Make my own history
by Tessa23
Summary: Víctor y Yuuri unen sus vida en una boda en Barcelona. Y después de eso, el viaje comienza. La vida nunca ha sido sencilla. Después de 20 años de matrimonio, ambos se enfrentarán al resultado de sus elecciones, y como estas están hundiendo a una de sus hijas. ¿Qué tan profunda debe ser la herida? Al final, somos resultado de nuestras decisiones. [Situado después de la final. No AU]
1. Después del esfuerzo

**Capítulo 1: Después del esfuerzo**

\- ¡Concluye el programa libre! Y aún sin escuchar el veredicto de los jueces, estamos casi seguros de quien se alzará con la medalla de oro.

-Así es, pero antes de eso, comentemos la actuación de Nikiforov, de quien definitivamente esperábamos más. Supongo que aún no se recupera del incidente de hace cuatro años en el Gran Prix Final Junior.

-Eso parece ser, recuerden que se retiró cuatro años desde esa final y esta fue su reaparición. Aunque haya quedado en último lugar, seguiremos pendiente de sus próximas actuaciones. Ahora vamos a una pausa para volver a la gran premiación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se encontró en la soledad de los vestidores. Allá afuera, los vítores eran ensordeceros. Los altavoces anunciaban a los flamantes triunfadores. Y lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese lugar y que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de regresar a la pista.

-Y la medalla de oro es para…

Se puso sus audífonos y dejo que la estridente música consumiera su interior, no quería escuchar cómo una vez más le iba a ser restregada en su cara una medalla más.

¿Cuánto se necesita para que un supuesto corazón fuerte pida a gritos que se detenga el martirio? No creía que soportar una derrota más. Antes de que el vestidor volviera a llenarse de los concursantes, la prensa y algún admirador afortunado, empacó sus patines, su vestuario y todo el equipo. Se puso la chaqueta y se amarró una bufanda verde. Buscó el disfraz de sus ojos azules, unos lentes oscuros. Así nadie se percataría de que estaba ahí y podría evitar el obvio cúmulo de preguntas que tenían los reporteros.

Sí, había fallado monumentalmente. El programa corto fue mediocre y el libre un completo fiasco. Y no porque fueran malos por sí solos. Eran preciosos. Pero la ejecución fue pésima. No clavó ningún salto. Aterrizó mal en la mitad de ellos. Bufó cuando salió al lobby del estadio donde se encontraba la pista. Usó la mayor discreción con la que contaba y esquivó a todos los presentes, sin que le prestaran mucha atención.

Se paró en seco cuando vio que sus entrenadores subían las escaleras, murmuraban entre ellos y buscaban por todo el lugar algún rastro de su aprendiz. Pero tampoco quería toparse con ellos por ahora. Sabía que, si le llegaban a decir que no importaba el resultado, sino todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para llegar al Grand Prix Final, sucumbiría a las lágrimas. No quería ver sus rostros aparentemente felices, y la decepción y tristeza pintada en sus ojos.

No quería. Ya no quería nada.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. El helado viento de Quebec le causó terror cuando voló el gorro de su chaqueta y dejó al descubierto la coleta en la que sujetaba su platina cabellera. Los gritos de los aficionados no se hicieron esperar y pronto vio a un enorme conjunto de personas correr hacia donde estaba. Lo último que vio antes echar a correr hacia un taxi fue la mirada de preocupación y reconocimiento de sus entrenadores. Les hizo un asentimiento y salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitieron.

Para su fortuna, el conductor del taxi no la reconoció cuando pidió que la llevara al Auberge Saint-Antoine by Relais & Châteaux. En la radio sonaba un bonito clásico de Sinéad O' Connor, una de sus cantantes. Su voz le dio un poco de tranquilidad, pero se le esfumó de nuevo cuando, al terminar la canción, el locutor fue a una entrevista desde la pista de patinaje Pavillon de la Jeunesse.

-A unos minutos de que concluyeran las competencias, fuimos testigos de una peculiar escena en el recinto. La joven promesa Nikiforov abandonó la pista sin conceder una sola entrevista. Preguntamos a sus entrenadores y se excusaron diciendo que el estrés y el impacto de sus bajos resultados son la causa de que no se sienta en condiciones de hablar. Aunque prometieron su presencia en el banquete, muchos insisten en que no asistirá. Ahora volvamos con la medalla de oro…

\- ¿Podría apagar la radio, por favor? - pidió antes de que los nervios le estallaran la cabeza- Lo siento, es que, no me siento del todo bien.

-Probablemente sea por la inusual cantidad de gente. Dicen que batió records de espectadores.

-Sí, me pareció escuchar eso- resopló. Perfecto, todo el mundo había sido testigo de su fracaso. No dijo nada en todo el viaje y solo se concentró en observar como a cada minuto nevaba con más fuerza. Mandó un mensaje a sus coaches para que volvieran al hotel antes de que los caminos fueran intransitables por la capa de nieve.

Tuvo un extraño sentimiento cuando en el hotel recibió felicitaciones por el esfuerzo que había mostrado en la pista. No pudo ni decir gracias. Se inundó del pensamiento que tuvo desde los vestuarios. En verdad, no se había esforzado a pesar que de que lo que más quería era ganar. Aún no encontraba la manera de competir en la forma en que ella quería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Nikiforov! ¡Nikiforov! - un par de ojos castaños habían buscado al par azul por todo el recinto en cuanto la competencia terminó. Cuando los vio subir a un taxi, quiso llegar a ellos, pero sus entrenadores se lo prohibieron, diciendo que era preferible darle un momento de soledad para recuperarse de los resultados.

Pero ahora que estaban todos reunidos en el hotel, podía buscar hasta encontrar sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

\- ¡Nikiforov! Abre la maldita puerta de una vez- gritó cuando llegó a la habitación.

-No, ya vete. ¿Qué acaso no tienes una fiesta para celebrar tu aplastante victoria? - contestó alguien desde el interior.

-Sí, pero quiero que estés conmigo. Tú también debes festejar, llegaste hasta aquí.

-Sí, llegue hasta aquí a hacer el ridículo mundial- abrió la puerta para decirle que dejara de insistir, pero antes de decir una palabra, la persona ganadora de la medalla de oro ya había entrado al cuarto y comenzado a hurgar en sus maletas.

-Deja eso, no iré. Además, no socializo como tú. Me la pasaría en la mesa bebiendo champagne y esperando a que termine.

-Cosas locas pueden pasar por solo socializar con las botellas de champagne- volvió a la vista hacia la puerta, donde uno de sus entrenadores tenía una sonrisa burlona, mientras que parecía que el otro iba a explotar de la vergüenza.

-Moriría por escuchar la historia otra vez, papá. Pero tengo que volver al cuarto a arreglarme- contestó la chica de ojos castaños y cabello negro y largo- Victoria, ni siquiera pienses en no bajar. Te daré una hora.

Victoria se vio sola con sus entrenadores, aunque en la intimidad de esa habitación en el último piso, prefería pensarlos más como sus padres. Mientras Yuri (o papá o mamá o como se diera la ocasión para llamarlo) se sentaba a su lado, ella no despegó la vista de los ojos de su papá, idénticos a los suyos. Victoria era el fiel retrato de Víctor. La genética se había tomado muy en serio lo de "dos gotas de agua". Aunque en su manera de ser, Victoria tendía a ser más parecida a Yuri. Yukie, su hermana gemela, era todo lo contrario. Era muy vivaz y parecía que su alegría no tenía fin, con el continuo atrevimiento que caracterizaba a Víctor y con la ternura de Yuri. Yukie era como escuchar a los dos en el cuerpo de Yuri versión mujer.

-El banquete no debería perderse tu presencia, Victoria- alentó Víctor mientras sacaba del armario un vestido de corte imperio rojo y lo depositaba en las manos de su hija.

-Podemos hablar largo y tendido de esto cuando volvamos a Hasetsu. Hoy puedes bajar y tratar de pasarla bien- dijo Yuri, dándole un beso en la frente, antes de salir de la habitación- Si estás dispuesta a ir, bajaremos en media hora. Haz lo que te parezca mejor.

Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Con sencillas palabras podían convencerla de saltar de un edificio, si era necesario. Tomó el vestido en sus manos y le dirigió una mirada gélida. Aún recordaba que había salido a comprarlo con su hermana, su abuela, su tía, su maestra de ballet y con Yuko. Todas las mujeres de la familia se habían esmerado en que las gemelas se vieran preciosas para la noche en la que, todos confiaban, ambas estarían en el podio. Que equivocados. Al final solo Yukie fue la que subió y sonrió con la medalla de oro colgada en su cuello. Después de intentarlo por cuatro años, tal vez era justo para ella haberlo conseguido.

El tono de su celular la regresó a la realidad y el rostro sonriente de su querida abuela apareció en la pantalla.

-Abuela…

-Victoria, todos aquí queríamos hablar contigo para felicitarte. Estuviste bellísima.

-Yo… gracias. Sé que no lo hice bien, pero se los agradezco- Victoria no quiso extenderse, porque un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con mandar al diablo el esfuerzo que había hecho por no llorar.

-Diste lo mejor que pudiste y llegaste hasta ahí. A pesar de tu problema eres de las seis mejores en el mundo. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti- escuchó decir a Minako, pero después no escuchó nada, más que sus propios sollozos- Victoria, ¿estás bien?

-No, pero voy a estarlo. Gracias a todos. Nos vemos en unos días- y colgó. Si había algo que no toleraba, además de perder, era que los demás vieran en ella debilidad, que necesitaba que fuera protegida. Y aunque en ocasiones eso quería, prefería que los demás la percibieran como alguien fuerte.

Y alguien fuerte, a pesar de haber quedado en último lugar de la competencia más importante de su vida, habría tomado el vestido, se habría arreglado lo más linda que podía, se habría calzado las zapatillas y habría salido a dar la cara. Y así, en menos de 20 minutos, ya estaba frente a la habitación de su hermana, en donde también estaban sus papás.

-Yukie, ya estoy lista- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta. Inmediatamente, su hermana la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos resplandecientes de emoción.

-¡Qué hermana tan bonita! Temí que no fueras, pero luego pensé que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de imponerte. Pasa, ellos también ya están casi listos.

Como siempre, había alguna manera en la que sus padres podían sacarle una sonrisa. Víctor y Yuri discutían al fondo de la habitación por una de las corbatas que usaba Yuri. Al parecer al ruso no le agradaba lo que estaba usando, pero el japonés defendía su derecho a usarla, dejando de lado la amenaza de quemarlo.

-Siempre quieres quemarla y no sé qué problema tienes con ella.

-Vamos, Yuri. ¿No hay manera de que te convenza? - Víctor tomó a su esposo de la corbata y lo jaló para que quedara casi pegado a sus labios.

\- ¡Hey! -interrumpió Yukie, con Victoria a su lado tratando de disimular una risa- Por favor, busquen su propia habitación. Solo vámonos.

-Ok. Vayamos ya- asintió Víctor. Cuando sus hijas salieron y tuvo un diminuto momento a solas con Yuri, lo tomó por la barbilla y le dio un delicado beso- Después de veinte años aún te gusta contrariarme.

Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron al hacer un rápido recuento de todas las veces en las que se oponía a lo que decía Víctor. Sonrió cálidamente y dejó un beso en la mejilla de su pareja.

-Desde el primer día

 **¡Hola a todo aquel que haya pasado por aquí! Primero, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y aceptaré gustosa todos sus comentarios acera de este primer y algo corto capítulo. En realidad, soy algo nueva en fics más realistas, pero quiero poner en este un poco de "ficción". Trabajaré más adelante con Mpreg, y de hecho me gustaría saber sus ideas respecto a esto. Como pueden ver, me encanta la pareja, y una vez que vi el capítulo 10 decidí hacer la historia. Espero que les agrade, la sigan y me dejen sus comentarios. Las actualizaciones serán seguidas, aunque con episodios cortos, pero eso ya lo irán viendo conforme avance la serie. De nuevo, gracias por leer y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**


	2. Evidenciada

**Capítulo 2: Evidenciada**

\- ¡Victoria, querida! Te ves lindísima. Es una pena que tu regreso al hielo no fuera tan espectacular. Pero sé que el siguiente año te irá mejor y podremos enfrentarnos en la final. Es aburrido si solo está Katsuki.

-Gracias, Johanna- contestó Victoria, sabiendo lo irritante que podía ser la chica Leroy. Aunque trataba de ser amable, resultaba ser mordaz inconscientemente- Estoy segura que con sólo una de nosotras tienes suficiente competencia.

-Pero no es igual de entretenido. ¡Oh, mira! Ahí viene Katsuki- indicó señalando a una pelinegra con un vestido verde de un hombro, ceñido a su cintura- ¡Yukie!

La chica acudió a la mesa donde estaban reunidas su hermana y Johanna Leroy, que había ganado la medalla de bronce del Grand Prix Final con solo 18 años. La siguiente hora la pasaron charlando acerca del desarrollo de la competencia y lo fabuloso que se organizaban en Canadá. Pero en algún punto de la plática, el tema cambió a la trayectoria de los competidores masculinos y femeninos, y de las propias. Y justo ahí, Yukie y Johanna perdían el control hablando de sí mismas y de lo que habían conseguido en sus años de patinadoras. Y fue cuando Victoria perdió todo el interés en lo que estaban diciendo. Es decir, aunque Yukie y Victoria comenzaron a patinar aproximadamente a los cinco años y comenzaron sus carreras en la competencia a los 12, la de Victoria s había visto abruptamente interrumpida a los 15, estacándose, mientras que Yukie seguía juntando logros y, sobre todo, experiencia. Johanna, por otro lado, había concentrado su energía durante los últimos diez años de su vida en alcanzar e incluso superar los logros de su padre.

-De acuerdo chicas, creo que iré a buscar algo de comer al buffet. Ustedes sigan platicando- dijo Victoria levantándose de la mesa, antes de que la cabeza le martilleara por lo abrumadora que se había vuelto la conversación de repente.

Buscó a sus papás para tener un refugio, pero los encontró platicando con algunos de sus viejos amigos patinadores, por lo que decidió no molestar y buscar algo de tomar en la barra, donde no había nadie, a excepción de un joven que también se encontraba solo, sin nadie a su alrededor.

\- ¿Podría servirme una copa de Penfolds? - pidió al cantinero.

-Que excelente gusto en vinos- dijo el muchacho a su lado sosteniendo en alto una copa entre sus manos. Al ver la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió la chica, soltó una risita irónica- Es lo mismo que estoy tomando yo.

-Vaya, que peculiar coincidencia. Es el único tinto que me gusta. Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿Eres el ganador del oro en los masculinos de este año?

-Jeremy Howland, de Reino Unido. Un placer conocerla, señorita Victoria Nikiforov- se presentó tomando la mano de la chica y depositando en ella un cálido beso.

\- ¿Es tan obvio? - preguntó Victoria, con un resoplido seguido de una divertida sonrisa.

-Lo es, a decir verdad. Eres idéntica a tu padre, así como Yukie lo es a tu… eh… bueno…- el chico se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, lo que provocó la diversión y una burlesca risa de ella- No te burles. Lo siento, es que no pensé…

-Mi papá Yuri- indicó Victoria, divertida- Muchos creen que por las circunstancias de mi nacimiento y el de mi hermana, Víctor es papá y Yuri mamá. Pero no. La mayor parte del tiempo a ambos los llamamos papá. Pero claro, hay que especificar a cuál de los dos nos referimos.

-Vaya. Aun así, lo siento por mi torpeza- se disculpó mientras pasaba la mano por su lacio cabello- Pero bueno, te decía que sí. Tú eres idéntica a Víctor y tu hermana a Yuri.

-Ha habido personas que no creen que seamos gemelas, aunque en realidad si nos parecemos bastante dejando de lado lo obvio como el cabello o los ojos.

-Yukie parece muy vivaz. Se notaba en sus programas. Eran muy alegres, y ella los abordaba con energía. Por otra parte, Victoria parece más… ¿recatada es la palabra?

-Tal vez. Yo diría que más reservada. Creo que soy así con las personas que no conozco, o con situaciones nuevas que me intimiden.

\- ¿Cómo la de hoy? Lucías aterrada -cuestionó Jeremy, a lo que Victoria enrojeció. Él se dio cuenta y quiso reparar el magno error que acababa de cometer- ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención. Yo sé que diste lo mejor en la pista… es sólo que…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Todos esperaban más de mí. Pero, para que quede claro, hoy no di todo lo que tenía que dar. Buenas noches.

Victoria, sintiéndose algo indignada, y a la vez evidenciada, se alejó de la barra sin dar oídos a las súplicas de Jeremy para que volviera con él y lo perdonara por el osado comentario. Sin embargo, ella no hizo caso y se dirigió a la mesa donde Yukie y Johanna seguían conversando, junto con otras de las dos participantes.

\- ¿Qué tanto platicaban tú y Jeremy? - cuestionó Yukie con un pícaro tono en su voz cuando vio a su hermana acercarse.

-Nada importante, la verdad. Resulta bastante…

\- ¿Atractivo? - inquirió Johanna

-Iba a decir sarcástico, de una manera mordaz- corrigió Victoria, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y suspirando.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que no es tan malo. Pasó toda una hora con sus admiradoras después de la premiación- replicó Luciana, la chica italiana del cuarto lugar.

-Pues se lo tiene bien reservado. No me sorprende que se encuentre confinado en la barra.

-Es tímido. Apenas y puede relacionarse con los demás hombres. Supongo que es todo un reto para él que le hable a una chica- Agnes, de Francia y quinto lugar del Grand Prix, defendía al chico, pues habían compartido pista y entrenador en París algunos años atrás.

-Lo que sea- Victoria restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos- no se le da bien intentar socializar. Y espero que no lo vuelva a intentar conmigo.

Las chicas en la mesa soltaron una carcajada. Yukie susurró al oído de su hermana el aviso de que cuando estuvieran en su habitación hablarían de lo que había pasado. Por su parte, Victoria no habló mucho más en todo lo que quedó del banquete, salvó para contestar alguna pregunta o responder a la petición.

Al filo de las tres de la madrugada, solo quedaban en el salón las gemelas, Johanna, la mayor parte de los entrenadores y uno que otro patinador de la rama masculina. Fue entonces cuando Johanna se percató de que, en una apartada mesa, una intensa mirada verde esmeralda las observaba discretamente.

-Victoria, Yukie. ¿Soy yo, o Viveka no nos ha quitado la mirada de encima en toda la cena?

-No lo había notado- respondió Yukie mirándola por el rabillo del ojo- Al principio de la cena la invité a unirse a nosotras. Pero se negó y dijo que prefería estar sola.

\- ¿Su entrenador no la acompaña? -preguntó Victoria.

\- ¿Yuri Plisetsky? Que va. El patinador de Rusia me dijo que no se toleran y que de hecho solo estaba esperando llevar una medalla a Moscú para retirarse, por lo que es probable que se debe buscar una nueva competidora para la categoría senior- explicó Yukie, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

-Pero Victoria seguirá concursando por Rusia, ¿no es así?

-Sí, aún no me retiraré. Pero la prestigiosa academia de Plisetsky no querrá quedarse sin una mujer representándola, aunque Rusia lleve a dos competidoras.

\- ¿Y no quisieras ser tú esa representante? ¿Entrenar con el gran Yuri Plisetsky, que rompió el récord de tu padre Víctor?

-No seas ridícula. Victoria jamás dejaría que la entrenara alguien que no fuera papá Víctor. Por eso ella decidió dejarse el apellido de él y competir por Rusia, mientras que yo lo cambié por el de papá Yuri y compito por Japón, ¿entiendes? No podríamos tener mejores entrenadores que nuestros padres- respondió Yukie ofuscada ante las sugerentes preguntas de Johanna, que puso los ojos en blanco- Es así, ¿verdad, Victoria?

\- ¿Eh? Ah. Sí, claro. No cambiaría a papá- afirmó Victoria. Pero lo cierto es que la pregunta de Johanna la había hecho divagar en algunas cuestiones.

Siempre se había sentido a gusto y protegida con el hecho de que sus papás fueran sus entrenadores. No le exigían menos por eso. Siempre la motivaban y apoyaron sus decisiones, aun cuando no estuvieran completamente de acuerdo, por ejemplo, cuando quiso volver al hielo, a pesar de que su condición podría acarrear algún riesgo. Pero desde hace un tiempo, estaba pensando en que quizás esa misma comodidad que le ofrecían sus padres al no tener que enfrentarse con el mundo exterior, a estar plácidamente instalada en Hasetsu sin tener que ir hasta Rusia para representar a su país, ni convivir con otros patinadores, todo eso, era lo mismo que no la dejaba avanzar. Nunca se le había exigido un esfuerzo que ella no pudiera realizar. Todo lo que pidió se le dio sin dudar. Todo.

-Que cansancio- dijo Yukie reprimiendo un bostezo y tallándose un ojo- Victoria, creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir. Nuestro vuelo sale temprano por la mañana.

\- ¿Tan pronto vuelven a Japón? - preguntó Johanna tomando los últimos sorbos de su vino.

-Sí, tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá, prepararnos para los exámenes de la Universidad, y también quiero pensar en los programas de la siguiente temporada- indicó Yukie poniéndose de pie y tomando un bocadillo, luego se dirigió a Johanna y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo- Espero que nos encontremos en alguna competencia. Te extrañaré.

-Y yo las extrañaré a las dos- respondió Johanna soltando a Yukie y abrazando a una desprevenida Victoria- Ya verás como la siguiente temporada será mejor y puede que incluso las tres estemos en el podio.

-Eso espero. Felices fiestas, Johanna- terminó Victoria llevándose de la mano a Yukie, que estaba quedándose dormida.

Víctor y Yuri ya no estaban en el salón, por lo que entendieron que ya habían subido a su cuarto. Las hermanas subieron al elevador y caminaron en silencio hasta su cuarto, pero a cada momento, Victoria sentía que se hermana la miraba de una forma diferente. A veces era diversión, y otras, preocupación.

-Yukie, si tienes algo que decir, dímelo ya. Me estás volviendo loca- pidió la platina mientras se quitaba el maquillaje.

Yukie, ya enfundada en un peludo pijama y acostada en su cama, dudó un poco en lo que iba a decir, pues no estaba segura de que era de lo que quería hablar con su hermana. Por fin, después de unos minutos de pensarlo y para cuando Victoria ya estaba acostada en su cama, se decidió.

\- ¿De qué hablaron tú y Jeremy en la barra? - Victoria rodó los ojos y casi suelta una sonora carcajada. No pensó que eso era lo que de verdad quería saber Yukie- ¿Qué? Parecías bastante molesta cuando volviste a la mesa

-No hablamos la gran cosa. Se refirió a ti como una gran patinadora. Pero terminó por insinuar que los eventos como los de hoy me aterran.

\- ¿Y a quién no? - río Yukie al ver la expresión ofendida de su hermana- Vamos, nena. Eso no pudo haber sido todo.

-Lo es, pero no fue muy cortés y…

-Y te enojó que dijera la verdad. Porque, aunque todos estamos muertos de nerviosismo antes del programa, se notaba a leguas que tú apenas y podías mantener de pie.

-Me invadió el pánico- confesó Victoria hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para que su hermana no se percatara de las gruesas lágrimas que salían de los zafiros que tenía por ojos.

-No, no, no, no. Victoria, no llores, por favor- pidió Yukie. Salió inmediatamente de su cama y se acostó junto a su hermana. Dejó que esta se recargara en su pecho y pasó unos minutos dejando que llorara lo que quisiera mientras acariciaba su largo cabello platino- Tranquila, hermanita. No quiero que te de migraña de nuevo. Intenta relajarte. Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo.

-Gra… gracias. Lo lamento. Lamento no haber… logrado nada. Tenía… tengo mucho miedo de defraudarlos a todos. De… de no ser lo que ellos… esperan de mí. Pero te… te juro que lo intento- Victoria casi no podía articular una palabra. Las convulsiones del llanto le impedían articular una palabra y eso la hacía sentirse aún más frustrada.

-Shhhh. Ya no digas más. Nadie está defraudado. Todos estamos felices por tu recuperación y porque llegaste hasta aquí. Yo sé lo mucho que lo intentas. Y papá Víctor y papá Yuri están orgullosos de ti, aunque tengan miedo de que algo te pueda pasar. Este no es el fin. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer grandes cosas… ¿Victoria? ¿Me estás escuchando? - obtuvo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta- Solo no olvides lo que te acabo de decir. Deberías hablarlo con ellos. Pero eso será mañana. Ahora mismo duérmete.

-No te vayas- pidió Victoria al sentir que su hermana se levantaba de la cama- Es que tengo frío, y no quiero sentirme sola.

-Mi niña chiquita- Yukie, conmovida, regresó a la cama y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su hermana, dejó que reposara su cabeza en su hombro, pues la hacía sentir protegida. Cubiertas hasta el cuello y con lentas y tranquilas respiraciones, las hermanas cayeron rendidas ante el sueño. Y ambas soñaron sólo una cosa. Una medalla y un cúmulo de ovaciones.

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a esos seguidores y a todo aquel que le haya dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando y estoy abierta a cualquier comentario. Después del trauma y la depresión que generó en mí el capítulo 11 se me complicó conseguir la inspiración para el capítulo. Pero bueno, aquí está.**

 **Supongo que para la próxima vez que actualice, YoI ya habrá terminado y todos estaremos sollozando. Aunque mantengo viva la esperanza de una boda, o por lo menos una abierta declaración.**

 **Pues eso es todo. Disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos la siguiente semana. ¡Besos!**


	3. Dos pruebas de amor

**Capítulo 3:**

 _Cada uno de sus oros en campeonatos internacionales y nacionales, el día que vio a un chico emulando su programa, el día que ese chico ganó la plata y demás medallas en un Grand Prix Final, el día que bailó con él, el día que le pidió matrimonio a ese mismo chico. Incluso el día que ese chico le dijo que haría lo que fuera para volver realidad su mayor deseo. Todos esos momentos representaban un máximo en la expresión de la emoción._

 _Pero ese día la emoción, y el miedo fueron más allá de lo que su corazón había sentido jamás en su vida._

 _-Víctor, Víctor. Hemos llegado. ¿Y Yuri? - la familia del japonés había llegado al hospital apenas unos minutos después de que Víctor llamara para avisarles que el acontecimiento que todos esperaban estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante._

 _-Ya está en el quirófano. No me dejarán pasar por el riesgo de la operación. Pero ya no puedo con esto. Los nervios me están consumiendo. Tengo miedo._

 _Hiroko tomó la mano de Víctor y le sonrió. Aunque estaba angustiada porque su hijo estaba ahí adentro y solo, la mirada que le dirigió al ruso fue un silencioso "Todo estará bien". Ella veía a Víctor como si fuera su hijo. Ese hombre del que Yuri se había enamorado, con quien decidió unir su vida y con quien se atrevió a una verdadera locura, ese mismo hombre que antes proyectaba confianza y serenidad, ahora mismo parecía como si hubiera envejecido varios años. Su pálida piel contrastaba con las ojeras que se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos. Sus ojos… estaban vidriosos, como si el pánico que sentía hiciera posible que en cualquier momento se echara a llorar. Aunque, en el fondo, Víctor jamás se había sentido tan protegido por tantas personas. Todos quienes compartieron momentos especiales en la vida de Yuri estaban ahí, dándole ánimos y arropando no sólo a él, sino también a Víctor. A esa pareja que había desafiado todo por cumplir sus sueños._

 _Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban a un paso tortuoso. El tiempo jamás había representado tanto un suplicio como en ese momento. Víctor ya se había levantado y sentado de su silla un centenar de veces. Se asemejaba a un león enjaulado, presa de la ansiedad que todo el entorno le producía. Y el león estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando un sonido paró en seco todos los murmullos de la pequeña sala donde se congregaba la familia Katsuki y unos amigos._

 _Un llanto. Uno fuerte y agudo. Un llanto de un pequeño ser que había sido sacado de la comodidad del interior de su progenitor y ahora se adentraba a un mundo desconocido. Y ruidoso._

 _Víctor corrió a la puerta para esperar que le dijeran algo. El nudo en su garganta y la opresión en su pecho lo tenían al borde de la locura. Pero espero. Los minutos le parecieron años. A su lado ya estaban los papás y la hermana de Yuri, listos para recibir al pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia. Habían vuelto a sentarse, resignados a que debían ser más pacientes. Pero apenas se percató de que la puerta se abría, Víctor saltó mejor que en cualquier salto de competencia que hubiera realizado._

 _La recibió de manos de una joven y sonriente enfermera, quien susurró "Felicidades, señor Nikoforov, es una hermosa y saludable niña. Es un verdadero milagro", antes de dejarlo a solo con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Todo eso había sido demasiado para su corazón, que terminó por desbordarse de emociones en forma de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que jamás habían representado tanta alegría como en ese momento._

 _-Bienvenida pequeña. No tienes idea de cuánto te estábamos esperando. Eres nuestro pequeño milagro…- Víctor no pudo decir más, pues su voz se iba apagando. Descubrió la frente de la pequeña para darle su primer beso, a lo que la bebé respondió con lo que Víctor interpretó como su primera sonrisa. Pasó el dorso de sus dedos por la pequeña mejilla y río para sus adentros, antes de voltear a donde estaban todos los presentes e invitarlos con una sonrisa a que se acercaran._

 _Ninguna de las mujeres ahí presentes, sobre todo Hiroko y Mari, fueron capaces de retener las lágrimas de alegría en cuanto vieron a la pequeña en los brazos de Víctor._

 _-¡Es hermosa! Pero mira, es idéntica a Yuri. Es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer- exclamaba Hiroko sosteniendo a su nieta en brazos- Eres muy linda, pequeña. Bienvenida a la familia. Todos aquí te amamos._

 _La bebé dio un paseo en brazos de todos, y el corazón de Víctor no cabía en sí por la felicidad y el orgullo de ver a ese pequeño sueño convertido en su primera hija._

 _Las risas y la alegría pasaron a ser desconcierto, y un hondo sentimiento de temor cuando uno de los doctores abrió abruptamente la puerta y gritó en el pasillo._

 _\- ¡Enfermera! ¡Necesitamos una enfermera! ¡Es una urgencia!_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yuri! -Víctor se había abalanzado a la puerta cuando vio que un grupo de enfermeros entraba corriendo a la sala de quirófano. Uno de ellos lo detuvo antes de que irrumpiera en la operación._

 _-Señor, por favor, mantenga la calma. Debe esperar aquí afuera hasta que el doctor tenga un reporte._

 _-Pero… mi Yuri… debo estar con él… no puede… él no puede…- Víctor no puedo terminar la frase. El pánico de todo lo que acarreaban las posibilidades lo tenía paralizado._

 _-Señor Nikiforov. Todos sabemos que la operación de su esposo es de alto riesgo. Por lo que es mejor que se quede aquí mientras el equipo hace su trabajo. En cuanto sepamos la causa de la urgencia, se la haremos saber._

 _El enfermero entró a la sala y dejó a Víctor a mitad de pasillo. Jamás se había sentido han invadido por el terror y la culpabilidad. Si tan sólo no le hubiera insinuado el deseo que sentía por formar una familia propia, Yuri, su Yuri, no se estaría debatiendo entre la vida y la… No. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo._

 _La pequeña en los brazos de su pálida e inmóvil abuela, como todos los demás, comenzó a llorar. Hiroko despertó del desconcierto que la situación que atravesaba su hijo le había provocado y lenta y dulcemente la arrulló hasta que se tranquilizó de nuevo. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era el tarareo de una abuela a su primera nieta, que había despertado y la miraba asombrada con sus tiernos y enormes ojos cafés._

 _Víctor había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza cuando su mente le recordaba que probablemente Yuri ya no podría regresar a su lado. Pero un nuevo sonido en medio del angustiante silencio hizo a todos ponerse de pie y sentirse presas de la expectación._

 _¿Eso era otro llanto de bebé?_

 _Apenas unos minutos después, la misma enfermera salió de la habitación cargando un segundo bultito envuelto en una manta blanca._

 _-Esto tiene impactados a todos. Nadie se lo esperaba y esta pequeña supo esconderse muy bien detrás de su hermana. Felicidades de nuevo, señor Nikiforov, esta noche es papá de unas lindísimas gemelas. Tome, puede cargarla._

 _Como por inercia, Víctor extendió los brazos y no fue hasta que sintió el peso del segundo bebé que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Yuri no sólo le había dado una, sino dos hijas. El agua en sus ojos volvió a escurrirse, en parte por la felicidad, en parte por la conmoción que le generaba tener a otra bebé en sus brazos._

 _Le descubrió la cara y encontró, para su sorpresa, un atisbo de cabello platino. Con un ligero parpadear de la pequeña, también distinguió unas motas de azul._

 _\- ¡Pero qué maravilla! ¡Qué cosa tan más hermosa! Dos nietas un mismo día- sollozaba Hiroko mientras todos se acercaban a Víctor._

 _\- ¿Puedes creerlo, Víctor? Es idéntica a ti- Takeshi Nishigori palmeaba la espalda de Víctor, quien ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Lo es. Es hermosa. Ambas son hermosas- afirmó el ruso regalando un beso en la diminuta mano que le extendía su pequeña._

 _\- ¿Familiares de Katsuki Yuri? - un doctor vestido de azul y de avanzada edad salió de la habitación minutos después de que un poco de paz se instalará en los presentes. Víctor dejó a su hija en brazos de la hermana de Yuri mientras se paraba para escuchar al médico._

 _-Sí, somos nosotros. Yo soy su esposo._

 _-Muy bien. Veo que ya han conocido a las pequeñas niñas milagro. La segunda bebé nos puso en feos aprietos, pues nadie esperaba que fueran gemelas. Eso fue lo que desató los llamados de urgencia. En cuanto a las niñas, debo decir que se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud. Tienen un peso adecuado y se han hecho los análisis correspondientes para descartar cualquier anomalía. Ambas podrán dejar el hospital mañana por la mañana._

 _-Esas son excelentes noticias- suspiró Víctor- pero ¿y Yuri?_

 _-El señor Katsuki fue bastante fuerte durante todo el proceso, sufrió de un agudo debilitamiento al final, lo que provocó un desmayo. Sin embargo, sus signos vitales se han normalizado y ha sido movido al área de cuidados intensivos, donde lo tendremos en observación 48 horas antes de darlo de alta._

 _\- ¿Cuándo podré verlo?_

 _-En un par de horas podrá entrar a verlo, aunque le advierto que la anestesia puede mantenerlo dormido bastante tiempo. En cuanto despierte le avisaremos. Además de que lo conveniente es que las niñas estén a su lado. Una enfermera vendrá a avisarle cuando puede pasar a su habitación._

 _-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor- agradeció Víctor dando al médico un enorme abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa._

 _-Es un placer. Y debo decir que esta ha sido la experiencia más increíble que he visto en mi vida como profesional. Es maravilloso que estas dos niñas se encuentren hoy entre nosotros. Debo retirarme, si tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en llamarme._

 _Víctor volvió a agradecer al doctor y cuando este se alejó se incorporó a la familia, que seguían encantada por las dos niñas que ahora dormían plácidamente._

 _-Hicieron unas niñas preciosas, Víctor. Debes estar muy orgulloso._

 _-Lo estoy, Yuko. De ellas y de Yuri- sonrió Víctor viendo a sus dos pequeñas rodeadas de tanto amor._

 _Sí, eso era lo que quería. Ser parte y formar una familia en donde el sentimiento que predominara fuera el amor. Uno puro y sin condiciones. Uno entregado e inocente. Un amor como Ágape._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Abrió los ojos. Sin moverse, repasó la habitación en la que se encontraba. No estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se desmayó cuando escuchó la sorpresa de uno de los doctores._

 _El cuarto estaba pintado de un elegante color crema que combinaba con los mullidos sillones que estaba al lado de su cama. Más allá, una ventana con las cortinas abiertas dejaba ver el nevado día en St. Petersburgo. ¿Qué día era? Ni siquiera eso recordaba. Solo sabía que él y Víctor no habían podido celebrar Año Nuevo como en otras fechas._

 _Abruptamente, se percató de que algo le faltaba en ese momento. Despacio y con ayuda de sus brazos se sentó en la cama y posó una mano sobre su vientre. Ya no había nada ahí, salvo por una cicatriz que le recorría de extremo a extremo._

 _Entonces, las imágenes se aglomeraron en su mente, pudiendo apenas distinguir las que eran importantes._

 _El rostro desesperado de Víctor cuando no lo dejaron entrar. El dolor más fuerte que había sentido en su vida recorriendo su espalda y haciendo fuerza en su abdomen. Una aguja anclándose en su brazo. Una mascarilla de oxígeno que lo dejaba ver nada. Y luego, extraños tirones dentro de él. Una invasión. Eso era incómodo. Un tirón más fuerte, un dolor inesperado y el llanto de un bebé._

 _No supo de dónde venían las lágrimas, pero al ver ese pequeño rostro llorando, comprendió que no habría cosa en el mundo que amara más que a la pequeña que acababa de llegar al mundo. Vio como la preparaban y también vio cuando la sacaron al pasillo, probablemente para enseñársela a Víctor._

 _Víctor. Estaría tan feliz como lo estaba él. Tal vez le daría un ataque de locura en el pasillo y se pusiera a gritar incoherencias por la felicidad. Tal vez… sintió dolor de nuevo. Uno igual y tal vez más fuerte que el anterior. Los doctores volvían a él y a remover su interior. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación._

 _Pero ya no se sentía capaz de siquiera levantar la mirada. Su cuerpo lo estaba abandonando. Todo en él estaba agotado. Todo estaba renunciando. Sólo pensaba en que necesitaba descansar. Lo último que oyó fue "No puedo creerlo". Después nada._

 _Ni siquiera recordaba cuando volvieron a unir su piel ni cuando lo habían trasladado a esa habitación. Pero justo en ese momento, no importaba. Algo que llevó consigo nueve largos, cansados, pero, sobre todo, maravillosos meses, ya no estaba. Y la ansiedad se hizo presente otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba?_

 _-Señor Katsuki, que alegría verlo despierto- una mujer pálida y menuda entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a él- Lo voy a revisar y después avisaré a sus familiares que ya ha despertado para que se reúnan con usted._

 _-Eh… gracias. Disculpe, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido? - preguntó Yuri, incómodo._

 _-Un día y medio, por efecto de la anestesia. Por ahora le recomiendo que descanse. En un momento vendrá el doctor para valorarlo y decidir si ya puede ir a su casa. Con permiso._

 _Yuri se encontró solo de nuevo, mientras pensaba que esta vez sí que había dormido mucho. Aunque Víctor probablemente lo justificaría, lo único que Yuri pedía era tener ese rostro sonriente y diminuto entre sus brazos y compensar que las primeras horas de su vida, su padre la había pasado durmiendo._

 _-Señor Katsuki Yuri, buenas tardes- un doctor vestido en su totalidad de blanco y con el cabello cano entró a la habitación y se dirigió a la cama de Yuri- Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros. Le haré algunas revisiones de rutina, pero por lo que puedo ver, y por el seguimiento que hicimos mientras dormía, puedo asegurarle que su recuperación es favorable y hoy por la noche podrá marchar a casa._

 _-Gracias... es bueno escuchar eso, pero, doctor, ¿y mi bebé? -preguntó Yuri, nervioso, mientras le doctor medía su presión y otras cosas, anotándolas en una hoja._

 _-No se preocupe. En unos minutos se reunirán con usted- respondió el doctor con una sonrisa que a Yuri le pareció sospechosa. Sin embargo, no quiso ponerse quisquilloso y dejó que el médico terminara de hacer sus revisiones._

 _Cuando este finalizó, se despidió de Yuri y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. El japonés escuchó la voz del doctor dando indicaciones a alguien afuera de su cuarto. No hizo falta mucho para que Yuri estuviera seguro de que era Víctor con quien hablaba. Oía su voz perfectamente y sabía cómo se sentía. Estaba ansioso, impaciente. Y eso a Yuri lo ponía aún peor._

 _Pero sólo hizo falta ver la enorme sonrisa con la que lo saludó Víctor lo saludó cuando entró al cuarto para que Yuri volviera a sentirse seguro, tranquilo y más amado que nunca._

 _\- ¡Víctor! -gritó Yuri, abriendo los brazos para que su esposo lo abrazara._

 _\- ¡Yuri! - el ruso tardó prácticamente nada en estar al lado de él._

 _Ninguno de los dos cesaba de reír y llorar. Las lágrimas de felicidad de Víctor corrían como ríos. Yuri, su Yuri, estaba ahí, vivo y sano. Todo ese miedo que sintió, el pánico, la incertidumbre, parecían ahora una fea pesadilla, algo que nunca había pasado. Jamás debió dudar de su esposo. Sabía lo fuerte que era, aunque a veces él propio Yuri no lo creyera. Pero para eso había llegado Víctor a su vida. No para devolverle la confianza, sino para que se diera cuenta de su propia fuerza. Una fuerza que no había sido expuesta por Yuri hasta esas últimas horas._

 _Yuri, en brazos de Víctor, con su rostro escondido en el hombro del ruso, las manos de este alrededor de su cintura, sin contener todas las emociones de su corazón, recordó porque había convertido a ese hombre en su esposo, en el amor de su vida y en su eterno compañero. Era porque a su lado, todo parecía ser mejor. Junto a Víctor, se sentía fuertemente protegido, pero también vorazmente desafiado. Víctor siempre era un cúmulo de desafíos que Yuri estaba siempre dispuesto a cumplir por ver el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Tuve miedo, Yuri- confesó Víctor tomando el rostro del japonés entre sus manos y dándole un tierno beso._

 _-No me iría, Víctor. Por ti, y ahora por ella- contestó Yuri dándole una cálida sonrisa. Luego, su expresión cambió a la del alguien que acababa de recordar algo que era muy importante. Y, en efecto, lo era- Víctor… ella, ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien?... Dime algo, Víctor- exigió sacudiéndolo de los hombros._

 _Víctor sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie sin decir nada y salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió, traía algo envuelto en una cobija rosa. Ante esta visión, el corazón de Yuri se desbocó. Ver a los dos seres que más amaba en su vida, uno en brazos del otro, lo desarmó por completo y las lágrimas volvieron a correr sin control._

 _-Muy bien, Yuri. Ella esperó todo un día para conocerte- dijo Víctor acercándose con la bebé en sus brazos. Cuando la dejó con Yuri y vio la conmoción de este, abrazó a los dos juntos- Es idéntica a ti, amor. Y es preciosa. Gracias por ella._

 _Yuri le sonrió a su esposo y centró su atención en la pequeña niña que lo miraba risueña. Era verdad. La bebé era idéntica a él. Desde su cabello y sus grandes ojos, hasta la expresión de ternura que iluminaba su rostro. Incluso las regordetas mejillas. Ella era perfecta._

 _-Hola, pequeña. Soy tu papá- le dijo a su hija- Perdóname por no haber estado contigo. Pero te amo mucho, y ahora jamás te dejaré sola. Tú y tu papá Víctor son lo mejor que tengo._

 _-Yuri… respecto a eso… hay algo que debes saber… o ver- dijo Víctor, con esa rara combinación de ternura y diversión, que provocó algo de miedo en Yuri._

 _-Víctor, no juegues. ¿Es algo malo?_

 _El ruso negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, volviendo a salir de la habitación y dejando a Yuri con una extraña sensación de miedo y ansiedad. Unos segundos después, Víctor asomó solo la cabeza al cuarto, dejando el resto de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta._

 _-Creo que la señorita que tienes en brazos es, de hecho, un gran escondite- al ver la mirada de confusión de Yuri, Víctor soltó una risa- Después de todo, no era lo que esperábamos, pero es igual de hermoso._

 _Víctor entró a la habitación y Yuri se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito por la impresión que sufrió. Algo se movía en los brazos de su esposo, algo envuelto en una cobija blanca._

 _-Verás, Yuri- dijo acercándose a la cama- este regalo inesperado pasó los nueve meses escondido detrás de su hermana. Lo hizo tan bien, que no se dejó ver en las ecografías. Pero aquí está._

 _Con sumo cuidado, Víctor tomó a la pequeña que Yuri tenía en sus brazos y le dio a la segunda bebé, que rezongó un poco, pero que se calmó inmediatamente cuando puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuri, como recordando los latidos que la acompañaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de él._

 _-Víctor… ella… pero… no entiendo- tartamudeó Yuri, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la visión de su segunda hija. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Desde la sorpresa de los doctores hasta el repentino abatimiento- Es como tú. Mira su cabello, sus ojos. Su piel es pálida._

 _-Es cierto que es preciosa- bromeó Víctor._

 _-Lo es. Lo eres- afirmó dirigiéndose a ella- Así que te escondiste, pequeña tramposa. Pero ya estás aquí y ahora no habrá día en que estemos a tu cuidado. Eres una sorpresa encantadora. Y aunque no supiera de ti, ya te amo. Y tu papá Víctor también._

 _Yuri vio cómo su esposo se inclinaba para dejar un beso en la frente de su primogénita._

 _-Me gusta Yukie. Es japonés. Significa algo así como valiente. Y se parece a Yuri- dijo Víctor, buscando la aprobación de Yuri._

 _-Es perfecto. Y creo que no hay duda para esta sorpresa. Victoria suena fantástico para ella- indicó Yuri, dejando que la bebé se apoderara de su dedo._

 _-Yukie y Victoria. Me encanta._

 _Durante unos minutos, Yuri y Víctor no dijeron nada. Solo apreciaron su hermosa creación. Eran dos bebés sanas y preciosas. Eran el resultado de amor. Eran la prueba de que se podía dar hasta lo impensable por amor. Eran la confirmación de que no había obstáculo que no se pudiera vencer. Eran la prueba de que había dos personas que se amaban más allá de lo posible._

 _-Yuri, te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti, Víctor. Mucho_

 _Un beso cálido y dos bebés dormidas en los brazos de sus padres era la escena más conmovedora que se pudo haber desarrollado en el primer día del año en San Petersburgo._

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, feliz Navidad atrasada. Este es mu regalo para ustedes y espero que lo disfruten. Me debatí mucho al escribirlo porque quería hacerlo como un recuerdo. Pero creo que para esos momentos del pasado de Víctor y Yuri será mejor que haga capítulos exclusivos para eso. Así que ya saben, cuando vean que el capítulo está en cursiva, es porque hago una pausa en la historia original y nos regresamos a algo del pasado (aclaro que serán al azar. No necesariamente estos capítulos seguirán un orden).**

 **Aclarado eso (y superando el último capítulo, que es la cosa más hermosa que he visto y que me sacó las lágrimas), me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en otra pronta actualización. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Yukipab: Saludos también. Qué bueno que te gustó. Prometo incluirlos más, sólo quería que primero estuviéramos en contexto. No olvides dejarme tus comentarios.**


	4. Propuestas y compromisos

**Capítulo 4: Propuestas y compromisos**

"Pasajeros del vuelo 477, retrasado dos horas, con escala en Montreal, Londres y San Petersburgo, favor de iniciar el abordaje"

-Yukie, Victoria. Despierten ya- Yuri sacudía a sus hijas, dormidas en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto Jean-Lesage de Quebec.

-Mmm… ¿por fin nos vamos? -preguntó Yukie, frotándose los ojos, mientras a su lado, Victoria se estiraba y daba un enorme bostezo.

-Sí, la tormenta de nieve ha pasado. Vamos, niñas, podrán dormir en el avión- respondió Yuri tomando las maletas.

Victoria tendió la mano a Yukie para que la ayudara a levantarse del asiento y siguieron a su papá hasta las salas de abordaje. Mientras dejaban las maletas en la cinta, Victoria notó que les faltaba alguien.

-Papá, ¿y Víctor?

-Fue a tomar un café con Yurio.

\- ¿Llegará a tiempo? Me gustaría verlo corre detrás del avión- bromeó Yukie, haciendo reír a su hermana y un poco a Yuri.

-Y a mí me gustaría verte castigada- dijo divertido Víctor detrás de la mayor de las gemelas.

-Sabes que no lo digo en serio, papá- respondió Yukie abrazándolo por la cintura. Luego, vio a un rubio detrás de Víctor- ¡Tío Yurio! Pensé que pasarías las vacaciones aquí.

-Yo también pensaba eso, pero resulta que tus padres decidieron que debía estar en la fiesta de su aniversario de bodas- explicó Yurio ofuscado, recibiendo algo sorprendido el abrazo de Yukie- No te había felicitado por la medalla de oro. Excelente trabajo, aunque después podríamos revisar ese flip- Yurio levantó un puño y Yukie chocó el suyo, con una mirada desafiante.

-Gracias. Ya verás que para la siguiente temporada verás el mejor flip que jamás se haya hecho.

-Victoria- llamó Yurio al ver que la chica se iba sola hacia la sala de abordaje. Ella volteó, intentado disimular con una sonrisa la incomodidad que la situación le provocaba- Fue un buen regreso.

-Gracias, tío Yurio. Pero perdí- replicó Victoria, en un momento tuvo al ruso frente a ella, con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya vi esto antes- volteó a ver a Yuri, que se sonrojó ligeramente, para diversión de Yukie y Víctor- pero si lo piensas de otra manera, eres la peor entre las mejores.

Victoria respingó, pero terminó por darle una sonrisa a Yurio, porque esa idea sonaba mejor que ser la peor. Cuidando que los padres de Victoria no lo vieran, Yurio sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos y lo guardó con sigilo en la chamarra de la chica.

-Ábrelo cuando lleguemos a Hasetsu. Después hablamos de esto- le dijo al oído, a lo que Victoria asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después de sonreírle con complicidad, se alejó de ella y se dirigió a los otros adultos- ¡Ey! Víctor, Katsudon, muévanse ya, ancianos. El avión no los va a esperar.

-Despierta nena- jugó Yukie con su hermana al verla parada en medio de la sala con la mano en los bolsillos, pensativa. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano- Oye, ya pasó todo. Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás relajarte. Empezaremos de nuevo, juntas.

-Sí, juntas. Gracias, Yukie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Maldito clima! - Yurio gritaba exasperado.

Después de casi trece horas de viaje continuo hasta San Petersburgo, se suponía que el grupo abordaría casi inmediatamente un avión que los llevaría a Moscú, Hong Kong y por último Fukuoka, donde recogerían el auto de Víctor y se trasladarían a Hasetsu. Pero no. El puñetero clima tenía que hacer de las suyas justo cuando aterrizaron en San Petersburgo. La nieve había cubierto las pistas de despegue y en el exterior no se podía ver a más de un metro de distancia.

-Y al parecer los vuelos se reanudarán hasta mañana- indicó Yuri, que había ido a pedir informes con Víctor.

\- ¿Y llegaremos a tiempo a la cena de Navidad con la abuela? -preguntó Victoria, ofuscada.

-Sólo si salimos en la madrugada. Pero es probable que la tormenta aún no haya pasado hasta ese entonces- respondió Víctor, sentándose junto a sus hijas- Sugiero que vayamos al departamento y pasemos la noche ahí. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí.

Así, en menos de media hora, los cinco ya caminaban por las heladas calles de San Petersburgo en dirección al departamento de la familia Nikiforov, que fuera, en antaño, el refugio para la soledad de Víctor.

El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y aún dentro de las cuatro paredes, el vaho evidenciaba que hacía un frío mortal. Rápidamente, se encargaron de prender la chimenea con las reservas de leña que guardaban. Pero, al filo de las nueve de la noche, todos comenzaron a sentir hambre.

-De verdad que no puedo creer que no tengas nada de comer aquí, papá- se quejaba Yukie después de revisar hasta el último cajón de la cocina.

-Yo pensé que quedaba algo, pero creo que Yuri y yo terminamos con las reservas en nuestras últimas vacaciones. ¿Recuerdas eso, amor? -preguntó Víctor, tomando por la cintura a Yuri y plantándole un beso en el cuello, a lo que el japonés respondió con una risa nerviosa y un sonrojo.

-Oigan, ni las niñas ni yo tenemos necesidad de ver sus momentos amorosos- replicó Yurio, tomando su abrigo y el de las gemelas- Nos vamos a buscar algo.

Victoria y Yukie rieron por la escena y decidieron que era mejor salir, porque sabían que, a pesar de llevar casados casi veinte años, sus padres aún tenían una chispa, como si aún estuvieran en sus primeros años de relación, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos.

En cuanto sus hijas y Yurio cerraron la puerta, Víctor tomó a Yuri de la cintura y lo pegó a sí. Como siempre, el cuerpo del japonés reaccionó con un estremecimiento.

-No hemos tenido un rato a solas en todo el día- Víctor dejaba un sendero de besos en el cuello de Yuri mientras hablaba, a la vez que con su mano recorría el brazo tembloroso.

-Eh… lo tuvimos en el hotel…

-De eso hace más de 24 horas. No me gusta eso, Yuri.

-Víc… Víctor… las niñas… van a…

-Tenemos tiempo, amor.

En otro momento, Yuri no hubiera dudado en ceder a las propuestas de su esposo. Habría estado más que encantado. Aún con lo nervioso que era, no podía negar que le encantaban los ratos íntimos que pasaba con Víctor. Pero ese era el punto, que fueran íntimos, suyos, con tiempo. No podría manejar que sus hijas y Yurio llegaran en el momento menos indicado.

-No… Víctor… para…- de un momento a otro, se vio acorralado contra una de las paredes del recibidor, con las manos por encima de su cabeza, una rodilla entre sus piernas, los labios del peliplateado avanzando más allá de su cuello y una mano aventurándose por debajo de su ropa.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Yuri? He pensado que a Kenji tal vez le gustaría un hermano menor. Y ya que estamos aquí, podríamos hacer uno. Después de todo, a todos nuestros bebés los hicimos aquí, y no volveremos en un buen rato.

\- ¿Eh? -Yuri se soltó de Víctor y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. No logró que el ruso quitara la mirada pícara y lasciva, pero por lo menos le estaba poniendo atención- ¿En serio quieres otro?

-Siempre podemos intentarlo- respondió Víctor, acercándose a sus labios. Cuando vio que la mirada de Yuri se ensombrecía, como asustado, paró- Yuri, sólo era una idea.

-Sí, lo sé- puso una mano sobre la cálida mejilla de su esposo. Lo conocía muy bien. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de algo que en verdad deseaba- ¿Otra niña?

-Mejor olvídalo. Ya no eres tan joven. No quiero que estés en riesgo por mi culpa- pidió Víctor, basando su frente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Oye, Kenji tiene apenas un año- replicó Yuri, abrazando a Víctor por la cintura y sintiendo como él le respondía tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Seguro que puedo con otro, siempre que me ayudes.

-Oh, Yuri- Víctor se dio la vuelta y tomó a su esposo entre sus brazos- Nunca me iría de tu lado. Pero no hagamos locuras con tu cuerpo. Bueno, no más de las acostumbradas- Yuri enrojeció y Víctor soltó una carcajada- Dejemos abierta la posibilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos mucho tiempo en Hasetsu para planearlo y hacerlo. Y aún quiero resolver los trámites de la adopción.

-De acuerdo. Pero, amor…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… bueno… probablemente las niñas tarden en llegar un poco, así que… podríamos…

Víctor no necesito más invitación que esa. En pocos segundos, ya se habían fundido en un apasionado beso y un enredo de brazos y piernas, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia una habitación oscura.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¿Sopa de verduras?

-Ensalada de atún.

\- ¡Hamburguesas!

Llevaban cerca de media hora buscando algo con lo que hacer una cena sencilla, pero que satisficiera la descomunal hambre que solía sufrir Yukie después de las competencias.

-Si comes hamburguesas, necesitarás más de un día de entrenamiento intensivo para que tu cuerpo las procese- rechazó Yurio, una vez más, las opciones poco saludables que le presentaba la mayor de las gemelas, puesto que sabía que las mujeres patinadoras debían ser especialmente cuidadosas con su peso. Para desgracia de Yukie, tendía a engordar con facilidad.

-Sólo serán unas pocas. Por favor, tío Yurio- suplicó la pelinegra haciendo un mohín con los labios, pero no sirvió. Plisetsky era un hombre al que no se le convencía tan fácil.

\- ¿Aceptarías una hamburguesa vegetariana? -propuso Victoria, que, mientras los otros dos discutían, ya había seleccionado gran parte de la cena.

-Si no hay más remedio- respondió Yukie, en su modo caprichoso- Iré por unos chocolates

-Yukie…- dijeron Yurio y Victoria al mismo tiempo.

-No me importa. Quiero mis chocolates- terminó diciendo mientras se perdía en los pasillos de la tienda.

Victoria rodó los ojos y se fue por su parte a buscar té o café. Yurio la seguía de cerca, y la chica notó que él se encontraba pensativo. A veces abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerraba y volvía a pensar.

-Victoria -habló, por fin.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería preguntar… ¿Cómo sigue el proceso de rehabilitación?

-Eh… bien, supongo. Terminó hace un año y solo tengo consultas esporádicas- respondió la chica, confundida.

\- ¿Tu doctor autorizó que volvieras al patinaje?

-Pude haber vuelto para el Grand Prix del año pasado, pero mi papá Víctor no quiso arriesgarse, así que esperé un año más.

\- ¿Dirías que fue por eso que tus programas salieron tan mal?

Victoria respingó y casi deja caer los frascos que llevaba en las manos. Primero pensó que su tío estaba haciéndole una broma, una muy mala. Pero no. Yurio estaba serio, con la mirada inexpresiva y esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Tan mal?

-Si quieres mejorar, debes admitir que tu ejecución fue pésima- explicó Yurio, no con el tono malicioso que hubiera usado en antaño, sino más bien como si estuviera dando una clase- Cuando te vi, pensé que era tu problema el que no te dejaba hacer bien ninguno de los saltos. Pero no sé qué pensar ahora que me dices que has terminado la rehabilitación.

-No, no es eso. Lo siento, es que… nadie me había dicho que fuera pésima- Victoria pensó en todas las personas que la saludaron en el banquete y en sus familiares. Le dijeron que lo había hecho muy bien para ser un regreso y que se había visto preciosa. Pero el golpe de sinceridad de Yurio, lejos de hacerla sentir mal, fue como una brisa fresca. Por alguna razón, la hizo sentir mejor, más… real.

-Pues así fue. La única vez que vi algo tan malo fue cuando Yuri intentaba hacer el salchow -se burló Yurio, cambiando su actitud por una más relajada.

-Muy gracioso- contestó Victoria, siguiendo su juego y dándole un pequeño empujocito- Por cierto, ¿y tío Otabek?

-Llegó a Hasetsu hace unas horas. Supongo que mientras nosotros no lleguemos, tendrá suficiente tarea cuidando a Serik y a tus hermanos.

-Como si no tuviera bastante contigo- Yukie apareció en el pasillo, cargando más cosas que unos chocolates.

-Yuk…

-Basta. La temporada empieza en tres meses. Tengo tiempo- interrumpió la cica poniendo una mano frente a su hermana y su tío- Considérenlo un regalo de su parte por mi medalla.

Victoria optó por no discutir ante ese argumento, tomó las cosas de su hermana y marchó en silencio a pagar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¿Yurio? ¿Sabes dónde está Víctor?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, katsudon. No lo veo desde la mañana._

 _Suspiró. No le gustaba discutir con Víctor. Menos aun cuando por fin se habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones y todo parecía ir de la mejor manera._

 _Podía entender que Víctor se desesperara a veces. A Yuri también le molestaba que el miedo y la ansiedad aún se apoderaran de él en situaciones importantes. Pero el ruso también podía ser un cabeza dura. No siempre entendía que Yuri no iba al mismo ritmo que él._

 _Toda esa situación a veces lo superaba. Claro, todo el mundo estaba enterado de que ambos estaban comprometidos y que era posible que se casasen pronto. Pero ni siquiera los prometidos sabían cuándo. Y no era la fecha lo que lo atormentaba, sino que sentía que entre él y Víctor había muy pocas claras. ¿Qué eran? ¿Prometidos, novios, amigos muy cercanos? Ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro. Pero a Víctor parecía no importarle. Él solo se dejaba llevar. Fluía como el río. Pero Yuri no. A él le debían indicar el camino para saber hacia dónde avanzar. Pero Víctor parecía no entenderlo._

 _Lo había arrastrado hasta Barcelona, para descansar después de la última competición. Para regocijo de Yuri, Víctor había besado con mucho entusiasmo la medalla dorada que el japonés había ganado, y Yuri insistió en que el color plateado de la presea de Víctor combinaba con su cabello y sus ojos._

 _Se suponía que ese era el fin. Nunca platicaron que sucedería después del último año competitivo en el que Yuri había solicitado que Víctor fuera su entrenador. Como un contrato implícito, ambas partes estaban libres de tomar su camino cuando todo terminara. Pero no concebía un camino en dónde un par de ojos celestes no lo acompañaran._

 _-No te vayas -se descubrió diciendo en voz alta en medio de una plaza, a la que no sabía cómo había llegado._

 _Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la plaza frente al templo de la Sagrada Familia. Reinaba un ambiente navideño. Había un coro que cantaba alegres villancicos navideños, las casas estaban decoradas con motivos de Navidad y el creciente frío también ayudaba a que se sintiera en el aire las fiestas decembrinas._

 _Como aquel día. Por inercia, limpió una débil lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos. Incluso recordar era doloroso en ese momento._

 _Suspiró. Pensó en la posibilidad de que él mismo no estuviera pensando en lo que sentía Víctor. Después de todo, ese era un hombre de alma libre. Muy pocas cosas lo contenían, y para pesar de Yuri, él era una de esas._

 _Yuri no quería detenerlo. Quería que Víctor fuera Víctor, con todo lo que implicaba. Pero tampoco quería separarse de su lado. Y es que, ¿cómo seguir al lado de Víctor cuando él no paraba de crecer y transformarse? Sólo avanzando, superándose con él._

 _Siguió avanzando en la helada noche de Barcelona, sin rumbo fijo. Pero, sin darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo el camino que él y su entrenador recorrieron un año atrás. Se vio de nuevo enfrente de la joyería María Dolores. Bueno, si ya estaba ahí, no perdería nada echando un vistazo. Podría, incluso, buscarle algo por su cumpleaños del día siguiente._

 _Las voces del destino son todo un misterio. Sus formas amorfas pueden hacer que los corazones más seguros se pierdan en los caminos del miedo. Pero para aquellos que necesitan de una guía, esa lejana voz puede ser la salvación en medio de la tempestad._

 _Estaba ahí, al fondo de un estante de cristal, exhibida en una pequeña plataforma blanca. Era un brazalete de plata para hombre. Era delicado y una franja de oro blanco lo recorría de extremo a extremo. Tal vez no le hubiera prestado la debida atención si su etiqueta no especificara que estaba grabado en el interior._

" _Stay close to me" rezaba la inscripción dentro de la joya en letras incrustadas en la plata. Era algo más allá de perfecto. Era justo lo que quería decir. Era lo que anhelaba pedir. Y era un símbolo de la primera promesa sobre el hielo._

 _Como si de su más grande tesoro se tratara, Yuri caminó un rato más por la feria navideña, hasta que el celular dentro de sus bolsillos lo hizo regresar a la realidad._

 _\- ¿Dónde diablos estás, idiota? -Yurio sonaba bastante enojado._

 _-Salí a caminar._

 _\- ¿Ya estás enterado de que son las diez de la noche? Te recuerdo que tú y el anciano de Víctor nos arrastraron a mí y a Otabek hasta aquí. Así que trae tu trasero hasta el hotel que quiero mi maldita cena de Navidad._

 _Yuri rio cuando colgó el celular y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba el hotel. Era increíble que, a pesar de que llevaba unos pocos días de formalizar una relación con el kazajo, seguía portándose igual de arisco con todos. Yuri llegó a pensar que eso era lo que le faltaba para relajarse un poco. Pero tal vez algunas personas, como el joven ruso, ya eran así._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estabas? - en cuanto llegó al gran salón para el banquete de Navidad, Víctor fue a su encuentro y le dio un abrazo fuerte y apretado, como si no pasara nada, como si hace unas horas Yuri no hubiera salido de la habitación que compartían completamente enojado por la inmadurez del ruso._

 _-Oh… le dije a Yurio que salí a caminar para tomar un poco de aire- respondió, devolviéndole un poco el abrazo._

 _-Qué bueno que volviste. Mmmm… esa corbata…- Víctor tomó la prenda de Yuri entre sus manos, mostrando su claro disgusto por ella, pero ante la mirada seria del japonés, optó por no decir nada- Supongo en realidad si te ve bien._

 _-Gracias. ¿Nos sentamos? -pidió Yuri, que recibió un asentimiento. Caminó detrás de Víctor hasta la mesa que compartirían con Yurio y Otabek. Sus labios formaron una discreta sonrisa. La corbata sería uno de esos problemas que no se resolverían. Pero claro, a Víctor se le veía bien casi todo. Podría haber ido solo en bóxer a la fiesta, y aun así se vería grandioso._

 _En la mesa, Yuri estrechó la mano de Otabek y Yurio, quien le dirigió una extraña mirada recelosa, y mientras la cena avanzaba la plática se encaminó en las impresiones de la temporada y las expectativas que tenían para el próximo año. Un año incierto para Víctor y Yuri, pues no habían concretado nada, ni siquiera si seguirían compitiendo._

 _\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos los presentes! -dijo una persona al micrófono cuando el reloj del hotel marcó las doce de la noche._

 _Frente a Víctor y Yuri, Otabek se acercó a Yurio y dejó un romántico besó en los labios del chico que, aunque en un principio parecía que iba a explotar por lo rojo que se había puesto, se dejó llevar por el momento y terminó devolviendo._

 _Muchas personas alrededor comenzaron a abrazarse y a desearse felices fiestas. Aunque era muy cálido, Yuri no creía que fuera ese el lugar para decirle a Víctor lo que tenía planeado._

 _-Víctor, ¿me acompañas afuera? -pidió Yuri apoderándose de la mano del ruso._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí, sólo acompáñame._

 _Sin decir una palabra, ambos se levantaron y salieron del comedor. Atravesaron pasillos, el lobby y un pequeño bar, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño jardín que Yuri había descubierto. Tenía una fuente de piedra en medio y el agua que salía de ahí era cristalina. Para sorpresa de ambos, había comenzado a nevar. Yuri se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban ahí, y esperó a que Víctor lo acompañara para que empezara a hablar._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Víctor- dijo Yuri, tendiéndole una cajita dorada y agradeciendo internamente que la oscuridad de la noche ayudara un poco a ocultar su sonrojo- Ábrelo._

 _Antes de romper la envoltura, Víctor envolvió a Yuri en otro abrazo. Uno más relajado, pero firme._

 _-Perdóname por lo que pasó en la habitación. Entiendo tu molestia, yo solo…- Yuri no lo dejó continuar. Puso un dedo sobre los labios de Víctor y asintió con la cabeza. Luego señaló al regalo._

 _Víctor sonrió y procedió a rasgar lentamente el papel en el que estaba envuelto. Descubrió una caja de color azul rey, lisa, y con las iniciales MD en la cubierta. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del ruso y, como si de cristal se tratara, la abrió._

 _El brazalete brilló en la oscuridad por la luz proveniente del hotel. Víctor la sacó de la caja y la contempló embelesado. La repasó con sus dedos de afuera hacia adentro, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un grabado en el interior. Lo leyó más de una vez, y en cada ocasión le sabía diferente, provocando que su corazón se acelerara a ratos._

 _-Es una petición- dijo Yuri al fin- Yo sé, y entiendo que no hemos planeado nada. Ni siquiera sé si quiero competir un año más. Pero después de lo que pasó en la tarde, descubrí una cosa, que creo que es lo más importante. Quiero que hagas lo que hagas, me dejes estar contigo._

 _Yuri estaba sonrojado, con la mirada puesta en las manos de Víctor, mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

 _-Yuri -Víctor tomó la mano del japonés y entrelazó los dedos con él. Había algo raro en su mirada, y eso provocó en Yuri un estremecimiento- Lo siento, es que… no puedo…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? -el sonrojo abandonó las mejillas de Yuri y fue suplantado por palidez._

 _\- ¡No! Yuri, no es eso- replicó Víctor tomando el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y limpiando con el pulgar la lágrima que amenazaba con derramarse- Tu petición me asombró… pero mi única respuesta para esa pregunta es otra pregunta._

 _\- ¿Otra pregunta?_

 _-Yuri… ¿cuánto tiempo quisieras estar a mi lado? -preguntó el ruso mientras metía la mano al interior de su saco negro._

 _-Víctor… yo…_

 _-Yuri. Tengo mi regalo de Navidad para ti, aunque creo que también es para mí. Si tú quieres estar a mi lado, yo tendría que saber cuánto tiempo._

 _\- ¿Es muy importante que te diga el tiempo exacto? -cuestionó Yuri, un tanto más divertido._

 _-Muy importante. Porque yo, Yuri, querría que fuera para siempre. Hasta que no retiráramos de esta vida._

 _Lo siguiente provocó que el corazón de Yuri se desbocara y que las lágrimas escurrieran sin remedio alguno._

 _-Katsuki Yuri, estoy dispuesto a todo porque te quedes a mi lado -se paró de la banca y llevó una de sus rodillas la suelo frente a Yuri, que lo observaba con la mirada más llena de esperanza con la que jamás lo vería. Una de las pálidas manos del ruso abrió una cajita negra, rebelando un anillo de oro blanco que, de hecho, era bastante parecido al brazalete que ya adornaba su muñeca- Y yo, Víctor Nikiforov, prometo quedarme siempre contigo si hoy…-deslizó la sortija por el dedo anular de Yuri-… aceptas que me quede a tu lado… si hoy me aceptas como tu esposo._

 _-Desearía que la vida jamás se nos acabará, así no tendríamos que separarnos -contestó Yuri, pasando la vista del anillo a los ojos celestes que lo miraban con ansiedad._

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí?_

 _Yuri asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido Víctor se colgó del cuello de él. Jamás lo había visto así. Tan eufórico, tan dichoso. Pero Yuri tampoco se había sentido nunca así. Todo el futuro se veía tremendamente dichoso._

 _-Prométeme que no usarás esa corbata cuando nos casemos._

 _\- ¡Víctor!_

 _-Tenía que intentarlo. En verdad, la odio._

 **¡Hola! Aquí otro regalo. Mañana ya es 2017 y es año de que acabe con otros fics, pero en verdad que me gusta el rumbo que toma este. Y, de hecho, este ha hecho algo más que encantarme. Espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruto leerlo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Esperemos que sea uno afortunado, y mejor aún, el año de la segunda temporada.**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Me has hecho gritar de emoción. No sabes el gusto que me da que te haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo y espero que este también te haya gustado. No olvides dejarme tu comentario ¡Saludos!**

 **Yukipab: Que bueno que te gustó. Espero que este te haya gustado y que me dejes tus comentarios, siempre se aprecian ¡Saludos!**


	5. El mejor regalo

**Capítulo 5: El mejor regalo**

El camino de Fukuoka a Hasetsu lucía un precioso velo de nieve. Ese año en particular, nevó mucho alrededor de todo el mundo.

En la radio del auto sonaba un concierto de ópera clásica. Al volante, Víctor tarareaba algunas partes de la canción mientras a su lado, Yuri enviaba varios mensajes a Phichit para la fiesta que se celebraría el último día del año. Y, en los asientos de atrás, Yurio dormía plácidamente con ambas gemelas recostadas sobre sus hombros. Ninguno de los tres había despertado en todo lo que el viaje desde el aeropuerto de Fukuoka había durado, y para cuando estaban a unos minutos de llegar a Hasetsu, Yurio apenas fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

-Es el maldito viaje más largo de toda mi vida- susurró el rubio para no despertar a las gemelas.

-Tan solo fueron quince horas- rió Víctor- puedes entrar en las aguas termales todo el día para compensarlo.

-Faltan los piroshkis.

-Puedo cocinarte unos, tío Yurio- ofreció Victoria, despertándose y dando un largo bostezo, despertando también a su hermana- Aprendí a hacerlos hace poco.

-Acepto. Incluso podrías hacerlos rellenos con katsudon.

\- ¿No son muchas calorías para ti? Vas a romper el hielo- bromeó Yukie, estirando sus brazos.

-Pequeña cerdita, después de todo lo que comiste ayer, te aseguro que no seré yo quien no pueda saltar- terminó Yurio pellizcando una de las mejillas de Yukie, que protestó intentando hacer lo mismo, provocando carcajadas en los demás ocupantes del auto.

Pasados unos minutos, en donde los ocupantes del auto tuvieron tiempo para desperezarse, pudo verse a lo lejos el, ahora concurrido, hotel de aguas termales Yu-topia Akatsuki. Los últimos años, había sido objeto de un considerable número de turistas que se veían atraídos, no solo por las aguar termales, sino porque en la misma ciudad vivían dos leyendas del patinaje, que solían pasar sus días normales en el Ice Castle y la tarde en el hotel.

Víctor estacionó el auto y todos se apuraron a bajar las maletas, pues hasta a Yurio lo carcomía la impaciencia de ver a las personas que los esperaban desde un día antes. Para fortuna del grupo, habían llegado pocas horas antes de que el banquete de Navidad de la familia Katsuki iniciara.

Mientras avanzaban sobre la nieve hacia la entrada, se escuchó un grito dentro del hotel y algunos pares de pies que corrían velozmente. En un segundo, las puertas se abrieron, y dos niños salieron corriendo hacia el frío exterior.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Serik! -Yurio recibió en un abrazo a un pequeño trece años, con una mirada muy fuerte, pero a la vez llena de amor. El cabello color grisáceo caía en suaves ondas hasta su barbilla, delineado su rostro y resaltando sus discretos ojos verdes, más oscuros que los de su padre ruso.

\- Pensé que no llegarías -le dijo el pequeño al oído, haciendo que su padre lo abrazara aún más fuerte.

-Ya estoy aquí, Serik. No me voy a ir- a Yurio lo invadió un confortable sentimiento. Uno de satisfacción y regocijo, y amor. Su mente rápidamente viajó a aquel día en que Otabek le dio la noticia. El gobierno kazajo había autorizado que la pareja adoptara al pequeño Serik, de tan solo seis años. Podía haber recibido mil medallas de oro, ganar cientos de campeonatos, pero nada de eso se iba a comparar nunca al sentimiento de ver al niño salir del orfanato, correr a sus brazos y llamarlo "papá".

Otabek salió detrás de Serik, con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba, pero con algo más de sentimientos en su mirada. Yurio se soltó de su hijo y, con una risa sarcástica, fue al encuentro de los brazos y los labios de su esposo, y su mejor amigo. 12 años de casados se podían decir fácil, pero era una constante de cambios y acoplamiento entre dos personas, una serena, la otra demasiado explosiva.

Unos segundos después, una platina cabellera salía disparada del hotel y chocaba contra los brazos de sus padres. Les recriminaba por haber llegado tan tarde, al mismo tiempo que les contaba todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

Sasha Vladik Nikiforov era una criatura realmente asombrosa. Todo en él destilaba confianza, una aplastante, obviamente heredada de Víctor. Sus ojos castaños, por el contrario, le conferían un aire tierno, una mirada que resplandecía ante la emoción y la sorpresa. Sasha era una de esas personas que están impacientes por salir y conquistar el mundo con sus propios medios. El instrumento del chico, sus curiosos y atractivos pasos en el hielo, que su papá Yuri se había encargado de pulir para sus primeras competencias, al percatarse del talento innato del niño para transmitir un sentimiento por medio del baile.

-… y tía Yuko me dejó patinar todo el día con Serik y cenamos pizza y vimos una película. Pero me enojé cuando mi abuela me dijo que no llegarían.

-Sasha, respira- bromeó Víctor por la rapidez con la que su hijo hablaba. Luego lo estrechó de nuevo en un abrazo y le sacudió su corto cabello plateado- Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -preguntó Yuri, regalándole otro abrazo y un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Claro! Fui el mejor y más protector hermano mayor. Hermano… hermana…- pensó el chico llevándose una mano a la barbilla- ¡Yukie! ¡Victoria!

-Gracias por notarnos, enano- Yukie y Victoria esperaban su turno con los brazos cruzados, pero cuando el pequeño las notó, sus rostros se iluminaron en una gran sonrisa y Yukie se apresuró a cargarlo y acomodarlo en su espalda- Vaya, Sasha, apenas tienes diez, pero cada día estás más pesado. Debes dejar la pizza.

\- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó el niño, travieso, ignorando lo que su hermana decía.

-En un hermoso estuche en la maleta. Te la enseñaré cuando estemos adentro.

-Tú también conseguirás una, ¿verdad, Victoria? -Sasha acercó una de sus pálidas manos a la mejilla de su hermana. A pesar de ser un niño, podía entender que era doloroso para ella perder y no tener una medalla que enseñarle.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré. Vayamos adentro, chicos, hay alguien que muero de ganas por saludar- indicó Victoria, recibiendo a Sasha en su espalda, a pesar de las miradas recriminatorias de sus padres.

Saludaron a su tío Otabek y a Serik, que también se encontraba bastante animoso por el cálido entorno familiar que lo rodeaba.

En el recibidor hubo todavía más alboroto. Los abrazos iban de un lado a otro y las felicitaciones a Yukie y el reconocimiento a Victoria no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntaron Víctor y Yuri a la mamá de este. Ella guiñó un ojo a Yuko, que entró en una de las puertas.

Regresó unos instantes después con un regordete bebé en sus brazos. Víctor y Yuri ya avanzaban hacia ella con unas enormes sonrisas y con ganas de estrechar fuertemente en sus brazos al menor de sus hijos, pero la chica los detuvo con la mano y les pidió que esperaran.

-Atención todos- pidió mientras se acuclillaba- El pequeño Kenji hará una pequeña demostración de lo que hemos practicado. Víctor, Yuri. Arrodíllense y llámenlo.

Suponiendo lo que iba a pasar, le siguieron el juego.

-Ven aquí, bebé- dijeron ambos. El pequeño dio una carcajada y sus ojos azules se iluminaron, reconociendo a sus padres. Inmediatamente quiso soltarse del agarre de Yuko, quien poco a poco lo dejó ir, hasta que el solo emprendió el arduo viaje de dos metros hacia sus papás, que lo esperaban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de orgullo.

Kenji cayó en los brazos de Yuri, que rápidamente lo abrazó, mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería. Víctor no tardó en reclamar un momento con su hijo, y este también buscó el abrazo de su papá entre sonoras risas.

\- ¿Así que ya caminas? Después de tus primeros pasos, ¿será el momento de comprarte tus primeros patines? - bromeó el ruso mientras le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita.

-No seas ridículo. Por una vez déjenlos escoger lo que quieran hacer- replicó Yurio, que entregaba algunas cosas que había comprado para Serik y Sasha.

Todos rieron, y después de que el pequeño Kenji, de cabello y complexión idénticos a Yuri, pero con la mirada azul y helada de Víctor, paseara en brazos de sus hermanas, la esperada medalla de oro fue mostrada a la familia, quienes le encontraron un lugar junto a las que ya había conseguido antes y las que había obtenido Yuri en su tiempo de competidor.

-Y aquí hay un espacio para cuando lleguen las de Victoria- señaló su abuela, mostrándole un espacio vacío a un lado de la primera medalla de plata de Yuri. Todos aplaudieron a las gemelas por el logro y poco a poco fueron marchando hacia el comedor, para tomar la cena de la víspera de Navidad. Sin embargo, Hiroko notó que Victoria se había quedado observando las medallas de su hermano y de su padre, mientras que, discretamente, limpiaba una intrusa en su mejilla, que había descendido desde sus ojos- Victoria. Ya llegará tu oportunidad- dijo la abuela tomando la mano de su nieta- Las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Pero a veces es porque no es el momento. Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir siendo tú y esforzándote por lo que quieres.

-Abuela… yo… gracias- contestó Victoria dándole un enorme abrazo a Hiroko, quien le acarició el cabello, como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña y estaba nerviosa- Les prometo a todos que seguiré adelante.

La cena de Navidad fue la más animada en mucho tiempo. El hogar de los Katsuki no se había visto lleno de tanta familia en mucho tiempo. Hasta lo más ariscos y tímidos estaban conviviendo con los más parlanchines.

Yuri, Víctor, Yurio y Sasha sufrieron una catarsis alimenticia al probar el katsudon que había hecho Hiroko. El mejor en todo el mundo, por unanimidad. El resto de los comensales también se deleitaban con la receta de piroshkis que hizo la hermana de Yuri, y que, a decir verdad, habían quedado bastante bien.

Al filo de las doce de la noche, los abuelos de la familia sacaron la típica tarta navideña, un delicioso pastel de nata y fresas que ya se había vuelto una costumbre en Japón. Casi al mismo tiempo, los más pequeños empezaron a insistir con la apertura de los regalos, que esperaban amontonados en una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Son las doce! - gritó de repente Yukie al percatarse de la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se paró frente a todos y dijo con mucho entusiasmo- ¡Feliz Navidad a toda la familia! -para sorpresa de todos, se arrojó al cuerpo de Víctor, que apenas reaccionó para que no terminaran en el suelo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Poco a poco, los hijos de Víctor se reunieron con él para sumirlo en un fuerte abrazo. Los demás esperaron a que Yuri lo felicitara con un tierno abrazo y un largo y confiado beso, que asqueó a los más pequeños y a Yurio, pero que arrancó suspiros entre las mujeres de la casa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, anciano- dijo Yurio dándole un rápido abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda, al igual que Otabek.

Víctor contempló rápidamente a todas las personas que estaban con él. Su corazón latió desbocado por la felicidad que lo embargaba al saberse parte de una familia tan cálida como la que estaba ahí. Apenas cinco de entre todos los presentes compartían lazos sanguíneos con él. Pero iba más allá del parentesco. Era una más poderoso de lo que la sangre podría crear. Era la confianza, el apoyo y el amor que se había construido desde el momento en sus caminos se encontraron. Desde que el camino de él y Yuri se enlazaron para jamás separarse. Su Yuri, el responsable de que todo pasará y que la chispa en su vida se encendiera, después de permanecer apagada por más de veinte años.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Los regalos! ¿Ya podemos? -pedía Sasha jalando del abrigo del ruso.

-Adelante. Son todos suyos- respondió Víctor, con una enorme sonrisa.

Los niños, e incluso Victoria y Yukie, corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los paquetes, seguidos de los adultos y de Kenji en brazos de Yuri.

Rápidamente, envolturas y cajas se esparcieron por el piso. Serik casi grita de la emoción al encontrarse con un guante y una pelota de béisbol autografiada por todo el equipo de los Yankees de New York, equipo del que era fiel admirador y al que estaba resuelto a unirse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Yurio y Otabek se miraron satisfechos. Ser estrellas del patinaje tenía, en verdad, enormes ventajas. También encontró un guante a su medida y bate.

Los ojos de Sasha relucieron con un brillo espectacular al encontrar el dron a control remoto que llevaba pidiendo desde que se enteró de su existencia. Era un complicado modelo negro con gris, unas largas hélices y las iniciales de su nombre completo, SVN, pintadas discretamente en una elegante letra dorada. Víctor sonrió triunfante a Yuri, puesto que él se había opuesto al regalo por considerarlo muy caro. "Pero soy Víctor Nikiforov. Si es para mi hijo, le doy uno y cien más", había sido su único y convincente argumento.

Un grito resonó en todos lados, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en Kenji, que ya se encargaba de darle uso a los múltiples peluches y pequeños autos que había encontrado en su regalo. Yukie, radiante, desenvolvía una MacBook de un elegante color plateado. Era justo lo que necesitaba para la nueva manía que tenía por dibujar en digital.

La última de los chicos en abrir su regalo fue Victoria, pero se quedó muda. Primero por la enorme caja que era su regalo. Después porque, al irlo desenvolviendo, encontró una caja negra que en letras blancas rezaba "YAMAHA". La emoción se apoderó de su cuerpo y se apresuró a abrirlo completamente. Era lo que estaba esperando. Un teclado digital de la seria Yamaha P-115B. En este nuevo instrumento podría practicar más y mejor sus composiciones y covers. Sus papás de verdad se habían lucido con su obsequio.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de sus presentes, los adultos también intercambiaron algunos regalos. Recibiendo, sobre todo, joyería, ropa y algunos curiosos utensilios. El premio a la originalidad fue la camisa con motivos de leopardo que Yurio recibió de un entusiasmado Otabek.

Al final, solo quedaba que Yuri le diera un regalo a Víctor. Este lo observó con una mirada llena de ilusión. Sabía que su esposo siempre se lucía por la originalidad de sus regalos, aunque el propio Yuri fuera el mejor y más bello de todos los regalos que había recibido en su vida.

Lo miró con extrañeza cuando Yuri se agachó para levantar a Kenji del suelo, luego, sacó una larga caja de su bolsillo y lo puso en las manos del bebé, que se divirtió sacudiéndola hacia donde estaba Víctor.

-Kenji lo escogió cuando fui con él a comprarlo- explicó Yuri cuando Víctor tomó de las regordetas manos la caja- Feliz Navidad, amor.

Víctor regaló con un tierno beso a su esposo y a su hijo menor y se apresuró a abrir su obsequio. Era una cadena con un dije en forma de rectángulo. A simple vista era de color negro, pero al verla de cerca se distinguían distintas tonalidades de azules y grises en la textura del metal con el que estaba hecho. Entusiasmado, Víctor lo exploró y se encontró con que, al reverso del dije, había varios grabados. Primero, una V entrelazada a una Y. Más abajo, las iniciales de Yukie (YK), las iniciales de Victoria (VSN), las de Sasha y las de Kenji (KN).

-Para que estemos siempre contigo- indicó Yuri recibiendo un enorme abrazo de su esposo. Pero dio un paso atrás y sacó algo más de su abrigo. Un sobre blanco, que ya había sido abierto- Esto es por tu cumpleaños.

Víctor lo recibió extrañado. Sacó una hoja dentro del sobre y la leyó detenidamente. La familia entera se puso alerta cuando vieron que palidecía, que algunas lágrimas escapan de sus helados ojos y que tuvo que apoyase en algo para no irse de espaldas.

Yurio se apresuró a tomar la hoja que Víctor tenía en sus manos, mientras que sus hijas le pedían una explicación, en tanto que Yuri solo mantenía una sonrisa divertida por el escándalo que estaban armando.

\- ¿Es enserio, par de vejestorios? -cuestionó de repente Yurio- ¿Otro?

\- ¿Otro qué? -preguntó Victoria, nerviosa, ante la extraña actitud de sus padres.

\- ¡Otro bebé! -gritó Víctor, triunfal, abrazando a Yuri, como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Yukie y Sasha se miraron entre sí, como no asimilando lo que estaban diciendo. Los Katsuki celebraron entre ellos la próxima llegada de un nuevo miembro a su, ya de por sí, numerosa familia. Serik felicitó a Sasha, mientras que Victoria confirmaba lo dicho en la hoja que leía junto a Yurio y Otabek.

\- ¿Cuatro no éramos suficientes? -ironizó Yukie, que se unió al abrazo de sus padres junto con Sasha.

-Para Víctor nunca nada es suficiente- bromeó Yuri, haciendo reír a todos los presentes, incluso a Yurio, que seguía sin poderlo creer.

Los papás de Yuri se encargaron de felicitar a la pareja y dar algunos consejos, porque, como bien sabían, Yuri ya no era el mismo joven que trajo al mundo a las gemelas, e incluso a Sasha. Cuando supieron de Kenji, se preocuparon por considerarlo fuera de edad, pero Víctor se encargó que su esposo tuviera los mejores cuidados. No dudaban que sería así nuevamente.

Otabek y Serik también los felicitaron, y el niño prometió cuidar también de él, así como cuidaba de que Sasha no hiciera demasiadas travesuras.

El salón poco a poco se fue vaciando, pues el sueño de los pequeños y de las gemelas empezaba a ser contagioso. Yukie se llevó a Kenji para abrigarlo para el regreso a su casa, a unos cuantos kilómetros del hotel.

Víctor aprovechó el momento a solas para atraer a Yuri a sus labios y dejar un beso más apasionado de lo que ya se habían demostrado en la cena.

-Gracias, Yuri. Es lo mejor que pudiste haberme dado- susurró Víctor aún pegado a sus labios.

-Tú me lo diste a mí, amor- rió Yuri, buscando de nuevo por el roce de sus labios, tocando, totalmente a propósito, la cintura del peliplateado.

-Yuri, ¿quieres…? -el japonés asintió, pegándose aún más al cuerpo de su esposo, quien soltó una risita provocadora- Estaré encantado de complacerte.

Se soltaron cuando escucharon el grito de Yukie diciendo que ya estaban los cuatro estaba listos para irse. La pareja se tomó de la mano y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás. Pero, Víctor se detuvo y se arrodilló al lado de Yuri, apartando la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto parte de su aun plano abdomen.

-Hola, pequeño. Soy papá- dijo pegando los labios al vientre de Yuri, quien se llenó de ternura, pero también sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna- Soy papá. Y eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Bienvenido. Me encargaré de cuidarte a ti y a tu papá Yuri hasta que te tengamos en nuestros brazos. Te amo.

Era sencillamente hermoso como de un amor tan carnal y pasional, tan Eros, podía emerger otro tan entregado e involuntario, tan Ágape.

 **Hola queridos lectores que cada vez van siendo más. Les agradezco infinitamente que le estén dando una oportunidad a esta historia de este maravilloso anime.**

 **Como pueden ver, este capítulo fue más de presentaciones y, bueno, la sorpresa del regalo de Víctor. No sé, yo siempre me los imaginé con una enorme familia. Y quise reflejarle e Víctor, ya les explicaré después porqué esta necesidad de nuestro amado hombre.**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy. Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios para que yo pueda saber si les agrada o debo cambiar algo. De nuevo muchas gracias. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Me encanta que te encante. Estoy tratando de que los personajes tengan la misma personalidad que en el anime y me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando. No olvides dejarme tu review. ¡Un abrazo!**


	6. Ya no estás solo

**Capítulo 6: Ya no estás solo**

-Victoria… Victoria… despierta

Una pequeña y pálida mano sacudía medianamente fuerte a la peliplata. Entre sueños, había escuchado que la puerta se abría, pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta que sintió que la zarandeaban y, muy a su pesar, se obligó a abrir los ojos y atender el llamado.

-Mmmm… ¿Sasha?... ¿Qué pasa, enano? -preguntó en medio de un bostezo, mientras se estiraba un poco- Son las tres de la mañana…

-Esto… ya sé. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -pidió, escondiendo su rostro tras tus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… no quiero dormir solo hoy… es todo

\- ¿Porqué?

-Es que… hay unos ruidos extraños… y me asusta.

Al oír eso, Victoria se puso de pie de un salto. Le dijo a Sasha que la esperara en el cuarto y salió de ahí sigilosamente hacia la alejada recámara de sus padres. No lo podía creer, pero casi no tenía duda que fuera "eso". Por algo las recámaras de ellos y de sus hermanos estaban separadas por la cocina y una sala de la alcoba de Víctor y Yuri. No querían repetir la experiencia ocurrida cuando su hermano tenía apenas cinco años.

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando escuchó atisbos de los ruidos que habían asustado al pequeño. Se le erizó la piel y sintió calor en todo su rostro. Estaba segura que estaría más roja que un tomate. Procurando no hacer ruido, pero impaciente por alejarse de ahí, dio media vuelta y trotó en silencio hasta su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué era? -preguntó Sasha cuando la vio llegar y cerrar con sumo cuidado la puerta.

-Era… pues…

-Un gato, un gato que quería entrar por la ventana- Sasha y Victoria dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz detrás de la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido.

Yukie asomó la cabeza, y sonrió a sus hermanos. Sus ojos también se veían cansados y casi parecía un milagro que pudiera mantenerse de pie. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermana para darle a entender que ella también había pasado la vergonzosa situación.

-Si… era un gato. Pero ya se fue. De cualquier forma, quédate aquí- dijo Victoria a su hermano, que inmediatamente trepó a la cama y busco acomodo.

\- ¿Nos darías asilo también a nosotros? -Yukie entró a la habitación, y su hermana se dio cuenta que Kenji venía en sus brazos, en un limbo entre dormido y despierto- Es que no quiero que el gato nos asuste de nuevo, y como tu habitación es la más lejana…

-Ya entendí- interrumpió Victoria subiendo a la cama y dejando a Sasha en medio. Afortunadamente, las camas de todos eran bastante amplias, como para que los cuatro estuvieran cómodos.

-Te adoro, Sve- bromeó Yukie mientras ponía a Kenji junto a Sasha, de modo que las hermanas quedaron a las orillas y los pequeños en medio.

-Si me vuelves a decir así, dormirás en el piso- sentenció Victoria ofuscada, lo cual hizo que Yukie riera en silencio.

\- ¿No te gusta tu nombre? -preguntó Sasha inocentemente- ¿Victoria o Svetlana?

-Sólo Victoria. Si alguna vez me dices Svetlana, me olvidaré de que eres mi hermano. Ahora duérmanse los tres- ordenó la chica, que seguía resultando divertida a ojos de su hermana.

Sasha se giró y tomó una de las manos de Victoria para que lo abrazara. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en medio de su sedoso y plateado cabello. Cuando se aseguró de que sus hermanos ya descansaban, abrazó más fuerte al niño y le susurró un "Gracias" al oído. Cuando él entró, Victoria estaba soñando con aquel día fatal, y agradecía que su pequeño hermano hubiera interrumpido su descanso. Prefería mil veces que la despertaran a mitad de la noche, a dejar que el sueño de aquel día fatal la hiciera despertar con una angustia indescriptible oprimiendo su corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desde hace 20 años, la misma imagen aparecía frente a sus ojos al despertar. El cabello negro y despeinado esparcido por la almohada, sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, los labios ligeramente abiertos, la blanca piel de su pecho subiendo y bajando tranquilamente, su torso desnudo que lo seguía cautivando. Pero esa mañana, notó algo especial. Tenía la mano derecha recargada sobre su vientre, protegiéndolo.

Víctor sonrió. Se movió con cuidado para no despertar a Yuri y dejar su rostro a la altura del abdomen del japonés. Besó su mano y la apartó con cuidado. Descorrió la sabana y dejó a la vista las, aun, definidas entradas. Pegó sus labios al cuerpo aun dormido y lo acarició tiernamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Buenos días, bebé. Tu papá Yuri debe explicarme algunas cosas respecto a tu presencia. Pero te aseguro que te estoy esperando con mucha emoción. Te amo, bebé. Lamento si te molestamos anoche, pero quiero demasiado a tu papá y tenía que decírselo a mi modo.

-No le digas esas cosas, Víctor- el aludido rió y regreso a su lugar en la cama, junto a Yuri, que se tallaba los ojos con una mano mientras buscaba sus anteojos con la otra.

-Se merecía una disculpa. Te moviste mucho anoche- Víctor dio soltó una carcajada cuando las mejillas de Yuri enrojecieron. Tomó la barbilla de él entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso en los labios- Buenos días.

-Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños- contestó Yuri dándole un fuerte abrazo, uno muy fuerte y tierno a la vez- Deja que hoy prepare yo el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Mmm… si no tuviera tanta hambre… tú serías mi platillo.

Yuri se separó de él y le regaló una pícara mirada. A pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, lograba verse bastante sexy despeinado y en bóxer, lo cual, para Víctor, era más que suficiente.

-Tal vez en la cena- le susurró al oído. Se puso de pie y se vistió con un pantalón de deportes y una playera blanca- Cocinaré borscht, ¿está bien? -Víctor asintió, entusiasmado por comer un plato ruso en su cumpleaños- Despierta a los niños.

Yuri entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Víctor aprovechó para estirar sus brazos y dejarse caer un minuto más en la cama. 49 años eran demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de sentirse de edad. De hecho, todo él parecía como si se hubiera estancando en sus treinta años. "El efecto Yuri", pensó. Tampoco el japonés aparentaba su verdadera edad, aunque es sabido que los japoneses siempre se ven más jóvenes de lo que en realidad son.

Víctor se levantó y sólo se puso sus pantalones de pijama. Enseñar un poco de piel por su casa no era ningún problema para él. Incluso había inculcado en sus hijos la ausencia de pudor cuando solo se encontraban los seis en casa. Aunque Yuri lo vio extraño al principio, Víctor estaba convencido de que, por lo menos entre ellos, no debería existir una vergüenza por sus cuerpos, sino más bien reconocimiento y apreciación. Así, a veces se podía ver a Victoria o Yukie paseando por la casa solo en brassiere y bragas, a Víctor solo en bóxer, o incluso él y Sasha corriendo desnudos por la casa cuando salían jugando de la bañera. Incluso usaban todos el mismo onsen cuando el hotel de los Katsuki cerraba.

Pero esa mañana, hacía demasiado frío como para eso. El ruso salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la recámara de Sasha, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba ahí.

-Yuri, ¿Has visto a Sasha? -preguntó a su esposo cuando este salió a la cocina.

Yuri negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba algunos trastes. Víctor tocó a la recámara de Yukie, pero al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y de nuevo se topó con una cama vacía. Un poco preocupado, se dirigió al cuarto de Kenji, y su corazón se aceleró al ver la cuna sin su pequeño ocupante. Casi corriendo, llegó a la puerta de Victoria y la abrió rápidamente. Suspiró aliviado, pero también sonrió enternecido y divertido por la escena que estaba frente a él.

-Yuri, cariño, ven a ver esto- pidió Víctor. Yuri dejó lo que hacía y no pudo evitar reír al ver el tierno espectáculo.

En una orilla, Victoria estaba bocarriba, con las piernas extendidas y entrelazadas a las de Yukie. Sobre su vientre, descansaba la cabeza de Sasha, que recargaba sus pies en las caderas de la pelinegra. Yukie alargaba el brazo hacia el rostro de Victoria y Kenji dormía plácidamente en el espacio libre que quedaba entre el rostro de las gemelas y el cuerpo de Sasha, mientras sujetaba con fuerza un mechón del largo cabello plateado de su hermana. De alguna manera, las sabanas estaban abandonadas en el piso.

-Y tendrán que hacer lugar para otro- ironizó Víctor mientras se acercaba a la cama. Sacudió levemente a Sasha, quien protestó un poco antes de abrir los ojos.

Al sentir el movimiento, Yukie y Victoria despertaron de un salto, pero regresaron a su somnoliento estado cuando vieron a Víctor conteniendo una risa.

-Buen día, chicos- saludó Yuri dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno y dejando a Kenji en brazos de Víctor- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Teníamos miedo de que el gato entrara a la casa, y Victoria nos dejó dormir en su cama- explicó Sasha poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y alargando los brazos para que Víctor lo cargara en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué gato?

-Uno ruidoso que se encontraba muy cerca del cuarto de ambos- contestó la peliplata, dirigiendo una mirada molesta a sus padres, quienes no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que hablaba- Su escándalo se oía hasta la habitación de Kenji.

-Lo… lo siento… voy a… esto… -Yuri se había puesto completamente rojo, y Víctor, por muy extraño que pareciera, tenía un leve sonrojo.

-No le hagas nada. Solo hay que pedirle que sea más silencioso- Victoria estaba a punto de reír ante las expresiones de sus papás, y aunque Yukie también estaba sonrojada por haber escuchado los comprometedores ruidos, también se estaba divirtiendo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez. Ahora vamos a desayunar- pidió Víctor, acercándose al rostro de Victoria- Si no te das prisa, no me haré responsable del regreso del minino.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Víctor!

El ruso salió riendo de la habitación con Sasha en su espalda y Kenji en sus brazos, dejando atrás a su esposo ofuscado y a sus hijas asqueadas.

-Niñas, olvídenlo- pidió Yuri.

-Trato hecho- respondieron ambas saliendo de la habitación.

El desayuno no tardó en estar listo, y el borscht fue alabado durante un buen rato por Víctor, que comía un plato tras otro. Finalmente, Yuri decidió hablar con todos acerca del regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado a Víctor en la noche.

-Yukie, Victoria, Sasha. Y si, también Víctor, quiero que conversemos acerca de la próxima llegada a la familia- todos dejaron de comer y sonrieron- Me enteré de esto unos días antes de la final del Grand Prix. El médico indicó que tengo dos meses de embarazo.

\- ¿Lo tendríamos con nosotros en julio? -preguntó Yukie contando los meses con los dedos.

-Es una posibilidad, pero también puede que no sea así- Víctor se puso serio al oír esto, pues ya sabía que, una vez más, iba a ser una situación complicada.

\- ¿Hay algún riesgo?

-Sí. Yo… ya no soy joven, niños. Tengo 45, mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo y no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar ante esto.

-Pero para eso estoy yo aquí. Para cuidarlos a ambos en cada momento- Víctor abrazó por la espalda a Yuri. Aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz por su nuevo bebé, su cuerpo se tensó al pensar en las muchas cosas que podían pasar si las cosas no empezaban a marchar bien.

-Todos te vamos a cuidar. A ti y a mi hermanito- dijo Sasha, abrazando a Yuri por la cintura.

-Nosotras también, papá. Tú no eres débil, y no estás solo. Victoria y yo ayudaremos en todo, cuidaremos a Kenji para que tu estés tranquilo- ofreció Yukie tomando la mano de su papá japonés, al igual que Victoria.

-Chicos... gracias- Yuri se aferró al abrazo de Víctor y Sasha, y cerró entre sus manos los blancos dedos de sus hijas. Una fina lágrima salió de sus ojos.

No había razón alguna para tener miedo. Ya no. Eso era cosa del pasado. Ahora mismo, su familia, la que había formado junto al hombre que amaba, estaba con él, ofreciéndole todo aquello que alguna vez pidió. Que alguien confiara en su fortaleza. Sí, podía ser algo ansioso a veces, incluso podía decir que el miedo por los siguientes meses ya se había apoderado de su corazón. Pero este ya no lo consumía. Ya no estaba solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Abuela! Ya estoy aquí.

-Buenos días, Victoria. Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

-No hay problema. ¿Quieres que me encargue de los huéspedes o ayudo en otra parte?

-No, que recibas a los huéspedes es más que suficiente.

-De acuerdo, estaré por allá si me necesitas.

Victoria buscó asiento en un lugar donde pudiera recibir a quienes querían alojarse en Yu-topia Katsuki. Después de la charla con sus papás y de terminar de desayunar, Hiroko había llamado a Victoria para pedirle apoyo ese día en el hotel. Su tía Mari se sentía indispuesta por el resfriado que le provocó el invierno, y no dudó en llamar a su nieta, pues ya estaba bastante familiarizada con el manejo del lugar.

Victoria sabía que era la época en la que una gran cantidad de personas llegaban al lugar, pero poco le importaba, porque podía tomarse enormes ratos para terminar de escribir sus partituras o la letra de alguna composición sin que la interrumpieran.

Estaba pensando en cómo continuar la canción que rondaba por su mente desde meses atrás, cuando una fría ráfaga de viento se coló al hotel, señal indiscutible de que había llegado alguien. Se levantó de la silla de donde estaba para recibirlo.

-Bienvenido al hotel Yu-to… - se quedó muda cuando el chico que estaba frente a ella se quitó el gorro que traía puesto y bajó su cubre bocas- ¡Jeremy!

\- Hi! Victoria. Es un placer verte de nuevo- saludó el chico estrechándola repentinamente entre sus brazos- Me dijeron que este era el hotel de tu familia, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Que agradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Victoria, que seguía estática sobre su lugar.

-He venido a vacacionar. Me enteré de que aquí están las mejores aguas termales y he decidido venir a comprobarlo. Además, quiero conocer Japón. Londres se está haciendo aburrida. Y sí, también quería saludarte.

-No creas que esto hace que olvide lo que dijiste en el banquete- replicó la chica, empujando con un dedo el pecho del inglés.

-Me disculpé por eso, pero no quisiste escucharme. Si fueras mi guía, podrías pedirte perdón todo el día hasta que me lo concedieras- sugirió Jeremy. Victoria notó la sinceridad de sus palabras en los ojos ingleses, de un color azul que podía confundirse con gris- Vamos, será divertido.

-Mi hermana querrá venir con nosotros

-Eso sería genial. Aún no la conozco. Y, espero que no te ofendas, me gustaría una foto en la que aparezcan ambos medallistas de oro.

Victoria no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de Jeremy. Bueno, tal vez sólo lo había juzgado sin conocerla. Ella también podía ser muy impulsiva y terca a veces.

-Presuntuosos. Por lo visto tú y Yukie se agradarán enseguida.

Otra ráfaga de aire entró, despeinando a los dos que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-Victoria, deja de hablar de mí con otras personas, yo no…

Yukie, que acababa de entrar, no completó la frase ante por la impresión. Jeremy, el sexy inglés de cabello color arena, ojos grandes y grises, y un cuerpo bien tonificado, estaba ahí, solo observándola, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

-Oh, Yukie, creo que ya lo habías visto, pero no lo conocías. Él es Jeremy Howland, el medallista de oro en Quebec.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Katsuki- dijo este tendiéndole la mano.

Casi por inercia, Yukie estrechó su mano. Y algo pasó, algo que solo notaron ambos. Un cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos, y dos corazones palpitando muy emocionados.

-Ho… hola. Soy Yukie, es un… un placer.

Victoria, discretamente, miró a su hermana sin salir de su asombro. ¿De verdad era ella? ¿Yukie, la de una confianza inagotable, la atrevida e impertinente? ¿En serio estaba sonrojada? ¿Estaba tartamudeado?

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes se están tomando el tiempo de leer esta historia, ya somos muchos más. La hago con mucho amor y espero que esté cumpliendo sus expectativas. Me ayudaría muchísimo que dejaran algún comentario con sus opiniones o con lo que les gustó, para que las pueda tomar en cuenta cuando escriba. Sin más por ahora, les mando un saludo a todo aquel que pase por aquí. El próximo capítulo será capítulo de recuerdos.**

 **¡Los quiero! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: ¡Ay! A mí me hiciste gritar por la emoción de ver un comentario. ¡Nunca dejes de hacerlo! No sabes cómo me alegran el día tus ánimos. Tengo algo intenso preparado para el nuevo bebé, no lo dudes. Respecto a la adopción, tranquila, que ya te lo aclararé en próximos capítulos. A ser algo muy tierno. ¡Muchos saludos! Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Zryvanierkic: No sé si lees por la mente, pero es más o menos lo que pensaba cuando imaginé a Víctor y Yuri con muchos hijos mientras escribía los borradores del este fic. Así que si, por ahí va la idea. Para ser sincera, también quería un hijo biológico para Yurio, pero lo considere de nuevo y sencillamente no lo veo en la misma situación que Yuri. Me gusta que te guste el fic, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Saludos! Por favor, no olvides dejarme tus opiniones. No sabes cómo las valoro.**


	7. Mi pasado al descubierto

**Capítulo 7: Mi pasado al descubierto**

 _-Mamá, por favor no llores._

 _Pero Hiroko no podía evitarlo. Sostenía en sus manos la delgada mano de Yuri, y acariciaba uno de sus dedos, adornado por el anillo de oro blanco que había recibido tres días atrás._

 _\- ¡Oh, Yuri! -la señora se colgó del cuello de su hijo, quien se agachó para que lo pudiera abrazar mejor- Es que estoy tan feliz por ustedes._

 _\- ¿Eso significa que cuento con la aprobación de ambos? -preguntó Víctor, entusiasmado al ver la reacción de los señores Katsuki._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -gritó el papá de Yuri, abrazando efusivamente a Víctor y corriendo a sacar una botella de su reserva- ¡Brindemos!_

 _-Es una lástima que no haya un tubo de pole dance, ¿verdad? -susurró el ruso a Yuri y su hermana cuando recibieron las copas de champagne._

 _-Cállate Víctor- ordenó Yuri, mientras que a su lado su hermana contenía la risa mordiéndose el labio._

 _-No peleen, chicos. Hoy es un día muy feliz. Les prepararé un enorme katsudon a los dos- ofreció la mamá de Yuri- Víctor, cariño, ¿quieres brindar?_

 _-Me encantaría- alzó su copa y tomó a Yuri de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo- Brindo por esta familia, que ha criado a un hombre maravilloso y por el día en que Yuri decidió patinar. Brindo por el video que me trajo aquí y por esos primeros ocho meses. Brindo por la decisión de no retirarte y la mía de llevarte conmigo. Por cada elección, buena o mala, porque por ellas estamos aquí. Por todo lo que he encontrado en ti. Por la vida y el amor. Brindo por ti, Yuri, mi prometido._

 _-Y por ti, Víctor, mi prometido- terminó Yuri chocando su copa con la del ruso._

 _\- ¡Salud! -dijeron todos chocando las copas en el centro._

 _Los prometidos dieron un sorbo de la bebida, pero Víctor tomó sus copas y se las dio a Mari, sostuvo el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios, sin importarle que hubiera más personas enfrente._

 _Sus labios eran embriagantes por sí mismos. Suaves y delgados. Sabían a menta y al champagne que acababan de tomar. Eran dulces y frescos. Sabían a Yuri. A Yuri enamorado._

 _-Te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti._

 _Se separaron y rieron cuando vieron la expresión enternecida de la familia Katsuki._

 _-Vamos todos a comer- dijo Hiroko para que el momento no se volviera incómodo- Quiero que empecemos ya a planear el evento._

 _Hiroko notó, entusiasmada, que su hijo y Víctor no se separaban. Caminaban tomados de la mano, bromeaban y en más de una ocasión, Yuri carraspeaba ante los comentarios silenciosos de Víctor. Nunca hubiera pensado que Yuri escogería ese tipo de amor con alguien como el ruso. Pero no importaba. Ambos estaban tan felices que les aceptaría cualquier locura que se les ocurriera._

 _\- ¿Han pensado en alguna fecha? -preguntó el papá de Yuri cuando todos ya se encontraban cenando._

 _-Algo así. Será un año ocupado, así que lo pensamos para después de la próxima Navidad- dijo Yuri, terminando su katsudon._

 _\- ¿En exactamente un año? ¿28 de diciembre? -Yuri asintió a las preguntas de su hermana- ¿Y dónde será? Porque en Japón no pueden. Aún no están permitidos los matrimonios homosexuales._

 _-En Rusia tampoco. Pero he pensado que, ya que la final del Grand Prix del siguiente año es en Madrid, podríamos llegar fácilmente a Barcelona y hacerlo allá._

 _-Víctor… no sabemos si llegaremos a la final- replicó Yuri._

 _-Por favor, cariño, no seas negativo- regañó Hiroko- claro que llegarán- Será hermoso que además de que se casen, sean campeones._

 _-Tengo la firme intención de que así sea- respondió Víctor, encerrando la mano de Yuri entre las suyas y dedicándole una de las miradas más tiernas y esperanzadoras que le había dedicado jamás._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _Yuri Plisetsky apenas fue capaz de articular una sola palabra cuando Víctor y Yuri le mostraron el anillo de verdadero compromiso. Podía entender que su compatriota hiciera una locura como ser entrenador y competidor al mismo tiempo solo porque le gustaba el japonés, podía tolerar sus continuas y empalagosas demostraciones de cariño. Podía, incluso, soportar que quisieran sentirse sus padres. Pero casarse… eso iba más allá de lo que siquiera hubiera imaginado. ¡Por Dios! ¡Pedirle que fuera padrino de anillos superaba con creces lo lógico!_

 _-Es justo lo que estás escuchando. Quiero que seas nuestro padrino- Víctor hablaba animado y feliz, como si a ambos Yuris no les hubiera trastornado la espontánea idea del ruso._

 _-Víctor, no me dijiste que querías…_

 _-Es una brillante idea que se me acaba de ocurrir- interrumpió Víctor, sonriente- ¿No quieres?_

 _\- ¡No es eso! -dijo Yuri sonrojado- Es perfecto._

 _\- ¡Oigan! ¡No he dicho que sí! -gritó Yurio._

 _\- ¿No quieres? -preguntó Víctor, acercándose al rostro del adolescente, sonriendo de una manera casi burlona._

 _Yurio lo miró como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento. Seguía sin entender como era tan difícil decirle que no a ese viejo manipulador._

 _-No, no quiero. Pero ya que me lo pediste… acepto. ¡Pero si me hacen usar algún traje ridículo les prometo que me encargaré de arruinar toda la boda!_

 _Víctor rió y Yuri sonrió alegre. Después de todo, Yurio si los apreciaba, a su manera._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Caminar de la mano era algo nuevo para ambos, pero también era sumamente reconfortante, además de que así sus manos no se enfriaban con facilidad._

 _Después de entrenar en la pista de hielo desde la mañana hasta que el sol estaba por esconderse en el horizonte. Víctor había insistido en salir a caminar por la Avenida Nevsky, pues ya que era bastante larga, serviría para que el ruso pudiera explicarle algunas cosas a Yuri acerca de San Petersburgo. Aunque ya había pasado un año ahí, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer turismo tan seguido._

 _-Este es el jardín de Catalina- indicó Víctor señalando a una enorme estatua grisácea en medio de una gran plaza- Es especial para muchas personas en esta ciudad._

 _\- ¿Qué la hace especial?_

 _Víctor señaló hacia un conjunto de personas, que platicaban y reían. Entre todo el tumulto, Yuri pudo ver algunas banderas y algunos otros objetos adornados con los colores del arcoíris. Entonces lo entendió y un débil "Oh" salió de sus labios._

 _-Sí. Rusia es complicada en esos temas. En realidad, siempre me habían sido indiferentes esta clase de asuntos, pero, ahora, creo que los entiendo. Me alegra que luchen por lo que aman- dijo Víctor. Al terminar, le dio un beso rápido y tierno a Yuri en los labios, y este decidió tener iniciativa y le regresó el beso, más largo, más cálido._

 _Ambos rieron cuando escucharon que, a lo lejos, algunas personas les lanzaban vítores y aplaudían. Víctor sonrió en su dirección y les envió un saludo con la mano, a lo que ellos respondieron con palabras en ruso que Yuri no entendió._

 _-Nos desean suerte- explicó Víctor al ver la mirada confusa de Yuri- ¿Te gustaría ver más o tienes hambre?_

 _-Vayamos a cenar, por favor._

 _Sobre la misma avenida, entraron a un restaurant pequeño y acogedor, que llamó la atención de Yuri por estar en un edificio que lucía muy antiguo. A Víctor le gustó descubrir esa desconocida fascinación de su pareja por la historia, en particular por la de Rusia._

 _-No sé mucho de la cocina rusa- confesó Yuri, cerrando la carta que la mesera le había entregado- Pide por mí._

 _\- ¿Aunque no tenga nada de cerdo? -preguntó Víctor, tan tranquilo, que Yuri no pudo evitar reírse y asentir- Pediré un borscht, es una sopa deliciosa, y una copa de vino. ¿Está bien para ti?_

 _Después de recibir la aprobación de Yuri, Víctor pidió la orden a la mesera. El japonés escuchó atentamente como Víctor hablaba y pensó que ese hombre se escuchaba terriblemente sexy hablando ruso. Quería aprender lo básico del idioma para sorprender a Víctor._

 _\- Me encanta como tu mirada se pierde cuando piensas en algo. Y, a juzgar por tu sonrojo, es algo interesante._

 _-Pensaba que… -Yuri se sentía avergonzado por las esporádicas frases de Víctor, pero cuando lo tomó de la mano, se sintió más relajado- Me gusta cuando hablas en ruso. Se oye muy bien._

 _\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo te escuchas tú cuando hablas japonés? ¿No? Es un idioma muy sensual, y tú haces que suene aún más atractivo._

 _Yuri enrojeció rápidamente y habría salido corriendo al baño para que se le pasara, cuando su orden llegó y prefirió concentrarse en la comida._

 _Mientras degustaban la sopa, Víctor le explicaba algunas cosas de la ciudad, como su historia, edificios importantes y hasta leyendas. Yuri escuchaba con atención hasta que algunas personas entraron al restaurant y saludaron efusivamente a un grupo que ya los esperaba sentados en la mesa contigua a la de la pareja. Supuso que era una típica familia rusa y sonrió ante la imagen, hasta que un pensamiento asaltó su mente, deteniendo sus movimientos y recriminándose por no haberlo preguntado, o por lo menos pensado antes._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Yuri? -preguntó Víctor al ver que el japonés se había distraído._

 _-Es que… Víctor… jamás se me ocurrió preguntarte algo. Y se me acaba de ocurrir._

 _-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras._

 _-Esto… nunca me has hablado de tu familia, y yo nunca te pregunté por ella. Y ahora que vamos a casarnos… pues creo que… debería conocerla._

 _La sonrisa de Víctor desapareció rápidamente y fue sustituida por una seriedad que Yuri jamás había visto en él. Su ceño fruncido, la línea recta que formaba sus labios, sus ojos estáticos y la clara tensión en sus hombros era algo que hizo que Yuri sintiera escalofríos y se arrepintió, sin saber por qué, de haber preguntado._

 _\- ¿Te interesa saberlo?_

 _-Sólo si tú… eh… si quieres decírmelo- tartamudeó Yuri, bajando la mirada._

 _Víctor suspiró. Vio claramente el destello en los ojos de su novio al preguntar. Había pensado que tal vez algún día tendría que dar una explicación a la ausencia de su familia. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Claro, Yuri tenía derecho a conocer esa clase de detalles de su vida. Pues bien, si debía hacerlo, necesitaba pensar en lo que diría. Y no en ese lugar. Lo llevaría a un espacio muy hermoso de la ciudad, más privado a esas horas de la noche. Más… sí, más romántico también._

 _\- ¿Terminaste? -se sintió culpable al hacer que Yuri se pusiera más cabizbajo, no era su intención sonar tan arisco, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba nervioso. Al recibir la afirmación de Yuri, Víctor pidió la cuenta, pagó, tomó a su novio de la mano y empezaron a caminar siguiendo el camino que el peliplata conocía de memoria._

 _Después de más de media hora de caminata y un silencio que oprimía el corazón de Yuri, llegaron a un parque que Víctor indicó que se llama "El jardín del verano". Mandado a construir por un zar, adornado por múltiples estatuas, variedad de plantas y flores, y bajo la amarillenta luz de los faroles, el lugar parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas._

 _Se sentaron frente a una estatua de un hombre desnudo, de cuerpo robusto y con el cabello rizado cayéndole sobre el rostro. Yuri lo miró, evitando la mirada de Víctor._

 _-Nunca hablé con nadie acerca de mi familia -dijo el peliplata, sosteniendo con más fuerza la helada mano de su pareja- Tal vez sólo Yakov lo sabe._

 _-Víctor… si no quieres hablar de ellos, lo entiendo._

 _-No, Yuri. Sí quiero, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Porque no sería justo para ti estar con alguien del que no conoces su pasado. Pero es difícil -explicó Víctor, ahora recargando su cabeza en el hombro del japonés- ¿Qué te gustaría saber de mí?_

 _-Eh… no sé… -Yuri lo pensó un rato. Bueno, pues si para Víctor iba a ser difícil hablar, haría que fuera lo más ameno posible- ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Tus papás? -escuchó a Víctor suspirar pesadamente, e iba a decirle que lo olvidara, pero el ruso empezó a hablar._

 _-Nací aquí. En un hospital llamado Sokolov, a pocas calles de donde vivimos. Mi mamá se llamaba Anastasia y mi padre Ivánovich. Eran… pues… ricos. Mucho- explicó Víctor, con la mirada ausente en un faro que titilaba._

 _\- ¿Te querían?_

 _-Sí. Me querían muchísimo. Recuerdo que mi madre era muy dulce conmigo. Mi padre era estricto, pero de alguna forma sabía que me quería._

 _\- ¿Por qué no hablas de ellos?_

 _\- Verás, en alguna ocasión, cuando tenía seis años, me encontraba patinando sobre un lago congelado cerca de mi antigua casa, con algunos amigos. Yakov, que era entrañable amigo de mi padre, dijo que veía en mí un gran talento y fluidez en el hielo, por lo que les ofreció a mis padres inscribirme en su academia._

 _-Supongo que estuvieron orgullosos de ti- comentó Yuri con una sonrisa._

 _-Sí y no- respondió Víctor, con algo de duda- A mi madre le agradó mucho la idea. Pero mi padre su opuso rotundamente. Él no creía que fuera… adecuado para mí patinar y bailar sobre el hielo. No era… un deporte de hombres._

 _-Eso no es cierto- replicó Yuri, sintiéndose molesto de pronto._

 _-Lo sé, Yuri. Y lo sabía cuándo defendí mi postura frente a él. Nunca me ha gustado que decidan por mí. Y si yo quería patinar, lo haría, aunque mi padre no estuviera de acuerdo._

 _\- ¿Lo hiciste?_

 _-Claro que sí- el rostro de Víctor se iluminó con una sonrisa traviesa- El mismo día que discutimos tomé una pequeña maleta, mis patines, un poco de dinero y caminé desde mi casa hasta la academia de Yakov._

 _\- ¡Pero si solo tenías seis años! -se escandalizó Yuri, moviéndose para que Víctor quedara frente a él._

 _-Ahora sabes que desde pequeño he sido un necio, y que hago lo que sea por lo que quiero- Yuri enrojeció sabiendo que eso lo decía también por él- Pues sí. Yakov no dudó en darme asilo y aunque mi padre fue muchas veces a insistir en debía regresar a casa, Yakov y mi mamá defendieron mi derecho de escoger lo que quería hacer. Así que no tuvo elección. Pero tuvo un costo._

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _-Nunca volvió a hablarme. Lo último que me dijo es que estaba decepcionado por desperdiciar mi vida en algo como el patinaje. Lo dijo como si fuera la peor cosa que yo pude haber hecho. Jamás fue a ninguna de mis demostraciones en mi primer año de prácticas._

 _-Víctor… yo no me imaginaba nada de eso… es horrible… tu padre no tenía por qué haberte dicho eso…_

 _-Nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas si él hubiera confiado más en mí, es verdad._

 _\- ¿Cómo son?_

 _-Pues… yo me parezco a mi madre. Ella tenía un hermoso y largo cabello plateado. Su piel era muy blanca y cálida. Sus ojos eran de color miel, pequeños y brillantes. Siempre podías encontrar amor en su mirada. Me gustaba su nariz respingada y sus finos labios siempre dieron los mejores besos._

 _-Hablas de ella con mucho entusiasmo- hizo notar Yuri cuando vio los ojos iluminados de Víctor._

 _-Es que la amaba, Yuri. Siempre me ayudó a pesar de lo que decía mi padre. Él era… vaya… su mirada es lo que más recuerdo. Mis ojos son los suyos, pero estoy seguro que jamás he visto con tanta severidad a alguien. Sé que me quería porque procuró que no me faltara nada. Pero cuando nos vimos, después de mi decisión, era como si no existiera para él._

 _-Creo que te quería a pesar de todo._

 _-Tal vez lo hacía. Pero eso perdió importancia para mí cuando empecé a patinar. Lo demás no importaba. En el hielo encontraba todo lo que quería._

 _\- ¿Y no has pensado en arreglar ese asunto con tu padre?_

 _-No lo pensé. Hasta que un día me dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente. Ya era tarde para reparar cualquier cosa._

 _\- ¡Víctor! Ellos…_

 _-Sí, desde hace… - contó con los dedos tranquilamente, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara- 22 años. No, Yuri, ya no me afecta. Lo único que lamento es que no haber podido reconciliarme con mi padre o despedirme de mi madre. Tenía siete en aquel entonces. Recuerdo que lloré mucho esa noche. Pero el patinaje me absorbió y creo que también por eso no tuve tiempo para sufrir._

 _-Pero Víctor… eras apenas un niño. ¿Te quedaste solo? - Yuri rozaba los niveles del horror por la historia de Víctor. Algo dentro de él no podía comprender como su papá pudo haber sido tan duro, al grado de que su hijo no sintiera dolor por su muerte._

 _-Me quedé con Yakov. Volver a mi casa no era una opción para mí porque Vladya estaba ahí. También lo amaba a él. Pero piensa igual o peor que mi padre. Y fue aún más cruel al negarme cualquier contacto cuando mi vida se volcó al patinaje artístico. Si lo pienso ahora, eso fue lo que más me lastimó._

 _\- ¿Quién es Vladya? - el japonés espetó la pregunta, y eso provocó diversión en Víctor. Yuri se sonrojó al darse cuenta porque no le agradó escuchar de Víctor amando a otro hombre._

 _-Yuri, suenas celoso- se burló el ruso. Su novio, mostrando una falsa indignación, le dio la espalda, oportunidad que Víctor aprovechó para rodearlo con sus brazos por el pecho y dejarle un beso en el cuello- ¿No quieres que ame a nadie más?_

 _-No. Sólo yo- ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía en esa faceta suya, tan posesiva._

 _-Eso sólo me dice lo mucho que me quieres, Yuri. Y sabes que soy solo tuyo- le susurró al oído. Yuri se estremeció en sus brazos y volvió la mirada para encontrarse con un par de tiernos ojos azules. Asintió para que siguiera contando- Vladya es mi hermano mayor._

 _\- ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Él también…?_

 _-Sí, tengo un hermano mayor. Y no, el no murió. Él estaba en casa cuando mis padres fallecieron._

 _\- ¿Y no tienes contacto con él?_

 _-Insistí un tiempo, después de todo, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Pero mi padre lo volvió demasiado conservador. Y mi hermano también consideró indigno que yo hiciera algo tan… afeminado. Es lo que él opinaba. Vladya y Víctor Nikoforov son los hombres más tercos que alguna vez te puedas encontrar._

 _-Me consta de uno de ellos. ¿Sabes algo de él?_

 _-Que no nos hablemos no significa que no nos preocupemos el uno por el otro. Él está en el Ejército. Es piloto aviador. Demasiado varonil si lo piensas así._

 _\- ¿Entonces nunca han hablado desde el accidente de sus padres?_

 _-Alguna vez recibí un mensaje suyo. Cuando gané mi primera medalla como Junior y después, la segunda vez que gané el Grand Prix._

 _\- ¿Y cómo sabes que él está bien?_

 _-Tengo un amigo que está en su misma división- soltó una carcajada cuando vio la mueca que hizo Yuri al escuchar la palabra "amigo"- Es un amigo que está felizmente casado con una mujer, Yuri._

 _-Ya entendí, ya entendí- se excusó el pelinegro- ¿Se parece a ti? Hablo de… físicamente._

 _-Sí. En realidad, somos casi idénticos. Claro, él es más severo y recuerdo su mirada fría. Lo he visto por fotos y también sé que es más alto y fornido que yo._

 _\- ¿Alto y fornido?_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Los prefieres así? -Víctor fingió que se indignaba y se llevó una mano al corazón._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Te prefiero a ti! Ya eres perfecto así... -Yuri se sonrojó por milésima vez en la noche. Poco a poco perdía un poco de su timidez y se atrevía a decir de una manera más abierta lo mucho que su prometido le gustaba, provocando que este se regocijara y maravillara- Víctor… bueno… nos vamos a casar…_

 _-Así es… cuento los días._

 _\- ¿No planeas decirle a tu hermano?_

 _-Yuri… si no soportó lo del patinaje, no admitirá que me case con un hombre. Prefiero ahorrarnos molestias a ambos._

 _-Pudo haber cambiado._

 _-No lo creo. Y no tengo intenciones de comprobarlo._

 _\- ¿Aún si yo te lo pido? Sea como sea, es tu hermano. La única familia que te queda… viva. Me gustaría conocerlo._

 _-Eso es trampa, Katsuki- sentenció Víctor, suspirando y recargándose en el respaldo de la banca- No te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?_

 _-Tú me enseñaste a ser así._

 _-He creado un monstruo._

 _Ambos rieron por la broma de Víctor. Yuri se recostó sobre el pecho de Víctor, escuchando sus latidos, más fuertes de lo normal. Todo lo que le había dicho en ese rato había sido impactante. Y tal vez ahora comprendía un poco mejor a su pareja. Él porque siempre se sintió solo. Porque creía que en la soledad encontraría fortaleza. Pero también estaba sorprendido de lo valiente que tuvo que haber sido. Dejar todo y a todos por un sueño. Víctor estaba, definitivamente, destinado a ser grande, a ir siempre más allá. Lo demostró desde el principio, y lo seguía haciendo._

 _-Entonces…_

 _-Iré a buscarlo antes de la boda, Yuri. Sólo porque tú me lo pides. Pero irás conmigo._

 _-Acepto. Víctor… -tomó su mano y ser acercó a su rostro. Le besó en los labios. un beso tan cálido que pude haber calentado la helada noche- Gracias por contarme esto. Significa mucho._

 _-No, Yuri, gracias a ti por escucharme, y entenderme._

 _\- Volvamos a casa. Me estoy congelando- pidió Yuri levantándose de la banca y tomando y jalando a Víctor hacia él- ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?_

 _Víctor se llevó la mano a la barbilla para pensarlo. Cerró sus ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos, ver a Yuri y enrojecer. Algo a lo que Yuri no estaba acostumbrado, pero que le parecía muy tierno._

 _-Sólo lo diré una vez. Y jamás en toda mi vida, debes mencionarlo- Yuri se preocupó, pero por las expresiones raras de Víctor, casi podía jurar que no era algo malo, sino más bien divertido- Mi segundo nombre es Aleshka. Lo detesto. Es todo. Si lo olvidas, será mejor._

 **¡Hola todo el mundo! Gracias de nueva cuenta por darse el tiempo de leer esta creación. Este capítulo en especial me gustó mucho, porque llevaba mucho tiempo imaginándome el pasado de Víctor, y ahora por fin pude construir uno. No se preocupen, claro que voy a incluir ese encuentro con su hermano, y no será la última vez que Vladya Nikiforov aparezca en la historia. Oh no. Tengo algo bueno para ponerle el drama a la historia. Lamento haber tardado en subirla, pero me robaron mi celular donde tenía bastantes ideas y borradores del capítulo y tuve que volver a hacerlo. Pero bueno, ya está aquí y subiré el siguiente en próximos días.**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: ¡Hola! ¡Siempre me hacen el día tus reviews! ¡Vaya! Son muchas suposiciones, pero tú tranquila que todo irá poco a poco. Pero si, en breve tendremos alguna serie de… problemitas. Y respecto a Yuri y el pequeño… tú espera… solo sé que ya está planeado lo que pasará. ¡Esto necesita drama! Jajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Jajajaja. Morí con lo de "amarrarse lo amarrable". La verdad dudo que eso llegara a pesar, pero tendrían que pensar en otras medidas. No sé, dudo que la abstinencia sea una opción. Ya pronto veremos lo de Victoria, ya me dirás si es lo que pensabas jeje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y me dejes uno de tus hermosos reviews. ¡Saludos!**


	8. Sentimientos que desbordan el corazón

**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos que desbordan el corazón**

Observaba recelosa el sobre blanco entre sus manos. Un extraño presentimiento estaba oprimiendo su corazón.

Había dejado su abrigo en el hotel de sus abuelos. Cuando lo recuperó, la misiva que su tío Yurio le había dado, en secreto, en el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo, cayó desde uno de los bolsillos.

Regresó a la recepción del hotel, que se encontraba totalmente sola. Yukie no dudo ni un segundo en mostrar a Jeremy la habitación en la que se hospedaría. Probablemente también la enseñaría el onsen y el salón de banquetes, por lo que Victoria dedujo que tenía el tiempo suficiente para ver el papel sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Rasgó el sobre y sacó una hoja membretada con el nombre de "Academia Plisetsky de Patinaje", la misma que en antaño fuera de Yakov, y que heredó a Yurio después de que ambos se retiraran.

La carta estaba dirigida a ella. Comenzaba con un saludo, "Estimada Victoria Svetlana Nikiforov". La chica carraspeó. Mil y un veces le había dicho a Yurio que se abstuviera de usar su segundo nombre. Ignoró eso y siguió leyendo, pero a cada línea, su corazón latía más y más fuerte.

Eso era, en realidad, una invitación para unirse a la Academia en Rusia. Generalmente, aquellos que querían unirse a la prestigiosa escuela debían pasar por una serie de pruebas para reconocer si eran aptos; pero, por obvias razones, Victoria no necesitaba pasar por ninguna prueba. Ella ni siquiera estaba solicitando entrar, la estaban invitando.

¿Pero qué demonios pretendía Plisetsky? Sabía perfectamente que sus padres eran los únicos que podían entrenarla como lo necesitaba. No podía irse, solo así, a Rusia. No podía dejar a Víctor y a Yuuri. Sería como traicionarlos, ¿no es así? Ellos habían puesto todo su empeño en ella, no era correcto que los cambiara, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Victoria! -La aludida guardó rápidamente el papel en su mochila al escuchar la voz de su hermana acercándose. Llegó seguida de un muy sonriente Jeremy- Salgamos a caminar. La abuela dice que puede venir con nosotros si quieres.

-Gracias, pero vayan solo ustedes. No quiero dejarla sola y quiero volver temprano a casa.

\- ¿Segura? -preguntó Jeremy, posando su mano sobre la de Victoria, que se quedó estática. Para su fortuna, Yukie revisaba su celular y no se dio cuenta.

-Se… segura… -tartamudeó en forma de respuesta.

-Entonces nos vemos en la cena de hoy. Hasta luego- se despidió Yukie con una enorme sonrisa y prácticamente arrastró al inglés al exterior.

Victoria dejó ir el aire que retenía en sus pulmones por causa del esporádico contacto de Jeremy. Eso había sido extraño, demasiado para su gusto. La miró de una forma diferente, como pidiendo, y a la vez deseando. Negó con la cabeza, intentando evitar los comprometedores pensamientos que podrían llegar si dejaba que su mente imaginara cosas. Ahora lo que importaba era encontrar a cierto hombre de cabello medianamente largo y rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¿De verdad hay ninjas en este lugar?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

-En definitiva, necesito una foto de esto…

Yukie recibió gustosa el celular que Jeremy le tendía. Espero a que posara y se tomó unos pocos y culposos segundos para observarlo. Era una mota de color en medio de la nieve bastante atractiva. De su gorro blanco se escapaban algunos mechones de cabello color marrón claro. Algunos caían en ondas sobre sus ojos azul grisáceos. Sus labios delgados y rosados dibujaban una coqueta sonrisa y, a pesar de que iba cubierto de varias prendas, se notaba que era delgado y estaba marcado.

\- ¿Así estoy bien?

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Te ves excelente- respondió Yukie, sonrojada, pues por un momento pensó que el chico hablaba de sí mismo y no de la postura que había tomado para la foto. La japonesa capturó la imagen de él recargado sobre un poste, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Podríamos tomarnos una foto con las medallas cuando volvamos al hotel- sugirió Jeremy mientras subía la imagen a sus redes.

\- ¿Trajiste tu medalla?

-Pues sí -contestó este, un poco avergonzado- Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlas aquí.

\- ¿A pesar de que Victoria te dejó hablando solo?

-Sobre todo por eso- reconoció el chico, sentándose en una banca, desde la cual podía verse parte de la ciudad- Aunque ella no lo crea, no era mi intención decir lo que dije.

-Ese día, Victoria no estaba de muchos ánimos para recibir comentarios- explicó Yukie, acomodándose junto al chico- Ella no suele ser así.

\- ¿En serio?

-No. Después de… bueno… lo que pasó hace cinco años en el Mundial Junior… ella se volvió más… sensible, pero no suele reflejarlo en público. Acepta la mayoría de los comentarios,

-Antes de la final, supe que ella también es modelo.

-Sí. No soportaba la idea de hacer nada mientras no se le permitía hacer deporte de nuevo. Así que un día, después de ver un desfile, declaró que quería modelar.

-Lo hace muy bien. Sólo la vi una vez y me dejó impactado.

-Es obvio -respondió la chica recargando su mentón en una de sus manos- Victoria es muy guapa. Y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana. Desde que éramos niñas, siempre destacaba, por sus ojos, su cabello y su figura. Cuando crecimos… pues… fue mejor para ella. En las pasarelas, entrevistas, posando, incluso en la pista, Victoria es solo elegancia y sensualidad.

-En lo personal, creo que es algo… reservada.

-Sí, pero es parte de todo lo genial que es ella.

\- ¿Y cómo es Yukie? -preguntó el chico, mirándola a los ojos y provocando un magistral sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-Esto… yo… no lo sé- se excusó ella con una risa juguetona- Supongo que no soy elegante ni sensual como ella.

-No. Pero, cuando estabas en la pista, yo vi una chica muy alegre, enérgica y segura, además de encantadora.

\- ¿Viste mi presentación? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso con sólo verme patinar?

-Por tus padres- respondió él- Tengo que confesarlo, Víctor y Yuuri fueron mi inspiración para entrar al patinaje. Y si algo aprendí de ellos, es que patinan lo que sienten. Y estoy seguro de que ambas heredaron eso.

-Vaya. Eso es algo nuevo. Entonces… ¿encantadora? -cuestionó la chica, sonriendo de una manera muy coqueta, a lo que Jeremy sólo pudo asentir y reír- Sé que soy segura, y un poco… atrevida a veces.

-Te sonrojas con facilidad -hizo notar Jeremy.

-Eso es culpa de Yuuri. Creo que heredé la facilidad con la que se sonroja. Los japoneses con cohibidos en general.

-Se nota.

Jeremy y Yukie permanecieron un rato en silencio, solo contemplando como la nieve caía sobre la ciudad. Por momentos, la chica miraba de reojo el rostro sereno del inglés, y como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando veía alguna cosa en la lejanía de la ciudad que llamaba su atención. También se iluminaron cuando habló de Victoria y de ella. Dijo cosas interesantes. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en que el estilo de ambas pudiera ser tan distinto. Hubo algún tiempo en el que admiró a su hermana por la gracia con la que se desenvolvía. Pero fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella misma encontrara sus propios movimientos. Y se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Víctor les había dicho que cuando se sintieran libres sobre el hielo, entonces habrían encontrado su estilo. Sí, tal vez la sensualidad o la elegancia de Victoria resultaban intimidantes, Yukie sabía a la perfección que no eran iguales, y que ella tenía sus propios medios con los que podía impactar a quien quisiera.

\- ¿Hola? -el celular de Yukie interrumpió el silencio y el sonriente rostro de Yuuri apareció en la pantalla- Sigue en el hotel… Salí a caminar con un amigo… No, papá, solo amigo… ¿Quieres que lo compre? Pensé que tu harías el pastel… Ya sé lo que dije, pero quería ver a mis abuelos… Ya entendí, yo lo compro… ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?... Genial, en dos horas estaré ahí… No, es el turno de Sasha… ¡No! Deja mi computadora, yo lo hago… Sí, también te quiero.

\- ¿Celebran algo? -preguntó Jeremy, divertido por la extraña conversación.

-Es cumpleaños de Víctor. Y Yuuri dice que puedes venir, así que vamos por un pastel y después a mi casa.

\- ¿En serio me llevarás al hogar de Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov? -los ojos de Jeremy centellearon como no lo habían hecho en toda la tarde. Se veía algo más allá de emocionado.

-Eh… sí. Después de todo, yo también vivo ahí. Vamos, no somos presuntuosos. Podemos tolerar a la competencia- se burló Yukie poniéndose de pie y tendiendo una mano a Jeremy.

-Muy graciosa. Pero gracias por la invitación, en verdad me emociona. ¿Podemos pasar al hotel? Quiero bañarme y cambiarme.

-Claro. Y hasta podemos tomarnos la foto- respondió ella, regalándole un guiño que hizo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Victoria, solo es una propuesta. Reconozco que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero que, aun así, eres muy buena.

-En Rusia dijiste que era pésima.

-Dije que el desempeño fue pésimo. Tú no eres mala. Ganaste todas las competencias del Grand Prix, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no la que más importa. Tío Yurio, agradezco mucho la invitación, pero… no puedo dejar a mis padres. Ellos… bueno… son mis papás. No me siento capaz de cambiarlos.

-De acuerdo. Sólo era una invitación. De cualquier forma, llegarán más chicas talentosas- respondió Plisetsky tomando el papel de las manos de Victoria y rompiéndolo en varios pedazos, que acabaron en la basura.

\- ¿Crees que no podré con ellas? -cuestionó la chica, no sabiendo si tomar eso como una advertencia.

-Eso no lo sé. De lo que si estoy seguro es de que muchas de ellas se atreverán y dejarán atrás muchas cosas por buscar lo mismo que tú quieres.

-Lo que quieres decir es que…

-Siempre le he dicho a tu padre que te consiente demasiado en los entrenamientos- interrumpió Yurio- Si estaba seguro de que volverías a competir, tendría que entrenarte a tu nivel.

-Él sólo me está cuidando… no quiere que vuelva a pasar.

-A eso me refiero- dijo el ruso, ofuscado- Mientras más te cuide, tú tendrás menos condición y será más fácil que suceda lo mismo.

-No… no sé… tío Yurio… es que… -una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Victoria. Yurio se impresionó y pensó que tal vez la verdad era muy cruda para ella. tal vez no estaba lista para asumirla.

-Olvida lo que dije, Nikiforov- el rubio abrazó a la chica, que sollozó en su hombro. Bien, a veces tenía que ser fuerte. Pero, aunque no lo admitiera, los hijos de Yuuri y Víctor, junto con Serik, eran su debilidad, y le dolía lo indecible verlos tristes o vulnerables- Escúchame, es solo lo que yo opino y no tienes por qué hacerme caso- limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de Victoria- Es lo que yo creo que necesitas. Es lo que yo haría su fuera tu entrenador. Pero si tú estás convencida que lo lograrás con Víctor y Yuuri, no insistiré. Ahora vámonos, que tus padres deben estar esperándonos.

-Yurio…- Victoria habló antes de que le rubio desapareciera por la puerta. Este volvió y esperó un poco a que ella dijera algo- ¿Podrías darme tiempo para pensarlo?

-El que necesites- respondió él, sonriendo, saliendo de la habitación y dejándola sola con su maraña de sentimientos.

No. No lloraba porque no quisiera. En realidad, Plisetsky había tocado un punto demasiado sensible y que rondaba sus pensamientos desde mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Era lo correcto dejar que la protegieran tanto?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Papá, él es Jeremy Howland, el ganador del Grand Prix de este año- Yukie y Victoria llegaron junto con Jeremy a su casa, y mientras la japonesa hacía las presentaciones, Victoria escondía la caja que contenía el regalo de Víctor.

-Señor Katsuki, es un gran honor conocerlo. Soy un gran admirador de usted y su esposo.

-Un placer, Jeremy. ¿Eres inglés?

-Así es. De Londres.

-Fue una excelente rutina. Hubieras sido un gran oponente- alagó Yuuri al chico. Se veía que era un buen muchacho, pero desde que lo vio llegar, llevando a Yukie del brazo, sintió algo extraño.

-Gracias, y gracias por aceptarme en su fiesta- Jeremy se sentía tímido, y Yukie a su lado se estaba divirtiendo por la esa curiosa faceta de su nuevo amigo.

-Siéntete en tu casa. Ahora, Yukie, Kenji te espera en su cuarto. Terminaré de hacer la cena mientras ambas se encargan de lo demás.

Yuuri regresó a la cocina y Jeremy suspiró. Conocer a uno de sus ídolos había sido demasiado tranquilo, pues antes de llegar creyó que ni siquiera podría articular una palabra.

\- ¿Te importaría ayudarme? -preguntó Yukie con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué haremos?

-Sólo espera y verás.

Caminaron un poco más y al entrar a una de las habitaciones, Jeremy dejó escapar una exclamación llena de ternura. El bebé de la familia estaba sentado sobre un esponjoso tapete, vestido con un pijama que tenía pequeños dibujos de patines.

\- ¡Ukie! -exclamó cuando sus ojitos azules vieron a su hermana en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Hola bebé! -Yukie respondió levantándolo del suelo y estrechándolo en sus brazos- Es mi hermano menor, Kenji Nikiforov.

\- ¡Que bebé tan guapo! -dijo Jeremy, apretando sus regordetas mejillas- Es idéntico a ti. Es muy lindo. Se parece mucho a ti.

\- ¿Eh?... Sí, bueno. Nos parecemos a papá Yuuri- contestó la chica sonrojada- Es mi turno de vestirlo, así que… tal vez me puedas ayudar. Se supone que eres un icono de la moda inglesa.

-No es para tanto, en serio. Generalmente solo me visto con lo que encuentro. Pero claro, Dejemos guapo a este pequeño.

La siguiente media hora, se la pasaron hurgando entre la ropa del bebé, que los miraba con diversión y reía ante las constantes muecas que los mayores le hacían, mientras que a la habitación comenzaba a llegar un delicioso aroma.

\- ¡Yuuri! Ya regresamos -Jeremy paró en seco cuando escuchó la voz que anunciaba su llegada. Volteó hacia Yukie, que rió y asintió.

La pelinegra tomó al bebé en brazos, vestido con un pantalón color beige, una camisa café y un suéter verde con el rostro de un gran perro en el centro. Salieron al comedor y Jeremy no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera completamente roja cuando interrumpieron la escena de Víctor besando a Yuuri, quien se sujetaba de una de las barras de la cocina.

Yukie carraspeó para que notaran su presencia. El ruso soltó a su esposo, con una enorme sonrisa, que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando notó el sonrojo de quienes estaban ahí.

-Lo siento, no sabía que teníamos visitas- tendió la mano al inglés y este regresó el gesto, apenado- Soy Víctor Nikiforov. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Me resultas muy familiar.

-Probablemente me vio en Quebec, señor Nikiforov. Soy Jeremy Howland.

\- ¡Oh, claro! La medalla de oro. Dime solo Víctor. ¿Estás de vacaciones? -preguntó, mientras atendía el llamado de Kenji para que lo cargara.

-Así es, se… Víctor. Me enteré de las aguas termales y de que Yukie y Victoria vivían aquí, así que decidí venir. Su esposo fue muy amable en aceptarme. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Lamento no traer regalo, pero no estaba enterado y su hija prácticamente me arrastró hasta aquí.

-No te preocupes. Ven siempre que quieras. Además, esta casa se llenará en breve. Uno más no es ningún problema.

-Lo dice quien nunca limpia- interrumpió Victoria, saludando a su papá con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y Sasha?

-Se quedó en Yu-topia con Yurio. Pero todos están por llegar.

Y lo dicho, minutos después, mientras todos ayudaban a dejar lista la mesa para la cena, el timbre sonó insistentemente. Yukie fue a abrir mientras que Jeremy llevaba algunos de los platillos.

\- ¡Víctor! Espero que tengas la cena lista- los que estaban en la sala y el comedor rieron ante el peculiar saludo.

-Dios… ¿Ese es Yuri Plisetsky? -preguntó Jeremy a Victoria.

-Sí, y su esposo Otabek Altin- indicó la chica señalando al kazajo que entraba, seguido de dos niños.

\- ¡Victoria! ¿Dónde has estado? - Sasha corrió a los brazos de su hermana, tomándola por sorpresa, y cayendo entre risas en uno de los mullidos sillones.

-Ayudaba a la abuela- respondió, ignorando los reclamos de Víctor por el "brusco" juego- Sasha, saluda al invitado.

\- ¡Hola! -dijo el chico poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y tomando sin aviso la mano de Jeremy- Soy Sasha Vladik Nikiforov.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Jeremy Howland. ¿Sasha? ¿No eres tú quien hizo historia siendo el niño que a más temprana edad entró al Novel B?

-Así es- respondió este, orgulloso- Y cuando cumpla quince, seré ascendido a senior como papá Víctor y tío Yurio.

-En ese entonces yo tendré 25. Será un placer competir contra ti, joven Nikiforov.

\- ¿Tú también compites? -ante el asentimiento del inglés, Sasha cambió su mirada por una más desafiante- Entonces en cuanto pueda, te venceré, Jeremy.

-Eso espero- rió el chico.

-Así que es cierto. La nueva estrella del patinaje está de visita en Hasetsu -Jeremy miró nervioso hacia el lugar de donde había salido esa voz, un tanto intimidante. No se puso tan nervioso al ver a Yuri Plisetsky, pero si un poco incómodo al recordar que le había quitado el oro a uno de sus pupilos por más de quince puntos.

-Señor Plisetsky, un gusto saludarlo.

-Tío Yurio, Jeremy vino a visitarnos a Yukie y a mí, y va a cenar con nosotros- intervino Victoria, antes de que el carácter explosivo de Yuri hiciera algún estrago.

-Cenando con el enemigo. Eso me pasa por hacer caso a todas las invitaciones de tu padre. En fin, hoy no importa. Bienvenido a Hasetsu.

Jeremy asintió y se relajó. Yukie se les unió en uno de los sillones mientras esperaban a las demás visitas. Poco a poco, el hogar Nikiforov-Katsuki se fue llenado con personas, y para sorpresa del inglés, la mayoría eran grandes y reconocidas figuras del patinaje, todas de cuando el aun ni nacía. Reconoció a Phichit Chulanont y a su hijo Arthit, de 17 años, que no había llegado a la final, pero si había tenido una buena participación en las demás competencias. A Jean-Jacques Leroy y su hija Johanna, que saludó efusivamente a ambas gemelas y que, además, le dirigió unas cuantas miradas coquetas. Chistophe Giacometti, que llegó junto a su novio y que repartió besos y abrazos a todos en el lugar. Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich, unos buenos y viejos amigos de Víctor, llegaron con Pavel, su hijo de trece años, que competía regularmente con Sasha. Después, unos que tardó un poco en reconocer, pero después identificó como Emil Nekola y Michelle Crispino, quienes vivían en un eterno noviazgo, pues jamás se casaron, pero hacían todo juntos. Acudieron, Sala Crispino, junto con el coreano Seung Gil Lee, ambos cercanos amigos de Yuuri. Por último, llegó Minami Kenjiro, un entusiasta amigo de Katsuki, quien fue recibido con un poco de frialdad por Víctor.

Por un momento, Jeremy se sintió extraño y taciturno. Verse en medio de tantas personas que habían dejado una huella imborrable en el mundo del patinaje, un mundo que el sentía muy propio, pero que estaba lleno personajes memorables e historia insuperables. Sin embargo, sintió también un poco de orgullo al darse cuenta que la mayoría lo había reconocido como el actual mejor patinador del mundo, como un chico en extremo talentoso y con un gran e interesante camino por recorrer.

En pocos minutos estuvieron todos en una enorme mesa que la familia Nikiforov disponía para eventos en donde la familia y los muchos amigos se reunían. Un apetitoso menú ruso los esperaba. Más de uno alabó con entusiasmo el talento culinario de Yuuri, a pesar de que era comida extrajera. A los niños se les fue permitido comer en la sala, para que no se sintieran incómodos y no escucharan algunas cosas de adultos que solían decirse.

-Víctor, ¿también harás una fiesta por tu aniversario de casado? -preguntó Chris, mientras sorbía de su copa de vino.

-No, nos iremos de vacaciones antes del Cuatro Continentes y el Campeonato Europeo.

\- Niñas, ¿ya tienen las coreografías?

-Mantendremos las del Grand Prix, Mila. Pensamos cambiarlas para después de los nacionales- explicó Yukie, mordiendo un pedazo de carne.

\- ¿Y tú, Jeremy? ¿Patinarás algo nuevo?

-Oh, sí, señor Leroy. Escogí la música y mi entrenador debe estar preparando la coreografía.

\- ¿Y cuál es la música? -quiso saber Víctor. Jeremy lo miró a él y a Plisetsky con duda.

-Anda, dilo sin miedo, mis estudiantes ya tienen su música asignada- dijo Yuri, restándole importancia con un gesto de manos.

-Ah… pues… para el programa corto escogí "Where no one goes", de un cantante islandés. Y para el programa largo "Go Do", del mismo cantante.

-Ya las he escuchado. Son muy buenas. Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien- animó Sala, que recibió miradas extrañas por parte de Yuri y Phichit- ¿Qué?

-Todos tenemos grandes oportunidades- intervino Jeremy, entendiendo el sentir de los dos adultos.

-Claro. Pero este año, estoy seguro de que Victoria hará una gran competencia. Sin ofender, Yukie- opinó Emil, recibiendo un codazo de Michelle y un golpe en la cabeza de Sala, además de una mirada casi asesina de Yuri- ¡Oh, vamos! Tu patinadora se retiró, ¿No es así, Plisetsky?

-No. Viveka patinará un año más. Además, espero recibir una nueva alumna que aspira al oro del Grand Prix.

\- ¿Quién es, Yurio? -preguntó Yuuri, aunque no conocía a casi ninguno de los patinadores rusos, exceptuando a Victoria y a Sasha.

-Es un secreto por ahora- respondió Yuri. Al otro lado de la mesa, Victoria tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

-Lo que sea, este año hay chicos talentosos por todos lados. Y esperemos que los que están aquí tengan una buena posición. Brindemos por ellos- pidió Phichit.

\- ¡Por los jóvenes! -dijeron todos levantando sus copas y provocando un ligero sonrojo en los cinco patinadores.

\- ¡Por nosotros también! -gritaron Sasha y Pavel desde la sala, haciendo que los mayores rieran e hicieran un brindis por ellos también.

\- ¿Serik definitivamente no patinará? -cuestionó Georgi a Yuri.

-No es su estilo. Desde pequeño practicaba béisbol, así que se quedará con ese deporte- respondió Otabek por Yuri, que estaba cansado de explicar por milésima vez que su hijo simplemente no tenía la motivación para el patinaje artístico, aunque sabía patinar.

Los adultos siguieron hablando de sus temas y del viaje que Víctor y Yuuri planeaban hacer. En el otro lado de la mesa, los jóvenes platicaban entre ellos, y las gemelas trataban de incluir lo más posible a Jeremy en la conversación, pues Arthit y Johanna le eran casi completamente desconocidos.

Casi a la media noche, Victoria y Yukie sacaron un gran pastel de chocolate, que Yukie y Jeremy escogieron con esmero de la mejor tienda de pasteles de Hasetsu. Aun cuando no se sabían a la perfección la canción, todos hicieron un esfuerzo por entonar "Happy Birthday". Antes de apagar las velas que habían dispuesto sobre el glaseado, Víctor se detuvo a mirar a su familia. Vio las enormes sonrisas de sus hijas, la ansiedad de azúcar de Sasha y los maravillados ojos de Kenji. Luego se topó con la tierna y aun enamorada mirada de Yuuri, que, sin estar muy consciente de eso, tenía una mano apoyada sobre su vientre. ¿Podía desear algo más? Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida eran esas personas que día con día le demostraban cuanto lo amaban. Y sus amigos, los viejos y los nuevos, estaban también ahí, diciéndole, a su manera, que lo apreciaban y admiraban. Pensando en todo, solo tenía un deseo, uno que había nacido la noche anterior.

\- ¡Por Dios, anciano! ¡Ya apaga esas velas! -gritó Yurio.

Víctor rió y de un solo soplido extinguió las bailarinas llamas. Todos aplaudieron. El ruso se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a Yuuri, para sorpresa de todos.

-Tú y mi bebé dentro de ti son mi deseo. Los quiero sanos a todos. Quiero que estemos juntos aquí el próximo año. Por favor- pidió, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del japonés, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Es un gran deseo. Estoy seguro de que se cumplirá. Víctor… -Yuuri tomó de la barbilla a su esposo. A veces lo sorprendía lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser, y en ese tipo de ocasiones, no le importaba que muchas personas lo vieran, solo deseaba dejarle claro que no se iría de su lado, siempre, todo el tiempo, estaría ahí para él.

-Ejem… papás… -Victoria carraspeó para que ambos le hicieran caso.

Cuando los esposos se fijaron en los que los rodeaban, notaron el asombro en todos los presentes.

\- ¡Víctor! ¿Habrá otro bebé? -preguntó Chris, sin poder contener su pícara sonrisa.

-Así es. Aproximadamente en julio la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki se hará más grande- anunció Víctor con una gran sonrisa.

Las mujeres corrieron a felicitar a la pareja y a tocar el abdomen de Yuuri, buscando la evidencia, ignorando que este estaba completamente rojo. A su lado, Phichit no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tener varias fotos para su álbum de recuerdos.

Durante la siguiente hora que duró la cena, la conversación se tornó más adulta, cortesía de Chris y su emoción, no tanto por el bebé, sino por el proceso de creación.

Los jóvenes decidieron irse a la sala para no tener que escuchar cosas que pudieran generar un trauma. Pasada la una de la mañana, ellos, junto con los niños, dormían en diferentes partes de la sala. Sasha y Pavel sobre la esponjosa alfombra. Arthit en uno de los sofás individuales. Johanna recostada sobre las piernas de Yukie, y Victoria, con Kenji en sus brazos, sobre el hombro de Jeremy.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos todos al hotel -sugirió Mila cuando los adultos encontraron a sus hijos dormidos, para gran ternura de la mayoría.

Uno a uno fueron despertándose y siguiendo a sus padres a los autos. Jeremy llevó a Kenji a su cuna y a Sasha a su cama mientras los padres de ellos despedían a todos y las gemelas despertaban un poco.

\- ¿Te irás con ellos? -preguntó Yukie al inglés en medio de un bostezo.

-Sí, también quiero descansar. Sí pueden salir mañana, envíen un mensaje.

Ambas asintieron y Jeremy se despidió con un beso para cada una, el de Yukie, en la comisura de los labios. Ella se dio cuenta y lo miró desconcertada, a lo que él solo guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Victoria al ver la expresión ausente de su hermana.

-Creo… no sé… casi me…

Se interrumpió cuando sus padres regresaron a la sala. Yuuri se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, visiblemente agotado. Víctor también se sentó y sus brazos fueron inmediatamente reclamados por sus hijas.

\- ¿Te divertiste, papá? -preguntó Victoria, encerrando en sus brazos la cintura del ruso.

-Mucho, nenas. Gracias por el apoyo. Gracias, Yuuri- Víctor besó los cabellos plateados y negros, y extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la de su esposo.

\- ¡Victoria! ¡Nuestro regalo! -gritó de pronto Yukie. Victoria se palmeó la frente, no creyendo posible que se le hubiera olvidado. Saltaron del sofá y corrieron a la habitación de Victoria.

Yuuri se reunió con Víctor mientras ambos reían. Se regalaron un beso cálido y tierno, y el peliplata aprovechó para colar una de sus manos bajo la camisa del japonés, para acariciar con amor su vientre, que aún no demostraba nada, salvo por una pequeña ondulación.

-Bien, papá- dijo Yukie llegando de nuevo a la sala, con las manos en la espalda. Victoria la auxiliaba, porque, por alguna extraña razón para sus padres, no podían mantener el regalo quieto- Desde tu perro Makkachin no has tenido una mascota, así que Victoria y yo pensamos en que sería genial que, ahora que vamos a ser más, tengas una nueva compañía.

Sin poder contenerlo más, las gemelas pusieron algo en el suelo, que salió corriendo velozmente por toda la sala, el comedor y la cocina, para terminar de nuevo en la sala. Brincó a uno de los sillones y dirigió su lengua al rostro de un sorprendido y sonriente Víctor.

El caniche cachorro estaba muy entusiasmado, y brincaba una y otra vez sobre el pecho de Víctor, como reconociendo a su nuevo amo.

-Niñas, es precioso. Muchas gracias- dijo Víctor tomando al cachorro entre sus manos y acariciándolo. El ruso se sentía casi al borde de las lágrimas al recordar con cariño al caniche que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo y que partió al paraíso canino meses antes de su boda.

\- ¿Tiene nombre? -preguntó Yuuri, también acariciando al perrito, que seguía frenético ante los mimos.

-No. Dejaremos que papá lo elija.

-Víctor… ¿Qué tal Alesh...?

-No, Yuuri. Por mucho que lo odie, no le pondré mi nombre al perro- rió su esposo ante la divertida propuesta. Lo sostuvo en alto entre sus manos y lo contempló un rato- No puedo verlo sin pensar en Makkachin.

-Puede ser Makkachin Segundo- sugirió Victoria, riéndose.

-Perfecto.

-Papá, era una broma.

-Pues a mí me encanta. Y es mi perro, ¿no? Lo llamaré como yo quiera.

El cachorro ladró, como si aprobara el nombre y se restregó en el pecho de Víctor. El nuevo Makkachin encontró, rápidamente, el lugar perfecto para dormir cuando se bajó de su amo y se acostó sobre la alfombra.

-Yukie, Victoria. Son las mejores hijas. Vengan aquí- pidió Víctor extendiendo los brazos. Se acomodaron a un lado, mientras Yuuri ocupaba el otro- No tienen idea de cuánto los amo.

-Y nosotros a ti- respondieron los tres al unísono.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Pero a Víctor, en medio de un abrazo que le estaba haciendo derramar lágrimas de entera felicidad, no le importó el tiempo. Años atrás había gastado mucho de ese tiempo en pasarla solo. Ya no estaba solo. De hecho, jamás se había sentido tan acompañado en toda su vida, como en ese preciso instante. Con su esposo y sus hijas a su lado, sus dos hijos durmiendo en sus camas y uno más creciendo dentro del ser que más amaba.

 **¡Oh, por Dios! Esta vez rebasé mis límites y les di un capítulo bastante largo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo. De nuevo muchas gracias a los que están leyendo y agregando la historia. Cada día son más y eso me llena de alegría. Estaba pensando en hacer el siguiente capítulo un recuerdo, pero creo que mejor avanzaré en la trama principal y dejaré que el 10 sea un gran e importante recuerdo (Se los adelanto, será sobre cierto perro que amamos, y sobre cierto hermano soberbio, además de un poco de pre-boda).**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo. De nuevo gracias, y les agradecería sus comentarios con quejas, sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra poner.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de papel: ¡Ay! Me he emocionado bastante con tu comentario. Muchas gracias por los halagos. Yo solo dejo que las cosas fluyan. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Agradecería muchísimo tu opinión. ¡Saludos!**

 **Viri Plisetsky: ¡Me parece fabuloso que te haya gustado! A mí también me interesa mucho el pasado de ellos, así que espero no decepcionarte conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Espero que me hagas saber si te ha gustado el capítulo o si tienes alguna recomendación. ¡Saludos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Mi cerebro no paraba darme ideas hasta estas horas de la madrugada. Me gusta que te emocionen estos interludios, porque, creo, ayudan a mantener un poco de suspenso en la trama. El nombre de Víctor se me ocurrió porque, buscando nombres para Sasha, salió ese y por alguna razón me dio mucha risa. No te preocupes que todo eso respecto a Vladya vendrá en un capítulo recuerdo, aunque también aparecerá en la trama principal. Espero que este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas. Como siempre, me encantan y animan mucho tus reviews. ¡Te envío un enorme saludo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: A mí también me generó un enorme vacío no saber nada de la familia de Víctor, porque, digo yo, por algo estuvo tanto tiempo solo ¡desde los 7 años! Quise darle un toque más de realismo con el problema de la homofobia en Rusia y ese asunto de ver afeminados ciertos deportes. Concuerdo contigo, la belleza de estos radica en gran parte en la expresión que hombres y mujeres le dan de acuerdo a su género. Si Víctor no quiso ponerle así ni al perro, dudo que quiera a su hijo con lo mismo, pero ya veremos. Espero te sorprendas con las cosas que he pensado para el asunto del cuñado. Y también espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me lo hagas saber. Me gustan tus reviews porque me han dado algunas ideas. Cuando las use, prometo darte créditos. ¡Saludos!**

 **Florsilvestre96: ¡Jajajajajaja! Me hiciste reí bastante. Y todavía le espera una mala racha, así que tal vez si deberíamos considerar al chamán jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si tienes algún comentario, me lo hagas saber. ¡Saludos!**


	9. No saltar hasta no saber cómo

**Capítulo 9: No saltar hasta no saber cómo**

"Pasajeros del vuelo 367, con escala en Tokyo, Los Ángeles y Ciudad de México, favor de iniciar el abordaje".

-Es hora de irnos -Víctor puso las maletas en el suelo y abrazó a sus hijas- Prométanme que estarán bien.

-Lo estaremos. Por favor, diviértanse y no se preocupen por nosotros- pidió Yukie, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su papá -Cuida a Yuuri y al bebé.

A su lado, Sasha se soltaba del cuello de Yuuri, después de repetirle muchas veces que lo quería. El japonés besó una última vez a Kenji y lo dejó en brazos de su tío Yurio.

-Gracias de nuevo por cuidarlos, Yurio y Otabek.

-Ni lo menciones. Lamentamos no poder cuidarlos después de Año Nuevo- dijo Otabek mientras Kenji jugaba con los mechones de su esposo.

-Eso es más que suficiente para nosotros. De nuevo, gracias -Víctor abrazó a sus amigos y a su bebé. Ya es hora de abordar. Nos veremos en el Campeonato Europeo.

\- ¡Adiós! -gritaron todos mientras la pareja se alejaba por los pasillos, tomados de las manos.

-Uri… Ítor… -balbuceó Kenji cuando notó que quienes lo cargaban no eran sus papás. Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron y Yuri tuvo que mecer al bebé en sus brazos para que no se echara a llorar.

Esperaron a que el avión partiera y volvieron a la camioneta que Víctor le había prestado a Otabek para que regresaran a Hasetsu. Sasha y Serik se durmieron de inmediato, pues aún no salía el sol, mientras que el menor de los Nikiforov encontró entretenimiento en un peluche de un gato que Yuuri siempre llevaba para calmar al bebé.

-Entonces, tío Yurio, ¿Qué harás para nuestro cumpleaños? -preguntó Yukie, tomando el cabello del rubio y girándolo entre sus dedos.

-Entrenarán todo el día, cenarán y se irán a dormir.

\- ¡Tío Yurio! -renegó la chica.

-No lo sé -contestó Yuri, riendo- Sus padres prácticamente me exigieron que las consintiera. Así que será lo que ustedes quieran.

-A mí me gustaría quedarme en casa todo el día, tal vez un maratón de películas y cenar katsudon con mi abuela -dijo Victoria, acercándose a Yurio y jugando también con su cabello.

-Podemos ir a la pista para divertirnos un rato -sugirió su hermana, haciendo una trenza en la melena rubia.

-Tienen tres días para pensarlo, no tiene que decidirlo ahora. ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi cabello? -cuestionó Yuri, cuando dejó de ver los mechones al lado de su rostro.

-Te estamos peinando por primera vez en tu vida -respondió Yukie, atando con una liga el conjunto de trenzas que había hecho con su hermana- Mira, tío Otabek, quedó muy guapo.

-Él siempre está muy guapo -respondió el kazajo, mirando a su esposo mientras esperaban en un semáforo- ¿O no?

\- ¡Oh, por favor! -replicaron las gemelas cuando vieron sonrojarse a Yuri. Regresaron a sus asientos para no ser testigos de esas pequeñas pero empalagosas muestras de amor.

En los asientos de enfrente, aun con el sonrojo, pero una sonrisa en sus labios, Yuri reafirmó que, a pesar de que su pareja era tan diferente a él mismo, no había nadie que lo complementara y lo hiciera hacer sentir mejor que Otabek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era la segunda vez que despertaba en las doce horas que llevaba el vuelo. Y una vez más, su esposo estaba frente a la pantalla de su celular, moviendo los dedos, impaciente.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Yuuri? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Víctor, entrelazando su mano con la del japonés.

-Sí. Estoy esperando que Victoria responda mi mensaje. Quiero asegurarme de que ya comieron y de que Kenji esté tomando su siesta.

-Oh, Yuuri. Ellos están bien. Todos los están cuidando y ellos son capaces de hacer las cosas solos.

-Ya lo sé. Es sólo… creo que los extraño mucho- confesó Yuuri recostando sobre su cabeza sobre el hombro de Víctor.

-Te entiendo, apenas llevamos unas horas y también siento que me hacen falta. Pero escucha- tomó la barbilla del pelinegro para verlo a los ojos -Nos merecemos unas vacaciones. Además, dentro de unos meses, apenas y tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

-Tienes razón- contestó Yuuri, bajando la mirada hacia su abdomen.

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy impaciente- dijo Víctor, volviendo a tomar la mano de Yuuri- Me emociona tanto. Pero creo que este debe ser el último. Por tu salud… y porque ya te comparto con muchas personas -el japonés rió ante el puchero que estaba haciendo su esposo- Me van a dejar sin un pedazo de Yuuri para mí.

-Claro que no. Yo soy de ustedes cinco… seis

-Pero los quieres más a ellos que a mí -lloriqueó Víctor, fingiendo un llanto y escondiendo el rostro en sus manos.

\- ¡No es cierto! Los quiero a todos por igual. ¡Víctor! ¡Para ya! - pidió, pues ahora, más de un pasajero se estaba divirtiendo por el espectáculo que estaba montando el peliplata.

\- ¡Yuuri ya no me quiere!

-Tienes razón, ya no te quiero. Tenía que decírtelo algún día- sentenció, soltándose de las manos de Víctor, desabrochándose el cinturón y levantándose de su asiento.

-Espera… ¿qué? -el semblante de Víctor cambió rápidamente, de divertido, a incrédulo y preocupado.

-No es cierto- rió Yuuri, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo -Se supone que el hormonal y cambiante de humor debería ser yo. Pero creo que estás peor. Sólo iré al baño.

Víctor negó con la cabeza, mientras reía, aliviado. Yuuri podía ser muy cruel si se lo proponía. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Ya se vengaría. No sería como querría si no tuviera a su siguiente hijo dentro de él, pero vaya que lo disfrutaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Papá Yuuri está muy nervioso- dijo Victoria a Yukie, que estaba acostando a Kenji en su cuna. Le mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde había un largo mensaje de su padre, con muchas preguntas y peticiones.

-Debe de extrañarnos- respondió con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde Jeremy las esperaba con un par de mochilas de deporte.

\- ¿Seguros que está bien que salgamos y ustedes se queden con Kenji? -preguntó Victoria, dirigiéndose a Otabek y Yurio, que veían una película en la televisión.

-Sí, sólo cuiden bien de Sasha y Serik. Nada de saltos que no sepan hacer -pidió Yuri, entregándole a los dos pequeños sus propias maletas- Los recogeré en Yu-topia a las siete. No quiero heridos o lesionados.

-Prometido. ¡Vámonos ya! -apresuró Sasha, jalando la mano de Yukie.

El grupo de cinco salió de la casa y se encaminaron al Ice Castle. Delante de los jóvenes, los niños volaban el dron que Sasha recibió en Navidad, tomando turnos con su amigo kazajo.

\- ¿No deberíamos calentar un poco antes de patinar? -preguntó Jeremy a las gemelas, que iban caminando demasiado tranquilas para su gusto.

-Puedes correr hasta allá si quieres- respondió Yukie, burlona- Yo lo haré en la pista. Además, no pienso hacer un gran esfuerzo hasta que mis papás lleguen.

\- ¿Clasificaste al Cuatro Continentes?

-Por supuesto que sí. Y Victoria estará en el Campeonato Europeo.

\- ¿Y consideran que obtendrán alguna medalla?

-Sin duda alguna -respondió Yukie, levantando el pulgar, pero Jeremy se dio cuenta que Victoria evitaba la pregunta.

\- ¿Victoria? Tú también quieres ganar, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero… creo que… no lo sé… es diferente. Sólo espero que mis puntuaciones sean suficientes para el Grand Prix.

-Tienes bien definidos tus objetivos, ¿eh? -hizo notar Jeremy, sonando divertido para aligerar el ambiente.

-Los tengo- afirmó Victoria- Por ejemplo, mi objetivo inmediato es hacerte calentar en una carrera hasta el Ice Castle.

-Como gustes, preciosa -Jeremy se colocó junto a Victoria y Yukie, en una imaginaria línea de salida.

\- ¿Listos? ¡Fuera! -gritaron Sasha y Serik, como árbitros improvisados.

Los tres corrieron casi a la par al inicio, se podía casi decir que iban a la misma velocidad, pero faltando menos de la mitad del trayecto, Yukie se detuvo, intentando tomar todo el aire que podía. Enormes gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y decidió indicarles con la mano a sus contrincantes que se daba por vencida.

Los otros dos, enfrascados en una curiosa necesidad de imponerse al otro, bajaron la velocidad, pero no se detuvieron. Tenía mucho tiempo que Victoria no corría con el ímpetu con el que lo estaba haciendo. Generalmente, Yuuri o Víctor le indicaban un ritmo y un tiempo, para que no se lastimara. Pero en ese momento, correr como quería y cuanto quería, le estaba dando un curioso y exquisito sentimiento de libertad.

\- ¡Gané! -gritó Jeremy, segundos antes de que la peliplata subiera el último escalón. Ambos se recargaron en la pared para recuperar el aliento- Dios, Victoria, corres demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Te parece? Yo creo que tú eres muy lento -bromeó la chica, dándole un codazo.

-Muy graciosa. Entremos ya, hace demasiado frío aquí afuera.

Una vez adentro, Victoria presentó a Jeremy con Yuko, quien los recibió emocionada y les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, pues la pista también estaba siendo ocupada por varios niños. Pocos minutos después, Yukie llegó con los niños y todos se apresuraron a calzarse los patines.

-Necesito unos nuevos- observó la japonesa, mientras les ponía los protectores a las cuchillas- Dense prisa, apenas y tendremos tiempo de hacer una pequeña competencia de saltos.

Entraron a la pista y se dirigieron a un espacio en el que no había muchas personas, y donde podrían hacer algunas demostraciones sin molestar a nadie.

-Es motivante ver a tantos niños que se divierten patinando -opinó Jeremy, ayudando a levantarse a un pequeño que se había caído cerca de él.

-La mayoría son alumnos de mis papás. Yuuri y Víctor se turnan para dar clases y para entrenarnos.

-Me encantaría ver alguno de sus entrenamientos, o que me den algún consejo. Ellos son geniales.

-Lo son -sonrió Victoria, pensando en la oportunidad que le habría ofrecido Yurio- ¡Sasha! No intentes nada que no sepas, ¿entendido?

Su hermano asintió mientras se alejaba con Serik hasta el otro extremo de la pista. Ambos niños se estaban divirtiendo con pequeños retos que, aunque para Sasha serían en extremos sencillos, para su amigo serían más complicados, como el toeloop sencillo.

-Pero miren quien está aquí, el bebé Nikiforov.

Sasha paró en seco sus movimientos cuando escuchó un conjunto de risas detrás suyo. Ryo Kimura, uno de los alumnos destacados de sus papás, con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. El ruso y él prácticamente se detestaban y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de superar al otro, aunque Ryo era mayor por dos años. Su enemistad había crecido cuando Sasha fue ascendido a Novel B, pese a que Kimura también había competido por eso, estancándose un año más en la categoría A.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Ryo? -preguntó el de pelo plateado, ofuscado.

-Nada, solo estaba observando lo inexperto que eres todavía. No eres tan bueno como todos dicen.

-Claro que es bueno. Por algo es el primero que con solo diez años es Novel B- Serik salió en defensa de él, pues tenía cierto complejo de hermano mayor.

-Está ahí porque sus papás son famosos.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sasha se ganó ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucedes, Nikiforov? ¿No puedes defenderte tú solo? -cuestionó Ryo, acercándose amenazadoramente a Sasha, que tenía la vista enterrada en el hielo.

-No me importa lo que digas.

-Porque sabes que digo la verdad. No te mereces estar en donde estás. Víctor ni siquiera te deja hacer triples. Mira -el niño mayor señaló hacia donde estaban las gemelas. Sasha volteó en el momento en el que Yukie y Victoria realizaban un salchow triple con fluidez- ¿Crees que algún día serás como ellas? Tú solo eres un niño consentido.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo también puedo hacer eso! -gritó Sasha, golpeando con fuerza su patín negro en el piso.

-Pues te reto a hacer ese salto. Sólo para que te des cuenta de que yo soy mejor que un niño que le debe todo al nombre de sus papás.

-Acepto. Y si gano, me dejarás de molestar.

-Hecho. Ahora ve cómo se hace un buen salchow triple.

Ryo se alejó y los niños vieron como tomó velocidad, se impulsó con su pierna izquierda y saltó. Lo hizo bien, pero no aterrizó con la suficiente firmeza, por lo que su mano tocó el hielo.

-Fue para que tuvieras un poco de oportunidad- se excusó Ryo, volviendo a su lugar. Tu turno.

Sasha avanzó, pero Serik lo detuvo, tomándolo de su camisa.

-Mi papá y tus hermanas dijeron que no intentaras nada que no supieras hacer.

-Ya sé. Pero creo que lo puedo lograr -replicó Sasha, soltándose de Serik y avanzando hacia la pared para generar impulso.

Vio a lo lejos a Yukie haciendo su loop cuádruple. Claro que era tan bueno como sus hermanas. Ellas solo tenían más experiencia. Idiota Ryo. Sasha sabía que se había ganado su lugar a pulso. Se lo iba a demostrar.

Llegó a la pared de la pista y suspiró. Avanzó rápidamente para ganar velocidad. Llevó su pierna derecha atrás, la llevó hacia adelante para impulsarse. Durante milésimas de segundo parecía que todo iba bien, pero le niño aún no sabía controlar las tres rotaciones, por lo que perdió todo sentido de equilibrio y aterrizó sobre su tobillo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No tenía idea de cómo había atravesado la pista tan rápido. Estaba intentando hacer un Axel doble, cuando vio, a lo lejos, como una melena plateada se alzaba del hielo, pero caía estrepitosamente.

Yukie gritó, Jeremy corrió y Victoria prácticamente voló a su lado. El corazón de la peliplata latía fuerte, y en su mente, rogaba que no se estuviera repitiendo su accidente. Cuando llegó con Sasha, notó que el niño sujetaba con fuerza su tobillo derecho, y lloraba. Victoria suspiró un poco aliviada. Sí, estaba bien. Por lo menos estaba consciente.

-Ya, tranquilo, aquí estoy- Victoria retiró la mano de su hermano, para que ella pudiera sostener el pie lastimado- Jeremy, ¿me ayudas a sacarlo de aquí?

-Por supuesto. Ven aquí, campeón- el inglés pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de Sasha, siendo auxiliado por Victoria para que no perdieran el equilibrio.

En la pista, Yukie se quedó con Serik quien, un poco asustado por la caída, le contaba lo que había sucedido.

-Sasha, tranquilízate, por favor. Voy a quitarte el patín, y tal vez te duela un poco. Así que aprieta la mano de Victoria si te lastima- indicó Jeremy, arrodillado frente al niño, cuando estuvieron en una banca en los vestidores.

Lentamente, deslizó el patín por el pie, hasta que lo vio liberado. Sasha hizo una mueca de incomodidad, pero no dijo nada. Retiraron también la media y, para alivio de los tres, solo había una ligera inflamación.

-No es grave, Sasha. Por hoy no podrás caminar, así que creo que lo mejor es que vayamos con la abuela para que nos dé algo que sirva. Jeremy, ¿Llamarías a mi tío Yurio? Toma mi celular en el casillero.

Jeremy salió de los vestidores. Victoria no quería regañar a su hermano en ese momento, porque entendía que la caída fuera ya suficiente castigo. Mientras lo vendaba, Yukie y Serik se les unieron, y relataron lo que había pasado.

-Sé quién es el niño que provocó a Sasha. Y ten por seguro que se lo haré saber a papá Víctor- sentenció Yukie, abrazando a su hermano por los hombros.

-Sasha… Entiendes que todo lo que dijo es completamente falso, ¿verdad? -Victoria, hincada frente a él, puso su mano en la mejilla del niño.

-Sí… un poco. Es que pensé que podía tener un poco de razón… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la prensa cuando gané?

Victoria lo recordaba claramente. Y aún no entendía cómo era posible que atacaran el desempeño de un niño de apenas diez años. Suponer que sólo habían promovido a Sasha por apellidarse Nikiforov Katsuki fue un golpe bajo para toda la familia, y les costó unos meses hacerlo entender que era su trabajo el que lo había llevado tan lejos.

-Sé lo que ellos dicen, Sasha. Pero nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos que no es así. Los tres estamos donde estamos porque somos talentosos y dedicados. Sí, puede que hayamos heredado el talento de nuestros padres. Pero el esfuerzo es nuestro -explicó Yukie, secando las delgadas lágrimas de hermanito.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Yuuri y Víctor se enojarán conmigo por haberlos desobedecido a todos- se lamentó Sasha, sintiendo que casi se debía ir despidiendo de su dron.

-Nosotros les explicaremos -de detrás de los casilleros, aparecieron Yurio y Otabek, serios -Ya estábamos en Yu-topia cuando Jeremy nos llamó.

Las niñas dejaron que Otabek revisara la lesión, sólo para confirmar que, en efecto, era algo leve que sanaría en cuestión de días. Por otra parte, las gemelas y Yuri discutían lo que le dirían a Víctor y a Yuuri, de modo que no pensaran en volver lo antes posible.

-Yo les explicaré- se ofreció Victoria- Hablaré primero con Víctor porque no quiero que Yuuri se asuste.

-Hablaremos los dos- replicó Yuri -No es culpa de nadie, más que de el niño que jugó con la confianza de Sasha. Vayámonos ya, en cuanto antes sepas sus padres de esto, será mejor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Mira eso, Yuuri! -Víctor señaló por la ventana del avión. Dos volcanes nevados se elevaban por encima de todo el valle - Ya quiero aterrizar.

-Aún falta tomar otro vuelo, no seas tan ansioso -respondió el japonés, sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú me regañas por ser ansioso? -se burló Víctor, a lo que su esposo respondió con un gran sonrojo y una risita tímida.

Iba a replicar cuando una video llamada entró al celular de Víctor. Se apresuró a contestar cuando vio el nombre de Victoria.

\- ¡Niñas! Aún es pronto para que nos extrañen. Estamos llegando a México- el ruso lucía divertido, hasta que vio la media sonrisa en el rostro de su hija, como si estuviera preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Victoria? -preguntó Yuuri, que también notaba la extraña actitud de su hija.

-Esto… bueno… verás… Después de comer decidimos ir a la pista. Tío Yurio y Otabek se quedaron con Kenji, mientras los demás nos fuimos. Pero… hubo un accidente y Sasha…

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Sasha? -gritó Víctor, que sintió como si el alma se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo. A su lado, Yuuri estaba totalmente pálido y exigía a Victoria una respuesta.

-Déjenme hablar -pidió la chica- Está bien. Él… quiso hacer un salto para el que no está listo y se torció el tobillo. Pero ya lo han revisado y no es nada grave, solo es un poco de inflamación.

\- ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensado? Sabe perfectamente lo que pasa cuando intentas cosas que no sabes hacer…

Víctor se interrumpió cuando vio como la mirada de su hija se volvía sombría. Claro que ella lo sabía, por eso se veía tan consternada.

-Nena… ¿Consideras necesario que volvamos a Hasetsu? -intervino Yuuri, al notar que ambos peliplateados se ponían tensos.

-No, papá, solo queríamos que lo supieran. Tío Yurio quiere hablar con ustedes.

Mientras ambos Yuris conversaban, Víctor intentaba tranquilizarse. Su corazón latía preso, una vez más del sentimiento de culpa. Las imágenes que creía superadas volvieron a aglomerarse en sus pensamientos.

 _\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez, Víctor? Esto es tu culpa._

Yuuri se había enojado como nunca aquella vez. Y él se había sentido como el ser más miserable de la toda la existencia. Había sido su responsabilidad. Su hija al borde de… de eso que no podía siquiera pensar, era su error.

-Víctor… -Yuuri le tendía su teléfono. Apartó aquellos pensamientos perturbadores y sonrió a su esposo- Yurio me ha explicado todo. Fue una competencia con otro niño que insinuó que no era bueno en lo que hacía.

-Pero Sasha es excelente…

-Y él lo sabe. Después de esto le ha quedado más claro. Está bien, y mi mamá lo está cuidando.

-Hablaremos con el cuándo lleguemos con él a Los Cabos -dijo Víctor, con la voz apagada.

\- ¿Pensaste en lo de Victoria?

-Sí. Estaba preocupada cuando llamó. Supongo que la situación también la hizo recordar la Final Junior.

-Hey… Víctor… -Yuuri giró el rostro del ruso, que se estaba perdiendo en la inmensidad del cielo. Sus ojos estaban sombríos y cristalinos. Claramente, aun le dolía rememorar aquel acontecimiento- Eso ya pasó. Victoria está con nosotros. Es sana y fuerte, ya no debes angustiarte por eso.

-Lo sé… es sólo que… no sé qué sentir… Yuuri, ¿en serio me perdonaste por eso?

-Amor, no seas ridículo, te he dicho mil veces que sí.

\- Lo siento de nuevo, Yuuri -el ruso encerró a su esposo en un fuerte abrazo. No estaba llorando, pero tenía la sensación de que debía pedir perdón de nuevo -Sabes que cuidaré a nuestros hijos hasta el último de mis días. Me encargaré de que nunca nada les pase.

 **¡Hola! Una disculpa por el retraso, pero la tarea me absorbió. Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo recién salido del horno. Infinitas gracias a las muchas personas que lo están leyendo y comentando. Me hacen, en verdad, muy feliz. Ahora, unas cuantas explicaciones:**

 **No sé si sea extraño para alguien, pero, al principio, Yukie le da un beso en los labios a Víctor. Quería aclarar, por si alguien lo pensó, que esto es algo completamente normal y sano. No veo mal que un hijo besé en los labios a su papá o viceversa como una muestra de cariño. De hecho, se me hace bastante tierno. Claro, cuando no lo mal pensamos. Pero bueno, siempre depende del contexto. Y este era de amor paternal.**

 **Quiero agradecer a la usuaria** **Zaira Winn** **de Facebook por recordarme que los apellidos rusos sufren una modificación en el caso de las mujeres, por lo que nuestra protagonista debería ser Victoria Nikiforova. Así va a aparecer en lo sucesivo. Una disculpa por el error.**

 **Cómo se dieron cuenta, Yuuri y Víctor pasarán sus vacaciones en México. Quise de alguna forma meter a mi adorado país en esta historia, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por último, una pregunta. ¿Les gustaría que metiera lemmon en la historia? Sería, obvio, entre Víctor y Yuuri, pero también habría una escena hetero más adelante. Ustedes díganme que opinan, y yo me encargo de complacerlas.**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en próximos días. ¡Saludos a todas y todos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: ¡Hola! Ya te lo he dicho, pero me encantan, de verdad, adoro tus reviews. Son tan hermosos. Sobre que Jeremy ya esté definido con una de las gemelas… pues no lo sé. Aún no estoy segura de eso. Supongo que tal vez lo que sus papás creen que es bueno para Victoria, no lo es realmente a juicio de ella. Pero eso igual lo veremos más adelante. Espero que me hagas saber si quedaste satisfecha de nuevo. ¡Te envío muchos saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Y no es querer ser maléfica, pero a veces lo malvado simplemente se da jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier comentario, me lo puedes decir. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Sí, Victoria ya se dio cuenta de que algo no está bien con esa sobreprotección de sus entrenadores. Veremos cuanto tiempo les toma a ellos darse cuenta de lo mismo. Me conmueve que te identifiques con la historia. Es muy lindo, en verdad. De verdad espero que en el siguiente capítulo meta a Vladya. Tengo tantas ganas de escribir sobre él. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y tengas a bien dejarme tus increíbles reviews. ¡Saludos!**


	10. Prepararse

**Capítulo 10: Prepararse**

 _***Capítulo Flash Back***_

 _*21 de marzo_

 _El celular temblaba en sus manos. El nombre de Víctor junto con una foto suya, tomada en un momento de distracción, aparecía una y otra vez. Pero Yuuri tenía miedo de contestar. No sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba._

 _Maccachin se había portado extraño en los últimos días. Apenas comía y no se levantaba del sillón. Yuuri temía por él, pues su madre le había dicho que Vicchan había estado del mismo modo días antes de su deceso._

 _Aunque lo llevaron al veterinario, este sólo recetó algunas medicinas y vitaminas para estimular el apetito, pero pidió que se prepararan para cualquier suceso, pues el perro ya era bastante viejo. Víctor se mostró positivo en insistía en que el caniche sólo estaba triste porque sus amos no pasaban tanto tiempo con él, como en Hasetsu._

 _Por un momento, Yuuri pensó que, en verdad, Maccachin sólo tenía una sensación de abandono. Pero supo que no era así cuando, esa misma mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno, escuchó al perro jadear y hacer sonidos semejantes a un sollozo._

 _Sin dudarlo, lo llevó de nuevo al veterinario y, después de una rápida revisión, se determinó que los días del canino estaban contados. Le dio la opción de llevárselo a casa sucediera o aplicar una inyección para que todo fuera más rápido._

 _Yuuri envió un mensaje a Víctor, diciendo que era urgente que se comunicara con él. Pero no había pensado en cómo le diría que su mascota estaba prácticamente agonizando. Una llamada entró de nuevo al celular. El japonés tomó aire y contestó._

 _-Víctor…_

 _-Yuuri, ¿Qué sucede? Me tienes vuelto loco. Tu mensaje me preocupó, y después no contestas. ¿Estás bien? -se escuchaba nervioso._

 _-Sí, yo sí, pero… Víctor… -suspiró. Era mejor no dar rodeos y decirlo de una vez -Estoy con Maccachin en el veterinario. Él… ya no tiene esperanzas._

 _Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y de pronto la llamada se cortó. En otro momento, Yuuri se habría enfadado con él por eso. Pero en ese instante, entendía a la perfección lo que Víctor estaba sintiendo. Dios… Maccachin había estado con él ruso desde que tenía quince o dieciséis años. Lo acompañó prácticamente toda su carrera. Estuvo junto a él en la locura de viajar a Japón. No era sólo una mascota. Era un cómplice, un compañero de vida._

 _No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde la llamada, cuando Víctor llegó al consultorio. Venía agitado. Traía puesta la ropa deportiva del entrenamiento y una mochila en una mano. Abrazó muy fuerte a Yuuri en cuanto lo vio._

 _\- ¿Y Maccachin? ¿Él…? -preguntó el ruso, aferrándose aún más a su novio._

 _-Aún está aquí. Pero el médico quiere que tomemos una decisión. Podemos llevarlo a casa y esperar o hacerlo ahora._

 _-Preguntemos al doctor si puede dar un último paseo, antes de que regresemos a aquí._

 _Yuuri asintió y fue a buscar al doctor. Minutos después, regresó con Maccachin que caminaba lentamente, pero que se animó bastante al ver a su dueño arrodillarse y abrir sus brazos para recibirlo. El caniche se dirigió hacia él y frotó la cabeza en su pecho y brazos._

 _\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar? ¿Eso quieres? -Yuuri se enterneció al ver a Víctor siendo cariñoso con su perro. Este se deleitaba con las caricias detrás de sus orejas y regalaba algunas lamidas a su dueño._

 _-Vayamos a un parque. Podríamos comprarle un bocadillo y jugar con él un buen rato- sugirió Yuuri, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Víctor._

 _Él asintió y salieron del lugar. Antes de llegar a un parque infantil que estaba cerca del departamento, pasaron a una tienda de mascotas, en donde Víctor compró todo aquello que fuera como golosinas para perros y una pequeña pelota azul._

 _El parque era bastante grande, adornado de árboles de mediana altura, fuentes y juegos. Muchos niños corrían y reían, y Maccachin parecía entusiasmarse cuando alguno de los pequeños se acercaba para acariciarlo, después de preguntar al ruso el nombre de su perro. Victor dejó que el caniche caminara con algunos de los infantes, que se divertían lanzándole la pelota, mientras él y Yuuri tomaban asiento en una de las bancas._

 _Yuuri observó un rato a Víctor. Sostenía su barbilla en su mano, y apoyaba el codo en una rodilla. Sonreía, pero su expresión era de una profunda melancolía._

 _-Voy a extrañarlo -dijo Víctor, después de un rato -Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que descanse._

 _\- ¿Cómo obtuviste a Maccachin? -preguntó Yuuri._

 _-Lo recibí como regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de Yakov y Lilia. Cumplía 14, y ellos pensaban que yo estaba demasiado solo, y pensaron que un perro me haría bien._

 _\- ¿Y lo hizo?_

 _-Pues sí. Antes solo era el patinaje, pero con Maccachin, me di tiempo para salir, despejarme, y además gané un amigo. Uno inquieto, pero que siempre sabía cuándo lo necesitaba._

 _-Sentía lo mismo por Vicchan, aunque él era tan tímido como yo- recordó Yuuri, con nostalgia- Aun lamento no haber estado con él cuando murió._

 _-Mmm… Sé que no es lo mismo, Yuuri. Pero vas a estar con Maccachin. Puedes pensar que no nada más te despides de él, sino también de Vicchan. No lo sé, puede que incluso se encuentren en otro mundo y Maccachin le diga lo mucho que lo lamentas y lo mucho que lo quieres._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas, Víctor? -Yuuri cambió su semblante por uno más divertido._

 _-Sólo quería alegrarte, te pusiste muy triste de repente -hizo notar su pareja, mientras se descansaba sobre el respaldo de la banca._

 _-Yo debería ser quién te estuviera apoyando, Víctor._

 _-Ya lo haces, Yuuri. Estás aquí conmigo y te preocupas por él -señaló al perro que iba hacia ellos. Cuando llegó, subió las patas a las piernas de Víctor, y este notó que su mirada se veía cansada- Vayamos a casa a dejar las bolsas y después iremos con el veterinario, ¿está bien?_

 _Yuuri asintió y, aunque un poco cohibido, tomó de la mano a Víctor para empezar a caminar. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento cuando Maccachin les ladró y pasó su lengua por la unión de las manos._

 _Caminaron así, tomados de la mano y con un alegre perro que les ladraba, se interponía en su camino y se metía entre sus piernas, como si fuera un cachorro, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si no estuviera viviendo sus últimos momentos._

 _Llegaron al departamento y, una vez adentro, Maccachin se subió al sofá más grande, en donde se acomodó como si fuera a dormir. Víctor dejó todo y se sentó junto a él, al notar su presencia, el perro se movió y dejó su cabeza sobre las piernas del ruso._

 _Yuuri entendió. De alguna forma, sabía que Maccachin se sentía mejor en casa, y quería quedarse dormido ahí. Tal vez, sólo estaba buscando la intimidad que su amo y él habían compartido durante tanto tiempo._

 _Se acercó a donde estaban ambos y vio que, mientras más acariciaba al caniche, los ojos de su novio se tornaban más cristalinos. Se hincó frente al perro y lo acarició detrás de las orejas._

 _-Te voy a extrañar, Maccachin. Fuiste un gran amigo. Pero ya es tiempo de que descanses. Espero que veas a Vicchan y le digas que lo quiero -Yuuri sentía un grueso nudo en la garganta. Maccachin ladró y pasó su lengua por la mejilla del japonés, luego volvió a recargar su cabeza en Víctor. Yuuri sonrió -Sí, te prometo que lo cuidaré por ti. Descansa, Maccachin._

 _Yuuri se levantó. Le dio un beso en la frente a Víctor, dándole a entender que debían de quedarse los dos solos. El ruso asintió y el japonés salió del departamento._

 _Víctor sintió como Maccachin buscaba el contacto de sus manos. Volvió a acariciarlo. Sabía que eran los últimos momentos que pasaban juntos. Las últimas caricias, los últimos mimos, las últimas palabras._

 _-Siempre hablo mucho, ¿verdad? -dijo, dirigiéndose al perro -Pero hoy creo que no tengo mucho que decir. Perdóname por haberte dejado solo algunas veces. Espero que, a pesar de que me diste un gran susto, te hayas divertido en Hasetsu. Gracias por acompañarme a encontrarlo, y por aceptarlo -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sí, su compañero también había sido parte de conquistar a Yuuri -Sobre, todo, Maccachin, gracias por estar conmigo. Si con alguien pude contar cuando estaba sólo, fue contigo. Aunque nunca estuve en completa soledad, ¿cierto? Tú siempre estabas ahí, esperándome muy feliz, aunque yo estuviera cansado o de mal humor -entre sus brazos, sentía el pulso cada vez más débil del caniche, se estaba yendo. Pero aún tuvo fuerzas para un pequeño, pero claro ladrido. Víctor lloró, y se aferró a su cuerpo- Gracias, Maccachin, gracias. Ya es tiempo de que duermas. Dulces sueños._

 _Y así, en un no tan frío de San Petersburgo, un perro caniche, de nombre Maccachin, exhaló su último aliento, en brazos de quien fuera no solo su amo. Era su humano, era su amigo. Por lo menos, había encontrado quien lo cuidara por él._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*1 de diciembre_

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Déjame ver!_

 _\- ¡Ya te dije que no!_

 _\- ¡Sal de aquí, maldito anciano!_

 _\- ¡Yuri Plisetsky!_

 _\- ¡Regresa aquí, Víctor!_

 _Estaban montando un muy curioso espectáculo en la tienda. A tan solo dos semanas de la final del Grand Prix y 27 días del acontecimiento de sus vidas, su boda, la pareja apenas había tenido tiempo de preparar su propio evento._

 _Yakov y Lilia habían asumido el papel de asesores de la boda y "padres" de Víctor, pues, en el tiempo en que el ruso vivió con Yakov, este aún estaba casado con Lilia y la consideraba como una figura materna._

 _Por exigencia de todos, la pareja había decidido dedicar el día a buscar los trajes para los novios. Habían hecho la cita en la tienda, y los dueños de esta prácticamente la cerraron solo para ellos, pues que el gran Víctor Nikiforov y su famoso novio Yuuri Katsuki los hubieran elegido para buscar sus atuendos, era señal de alto prestigio. Y, aprovechando la oportunidad, escogerían también el traje de Yurio._

 _Lilia resolvió hacerse cargo de los dos Yuris, mientras Yakov lidiaba con Víctor. El acuerdo era completo blanco para la boda, y el color que cada uno decidiera para el festejo._

 _Y, por sobre todas las cosas, no debían ver lo que usarían. Era una tradición que trascendía el tiempo y las naciones. Y los Katsuki, desde Japón, prácticamente los habían sentenciado a una vida sin katsudon si, por el motivo que fuera, se veían con el traje puesto antes de las nupcias._

 _Pero, claro, eso a Víctor pareció no importarle pues, a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, intentaba colarse a uno de los vestidores en donde Yuuri se encontraba probándose la ropa. Pero el japonés también estaba decidido a no dejarse ver por Víctor. Estaba sólo en bóxer, y era muy incómodo de por sí tener a Lilia y a Yurio observándolo. Por fortuna, el menor de los rusos estaba resultando una barrera bastante efectiva entre él y Nikiforov._

 _-Yuri, aquí está tu primera opción -Otabek había asistido a la prueba de vestimenta a petición de Plisetsky, pero en el último momento terminó siendo juez de los tres y encargado de evitar que los novios se encontraran cuando salieran a verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba afuera de los vestidores._

 _-No quiero desvestirme._

 _-Yuri, pruébate eso -ordenó Lilia, con su inquebrantable voz, mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a acomodar el cuello de una camisa._

 _Yurio resopló, y con las mejillas tintadas de carmín, arrebató el traje a Otabek y se metió a uno de los vestidores._

 _\- ¡Mira, Otabek! - Víctor salió con uno de los cambios. Uno de los modistas que estaban cerca acudió para ajustarle el saco y el largo del pantalón a su medida._

 _Detrás de él, el kazajo levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación, y Yakov contemplaba a su pupilo, como si no creyera que viviría para ver ese día. El soltero codiciado por hombres y mujeres, embelesado por un japonés que apenas creía que eso estuviera pasando._

 _-Este me gusta, Yakov -Víctor seguía modelando para el espejo. Se miraba por todos lados para asegurarse de que era la pieza perfecta y que la luciera como nadie podría hacerlo. El chico que lo estaba midiendo ya se había sonrojado al ver al novio. No había forma de negarlo, estaba algo más allá de atractivo._

 _-Sí, ese es el que mejor te queda._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas, Yakov? Todos me quedaban perfecto -bromeó Víctor, y su entrenador no pudo hacer otra cosa que ignorarlo. De repente, el peliplata soltó una enorme carcajada, que atrajo la atención de sus acompañantes- ¿Quién lo diría? El vándalo ruso tiene un increíble porte para los trajes. Se te ve muy bien, Yurio._

 _Cruzado de brazos y a punto de hacer callar a Víctor con una patada, Yuri salía del vestidor enfundado en el traje qu su novio le había pasado. Este lo miró, impasible, por un buen rato, mientras que el chico se veía en el espejo._

 _\- ¿Y? ¿Este o tengo que probarme otro? -preguntó Yuri a Otabek y Lilia._

 _-A mí me parece que te ves muy bien en ese -opinó Altin, con su usual tono estoico._

 _-Quiero verte en algo de color azul intenso. Que te busquen otro -ordenó la ex bailarina antes de entrar de nuevo al vestidor._

 _Yurio carraspeó mientras Yakov mandaba a uno de los asistentes que tenían por un nuevo atuendo para el chico y por un traje de etiqueta para Víctor._

 _-Quisiera algo negro para la fiesta, con una camisa color hueso, tal vez… -dijo Víctor, pensativo, mientras el modista terminaba de medir el traje al cuerpo del ruso para el ajuste._

 _-Tenemos estas opciones, señor Nikiforov -una chica llegó con los atuendos seleccionados. Estaba evitando la mirada del ruso, y a este, eso le provocó diversión._

 _-Déjelos en el vestidor, señorita -pidió Yakov, y ella salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar._

 _-He terminado -declaró el modista tomando sus últimas notas -Estará listo en una semana. Ya puede… eh… desvestirse._

 _Yurio rodó los ojos ante el inconsciente coqueteo que estaba presenciando. Llegaron los trajes para él y antes de entrar al vestidor se deshizo del saco y la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. No lo notó, pero detrás de él, Otabek tragó saliva e intentó por todos los medios ocultar el sofoco que eso le provocó. Yuri había perdido todo rastro del cuerpo de un niño. Su sangre rusa estaba evidenciándose y haciéndolo lucir como todo un hombre, con sus músculos definidos, brazos marcados y una espalda cada vez más ancha._

 _\- ¿Está Víctor ahí? -preguntó Yuuri desde el interior del vestidor._

 _-No, puedes salir._

 _Yuuri caminó nervioso hasta el espejo, y se quedó prácticamente paralizado cuando se encontró con su reflejo. Casi no podía creer que era él mismo. Se sentía diferente, extraño… atractivo. Tuvo que reconocerlo. El minucioso y exhaustivo trabajo de Lilia buscando las prendas adecuadas para él había resultado espléndido. Ahora tenía un joven muy guapo devolviéndole la mirada. Incluso con los lentes y despeinado, Yuuri estaba deslumbrante._

 _-Wow, Katsudon -Yurio salía del vestidor con su segunda prueba y se impresionó por el resultado -Ya no pareces un cerdo._

 _\- Plisetsky…_

 _-Está bien, señora Lilia. Es casi un cumplido -rió Yuuri, para aligerar la situación -Ese te va perfecto._

 _-Quiero este, Lilia -sentenció Yurio, refiriéndose a un traje que había escogido de los muchos que le trajeron._

 _-Bien. Esa es la mejor opción. Y tú, Katsuki, ¿te gusta el resultado? -preguntó Baranovskaya._

 _-Me gusta mucho. Es este el que quiero llevar -aseguró Yuuri._

 _Lilia se llevó de nuevo a Yuuri y al modista al interior de los vestidores, dejando solos a Yurio y Otabek. El ruso se paró en frente del espejo para observarse. Había muchas cosas que lo incomodaban, entre ellas, la etiqueta. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía muy bien en ese conjunto. Lo probó de diferentes formas. Se quitó el saco y se dejó solo el chaleco y la camisa. Abrochó los botones, y también quitó algunos. Incluso solo con la camisa, no tenía ningún inconveniente con esa ropa._

 _\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Otabek? -quiso saber, mientras se vestía con todo el conjunto._

 _-A mí me parece que te queda a la perfección. ¿O no?_

 _-Yo también lo creo. Pero en cuanto empiece la fiesta me voy a deshacer del saco. Me provoca calor- se lo quitó de nuevo y se lo puso al hombro, para probar una nueva pose- ¿Tú que vas a usar?_

 _-Algo que combine contigo._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- ¿O no lo hago?_

 _\- ¡No! Eso está bien. Daremos la impresión que somos pareja…_

 _-Lo somos, Yuri._

 _-Lo sé. Así que quiero que combines conmigo -pidió Yurio, regresando al vestidor con el corazón golpeteando con fuerza en su pecho. Afuera, Otabek sonreía con suficiencia._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Ya tengo mi traje para la fiesta! ¿Puedo ver el tuyo? -la estridente voz de Víctor salió de un probador, y provocó la risa del kazajo._

 _\- ¡Por milésima vez! ¡No!_

 _\- ¡Ya cállense, maldición!_

 _\- ¡Yuri Plisetsky! -regañaron a la vez Yakov y Lilia._

 _Sin duda, era la sesión de prueba de trajes más extraña que la tienda había tenido en un buen tiempo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*10 de diciembre_

 _-Vitya, el entrenamiento no ha acabado -Yakov, aun dentro de la pista, se exasperaba de nueva cuenta con el mayor de sus pupilos._

 _-Ya lo hice todo, Yakov. Y Yuuri se va conmigo- respondió, mientras se colocaba los protectores de las cuchillas._

 _-Por Dios, Víctor. En una semana es la final. No puedes empezar a holgazanear._

 _-No es holgazanería. En serio tengo algo importante que hacer._

 _Yakov iba a preguntar que podía ser más importante que el entrenamiento previo a la culminación del Grand Prix, pero Víctor se le adelantó y le mostró una serie de mensajes en su celular. Al terminar de leerlos, el entrenador estaba sorprendido y casi mudo._

 _-No sé cómo lo lograste, pero en verdad espero que sirva de algo._

 _-Yo también. En realidad, me gustaría que mi boda estuviera completa. Pero no puedo obligarlo a aceptarlo. En fin, -Víctor suspiró, tomó un poco de agua y se dirigió a los casilleros- ¿puedes decirle a Yuuri que nos tenemos que ir?_

 _-Se lo diré, pero, Vitya… ten cuidado con lo que haces. Katsuki sigue siendo demasiado frágil, y él… -señaló con la mirada hacia su celular -bueno, es él. No es la amabilidad personificada._

 _-Lo sé. Pero teníamos que llegar a esto tarde o temprano._

 _Media hora más tarde, Víctor manejaba uno de sus autos con su prometido a un lado. Aún no le había dicho a donde iban, pero por la actitud extrañamente nerviosa con la que se comportaba Nikiforov desde que salieron de la pista, no le daba ninguna buena señal._

 _-Víctor… ¿puedes decirme ya a dónde vamos? -pidió Yuuri, tocando la mano de su prometido._

 _-Estamos por llegar, Yuuri, tranquilo. Me estás poniendo más ansioso de lo que ya estaba -bromeó Víctor, dejando ir una risa lacónica._

 _\- ¿Ansioso? ¿Es tan importante lo que vamos a hacer?_

 _-Yuuri… - Víctor entrelazó sus dedos a los de su pareja y dejó un beso en ellos, mientras tomaba una desviación en el camino- Prométeme una cosa. Harás lo que yo te diga y no intervendrás si no es necesario. Ante todo, yo hablaré, y si algo no está bien, nos vamos._

 _\- ¿Víctor? ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?_

 _El ruso suspiró pesadamente, no soltó la mano de Yuuri, e incluso la apretó aún más. El japonés pudo percibir que le temblaba ligeramente, y eso lo puso todavía más nervioso._

 _-No me gusta que las cosas pasen así. Pero te lo prometí. Y aunque sabes que soy olvidadizo, hay algunos… asuntos que simplemente no me abandonan- soltó su mano, y se enfiló a una vereda bordeada de abedules y arbustos. Al final del camino, Yuuri alcanzaba a ver un muro pintado de verde oliva, con un enorme portón de color negro- Bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás. Llegamos._

 _Se detuvieron frente al portón y un hombre muy alto y robusto salió del interior de los muros. Vestía como soldado, y entonces Yuuri se formó una idea que estaba dejándole un vacío en el estómago._

 _-Nombres -pidió el militar, que los observaba con una mirada casi abrumadora, a pesar del color azul suave que tenían._

 _-Víctor Aleshka Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki._

 _-Motivo de visita._

 _-Hemos venido a visitar a Vladya Nikiforov._

 _El rostro del soldado cambió a algo más amable, y después de confirmar en una lista su visita agendada, los hizo pasar sin demora._

 _-Víctor, no me digas que vamos a…_

 _-Oh sí, mi amor. A petición tuya, vas a conocer a mi hermano mayor, el general Vladya Nikiforov._

 **Son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada en México, pero no podía dejar de escribir. La primera parte, debo confesarlo, me causó mucho conflicto, porque me acordé de mi perrita que acaba de morir, entonces fue un poco difícil. Pero bueno, también me gustó escribir la parte de los trajes de novio, porque me gusta esta idea de la gran familia que están formando Víctor y Yuuri. Y, para terminar, dejé en suspenso la parte del hermano de Víctor porque me gustaría dedicarle un capítulo-recuerdo completo, o por lo menos la mayor parte de él. Y si lo ponía aquí se podía volver tedioso. Así que eso lo veremos en alguno de los dos siguientes capítulos.**

 **Por otra parte, quiero agradecer infinitamente a las muchas, muchas personas que están leyendo esto. Tanto en (donde recibo unos hermosos comentarios que me animan a seguir) como en Wattpad (donde ya rebasamos los mil leídos, y crean que eso para mí es algo en verdad emocionante). Muchas gracias a todos y síganme escribiendo, porque me gusta saber lo que piensan. Saben que procuro responderles a todos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben, nos leemos el próximo domingo o lunes. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Yo sólo me aseguraba de que todos lo querían, pero sabía que el lemmon iba a ser bien recibido. Si, la pobre de Victoria tiene un pasado que le cuesta superar. Ya pronto llegaremos a él. A mí también me duele mi bebé Sasha ¡te juro que lo amo! Espero que el capítulo amerite otro me encorazona jeje. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Ya sé! Pudiera parecer cosa de ficción, pero si hay niños así de crueles como para jugar con la confianza de un chico aún menor a ellos. De verdad muero por saber cuál es tu teoría respecto a Victoria. No lo ahorques, que nos sirve más vivo. Después a ver que el pobre tenía sus motivos. ¿De dónde eres? Me dio mucha curiosidad. Espero que este capítulo se haya ganado tu aprecio y se merezca esos reviews que tanto me hacen pensar. ¡Saludos!**


	11. Encuentros

**Capítulo 11: Encuentro**

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Mensajes, 8 de diciembre_

 _-Vladya, soy Víctor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Mi amigo, Smirnov, me facilitó tu contacto. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Vitya… Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo. Creo que la última vez fue hac años. He estado bien. Hace unos días fui ascendido a Teniente General de la Fuerza Aérea. Todo ha marchado bien para mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Ya dejaste eso?_

 _-No empecemos de nuevo, Vlad. Y se llama patinaje artístico. Planeo hacerlo durante un tiempo más. En dos semanas participaré en la final del Grand Prix._

 _-Me es indiferente lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con eso, Víctor. Evítame el discurso ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Necesito verte. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte._

 _-Si lo que quieres es intentar volver a la casa de mis padres, ahórrate la molestia. Papá lo dejó muy claro, no te quería cerca de ahí, y yo tampoco._

 _-No es eso. Y ya ni siquiera importa. Es algo completamente distinto._

 _-Sí no es que vas a dejar ese "deporte" o que por fin sentarás cabeza, te casarás y le darás herederos a mis padres, no quiero escuchar nada de ti._

 _-Me casaré._

 _-Por fin, Vitya. Es un alivio escuchar que asumirás una responsabilidad. Muy bien, quiero conocer a tu mujer. En dos días, en el cuartel. Los espero para la cena._

 _-Vlad. Hay algo más._

 _-Ya lo discutiremos aquí, no tengo tiempo ahora. No vayas a fallar como siempre, Víctor._

 _-No. Mi pareja y yo estaremos ahí en dos días._ _До свидания,_ _Vladya (*)._

 _-_ _До свидания,_ _Víctor._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Historia principal**

-Sasha… No te puedo regañar si estás sollozando. Para ya.

-Es que… no quiero… no fue… papá Víctor… lo siento…

Víctor intentaba por todos los medios posibles mantenerse serio. Tenía que reñir a su hijo. Había desobedecido deliberadamente las órdenes de Yurio y de sus hermanas, y a consecuencia de eso, había conseguido una herida que lo dejaría sin practicar una semana.

Detrás de Víctor, Yuuri aguardaba pacientemente a que su esposo se rindiera y le pidiera su ayuda. No era bueno con el llanto de las personas, pero era magistralmente derrotado cuando veía a sus hijos llorar. Aunque ellos hubieran hecho alguna travesura, si lloraban por el regaño, era Víctor quien terminaba pidiendo perdón.

-Ok, Sasha, ya basta. No te voy a regañar. Por favor, no llores -Víctor se palmeó la frente, sabiendo que le estaba dando material a su esposo para futuros sermones.

-Papá… lo siento -Al otro lado de la pantalla, el niño limpiaba sus lágrimas, mientras que sus hermanas intentaban contener una risa, bajo la mirada seria de Yuri.

-Nene, tú tío Yurio ya nos explicó lo que sucedió- Yuuri se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la pantalla de la computadora para hablar con su hijo -Sasha, ese tema lo hemos conversado infinidad de veces. Todo lo que eres lo demuestras en la pista, siendo tú, no cayendo en provocaciones.

-Él me dijo que sólo porque soy hijo de ustedes me ascendieron más rápido que a los demás niños a la categoría Novel A -replicó el pequeño ruso.

-Es cierto que tienes más oportunidades porque Nikiforov y Katsuki son tus padres. Ustedes son privilegiados y…

\- ¡Víctor! Eso no está ayudando…- el japonés le tapó la boca antes de que dijera otra cosa.

Al fondo de la habitación, la risa de las gemelas explotó, Serik se contagió de la diversión, a pesar de las serias miradas de sus padres, y Sasha, que había abierto los ojos como platos por las palabras de su padre ruso, comenzó a carcajearse.

Yuuri fulminó con la mirada a Víctor, quien solo atinó a levantar los hombros, como excusándose por decir, una vez más, cosas sin pensar.

-Creo que ya entendiste el punto de tu papá, ¿verdad, Sasha? -Víctor volvió a hablar con su hijo, que apenas pudo asentir, buscando calmarse.

-Yuuri, no te enojes. Es mejor que las cosas acaben así. Mi hermano es consciente de que lo que hizo estuvo mal, y creo que su mejor castigo va a ser quedarse sin patinar hasta que ustedes vuelvan -habló Victoria, que se controló cuando vio que su papá estaba enfadado con Víctor por las cosas que había dicho. Hizo caso omiso de lo que su hija le estaba diciendo -Papá… por favor, tranquilo. El bebé.

Yuuri relajó los brazos y suspiró. Su esposo lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Además de que no quería que se fueran a dormir ofuscados en su primera noche en Los Cabos, también le preocupaba que su pequeño dentro de él sufriera los estragos de su enojo.

\- ¿Aún no amanece en México? -preguntó Yukie, recorriendo con su mirada la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-No, de hecho, deberíamos estar durmiendo. Yuuri, a dormir.

-Víctor tiene razón, niños. Tenemos que descansar. El vuelo fue muy largo y estoy cansado. Nos vamos, descansen.

Víctor envío besos a sus hijos y cerró la computadora portátil. Aun sentado, observó cómo Yuuri desempacaba algunas cosas para buscar su ropa de dormir. Se veía tan concentrado, pero también seguía serio. El ruso llevó una mano a su barbilla, y se repasó el labio con el pulgar.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo, Víctor?

-A mi sexy esposo.

-Sigo enfadado contigo.

Víctor rió. Pero Yuuri supo inmediatamente que no era cualquier risa. Esa una sensual y provocadora, una que buscaba bajar la guardia de Yuuri, una con las que, sabía de antemano, no podía luchar.

\- ¿Estás tan enfadado que ni siquiera me darás un beso de buenas noches? -el ruso se sentó en la cama, frente a Yuuri, tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos.

-Sí. Y estoy agotado -quiso fingir indignación. Cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza en otra dirección para no ver el puchero que contrastaba con la mirada lujuriosa del peliplata frente a él.

-Oh, Yuuri. Si estás cansado, deberías estar ya en la cama. Ven aquí.

Sin esperárselo, Víctor lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Yuuri cayó de rodillas sobre la cama, con las piernas del ruso entre las suyas.

-Víctor…

\- ¿De verdad estás cansado? ¿Es el bebé? -preguntó, un poco más serio, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Víctor… yo… no. Te quiero en mí -Yuuri enterró el rostro en el hombro de Víctor. Este sonrió y dejó un rastro de besos desde el cuello hasta el hombro.

-Veinte años y aún no tengo suficiente de ti…

Antes de darse cuenta, Yuuri se encontraba de espaldas sobre el sofá, con las piernas abiertas y Víctor entre ellas. Sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas bailando a un ritmo que solo ellos conocían. Sus manos explorando los terrenos que reconocerían siempre, pero que seguían siendo igualmente fascinantes. El placer volviéndose sonido y carne.

La ropa pronto sobró y pudieron tocar su piel tersa, suave, con su característico aroma a deseo y entrega.

-Ahh… Víctor… ya, por favor… -Yuuri gemía ante los besos de su esposo, repartidos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, en esos pequeños puntos que inducían a la locura.

-Tranquilo amor… un poco más…

-No… -Yuuri tomó el rostro de Víctor y lo atrajo a si para besarlo en los labios una vez más- Te necesito ya.

-Estás muy ansioso -le dijo al oído, lo que le provocó un jadeo en Yuuri. Arqueó su espalda y levantó sus caderas hasta que se encontró con las de su esposo- Me encanta cuando eres exigente.

-Ahh… sí… te lo exijo

-Lo que pidas, amor…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Dentro del área militar, rodeada por abedules y abetos, resaltando del resto del paisaje, se alzaba la residencia del teniente general Vladya Nikiforov. Más que una simple casa, parecía una mansión, era enorme. Pintada de verde y con ventanas, puertas y marcos de negro. Constaba de tres pisos y de una altura que alcanzaba a los árboles medianos._

 _Víctor se dirigió hacia el lugar. Tomó una vereda de piedras que lo conducía justo a la entrada de la casa. Estando a unos metros, el ruso suspiró pesadamente y a Yuuri lo recorrió un escalofrío por la columna._

 _Delante de la puerta, había un hombre. El japonés no tuvo duda de que ese era Vladya. El escaso sol que se filtraba entre las ramas hacía relucir su largo cabello plateado, suelto sobre sus hombros y cayendo como cascada por su espalda._

 _Víctor se estacionó a una distancia que consideró respetable._

 _-Yuuri -tomó la mano de su novio, que descansaba sobre sus piernas -Espera aquí. Aún hay algo que tengo que aclarar con él._

 _-Pero Víctor…_

 _-Lo sé, Yuuri. Pero hay que llevar esto con calma. Hazle caso a tu entrenador, ¿sí? -pidió. Sonrió cuando el japonés asintió levemente._

 _Victor bajó del auto. Hubiera querido que Yuuri lo besara, para sentir un poco más de fortaleza, pero, por primera vez sintió que debía ser prudente. De verdad quería eso. De verdad anhelaba que su hermano pudiera entender y aceptar que los gustos y el amor no se definen por géneros y nacionalidades._

 _-Vitya… -se detuvo. A unos centímetros, su hermano lo observaba hacia abajo. Pese a que solo eran dos años de diferencia, el mayor rebasaba a Víctor por algo más de diez centímetros._

 _-Vlad… -los ojos de color zafiro de ambos se encontraron y hubo un extraño sentimiento de añoranza, que ninguno de los dos quiso admitir._

 _-Llegan diez minutos tarde -Víctor rodó los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano le tendía la mano. Dudoso, pero firme, se la estrechó. El contacto fue fuerte, y por un momento el menor sintió como si fueran niños otra vez, cuando Vladya se vanagloriaba de ser más fuerte que Víctor- ¿Por qué ella no ha bajado?_

 _-Quiero que sepas algo. No me dejaste decirlo cuando te escribí, pero es import…_

 _\- ¿Te refieres a que es japonesa? -interrumpió Vladya. Víctor abrió mucho los ojos -Ya lo sé. Vi su nombre en la lista de visitas. No estoy del todo conforme, pero si considero que pensé que nunca te casarías y lo rumores que corrieron desde que empezaste a patinar, creo que puedo pasarlo por alto._

 _-Vladya, no es solo eso. Mi pareja es…_

 _-Por Dios, hombre. Lo discutimos en la cena -una vez más no lo dejó acabar, y Víctor estaba teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle -Ve por ella y vamos adentro._

 _Vlad no los espero y entró a la casa, dejando atrás a su hermano, ofuscado y algo desesperado._

 _En cuanto Yuuri vio a Víctor solo, decidió bajar del auto y reunirse con él._

 _\- ¿Se lo dijiste? -preguntó, tomando su fría mano._

 _-No. Apenas y me dejó hablar. Él está seguro de que Yuuri Katsuki es una japonesa. Y al parecer tampoco le agrada que sea de Japón - Víctor se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado, al ver la expresión de desconcierto y un poco de desesperanza en Yuuri -Oye, no quiero que esto te haga daño. No tienes que hacer esto. Podemos irnos, cenar en la Avenida…_

 _-No -dijo Yuuri -No voy a dejar que te rindas. Si le parece o no, no es nuestro problema. Sólo quiero que lo sepa._

 _-Te estás volviendo un necio -rió Víctor, rindiéndose. Puso una mano en su barbilla para pensar, y pronto se le ocurrió una idea -Yuuri, dejemos que él mismo saque conclusiones. Eh… ¿te importaría ser un amigo cercano de mi novia por unas horas?_

 _-Víctor… -Yuuri enrojeció, no porque no pudiera hacerlo - ¿Vamos a mentirle?_

 _-Técnicamente, no. Le diremos todo, aunque, por lo menos hasta que acabemos de cenar. Te prometo que a la primera oportunidad que tenga, le diré que eres tú._

 _-Está bien. Vamos allá. Abstente de referirte a mi como "novia" -Yuuri caminó, pero escuchó una risita venida de Víctor - ¿Qué?_

 _-Nada. Tengo una novia atractiva._

 _Víctor guió a Yuuri adentro de la casa antes de que replicara. Por dentro, y por increíble que pareciera, la casa era bastante acogedora. Todo estaba en tonos cremas y blancos muy suaves. Las muchas ventanas permitían el acceso de una enorme cantidad de luz natural, aunque para esa hora de la tarde, la iluminación del gigantesco candelabro de cristal sobre la mesa era necesaria. La cena estaba servida en una porcelana blanca y reluciente, y despedía un aroma llamativo._

 _\- ¿Quién es él, Víctor? -Vladya salía de una de las habitaciones, y se detuvo cuando vio al japonés junto a su hermano._

 _Yuuri hubiera querido no verse asombrado, pero era imposible. Vladya era sencillamente impactante. Lo había imaginado con un semblante rudo, una mirada impenetrable. Un ser inaccesible, de esos que veían a todos los demás como inferiores. Pero no podía ser más diferente a eso. Los ojos del hermano mayor de Víctor eran idénticos a los de él, pero a diferencia de Víctor, los de Vladya eran perturbadoramente sensuales… y duros. No entendía cómo era posible eso. Víctor la había descrito como un hombre prácticamente intratable, pero la sonrisa casi irónica e inquisidora que salía de sus labios no decían eso. Era corpulento. Le llevaba a Víctor varios centímetros, tanto de alto, como de ancho. Vestido con camisa blanca, corbata, gabardina y pantalones negros, Vladya no podía ser descrito como alguien áspero o esquivo. Era más bien un hombre con una belleza tenaz y un atractivo intimidante._

 _-Es Yuuri Katsuki. No pongas esa cara, Vlad. Te dije que tenía que decirte algo sobre eso -respondió Víctor, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

 _\- ¿Tu mujer no pudo venir?_

 _-No, ella…_

 _-Yo soy amigo de ambos -intervino Yuuri, con una sonrisa, que Víctor, que lo conocía bien, reconoció como forzada -Hajimemashite. Encantado de conocerlo, señor Nikiforov. Soy… amigo y aprendiz de Víctor._

 _Sí, las palabras le sabían amargas. Le hubiera encantado decir, con mucho orgullo, que era el prometido y novio del gran Víctor Nikiforov._

 _\- ¿Otro patinador? Esto se está haciendo muy común. Aunque en Japón no tienen mucho problema con eso, ¿no es así? -inquirió Vladya, mirando a Yuuri de una forma que extraño a Víctor._

 _-No, en Japón la mayor parte de las personas entienden que el deporte que hagas no define tu personalidad._

 _Víctor respingó y lo vio de reojo, pero no pudo evitar su mirada llena de orgullo. Yuuri definitivamente no era el mismo, la avidez y confianza con la que se defendía... eran envidiables._

 _-Eso es cuestionable. ¿No se había dicho que en el patinaje era donde más se podían encontrar hombres homosexuales?_

 _-Vladya, eso es ridículo. En todos los lugares puedes encontrar hombres que gustan de hombres -defendió Víctor._

 _-Lamentable en verdad. Pero basta ya de eso, no tenemos necesidad de amargarnos la noche con esa clase de temas. Vayamos a cenar, quisiera escuchar de mi futura hermana._

 _Vladya entró al comedor. Yuuri se disponía a seguirlo, cuando Víctor lo tomó discretamente de la mano. No dijo nada, solo se la acarició y le dirigió una tierna mirada en señal de agradecimiento. Yuuri le sonrió y apretó su mano. Sí, seguían juntos. Todo estaría bien._

 _Se sentaron y un grupo de cocineros militares sirvieron el primer plato, una sopa que, Víctor indicó, se llamaba solianka._

 _-Dime, Vitya, ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y la chica? -quiso saber Vladya. Víctor y Yuuri compartieron una rápida mirada cómplice._

 _-En Japón. Hace dos años tomé un receso de las competencias para entrenar a mi actual pareja, quien compite por su país._

 _\- ¿Y se enamoraron ahí?_

 _-Ella lo admiraba desde siempre. Me lo dijo. Pero supongo que no era amor en ese momento. Se dio mientras ambos crecían como competidor y entrenador -explicó Yuuri, determinado. Tanto, que casi no se reconocía._

 _-Suena demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto. ¿Por lo menos ella ganó?_

 _-La medalla de plata -indicó Víctor -Y estuve muy orgulloso por ello._

 _\- ¿Te conformaste con un segundo lugar, Víctor? A pesar de todo, eso no es muy propio de ti -replicó Vladya, haciendo a un lado el plato vacío de la sopa._

 _-Por supuesto que no -contestó su hermano, casi indignado -Este año ganó el oro, no solo en el Grand Prix, también en el Campeonato Mundial._

 _-Entonces debe ser muy buena. A propósito, ¿Por qué no está aquí?_

 _-Tuvo… inconvenientes…_

 _-Mujeres, después de todo -ironizó Vladya, llamando por el nuevo plato - ¿Cuándo y en dónde planean casarse?_

 _-En Barcelona, el 28 de diciembre._

 _\- ¿Y porque no aquí?_

 _-Por las… facilidades que ofrece. Además, ahí le pedí que se casara conmigo. Es un lugar simbólico para ambos._

 _-Pues pueden hacerlo donde quieran, Víctor, lo único que te pido es que te apresures a tener hijos._

 _Yuuri se quedó paralizado y Víctor casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo. Ese iba a ser un problema, uno muy grande._

 _-Vladya, yo… no creo… no tendremos hijos -dijo Víctor, en un hilo de voz._

 _\- ¿Pero qué ridiculeces estás diciendo, Vitya? Claro que los tendrán. Alguien debe heredar todo lo que mis padres dijeron. Tú no, por obvias razones. Y yo me comprometí con el Ejército._

 _\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Tal vez, simplemente, no quiero._

 _-Deja de decir estupideces. Le debes, por lo menos eso, a mi padre._

 _\- ¡Claro que no! ¡El nunca hizo nada por mí! -Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Víctor y su puño chocando contra la mesa._

 _-Cedió a tus caprichos, ¿no? Después de todo, eso es lo que siempre has sido, un niño caprichoso._

 _-Basta, Vladya. Eso no es cierto._

 _\- ¿No? ¿Qué no fue eso tu escape de casa? Y hasta que papá accedió, decidiste hablarnos -Vlad cambió su expresión. Lo que hace unos minutos había sido solo seriedad, ahora se acercaba bastante a la indignación -Siempre hiciste lo que quisiste, sin que te importaran los demás._

 _-Eso no…_

 _\- ¿Nunca pensaste en mamá? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que lloro cuando te largaste?_

 _Yuuri se había perdido en las muchas palabras hirientes que Vladya lanzaba a Víctor. Supuso que este sería fuerte, pero después de todo, lo vio como nunca pensó que lo haría. Vulnerable, abatido._

 _Víctor se levantó de la mesa, Yuuri se levantó con él y puso una mano en su hombro. Le importaba nada que Vladya estuviera ahí. Su novio, su prometido, estaba sufriendo, no lo iba a dejar solo._

 _-Sí, Vlad. Tú puedes decir que fui egoísta. Pero si algo sé, es que todo lo que soy y lo que tengo me hace feliz. No renuncié a nada por complacer a otros. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo?_

 _\- ¡Deja de ser insolente!_

 _\- ¡Y tú deja de ser un cretino!_

 _Yuuri se alarmó cuando sus frentes estuvieron casi pegadas y sus manos cerradas en un puño._

 _-Víctor, Vladya… paren, por favor -pidió Yuuri, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de ambos y separándolos._

 _Para Víctor, el contacto de Yuuri fue como un bálsamo. Se alejó de su hermano, respiró y volvió a sentarse. Por otro lado, cuando Vladya sintió la cálida mano de Yuuri, se apartó de él con fuerza, y, por un momento, el japonés pudo haber jurado que las mejillas de Vladya se tornaban de un color distinto al de su pálida piel._

 _-Está anocheciendo y tenemos que volver a la ciudad. Si es todo lo que podemos hablar, Vladya, creo que es tiempo de que Yuuri y yo nos retiremos._

 _Víctor se dirigió hacia la sala, seguido de cerca por Yuuri. El pelinegro se aseguró de que Vladya no los seguía y, cuando se vio con un pequeño momento a solas, lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Víctor se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del japonés y este sintió la conmoción e impotencia recorriendo su cuerpo._

 _\- ¿Estarás bien? -preguntó Yuuri, pasando su mano por el cabello plateado._

 _-Lo estaré cuando estemos en casa. Vayámonos ya. No quiero quedarme un momento más._

 _Yuuri asintió. Se separaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Vladya detrás de ellos._

 _-Espera un momento, Vitya. No me creas estúpido. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo -Víctor iba a hablar, pero Vlad levantó la palma de su mano frente a él -Tal vez estaba distraído, pero creo no mencionaste el nombre de tu pareja._

 _Yuuri miró nervioso hacia Víctor. Pensó que tal vez dudaría, y no lo hubiera culpado por eso. Pero no. Víctor tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y la apretó con fuerza y determinación._

 _-Yuuri Katsuki- dijo, con voz clara y concisa._

 _-Atrévete a repetirlo._

 _-Yuuri Katsuki._

 _-Vete de aquí, Víctor. En lo que a mí concierne, ya no tienes nada conmigo -Vladya abrió la puerta, exigiendo con su mirada que se marcharan._

 _-Nos estamos haciendo un favor._ _До свидания, Vladya._

 _Yuuri y Víctor salieron sin decir nada más. Detrás de ellos, la puerta se cerró. En el exterior el viento susurraba entre las ramas de los árboles. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero, por algún motivo, el menor de los Nikiforov se sentía con un curioso sentimiento de liviandad._

 _\- ¿Qué tienes, Vitya? -preguntó Yuuri, curioso por el cambio de actitud._

 _-Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima- le dedicó su habitual sonrisa, esa misma que le regalaba todas las mañanas, con la que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba -Gracias por conducirme a esto, Yuuri. Aunque no haya acabado bien, creo que, por lo menos, ya no hay asuntos que resolver en mi vida. Bien, sube al auto y vámonos._

 _-Eh… Víctor…_

 _\- ¿Pasa algo?_

 _-Esto… dejé mi abrigo adentro._

 _-Yo iré por él -dijo, después de darle un beso en la frente._

 _-No… yo iré -Yuuri tomó la mano de Víctor para detenerlo. Este lo miró extrañado e hizo una mueca, como si no entendiera -Está en el perchero del recibidor, sólo tomaré. Entra al auto, estás helado._

 _Víctor dudó, pero antes de que dijera algo, Yuuri regresó a la casa de Vladya. Para su suerte, estaba abierta. Entró con sigilo, se detuvo en el abrigo colgado y sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos. Luego, caminó en silencio hacia la sala y se encontró con Vladya, recargado de del marco de una ventana, con la mirada ausente y perdida en el fulgor de la media luna y un vaso con una bebida ausente en su interior. Se había desecho de la gabardina y la corbata. Con los botones superiores de su camisa desabrochados, el militar se veía arrebatador._

 _\- ¿Es posible? -preguntó Vladya, con un hilo de voz._

 _\- ¿El qué?_

 _-Su clase de amor. Son hombres, pero aun así…_

 _-No hay clase de amor, Vladya. Es sólo uno -respondió Yuuri, caminando hacia dónde estaba él. Lo miró receloso, pero el japonés se sentía confiado -No puedes definirlo. Se trata de los sentimientos, algo que no puede expresarse con palabras. Víctor lo llama Ágape. Incondicional._

 _\- ¿Entonces amas a mi hermano? ¿A pesar de todo lo que se dirá de ustedes?_

 _-Sé que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para él. Porque eso es lo que queremos. Estar al lado del otro. Prometimos nunca dejarnos._

 _-No logro entenderlo -los ojos de Vladya refulgían en la oscuridad, de verdad se estaba esforzando, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles de asimilar._

 _-Víctor estaba ilusionado -dijo Yuuri, tendiéndole lo que había tomado de su abrigo- Ayer habló de lo mucho que le gustaría ver a toda su familia reunida para la boda._

 _\- ¿Su familia?_

 _-Eso eres, ¿no? Vladya, entiendo que hay cosas que no son sencillas de entender o aceptar. Para mí tampoco fue fácil aceptar que lo que sentía por Víctor iba más allá del cariño o la admiración. Pero, cuando eliminas los prejuicios y te concentras en lo que, en realidad pasa, es decir, dos seres amándose, no sólo lo entiendes, sino que te incluyes en la felicidad que acarrea._

 _-Yuuri, no es fácil -replicó Vladya, bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso._

 _-Pues tienes 18 días para pensarlo. Víctor se debe estar impacientando. Debo irme -Yuuri se encaminó hacia la salida, estaba por tomar su abrigo, cuando sintió la presencia del mayor de los Nikiforov._

 _-Katsuki… -Yuuri giró para verlo, pero jamás espero lo que sucedió._

 _Fuera de la casa, Víctor comenzaba a inquietarse por la tardanza de Yuuri y ya estaba resuelto en ir a buscarlo, cuando lo vio salir de la casa a un paso rápido y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo._

 _-Yuuri, ¿Qué sucedió? Estás sonrojado -lo tomó por los hombros, pero al japonés apenas pudo verlo a los ojos sin que una tímida risa saliera de sus labios._

 _-Na… nada… Vámonos ya, Víctor. Estoy muy cansado._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Dime!_

 _-No. Es mi venganza por no avísame que vendríamos aquí. Así que hazme el favor de no insistir y regresemos a casa ahora._

 _-Pero Yuuri, yo…_

 _Se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Un automóvil negro y con los cristales tintados se estacionó frente a la casa de Vladya. De su interior descendió un hombre de vestido con el uniforme de un oficial. Su cabello azulado brillaba y se detuvo a observar a la pareja. Sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno y fríos como esa noche los miraron con algo parecido a la desconfianza. Reparó en Víctor y se sorprendió. Inclinó la cabeza, mostrando un saludo y respeto y se introdujo en la residencia._

 _-Eso fue extraño -dijo Víctor entrando a su auto._

 _-No tanto si lo piensas bien -respondió Yuuri, divertido. Vio hacer un puchero a Víctor y rió -Sólo olvídalo, Nikiforov. Vámonos ya._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!_

 _-No. Y ya déjame en paz o será peor._

 _El auto de Víctor se alejó por donde había llegado, con su conductor insistiendo como un niño pequeño y el copiloto negándose a cada petición. Si en algo tenía razón Vladya, es que Víctor podía actuar muchas veces como un niño caprichoso. Pues bien, eso a Yuuri no le importaba. Amaría mucho a ese niño que se halló solo un día, y le concedería lo que pidiera si con eso lograba mantener la sonrisa tierna y atractiva por el resto de sus días._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-General Vladya, vengo a dejar los informes del día -el soldado de misteriosos ojos azules saludaba militarmente a su superior._

 _-Gracias, Koslov. Déjelos en la mesa. Descanse._

 _El soldado dejó los papeles donde le fue indicado. Pero una hoja blanca con garigoleados en rosa y azul llamó su atención._

 _-Vladya… ¿qué es esto? -preguntó, enseñándole lo que había encontrado._

 _-La prueba de que alguien si está siendo feliz._

 _\- ¿Tu hermano? -quiso saber. Vladya asintió y dejó el papel cerca de su general -Y decías que el valeroso eras tú._

 _-Gregori, no entiendes. Sabes que yo no puedo…_

 _-Lo sé -interrumpió, haciendo un gesto con la mano -Ya me lo dijiste. Ojalá fueras como él. Si no necesita nada más, general, me retiró. Buenas noches._

 _Vladya escuchó como la puerta se cerró. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y tomó la invitación a la boda de su hermano y el japonés. Lo leyó varias veces más, y como la primera, le supo amargo. No por todo lo que le había dicho a Víctor, sino por lo que esa invitación en sí misma representaba._

" _Barcelona, España. 28 de diciembre._

 _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare  
Ho paura di perderti_

 _Víctor A. Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki_

 _Se congratulan en invitarlo a su unión matrimonial_

 _en el hotel Sant Pere de Clará._

 _Llamamos amor a todo lo que se encuentra en el hielo"_

 **Ok. Si pudieran verme ahora mismo, se darían cuenta de que no puedo creer que todo esto se me haya ocurrido. No tenía planeado que fuera así, iba a ser más… reconciliador (¿?) No sé. Pero no me esperé que fuera por este camino. Sin embargo, estoy encantada con el resultado y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado esta… confrontación entre hermanos, porque creo que a más de una le estaba dando prácticamente un ataque al saber que ya íbamos a ver a nuestro cuñado… ejem… el cuñado de Yuuri.**

 **Antes de que me maten por cortar el lemmon, les quiero decir que no es el momento, porque quiero (aunque parezca cursi) que el primero que narre sea el de su noche de bodas. Además, ya está cerca, yo sé que aguantarán la espera. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y comentar. Lo valoro mucho. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo con el cumpleaños de las gemelas y su preparación para el Cuatro Continentes y el Campeonato Europeo. ¡Saludos a tod s!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Me pasó lo mismo mientras escribía esto. Mi perrita murió mientras todos dormíamos, por lo que tuve una culpa inmensa por algún tiempo. Pero bueno, ellos saben que los amamos. ¡Espero que tu perrito se cure pronto! Ya te di lo de Vladya, aunque no está el lemmon ¡Quiero saber la teoría! ¡ONEGAI! Ok, me calmo jeje. Pero espero que ahora me lo digas y que te haya satisfecho el capítulo de Vladya. ¡Saludos!**

 **Yukime Hiwatari: Ya, el siguiente capítulo tenemos a las chicas de regreso. Sí, también a mí me puso sensible escribir sobre Maccachin. Pero espero que este capítulo no te haya entristecido, porque a mí me dejó emocionada. Mucho. Puedes dejarme un comentario, si gustas. Te lo agradecería bastante. ¡Saludos!**


	12. Promesas y deseos

**Capítulo 12:**

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sasha dio un brinco a la cama de Yukie, donde las gemelas estaban acostadas y abrazadas mientras dormían. El niño se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de sus hermanas, provocando algunos quejidos, reclamos y risas.

-Me encanta tu amable forma de felicitarnos. Gracias, enano -ironizó Victoria, pellizcando las mejillas de Sasha.

\- ¿Lo recordaste tú solo? -preguntó Yukie, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Algo así. Hay dos personas en la computadora que me lo recordaron, y quieren verlas.

Las chicas prácticamente saltaron de la cama. Con dificultad se pusieron un suéter, pues el ambiente era muy frío, y después corrieron a la mesa del comedor. Ahí, la computadora transmitía la imagen de sus papás, conversando entre ellos. Yuuri se percató del escándalo de pies y sillas.

\- ¡Niñas! Sabemos que son solo las seis de la mañana en Hasetsu, pero en San Petersburgo acaba de amanecer el 31 de diciembre, por lo que, oficialmente, ya tiene 18 años. Feliz cumpleaños, mis bebés. Te amo, Yukie. Te amo, Victoria. Estamos muy orgullosos de ambas, y si no fuera porque estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, las tendría atrapadas en un enorme abrazo -Víctor había empezado su discurso demasiado entusiasmado, pero a medida que hablaba, su voz se quebraba, ya sea porque no estaba con ellos o porque recordó la vida de ambas en apenas unos segundos.

-Papá…

-Yukie, Victoria. Ustedes son una de las mejores decisiones que tomé en mi vida. Y aunque al principio estaba asustado, volvería a pasar mil veces por lo mismo con tal de tenerlas a mi lado. Mi alegre Yukie, mi valiente Victoria. Las adoro -Yuuri también había empezado a sollozar, y Víctor tuvo que socorrerlo en un abrazo. Sí, las hormonas le estaban jugando mal. Pero no había modo de que no se pusiera tan sentimental al recordar todo lo que vivió, lloró, sufrió, temió, celebró y disfrutó para que, en los primeros minutos de un 31 de diciembre, 18 años antes, trajera al mundo a dos de sus razones para vivir.

\- ¡No hagan eso si no están aquí para abrazarnos! -Yukie enterró su rostro en el hombro de su hermana para que no vieran las muchas y gruesas lágrimas que estaba derramando.

-Ignoren esto -Victoria sonrió, mientras limpiaba con su dedo una pequeña gota que amenazaba con salir -Gracias por el detalle. Nosotras también los amamos.

\- ¡Yo no! ¡Los quiero aquí! -exigió la pelinegra, aferrándose aún más a su hermana.

-Mi amor, no llores porque lastimas a tu papá -Yuuri lidiaba con el sentimentalismo de Víctor, que había salido del alcance de la cámara para que sus hijas no vieran el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para no explotar ahí mismo.

-Están siendo dramáticos -rió Victoria, apoyada por su papá japonés, que asintió y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres un ser insensible, Victoria. Ya estoy bien -Yukie regresó a su lugar, eliminando los rastros de agua con el dorso de su mano- ¿Y Víctor?

-Ya voy, ya voy… -escucharon, aunque seguía sin aparecer.

-Victoria, ¿puedes llamar a Sasha?

-Aquí estoy, papá -dijo el niño, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de zumo de naranja- ¿Ya los traigo?

Yuuri asintió y Sasha corrió en dirección a su cuarto. Para cuando volvió, Víctor y sus ojos rojos se habían integrado nuevamente a la reunión. El hermano de las gemelas traía en sus manos dos enormes cajas.

-La negra para Yukie, la blanca para Victoria. Mi presente para ustedes -indicó Yuuri, esperando con ansiedad a que ambas abrieran las cajas.

-Amazing! -gritaron ambas cuando descubrieron un par de patines para cada una.

Victoria por fin tenía los blancos que quería, y que aseguraba que se verían mejor por combinar con su cabello platino. Yukie besó las cuchillas protegidas con los protectores de un par de patines del color de su pálida piel. Eran como hechos a la medida de cada una.

\- ¡Son fantásticos! ¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias! -Yukie se probó uno de ellos y lo enseño a la pantalla, recibiendo el visto bueno de sus padres.

-Sasha, dales el mío, por favor- pidió Víctor. Su hijo tomó dos pequeñas cajitas. De igual manera, le dio una caja negra a Yukie, y una Victoria.

Las gemelas se apresuraron a abrirlas, y descubrieron, cada una, un collar del que pendía un relicario de oro con forma de lirio, y en uno de los pétalos, había un grabado de una Y para Yukie, y una V para Victoria.

\- ¡Otra vez no! -Yukie se cubrió los ojos con una mano, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el collar en la otra.

-Es precioso… -susurró Victoria, con la voz cortada.

Dentro de ambos relicarios había una pequeña foto, que era casi idéntica entre ellas. Las palmas de las manos de Víctor y Yuuri hacia arriba, unidas por los meñiques, y en medio de ambas reposaba la diminuta mano de un bebé. Se diferenciaban porque la de Victoria era aún más pálida que la de Yukie.

-Estaba esperando a que cumplieran la mayoría de edad según Rusia para dárselos -explicó Víctor- Es como una prueba de que siempre serán nuestros bebés.

-Esto es hermoso -dijo Victoria, al tiempo que Yukie la ayudaba a ponerse el collar.

-Ahora tenemos patines de la suerte y amuletos -exclamó la pelinegra, tomándole una foto a sus obsequios, seguramente para subirlos a sus redes.

\- ¿Quién tomó la foto, papá? -quiso saber Victoria, mientras se probaba los patines y descubría, para su diversión, que las cuchillas de estos eran doradas.

-Yurio, unos minutos antes de que saliéramos del hospital. Fue un buen fotógrafo, y creo que ha sido la sido la única vez en la que no se quejó por tener que hacernos un favor -recordó el ruso, sonriendo.

-Por cierto, su tío Yurio los recogerá a las diez.

-Yuuri… ya somos mayores de edad. ¿Puedo usar el auto para ir a Yu-topia? -Yukie hizo un puchero y miró a sus papás con ojos suplicantes.

-Yukie, entiendo que tu distracción la hayas heredado de Víctor -el aludido cruzó los brazos, como ofendido -Pero te recuerdo que vives en Japón, y, por lo menos hasta que cumplas veinte, te mantendrás alejada del volante de cualquiera de los autos.

\- ¡Papá!

-No.

-Victoria, Kenji ya despertó y está llorando -Sasha interrumpió la conversación, saliendo del cuarto de su hermano, con el rostro preocupado.

-Voy en un momento. Gracias por los regalos, papás. ¿Cuándo vuelven?

-El vuelo sale mañana por la mañana. Vayan a ver a su hermano, por favor. Hablaremos por la noche. Diviértanse mucho hoy -pidió Yuuri agitando su mano para despedirse.

Las chicas besaron sus dedos y los acercaron a la cámara, después cerraron la computadora. Victoria regresó los patines a su caja y fue a buscar a su pequeño hermano. Se divirtió mucho al encontrar el bebé en brazos de Sasha, ambos profundamente dormidos en la cuna.

-Vamos a acostarnos un par de horas más y luego hacemos el desayuno, ¿está bien? -sugirió Yukie, abrazando a su hermana por encima del pecho.

-Por mí, está bien -respondió Victoria. Para sorpresa de Yukie, su hermana la giró y le dio un abrazo que casi elimina el aire de sus pulmones -Feliz cumpleaños, hermana. Nacer junto a ti es lo mejor que pudo pasar.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti también, pequeña Victoria. Adoro ser tu hermana.

\- ¿Pequeña Victoria?

-Soy mayor que tú.

-Por diez minutos…

-Fue tu decisión.

\- ¡Ni siquiera era consciente!

-Aun así, te escondiste.

-Eras un bebé muy gordo.

-Y tú demasiado pequeña.

Ambas se miraron y rieron. Su fueron a su cuarto tomadas de la mano, a pasar las primeras horas de su cumpleaños de la mejor manera que podían. Durmiendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri y Serik bajaron del auto. El mayor maldijo en voz baja al sentir el frío agudo que se posó sobre Hasetsu en el transcurso de la noche. El pequeño Altin-Plisetsky llamó insistentemente a la puerta de la casa de los Nikiforov-Katsuki.

Para su fortuna, Sasha abrió la puerta en unos segundos. Parloteó algo como un saludo a su tío Yurio, tomó a Serik de la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación. Yuri suspiró. Tendría que vigilarlos de cerca para asegurarse que no hicieran travesuras.

Llegó al comedor, donde Victoria cargaba a Kenji en sus piernas y le daba de comer, mientras que Yukie también desayunaba y ponía alimento en la boca de su hermana, ya que esta tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

Yuri hubiera querido felicitar inmediatamente a las gemelas, pero se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta al recordar la primera vez que había visto a las que, él estaba seguro, eran las bebés, niñas y mujeres más hermosas que jamás vería.

 _**Flash Back**_

 _\- ¡Maldito anciano! ¡Maldito cerdo!_

 _Yuri caminaba por las calles de San Petersburgo a una temperatura que se asemejaba a la de la Antártida. Apenas unas horas atrás, había acompañado a Víctor al hospital, después de que el katsudon se desvaneciera en frente de ambos. Hubiera querido quedarse a acompañar a su compatriota, pero su abuelo se encontraba enfermo y debía cuidarlo._

 _Después de darle sus medicinas y de que Nikolai se quedara profundamente dormido, Yuri cenó y se resolvió a dormir hasta la mañana, después volvería al hospital para saber qué había pasado con Yuuri._

 _Pero claro, era un plan demasiado simple que podía ser fácilmente quebrado por un histérico mensaje de Víctor._

" _¡Ya! ¡Yurio! ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Por Dios, Yurio! ¡Ya está conmigo! ¡Mi Yuuri me regaló una niña! ¡Yurio! ¡Una niña! ¡Soy papá de una niña!"_

 _Los siguientes diez minutos, Yuri marcó al celular de Víctor de una manera frenética, mientras se vestía con lo que encontraba. Pero el mayor no contestaba nada. Y Plisetsky estaba entrando en un estado de locura._

 _Sin dudarlo, y a pesar de que ni siquiera era la dos de la madrugada, salió a la calle y caminó hacia el hospital. Ningún transporte pasaba a esa hora y Yuri maldijo una y otra vez a los conductores holgazanes._

 _Después de media hora, donde creyó que caería congelado, llegó a la sala de maternidad del hospital. No vio a nadie que conociera, recorrió algunos pasillos, perdido, hasta que una enfermera lo abordó, al verlo confundido._

 _\- ¿Buscas a alguien?_

 _-Eh... sí. ¿Sabe algo de Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?_

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Es todo un acontecimiento, sígueme._

 _Yuri siguió a la enfermera. ¿Todo un acontecimiento? Claro que sí. No todos los días un hombre daba a luz. Aún recordaba con claridad el día en que el katsudon le había pedido un favor que jamás en su vida se imaginó. Pero bueno, al final accedió y ahora estaban ahí._

 _La enfermera lo condujo hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos de los neonatos, dónde vio a Víctor de pie, solo, y sin despegar la vista de las cunas, en donde había cinco pequeños recién nacidos._

 _\- ¡Víctor! -llamó Yurio, haciendo tanto escándalo que un doctor que pasaba por ahí le pidió que guardara silencio - ¿Por qué demonios no me contestas? ¡Vine caminando desde mi casa hasta aquí! ¿Tú piensas que no hace frío? ¡Me dices que ya nació la cerdita y te llamé! ¿Es que acaso_

 _Fue interrumpido abruptamente. Los brazos de Víctor lo envolvieron en un abrazo y el chico sintió a la perfección que Víctor estaba llorando. Su corazón se oprimió. No… el katsudon… Yuuri… la niña… no…_

 _-Víc… Víctor… ¿qué pasó? -Yuri tuvo miedo de preguntar y aún más de que el ruso contestara._

 _-Es que… estoy tan feliz -susurró, lo que provocó que Yuri se despegara de él y lo apartara con un brazo._

 _\- ¡Idiota! Pensé que algo le había pasado a Yuuri y a la niña._

 _-Oh, no. Nada de eso. Yuuri tuvo problemas al final de la operación y se desmayó -lo dijo con tal tranquilidad, que Yurio tuvo ganas de patearlo en ese instante -Pero ya está bien. Está completamente dormido en su cuarto._

 _-Imbécil… ¿y la niña? -miró por el cristal, buscando la que se pareciera mínimamente a ambos._

 _-Ahí está -Víctor señaló prácticamente a nada, y Yuri rodó lo ojos. Pero no tuvo que esforzarse._

 _Una pequeña de cabello platino, idéntico a su padre, dormía tranquilamente, envuelta en su suave cobija blanca. Yuri no tuvo casi palabras, hubiera querido decir que los bebés no eran bonitos cuando nacían, pero algo en esa pequeña lo dejó prácticamente mudo, así que buscó algo que decir para la mirada inquisitoria que Víctor le dirigía._

 _-Yo… bueno. Felicidades. Es linda. Esperemos que no sea cómo ustedes -Víctor se rió y Yuri se sonrojó. Regresó la mirada a las cunas -El bebé que está a un lado de tu hija llora mucho. Deberían hacer algo para calmarla._

 _-Sí, bueno, las enfermeras dicen que es porque extraña los latidos que la acompañan nueve meses -explicó Víctor, pensativo. Luego sonrió -Pero supongo que mi hija tendrá que acostumbrarse a que su hermana sea algo escandalosa. Ha llorado muchas veces desde que nació._

 _\- ¿Su… qué? -Yurio casi se va de espaldas, y pegó la frente al cristal para estar seguro de lo que el viejo estaba diciendo._

 _En efecto, pegadas al frente de las cunas contiguas, estaban las etiquetas que decían "Nikiforova-Katsuki" a modo de identificación. ¿Sería posible? ¿En verdad el katsudon había tenido dos bebés?_

 _\- ¡Sí! -Víctor parecía como un niño en Navidad. Sus ojos brillaban de lo emocionado que estaba, y su sonrisa era la más amplia y sincera que le había visto, salvo por la de su boda -No te contesté porque mi segunda hija estaba naciendo y desató una emergencia para la salud de Yuuri. Yo estaba aterrado y no podía pensar en nada más. Cuando me dieron a mi bebé fui tan feliz que olvidé todo lo demás. Justo ahora no sé ni dónde está mi celular -se excusó Víctor, alzando los hombros._

 _-Demonios, Nikiforov. Si no estuviéramos frente a tus hijas, yo…_

 _Víctor lo hizo callar y señaló hacia la habitación. Las enfermeras que estaban adentro tomaron a la niña de cabello negro y salieron al pasillo._

 _-No se calma. Tal vez quiere estar con usted -la joven puso en los brazos de Víctor a la pequeña, y como si supiera de quien se trataba, dejó de llorar._

 _\- ¿Puedo sacar también a mi otra bebé? -la enfermera asintió, y Yurio se estaba preguntando como haría para cargar a las dos niñas, cuando la enfermera volvió y, sin preguntar, la puso con cuidado en brazos del joven ruso._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¡No! Espere… -Yuri miró a la pequeña, que había despertado y se movía insistentemente._

 _\- ¿No me digas que puedes clavar cuádruples, pero no puedes con una bebé de unas horas de nacida? -dijo Víctor, demasiado irónico, provocando que el rubio gruñera y abriera la boca para decir algo, pero cerrándola inmediatamente - ¿Qué?_

 _-Nada… es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado… -la bebé había aprisionado en dedo índice de Yuri en sus manos, y para él, no acostumbrado a delicadezas de ese tipo, fue demasiado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la pequeña. A pesar de que estaba arrugada, era muy suave._

 _-Nos ayudarás, ¿cierto? -Yuri miró con sorpresa a Víctor. Estaba embelesado con la bebé en sus brazos -Debo admitirlo. Tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien. Primero pensé que un niño estaría bien, porque por ser hombres Yuuri y yo, sabríamos como tratarlo. Pero no es niño, es niña. Y son dos._

 _\- ¿El gran Víctor Nikiforov está perdiendo su confianza? ¡Vamos, hombre! Todo el tiempo te la pasas presumiendo que eres el mejor en todo. Y la mayor parte del tiempo es cierto -admitió Yuri, un poco en contra de su naturaleza de no reconocer el trabajo de Víctor- Ahora es momento que demuestres que no hay reto que no puedas asumir. Mira al cerdo. Era nada cuando lo conociste. Y en dos años ya te quitó dos medallas de oro, se casó contigo, lo cual necesita mucho valor, se sometió a una locura para darte estas dos niñas, ¿Y dices que tienes miedo?_

 _Víctor no le respondió. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Yurio, que lo veían como si quisiera saltarle encima y abofetearlo por decir cosas ridículas. Después sonrió y dejó escapar una sonrisa sorda._

 _-Haz madurado mucho, Yurio. Hablas como si ya fueras un adulto._

 _-Tan solo tengo veinte, no soy tan viejo como tú -replicó el chico, entre divertido y ofuscado._

 _\- ¡Qué bueno que seas tan joven! Así podrás cuidarlas como un buen hermano mayor._

 _\- ¡Ya les he dicho que ustedes no son mis padres! -gritó Yurio, ganándose la reprimenda de una de las enfermeras de guardias, y la risa burlona de Víctor._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué serás para ellas?_

 _-Pues… -Yuri observó a las pequeñas. Sabía que debía estar loco, pero, aunque solo estuviera cargando a una, y aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, ya sentía por ellas algo que no podía describir. Sólo sabía que era una inmensa sensación de querer protegerlas. De verlas reírse y ser parte de su felicidad. Había estado ahí desde que Yuuri se enteró de que su locura había dado resultados. Fue el primero en saber que Víctor sería papá y también fue quien casi lo golpea por haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Sí, las había protegido desde sus primeros instantes. Claro que no se los diría a sus padres, pero ahora tenía un nuevo propósito. Velaría por ambas, estaría ahí para ellas siempre que se lo pidiera. Desde ese momento, se declaraba su guardián absoluto -Aceptaré que me digan tío. Y si en algún momento se les ocurre decirme hermano, a ti será a quien patee._

 _-Perfecto, Yurio. Gracias por querer a mis hijas -respondió Víctor, dejando su mano en el hombro del chico, en señal de gratitud._

 _Yuri estuvo un par de horas más con Víctor y las niñas. Discutieron el nombre de la pelinegra, porque el mayor insistía en que quería algo japonés y que se pareciera al nombre de su esposo. También acordaron que Yuuri decidiría el nombre de la pequeña peliplateada._

 _Al filo de las cuatro de la madrugada, Yuri se despidió de Víctor y de las bebés. Llamó a un taxi para que lo llevara a su casa. Pero, en el momento en que salió, se detuvo al ver que, de un auto negro y tintado, bajaban dos militares. El más alto de ellos, llevaba su largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta baja, y era seguido de cerca por el otro hombre._

 _Yuri inmediatamente lo recordó. Yuuri identificaba al hombre peliplata como el hermano mayor del anciano, y al otro como uno de los oficiales. Habían estado presentes unas horas en la boda de Víctor. Ambos se habían ausentado del evento unos minutos. Cuando se reincorporaron, Víctor se veía algo crispado, y su hermano solo apareció para despedirse. Después de eso, no lo habían vuelto a ver en esos dos años. Yuri tuvo la sensación de que debía volver al lado de Víctor y de las niñas para que todo marchara bien. Pero pensó que no se podía inmiscuir en los asuntos familiares de los Nikiforov, así que abordó el auto que lo esperaba y marchó al lado de su abuelo._

 _El tiempo que durmió después de eso, no soñó otra cosa que al par de bebés. Las imaginó jugando, corriendo, patinando, siendo muy dichosas. ¿Cómo no iban a serlo? Tenían toda una familia que las esperaba con mucho amor desde que supieron de su existencia. Y ahora, tenían un tío autoproclamado, que estaba dispuesto a ser un lindo gatito si necesitaban cariño o consuelo, o un fiero tigre si debía protegerlas._

 _**Fin Flash Back**_

\- ¡Tío Yurio! -Yukie y Victoria gritaron en cuanto vieron a su tío caminar hacia ellas.

\- ¡Hola, par de melindrosas! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Yurio se ocupó de tomar a Kenji en sus brazos y dar un fuerte abrazo a las gemelas. Ignoró magistralmente el nudo en su garganta y se reincorporó como si el sentimiento de ver a sus niñas crecer no lo estuviera invadiendo en ese momento -Sus abuelos, su tía y todos los demás las esperan en Yu-topia, así que tomen sus cosas y vámonos ya.

\- ¡Mira lo que nos dieron Víctor y Yuuri! -Yukie y Victoria le enseñaron el relicario con la foto que él mismo había tomado.

-Vaya, siempre me pregunté qué harían con esas fotos. Se ven bien.

-Gracias por tomarla. Y por querernos tanto -Yukie se abrazó a la cintura de Yurio, y Victoria se colgó del brazo libre que tenía.

Las miró con el cariño que siempre les había tenido. No podía quejarse. El anciano y el katsudon, a pesar de haberse equivocado mil veces y de todos los miedos que tuvieron, habían hecho un trabajo fantástico con las dos niñas.

-Sus padres me obligan a quererlas -dijo Yurio, para no entrar en un momento demasiado sentimental. Aún los detestaba -Vámonos ya. Su abuela preparó katsudon, y no quiero que se enfríe.

Todos corrieron por sus abrigos y, entre risas por algunas anécdotas que su tío Yurio les contaba de los días posteriores a su nacimiento, partieron hacia Yu-topia, donde todos esperaban a las chicas que, en su momento, habían sido la fuente de las mayores alegrías.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

23:50. Estaban a tan solo unos minutos de que concluyera el año y su cumpleaños. El día había sido de lo más esplendoroso. Todos los familiares y algunos amigos de la familia y de las gemelas se habían reunido para celebrarlas. El katsudon de su abuela había sido una delicia. Jeremy regaló una pulsera a cada una, con dijes alusivos al patinaje sobre hielo. Recibieron mucha ropa, algunas con motivos de felinos. Pasaron gran parte de la tarde en la pista de hielo, donde Yuri había aprovechado la ocasión para dar algunos consejos y corregir algunos saltos, todo esto sin hacer alusión alguna a la propuesta que le había hecho a Victoria días atrás, lo cual solo hizo que la chica lo dudara aún más.

Antes de que anocheciera, Yurio devolvió a la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki a su hogar, en donde se despidieron de él, de Otabek, de Serik y de Jeremy. Sasha prácticamente obligó a Serik a prometer que no habría día en que no se contactaran, y acordaron hacer lo posible para que sus padres los llevaran a los campeonatos, donde podían verse.

Jeremy abrazó con fuerza a Victoria, pidiéndole que diera lo mejor de sí, que él estaría siempre dispuesto a auxiliarla si lo necesitaba. Prometieron darse ánimos en el Campeonato Europeo y salir a pasear después. A Yukie, le concedió un abrazo no tan fuerte, pero sí muy largo, además de un beso en la comisura de los labios. le pidió que hiciera lo posible para que se encontraran el Campeonato Mundial, cosa que Yukie no dudó.

Pasado todo eso, y encontrándose solos en casa, Yukie y Victoria, junto con sus hermanos, subieron a la azotea de su casa, que tenía una vista hermosa de todo Hasetsu. Esperaban a que los fuegos artificiales anunciaran la llegada del nuevo año. A pesar de ser tan tarde, y haciendo un poco de frío, los cuatro hermanos se veían bastante animados.

\- ¿Qué quieres para este año, Yukie? -preguntó Sasha, recargado en el hombro de Victoria.

-Quiero… a nuestro hermanito, nos quiero a todos juntos, y quiero muchas medallas -respondió la chica, casi gritando- ¿Tú que quieres?

-También quiero a mi hermano. Y quiero ganarles a todos y demostrar que soy el mejor patinador de mi edad- los ojos de Sasha se iluminaron, mientras expresaba su deseo.

-Yo creo que este pequeño lo único que pide es que no nos olvidemos de él con la llegada de nuevo bebé -opinó Victoria, soplando aire en las mejillas de Kenji, que comenzó a carcajearse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Vic? -quiso saber Sasha, tomando la punta del cabello plateado de su hermana y jugando con él.

-Yo… sólo quiero que todos estemos juntos dentro de un año.

\- ¿Sólo eso? -inquirió Yukie, con una mirada no tan convencida.

-Bueno, supongo que también quiero… eh… patinar mucho. Patinar como a mí me gusta.

-Espero que todo esto se cumpla.

El estruendo de los coloridos fuegos artificiales acaparó la atención de los hermanos. El cielo se vio iluminados de muchos y muy hermosos colores, como estrellas explotando para regalar a las personas asombro y fascinación. Se quedaron en la azotea, con sus cuerpos pegados y sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, el de la tranquilidad que les ofrecía estar en su familia, en la alegría de empezar una vez más, y con altas expectativas para los siguientes doce meses.

Pero nada les prepararía para el cúmulo de sucesos que ese mismo mes llegaron para mover sus mundos, supuestamente firmes.

 **¡Hola! Se me va a hacer costumbre esto de actualizar a altas horas de la madrugada, pero creo que es cuando mejor puedo hacerlo. No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo, solo que me gusta mucho hablar de esta parte sensible de Yuri, porque en el fondo sabemos que tiene su corazoncito.**

 **Haré algo que no suelo hacer, pero que si me interesa. A ti, querido lector fantasma, te agradezco infinitamente por dedicar un rato a esta historia, pero me haría aún más feliz que me dejarás un pequeño comentario para saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, si estoy escribiendo bien o si tienes alguna crítica. Todo será muy bien aceptado.**

 **Me despido de ustedes, y nos leemos en próximos días.**

 **Zryvanierkic: No, aún no sabrás nada de lo que pasó entre cuñado y Yuuri. Eso lo tengo reservado para algunos capítulos después. *Inserta risa diabólica* ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Yo que sigo esperando que teoría tienes para Victoria. ¡Por favor! Y si me la dices, tal vez hasta considere adelantar un poco el capítulo que tenía para la boda. Me parece justo jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de papel: ¿Seguro que fue eso? Mmm… respecto a la "conversación", pues conforme escribía, menos pensaba que se reconciliarían ahí mismo. Pero igual, espero que te hayan gustado los gritos que se dieron, jeje. Acepto con amor él me encorazona. Espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado y que me dejes tu comentario. ¡Saludos!**

 **Yukipab: Me agrada muchísimo que te haya gustado. Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!**


	13. Aceptar el riesgo

**Capítulo 13: Aceptar el riesgo**

Enero

-Yukie, ese salto necesita más altura. Repite la rutina desde ese punto.

-Sí, entrenador.

A tan solo unos días del Cuatro Continentes, la atención de Yuuri se había volcado sobre la rutina de Yukie, mientras Víctor se encargaba de pulir la de Victoria. Como padres, ninguno era demasiado estricto. Sin embargo, dentro de la pista procuraban ser lo más profesionales posible, adecuarse a lo que sus hijas querían y necesitaban, con la gran excepción de las restricciones físicas que se habían impuesto sobre Victoria.

\- ¿Terminaste? -preguntó el ruso, acercándose a su hija menor, recargada en la barda.

-La rutina de pasos, sí -contestó la chica, tomando aire -Puedo quedarme un rato más- ¿Podemos practicar los saltos? Quiero hacer algunas modificaciones.

-No más de dos cuádruples.

\- ¿Puedes considerar que sean tres? Quisiera agregar uno para alguna de las combinaciones.

-No. Tú límite son dos. Podemos agregar un triple si lo que quieres son más puntos técnicos, pero…

-Ya hicimos eso. Y perdí -respondió Victoria. Estaba segura de que tendría que soportar un sermón si seguían insistiendo - ¿Puedes solo pensarlo?

-No hay nada que pensar, Victoria. Tus doctores no lo aprueban, y yo tampoco.

-Pero papá, no lo aprobaron el año pasado. Me he recuperado bastante y…

-Nena… -Víctor posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, perlada por el sudor -No vamos a arriesgarnos, por lo menos hasta tu siguiente consulta. Por favor, vamos a quedarnos con lo que ya tenemos.

Victoria suspiró. Ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo. Por más que tratara, Víctor no iba a ceder ante su petición de aumentar la dificultad de los saltos. ¿Por qué diablos tenían tanto miedo a dejar que lo volviera a intentar? Ni ella misma se sentía tan insegura como él.

-Está bien. Pero ya debo irme -salió de la pista y puso los protectores a sus patines -Voy a correr hasta la clase de ballet.

-Victoria…

-Ya lo sé. No más de treinta minutos y trotando.

Víctor esperó que su hija le diera un beso para despedirse, pero ella salió de ahí sin decir ni hacer nada. Suspiró. Sabía que a ella le molestaba la continua protección, pero debía entender que todo era para que recayera. Sería terrible que, por otro error suyo, Victoria tuviera que retirarse por tiempo indefinido.

Regresó a la pista, a tiempo de ver como Yukie clavaba, por fin, el lutz triple que tanto había estado practicado. La chica paró la coreografía y gritó levantando las manos aire. Corrió a abrazar a Yuuri, quien apenas pudo detenerla, para que no chocara de lleno con su vientre, ahora notorio.

\- ¿Viste eso? ¡Lo hice! Por supuesto que lo haré en cinco días para los dos programas -Yukie se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Víctor, y ambos cayeron al hielo, entre risas.

-Sí, claro que los usarás. Vamos a practicarlo de nuevo con la rutina completa.

Se reincorporaron. Víctor se reunió con Yuuri en una esquina para ver como Yukie ejecutaba una vez más su rutina, con el nuevo salto aprendido.

Desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, Victoria observaba a su hermana con algo como… ¿envidia? No tenía idea si era eso. Lo que sabía es que detestaba como, una vez más, sus padres creían más en su hermana que en ella.

"No importa. Cuando gané el Campeonato Europeo con el flip cuádruple, tendrán que confiar en mí otra vez" pensó, antes de colocarse los audífonos y salir del Ice Castle.

No volvió a pensar en eso durante todo el camino hasta el estudio de ballet, que dirigía una de las ex alumnas de Minako, y, al parecer, la única que trataba de poner a prueba los límites de Victoria, a pesar de las continuas peticiones de sus papás por no hacer que se estirara de más. La chica hizo caso a las advertencias de los excesivos estiramientos durante el primer año, pues su cadera tendía doler. Pero cuando dejó de sentir esa molestia, regresó con los exigentes movimientos del ballet clásico. Si, en algunas ocasiones llegaba a sentir que el dolor volvía, pero no era nada que unos minutos de descanso no solucionaran.

La clase de ballet era en grupo, aunque al principio no le era del todo cómodo que chicas y chicos la observaran, terminó por hacer caso omiso de ellos, y de cuantos murmullos escuchaba. Tener papás famosos también tenía sus inconvenientes.

-Victoria, ve a la barra.

-Sí, maestra Akane.

Victoria se ponía su maillot negro cuando una video llamada entró a su celular. Contestó, y la sonriente imagen de Jeremy apareció.

-Hola, preciosa. Espero no interrumpir nada.

-Hola, Jeremy. No, aun no empieza la clase. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

-Quería saber si ya te has enterado de las sedes del Campeonato Europeo y del Mundial.

-No, ¿las han anunciado ya? -preguntó la chica, atándose sus zapatillas.

-Hace unos minutos. El de Europa será en Liverpool y el Mundial en Lucerna.

-Vaya. Tienes que ganar en tu país -bromeó Victoria, sin mucho ánimo de reír.

-Te prometo que me esforzaré. ¿Estás bien? Luces decaída -Jeremy se acercó a la cámara para ver más de cerca a la rusa.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… ya sabes… no los convencí de los tres cuádruples -bajó la cabeza y ser mordió el labio. De verdad no quería ponerse sentimental frente a Jeremy.

-No te rindas, Vic. Si lo haces mejor cada vez, ellos no tendrán opción -Jeremy hizo un mohín ante el gesto de negación de Victoria, por lo que cambió de tema -Por cierto, Yukie me dijo que mañana acompañarían a tu papá Yuuri a su ecografía, y que incluso les dirían si será un niño o una niña.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! -Victoria se palmeó la frente, y una sonrisa la hizo verse un poco más alegre- Entonces tendré que apurarme en las clases de hoy. Podemos hablar en la noche, Jeremy. Debo irme.

-Entiendo. Buena suerte. Por cierto, tienes unas piernas de muerte, Victoria -la chica enrojeció ante el comentario de Jeremy y su posterior carcajada. Le sacó la lengua y cortó la llamada.

Mientras se posicionaba para iniciar el calentamiento. Pensó en el inglés y sus continuos halagos a la figura de Victoria. ¿Estaría buscando algo? Habría creído que era Yukie la que le interesaba. Posó su mano izquierda en la barra cuando la música de un violín llenó la estancia. Con limpieza y elegancia, llevó su pierna derecha a altura de su cadera mientras extendía su brazo al libre al frente. De verdad que Jeremy iba por muy mal camino si estaba pensando llegar a algo más con Victoria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tal vez si está lista para un cuádruple más.

-Amor, no. Como se lo dije a ella, los doctores dijeron que no.

-Víctor, tal vez sólo deberías probarla. Tú sabes cuánto se ha estado esforzando.

-Yuuri… -Víctor iba a replicar, pero ante la caricia de su esposo en su mano, no tuvo más que callar -Déjame pensarlo, ¿está bien?

Recibió una sonrisa serena del japonés. Sí, claro que iba a pensar… ¿cómo convencer a los dos que aún no era el momento?

El auto de los Nikiforov se estacionó frente al hospital de Hasetsu. En la entrada, los hijos de la familia ya los esperaban, todos aún con sus uniformes de la escuela. Ambos salieron del auto, Yuuri tranquilo, apoyando la mano en su abultado abdomen y Víctor con una enorme y entusiasta sonrisa. El japonés no lo había dicho nada a su esposo, y este no parecía haberlo notado, pero, para tener tan solo tres meses de embarazo, sentía su vientre más grande de lo que había sido con Sasha o Kenji. En el caso de las gemelas, se pensó que Yukie era un bebé muy grande. Pero en vista de la realidad, Yuuri tenía un curioso presentimiento.

\- ¡Ya estamos listos, papá! -Sasha abrazó a Yuuri y este agitó su platina cabellera - ¿Nos van a decir si es niño o niña?

-Esperemos que esté de humor para eso -bromeó Víctor, recordando que para saber el sexo de Kenji, tuvieron que esperar hasta el séptimo mes, pues siempre aparecía de espaldas.

-Serik dice que tío Yurio también está ansioso por saberlo -dijo el niño, provocando una mirada cómplice entre sus papás.

\- ¡Oigan! Vamos ya. Estoy muy ansiosa.

Todos entraron al hospital, y puesto que ya tenían cita, y algo de historia en ese lugar, los hicieron pasar inmediatamente a la sala de ecografías, donde el doctor Kagamine ya lo estaba esperando, con una sonrisa algo irónica. Aunque Yuuri y Víctor se negaron después del nacimiento de sus hijas, el doctor les aseguró que era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran con más. Y ahí estaban, con un quinto bebé en menos de dos años.

-Muy bien, señor Katsuki, ya conoce la rutina, recuéstese sobre la camilla y descubra su abdomen.

Víctor asistió a Yuuri, quien lo veía de una manera que resultaba graciosa para sus hijos sentados en un sillón, como queriendo decir que no se preocupara tanto, que aun podía hacer las cosas por sí solo.

Una vez acostado y con su vientre al descubierto, Yuuri suspiró. Después de todas las veces que había estado ahí, aún no le resultaba del todo cómodo que alguien que no fuera Víctor o sus hijos lo tocara con tanta confianza. El sonrojo que resultaba adorable ante los ojos de Víctor apareció cuando el médico dejó algo de frío gel sobre él y lo extendió.

-Señor Katsuki, ¿se dio cuenta de que…?

-Sí -interrumpió el japonés, esperando que aun fuera una sorpresa -Está algo grande.

El doctor asintió y pasó el aparato que parecía un micrófono por la piel descubierta de Yuuri. Este sintió un cosquilleo, y en unos segundos, una borrosa imagen que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma.

-Niños, ¿quieren acercarse a ver? -invitó el doctor Kagamine. Los tres se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la pantalla - ¿Qué es lo que ven?

-No estoy segura… ¿esa es su cabeza? -Victoria señaló a un punto al costado de la pantalla. Casi no podía creerlo, sentía que era demasiado hermoso.

-Así es. Esa es una cabeza, y por aquí podemos ver la columna, su torso y unos pies -indicó el doctor, recorriendo la pantalla con el dedo. Con la otra mano, movió el aparato sobre Yuuri y se enfocó en otro punto - ¿Quieren escuchar sus latidos?

Todos asintieron. El doctor presionó unas teclas. Hubo silencio, y después unos rítmicos y rápidos sonidos llegaron a los oídos de todos. Yuuri no pudo contenerse. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Su propio corazón palpitó con rapidez y fuerza. Ahí estaba, otro pequeñito, otra pequeña vida que traería al mundo, después de que alguna vez imaginó que era imposible de realizar. A su lado, Víctor también lloraba largo y tendido. Sujetaba la mano de su esposo mientras murmuraba continuamente: "Gracias, Yuuri, gracias".

Los hijos del matrimonio no lloraban, pero sus risitas y continuos señalamientos a la pantalla demostraban lo ilusionados que estaban por su hermano.

El doctor subió el volumen del audio mientras pasaba una vez más el aparato por el vientre de Yuuri. De repente, Víctor levantó la cara y su rostro se había transformado en una mueca de preocupación.

-Doctor, ¿los latidos de mi bebé no son demasiado acelerados?

Casi inmediatamente, Yuuri le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria al doctor, que soltó una leve risa.

-Señor Nikiforov, escuche con atención -Víctor hizo a todos guardar silencio y se pegó a la máquina para intentar captar algo.

Poco a poco, las expresiones cambiaron de misterio, a incredulidad y sorpresa. Todos, excepto Víctor, que por más que se esforzaba, no lograba entender, y ya comenzaba a frustrarse.

\- ¡Por Dios, Víctor! ¿Es en serio? -Yuuri quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza después de dos minutos de reflexión.

-Papá…

\- ¡No lo entiendo! -exclamó Víctor, separándose del aparato y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Señor Nikiforov -el médico, que estaba resistiendo las ganas de reír, lo llamó y señaló el espectrograma del sonido -Cómo puede darse cuenta, no es un solo sonido, son dos sonidos que corresponde a dos series de latidos distintos.

La piel de Víctor se tornó aún más pálida de lo que ya era. Sus tres hijos explotaron en una sonora carcajada que se escuchó hasta la sala de espera. Yuuri, por su parte, sostuvo la mano de su esposo mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

\- ¿Son… son dos?

-Así es. Y, cómo podemos ver, serán papás de un par de niños.

\- ¡Niños! - Víctor se sentó en el sillón, se veía algo más allá de sorprendido. Estaba prácticamente en shock.

-Los dejaré unos minutos a solas -dijo el doctor, poniéndose de pie y dejando el aparato en una mesita- Señoritas, si quieren ver a sus hermanos, pueden usarlo. No es peligroso.

Las chicas asintieron y el doctor salió. Ambas miraron a Yuuri y este concedió el permiso para que pasaran el aparato las veces que quisieran por encima de él. Mientras ellos se maravillaban de ver y escuchar a sus hermanos, Yuuri alargó el brazo para tomar la mano de Víctor. Este se la concedió y el japonés la sintió fría.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Vitya?

-Yuuri, es que… no sé…

\- ¿Está mal para ti que sean dos? -Víctor sintió como la mano de Yuuri se tensaba contra la suya, su voz era casi un susurro.

-No, Yuuri, no pienses eso. Estoy tan feliz de que sean gemelos… quiero decir… tenemos a nuestras niñas, pero… -Víctor suspiró, se levantó y se puso a la altura de Yuuri, para que sus hijos no lo escucharan -Amor, te amo. Eres mi todo, y no habrá día de mi vida en que no te agradezco la hermosa familia que me regalaste. Has dado tanto por mí que… Yuuri, mi Yuuri… -el ruso estaba flaqueando, su esposo sentía como temblaba, como en sus palabras había algo más de lo que estaba diciendo -Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado para ti. Kenji representaba un peligro, uno más era lo mismo. ¿Pero dos? Yuuri… esto… no sé. No quiero que algo te suceda. Yo no podría con eso.

-Víctor… -Yuuri puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposo y lo atrajo hacia así. Posó sus labios sobre los de Víctor. Los sintió temblorosos e inseguros, ansiosos, casi desesperados -Te prometí algo, ¿no? Te dije que siempre iba a estar a tu lado, sin importar lo que pasara. No te dejaré solo, Vitya.

-Yuuri…

-Amor, aunque yo mismo pensara que no puedo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer -Yuuri respingó cuando sintió la fría mano de Sasha sobre su vientre - ¿Qué me están haciendo?

-Calculando donde están -respondió el niño, haciendo un camino con sus dedos, hasta llegar a un punto cerca de las costillas de su papá -Aquí está hermano número uno.

-Y aquí hermano número dos -señaló Yukie picando en un costado inferior.

Yuuri sonrió y se dedicó a mirar la ecografía un minuto más, mientras Víctor sujetaba con fuerza su mano.

-Señores -el médico volvió, descubriendo, con una risa, a Sasha pegando su oído en la piel abultada de Yuuri -Ya puede levantarse. Me gustaría hablar con ambos antes de que se vayan.

Una vez que sus hijos ya habían salido y que Yuuri se había reincorporado, el médico se vio bastante serio.

-Bien, antes que nada, quiero aclarar la situación de esto. A primera vista, los bebés parecen crecer en perfecto estado. Pero no quiero tener conclusiones apresuradas, así que ordenaré una serie de exámenes. Supongo que querrán que nazcan en San Petersburgo, así que me pondré en contacto con el hospital Sokolov para hacer un seguimiento del señor Katsuki, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, eso está bien, pero… -Yuuri se adelantó a la pregunta que Víctor quería hacer, pero no se atrevía - ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿De nuevo es un peligro?

-Lo es. El cuidado que seguimos con su pasado hijo tendrá que ser aún más riguroso. Evite patinar -Yuuri iba a replicar, pero el doctor lo interrumpió -Lo sé, entiendo que sus hijas necesitan de su entrenamiento. Pero lo necesitan más a usted. Nada de patines. Respecto a los viajes… puede hacerlos, por lo menos dentro de los primeros cinco meses, aunque, de ser posible, no los haga.

-Doctor Kagamine, esas restricciones… ¿Es por Yuuri o por los bebés? -quiso saber Víctor. Seguía estando taciturno, frío bajo el contacto de su esposo.

-Señor Nikiforov, es necesario que entiendan la delicadeza de la situación. El señor Katsuki tiene 46 años, está esperando gemelos y es un hombre. Con todo esto, es necesario que lo cataloguemos como un embarazo de alto riesgo -Ante estas palabras, Víctor sujetó con aun más fuerza la mano de Yuuri, al grado de que esté sintió un poco de dolor -Hay que cuidarlo, pero tampoco vamos a sobreprotegerlo. Quiero que intente llevar su rutina normal con los cuidados que le he dado, tomará las vitaminas y suplementos que le indique, y nos veremos aquí dentro de un mes ¿está bien?

Ambos asintieron, taciturnos. Después de recibir las recetas e indicaciones. Salieron del consultorio y las risas de sus hijos, que jugaban entre ellos, les devolvió un poco de tranquilidad a sus almas. Víctor jaló de la cintura a su esposo y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando los tres notaron su presencia de sus papás y su momento cariñoso, se levantaron del sillón y corrieron a su encuentro.

-Papá, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para mis hermanitos -Sasha haló de la mano de Víctor, con una sonrisa entusiasmada - ¿Vamos a decorar sus cuartos?

-Sí, aunque tu papá tendrá que ser cuidadoso. Todos debemos cuidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Hay algo malo con mis hermanos o contigo? -la mueca de preocupación de Sasha, la misma de Víctor, apareció en el apacible rostro del niño.

-Claro que no, enano -Yukie se adelantó a la respuesta de sus padres, tomando la mano de su papá japonés -Lo que pasa es que tener dos bebés adentro es cansado.

Yuuri miró a Victoria, y ella asintió. Entonces lo entendió. De alguna manera, ambas sabían que su papá estaba en una situación riesgosa. No querían que Sasha lo supiera, pero con ellas enteradas, era más que suficiente. Tenía que recordárselo continuamente. A pesar de todo el miedo que pudiera sentir, por sus bebés y por él, no estaba solo. Ellas estaban ahí, los dos pequeños estaban ahí. Él estaba ahí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir si los tenía con ellos?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

27 de enero

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes de Patinaje Artístico sobre Hielo, con sede en Sidney, Australia. Iniciamos con el programa corto femenino. Las competidoras de este año: Representado a Canadá, Johanna Jennet Leroy; representado a Corea del Sur, Lee Min Hye; en representación de Egipto, Zahra Sadat; representando a Japón, Yukie Katsuki; para Estados Unidos, Leah Ross; y, por último, Chen Liang, por China."

En la sala de calentamientos, Yukie hacia sus estiramientos ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri y Víctor, y siendo asistida en algunos momentos por Victoria. Sentada sobre colchoneta, su hermana la empujaba ligeramente para que alcanzara la punta de sus pies.

\- ¡Yukie! ¡Victoria! -la estridente voz de Johanna se hizo presente en donde Katsuki cambiaba de posición, haciendo un Split.

-Johanna. Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿Hablando con el enemigo? -respondió Yukie, irónica, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-No seas ridícula, solo quería venir a desearte suerte. Y mi papá fue a saludar a los tuyos -señaló hacia una de las esquinas, donde JJ platicaba con Víctor y Yuuri. Sí, probablemente estuviera hablando o presumiendo a su hija.

\- ¿Conocías a alguna de las chicas que compiten? -preguntó Yukie, estirando su brazo hacia la espalda.

-Sólo a Leah. Las demás son algo así como jóvenes promesas que han estado trabajando. Todas aspiran al Mundial y al Grand Prix.

-Ah, ¿sí? -Victoria recorrió discretamente la mirada por las otras cuatro chicas. Eran muy diferentes entre ellas, pero si algo podía distinguirlas, era la determinación pintada en sus rostros.

-Pues sí. Pero no tienen nada que hacer contras nosotras, ¿cierto? -alardeó, mientras fingía que soplaba sus uñas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque claro, espero que puedas hacer algo contra mí -Yukie dio un brinquito y agitó la cabeza. Su peinado se movió, y Victoria y la estilista de ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Antes de que contestara, el altavoz del lugar invitó a las patinadoras a la pista para que empezaran a patinar. Johanna se alejó, mientras Victoria la despedía con la mano.

-Yukie, Victoria y yo te observaremos desde las gradas -Víctor apareció junto a ellas. Aunque ambos las entrenaban, solo uno se hacía responsable de estar en la barda y en el _Kiss and Cry_ , para que no estuvieran tan presionadas -Lo harás excelente, nena. Recuerda la altura del salchow y los brazos arriba. Sé que te lucirás con tu nuevo lutz.

-Gracias, papá -Yukie se colgó del cuello de Víctor, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente y las mejillas -Te sentirás muy orgulloso de mí.

-Ya lo estoy, mi amor -se soltaron, y después de un último beso, Víctor abrazó y besó a su esposo -Suerte, amor. Lo harán excelente. Tengan cuidado, los cuatro.

-Lo tendremos. Gracias, Víctor.

Victoria y Yukie se abrazaron fuertemente. La rusa le susurró algunas palabras de aliento a su hermana, que asentía a cada una. Incluso, aprovecharon a tomarse una foto. Los peliplata se reunieron después de despedirse por última vez de Yuuri y Yukie, y marcharon a las gradas, para ver todo el espectáculo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Una excelente presentación de parte de Johanna Leroy! Se perfila como una de las favoritas para ocupar un puesto en el podio. Ahora, escucharemos el veredicto de los jueces.

\- ¿Qué opinas, papá? -quiso saber Victoria, viendo las repeticiones de los saltos de la chica Leroy en las enormes pantallas apostadas en el techo de la pista.

-Le irá bien. Su estilo es muy parecido al de JJ.

-La puntuación base de sus saltos es más alta que la de Yukie -le mostró una página de Internet en donde se encontraban los datos de todas las patinadoras.

-Pero no clavó dos de sus cuatro cuádruples. Aunque tu hermana tiene tres, ya los hace a la perfección.

\- ¡98.83 para Johanna Jennet Leroy en su primera actuación en el Campeonato!

Todas las personas en el complejo aplaudieron la sobresaliente puntuación de Leroy. Victoria aplaudió entusiasmada a su amiga y Víctor levantó el pulgar a JJ, quien lo saludaba con una enorme sonrisa desde el _Kiss and Cry_.

-Yukie también lo hará impecable -sentenció Víctor, viendo a su hija junto a Yuuri, mientras retocaban su peinado y maquillaje.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Relájate, Yukie. Estás tensa -Yuuri sujetó a su hija por los hombros. Sentía claramente como la tensión llegaba hasta su cuello, su respiración era larga y profunda, se notaba por el lento vaivén de su chaqueta negra del equipo japonés.

-Todas están obteniendo buenas puntuaciones -contestó, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Por ahora, ellas no importan. No te preocupes por nada más que por tu actuación. Has practicado, lo harás muy bien -el japonés sonrió para sus adentros. Era extraño como, en algún tiempo, esas palabras no habían significado nada para Yuuri. No podría haberse sacado de la cabeza que todo el mundo lo estaba observando. Ahora, entendía la dificultad que sus entrenadores habían pasado para que asimilara esa idea. Yukie había heredado su ansiedad de momentos antes de su presentación.

\- ¡Zahra Sadat obtiene un 95.45! Una marca personal para ella y para su país.

Yukie sintió suspirar a su hija. Se deshizo de los protectores de las cuchillas y de su chaqueta. Entró a la pista, su papá la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Todo tuyo -Yukie asintió. Esperó a que su papá le diera la acostumbrada palmada en la espalda para entrar a la pista.

-Representando a Japón, Katsuki Yukie -oyó por los altavoces.

(Nota de autor: Les recomendaría escuchar Paradise de Coldplay para esta coreografía, solo hasta el minuto 2:30, pues recuerden que es un programa corto. Lo que encuentren entre comillas "" son los pensamientos de Yukie, en cursivas, extractos de la canción. Dicho esto, continuamos.)

Dio dos vueltas antes de posicionarse. Suspiró y trató de aislar todos los sonidos.

"La canción es perfecta. El atuendo es perfecto. La coreografía es perfecta. Tú eres perfecta".

Los primeros acordes de _Paradise_ llenaron el recinto. La patinadora japonesa se deslizó sobre el hielo hacia la derecha. Al cambio de tono, patinó de espaldas, y cuando aumentó de potencia, realizó uno de sus movimientos especiales, una pirueta baja saltada, que provocó una ovación del público. Contó diez vueltas, regresó a su posición vertical.

 _When she was just a girl, she expected the world…_

-Una combinación de salchow triple, loop sencillo y axel triple… ¡Lo clavó! Katsuki está haciendo gala de su destreza en los saltos -comentaba uno de los reporteros mientras en la pista, Yukie salía de manera impecable de un toe loop cuádruple.

 _And dream of para para paradise…_

"Más fluidez al movimiento de brazos. Ahora viene el _camel_. Tranquila, respira y…"

El sonido del piano en el puente de la canción, le indicó el momento de dar un pequeño salto. Mantuvo el equilibrio en un pie, y mientras rotaba, llevó su pie izquierdo hacia sus hombros, lo tomó con una mano y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás.

\- ¡Excelente, Yukie! -Víctor y Victoria se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con fuerza el movimiento de la chica.

Al terminar la pirueta, regresó su pierna al hielo, patinó de costado y se lanzó. No clavó el loop cuádruple, pero la rotación fue suficiente. Siguió a la secuencia de pasos con una sonrisa. "Una niña a la que le sorprende el mundo", un movimiento en el que, con su brazo estirado, representaba a todo lo que le rodea. Con sus pies, representaba movimientos en los que simulaba estar perdida. Una mariposa perdida, un ave separada de su parvada. Pero por alguna razón, anhelaba esa perdición. Giraba su torso grácilmente para que sus brazos aparentaran la presencia de un par de alas invisible.

Para terminar la secuencia, realizó unas vueltas con la posición de _Y spin_ , su pierna derecha, elevada, totalmente recta, hasta formar una sola línea con la pierna que giraba sobre el hielo. La tomó con su mano, mientras que doblaba su brazo libre, como si se abrazara ella misma, sin tocarse.

Sin detenerse, bajo la pierna al hielo y aprovechó el impulso que las vueltas le estaban dando para realizar su segunda combinación.

-Un loop triple, un toe loop doble y flip triple ¡Perfecto, Yukie! -de no ser por el peso de su vientre, Yuuri hubiera brincado por la emoción que le produjo el perfecto salto de su hija.

"Ya va a terminar. Tranquila, ahora un _camel saltado_ … muy bien. Impúlsate un poco… tu peso sobre le filo externo, es el último salto. Estoy lista…"

-Intentará un lutz triple y… ¡Que mal! ¡Aunque rotó lo suficiente, su mano tocó el hielo al aterrizar, eso le costará algunos puntos! Se recupera inmediatamente, avanza al centro y termina su presentación con una limpia pirueta _Biellmann_ , sujeta con las dos manos.

-Qué actuación tan sublime. A pesar de los errores, creo que sus componentes y los puntos de presentación la colocarán en un lugar importante.

Yukie recuperaba el aliento a mitad de la pista. Eso había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Sí, detestaba no haber salido bien del lutz, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había practicado. Pero todo lo demás había salido demasiado bien. Mientras hacia una reverencia para agradecer los aplausos y las flores, buscó con la mirada a su papá y hermana dentro de las gradas. Los encontró en la primera hilera de asientos, ambos de pie y aplaudiendo frenéticamente a su desempeño. Se veían orgullosos. Y ella lo estaba de sí misma.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la pista, donde Yuuri la esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Se apretó contra él y sintió como su cansada respiración se regularizaba al estar en el cálido regazo de su papá.

-Estuviste maravillosa, Yukie. Nos encargaremos después del lutz, pero me dejaste sin palabras en todos los saltos.

\- ¿De verdad, papá? -preguntó, viéndolo con sus ojos más tiernos y mordiendo su labio.

-Claro que sí. Hacías que mi corazón se acelerara. Y dos personitas aquí abajo también se entusiasmaron -puso la mano de su hija sobre su abdomen.

-Really? ¡Oh! Es cierto. Ya les agrado -Yukie rió cuando también sintió un leve movimiento dentro de su papá -Vamos, ya deben estar por dar la puntuación.

Sentados frente a la cámara, Yukie se secaba el cuello con una toalla y Yuuri la abrazaba por los hombros. Tuvo uno de esos muchos deja 'vu, de cuando Víctor lo abrazaba de la misma forma segundos antes de que los jueces anunciaran la puntuación por los altavoces.

-Yukie Katsuki recibe un 97.23.

-Son puntuaciones muy altas si consideramos que las seis competidoras tienen menos de 19 años. Como pueden ver, son resultados muy cerrados, y cualquier cosa podría suceder mañana en el programa libre. La tabla de puntuaciones, al día de hoy queda de la siguiente manera.

LEROY, Johanna Jennet - 98.93

LEE MIN, Hye - 98.05

KATSUKI, Yukie - 97.23

ROSS, Leah - 96.99

SADAT, Zahra - 95.45

LIANG, Chen - 94.08

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¿Cinco cuádruples? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, lo estoy. Los practicaré por la mañana. Pero necesito una puntuación base más alta. Johanna y Hye también tienen cinco, y si yo no aumento la dificultad, no tendré nada que hacer contra ellas.

-Yo creo que puedes hacerlo perfectamente con la composición que ya tienes. Nadie te gana en la composición -Victoria cepillaba el húmedo cabello de su hermana, ambas sentadas en la cama y en pijama. Víctor y Yuuri, frente a ellas, consideraban la propuesta de la mayor de sus hijas.

-Opino lo mismo que Victoria, Yuuri -dijo el ruso, pasando la mano por su cabello -Pero su entrenador eres tú, así que tú decides.

-Yukie, no tengo duda en que lo harás perfecto. Pero si con cinco cuádruples sientes mayor confianza, adelante. Mañana nos concentraremos en mejorar el salchow o el toe loop que eran triples.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -Yukie corrió por milésima vez en el día a los brazos de Yuuri, esta vez con más cuidado.

Mientras su hermana y su papá conversaban acerca del cambio, Victoria tomó su cabello y cepilló las puntas. Sintió la mirada de Víctor sobre ella, y se la regresó. Una mirada comunicaba más cosas que si estuvieran hablando. Los zafiros femeninos solo representaban una cosa. Súplica. "Déjame intentarlo a mí también. Yo puedo hacerlo".

El aire escapó de sus pulmones y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad cuando, de manera sorpresiva, Víctor asintió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, en señal de mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Sería posible? ¿De verdad la iba a dejar aumentar la dificultad? La sonrisa de su papá, y sus ojos desafiantes podían contestar sus preguntas.

Sí. Lo intentarían.

 **¡Hola! Sí, estoy actualizando temprano en sábado. Algo me costará esto, lo sé. Pero bueno, aquí está. Es un capítulo largo, respecto a los otros. Pero de verdad me entusiasmé con la coreografía de Yukie, además de que amo la canción que escogí. Deben saber que los amo demasiado, pues cada cosa que no sé, la investigo. Todo para que quede lo más realista posible. Lo siento si no quedó tan coordinada la redacción de la coreografía con la canción, pero les prometo que hice lo mejor que pude y que para próximas presentaciones quedará mejor.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, creo que es todo, y no me queda más que agradecer a todos porque ayer llegamos a los 2,000 leídos, y eso me pone muy feliz y me da aún más ánimos para seguir con la historia. Ahora sí, eso es todo ¡Saludos a todos! No olviden sus comentarios.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: ¡Qué bueno que sigues aquí! Llegué a pensar que ya no te había gustado o algo. Pero me alegra bastante volver a leerte, y por muy largo que fue tu review, me lo leí como diez veces. Tranquila, que en dos o tres capítulos sabremos qué fue lo que pasó con Vic. Yo también lloré cuando escribí lo de Maccachin, pero creo que era algo necesario. Te enviaré una imagen que encontré y con la que me inspiré a crear a Vladya. Yo no creo que sea más guapo que Víctor, solo es bello de una manera… mm… digamos intimidante. Le falta un poco para saber qué lo que pasó entre Vladya y Yuuri, pero no es "malo" así que tranquila. Y todas tus preguntas del capítulo pasado se van a contestar en no más de seis capítulos (espero), lo único que te puedo adelantar es que Victoria si irá al Campeonato Europeo con Víctor como su entrenador. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡No te vayas de nuevo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Hola! No, no he puesto el motivo por el que Yurio reaccionó violentamente contra Víctor cuando supo que sería papá. Paciencia que ya saldrá eso. Yo no esperaré a que me los regalen, me compraré mis patines para mi cumpleaños, de verdad quiero volver a patinar. Y triunfó el mal y me dijiste la teoría *inserta risa malévola* (ya te lo recompensaré). Bueno, cosas si y cosas no. Si veremos de nuevo a la chica del inicio, Viveka, (de hecho, fue Yukie la que le quitó la medalla de oro a ella), y sí, será muy mala con nuestra Victoria. Respecto al salto… más o menos es algo así, pero me reservo la explicación hasta el capítulo en el que lo veamos. Jajaja, no mueras, por favor. Sí, Vladya si fue a ambos acontecimientos, pero habrá que ver con que actitud, ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega, y calma, que ya empezará a arder el mundo.**

 **Yukipab: Espero que tu impaciencia haya sido satisfecha. ¡Saludos!**

 **Yukime Hiwatari: ¡Hola! Pues verás, tengo dos opciones para lo sucedido entre Yuuri y Vlad, así que puedes seguir pensándolo. Respecto a la homosexualidad de Vlad, creo que ni el mismo está seguro de que así sea. Este fic me ha gustado porque estoy plasmando muchas experiencias mías. Una amiga mía me rechazó de una manera muy vil cuando supo de mi bisexualidad, pero años después me confesó que ella misma se sentía confundida, y la hirió que hubiera persona que pudieran aceptarlo con facilidad mientras ella estaba atada a las creencias y prejuicios de su familia (¿?). Mm… yo creo que nuestras gemelas son lo suficientemente maduras para aceptar sin problemas que sus papás no estén con ellas en su cumpleaños porque ellos necesitan un tiempo como pareja. No sé, jaja, creo que me hiciste pensar que en verdad estoy volcando mucho de lo que pienso o me pasa en esta historia. Respecto a la concepción, ¿quieres que te explique antes por mensaje o prefieres esperar a que lo explique en un capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la larga, muy larga respuesta, jeje. ¡Saludos!**


	14. Stammi vicino non te ne andare

**Capítulo 14: Stammi vicino non te ne andare… hasta mi final.**

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Hotel Sant Pere de Clarà, Barcelona, 27 de diciembre_

 _Yuuri se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de su habitación. Estaba algo más allá de cansado. No era sencillo haber competido en Madrid hace unos días, volar a Japón para pasar su última Navidad como soltero con su familia, y después volver a Barcelona, para la boda… su boda… su boda con Víctor. Aun sonaba tan irreal._

 _Ese hombre que alguna vez creyó inalcanzable, que creía un dios, que veía más allá de todo lo posible, estaba a tan solo un día de volverse su esposo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Estaba a punto de hacer la cosa más egoísta de su vida. Arrebataría a Víctor del mundo. Ahora sería solo suyo. Hasta que la muerte los separe._

 _Se levantó. Tenía que desempacar algunas cosas y asegurarse de que sus trajes estuvieran en las mejores condiciones. Verse en ese traje era como ver a otro Yuuri. Un Yuuri seguro de sí mismo, uno atractivo, incluso deseable. Moría de ganas por ver a Víctor así. Seguramente se vería más arrebatador de lo que normalmente era._

 _Sabía que podía escucharse demasiado cursi, pero, a pesar de que solo habían sido cuatro días, lo extrañaba. Se habían despedido en el aeropuerto, al día siguiente de la competencia y el banquete. Era difícil, pero consideraban que debían pasar sus últimos días de solteros con sus seres queridos, antes de empezar ellos mismos una nueva familia. De alguna manera, se enteró de que Chris, Yurio, Otabek, JJ, Georgi, Michel y Emil habían prácticamente secuestrado a Víctor de su apartamento para llevarlo a una moderna taberna rusa de San Petersburgo, en donde esperaban hacerle una digna despedida de soltero al campeón mundial de patinaje artístico y medalla de plata en la Final del Grand Prix._

 _Se rió bastante cuando vio alguno de los videos que le había mandado Yurio, en donde, se veía a un par de mujeres bailando seductoramente para ellos. "Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que los hombres son lo nuestro. Y sí lo son. Excepto por los estúpidos de JJ y Georgi. Ya puedes ir a dormirte tranquilo."_

 _En Japón, su "despedida" había sido algo muy diferente. Se había tratado, básicamente, de una reunión en las aguas termales entre Yuuri, Minami, Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong y un recitente Seung. Disfrutaron por horas del onsen, y las siguientes horas de la noche y parte de la madrugada comieron hasta que se hartaron. Bebieron hasta que los sentidos de más de uno estaban nublados, y hasta que Yuuri empezó a decir incoherencias, todas referentes a lo mucho que extrañaba a su dios ruso._

 _Después de reírse con los recuerdos, tomó una larga y cálida ducha. Al salir, se anudó una toalla a las caderas y se asomó discretamente a la ventana, desde donde podía ver, a lo lejos, la blanquísima carpa en donde se reunirían para celebrar después de la ceremonia. Ese sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de nuevo de su estómago. Esto lo hacía sentirse aún más nervioso que en la final de ese año. Pero bueno, ahí ganó el oro por segundo año consecutivo, y aquí, ganaría a Víctor por el resto de su vida._

 _\- ¡Cerdo! ¡Cerdo! -la voz de Yurio lo puso alerta. Sus gritos significaban que la comitiva y los invitados de Rusia ya habían llegado. Víctor ya estaba ahí, a unos metros._

 _Corrió a abrir la puerta, pero ya había girado el picaporte cuando se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnudo, y la toalla era lo único que lo protegía. En segundos, Yurio empujó con fuerza la puerta, pero inmediatamente gritó y se llevó las manos a los ojos._

 _\- ¡Maldito katsudon! ¡Ponte algo! ¡Es asqueroso!_

 _\- ¡Yurio! Sal de…_

 _No pudo contemplar la frase. Una cabellera plateada y el dueño de esta entraron corriendo a la habitación y se estrellaron contra el cuerpo del japonés, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Víctor no perdió un solo segundo. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, posó sus labios sobre los de su prometido, y este olvidó todo lo demás. El beso supo a nerviosismo y añoranza. A esperanza, pero también a nerviosismo._

 _-No me hagan esto…_

 _Yuuri se separó a regañadientes de Víctor, cuando se dio cuenta de que Yurio seguía estático en la entrada del cuarto, con la mano en la puerta y una clara mueca de asco._

 _-Es tu culpa, Yuri. Sal de aquí -le dijo Víctor._

 _-Los detesto._

 _Yurio dio un portazo y Víctor se rió bastante, aun sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Ya estoy aquí._

 _-Ya me di cuenta, Vitya -tomó su rostro entre las manos y dejó un ligero beso - ¿Me puedo levantar? El suelo está muy frío._

 _Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, Yuuri se encerró un minuto en el baño para ponerse por lo menos ropa interior, pues aun no acababa de desempacar._

 _Cuando salió, se encontró con Víctor mirándolo de una manera extraña, podría jurar que casi lujuriosa._

 _\- ¿Qué estás viendo, Víctor?_

 _-A mi prometido. Es lo más bello que haya visto jamás. Y mañana será todo mío -el ruso se paró y envolvió a Yuuri nuevamente en un abrazo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir su pecho desnudo chocar con el cuerpo de Víctor, y como las manos de este se aferraban a su espalda y cintura._

 _\- ¿Có… cómo estuvo el viaje? -preguntó, para desviar el tema._

 _-Agotador. Ya quería estar aquí -Víctor repasó la habitación y se llevó la mano a la barbilla al notar que algo no cuadraba -Yuuri, ¿sabes dónde está mi equipaje? El aeropuerto lo envío y ya debería estar en la habitación._

 _-Víctor… ¿Lilia no te lo dijo? Ella… bueno… todos acordaron que solo nos dejarían cenar juntos. Hoy tenemos habitaciones separadas._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué? Tú y yo ya hemos dormido juntos. ¡Yuuri! ¡No es justo!_

 _El japonés se estaba divirtiendo con el creciente puchero de Víctor. Tampoco a él le había parecido una agradable idea, considerando que, cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso por algo, dormir al lado de Víctor, que lo abrazara, sentir el suave vaivén de su respiración en su espalda, era como un bálsamo tranquilizante que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciera, en verdad quería estar solo la noche antes de la boda. No era precisamente por la tradición que Hiroko y Lilia estaban resueltas a que se cumpliera. Era más bien porque necesitaba de esa soledad, de la intimidad con él mismo, de recordarse que, en cuestión de horas, ya no solo sería Yuuri. Serían Víctor y Yuuri. Era algo que aún le costaba asimilar, pero que a cada momento era más real._

 _-Sólo será esta noche. Después de eso… dormiremos juntos… siempre -contestó Yuuri, con su adorable sonrojo, que hacía calmar un poco la ansiedad del ruso._

 _-Dormir… Yuuri, creo que nunca hablamos del tema -Víctor palmeó el lugar junto a él en la cama para que el japonés se sentara. Su semblante era un poco serio y con un ligero rubor apenas perceptible, algo a lo que Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado - Antes de eso, ¿sabes a donde iremos después de la fiesta?_

 _-Por lo que sé, hay una… ehh… habitación… a la que llevarán nuestras cosas y donde… pues… podemos ir después de la fiesta._

 _-Muy bien. ¿Y qué haremos una vez que estemos en la habitación? -el sonrojo adorable de Yuuri se transformó en toda su cara pintada de carmín. No podía ver a Víctor a los ojos y plantó su mirada en un punto del suelo -Yuuri… no te lo había preguntado porque, lo di por supuesto cuando dijiste que no habías tenido novia, pero… -tomó su mano y el pelinegro respingó - ¿Alguna vez… no sé… en Detroit o en donde sea… tuviste intimidad con alguien?_

 _\- ¡Víctor! -por un momento pensó que estaba bromeando, pero al haber el rostro estoico del peliplata, supo que, como fuera, tenía que responder -Esto… es… algo más complicado que decir sí o no._

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tuviste algo?_

 _-No… o bueno… sí -Víctor reprimió una sonrisa, pero Yuuri lo notó e intentó apartarse de él, pero su novio no lo dejó -Deja de reírte._

 _-No me estoy riendo. Sucede que me provocas mucha ternura. Yuuri, sólo dímelo, tal como haya sucedido._

 _-Es… está bien -Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y entrelazó su mano con la de Víctor, con un poco de fuerza -Si fue en Detroit. Con una chica del Conservatorio._

 _\- ¿La que compuso "Yuri on Ice"?_

 _\- ¡No! Ella solo era una buena amiga. Otra chica. La conocí en una reunión y nos vimos un par de veces después de eso. Todo pasó en la fiesta de fin de año. Yo la invité y pues… eres consciente de mi escasa resistencia al alcohol, ¿cierto?_

 _-Sí, por supuesto -respondió el ruso, divertido, pero a la vez intrigado._

 _-Pues bien, la fiesta se salió de control y no estoy seguro de cuanto bebí aquella noche. No tanto como para olvidar todo como ya me había pasado en el banquete -Víctor rió ante el recuerdo, pero Yuuri enrojeció una vez más -Cuando fui un poco más consciente de mí, me di cuenta que estábamos en su cuarto, casi… eh… desnudos… y nos besábamos._

 _\- ¿Fueron más allá? -preguntó Víctor, sintiéndose algo extraño. ¿Qué era esa repentina incomodidad por imaginarse a Yuuri, su Yuuri, besando a alguien más? ¿Celos?_

 _-No, yo no… quería. Ella insistía en que no tenía problema, pero yo… estaba prácticamente muerto de miedo. Así que la dejé, le pedí disculpas y me fui._

 _Alivio. En eso se resumía el suspiro de Víctor después de la confesión de Yuuri._

 _-Ya veo. Y… de no estar ebrio, ¿crees que podrías haberlo hecho con ella?_

 _\- ¿Eh? Pues… la verdad no lo sé. Ella era linda pero no me… atraía. Tal vez si hubiera sido otra chica… se podría haber dado. El punto es que nunca he pasado de eso._

 _-Vaya. No hubiera pensado eso, pero supongo que conoces un poco del tema, después de todo._

 _-Sí, algo así. ¿Y tú?_

 _\- ¿Yo qué?_

 _-Víctor…_

 _-Yuuri, tienes que ser más específico con lo que quieres, de lo contrario no va a funcionar cuando intente contigo algo más._

 _-Entiendo -el chico suspiró profundamente. Eso era bastante incómodo, pero Víctor tenía razón, debían hablarlo, porque, probablemente, se daría de frente a la situación al día siguiente de una manera no tan agradable - ¿Alguna vez has… intimado con alguien?_

 _-Sí -Yuuri sintió un golpe en el corazón, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, se aferró aún más fuerte a la mano de Víctor -Sólo con mujeres, y todas fueron mis novias por poco tiempo._

 _\- ¿Tu primera vez?_

 _-Tenía 17 años. Y era un hormonal. Así que no lo recuerdo con mucho gusto._

 _-Y después de eso tuviste novias._

 _-Algunas, sí. Pero ninguna me… quiso por mí. O por lo menos eso fue lo que yo sentía. Salían con la estrella del patinaje, no con Víctor -recordó, con una mirada sombría, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor -Hubo una con la que creí entenderme bastante bien. Yo tenía 25 en ese entonces y era… pues… buena, muy buena._

 _\- ¿Por qué no funcionó?_

 _-Supongo que yo no tenía el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle el tiempo que se merecía. Eso y que era cinco años mayor que yo._

 _\- ¡Víctor!_

 _\- Tranquilo, Yuuri. Yo soy mayor que tú por cuatro años, y no te escandalizas._

 _-No es lo mismo -dijo Yuuri. Había escuchado suficiente información y, francamente, no era un tema que quisiera abordar la tarde antes de casarse -Creo que ya entendimos lo expertos o inexpertos que somos. ¿A qué querías llegar con eso?_

 _Víctor no respondió. Tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y juntó sus labios. Con su mano libre, se aferró al cuello del japonés, moviendo sus pulgares en círculos, delineando la suave piel. No sabía qué clase de fuerza lo estaba moviendo, pero Yuuri también quiso hacer algo, tomó a Víctor por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, sin despegar el baile que labios y lenguas habían empezado._

 _De un momento a otro, Yuuri se encontró recostado sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Víctor sobre él, semidesnudo y sintiendo como la cadera de su prometido chocaba levemente con la suya. Tenía atorado un sonido en su garganta. Una expresión de todas las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su piel y que el sensual contacto con el ruso le estaba provocando. Al final, un débil gemido escapó de sus labios, y aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas, no dejó de besar a Víctor._

 _-Es a esto a lo que me refiero -dijo Víctor, separándose de él y acariciando su mejilla -Llevamos casi dos años viviendo juntos, y jamás pasamos de los besos, a pesar de que llegamos a dormir juntos._

 _-Eso… yo…_

 _-Lo entiendo, Yuuri. No estabas listo, o tal vez querías un nivel mayor de compromiso. O quizá nunca te lo planteaste -sonrió cuando Yuuri asintió, nervioso -Pero mañana, haré contigo el mayor compromiso de mi vida. Yuuri, te amo, mucho. Pero, desde el primer momento en que conocí al verdadero tú, también te deseo. Quiero que la noche de mañana sea inolvidable. ¿Recuerdas a Eros? Pues es momento de que no solo lo interpretes, sino que también lo sientas. Y no hay mejor cosa para mí que poder ser yo quien te lo muestre._

 _-En… en ese caso… Víctor… -Yuuri tomó a Víctor de los hombros y lo rodó en la cama, para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él -Yo… yo también quiero que tú lo sientas… me esforzaré, te lo prometo._

 _-Mi Yuuri… -el ruso rozó los labios del japonés con sus dedos -No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento -Por fin, le dio un casto beso, para calmar un poco la ansiedad que veía en el japonés -Vístete, Yuuri, o en verdad que no lo resistiré hasta mañana._

 _Yuuri fue consciente de que solo tenía puesto el bóxer, por lo que se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, y se puso lo primero que encontró en sus maletas._

 _-Quiero ir a ver la carpa y el lugar de la ceremonia -dijo Yuuri, ajustándose los lentes._

 _Víctor asintió y tomó su mano. Salieron de la habitación, recorrieron algunos pasillos y salieron al exterior, donde la fresca brisa decembrina los recibió, con un magnífico olor a encinas y abedules. Caminaron un poco más mientras charlaban animadamente, hasta que llegaron a una zona arbolada, en donde se alzaba la blanca carpa con telas de seda y chiffon. Muchas personas trabajaban en acomodar las mesas y un pequeño escenario. Decidieron adentrarse para observas más de cerca el arreglo. En medio de todo el ajetreo, Lilia, Yakov y Hiroko se encargaban de coordinar a las personas que iban y venían._

 _\- ¡Víctor! -Hiroko fue al encuentro del ruso. Este se agachó para poder recibir el abrazo de la madre de Yuuri -Que bueno que ya estás aquí. Yuuri no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que te extrañaba. Me cuesta creer que después de un año de espera, mañana, por fin, van a estar casados._

 _-Lo sé. Yo también estoy impaciente -respondió el peliplata, con una enorme sonrisa, que hizo enrojecer a Yuuri._

 _-Vitya, Yuuri -llamó Lilia desde el centro de la carpa - ¿Qué opinan del arreglo?_

 _La pareja se tomó un momento para observar todo lo que estaba ahí. Las mesas redondas, suficientes para los no demasiados invitados, la reluciente vajilla, las copas transparentes, los manteles blancos, las sillas arregladas con un moño verde oliva que contrastaba a la perfección con los ramos de rosas blancas sobre cada mesa y el ambiente campirano del exterior._

 _-A mí me parece estupendo -indicó Yuuri, paseándose por entre las mesas y descubriendo altos faroles, que darían iluminación cuando cayera la noche._

 _-No me gusta el verde, Yakov -dijo Víctor, sentándose en una silla y poniendo mala cara a su entrenador._

 _\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Víctor? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que…!_

 _-Ya sé. Solo estoy bromeando. Deberías ver tu cara -contestó, abrazando al hombre por los hombros -Todo luce asombroso. Gracias por ayudarme con esto._

 _\- ¡Bah! Lo hago por Yuuri, él si es un buen alumno. Si solo fuera para ti, habría dejado que lo hicieras tú solo._

 _-Bueno, basta ya de juegos que aún queda bastante por hacer. ¿Qué planean hacer el resto de la tarde? -preguntó Lilia, sacando una lista de su bolsa._

 _-Queremos ir a ver el lugar de la ceremonia._

 _-De ninguna manera -replicó Hiroko -No se acerquen a ese lugar. ¿Ya memorizaron los votos?_

 _Yuuri asintió, confiado, pero Víctor solo soltó una risita, haciendo negar con la cabeza a Lilia y Yakov. En realidad, nadie esperaba que Nikiforov lograra aprenderse sus líneas, pero tenían la esperanza de que por lo menos lo intentara._

 _-Pues, si eso ya está resuelto, pueden verificar la lista de invitados y que todos se encuentren aquí -Lilia les tendió una lista en una hoja blanca muy larga. Luego, los envió lejos de ahí, y la pareja fue a instalarse en unas mesas cerca de la piscina del hotel._

 _La lista, acomodada por orden alfabético, no era tan larga, pues solo los amigos cercanos y familiares de la pareja iban a asistir. Llegaron a la N, y después de que Yuuri confirmara que Emil, junto con los hermanos Crispino, ya habían llegado al hotel, Víctor se detuvo en su propio apellido, y frunció el ceño._

 _-Nikiforov Vladya y acompañante. Bueno, creo que podemos tachar el nombre -el ruso tomó un lapicero para dejar una línea sobre el nombre de su hermano, pero Yuuri lo detuvo._

 _-Víctor… esto… Vladya confirmó su asistencia._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Si. Aviso a Yakov que vendría dos días después de que fuimos a visitarlo._

 _-Entonces solo aviso que lo haría, eso no quiere decir que…_

 _\- ¡Vitya! -Yuuri detuvo de nuevo las intenciones de rayar la hoja -Él… ya está aquí. Llegó ayer en la noche, y lo vi recorriendo el lugar cuando llegué con mi familia._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Eso está mal! Diablos… yo… no creo que algo bueno vaya a salir de todo esto._

 _-Sí está aquí, es posible que lo haya reconsiderado y que tal vez esté un poco de acuerdo. No puedes rechazarlo, Víctor. Tú mismo dijiste que querías ver a toda tu familia junta._

 _-Sí, pero después de lo que dijo ese día…_

 _-Oye, las personas tienen derecho a cambiar. De cualquier forma, no lo verás hasta mañana._

 _-Está bien, está bien -Víctor dejó el tema de lado, pasando a revisar a los siguientes invitados. Yuuri lo observó y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Víctor no lo iba a admitir, pero en el fondo, y por muy difícil que fuese su situación, se alegraba de que su hermano se diera la oportunidad de ir y entender sus sentimientos._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Yuuri!_

 _-Víctor…_

 _-Anciano… deja de hacer el ridículo._

 _-Vamos, Víctor, solo serán quince horas._

 _-Mmm…_

 _Víctor abrazaba la cintura de Yuuri, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. A su lado, los padres de Yuuri, Lilia, Yakov, Yurio y Otabek esperaban el momento en que el japonés convenciera a Víctor para que lo soltara. Era más de medianoche, y todos estaban impacientes por irse a dormir. Pero antes de eso, tenían que asegurarse de que los novios también fueran a descansar, o por lo menos, de que Víctor estuviera en su habitación. Pero se estaban complicando demasiado._

 _-Vitya, deja de comportarte como un niño -Lilia estaba ofuscada, era demasiado tarde, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir._

 _-Es un niño -Yurio había salido de su habitación, vecina de la de Yuuri, cuando escuchó que Yakov llamaba a Otabek para ver si a él si le hacía caso._

 _-Víctor, cariño, tienen que descansar. Solo serán unas horas, después de eso nada ni nadie los va a separar -Hiroko puso sus manos sobre los hombros del ruso, y este pareció relajarse un poco._

 _\- ¿Quieres que me vaya, Yuuri? -preguntó el peliplateado, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera demasiado tierna._

 _-Quiero que te vayas a dormir. De lo contrario, mañana también dormiremos en cuartos separados -respondió el japonés tomando agachándose para tomar a Víctor de la solapa y verlo de una manera mitad seductora, mitad amenazante._

 _\- ¡Yuuri!_

 _-He dicho._

 _Después de un largo suspiro, Víctor se enderezó y abrazó largamente a Yuuri. "Te amo" susurró en su oído, antes de soltarlo, darle un beso en la frente e indicar, para alivio de todos, que ya podían irse. Yuuri se estaba perdiendo en la alta y delineada figura de su prometido, alejándose por el pasillo. No lo pensó dos veces. Corrió a su encuentro, se puso frente a él y plantó un enorme beso en sus labios. "Nos vemos en el altar" le dijo al oído, antes de separarse. Regresó a su habitación, sintiendo la mirada de Víctor en su nuca._

 _En el altar… cada segundo más cerca._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Despertó abruptamente. El sudor recorría su frente y caía sobre su pecho desnudo. Buscó sus lentes y un reloj. 2:58 de la madrugada. ¿Por qué habría soñado eso? Justo cuando más nervioso y ansioso se sentía, una pesadilla no pudo hacer más que quitarle el sueño._

" _Estamos cometiendo un error". "Esto no va a funcionar". "No, no acepto". Víctor jamás diría eso, ¿verdad? Se volvió a acostar y perdió la mirada en el techo. No, eso no podía volverse cierto. Víctor le había dicho y demostrado en incontables ocasiones que lo amaba. La ansiedad no podía arruinarle felicidad que embargaba su corazón-_

 _Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó vibrar su celular. A propósito del ruso, era un mensaje suyo._

" _Yuuri, ¿estás despierto? Creo que no, te veías cansado. Desperté hace unos minutos. Soñé horrible. Te esperaba en el altar, pero no llegabas. Tú mamá me decía que te habías ido en la noche, que ya no querías saber de mí. Que no me querías. Sólo fue un mal sueño, ¿cierto? Tú estás durmiendo a unas habitaciones de la mía. Lo sé porque fui a preguntar a recepción su habías salido, y me dijeron que seguías aquí. No me dejes nunca, Yuuri. Por favor. Volveré a dormir. Te amo"_

 _Y luego un segundo mensaje._

" _¡Yuuri! Mejor despierta y dime que estás ahí"._

 _Con esas palabras, no iba a lograr dormir ni un minuto más. Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos pantalones deportivos y una playera, tomó las llaves de su cuarto, su celular y salió sigilosamente para que nadie lo escuchara. Caminó decidido hasta la recepción y preguntó en que habitación se encontraba el señor Nikiforov._

 _-Tengo dos Nikiforov registrados, joven Katsuki. ¿Se refiere el señor Víctor? Hace unos momentos estuvo aquí y preguntó por usted -le dijo la chica que se encontraba en el lobby, con una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Sí, busco a Víctor. ¿Puede decirme donde está su cuarto?_

 _-Habitación 23, tomando el pasillo del fondo y a la izquierda._

 _Yuuri agradeció y caminó hasta donde le habían dicho. Pocos metros antes de llegar, su celular sonó con la melodía de "Eros", el tono que tenía reservado solo para las llamadas de Víctor._

 _-Hola, ¿qué sucede?_

 _-Yuuri, ¿has visto mis mensajes? -se escuchaba nervioso._

 _-Sí, Vitya. Ya los vi._

 _-Entonces… -sabía que estaba mal, pero, por alguna razón, quería jugar con Víctor con una pequeña broma._

 _-No, no estoy en mi cuarto._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás, Yuuri? -Casi se le parte el corazón al escuchar su voz cortada._

 _-Tomé algunas de mis cosas y salí._

 _-Pe… pero Yuuri… no… ¿por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿No quieres casarte? ¿Es por lo que dije? Yuuri… no… por favor…. No hagas esto… no me dejes… no quiero… Yuu…_

 _-Vitya... -era momento de parar la broma, Víctor estaba sollozando._

 _-Yuuri… no me dejes…_

 _\- ¡Víctor! Me estoy congelando. Abre la puerta._

 _La llamada se cortó y segundos después tenía a su novio colgando de su cuello y con su rostro enterrado en su hombro, balbuceando el nombre del japonés._

 _-Amor -dijo de la manera más dulce que podía - ¿Vamos a la cama? Necesitamos dormir. Después de todo, mañana nos casamos y tenemos que vernos bien._

 _Víctor no respondió, solo lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró a la cama, donde se apoderó de sus labios para besarlos con fiereza y desesperación. Por un momento, Yuuri pensó que terminarían haciéndolo en ese momento, pero la intensidad bajó y Víctor se separó de él, levantando las cobijas e invitándolo a entrar. Yuuri se deshizo de sus tenis y se acostó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho al descubierto de Víctor, escuchando su rítmico corazón._

 _-Eres un ser muy cruel._

 _-Lo siento. Pensé que podía jugar para calmarte un poco. Además, ya deberías estar seguro de que no me voy a ir._

 _\- ¿Qué hacías despierto? -quiso saber Víctor, acomodándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de Yuuri._

 _-Soñé algo parecido… tú ya no querías estar conmigo…_

 _-Supongo que esto es parte de la ansiedad -pensó el ruso, luego sonrió, divertido -No nos iremos, ¿verdad?_

 _-Claro que no. Por milésima vez, jamás me iría -Víctor hizo algo parecido a un ronroneo cuando frotó su mejilla con la de Yuuri, como señal de satisfacción._

 _-Tú mamá y Lilia se enojarán con nosotros sí saben que dormimos juntos._

 _-No lo haremos -aclaró Yuuri, pasando sus manos por el sedoso cabello plateado -Esperaré a que te duermas y me iré._

 _-Yuuri, quédate aquí._

 _-Vamos, Vitya. Hay que hacerlo interesante. Y falta cada vez menos tiempo. Duérmete, aquí estaré._

 _\- ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _-Te lo prometo. Ahora descansa._

 _Pensaba esperar a que el sueño consumiera a Víctor, pero él mismo se empezó a sentir somnoliento. Decidió programar su celular a dos horas y dejarse llevar. Dormir unas inocentes dos horas con quien, en tan poco tiempo, sería su esposo. Suspiró antes de quedarse completamente dormido, pensando en que, desde ese momento y hasta el fin de sus días, ese rostro apacible iba a ser la imagen con la que siempre se iría a dormir._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _28 de diciembre_

" _Víctor, no entres en pánico. Estoy en mi habitación. Lilia y Yakov estarán frente a tu habitación a las once de la mañana. Ya quiero que sea la una de la tarde. Te amo"_

 _Víctor sonrió ante la nota dejada en su almohada. Había dormido bastante bien el resto de la madrugada. Miró su reloj. Las diez. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Por fin había llegado el día. Después de dos años de conocerse, comprenderse, apoyarse y entenderse, por fin, ese día se iban a convertir en uno solo._

 _El ambiente era precioso. El sol entraba a raudales por la cortina ligeramente abierta y el aire que entraba era fresco y olía a campo. Por una vez, no deseaba cinco minutos más para dormir. Se levantó de inmediato y sacó todo aquello que usaría para vestirse. Llamó a recepción para que limpiaran el cuarto mientras se duchaba. Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre él se pensó que, por la noche, cuando todo hubiera acabado, quería meterse a la tina durante un largo rato, con él en medio de sus piernas, sus pieles pegadas, preparándose para el culmen del día de su boda._

 _Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la idea, y tuvo que bajar la temperatura del agua para calmarse. Quería estar tranquilo y reservarse para Yuuri. Todo, solo para él._

 _Cuando salió de la habitación sólo con su bóxer ajustado y la toalla alrededor de su cuello, descubrió la cama lista, todo en orden, y su blanco traje planchado y listo para ser usado._

 _Se afeitó la escasa barba que acostumbraba a salirle, y unos minutos después, llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Lilia estaba magnífica en su vestido color azul turquí, largo, entallado en su cintura y con escote digno de admirar. Yakov también se veía demasiado pulcro en su traje completamente negro, camisa blanca, pajarita y un clavel verde en la solapa de su saco._

 _-Vitya, buenos días. Me complace verte despierto. Démonos prisa. Tenemos dos horas para arreglarte y llegar a la ceremonia._

 _-Soy todo suyo -respondió a Lilia, que le tendía el pantalón blanco._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡Oh, Yuuri! Aun no lo puedo creer._

 _-Mamá…_

 _Hiroko lloraba en brazos de su esposo después de que entre ambos y Mari ayudaran a su hijo menor a vestirse para su enlace matrimonial que sería en exactamente una hora. Yuuri se veía increíblemente atractivo en ese traje blanco. Hiroko, por primera vez desde que Yuuri había partido a Detroit, entendió que su hijo no era más un niño._

 _-Escogieron un muy buen traje, Yuuri. Te ves muy guapo -reconoció su papá, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda._

 _-La ropa si hace milagros -bromeó Mari, que estaba haciendo lo posible para no verse tan sentimental._

 _-Papá, mamá, Mari… gracias -la familia se fundió en un enorme abrazo, en el que Hiroko y Yuuri lloraron un tanto más de lo que ya lo habían hecho._

 _-Muy bien, mi niño. Limpia esas lágrimas y tenemos que salir ya -la señora pasó sus manos por las mejillas de Yuuri y le tendió su ramo de rosas blancas._

 _Tocaron a la puerta. Mari fue a abrirla y se encontró con Lilia, quien sonrió al ver a Yuuri completamente listo._

 _-Hermoso, Yuuri. Víctor y Yuri ya han partido al lugar de la ceremonia. Es tiempo de irnos._

 _Todos salieron, y antes de reunirse con ellos, Yuuri suspiró. Por fin era el momento._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y rosadas conducía hasta el lugar donde el juez estaba esperando por ellos. Las encinas del lugar proporcionaban una fresca sombra, y algunas aves silvestres habían decidido acompañar el momento con sus cantos. Amigos y familiares ya estaban congregados y esperaban entusiasmados el arribo de los novios._

 _Un par de Cadillac clásicos en color negro llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. El corazón de los dos hombres vestidos de blanco latía con fuerza, sentían en su estómago la sensación de mil mariposas y jugaban constantemente con sus propios dedos._

 _Vieron como la familia Katsuki se acomodaba en la primera línea de sillas, y en la hilera contigua, se sentaban Yakov, Lilia, Yurio y Otabek, que eran como la familia del peliplata. También se sorprendió, de una manera grata, encontrar a un hombre de larga cabellera plateada entre los invitados, vistiendo demasiado galante, junto con otro hombre engalanado en su traje de oficial del Ejército._

 _Estaban esperando la señal. Según el protocolo, en cuanto los primeros acordes sonaran, el primero en salir del auto sería el ruso, esperarían ciertas líneas de la canción, el japonés se le uniría, y juntos harían recorrerían el camino._

 _(Nota de autor: Lo siento por interrumpir, pero si ponen la canción "Hasta mi final" de Il Divo, en verdad se leerá de una manera diferente. Recuerden, lo que vean en comillas, son extractos de la canción. Pueden seguir leyendo)_

 _No hubo modo de explicar las sensaciones que ambos experimentaron cuando las delicadas notas de un piano se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar._

" _Tu lugar es a mi lado, hasta que lo quiera Dios. Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo, cuando por fin seamos dos"_

 _Los invitados aplaudieron. Víctor jamás se había sentido nervioso y orgulloso al mismo tiempo cuando salió del vehículo. Vestido de un impecable blanco, chaleco azul en conjunto con su corbata y un pañuelo negro en el bolsillo del saco, combinando con su pantalón color perla y zapatos del mismo color. Se veía impresionante, lucía como el novio más enamorado, que hasta el mismo ramo de rosas blancas en su mano parecía brillar con su alegría._

" _Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición. Mirándote mi amor, te juro, cuidar por siempre nuestra unión"_

 _Yuuri salió de su auto y caminó al lado de su prometido. Lo tomó del brazo. Definitivamente era el hombre más dichoso que podía haber en ese momento sobre la faz de la Tierra. Vestía prácticamente igual a su esposo, con la excepción de que se había decantado por una corbata y chaleco de sutiles tonos beige, contrastando con su pañuelo rojo, pero las mismas rosas blancas._

 _Eran perfectos y sublimes. Era amor, como aquel que se demostraban en el hielo._

" _Hoy te prometo amor eterno. Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y el bien el mal. Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero, amándote hasta mi final"_

 _Por fin, pudieron verse y sus ojos brillaron como mil estrellas. Así lucía el amor engalanado. Se dedicaron una sonrisa. Era el momento. En medio de aplausos y una que otra felicitación de los invitados, caminaron tomados del brazo hasta donde el concejal los esperaba. No hubo camino recorrido con mayor felicidad. Cada uno, en su propia mente, recorrió su historia. Una digna de ser contada. Una historia que encontraba su final y un nuevo inicio en ese mismo instante._

 _La música bajó de volumen, de modo que sólo se escuchaban algunos acordes que acompañarían las preguntas del juez, la entrega de los anillos, los votos y la formal declaración de matrimonio._

 _El concejal hizo las preguntas de rigor, en donde ambos manifestaron su entrega voluntaria a su esposo._

 _-Víctor Aleshka Nikiforov, ¿quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Yuuri Katsuki, aquí presente, junto a ti? -más de un corazón en ese lugar tembló de emoción._

 _-Sí quiero._

 _-Puedes decir tus votos -algunos esperaban que Víctor sacara una hoja para leerlos, pero fue internamente aplaudido cuando tomó las manos de Yuuri, miró a sus ojos y recitó de memoria y corazón lo que tenía que decir._

 _-Alguna vez pensé que la fortaleza se encontraba en la soledad. Vivía intentando sorprender al mundo, pero el mundo dejo se sorprenderse y me sentí abandonado. Pero te encontré. Y con cada momento que pasamos juntos, me di cuenta que eres lo que necesitaba para estar completo. Me enseñaste nuevos sentimientos y una nueva manera de vivir, pero también me hiciste ver lo vulnerable y solo que puedo llegar a estar si tú me faltas. Yuuri, mi Yuuri, a partir de hoy y hasta el fin de mis días, quiero caminar a tu lado. Quiero ser tu primer y último pensamiento del día. Quiero celebrar tus éxitos y superar juntos tus derrotas. Vivir en la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. Yuuri -Yurio se acercó a Víctor, y este tomó la sortija de oro que reposaba en una cajita de terciopelo rojo, grabado con el nombre del japonés con su nuevo apellido y la fecha de ese día -con este anillo sello mi promesa, con todos de testigos, de estar siempre a tu lado. Y te pido que, a pesar de mis defectos y errores, te quedes junto a mí, hasta que el Cielo te reclame._

 _Víctor tomó la mano de Yuuri y la llevó a sus labios. Para este momento, no sólo los novios tenían su mirada cristalina y una solitaria intrusa en sus mejillas, sino que la mayoría de las mujeres presentes, sobre todo Hiroko y Lilia, estaban llorando, sin que sus delicados pañuelos pudieran hacer algo para esconderlo._

 _De manera solo perceptible para el hombre frente a él, Yuuri asintió y suspiró al escuchar que el juez volvía a hablar._

 _-Yuuri Katsuki, ¿quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Víctor Aleshka Nikiforov, aquí presente junto a ti?_

 _-Sí quiero._

 _-Ya puedes decir tus votos -Yuuri vio como Víctor suspiraba y apretaba sus manos con reconfortante fuerza._

 _-Hace algunos años llegué a pensar que me encontraba luchando solo. No creí ser lo suficientemente bueno para alguien o para algo. Me sentía débil y perdido. Pero me encontraste. Y descubrí en ti algo más allá del hombre que siempre admiré. Descubrí tu lado humano, y a cambio, me guiaste en la búsqueda de un nuevo yo. Uno que cree y confía en sí mismo, y que es digno de ser amado. Tuve miedo de que me necesidad de estar contigo estancara tu vida. Pero, una vez más, me enseñaste que trabajamos juntos, caemos juntos, y nos levantamos y seguimos juntos. Víctor, mi Víctor. Hoy quiero decirte que te admiro y te amo, no como un ídolo, sino como la hermosa persona que eres. Quiero acompañarte en el camino de tu vida. Quiero caminar de tu mano hasta el final. Quiero que seas tú a quien yo llame hogar -Yuuri tomó el segundo anillo de oro que Yuri le tendía, sostuvo la mano del ruso y deslizó el aro por su dedo -Te ofrezco estar a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda, y prometo no dejarte solo. En lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad. Quédate conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 _Como por impulso y sin importar lo demás, Víctor atrajo a Yuuri a sus brazos y lo estrechó en el abrazo más cálido y lleno de amor que alguna vez se hubieran dado. "Toda la vida, mi amor" susurró Víctor a su oído. Se separaron ligeramente, pegaron sus frentes mientras sonreían y entrelazaron sus manos, esperando a que el juez procediera a decir las palabras que darían inicio a su nueva vida como uno solo._

 _-Habiéndose declarado y profesado su amor y la voluntad de estar juntos por el resto de sus días, y con mi autoridad como juez, yo los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Ya puede besar al novio._

 _El mundo entero desapareció. Los sonidos y aplausos se escucharon cada vez más lejanos. Sólo eran ellos. Un mismo corazón, una misma vida, un mismo amor. La espera terminó y las promesas fueron selladas con un profundo beso que encerraba la esperanza del futuro más feliz y un eterno camino juntos._

 _-Te amo. Y soy tuyo y eres mío._

 _-Te amo. Desde hoy y para siempre._

" _Hoy te prometo amor eterno, amándote hasta mi final"_

 **Ok. Tuve que tomarme un momento después de escribir esto. Nunca, se los prometo, nunca había llorado mientras escribía un capítulo, pero esto me superó. Y resulta que este capítulo es especial, no solo porque por fin están casados. Lo es para mí porque este era la idea original, y de donde surgieron las demás ideas para conformar la historia. Así que estoy realmente feliz y sigo llorando como magdalena.**

 **Volviendo a lo nuestro, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de esta entrega. La verdad, quería dejarla para el 14 de febrero, por lo del día de San Valentín, pero no. Ya decidí que para ese día les daré fiesta, un poco de drama con nuestro cuñado favorito y sí, la noche de bodas. Eso significa que habrá ¡lemmon para todos! Ok, ya, me calmo, pero bueno. Ya saben lo que les espera la próxima semana.**

 **Creo que es todo. Por favor, apiádense de mis lágrimas y déjenme sus comentarios para que yo sepa que opinan y si les gustó, lo odiaron o lo que sea. Me despido de ustedes (no puedo dejar de llorar, maldita sea) y nos vemos el sábado, domingo o lunes.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: No sé cuál es tu afán por ver a la bella familia rota (ok, sí, yo también muero porque llegue el momento, porque llegará *inserta risa malévola y psicópata*). Paciencia que aún tenemos Vlad para mucho rato, oh sí. Será un personaje tan importante después, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. No olvides dejarme tus siempre bellos reviews. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Exijo ser la primera en ver ese cosplayer, y no está a discusión. ¿De quién lo vas a hacer? ¡Quiero saber! ¡Por favor! Ok, me calmo, pero en serio espero que lo hagas. No te voy a spoilear, porque quiero mantener viva tu emoción. Lo único que diré es que no confíes o te ilusiones tanto con el cambio de parecer de Vitya. Y es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora sí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de la boda, lo hice con mucho amor y muchos feels. ¡Te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Estrellas de papel: Son los mencorazona más bonitos que recibo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Tranquilidad que Jeremy no es un mal chico, solo es muy… digamos extrovertido. Sí, de alguna forma también sé que Vic merece algo mejor, pero debe haber un detonante para que nuestra chica lo entienda. Así que calma con eso, y también con Yuuri, que no planeó nada malo… aun… creo… aun lo estoy pensando. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y se merezca uno de tus reviews. ¡Saludos!**


	15. Sigue las órdenes

**Capítulo 15: Sigue las órdenes**

Victoria estaba recargada sobre el hombro de su papá ruso. Luego de que un reportero les pidió una foto para un reportaje sobre los asistentes al Campeonato, se ubicaron en la primera fila de asientos para presenciar el programa corto femenino.

La menor de las gemelas se encontraba somnolienta. Se habían despertado lo más temprano que les fue posible para que Yukie pudiera practicar el salchow que convertirían en cuádruple. Con una determinación que claramente había heredado de Víctor, la chica logró clavar el salto en tres horas de entrenamiento, y completó su rutina casi a la perfección.

La japonesa iba a ser la última en presentar su programa largo. Recordó con una sonrisa la canción que ambas habían escogido. Yukie quería algo enérgico y Victoria siempre se inclinó por las melodías más elegantes o sensuales.

-Leah Ross obtiene un 172.59 en su programa corto, lo que la coloca, por el momento, en cuarto lugar. Ahora mismo, Lee Min Hye y Johanna Leroy tienen un lugar asegurado en el podio.

-Papá -Yukie levantó la cabeza al ver las puntuaciones- Yukie obtendrá una medalla, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta pensar que será así. Con su nuevo salto, su puntuación base es la mejor. Y ella es la mejor -dijo Víctor, orgulloso, mirando como Yuuri hablaba con su hija antes de entrar a la pista.

-Gracias, papá. Yo también te aprecio.

-Nena... no me refería a eso. Sabes que pienso que tú también eres la mejor… Victoria, ¿me estás escuchando? Victoria… -la chica le estaba dando la espalda, y Víctor iba a empezar a sentirse culpable e iniciar una pataleta, cuando su hija volteó y rió.

-Estoy bromeando -abrazó a su papá, quien negó con la cabeza -Oye, con respecto a mi salto… gracias por confiar de nuevo en mí, pero ¿Por qué me dejarás intentarlo?

-Tengo mis motivos, nena. Pero también tengo algunas condiciones para eso -al ver la expresión contrariada de su hija, sonrió, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en ella -Vic, tú y yo tendremos una larga plática cuando estemos en casa. Ahora no pienses en eso. Y deberías agradecer a tu padre por convencerme.

\- ¿Yuuri? Vaya, creo que…

-Representando a Japón, Yukie Katsuki -el altavoz interrumpió a Victoria, y los dos rusos centraron su atención en la pelinegra.

La melodía fuerte y vivaz de "Zen Zen Zense se" del grupo Radwimps, inundó la estancia, y cuando la batería y las guitarras eléctricas explotaron juntas, Yukie saltó hacia su primera combinación.

-Un salchow triple, un loop sencillo y un toe loop cuádruple. ¡Katsuki inicia con una complicada combinación y la ejecuta a la perfección!

Detrás de la barda, Yuuri miraba, entre orgulloso y nervioso la ejecución de Yukie. Tenía su propio estilo en cada movimiento, salto o paso. Eran bellos por sí mismos, pero la energía que imprimía en todo hacía que no se pudiera despegar la mirada de la rutina, y aceleraba el corazón. Yukie y Víctor podían tener muchas cosas en común, pero, a pesar de que sus estilos eran totalmente opuestos, ambos tenían la facilidad de embelesar a todo aquel que los contemplara. Suspiró. Victoria también era así en su etapa de Junior. Yuuri sentía una profunda angustia cada vez que la menor de sus hijas se enojaba o frustraba por sus resultados, y a veces no tenía idea de cómo alentarla.

-Su siguiente movimiento es un flip triple... ¡Perfecto!

Yukie aplaudió con fuerza el salto de su hermano. Los flips… Tenía que decírselo a Víctor. Ese era el salto que quería modificar a cuádruple. Sí, tenía un pésimo recuerdo de la última vez que intentó hacerlo, pero estaba segura que, si el especialista en ese salto la ayudaba, esta vez saldría perfecto.

-Sale de una pirueta _layback_ , se prepara… ¡está clavando el salchow cuádruple! Definitivamente lo está convirtiendo en su sello personal. Vamos a la secuencia de pasos.

Víctor sonrió satisfecho. Yukie asimilaba demasiado rápido las lecciones. No tenía la menor duda. La pelinegra llegaría a ser un icono del patinaje femenino. Y Victoria…. Ella también lo sería a su manera. Le iba a dar ese voto de confianza. Seguía sin estar completamente seguro de dejarla intentar más, sabiendo lo impetuosa y terca que podía ser a veces. Pero Yuuri tenía razón. Todos estaban aceptando riesgos, y era momento de aventurarse con Victoria. Un paso a la vez.

-Un lutz doble, un loop cuádruple y uno doble. No clavó ese último, pero lo está desempeñando con fluidez.

"Me está saliendo perfecto. Ahora ve tranquila. Una pirueta baja saltada. Recuerda como la hizo Víctor hace varios años. Hazla ahora… Dios, es tan cansada. Termínala y prepárate para lo último. Empieza desde un águila y…"

\- ¡Sus últimos saltos son un salchow y lutz, ambos cuádruples! ¡Los está clavando! La vemos terminar con una magnífica _ilussion spin_. Una actuación realmente impresionante de la hija de dos leyendas del patinaje.

Después de presentar agradecimientos al público y recoger un hermoso oso de peluche que llamó su atención, Yukie regresó a donde Yuuri la esperaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin duda, eso era lo más exigente que había hecho jamás.

\- ¡Yukie! Eso fue increíble. No lo puedo creer, lo hiciste perfecto -el japonés recibió a su hija en sus brazos, que seguía respirando rápidamente, sus mejillas seguían tintadas de rojo por el esfuerzo, pero una enorme sonrisa de sus labios rosas iluminaba su rostro - ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy mejor que nunca -contestó, tomando la mano de su papá y llevándolo al _Kiss and Cry,_ donde Victoria y Víctor ya los esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

-Los jueces le están otorgando un 203.23. Su puntuación final es 300.46 ¡Acaba de romper su propia marca! Supera las puntuaciones de Leroy y Lee Min. ¡Yukie Katsuki se lleva el oro en esta edición del Cuatro Continentes!

Los lentes de las cámaras, reporteros y la multitud de aficionados grabaron y aplaudieron el enternecedor momento que tenía lugar en la pista. Yukie había saltado de su lugar cuando escuchó su puntuación. Los rostros sorprendidos de sus padres se volvieron inmediatamente en gestos de orgullo, y su gemela fue la primera en encerrarla en sus brazos, seguidos de Yuuri y Víctor.

-Somos testigos de una enternecedora escena entre los excelentes patinadores que fueron Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki y sus hijas, la ganadora del Grand Prix Final y del Cuatro Continentes, Yukie Katsuki, y su hermana, recién reincorporada a las competiciones. Hoy, se los aseguro, presenciamos el nacimiento de una nueva y prometedora leyenda en el patinaje femenil. Sí, señores, Yukie Katsuki-Nikiforova tiene un brillante camino por delante -comentaba un reportero mientras, a su espalda, Yukie regresaba a la pista para recibir su segunda medalla de oro en menos de dos meses.

Más de uno celebró y aplaudió el nuevo triunfo de la chica. Desde Japón, hasta Inglaterra y Rusia. En una reunión familiar, en medio de un entrenamiento o en la soledad de su hogar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Podría haber sido un fin de semana cualquiera. Todos descansando después del viaje y una pequeña celebración por la protagónica presea dorada. Yuuri y sus hermanos estaban aún dormían, sin intenciones de hacer algo el resto del día.

Pero para las dos personas de cabello plateado que se ataban los patines y recuperaban el aliento después de haber trotado desde su casa hasta el Ice Castle, no era un día normal. A partir de ese momento y hasta los siguientes quince días, empezaba un entrenamiento intensivo y la cuenta regresiva para el Campeonato Europeo, mismo en el que la chica iba a defender el tercer lugar que había conseguido en la edición pasada y que le valió la clasificación al Mundial y al Grand Prix. Y por si no fuera poco, tenían que ocuparse del delicado tema del aumento de dificultad.

-Nena, entremos a la pista. Quiero verte practicar algunos saltos antes de decidir lo que haremos.

La chica asintió. Aunque sabía que sería un día largo, estaba emocionada y estaba dispuesta a demostrar que era más fuerte de lo que se pensaba. La siguiente hora, Víctor observó la ejecución de todo el repertorio de saltos que Victoria lograba hacer. La detuvo después de que le mostrara el flip triple. Verla iniciar su trayectoria recta para iniciar el salto aun provocaba que su corazón se acelerara.

-Bien, es suficiente. Ahora hablemos -Victoria asintió y ambos se recargaron en la barda de la pista. Víctor observó el nerviosismo en los ojos de su hija, idénticos a los de él. Pasó una mano por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo -Victoria, eres consciente de que dejar que aumentes un cuádruple a tus rutinas no es algo con lo que esté completamente de acuerdo. Pero también creo que Yuuri tiene razón cuando dice que tu rehabilitación ha sido excelente, y puede ser que ya estés lista.

-Yo sé que estoy lista, papá. Y entiendo que te preocupes por mí. Pero quiero demostrarles a todos que no estoy hecha de cristal -Victoria tomó la mano de Víctor y se aferró a ella.

-Lo sé. Y puede ser que haya exagerado un poco -levantó los hombros, como excusándose, provocando una sonrisa en su hija -Pero reconozco que el accidente fue mi culpa, y no tendría modo de perdonarme si por mí vuelve a sucederte algo. No tendría forma de volver a mirar a Yuuri a los ojos.

-Oye, eso no va a pasar -la chica abrazó a su papá por la cintura y el besó su largo y sedoso cabello - Vamos a trabajar juntos para lograrlo. Y les daremos, a todos, una gran sorpresa cuando me vean hacer tres o cuatro cuádruples.

-Tres por ahora.

-Lo que sea. Se la dedicaré a los nuevos bebés. Papá Yuuri se va a sorprender cuando vea lo que tú y yo logramos juntos.

Entonces el sentimiento renació. Y Víctor sintió que se volvía a repetir la historia, pero esta vez, con un final diferente. La mirada de ella llena de ilusiones y emocionada porque anunció que tenía preparada una sorpresa para su papá. Como Víctor secundo la decisión apresurada, que desembocó en la locura y en los peores dos meses de su vida. "Ya no será así. Esta vez lo haremos bien" se repetía constantemente, para que él mismo se convenciera de eso.

-Muy bien. Ahora voy a explicarte mis condiciones para esto -Victoria detuvo sus palabras ante la mirada seria de su padre. Se paró frente a él y asintió -Antes que nada, nos abstendremos del flip cuádruple.

\- ¡No! Papá, ese es el que quiero hacer.

-No lo haremos, Victoria. Aun es difícil para ti, hace muchos años que no ejecutas ese salto y no tenemos el tiempo de empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Esto es por la Final? Porque si es por eso…

-También es por eso -interrumpió Víctor -Será sin ese salto. Lo compensaremos con alguno de los otros. Tal vez para el siguiente año podemos intentar. Pero no ahora ¿estás de acuerdo? -Victoria rodó los ojos, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio, por lo que aceptó -Bien. Segunda condición. No lo vamos a incluir para el Campeonato Europeo, sino hasta el Nacional Ruso.

\- ¿Qué? Papá, estás bromeando, ¿no es así? No es momento de que empieces a jugar.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Te lo dije antes, tus doctores tienen que aprobarlo. Tu siguiente consulta es un día después de la competencia y no tenemos tiempo de viajar a Rusia.

-Pero es solo un día…

-Victoria -la chica se heló como pocas veces lo hacía ante el descomunal tono estricto de su padre. No le gustaba para nada ver a Víctor de un modo tan distinto a su común actitud alegre -No lo voy a discutir. Si los médicos dicen que sí, daré todo de mí para que lo logres. Si ellos dicen que no, mantendremos la rutina ya establecida. Competirás en el Campeonato Europeo con dos cuádruples y el resto en triples.

Victoria iba a replicar, pero vio en la mirada de Víctor algo más que una orden. También le estaba pidiendo comprensión. ¿Qué no lo había "comprendido" bastante tiempo? Sí, demasiado. Siempre se ajustaban a lo que él creía que era mejor, no necesariamente a lo que ella necesitaba. Pero sabía que no tenía opción. Era aceptar eso, o perder cualquier oportunidad de avanzar. Aunque ella también sabía jugar a eso.

-Está bien. Pero creo que puedo pedirte algo -Víctor la miró extrañado, pero dejó que hablara, y ella suspiró. No perdía nada intentándolo -La consulta, quiero que sea para buscar la aceptación de cuatro cuádruples.

Por un momento, Víctor sopesó la posibilidad de castigarla y retirar la propuesta. Pero no podía, no contra su viva imagen, su mismo temperamento, su misma terquedad. Tuvo que reconocerlo, de encontrarse él en la misma situación, habría actuado igual que su hija en esos momentos. Le sonrió, sentía que estaba demasiado tensa.

-Está bien, que sean cuatro. Pero, nena, tienes que prometerme que te atendrás a lo que sea que digan los doctores. Sí dicen que no, tendremos que aceptarlo.

-Yo… lo… lo prometo, papá -contestó la chica, tendiéndole la mano, para sellar la promesa, una que no estaba segura de cumplir. ¿Simplemente aceptar lo que ellos digan? Eso no era que ninguno de los dos peliplateados solía hacer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _**Flash Back**_

 _25 de diciembre, veinte años antes. San Petersburgo, Rusia._

 _Había confirmado y cancelado su presencia en el evento tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? Había llamado una vez más a Yakov, y este le había dicho que era la última vez que escuchaba que si iría a la boda de su hermano. Le enviaría los datos de las dos habitaciones que habían reservado para él y sería lo último. Si iba o no, era su decisión._

 _Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá con un vaso de vodka que había sido rellenado incontables ocasiones. No estaba ebrio, no tanto, resistía bastante bien al alcohol, pero su mente ya estaba comenzando a divagar en asuntos a los que había renunciado, todo por culpa de Víctor. Él y su mala costumbre de dar señales de vida cuando creía estar seguro de algo. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Escogía el peor momento para aparecer. Maldito Vitya._

 _-Mira esto, Vladya. Estás hecho un desastre._

 _Lo escuchó entrar a la sala y llevarse la botella con el líquido transparente. Cerró las ventanas y prendió algunas luces. Luego volvió a la sala y se quedó parado frente al general Nikiforov._

 _\- ¿Qué no te di el día libre? -espetó el peliplateado, arrastrando las palabras._

 _-A juzgar por lo borracho que estás, se lo diste a alguien más. Yo no sé nada de un día libre -contestó el oficial, optando por sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales._

 _-No digas estupideces. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Vine a dejar tu autorización para que salgas del país._

 _-No iré…_

 _Gregori se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes y las talló, en señal de clara frustración. No imaginaba hombres más terco y desquiciante que el ilustre general Vladya. Bien podía sacar de sus casillas a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera. Y el oficial había sido incontables veces el blanco del mal humor de Vladya, aunque como su… mano derecha, estaba obligado a aceptar órdenes y unos cuantos gritos._

 _-Haz lo que quieras, Vlad. Yo solo estoy sirviendo de mensajero -se puso de pie, recogió su sombrero y se encaminó a la puerta. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió la presencia de Nikiforov detrás de él - ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca?_

 _-Sí, a decir verdad, sí. Tramita una autorización para ti también. Vas conmigo a Barcelona._

 _-Pero, Vladya, acabas de decir que…_

 _\- ¡Ya sé lo que dije! -después de gritar, el general aventó el vaso de cristal contra la chimenea apagado, y se hizo añicos, todos esparcidos entre la tapicería y los muebles -No iré si no vas conmigo._

 _-No… no creo que sea apropiado, general -tartamudeó Gregori, alejándose lo que pudo de Vlad y de su fría, pero condenadamente seductora mirada._

 _\- ¿No es apropiado? ¡Es una maldita boda entre homosexuales! No vas a ser el único, te lo puedo asegurar._

 _-Mide tus palabras, Nikiforov -Gregori cambió completamente su actitud a una de alerta. Las palabras del general estaban tomando rumbos en donde ninguno de los dos sabía a qué atenerse._

 _-Soy tu superior. Y si digo que vas a ir conmigo a la jodida boda de mi hermano, ni siquiera tendrías que discutirlo. Ya deberías tener la autorización en la mano -no supo cómo, y aunque sus sentidos ya estaban muy nublados, era consciente de que tenía al oficial Koslov en una esquina, impidiendo cualquier escape con su cuerpo._

 _-Sí voy a ir a eso, que sea porque es una orden. No porque eres tú quien me lo pide -respondió, empujando el desequilibrado cuerpo de Vladya y abriendo la puerta. Antes de salir, llevó su mirada a los ojos escrutadores de Nikiforov, antes de despedirse -Estás haciendo esto porque no quieres sentirte evidenciado. Pero te tengo noticias, Vladya. No seremos los únicos._

 _El general sintió la necesidad de salir y hacerse respetar como el gran general que era. Pero hasta su propio orgullo se le estaba volviendo en contra. ¿Katsuki no le había dicho los mismo? ¿Por qué demonios lo había abrazado? ¿Qué tenían personas como el japonés o como Koslov que lo hacían dudar de cosas de las que siempre estuvo seguro? Ninguno de los dos era tonto. Apenas unos segundos después de tener el delgado cuerpo del prometido de su hermano tan cerca del suyo, Yuuri pareció entenderlo._

" _Vladya… ¿Tú también?" No había respondido. Solo se aferró más al cuerpo de ese hombre que acababa de conocer, pero que le inspiraba una curiosa y extraña confianza. "No serías el primero que no sabe lo que le sucede. Ni tampoco serás el único". Y luego se marchó. Se fue como Gregori se iba cada noche, en medio de la oscuridad y la incertidumbre. En medio de recuerdo de un efímero momento y el deseo de un improbable futuro._

 **¡Saludos a todos! Les traigo una pequeña pero importante actualización. ¿Ya ven? Es fue lo que pasó entre cuñado de todas y Yuuri. Aunque yo misma me pregunté si al general le habría parecido algo más que interesante. Pero eso no lo sabremos nunca jejeje. Bien, pues ya vieron Yukie es algo más que poderosa en esto del patinaje, y ahora saben un poco más de cómo se siente Víctor respecto a Victoria y porque puede negarle algunas cosas, pero otras no. En fin, las cosas van a comenzar a ponerse interesantes después del Campeonato Europeo, que espero hacerlo todo en un capítulo. No quiero hacerlo tedioso con muchos detalles en las coreografías, pero si quiero que se den una idea de cómo son, además de que me he emocionado bastante buscando las canciones. Por cierto, ¿me podrían recomendar alguna para el corto de Victoria? Me he devanado los sesos buscando algo que vaya con su personalidad. Si tienen algo, pónganlo en los comentarios, se los agradecería muchísimo. Y ahora sí, atentos que mi regalo del día de San Valentín, va a ser el próximo capítulo con una gran, gran noche de bodas. (No he trabajado lemmon yaoi, así que estoy nerviosa y emocionada, espero que quede bien). Sin más por el momento, creo que es todo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**

 **Kuroi Yukie: ¡Hola! Pues no es un pesimismo infundado, pero aún tendrán sus corazones en una pieza, por el momento jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo. Espero te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Creo que hiciste que mi corazón brincara dentro de mí. De verdad, agradezco muchísimo que te haya gustado y que siempre tengas a bien decírmelo, sobre todo en el cap pasado, que era bastante especial. Esperaré con ansias tu "sacrilegio" aunque dudo que sea algo así, ¡ya quiero verlo! Muchos saludos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: No tengo modo de explicar lo increíblemente satisfecha que me hiciste sentir con mi trabajo cuando leí tu comentario. Es hermoso cuando los lectores sientes y se dan cuenta de las emociones que los escritores les queremos transmitir. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. De verdad, no tengo que decir, simplemente no paro de agradecer y llorar un poquito cuando veo cosas tan lindas como las tuyas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ahora sí, puedes continuar con las teorías y preguntas locas jeje. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: ¡Con lo que me encanta la Nutella! Ay, ya sé. Yo también dejo de hacerle caso a mis maestros cuando suenan actualizaciones de los fics que leo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por el apoyo con los comentarios. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Iamyuurikatzuki: Lo siento, tengo que decirlo, amo tu nick name. ¡Está genial! Jajaja. Ok, ya. También amo la canción y fue como perfecta para este momento. Muchas gracias, también adoré como quedaron los votos. Lamento que este no sea el capítulo lemmon, pero espero que igual te haya gustado. El siguiente ya es el capítulo suculento. ¡Muchos saludos!**


	16. Y de Ágape, nació Eros

**Capítulo 16: Y de Ágape, nació Eros**

\- ¡Yuuri, mira lo que encontré!

Víctor salió de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, donde Yuuri le daba el desayuno a un hiperactivo y alegre Kenji, mientras el resto de sus hijos comían en sus respectivos platos, platicando entre ellos.

-Siempre había estado entre los libros, Víctor -dijo Yuuri, negando con la cabeza, divertido, y recibiendo un grueso álbum de fotografías.

-Yo no sabía que estaba ahí -respondió el ruso, pensativo -Lo había estado buscando desde hace meses.

-Probablemente eras el único que no sabía dónde estaba. Yuuri, ¿es válido que tu esposo olvide donde están los recuerdos de su boda? -preguntó Yukie, tan seria, que Victoria a su lado tuvo que morderse el labio para no estallar en una carcajada.

-No me hubiera casado con él si no hubiera sabido a lo que me atenía -respondió Yuuri, restándole importancia con un gesto de manos y bebiendo su té.

-Sigo aquí -hizo notar Víctor, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y fingiendo indignación. Las gemelas y Yuuri rieron ante los gestos de Víctor, quien terminó por rendirse y reír con ellos.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? -Sasha había tomado el álbum de fotos de la mesa - ¿Qué es?

-Fotos del día en que papá y yo nos casamos -contestó Yuuri, observando la primera fotografía, ambos de blanco, con las frentes pegadas y sonriéndose el uno al otro, minutos después de que el juez los declaraba unidos en matrimonio.

\- ¡Wow! El tío Yurio era muy joven, y el tío Otabek también. No parece muy contento -hizo notar el niño, que ya estaba sentado en las piernas de Víctor, para poder ver las fotografías con todos.

-No quería tomarse la foto, hasta que Lilia lo llevó a la fuerza junto a nosotros -recordó el japonés.

-Este señor se parece mucho a ti. ¿Quién es, papá? -quiso saber Sasha, señalando en una de las fotos a un hombre alto, vestido con frac negro y camisa blanca, que hacía destacar su largo y fino cabello plateado.

-Mi hermano -Víctor miró a Yuuri, que le sonrió de una manera casi irónica.

\- ¿Tío Vladya? ¿El que siempre manda regalos en nuestros cumpleaños? -esta vez fue Yukie la que preguntó, impresionada por la mirada del hermano mayor de su papá. Víctor asintió -Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos. Creo que solo lo hemos visto en uno de nuestros cumpleaños y cuando nació Sasha.

-También estuvo unos momentos con nosotros cuando nació Kenji. Pero ambas estaban en el departamento y no llegaron a tiempo para verlo -aclaró Yuuri.

\- ¿Por qué no viene a visitarnos? -preguntó el niño, inocentemente, pregunta por la cual sus papás se miraron, sin tener una respuesta muy clara.

-Es muy reservado, nene. Además, tiene muchas cosas que hacer en Rusia. Creo que tiene una escuela para ayudar a los soldados viejos a recuperarse.

\- ¿Rehabilitación? -preguntó Yukie, y Victoria vio a sus papás, curiosa. Yuuri lo confirmó, mientras limpiaba las mejillas del bebé -Vaya, ¿Te imaginas lo rudo que debe ser eso?

-No me gustaría que él se ocupara de mí -bromeó Victoria, pasando a ver las fotos de la fiesta.

-Oigan, podemos verlo después, los abuelos nos esperan. Así que vayan a bañarse -pidió Víctor, bajando a Sasha de su regazo y enviándolo a la ducha.

-Hoy me toca bañar a esta bolita de amor -dijo Yukie, levantando a Kenji de su silla para bebés y dirigiéndose a su baño para darle una ducha.

Víctor también se levantó y se ocupó de limpiar todos los utensilios del desayuno. Cuando terminó, se percató de que Yuuri miraba una de las fotografías. Sus ojos brillaban con algo de nostalgia, pero también con mucha emoción, justo como brillaron esa fecha, en ese momento.

-Te amo. Desde hoy y para siempre -le susurró al oído, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y unía sus manos a la altura de su corazón, que latió fuerte contra su pecho.

-Te amo. Y soy tuyo y eres mío -respondió Yuuri, girándose, para besar los labios que tenían el mismo sabor y la misma dulzura que aquel mágico día.

 _**Flash Back**_

 _28 de diciembre, Hotel Sant Pere de Clarà, Barcelona._

 _Sus labios se separaron, más por el ansia de verse que por la necesidad de aire. Fueron entonces conscientes de que todos en el lugar les aplaudían con ímpetu. Yuuri se sonrojó, pero Víctor lo atrapó en nuevo abrazo, que lo hizo calmarse y respirar tranquila y felizmente. Casados. Por fin._

 _La familia Katsuki fue la primera en acercarse a la pareja para felicitarlos. Hiroko lloró un tanto más cuando abrazó a Víctor y le pidió que cuidara de Yuuri, pero se deshizo cuando su hijo la abrazó. El fotógrafo se encargó de inmortalizar todos las escenas y las felicitaciones que recibieron._

 _Yakov y Lilia se acercaron juntos. Ella abrazó a Víctor como alguna vez lo hizo, cuando él era aún un niño, el día que le dijeron que sus padres habían fallecido. Pero a diferencia del aquel abrazo, cargado de tristeza y algo de desolación, este encerraba algo tan bello como el cariño, la dulzura y un hondo sentimiento de orgullo._

 _-Lo hiciste bien, Vitya -le dijo Yakov cuando lo felicitó. Víctor sonrió, estaba usando el mismo tono que usaba en antaño para reconocer que estaba logrando grandes cosas._

 _Después de eso, el grupo entero de patinadores los encerró en un gigantesco abrazo. Eran una extraordinaria confusión de brazos y piernas. Phichit, entre la efusividad, intentaba tomar la mayor cantidad de selfies que le fueran posibles. Minami, aunque había llegado algo acongojado a la ceremonia, se dijo contento de ver a Yuuri tan guapo y feliz._

 _El fotógrafo les pidió que se acomodaran para que les tomara una foto. Tardaron bastante tiempo en encontrar su lugar. Los más altos, incluyendo a Víctor, fueron enviados al fondo de la toma por decisión unánime. Sala y Mila se apoderaron de Yuuri y Yurio, sin que Otabek pudiera hacer nada. Junto con los de mediana estatura, quedaron al centro, mientras que los más pequeños se hincaron al frente. Todos hicieron el símbolo de la paz y gritaron "Ice Wedding" en el instante en que inmortalizaron el momento. La foto agradó a todos y en menos de un minuto, ya circulaba por las redes de casi todos los deportistas del hielo._

 _Los siguientes fueron el matrimonio Nishigori, Minako y las trillizas, que, se encontraban en constante asombro al encontrar tantas figuras del patinaje reunidas en un solo lugar. Con velos era suficiente, pero convivir, platicar y reír con ellos, estaba logrando que las tres perdieran la cordura._

 _Víctor también conoció, de parte de los invitados de Yuuri, a la chica del Conservatorio que compuso "Yuri on Ice" y algunos ex compañeros de pista de él y Phichit._

 _Yuuri, por su parte, descubrió que, a pesar de la fama de su esposo, no contaba con amistades tan cercanas como para invitarlas a su boda. Solo conoció a dos chicos y una chica, que habían sido compañeros en la pista y con quienes el ruso entabló una tierna amistad cuando aún eran adolescentes._

 _-Víctor, Yuuri. La recepción es en una hora, quiero que vayan a cambiarse y lleguen juntos. No se distraigan -les dijo Lilia, antes de retirarse con Yakov para asegurarse de que todo en la carpa estuviese listo._

 _Pero antes de irse, Yuuri se percató de que había todavía un par de personas esperando por ellos, de pie en las últimas hileras de asientos. Víctor y Vladya conectaron sus heladas miradas. Intentó alejarse, pero el ruso se aferró a su mano para que no se fuera. Vieron como Vladya le susurraba algunas palabras a su acompañante, después se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos._

 _-Felicidades -extendió la mano hacia Yuuri, quien, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, respondió al saludo._

 _-Gracias, Vladya, y gracias por estar aquí._

 _-Es un placer. Katsuki, cuida de mi hermano. Es un hombre difícil, pero por lo visto, aun puede tomar buenas decisiones._

 _A su lado, Víctor respingó, queriendo ofenderse por lo que Vladya había dicho. Sin embargo, cuando lo confrontó con la mirada, no encontró rastro alguno de burla, soberbia u orgullo. Encontró un sentimiento cálido, uno que no le había visto desde que eran niños, pero que, a pesar de los años le resultaba confortante._

 _Después de posar para la foto, Vladya se fue con el oficial que lo esperaba, asegurando que estaría en la recepción. Yuuri iba a decirle algo a Víctor respecto a su hermano, pero este negó con la cabeza y lo llevó de la mano hasta el auto que los esperaba para regresarlos al hotel._

 _Una vez adentro y cuando el chofer hizo avanzar el auto, el ruso subió la pantalla que dividía los asientos de adelante con los de atrás, para que la pareja de recién casados tuviera unos minutos para ellos solos, sin ser vistos._

 _-Por fin mío -dijo Víctor, antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, tomar su cuello entre las manos y pegar sus labios en un beso que aguardaba desde el momento en que dijeron "Sí quiero"_

 _Yuuri tampoco podía esperar más, y aunque tenía miedo de que el conductor los escuchara, decidió abandonarse al ímpetu de su esposo. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos se encontraba baja el cuerpo de Víctor, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían con delicadeza algunas partes de su cuerpo, y como, inconscientemente, sus caderas habían iniciado un lento y rítmico movimiento, como si buscaran complementarse, acomodarse. De los labios del ruso se escapó un silencioso gemido cuando el japonés se apoderó de su labio inferior y coló su mano entre el saco y la camisa, aferrándose a su cintura, presionando con firmeza cada que Víctor acariciaba sus brazos o espalda._

 _-Oh, Yuuri. Te quiero tanto -susurró, apenas separando los labios del beso -Estás volviéndome loco. Ya quiero tenerte conmigo, que seas completamente mío._

 _-Ya pronto, amor. Solo unas horas más -Yuuri volvió a atraerlo hacia él. Lo amaba tanto, y lo deseaba de la misma manera, que para el también, el tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado lento._

 _-Mi Yuuri, mi amor. Gracias por aparecer. Gracias por ser mi esposo -dijo, levantándolo del asiento, abrazándolo por encima de sus hombros._

 _-Gracias por aceptarme y quedarte conmigo -Yuuri rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Víctor, dejando tan pegados sus pechos, que podía sentir sus acompasados latidos -Mi esposo, casi no lo puedo creer._

 _\- ¡Yo sí! Llevo esperando por esto dos años. Eres muy difícil, mi amor -Víctor soltó el abrazo y lo miró tiernamente, fingiendo un puchero._

 _-No seas dramático -respondió el pelinegro, dándole un beso en la frente, lo que hizo sonreír enormemente al ruso -Ya llegamos._

 _El auto aparcó frente al hotel y los esposos bajaron de él. Victor inició una nueva pataleta al enterarse que, una vez más, Yuuri se iría a su habitación a cambiarse, donde ya lo esperaba Hiroko. Tardaron un buen rato en hacer que se fuera a su cuarto en compañía de Lilia._

 _Una vez ahí, Baranovskaya dejó el traje oscuro del ruso listo sobre la cama. Después se marchó y le indicó que deberá reunirse con Yuuri en no más de media hora en la recepción. Una vez que se vio libre de la ex bailarina, sopesó la posibilidad de tomar el traje e ir a hurtadillas hasta la habitación de su pareja, pero unos golpes en la puerta le impidieron realizar su plan._

 _Se puso rápidamente el pantalón, sin importarle mucho dejar su torso al desnudo y abrió la puerta. Requirió de unos segundos para estar seguro de que era Vladya quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, probablemente esperando a que dijera algo._

 _-Vladya… ¿se te ofrece algo? -preguntó, taciturno._

 _-Sí. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o puedo pasar? -Vladya soltó las palabras en un tono demasiado tranquilo, que hizo dudar a Víctor. Se hizo a un lado para que su hermano pasara y mientras él se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación, el menor aprovechó para ponerse la camisa gris._

 _\- ¿Qué necesitas, Vlad? -inquirió, recargándose en una de las ventanas._

 _-Que hablemos. Solo quiero hablar, Vitya._

 _-Te escucho -Víctor se sentó en la cama, frente a su hermano, y lo vio suspirar._

 _-Tú y el japonés… ¿Es muy sincero lo que sienten el uno por el otro? -la pregunta descolocó a Víctor. Quiso pensar que sería otra forma de reprenderlo por casarse con un hombre. Pero Vladya no estaba siendo arisco o agresivo, sonaba, más bien, intrigado._

 _-No estaríamos aquí si no fuera así. De verdad amo a ese hombre._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Me regresó muchas cosas de las que me perdí cuando me concentré solo en patinar. Me hace sentir que no estoy solo, que soy importante para alguien._

 _\- ¿Sólo con eso puedes decir que estás enamorado de alguien?_

 _-Vladya, ¿acaso tú…?_

 _-Respóndeme eso._

 _-No, no creo que sea suficiente solo eso para decir que amas a alguien -respondió Víctor después de meditarlo, recordando todos los detalles por los que Yuuri lo hacía feliz -Dudo que haya alguna forma de expresar con palabras lo que se siente cuando amas a alguien. Tal vez que, con ver a ese alguien feliz, tú lo seas. Querer dar todo por una sonrisa. Vlad, no sé, es muy complicado. Solo se siente._

 _Víctor se sorprendió al ver la expresión confusa y ansiosa de su hermano. No lo entendía. Era un hombre que la mayor parte de su vida se vanagloriaba de la confianza en sí mismo y en sus decisiones. Algo no estaba bien con él, estaba seguro._

 _-Creo que no puedo comprenderlo. Esto me supera -dijo al fin, frustrado, con la mano en su barbilla y pensativo._

 _-Escucha, Vlad. Si lo estás preguntando por mí, puedo asegurarte que, aunque no sé explicarlo, amo a Yuuri, con todo lo que soy. Y jamás me había sentido tan seguro y feliz por una decisión -Víctor se levantó de la cama y tomó la corbata que estaba junto a él._

 _Se tensó cuando vio a Vladya levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia donde estaba. Vlad tomó la prenda de las manos de Víctor, levantó el cuello de la camisa de su hermano y pasó la corbata alrededor._

 _-No seas ridículo, Vitya. Es más que obvio que lo que hay entre ustedes es… verdadero -replicó, acomodando la corbata en un perfecto nudo Eldredge._

 _-Entonces no entiendo el porqué del interrogatorio -Víctor estaba en verdad sorprendido. Hace unas horas, jamás habría imaginado que Vladya estuviera siquiera en la boda, mucho menos ayudándolo a arreglarse._

 _-Es personal. De verdad que eres un desastre -después de terminar el nudo, Vlad pasó a arreglarle la camisa, pues, para su gusto, estaba desacomodada._

 _-No evadas el tema. ¿Estás bien? Yo… puedo no saber qué sucede contigo. Pero sí sé que hay algo que no te deja tranquilo. Puedes decírmelo, no voy a juzgarte._

 _Vladya negó con la cabeza. Sacó de su saco un par de cajitas negras. Del interior de una de ellas, extrajo un par de gemelos de oro. Tomó la mano de Víctor y puso el conjunto en el puño de la camisa._

 _-Considera esto mi regalo de bodas. Eran de papá -Víctor se sorprendió y contempló las joyas en su muñeca. Por supuesto que eran de Ivánovich. Recordaba que las usaba en las ocasiones más especiales, como en su aniversario de bodas o los cumpleaños de sus hijos -Sé que te puede parecer inapropiado, por la manera en la que se comportó contigo. Pero también sé que, después de todo, él y mamá querían vernos felices. Por lo menos tú ya lo lograste._

 _-Vlad… gracias. Es un hermoso regalo. Pero no me vas a quitar de la cabeza que algo está pasando contigo._

 _-No. ¿Por qué diablos eres tan terco? -se quejó Vladya, al tiempo que cogía el saco de Víctor y lo extendía para que este deslizara sus brazos por las mangas._

 _\- ¡Porque soy un Nikiforov! Pero ahora que soy Nikiforov-Katsuki, tal vez lo sea más -contestó Víctor, levantando su dedo índice y volviendo a su actitud divertida y pícara, misma que hizo sonreír a su hermano._

 _-Víctor, ¿sigues ahí? Ya estoy listo -la voz de Yuuri hizo que los ojos de Víctor brillaran y prácticamente corriera a abrir la puerta._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Amazing! ¡Qué esposo tan guapo tengo! -se colgó del cuello de Yuuri, emocionado al ver que habían escogido prácticamente el mismo atuendo. Un traje azul, casi negro y la camisa de un gris muy tenue._

 _-Gra… gracias Víctor. Tú también te ves muy guapo -contestó Yuuri, sonrojándose lo indecible al ver que no estaban solos y que Vladya los observaba, divertido, desde el fondo de la habitación - ¡Vladya! Esto… yo… ¡Víctor!_

 _-No le importa -contestó su esposo, con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a su hermano -Está feliz por nosotros, ¿verdad?_

 _-Lo estoy -contestó el mayor, tomando la segunda cajita del regalo, de donde también sacó unos gemelos parecidos a los que Víctor tenía -Esto es para ti._

 _Tomó la mano de Yuuri para colocarle las joyas. El japonés casi sentía que toda su sangre se había refugiado en sus mejillas. Tuvo mucho calor al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de Vladya. Definitivamente eran más parecidos de lo que admitían. A pesar de lo grande y fuerte que era la mano del general, también resultaba reconfortante. Miró a Víctor, y lo vio tan tranquilo y feliz, que no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que sería la reacción de Vitya si fuera Minami o Phichit quien sujetara su mano de la manera en la que Vladya lo hacía._

 _-Listo -dijo el peliplateado mayor -No los detengo más. Nos vemos en la carpa._

 _Vladya salió de la habitación, dejando a Yuuri todavía alterado y a Víctor con una sonrisa muy grande, y una clara expresión de satisfacción._

 _\- ¿Me perdí de algo? -quiso saber el pelinegro, a lo que Víctor asintió, mientras se apoderaba de su mano y cerraba el cuarto._

 _-Tengo a mi hermano de nuevo -respondió, radiante de felicidad -Vámonos ya. Quiero presumirte con todos._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡Qué vivan los novios!_

 _Víctor y Yuuri fueron recibidos por el estruendoso grito de Phichit, al que le siguieron ovaciones de todo tipo. Entre todas las voces, se escuchaban algunas que exigían un beso, y el ruso no se lo pensó dos veces. Posó sus manos en la espalda de su esposo, lo pegó a su cuerpo y lo llevó un poco hacia atrás. Juntó sus labios a los de su hermoso y tierno Yuuri, quien respondió ávidamente, sujetándose del cuello de Víctor. Los invitados lanzaron algunos pétalos de rosas hacia la pareja, que sonrió en medio del beso. Ambos sonrieron sin separar sus labios._

 _Yuuri abrió los ojos y descubrió los orbes celestes mirándolo, extasiadas. Con su mano, apartó el flequillo plateado para verlo bien. Posó la mano en sus mejillas y susurró un silencioso "Te amo", antes de verse envuelto en los brazos de Víctor._

 _\- ¡Oigan! ¡Seguimos aquí! -Yurio gritó entre la multitud de personas, lo cual provocó una risa en todos los presentes, y una mirada recriminatoria de Lilia._

 _La pareja se fijó en el lugar adornado. Era precioso. Desde las mesas circulares que formaban un círculo aún más grande para dejar espacio para la pista de baile, la cálida iluminación, los adornos de rosas y los diferentes tonos de verde. El lugar se veía sobrio y soberbio. Su belleza radicaba en lo exquisito y sencillo que era. Además, y casi como la mejor parte de todo, la carpa se encontraba abierta de uno de los costados, donde todos podrían ser testigos de la puesta del sol orquestada en unos minutos y acompañada del primoroso adorno natural del bosque._

 _-Yuuri, Víctor. ¿Qué tal si iniciamos el banquete con un pequeño brindis? -invitó Hiroko, señalando la mesa que compartirían con la familia Katsuki, Lilia, Yakov, Yurio, su abuelo, Otabek y, para sorpresa de Víctor, también Vladya y su acompañante._

 _Después de que Víctor y Yuuri agradecieran a todos por acompañarlos con ellas en esa fiesta tan importante y tuvieran otra pública demostración de amor, para disgusto del único rubio en la mesa, los meseros entraron con los platillos que Lilia se había ocupado minuciosamente en escoger. Era un curioso menú que combinaba las comidas típicas de Rusia y Japón, y como complemento extra, había pequeños platos de katsudon y unos mini-piroshkis, para los cuales, Nikolai Plisetsky se había encargado de facilitar la receta para rellenarlos de katsudon._

 _En el escenario, un conjunto de pianos, violines, un chelo y varias guitarras amenizaban la cena. Un chico de piel morena se ocupaba de cantar algunas románticas baladas, que ya estaban arrancando suspiros entre más de uno de los presentes._

 _Después del banquete, en el que no hubo quien no quedara satisfecho y con deseos de más, el conjunto musical inició una suave melodía, alargando los primeros acordes, como si esperarán algo. Víctor se quedó pasmado y casi llora cuando vio a Yuuri ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano._

 _-Amor, ¿bailarías esta pieza conmigo? -Yuuri tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una seductora sonrisa recorría sus labios._

 _-Yuuri… por supuesto._

 _Los invitados aplaudieron entusiasmados cuando Yuuri llevó al centro de la pista a su esposo. Entrelazaron sus manos, Yuuri tomó su hombro y, con una suave caricia, Víctor se aferró a su cintura. El japonés asintió en dirección al cantante y después se concentró solo en la mirada azul y enamorada del hombre frente a él._

 _(Nota de autor: Para este pedazo, recomiendo Fall again de Glenn Lewis. Ya saben, entre comillas, extractos de la canción. Continúen)._

 _El sonido de los pianos y guitarras inundó el recinto. Todos guardaron silencio. La iluminación bajo y un rayo de luz apuntó a la pista, en donde dos vidas iniciarían un baile, marcando su unión hasta que sus propias luces se apagaran._

 _Se movieron como si sus cuerpos ya estuvieran acompasados desde el inicio. Yuuri inició el movimiento y Víctor lo siguió con gracia y una leve sonrisa, que le decía en silencio lo maravillado que se encontraba. Lo feliz que él lo hacía._

" _Feels like fire, burns in my heart, every single moment that we spend apart"_

 _-Mi Yuuri, ya nunca más nos separaremos. Voy a estar toda la vida para ti -susurró el ruso, pegando su mejilla a la de su esposo._

 _-Y yo para ti, mi Víctor. Jamás voy a dejarte solo. No importa lo que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado._

 _¿Existe alguna palabra que diga lo que se siente encontrar en una mirada todo lo que llevas buscando en una vida? La palabra amor tal vez no le hace justicia al sentimiento. Tal vez ninguna palabra lo haga. Pero como ambos sabían, la pureza de las sensaciones no puede ser nombrada. Es algo intrínseco, y se podría decir que hasta divino. No sabes que es, hasta que ya estás ahogado en él, y si por él murieras, tu muerte no tendría nombre. Morir de amor sigue siendo demasiado vano._

" _I wanna spend time till it ends. I wanna fall with you again. Like we did when we first met. I wanna fall with you again"_

 _-Yuuri, no va a ser fácil. Tenemos tantas personas que nos apoyan, pero… no quiero que algo nos aparte._

 _-Vitya, nada lo hará. Hace unas horas acepte estar contigo para siempre. Eso significa que somos uno solo._

 _-Tienes razón. Ya pasamos muchas cosas. No te voy a soltar nunca, Yuuri._

 _Victor tomó en sus brazos a Yuuri, y lo levantó del suelo, como alguna vez lo hicieron cuando bailaron el dueto de "Stay close to me". Se escucharon más aplausos. Sus pasos se volvieron más intensos y arrebatadores. Más desesperados y sorprendentemente sincronizados. Un baile en donde ninguno dominaba sobre el otro. Era la complementariedad y la representación de un camino en donde ambos estaban a la par. Ni dominantes ni pasivos. Ni fuerte ni débil. Ni un género ni otro. Solo dos enamorados._

 _Ya no pensaron ni dijeron nada. Se concentraron en moverse al ritmo que sus cuerpos y sus latidos marcaban. Una danza elegante y llena de pasión._

" _I can breath, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep, 'Cause you always there in my dreams"_

 _Desde ese momento y para siempre, no necesitaban nada ni a nadie más. Se tenían el uno al otro. Vivían el uno para el otro. Y morirían el uno por el otro. Caerían enamorados cada día, y a cada momento descubrirían por qué habían decidido emprender el camino juntos._

 _Terminaron la canción con sus cuerpos pegados, sus latidos desbocados y sus labios unidos. El mundo entero estaba sus pies, de eso no había duda._

 _Después de recibir y agradecer una vez más las muestras de cariño de sus conocidos, Yurio prácticamente los obligó a que partieran el pastel verde con motivos de naturaleza que Víctor había mandado a traer desde San Petersburgo, porque no había pastel que le gustara más que los que hacían en su ciudad._

 _Los jóvenes, y eso incluía al pequeño ruso, prácticamente acabaron con el resto del postre una vez que cada invitado tuvo su porción, aunque Yuri siempre procuró que Otabek y su abuelo tuvieran, también porciones de más._

 _Al filo de las diez de la noche, el conjunto musical se despidió y fue suplantado por un DJ, que, en menos de un minuto, ya había puesto a bailar a casi todos los presentes. Las posteriores fotos revelarían que, a mitad de la noche, Yurio se había encargado de organizar un duelo de DJ's entre el chico asignado y Otabek, que casi nunca tenía reparo en participar de las ocurrencias de su novio._

 _A petición de Víctor, y para un descomunal sonrojo de Yuuri, la primera canción que sonó fue un remix de Dance Off, una canción que sonaba en algún recóndito lugar de la memoria del japonés y que, a juzgar por la lujuriosa mirada que le dirigió Chris, tenía algo que ver con el Banquete del Grand Prix donde conoció a Víctor y terminó ebrio._

 _Poco a poco los patinadores sacaron a relucir el ritmo que los distinguía, no solo en el hielo, sino también en el baile por sí solo. Ninguno se quedó sin bailar, incluso Seung se vio arrastrado a la pista por Sala. Michel casi no podía llevar el frenético ritmo de Emil, mientras que, a su lado, Giacometti convertía todas las canciones en un desbordante de sensualidad._

 _Víctor se tomó un respiro del baile que había iniciado con Chris, y que estaba reanudando con Yuuri. Se sentó en su mesa para tomar un poco de agua y notó que Vladya no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se encontraba solo en la mesa y notó que el acompañante de su hermano no se encontraba con él. El mayor de los Nikiforov le hizo una seña con la que cabeza para que lo acompañara un momento fuera de la carpa. Se pusieron de pie, salieron y caminaron algunos minutos en silencio por entre los árboles, que tenían un aspecto tétrico a falta de la luz del sol._

 _-Vlad, di algo, por Dios -pidió Víctor, empezando a sentirse ansioso._

 _-Ya tengo que irme a San Petersburgo, Vitya -dijo Vladya, escuchándose demasiado melancólico._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mañana habrá un desayuno antes de que Yuuri y yo vayamos al aeropuerto. Debes…_

 _-No es que no quiera, Víctor. Es que debo irme. Todo esto, todas esas personas. No sé… son demasiado..._

 _\- ¿De verdad te molesta que algunos de los hombres de allá abajo tengan una pareja que igual sean hombres? -la actitud de Vladya lo descolocó, incluso sintió que se enojaba._

 _-No, Vitya. No estuviera aquí si así fuera. Es que son… felices._

 _\- ¿Felices? Pues sí, supongo que así es. No entiendo porque eso es un problema._

 _-Porque me recuerdan a lo que yo siempre voy a aspirar, pero probablemente nunca consiga._

 _-Oye -Víctor tomó a su hermano del hombro y lo giró para que lo viera a los ojos -Esto es lo mismo que no me quisiste decir en la habitación, ¿verdad? -solo recibió un asentimiento -Pero ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices…_

 _-No es nada que puedas hacer, Vitya. Esto escapa incluso a mi control -Víctor no entendía, hasta que notó la mirada ausente de Vlad en una persona que se encontraba de pie junto al carro de su hermano._

 _\- ¿Es algo con él? -Vladya asintió - ¿Quién es?_

 _-Gregori Koslov -respondió, casi como un suspiro -Es un… gran oficial, mi mano derecha. Tiene la edad de Katsuki._

 _\- ¿Y es solo un gran oficial para ti? -preguntó Víctor, comenzando a entender un poco de lo que pasaba, con gran sorpresa. ¿Sería de familia?_

 _-Es lo que es, no lo que en algún momento pensé que sería. Tú sabes cómo son las leyes en Rusia. Y no puedes esperar a que algo como eso pase dentro del propio ejército._

 _-Tampoco que asistas a una boda de este tipo. Y aquí estás._

 _-No es lo mismo. Los altos mandos no saben que estamos aquí._

 _-Vladya, no sé cómo puedes resistir a algo así. Si sientes algo por él, ¿por qué lo estás evitando? Yo también soy ruso, y me acabo de casar con un hombre japonés._

 _-La diferencia, Víctor, es que tú tomaste las decisiones correctas y a tiempo. Cuando yo quise hacer algo respecto a… a lo que siento, ya era bastante tarde. El Ejército pesaba más sobre mí. Tal vez podría haberlo enfrentado, pero las consecuencias son duras y no quiero eso para él. Creo que lo entiendes._

 _-Sí… Dios, Vlad. Esto… debe haber algo que se pueda hacer._

 _-Sí, abandonar Rusia y a todo lo que tengo ahí -dijo el general, en un tono irónico. Al ver que Víctor asentía, negó con la cabeza -Hay muchas cosas ahí por las que no puedo dejar el país. Simplemente ya no es posible._

 _\- ¿Y él que opina?_

 _-Es terco como pocas personas que conozco. Él querría que desafiara todo, pero no entiende que lo estoy protegiendo._

 _-Y tu protección lo va a arruinar._

 _-Protegemos a los que amamos, Vitya. Aunque a ellos no les parezca. Tal vez algún día lo entiendas._

 _-Espero no tener que llegar lo extremos de cuidar a alguien para evitar que se haga daño -respondió Víctor, con una media sonrisa, pensando que nunca tendría hijos a los cuales proteger con su propia vida._

 _-Nunca se sabe -respondió su hermano, también riendo -El punto es ese. Y por eso me voy. No es porque no esté feliz con lo que has logrado. El ver que tú si lo hiciste, me lastima. Y preferiría no exponerme demasiado a eso._

 _-Vlad, ¿qué estás queriendo decir?_

 _-Justamente eso. Víctor, puede que, una vez más, tengamos que distanciarnos, pero no es porque yo quiera. Así son las cosas y tenemos que aceptarlo._

 _-No, no, Vladya, no hagas esto. Esperé 23 años a que por fin me aceptaras, ¿y solo te vas?_

 _-Hermano -Víctor lo miró sorprendido, con sus ojos vidriosos ¿Hacia cuantos años no lo llamaba así? -Ahora sabemos que nos recuperamos. Y tú, debes saber que, así como Yuuri lo dijo, yo también estaré dispuesto a ayudarlos en todo lo que sea necesario. Tienes mi contacto, llámame si lo necesitas. Yo también voy a estar ahí._

 _-Hermano -sin siquiera pensarlo, abrazó a Vladya como no lo había hecho nunca, y este correspondió el gesto. Ese abrazo le recordaba alguna de las ocasiones en los que Víctor, siendo apenas un niño, encontraba refugio en los brazos de su hermano mayor cuando se sentía asustado._

 _Ninguno quería llorar, pero fue inevitable. Sintieron como sus pechos se movían irregularmente, como su respiración era entrecortada._

 _-Hey -el general rompió el abrazo y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su hermano menor -No es como si no te volviera a ver. Te veré en cada oportunidad que tenga. Lo prometo._

 _-Las promesas no se rompen, Vladya -Víctor también limpió las lágrimas de su hermano, y este le sonrió, como en su más tierna infancia -Te estaré esperando._

 _-До свидания, Vitya. Sé feliz -se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose en la oscuridad hacia su auto, donde Gregori le abrió la puerta para que entrara._

 _\- До свидания, Vlad -dijo a la nada, viendo como el automóvil se perdía entre los árboles, con lo último que vería de su hermano en unos años._

 _Víctor caminó taciturno y pensativo a la carpa. Vladya Nikiforov tenía más cosas ocultas de las que se había imaginado, pero ahora entendía, en gran parte, su inicial oposición. No era porque no lo aprobara. Era porque quería proteger a su hermano. Sí, definitivamente se querían demasiado, aunque no se lo dijeran. Era algo que, de nuevo, solo estaba ahí._

 _\- ¿Víctor? ¿Qué haces aquí? Llevo un rato buscándote -Yuuri avanzaba hacia él, con su semblante preocupado. Se notaba que había bailado bastante, pues ya no tenía puesto el saco y su corbata estaba floja._

 _-Fui a despedir a Vladya. Tenía que irse. Pero ya lo veremos después. ¿Para qué me buscabas, mi amor? -Víctor tomó a Yuuri de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo._

 _-Esto… yo… pues -Yuuri tragó saliva y agradeció internamente que su sonrojo no era muy evidente por la oscuridad de la noche -Lilia dice que nuestra habitación ya está lista, nuestras maletas ya están ahí, por lo que… ya… podemos irnos._

 _\- ¿Y tú quieres que nos vayamos? -Víctor sintió que todo en él brincaba de emoción. Por fin, estaría solo con Yuuri. Lo tendría exclusivamente para él, para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, y hacerlo completamente suyo._

 _-Yo… sí, amor. Ya quiero irme contigo -respondió Yuuri, perdiéndose en la reluciente mirada del ruso._

 _-Perfecto. Vayamos a despedirnos de nuestra fiesta cuanto antes._

 _Se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a la carpa. Se dirigieron primero con Lilia, para avisarle que ya querían retirarse. Yakov se encargó de avisar a todos, y uno por uno, los invitados se despidieron de la pareja, haciendo más tortuosa la espera por llegar a su habitación._

 _Minami se colgó del cuello de Yuuri, logrando que Víctor soltara un bufido, a pesar de los buenos deseos del joven japonés. Phichit también logró sacar a relucir un poco del lado celoso de Vitya, al darle a su esposo un abrazo demasiado largo para su gusto. Yurio apenas y los abrazó, solo les pidió que no despertaran a todo el hotel en la madrugada. La despedida más memorable fue la que ofreció Chris, quien dio una ligera palmada en los traseros de la pareja, susurrándole a Víctor algo que Yuuri entendió como "Dale con todo"._

 _La familia Katsuki y sus amigos también se pusieron bastante emotivos. Hiroko le pidió encarecidamente a Yuuri que disfrutara el tiempo con su esposo, que no se preocupara y que se dejara llevar. Su hijo no pudo más que asentir, nervioso, y abrazar fuertemente a su mamá._

 _Una vez terminadas las despedidas, Yuuri y Víctor se tomaron de las manos, mientras que los invitados formaban un túnel con sus manos, por donde la pareja tenía que pasar antes de marcharse. Se sonrieron, y una vez que inició una pieza musical bastante divertida, se agacharon y corrieron por el centro, en medio de más gritos, felicitaciones y pétalos de algunas flores. Llegaron al Cadillac que los llevaría hasta el cuarto, alejado de todos los demás._

 _Una vez adentro, se miraron largamente, presas de la expectación por los momentos que vendrían a continuación._

 _-La noche acaba de empezar, mi amor -susurró Víctor, tomando la mano de Yuuri y besando el dedo en el que reposaba el anillo que los identificaba como esposos y los unía para toda la vida._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _La habitación disponía de una cama bastante grande, un par de mullidos sillones, una chimenea en donde crepitaba un cálido fuego y un enorme ventanal que daba al bosque del hotel. En cuanto entraron los inundó un delicioso aroma a canela y manzana. También notaron que había velas encendidas repartidas por toda la habitación._

 _Una vez adentro, Víctor cerró la puerta con seguro y abrazó a Yuuri por la espalda, y puso las manos sobre su corazón. Percibió su dulce perfume y dejó un beso en su cuello, mismo que provocó un escalofrío en Yuuri._

 _-Yuuri, ¿Qué tal si entramos a la tina? -sugirió, aun con sus labios pegados en la blanca piel del japonés._

 _\- ¿L… los dos? -tartamudeó Yuuri, aferrándose a las manos de Víctor que lo pegaban a su cuerpo._

 _-Por supuesto. Quiero que nos relajemos. ¿Está bien? -Sintió el asentimiento de Yuuri. Dejó un último beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y se dirigió al baño._

 _Yuuri paseó por la habitación mientras escuchaba el agua correr. Se sentía nervioso, pero, por una vez, esos mismos nervios no lo estaban consumiendo. De hecho, era más ansiedad por lo que iba a pasar, por lo quería que pasara ya. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se deshizo de los gemelos, desató la camisa y la abandonó sobre uno de los sillones, quedándose desnudo del torso hacia arriba._

 _-Está listo, amor. Yo… -Víctor se quedó mudo al ver el agradable espectáculo. Yuuri recargado en la ventana, pensativo y exhibiendo su perfecto y marcado abdomen -Oye, si haces esto, no llegaremos ni a la puerta._

 _\- ¿Eh? Oh… es que… hace calor. Víctor…_

 _Yuuri tomó desprevenido al ruso. Como si temiera que fuera a escapar, lo sujetó de la cintura y pegó sus labios a él. Hasta ese día, los besos habían sido, aunque largos, algo recatados. Pero ya no podía tolerarlo más. Mordió el labio inferior de Víctor y pasó su lengua por él, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Víctor abrió aún más su boca y dejó que Yuuri entrara a gusto, explorando su cavidad y saboreando cada parte de ella._

 _Las manos del japonés se ocuparon hábilmente de deshacerse del saco y retirar los gemelos. El peliplata lo ayudó un poco más a desatar los botones, y en unos momentos se encontró en las mismas condiciones que su esposo. Sus pechos desnudos se rozaban y su piel se estaba erizando, reaccionando a las nuevas sensaciones._

 _Víctor se apoderó de la cadera de Yuuri, dibujando círculos en su ardiente piel, en tanto que el pelinegro se había aferrado al cabello plateado de su esposo. El beso los estaba consumiendo, sus lenguas estaban disfrutando del contacto entre ellas, pero pronto necesitaron más._

 _La boca de Yuuri quedó libre para soltar algunos silenciosos gemidos cuando Víctor comenzó a besarlo desde su barbilla, dibujando un camino de saliva en su cuello y llegando a los hombros, en donde lo mordió ligeramente, haciendo que gimiera un poco más alto._

 _-Yuuri… el baño para después, ¿no? -dijo Víctor, tomando sus manos. Ante la afirmación de Yuuri, decidió que era el momento de dejarse llevar._

 _Lo sujetó de los brazos y lo recostó sobre la cama. Sentía perfectamente el temblor del cuerpo de Yuuri, debatiéndose entre el pudor y el placer. Comenzó a besar y rozar con su lengua el pecho de Yuuri, mientras sus manos viajaban unas y otra vez entre su piel descubierta._

 _-Delicioso… Yuuri, eres delicioso -le dijo, sin detenerse._

 _Llegó a sus rosados y erguidos pezones, palpitantes por la estimulación que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó uno entre sus húmedos labios, mientras apretaba el otro entre sus dedos._

 _-Víc… Víctor… despacio, eso… ah…_

 _Yuuri se estaba consumiendo ante los primeros roces eróticos. Enterraba continuamente los dedos en la pálida espalda de Víctor cuando una sensación lo sorprendía. Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse por sí solas, restregándose gustosamente contra las de Víctor, en donde el placer comenzaba a hacerse notorio._

 _Viéndolo con una mirada descaradamente lujuriosa, Víctor siguió el recorrido por de su boca por el vientre de Yuuri, quien se revolvía inquieto. Tragó saliva cuando sintió las manos separarse de su cuerpo y ocuparse de desatar su cinturón y bajar el zipper, apenas tocando su intimidad, pero que fue suficiente para hacerlo morderse los labios, reprimiendo los sonidos que su garganta moría por dejar salir._

 _Deslizó el pantalón por sus piernas y una vez fuera, lo dejó en el piso. Se deshizo también de los zapatos y calcetines. Tomó su pie entre sus manos y, sin que se lo esperará, mordió su pulgar. Fue demasiado para Yuuri, quien dejó ir un gemido alto y sonoro._

 _-Eso es Yuuri, por favor, déjame escucharte -pidió el ruso, mientras paseaba su lengua por el empeine por un pie, y luego por el otro._

 _Yuuri sabía que lo invadiría la vergüenza, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse para ver lo que su esposo estaba haciendo con él. Se recargó en sus temblorosos brazos y se quedó pasmado al ver como Víctor ascendía con delicados besos y ligeras mordidas por sus pantorrillas, sus muslos, estando cada vez más cerca._

 _-Víc… Víctor… ¿vas a…? -preguntó, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió en el interior de sus piernas._

 _-Sí, Yuuri, quiero darte el mayor placer hoy. ¿Todo está bien?_

 _-S… sí. Sigue, por favor._

 _Víctor sonrió. Estaba resultando excitante descubrir cómo, poco a poco, Yuuri se deshacía del pudor y se concentraba en disfrutar. Ansioso, desesperado por llegar a su destino, tomó con sus dedos la última prenda que cubría la blanca piel del japonés, y después de recibir la autorización con la mirada, la deslizó hacia abajo y la dejó a un lado. Había escuchado algunos mitos o comentarios acerca de la anatomía de los asiáticos. Pero comprobó que eran eso, solo mitos. El miembro de su esposo, resultaba cautivante para Víctor. No era algo imposible, pero tenía un tamaño más allá de adecuado, perfecto, podría decirse. Esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que él mismo lo sintiera._

 _-No lo mires tanto, amor -pidió Yuuri con un hilo de voz y las mejillas enrojecidas._

 _-Yuuri, no te avergüences de ti. Eres muy bello, en todo -antes de centrarse en su objetivo, subió un poco su rostro, para que Yuuri lo pudiera besar una vez más._

 _Sin que se lo esperara, Yuuri sintió la mano de Víctor tomando la base de su miembro y moverla de arriba abajo. Provocando algunos espasmos y contracciones en su vientre. El peliplata se separó de sus labios y volvió a hincarse. Sin dejar de mover su mano, y después de suspirar y relamerse los labios, introdujo la virilidad de Yuuri en su boca. Este gimió alto y fuerte al sentir su lengua recorriendo toda su extensión. El sudor caía de su frente y deslizaba por su torso. En un acto reflejo, tomó el cabello de Víctor, decidido a controlar sus movimientos. El ruso alzó la mirada y pudo jurar que no había cosa más excitante que encontrarse con la mirada abrasadora de Yuuri. Respondió al lento movimiento que le indicaba, succionando la punta, sabiendo que era donde podía desembocarse la mayor carga placentera._

 _Sintió un sabor salado brotar del cuerpo de Yuuri, y quiso jugar con eso. Ignoró por completo el ritmo de su esposo y comenzó a succionar desde la base y hasta la punta con mayor fuerza, rapidez e ímpetu. Se percató del temblor en las caderas de Yuuri, pero no pararía hasta que él mismo de lo pidiera._

 _-Víctor…. ¡Ah! Víctor… detente… me voy a correr… No quiero hacerlo en tu boca… ¡Víctor!_

 _El ruso entendió y detuvo sus movimientos. Soltó el miembro cada vez más grande de Yuuri y se puso de pie. Se sonrojó un poco cuando su esposo fijó la mirada en su entrepierna. Dentro del pantalón, el placer había alcanzado un tamaño que le estaba provocando cierta incomodidad. Se disponía a deshacerse de las prendas por su cuenta, hasta que vio la mano temblorosa de Yuuri detenerlo. Se sorprendió de una manera muy grata al verlo arrodillarse frente a él, a pesar de que su cuerpo aun temblaba por el placer de hace unos segundos. Con un poco de torpeza, lo ayudó a deshacerse del calzado, y en un solo movimiento retiró el pantalón y el bóxer de una sola vez, quedando frente a algo que superaba con creces su imaginación y predisposición a la idea de los grandes tamaños de los rusos._

 _Pero no era momento de flaquear, además lo quería hacer. Su cuerpo suplicaba por degustar a su esposo de la manera más libidinosa posible._

 _\- ¡Oh! Dios… Yuu… Yuuri… cubre tus dien… ¡ah! -los gemidos de Víctor cuando Yuuri metió todo de él a su boca eran casi música. Lo invitaban a seguir haciéndolo de la misma, y le excitaba el poder saberse capaz de tener a su merced el placer y disfrute de su esposo._

 _Víctor estaba moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, llenando por completo a Yuuri, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo. Ya habría momento para probar sus límites. Esa noche era la ocasión para que ambos se conocieran, para que un par de inexpertos en eso conocieran la gloria._

 _-Amor, mírame -Yuuri enrojeció y levantó con dificultad los ojos, para encontrarse con la candente mirada de Víctor posada en él, disfrutando al ver como se perdía n el interior de la boca de Yuuri._

 _¿Qué tenía ese hombre que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco? No sólo lo que hacía, sino su timidez, su inexperiencia, sus movimientos inseguros. No era una máquina de placer, aun no, pero estaba consiguiendo llevarlo a un nuevo plano de la realidad, uno en donde no era consciente ni siquiera de sus pensamientos, solo sabía que el placer que le estaba generando estaba devorando cada milímetro de su ser. Se sentía al borde del abismo, por lo que tuvo que detener a Yuuri, aun no. Apenas y estaban comenzando._

 _-Yuuri…ven. Me tienes a punto y no quiero hacerlo todavía._

 _Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y una ligera capa de sudor ya cubría su piel. Llegaron a la cama, donde Víctor recostó a Yuuri, separando sus piernas y colocándose en medio de ellas. Se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios, haciendo que sus partes sensibles se rozaran, arrancando un gemido en ambos._

 _-Estoy desesperado por enterrarme en ti, mi amor -susurró Víctor a su oído, erizando la piel del japonés -Pero tengo que prepararte, no quiero que te duela demasiado._

 _Acercó un par de dedos a la boca de Yuuri y este lo miró, entre sorprendido y avergonzado, pero entendió de inmediato. Pasó primero su lengua por ellos, y después los introdujo por completo en su boca, girando su lengua alrededor de ellos, dejándolos húmedos. Sintió el musculoso cuerpo de Víctor temblar junto a él. Se armó de valor. Desde que sus miembros estaban juntos y se rozaban en cada leve movimiento, quería intentar algo. Bajó su mano hasta ellos, y con sujetó ambas erecciones entre su mano, haciéndolas incluso palpitar con más fuerza._

 _-Oh, Yuuri. Eres increíble._

 _Víctor retiró los dedos de la boca de Yuuri, se puso de rodillas frente a él. Le hubiera encantado que lo viera hacerlo, pero entendía que aún era demasiado atrevido para la personalidad tímida de su esposo._

 _Yuuri sintió los dedos de Víctor recorrer ya acariciar la zona de su entrada, tan privada, pero al mismo tiempo tan deseada. Dejó escapar un quejido de molestia cuando el primer dedo se deslizo en su interior, girando por dentro, explorando sus paredes y presionando ciertos puntos que hacían que se revolviera en su lugar y estrujara con fuerza las sabanas. Víctor no esperó a que se acostumbrara e introdujo un segundo dedo. Después de ver el violento gemido que Yuuri dejó escapar, introdujo el tercero y esperó a que su esposo asimilara las descargas de placer para empezar moverlos, con la finalidad de dilatarlo y que no fuera tan dolorosa la posterior penetración._

 _-Víct… Víctor… lo necesito… ya… por favor… -jadeó Yuuri, moviendo sus caderas al compás que le marcaba el ruso._

 _-Dime que quieres, Yuuri. Necesito oírte decirlo -lo escuchó tragar en seco. Sus miradas se conectaron y leyó la súplica en sus ojos, que contrastaban a la perfección con su cara sonrojada y su cuerpo ardiendo en deseo._

 _-A… a ti… dentro de mí, ya -balbuceó. Víctor asintió, satisfecho._

 _Retiró los dedos del interior de Yuuri, provocándole un estremecimiento. Se acomodó en la entrada de Yuuri, pero antes de hacer nada, pegó su frente con la de su esposo y dejó un par de tiernos besos en sus labios._

 _-Amor, si algo va mal, dímelo y me detendré. Sólo quiero que ambos disfrutemos esta noche._

 _-Por Dios, Víctor, deja de hablar y hazlo ya. Estaré bien, puedo con eso._

 _Víctor lo besó una última vez y se enderezó. Tomó su erección, se acercó al cuerpo de Yuuri y en un solo movimiento, se encontró con parte de él en el interior de su pareja. Se asustó y quiso retirarse cuando escuchó gritar a Yuuri, como sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas y un hilo de saliva terminaba en la sábana._

 _\- ¡Yuuri!_

 _-To… todo… -tartamudeó Yuuri, incapaz de articular bien la palabra. Víctor dudó, pero gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como las caderas de Yuuri se alzaban para profundizar la penetración -Todo…_

 _-Sí, amor, ya está todo dentro. ¿Puedo moverme?_

 _Yuuri asintió y Víctor no necesitó nada más para comenzar la verdadera acción. Puso sus antebrazos a los costados de la cabeza de Yuuri para poder tener el impulso necesario y no perder la oportunidad de besar los suaves y algo hinchados labios de Yuuri. Empezó tranquilo, unos movimientos más lentos, para que el pelinegro se acostumbrara a su tamaño, consciente de lo grande que era y de que lo que lo podía llegar a lastimar. Pero cuando sentía como Yuuri se esforzaba por aumentar el ritmo, comenzó a despreocuparse y aumentar la fuerza y rapidez de las estocadas._

 _Bajo él, Yuuri no paraba de gemir, extasiado por las sensaciones que lo quemaban desde adentro. El miembro de Víctor estaba alcanzado lugares insospechados de él, y cada golpe, cada movimiento, lo estaba empujando al lugar de la más exquisita perdición. Se aferró al cuello de Víctor y este coló sus manos por la espalda de Yuuri, lo atrajo hacia él y quedó sentado, con su esposo a horcajadas de él._

 _Gritó de placer al sentir como se hundía más profundamente dentro de Yuuri. No había modo de explicar lo maravilloso que era estar dentro de él, como el roce originado en cada vez que entraba y salía de él le provocaba una descarga eléctrica que recorría desde su espalda y se concentraba en el lugar donde ambos se volvían un solo cuerpo._

 _Yuuri se apoyó en sus piernas para ayudar a Víctor con el movimiento, pero jamás esperó que se sintiera completamente diferente a cuando estaba acostado. La profundidad y la capacidad de sentir cada milímetro, cada pedazo de piel de la erección dentro de él, terminó por enloquecerlo, dejándolo tan cerca, que apenas fue capaz de pensar y decir algo._

 _-Vit… Vitya… me vengo… por favor…. Ya casi…_

 _Víctor entendió. El mismo también estaba a punto de sucumbir al éxtasis. En los últimos momentos, aumentó la fiereza de sus estocadas, arrancando gritos y gemidos de perdición en ambos._

 _Sintieron ver estrellas, como si un cúmulo de fuegos artificiales hubiera explotado dentro de su cuerpo. Juntos, sucumbieron ante el culmen del acto. Yuuri enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Víctor, mientras se derramaba en su propio abdomen y el ruso mordiendo con ahínco el pecho de su hombre, llenando el interior de Yuuri con sus fluidos. El orgasmo los perdió durante casi un minuto, sin que pudieran hacer o decir nada. Sus respiraciones seguían siendo erráticas y su corazón latía con la fuerza como para querer escapar de su pecho._

 _Poco a poco, fueron recuperando el control de sí mismos, pero apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos. El esfuerzo consumió sus energías. Con sumo cuidado para no provocarle más dolor, Víctor salió del interior de Yuuri. se envolvió a ambos con las frescas sábanas, y el último recuerdo de esa noche, fue Yuuri aferrándose a su espalda, con el rostro hundido en su pecho, y unas dulces palabras._

 _-Ahora soy todo tuyo. Te amo, Vitya._

 _-Así es. Mi Yuuri. Y también soy tu Víctor. Te amo, mi amor._

 _Después, quedaron sumidos en el sopor del sueño. Y toda la noche soñaron con las promesas explícitas y los juramentos implícitos que se dedicaron durante el día. Ahora eran uno. Un camino y una vida. Estaban unidos por algo más que el matrimonio. Por algo que no tenía modo de expresarse, pero que los había orillado al borde de la locura. Esa noche, inició el recorrido hacia el resto de sus días._

 **Créanlo o no, no tengo la menor idea de que pensar acerca de este capítulo. Simplemente exprimió mi cerebro y quedó todo tal y como quería. Desde las confesiones de Vladya y Víctor, la fiesta y el lemmon. Quedó sencillamente perfecto para mí. No me gustan las escenas sexuales demasiado explícitas, por lo que intenté hacerlo lo más "elegante posible". Tampoco podía poner una súper noche en donde hicieran el amor cuatro o cinco veces. Es la primera vez de Yuuri, y la primera de Víctor con un hombre. Por supuesto que iban a acabar muertos. Pero bueno, después de pelearme lo indecible para no femineizar a Yuuri, por fin terminé y espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.**

 **Aviso: tal vez me ausente hasta el próximo miércoles, porque tengo un fandom que me exige que termine su fic, por lo que le dedicaré tiempo a ese. Pero no será más allá del miércoles.**

 **Habiendo dicho eso, creo es todo. No olviden dejar su cometario, impresiones o críticas, que todas son bien recibidas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Otro mencorazona al bote de los corazones. ¡Soy feliz! Mira, que le has dado al clavo con lo de Vladya y una de las gemelas, pero paciencia que faltan bastantes capítulos para eso. La beba Yukie y la bebe Victoria aun tienes varios traseros que patear para que pase eso. espero te haya gustado el capítulo y se merezca comentarios o mencorazonas. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Jaja, fue un homenaje a esos momentos de incertidumbre, que bueno que lo notaste. Mi pobre Gregori, apenas lleva unos capítulos y ya no quiero hacer lo que tenía planeado. Aun lo voy a pensar. Con respecto a Victoria y Yurio, de verdad faltan cada vez menos capítulos para que la bomba explote y tengan que tomarse muchas decisiones. Y ya no le sigo porque es spoiler. Espero haya satisfecho sus expectativas con este capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


	17. Las diferentes formas de traición

**Capítulo 17: Las diferentes formas de traición**

Febrero

La pista tenía un lleno total de espectadores y Victoria comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa de nuevo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que comenzaba a dolerle. Apretó sus manos contra los tirantes de su mochila y se detuvo unos segundos. A su lado, Yuuri notó la tensión de su hija, por lo que regresó a donde ella estaba. Tomó una de sus pálidas manos y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, de esas que la chica amaba porque le transmitían serenidad

Llegaron a los camerinos y Victoria suspiró al ver las muchas competidoras que había en el lugar. A la mayoría las conocía, y de algunas otras no había escuchado nada, pero lo que llamó su atención fue su compatriota Viveka, que realizaba algunos estiramientos, alejada de todos y bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri Plisetsky.

-Estás en el cuarto grupo, Vic -indicó Víctor, consultando el programa -Ve a cambiarte con calma y vuelve para que calientes.

Victoria asintió y caminó hasta los vestidores. Se sentía extrañamente tranquila al no tener a Yukie a su lado. Kenji y Sasha habían contraído un fuerte resfriado días antes del viaje a Liverpool para el Campeonato Europeo. Yuuri quiso quedarse con ambos, pero Yukie, al saber del fuerte deseo de su gemela de que sus dos papás estuvieran con ella en la competencia, se ofreció a quedarse en Japón para cuidar a sus hermanos.

Resultaba extraño. Era la primera vez que no se acompañaban, pero, por alguna razón, le estaba gustando estar sola. Se estaba concentrando más y sus pensamientos estaban en orden.

Al llegar a los vestidores, se encontró a un par de chicas que platicaban animadamente entre ellas y que no le prestaron atención, hasta que se deshizo de su chaqueta de la Federación Rusa y dejó su coleta de plateados cabellos al descubierto. Las chicas la miraron con algo de curiosidad y le dirigieron una amistosa sonrisa.

-Victoria Nikiforova, ¿cierto? -preguntó una de ellas.

-Uhm… sí -contestó, sonrojada, mientras se deshacía de su playera.

-Vaya. Es un placer conocerte -la otra chica se acercó y para su sorpresa, la besó en ambas mejillas -Somos de la delegación francesa. Supongo que conoces a Agnes. Ella nos habla mucho de tu estilo. Es genial competir contra ti. Soy admiradora de tus papás.

El comentario había empezado demasiado bien. Casi se estaba sintiendo importante, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de decepción y cambiar su gesto a molestia cuando, una vez más, la reconocían por Víctor y Yuuri. Pero sabía que no era culpa de las dos jóvenes, así que puso la mejor sonrisa que su nuevo ánimo le permitió, les agradeció, incluso las invitó a que se acercaran a sus papás y se escabulló a una de las cabinas para terminar de quitarse el uniforme deportivo y ponerse su vestido.

Habiéndose deslizado en sus medias, asegurado su elegante, pero atrevido atuendo, acomodado su largo cabello en una coleta y retocado su maquillaje, salió del lugar, que ya se encontraba completamente vacío.

-Señorita Nikiforova, luce deslumbrante.

La divertida voz de Jeremy detrás de ella la hizo sonreír y sintió como us humor mejoraba paulatinamente. Se giró y le encontró sonriéndole ampliamente. Además, se veía realmente atractivo. Su traje no estaba a la vista, pero su cabello peinado hacia un lado dejaba al descubierto su rostro, luciendo su blanca piel y provocando que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes y azules.

-Yo siempre estoy deslumbrante, pero hoy me esmeré -respondió, haciendo alarde de la seguridad en su aspecto, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo -Aún faltan algunas horas para el programa masculino.

-Lo sé. Pero prefiero verte a estar encerrado en el hotel. Por cierto, Víctor y Yuuri te están buscando. Iré a buscar mi asiento. Te estaré viendo y sé que lo harás excelente -Jeremy la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Victoria se sonrojó al recordar que había tenido el mismo gesto con Yukie. Mientras él se alejaba, ella se quedó de pie y pensativa hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular. Tragó saliva cuando vio que era un mensaje de su hermana.

 _Y: Una cámara enfocó el momento en que tú y Jeremy platicaban. Dime. ¿en verdad luce tan guapo como en la televisión?_

 _V: Pues sí, algo así. Para eso tendrías que estar aquí. Aunque claro, tú estás algo "enamorada" de él._

 _Y: ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! Últimamente no paramos de hablar. Siempre nos estamos enviando mensajes. Incluso me llamó para felicitarme. Es encantador, Vic. Creo que de verdad me gusta mucho._

 _V: Puedo notarlo. Entonces, sólo tal vez, deberías decírselo._

 _Y: Por supuesto que lo haré. Nos veremos en el Campeonato Mundial, ¿no? Es obvio que va a clasificar. Y pienso decirle que me gusta._

 _V: Tendremos que planear algo romántico, ¿cierto?_

 _Y: Eso no deberías ni preguntarlo._

 _V: Lo supuse. Yu, es tiempo de que me vaya. El primer grupo está por terminar._

 _Y: ¿Estás nerviosa? Vic, toda la familia está aquí y te desean mucha suerte. Pero tú sabes que yo pienso que no la necesitas. Ya eres genial y lo harás fabuloso. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien._

 _V: Yukie, gracias. Me haces sentir mejor, a veces hasta creo que te quiero._

 _Y: ¡Por Dios, Victoria! ¿Quién podría no amarme?_

 _V: Tengo una lista…_

 _Y: Basta ya. Es hora de que salgas y nos dejes con la boca abierta. Te quiero nena. Saldrá perfecto._

Victoria sonrió al último mensaje y guardó su celular. Era tiempo de que empezara a sonreír un poco. Su canción lo ameritaba. Llegó hasta donde sus papás estaban esperándola. Víctor tenía sus patines en una mano mientras que Yuuri discutía algo con él.

-Listo, ¿quedé bien? -preguntó en cuanto llegó, dando una vuelta para que su vestido ondeara. Era corto, negro y brillante, de mangas largas, se sujetaba hasta la base de su cuello, pero la traslúcida tela hacía que la piel blanca de Victoria se viera curiosamente atractiva.

-Estoy tentado a no dejarte salir -bromeó Yuuri, después del silbido que le dedicó Victor -Te ves preciosa.

Victoria dio un brinquito de felicidad y se sentó para ajustarse los patines, mismos que Víctor se aseguró de que estuvieran bien sujetos a los pies de su hija.

\- ¿Cómo van las puntuaciones? -quiso saber, mientras se colocaba los protectores,

-Nada que resaltar. Aun son puntuaciones menores que las tuyas, así que tienes grandes oportunidades.

Ella sonrió y se colocó los audífonos para entrar en sintonía con la canción. La verdad es que hubiera preferido algo con la letra en español, pues le ayudaba mucho a seguir practicándolo. Ya casi lo dominaba. Pero al final, el rock en inglés de más de 40 años atrás pudo con ella y se llevó el privilegio de ser su programa corto.

Bajó las miradas de sus padres, comenzó a estirar sus extremidades, procurando no ser demasiado exigente con su cuerpo, pues, de lo contrario, su papá ruso saltaría a hacer correcciones. Se encontraba emulando su secuencia de pasos, moviendo los brazos al ritmo de la canción, cuando tuvo la sensación de que la estaban observando. Intentó no hacer caso, pero, discretamente, buscaba en todos los presentes. Cundo practicaba su Split, encontró a su tío Yurio sonriendo en su dirección. Ella le devolvió un saludo con su mano y el levantó un pulgar en su dirección, diciendo "Davai" sólo para su sobrina. Después, regresó la mirada a su aprendiz y le dijo algunas palabras. Viveka se sorprendió y posó su mirada descaradamente en Victoria. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Grupo cuatro, ingrese al hielo -indicó uno de los portavoces.

-Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo Yuuri, poniéndose de pie y acorralando a Victoria entre sus brazos y su cada vez más grande vientre -No tengo que decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y que sé que darás lo mejor de ti allá afuera, pero lo diré para que estés segura de eso.

-Oh, papá -Victoria enterró su rostro en el hombro del japonés, disfrutando de la confianza que sólo él podía darle -Gracias. Lo haré mejor que antes lo prometo -Yuuri le sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente.

\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? -preguntó Víctor, abrazando a Yuuri antes de que se fuera a las gradas con Otabek.

-Sí, tengo todo bajo control -a él le dejó un beso en los labios, y cuando lo abrazó le susurró al oído -Víctor, déjala ser. Sé bueno con ella y no la presiones con prohibiciones. Estará bien.

-Amor, yo… está bien -se rindió el ruso -Necesitaré una recompensa por portarme bien -El japonés le sonrió lascivamente, mientras asentía y se iba hacia los asientos de primera fila.

Por fin, padre e hija entraban a la pista. El último grupo de patinadoras era, generalmente, el más esperado, y los aplausos y vítores se escuchaban aun con más fuerza.

-Tranquila con los saltos, nena. Y repasa la rutina. Recuerda tener más soltura en tu pierna y brazo libres, ¿está bien?

Victoria asintió a las indicaciones de su padre y se incorporó al grupo que ya calentaba en el hielo. La voz de la mujer que presentaba a las competidoras empezó por hablar de Agnes, su amiga francesa, quien la saludó efusivamente con la mano cuando la vio, al igual que Luciana. Se concentró en repasar sus pasos y aprovechó para practicar el lutz cuádruple recién añadido a su repertorio de saltos.

Brincó cuando el altavoz dijo su nombre y casi grita de la emoción al clavar el salto. Por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Intentó repetir la hazaña con el salchow, pero por un descuido en las rotaciones tuvo que poner la mano en el hielo. Lo dejó pasar y siguió con los pasos. Minutos después, el altavoz pidió que salieran del hielo, ella se quedó en la barda, esperando las últimas instrucciones de Víctor. Por su puntuación, sería la primera del grupo en pasar.

-Victoria, si estás tensa, ninguno de los saltos saldrá bien -dijo Víctor cuando la tuvo frente a él -Déjate llevar por la canción y será fluido.

-Papá… no te lo había dicho, pero gracias por volver a confiar en mí. Prometo no volver a decepcionarte.

-No, Vic, nunca lo has hecho. Los dos nos equivocamos, pero vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, juntos.

El ruso tomó la mano de su hija y dejó un beso sobre ella. Victoria sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Suspiró, y una vez que sintió la sueva palmada de su papá en la espalda, avanzó sobre el hielo.

-Representando a Rusia, Nikiforova Victoria.

Aisló todos los sonidos, aunque estaba segura de haber escuchado un "gamba" de la voz de Yuuri. Se movió un poco por el centro de la pista hasta quedar en su lugar. Llevó una mano a su cadera y flexionó la rodilla, con una expresión en su rostro bastante sensual.

"Take on me", de A-ha, comenzó con su particular sonido de baterías y Víctor vio a su hija comenzar su coreografía. Se arriesgó, apenas unos segundos después de iniciada la canción, a clavar un lutz triple.

-Perfect! -el peliplata se emocionó. Había mucho de él en ella. Victoria entregaba cuerpo y alma en cada paso. Sus movimientos eran delicados, pero cargados de energía. Como alguna vez lo había hecho el "Eros" de su esposo, los programas de su hija eran, en su mayoría, un desbordante de sensualidad y elegancia. Adoraba ver como su cabello platino ondeaba y brillaba en cada paso. Continuamente le recordaba a él cuando era joven y su vida no estaba en otro lugar más que en el hielo. En aquella época, jamás habría podido imaginar que hubiera algo que amara con más fuerza que el patinaje.

Buscó a Yuuri en las gradas y sonrió, conmovido, cuando lo encontró con su rostro serio, el ceño fruncido, y una de sus manos protegiendo a sus bebés. Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente de su asiento, emocionado y aplaudiendo. La hija de ambos acaba de clavar su combinación de loop triple seguido de una cuádruple.

La chica terminó la primera mitad de la canción con una pirueta baja saltada, una de las especialidades de su papá, y también de ella. Entonces, el ruso se puso nervioso. Victoria había programado una complicada combinación y su segundo cuádruple para la segunda mitad. ya debería empezar a cansarse. Rogó internamente para que la fuerza del cuerpo de ella diera lo suficiente.

-La rusa completa su pirueta Biellmann a dos manos, está tomando una velocidad adecuada y… ¡Pero qué increíble! Desenvuelve una combinación perfecta de salchow triple, toe loop doble y axel triple, sumando una importante cantidad de puntos.

Una vez acabado el coro y entrando en el puente musical, Victoria inició la secuencia de pasos. No era complicada, pero el constante ir y venir de sus caderas, junto con la rapidez de la melodía, la agotaba bastante y para cuando terminó y empezó a posicionarse para el salto, ya sentía su respiración agitada y sus mejillas encendidas. Pero estaba bien, aun podía terminar bien. Se deslizó de costado y levantó su pierna izquierda hacia adelante. Esperó a que la música diera su señal, entonces llevó su pierna hacia atrás, se apoyó en el filo trasero del patín y completó de maneta perfecta las tres vueltas que exigía su toe loop triple.

Aunque seguía concentrada, su interior brillaba por la emoción. La coreografía estaba saliendo perfecta. Sólo quedaba el elemento nuevo. Lo lograría, claro que lo haría.

-Llevas una buena velocidad… -Víctor se aferró al muro de contención. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo -Ya casi, ya casi… ¡Excelente! Amazing!

La chica clavó con precisión el lutz cuádruple, realizó algunos momentos de conexión y terminó su presentación con una camel saltada.

El recinto entero la ovacionó. Las flores y bastantes muñecos de peluche terminaron a sus pies, mientras ella intentaba recobrar la respiración. Hizo una reverencia hacia el público y se dirigió hacia donde Víctor la esperaba, con los brazos abiertos y su inhalador en una mano.

\- ¡Victoria! Eso fue fantástico -su semblante cambió de alegría inmensa a un poco de preocupación cuando vio que la chica solo asentía, mientras tomaba algo de oxígeno en el inhalador - Victoria, estás temblando. ¿Estás bien? Vamos a sentarnos. ¿Llamo a los paramédicos?

-Tran… tranquilo papá. Solo necesito tomar aire. ¿Lo hice bien? -preguntó, tomando la mano que su papá le tendía y sentándose frente a las cámaras del _Kiss and Cry._

-Fue de las mejores presentaciones que te he visto hacer. ¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

Victoria rodó los ojos en su dirección e iba a replicar, cuando el altavoz del estadio comenzó a hablar para anunciar los resultados. Buscó el contacto de la mano de su papá y se aferró a él.

-Nikiforova Victoria obtiene… 98.94 y se coloca en primer lugar.

En ese momento, se olvidó del hormigueo que sentía en sus piernas y de su respiración aun errática. Levantó las manos al aire con un grito de emoción. Estaba rompiendo su propia marca y consiguiendo una puntuación que sería difícil que superara. A su lado, Víctor se había levantado del asiento y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, mientras gritaba algunas palabras en ruso, que solo Victoria estaba logrando entender. ¿De verdad estaba tan emocionado? Supo que así era cuando sintió el cuerpo de Víctor estrecharla contra él.

-Eres asombrosa -le susurró al oído, emocionado, aunque con un ligero matiz en su vos de preocupación, y ella tuvo ganas de sollozar. ¿Era posible que todo estuviera cambiando tan radicalmente? ¿Las cosas en realidad estaban saliendo tan bien?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En cuanto salió de darse una ducha, se lanzó contra el colchón. Ahora estaba en la tranquila habitación individual del hotel, pero no se sentía tan cansada como para dormir, aunque Víctor y Yuuri insistieron en que debía hacerlo.

Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de su celular. No era vanidosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero esperaba que no fuera otras de las muchas felicitaciones que le llegaron después de su presentación. Sin embargo, no era eso. Era un mensaje de cierto chico inglés que conseguido, una vez más, desbancar la excelente puntuación de los patinadores rusos y se había colocado en primer lugar con una importante ventaja para el programa largo.

 _J: Te acapararon después del programa y no pude decirte que lo que hiciste fue increíble. Las rusas dan miedo, en verdad. Viveka tendrá que preocuparse si quiere acabar con la distancia que dejaste entre ella y tú, señorita "primer lugar". ¿Salimos a cenar o saldrás con tus papás?_

 _V: Yo también quería felicitarte. ¿Nos vemos en el lobby en diez minutos?_

 _J: No tardes, preciosa. También me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas._

No pudo evitar sentir que su estómago se contraía al leer eso. ¿Qué cosas tenía que preguntar? Bueno, no importaba. Ella también tenía que conseguir toda la información posible para Yukie.

Yukie y Jeremy. ¿Cómo pareja? Era interesante, pues nunca imaginó que a su hermana le atrajeran esa clase de chicos. Hubiera pensado que Jeremy respondía más al prospecto para… ella misma. Se sonrojó mientras se deslizaba dentro de un suéter. No tenía modo de negárselo. Al principio, Victoria había sentido atracción por el inglés, e incluso se ilusionó pensando en que podrían lograr algo durante su estadía en Hasetsu.

La actitud de Jeremy con las gemelas la confundía continuamente. No paraba de alabar las virtudes de la rusa, siempre la estaba llamando "preciosa" y casi no había día en el que no recibiera un mensaje suyo deseando que tuviera un buen día. Pero con Yukie… parecía como si se entendiera más con ella. Conversaban todo el tiempo y habido un contacto más físico entre ellos mientras él estaba en Japón.

Pero, suponiendo que Yukie de verdad estaba encandilada con Jeremy, podía olvidarse de la ilusión. Después de todo, nunca representó algo tan fuerte como para que se decepcionara en ese momento. Y le gustaba la afinidad que tenían ambos. Claro que ayudaría a su hermana a que estuvieran juntos.

Dejó su cabello húmedo suelto y salió de la habitación. Pensaba en enviar un mensaje a sus papás para avisar que saldría, pero decidió que era mejor ir a verlo y darles las buenas noches.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación de ambos, escuchó que alguien hablaba, o más bien casi gritaba, además, la puerta estaba abierta. Tuvo la intención de irse para no interrumpir. Tal vez sus papás estaban teniendo algún disgusto, pero en cuanto escuchó su nombre en la voz de su tío Yurio, regresó a la puerta y, con un poco de pesar, escuchó lo que estaban hablando.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, anciano. Sabes que Victoria no se merece eso. Tú se lo prometiste -Plisetsky sonaba realmente enfadado - ¿Tú piensas lo mismo, cerdo?

-No, Yurio. Yo no estoy queriendo decir que no vamos a intentar lo que Víctor le propuso.

-Amor, yo sí estoy queriendo decir eso -Victoria casi se va de espaldas al escuchar lo que su papá ruso acababa de decir. Se llevó una mano a la boca para que no se le fuera a escapar algún ruido.

-Vitya, ella merece la oportunidad. Ha estado trabajando mucho, y sus doctores han dicho que su mejoría es muy buena. No puedes decirle que no sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Yuuri, tú mismo la vista hoy. Apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. ¡Y sólo era el programa corto!

\- ¡A todos nos pasa eso cuando intentamos nuevos saltos! El lutz era nuevo, ¿no? Claro que iba a terminar agotada. Eso no significa que no pueda hacer algo más -la chica vio por el pequeño espacio de la puerta a Yuri, caminando de un lado a otro, fulminando con la mirada a quien sea que estuviera frente a él.

-Yurio, ninguno de nosotros necesitaba un inhalador con urgencia cuando terminábamos. No nos tenían que sujetar para que pudiéramos sostenernos. Victoria no está lista para más dificultad.

-Y jamás va a estarlo si la sigues consintiendo. Ni siquiera puede correr más de media hora, porque si no, aparecer tú y para reprenderla -replicó el ruso, y el pelinegro lo secundó.

-Él tiene razón. Por favor, amor, piénsalo. Hemos sido demasiado estrictos. Si es lo que Victoria quiere, tal vez podríamos empezar a exigirle un poco más.

\- ¿Probar sus límites? Yuuri, no. No creo que lo soporte, y yo no quiero que se lastime.

-Lo que no quieres es confiar en ella -soltó Yurio. Los únicos límites que se estaba probando en esa habitación eran los de la paciencia -Tú no tienes la última palabra, Nikiforov. Si los médicos dicen que puede intentar más dificultad, tendrás que hacer lo que ellos digan.

-Confío en mi hija, Yuri. Es por eso que la ayudé a hacer un nuevo salto. Lo logró, pero tuvo que darse cuenta que le estaba exigiendo demasiado a su cuerpo.

-Víctor… ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? -escuchó que Yuuri se levantó de la cama. Podía imaginárselo haciendo frente a su papá -Sólo la estás ilusionando. ¿No piensas que por eso su programa fue tan bueno? ¿Por qué cree en ti y tiene la esperanza de que la entrenarás para saltos más complejos?

-Sí lo dices así, suena mal.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Nikiforov! -gritó Plisetsky, y Victoria sintió crecer un nudo en su garganta - ¡Todos en el maldito lugar notamos la alegría de tu hija! ¡A todos nos impresionó la confianza que tenía en ella misma! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está en el jodido primer lugar! ¡Es casi obvio que va a ganar un lugar!

-Si le dices que, después de todo, no vas a aumentar su número de cuádruples, vas a terminar con la felicidad que tiene.

-Sólo quiero proteger a nuestra hija, Yuuri. Incluso de ella misma.

-Lo que estás haciendo es destruyéndola -sentenció Yurio, pasándose una mano por el cabello, en señal de clara frustración -Katsudon, tú tienes algo más de sentido común. No dejes que el anciano arruine todo para Victoria.

-Yuuri… ¿tú entiendes porque lo hago?

-Lo que yo entiendo es que estás siendo injusto con ella. En lo personal, y si yo fuera su entrenador oficial, no tomaría ninguna decisión sin consultar a sus médicos y ver que ella lo intentara -Yuuri tampoco sonaba convencido de lo que decía, pero él por lo menos estaba siendo más racional -Te agradezco que quieras cuidar de ella. Pero lo que quieres hacer va a lastimarla, mucho.

-Creo que ella entenderá, con lo que hizo hoy, que no necesita de los cuádruples para ganar.

-No es por ganar, Víctor. Es porque ella quiere demostrarse que puede hacerlo mejor -la voz de Yuri había bajado de intensidad, pero seguía sonando igual de molesta.

-Víctor… sabes que no está bien.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Victoria tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no entrar al cuarto y gritar todo lo que pensaba. Debió de haber sabido que el cambio tan repentino de su papá ocultaba algo. Por supuesto, él no confiaba en ella. No lo haría hasta que no viera de lo que era capaz. Y lo haría, se lo mostraría. Pero en ese mismo instante no importaba. Sentía como su corazón se caía pedazo a pedazo. Tenía que irse de ahí o sus nervios colapsarían.

-Haz lo que quieras, anciano. Es tu hija y tu aprendiz. Pero te advierto algo, anciano -Victoria vio con sorpresa como Yuri apuntaba su dedo de manera amenazante a Víctor -Sí ella llora o sufre por tu culpa, se me va a olvidar que eres su padre.

La chica fuera de la habitación sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones. Las lágrimas ya habían dejado una marca en sus mejillas, pero apenas se dio cuenta de que su tío salía de la habitación, se limpió el rostro y corrió unos pasos.

\- ¡Detente ahí! -paró sus movimientos y esperó a que el ruso llegara a su lado - ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo ahí? -ella asintió y mordió su labio para no comenzar a llorar de nuevo -Bueno, entonces sabes lo que pienso.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? -ella no resistió más y se colgó del cuello de Yuri quien, aunque sorprendido, no dudo en abrazarla e intentar que se sintiera mejor. Si no fuera porque el cerdo estaba esperando a sus bebés y no quería alterarlo, hubiera regresado a patear a Víctor por todas las estupideces que había dicho.

-No lo sé. Creo que poco a poco pierde la cordura -el comentario hizo que Victoria soltara una pequeña risita -Escucha, pequeña. Yo no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de idea. Por ahora tendremos que hacer lo que él diga, aunque lo odiemos por eso.

-Él nunca va a confiar en mí, ¿cierto? -Yuri no supo que contestar. Ni siquiera para él era una pregunta sencilla.

-Lo hará cuando se dé cuenta de lo que eres capaz. Deja eso por esta noche, mañana tienes entrenamiento y no puedes verte débil. ¿Ibas a algún lado? -quiso saber, al notar que estaba vestida y maquillada.

-Venía a avisarles que voy a salir con Jeremy a cenar. Pero no tengo intención de verlo, por lo menos no ahora. ¿Basta con que tú lo sepas?

-Avísame a mí o a Otabek cuando vuelvas. Ten cuidado… con todo -pidió, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-No seas tonto. No es por eso. Ya debo irme. Por favor, no les digas que me viste aquí -se dio la vuelta para irse, pero volvió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Yurio -Gracias por ayudarme y por tú si creer en mí. En ocasiones como esta… preferiría que tú fueses mi papá.

Yuri se quedó mudo y estático a mitad del pasillo mientras veía a Victoria alejarse, cabizbaja. De acuerdo, podía odiar en ese momento al anciano idiota, pero sabía que ese asunto iría terriblemente mal si la hija de él comenzaba a querer no ser hija de Nikiforov. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Victoria, me dijiste 10 minutos. Llevo aquí media hora. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer y… ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Qué te sucedió?

Jeremy se alarmó al ver a la chica con sus ojos rojos, en clara muestra de que había llorado. Corrió a su encuentro y sujetó sus manos, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y levantaba un poco su afligido rostro.

-Yo… ellos… él… -apenas pudo tartamudear unas palabras, rompió en llanto de nuevo y se refugió en el pecho del inglés.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Hablas de tus papás? -Victoria asintió y se aferró aún más a él - ¿Yuuri está bien? ¿O es algo con Víctor?

-Víctor -respondió, levantándose y limpiando sus ojos -Al parecer no conoce el significado de promesa.

\- ¿Hablas de los cuádruples? -Victoria lo confirmó, y el pasó su mano por el cabello suelto de la chica - ¿Quieres que lo hablemos en otro lugar? Vamos a cenar, hay un lugar que…

-En realidad no tengo hambre. Lo que escuché me quitó el apetito.

\- ¿Estás medicada?

-No, dejé las medicinas hace meses. ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez una copa o dos no nos vendría mal -Victoria lo miró incrédula, a lo que el chico respondió con una risa traviesa -Vic, no pondría en riesgo tu salud. Yo voy a estar ahí para cuidarte y asegurarme de que no cometas alguna barbarie con un porcentaje alto de alcohol en tu cuerpo. Confía en mí, preciosa. No haría nada que te pusiera en peligro.

Ante esas palabras, Victoria cedió y tomó el brazo que Jeremy le tendía. Probablemente a Víctor y Yuuri no les haría ninguna gracia que saliera a tomar en plena competencia. Pero estaba tan enojada con ambos, sobre todo con Víctor, que, en esos momentos, le daba lo mismo lo que dijeran. Saldría a divertirse con alguien de su confianza y la pasaría bien por una vez sin tener que agobiarse por ellos.

Pero si de algo se tendrían que agobiar, era del hombre que, con cámara en mano, había grabado el abrazo y como salieron del hotel tomados del brazo y ella recargada en el hombro de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había sido una pésima idea. Y ahora, Jeremy se sentía como un perfecto idiota y como el peor de los amigos. ¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrido llevar a Victoria a tomar si no tenía la menor idea de la prácticamente nula resistencia al alcohol de la chica? Con tan solo dos cervezas y media, Victoria se debatía entre el limbo de saber lo que decía y no tener idea de donde estaba. No era de esas chicas que se ponía a decir o hacer incoherencias. Más bien, estaba entrando en un estado de depresión y hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

-Creo que… que ellos quieres más a… a Yukie… Desde que me accidenté… sí… desde ese momento la prefieren más a ella.

-No digas eso, Victoria. A ambas las quieren por igual. Ya dame esa botella -el inglés trataba de quitarle el recipiente de cerveza, pero ella se negaba. Estaba algo conmocionado por lo que estaba diciendo Victoria pues, si solo lo podía decir estando un poco ebria, ella pensaba que eso era cierto.

\- ¡Claro que no! Todos aman a los japoneses. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen? Yo no he encontrado un solo japonés que me guste.

-Victoria… tú también eres japonesa.

\- ¿Acaso parezco japonesa de algún lado?

-Tus ojos están ligeramente rasgados…

-Pero no lo suficiente. ¿A ti te gustan rusas o japonesas?

\- ¡Victoria! Eso no tiene importancia -Jeremy se sonrojó y se giró un poco, fingiendo que buscaba al cantinero.

-Claro que sí. Jeremy… nunca me dijiste porque fuiste a Hasetsu… ¿querías a verme o querías ver a mi hermana?

-Eso no te interesa.

-Sí… sí me interesa… Porque todo el mundo dice que era a mí a quien no… no dejabas de ver en… en el banquete. ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Fui a verte a ti -confesó el chico, avergonzado, pero aprovechando la oportunidad. Era probable que ella no recordara eso por la mañana.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me debes una cerveza más! -gritó, haciendo que más de una de las personas que estaban ahí la voltearan a ver entre extrañados y divertidos.

-No te debo nada. ¡Ya deja eso!

\- ¿Y ya no te gusto? -preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

-No… bueno… no puedo negar que eres muy guapa, simpática y atrayente. Me gustaste desde el inicio y fui a Japón con la intención de verte, pero…

\- ¡Te gustó más Yukie! ¡Ahora estás embobado con ella!

-Sí…

\- ¿Lo ves? Todos la quieren más a ella… Siempre a ella…

-No es verdad. También te quiero mucho a ti, de una manera diferente.

\- ¿Di… diferente como qué?

-Como mejores amigos o algo así…

\- ¿Seguro que es así?

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Jeremy al ver como Victoria se levantaba con torpeza del banquillo y se acercaba a él con movimientos curiosamente seductores. No, no, no. Eso estaba mal. Puso una mano entre él y la chica para hacer algo de distancia, pero, en lugar de eso, Victoria entrelazó su mano con la del inglés y la colocó en su cintura.

-Vic… estás mal. Creo que ya tenemos que irnos al hotel.

-No quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí y… y demostrarte… demostrarles a todos que soy mejor que Yu… Yukie…

\- ¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? Eso no…

Muy tarde. En menos tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo, los labios de él y de Victoria se encontraron y fusionaron en un beso del que Jeremy sintió que no podía escapar. ¿Por qué los labios de la chica tenían que saber tan bien? A pesar del alcohol impregnado en ellos, distinguió un toque dulzón que le gustaba bastante. Era un sabor parecido a la comisura de los labios de… ¡Yukie! ¡No! Eso estaba mal. ¡Él estaba enamorado de Yukie, no de Victoria! ¡No podía hacerle eso! No cuando sonaba con ella y su sonrisa divertida, sus cálidos ojos y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Trató por todos los medios en separase de la peliplata, pero ella lo tenía sujeto por la nuca. Cuando al fin sintió que su agarre disminuía, algo en la entrada del bar lo distrajo, y supo que, de eso, no iba a salir nada bueno. Primero solo había sido un flash. Después, una veintena de reporteros se apilaban en la puerta para capturar la incómoda e incorrecta escena. No había duda, todo mundo lo iba a malinterpretar al día siguiente, sino es que la imagen ya estaba corriendo por las redes.

Casi al otro lado del mundo, en plena madrugada, sola en su habitación, una chica de abundante cabello negro sentía que algo se había roto en su interior. Arrojó el celular al suelo, con la pantalla aun encendida en una noticia de última hora. No. No podía ser cierto. Ese no podía ser Jeremy. Esa no podía ser Victoria. Ese no podía ser un beso.

 ***Se asoma para asegurarse que no le arrojen nada* Hola… Dos cosas. Primero, siento haberme ausentado hasta hoy, pero como le dije, necesitaba terminar el capítulo de otro fic o me iban a linchar, por eso hoy les traje un capítulo el doble de largo de lo que comúnmente los hago. Segundo… no sé si sea el momento de decir que a esta historia le hacía falta su dosis de drama. Y una vez que empezamos con esto, ya no va a parar (¿Ya estás feliz, persona que quería ver a la familia caerse en pedazos?). Les diría tranquilos, pero ya no sé qué rumbo vaya a tomar esto porque se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas, así que solo están listos.**

 **Quería agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, votar y seguir esta historia. Ya casi son 3000 leídas, y eso me llena de felicidad. No esperaba llegar pronto a ese número. Me gustaría que me dijeran si les está gustando el ritmo y estructura que lleva la historia. Si hay algo que no les parezca o creen que me hace falta poner o quitar algo. Me ayudaría mucho sabiéndolo.**

 **Para terminar, tengo dos preguntas:**

 **1) Si hiciera otro fic de YoI, (Victuuri, obvio. Con temática AU y posible omegaverse) y ahora que saben cómo escribo, ¿lo leerían? Sería algo… crudo, por decirlo de alguna manera.**

 **2) Abramos una votación. Para el siguiente capítulo, ¿quieren que siga la historia principal o un recuerdo? En caso de que quieran recuerdo, ¿qué les gustaría leer? (Todo antes del embarazo de Yuuri)**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Les agradecería sus opiniones y reviews. ¡Los amo! Nos leemos en unos días.**

 **Sakura furinji: Aww. Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Fue un Eros muy relajado, ya vendrán otros más intensos. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Saludos!**

 **Guest: Gracias por las recomendaciones para las canciones, pero ya había escogido el tema cuando leí tu review, ¡lo siento! Sí, después de hacer el programa de Yukie recordé el detalle de los cuádruples en las chicas, pero, velo de esta forma. Tarde o temprano, siempre llega alguien que hace la diferencia y los demás siguen su ejemplo. Además, también tómalo como una marca de que las chicas son muy buenas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: *Mete su corazón al frasco asignado para eso*. Espero que no hayas valido en tu clase jaja. Qué bueno que te gustaron los detalles del capítulo, y me hace la cosa más feliz del mundo que te haya gustado el lemmon. Te lo juro, estaba muriendo por no saber si les iba a gustar a ustedes. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Yukipab: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. A Vladya no lo veremos en un rato, pero después volverá para quedarse, lo prometo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Dejo tu respuesta hasta el final porque casi lloro al ver tu enorme y hermoso review. Me encanta que entendieras tan bien el punto de esta primera vez de ambos. En efecto, hay tantos miedos e inseguridades, pero a la vez sentí que lo mejor que pude hacer fue hacerlo algo torpe, pero tierno. Creo que el hecho de que Yuuri haya dejado a Víctor como el activo en esa ocasión es parte de la enorme confianza que le tiene, y como, de una manera especial, solo puede mostrarse desinhibido, poco a poco, al punto que, como verás después, se atreve a jugar con su propia sensualidad. Yo también estoy viendo a Vladya como un enorme oso de peluche. Creo que es, junto con Sasha, mi personaje favorito. Es que los amo a los dos. Los rusos son demasiado crueles en torno a los temas de la homosexualidad, y aunque no estoy "respetando" el aire puro que le dio Kubo a su obra, la verdad es que yo prefiero ser un poco más realista en lo que escribo, así que esto es parte de mi estilo. Respecto a lo que va a pasar con ambos, lo sabrás de boca del propio Vladya, pero no en capítulos próximos (Vive la incertidumbre. Huiré antes de que me arrojes un ladrillo). Mira que yo detesto los spoilers jaja. Pero si te hace feliz y haces las preguntas adecuadas, tal vez tengas un poco de información. Espero que este capítulo te haya hecho feliz y merezca tus estupendos reviews. ¡Saludos!**


	18. Probar los límites

**Capítulo 18: Probar los límites**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Sentía la boca reseca, sus párpados caídos y unas intensas ganas de vomitar lo que no había cenado. Se frotó el rostro y se sentó con dificultad en el colchón. Entonces, el pánico sobrevino sobre ella. Esa no era su habitación, no estaba acostada en su cama y lo que estaba usando no era su ropa.

Buscó desesperada algún indicio, para saber dónde estaba, y su alma cayó al piso cuando, en uno de los sillones, distinguió un uniforme deportivo con la bandera británica. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pues cayó de rodillas al sentir que todo en la habitación daba vueltas. Con más cuidado, pero con prisa, se puso de pie y recorrió el cuarto en busca de Jeremy. No estaba ahí.

Se resignó y suspiró. Después de lavarse la cara, encontró su ropa doblada sobre uno de los muebles, junto con su celular, zapatos y una nota.

" _Victoria, cuando despiertes, por favor, corre al entrenamiento. Tu tío Yuri y yo acordamos decir a tus padres que habías salido a trotar por la mañana. Desayuna y bebe mucha agua. Y, por lo que más quieras, no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer algún contacto con Yukie. Revisa tus redes, tenemos que hacer algo respecto a eso. J. H."_

Después de leer la nota y terminar confundida con el tema de su hermana, encendió el celular, y se lamentó una y mil veces de haberlo hecho. Tenía una cantidad exorbitante de mensajes, algunos más insistentes que otros. Había más de veinte llamadas perdidas de Yurio y Otabek, unas cuantas de Yuuri y Víctor, y otras de Johanna y Agnes. Decidió que después las vería, así que las ignoró. Fue cuando entró a las redes, que sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba pedazo por pedazo.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente, un poco borrosos. Había hablado con Jeremy, y este le confesó que, aunque en un principio le gustaba ella, con quien realmente quería estar era con Yukie. Y después… ¿se había enojado? No estaba segura de que sentimiento tuvo en ese momento. Pero, la clara memoria de haberse abalanzado sobre él en busca de sus labios golpeó su mente. Un beso… ¡Lo había besado! ¡Había besado al chico de su gemela!

\- ¡Victoria! ¿Eres estúpida o qué? -se gritó a sí misma, sin importarle que alguien la pudiera escuchar.

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Jamás había sentido una sensación tan grande culpabilidad. Estaba tan segura de que era la peor hermana que hubiera existido, así como de que Yukie debería haber visto ya todas las fotos con sus morbosos títulos. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? ¿Cómo podría excusarse? ¿Entendería que la reacción sólo había sido producto de la mala combinación de sentimientos triste y alcohol? Por supuesto que no. ¡Maldita sea! Unas horas antes le había prometido que la ayudaría a declararle su amor. Lo había echado todo a perder, una vez más. Sabía que su hermana podía ser tierna y alegre, pero, entre sus "defectos" era su enorme orgullo, y que podía hacer perecer que te había perdonado, aunque la realidad era que bien podía estar tramando tu asesinato en silencio. Tenía que tomarse su tiempo para escoger las palabras adecuadas con las que enfrentaría a Yukie.

Apenas pudo ver su reloj. Eran las once de la mañana. Se suponía que el entrenamiento femenil iniciaba a las once y media por lo que, con las pocas fuerzas que logró juntar, se puso de pie, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de esa habitación hacia la suya, donde, lo más rápido que pudo, se bañó y vistió, mientras mandaba a traer algún desayuno que la ayudara a sobrellevar la resaca.

La sopa de vegetales hizo efectos de mil maravillas, y, con energías repuestas, se dispuso a salir del hotel hacia la pista. Y mientras corría hacia allá, el motivo de su primera embriaguez llegó a sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía portarse frente a sus padres, después de todo lo que Víctor había dicho por la noche? Actuar normal, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, le parecía francamente hipócrita. Pero no podía solo llegar y echarle en cara sus inválidas promesas. No. Yurio tenía razón. Él no tenía la última palabra, y no se daría cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba hasta que ella misma le demostrara que era capaz de superar con creces sus expectativas. No iba a portarse diferente. Al final, la sorpresa y el disgusto de verse equivocado iban a ser suficiente escarmiento para su padre ruso.

Después de identificarse como una de las competidoras, entró al recinto, caminando con determinación. Podía escuchar las cuchillas deslizándose por el hielo y los acordes de varias canciones. Su ánimo parecía estar mejorando a pesar de que aún le dolía la cabeza. Llegó a la pista y se encontró con que las mujeres ya habían empezado con su propio entrenamiento. Se dirigió a los vestidores cuando, a lo lejos, vio a Jeremy siendo regañado por su entrenador.

-Victoria -su sangre se heló al escuchar la descomunal voz de enfado de Yuuri.

-Papá Yuuri… Víctor… buenos días. Yo… iba a cambiarme.

\- ¿En dónde estabas esta mañana? -preguntó Víctor abruptamente. La chica se percató de que el ruso tenía su celular en la mano, y vio en la pantalla un atisbo de las fotografías que le habían tomado a ella y a Jeremy dentro del bar. No había manera de huir, ellos ya sabían todo.

-Yo… no estaba en mi cuarto -respondió, evitando la abrumadora mirada de ambos.

-Estaba conmigo, señor Nikiforov -Jeremy apareció de repente detrás de ella, pasando una mano sobre su hombro -Después de que salimos ayer, ella volvió un poco mareada, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que se quedara conmigo para que pudiera cuidarla, suponiendo que tuviera molestias por la noche.

\- ¿Sólo eso? -volvió a cuestionar Víctor.

-Por supuesto que sí. No empieces a pensar mal de mí.

-Hija, no estás en posición de decir eso. No pensamos que saldrías a beber en plena competencia. Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de avisar que saldrían -Yuuri lucía realmente molesto. Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño fruncido eran algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Yurio lo sabía -replicó, pensando en que decir para que no supieran que había escuchado su conversación -Iba al cuarto de ustedes y lo encontré saliendo de ahí, me dijo que era preferible que no entrara.

Yuuri se tensó y cruzó una mirada nerviosa con Víctor, quien permanecía impasible. Victoria casi esperaba que sus padres sintieran la molestia emanando de su cuerpo.

-Así es, señor Katsuki. Y cómo ella llegó un poco… ehh… desorientada, yo llamé al señor Plisetsky para que supiera que se quedaría conmigo. -aclaró Jeremy, recordando que "desorientada" no era el término correcto. Había llegado con la rusa en brazos, que cayó presa del sueño que las cervezas le provocaron.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Jeremy. Pero ambos deben entender que lo que hicieron fue muy irresponsable. Victoria prácticamente nunca ha bebido, menos antes de una presentación. Y el escándalo que provocaron ayer con los periodistas tampoco ayuda mucho.

-Ya lo sé -Victoria se estaba impacientando, estaban perdiendo tiempo -Les prometo que ya entendí la lección. Jamás volveré a tomar mientras compita. ¿Ya puedo entrenar?

-Yo… creo que mejor me voy -dijo Jeremy, viéndola de una manera extraña, como si estuviera sintiendo pena por ella -Nos vemos después, Victoria. Señor Katsuki, señor Nikiforov, una vez más, lamento mi imprudencia. Con permiso.

La chica vio alejarse al inglés. Cuando regresó la atención a sus padres, los siguió viendo molestos con ella, pero ahora también estaba dudosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -quiso saber Víctor, mientras ataba los cordones de sus patines negros.

-Pues… bien. Creo que no me duele nada.

-Ya veremos. Te espero en la pista.

Victoria se apresuró a ponerse sus patines y entró inmediatamente al hielo. Un sentimiento de preocupación inundó su cuerpo cuando, apenas puso tocó la pista, se sintió mareada, perdiendo el sentido de su habitual equilibrio.

-Victoria…

\- ¡Estoy bien! No es nada -hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse sobre sus pies.

-De acuerdo. Como, según Yurio, entiendo que ya calentaste, tal vez debamos pasar directamente a los saltos.

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Un axel doble.

-Papá, creo que no…

-Victoria. Un axel doble -espetó Víctor, descolocando a la chica. Su papá no se veía enojado, pero estaba serio, taciturno, sonando demasiado estricto para su gusto.

Ella no quiso discutir con su padre, no cuando ambos tenían grandes errores que echarse en cara, así que optó por hacerle caso y hacer el salto que le pedía. Craso error.

Apenas unos segundos después de empezar a patinar con velocidad, sintió como su estómago protestaba. ¿Ese sencillo movimiento la estaba mareando? No le importó. Pero el verdadero problema surgió cuando sus pies se separaron del hielo. Sy vista se volvió tan nublosa que perdió todo sentido de ubicación y coordinación. No llegó a tener la altura suficiente, mucho menos completó las dos rotaciones y media que exigía el salto. Cayó sobre su cadera y el dolor se expandió hasta su cabeza, donde sentía a su cerebro a segundos de colapsar.

Se incorporó con lentitud sobre sus talones, mientras que esperaba a que su estado volviera a la normalidad. Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en el hielo, donde se percató de la presencia de un par de patines negros con cuchillas doradas. Segundos después, una pálida mano se extendía frente a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Aun puedes patinar? -preguntó Víctor, cuando su hija se sujetó de él para levantarse.

-Creo que si descanso…

-Eso es un no.

-Papá, claro que podré, solo…

-Basta, Victoria. Tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Tienes resaca, así de sencillo. No puedes entrenar así, te harías daño -el ruso llevaba de la mano a Victoria, porque aún se sentía mareada, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, cuando la chica se detuvo y se soltó de su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque no puedes hacer nada en ese estado.

-No es justo, Víctor.

\- ¿No es justo? Victoria. Hoy demostraste inmadurez. No sé porque tomaste esa decisión, pero tendrás que aceptarlo. Entrenar hoy es imposible, así que tendrás que compensarlo mañana. No hay más.

En ese momento, Victoria tuvo la sensación de que el enojo y la indignación corrían por sus venas. ¿Por qué tomaba esa decisión? ¡Era culpa de él! ¡Él era el que estaba mintiendo! No había necesidad de salir a tomar si él supiera lo que la palabra promesa significaba. Antes de iniciar un espectáculo frente a todos, Victoria dejó atrás a Víctor y patinó hasta la salida, donde Yuuri se encontraba bastante tenso por la situación entre ambos dentro del hielo.

-Nena, tu papá…

-Al parecer soy yo la injusta -interrumpió la chica, deshaciéndose rápidamente de los patines y guardándolos en su bolsa -Me quedaré en el cuarto y comeré ahí.

-No puedes encerrarte en la habitación todo el día.

-Según él necesito descansar. Pues bien, así haré -suspiró para relajarse. Estaba siendo demasiado arisca con alguien que no lo merecía, y que no estaba en condiciones de estresarse -Lo siento, Yuuri. Es que… estoy estresada, y con lo de ayer… Tiene razón, no puedo entrenar hoy.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en tu cuarto todo el día? Víctor y yo queríamos ir a hacer un poco de turismo. Siempre puedes venir con nosotros.

-No, papá. Gracias. Disfruten ambos -se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien? -se hincó para quedar de frente al vientre de cuatro meses del japonés -Ustedes cuiden a papá, ¿de acuerdo? Los quiero.

Yuuri vio a su hija alejarse. Aunque el momento era bastante tenso, tuvo que sonreír al pensar en que Víctor actuaría de la misma forma al estar en el lugar de ella. Ambos eran las personas más tercas, y también impositivas, que conocería en toda su vida. Su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de disgusto al ver a Víctor salir de la pista y ponerse los protectores.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó, al ver la severa mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro.

-Tú eres el injusto.

-Yuuri… Esta vez fue su culpa.

-Pero fuiste muy duro. Incluso tú tomabas antes de las competencias.

-La diferencia es que yo puedo resistirlo y entrenar al día siguiente como si nada.

-Víctor… sabes que eso no es cierto. Y ella no va por ahí haciendo el ridículo.

-No lo hice.

-Te me insinuabas… desnudo… en un restaurante en China. ¿Cómo le dices a eso?

\- ¡Te estaba conquistando! -Víctor se cruzó de brazos e hizo un falso puchero.

-No, solo estabas ebrio.

-Ella se besó con un chico. Y, si no me falla la memoria, fuiste tú el que gritó cuando vio la foto.

-S… son las hormonas -se excusó Yuuri, sonrojado. En efecto, apenas vio la foto en la que, claramente, Victoria se había movido para besar a Jeremy, el japonés dio un grito de sorpresa, que se escuchó hasta las habitaciones vecinas.

-Estabas celoso, amor. Después de todo, es nuestra niña. Pero, aun así, no está en condiciones. Y que lo considere un castigo por su imprudencia.

-Creí que sería suficiente con tu intento de quitar el salto que le prometiste.

-No es sólo un intento. Aún estoy considerando la posibilidad -una vez con sus zapatos normales puestos, se acercó a su esposo, lo tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído -Tienes interesantes formas de llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Debería ponerme recitente más seguido?

\- ¡Víctor! ¡No era sólo por eso! -Yuuri enrojeció y se refugió en el pecho de su esposo, que lo recibió riéndose -No necesito de un acuerdo para… bueno… ya sabes.

\- ¿Esas también eran las hormonas? -preguntó, divertido.

-No… solo quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Tal vez es porque recuerdas lo que pasó en la luna de miel cuando llegamos a esta ciudad?

\- ¡Amor! No lo digas aquí. Sí… ayer pensé en eso…

\- ¿Podríamos intentarlo así de nuevo? Supongo que tú estás cansado de ayer -propuso el ruso, mitad serio, mitad lascivo.

-Amor… tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, y son gemelos. Sí quiero, pero no creo que sea la cosa más cómoda.

-Si mi Yuuri quiere hacer conmigo algo, encontraré la manera para que puedas hacerlo.

Yuuri sonrió con sus mejillas aun teñidas de rojo. Se sentía un poco culpable por tomarse esos gustos cuando su hija probablemente estaba enojada, frustrada y sola en su habitación. Pero, por otro lado, también creía que necesitaba del contacto de su marido, y él necesitaba de Yuuri. La rutina corta de Victoria y su estado al terminar lo había estresado lo indecible, y estaba tomando decisiones apresuradas. Por suerte, el japonés siempre estaría ahí para hacerlo entrar en razón. Por lo menos un poco, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Victoria estaba sentada en su cama, frente a un Jeremy al borde del colapso. Después de comer en la misma habitación, se ocuparon de intentar llamar a Yukie; pero, después de una hora de intentarlo, comenzaban a obviar que la japonesa los estaba evitando.

-No me contesta -dijo Victoria, cansada, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-No me voy a rendir. Debe tener más de treinta llamadas de nosotros. Deberá hacernos caso en algún momento.

-Sí, claro. A ti para enviarte directo al infierno y a mí para negarme como hermana.

-Eso es demasiado dramático -se quejó Jeremy, dejando su dispositivo en una mesita y frotándose las sienes, en clara frustración.

-Nunca subestimes el dramatismo de los hijos de la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki -replicó ella, intentando una vez más hacer contacto con Yukie.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Ya! Es oficial, soy un idiota y la acabo de perder.

\- ¡Hey! Ya deja de culparte a ti. La que… eh… quería ese beso era yo. Es mi culpa, en cualquier sentido.

\- ¿De verdad lo querías? -quiso saber Jeremy, sentándose en la cama junto a la peliplata.

-Bueno… creo que… era más por curiosidad. Puedo entender que ustedes se gustan, y no me producía ningún problema.

\- ¿Y también crees que tus papás quieres más a Yukie que a ti?

-No, bueno… no todo el tiempo. Ayer me sentía traicionada, creo.

-Victoria, todo lo que dijiste ayer es algo que deberías platicarlo con tus padres.

-Tal vez después -suspiró, siendo testigo de cómo, una vez más, el número de su hermana la enviaba a la contestadora -Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. La vamos a abrumar y puede reaccionar peor.

-Creo que tienes razón -contestó Jeremy.

A los minutos de estar en silencio, el inglés se percató de que Victoria se había quedado dormida con el celular apretado entre sus blancas manos. Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se puso de pie, pasó una manta sobre el delgado cuerpo de la chica y salió de la habitación. No había manera de que se sintiera más hundido. Él y sus malas decisiones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Victoria estaba preocupada porque no contestabas el teléfono. ¿Qué sucede, Yukie?

 _-Nada, papá. Es… cosas de hermanas. Ahora mismo no me siento con muchos ánimos para hablar con ella._

-Nena… ¿ni siquiera unas palabras? En unas horas es el programa largo. Está nerviosa y creo que necesita oír algo de ti.

 _-Yuuri, yo… le enviaré un mensaje, ¿está bien? Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora._

-Sí, está bien. Pero los tres hablaremos de esto en cuanto lleguemos a casa. ¿Sasha y Kenji están bien?

 _-Sí, los tres estamos en casa para ver la competencia. Creo que ya deberías volver con ella, ¿no?_

-Sí, ya debo colgar. Pero Yukie, por favor, no olvides que tu hermana necesita de ti.

 _-Lo sé… ya lo resolveremos después. Te quiero, papá. Dale un beso a Víctor de mi parte._

Yuuri terminó la llamada y lo primero que vio fueron los ansiosos ojos celestes de su hija. Con un poco de tristeza, negó con la cabeza, y los ánimos de Victoria cayeron a los suelos. Apenas unos minutos después, recibió un frío mensaje de su hermana. _"Gamba"._

Ahora estaba segura. Había cometido una verdadera estupidez. Repasó los hechos toda la noche. Sí, se sentía devastada por el comportamiento de Víctor, pero nada justificaba el hecho de que hubiera salido a tomar, a sabiendas de que no se necesitaban enormes cantidades para que dijera e hiciera cosas realmente estúpidas.

¿Cómo se suponía que patinaría así? La ansiedad comenzaba a corroer su cuerpo y sabía que podía llegar a afectar su rendimiento. Por nada del mundo Víctor la dejaría patinar si viera que el cuerpo de Victoria cedía a las arcadas, a la migraña o a los mareos que formaban parte de las secuelas. Así que tuvo que hacer un llamado a todo su autocontrol para concentrarse y regresar a un estado normal.

Yuuri era consciente de que Victoria estaba luchando consigo misma, y eso solo aumentó su preocupación, no solo por ella, sino por Yukie. Jamás había visto a una de ellas tan molesta con la otra como para ni siquiera hablarse. Y aún faltaban algunos días para que volvieran a Hasetsu. Primero tenían que hacer su escala en San Petersburgo para el seguimiento de rehabilitación de la chica y el control sobre sus gemelos en formación.

-Grupo uno, ingrese a la pista -el altavoz indicaba que la última fase del evento del Campeonato Europeo estaba por iniciar.

Victoria se levantó del asiento y, antes que otra cosa, se dirigió a los brazos de Yuuri.

-Necesitas controlarte -pidió el pelinegro, pasando una mano por la finas hebras plateadas -No sé qué esté pasando entre ustedes, pero dudo que sea algo que no podamos solucionar.

-Entendería que ella me odiara. Papá… a veces soy muy tonta y no sé porque hago lo que hago.

-Victoria, no eres tonta. Solo un poco impulsiva. Eres mi hija después de todo. Porque fui impulsivo, ahora tengo seis hijos. Así que no pienses que es algo malo -abrazó con fuerza a su hija, antes de separarse y darle un último beso -Descarga todo lo que sientes en el hielo. Todo estará bien.

\- ¡Victoria! -Víctor apareció con una enorme sonrisa y el mejor de los humores. Tan bueno, que le contagió un poco a su hija - ¿Lista?

-Sí, totalmente -con la determinación que la caracterizaba, sacudió su cuerpo y mostró una radiante y algo fingida sonrisa. Se despidió de Yuuri y, junto a su padre ruso, salieron a la pista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Yukie! ¡Ya va a salir Victoria!

Sasha corrió al cuarto de Kenji, en donde la chica pelinegra terminaba de vestirlo después de darle un baño.

-Voy enseguida -contestó, tomando al bebé en brazos, junto con su biberón.

No podía dejar de admitirlo. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada por lo que su gemela iba a hacer. Era su hermana después de todo. Podía hacer muchas tonterías, pero siempre la iba a querer. Y también preferiría su pacífica hermandad antes de un chico, aunque hubiera estado convencida de que ese era el chico que estaba empezando.

Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía evitar que el sentimiento de traición estuviera quemando su corazón. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, y aun no encontraba una respuesta lógica. ¿Por qué diablos Victoria le había mentido? ¿Por qué jugó con los sentimientos de su hermana de esa manera? Sí a ella le había gustado Jeremy, bastaba con que lo dijera y Yukie lo habría entendido. ¡La habría ayudado a ganarse al chico! No tenía motivo para actuar de esa manera. Eso no era algo que Victoria haría. Entonces, ¿era Jeremy el que estaba jugando con ambas? Era lo único que parecía tener coherencia, porque la sencilla idea de que a Victoria no le hubiera importado lo que la japonesa sentía, era prácticamente impensable.

-Representando a Rusia, Nikiforova Victoria.

Sasha aplaudió fuertemente al ver aparecer a su hermana en la pantalla, patinando en círculos para buscar su posición. Yukie tenía que admitir que su hermana se veía radiante, y eso le provocó un poco de… ¿enojo? Su vestido rojo, de gruesos tirantes y ceñido a su cadera y con ligero vuelo la hacía lucir preciosa, y por un breve momento, se imaginó a sí misma en ese traje. ¿Ella se veía igual de impresionante cuando salía a la pista?

(Nota de autor: Pueden reproducir la canción "Still falling for you". No es completamente necesario, pero igual queda bien con la lectura. Sigan leyendo)

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuchó las primeras notas en piano de "Still falling for you", interpretada por Ellie Goulding. Sonrió un poco. Ambas habían escogido esa canción, como una alusión al sentimiento de hermanas. Quedaba bastante bien… en ese momento.

Observó a Victoria moverse con gracia sobre el hielo. Sus movimientos siempre hacían alusión a la necesidad de tener a alguien especial a su lado, a alguien que la entendía. Las piruetas eras suaves, pero complicadas. Como el amor. demasiado bello, pero en extremo difícil de entender.

\- ¡Genial! -su hermano se levantó del asiento con las manos hacia el cielo después de que Victoria clavara el salchow cuádruple.

Minutos después, incluso ella se entusiasmó al ser testigos de una combinación triple, doble, triple perfectamente ejecutada. Los elementos de conexión estaban saliendo muy bien. Después de hacer un toe loop triple, pasó a una pirueta Biellmann a una mano, y luego a una camel saltada.

Empezaban la secuencia de pasos, justo a la mitad de la canción. Su corazón se estrujo un poco. Los brazos de Victoria danzaban como si quisiera abrazar o aferrarse a algo. De repente lo encontraba y se veía feliz, después iniciaba una nueva búsqueda de su complemento cuando se sentía sola. Así lo había descrito cuando explicó los pasos, y así lo estaba haciendo.

Abrió la segunda mitad del programa con un toe loop cuádruple, que apenas logró clavar. Entonces Yukie se percató del cambio en su hermana. Se estaba desesperando. Sus pasos habían pasado de ser gráciles a ser enérgicos y fuertes. No estaba concordando con la canción. Un acercamiento a su rostro después de salir de un loop triple le hizo notar que también estaba cansada.

-Vamos, nena, resiste. Un salto más y ya.

Se inclinó sobre el sofá cuando vio el movimiento de conexión para realizar el lutz de cuatro giros. Se aferró a la mano que Sasha le tendía y esperaron, nerviosos, el salto.

\- ¡No! ¡Victoria! ¡Arriba! ¡Aun puedes!

La sala se llenó de los gritos asustados de los dos hermanos. Victoria había caído estrepitosamente contra su cadera. Se puso de pie rápidamente con una mueca de dolor. Se incorporó a la rutina y terminó su presentación con un Ina Bauer. Ambos se tensaron en el momento en el que vieron a su hermana caer de rodillas en medio del hielo. Respiraba con dificultad y casi podía sentir como sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

Una de las cámaras del lugar captó el momento en el que Yuuri bajaba de las gradas y Víctor discutía con alguien porque no lo dejaban entrar a la pista. Breves segundos después, Victoria se puso de pie por su propia cuenta. Aunque tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y aun no controlaba su respiración, estaba sonriente y agradeció elegantemente a todos los presentes, que la ovacionaban y le arrojaban flores y animales de felpa.

Sasha y Yukie suspiraron aliviados al ver a su hermana dirigirse al _Kiss and Cry_ lo más normal que podía, aunque no se salvó del desesperado abrazo con el que la recibió Víctor, y minutos después Yuuri.

-Ítor… Uri… -balbuceó Kenji, al reconocer a sus papás en la pantalla, ambos sujetando las manos de su hija y esperando por los resultados.

-Sí, bebé, ahí están -respondió Yukie, poniendo al bebé en sus piernas. Estaba prestando atención a la conversación que mantenían Yuuri y Víctor con Victoria. No entendía mucho porque se escuchaba algo lejano el sonido, pero pudo reconocer que dijeron algo respecto a una distracción. "Estaba pensando en algo importante cuando me caí", entendió que había respondido Victoria, pero Víctor no paraba de reprochar algo.

Finalmente, el recinto y ellos guardaron silencio cuando el altavoz anunciaba los resultados. Sus papás aplaudieron emocionados y la encerraron en un abrazo grupal, mientras que Victoria tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. No estaba del todo satisfecha, pero se veía conforme y alegre.

\- ¡Eso fue fabuloso! ¡Por fin tiene una medalla! -gritó Sasha, brincando sobre el sofá y provocando sonoras carcajadas en Kenji.

-Sí, empieza a tener lo que quiere -susurró Yukie para sí misma. Pero, ¿Qué era todo lo que quería Victoria? La respuesta, sin lugar a dudas, podía lastimar a la mayor de las gemelas, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

San Petersburgo y su eterno clima helado. No hacía tanto frío como en ocasiones anteriores, pero sentía claramente como su nariz y oídos eran los que resentían más las bajas temperaturas.

Desde que un chófer llegó por los tres al aeropuerto, dos días después de la final de Campeonato Europeo, Victoria había estado jugando con su medalla plateada. Sus papás le habían repetido incontables veces que un segundo lugar no era malo y que, a pesar de la fea caída, su puntuación era bastante alta. Pero claro, ellos no tuvieron que cargar con la actitud algo altanera que tuvo Viveka con ella cuando le dieron la medalla de oro.

Seguía lamentando haberse puesto a reflexionar sobre el problema con Yukie justo a mitad de la rutina. Claro que se enojó, pero con ella misma, y muchos notaron la agresividad en sus movimientos. Pasó una de sus manos por su cadera. Ya no dolía, pero sí que había un enorme hematoma en el lugar que recibió las consecuencias de su distracción. Dejó salir un suspiro al recordar las escasas y frías palabras que su hermana apenas le había dirigido en esos dos días.

Distinguió a lo lejos la figura enorme y blanca del hospital donde nació y donde recibió las terapias después del accidente. Hizo crujir sus nudillos. Estaba impaciente por demostrarle a los doctores que su condición había mejorado y que estaba lista para más, aunque Víctor no lo pensara así.

El auto se estacionó y Victoria tardó prácticamente nada en salir y avanzar hacia la entrada, seguida de sus padres, divertidos en verla ansiosa de una manera más positiva.

-Señores Nikiforov, Katsuki, señorita Nikiforova, bienvenidos. Los estábamos esperando -un doctor en bata blanca, seguido de una enfermera sonriente fue al encuentro de la familia, saludando efusivamente a la pareja, y felicitando a Victoria por su segundo lugar -Muy bien, mientras el señor Katsuki se presenta en Obstetricia, me llevaré a Victoria para hacer las pruebas.

\- ¿Qué será esta vez? -quiso saber la chica.

-Una serie de tomografías, y uno de los expertos en rehabilitación valorará tu rendimiento con unas pruebas físicas. Es todo. Nos veremos en dos horas en mi consultorio para revisar los resultados de ambos -indicó el médico, despidiéndose de Víctor y Yuuri e indicando a Victoria que la esperaba en la zona de rayos X.

\- ¿Quieres que Víctor vaya contigo, nena? -preguntó Yuuri.

-No, papá. Puedo hacerlo sola, y mis hermanitos necesitan más a papá que yo -se inclinó para dar un beso en el vientre de Yuuri -Ya nos veremos después.

-Todo saldrá bien, Vic. Ya lo verás -dijo Víctor, despidiéndose con la mano de su hija, que se alejaba por los ya conocidos pasillos del hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Victoria salió del agua de la piscina. Estaba completamente agotada y sentía un hormigueo en sus brazos y piernas. Pero, para su fortuna, con eso terminaban las pruebas físicas, que creía haber completado satisfactoriamente. Vio a su terapeuta tomar notas mientras sonreía.

-Definitivamente eres más fuerte que hace seis meses -le indicó, mostrando una tabla que comparaba sus resultados con los de medio año atrás -Terminaré de llenar el reporte. Tómate una ducha y después ve al consultorio. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh… sí. ¿Es normal que me duelan las extremidades?

-Hum… Un poco. Pero no está bien que el dolor se prolongue muchos minutos -respondió, anotando también ese dato en la hoja. Le tendió una pastilla -Tómate esto, pero vamos a poner esa molestia en el historial. Creo que es todo. Ya te puedes ir.

La peliplateada se apuró a darse un baño y llegar al consultorio, en donde Víctor y Yuuri ya estaban esperándola.

\- ¡Victoria! ¡Mira que cosas tan bonitas! -exclamó Víctor en cuanto vio a su hija, tendiéndole el ultrasonido en donde se veían a los dos pequeños.

-Amazing! Es increíble, papá. ¿Cómo están? -preguntó, tomando asiento frente al escritorio del doctor.

-Un poco pequeños para el tiempo que llevan -indicó Yuuri, pasando su mano sobre la henchida piel -Pero ambos están bien y crecen con normalidad. ¿Todo está bien contigo?

-Más que bien. El terapeuta dijo que estoy mejor que en la consulta pasada. ¿Escuchaste, Victor?

-Lo escuché, nena. Pero aún falta una confirmación.

Momentos después, el doctor entró a la oficina y saludó nuevamente a la familia. Abrió uno de los sobres amarillos que llevaba bajo el brazo, en donde estaba el expediente médico de Yuuri.

-Muy bien, señor Katsuki. A pesar de la peculiaridad de su caso, todo parece estar marchando con normalidad. Pero es necesario que recuerde mantener el trabajo físico al mínimo, reducir los viajes y no exponerse al estrés. Enviaré los datos al hospital en Japón para que tengamos un seguimiento.

\- ¿Y los bebés?

-Ambos están bien. Esperaba que midieran unos pocos centímetros más, pero lo compensaremos con vitaminas. Por lo demás, se encuentran muy bien y serán unos bebés muy sanos cuando nazcan a mediados de julio. Y también espero que sean los últimos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ni uno más -exclamó Yuuri, sonrojado, para diversión de su esposo.

-Bien, si eso ya quedó claro, pasemos a la señorita Victoria -la aludida y su papá ruso se incorporaron en sus sillas, expectantes ante los resultados -Debo decir que estoy muy conforme con tu recuperación. Al parecer has logrado que tu coordinación y capacidades motoras funcionen de nuevo con normalidad. ¿Has tenido algún cuadro de ansiedad?

-Bueno… hace dos días antes de competir, pensé que lo tendría, pero logré controlarlo.

-Eso es excelente. Muy bien, creo que tu mejoría estará completa en menos de dos o tres años. Aun tienes que trabajar con ejercicios para el dolor en las extremidades y control de respiración.

\- ¿Dos o tres años? -inquirió Víctor, pensando en que sería mucho menos tiempo.

-Al ritmo en el que avanzamos, sí. Pero es mejor eso que forzar el delicado cuerpo de su hija. Recuerden que desde que nació tenía algunos problemas respiratorios, así que creo que lo mejor es ir más despacio. ¿Alguna duda?

-Eh… sí -Victoria se adelantó a que Víctor hablara. Llevaba esperando por ese momento todo el día -Respecto a mis rutinas… hace unas semanas discutía con mi papá la posibilidad de que pudiéramos subir la dificultad de mis programas.

-Eso implicaría añadir uno o dos cuádruples -explicó Víctor, tendiéndole el doctor una hoja en la que especificaba los detalles de los saltos que estaban en consideración.

El médico las analizó durante un rato, e incluso salió del consultorio para comentarlo con los terapeutas. Victoria sentía el nerviosismo de sus padres y el de ella, aunque Nikiforov se mantuviera en una actitud bastante serena, con la mano entrelazada a la de Yuuri.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar -se disculpó el doctor al entrar a la oficina y sentarse frente a ellos.

-Entonces…

-Victoria, tanto tu terapeuta como yo desaprobamos completamente añadir dos cuádruples -la chica palideció y Víctor se tornó aún más serio -Pero, creemos que, ya que rechazas los triples, puedes intentar solo un cuádruple más, en modo de prueba. ¿Tienes alguna competencia cercana?

-El Nacional Ruso.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, señor Nikiforov, pondremos a prueba a Victoria -ambos peliplata cruzaron fugazmente la mirada entre ellos -No sólo será si lo logra completar con éxito, también dependerá del estado en el que se encuentre cuando termine las coreografías.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que, si muestras síntomas de desvanecimiento o algo parecido, no intentarás tres cuádruples de nuevo, e incluso deberíamos considerar retirarte dos.

-Pe… pero…

-Lo siento, Victoria. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero vimos tu actuación de hace un par de días. La completaste, pero te llevaste a un límite peligroso. No queremos que te arriesgues innecesariamente. Así que esa es la nueva orden. Solo serán pruebas.

-Entendido, doctor. Haremos lo que usted indique -indicó Víctor, tomando las indicaciones.

Victoria pudo sentir cierto aire triunfal en su padre, pero también ella tenía motivos para sentirse orgullosa. De alguna manera, ya estaba cumpliendo sus retos. Eso apenas iniciaba.

 **¡Hola! Dos cosas. Primera: voy a agradecer a mis dos mejores amigos por no decirme que ya eran novios y soltármelo de golpe mientras escribía este capítulo. Sí, sé que están leyendo esto, así que ¿adivinen quién va a proveer información para la luna de miel de Víctor y Yuuri? Y segunda: me estoy muriendo de una infección estomacal, así que disculpen si no fue tan emocionante el capítulo, es por eso. Pero no quería dejarlos sin actualización, así que aquí está. No digo mucho más porque debo descansar. Pero, una vez más, gracias a todos los que se pasan por esta historia, votan y comentan. En verdad que me llenan de ánimos para seguir. También gracias por responder mis preguntas, las tomé muy en cuenta y cumpliré peticiones en próximos capítulos. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, que será capítulo-recuerdos. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Gracias por adorar mi historia. Jaja, me encanta como este fandom está siempre en busca de drama, así que se los daré. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Mientras me sigas leyendo, puedo soportar que no me dejes review. Qué bueno que el 16 te gustó, me tenía muy nerviosa. Y sí, a mí también me dio mucha risa cuando hice esa parte. Sí, el comentario era para ti. Rayos, tú en verdad quieres que se caigan a pedazos. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer con eso (que cruel). La verdad aun no sé cómo van a reaccionar cuando se vean, es algo que aún estoy pensando. Dame ideas, si quieres. Y si, ya pronto te resuelvo esas dudas. Muy pronto, de hecho. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Siempre alegras mis días cuando veo tus inmensos e increíbles comentarios. Sí, pensando en Yuuri es como estoy trabajando con Victoria. Y creo que a momentos entiendo más a Víctor que a ella, porque a mí no me gustaría que mi hija se lastimara si puedo evitarlo, pero si, ambos necesitan tocar fondo para que se den cuenta de que, si no confían entre ellos, no van a lograr nada, por más que quieran. Me pones en discrepancias, porque eres la única de mis lectores que no se imagina una pelea entre las hermanas. Pero ya veré que puedo hacer con eso. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es de que Yukie no tratara de la misma manera a Victoria después de arruinarle las cosas con el muchacho. Ahora, respecto a tus deseos de que te spoilee (que no entiendo), realmente no sé qué decirte… jaja. Lo único que por ahora se me ocurre es lo de Vladya, pero a él no lo veremos en un buen rato, y él mismo nos dirá cuál fue su historia con Gregori y como terminó. Créeme que no me importa que te extiendas, hazlo las veces que quieras. Eso me hace feliz. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Soy muy feliz cada vez que recibo tus corazones. También me alegra que esté gustando la actitud de Yurio con Victoria, porque dudé en que fuera un poco exagerada. Así que estoy conforme. Y sí, eso de desear que tus padres fueran otros va a provocar muchos problemas más adelantes. Alguno de los dos va a colapsar por esa misma situación muajajaja. Jaja, me encanta tu indignación con Jeremy. Ya sé, siempre es mala idea llevar de copas a una mujer que está dolida, nada bueno sale de eso. En vista de que quieren más drama entre las hermanas y con sus papás, prometo esforzarme más para aumentar la tensión de esto. Gracias por seguirme y espero que te guste el nuevo fic, cuando lo suba. Así como espero que te haya gustado este cap. ¡Saludos!**


	19. Toma el control

**Capítulo 19: Toma el control**

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Liverpool, Inglaterra. 20 años atrás._

 _Yuuri se levantó de su butaca roja para aplaudir. La presentación de Michael Flatley, un bailarín que montaba en escena un asombroso espectáculo del tipo irlandés, lo había abrumado. El artista y sus acompañantes llevaban la expresión corporal y la resistencia a un plano totalmente diferente de lo que había presenciado en el ballet o el patinaje. Era alucinante._

 _A su lado, Víctor también aplaudía entusiasmado a la demostración. Él y Michael se conocían de tiempo atrás y llevaban una buena amistad. El ruso había considerado que Yuuri disfrutaría de algo más artístico en sus últimas paradas de la luna de miel. Y vaya que había acertado. La emoción pintada en los ojos de su esposo era lo mejor que podía ver, y haría lo que fuera para ver siempre ese brillo en sus ojos._

 _Los bailarines dieron las gracias con una reverencia, y el protagonista dirigió un saludo a la pareja sentada en primera fila. Poco a poco, el magno salón del Teatro Imperial de Liverpool se fue vaciando, y ambos aprovecharon unos momentos para admirar la arquitectura inglesa._

 _\- ¿Te gustó, amor? -quiso saber Víctor, en cuanto salieron del teatro, para caminar bajo el resguardo de la noche inglesa._

 _-Mucho. Son increíbles. ¿Viste esa perfecta coordinación? Y la música era hermosa. Creo que me gustaría usarla para mis programas de este año._

 _-Estás muy entusiasmado -hizo notar el peliplateado, estrechando su mano contra la de Yuuri._

 _-Lo sé. Me impresionaron. Las chicas se veían tan delicadas, pero es increíble que sean tan resistentes._

 _\- ¿Te gustaron las chicas? -preguntó Víctor, sorprendido._

 _-Esto… no gustar como… eso… Me gustaron porque… no sé… son lindas y talentosas._

 _\- ¿Qué? -Víctor fingió escandalizarse y soltó a Yuuri de la mano, iniciando una pataleta a mitad de calle -Creí que yo era lindo y talentoso. ¿Te gustan más ellas que yo?_

 _\- ¡No! -el pelinegro enrojeció y trató de sujetar de nuevo a Víctor, que se alejaba cada vez que Yuuri trataba de tocarlo - ¡Víctor! ¡No quería decir eso!_

 _\- ¡A Yuuri ya no le gusta su pareja! -el japonés rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad estaba llorando?_

 _\- ¡No es cierto! ¡A mí el único que me gusta es mi esposo! ¡Víctor! -gritó, desesperado, y provocando que más de uno de los transeúntes los mirara con extrañeza y diversión._

 _\- ¿De verdad? -por fin, el ruso se detuvo. Reprimió el impulso de reír cuando vio a Yuuri intentando recuperar el aire después de la persecución._

 _-Sí, de verdad. Sólo tú._

 _-Gracias, Yuuri -lo abrazó por encima de los brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por su mejilla - ¿Quieres cenar en algún lugar de aquí o en el hotel?_

 _Si Yuuri ya estaba enrojecido por las muestras de cariño a mitad de la vía pública, tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que no pensara que iba a explotar, porque sabía que ir a cenar al hotel podía realmente significar que se quedarían en su cuarto y no probarían bocado alguno, por lo menos no de comida._

 _-El… el restaurante del hotel está bien para mí._

 _Víctor le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y asintió. Se sujetaron de la cintura y caminaron en un cómodo silencio, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por alguna observación acerca de la ciudad._

 _De todos los hoteles que habían visitado, el de Liverpool era el que más había gustado a la pareja. El edificio antiguo, alto y discreto; su estilo barroco; los colores elegantes y encendidos; y la minuciosa y elegante decoración conferían al lugar un aire de exótico romanticismo, que bien podría describir a la pareja que ordenaba su cena en la estancia de altos techos y candelabros de cristal._

 _-Extraño el katsudon de tu madre -dijo Víctor mientras picaba su corte de carne._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! Aunque falta mucho tiempo para que vuelva a Hasetsu. Cuando sea el Nacional de Japón, me gustaría ir a casa durante unos días -propuso Yuuri, entusiasmado._

 _-Cuando volvamos, amor. Mi esposo. Si tú vas, yo voy -dijo, tomándole la mano y ganándose una tierna sonrisa y un leve asentimiento -Entonces, ¿si quieres competir un año más?_

 _-Sí, tal vez por uno o dos años. Pensaba en retirarme a los 28… la edad que tenías cuando gané la plata._

 _-Vaya, Yuuri… este año cumplirás 27… ¡Y yo 31! ¡Me estoy haciendo muy grande!_

 _-Yo no creo que parezcas tan viejo, Vitya -opinó el japonés, apartando un poco el flequillo de Víctor para ver sus ojos. Cuando se percató de que lo miraba incrédulo, reparó en que no había escogido las mejores palabras para decir que Víctor aun lucía joven._

 _-Así que… ¿no tan viejo? -Víctor pronunció la palabra como si la estuviera deletreando._

 _\- ¡No, no, no! Yo quería decir que…_

 _-Hoy has herido mi ego dos veces, mi amor -interrumpió el peliplata, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Yuuri. Ya no lo estaba mirando indignado. Más bien, lo veía como cuando un cazador ve a su presa, le sonreía como lo hacía cuando intentaba algo parecido a una seducción -Primero, me dices que te gustan más ellas que yo. Luego, me haces sentir como un anciano._

 _-Víctor, yo nunca…_

 _-No, señor Katsuki-Nikiforov. Ya hirió a su esposo -al ver la expresión mortificada del japonés, se acercó a su oído y sintió un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del joven cuando susurró -Terminemos de cenar. Se me ocurre una idea para que solucionemos esto._

 _-Pero Víctor…_

 _\- ¿No quieres?_

 _-Yo… -Yuuri tragó saliva. Era perfectamente consciente del juego que el ruso estaba elaborando. Pero por su profunda mirada y su sonrisa ladina, estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas más descabelladas que se le ocurrieran -Date prisa con esa carne._

 _Víctor dejó escapar una ligera risa. No había modo de decir lo increíble que resultaba ver a Yuuri rendirse ante sus propios deseos. No solía decir con frecuencia lo que pensaba, y a veces resultaba toda una hazaña que le dijera, en la intimidad de esos momentos, que era lo que quería. Pero, para esa noche, le tenía preparado algo completamente nuevo y con lo que, por lo menos eso esperaba, su esposo empezara a expresar y hacer lo que sentía y necesitaba._

 _En menos de una hora, ambos terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la suite del último piso, que era una maravilla para Yuuri, pues estaba alejada de todo y resultaba en mayor privacidad._

 _Como si ya se hubiera vuelto una costumbre, una muy grata costumbre, apenas estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Víctor se apoderó de los labios de Yuuri. Pero esa noche, el japonés pudo sentir algo más de voracidad en sus movimientos. Sin prestar mucha atención en cómo, se vio acorralado contra una de las paredes, con sus manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza y una rodilla entre sus piernas. Las respiraciones agitadas se hacían más y más sonoras, y el primer gemido se dejó escuchar cuando el peliplata bajó al cuello del japonés, en donde dejó la marca de una lujuriosa mordida._

 _Yuuri se quedó desconcertado y alterado cuando Víctor lo soltó y terminó lo dejó con un beso en la frente. Lo vio caminar tranquilo hacia el interior de la habitación, como si hace menos de un minuto no lo hubiera besado pasionalmente._

 _-Voy a la ducha, Yuuri. ¿Me sigues? -en la puerta del baño, aun con el aliento errático, el ruso le tendía la mano, que Yuuri no dudó en tomar, a pesar de que le parecía extraña su actitud._

 _Una vez dentro, y reanudado la acción en un beso más bien tierno, Yuuri se aferró al cuerpo musculoso de su esposo, así como este lo tomó del cuello para hacerlo sentir cercano a él._

 _-Desvísteme -pidió, sensual, aun con sus labios unidos. Yuuri lo miró con algo de duda y temor. Víctor respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó sus manos y las guió hasta los botones de la camisa -Desvísteme._

 _El japonés volvió a reclamar la boca de Víctor mientras, con movimientos cada vez más diestros, deshacía uno por uno los botones, desde el cuello y hasta que llegó a las muñecas. Pronto, deslizó la camisa por los hombros del ruso y esta cayó al suelo, dejando ver un perfecto y definido torso al desnudo. Sin perder mucho tiempo, y mientras se abría paso con su lengua al interior de la boca de Víctor, llevó sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón, la cual soltó con facilidad. Bajó el cierre y dejó que la cinturilla del pantalón se deslizara de una manera sensual hasta el piso, donde el peliplata hizo gala de su agilidad para deshacerse de la prenda y quedar solo en ropa interior. Yuuri se aferró a los brazos de Víctor, dejando una marca roja donde sus ansiosos dedos hacían presión. Él le ayudó con lo último, y en segundos, Yuuri sintió el rígido miembro de Víctor empujando contra su vientre._

 _-Tú también -una vez más, el ruso hizo distancia entre él y Yuuri, quien lo miró algo tímido. La misma mirada recatada pero tan llena de deseo que hacía despertar increíbles pasiones en Víctor._

 _Con lentitud, y sin desconectar sus miradas, Yuuri fue deshaciéndose de sus prendas, y una por una, fueron abandonadas en el suelo, junto con la ropa de su esposo._

 _Víctor ocupó unos segundos para contemplar la moldeada figura de Yuuri. No era como si no la conociera ya de memoria. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en las que se había perdido en cada uno de los pliegues y lisos de su piel. Pero verlo así, en cada ocasión, era asombroso. Ser testigo del sonrojo de alguien que no se percata de su belleza y que la muestra con inseguridad a la única persona en la que confía era el privilegio más grande que se le podría haber recibido. Y sería un privilegio eterno._

 _Se acercó a donde estaba, y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, lo rodeó en un delicado abrazo, uno en el que solo se trataba de estar juntos y sentir como sus corazones se acompasaban a un ritmo apresurado, palpar la suave piel del otro bajo sus manos y ser consciente, una vez más, de que se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma._

 _-El agua… -susurró Yuuri, apenas dándose cuenta de que el chorro de agua llevaba un buen rato corriendo y el vapor estaba empañando las paredes y los espejos._

 _Se separaron de mala gana y entraron a la regadera, que los cubrió en una temperatura bastante agradable. Yuuri se distrajo un momento al ver como el agua mojaba las hebras plateadas del ruso. ¿Por qué hasta empapado tenía que verse tan perfecto?_

 _-Víctor… En la cena dijiste que… habías pensado en algo -dijo Yuuri, apartándose su cabello del rostro._

 _-Ah… claro, claro. Casi lo olvido -río el peliplateado, dándose una palmada en la frente. Se sujetó las manos por detrás de la espalda y sonrió -Quiero que hoy, tú lleves el control._

 _Yuuri casi se ahoga con el agua que le caía encima. ¿Qué él llevara el control? Es decir… ¿qué hiciera todo lo que solía hacer Víctor desde… desde la noche de bodas? En algún momento se lo había planteado, pero desechó inmediatamente la idea. No se concebía haciendo todo eso. Requería de mucha… sensualidad y confianza. Y esas eran dos cualidades en las que estaba trabajando, pero no se sentía listo para demostrarlas._

 _-Víc… Víctor… yo… no creo poder con eso._

 _-Claro que puedes, amor. Desde siempre me has impresionado con lo que me das. Haces y dices cosas que no me espero y logras desequilibrarme. Por eso sé que puedes con esto -tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y pegó sus frentes -Estoy nervioso._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _-Sí. Supongo que te sentiste así el día de la boda -Yuuri asintió y Víctor dejó un puritano beso en sus labios -También quiero sentirlo, Yuuri. Soy todo tuyo._

 _Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y pensando un poco en lo que necesito en las veces que interpretó "Eros", Yuuri se acercó al cuerpo de Víctor. Sujetó sus manos aun entrelazadas por la espalda, y lejos de ir a sus labios, como el ruso habría esperado, sostuvo entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que arrebató el primer gemido de Víctor de la noche, al cual le seguirían muchos más, cada uno más sonoro que el anterior, mientras descendía por su cuello, repartiendo besos y pequeñas y lascivas mordidas._

 _Víctor apretaba continuamente las manos de Yuuri cada vez que una sensación lo hacía retorcerse, pero el japonés no dejaba que lo tocara, incluso le negó la petición de un beso, para concentrarse en los picos de piel rosada sobresalientes de la blanca tez rusa. No pudo reprimir un grito cuando sintió los dientes de Yuuri apoderarse de uno de sus pezones. Por fin, soltó sus manos. Llevó sus dedos al otro pezón para estimularlo, mientras que, con su otra mano, recorría cada centímetro de la cintura de Víctor, descendiendo lentamente, hasta que llegó a su firme y redondo trasero. Lo apretó y el peliplata sujetó los hombros de Yuuri con fuerza._

 _-Auch -se quejó Yuuri, parando sus caricias._

 _-Lo… lo siento… es que me… ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri!_

 _No se percató de cómo, pero de un momento a otro, el japonés estaba hincado, con sus labios recorriendo el interior de sus muslos y su mano libre estimulando a una velocidad deliciosa su palpitante miembro. Yuuri también recibía una dosis fuerte de excitación al escuchar cada suspiro erótico salido de la boca de Víctor y al sentir los dedos de este tirando con fuerza de su negro y empapado cabello. Con el poco control que le quedaba, Víctor dirigió su mirada a Yuuri, y lo que vio le robó todo el aire de sus pulmones. El chico se relamía los labios, mientras sujetaba frente a su boca el erecto sexo ruso._

 _-Yuu… Yuuri… amor… solo ten… cuidado con…_

 _-Con los dientes… lo sé. No me responsabilizo de nada._

 _-Pe… pero… ¡Ah! ¡Diablos, Yuuri! ¡Sí!_

 _El japonés metió todo el miembro de Víctor a su boca de una sola vez. Llegaba casi hasta su garganta y sintió que se formaba una arcada, pero resistió lo mejor que pudo. El espectáculo del que era testigo lo valía. Ver a Víctor desmoronarse de placer por él valía cada segundo. Lo sacó un poco y tomó su base con una mano. Deslizó su lengua pon la punta de su intimidad mientras masturbaba a su pareja, aumentado gradualmente la velocidad. Involuntariamente, Víctor también comenzó a mover sus caderas, por el ansia de sentir que llenaba la boca de Yuuri. Este, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, alentó sus movimientos hasta casi detenerse, y, sin pensárselo mucho, golpeó sonoramente una de las nalgas del peliplata._

 _\- ¡Hey! -exclamó, más por la impresión que si en verdad le hubiera dolido._

 _-Mi control -se excusó Yuuri, reanudando el trabajo -Trata de no moverte, ¿sí?_

 _-De… de acuerdo… A… amor… no voy a… resistir mucho… ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri!_

 _-Cuando quieras, Vitya._

 _La felación de Yuuri estaba alcanzando una velocidad desquiciante. Su mano, recorriendo todo su aparato, estaba tocando rincones tan ocultos y erógenos, que sentía una descarga de electricidad recorrer su columna cada que daba con un punto específico. No pudo detenerse por mucho tiempo, y, sin previo aviso, en medio de un grito y sosteniendo con fuerza el cabello de su esposo, se dejó ir en la boca de Yuuri, quien paró en seco todo lo que hacía al sentir el sabor amargo del fluido diluirse con su saliva. No esperó mucho, y casi sin razonar, lo tragó._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Tú lo… lo tomaste? Lo siento, debí… avisarte, yo…_

 _-No digas nada -Yuuri se puso de pie y lo calló con sus labios, dejando en la boca un poco de su propio sabor -Sabe interesante…_

 _-Ya… no digas eso -Víctor escondió su rostro en el hombro del japonés, quien alcanzó a ver perfectamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso era algo novedoso, pero demasiado tierno y… provocador - ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí… amor. Me gustó._

 _-Really? -Yuuri asintió. Luego, bajó la mirada a su entrepierna._

 _-Aún nos falta algo, ¿cierto? -Víctor lo confirmó con un fuerte abrazo. Yuuri aprovechó a cerrar el paso del agua. Sin que se soltaran, alcanzó una toalla y la pasó por la espalda de su esposo y luego por sí mismo - ¿Vamos a la cama?_

 _Sin importarles que aun estuvieran goteando después de la ducha, salieron a la cálida habitación y tardaron prácticamente nada en estar acostados. Víctor cayó sobre su espalda y Yuuri se acostó de costado, para tener total acceso al cuerpo desnudo de Víctor. No quería empezar de nuevo. Lo único que ansiaba era enterrarse en él y sentir lo que sentía cada vez que lo tomaba._

 _Hicieron falta pocas caricias para que la llama del erotismo se volviera a encender. En unos instantes, tanto Víctor como el miembro de Yuuri estaban listos para el culmen de la noche._

 _-Yuuri… mi amor, creo que deberías hacerlo ya._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Puede ser un poco… doloroso al principio._

 _-Sí... Y no me hagas dudarlo -acarició la mejilla del chico que aún lo veía con un poco de duda -Me gustará, lo sé. Si eres tú, así será. Pero, solo por precaución, el lubricante está en la maleta._

 _Yuuri sonrió y se levantó a buscarlo. No se hubiera imaginado que lo usaría para Víctor cuando, después de su primera vez, prácticamente le suplicó que lo comprara, por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a las continuas intromisiones._

 _Cuando regresó, tomó los tobillos de Víctor, y después de dejar un cariñoso beso en cada uno de ellos, los separó para abrir espacio entre sus piernas, lo cual volvió a provocar que las mejillas del ruso enrojecieran._

 _-Esto es… quiero decir… tú eres… bellísimo. Acabo de descubrir que me encanta verte sonrojado -dijo Yuuri, colándose entre el cuerpo las extremidades de Víctor, recargándose sobre su pecho._

 _-Es que es nuevo. Yuuri… por favor, empieza ya. La espera me está matando._

 _Nuevamente, Yuuri se sintió extasiado por la manera en la que lograba descolocar las sensaciones de Víctor, y como, en alguna otra ocasión, podría hacerlo consumirse en su propia impaciencia._

 _Acercó los dedos de su mano a la boca del peliplateado, quien lo miró con una mirada en extremo candente. Los introdujo a su boca y los chupó con voracidad. Yuuri entendió entonces lo erótico que resultaba. Tan solo era su mano, pero sentía claramente como las pulsaciones cargadas de placer viajaban desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su entrepierna. No duraría mucho y lo sabía, así que, cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente húmedos, los retiró y los acercó a la entrada de Víctor._

 _Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tomó el control de un beso voraz, para que se concentrara en eso. Aun así, sintió los labios ajenos temblar y escuchó un leve quejido cuando deslizó su dedo índice al interior. Dios, si así se sentía con solo eso, no podía llegar a imaginarse lo que sería tener su parte más sensible penetrando en los rincones más oscuros de su pareja. Después de que sintió que se acoplaba un poco mejor, introdujo un segundo dedo. Sintió un poco de las uñas de Víctor enterrase en la piel de sus brazos, y también una mordida en su labio inferior. Se ocupó de sentir la cálida y estrecha piel de su interior; tocando algunos puntos y escuchando los sonidos que salían de la ocupada boca, supo que estaba yendo por buen camino. Por último, metió el tercer dedo, y esa vez, Víctor se separó de sus labios y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, en clara señal de que las sensaciones lo estaban devorando._

 _-Yuu… Yuuri… por favor…_

 _-No, Vitya, dime lo que quieres -ordenó, simulando una embestida con su mano, que hizo que el hombre se retorciera._

 _-Yo… yo... ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! ¡Ah!_

 _-Es difícil, ¿verdad? Pero si no me dices que hacer, yo no puedo continuar -Sí, además de que quería proporcionarle un placer que lo hiciera ver estrellas, también quería jugar como Víctor ya lo había hecho incontables veces con él._

 _\- ¡A ti! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazme el amor, Yuuri! -Víctor se revolvió contra las sabanas al sentir el aumento en la velocidad de los dedos de su esposo. Al escuchar lo que quería, los sacó, produciendo un temblor en todo su cuerpo._

 _-Lo que gustes._

 _Se apartó del lado de Víctor y se movió hasta quedar en medio de sus rodillas y con sus sexos pegados. Tomó la botellita con el lubricante. Pasó la cantidad suficiente por toda su longitud y dejó un poco más en la abertura, que palpitaba ansiosa por ser poseída._

 _Dejó todo a un lado y tomó su miembro con una mano, para estimularlo antes de la acción. Se recargó un poco sobre su antebrazo para quedar a la altura de los labios de Víctor. La mirada de Yuuri había cambiado de lujuria a seriedad._

 _-Lamento decirte lo mismo que me dijiste a mí, pero… ¿me dirás si algo va mal?_

 _-Sí, lo haré. Aunque no creo que sea así._

 _-Bien… ¿listo?_

 _-Sí, lo estoy._

 _Aunque en realidad, se dio cuenta de que jamás lo hubiera estado antes de eso. A pesar de todo, la lenta penetración le arrancó un grito de auténtica mezcla de placer y dolor. Yuuri se encargó de acallar sus quejidos, ahogándolos en un beso. Víctor enredó con fuerza sus brazos en el cuello de Yuuri, para atraerlo hacia sí, y enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El japonés esperó un poco para moverse, por lo menos hasta que sintiera que se relajaba un poco._

 _-Amor, ya pasó. Está todo dentro -indicó, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las delgadas y brillantes lágrimas que se escapan de los celestes ojos. Con sus labios, recogió el hilillo de saliva que se recaba de la comisura de boca y besó un poco sus mejillas, teñidas de un adorable carmín - ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos?_

 _-No… no… Estoy bien. Muévete, Yuuri, por favor -pidió, casi suplicó, en un hilo de voz._

 _Yuuri no necesitó más invitación que esa. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos separó las piernas de Víctor, para que quedaran perfectamente a sus costados. Sin soltar su agarre, inició el vaivén de movimientos, y se hubiera deshecho del placer que eso le produjo en un primer momento, sino fuera porque este mismo crecía y llegaba de diferente manera a cada nuevo movimiento. Los ruidosos gemidos ya no se podían silenciar. Víctor cerró los ojos y estrujó las sábanas entre sus manos, mientras Yuuri se deleitaba al ver como desaparecía una y otra vez dentro de la sensible estrechez de su esposo._

 _-Ma… más… -lo escuchó decir entre suspiros y quejidos cargadas de lujuria._

 _Y ese fue el desencadenante de los últimos instantes de la primera vez que Víctor Nikiforov fue tomado. Yuuri ya no midió el cuidado de sus fuerzas y sus estocadas aumentaron rápidamente de intensidad y profundidad. Supo que Víctor estaba al borde de la perdición cuando, después de una cruda embestida, el ruso arqueó su espalda y abrió la boca para dejar oír el sonido más sensual y excitante que, el japonés estaba seguro, escucharía en su vida. Se concentró en que sus siguientes movimientos dieran con el mismo dulce punto. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía bien, pues Víctor gemía más y más alto. Tanto, que Yuuri también empezó a sentir como todo giraba a su alrededor, como la sensibilidad se reunía en un solo punto, y como de un momento a otro, estaría perdido._

 _-Me voy a correr… Víctor… ¿Quieres que… ahh… me salga?_

 _-No… Yuuri… no. Lléname de ti… ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri!_

 _No hubo más. El orgasmo los arrastró al mismo tiempo y ambos gritaron, sofocados. Yuuri fue testigo del espectáculo más asombroso al ver a Víctor derramarse sobre sí mismo. El peliplata aún sentía algunas convulsiones apoderarse de su cuerpo, mientras sentía los líquidos de Yuuri resbalarse fuera de él._

 _El japonés llegó a no sentir fuerza alguna, así que, con cuidado de no provocarle más molestia, salió de él y se acostó a su lado. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Víctor buscó refugio entre sus brazos y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su esposo, que poco a poco se normalizaban. Yuuri echó las cobijas sobre ellos y aferró su mano a la cintura de Víctor. No durmieron inmediatamente, pero se quedaron en un extraño silencio._

 _-Oye, ¿todo está en orden? -se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri, después de unos minutos en los que calmaron sus respiraciones._

 _-Más que eso, amor. Me dejaste muerto, pero me siento increíble. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho todo eso._

 _\- ¿Eh? Pues… pues sí… A mí también me gustó. Me gustaría repetirlo._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Yuuri! ¡Dame un respiro! -se escandalizó Víctor, y luego rió mucho al ver el regreso del Yuuri que se avergonzaba con facilidad, nada que ver con el chico dominante que acababa de robar su último vestigio de virginidad._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir después! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar otra cosa de lo qu digo?_

 _-Porque siempre haces otra cosa de lo que pienso -Yuuri lo miró confundido -Cuando te pedí que tomaras el control, no creí que… bueno… lo hicieras tan bien. Yo también quiero repetirlo._

 _-Me subestimas continuamente, Nikiforov._

 _-Nikiforov-Katsuki, si no te importa -pidió Víctor, enseñando con orgullo la argolla dorada que adornaba su dedo, misma que Yuuri besó con cariño -Yuuri…_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Sientes lo mismo cada vez que te lo hago? Me refiero al… ehh… dolor._

 _-No, después de unas cuantas veces comienzas a asimilarlo -respondió, con una naturalidad algo impropia de él -Si lo hacemos así, te vas a acostumbrar._

 _-Pero eso será hasta mañana. Siento que me arrancaste la vida hoy._

 _-Deberíamos dormir ya. Necesito que estés relajado para lo que me gustaría intentar -dijo Yuuri, apagando todas las luces a tiempo para que Víctor no notara el poderoso color rojo que se había apoderado de su rostro._

 _-Dios, Katsuki, me encanta esta faceta tuya._

 _-Katsuki-Nikiforov, por favor -bromeó Yuuri, deslizándose sobre el colchón y recargando, por fin, su cabeza en la almohada._

 _\- ¿Te importa que duerma aquí? -preguntó Víctor, acomodándose en los pectorales de su esposo -Me gusta cuando abrazas mi cintura._

 _-En lo absoluto. A mí también me gusta tu cintura. Descansa._

 _El silencio ya había consumido la habitación en completa oscuridad, y las respiraciones tranquilas y adormiladas eran lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que…_

 _-Yuuri…_

 _-Mmm…_

 _\- ¿Me amas?_

 _-Mucho, amor._

 _-Yo también te amo mucho._

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, ya sé que dije que no soy muy afín de asignar roles en el caso de las parejas homosexuales. Pero Víctor fue la excepción que vino a confirmar la regla. Y es que amo con locura a este hombre cuando lo veo de pasivo. Creo que es porque la mayoría da por sentado que es activo, y verlo en una faceta diferente a la que se acostumbra es… no sé. Es fabuloso.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me desearon una pronta recuperación, ya estoy mucho mejor. Pero les voy a decir la verdad. Este capítulo lo tenía en borrador casi desde el principio del fic, así que no representa tanto lo que estoy sintiendo (lo cual no hace que no lo ame. Me encantó. Amé cada cosa que escribí). Hace unas horas, recibí una llamada de la chica que hasta ese momento llamaba mi novia, para decirme que terminábamos. Así, sin explicaciones. Obviamente me sentó muy mal. Pero, gracias a que estoy escribiendo, tuve varias ideas algo dramáticas para el fic, por lo que el siguiente capítulo será así, dramático. ¿Querían pelea? Pues allá va, jeje. Gracias por su apoyo. Les pediré, por favor, que me apoyen con propuestas para un nombre de niña en ruso. Algo que suene elegante y fuerte a la vez. Ustedes propongan que yo escucho (No es para lo que se imaginan, así que sufran). Ya me calmo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios. ¡Los amo infinitamente! Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: No tengo palabras para agradecer tu inmenso apoyo. Pero, para tu mala suerte, y sí, es spoiler, Victoria no va a dejar de entrenar con Víctor sino hasta después del Campeonato Mundial, que va después de los Nacionales. Ahí, sucederá algo que va a desencadenar la desgracia y ahora sí podrás ser feliz viendo a la familia destruida (ni se nota tu crueldad). Todas tus preguntas las voy a responder, ya falta casi nada para meternos con el embarazo de Yuuri, así que paciencia. Me encanta que ames a los gemelos, también me fascinan. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este sensual capítulo y merezca tu review! ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Drama, me encanta como vivimos para dramatizar todo jaja. Sí, creo que este fue de los últimos, sino es que el último, capítulo sin pizca de drama, porque para el siguiente, las cosas se empiezan a calentar. Si, Victoria tendrá alguna situación en el Mundial y el Nacional que, aún no estoy tan segura, la va a hacer quebrarse. Pero eso ya vendrá después. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Papiros egipcios! Jajaja, me hiciste la noche. Creo que ya entendí tu idea de lo que piensas que va a pasar con las gemelas. Y sí, va un poco por ahí lo que voy a hacer, aunque no van a ser las únicas. (Ya. Ya puse suficiente spoiler en los comentarios. Diviértete teorizando). Mis gemelas son bastante cuidadosas con su papá Yuuri, supongo que es porque saben cómo es y a todo lo que se enfrenta. Pero… se les va a olvidar… pronto, muy pronto. Sí, parte del desastre viene porque Victoria está guardando todo por una u otra razón (dígase el embarazo de Yuuri, el rencor, etc.). Ya empezamos a ver que explotó una pequeñita bomba con Yukie, pero pronto vienen más, y cada vez más grandes. El último spoiler de la noche… solo espero que en el siguiente capítulo no termines queriendo arrojar un ladrillo sobre Víctor, Yuuri o tal vez sobre mí. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este sensual capítulo! Perdona que no me amplié tanto, pero no ando con el mejor ánimo. Sin embargo, siempre me alegra leer tus papiros, así que tú no te detengas. ¡Saludos!**


	20. Primeras heridas

**Capítulo 20: Primeras heridas**

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el jardín de su casa, ambas supieron que no había el mínimo rastro de efusividad, emoción, o por lo menos alegría por verse. Y Victoria sabía que, aunque no directamente, tenía una gran culpa por ese frío recibimiento, y por todo lo que viniera después.

-Yukie, yo…

-Felicidades, Victoria -Yukie interrumpió el saludo. El tono de su voz era tan duro, y estaba tan alejado del que solía usar, que la rusa sintió que la que la chica que le estaba hablando no era su hermana -Fue un tornero productivo, ¿cierto?

-Escucha, si es por la medalla… ni siquiera puedo disfrutarla. No cuando…

\- ¿Tu conciencia no te dejó tranquila en la rutina? ¡Oh! Pero que tonta soy -se dio una palmada en la frente y rió sarcásticamente -Tu conciencia está muy tranquila. Mira, te dejó tomarte decenas de fotos con él.

Yukie plantó frente a su hermana la pantalla de su celular. Ahí se veía todo un compendio de las fotografías que la prensa y los patinadores habían subido a las redes. En todas, Victoria y Jeremy salían juntos y con enormes sonrisas, a veces en grupo, luciendo las medallas de plata y oro. La peliplata suspiró. No lo parecía, y Yukie probablemente no lo creería, pero ninguno de los dos había tenido ánimos de tomarse una sola foto después de la premiación, y si lo hicieron, fue más por la obligación con los fans que los apoyaban y por insistencia de los demás competidores europeos.

-No es lo que parece.

-Ah, ¿no? Se ven muy felices. Si quieres, puedo enviártelas.

-No quería ninguna de esas. Yukie, por favor, escúchame. Yo sé que estás enojada conmigo, y te entiendo, pero…

-Pero nada, Victoria. Dame la excusa que quieras. Eso no cambia el hecho de que besaste al chico que a mí me gustaba. Y que él sólo haya jugado conmigo.

-No es así. Las cosas no salieron como lo teníamos planeado.

-Sí, se nota que los tomó por sorpresa que la prensa adelantara el anuncio de que estaban saliendo. ¿Desde cuándo, Victoria?

-Por favor, no seas ridícula. No estamos saliendo.

\- ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Es en serio? Siempre pensé que tu sensualidad se limitaba al hielo. Al parecer, sabes usarla muy bien fuera de la pista -su voz sonaba mordaz, y Victoria estaba tratando de ser paciente con el enojo de su hermana, pero ese comentario había ido más allá de lo permisible.

\- ¡Hey! No te atrevas a insinuar que soy una cualquiera -la rusa tomó de la muñeca a Yukie, que constantemente la señalaba de manera acusatoria.

\- ¿No viste el video? Bueno… no tenías necesidad de verlo. Tú sabes cómo te moviste hacia él. Tú fuiste la que se abalanzó para besarlo.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que estaba pasando -espetó Victoria, que sentía su delgado cuerpo temblar por la molestia que estaba conteniendo.

-Y no quiero saberlo. Ni te molestes en querer explicarlo -se soltó de un tirón del agarra de su hermana y la fulminó con la mirada -No eres quien yo pensé, Victoria. Al parecer dieciocho años juntas no son suficiente para entenderte.

\- ¡Maldición, Yukie! -gritó por fin, alertando al padre japonés dentro de la casa -Tú no sabes todo lo que estaba pasando. No me sentía bien. Me enteré de cosas que me dolieron.

\- ¿Y tú cómo demonios piensas que me sentí cuando vi la foto de ti sobre él? ¡Mi hermana me había traicionado! ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¡Estaba destrozada! Quise pensar que no era cierto. Tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos. Pero luego ambos salen tan felices y abrazados en las fotos. ¿Cómo llamas a eso? ¡La persona a la que más quería en este mundo me engañó!

-No fue culpa de Jeremy, yo…

\- ¡Jeremy me da lo mismo! -espetó Yukie, tomando a Victoria con rudeza por los hombros, queriendo acabarla con la mirada -Él no significará nada para mí si así lo decido. ¡Pero tú eres mi hermana! ¡Maldición, somos gemelas! Y eso es algo que no puedo corregir.

\- ¿Corregir? -preguntó, incrédula. Un fuerte nudo se apoderó de su garganta cuando entendió lo que la pelinegra estaba diciendo -A lo que te refieres…

-Sí. ¿Por qué diablos querría a una hermana que no entiende de lealtad?

-Yukie, por Dios. Creo que estás exagerando las cosas…

\- ¿Lo dice quién solo se queja día y noche de no poder hacer un salto más? Yo también creo que exageras, y, sin embargo, te apoyaba.

-Nunca me dijiste que pensaras eso -esa había sido una puñalada directo a su, ya de por sí, maltrecho corazón.

-Porque no quería lastimarte. Pero mira lo que me gano por ser buena hermana -la soltó y se apartó de ella, con la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Yo no te quería lastimar -susurró Victoria, intentando tomar la mano de Yukie, quien la alejó violentamente -Él tampoco me importa. Yo te quiero a ti.

-Pues lo siento. Crees que estaba exagerando. Pues bien, llámalo así. Me da lo mismo. Tú ahora me das lo mismo.

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Así como lo oyes. No me importas. Y desde ahora, trataré de ignorar el hecho de que nos unen los genes. Porque en lo que a mí respecta, no te mereces llamarte mi hermana.

\- ¿Y tú sí? -cuestionó Victoria, luchando por no quebrarse -Una buena hermana escucharía lo que tengo que decir.

-Pues entonces ni tú ni yo lo somos. Es más…

\- ¡Basta! -ambas se llevaron un susto, y tuvieron aún más ganas de echarse a llorar cuando la estricta y vacía voz de Yuuri llegó a sus oídos - ¿Qué está pasando para que se digan cosas tan horribles?

-Que te explique tu hija -dijo Victoria, cruzando sus brazos y apartando la mirada de su papá.

-La que provocó todo esto fue ella -indicó Yukie, adoptando la misma posición que la rusa.

-No estoy negociando quien me lo va explicar -contestó Yuuri, irritado -Por Dios, llegamos hace solo unos minutos. ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh, no es nada que haya pasado ahora. ¡Es lo que ella hizo en Barcelona!

-Victoria…

\- ¡Pues sí! ¡Besé a Jeremy sabiendo que a Yukie le gustaba! ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Pues eso pasó. Fin de la historia.

-En verdad te detesto, Victoria.

-Yukie, regresa en este instante -ordenó Yuuri, en cuanto vio que la pelinegra volvía al interior de la casa. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró completamente. Yuuri estaba dispuesto a seguirla y no sólo exigir que se disculpara, sino también aplicarle un correctivo, cuando sintió la fría mano de Victoria, deteniéndolo.

-Déjala. Que crea y haga lo que quiera. A mí tampoco me importa.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -quiso saber Yuuri, que seguía sin poder creer las palabras tan hirientes que se habían gritado sus hijas.

-Pues… sí. Estaba ebria, papá. No recuerdo muy bien todo. Solo sé que me sentía herida, y llegó él a proponerme…

\- ¿Herida? -preguntó el japonés, con clara preocupación.

Victoria ya no quería seguir guardando lo que había escuchado en el hotel. Esas palabras, junto con todo lo que sucedía, la estaban consumiendo. Y sentía que, de seguir guardándolo, terminaría completamente destruida, así que hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y le relató a Yuuri lo que había pasado. Desde que salió de su habitación, como había sido testigo de la pelea que mantuvieron Yurio y Víctor y de cómo eso había sido lo único que había necesitado para aceptar tan fácilmente la invitación de Jeremy, así como el hecho de que Yukie se sentía completamente enamorada de él, y que eso era lo que la había lastimado.

Al terminar el relato, y al ver el pálido rostro de su padre, se preguntó si había sido una buena idea contárselo. Aún podían pasar cosas peores que la total ira de Yukie. Pero se sintió ligeramente más tranquila al, por fin, expresar todo ese caos interno que le había provocado la desconfianza de Víctor en sus capacidades.

-Papá… ¿estás bien? -preguntó, abrazándose a él, como si temiera qué Yuuri también se pusiera en su contra.

-Sí, Vic, yo estoy bien, pero… -sin soltar a su hija, llevó sus manos al platino cabello y lo recorrió. A él, más que a nadie, le dolía el sufrimiento de la chica. Y podía entenderlo en su totalidad. Sabía que, si ya era difícil para ella confiar en sus propias capacidades, la duda de su padre no ayudaba en nada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto? Yo podría haber hablado con Yukie.

-No quería preocuparte. Mis hermanitos… bueno… sólo no lo hice -la voz de Victoria se había vuelto casi un murmullo. No se había sentido tan lastimada en mucho tiempo.

-Victoria, yo estaré bien. Y creo que debería hablar con Yukie y exigirle que…

\- ¡No! -Victoria lo interrumpió, sintiendo el pánico emerger de su corazón -No, por favor. Si ella no quiere escucharme, no la vamos a obligar. Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar. Sólo no quiero forzar las cosas.

-Nena, ella prácticamente deseo que no fueras su hermana. Eso hasta a mí me dolió.

-Lo sé. Y siento que hayas escuchado eso. Pero también sé que, en el fondo, lo dijo porque está enojada -a Victoria no se le ocurrió que más decir. Ella quería creer eso, pero también sabía que había una enorme posibilidad de que no fuera así y de que la japonesa en realidad la odiara hasta ese punto, pero tenía que tranquilizar a Yuuri de alguna manera -Por favor, no le digas nada. Ya lo resolveremos.

-Bien, voy a confiar en lo que dices -afirmó Yuuri, no muy convencido -Pero Víctor…

-Mucho menos quiero que lo sepa él -sentenció la peliplata, separándose de su papá y limpiando con el borde de su chaqueta el rastro que una lágrima había dejado -Yo admito que no fui buena manejando mis sentimientos y que la situación me sobrepasó. Y no quiero que Víctor use eso como pretexto para no dejarme hacer lo que quiero.

-Victoria, yo no dejaría que tu padre hiciera eso. No tiene lógica, y él no puede decidir nada sobre ti con lo que los tres no estemos de acuerdo. Podrá ser tu entrenador oficial, pero somos tus padres antes que eso.

-Eso lo entiendo -Victoria suspiró y pasó las manos por su cabello suelto, en clara frustración -Pero, aun así, prefiero que no lo sepa. Yukie ya dio el tema por cerrado, así que no se lo dirá, y yo tampoco.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso -indicó Yuuri, dejando un beso en la frente de Victoria y caminando de nuevo al interior de la casa -Pero está bien. Son tus decisiones. Dejaré que intentes resolver esto con tu hermana, pero si no lo hacen, entonces voy a intervenir.

-Espero que no haga falta.

Victoria también entró a la casa y escuchó a Yuuri llamar a todos para la cena. Víctor juagaba con Kenji y Sasha en los cuartos del piso superior, por lo que no había posibilidad de que hubiera escuchado la discusión. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro cuando se detuvo a observar una de las fotografías que adornaban los muros. Ella y Yukie abrazadas con un brillante mar caribeño de fondo, en sus vacaciones del año pasado. El recuerdo se le hizo inmensamente lejano, casi como si fuera un sueño. Podía haberle asegurado a Yuuri que las cosas se iban a resolver, pero lo cierto es que ni ella misma estaba segura de que así fuera. Por lo menos no en un futuro cercano. Yukie había excedido los límites de lo hiriente, y Victoria no era alguien que simplemente lo pasaba por alto.

Si Victoria iba a tener que buscar un arreglo para ambas, Yukie debería aprender a escuchar. Porque desde ese momento, ella era sólo eso. Yukie. No habría más hermandad hasta que ambas cedieran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Te prohíbo mencionar una sola palabra de lo que pasó entre ustedes a Víctor.,

-Pero papá… ¿por qué?

-Porque este es un asunto entre tú y tu hermana.

-Ella no es mi hermana.

-Yukie, no me hagas perder la paciencia. Un problema por un chico no va a suprimir las doce horas que me llevó traerlas al mundo -Yuuri estaba a pocas palabras de que se le agotara la tolerancia que estaba teniendo con ambas.

-De acuerdo, los papeles podrán decir que somos hijas de los mismos padres. Pero una hermana de verdad no traiciona como ella lo hizo. Así que no, no es mi hermana.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yukie! Ya bajen a cenar -la voz de Víctor interrumpió lo que el japonés pensaba decir a su hija. Pero se repetía constantemente que debía dejar que ambas solucionaran sus problemas.

-Dejaré que pienses lo que quieras, Yukie. Solo por esta vez. Pero no habrá consideración si desobedeces lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Victoria te pidió eso, ¿verdad? -Yuuri se quedó estático. La mirada que su hija le dirigía era recriminatoria y dolida al mismo tiempo -Lo hace porque sabe que Víctor no la apoyará como lo estás haciendo tú. Pero está bien, hagamos lo que tu consentida quiera.

-No. Yukie, Victoria no es mi…

-Ya olvídalo -interrumpió la chica, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y caminando hacia el comedor.

Yuuri sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Sabía que no era bueno estresarse, pero lo estaba haciendo. Estaba consciente de que Víctor debía tener el conocimiento de lo que pasaba entre sus hijas, pero entendía la preocupación de la menor de sus hijas, y él mismo sabía que su esposo podía reaccionar de esa manera. Pero que apoyara a Victoria en eso, no significaba que tuviera predilección por ella. Él comprendía lo que las dos sentían. Y, aunque ambas habían actuado de una pésima manera, estaba seguro de que una de ellas merecía más comprensión. Eso… no la convertía en su favorita. Por lo menos él no lo pensaba así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Víctor percibió, desde el primer momento en el que estuvieron todos sentados, que algo no estaba bien entre sus hijas. No estaban hablando animadamente como solían hacerlo. Sus expresiones eran apagadas y sus miradas sombrías. De hecho, tal parecía que se estaban ignorando.

-Victoria… Yukie, ¿por qué están tristes? -Sasha preguntó de manera sutil lo que Víctor quería saber.

-No estamos tristes, enano. Es solo que… eh…

-Estamos pensando en las nuevas rutinas -interrumpió Yukie la explicación de Victoria, quien le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Ya tienen sus canciones? -inquirió Víctor, haciendo una nota mental de no olvidar el extraño comportamiento de las gemelas y comentarlo con Yuuri.

-Yo sí. Ya hice el arreglo de la canción para el programa corto y para el largo no tengo nada que modificar. Mañana mismo podríamos empezar -indicó Victoria, alejando el plato de comida de ella, con algunas sobras.

-Sí, tenemos apenas tres semanas para el Nacional Ruso y una más para el japonés y quiero que se vean perfectos -animó Víctor, apenas provocando unas ligeras sonrisas en las chicas.

-Yo también participo en el ruso, papá -dijo Sasha, halando de la mano del peliplata.

\- ¿Y ya sabes qué quieres patinar, bebé? -preguntó Yuuri, sorbiendo de su taza de té.

\- ¡Sí! De mí película favorita y de un grupo japonés que le gusta a Victoria. ¡Seré el mejor de nuevo!

-Estoy seguro de que así será, pequeño gran Nikiforov -Víctor sacudió el cabello de su hijo y estuvieron bromeando un poco, pero le seguía preocupando que ninguna de sus hijas hablaba como solían hacerlo.

-Victoria…. No terminaste tu comida -hizo notar Yuuri, viendo el plato frente a ella.

-No tengo hambre, papá.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -cuestionó Víctor, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de la peliplata. Ella rió y asintió -Entonces, por favor, come.

-De verdad que no quiero, papá -replicó, alejando una vez más el plato que Víctor había acercado.

-Sí quieres resistir tres saltos, necesitas fuerza, nena. Y para eso debes comer bien.

-Pero… por favor. Hoy no quiero.

-No lo estoy negociando. Ni siquiera comiste la mitad de la porción -la diversión en la voz del ruso había desaparecido, y estaba empezando a exaltar.

-Es que no tengo apetito.

-Victoria, es una orden. Cómete eso.

-Víctor… -Yuuri puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo -Déjala. Si no tiene apetito, la comida la sentará mal. Tal vez solo es el cansancio del viaje.

-Creo que eso.

-La conscientes demasiado, Yuuri -objetó Víctor, levantándose de la mesa y agradeciendo la cena, claramente molesto.

A su lado, Yukie soltó una risita irónica que tomó por sorpresa a Yuuri, sabiendo que el gesto iba totalmente dirigido a él. No era la única que opinaba que Victoria gozaba de cierta protección del japonés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Yuuri… creo que estás siendo muy condescendiente con Victoria.

En la intimidad de su habitación alejada de las de sus hijos, Víctor consideró que era un buen momento para que hablaran de lo sucedido en la comida.

-Yo no lo pienso así. Ella solamente no tenía hambre. A mí también me pasa, y no me obligas a comer.

-Tú tienes un pretexto -respondió Víctor, rozando con su mano el abultado y muy notorio vientre -Y, al final, terminas cediendo. No quiero que ella se vuelva una niña mimada.

-Víctor, de verdad creo que no tienes mucho derecho de decir eso. Tú eres el que la sobreprotege -replicó el japonés, tomando la mano que Víctor le tendía para ayudarlo a deshacerse de su ropa.

-Es diferente. Y no es sobreprotección. Lo único que quiero es que esté bien. No quiero que se lastime -susurró Víctor, con un semblante melancólico.

-Sí, si lo es. No estás dejando que ella haga lo que le gusta cómo le gusta.

-Ya hizo eso y terminó internada. Por mi culpa. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. Ella entenderá que es por su bien.

-Dudo que ella lo vea de esa manera. Creo que… -dejó de hablar abruptamente.

\- ¿Yuuri? -Víctor se alarmó al ver que su esposo se había apoyado del marco de la ventana, con una mano en su frente. Corrió a su lado y tomó su mano. Estaba terriblemente frío y temblaba -Yuuri, ¿qué sucede?

-Un mareo. ¿Puedes llevarme al baño?

Lo sujetó por la cintura para que se apoyara, pero apenas unos pasos después, sintió como un espasmo recorría el cuerpo del japonés.

\- ¡Yuuri!

Se soltó de su esposo y corrió por su propia cuenta el baño, en donde dejó que el wáter recibiera toda su cena. Víctor se sentó en el piso a su lado, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole algunas palabras de aliento y consuelo, sujetando una de sus manos con firmeza. No se separó ni un momento de su lado, hasta que Yuuri se hincó, jaló de la cadena y se limpió con un pañuelo con el peliplata le tendía.

-Creo que… que ya -dijo lentamente, incorporándose, para lavarse la boca -Dios, esto es horrible.

-Ya se habían tardado en hacerse notar -bromeó Víctor, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre el vientre de Yuuri, y luego uno sobre su frente, mientras este lavaba sus dientes.

-Ya cállate, Nikiforov -pidió Yuuri, agotado, mientras se enjuagaba y volvía a la habitación.

\- ¡Hey! -reclamó, acostándose a su lado, atrayéndolo a la tibieza de su cuerpo -Siempre olvidas que es Nikiforov-Katsuki.

-No es cierto. Víctor… -Yuuri se giró con dificultad para quedar de frente a los orbes azules de su esposo -Por favor, no olvides lo que hablamos.

-No lo haré, pero tú también piensa en lo que dije.

-De acuerdo. Ahora déjame dormir. Tus hijos me tienen con sueño todo el día.

-Descansa, amor.

-Te amo, Vitya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Mira papá! ¡Son adorables! ¡Necesitamos llevarlos!

El ánimo de la familia había mejorado un poco, aunque las hermanas seguían en una actitud de renuencia a entablar una sola palabra más allá de las necesarias. Después del entrenamiento, en el que Yukie, Victoria y Sasha presentaron a sus papás las canciones que querían usar y una propuesta de pasos, Víctor y Yuuri decidieron que, estando al filo de los cinco meses de embarazo, era el momento ideal para realizar las primeras compras para los bebés. Aunque a Yuuri siempre le preocupaba, porque no había poder humano que detuviera el entusiasmo de Víctor cuando de comprar cosas para sus nuevos hijos se trataba. Solía olvidar que la sangre rusa en sus venas los hacía crecer muy rápido, y la pequeña ropa para recién nacidos era abandonada rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza al recordar que aún guardaba una pequeña caja de ropita que Kenji jamás llegó a usar.

Víctor iba de un lado a otro, seleccionando ropa igual, o que solo variaran en color. Lo ilusionaba mucho el hecho de que esa vez sabían con antelación que serían gemelos, y que podría verlos vestidos de forma idéntica. Se estaba esmerando en buscar las cosas más parecidas. Y ni él ni Yukie habían reparado que, en suma, tenían más de sesenta conjuntos ya seleccionados.

-Víctor, creo que ya es más que suficiente con la ropa. Yo planeaba usar un poco de la que Kenji no usó -replicó Yuuri, evitando que el ruso añadiera una sola cosa más.

-Pero, Yuuri… aún no hemos visto todo. ¡Y hay cosas tan bonitas! ¡Por favor! -ese era el puchero del día. Para su suerte, el japonés había desarrollado, con los años, una especia de resistencia a las continuas pataletas de Víctor, mismas que todos sus hijos sabían hacer igual que él.

-No solo van a necesitar ropa.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Hay que ver las cunas!

\- ¡Víctor!

-Oh, mi amor. No me puedes negar eso. Necesitarán donde dormir, ¿no? -rió divertido al ver la mueca de resignación que Yuuri le dirigió.

-Bien, vayamos a ver las cunas.

-Amazing! -se dirigieron al área de cunas, con Kenji jugando alegremente con uno de los muchos juguetes que encontró en su camino, y que su papá ruso no dudó en comprarle, y con Sasha, cuya aprobación era sumamente necesaria para sus papás.

Yukie y Victoria se quedaron en la zona de juguetes y accesorios, casa una por su lado. En más de una ocasión, tuvieron el reflejo de enseñarle a la otra sus descubrimientos, pero se contenían siempre y terminaban por escoger las cosas ellas solas.

-Ni siquiera pienses que me interesa hablar contigo -por fin, una de ellas tuvo que hablar con la otra, aunque sus gestos eran de completo desagrado -Pero necesito saber qué llevas para ellos.

-Solo unos pocos juguetes y dos pares de zapatitos -mostró Victoria a Yukie, quien asintió y volvió a lo que hacía - ¿De verdad es todo?

\- ¿Acaso tengo algo más que decir?

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

-Pues no. Dije todo lo que pensaba ayer.

-Dijiste que me detestabas y que no querías ser mi hermana.

-Lo sé.

-Por favor, Yukie. No puedes hablar en serio -Victoria se acercó un poco a su hermana, tratando de tocarle el brazo, pero esta se apartó rápidamente.

-No sé porque piensas que es un juego. Y tal vez podría haber considerado escucharte, pero después de que Yuuri me prohibió hacer mención del tema, estoy más segura de que lo último que quiero hacer es escucharte.

-Yukie, lo único que quiero es que Víctor no sepa lo que pasa. Me preocupa que eso afecte en lo que decida sobre mí.

-No me importa.

\- ¡Yukie!

-Está bien, Victoria. Te lo voy a repetir una vez más -la pelinegra se paró frente a su hermana, hablando con voz dura pero silenciosa, pues no quería armar un escándalo, pero si quería que lo que pensaba quedara claro -Tú o lo que sea que pase contigo, me da igual. Tú no eres mi hermana, y no hay manera de que vuelvas a serlo.

\- ¿Qué?

El sonido de varios juguetes chocando contra el piso captó de inmediato la atención de las gemelas. Parado a un lado de ellas, estático, casi sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, estaba Sasha. Sus castaños ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, para terror de sus hermanas.

-Perfecto, Yukie. Tú y tu orgullo lo hicieron muy bien -espetó Victoria, alejándose de ella y acercándose a su hermano, con ánimos de abrazarlo y evitar que llorara. Pero se llevó otra desagradable sorpresa cuando, apenas lo tocó, el niño apartó con furia las manos de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿En serio ya no quieren ser hermanas?

-No y tú también debes entender que Victoria está haciendo muy mal las cosas, y eso me lastimó a ti -espetó Yukie, quien también recibió un rechazo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a meterlo en esto, Yukie! Él no tiene porqué decidir entre nosotras.

-No me interesa porque están peleando -replicó el pequeño, parando en seco la nueva disputa que estaban armando sus hermanas -Pero decir que se odian es muy extremista.

-Para mí no lo es, Sasha. Y si estuvieras en mi lugar, me entenderías. ¿O tú también piensas que exagero? ¿No tengo derecho a estar enojada si me lastiman?

-Yo no…

-Pues sí, tu adorada hermanita me lastimó. ¿No crees que merezco estar enojada?

\- ¡Yukie! ¡Detente! Ahora tú lo estás lastimando.

\- ¿Ahora te importan nuestros sentimientos?

-Siempre ha sido así.

-No seas hipócrita, hermana.

-Deja de comportarte como una ridícula.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Por favor, paren ya! -Sasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza en clara señal de frustración y desesperación. Sus lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas sin que nada pudiera evitarlo.

-Sasha, no… por favor, no llores… Lo siento, ¿está bien? Te prometo que no buscaré más pelea con Yukie -Victoria se arrodilló junto a su hermano y limpió con sus pulgares las gruesas gotas.

-No vuelvan a pelear así -pidió el niño, esforzándose por controlar el temblor de su cuerpo -Yukie... ¿puedes perdonar a Victoria?

-Sasha… -la chica los miró a ambos. Tenía que reconocerlo, podía ser muy orgullosa, y podía estar odiando a Victoria con todas sus fuerzas, pero si había algo que superaba con creces esos agresivos sentimientos, era ver a cualquiera de sus hermanos sufriendo, después de todo, era la mayor, tenía que cuidarlos. Tal vez podía ceder un poco… -Yo… creo que pue…

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Se vio interrumpida, y tanto ella, como Victoria y el niño se quedaron paralizados ante la figura de Víctor. Estaba irreconocible. Jamás habían visto en su mirada algo como la decepción o la cólera. Y ahí, en medio de lo que había parecido ser un tranquilo día de compras, los tres sintieron, como nunca antes, un profundo miedo hacia la presencia de su padre.

-Na…nada, papá. Está… estábamos hablando -intentó explicar Sasha, pero los rastros del llanto y su incapacidad de articular una palabra, solo empeoraron la situación.

-Niñas… ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Yuuri, no enojado, pero completamente abrumado.

-Discutimos -soltó Yukie, sin más, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de Víctor se tensara todavía más.

-Vámonos. Ahora -ordenó Víctor, y ninguno de sus hijos se atrevió protestar.

-Víctor, cálmate. Seguro que tienen una buena explicación -dijo Yuuri, tomando la mano del ruso, quien, extrañamente, no correspondió el gesto como solía hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, Yuuri? -preguntó, solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Bueno, yo… sí.

-Y no me dijiste nada.

-Victoria me pidió que mantuviera el secreto.

-De acuerdo, Yuuri. Agradezco la confianza -Víctor dejó ir las palabras de manera dolida, cosa que el japonés no pasó por alto.

-Víctor, no es por eso. Confío en ti. Sólo que ambas tuvieron… ciertas diferencias, y querían mantenerlo solo entre ellas.

-Puedo entender que peleen, podría decir que es normal. Pero hicieron llorar a Sasha. Y nadie puede lastimar a mi hijo, ni siquiera sus propias hermanas.

-Víctor…

-A casa, Yuuri. Los tres van a tener que darme una buena explicación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasha fue enviado directamente a su cuarto en cuanto llegaron a la casa de la familia, mientras Kenji fue llevado a su cuna, en donde dormía plácidamente, sin tener idea de la batalla campal que se estaba armando en el recibidor.

Victoria y Yukie estaban sentadas en un mismo sofá, ambas cuidando de no acercarse demasiado entre ellas. Y frente a ellas, con un vaso de vodka, Víctor las observaba a ambas, como si no lograra entender que las chicas que habían montado todo un espectáculo en la tienda y que habían hecho llorar a Sasha eran sus hijas. Una situación así nunca le había ocurrido, nada lo sobrepasaba jamás, excepto tal vez por el primer embarazo de Yuuri. Pero esa ocasión era completamente diferente. Sus hijos estaban atentando los unos contra los otros y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Y, por si fuera poco, le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de ser que Yuuri no le hubiera dicho lo que pasaba. Víctor llevaba pensando veinte años de su vida que entre él y el japonés era prácticamente imposible que hubiera secretos. Lo seguía pensando, y esperaba que hubiera una buena razón que lo explicara.

-Papá… creo que… debes decir algo, ¿no? -Yukie rompió el silencio que se había cernido sobre los cuatro en un buen rato.

-No sé qué decir, Yukie. Solo, tal vez, que me siento muy decepcionado de ambas. Me cuesta creer que por un chico ambas se estén odiando -no tuvieron opción, y en el camino de vuelta a casa, ambas se vieron obligadas a contar lo que había pasado, aunque Victoria evadió en todo momento la parte en la que había escuchado el disgusto que tuvo con Yurio por la supresión del salto prometido.

-No es por el chico, papá -replicó la pelinegra -Es por lo que hizo. Eso, aquí, en Inglaterra y Rusia, se llama traición.

-Llevo dos días intentando decirte que no era mi intención. No estaba… sobria y ellos lo saben -alegó la peliplata, refiriéndose a sus papás -No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero tenía motivos y…

-Quiero oírlos -interrumpió Víctor, rellenando su vaso con el transparente alcohol.

Victoria tragó saliva. No esperaba que le dijera eso. Y ya estaba pensando en la mejor forma de evadir la orden, cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Yuuri sobre sus hombros, haciendo una suave presión, como si quisiera hacerle entender sin palabras que estaba ahí para apoyarla.

-Ella te escuchó, Víctor.

Y así era como una sencilla frase podía hacer palidecer al hombre ruso. Víctor se giró para ver a su esposo y se topó con la mirada recriminatoria de ambos, aunque la de Victoria, lucía más dolida.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? -por primera vez en esos días, la pregunta de Yukie no había sido con ánimo de iniciar una discusión, sino que era de plena curiosidad.

-Víctor no quiere cumplir la promesa que me hizo. Dijo que me dejaría hacer tres cuádruples después del Campeonato Europeo si los doctores estaban de acuerdo. Y ellos dijeron que sí.

-Lo que yo dije, Victoria, es que creía que, después de que acabaras tan cansada en el programa corto, tal vez te darías cuenta de la insana exigencia a tu cuerpo, que aún no está listo para ese esfuerzo.

\- ¿Ibas a hacerlo a pesar de lo que dijeran los doctores? -preguntó Victoria, sintiéndose más libre de cuestionar a su padre por eso.

-No estaba seguro. Por eso lo consulté con Yuuri y tu tío Yurio, pero él no lo tomó muy bien, y al parecer llegaste en un mal momento para escuchar -el silencio se hizo presente, Victoria no tenía la mínima idea de lo que decir y Yukie se debatía entre darle la razón a su hermana o hacerle ver que en verdad estaba exagerando -Déjame ver si entendí, Victoria. ¿Te fuiste a tomar porque escuchaste que no te dejaría hacer un salto más?

-Yo no sabía que…

-Entonces tu tampoco confías en mi palabra -dejó ir Víctor, mirando también a Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Espera -la peliplata se levantó del sofá y encaró a su papá -En primer lugar, ni siquiera tendrías que haber considerado quitarme un salto, porque ya lo habías prometido.

-Temía que fueras a hacer alguna imprudencia, y consideré que era mejor tenerte bajo advertencia.

\- ¿Imprudencia? Pero… Papá, sabes que obedezco lo que dices porque quiero que confíes en mí. Y no te había dado motivos para que pensaras que no haría caso a lo que me dijeras.

-Si recuerdo bien, fuiste tú la que propuso el salto hace cinco años, ¿no? Ese es un motivo. Eres hija de Yuuri, y por mucho que me duela admitirlo, tiendes a ser como él.

\- ¿Y eso porque es un problema? -cuestionó Yuuri, que hasta ese momento estaba tranquilo, pero que sintió las palabras de Víctor demasiado frías y punzantes.

-Porque si algo eres, es imprudente. Desde que patinabas mostrabas eso. Y si lo piensas bien, es por eso que nuestros hijos están aquí.

\- ¿Ahora es un acto de imprudencia? Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese tema resulto.

\- ¡Oigan! -Yukie también se levantó y corrió al lado de Víctor, que comenzaba a mostrar señales de desesperación -Ese no era el tema. Por favor, ambos contrólense.

-Sí, tienes razón -Yuuri respiró un poco, pero de su corazón no salía un extraño sentimiento que, suponía, se había quedado enterrado dieciocho años atrás.

-De acuerdo. Victoria, en lo que a mí respecta, tu comportamiento ha sido inmaduro desde que estábamos en Liverpool. Si todo lo que me dijeron es verdad, creo que Yukie se merece una disculpa.

Yuuri y Victoria miraron incrédulos a Víctor, quien se había cruzado de brazos, esperando que la rusa hiciera lo que estaba proponiendo.

-Y yo opino que Yukie es quien se está comportando como una chica caprichosa -sentenció Yuuri, y el corazón de su hija pelinegra se contrajo de dolor.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Ella fue la que besó a Jeremy! ¡Ella fue la que me mintió! ¿Estás esperando que imagine que no pasó nada? ¿Qué le diga que no importa?

\- ¿Y ella se merece un odio tan fuerte como el tuyo? ¿Sólo por un chico?

-Entiendo a Yukie, Yuuri -intervino Víctor, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella -No estoy de acuerdo en esas muestras de odio, pero si entiendo que, más allá del beso, lo que le duele es que su hermana quien le mintió.

\- ¡Y a mí me dolía que mi papá me estuviera mintiendo! ¡Y no por eso te odié! ¿O debí haberte ido a gritar a la cara que no me importas, que me das igual, que desde ese momento me declaraba huérfana o algo así?

-Por supuesto que no. Victoria no se merece esa clase de recriminaciones. Yo espero que sea Yukie la que se disculpé con su hermana -exigió Yuuri, tomando el mismo gesto de abrazar a la peliplata.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni me voy a disculpar! ¡Y también la estoy negando como mi hermana!

-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo.

Las fuertes palabras de sus hijas fueron como un baño de agua fría a sus padres. ¿En qué momento la situación se había salido de control? ¿Cuándo ambas se tornaron tan orgullosas?

-Ambas, sobre todo tú, Victoria, para pensar en todo lo que está pasando. No quiero arruinar todo esto para los cuatro.

\- ¿Arruinar qué? -inquirió Yukie, que se vio, de pronto, sin la seguridad que su padre le transmitía.

-Tienen una semana para conciliar esto o… o tendré que retirarlas a ambas de la temporada, y el único que patinará este año será Sasha.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Ese no era el acuerdo! -protestó rápidamente Victoria.

\- ¡No se trata de acuerdos! -por fin, la paciencia de Víctor había sido colmada, y en un acto reflejo, del que ni él mismo fue consciente, sujetó a sus hijas de la barbilla y acercó su rostro al de ambas - ¡No voy a tolerar que alguna de las dos quiera pasar por alto la autoridad que tengo sobre ustedes como su padre! ¡Es todo lo que diré! O resuelven esto, o ambas se quedan fuera de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el patinaje.

-Suelta a mis hijas…

Los brazos de Víctor se vieron bruscamente apartados de un tirón por las manos de Yuuri, que inmediatamente se puso como barrera entre Víctor y las gemelas. Él sabía, y le constaba, que Víctor no era un hombre agresivo, y que moriría antes de cargar contra sus hijos. Pero también sabía que, si seguía hablando, la herida en el alma de cualquiera de los tres se haría más profunda.

-Papá…

-Yuuri…

-Váyanse a sus cuartos, las dos -ordenó el japonés, y ninguna de las dos dudó en hacer caso a lo que decía.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, notó el profundo dolor y la frustración en el semblante del ruso. Pero no podía hacer nada más que observarlo. No después de que había revivido una vieja discusión, pero que seguía siendo igual de hiriente.

-No puedo creer que está pasando esto -confesó Víctor, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando -Yuuri, de verdad, ambas están muy equivocadas, pero Victoria…

\- ¿Quieres dejarla en paz? Ella y Yukie podrán arreglarse solas. No volveré a ponerme del lado de una o de la otra. Eso no está bien. Pero… -Yuuri suspiró y encaró a Víctor -Mencionaste mi "imprudencia" otra vez.

-Lo siento, Yuuri. No era lo que…

-Sigues pensando lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Víctor no contestó inmediatamente, porque sopesó todos los efectos que podía tener su respuesta. Lo último que quería era alterar a Yuuri, pero no quería mentirle. No lo había hecho, y no esperaba empezar a hacerlo en ese momento.

-Sigo pensando que fue una locura de tu parte. Que lo hicieras y que decidieras excluirme de una decisión tan importante.

-Entonces nada ha cambiado. ¡Haces que suene como si nada hubiera valido la pena!

\- ¡Claro que lo vale! ¡Cada segundo!

-No es lo que parece, Víctor. Te ves como si lamentaras todo esto.

-Yuuri, por favor, no seas ridículo. ¿Cómo demonios voy a lamentar tener hijos?

\- ¿Eso es lo que parece ahora? ¿Ridiculez?

\- ¡Sí! Si, a decir verdad, estás siendo ridículo.

\- ¡Y tú estás siendo un maldito cretino! ¡Estás siendo un insensible y por tu culpa mis hijas se odian! -gritó Yuuri, hastiado de la actitud de Víctor, provocando que este se enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no era por él. Yuuri podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera si eso lo hacía sentir mejor, pero…

-Con un demonio, Yuuri, los bebés. ¡Haz el jodido favor de calmarte!

\- ¡No te atrevas a volver a gritarme, Nikiforov!

\- ¡Yuuri, Víctor! ¡Ustedes no peleen, por favor!

La suave y desesperada voz de Sasha logró que ambos se tomaran un tiempo para respirar, controlarse y calmar al niño, que, por segunda vez en día, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, nene. Sólo es una… diferencia de opiniones -Víctor se acercó a su hijo y lo cargó - ¿Podrías hacerme un espacio en tu cama esta noche?

\- ¿Porqué?

-Es que hace mucho que no dormimos juntos y lo extraño. Podemos contar algunas historias, ¿te parece bien?

Sasha asintió entusiasmado, olvidando un poco de lo que había presenciado. Corrió a su habitación y dejó a sus papás sumidos en un incómodo silencio, algo que no pasaba entre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No tenías que hacer eso. Yo puedo dormir perfectamente con Sasha.

-Yuuri, no empecemos de nuevo -pidió Víctor, pasándose las manos por el cabello, frustrado y agotado -Sólo entraré a cambiarme.

-Víctor… Yo me iré del cuarto…

-Por Dios, Yuuri. ¿Puedes hacerme caso una sola vez en tu vida? Tienes a mis hijos dentro de ti y ya recibieron demasiado estrés y gritos. Tú duerme en la habitación. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. Buenas noches.

Yuuri vio a la figura de su esposo entrar en la oscuridad de su habitación. Unos segundos después, salió con su pijama y celular en mano, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Él mismo entró a su habitación, y jamás la había sentido tan enorme y vacía.

Nunca se enteraría de que su hija de cabello plateado había escuchado la pelea entre ambos, con su hermana japonesa detrás.

-Muy bien hecho, Victoria -dijo Yukie al oído de la rusa -Ya nos separaste a mí y Jeremy. Mataste nuestra hermandad. Y acabas de lograr que Víctor y Yuuri se griten. Perfecto. ¿Ya es suficiente para tu nuevo cuádruple?

Yukie desapareció en su cuarto sin esperar una respuesta. De cualquier manera, Victoria no la tenía. Porque eso último había sido demasiado certero y crudo. ¿Estaba haciendo todo eso por un salto?

Esa noche, incesantes lágrimas mojaron cuatro almohadas. Nikiforov lloró con el cuerpo de su hijo pegado a su pecho. Lo tenía a él, pero se sintió relegado, como si empezara a perder importancia en su propia familia, la misma que pensó que siempre estaría ahí para él. Katsuki luchaba con una desoladora sensación de abandono, una que sólo había sentido en una ocasión, pero que era tan dolorosa como la primera vez; se sentía muy solo, la cama era demasiado fría sin su acompañante.

Yukie también se sintió abandonada. Ella, que nunca había sentido nada como que uno de sus padres se pusiera en su contra. Le desquiciaba no saber qué estaba haciendo, y le atormentaba también el intenso sentimiento de culpa… pero ¿culpa por quién? Y Victoria lloró sin un motivo aparente, solo porque la frustración y el deseo de salir huyendo de ese lugar, no dejaba cabida para algo más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Este… este… bueno… Solo diré que lo primero ya pasó. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Es lo suficientemente dramático para ustedes o creen que aún debe haber más? Les daré un mini spoiler: esta no será la única vez en que Víctor y Yuuri decidirán dormir separados… porque…. Pues…. Van a tener muchas diferencias en los próximos capítulos. El siguiente será un capítulo recuerdo, porque voy a introducir un nuevo personaje, no tan relevante, pero significativo en los próximos disgustos de esta pareja. Perdón por no subir capítulo en días pasados, tuve problemas con el Internet y un ligero bloqueo, pero ya pasó. Les aviso que tal vez publique hasta el viernes por la noche. Esta semana tengo exámenes y apenas pude darme un tiempo para escribir el capítulo (sigo temblando, a mí sí me gustó). Creo que es todo por hoy. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y observaciones. En verdad me ayudan a saber si les gusta el ritmo que lleva la historia. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Forraré mi cuarto con todos los corazones que me mandas. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, esta faceta de Víctor es de mis favoritas. Jaja, no era mi intención la pedrada (pero ¿Por qué hacen eso?) Pero creo que ya estoy mejor, y si no, ya me desahogué en el dramático capítulo de hoy. ¡Gracias por los corazones y buenos deseos! Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado y se merezca uno. ¡Saludos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Jajaja, yo también me desangré cuando vi el resultado. Debo decir que me enorgullece y es genial que te haya gustado a ti también. Gracias por las buenas vibras. Espero que esta entrega te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Entré en pánico cuando FanFiction me notificó tu review, pero yo no podía verlo. Estuve así casi día y medio, pensando en que me habían baneado o algo. Pero ya se solucionó y puedo leer feliz tus fantásticos comentarios. Me súper encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado. Victor y Yuuri son tan perfectos así, que creo que los soñé cuando terminé de escribir. Espero que la "discusión" de las gemelas y el todo contra todos haya satisfecho tus deseos de drama. ¿Cuál era el escenario en el que pensabas? Ya me dio curiosidad. Y yo creo que ya puedes decidir a quién arrojarle el ladrillo (algo me dice que sí seré yo). Gracias por los buenos deseos, en verdad que me animan bastante. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y se merezca un papiro. ¡Saludos!**


	21. ¿Somos suficiente? Parte I

**Capítulo 21: ¿Somos suficiente? Parte I**

 _**Flash Back**_

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia. Veinte años atrás. Febrero_

 _-Por favor, amor. Sólo uno._

 _-Si yo no lo puedo comer, tú tampoco lo harás._

 _-Pero yo no subo de peso con un poco de helado y jarabe de chocolate._

 _-Precisamente por eso. Por favor, Vítya. Ten un poco de compasión por mí. Me prometí no comer nada que pudiera engordarme, por lo menos hasta que haya pasado el Cuatro Continentes._

 _-Yo… tienes razón, Yuuri. Lo siento._

 _El japonés vio a su esposo volver sobre sus pasos, a dejar el helado de vainilla y el jarabe donde los había encontrado. Sentía un poco de culpa por privarlo de esos pequeños gustos que se daba cuando era soltero, pero no quería caer en la tentación y darle más motivos a Yurio para que lo siguiera llamando cerdo. Y es que, de verdad estaba asombrado por la increíble capacidad del cuerpo de Víctor para comer lo que sea, en las cantidades que se le antojaran, sin aumentar un solo gramo a su peso. Los rusos y su maldito y excelente metabolismo._

 _-Mira, Yuuri. ¿Qué tal una rica ensalada de frutas? -el peliplata regresó con las manos repletas de todas las variedades de frutos que encontró en el pequeño supermercado._

 _-Suena delicioso, amor -respondió Yuuri, reconociendo que Víctor se esforzaba por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Además, le encantaba ver su tierna sonrisa de pequeño orgullo._

 _-Creo que ya completamos la lista -dijo Víctor, borrando el último elemento del inventario de la despensa -Bien, entonces vayamos a pagar. Es mi turno._

 _-No es cierto. Tú pagaste la última vez. Esta semana me toca a mí -replicó Yuuri, haciendo memoria del trato exigido por él, en el que se alternaban por semanas los costos de la casa._

 _-Aún es sábado por la noche. La semana no acaba -respondió el ruso, triunfante, tomando el control del carrito de compras y dirigiéndose a la caja registradora._

 _Yuuri lo miró con diversión y decidió no discutir. Ya encontraría el modo de vengarse. Después de pagar, y de que cediera a la insistencia de Víctor por unas pocas de golosinas, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia la calle, platicando con bastantes ánimos, hasta que Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? -preguntó, notando el cambio de expresión en su esposo._

 _-Yo… olvidé comprar algo._

 _\- ¿Quieres que vuelva?_

 _-No, yo iré. Espérame aquí -respondió Yuuri, dejando las bolsas en manos del ruso._

 _\- ¿Seguro? ¿Qué olvidaste?_

 _-Pues…_

 _-Víctor Nikiforov… que agradable sorpresa… -interrumpió una voz delgada, seductora y… femenina._

 _El peliplateado giró rápidamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con una sensual sonrisa, de labios rojos y carnosos, en un rostro blanco y de finas facciones, con ojos verdes y brillantes y un largo y sedoso cabello negro. Víctor se quedó estupefacto unos segundos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yuuri, quien se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la mujer se percató de que la estaba observando fijamente. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó del japonés y en ese momento, más que nunca, deseó estar sujeto a la mano de Víctor, como si quisiera demostrar que ese hombre era suyo._

 _-Wow... Laryssa. Esto es… quiero decir… hola… -tartamudeó Víctor, claramente sorprendido por la presencia de la mujer - ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Muy bien. Y, por lo que veo, tú también -respondió ella, tocando ligeramente el brazo del ruso, lo que encendió la alerta en Yuuri - ¿No me presentas?_

 _La pregunta pareció descolocar a la pareja, y Yuuri le dirigió una mirada prácticamente aterrada. ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer y porque estaba tocando a su esposo con tanta confianza?_

 _-Oh, sí claro. Laryssa, él es Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, mi…_

 _-Tu esposo -completó la mujer, con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro -Es un gusto, Yuuri. Soy Laryssa Novikova, una vieja amiga de Víctor, quien nunca imaginó verlo casado._

 _-Es… un placer -contestó Yuuri, nervioso, no sabiendo si hacer la reverencia tradicional o solo tomar su mano. Se decidió por sólo devolver un gesto. Se estremeció al sentir el suave, pero frío contacto de la mano de ella._

 _-Vaya, Víctor. Este hombre es increíble. Los felicito mucho. Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió muchísimo que te casaras con un hombre, pero no tanto como que no llegara mi invitación. Creí que éramos buenos amigos, después de todo. ¿No es así? -Yuuri podría haber jurado que el sarcasmo de Laryssa era lo más mordaz que había escuchado en su vida._

 _-Yo… lo siento. Sabes que soy olvidadizo -se excusó Víctor, que parecía no notar el tono que usaba su amiga -Además, fue algo bastante privado. Asistieron solo nuestros amigos más cercanos._

 _-Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. Lo entiendo a la perfección -nuevamente, Yuuri sintió que su interior hervía al verla reposar su mano tan tranquilamente en el hombro de Víctor -Yuuri, espero que no te importe que te robe unos minutos con tu fantástico esposo, pero, ahora que lo encontré por casualidad, me gustaría platicar con él._

 _-Creo… creo que está bien… yo tenía que regresar a la tienda. No tardo, Vitya -indicó él, dejándole las compras a Víctor y caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia el interior del comercio, sin darle tiempo a que el ruso dijera algo._

 _Estando adentro, se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo donde se encontraban los helados. Apenas unos minutos atrás, había decidido que no podía privar a Víctor de algo solo porque él no tenía fuerza de voluntad, por lo que decidió que le compraría su helado y su chocolate. Pero en ese preciso momento, todo se había convertido en la vía de escape más rápida que se le presentó._

 _Sin poder explicar por qué, la presencia de Laryssa lo abrumó desde que la vio. Desde que fue testigo de cómo Víctor cambiaba radicalmente, de animado y alegre, a nervioso e inquieto. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Se suponía que él era el único que lograba desequilibrarlo. Apretó con fuerza el bote de helado en sus manos. Sí, estaba celoso y desesperado. Le corroía el interior no tener idea que quien era ella y que podía querer hablar con su marido. Le fastidió sobremanera que pusiera sus manos sobre él, y aún más, que a él pareciera no importarle._

 _Cualquiera que escuchara sus pensamientos, diría que Yuuri se estaba sufriendo de celos enfermizos. Pero no era así. Víctor convivía en el día con bastantes mujeres, dentro y fuera de la pista, y ninguna de ellas había representado un problema para el japonés, ni siquiera Mila, que se la pasaba abrazando a su esposo, como si de un enorme oso de felpa se tratase. Ellas no le provocaban nada más que diversión. Pero Laryssa tenía algo, que había logrado que sus instintos de alejarla de lo que era suyo brotaran._

 _Se apresuró a pagar lo que había escogido, porque no estaba soportando la idea de que Víctor estuviera solo con esa mujer. Pero la sorpresa le dio de lleno cuando, apenas puso un pie fuera del establecimiento, escuchó la peculiar risa de él, seguida de la de ella. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, se acercó cautelosamente a donde ambos charlaban. Víctor notó inmediatamente su presencia y le pasó una un brazo por sus hombros, acercándolo a su cuerpo, en donde siempre se sentía seguro._

 _-Yuuri, estuve platicando con Laryssa y al parecer tiene una interesante propuesta para mí. Ella entrena chicas para el patinaje, ¿no es genial?_

 _-Sí, vaya que lo es -respondió el japonés, fingiendo una mueca de sorpresa lo mejor que pudo._

 _\- ¿Podrías prestarme a Vítya unas horas, Yuuri? -pidió Laryssa, haciendo un gesto tierno, que parecía un arma potencialmente seductora a ojos del pelinegro._

 _-Amor, ¿te importaría que me fuera y que tú volvieras solo a casa? Solo será un rato y llegaré para la cena -la expresión de Víctor si era tierna, y, aunque Yuuri sentía que su ánimo había caído por los pisos, no pudo decirle que no le parecía._

 _-No hay problema. Yo me encargo de todo. Te espero en casa, amor -no supo que se apoderó de él, pero antes de despedirse de Laryssa, dejó las bolsas en el suelo, pasó sus manos por la nuca de Víctor y lo atrajo a sus labios, en donde depositó una serie de fuertes y anhelantes besos. Sí, que le quedara claro a quien sea que fuera ella, que era su esposo._

 _Cuando se despidió de Laryssa, esta le sonrió de una manera que Yuuri entendió como retadora y altanera, aunque trató de convencerse de que solo lo estaba imaginando. Vio a su esposo y a ella alejarse hacia un lujoso coche. Esperó a que Víctor se despidiera de él por última vez, a lo lejos, y que el auto saliera del estacionamiento para tomar las compras y dirigirse al departamento de ambos._

 _El camino hacia su casa fue extraño. Se sentía particularmente solo, o casi abandonado. No estaba procesando muy bien la idea de que su esposo hubiera salido a divertirse con una mujer que no le inspiraba un mínimo de confianza, sino todo lo contrario. Pero tampoco podía desconfiar de él. Estaba seguro de que Víctor lo amaba y que no haría nada que dañara a Yuuri o su matrimonio._

 _-Eres un tonto, Katsuki -se recriminó, ante tantos pensamientos fatalistas que estaban acudiendo a su mente._

 _Llegó a su hogar, pero una vez adentro, un sutil sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de él. Hubiera querido que ambos llegaran juntos, platicando de cualquier tontería. Podrían haber dejado la organización de la comida para después, y en su lugar, habrían hecho el amor unas cuantas veces en la sala, tal vez en su cuarto y terminar sobre algún otro mueble. Le encantaba cuando eso pasaba. Y tal vez estaba siendo melodramático, pero en verdad sentía angustia dentro de su corazón, y lo único que quería era envolverse en sus cobijas hasta que Víctor llegara, y le hiciera saber que estaba ahí y que nunca volvería a ver a Laryssa, porque Yuuri era más importante que una vieja amiga._

 _Mientras arreglaba las cosas en la cocina, una idea asaltó su mente. Víctor no tenía relación alguna con alguien que no fuera del medio del patinaje o algo que tuviera relación con el mundo artístico. Entonces, ella tendría que conocerlo de ahí. Se dirigió a la sala, con un té en sus manos, y abrió la computadora portátil. Su mente le gritó que no lo hiciera, porque seguramente se arrepentiría. Pero se sentiría peor si no averiguaba algo. Entonces tecleó: "Laryssa Novikova"._

 _En la sección de información, confirmó sus primeras sospechas. Ella había sido una de las mejores patinadoras de Rusia. Había cientos de fotos de sus presentaciones. Y tuvo que admitirlo, era hermosa. Si figura era fina y con curvas armoniosas. Siempre llevaba una sonrisa blanca y amplia, su mirada era seductora, y tenía una sarta de admiradoras que la consideraban una de las mujeres más hermosas._

 _Más abajo, encontró sus datos. Tenía 35 años recién cumplidos, había nacido en Volgogrado, al sur de Rusia. Se había mudado a San Petersburgo cuando tenía diez años, para entrenar en el patinaje artístico bajo la tutela de Yakov Feltsman, quien la instruyó hasta su retiro, cinco años atrás._

 _Yuuri sorbió de su taza. Entonces sí era como él lo pensó. Probablemente eran amigos. Pero… ¿qué tan buenos amigos? No tuvo que investigar mucho más para saberlo. En cuanto lo vio, su estómago se revolvió y sintió que un fuerte nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar._

" _Laryssa Novikova anuncia el fin de su romance de un año con la estrella Víctor Nikiforov", anunciaba el titular de una noticia salida hacía casi cuatro años. Para Yuuri, todo tuvo sentido. Recordó con claridad la plática que ambos habían tenido el día antes de la boda. Había tenido una novia a la quiso mucho, con la que se entendido demasiado bien, en todos los sentidos, el sentimental… incluso el sexual._

 _Se notaba que así había sido. Encontró algunas pocas imágenes en donde los habían captado en alguna clase de cita o paseo. Ella siempre iba de su mano, y él sonreía mucho, se veía feliz. Yuuri se preguntó si Víctor tenía la misma sonrisa cuando salía con él._

 _El desbordante de su impresión se la llevó la imagen de una primera plana de revista, en donde Víctor y Laryssa habían posado en lo que a todas luces era una magnífica relación, compartiendo un magnífico beso._

 _No quiso ver una sola imagen más. Dejó todo como estaba, incluso su taza de té y fue a refugiarse a la cama que compartía con Víctor, que de pronto se sintió muy fría. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella?_

" _No, Víctor jamás haría algo como eso" se repetía incesantemente. Estaba seguro… casi. Porque… Víctor se veía muy feliz de verla, y aún más de salir con ella. Pues claro que así debía ser. Ambos eran increíbles, guapos, exitosos, carismáticos, atractivos, seductores… Y Yuuri era… Yuuri. ¿Qué podía hacer contra Laryssa? Probablemente Víctor había salido con ella porque extrañaba esa clase de momentos. De una mujer y un hombre. ¿Yuuri que podía ofrecerle que no se lo diera ya una mujer?_

 _Sendas y constantes lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y mojaron la almohada. No se había sentido así desde un tiempo atrás, meses antes de la boda, cuando Víctor tuvo que pasar unas cuantas horas convenciendo a Yuuri de lo mismo que, de nuevo, volvía a dudar._

 _¿Por qué lo había escogido a él? Había mujeres hermosas como Laryssa, e incluso, podía ser que hubiera más hombres, con los que Víctor se viera todavía más fantástico. Alguien que le ofreciera lo que él no podía. Alguien que le diera lo que él no tenía._

 _Con los ojos llorosos, miró la hora en su celular. Eran casi las doce de la noche, y no tenía un solo mensaje de él, de su esposo. Seguramente lo estaba pasando bien._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Llegó cerca de las dos de la madrugada. El departamento estaba en completa oscuridad, lo cual le causó extrañeza. Su esposo siempre dejaba una luz prendida cuando tenía que llegar tarde. Fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, y encontró todo en su lugar, a excepción de la tetera con agua fría. Después de conocer a Yuuri lo suficiente, sabía que usaba cualquier té que tuviera a su alcance para tranquilizarse cuando algo se salía de su control. Y, viendo la taza con la verde y helada bebida y la computadora abierta y abandonada a mitad de la sala, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pues. Yuuri no solía dejar las cosas en algún lugar que no fuera el que lo correspondía._

 _Primero, abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de ambos y se aseguró de que Yuuri estaba completamente dormido. Tuvo la intención de ir y darle algunos besos para hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí. Pero antes quería saber que lo había molestado. Regresó a la sala y, después de dejar la taza en el lavavajillas, prendió la computadora. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para saberlo._

 _Esa era una nota muy vieja, y bastante injusta, a decir verdad. Alababan una relación que ya estaba quebrando, y que se quebró meses después. Pero lo entendía. Lo más probable es que Yuuri estuviera enojado porque había salido con su ex novia. Y a Víctor le resultaba algo gracioso. Porque Yuuri podría haberse imaginado un cúmulo de escenarios fatídicos. Y todos estarían lo más alejado a la realidad que fuera posible._

 _Decidió que dejaría a Yuuri dormir y le hablaría de las fantásticas propuestas de las que Laryssa le había hablado durante toda la noche. Eran tan geniales y le habrían provocado tal entusiasmo, que estaba seguro de que Yuuri sentiría lo mismo._

 _Se deshizo rápidamente de toda su ropa, se lavó los dientes para darle un fresco beso de buenas noches y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Yuuri estaba hecho un ovillo en la orilla de la cama, así que, de la manera más cuidadosa posible, lo atrajo hacia él, enredó sus piernas con las del japonés. Dejó un beso en el cuello de su dulce pelinegro, que fue respondido con un leve quejido. Víctor río y lo abrazó con fuerza por encima de su abdomen._

 _-Te amo tanto, Yuuri._

 _Y durmió con seguridad y tranquilidad. Con su hermoso esposo a su lado._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía como pocas veces lo había hecho. Sus ojos pesaban, probablemente por haber llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Después, fue consciente de que Víctor estaba prácticamente enredado a él. Descansaba con la tranquilidad de una piedra y tenía los labios pegados a su hombro. Eso nunca lo molestaba. Primero, porque vivían en Rusia y ese lugar siempre era frío por las mañanas, y el calor humano de su esposo reconfortaba. Segundo, porque nunca se cansaría de ver lo bello que era Víctor y como Yuuri era a lo que más se aferraba. Lo hacía sentir muy amado._

 _Pero entonces recordó de golpe todo lo que hizo sentir tan miserable por la noche. Y entonces deseó fuertemente separarse de Víctor. No podía fingir que no sabía lo que pasaba. No podría despertarse y acceder a las caricias de Víctor, esas que lo hacían sonrojarse a morir, pero que llevaban a uno de los actos más hermosos y placenteros. No sabiendo que Víctor deseaba más y él no podía dárselo._

 _Con toda la paciencia que le fue posible, se deshizo del vehemente abrazo del peliplata y salió de la cama. Fue directo a la cocina a buscar alguna pastilla que le ayudara con la jaqueca. Una vez tomada, y con una humeante taza de café en sus manos, se sentó en la mesa, bajo la matutina luz del sol. No estaba pensando en nada absolutamente, porque sabía que esos pensamientos lo romperían de nuevo. Resolvió esperar ahí hasta que Víctor despertara y le ofreciera la explicación que creía que se merecía._

 _No tuvo que esperar más de media hora. Escuchó los particulares pasos cansados de su esposo moverse al interior de la habitación, y unos minutos después salir de ella._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Buenos días, amor -saludó, con un humor radiante, abrazando al japonés por el pecho._

 _-Buenos días, Víctor. ¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó, sin ningún sentimiento en su voz._

 _-Muy bien. Cuando llegué estabas dormido._

 _-No tuve una buena tarde -soltó de repente, enrojeciendo al descubrir que eso a Víctor no lo había sorprendido en lo absoluto._

 _-Supongo que te enteraste de cosas que no te agradaron -dijo, señalando a la computadora en la sala -Eres muy curioso, pero pudiste preguntarme eso a mí._

 _-Lo habría hecho, de no ser porque mi esposo se fue toda la tarde y la madrugada con su ex novia -espetó, provocando una mueca de confusión en Víctor._

 _-Laryssa es una buena amiga, Yuuri. Tenía algunos años que no la veía -intentó explicar, pero se topó con que el japonés le desviaba la mirada -Yuuri… ¿me estás escuchando?_

 _\- ¿Te divertiste? Porque para eso son los amigos, para pasar un buen rato. Ella parecía muy entusiasmada._

 _-Pues sí. Pasamos un buen rato. Tenemos muchas memorias, amor. Fue divertido recordar, además…_

 _\- ¿Recordar qué? ¿Los tiempos en donde eran la pareja modelo? Porque es ella, ¿no? De la que me hablaste en Barcelona, la que es cinco años mayor que tú y con la que te entendías muy bien._

 _-Yuu… Yuuri… bueno, sí. Es ella. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? ¿Estás enojado? -Víctor notó que el pelinegro sujetaba con fuerza la taza en sus manos, además de que su ceño se había fruncido._

 _-Sí. Estoy enojado. Ella no me agrada -sentenció Yuuri, levantándose de la mesa y alejándose de ahí._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¿A dónde vas?_

 _-A darme un baño._

 _-Bañémonos juntos._

 _\- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Víctor!_

 _Yuuri intentó cerrar la puerta, antes de que el ruso entrara al baño con él, pero no contaba con que este prácticamente se arrojara al interior, y sin dar tiempo a que el japonés reaccionara, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por la espalda._

 _-Amor, no estés enojado -pidió, restregando su nariz en el cuello de Yuuri._

 _-Oh, gracias. No se me había ocurrido. Ahora estoy mucho mejor._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate, Víctor! -utilizó sus manos y toda la fuerza que tenía para separarse del cuerpo de su esposo, quien, después de ver que Yuuri iba en serio con el enojo, se apartó de él con cautela, viéndolo como si estuviera arrepentido por algo que no entendía._

 _-Pe… pero Yuuri. ¿Qué hice? ¿Es porque llegué tarde? Si es así, lo siento, en verdad. Encontramos en el bar a otros amigos y perdí la noción…_

 _\- ¿Bar? ¿Estuviste con ella en un bar? ¿Llegaste ebrio a la casa?_

 _\- ¿Qué? No, Yuuri, claro que no. Solo tomé un par de copas -tomó sus manos, a pesar de que el pelinegro puso resistencia - ¿Es eso? Por favor, amor, dime que pasa. No estoy entendiendo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ella es lo que pasa! ¡No tolero la idea de que salga contigo!_

 _-Pero, Yuuri… no la conoces. Laryssa es muy agradable, amistosa…_

 _-Sí, seguro que es amistosa. Yo también lo soy, pero creo que me falta la parte del coqueteo. Creo que le gustan tus brazos._

 _-Ella no estaba coqueteando conmigo, Yuuri -replicó Víctor, casi sin poder creer de lo que estaba hablando._

 _-Pues o soy un paranoico o tú demasiado iluso -Yuuri se soltó nuevamente de Víctor y se alejó para dejar correr el agua de la ducha, que no fue usada, porque el ruso lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él._

 _\- ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta si alguien intentara seducirme? Sé cómo es ella. Su… manera de ser es algo…_

 _-Seductora._

 _-Sí, y siempre ha sido así. Pero no haría nada que yo no le permitiera. Yuuri, Laryssa es solo una buena amiga. Como lo es Phichit o Minami para ti._

 _-Mala comparación, Vitya. A ti no te agrada que ellos me abracen demasiado. ¿No me dijiste que te sentías celoso porque como llevábamos nuestra amistad?_

 _-Sí, lo dije. Pero yo confío en ti, amor. Y si me pongo celoso es porque me da miedo que todos descubran lo espacial que es mi Yuuri y me lo quieran quitar._

 _-Pues todos saben lo increíble que es mi Vitya, y todos me lo quieren quitar._

 _Después de decir eso, Yuuri no pudo más. Se aferró al torso desnudo de Víctor, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Víctor y lloró una vez más. De impotencia y enojo. ¿Cómo diablos Víctor no podía darse cuenta de lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo no podía ver lo que él estaba sintiendo?_

 _Sin ser muy consciente de cómo, se encontró debajo del agua caliente, la cual lo hizo sentir más reconfortado. No se dio cuenta en que momento Víctor se había deshecho de la ropa de ambos. Bajo el agua, regalaba tiernas caricias sobre su espalda y masajeaba su cabello._

 _-Yuuri, amor. No son solo celos, ¿verdad? -preguntó, y percibió como Yuuri negaba y un débil "no" salía de sus labios -Dime que sucede, Yuuri, por favor. Me preocupas -tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos e hizo que lo viera a sus ojos. Víctor estaba seguro que la mirada de Yuuri era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pero le provocaba una terrible angustia ver sus orbes llorosas e inundadas en lágrimas de tristeza._

 _-Yo… yo no soy… no soy Laryssa -respondió entrecortado, bajando la mirada, pero volviendo a subirla por insistencia de Víctor._

 _-Eso lo sé. Pero no te entiendo, Yuuri._

 _-Víctor… vi las fotos. Incluso había un video… y ustedes… se veían tan felices e increíbles. Tú te veías radiante… y yo… yo me pregunté… me pregunto si así te ves cuando estás conmigo -no resistió el peso de sus palabras y volvió a ocultar su rostro de la mirada de Víctor, quien no hizo nada para impedírselo y guardó silencio un momento._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo?_

 _-También pensé en que… bueno… ella es una mujer, una muy atractiva. Y yo… soy yo. No destaco mucho y tampoco podría darte nunca lo que ella te puede dar. Víctor… -Yuuri se levantó y vio la mirada ausente del ruso. No estaba viendo a ningún punto en específico. Puso una mano en la pálida mejilla -Víctor, yo… quisiera saber… llevamos dos meses de casados, pero… tú… ¿Tú crees que escogiste bien? ¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto en estar conmigo? Yo… yo no puedo hacer lo que ellas sí. Yo creo que soy muy pequeño si me comparas conti…_

 _No terminó de hablar. En ese instante, Víctor cambió su semblante por uno de verdadera molestia. Tomó la muñeca de Yuuri, cerró el paso del agua y salieron al cuarto, sin importarle que estuvieran desnudos o que la humedad de sus cuerpos salpicara todo en la habitación._

 _-Mírate -Víctor dejó a Yuuri frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en su habitación. Lo soltó y se posicionó junto al cristal, para quedar de frente a Yuuri, en quien clavó su fría mirada -Yuuri, mírate al espejo._

 _-No… no quiero… -Yuuri se puso completamente rojo y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Por lo menos hasta que sintió a Víctor apartándolas, tomándolo de las mejillas y haciendo que se viera al espejo._

 _-Yuuri, obsérvate y dime que ves._

 _-A… a mí… te veo a ti…_

 _-Hay más, Yuuri. Hay más en ese espejo, dime que más ves._

 _No podían decir que no lo había intentado. Su mirada dio un rápido recorrido por su desnudo cuerpo. Quiso hacerlo, quiso ver más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista. Pero no pudo. En algún punto, su vista se concentró en la espalda al descubierto de Víctor, tan perfecta, tan suave, tan sublime. Y luego estaba él. Yuuri. ¿Quién era Yuuri junto a Víctor? "Un fanático con mucha suerte" pensó. Y el razonamiento fue tan fuerte, que se dejó vencer por el peso de su aflicción y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando a mares, pensando que Víctor debería alejarse en ese momento. No quería que lo viera así. Tan débil._

 _Instantes después, que le parecieron una eternidad, Víctor se hincó a su lado y entrelazó una de sus manos._

 _-Yuuri, si tú no puedes ver lo que yo veo, entonces no me vas a entender -con la punta de sus dedos retiró las lágrimas y lo vio directo a los ojos -Mi Yuuri… mi inseguro Yuuri… No he hecho un buen trabajo como tu entrenador, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _-Se supone que debo devolverte la confianza. Pero no lo he hecho. Así que arreglaremos eso ahora._

 _-Pero Víctor… no hace falta…_

 _-Claro que sí. Porque sigo sin poder creer que tu belleza pase inadvertida para ti mismo -lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se colocó detrás de él, mirando de nuevo al espejo, cosa que seguía sin ser de su total agrado -Vamos a ver… Empecemos por aquí -tocó un punto en su sien -Mi Yuuri es un hombre muy inteligente, testarudo y necio, pero es brillante._

 _-Víctor…_

 _-Luego mira esto -señaló sus ojos -Tienes la mirada más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Color chocolate, un poco rojiza. Y expresiva. Brilla cuando estás esperando algo. Me dice cuando estás triste y cuando estás feliz. Aún recuerdo como me viste el día de la boda. Como enamorado._

 _-Sigo enamorado, Vitya -replicó Yuuri, tratando de girar hacia él, pero impedido por los brazos que lo acorralaban._

 _-Lo sé. Lo veo cada mañana al despertar. ¿Ya viste tus labios, Yuuri? Son muy lindos. Mis mejores momentos los he vivido pegado a ellos. Dicen cosas interesantes y unas cuantas tonterías. Palabras de amor, algunos regaños, consuelo y fortaleza para otros. ¿Cuándo empezarán a decir lo mismo para ti, Yuuri?_

 _-Detente, Víctor, por favor…_

 _-Quiero que mires tu cuerpo, Yuuri._

 _-No es perfecto. Se nota que estaba gordo. Aquí -el japonés señaló sus caderas, en donde se notaban estrías y pequeños surcos de piel, resultados del abrupto cambio en el peso del chico._

 _-Estas imperfecciones te hacen todavía más perfecto. Porque demuestran que te esforzaste, que diste todo de ti. Qué no te rendiste hasta que lo lograste. ¿Sabes cuántas personas quisieran tu determinación? ¿Por qué tú no ves lo increíble que eres? Yo lo veo, Yuuri. Lo veo todos los días, y cada vez me siento el hombre más feliz._

 _\- ¡Víctor! Pero ella…_

 _-Ella es una persona, y tú eres otra. Y yo estoy enamorado y casado de la persona que está frente a mí._

 _-Pero tú necesitas…_

 _-A ti. Sólo a ti -Víctor lo giró para que sus pechos quedaron pegados y pudieran sentir sus corazones desbocados -Nada de lo que hay allá afuera me interesa si no tengo a mi Yuuri._

 _-Amor…_

 _\- ¡Sí! -el grito de Víctor asustó a Yuuri, quien cayó sobre la cama -Soy tu amor y tú el mío. Me lo prometiste. Tengo un papel que lo demuestra._

 _Por fin, Yuuri se rindió ante las palabras de Víctor. Habían calado en lo más profundo de sus inseguridades. Aún pensaba que no tenía manera alguna de ofrecerle lo que ella o cualquier otro podía darle. Pero, si lo pensaba un poco más, ellos tampoco podían darle lo que Yuuri le daba todos los días. Amor incondicional y una completa devoción. Porque Yuuri no sería de nadie ni de nada antes que de Víctor._

 _-Lo siento, Víc… amor -Víctor sonrió, sentándose a su lado y atrapando una de sus manos -Es que… creo no concibo la idea de… de que puedas alejarte de mí…_

 _-Desde hoy y para siempre… -dijo Víctor, jugando con la argolla en el dedo de Yuuri -Eso dije después de que oficialmente estuviéramos casados. Y lo decía en serio. Desde ese día, y para siempre, estaré a tu lado. No te das cuenta, Yuuri, pero a veces creo que te necesito más de lo que tú a mí._

 _-Y soy tuyo y eres mío -el pelinegro recordó sus propios votos y las palabras que encerraron toda una promesa de vida._

 _-Sí. Solo tuyo. De nadie más._

 _Y se lo demostró besándole fervientemente. Como quiso hacerlo desde que lo vio tan derrotado. Por supuesto que su querido esposo aún estaba en un camino inconcluso para reconocer su propio valor, su propia belleza y lo que había conseguido por su propia cuenta. Pero para eso estaba Víctor. Para acompañarlo en ese camino. Para ser su guía, y a veces su tabla de salvación._

 _¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir que Laryssa o quien sea podría darle algo más de lo que Yuuri ya le daba? Estaba seguro de que en su esposo tenía todo lo que anhelaba y lo que podía desear._

 _O tal vez… casi todo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola hermosas personas que me siguen leyendo! Cada día crece más y más el número de personas que siguen esta historia, tanto en FanFiction como en Wattpad y yo no tengo nada más que hacer que agradecerles con todo mi corazón de escritora (que por ahí dicen que es cruel y despiadado). De verdad, muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer este esfuerzo y un doble agradecimiento a quienes me comentan, porque así puedo saber qué es lo que piensan o esperan, y eso me ayuda a perfeccionar las ideas originales, que aún siguen en pie, y que se acercan cada vez más.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decirles. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Retratar un personaje como Yuuri es complicado, porque lo vemos tan inseguro de sí mismo durante toda la serie, incluso en los últimos capítulos, que me resultaría ilógico que no tuviera otro ataque de inseguridad después. Pero bueno, tiene a su Vitya, que, aunque no sabe mucho de sentimientos ajenos, hace lo que puede.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo retomamos la historia corriente, y la segunda parte de este capítulo vendrá después, con algo que ya estaban esperando y que me preguntaron desde que empecé a escribir. Espero que sepan a qué me refiero.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí. Me despido de todos. ¡Los amo! No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Zryvanierkic: Espero que ya te encuentres bien, o por lo menos mejor. No sabes lo mucho que me emociona que consideres una joya mi capítulo. Es más, de lo que puedo pedir. Tu fan interna me asustó, porque sentí, la primera vez que lo leí, sentí que o no lo había gustado o había sido demasiado. Pero después de releerlo, entendí que tu fan captó el sentimiento que quería dar. Básicamente, indignación. Lo sé, todos se están portando de las maneras más equivocadas, y los que no tienen la culpa lo están pagando. Pero creo que entiendo de alguna manera a Víctor y Yuuri, de cierta forma, ellos están defendiendo no nada más a una de sus hijas, sino que defienden lo que sientes y ven reflejado en las chicas. Víctor se fue a otra habitación con Sasha, porque sabe que para Yuuri sería molesto que la persona con la que acaba de pelearse esté durmiendo a su lado, además de también necesita su espacio para tranquilizarse. O eso es lo que piensa, ya sabemos que Vitya está medio loquito. Lamento decirte que sí, el drama sigue, y tu corazón tendrá que ser fuerte, aunque aún falta para lo interesante. Pues no importa lo pasado, pero ahora quiero saber porque piensas que Yuuri se sintió abandonado. ¡Es tu culpa por alimentar mi curiosidad! Anota todas tus teorías para que no las olvides. Espero que esta entrega te haya gustado y no haya sido tan devastadora ¡Te envío muchos saludos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Me encanta tu deseo porque el caos llegue a esta bonita familia. Solo te puedo pedir paciencia, porque es algo que se irá construyendo, no falta demasiado, pero lleva su proceso. Tu disfruta del momento. Yo tampoco creo que sea algo como favoritismo, solo creo que, como papás, siempre estaremos más inclinados por uno de nuestros hijos, lo cual no hace que amemos menos a los otros. Supongo que es cuestión de identificación. ¡Lamento mucho el spoiler! Según yo, lo iba a anunciar. Te prometo que, si vuelvo a poner uno, pondré una advertencia en letras mayores. Ya escogí los nombres, pero gracias de igual manera, puede que me sirvan para algunos otros pequeños personajes nuevos. No te diré cuanto falta para lo de los papeles de adopción, pero prometo que eso no va a doler, no tanto, pienso yo. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y por tus increíbles comentarios que siempre me animan. Espero que esta entrega te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: ¡Tu corazón! Lamento que haya sentido dolor… y que aun falte más agonía *inserta risa malvada*. Sí, yo también lo siento mucho por Sasha. Es un niño muy sensible y estos problemas lo lastiman. Pero ni modo, así tienen que ser las cosas. Gracias por el corazón y por los buenos deseos. Me levantas el ánimo. Espero que haya gustado este capítulo y te envío muchos saludos.**

 **Sakura furinji: ¡Ya sé! A mí me duele también que mis hombres se peleen, pero, es que hay que aceptarlo, son muy difíciles y cada quien tenía su motivo de estar enojado. Preparen los pañuelos que pronto empieza lo más dramático. Gracias por el comentario. ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me sacas una enorme sonrisa! Sí, creo que, además de estar enojados, las peleas también son parte de la convivencia, pero es que esta familia además de eso, es dramática a morir (solo hay que ver quiénes son los papás). Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y si así, que se merezca un comentario. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias!**


	22. ¿Somos suficiente? Parte II

**Capítulo 22: ¿Somos suficiente? Parte II**

 _**Flash Back**_

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia. 20 años atrás. Febrero_

 _\- ¡Yuu… Yuuri! ¡Más rápido! ¡Por favor!_

 _Y sintió las embestidas aumentar de velocidad y profundidad y el agarre de su esposo sujetarse con más fuerza a su cadera, al igual que su mano apresada a su espalda y entrelazada a la de Yuuri._

 _No tenía la menor idea de en qué momento el pelinegro se había apoderado tan magistralmente de la situación. Y la verdad era que no le interesaba saberlo. Ser tomado por Yuuri, con esos arranques de extremo erotismo, era la mejor manera de empezar el día. Así, sobre sus rodillas y uno de sus antebrazos, mordiendo la almohada, con las mejillas rojas, un hilillo de saliva deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, las pupilas dilatadas, incesantes gemidos brotando de su garganta y si interior siendo profanado por el hombre de su vida, Víctor no podía encontrar una mejor definición de placer alucinante y felicidad orgásmica._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -gimió y gritó, cuando las sensaciones acumuladas los desbordaron, vertiéndose sobre las blancas sábanas._

 _-Vi… Vitya… ah… m… me... -sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentirse desbordado en el interior del ruso, sin reprimir un gemido de entera satisfacción-_

 _Víctor sintió el peso de Yuuri caer sobre su espalda. Tuvo la delicadeza de ayudarlo a salir de él y darse la vuelta para que se recostara sobre su pecho, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento._

 _-Por cierto, buenos días -dijo el peliplata cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un instante._

 _-Tú empezaste -respondió Yuuri, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposo._

 _-No era un reclamo. Me encanta esta manera de despertar. Además, eras tú el que estaba más que listo, empujando contra mi vientre, sin siquiera abrir los ojos -rió cuando Yuuri le tapó la boca, sobresaltado por sus palabras. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y retiró la mano para poder hablar - ¿Otra vez?_

 _\- ¡No!_

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

 _-Completamente. Iré a tomar una ducha. Una fría -indicó el japonés. Le dio un beso a Víctor y se introdujo rápidamente en el baño._

 _Víctor soltó una leve carcajada, y mientras Yuuri se bañaba, se ocupó de desvestir la cama y dejar las sábanas en la maleta que iría a la lavandería. Cuando ya había acabado, y estaba buscando su ropa deportiva para salir a trotar junto a su esposo, una llamada a su celular lo distrajo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el nombre de la persona en la pantalla. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar._

 _-Laryssa…_

 _-Víctor, cariño, buenos días -respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea -Perdón si interrumpo algo. Sólo quería comentarte que debo enviar a la Federación los datos de los coaches, y necesito saber si aceptas mi propuesta._

 _Víctor suspiró. Eso ya lo había platicado con Yuuri, y si bien, después del incidente, él había asegurado que no tenía problema en que Víctor aceptara ser el coreógrafo de las alumnas de Laryssa, el ruso sabía que su esposo no estaba del todo listo para asumir eso. Y, antes que su carrera profesional, estaba la tranquilidad de ese chico que le había entregado su vida. No haría nada con lo que él no estuviera de acuerdo._

 _-Lo siento, Laryssa. En verdad es una gran idea, pero no puedo aceptarla -contestó, totalmente seguro de su decisión._

 _-Oh. ¿Porqué, querido? ¿No tendrás tiempo por tus competencias?_

 _-No, no es por eso. Yuuri… a él no le agrada mucho la idea…_

 _\- ¿Víctor? ¿De verdad estoy hablando contigo? ¿Tú, el que siempre hacía lo que quería? -Laryssa sonaba impactada, y no era para menos. Víctor era de esas personas que hacían su voluntad cuando así lo desearan. Uno de los motivos por los que su relación no había funcionado._

 _-Sigo haciendo lo que quiero, Laryssa. Y ahora mismo, quiero que él esté tranquilo._

 _-Apenas puedo reconocerte, Vitya._

 _-Yo tampoco me reconozco. Pero soy inmensamente feliz con el nuevo yo -afirmó Víctor, sonriendo orgulloso para sí mismo._

 _-Pues creo que, si está bien para ti, no hay nada más que decir -la escuchó suspirar resignada -Si cambias de opinión, puedes llamarme._

 _-Gracias. No lo creo, pero gracias de cualquier forma._

 _-Sí, bueno. Vayamos a tomar una copa después. Siempre puedes llevar a Yuuri -Víctor rió ante la propuesta. No era un escenario que le gustaría vivir -Me voy, Víctor querido, hablamos después. Un beso._

 _-Un beso, a ti, Laryssa. Cuídate._

 _En cuanto colgó, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Yuuri recargado del umbral de la puerta, su cabello hacia mojado hacia atrás y una toalla anudada a su cadera. Se veía terriblemente atractivo, si pasaba por alto su ceño fruncido._

 _\- ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó Víctor, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia donde estaba el japonés._

 _-Le dijiste que no -dijo Yuuri, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su pecho._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Te dije que yo no tenía problema y que estaba bien que aceptaras ser su coreógrafo._

 _-Y yo te dije que sabía que si tenías un problema con eso y que no aceptaría. Dios, Yuuri. No tienes por qué decirme que está bien si no lo está -el japonés iba a replicar, pero Víctor llegó a su lado y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos -Es sencillo, amor. No quiero si tú no quieres. Sé egoísta y reclámame para ti._

 _-Víctor… -Yuuri cerró los ojos unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, el ruso se encontró de frente con una mirada seductora y atrayente -Entonces… solo mío. Déjame que re muestre que tan mío eres._

 _Al momento siguiente, los cuerpos de ambos caían sobre la cama. Después de todo, necesitarían otra ducha._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _A los pocos meses de llegar a Rusia, Yuuri había descubierto un parque enorme, poblado de frondosos y altos árboles, asemejándose a un bosque en miniatura. Tenía múltiples senderos y cada uno de ellos llevaba a un lugar distinto. Era sencillo extraviarse, pero eso mismo podía ser entretenido. Y para los dos patinadores que ocupaban lo que quedaba de la tarde para trotar, encontrar esos recónditos lugares, más que un problema, podía ser toda una excitante aventura._

 _A diferencia de Víctor, que gustaba de correr escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, Yuuri hacía cualquier ejercicio al aire libre con los audífonos puestos, reproduciendo música especialmente seleccionada para cada actividad. Y el japonés en verdad podía perderse en las melodías y aislar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Podía llegar a ser, incluso, más distraído que Víctor._

 _Por eso, mientras corría a la par de su esposo, apenas se dio cuenta de que un niño se cruzaba en su camino. Pero, naturalmente, no pudo hacer nada para detenerse. Chocó contra el pequeño cuerpo y lo único que atinó a realizar fue enredar los brazos alrededor del infante para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -Víctor se detuvo abruptamente al ver caer a su esposo. Regresó a donde estaba él y los ayudó a incorporarse._

 _Para sorpresa y susto de ambos, apenas Yuuri se levantó, el niño se hincó frente a ellos y se echó a llorar. El japonés tuvo un inmenso sentimiento de culpa, por temor a haberlo lastimado. Víctor se arrodilló junto a él y se apresuró a revisarlo, para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido, mientras le susurraba algunas palabras en ruso para calmarlo. El niño asentía y respondía a lo que el peliplata decía, y Yuuri se sobresaltó a verlo saltar sobre su esposo y aferrarse a su torso. Víctor acomodó al niño en su cadera para poder cargarlo y se puso de pie._

 _\- ¿Víctor? ¿Él está bien? -preguntó el pelinegro, nervioso._

 _-Sí, amor, no le pasó nada. Está perdido -explicó Víctor, acariciando su cabello -Sí habla inglés, puede comunicarte con él -Yuuri asintió y buscó la mirada del niño._

 _-Hey, perdóname por lastimarte -se disculpó, y el niño le sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Alexei Raskólnikov. Tengo ocho años -contestó el niño, con un adorable sonrojo en su pequeño rostro. Era un niño muy tierno. Su cabello gris ceniza, completamente lacio, estaba cortado en delicadas ondas, y un flequillo caía arriba de sus oscuros ojos azules, en contraste con su muy blanca piel._

 _-Bien, Alexei. Entonces… te perdiste._

 _-Sí. Estaba jugando con mi perro y él corrió… y yo corrí detrás de él… pero ya no lo vi a él… ni a mis papás… y… y… -el niño volvió a llorar y Víctor se quedó estático, sin saber muy bien que hacer, por lo que fue Yuuri quien tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo consoló._

 _-Tenemos que ayudarlo a buscar a su familia, amor -pidió el pelinegro y Víctor asintió._

 _-Alexei, ¿puedes recordar cómo era el lugar dónde estabas?_

 _-Humm… estábamos cerca de un pequeño lago… es todo…_

 _-Creo que sé de qué lago habla, Yuuri. Es aquel en donde…_

 _\- ¡Víctor! ¡Ya sé cuál! -interrumpió Yuuri, aterrado de que Víctor dijera alguna barbarie frente al niño, quien se rió por la expresión del hombre que lo cargaba._

 _-Lo siento -se excusó el ruso con una sonrisa pícara -Bien, vamos allá antes de que anochezca._

 _El niño se soltó de los brazos de Yuuri y se sostuvo a la mano de Víctor, quien sintió su corazón saltar al percibir al cálido contacto de Alexei. Era una sensación muy extraña. Una emoción diferente._

 _Los tres caminaron por el camino que Yuuri señalaba, mientras que Alexei no paraba de hablar de su perro._

 _-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes? -inquirió el pequeño._

 _-Víctor Nikiforov-Katsuki._

 _-Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov._

 _\- ¿Son primos? -preguntó inocentemente Alexei._

 _-No, él es mi novio -indicó Víctor, orgulloso._

 _\- ¡Wow! ¿Ustedes se besan? Mi hermano también tiene un novio. Se besan mucho y es asqueroso -explicó Alexei, provocando una sonora carcajada en la pareja._

 _-Sí, a veces nos besamos, pero a mí me gusta mucho._

 _\- ¡Víctor! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!_

 _-Pero él preguntó. Yo solo… -el ruso se detuvo al sentir un tirón de su mano._

 _Alexei se había parado y se tallaba los ojos mientras bostezaba. Se veía muy cansado, y no era extraño, pues la oscuridad de la noche había cubierto el bosque. Víctor volvió a tomar en sus brazos al niño, que se aferró a su cuello antes de caer completamente dormido. Yuuri pidió que se dieran prisa en llegar, pues era muy probable que la familia del pequeño ruso comenzara a desesperarse por no encontrar al niño._

 _-Es un niño muy lindo -dijo Víctor, más para sí que para Yuuri._

 _-Sí. Debía estar muy asustado. Una vez Mari me perdió en un festival y tardaron todo un día para encontrarme. Pasó un tiempo antes de que quisiera volver a un evento de ese tiempo -contó Yuuri, recordando su infancia con una sonrisa._

 _-Mi… papá… -empezó a decir Víctor. Yuuri puso una mano sobre su hombro, pidiéndole que estuviera tranquilo, pues sabía que para él era complicado hablar de su padre -… él nos extravió, a Vladya y a mí en un parque de juegos. Yo tenía sólo cinco años. Pero fue muy divertido, porque Vlad me compró muchos juguetes y comida para que no me asustara. Aunque mamá nos regañó a los tres después de eso._

 _-Si yo tuviera un hijo y se perdiera, también lo regañaría si pensara que fue divertido -reflexionó Yuuri, luego sonrió -Sólo por eso pienso que es una suerte que no podamos tener hijos. Creo que me estresaría demasiado._

 _-Una suerte… -susurró Víctor, dubitativo -Pues… no sé… también puede ser divertido…_

 _-No estoy tan seguro… ¡Mira! Ahí está el lago… ¡Víctor! ¡Cuidado!_

 _El ruso apenas tuvo tiempo de abrazar a Alexei. Un enorme gran danés corrió a su encuentro y se abalanzó sobre ambos, dejándolos al suelo, mientras ladraba sin cesar. El niño despertó de golpe, y después de recorrer con su mirada asustada en el lugar, reparó en la presencia del perro, que seguía ladrando y yendo de un lugar a otro._

 _\- ¡Boris!_

 _Alexei se soltó de Víctor y corrió al encuentro del can, quien no tardó en saltarle encima y bañar su cara con su saliva. Metros atrás, una mujer rubia se lanzaba hacia donde estaba el niño. Apartó al perro y encerró en sus brazos al pequeño, llorando sin consuelo. Yuuri ayudó a Víctor a ponerse de pie, y ambos contemplaron la escena, enternecidos._

 _-Mamá… ya no llores… ya estoy aquí… Ellos me trajeron… -Alexei señaló a los hombres a los que Boris les ladraba._

 _-Oh, cariño. Es que estaba tan preocupada. ¿En qué estabas pensando para irte sin decirme nada? ¡Tu padre y tu hermano fueron a buscar a la policía! Yo no me podía mover de aquí. ¡Oh, mi bebé!_

 _-Mamá…_

 _-Señora… -Víctor tendió la mano a la mujer, que seguía en el piso con su hijo en brazos._

 _-Oh, Dios. Muchas gracias por traer a Alexei de vuelta -Yuuri casi se ahoga cuando la mujer apretó a Víctor en un abrazo, del que el ruso se quedó casi conmocionado. Luego, ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separó de él, atrayendo a su hijo -Lo siento mucho, es que… estaba tan asustada… llevaba más de cuatro horas desaparecido… temí mucho por él. ¿Cómo les puedo pagar que hayan traído a mi bebé de vuelta?_

 _-No… no se preocupe… Él también estaba muy asustado._

 _-Supongo que sí. Yo estaba aterrada… pero así son las cosas cuando somos padres… Nos asustamos a la menor cosa que pueda pasarles a nuestros bebés -ella sonrió, cargó a Alexei y tomó la correa del perro -Debería ir a ver a su padre, también estaba muy preocupado. De nuevo, muchas gracias a ambos. Señores…_

 _-Víctor y Yuuri -aclaró el pelinegro._

 _-Muy bien. Fue un gusto, gracias por cuidar de mi bebé._

 _\- ¡Gracias por cuidarme! -Alexei se soltó de su mamá y fue al encuentro de Víctor, quien se agachó para poder darle un abrazo de despedida -Espero que sigan siendo novios y tengan muchos bebés para que los cuiden en los bosques -susurró el niño al oído del peliplata, quien de nuevo se sintió extraño._

 _Yuuri y Víctor esperaron a que madre e hijo salieran del lugar para dirigirse al departamento. El japonés iba bastante animado, hablando de que esa era una experiencia que iba a recordar durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, notó que Víctor estaba taciturno y que apenas había dicho una palabra desde el caluroso abrazo de Alexei._

 _Incluso cuando estuvieron de vuelta y durante la cena, Víctor estuvo demasiado pensativo, y su esposo advirtió que hubo varios momentos en los que, incluso, suspiraba._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Amor… dime qué pasa. Llevas casi una semana así -pidió Yuuri, una noche mientras ambos estaban en la ducha - ¿Hice algo?_

 _-No, Yuuri. No pasa nada. Estoy bien._

 _-No te creo. Y no es justo que me obligues a decirte lo que me pasa y tú no lo hagas cuando sucede algo contigo._

 _\- ¿Ahora tú estás molesto?_

 _-Pues sí. Llevo toda la semana insistiendo y no quieres decírmelo -Yuuri salió enfadado de la regadera, cogió una toalla y salió hacia la habitación._

 _Víctor suspiró algo exasperado y se apuró a seguirlo. Lo encontró sacado algo de ropa, tomando sus pertenencias y poniéndolas en una mochila._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Víctor se veía casi aterrado. Se paró frente a su esposo y tomó sus manos para detenerlo._

 _-Me iré con Yurio hasta que decidas decirme algo._

 _-Pero, mi amor, ya te he dicho que no es algo importante…_

 _-Entonces sí pasa algo._

 _-Bueno… -Víctor se llevó una mano a su cabello, mientras que Yuuri esperaba que dijera algo -Eres un dramático._

 _-Desde que estoy contigo._

 _El peliplata rió. Tomó a Yuuri de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó largamente. El japonés se rindió y aceptó la manera en la que Víctor se disculpaba. Sin soltar su contacto, se fueron a la cama._

 _-No intentes nada, Vitya -advirtió Yuuri, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de él para poner un poco de distancia -Quiero saber._

 _-Sí, sí. Te diré. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso -pidió, señalando la mochila._

 _-No lo iba a hacer -confesó Yuuri, buscando acomodo en el regazo de su esposo -Pero sabía que podía servir._

 _-Cruel Yuuri._

 _-Sí, lo que digas. Habla._

 _-Está bien -antes de decir lo que sea, se aferró a la cintura de Yuuri y le dio un último beso -Bueno, tú sabes qué clase de familia tuve cuando era niño. Pues… supongo que siempre fue una especie de… sueño… el tener una familia estable. Ya sabes… una pareja… unos lindos niños… nietos… cosas así -tomó la mano de su esposo y la besó -No te sientas mal por lo que voy a decir. Cuando llegaste a mi vida, cuando nos casamos, todo eso simplemente se me olvidó. Supongo que me resigné a que no iba a ser posible tener… bueno… los hijos que alguna vez quise. Me imaginaba a unos niños que fueran mitad yo y mitad la persona que amara._

 _Yuuri tragó saliva. Eso no era muy alentador. ¿Y cómo Víctor podía esperar que no se sintiera mal con lo que le acababa de decir? En pocas palabras, le había robado una de sus fantasías._

 _-Entonces… no lo has olvidado… -su voz salió con un tono más culposo de lo que pretendía._

 _-Olvidado… no. Pero lo había superado. Sin embargo, hace una semana, cuando encontramos a Alexei, él… no sé cómo explicarlo, Yuuri -desvió su mirada hacia la venta, en donde se asomaban los primeros vestigios de luna -Fue… desconcertante. Tener al niño en mis brazos, que se durmiera en mi cuello mientras lo cargaba, el abrazo que me dio al final… me hizo sentir… melancólico… creo…_

 _-Quieres tu propia familia. Y esa es una de las cosas que no te puedo dar -dejó ir Yuuri, en un soplo apesadumbrado._

 _-Ya tengo mi familia, Yuuri. eres tú. No necesito nada más que no seas tú -aseguró Víctor, abrazando con fuerza al japonés -Pero Alexei hizo brotar recuerdos nostálgicos._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?_

 _-Por lo que acabas de decir. Te conozco, Yuuri. Y después de lo que pasó con Laryssa, no me apetecía darte un motivo para que volvieras a pensar que no eres suficiente._

 _-No lo soy, Vitya -el pelinegro se sentó sobre el colchón y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Las abrazó y escondió su rostro acongojado._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Ya hablamos de esto… por favor, no pienses más en eso._

 _-Pero Víctor…_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Ya basta! -el ruso tomó a Yuuri de los hombros, y para apaciguar sus incesantes ganas de querer sacudirlo hasta que sus pensamientos pesimistas lo abandonaran, aprisionó sus labios entre los suyos y acorraló su cuerpo entre él y el colchón - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, Yuuri? ¿Qué más tengo que decir? ¡Yuuri!_

 _-Yo… nada, amor. Estoy entendiendo…_

 _Víctor suspiró aliviado. Rozó sus labios contra los de su esposo, y en menos tiempo del razonable, la ropa ya estaba fuera de juego. Y esa vez, el ruso se encargaría de dejar claro la idea. Yuuri no sólo era suficiente. Era más de lo que alguna vez deseó._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Amor… y… ¿has pensado en que podríamos… adoptar a un niño?_

 _Víctor detuvo en seco su desayuno y observó a Yuuri como si fuera un desconocido, uno muy ocurrente._

 _-Yuuri, mi vida… ¿Qué intentas?_

 _-Ya sé que los discutimos ayer, pero… creo que… si no podemos tener uno por nuestra cuenta, tal vez podríamos… cuidar de uno que no sea necesariamente nuestro -explicó Yuuri, sorbiendo de su té, procurando controlar el calor que inundaba su rostro._

 _-No quiero que pienses que necesito de esto para estar feliz._

 _-Ya sé que no. Pero es algo que deseas, y me gustaría encontrar una solución._

 _\- ¿A ti no te gustaría? -preguntó Víctor. Haciendo memoria, jamás se había cuestionado si Yuuri también quiso tener hijos alguna vez._

 _-No es mi prioridad, y tal vez nunca me vi como un padre. Los niños, sobre todo los pequeños me ponen un poco nervioso. Pero podríamos intentarlo -aseguró, con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, que se desvaneció un poco al ver la risa afligida en los labios de su esposo - ¿Qué?_

 _-Es una buena idea, Yuuri. Y créeme que me gustaría intentarlo. Pero no podemos._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque eres japonés y yo soy ruso. Y en ninguno de nuestros países no permitirían adoptar. Fue complicado que nos aceptaran como matrimonio. Estoy seguro que jamás nos cederían el cuidado de un niño._

 _-Pero no tiene que ser necesariamente de Rusia o Japón, yo creo que…_

 _-Sí, sé que podría ser de otro país… pero… no creo que sea conveniente traerlo a vivir aquí. Piensa en los problemas que tendría para aprender el idioma, japonés o ruso. Además, y eso es algo que me duele, no todas las personas de aquí o de Japón están listas para aceptar que una pareja de dos hombres pueda adoptar._

 _-Víctor, no te ofendas. No significa que tenga algo contra Rusia, pero en Japón… por lo menos últimamente, eso se ha ido… superando._

 _-No lo sé, Yuuri. Pero, de cualquier forma, no creo que adoptar sea la mejor opción. Por lo menos, no por ahora._

 _Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Reflexionando. Víctor estaba convencido de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como las planteaba Yuuri, aunque se sentía infinitamente agradecido con él por pensar en cumplir su "sueño"._

 _-Amor…_

 _-Dime._

 _\- ¿Crees que eso sería distinto si fuera… un hijo biológico?_

 _-Te refieres a…_

 _-Sí. Que fuera un hijo de alguno de nosotros con una mujer -explicó Yuuri, escogiendo sus palabras lo mejor que pudo, para que Víctor entendiera._

 _-Yo… no sé… creo que puede ser…_

 _\- ¿Entonces podemos considerar la posibilidad de… alquilar un vientre? -enrojeció completamente. Nunca se habría imaginado que tendría esa clase de plática con Víctor._

 _-Yuuri, amor. Yo… no creo que esa sea una opción para nosotros -el chico lo miró incrédulo, y el ruso solo atinó a darle un beso en sus manos que se extendían frente a él -La idea de adoptar me agrada, porque le daríamos cariño a un niño que lo necesita. Pero si quisiera un hijo biológico, me hubiera gustado que fuera tuyo y mío -Yuuri casi escupe su café ante la declaración -Sí, ya sé que es imposible. Precisamente por eso, preferiría que no._

 _-Pero Víctor… tú eres el que lo desea. Si yo no tengo hijos, no representaría absolutamente ningún problema para mí. Podría vivir muy feliz viendo a un pequeño niño de cabello plateado, ojos azules y piel blanca, que, aunque no sea de mi sangre, tenga todo mi amor._

 _-Es lo más noble que te he escuchado decir, Yuuri -respondió Víctor, con un ligero nudo en la garganta -Pero… mi deseo va más allá. Mi… familia ideal… sería ver un niño de ojos cafés y cabello plateado, u ojos azules y un bonito cabello negro. ¿Entiendes? Lo que yo quiero… o quería… era ver el amor de mi pareja y mío mezclado en un hijo._

 _-Creo que entiendo -respondió, cabizbajo, apretando la fría taza entre sus manos._

 _-Gracias, Yuuri. Y ya, dejemos el tema en paz. No es algo que me quite el sueño, y podemos resolverlo más adelante. Acabamos de casarnos, no hemos terminado con nuestras carreras en el patinaje… creo que es muy pronto para preocuparse por eso._

 _-Sí, tienes razón, Vitya._

 _Víctor asintió y se puso de pie para recoger los platos del desayuno y encargarse de lavarlos y dejar todo limpio antes de irse al entrenamiento. Estaban a poco tiempo de que empezara el Campeonato Europeo, que tendría su sede en Dublín, y Victor volaría en cuatro días, junto a todo el equipo ruso, dejando a Yuuri y Yurio en San Petersburgo. El primero, porque tenía que entrenar hasta el último momento para el Cuatro Continentes, que estaba a tan solo dos semanas de iniciar. La ausencia de Plisetsky se debía a que se había tomado todo un año, a petición de Yakov y de su abuelo, para terminar sus estudios universitarios, o, por lo menos, adelantar lo más que pudiera. Nadie, ni siquiera los que más lo conocían, habrían podido imaginar que Yurio se habría decantado por Medicina Veterinaria, aunque cierto kazajo sospechaba que los mininos tenían un importante lugar su decisión._

 _En menos de una hora, ambos estaban listos para partir hacia la pista. Pero, antes de salir, Yuuri retuvo la mano de Víctor y la atrajo hacia él._

 _-Vitya… ¿podrías resolverme una última duda acerca de… bueno, el tema?_

 _-Sí, lo que quieras -respondió, con una sonrisa curiosa._

 _-Si... bueno… yo sé que es imposible, no hay modo de que pase, pero… si fuera un hijo biológico entre…. Ehh… tú y yo… ¿Qué harías? Me refiero… a la situación de Rusia… nuestras carreras… y… el tiempo que llevamos casados… -Yuuri estaba sonrojado en un nivel descomunal, lo cual extraño y enterneció a Víctor._

 _-Amor… si tú y yo tuviéramos un bebé… además de que sería el niño más hermoso del mundo… daría todo de mí para que se sintiera protegido, feliz y amado._

 _\- ¿De verdad? -Víctor quiso ver el destello en los ojos de Yuuri como algo tierno, pero lejos de eso, y sin saber por qué, dentro de él se encendió una alarma, que provocó que su corazón latiera velozmente._

 _-Yuuri… ¿a qué viene esto? -inquirió, algo asustado._

 _\- ¿Eh? A nada… sólo era una duda -respondió Yuuri, con una sonrisa demasiado confiada para el gusto del ruso._

 _\- ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _-Vitya, no seas paranoico tú también. Démonos prisa -Yuuri terminó la conversación dándole un cálido beso, con lo que, estaba seguro, Víctor no preguntaría más._

 _Pero no podía decir que lo prometía. Porque eso implicaría mentir. Pero Víctor no podía saber que Yuuri no pudo dormir después de que le hiciera el amor tan lento y suave. No podía saber que Yuuri no consiguió paz a pesar de que lo intentó. No podía saber que Yuuri estaba, más que nunca, convencido de que no podía darle casi nada de lo que necesitaba._

 _Yuuri habría pasado toda la noche en vela, sino hubiera sido porque se resolvió a buscar e intentar lo que fuera. Iba a solucionar todo, así fuera por los métodos más extremos. Cómo el que había encontrado cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Ese que sólo había sido probado tres veces, pero que había funcionado. Ese que llevaría tres meses de tratamiento y someter su cuerpo a un cambio, sino radical, si complicado. Ese que parecía ser lo único que necesitaba para darle a Vitya lo que deseaba._

 _Lo que lo haría ser suficiente._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Marzo_

 _Sí, resultaba que, después de todo, si se sentía un poco culpable por estar ahí._

 _Apenas unas horas atrás, había despedido a su esposo en el aeropuerto, bajo la promesa de que se cuidaría y entrenaría todo lo que pudiera. Y, por una vez, con su corazón pendiendo de un hilo, no le importó hacer una muestra pública de amor._

 _Revisó los mensajes que envío un día antes de la partida de Víctor. El destinatario se había mostrado bastante sorprendido por recibir un mensaje del japonés. Y, de hecho, primero pensó que algo iba mal con Víctor y Yuuri. Pero se mostró algo más abierto a cooperar cuando Yuuri le explicó que necesitaba su ayuda, y que no dijera una sola palabra a Víctor. Él accedió y la cita quedó confirmada para la noche de ese día, en una pequeña y cómoda cafetería del centro de la capital rusa._

 _El japonés había pasado los últimos días la opción que había encontrado, y que parecía ser la adecuada. Aunque claro, no era nada barata y, por más que quisiera, jamás podría costearla. Lo meditaba siempre, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que él era el único al que podría acudir. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni su esposo. Sólo él era la opción que tenía. Aunque lo tachara de loco, aunque le dijera que no. Tenía que intentarlo._

 _Sus nervios se estaban consumiendo, al pensar que probablemente no asistiría. Pero sintió una extraña mezcla de alivio y exaltación al ver una larga cabellera plateada descender de un auto negro, escoltado por un oficial. Yuuri resopló. Los Nikiforov y su nula capacidad de pasar desapercibidos._

 _-Vladya. Es un placer saludarte de nuevo -Yuuri fue a reunirse con el hermano de su esposo, quien le tendió la mano, formalmente._

 _-Lo es, Katsuki. Bueno, ahora es Katsuki-Nikiforov. Te sienta la nacionalidad rusa -comentó Vlad, sentándose en el sillón frente a Yuuri._

 _-Sí, bueno… gracias por ayudarnos a Víctor y a mí con eso. A él también le va ser japonés._

 _-A nosotros nos va todo, Yuuri -bromeó el ruso, a pesar de que era una broma con bastante de verdad -Bien. Vayamos al punto. En tus mensajes decías que era algo urgente, pero no grave, y que solo yo podía ayudarte._

 _-Así es._

 _El corazón de Yuuri latió como si quisiera escapar de su pecho cuando sacó unas hojas impresas del interior de su chamarra y se las tendió a Vladya, con todo su cuerpo temblando. El ruso las recibió extrañado. Se colocó unos lentes que lo hacían ver atractivo y leyó con detenimiento todo lo que había ahí. Su expresión mudó de una inicial curiosidad, a algo parecido al desconcierto mezclado con terror, cosa que puso todavía más ansioso a su hermano político. Cuando terminó, no miró al japonés, sino que dio otra ojeada a las palabras escritas en las hojas, como si todavía no acabara de creer lo que estaba viendo, lo que le estaban proponiendo._

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando -dijo, después de analizar una tercera vez lo que vio._

 _-No, Vlad. Es muy en serio. Quiero hacerlo -confirmó Yuuri, tratando de sonar lo más seguro que podía._

 _-Katsuki… Escucha, entiendo que deseen familia. Si así lo desean, yo podría ayudarlos con los papales de adopción. Pero… esta manera… es… ni siquiera tengo palabras… ¿por qué?_

 _-Porque… porque quiero ser todo para él._

 _-Ya lo eres, te lo aseguro._

 _-No, Vladya. Sé que puedo ser más, que puedo darle más -insistió el chico, apretando sus puños sobre la mesa._

 _\- ¿Incluso arriesgarte de esta manera? Porque sabes que no es completamente seguro y que tiene muchos riesgos._

 _-Sí, lo sé. Pero él también se arriesgó por mí y…_

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Arriesgó una carrera, no su salud! -replicó Vladya, casi gritando y llamando la atención de más de uno. Bajó la voz inmediatamente, se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón y masajeó sus sienes, claramente contrariado -No es lo mismo, Yuuri._

 _-No me importa -objetó Yuuri -Él ha dado mucho por mí, y yo quiero hacerlo._

 _-Dame por lo menos una razón válida -pidió Nikiforov, casi exasperado._

 _Yuuri lo meditó un momento. Lo que lo estaba moviendo a hacer eso era que quería sentirse merecedor del amor que Víctor le profesaba. Así era. Quería que él se diera de cuanto lo amaba, de todo lo que daría por él. Eso tal vez no era lo suficientemente válido para Vladya. Pero sabía de algo que sí lo era, y por lo cual, estaba casi seguro de que cedería._

 _-Quiero una familia para Víctor. Él…_

 _-Nunca la tuvo -interrumpió Vladya, mirando con detenimiento al pelinegro y a sus mejillas continuamente sonrojadas._

 _-Víctor siempre ha querido una familia. Una que sea de él. Su sangre corriendo por las venas de unos pequeños. Renunció a eso por mí. Y yo quiero dárselo. Quiero darle una familia unida. Una en la que siempre confíe y en la cual siempre se sienta feliz. Que estemos siempre para él._

 _-Estás jugando sucio, Katsuki -alegó Vladya, suspirando pesadamente. El chico tenía un punto, uno muy bueno. Yuuri sabía que, a pesar de que el ruso no lo dijera, aún tenía cierto cargo de conciencia por haberse portado tan mal con Víctor cuando apenas eran niños. Y esa era, una manera, tal vez no de pedir disculpas, pero sí de darle lo que le fue arrebatado más de veinte años atrás. Hubo unos minutos en los que hubo un desconcertante silencio entre ambos, en donde Yuuri pensó que Vladya le diría que no, y donde Vladya pensó en que si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero ya estaban ahí. Y en ambos latía la determinación - ¿Crees que funcionará?_

 _-Seguiré todo lo que me digan para que así sea. Soy resistente. Sé que lo lograré._

 _-Ha habido más casos fallidos que logrados -eran sus últimos intentos de disuadir al japonés._

 _-Seré uno de los que lo lograron. Lo haré y le daré a Víctor lo que tanto desea._

 _-Demonios, Katsuki. No sé si eres muy valiente o muy terco -ya no había manera de convencerlo de lo contrario. Yuuri era capaz de hacerlo con o sin el apoyo del hermano de su esposo. Y la verdad, era que Vladya prefería que por lo menos él lo supiera -Está bien. Yo me encargo._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -la alegría bailó como nunca en la mirada de Yuuri. Estaba aterrado por todo lo que tenía que pasar, pero con el apoyo de Vladya, se sentía algo más protegido._

 _-Sí, demonios, sí. Pero tengo condiciones._

 _-Te escucho._

 _-Primero, yo no podré acompañarte a donde sea que se haga el procedimiento, así que deberás buscar a alguien que esté dispuesto a acompañarte y que pueda guardar tu secreto._

 _-Creo que sé quiénes me pueden ayudar._

 _-Muy bien. Y, por último, si esta locura tiene éxito, pase lo que pase, yo escogeré el nombre._

 _-Segundo nombre -propuso Yuuri, con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-Trato hecho._

 _Vladya le tendió la mano a Yuuri y este la estrechó gustoso. Las últimas partes del plan estaban saliendo bien. Ahora sólo tenía que hablar con sus tres futuros cómplices y esperar. Sería después de la final del Grand Prix y su primer aniversario de casados. Aún faltaba tiempo suficiente para diciembre. Pero estaba decidido, y el japonés no podía sentirse más aterrorizado y ansioso._

 _Esa sería, en definitiva, la última temporada de Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! La verdad, no tengo cara para decirles que siento la enorme espera para la actualización. Pero es una graciosa historia. Al parecer, mi computadora decidió que estaba harta de exámenes y trabajos, y su manera de reclamarme fue borrando el capítulo completo cuando ya estaba casi listo para subirse. Me dolió, sí. Pero también fue bueno, porque pude mejorar la idea que tenía y agregue algunas cosillas, así que espero que este tropiezo les haya gustado, porque a mí sí. Ahora, unos asuntos.**

 **1) Estaba pensando en la vida de padres de familia que tuvieron que pasar Víctor y Yuuri después de que nacieron las gemelas, y se me ocurrieron varias cosas, como una serie de drabbles. No las quiero poner aquí, porque sería relleno y no quiero eso, así que pensé en publicarlas en un fic aparte, pero ligado a este. ¿Les gustaría? El primero saldría después de que, en este fic, haya explicado todo el asunto del embarazo de Yuuri, que creo que empieza a ser más claro.**

 **2) Ya sé que dije que este capítulo iba a ser de la trama principal, pero no pude porque perdería mucho la idea. Pero el siguiente si volvemos con las gemelas. Aunque a esta serie de capítulos (¿Somos suficiente?) le falta una parte que, a consideración mía, es la mejor. Y por supuesto, habrá un capítulo de la trama original que va a responder a esa pregunta. *Inserta risa malvada. Muy malvada*. Mi hermano, que ya sabe todo lo que va a pasar, insiste en que me querrán linchar al final. Ya veremos.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. De nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las muchas, muchas más personas que están leyendo. ¡Los amo! ¡Nos leemos en unos días!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Creo que, cuando un autor plasma lo que vivió, la obra se vuelve más realista y puede transmitir mejor el sentimiento. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, linda. Yo también pasé por eso, y la verdad es que no es solo horrible, sino también desesperante. Pero bueno, ya pasó, y yo estoy mejor conmigo misma, de igual forma, espero que tú también lo estés (yo terminé por aceptar que soy una gordita feliz jeje). Pues mira, acertaste con lo del hermano, pero no es precisamente por eso por lo que hubo un primer quiebre entre Víctor y Yuuri. ¡Ya te dije que anotes tus teorías para que no se te olviden! Te juro que me carcome la curiosidad y hasta yo empiezo a inventar cosas. Respecto a la mujer… pues no es una mala mujer, tampoco es muy buena que digamos. Ya verás más de ella después, lo prometo. Gracias por el comentario, te comprendo totalmente. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y se merezca la presencia de papiro-kun. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: ¡Ya sé! Yo también adoro como Yuuri puede ser tan sensible, por un lado, y ser un chico determinado de repente. ¡A mí me encanta que te encante! Gracias por seguirme leyendo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Lo sé, son melodramáticos a morir. Pero eso los hace inmensamente perfectos. Yo los adoro así. Gracias por considerar bella mi historia y por dejar tu valioso comentario. Espero que esto haya calmado un poco tus dudas, o, por el contrario, darte más curiosidad. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Deseo mucho que te haya gustado la actualización. ¡Saludos!**


	23. No me traiciones de nuevo

**Capítulo 23: No me traiciones… de nuevo**

-Papá… papá… despierta… ¿estás bien?

Yuuri tardó unos segundos en incorporarse. Sus reflejos lo llevaron a buscar a Víctor a su lado. Pero lo que encontró, en lugar del fuerte contacto de su esposo, fue la delgada y fría mano de su hija menor, la cual, a pesar de todo, tomó con cariño.

-Victoria… buenos días, nena. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Te ves un poco pálido -hizo notar la chica, tocando la frente de su papá.

-En estos momentos, es casi normal -bromeó Yuuri, para relajar la preocupación de Victoria - ¿Podrías ayudarme con el desayuno? Me gustaría dormir un poco más. Me siento muy cansado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo me encargo de todo. Incluso te traeré el desayuno a la cama. Duerme todo lo que quieras -la peliplata volvió a cubrir a su papá con una manta y apoyó sus labios en el vientre del japonés cada vez más somnoliento -Ustedes también descansen. Los quiero mucho, bebés.

Una vez que Victoria se aseguró de que Yuuri había vuelto a dormitar, salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los cuartos de sus hermanos y de ella, en donde Sasha la estaba esperando.

-Entonces… ¿papá Yuuri está bien? -preguntó el niño.

-Sí, puedes decirle que está bien. Dice que está cansado y que dormirá un poco más. Yo haré el desayuno, los quiero a todos abajo en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo -afirmó el chico, dejando a Victoria en el pasillo y entrando rápidamente a su habitación, en donde brincó a la cama en la que Víctor lo estaba esperando.

Rápidamente, se envolvió en las cobijas y ocupó de almohada el brazo de su papá ruso, que veía con un poco de diversión como Sasha daba mil vueltas antes de encontrar la posición perfecta para descansar. Igual que Yuuri.

-Victoria dice que Yuuri está cansado y que va a dormir un rato más -indicó el niño, abrazando a su padre y quedando con la cabeza cerca de su corazón - ¿Por qué no le dijiste tú a Victoria que fuera a ver a Yuuri? ¿O por qué no fuiste tú con mi papá?

\- ¿Es un reclamo, Sasha? -preguntó Víctor, divertido.

\- ¡No! -gritó el niño, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su papá -Sólo quería saber.

-Es que yo también estoy cansado. No me dejaste dormir bien. ¡Te mueves mucho!

\- ¡Es que sueño mucho! -se excusó Sasha -Además, tú tampoco estuviste quieto. Me quitabas las cobijas.

\- ¡Yo fui quien terminó con tu cabello en la cara! -alegó el ruso, que tomó uno de los mechones plateados de su hijo, que llegaban un poco más abajo de su barbilla -Creo que lo deberíamos cortar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -metió todo el cuerpo bajo las sabanas, mientras reía - ¿Lo quieres para ponértelo y no verte calvo?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, pequeño diablo? -gritó Víctor, en la mejor actuación de indignación, palpando los lienzos de tela hasta dar con las costillas del pequeño -Serás severamente castigado por atentar contra la sensibilidad de tu pobre padre.

\- ¡No! ¡Papá!

Y en unos segundos, Sasha se movía de un lado a otro, presa de una risa frenética, agitando sus brazos y piernas en todas las direcciones, tratando de apartar las manos de Víctor de su cintura, quien hizo empleo de su aun musculoso cuerpo para apresar a su hijo y divertirse escuchando uno de los sonidos que más felicidad le provocaban.

Las sábanas terminaron hechas un nudo en el suelo. Y en algún momento, Víctor y Sasha armaron una batalla campal de almohadas y todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance, incluso sus propios pijamas. El pequeño Makkachin, que había encontrado su lugar de reposo en una esquina de la habitación del niño, ladraba sin cesar, emocionado por el espectáculo que sus dueños estaban montando, e incluso intentaba subir a la cama. A falta de municiones, y siendo su propia ropa la único que podían lanzar, ambos peliplatas acabaron solo cubiertos con sus ajustados bóxers, mientras corrían de un lado a otro del espacioso cuarto. El pequeño Nikiforov trataba de escabullirse de su padre que, a pesar de los años, aún era completamente capaz de seguir el desquiciado ritmo de un infante de diez años.

Por fin, en un pequeño descuido, Sasha tropezó y Víctor aprovechó para apresarlo entre sus definidos brazos. Lo cogió de modo que los pequeños pies quedaron sobre sus hombros, lo que permitía un completo acceso a su abdomen, para asediarlo con una nueva sesión se cosquillas.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor! -suplicó Sasha, agitándose lo que podía, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza a escasos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¿Te volverás a burlar de mi cabello? -cuestionó Víctor, fingiendo seriedad.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca, nunca! ¡Ya déjame! -pidió, y Víctor lo dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, en donde el niño se tomó unos preciados segundos para recuperar el aliento -Tramposo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Te aprovechas de que eres más grande que yo -replicó Sasha, haciendo una réplica exacta del puchero que también hacía Víctor.

-Tú eres más rápido, nene. Me dejaste agotado -respondió el ruso, secando una gota de sudor de su frente -Eres igual de alto que yo cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¿Creceré igual que tú?

-Probablemente -Víctor sacudió la suave cabellera plateada - ¿Jugamos otra cosa o tienes hambre?

\- ¡Vamos a dormir un poco más!

-Me encanta tu idea.

Víctor tomó toda la ropa de cama que se encontraba en el suelo y la acomodó para que su hijo se envolviera en ella y tomara una siesta antes del desayuno. Sasha no tardó en abrazarse al desnudo torso de su padre, cerrar los ojos y entrar en un letargo de sueño.

Nikiforov contempló al niño entre sus brazos. ¿Podría haber una cosa más perfecta en todo el mundo? Ese inocente y completo amor. No tenía modo de describirlo, pero sabía que lo rebosaba, que colmaba todos sus anhelos, que lo henchía de una felicidad diferente a todo lo que alguna vez sintió. Ni siquiera el hielo bajo sus patines se asemejaba a ese sentimiento.

No podía imaginar su existencia sin ese pequeño o alguno de los que estaban en esa casa. Después de todo, eso era más de lo que siempre pidió. Unos hijos que lo amaran y una pareja que estuviera con él en todo momento.

Yuuri… tenían que resolver su problema. Era la primera vez en muchos años que dormían separados por voluntad propia. Y lo odiaba. Detestaba con todo su ser sentirse abandonado. Sobre todo, por él. Lo necesitaba. Estaba incompleto sin ese hombre.

En la habitación del matrimonio, cierto japonés trataba de lidiar con las crecientes ganas de echarse a llorar. Había escuchado las alegres risas de su esposo y su hijo. A la fecha, no encontraba algo más maravilloso que eso. ¿Por qué entonces Víctor traía a su vida una vieja discusión? Él mismo le había asegurado que uno de los mejores regalos de Yuuri eran sus cuatro hijos, próximamente seis. Pero las palabras con las que se refirió a la acción que le permitió tenerlos se agolpaban en su mente de nuevo, contraían su corazón en una angustia tan fuerte, que dolía.

" _Locura, imprudencia, insensatez, disparate". "Miedo, arrepentimiento, remordimiento, desconsideración". "Soledad, separación, abandono". ¿Perdón? ¿Unión?... ¿Amor?_

¿Víctor de verdad había superado todo eso? Cómo nunca lo había hecho desde que sus gemelas nacieron, Yuuri dudó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Victoria sonrió en silencio al escuchar la contagiosa risa de su hermano y su padre en los pisos superiores. Incluso deseó que no hubiera conflictos entre los mayores de la familia, así podrían unirse todos al juego, como solían hacerlo antes de… ¿antes de qué?

Regresó a la cocina a seguir preparando los alimentos. Estaba pensando en un nutritivo desayuno ruso, como una temporal ofrenda de paz con Víctor, y tal vez un poco con Yukie.

Cortaba las legumbres para su _shchi_ , una sopa de legumbres con carne, cuando escuchó los delicados pasos de una mujer entrando a la cocina, junto con unos balbuceos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana dejar a Kenji es su silla para bebés mientras buscaba alguna de sus papillas. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, en los que Victoria pensó que Yukie no le diría nada.

-Buenos días -saludó la japonesa, para sorpresa de la peliplata, que se quedó muda. Yukie rodó los ojos -Por lo menos esperaría que me contestaras. Si no quieres, deja de mirarme.

-No… no es eso. Es que… bueno yo… -Yukie enarcó una ceja y Victoria resopló -Buenos días. En una hora estará listo el desayuno.

\- ¿ _Shchi_? Es complicado que lo hagas sola. Debiste haberme dicho que te ayudara.

-Puedo sola… -empezó a decir, pero al ver la mirada irónica de su hermana, se interrumpió y suspiró - ¿Puedes cortar las verduras mientras preparo la carne?

-Por supuesto -respondió, dejando en manos del bebé su fruta rallada y la cuchara que, desde que tenía un año y medio, se había empeñado en controlar solo. Aún fallaba, pero lo intentaba.

En completo silencio, intercambiando solo las palabras que eran necesarias, ambas se dedicaron de lleno a preparar la comida para la familia. Victoria sonreía discretamente para sí misma. Lo sentía. La atmósfera entre ella y Yukie ya no era tan pesada como la noche anterior. No tenía idea de porqué, pero le producía un poco de alivio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se despertó porque los rayos del sol colados por la ventana lo estaban molestando. Sin abrir los ojos, giró su cuerpo para evitar el calor. Su mano tocó algo, e inmediatamente advirtió la presencia de un cuerpo junto al suyo. Yuuri abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules y fríos de su esposo, que lo observaba detenidamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Víctor… -dijo, perezosamente.

-Yuuri… buenos días. ¿Estás bien? Te ves realmente pálido.

-Me siento muy cansado -contestó, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo -Tengo hambre y hay un aroma en la casa que me está dando más apetito.

-Las niñas prepararon el desayuno -dijo Víctor, tomando la mano del japonés, descubriendo, para su preocupación, que estaba muy frío -Yuuri, no me gusta cómo te ves.

-Acabo de despertar, Víctor.

-No es eso. No te sentiste bien por la noche, ¿verdad?

-No -confesó, dándose la vuelta para evitar la mirada del ruso -Yo… vomité varias veces durante la noche.

\- ¡Yuuri! Te dije que me llamaras si algo estaba mal -Víctor le dio la vuelta a la cama, para quedar frente a su esposo, que trataba de ocultar su rostro -Yuuri, amor… -trató de tomar sus manos -Perdóname por lo de ayer, aunque creo que tú tampoco actuaste de la mejor manera. Pero debí quedarme a tu lado.

-Víctor, déjalo estar. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

-Yuuri, no estás nada bien. Vayamos al doctor, por favor.

-Sólo necesito comer. Voy a estar bien…

Pero Víctor supo que no lo estaba del todo cuando Yuuri se levantó de la cama de un salto, corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Espero afuera mientras escuchaba las violentas arcadas y cómo sacaba todo el poco contenido de su estómago. En otro momento, hubiera entrado por la fuerza para acompañarlo, pero por lo que sucedía entre ambos, pensó que era mejor darle su espacio.

Yuuri no salió inmediatamente. Decidió que se tomaría una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Y necesitaba con urgencia aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Víctor le había pedido perdón? ¿De verdad estaba pensado que solo eso bastaba? Dios, había herido sus sentimientos de la forma más dolorosa. Había insinuado, una vez más, que sus hijos eran una imprudencia. No era tan sencillo decir que lo perdonaba. No sí seguía pensando lo mismo después de 18 años.

Cuando salió del baño, Víctor estaba sentado sobre la cama arreglada, enviando algunos mensajes en su celular. Levantó la mirada apenas escuchó a Yuuri, apagó el aparato y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? -preguntó, tendiéndole ropa cómoda. Sin mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza y sujetó la mano que le tendía -Yuuri, por favor. Vayamos al hospital después de desayunar. No te ves para nada bien.

-Víctor… tampoco tú lo estarías si estuvieras esperando dos bebés. Vamos a comer, y si no me siento mejor, entonces iremos a ver al doctor.

-Creo que está bien para mí. Pero, Yuuri… yo… bueno, lo de anoche… lo que dije…

-En serio, olvídalo, Víctor.

-Yuuri, no quiero que estemos así. No me gusta. No quiero dormir lejos de ti porque te extraño, y porque quiero cuidarte. A ti y a ellos. A todos. Pero ayer… ver a Yukie y a Victoria pelear de esa manera… me sobrepasó. No sabía qué hacer y dije… cosas que no quería.

-Ya. Ya entendí. Está bien… amor. Olvidémoslo y comamos, en serio muero de hambre.

Víctor sonrió con cariño y le dio un abrazo antes de que salieran. Se sentía tranquilo por eso, pero, si por lo menos escuchara a la voz en su cabeza, sabría que ni él, ni las palabras de Yuuri, sonaban con total convencimiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Entonces… ¿qué pasará con el Nacional Ruso? -preguntó Victoria, después de que terminaran de desayunar.

-No lo sé. Eso es decisión de ambas. De cualquier forma, Sasha y yo viajaremos a Moscú mañana -dijo Víctor, con clara severidad a sus dos hijas.

-Puedes llevar también a Victoria -todas las miradas, incluso la de la aludida, se concentraron con sorpresa en Yukie, quien bebía su café con total tranquilidad.

\- ¿Resolvieron algo?

-No… no estoy segura.

-Hicimos el desayuno juntas. No estoy diciendo que estamos igual que antes, pero… pero no quiero que esto nos afecte. Y puedo… podemos… intentar soportarnos… tal vez llevarnos bien…

Victoria veía a su hermana como si no la reconociera. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? La noche anterior la había hecho sentir como la persona más ingrata sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Vic… ¿es así? -cuestionó Yuuri, tampoco creyendo lo que su hija mayor estaba diciendo.

-Yo… ah… -sintió una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa, e inmediatamente miró disimuladamente a Yukie, quien se mordía el labio. Ese era su gesto secreto de complicidad - … sí. Lo vamos a intentar…

-Creo que ambas deben sentarse a platicar para que puedan decir que están mejor -opinó Víctor, siendo apoyado por Yuuri -Pero creo que con eso puedo conformarme por ahora. Se los advierto, es la última vez que ambas hacen una escena de ese tipo.

-Papá…

-Sólo no quiero excusas. Ayer fui un día bastante desagradable y no quiero repetirlo. Primero, porque alteraron a Yuuri y saben que no puede estresarse. Segundo, hicieron llorar a Sasha, y ninguna es quien para atentar contra la tranquilidad de ninguno de mis hijos. Y tercero, porque son hermanas, y porque solo se tienen la una a la otra.

-Entendemos -dijeron ambas al unísono, bajando levemente la mirada.

-Ahora pasemos a un tema más agradable -pidió Víctor, viendo con complicidad a su hijo mayor -Antes de que Victoria, Sasha y yo nos vayamos a Rusia, queremos… -tomó la mano de Yuuri, quien se sobresaltó - … escoger el nombre de los bebés.

\- ¡Víctor! ¿Justo ahora? -el japonés se sorprendió apretando la mano de su esposo, quien le regresó el gesto, emocionado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora! Vamos a estar muy ocupados con los Nacionales y el Mundial, porque es obvio que mis niños van a clasificar, y sólo quedan cuatro meses para que tengamos a nuestros dos bebés, así que quiero que, ahora que estamos todos juntos, y para volver a la armonía. ¡Ya quiero que tengan nombre!

\- ¡Y yo ya quiero a mis hermanitos! -gritó Sasha, alertando y haciendo reír a Kenji.

\- ¡Hemanos! ¡Yo queo! -habló el bebé, en sus nuevos intentos por hablar mejor.

-Creo que es decisión unánime. ¿Listo, amor? -Víctor, los niños, e incluso las gemelas, se veían tan entusiasmados, que tuvo que ceder. De cualquier forma, tenía algunos nombres en mente.

-Sí, hagámoslo -contestó Yuuri, sonriendo para todos.

-Bien. Sasha y yo hemos pensado en un nombre… es ruso… -Víctor acercó un papel en el que se veían varias tachaduras sobre letras claras y elegantes, y unas torcidas e irregulares. Lo único que estaba en limpio eran dos nombres.

\- ¿Dimitry Valerik?… Dimitry… -los ojos de Yuuri brillaron de una manera singular, conmovidos, enternecidos. ¿O eran lágrimas? -Suena muy bonito. ¿Quién lo escogió? -Víctor sonrió y señaló hacia su hijo.

-Yo… papá -contestó el pequeño, sonrojado, algo que lo hacía ver indescriptiblemente dulce y tierno -Papá Víctor tenía muchas opciones, pero yo escogí esos dos. ¿Te gustan?

-Suenan hermoso, bebé. ¿Ustedes que opinan, niñas?

\- ¡Qué más vale que a uno de ellos le gane la sangre rusa! -dijo Yukie, con una sonrisa.

-Es perfecto, me encanta. Se escucha tan… no sé. Solo creo que es ideal. Estoy completamente de acuerdo -apoyó Victoria, anotando el nombre en una hoja en blanco.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos nombre para nuestro primer bebé? -preguntó el mayor de los peliplata, viendo con ilusión a su esposo, quien asintió, porque sabía que, de hablar, su voz sonaría cortada - Amazing!

-Hace un tiempo Yuuri, Yukie y yo hablábamos de un nombre japonés. Y pensamos en uno, pero a mí se me ocurrió otro.

Victoria les pasó su celular a Sasha y Víctor, para que vieran las anotaciones que habían hecho. "Kujo" y "Yoshiro".

-Yuuri…

-Yo pensé en Kujo, amor. Pero…

-No podemos escoger Yoshiro, Vic. Lo siento -se disculpó Víctor, con una extraña mirada cómplice entre él y Yuuri.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Todo lo contrario, nena. Es algo muy bueno. Y, de hecho, es una increíble coincidencia. Pero ese es un tema que hablaremos después -explicó Yuuri, que sonría por la impresión.

-Entonces… sólo queda Kujo… Kujo… -Víctor cerró los ojos y pensó.

\- ¿Qué haces, papá? -quiso saber Sasha.

-Me imagino a un niño llamado Kujo… ¡y es precioso! ¡Nuestro bebé tendrá un nombre hermoso! ¡Niñas! ¡Yuuri! ¡Me encanta! -Víctor se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo a abrazar a sus hijas, de modo que ambas casi quedan juntas. Pusieron un poco de resistencia, que su padre no notó, pues estaba absorto en su emoción.

-A mí también me encanta ese nombre. Kujo… sé que lo escuché en alguna parte… ahora mismo no recuerdo donde, pero sé que lo quiero para uno de ellos -dijo Yuuri, pasando la mano por su vientre.

-Sí, me gusta que mi hermanito se llame Kujo. A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad, Kenji? -Sasha se dirigió el bebé que veía a todos de forma expectante, no estando completamente seguro de lo que pasaba.

-Me gushta -contestó el bebé, y aunque su hermano no estaba seguro de si se refería a la comida o al nombre.

\- ¡A los hermanos mayores nos gusta!

\- ¿Entonces está decidido? ¿Dimitry Valerik y Kujo? -Yuuri se estaba mordiendo los labios, todavía no era el momento.

\- ¡Sí! Son perfectos -todos aplaudieron, emocionados ante el momento.

Víctor se arrodilló ante Yuuri y besó en repetidas ocasiones el cálido refugio de sus hijos.

-Dimitry… Kujo… mis bebés. No tienen idea de cuánto los amo. Sus hermanos están esperando su llegada. Ya falta tan poco tiempo y… ¡se están moviendo! ¡Yuuri! ¡Me están escuchando!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Los siento!

Los tres hermanos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y corrieron a poner sus manos sobre el vientre de Yuuri. Se emocionaron tanto, que a todos les saltaron las lágrimas. De algún modo, identificar a sus hermanos, hacía que se sintiera más real su presencia. La tensión de los últimos días había hecho que los pasaran por alto y olvidaran el hecho de que ellos también sentían lo que pasaba, y que eso no era bueno para ellos. Dimitry y Kujo tuvieron que haber sentido de todo el amor del que se vieron rodeados ese día, cuatro meses antes de que nacieran. Cada día estaban más cerca, y cada día, la espera parecía ser interminable.

Esos bebés serían la calma y unidad que parecía ausentarse en sus vidas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Cariño, después de no verte durante tanto tiempo, será un gusto que encontrarte de nuevo en el Nacional. Mis alumnas participan._

-A mí también me alegra volver a verte. Felicidades por tus alumnas. Debes ser una excelente maestra.

 _-No tanto como tú lo has sido para tus hijos. Hace unos días vi una foto de tu familia. ¡Sasha y Victoria son una réplica exacta de ti! Excepto, claro, por los ojos de tu hijo. Es increíble. Ambos son muy guapos._

-Yukie y Kenji también son geniales. Se parecen tanto a Yuuri…

 _-No quise decir que no lo fueran. Pero los peliplatas de la familia tienen, a mí parecer, una chispa que los hace especiales. No me malinterpretes, querido._

-No, no lo hago. Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ellos. Y seré papá de dos bebés más.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Después de todo? No puede ser…_

-Suena como si te molestara.

 _-Claro que no, Vitya. Solo pensé que… Bueno, en realidad no importa lo que pensé. Supongo que unos bebés significan que tu matrimonio va muy bien._

-Creo… creo que sí. Hemos tenido algunas discusiones un poco… fuertes.

 _-Después de veinte años es hasta normal. No creas que todo siempre será miel sobre hojuelas._

-No, pero… Yuuri y yo no habíamos peleado en mucho tiempo. Pensé que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

 _-Víctor, cielo, no todo es lo que parece. A veces, cuando todo está muy bien, es porque el otro está guardando cosas._

-Eso lo dices porque tu matrimonio no duró prácticamente nada.

 _-Sí, pasó conmigo, como puede pasar en cualquiera. Vitya, corazón, no te confíes tanto. Que haya tanta calma solo significa que todo está demasiado bien, o demasiado mal. Y si me estás diciendo que han peleado… sólo puedo considerar una opción._

-No, Laryssa. Yuuri y yo estamos bien. Hemos escogido los nombres para nuestros bebés, incluso volvimos a dormir juntos y…

 _\- ¿Estaban durmiendo separados? ¿Una pelea hizo que dejaras a tu esposo embarazado durmiendo solo?_

-Bueno… sólo fue una noche…

 _-Estoy segura de que no quieres oír de mí que así empiezan los problemas, pero ya te lo dije. Así que considera lo que te dije…_

-No creo que todo eso sea cierto para todos…

 _-Oh, querido… Tendría muchas cosas que decirte al respecto. Afortunadamente, nos veremos en dos días en Moscú. Y me molestaría bastante que no me aceptaras una copa._

-Escucha… tú sabes lo que piensa Yuuri respecto a… ti, y voy con mis hijos… no creo que sea apropiado.

 _-Bueno, entonces vayamos a comer los cuatro después del primer entrenamiento. Me encantaría ver de nuevo a Victoria y conocer a Sasha. Se nota a kilómetros que es un chico adorable, además de muy guapo._

-Ya veremos cuando estemos allá. Tengo que irme, Laryssa. ¿Algo más?

 _-Sólo que será un placer verlos. En especial a ti._ _До свидания, Vitya, cariño._

-До свидания… querida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La familia Nikiforov-Katsuki se encontraba en una de las terminales del Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, en Tokyo. Víctor, Sasha y Victoria estaban por partir a Moscú, sede del Nacional Ruso, en donde se decidiría si avanzaban al Campeonato Mundial.

El niño estaba muy emocionado, pero la chica se encontraba en un limbo, en el que estaba a punto de suplicar que su papá japonés fuera con ellos y contenerse. Ella sabía que Yuuri ya no podría viajar hasta que tuvieran que moverse por el parto. Pero nunca, en toda su carrera, había deseado con tanto ímpetu que él la acompañara.

No era que despreciara por completo estar junto a su padre ruso. Pero a raíz de los últimos eventos, necesitaba más que nunca a sus dos mayores apoyos. No estaba segura de que Yukie fuera una pieza confiable, no después de reanudar las hostilidades y el silencio cuando sus padres nos las veían.

-Promete que me verás, papá. Lo haré increíble y le dedicaré mi programa corto a Kujo y el largo a Dimitry-decía Sasha mientras se aferraba en un abrazo a Yuuri.

-Por supuesto que no perderé tus actuaciones, bebé. Te enviaré un mensaje antes de que pases. Tus hermanos van a estar muy felices -Yuuri estrechó con fuerza a su hijo, antes de que viera como sus ojos se humedecían. Siempre había acompañado a Sasha a todas sus presentaciones, así tuviera su agenda llena, y sabía que era un niño fuerte. Pero la idea de que marchara solo, de que algo saliera mal y no estuviera para consolarlo, o para celebrar con él, estaba estrujando su corazón. Dios, era tan difícil verlo marchar.

Mientras esto pasaba, y Víctor esperaba a consolar a Yuuri, Victoria y Yukie, que tenía a Kenji en sus brazos, se observaban sin saber que hacer o decir, ni siquiera si debían despedirse o desearse buena suerte. Aunque, después de todo, una tenía que hablar.

-Yo… bueno… suerte, Victoria. Creo que tus coreografías son buenas y… el tercer cuádruple… si te decides por el toe loop, recuerda que no debes ocupar toda la serreta para impulsarte y creo que es todo… Te irá bien.

-Yukie… gracias… por los consejos -respondió la peliplata, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible - ¿Me verás?

\- ¡Claro que te veré! Tengo que ver a Sasha, así que… pues… puedo verte a ti. Diablos, Victoria… también hay que medir a la competencia. Sobre todo, a Viveka. Hazme el favor de no dejar que te gane, no toleraré tener que soportarla después.

-Sí, yo… trataré… En serio agradezco tu apoyo, Yukie. Pero… ¿por qué, y no es que me moleste, decidiste tener esta "complicidad"?

-Por nadie… nada que sea de tu incumbencia…

\- ¿Nadie?

-Dije que no te importa.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 423 con destino en Moscú, favor de iniciar el abordaje".

\- ¡Yuuri! -Víctor abrazó con energía a Yuuri, y este correspondió con un abrazo tranquilo -Te voy a extrañar, amor.

-Sólo son unos días, Víctor…

-Igual te extrañaré. Hazme el favor de cuidarte mucho, y cuidarlos a ellos -pidió, poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de su esposo -Si sigues igual de pálido que ayer, irás al doctor. Le dije a tu madre que, de ser necesario, te obligara a ir.

-Ya te dije que estaré bien -Yuuri aprovechó a también estrecharlo, no sólo como cariño, era más una advertencia -Cuida de mis hijos, Víctor. Sasha… él puede ser muy fuerte, pero también es bastante sensible, lo sabes. Y Victoria… ella necesita que también la comprendas. Si el salto no sale, va a necesitar de ti… no lo olvides, por favor. Eres más su papá que su entrenador.

-Yuuri… sabes que siempre me encargaré de cuidarlos… siempre -pegó sus labios a los del japonés, sintiendo su dulce sabor. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después, se separó del pelinegro, sin saber qué había pasado. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario y bajó a la altura de sus gemelos -Los amo, bebés. Estaré con ustedes pronto.

\- ¡Vámonos, papá! -gritó Sasha, tomando sus maletas, e impaciente por subir al avión.

Después de una última despedida, los tres peliplata se dirigieron hacia la sala de abordaje. Detrás de ellos, los corazones de Yukie y Yuuri estaban estrujados, con sentimientos a flor de piel, sin saber que pensar, sentir o decir.

" _Espero que te vaya muy bien, Victoria. Ambas necesitamos que te demuestres que puedes hacerlo. Quiero… quiero volver a estar bien contigo. Jeremy me explicó… pero no es todo… no es lo único que nos pasa. Yo también… tengo muchas cosas que guardar…"_ Y una delgada, casi invisible lágrima, salió furtiva de sus ojos y se estrelló en su pecho, donde su corazón latía con melancolía.

" _Víctor… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo estás ocultando? ¿O me lo dirás cuando vuelvas? ¿Llevarás a mis hijos ahí? Víctor, confío en ti. Haz… lo correcto, por favor. Esperaré que me lo digas… porque no hay nada que esconder, ¿verdad?"_ Y apretó sus manos contra su vientre, donde sus bebés de cinco meses aguardaban con tranquilidad al momento en el que verían la luz. Y Yuuri haría todo lo posible porque, cuando llegará el momento, los pequeños Dimitry y Kujo fueran recibidos en una familia llena de amor, unida… una familia que fuera suficientemente buena para ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Queridos lectores, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto. En FanFiction ya llegamos a los 4800 leídos y en Wattpad estamos cerca de las 3900. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace. Podrán pensar que no es mucho, pero para mí, significa todo que haya personas que se interesen y sigan esta historia. Es muy lindo. Así que gracias. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que supongo que se están haciendo de las ideas que van a llevar a nuestra familia a los extremos. Pero tranquilos, que para eso aún falta un poco. Espero que esto no haya sido muy doloroso… según yo no lo es, pero si me da un poco de… sentimiento. Bueno, eso es todo. Para el siguiente capítulo tenemos el Campeonato Europeo y más drama… (cómo si no tuviera ya suficiente preparado con las ideas originales). Bien chicas y chicos, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. De nuevo, gracias y saludos a todos.**

 **Lucy: ¡Qué genial! Pensé mucho en que era lo más adecuado para Yurio, y recordé su fascinación por los gatos, así que creo que es lo estudiaría. Yo también quiero escribir de ellos, pero no creo que lo ponga aquí, sino en los drabbles que sugerí en el capítulo pasado, así que atenta. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: En pocos capítulos les explicaré todo eso. la verdad es que hasta yo estoy emocionada por decirlo. Si, esa mujer nos va a traer varios problemas, ahora y en los recuerdos. Tú aguarda y disfruta. Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Lo aprecio muchísimo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Sí, me encanta el lemmon, y acabo de descubrir que me encanta escribirlo, así que todavía habrá un poco. Vladya va a ser muy importante en próximos capítulos, y empecé a tener un poco de… digamos "rencor" contra Víctor, por lo que va a hacer. Gracias por apoyar la idea, sí los haré. Y gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Yukipab: ¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por seguir leyendo! Espero que te haya gustado la entrega de hoy. ¡Saludos!**

 **Guest: Sé que eres Zryvanierkic, estaba dudando hasta que dijiste lo del traje de Eros. Casi pensé que no tendría review tuyo, pero llegó y fui inmensamente feliz de nuevo. Espero que el traje esté empezando a quedar genial. Diablos, son demasiadas teorías… y bueno… no sé si decirte o no… aunque puedo sólo decir que una de todas ellas se acercó demasiado a lo que va a pasar. Solo espero no decepcionarte cuando pase, porque no sea suficiente drama. Te prometo que me esforzaré. Jajaja, de hecho, la idea que mencionaste del niño pasó unos segundos por mi mente, pero pensé que sería muy trillado, así que no lo hice. Vaya que entiendes muy bien la idea de la "suficiencia" en todos los aspectos que planteo. Y creo que ese es el mayor problema de Yuuri, que sabe que él ya está realizado y lo frustra que Víctor no, recordando que alguna vez pensó que estaba estancando su carrera. Víctor si se siente completo, pero es parte de la vida, creo, que haya algo que no se realice al cien por ciento. Pero bueno, ya lo van a solucionar, y de qué manera. Me da miedo, mi pobre Yuuri sólo quiere hacer feliz a Vitya, aunque siempre me pregunto si en verdad es eso, o un deseo insano de satisfacer algo… quien sabe. Y Vladya… mi pobre Vladya, aún no he escrito nada de lo que pasó con su "relación" y ya me duele. SPOILER: en estos momentos, en tiempos de Yukie y Victoria, el cuñado de todas tiene el cabello igual que Víctor. Un evento lo llevó a un ataque de locura/borrachera que acabó con muchos mechones de cabello plateado en el suelo. Jajaja, tan estúpidos que los amas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero que aumente tu curiosidad. ¡Saludos y que te mejores pronto!**


	24. No me des más motivos

**Capítulo 24: No me des más motivos**

-Víctor Nikiforov… el tiempo te ha tratado excelente.

El aludido se distrajo de observar el entrenamiento de sus hijos para hacer caso a la fémina voz que le había hablado. Los ojos verdes de Laryssa brillaron con algo parecido a la emoción, y sus rojos labios esbozaron una coqueta sonrisa.

-Laryssa… también tú te ves muy bien -se acercó y besó sus mejillas -Es un placer verte de nuevo.

-Para mí también lo es, a pesar de que me hayas evitado los último dieciocho años.

-No te estaba evitando. No tuve oportunidades para encontrarnos y… bueno… no me gusta incomodar a Yuuri.

-No te preocupes, cariño, entiendo. Pero ahora mismo no me puedes rechazar la invitación que te hice cuando te llamé -la mujer tocó levemente el brazo de Víctor, y él intentó disimilar lo mejor que pudo la sensación de un ligero cosquilleo recorriendo su extremidad.

-Hoy no podré. Los programas cortos de Sasha y Victoria son en unas horas y prometí a él que saldríamos a pasear por la noche.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Víctor? Me cuesta imaginarte en un momento padre e hijo.

-También me costó al principio, con las niñas -recordó el ruso, con una sonrisa nostálgica. Pero supongo que es parte del proceso de convertirse en papá.

\- ¿Y te consideras un buen padre?

-Eso tendrían que juzgarlo ellos -contestó, señalando a sus hijos en la pista -Lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es de que los amo, y de que no hay manera en que termine de agradecer a Yuuri por habérmelos dado.

-Suena tan diferente a cuando supiste que ibas a ser papá por primera vez.

-Laryssa… eso ya pasó. No pienso lo mismo que dije aquella vez. Ya no podría.

\- ¿Qué esa no fue la razón por la que discutiste con tu esposo? -Víctor iba a replicar, pero vio a Victoria acercarse a la barda donde estaba apoyado.

Probablemente solo Laryssa notó la desconcertada y dubitativa mirada que la chica de cabello plateado le dirigió. Demasiado cautelosa. Si la pelinegra hubiera podido, se habría reído. A la pequeña niña de papá le bastaron unos segundos para ponerse alerta, como hizo Katsuki cuando la conoció años atrás. Sin duda, Victoria era inteligente.

-Papá… -la peliplata llegó frente a él, mirando con desconfianza a la mujer a su lado -Creo que ya fue suficiente por ahora. Estoy cansada.

-Ya sabes que no puedes cansarte demasiado, pero está bien. Vayamos ya al hotel. Quiero que ambos duerman un poco… y les quiero presentar a alguien.

Laryssa siguió de cerca a Víctor, que se dirigió a la salida de la pista para recibir a sus hijos y entregarles los protectores de cuchillas.

\- ¡Papá! Logré hacer todos los saltos y clavé el triple axel que practicamos en casa. ¿Puedo hacerlo en la competencia?

-Espera un año más, Sasha. Te prometo que lo intentaremos en la siguiente competencia -el niño hizo un ligero puchero, pero asintió.

-Oh, vamos Víctor. Si lo hace genial. No seas tan estricto -la interrupción de Laryssa llamó la atención de los hermanos. Victoria buscó en su papá una reacción, pero este sólo se había reído y negado con la cabeza mientras auxiliaba a Sasha con la colocación de los protectores en los patines. Laryssa se acercó a Sasha y él la miró extrañado -Eres un niño con mucho talento, me recuerdas mucho a Víctor cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias… ehh…

-Victoria, Sasha… quiero presentarles a una gran amiga mía. Ella es Laryssa Novikova. Laryssa, bueno… ya conocías a Victoria de hace muchos años, y él es Sasha -presentó Víctor, posando ligeramente su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-Mucho gusto, Laryssa -saludó el niño, tendiéndole la mano.

-Es un placer, querido -Laryssa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, con el cual el joven ruso se sonrojó de forma adorable. Luego, se dirigió a Victoria, quien la seguía observando taciturna -Victoria, hermosa, no creo que me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí. Eras un bebé precioso, y me alegro de descubrir que ahora eres toda una bella mujer.

-Bueno yo… ehh… sí…. Esto… ¿Me conocía?

-Sí, fui a casa de tus padres a los pocos días después de que naciste y antes de que se mudaran a Japón.

\- ¿De verdad? Nunca había oído hablar de usted, señora.

-Ya sabes lo olvidadizo que es tu padre, pero puedo perdonarlo. Lo estaba invitando a que los saliéramos a comer o cenar.

\- ¡Eso sería grandioso! -exclamó Sasha con mucho entusiasmo -Por favor, papá. Vayamos con ella, ¿sí?

-Víctor…

-Yo… -el ruso miró el gesto suplicante del pequeño y la expresión nula de Victoria. Resopló y su rostro dibujó una mueca de conformidad -Ahora mismo iremos al hotel y los dos van a descansar. Por la noche, saldremos los cuatro a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo paso, papá -dijo Victoria, cerrándose la chamarra para dirigirse a los camerinos.

\- ¿Sucede algo, querida? -preguntó Laryssa, tomándola de la mano, contacto que hizo que el interior de Victoria se estremeciera.

-Sólo quiero descansar antes de la competencia de hoy y de mañana. Estoy un poco nerviosa y… bueno… me gustaría dormir.

Víctor, aunque confundido por la actitud de su hija, asintió. Se despidieron de Laryssa y acordaron verse en la noche. En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Sasha y Victoria tomaron un baño y se acostaron, aun les quedaban por lo menos, tres horas antes de partir de nuevo a la pista para presentar el programa corto que con tanto esmero habían preparado y que a Sasha le seguiría asegurando su lugar en la categoría Novel B, hasta que tuviera la edad para unirse a los Junior, mientras que, para su hermana, representaba el pase al Mundial.

Por su parte, después de salir del baño de su habitación individual, Victorio miró recelosa su celular abandonado en la cama. Lo había pensado todo el tiempo mientras se bañaba, y la verdad era que no tenía más opción. No tenía tiempo de hacer ella misma la búsqueda, por lo que, en vista de la situación, tendría que pedir ayuda.

Se vistió con su slip y brassiere negros, y antes de ponerse el resto de la ropa, tomó el aparato, marcó el número y esperó.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres?_

-No es el momento, Yukie. ¿Podrías ser más amable?

 _-No. Repito, ¿qué quieres?_

\- ¿Yuuri está ahí?

-Si quieres hablar con Yuuri, puedes marcarle a su celular. No sé porque tienes que pasar primero conmigo.

-Si me estás respondiendo así, quiere decir que no está. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Es importante.

-Si no hay más remedio. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que investigues sobre una mujer llamada Laryssa Novikova, y si tiene alguna relación con Víctor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Quién es ella?

-Víctor la presentó a Sasha y a mí como una vieja amiga. Pero algo en ella no me da mucha confianza.

-Dudo que papá mienta respecto a eso. Si dijo que era una amiga, debe serlo.

-Yukie… sólo ayúdame con eso, por favor. Quiero quitarme cualquier duda. Y ya tengo que irme con Sasha y papá a la pista.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si tengo algo, te lo envío. ¿No te ibas ya?

-Sí, me voy. Dale un beso a Yuuri de mi parte y… bueno, gracias.

-Como sea.

La llamada terminó abruptamente. Victoria se apresuró a vestirse con un cómodo pantalón y una blusa sin mangas pues, a pesar de que era casi de noche, los bochornos de la primavera estaban haciendo de las suyas. Se aseguró que llevara su vestido, medias y patines. Tardó prácticamente nada en maquillarse y peinarse, pues tenía una facilidad envidiable para su arreglo.

Cuando se vio lista, y esperando que Yukie la ayudara, salió de la habitación y fue a reunirse con Sasha y Víctor en la recepción. Por lo menos, le emoción pintada en el dulce rostro de su hermana podían devolverle un poco de tranquilidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El recinto no estaba completamente lleno, pero, aun así, el pequeño corazón de Sasha latió desbocado ante la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí. No era que estuviera nervioso. De hecho, entre más personas hubiera, él sentía un mayor compromiso por satisfacer a todos, y era algo que le gustaba. Ese día, lo que en verdad la preocupaba, era ser lo suficientemente bueno para que su primera presentación saliera perfecta, pues quería que, cuando Dimitry y Kujo fueran mayores, se enorgullecieran de su hermano mayor y de los programas que les dedicó.

Los hermanos Nikiforov caminaban cada uno a un lado de Víctor, sonriendo para todos y mostrándose como lo que eran, tres personas en verdad atractivas, con encanto natural y capacidad casi innata de atraer a quien fuera con una sencilla mirada. Víctor y su legendaria seducción, Victoria, que su cuidado cuerpo destilaba una elegante belleza, y Sasha y su tierna, pero evidente, gallardía. Simplemente no podían pasar desapercibidos. Los tres peliplata eran, para gusto de quien los viera, brillantes.

Y eso, de ningún modo, pasaba desapercibido para su familia, quienes los observaban a través de una pantalla en una sala de Yu-topia. Toda la familia Katsuki y los amigos se habían reunido en el hotel para presenciar y apoyar a los que se encontraban en la lejana Rusia.

Yuuri, ocupando un sofá para el solo y su vientre, cada vez más grande, observaba ansioso a la televisión, esperando por el momento en que sus hijos y su esposo aparecieran. Apenas vio un atisbo de plateado entrando a los vestuarios, lo invadió la ansiedad por no encontrarse con ellos. Esto mismo lo hizo rechazar la comida que su mamá le ofrecía, pues sentía que su estómago no la toleraría.

-Papá… Víctor dijo que debías comer bien -intervino Yukie, después de que su abuela dejara de insistir.

-Yukie, si algún día, que espero que sea dentro de muchos años, llegaras a estar embarazada, me entenderás.

-Cuando pase eso, voy a comer bien por mi bebé.

-No creas que yo no lo hago -respondió el japonés, divertido, y aceptando un tazón lleno de frutas -Pero a veces, ellos se niegan a una buena alimentación.

Yukie hubiera querido preguntar más, pero una voz en la televisión, que hablaba en ruso, la distrajo cuando pronunció el nombre del penúltimo competidor de los Novel B "Nikiforov-Katsuki Sasha Valerik".

Las personas en la sala aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando el niño se adentró en la pista, sonriendo y saludando con su habitual carisma a las personas que habían ido a ver el espectáculo.

El corazón de Yuuri se contrajo de nerviosismo, y desde el fondo de su corazón deseó que su hijo tuviera la mejor de las suertes. Guardaron silencio cuando Sasha ocupó su lugar en el centro de la pista.

Yuuri sonrió cuando el sonido de un tamtan, instrumento típico para la samba brasileña, llenó el recinto, junto con los curiosos silbidos de pájaros. La canción que Sasha había escogido, la obtuvo de una antigua película para niños ambientada en Rio de Janeiro. Le encantó por su armonía, además de que, cuando completó la coreografía, todos se dieron cuenta de que el infante poseía no solo talento, sino un ritmo en su cuerpo que sólo podía haber heredado de su padre japonés y que le permitía representar en la pista casi cualquier cosa.

Cuando los sonidos aumentaron, la velocidad de los pasos de Sasha también. Resultaba bastante atractivo e interesante ver como un niño lograba ejecutar los complicados pasos del baile brasileño en el hielo. Se deslizó con soltura por la pista mientras mantenía sus brazos y piernas en movimiento. Al momento en que la voz del cantante y la música se mezclaron en una explosión de sonido, Sasha ejecutó una perfecta mezcla de loop y toe loop dobles. Se integró a la coreografía, haciendo una pirueta baja saltada. Se puso recto y rotó sobre su eje hasta que empezó el coro, mismo que abrió con una nueva combinación de lutz sencillo y axel doble.

Con cada salto, Yuuri sentía que su corazón se salía, pero tenía que admitir que lo estaba haciendo maravilloso. Tal vez no estaba clavando todos los saltos, pero estaba ganándose unos valiosos puntos de presentación, pues no había forma de negar que su coreografía era algo novedoso. Incluso hubo algunas risas, aplausos y expresiones de sorpresa cuando realizó unos muy coquetos pasos, que incluían un movimiento de caderas que, sin lugar a dudas, eran obra de la enseñanza de su papá pelinegro.

En la recta final de la canción, cuando la delicada voz de una mujer remataba la canción, Sasha cerró con lutz, un salchow y un flip, todos dobles, cosas que sorprendió a sus padres, no porque la combinación fuera difícil, sino porque, a pesar de que el baile era cansado, tuvo la suficiente energía de hacer tres saltos seguidos. Aunque el segundo salto fue un tanto errático, terminó de pie y con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos en Japón se unieron a los aplausos que salían de la televisión. Incluso Yuuri, que seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, y ese no era por los bebés que albergaba. Ya tendría que hablar con el pequeño peliplata acerca de los cambios de rutina a último momento, pero sería justo después de felicitarlo. Sasha se había lucido con la mejor presentación que le había visto.

Se enterneció cuando, después de agradecer el apoyo del público, vio a su hijo patinar a gran velocidad hacia la salida de la pista, donde Víctor lo recibió en un enorme abrazo, después de besar incesantemente la platina cabellera de Sasha. Momentos como ese le provocaban, por lo menos en ese momento, sentimientos encontrados.

Una vez en el _Kiss and Cry_ , Sasha y Víctor enviaron saludos a la familia en Hasetsu en perfecto ruso, aunque probablemente nadie ahí, a excepción de Yukie y tal vez Kenji, entendió, por lo que la hija mayor tuvo que hacer de traductora.

Yuuri se emocionó casi hasta las lágrimas cuando anunciaron la calificación. El 78.27 de Sasha venía a romper su anterior récord, a colocarlo en primer lugar y alejarse por mucho del segundo lugar.

Todos se dieron un receso para dormitar un poco antes de que fuera el turno de Victoria. En Japón, aun eran las primeras horas de la madrugada, pero Yuuri y todos, incluso Yukie, estaba dispuestos a hacer una noche en vela por ver la actuación de Victoria, que iba a defender su primer lugar.

-Duerme un poco, cariño. Los tres tienen que descansar -Hiroko apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y echó una manta sobre él. Yuuri iba a replicar, pero ella puso un suave dedo en sus labios -Yo te despertaré cuando Victoria vaya a presentarse. Lo prometo.

-Yo… está bien. Gracias, mamá. ¿Puedes llevarte a Kenji para que duerma?

-Por supuesto. Duerme, Yuuri.

El japonés hizo caso y se quedó completamente dormido. Yukie, por su parte, tenía apenas una pizca de sueño, y lejos de quedarse a descansar, se entretuvo actualizando sus redes y subiendo, en todas, una foto de ella y Sasha, diciendo lo muy orgullosa que estaba. Puso un poco de atención en la competencia de los Junior masculinos, donde el pupilo de su tío Yurio arrasó con la competencia, al igual que sus dos alumnos que competían en Senior lo hicieron en su categoría. Estaba por ver cómo comenzaba la competencia Junior de mujeres, cuando se quedó adormecida en uno de los cojines dispuestos en el piso frente a su papá, olvidando por completo hacer la investigación que Victoria le había pedido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Justo como Hiroko prometió, los despertó a él y a Yukie cuando las seis chicas de la categoría Senior entraron al hielo a calentar. Los nervios también lo atacaron cuando vio a Victoria deslizarse entre sus compatriotas. Y sólo bastó un segundo en que la cámara se concentró en el delicado rostro de su hija para saber que algo la estaba perturbando. No sabía cómo estaba Yukie, pero el modo en el que su pierna temblaba, lo hacía saber que ella también se encontraba demasiado nerviosa por la expresión de su hermana.

Las mujeres regresaron a la parte trasera de la barda, mientras la primera participante iniciaba su rutina. Tal vez el resto de la madrugada de Yuuri pudo haber pasado en relativa calma si su curiosidad no lo hubiera llevado a buscar a su hija y esposo detrás de la barda. Pero la sorpresa fue bastante agria, e incluso le generó un malestar en la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Podía repetirse mil veces esa pregunta y probablemente no encontraría una respuesta viable. Pero, sin temor a equivocarse, se estaba equivocando en algo que no podía identificar. Si no fuera así, Víctor no estaría haciendo eso.

Su esposo era plenamente consciente de lo que pensaba acerca de Laryssa Novikova, desde el primer momento en que la vio y hasta cuando, por su culpa, tuvieron una de las peores discusiones que recordaba. ¿Sería que Víctor perdonaba demasiado fácil? No. Aun recordaba el tema de la "imprudencia" que no habían podido resolver. Entonces, no entendía que estaba haciendo Víctor dejando que esa mujer ayudara a Victoria a calentar, tomando los brazos de la chica y moviéndolos a un compás. Si tenía que ser sincero, esa situación lo estaba llevando a un límite, porque llegó a pensar que la conversación entre Víctor y Laryssa, que escuchó por mera casualidad, era solo una preocupación sin sentido. Pensó que Víctor no la vería, que se alejaría de ella y que tendría un motivo válido por el que le estaba contando los problemas de la familia… ¿verdad?

Yuuri rió para sí mismo, tanto para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo como por la idea que estaba surcando su mente desde días atrás. Primero pensó que era extremista… ahora… lo consideraba una abierta posibilidad, porque… ¿qué clase de persona soporta la misma traición dos veces? Si Víctor no tenía un motivo, entonces Yuuri tendría una teoría… y una solución. Acarició con melancolía el vientre donde sus bebés esperarían solo cuatro meses más para por fin ver la luz.

-Por último… Nikiforova-Katsuki Victoria Svetlana.

Yuuri volvió de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Se había enfrascado tanto en ellos, que no vio ninguno de los programas anteriores y solo el nombre de su hija lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo de verla posicionarse a mitad de la pista. Su corazón brincó de emoción al ver a la peliplata, pero latió enojado cuando la cámara se concentró en Víctor y Laryssa, quien mantenía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ignoró eso y se concentró en Victoria. La música que había elegido era, para gusto del japonés, algo lastimera, y la letra solo lo realzaba. Pero ella había dicho que se sentía identificada, y aunque a Yuuri le dolió esa declaración, podía entender su decisión. Una melodía del grupo Trading Yesterday acompañó los primeros movimientos de la rusa.

Sus pasos eran desesperados y tristes, denotaban derrota e incluso perdición. Pero a pesar de todo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Se veía algo ansiosa, y no era para menos, pues ese día, era la primera vez que competiría con tres cuádruples, después de no hacerlo desde que volvió al hielo.

Abrió su repertorio de saltos con un lutz triple que se llevó aplausos de sorpresa por su magnífica ejecución. Llegó la hora del primer cuádruple en una combinación. Lo despegó de un triple toe loop seguido del que exigía cuatro rotaciones. Dio un pequeño grito en señal de emoción y siguió observando. Llegó la parte en la que la serie de pasos representaban confusión, donde no sabía si el tiempo había sido todo desperdiciado, si lo que perdió había sido más de lo que ganó. Si valía la pena luchar por una pequeña esperanza, o era preferible abandonar antes de terminar destrozados. Irónico, pensó Yuuri, pues era justo eso lo que se estaba preguntando.

Terminó esa sección de la canción saliendo de una pirueta _Biellman_ , para entrar de lleno en el lutz cuádruple, que igual clavó. La preocupación se instaló en Yuuri cuando, después de salir de una combinación tres-tres, la vio resoplar y con sus mejillas encendidas, casi podía escuchar su aliento agotado.

"Vamos, resiste, solo falta un cuádruple. Tú puedes, nena" pensaba su padre con ahínco. Los últimos acordes de la canción estaban llegando, así como el momento de desenvolver el último salto de la noche. Victoria se estaba posicionando bien y llevaba una buena velocidad, los movimientos de conexión fueron rápidos y robaron una cantidad considerable de energía. Para cuando llegó el momento, todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración.

El axel había empezado casi de maravilla, y sus rotaciones fueron buenas. Para desgracia de ella, y Yuuri sabía bien que era por el agotamiento, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza en su tobillo para aterrizar en un pie y tuvo que apoyarse del otro. Victoria terminó su presentación con una bonita _layback_ , al centro de la pista.

Yuuri jamás había tenido tantas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y también deseó que Víctor no se percatara del rostro de su hija, que denotaba un terrible cansancio, pues no cesaba de respirar con dificultad mientras agradecía a los presentes las muestras de apoyo.

Yuuri vio con recelo como Victoria se dirigía a los brazos de su padre, que la esperaba con semblante intranquilo, secundado por Laryssa detrás de él, quien no perdió el tiempo para felicitar a la chica por su desempeño. El pelinegro sólo estaba esperando por ver los resultados de la prueba, pues moría por irse a dormir y que su mente olvidara que Víctor estaba con esa mujer.

-… recibe un 99.57.

Todos se quedaron admirados. Victoria también estaba rompiendo su récord ese día, y era probable que terminara en primer lugar después de que pasara la última concursante.

\- ¿No vas a ver todo? -preguntó Yukie, cuando vio a su papá levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a la habitación que tenía en el hotel de sus padres.

-Sí, Yukie. Ya estoy muy cansado. Además, sé que ella ganará. Puedes quedarte a ver, si gustas.

-Sí… yo creo que eso haré. ¿Necesitas algo? -al recibir la negativa de Yuuri, su hija se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Sea lo que sea que pase, puedes decirme, voy a estar en la habitación de al lado.

Yuuri asintió y se metió al cuarto que era de él cuando aún vivía en el hotel. Por algún motivo, le resultó más reconfortante que la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Una risa irónica escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que se acostaba y sus labios se empapaban en lágrimas. Aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que se tratase de un malentendido y de que Víctor le hablaría o mandaría un mensaje en cualquier momento, diciendo que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrase con Laryssa, pero que solo la había saludado y rechazado como siempre.

Obviamente, se quedó dormida una vez más sin que ese mensaje o esa llamada llegara a su celular.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Victoria daba vueltas en su habitación. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido con Sasha, Víctor y esa mujer a cenar. Pero sucedía que no haber quedado en primer lugar en el programa corto la había puesto de mejor humor. Y no era con nadie más que con esa mujer, que seguían sin agradarle en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que la había ayudado a mejorar algunos pasos.

Para su suerte, Víctor no notó que Victoria estaba casi muerta del cansancio cuando terminó su presentación, y que, incluso, sus rodillas temblaban con avidez. Aun la dejaría competir con los tres cuádruples bien distribuidos y eso ya era importante.

Por fin, pasada la media noche, escuchó la delgada voz de Sasha y la fuerte de Víctor entrar a la habitación que se encontraba a un lado. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el ruido cesara para estar completamente segura de que podía entrar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. En solo quince minutos, no se oía un solo murmullo, por lo que decidió que era hora de moverse. Se colocó una bata de dormir, tomó sus llaves y salió. Tocó a la puerta de su padre con suavidad para no despertar a su hermanito. Después de cinco minutos insistiendo, Víctor, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos y sin camisa, le abrió.

-Vic… ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, papá. No pasó nada. Es solo que… bueno… me gustaría pedirte algo… -Victoria se puso de puntillas y susurró al oído de Víctor, quien, después de escucharla, esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa, asintió, abrió la puerta completamente y dejó que Victoria entrara.

Sin demora alguna, el ruso se tendió en su cama y se acercó a una orilla. Cansada y en un bostezo, Victoria se deshizo de la bata, quedando en su diminuto pijama. En segundos, ya se había deslizado en la cama de su papá, quien la cubrió con las sabanas.

Victoria le dio la espalda, pero buscó pegarse al cuerpo de su padre para sentir la reconfortante sensación que le daba estar en el regazo de él. Víctor se divirtió de verla y, con su brazo, rodeó la cintura de la chica para que se sintiera protegida. Olisqueó el dulce aroma a lilas que emanaba de su cabello recién lavado, y eso le trajo un poco de nostalgia, pues era el mismo aroma que tenía ella cuando era una bebé. Después de estar acomodados, Victoria tardó prácticamente nada en arrullarse, pues su espalda, pegada al pecho de su padre, percibía los acompasados latidos del peliplata.

En pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida. Víctor esperó hasta que eso pasara para darse la libertad de acariciar con suavidad el largo cabello plateado de la menor de sus hijas, al igual que sus lindas y tersas mejillas. Dejó un beso en una de ellas, la abrazó fuerza contra sí, y le susurró al oído, antes de que el mismo se quedara completamente dormido: "Te amo, princesa. Y prometo que te cuidaré hasta el último de mis días. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _**Flash Back**_

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia. Junio, 19 años y medio atrás._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _Una sola sílaba salió de los labios de Yuri Plisetsky, mientras que, a su lado, Otabek Altin simplemente no podía articular una sola palabra. El chico ruso sostenía una hoja que él y su pareja acababan de leer. Pero no había fuerza en el mundo que los hubiera preparado para semejante y disparatada propuesta del japonés que, sentado frente a ellos, esperaba una respuesta._

 _-Pues… sí. Es eso… yo… bueno… me gustaría que me ayudaran… -tartamudeó Yuuri, con sus mejillas enrojecidas._

 _\- ¡Qué te ayudara! Maldito cerdo, de verdad estás demente. ¿No tienes al anciano para eso?_

 _-No. Víctor no debe saberlo hasta que ya esté hecho. No me dejaría hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Pues claro que no, maldición! Esto que quieres hacer contigo es una estupidez. Es… ni siquiera tengo palabras. ¡Otabek! Dile algo._

 _\- ¿Ya lo has consultado con alguien más? -quiso saber el kazajo, dándole una ojeada al documento impreso._

 _-Sí. El hermano de Víctor está dispuesto a ayudarme con todo. Pero quiere que alguien de confianza esté conmigo cuando suceda._

 _\- ¿Y yo era el único idiota que te podía decir que sí?_

 _-Yo no quise decir eso -replicó Yuuri -Pero sí, tú y Otabek son los únicos en los que puedo confiar. Aunque me da miedo y me gustaría tener ese día a Víctor… no puede ser así._

 _\- ¿Entonces estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer o no?_

 _-Bueno… sí. En enero me iré a Detroit para la primera consulta, independientemente de lo que ustedes me digan, lo haré._

 _\- ¿Y cómo carajos esperas que me quede sabiendo lo que estás haciendo? Tendré un maldito cargo de conciencia que no me dejará en paz._

 _-No tienes por qué sentir eso, es algo que yo…_

 _\- ¡Ya cállate! -gritó el joven ruso, atrayendo la mirada de más de uno en la espaciosa cafetería._

 _-Yurio…_

 _-Eres un idiota, katsudon. Vas a ir, y vas a arriesgarte. Y si te pasa algo, yo… -por un momento, Yuuri percibió el miedo latente en la mirada de Yurio, fueron solo unos segundos, pero fue demasiado claro. Había escogido bien a las personas con las que compartiría su secreto - ¡Yo no voy a decirle a Víctor que moriste si algo sale mal! ¡Y más te vale que no sea así porque no quiero aguantar los ridículos lloriqueos del anciano!_

 _-Te prometo que no me voy a morir -respondió Yuuri, divertido de la pataleta que Yurio estaba realizando - ¿Eso significa que puedo contar con ustedes? ¿Yurio? ¿Otabek?_

 _-Puedes confiar en mí, Yuuri._

 _\- ¡Otabek!_

 _-Yura, él es como de tu familia. No puede no ayudarlo cuando te lo está pidiendo como un favor de vida. No puedes dejarlo solo._

 _-De hecho, sí puedo. Después de tres oros seguidos, este cree puede hacer lo que sea -Yurio resopló, pareció pensarlo mucho tiempo y al final, antes de decir una sola palabra, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Otabek cubierto con una chamarra mientras le propinaba pequeños golpes en su pierna -Ahora mismo, los detesto a los tres -Está bien, cerdo. Ayudaré a que tengas miles de cerditos y ancianitos bebés._

 _-Yuri… gracias, en verdad -Yuuri hubiera querido abrazar a Yurio en muestra de gratitud, pues se levantó de su silla y fue al encuentro de Plisetsky._

 _Sin embargo, el chico puso un pie entre él y el japonés, con una mueca de asco._

 _-Ni te me acerques. No sé si está locura es contagiosa y no quiero que Beka me esté pidiendo bebés después._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola hermosa gente! Bueno, ya saben, la escuela es la cosa más horrible jamás inventada. Y tenía que terminar unos compromisos, los cuales me ataron y me impidieron actualizar hasta hoy. Pero ya, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, porque las ideas me vinieron de golpe y las acomodé lo mejor que pude. Ahora, pregunta: para el siguiente capítulo, ¿quieren el resultado del Campeonato Ruso y una sorpresa (una muy buena) o ya quieren saber qué es lo que va a hacer Yuuri para tener a sus hermosos bebés (recuerdo)? Ustedes digan. Escojan lo que escojan, ya no hay vuelta atrás para el drama, y de ahora en adelante… me va a doler hasta a mí lo que voy a hacer. Pero bueno… espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y, de nuevo, lo siento por la tardanza, espero que no vuelva a pasar. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: No, de hecho, ya casi no vas a esperar nada. Las respuestas y más drama están a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Sí, a esta familia le gusta bastante aparentar que están bien cuando en el fondo se están deshaciendo, pero creo que es esa gana de querer mostrarse fuertes ante los otros, para que ellos no caigan en lo mismo. ¡Ya sé! Yo también amo a Vladya. Ya pronto lo tenemos aquí, lo prometo. Tal vez, incluso llores con lo que le pasó. Prometo que será bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: No sé si me emociona o me remuerde la conciencia que dejes de hacer lo que haces para escribir esto. Así que solo puedo darte infinitas gracias por estarme acompañando en este proyecto. Siempre me haces el día con tus teorías y tus hermosos comentarios. Creo que estoy haciendo que odies mucho a Vitya, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, porque, según lo veo yo, Yuuri y las niñas también tienen su buena culpa para que el pobre Víctor sea así. Pero lo dejo a tu consideración, igual, yo también soy consciente de que lo hace mal muy seguido, pero es que el hombre jamás aprendió a entender los sentimientos de los demás y claro que le sale mal. Respecto al nombre que Víctor y Yuuri rechazaron… cerca, muy cerca… pero no atinaste. Tranquila, para eso todavía falta. Yo sólo espero que tu hígado se haya recuperado, porque aún le faltan unos golpes. Y sí, me estoy riendo maquiavélicamente. Gracias por leer y comentar. Adoro todo lo que haces por este fic. ¡Saludos!**


	25. Aquel día fatal

**Capítulo 25: Aquel día fatal**

Víktor no solía levantarse por las madrugadas, a no ser que tuviera un buen motivo para hacerlo, y eso, generalmente, tenía algo que ver con su lindo esposo. Pero esa noche, ya se había levantado en más de una ocasión por un mismo sueño, obligándose a despertar antes de que el recuerdo lo hiciera estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Imposibilitado de poder dormir, se sentó en la cama y contemplo al delicado cuerpo junto a él. Ella era tan hermosa. Sus cabellos platinados, esparcidos por la almohada brillaban ante los escurridizos rayos de la luna. Su expresión era sumamente tranquila, sus largas pestañas caían como lluvia sobre la parte superior de sus pálidas y suaves mejillas. Los labios rosados y delgados estaban completamente cerrados y curvados en un atisbo de sonrisa. Las manos finas y delgadas descansaban unidas frente a su rostro, mientras que sus rodillas intentaban llegar a su pecho. Su blanca y tersa piel despedía un ligero y dulce aroma a lilas.

Víktor no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar embelesado la figura de su hija. Estaba seguro, jamás vería mujeres tan bellas como sus hijas, excepto, tal vez, por la mujer a la que Viktoria le debía su segundo nombre, y cuya luz se apagó muchísimo tiempo atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ruso y sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

El recuerdo viviría con él toda la vida. Aquellos instantes en los que vio la vida de su niña desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. El temor de perderla sería un sentimiento que lo acompañaría hasta el último de sus días. Delgadas gotas de lluvia se estrellaron silenciosas contra los vidrios de la ventana. Cómo aquella ocasión.

Suspiró antes de volverse a acostar y atraer a su hija hacia su cuerpo. Irremediablemente volvería a soñar con eso en cuanto cerrara los ojos, y quería tenerla cerca para que, en el momento en el que despertara, sintiera que ella estaba ahí, que no se había ido, que había conseguido aprovechar su segunda oportunidad.

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Hasetsu, Japón. 4 años atrás._

 _\- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Viktoria!_

 _\- ¡Papá! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo clavé!_

 _La niña de trece años patinó con rapidez hasta el extremo de la pista en donde Víktor la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa radiante de alegría En cuanto se encontraron, el ruso levantó a su hija del suelo y dieron unas cuantas vueltas, ambos riendo por la emoción._

 _-Ahora soy tan buena como ustedes. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo tengo trece, y ya clavé el flip cuádruple que tú y papá Yuuri hacían._

 _-Así es, nena. Y te salió perfecto. Aunque tal vez deberíamos ser un poco más pacientes y no incluirlo en las competencias, todavía._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo ya! Quiero darle una gran sorpresa a Yuuri cuando me vea haciendo su salto._

 _-Yuuri ya está muy contento contigo -le dijo mientras la dejaba de nuevo en el hielo y le tendía su botella de agua -No pasa nada si no lo haces la próxima semana._

 _-Puede que no, pero quiero hacerlo. Piensa en lo mucho que Yuuri se emocionara al ver que me enseñaste bien._

 _-Bueno… supongo que sería una agradable sorpresa… pero quisiera que él estuviera enterado de que vas a hacer algo nuevo._

 _-De acuerdo, pero no le digas que es, por favor -pidió Viktoria, abrazándose al torso de su padre._

 _-Sí, te lo prometo. Pero entonces, tendremos que practicar todo el día de mañana._

 _\- ¡Lo haré! Lo que sea por hacer eso en la competencia y dejar a todos asombrados._

 _\- ¿Hacer qué? -la voz de Yuuri hizo respingar a los dos peliplata en la pista._

 _Viktoria negó con la cabeza y le dirigió a su papá japonés una sonrisa traviesa. Casi se estrella contra Víktor cuando Yukie la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, provocando risas entre ambas y una posterior persecución dentro de la pista. Sus padres las observaban con diversión y también rieron un poco cuando ambas terminaron cayéndose una encima de la otra._

 _\- ¡Niñas! ¡Tengan cuidado! -gritó Viktor, que fue rotundamente ignorado por sus hijas._

 _-Déjalas estar, Víktor. Mientras no se lastimen, que jueguen lo que quieran -dijo Yuuri, sacándose los protectores de cuchillas y entrando a la pista - ¿Qué es lo que Viktoria quiere hacer en la competencia?_

 _-Va a ser una sorpresa, amor -respondió el ruso, colgándose del cuello de su esposo y dejando tiernos besos en su mejilla._

 _-No vayan a hacer nada arriesgado, Víktor. Por favor._

 _-Te prometo que será algo impresionante y que te va a gustar. Yuuri… -Víktor metió su fría mano, discretamente, por debajo de la playera de su esposo -No vamos a tener mucho tiempo después, así que… ¿podríamos…?_

 _\- ¡No lo digas en voz alta! -gritó el japonés, tapándole la boca. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero tinte rojizo -Sí… yo quiero… en la noche…_

 _\- ¡Oh, Yuuri! Voy a estar esperando todo el día -le dio una ligera mordida en el lóbulo de su oído y pellizco con picardía su redondo y firme trasero._

 _\- ¡Víktor!_

 _-Vámonos ya, Viktoria. Dejemos que entrenen ellos -Víktor se alejó con calma de Yuuri, dejándolo completamente rojo por esas muestras de "cariño" frente a sus hijas._

 _Ya cobraría venganza después._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Amor, por favor, dime que es lo que tú y Viktoria están tramando -envueltos en las sabanas de su cama. El frío ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y nada disfrutaban más que acurrucarse el uno contra el otro._

 _-Le prometí que sería una sorpresa. No hagas que falte a mi palabra._

 _-Vitya…_

 _\- ¿Sí, amor?_

 _-Sólo… no hagan nada imprudente… por favor. Ella aun es una niña._

 _-Una muy talentosa. No te preocupes, Yuuri, todo va a estar muy bien y te va a gustar lo que preparamos._

 _-A mí siempre me ha gustado lo que ellas y Sasha hacen._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -Víktor se salió de debajo de las cobijas y se subió encima de Yuuri, poniendo las piernas al costado de sus caderas -No seas tan difícil._

 _-No soy difícil. Sólo no quiero que hagan locuras._

 _-Nosotros casi no hacemos locuras._

 _-Sí, pero cuando las hacen, termina en desastre -dijo Yuuri, divertido, recordando los muchos y muy caóticos momentos en los que a padre e hija se les ocurría alguna "brillante" idea._

 _Víktor hizo un puchero y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri, quien rió, estando seguro de que su esposo se estaba acordando de la reciente tragedia en la que la muñeca del ruso había pagado las consecuencias._

 _-Eres malo, Yuuri -se quejó Víktor, sin levantar el rostro, provocando cosquillas con sus labios en el japonés._

 _-No es cierto -replicó, posando sus manos en la blanca y fuerte espalda -Pero no quiero que le pase algo a Viktoria porque querían intentar algo._

 _-Pues sí vamos a tratar de hacer algo nuevo, pero lo hemos practicado y ya lo hace a la perfección -le explicó, dibujando círculos con su dedo en la piel de su esposo._

 _-Víktor… es un nuevo salto, ¿verdad?_

 _-No te lo voy a decir._

 _\- ¡Víktor! -Yuuri levantó con brusquedad el torso del peliplata y lo miró con total seriedad -Que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

 _-Mmm…_

 _-No. Víktor, no. Su cuerpo todavía no está listo para nada más allá de los triples._

 _-Amor… sea lo que sea que haremos, saldrá perfecto. Viktoria es capaz de todo y yo confío plenamente en ella._

 _-No estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero eso puede ser mucho para la edad que tiene._

 _-Está por cumplir catorce. A su edad, yo ya hacía todos los saltos posibles -alegó Víktor, incorporándose por completo, pero sin bajar de Yuuri._

 _-Pero tú eres hombre, tu cuerpo era más fuerte que el de ella cuando tenías su edad. Además, Yakov nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así como yo no lo estoy ahora._

 _-Sabes que casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con él._

 _-Lo sé. Pero quisiera que entendieras que no lo hacía para detener tu progreso, sino para evitar que te lastimaras._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Víktor, amor, ¿Cómo te sentirías sí, lo que sea que estén planeando, no saliera bien y Viktoria terminara herida? -Víktor bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de Yuuri, quien se sentó para quedar frente a él. Lo tomó del mentón para que levantara su semblante y sus miradas se conectaran -No es algo que nos gustaría, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sólo queremos sorprenderte -murmuró el ruso, recargando su mejilla en la palma del pelinegro._

 _-Me hará más feliz que avance poco a poco, pero que esté segura._

 _-Entonces…_

 _-No sé qué es lo que vayan a hacer, pero si es algo para lo que todavía no tiene la edad suficiente, por favor, no lo intenten._

 _-Pero Yuuri…_

 _-Por favor, ya llegará el tiempo en que pueda hacer todo lo que tú y yo podemos. Prefiero ver a nuestra hija sana y que no sea tan extraordinaria, antes de que pueda lastimarse intentando ser maravillosa._

 _Víktor torció el gesto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, escondiendo su cara en la almohada. Yuuri rodó los ojos, fingiendo estar exasperado, y sacudió el cuerpo del ruso mientras le pedía que volteara a verlo. Después de un rato de insistencia, optó por picar sus costados, sabiendo lo mucho que le desesperaban las cosquillas y que, irremediablemente, tendría que girarse para detenerlo._

 _-Estás jugando sucio, Katsuki -protestó Víktor, tomándolo de la muñeca._

 _-Primero, es Katsuki-Nikiforov desde hace casi dieciséis años. Y segundo, cuando te portas como niño también cuenta como jugar sucio._

 _-Entonces eres injusto._

 _\- ¿Por no querer que a mi hija le suceda algo?_

 _-Por no querer dejarnos sorprenderte._

 _-Víktor, ya te dije que…_

 _-Ya entendí -lo interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Yuuri lo miró tranquilo y satisfecho, pero él aún se veía algo turbado -A Viktoria no le va a gustar que le diga que no haga lo que ya habíamos acordado._

 _-Si le explicas las razones, estoy seguro de que entenderá._

 _-Ya veré que le digo. Yuuri… No es porque no confíes en ella o en mí, ¿verdad?_

 _-Claro que no. Siempre he confiado en que harás lo mejor para Yukie, Viktoria y Sasha. Y confío en ellos._

 _-Yo… bueno… está bien amor._

 _-Gracias por entenderme, Vítya. Ahora… ¿qué tal si…? -fue el turno de Yuuri de subirse sobre el cuerpo de Víktor, quedando en la posición perfecta para arrancarle un sorpresivo gemido._

 _Lo que no sabían, es que su hija de cabello plateado se encontraba afuera de la habitación de sus padres, con sendas y abundantes lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Estaba, en realidad, muy enojada con ambos. Antes de hacer una pataleta en frente de ellos y provocar que la escucharan, se fue corriendo a su habitación, en donde dio un portazo. Se tiró a la cama y golpeó con fuerza y en repetidas ocasiones su almohada, para liberar su frustración._

 _Víktor no podía no cumplir su promesa. Él mismo se lo había propuesto. Él mismo le había dicho que sería grandioso que pudiera hacer algo con lo que todo el público la recordara, con lo que pudiera ganar sin problemas, algo que era un toque de los Nikiforov-Katsuki y que la convertiría en una digna sucesora._

 _Un flip cuádruple. Un salto que no cualquiera lograba realizarlo con precisión, pero que Víktor y Yuuri habían llevado a la práctica de una manera sublime._

 _¿Por qué ella no podría hacerlo? ¿Por la edad? Eso era ridículo. Tanto Víktor, incluso su tío Yurio, cuando tenían catorce, ya hacían grandes cosas. ¿Qué le impedía hacer lo mismo? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ya había estado practicado el salto. Tal vez al principio había tenido dificultades, pero no era nada que con mucha práctica y la ayuda de Víktor no se hubiera solucionado._

 _Tal vez Yuuri tenía un poco de razón. Sí terminaba agotada, y las caídas eran dolorosas. ¡Pero era parte de cualquier aprendizaje! ¡Todos tenían que equivocarse para poder lograr lo que querían! Y eso, el mismo Yuuri se lo había enseñado._

 _Viktoria se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación. Víktor… Yuuri… habían sido tan espectaculares cuando competían. A pesar de los años, seguían teniendo una chispa increíble y derrochaban talento. Los había visto en algunas ocasiones patinando a dueto, con esa canción que tanto significaba para ambos. Y en verdad, pocas veces veía cosa más hermosa que esa representación de amor. Su amor era excelso y grandioso. Tan incondicional y entregado. Y esa era una de las mejores formas en las que se lo podían demostrar._

 _Pues bien, ella también iba a hacer lo mismo. Les iba a enseñar que hacer cosas grandiosas era la manera en la que ella se expresaba. Víktor y Yuuri lo entenderían. Y estarían felices en cuanto la vieran hacer el flip que tanto representaba a los dos. Estaba segura. No importaba que ellos tuvieran miedo. Ella misma estaba firme y confiada en su decisión. Sólo eso bastaba._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Diciembre

 _Budapest, Hungría._

 _Víktor observaba a la menor de sus hijas salir de la pista después de practicar por última vez la rutina del programa largo. Apenas dos días atrás, Viktoria había presentado un precioso programa corto, y su calificación terminó igualando el récord mundial de las Junior femeninas, dejando atrás al segundo lugar, a Yukie, por algo más de veinte puntos._

 _Sus hijas eran asombrosas, su talento era innegable. Pero había que admitirlo, Viktoria era sencillamente magnífica, y si para algo había nacido, era para ser la mejor. De eso, Viktor no tenía la mínima duda. Le recordaba tanto a él con su ímpetu, con su curiosa necesidad de imponerse a los demás y un afán innato de desafiar las reglas y la lógica._

 _Lo había discutido con Yuuri alguna vez. No era que quisiera más a una gemela que a la otra. Víktor estaba enamorado y completamente embelesado por sus dos hijas y el pequeño Sasha. Si algo lo hacía levantarse cada día, además del amor de su vida, eran sus hijos. Si alguien iluminaba sus días, eran esas cuatro personas que tenían una sonrisa para él a pesar de todo._

 _Siempre tuvo miedo. Desde el principio, desde que se enteró de que una pequeña vida residía en el interior de Yuuri. Todo el proceso de asimilación y cuando llegaron al mundo. Siempre que las veía dormir con tranquilidad o llorar desconsoladas. No era un miedo normal, era algo cercano al pánico, por no saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, si era lo que ellas y Yuuri merecían. Porque Víktor Nikiforov siempre derrochaba seguridad, pero esas niñas lograron descolocarlo._

 _Pero, a pesar de todos, sus sonrisas lo valían. Sus miradas llenas de amor, cada "Te amo, papá", cada abrazo y beso. Después de catorce años con ellas, por fin, sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que, tal vez si no era el mejor, si era un papá que se estaba esforzando por ser lo que sus hijos necesitaban, por darles lo que querían y protegerlos con su vida._

 _Por esa misma razón, le dolía en el corazón tener que echar abajo las ilusiones de su hija. Desde antes de salir de Japón, había tratado de hablar con ella para pedirle que no hiciera el flip, por lo menos no el de cuatro giros. Pero ella siempre se escabullía o daba un abrupto cambio de tema. Al final, ya estaban en el día de la competencia y Víktor seguía sin hablar con la joven peliplata. Pero si no lo hacía a como diera lugar, Yuuri se enojaría con ambos, más aún si algo salía mal. Pero su esposo tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo. Su niña probablemente no estaba del todo lista. El hecho de que pudiera clavar el salto en algunas ocasiones no significaba que estaba lista para hacerlo. Suponía que eso también era parte de protegerla. Evitar que hiciera disparates, aun si él mismo los había propuesto._

 _-Viktoria -la llamó, en cuanto terminó de sacarse los patines y ponerse un calzado deportivo normal. Ella lo miró, sonriente, lo cual solo hizo que se sintiera más culpable -Nena, quiero hablarte de… del flip._

 _-Está listo para ser presentado -respondió, levantando un pulgar y guiñándole un ojo - ¿Viste como lo hice hace unos minutos? Yo sé que me va a salir genial. Ya puedo imaginarme la expresión de Yuuri y Yukie cuando lo vean._

 _-Yo… hablé con tu papá -resopló ante la mirada recriminatoria que recibió -Él no sabe lo que vas a hacer, pero… sospecha del sato, y también cree que no es conveniente que lo hagas a tu edad._

 _-Tal vez si no se lo hubiera dicho, no lo sospecharía y no tendría por qué rechazarlo._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Víktor, aturdido._

 _-Escuché cuando papá Yuuri dijo que no lo intentáramos porque yo no tenía la edad._

 _\- ¿Y qué más?_

 _-Que terminaste por aceptar que no lo hiciera -Viktoria se levantó, con el ceño fruncido y caminó hacia la salida._

 _-Ven aquí, Viktoria -la chica suspiró ante el tono estricto de su padre y optó por hacerle caso - ¿No piensas que Yuuri tiene razón al no querer que te lastimes? Yo… entiendo su punto._

 _-Pero papá, Yuuri cree que me puedo lastimar porque no saber hacerlo. Sin embargo, tú y yo ya lo practicamos, y ya puedo hacerlo._

 _-Pero Viktoria, eso no significa que debas. Además, no lo hemos hecho con la rutina completa, y si te cansas, puede salir mal._

 _-No lo creo. Soy muy resistente._

 _-Escúchame -le pidió, señalando el banco para que se sentara y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -No dudo ni un momento en que eres excelente en lo que haces. Si tuvieras más de quince, sé que podrías hacer esos cuádruples sin ningún problema._

 _-Sólo falta un año para eso…_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero en ese año, puedes volverte más fuerte, ser más precisa, tener más experiencia. No tiene por qué ser ahora._

 _-Sí, claro que tiene que ser ahora. Tú me lo prometiste. Dijiste que íbamos a impresionar a Yuuri y a todos con mi talento. ¿O es que no confías en mí? ¿Sólo me estabas ilusionando o algo así?_

 _\- ¡No! Viktoria, no es eso. Sabes que creo en ti, y yo también esperaba verte haciendo el salto mío y de Yuuri…_

 _-Entonces déjame hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que me caiga y pierda algunos puntos, aun así, voy con una gran ventaja sobre Yukie. Y si no, entonces pasaré a la historia como la mujer más joven que clavó un flip cuádruple. ¿Crees que Yuuri podría enojarse por eso?_

 _-Si conozco bien a tu padre y, de hecho, lo hago, sí. Se va a enojar._

 _-Pero no por tanto tiempo, y nos verá felices a ambos. Siempre se olvida de que está enojado cuando nosotros estamos felices._

 _-Esto es diferente, Vik. Esas son pequeñas travesuras, pero esto… no es tan fácil -Víktor se recargó sobre la pared y se frotó la cara con sus manos. Esa era uno de las peores inconveniencias de que su hija se pareciera tanto a él. Su poder de convencimiento era demasiado._

 _-Tú siempre dices que es mejor intentarlo a quedarse con la duda del que hubiera pasado -Viktoria bajó la mirada al piso, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir._

 _-No me hagas esto, nena. Sabes que no soporto verte llorar -el ruso tuvo que moverse de donde estaba y aprisionó a su hija entre sus brazos, quien no resistió más y se dejó ir en sollozos._

 _-Yo… yo solo… quiero que Yuu… Yuuri se enorgullezca de… de los dos… Papá… por favor…_

 _-Viktoria…_

 _-Yo te lo prometo… te prometo que saldrá bien. No quiero… salir a la pista sin tu apoyo -Viktoria se aferró todavía más al pecho de su padre, humedecido por las continuas lágrimas._

 _-Basta, nena. Por favor, no sigas llorado -se separó de ellas y limpió los surcos de agua salada con sus pulgares. Trató de sonreír y dejó un beso sobre su frente – No te voy a quitar la idea de la cabeza, ¿verdad? -ella negó y él suspiró -Bien, intentémoslo. Pero debes escucharme. El flip es el penúltimo salto de tu rutina. Tienes que prometerme que, si estás lo suficientemente cansada para ese punto, será un triple._

 _-Pero… eso me quitaría un punto por penalización…_

 _-No me importa. Prefiero perder el punto y que tú termines de una pieza. ¿Me lo prometes, Viktoria?_

 _-Yo… yo… sí, lo prometo. Si hay cansancio, no hay cuádruple -declaró, mordiéndose el labio._

 _-Gracias, mi amor. Eso quería escuchar. Ya veremos cómo escapamos de Yuuri después. Vamos al hotel para que te bañes y duermas._

 _Viktoria asintió y siguió a su padre hacia la salida, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Pero sucedía que simplemente no podía aceptar no hacer lo que con tanto esmero había practicado. Ella tenía a demostrarle a todos que era la mejor. Que… que el hecho de que fuera hija de Víktor y Yuuri no era lo único que la definía. El esfuerzo era suyo y no una herencia._

 _Esa noche, Viktoria daría un espectáculo impactante, suficiente para que nadie la olvidara._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Damas y caballeros, daremos inicio a la Final del Grand Prix en la categoría Junior femenina. Competidoras, pueden entrar a la pista"._

 _-Se ven hermosas -susurró Yuuri para sí, pero Víktor alcanzó a escucharlo._

 _-Lo sé. Son idénticas a nosotros. Yukie cada día se parece más a ti, y eso me preocupa._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por qué va a ser muy guapa y los chicos y hasta las chicas estarán detrás de ella. ¡Me van a quitar a mi Yukie! ¡Así como también me quería quitar a mi Yuuri! -el japonés no pudo hacer otra cosa más qu reírse para que su sonrojo bajara, mientras su esposo fingía un sollozo en su hombro._

 _-También a mi Viktoria. Todos me quieren quitar a mis plateados favoritos -se quejó Yuuri, aferrándose a los brazos del ruso._

 _-Deberíamos encerrarnos en nuestra casa para que nadie nos vea -sugirió Víktor, propuesta que provocó una carcajada en Yuuri, quien siguió observando el calentamiento de sus hijas._

 _-Viktoria está algo ansiosa, ¿no te parece? -hizo notar el pelinegro, fijando la mirada en ella._

 _-Es tu hija, amor. Claro que va a estar ansiosa -bromeó Víktor, mientras posaba rápidamente para una foto que le pedían en las gradas._

 _-Muy gracioso. Pero no me refiero a eso… Vitya, hablaste con ella, ¿cierto?_

 _-Yo… sí…_

 _-Víktor…_

 _-Llegamos a un acuerdo. No te preocupes, Yuuri, todo va a estar bien. Ella lo prometió._

 _-Le dijiste que no intentara nada para lo que no estaba lista, ¿verdad?_

 _-Pues sí… pero es algo complicado._

 _\- ¡Víktor! Ella no va a…_

 _-Tranquilízate… ya te lo dije. Tenemos un acuerdo y sé que ella lo va a respetar._

 _-Eso espero por el bien de los dos._

 _Víktor se rió un poco y le aseguró a su esposo que todo estaría muy bien y que Viktoria sabría ser juiciosa. El altavoz llamó a las competidoras a dejar la pista para que la primera participante pudiera hacer su coreografía._

 _Mientras eso pasaba, Yuuri y Víktor llevaron a sus hijas a hacer los últimos estiramientos. El ruso las miraba a ambas lleno de orgullo, en tanto que las asistía en algunos movimientos. Sin embargo, el japonés apenas podía dejar de ver lo que hacía la menor de sus hijas. Viktoria estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, pero demasiado para el gusto de Yuuri. No era normal que estuviera taciturna y distante, cuando, usualmente, no paraba de hablar y reír con su hermana._

 _Tuvo la intención de ir con ella y preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, cuando las bocinas interiores avisaron que era el momento para que Yukie se incorporara. Las hermanas se levantaron y se regalaron con un enorme y cálido abrazo._

 _-Lo harás genial, Yukie. Te verás hermosa -le dijo Viktoria al oído._

 _-Gracias, pero es casi seguro que me ganarás. Aun así, pienso darlo todo en la pista, igual que tú._

 _\- ¡Hey! Tú no sabes lo que puede pasar. Esfuérzate mucho. Será maravilloso._

 _-Tú también. Suerte, Viktoria._

 _Mientras Víktor abrazaba a Yukie y le daba las últimas recomendaciones, Yuuri fue al encuentro de la peliplateada. La acogió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su cabello._

 _-Ten cuidado, princesa. No olvides todo lo que hemos hablado. Estás hermosa y lo harás excelente._

 _-Gracias, papá._

 _-Y no olvides que, sin importar lo que pase, yo ya estoy muy orgulloso de ti. No necesito de nada para que esté satisfecho. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -sujetó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, esperando que dijera algo. Sin embargo, solo asintió y se abrazó a él._

 _Siempre se habla de que es el instinto "maternal" el que hace saber a las madres cuando algo no está bien con sus hijos, incluso, cuando ellos van a hacer algo y eso mismo los está atormentando. Ninguno de sus tres pequeños le habían dicho nunca "mamá", pero sabía perfectamente que tenía ese instinto. Y fue eso lo que oprimió su corazón cuando Viktoria lo soltó y se fue con Víktor. Su niña estaba preocupada, y eso lo ponía muy mal, más aún el no saber cómo ayudarla._

 _Pero confiaba que Víktor estaría ahí para apoyarla, para hacerle saber que no estaba sola y que, independientemente de lo que pasase, todos estarían felices por su desempeño._

 _Yukie tomó su mano, entusiasmada, y se lo llevó a la pista para presentar su coreografía. Pero Yuuri no podía evitar quitarse de la cabeza el mal presentimiento que se apoderó de él cuando dejó de ver a Viktoria._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Antes de entrar a la pista, Víktor y su hija aplaudieron muy entusiasmados los resultados de Yukie, que la colocaban en tercer puesto. Aunque no era lo que esperaban, estaban satisfechos por sus enormes avances. Ella también lo estaba haciendo excelente._

 _-Papá… si obtengo uno de los primeros puestos, Yukie no tendrá medalla -dijo Viktoria, jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa._

 _-No pienses en eso, nena. Tu hermana sabe que hizo lo mejor que pudo y espera que tú hagas lo mismo. Ella ya tendrá su oportunidad -alentó Víktor, tomando las manos de Viktoria entre las suyas -Concéntrate, por favor. No quiero que pienses en algo que no sea tu rutina._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Sé natural, no te apresures en los movimientos. Sé tú misma allá -recomendó Víktor. Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta -Y… recuerda la promesa._

 _La chica tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Esperó a sentir la suave, pero firme palmada de su padre en la espalda, para adentrarse a la pista._

" _Representing Russia, Viktoria Nikiforova-Katsuki"_

 _Patinó con confianza hasta encontrar su posición en la pista. Saludó a todos quienes la ovacionaban, muchos de los cuales eran seguidores de sus papás, y se encontraban ahí para apoyar a las hijas de sus ídolos._

 _Su corazón latió deprisa, en cuanto la música suave de un piano inundó los rincones del estadio. Y sus movimientos se tradujeron en delicadeza y elegancia, sublimes y en sincronía con las notas._

 _La voz en español de Roberto Velázquez interpretó las primeras palabras de la canción que había escogido. "Aquí". Melancólica, pero con un bonito sentimiento impreso en su letra._

 _No hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo para el primer despliegue de saltos. Desenvolvió un axel triple con maestría y se incorporó a unos finos pasos, que embelesaron a la audiencia._

"La vida va, los sueños morirán. Al mío digo adiós y sin saber…"

 _Tal vez su padre le había dicho que no pensara en nada, pero las palabras inundaron su mente apenas terminó una combinación dos-tres de toe loop. "Yukie no va a ganar por mi culpa. Ella estará triste al verme con una medalla". Sus brazos se movían con ademanes de querer alcanzar a alguien… o tal vez era un algo._

 _De cualquier forma, sus emociones hacían que su corazón se contrajera en angustia. No quería que su hermana estuviera triste. No por ella. Si ganaba una medalla, la compartiría con Yukie. Ambas se habían esforzado, y merecían tener una, sin importar cual fuese._

" _Aquí, soñando, con un feliz final. Creer que esto en verdad es real"_

 _Los asistentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron fuertemente la realización de un limpio lutz triple, que, aunque complicado, fue clavado con éxito._

 _Tal vez eran sentimientos muy profundos para la tierna edad de Viktoria. Pero ella podía hacer creer a todos que ya los había vivido. En un lento movimiento, alcanzó a ver como Yuuri se unía a Víktor para seguir su actuación. Ambos estaban serios y la observaban fijamente. "Papá… ¿ves como si lo estoy haciendo bien?"_

 _Pensó demasiado rápido. A punto de realizar una pirueta layback, confundió un poco los movimientos y no salió como esperaba. Tuvo un mal inicio, y aunque recuperó la pirueta, empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa. "¿Qué salto seguía? ¿Era un loop o el primer flip? Creo que eran ambos"_

 _La estancia se llenó, una vez más, con solo música. Viktoria despegó de un loop doble y se elevó al flip. Para su mala fortuna, aterrizó con los dos pies al perder un poco la noción de la altura que había alcanzado. Era demasiado alto, más de lo que normalmente hacía. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo violenta con sus movimientos?_

 _Estaba impaciente. Quería llegar ya al culmen de su presentación. Era momento de demostrarles a todos lo grandiosa que podía llegar así. Demostrárselo a Yuuri. ¿Por qué el no confiaba en ella? Eso le había dolido mucho. Pero ya le mostraría que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera. Casi todo._

 _Maldijo por dentro al no clavar el lutz doble. ¡Pero si ya le había salido perfecto! Reparó en su respiración errática y una gota de sudor cayendo por su cuello. No. No. No. No. No podía estar cansada. No tanto._

 _Pero lo estaba. Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle un tanto y sentía que sus pies protestaban a cada deslizamiento o pirueta._

"Y… recuerda la promesa". La voz de Víktor sonó clara y concisa en su mente. Lo prometió. Pero sabía que no lo iba a cumplir. Si podía hacerlo. No estaba tan mal. Sus fuerzas aún eran suficientes para su último gran momento en el hielo. Pero esa punzada en su pierna de despegue tuvo que haberle avisado algo cuando inició la trayectoria recta. La opresión en su corazón y las voces en su cabeza gritándole que se detuviera tuvieron que haberla hecho parar. Aun cuando se elevó a una altura descomunal y peligrosa, tuvo que haber parado. "Pero yo no voy a rendirme". "Soñar que el sueño en los dos está. Yo aquí… yo aquí, y tú allá"

 _Lo supo desde el momento en que el aire la abandonó. No completaría las rotaciones. Ni siquiera caería de pie. El pánico invadió cada parte de su ser. Lo último que oyó fue un grito comunal. Alguien vociferó su nombre. Después todo fue un largo y molesto zumbido. Una molestia se extendió por su cadera. Pero el dolor, el verdadero dolor, estaba en su cabeza. El miedo se apoderó de sus últimos atisbos de razón. ¿Qué era eso, húmedo, que se deslizaba por debajo de su cuerpo? ¿Era agua o…?_

 _No hubo más. Poco a poco, sintió el abandono de su cuerpo, y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de una fría y temblorosa mano sobre la suya._

 _Después, oscuridad._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡No! ¡Viktoria!_

 _Pánico. Horror. Pavor. Terror._

 _Ninguno de los dos fue plenamente consciente de sus acciones después de ese momento. Fue tan rápido, tan pronto. Sabían que saldría mal desde que vieron su salida. No estaba concentrada ni prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Ese salto estaba destinado al fracaso, a desencadenar una pesadilla._

 _Por instinto, Yuuri tomó la mano de Víktor y la apretó fuerte. Pero no hubo palabras que salieran de su boca al ver la escena. Primero fue su cadera, y casi inmediatamente, su nuca._

 _Fue un ruido sordo que paralizó los corazones de sus padres. Sus pieles se volvieron blancas y sus muecas de deformaron en algo más allá del horror cuando, mientras corrían hacia la entrada, vieron al hielo mancharse de un brillante color carmín._

 _A ninguno le importó que nos los quisieran dejar pasar. Empujaron a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino y casi fue un milagro que no cayeran hasta que llegaron al cuerpo inerte de su hija._

 _\- ¡Viktoria! ¡Viktoria! Por favor, amor. Abre los ojos, no te vayas. ¡Escúchame! ¡Viktoria! ¡Escúchame! ¡Regresa! -Yuuri fui quien primero tomó su mano. Las lágrimas y la desesperación invadieron su rostro. El cabello de ella ya estaba manchado con una cantidad abrumadora de su propio líquido vital. No supo si moverla o dejarla ahí tendida. Solo sujetaba sus manos, ausentes. Y gritaba. Gritaba mucho y ahogado en dolor - ¡Viktoria! ¡Mi amor! ¡Viktoria! ¡No te vayas! ¡Viktoria!_

 _-No, no, no, no, no. Vikt… no puede… Viktoria… nena… -Víktor llegó apenas unos segundos después. Pero él no lloraba. Simplemente estaba anonadado. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia. La sangre envolviendo la figura de su hija lo había dejado en shock. Se arrodilló ante ella y puso sus manos en su mejilla y la sacudió ligeramente -Vik… princesa… Viktoria… despierta… despierta… ¡Viktoria! ¡Viktoria!_

 _Un grupo de personas apartó a los dos. Yuuri estaba como enloquecido mientras alguien lo sujetaba para que no interfiriera en las labores de atención médica. Víktor fue ligeramente más consciente de lo que pasaba cuando escuchó los lamentos desesperados de su esposo. Fue con él. Quería abrazarlo. Quería decirle que estaba con él. Que Viktoria estaba viva. Que estaría bien. Pero el segundo golpe de la noche llegó fuerte y mortal para su corazón ya afligido._

 _\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡No te acerques a mí!_

 _Yuuri rechazó por completo su contacto. Lo empujó lejos de él y Víktor cayó al suelo. Fue entonces cuando tuvo conocimiento total de la situación. Su esposo estaba herido e iracundo. Su hija estaba herida, desangrándose, y la vida se le escapaba._

 _\- ¿Es usted su padre? -preguntó con urgencia uno de los paramédicos mientras otros se alejaban con el cuerpo de Viktoria en una camilla._

 _-Am… ambos lo… somos -tartamudeó, poniéndose de pie y señalando a Yuuri, quien era ayudado por otro asistente, que le pedía que mantuviera la calma._

 _-Acompáñenme de inmediato. Es urgente su traslado al hospital._

 _Víktor siguió al hombre. Al ver que se marchaban, Yuuri se unió a ellos, sin siquiera mirar al ruso. Salieron de la pista, y mientras subían con precaución a Viktoria en la ambulancia, otro grito partió todavía más el corazón de ambos._

 _\- ¡Papá! ¡Víktor! ¡Yuuri! ¿Viktoria está muerta? ¿Viktoria murió? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¡Díganme algo! -Víktor se agachó para detener a Yukie en sus brazos. Entonces no lo soportó. Las lágrimas salieron de él como jamás lo habían hecho. Cargadas de dolor, abundantes y lastimeras. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio como Yurio y Otabek, con sus semblantes desencajados, se acercaban corriendo a ellos - ¡No! ¡Por favor! Está muerta, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estás llorando?_

 _\- ¡No! Yukie. Tu hermana está muy grave, pero sigue con nosotros. No pienses lo peor._

 _\- ¡Víktor! Viktoria… ¿cómo está? -Yuri llegó a su lado y lo sacudió de los hombros con brusquedad._

 _-Mal, está muy mal -explicó cómo pudo -Yurio, Otabek. Por favor, cuiden a Yukie. Debo ir al hospital con Viktoria y Yuuri._

 _-Claro que sí. Vete ya, Víktor -dijo Otabek, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y atrayéndola a él, tratando de calmarla._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Quiero ir con ustedes! -gritó, tratando de zafarse del forzoso agarre del kazajo._

 _\- ¡Yukie! Nena, por favor, contrólate. Debo ir a cuidar a tu hermana y a papá. Por favor, te pido que cooperes con nosotros. Ve con Yurio al hotel y en cuanto sepa algo de tu hermana se los avisaré. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?_

 _Yukie asintió, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas y abrazó a su papá, pidiéndole que cuidara a su gemela. Víktor se lo prometió y, después de agradecer rápidamente a la pareja frente a él, corrió a la ambulancia, que estaba a punto de partir._

 _Al subir, se encontró con Yuuri sosteniendo la cada vez más blanca mano de Viktoria, a la que se le había puesto una venda provisional alrededor de su cabeza, junto con una mascarilla de oxígeno y un suero insertado en su mano derecha._

 _-Ya partimos al hospital -les indicó el paramédico._

 _Cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y el sonido de las sirenas se hizo apabullantes. Víktor se colocó junto a Yuuri y quiso también tomar la mano de su hija, pero su esposo la apretó aún más contra sí._

 _-Fue un cuádruple… -lo escuchó murmurar -… ella no estaba lista para eso…_

 _-Yuuri… yo… sí. Es mi culpa… no se lo prohibí -reconoció el peliplata, con la voz cortada y un nudo en su garganta._

 _\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez, Víktor? -reclamó Yuuri, en un paso más allá de la ira -Esto es tu culpa._

 _-Lo sé… yo… Yuuri… lo siento._

 _Yuuri no contestó y no dijo nada más en todo lo que duró el camino. Se limitó a contestar las preguntas que el hombre dentro de la ambulancia les hacía para llenar el expediente de Viktoria._

 _-Le haremos exámenes en el hospital, pero… ¿saben el tipo de sangre? Es muy probable que necesite una transfusión._

 _-Es A… negativa…_

 _-Habrá que esperar a saber si el banco de sangre del hospital tiene su tipo. Ya estamos llegando. Su… hija será traslada de inmediato al quirófano. Les pido que esperen en recepción y llenen los papales. Y busquen un donante en caso de que sea necesario._

 _Víktor y Yuuri asintieron mecánicamente a lo que el hombre les decía. La ambulancia entró a la zona de urgencias y rápidamente fue abierta por un grupo de doctores y enfermeros. Descendieron con cuidado y rapidez la camilla, y antes de que sus padres se pudieran despedir de ella, Viktoria fue transportada al interior del hospital, a un lugar en donde Víktor y Yuuri no podrían acompañarla._

 _-Señores, ¿ustedes son los padres de la señorita? -una enfermera rubia y joven se acercó a ellos, demasiado tranquila y llevando una sonrisa amable y serena. Ambos lo confirmaron -Muy bien. ¿Ella es adoptada o es hija de alguno de los dos?_

 _-No… ambos somos sus padres biológicos… -respondió Yuuri inmediatamente._

 _-Oh. ¿Es producto del procedimiento Detroit? -preguntó la chica, asombrada._

 _-Sí, así es… -intervino Víktor, pues Yuuri se había quedado observando a un doctor que corría hacia la misma zona donde Viktoria había sido llevada._

 _-Perfecto. Lo anotaré en el expediente. Uno de ustedes puede acompañarme a llenar los datos de…_

 _-Viktoria… -la enfermera asintió, pero Viktor la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca - ¿Usted puede decirnos cómo está mi hija?_

 _-Yo… está bien. El informe preliminar dice que un posible traumatismo cráneo-encefálico -las piernas de Yuuri fallaron y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones dispuestos en el lugar, siendo socorrido inmediatamente por Víktor, tendiéndole la mano, que esa vez no fue rechazada -Señores, espero que entiendan que, aunque sí es delicado el estado de su hija, que haya sangrado es una señal de que no hay derrame cerebral, por lo tanto, la señorita Viktoria tiene más probabilidades de recuperarse. Actuaron rápido. Por mi experiencia, puedo decirle que ella saldrá adelante. Ahora, por favor, uno de ustedes venga conmigo para llenar los datos necesarios._

 _-Amor, voy a ir yo. Quédate aquí. Volveré en seguida._

 _-Víktor… ¿dónde está Yukie? -cuestionó de pronto Yuuri, con una expresión vacía en sus ojos._

 _-Está con Yurio y Otabek. Ellos vendrán después. Llamaré a tu mamá. Probablemente Sasha estaba viendo la Final y no quiero que se altere, ¿está bien?_

 _-Sí… no… Yo los llamo._

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

 _Yuuri asintió y Víktor se alejó con la enfermera para dar toda la información de Viktoria. Aunque en esos momentos, lo último que quería era pensar. Apenas estaba terminando de analizar lo que había pasado. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Yuuri tenía razón. Era su culpa. Era su completa y maldita culpa. A eso se referían cuando decían que no estaba lista. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¡Era un salto! ¡Un jodido salto! No pasaba nada si ella lo hacía esa noche o diez años después. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla alentado? Ahora, no sólo no sabían si volvería a patinar. Eso era una insignificancia. Lo único que pedía era que le dijeran que su hija viviría. Que se iría con ellos a su casa y que volvería a ser la de siempre. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan idiota? Un capricho. Había cedido a un capricho y ahora todos estaban sufriendo por su culpa, sobre todo Yuuri._

 _Yuuri… tenía que ser tan difícil para él. Viktor era el padre de ella, pero era el japonés quien las había llevado esos meses, ella creció dentro de él, y eso, inevitablemente, formaba un vínculo especial. Era probable que el dolor de Yuuri fuera aún más inmenso que el de Víktor. Su hija, una hija que salió de él, se le estaba escapando. Lo vio hablar por el celular y se acercó a él, para ofrecer su apoyo en caso de ser necesario._

 _-… no, mamá. Víktor y yo nos quedaremos con ella y Yukie está siendo cuidado. Necesito que te quedes con Sasha y lo tranquilices. Dile que… que… su hermana está siendo ayudada… que pronto volverá con nosotros… -Yuuri apenas fue capaz de acabar la frase, se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Víktor se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer -… sí, me ayudaría que Mari estuviera aquí… Yo no voy a moverme de este lugar hasta que alguien me diga cómo está mi hija. Sí. Mamá… por favor… cuida de Sasha, hazle saber que todo estará bien y que lo amamos… Gracias._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el ruso, en cuanto Yuuri colgó._

 _-Sasha lo vio todo… él… estaba muy mal. Lloró mucho y también creyó que Viktoria… que ella… eso… Papá lo calmó porque mamá también entró en pánico. Lograron que durmiera… en cuanto despierte le van a explicar todo…_

 _-Yuuri… ¿qué quieres que haga? Estás muy pálido…_

 _-Nada, Víktor, no hagas nada. Ya fue suficiente._

 _-Yuuri… lo siento…_

 _-Eso no va a traer a Viktoria de vuelta si algo le ocurre -espetó el japonés, poniéndose de pie -Por favor, Víktor, déjame solo un momento._

 _El peliplata, con su corazón latiendo con agonía, asintió y salió de la recepción hacia el exterior de del hospital. Hizo ademán de sacar su celular para ver la hora, pero recordó que todo eso estaba en la maleta de Viktoria y que probablemente Yurio la había recogido. Su reloj de mano indicaba que era casi media noche. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde el accidente._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _No supo cuando tiempo había pasado afuera hasta que sintió gruesas gotas de lluvia caer contra su rostro, y porque vio un auto gris estacionarse cerca de la entrada. Un rubio y un moreno descendieron rápidamente de él y prácticamente corrieron hacia el interior, chocando, primero, con el cuerpo del peliplata. Ambos lo observaron como si fuera un fantasma, pero Altin le indicó a Yurio que entrara a ver a Yuuri y que él se quedaría con su compatriota._

 _-Víktor… ¿cómo están?_

 _-Yuuri me odia y no sabemos nada de Viktoria. Yo… sólo… no sé…_

 _-Él no te odia. Sólo está molesto contigo porque expusiste a Viktoria a un peligro que pudieron evitar._

 _-Ni siquiera quiere verme._

 _-Yo tampoco querría ver a Yura si por su culpa algo le pasara a Serik. Pero en cuanto tengan noticias de ella, esto podrá ordenarse un poco._

 _\- ¡Víktor! ¡Otabek!_

 _Ambos hombres voltearon cuando Yuri los llamó. Un doctor avanzaba por el pasillo y se dirigía a donde estaba el grupo. Víktor prácticamente se lanzó hacia el interior del enorme edificio para acosar al doctor con preguntas._

 _\- ¿Son familiares de Viktoria Nikiforova-Katsuki?_

 _-Sí, somos sus padres -respondió Yuuri, en un hilo de voz temblorosa._

 _-De acuerdo. Hemos logrado controlar la hemorragia. Para nuestra fortuna, no hay derrame cerebral, pero si dos conmociones en los lóbulos frontal y occipital, además de una grieta en el cráneo. Ahora mismo se moverá a la zona de Rayos X para una valoración. Creemos que no necesitará más que unas placas para reparar la fisura, por no más de una semana. No hay escape de líquido encefalorraquídeo, lo cual también es bueno. Pero…_

 _-Solo dígalo, doctor -exigió Víktor, su cabeza ya estaba doliéndole en demasía._

 _-Necesito que ambos firmen esto -el hombre les tendió unos papeles. Y la sola lectura de ellos, los puso pálidos, sintiendo que sus pocas fuerzas se escapaban._

 _\- ¿Inducir al coma?_

 _-Es necesario si queremos que su recuperación sea completa. Tiene una fisura en la cadera que ya fue tratada, además de la fractura craneal. Necesitamos que sea reposo absoluto por dos semanas._

 _-Pero esto… ¿no es peligroso?_

 _-En lo absoluto. Nosotros mediremos la cantidad de sedantes que se le administren y estará conectada en todo momento a la mascarilla de oxígeno. Sus funciones vitales no se alterarán, y cuando sea el momento, la despertaremos. Será lo mejor para Viktoria._

 _-De acuerdo -dijeron Víktor y Yuuri al mismo tiempo, plasmando sus erráticas firmas en la hoja - ¿Cuánto más durará la operación? ¿Ella… tiene posibilidades?_

 _-Esperamos concluir el procedimiento en no más de cinco horas. Señor Nikiforov, señor Katsuki, su hija está a salvo. Va a estar con nosotros mucho tiempo más. Su cuerpo coopera con nosotros y eso es fundamental. Tienen mucha, mucha suerte._

 _El doctor se fue y Yuuri, sin pensarlo, se echó a llorar en el hombro de Víktor. Este se sorprendió, pero no dudo en reconfortarlo, diciéndole una y otra vez que Viktoria iba a estar bien, que sólo sería una pesadilla._

 _Otabek y Yuri fueron a sentarse en un sillón para no interrumpir la escena, pero el rubio recordó algo de golpe._

 _-Anciano… dejaste tú celular en la maleta -dijo, tendiéndole el aparato -Vladya llamó y él… viene hacia acá._

 _\- ¿Qué Vladya qué?_

 _-Que ya estoy aquí._

 _Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar todos, cuando la imponente figura del general Nikiforov entraba al hospital. Víktor iba a decirle algo, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, sintió como su hermano apartó a su esposo de su regazo y cómo un puño fuerte y certero se estampaba contra su mejilla. Terminó en el suelo. Realmente, no había sido algo que doliera demasiado, pero la impresión le impidió moverse._

 _\- ¿Eres estúpido o qué, Viktor? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¡Mi sobrina! Es ella la que está pagando las consecuencias de tus tonterías. ¡Dime algo, joder!_

 _Víktor negó con la cabeza, y estaba listo para recibir un nuevo golpe de Vladya, de no ser porque Yuuri se interpuso entre ambos, protegiendo el cuerpo caído de su esposo._

 _-Vladya, por favor. No es el momento ni el lugar._

 _\- ¡Katsuki! Por culpa de ese imbécil… -señaló a su hermano, a quien Otabek ayudaba a reincorporarse -… Viktoria, mi sobrina, mi niña, estuvo a punto de morir. Vi el jodido video. Estuvo demasiado cerca. ¡Es un idiota! ¡Soy capaz de hacer todo para que no se acerque a mi sobrina de nuevo!_

 _\- ¡Vladya! Estás hablando de mi esposo, y ella es tu sobrina, pero primero es su hija- Yuuri tuvo que interrumpirlo. Vladya lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos. Si, podía ser que estuviera furioso con él, pero lo amaba y era su único apoyo -No vas a solucionar nada. Tenemos que esperar a que los doctores nos den su estado._

 _-La quiero en Rusia, Yuuri -dijo el general, fulminando con la mirada a Víktor -Allá tendrá la mejor atención, yo me encargaré de que la vean los mejores especialistas._

 _-Creo que podemos preguntar si es posible un traslado. También quiero que esté bien atendida. Viktor, ¿eso está bien para ti?_

 _-Sí. Pero, Vladya, es mi hija, y sobre ella decidimos Yuuri y yo, no tú. Y si decimos que se queda aquí, así será._

 _-Escúchame tú a mí…_

 _\- ¡Basta los dos! -pidió Yuuri, separándolos de lo que era una obvia y estúpida contienda territorialista._

 _Ambos se alejaron y fueron a sentarse lo más distanciados posible. Yuuri suspiró. No estaba con ánimos de peleas de hermanos. Una pequeña esperanza había nacido en él desde el último reporte del doctor, y a eso se iba a aferrar._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _No tenían idea de en qué momento la recepción se había llenado de tantas figuras del patinaje artístico. Pero casi al amanecer del día siguiente, poco más de diez personas esperaban por alguna noticia de Viktoria. Desde Italia y hasta los países nórdicos, incluso uno de América y dos asiáticos, todos, se mantenían a la expectativa y ofrecían toda la ayuda que fuera posible, e inspiraban algo de calma para el par de padres que no tenían noticia de su hija en más de seis horas._

 _Phichit y Minami habían permanecido con Yuuri la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso estaba sacando el lado celoso e iracundo de Víktor, quien se esforzaba por controlarse y repetirse a cada momento que su esposo necesitaba de las personas en las que más confiaba. Así como Yurio y Chris no se habían despegado de él. Así como Laryssa hubiera estado a su lado, de no ser porque Víktor le pidió que no estuviera ahí, pues no quería un altercado con Yuuri, y no quería explicar, por milésima vez, que ella solo era una amiga._

 _Por fin, después de angustiantes horas de espera, un doctor diferente se acercó al grupo, y luego de notar, para su sorpresa, que solo había hombres en ese lugar, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

 _\- ¿Eh… padres… o familiares de Viktoria Nikiforov-Katsuki?_

 _-Nosotros somos sus padres -dijeron Yuuri y Víktor, poniéndose de pie, y siendo imitados por todos en el lugar._

 _-Oh… bien. Supongo que ya les explicaron la situación que atravesaba su hija. En efecto, tenía una fractura en forma de grieta en el cráneo, en la zona de la nuca. Ya fue reparada con la colocación de placas, mismas que serán retiradas en una semana. La pérdida de sangre no fue considerable y no se requirió de una transfusión._

 _\- ¿Y el coma? -quiso saber Yuuri, aferrándose a la mano de Víktor._

 _-Ya fue inducida. Después de la operación para retirar las placas del hueso craneal, solo restará esperar a una mejoría, y… valorar las consecuencias de ambos golpes._

 _-Doctor. La familia es de Rusia, y queremos saber si existe la posibilidad de un traslado a San Petersburgo -para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Vladya, fue Víktor el que habló._

 _-Es viable, si ustedes así lo desean. Pero yo preferiría que esperáramos a la segunda cirugía, y dependiendo de su reacción, determinar si puede viajar. Necesitaría de equipo médico especial durante el trayecto. Por lo demás, creo que sería mejor para ella estar en un lugar que reconozca._

 _-Entonces nos encargaremos de eso._

 _-Perfecto. En cuanto puedan, me gustaría que me facilitaran los datos del hospital para que pueda enviar el expediente de Viktoria. En aproximadamente una hora terminarán de trasladarla a cuidados intensivos, y podrán entrar a verla. Sólo aquellos que sean familiares. Si no hay más preguntas, me retiro. Si tienen una duda, no duden en llamarme._

 _El doctor se alejó por los pasillos del hospital y todos se encargaron de reconfortar a la temblorosa pareja. Yuuri y Víktor, a pesar de que apenas habían cruzado pocas palabras durante la madrugada, entrelazaron sus manos y se dirigieron una mirada de alivio y fuerza._

 _Ella estaba bien. Y estaba viva. Nada más importaba._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dolor. Mucho dolor. Punzante en todo su cuerpo. Apenas abrió un poco los ojos, la luz del lugar en donde se encontraba fue casi lacerante y tuvo que cerrar su mirada y abrirla de nuevo, poco a poco, para adaptarse a ella._

 _¿Dónde estaba? Por más que se esforzó, no reconoció el lugar. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era… era… hielo. Enfocó la vista en distintas partes tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una referencia del lugar en donde estaba._

 _No tardó mucho. Una chica de largo cabello y brillante cabello negro dormía en un sofá alejado de la cama de hospital. Su rostro se veía triste. ¿Quién era esa chica? Pero había algo más importante. ¿Quién era ella misma? Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cuando, intentando buscar un recuerdo, se encontró con un abismo negro, falto de cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de su identidad o de lo que hacía ahí._

 _-Hey… a… ayu… ayuda… -su voz era apenas audible._

 _La máquina a su costado, que medía los latidos de su débil corazón registró un aumento de estos. Pero entonces, le llegó el pavor y la máquina disparó sus pitidos. Salvo por el cuello, no podía moverse. Trató de, con sus escasas fuerzas, levantar una mano, por lo menos un dedo. Pero su cuerpo sencillamente no reaccionaba a sus órdenes. Entonces trató de gritar. Pero ni siquiera ella podía escuchar bien ese extraño sonido que salía de su garganta._

 _Las lágrimas salían, incontrolables de sus ojos. Quería moverse, quería golpear algo que la hiciera descargar su frustración, su terror, pero nada en ella se movía._

 _Por fin, cuando llegó a pensar que caería en la locura, la chica en el sofá se removió y abrió sus enormes ojos marrones. Apenas unos segundos después de despertar, se percató del estridente sonido del electrocardiógrafo y corrió como desesperada hasta la cama, para comprobar que su ocupante en verdad había despertado._

 _\- ¡Viktoria! ¡Estás viva! ¡Oh, Dios! Tengo que avisar a Víktor y Yuuri._

 _No escuchó lo que tenía que decir y eso la desesperó. Sin embargo, su mente martilleó y fue como si el viento ahuyentara la espesa niebla que se había cernido sobre sus recuerdos._

 _Se llamaba Viktoria… Viktoria Svetlana… Lo pensó con cuidado. Sabía que había algo antes de Katsuki. ¿Dónde estaban Yuuri y…? ¿Cómo se llamaba su otro padre? Parecía demasiado obvio, pero le estaba costando asignar un nombre al hombre de cabello plateado._

 _¿Estaba viva? Sí, claro que lo estaba. Esa caída había dolido mucho. Mientras las memorias se agolpaban en su mente y se ordenaban de una manera coherente, se repitió que tendría que practicar ese salto… que se llamaba… ¿cómo?_

 _Abruptamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cuatro personas entraron corriendo. Yuuri no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza, mientras que el peliplata tomaba su mano y la besaba una y otra vez. Ambos lloraban mucho. A su lado, la chica… ¡Yukie!... daba saltitos de alegría al ver a su hermana despierta. ¡Ellas eran gemelas!_

 _-Pa… papá… No… no me… puedo…mover… ni hablar… ¿Quién…?_

 _-Señorita Viktoria. Relájese, por favor. No se esfuerce. Es cuestión de minutos antes de que sus capacidades vocales y musculares vuelvan. Tranquila -pidió el hombre de blanco que estaba frente a todos._

 _Pidió a la familia que conservaran la calma y que no se precipitaran. Minuto a minutos, el doctor pedía que pronunciara algunas vocales, hasta que su voz dejó de ser un susurro para convertirse en algo fuerte y audible, con un ligero matiz de ronquez._

 _\- ¿Puede moverse?_

 _-Un poco… no siento mucho mis piernas, pero puedo moverlas._

 _-Bien, empecemos a hacer las pruebas para hacer un rápido recuento del daño. ¿Está lista, señorita Viktoria?_

 _-S… sí._

 _-Perfecto. Ya hice las pruebas de reflejos, y salió perfecta. Hagamos la de memoria. Dígame, señorita, ¿Cómo se llama y cuántos años tiene?_

 _-Yo… soy Viktoria Svetlana… y sé que hay algo antes de Katsuki. Me falta algo ahí -cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El ruso mayor de esa habitación sentía como si su alma cayera a los suelos. El médico le pidió que no se esforzara, pero ella se negaba a dejar de intentar. De pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe -Nikiforova. Nikiforova-Katsuki, y tengo trece años._

 _-Bien. ¿Tiene hermanos?_

 _-Sí. Ella es mi hermana gemela, es Yukie. Y Sasha, que nos espera en Japón con mis abuelos y mi tía._

 _-Perfecto. Dígame la fecha de su cumpleaños y donde nació._

 _-31 de diciembre. Nacimos en la madrugada. En… San… Petersburgo… Rusia._

 _-Señorita… mencioné el último recuerdo que tenga -la chica pareció pensárselo un poco, escarbando en lo que debía ser muy obvio._

 _-Duele. Pero ya sabía que iba a salir mal. El hielo… está muy mojado… y no me puedo mover. Me caí de… de… un salto que… es un… no es un axel… un fl… flip… un cuádruple._

 _\- ¿Dónde vive?_

 _-En Hasetsu, Japón._

 _\- ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra ahora?_

 _-Budapest._

 _-No. Ahí se encontraba en el accidente. Fue trasladada a San Petersburgo, el hospital Sokolov. ¿Le recuerda algo?_

 _-Aquí nací._

 _-Muy bien. ¿Sabe en qué día estamos?_

 _-13 de diciembre._

 _-No. 28 de diciembre. Ese fue el día de su accidente. Ha dormido catorce días._

 _\- ¿Estaba en coma?_

 _-Así es. Por último, ¿usted tiene padres?_

 _-Claro que sí._

 _\- ¿Un hombre y una mujer?_

 _-No. Los dos son hombres._

 _\- ¿Puede identificarlos?_

 _-Por supuesto -tomó la mano de Yuuri, y el casi se deshace en llanto -Él es mi papá Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Él nos tuvo a mí y a mi hermana. Y… -su mirada se detuvo en el hombre de cabello plateado detrás de Yuuri. Su mirada se tornó confusa y el doctor estaba por escribir algo, cuando ella habló, con un destello de reconocimiento -Tú… ¿quién eres?_

 _-No… Viktoria… yo…_

 _-Espere, señor. Deje que ella lo piense -pidió el doctor, impidiendo que el pálido hombre dijera algo. Se veía al borde un colapso._

 _-No… lo siento… no tengo idea de quién eres… y no quiero que estés aquí…_

 _Fue como si le hubieran aventado un balde agua helada. Hubiera preferido eso. tal vez que lo golpearan otra vez. Pero no eso. Antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y que su razón se nublara, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Sus manos temblaron hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido… uno que sorprendió a todos en la sala. Él volteó y se encontró con una sonrisa y una risita de Viktoria._

 _-Era… una broma, papá. Tú eres Víktor. Víktor Aleshka Nikiforov-Katsuki. Eres mi papá._

 _\- ¡Viktoria! -Yuuri la reprendió, mientras Víktor caía rendido en el sofá, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, para que no vieran lo mucho que le había calado la broma._

 _-Un cruel sentido del humor -anotó el doctor, conteniendo la risa que las gemelas le estaban contagiando -Al parecer, señorita, recuerda todo._

 _-Creo que lo hago, aunque no sé… como llegué a Rusia._

 _-Tú tío Vladya insistió -indicó Yuuri, que se animó a soltar a Viktoria para ir al lado de su esposo y ofrecerle un abrazo de consuelo._

 _-Viktoria -habló el médico -Voy a ponerte al tanto de tu situación y de los resultados que obtuvimos después de varios análisis. Estabas en un coma inducido. Tu cráneo se fracturó, pero ha sido arreglado. Hay dos contusiones en tu cerebro que están sanando. Sin embargo, la zona que regula la ansiedad y la coordinación recibió un serio impacto, por lo que podemos concluir que, cuando trates de incorporarte a tu vida normal, habrá que ser cuidadosos con los cuadros de ansiedad, que pueden ser muy violentos. Tu cadera se fisuró, pero también ha sido tratado. Sin embargo, tendrás que llevar una terapia para moverte como antes. Por lo menos durante media año, y aunado a los problemas de coordinación, necesitarás de una silla de ruedas._

 _\- ¿Silla de ruedas? Pero… es temporal… ¿cierto? Podré ponerme de pie y hacer lo que me gusta como antes, ¿verdad? El patinaje… el hielo… las competencias… no se acabaron para mí, eso… es imposible…_

 _La chica había empezado a respirar con fuerza y agitada, hasta que Yuuri y Víktor corrieron a su lado y le sujetaron las manos. Ella pareció relajarse un poco. Sus padres le pidieron al doctor que los dejara solos, que ellos le explicarían. En cuanto el doctor salió, Viktoria se echó a llorar en los brazos de Yuuri._

 _-Nena… escúchanos, por favor._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me digan que no podré hacer nada de nuevo!_

 _-Amor… podrás caminar de nuevo… es una fisura. No es grave, y con terapia, lograremos que te coordines de nuevo y andes como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _-Sabes que eso no es suficiente para mí. Yuuri, Víktor. No puedo solo caminar… yo…_

 _-Lo sabemos, Viktoria. Y veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto. Te prometo que no nos rendiremos._

 _-Víktor… no es momento de que comiences a prometer cosas… ya viste lo que…_

 _-Espera, papá… -Viktoria interrumpió el reclamo de Yuuri contra Víktor. No podía dejar que cargara todo él solo -Tú lo sabes. No es toda la culpa de él. Yo… yo lo desobedecí, le prometí que…_

 _-Ya sé eso. Y ambos son unos imprudentes._

 _-Pero papá… perdona que diga esto, pero… bueno… no sería el único imprudente de esta familia._

 _Yuuri respingó ante el argumento de su hija, y Víktor no pudo hacer más que sonreír ligeramente. La peliplata tenía un punto._

 _-Viktoria… eso cuenta como chantaje._

 _-Sólo no quiero que estés enojado con él. Nos equivocamos los dos… pero estoy aquí. Y me ayudarán a ser como antes… ¿verdad?_

 _-Vik… -el japonés suspiró, y por primera vez en dos semanas, buscó el cálido contacto con la mano de su esposo, quien no se lo negó, incluso, lo hizo más fuerte -Sí, claro que te ayudaremos._

 _\- ¡Genial! Por cierto… ¿el doctor dijo que hoy es 28 de diciembre?_

 _-Sí… también es domingo._

 _-Bueno… quiero dormir… pero… Feliz 16 aniversario._

 _Viktoria no tardó casi nada en quedarse dormida, vencida por las medicinas que aún le estaban suministrando. Víktor y Yuuri se miraron sorprendidos. No era que lo hubieran olvidado, sólo que no estaban de ánimos para siquiera mencionarlo._

 _Pero ella ya había despertado, ya estaba bien y era consciente de todo, así que…_

 _-Feliz aniversario, amor -Víktor se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar un abrazo de Yuuri, ante la mirada exasperada que Yukie le dirigió desde el sillón, donde también comenzaba a quedarse dormida._

 _-Vitya… Feliz aniversario -el japonés correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que su esposo se fuera a desvanecer entre sus brazos. A pesar de las espantosas dos semanas pasadas, él siempre fue el apoyo que necesitó, y el consuelo que siempre encontró._

 _-Perdóname, Yuuri, perdóname. No podré acaba de pedirte perdón nunca, pero al menos, trataré de reponer mi error. Soy un tonto. Todos tienen razón._

 _-Víktor, amor… ya pasó. Ahora tenemos que ayudarla… no la dejaremos sola… Yo te perdono. Siempre, toda la vida. Te amo, Víktor, demasiado. Pero estaba aterrado. No soportaría la idea de perder a mi hija… y quiero que vuelva a ser la misma de antes._

 _-Oh, Yuuri. Yo también te amo con todo mi ser. Y yo me encargaré de que la niña que era. Te doy mi palabra. La voy a proteger con mi vida. Jamás la volveré a poner en peligro. Nunca. Siempre cuidaré de ella._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cinco años después, viendo a Viktoria deslizarse por la pista, ensayando para su programa largo con total naturalidad, Víktor se preguntaba si estaba haciéndolo bien. Si eso era protegerla. Su hija había desafiado con creces el pronóstico de los doctores en los que se decía que no podría volver a patinar, que la ansiedad controlaría su vida, y que su capacidad de relacionarse se vería mermada.

Pero, al parecer, eso a ella no le importó. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la rehabilitación. Tanto, que Víktor temió que fuera demasiado y tuvo que ponerle un alto. No se iba a arriesgar de nuevo. Con esa traumática vez, era más que suficiente. Ahora tenía que cuidarla de ella misma. Tenía que medir sus esfuerzos e imponer pausas cuando era necesario.

Sabía y entendía, aunque no lo pareciera, que eso frustraba a la peliplata. Pero no importaba, había hecho una promesa. Viktoria no pasaría por lo mismo ni nada parecido si él podía evitarlo. Así tuvieran que ser medidas extremas. Así tuviera que cortar sus alas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡10755 palabras! Dios, esto me rebasa. Pero bueno, les dije que les iba a compensar mi ausencia de casi una semana. Primero pensé que debía dividir en dos este monstruoso capítulo, pero mi beta reader me amenazó con suicidarse (tremenda loca) si yo lo cortaba. Así que, si perdieron tiempo de su vida en esto, es culpa de ella. Espero que les haya gustado, y hayan entendido las razones por las que Víktor actúa como lo hace. Tal vez sean extremas, mucho muy extremas, pero hay una enorme culpabilidad y una gran promesa de fondo. ¿Qué dicen? Yo, en lo personal, creo que es digno de comprensión. Además… por si lo notaron… no fue su culpa completa, aunque él la haya asumido toda. Bueno, ya me voy que debo dormir, aunque sea un poco. Perdonen si no fue tan buen capítulo, pero era necesario (esta era mi sorpresa). Nos leemos el lunes. No olviden dejar su comentario, me ayudan a crecer y a tomarlos en cuenta. ¡Saludos!**

 **Kuroi Yukie: Jajaja, hasta a mí me molesta que sea tan distraído. Te prometo que Yuuri se pondrá en modo perra si Víktor lo engaña. Aunque no sé si eso pase… ¡Gracias por leer y por el comentario! ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Aww. Es hermoso leer que lo que hago te gusta tanto, muchas gracias por los ánimos y el comentario, de verdad que me sirven. Yo también espero que esto acabe bien, aunque sé que no será así por un buen tiempo muajaja. ¡Gracias por leer, por comentar y por todo! Espero que el de hoy te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Minako Gou: No, no puede ser todo. Pero ya escogí el siguiente capítulo. Tranquilidad, que ya pronto veremos porque se pelearon los Viktuuri. Sí, los van a querer golpear a los dos. Gracias por comentar y por leer. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Saludos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Te ayudo a matar a la perra maldita que quiere echarse a Víktor. Si, ya sé, es mi personaje, pero también siento unas extrañas ganas de hacer algo para que se muera. Si, el drama tendrá su ¿recompensa? Pues no sé, pero habrá sonrisas, unas cuantas, lo prometo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Pues sí, las hermanas deben estar unidas contra el peligro en tacones. Víktor… Víktor nos va a provocar ganas de asesinar, solo un rato. Yo también amo a mi Sasha. Es que me lo imagino hermoso. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar y seguirte pasando por aquí! Espero que haya satisfecho la sed de drama. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: *Desenvuelve el papiro* Pensé que subiría capítulo sin que me hayas comentando y me encontré con una linda (y agresiva) respuesta. ¡Dios! ¡Corre, Víktor! Ya tenemos la primera candidata a hacerte pedacitos. Aunque espero que con este capítulo hayas entendido un poco del porque llega a actuar como lo hace. Estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo mal (por lo menos aquí sí) y en sus ánimos de no fallar de nuevo… falló de nuevo. ¡Pero por lo menos lo intenta! No te desquites con Sasha bebé sambero. Esa criatura es demasiado tierna e inocente para que llegue a pensar mal de Laryssa. Sí, tengo plena conciencia de que Víktor está haciendo absolutamente mal todo. Pero, y aunque no sé si los justifique, que creo que no, pienso que Víktor es de esos a los que el fin de un noviazgo no significa el fin de la amistad. ¿Si te dijera que una de las ideas originales era que Yuuri y Yurio acabaran juntos, me matarías? Creo que sí. Pero por obvias razones, eso no va a pasar. Todavía no me puedo hacer responsable de tu ira… porque todavía no ha llegado a su máximo. No odies a Vitya… él también es un bebé. Y en su defensa, Yuuri también está ocultando cosas (JA-JA-JA). Por último, la teoría de Yoshiro… no. Te voy a medio spoilear. Yoshiro es una persona que ya existe y tendrá una relación muy, muy estrecha con la familia… hasta dentro de varios capítulos, después de que las bombas estallen. Creo que… eso es todo… sí. Gracias por no abandonar este monstruo y por dejar tus siempre valiosos e importantes comentarios. Siempre me llenan de motivación, y ya me has dado una que otra idea. Espero que el gigante de hoy te haya gustado. ¡Saludos infinitos!**

 **P.D.: A la canción que me refiero al principio es "Aquí" de la banda sonara de "Encantada".**


	26. Añoranza a la confianza

**Capítulo 26: Añoranza a la confianza**

-… y, por último, la medalla de oro de Novel B, Sasha Vladik Nikiforov-Katsuki…

Padre e hija vieron, llenos de un descomunal orgullo, como el pequeño se adentraba en la pista para recoger su primera medalla de oro como patinador profesional. No había duda, Sasha había derrochado talento y ritmo en su programa largo, y fue suficiente para desbancar a los competidores de su categoría que eran aprendices de Plisetsky. Ya se imaginaba la pataleta que tendría el rubio en la cena, aunque Sasha sabía que, en el fondo, su tío Yurio era de los que más satisfechos se sentían con los resultados del pequeño.

Detrás de la barda, mientras observaban la presentación, Víktor y su hija menor aplaudían emocionados. Pero, aunque no lo decían, también estaban demasiado nerviosos. En menos de una hora, Viktoria entraría al hielo a retarse a sí misma con tres cuádruples, algo que meses atrás parecía solo un sueño.

Viktoria hubiera querido hablar con Yuuri para desahogarse y decirle lo aterrada que estaba, que, en realidad, ni ella misma se sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer. Pero tuvo que recordarse a cada momento que su papá no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para eso, pues se preocuparía de más, sin recordar que tenía dos bebés dentro de él que sentían cada emoción de su padre. Y Víktor… dormir con él, sentir sus suaves abrazos, le daba una enorme sensación de seguridad, y eso le encantaba. Pero no se imaginaba diciéndole que tenía miedo. Terminaría armando un escándalo y haría todo lo posible por suprimir, y no por superar, eso que la asustaba.

Después de la gala de los pequeños patinadores, y de que Sasha ocupara unos minutos para tomarse fotos con su naciente grupo de seguidoras, la familia volvió a los vestidores para que la chica se preparara antes de su presentación. Los mayores se quedaron solos cuando el niño se encontró con Serik y se fue con él y con Otabek. Víktor y Viktoria se encontraron con un extraño silencio cernido sobre ellos, hasta que una voz, que ya lograba irritar a la peliplata, se escuchó acercándose por un pasillo hacia donde ambos estaban.

-Papá…

-Víktor, cariño... -Laryssa llegó antes de que Viktoria pudiera hacer algo para atraer la atención de su padre -Estaba buscando a tu hermoso hijo para felicitarlo.

-Se fue con el hijo de Yuri. Pero ya volverá.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Plisetsky debe estar ofuscado por que le quitaste el oro a su alumno.

-Es probable -rió Víktor, con su habitual buen humor -Laryssa… ¿puedo pedirte que ayudes a Viktoria con su calentamiento? Debo ir a hablar con los técnicos.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, papá -intervino la joven, sintiéndose turbada de repente.

-No necesitas hacerlos sola, princesa. Alguien debe cuidarte -Laryssa se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros -Ve tranquilo, Víktor, yo me encargo.

Él agradeció y se fue, dejando a las dos mujeres. Laryssa sonrió ampliamente a la peliplata y esta disimuló un escalofrió recorriendo su columna.

-Sus alumnas deben estar esperándola. No es necesario que me ayude -dijo Viktoria, en un intento de alejarse, educadamente, de la mujer.

-Yo solo hago sus coreografías. Sus entrenadores las ayudan -tomó el brazo derecho de Viktoria y lo alzó despacio, simulando un movimiento -Vamos, hermosa. Me haces pensar que no me quieres cerca de ti.

-No… yo no… quería decir eso…

-Lo sé. Supongo que no te hace gracia que alguien se acerque demasiado a tu atractivo padre.

-A decir, verdad, no. No me agrada.

-Pero es algo que no puedes evitar. ¿Quién no querría estar con él? -la cuestionó mientras la ayudaba a estirar su pierna.

-Yo… supongo que… tiene razón. ¿Hace cuánto conoce a Víktor?

-Lo conocí un poco después de que iniciara su carrera. Somos muy amigos desde entonces.

-Ah, ¿sí? Nunca había oído hablar de usted, ni nos ha visitado… ¿es eso una señal de buena amistad?

-Las circunstancias me lo impiden. Tiéndete y estira la espalda.

\- ¿Circunstancias? -preguntó Viktoria, siguiendo por inercia sus indicaciones.

-Cosas que no tienes por qué saber, nena. Pero no te preocupes, tengo la seguridad que, de ahora en más, nos veremos continuamente.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo verás. Así que espero que tú y yo nos llevemos muy bien.

\- ¿Pero de qué…?

-Listo, ya volví. Gracias por la ayuda, Laryssa -Víktor apareció e interrumpió la cuestionante de su hija, quien resopló molesta.

-De nada, guapo. Casi es su turno, deben irse ya -la mujer se acercó a Víktor para despedirse, a quien le dio un par de besos en sus mejillas. Del mismo modo, se acercó a Viktoria, le dio un beso y susurró en el oído -Mejor que seamos amigas, princesa. Buena suerte y no caigas.

Ni siquiera cuando peleó con Yukie se sintió como con Laryssa cuando le habló. Si ya pensaba que había raro con ella, ahora sabía que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Esa mujer logró hacer que de cada poro de la piel de Viktoria brotara desconfianza y alerta. Siguió a su papá hacia la pista, sintiendo la mirada de Laryssa en ellos. Tenía que quitarse las dudas respecto a ella.

-Papá… -llamó en cuanto estuvieron lejos de su alcance - ¿Quién es Laryssa?

\- ¿Eh? Ya te dije que es una amiga, nena. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo -respondió Víktor, sin poner mucha atención.

-Y ella… ¿es especial?

\- ¿Especial? -la pregunta hizo que el ruso fijara la mirada en su hija, que, nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos sin observar a su papá -Pues… supongo que sí… Me conoce bastante bien y yo a ella.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

-Viktoria… eso… pues… me conoce mucho -respondió, y Viktoria se alarmó al descubrir un, casi imperceptible, sonrojo - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que… me parece que ella es un poco…

\- ¿Coqueta? -inquirió Víktor, casi riéndose, y provocando un descomunal matiz rojo en las mejillas de su hija -Sí, lo sé. Pero ella siempre ha sido así, y no me resulta extraño.

-Pero ella te…

No terminó la frase, porque en ese momento, en el _Kiss and Cry_ , daban la calificación de Viveka. Yurio aplaudía, sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro, al igual que su alumna, a pesar de que esta se había colocado en primer lugar, faltando solo Viktoria por presentar su programa.

El semblante de Víktor se transformó en ansiedad, sabiendo que en unos minutos más la llamarían a la pista.

-Voy… voy por mis guantes… -balbuceó la peliplata, sintiendo una opresión en su estómago que le estaba provocando un mareo.

De su maleta, tomó el par de guantes blancos, y antes de volver con su padre, revisó su celular, esperando que hubiera un mensaje de Yuuri. Habían conversado por la mañana, y él se encargó de transmitir todos los ánimos y la confianza que pudo. Sin embargo, Viktoria pensó que un mensaje más de él no le vendría mal.

La alerta en la pantalla del móvil no era de su papá, sino de su hermana. Un mensaje enviado una hora atrás. Se extrañó de eso, pero no quiso ignorarlo. Tal vez, después del tiempo que llevaban discutiendo, ese mensaje podría ser un acercamiento a la paz… o tal vez no.

" _Esto es lo que encontré de Laryssa Novikova. Tiene 55 años. Es ex patinadora profesional y actual coreógrafa de grandes estrellas rusas del patinaje y el ballet. No pensé que eso fuera importante, pero… había noticias de ella y… Víktor. Ambos tuvieron un romance que todos consideraban espectacular. Incluso había rumores de que se iban a casar, pero terminaron la relación de un día a otro, un año antes de que conociera a Yuuri. Se casó hace una década, pero se divorció diez meses después. Viktoria… no conozco a esta mujer, pero me dieron ganas de golpear algo cuando vi sus fotos con papá. Ellos… eran muy unidos… y detesto tener que escribir esto… pero lucían como si estuvieran enamorados. Supongo que la viste en ese lugar y se acercó a ustedes. No sé qué pienses… pero yo en tu lugar no dejaría que si quiera se aproximara a él. No la conozco, pero… pero me provocó algo muy extraño. Viktoria… que no se acerque a papá."_

El celular cayó con un sonido sordo al piso, y el semblante de su dueña se tornó aún más pálido. Se encontraba estática y su mente apenas pudo procesar que los altavoces las estaban llamando para que entrara al hielo.

Víktor se extrañó de que no acudiera al llamado y fue a buscarla a los vestidores. Se la encontró de pie y frotándose las sienes, lo cual lo alarmó considerablemente. Así comenzaban los fuertes episodios de ansiedad que sufría desde su accidente.

-Viktoria… -se acercó a ella con cuidado y la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas. Sentía sus brazos temblar -Respira… tranquila, nena. No pasa nada…

-Estoy bien, papá -respondió, en casi un murmullo -Ya me están llamando.

-No vas a entrar si estás así. Primero cálmate.

-No es ansiedad, Víktor. Sólo… bueno… me puse nerviosa.

Viktoria se levantó y tomó una larga bocanada de aire, se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y le sonrió a su papá, indicándole que ya estaba bien y que podían regresar a la competencia. Él dudó un poco, pero decidió creer que en verdad eran los nervios los que la aquejaban. Él también se sentía así.

Volvieron a la pista y Viktoria entró rápidamente al hielo, esperando las últimas instrucciones de su padre.

-No te apresures con los saltos, piensa bien cada movimiento y… -el ruso suspiró con pesadez. Decir esa frase siempre le rememoraba los peores momentos de su vida -Si estás cansada antes del último cuádruple… por favor, no lo hagas.

-Papá… no es como esa vez. Ya hemos practicado la rutina completa y ha salido muy bien. Tal vez no lo clave, pero… estará bien.

-Sólo recuerda eso, y cuida la altura. No demasiado…

-Alto, lo sé -el altavoz llamó una última vez a la chica y ella abrazó fugazmente a su papá antes de saludar al público mientras se deslizaba al centro de la pista.

Algo definitivamente iba mal con su hija. Víktor lo sintió en ese corto e insípido abrazo. No sólo estaba nerviosa. Sabía que algo le incomodaba, por su expresión. Aun tomando su posición de inicio, podía jurar que su rostro tenía una mueca de molestia.

La fuerte e increíblemente melancólica voz de Annie Lennox llegó hasta los oídos del ruso, y observó con seriedad como Viktoria comenzaba a desplazarse por el hielo, demasiado agónica para su gusto. Las dos canciones que la joven había escogido para esa temporada eran, para gusto de Víktor, muy buenas, pero el hecho de que Viktoria estuviera sintiendo esa aflicción, también le preocupaba. Suponía que la peliplata sentía que él se equivocaba continuamente en su trabajo como padre. Pero tener esos sentimientos tan apesadumbrados, era algo inquietante.

Ella empezó con su primer cuádruple. Un salchow fluido y elegante, que clavo sin mayores complicaciones. Se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la canción y notó que todos en el recinto la observaban, impactados.

Le siguió una combinación 3-3 de loop y toe loop. El corazón de Víktor dio un pequeño salto al observar que estaba saltando más alto de lo acostumbrado. No lo hacía porque no quería ponerla más nerviosa, pero su interior le gritaba que se contuviera, que tuviera cuidado, que… ¿parara?

Después de clavar un axel triple, desenvolvió su coreografía, que Yuuri se había encargado de hacerla lo más cercana al espíritu de la canción como había sido posible. Viktoria estaba haciendo gala de una actuación dramática, con movimientos sensuales, pero al mismo tiempo, trágicos, tanto, que erizaban la piel al hacer contraste con la letra de la canción.

Pasó la mitad de la canción y de nuevo sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a algo que lo apoyara. No espero demasiado para que su cuerpo se contrajera nervioso, y se relajara rápidamente. Viktoria clavaba un axel cuádruple y con pulcra elegancia realizaba su combinación de pirueta saltada y un _camel._

-Se ve tan hermosa… -escuchó decir a un lado suyo.

Giró un poco y notó la presencia de Laryssa junto a él. La rusa observaba, sorprendida a Viktoria, y dejaba escapar uno que otro comentario acerca de lo bien ejecutada que estaba la rutina.

Viktoria pasó a escasos metros del lugar donde se encontraban los adultos. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Víktor se diera cuenta.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban completamente rojas, y respiraba con dificultad. Primero trató de convencerse que era su imaginación, pero Laryssa hizo notar que sus brazos estaban temblando ligeramente. Víktor se concentró en la melodía y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban cerca de treinta segundos para que concluyera… y el último cuádruple estaba por venir.

No habría modo de describir como su corazón se aceleró cuando presenció la manera en que Viktoria se preparaba para dar el lutz de cuatro rotaciones. Rogó con todo su corazón que fuera triple… ella estaba muy cansada y era probable que no saliera bien.

Respiró y esperó. El aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones cuando los patines volvieron a tocar el hielo después de las rotaciones. Cualquier vestigio de color abandonó su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Es anemia, señor Katsuki._

Yuuri recordó las palabras del doctor mientras recibía un papel con los resultados de los análisis de sangre, que se había hecho dos días atrás.

Las molestias pudieron con él. Ya no eran solo vómitos o los continuos mareos. Ya no toleraba algunas comidas. Se sentía cansado y con constante dolor de cabeza. Su piel era fría, y más de una persona había reparado en que estaba demasiado pálido y ojeroso. Si fuera por él, dormiría todo el día. Pero los constantes sobresaltos, los desvelos por ver las competencias de sus hijos, la angustia que vivió después del programa corto de Viktoria, el continuo mal humor de Yukie y tener que cuidar a su pequeño de dos años, estaban acabándolo lentamente. Ya no había noche en la que pudiera dormir tranquilo. Pero no lo diría. No quería añadir un problema a la complicada situación que pasaban en su hogar. Además, con Kenji también tuvo un cuadro de anemia, que fue superado con la comida adecuada por un mes. Bien podía cuidarse él solo sin tener que recurrir a nadie.

Mientras observaba la premiación de mujeres en el Nacional Ruso, sintió a sus pequeños moverse dentro de él. Cada vez faltaba menos para que llegaran y a Yuuri le estresaba pensar que su familia no estaba lista para recibirlos. No había, ni de cerca, la armonía que se vivió meses antes del nacimiento de Sasha o de Kenji. Añoraba tanto esos días.

-Papá… -la voz de Yukie lo hizo regresar de su momentánea distracción -La premiación.

Yuuri asintió y prestó atención al televisor. El presentador anunciaba el tercer lugar de Viktoria, y ella patinaba con una sonrisa, pero su papá japonés, que la conocía lo suficiente, estaba seguro de que no se sentía del todo bien. Pero la entendía. Él también se sentiría mal si, después de tantos entrenamiento y ensayos, el salto que más esperaba hubiera salido mal.

El lutz cuádruple era uno de los movimientos que Viktoria ya controlaba. Pero en ese caso, tenía que darle la razón a Víktor cuando decía que, estando cansada, sus fuerzas no serían suficientes para soportar el salto. La peliplata había caído sobre su cadera y chocado contra la barda de contención de la pista. Yuuri sintió como si la vida de la escapara al ver a su hija tendida en el suelo, pero no podía negar que se sentía admirado cuando se reincorporó rápidamente y terminó la rutina con la mayor dignidad posible.

En momento como ese, hubiera dado todo por encontrarse ahí y secar las delgadas lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos azules de su niña. No lo habría dejado escapar de sus abrazos y le hubiera susurrado palabras de consuelo.

Tal vez por eso podía olvidar un poco su molestia con Víktor. Su esposo no había dudado ni un segundo en acunar a su pequeña, en dejarla sollozar sobre su hombro, mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello y se cercioraba de que su cadera no hubiera sufrido algún daño considerable. Víktor había rechazado hablar con cualquiera que se acercara a Viktoria y, para sorpresa de Yuuri, había alejado a Laryssa de su hija, quien se había aproximado a ambos con intención de abrazarlos. El japonés pensó que era porque el mismo ruso se veía horriblemente asustado y preocupado, y no era para menos. De cualquier forma, sintió la necesidad de llamar a Víktor y agradecer que se hubiera quedado al lado de Viktoria todo el tiempo.

-Logró clasificar al Mundial -dijo Yukie, interpretando las palabras en ruso del locutor.

\- ¿En serio? -Yuuri se impresionó. Tenía miedo de que la puntuación de la chica no hubiera sido suficiente, pero, por lo visto, los puntos de presentación habían sido cruciales -Creo que tu hermana debe estar muy feliz por eso.

-No lo creo -respondió la pelinegra, taciturna -Viktoria no está satisfecha. Te aseguro que debe estar pensando en que no se merece ir al Mundial.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó con curiosidad, mientras atendía el llamado de Kenji para que lo sostuviera en sus brazos. El pequeño Makkachin no dudó en seguir al bebé y trepó a la cama donde todos se encontraban.

-Papá, solo mírala. Sonríe por obligación. Como si no la conociera. Te lo aseguro, no irá a la cena y se encerrará en su cuarto.

-Debería hablar con Víktor para que haga algo al respecto -concluyó Yuuri, estirándose lo que podía para alcanzar el móvil al pie de la cama.

-Yo creo que deberían dejarla hacer lo que quiera. No tiene sentido que la obliguen a ir a un lugar donde solo se sentiría mal.

-En la Final del Grand Prix casi la forzaste a ir al banquete -recordó el japonés, sonriendo para sí.

-Porque yo estaba con ella, y si sentía mal pues yo podría… -se interrumpió al ver la expresión irónica en Yuuri, entendiendo lo que estaba pensando. Recurrió a una excusa inmediatamente -Es… muy caprichosa y necesita alguien que la esté cuidando.

-Sí, Yukie, por supuesto que es eso -respondió, ironizando -De cualquier forma, hablaré con tu padre. No me gusta que lleve problemas ella sola.

-Vaya… tú también deberías aprender eso, papá -Yuuri la miró extrañado. Yukie resopló, se puso de pie y dejó un sobre abierto a un costado de su padre -Si no quieres que no lo sepamos, deberías guardarlo bien.

-Yukie… -el pelinegro reconoció inmediatamente el sobre con los resultados del laboratorio que advertían de su enfermedad -No es que no quiera…

-Ya -interrumpió ella, con una expresión dolida -Supongo que, si no somos Viktoria, no tenemos el privilegio de tu confianza. No te preocupes, no tengo porque decir nada a nadie.

Yuuri iba a replicar algo, pero Yukie salió de la habitación inmediatamente, sin hacer caso del pedido de su padre a que volviera.

Kenji lo miró confuso, para luego sonreír ampliamente a Yuuri, ponerse de pie sobre el colchón y acercársele torpemente. Tomó con sus regordetas manos el rostro de su papá y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, justo como Víktor solía hacer con el bebé cuando jugaban.

\- ¿Estash tishte, papá? ¿No te gushtan mis besos que me da papá Ítor?

Eso fue demasiado para el acongojado corazón de Yuuri. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, tanto como su crecido vientre se lo permitía, evitando que lo viera llorar. Aunque Kenji, se asombró por la reacción de su papá, no dudó en abrazarlo de igual forma y darle muchos y pequeños besos en su mejilla.

-Me encantan tus besos, bebé -le respondió, tratando de tranquilizarse y regalándole el mismo gesto en su pequeña naricita - ¿Te gustaría hablar con tu papá?

\- ¡Shí! ¡Eshtaño a papá! -gritó el niño, fingiendo un puchero, uno que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba replicando de su hermano y de su padre.

Mientras Yuuri buscaba el número del ruso, ante la curiosa mirada de Kenji sentado en su regazo, pensó que él también extrañaba a Víktor. Pero no su presencia, sino más bien su esencia. Esa que tenía tan solo unos meses atrás. Esa que lo hacía sentir amado y comprendido. La que no dejaba espacio para una duda o vacilación. En donde no era imponer, sino proteger. La esencia de su esposo que no le permitía ocultar nada.

Soltó el aire que retenía para no echarse a llorar de nuevo y asustar a su bebé. No le gustaba esconder cosas, aunque Yukie pensara que era así. Ninguna de las veces había sido sencilla. Pero, ¿podían culparlo por no querer afligir a todos? ¿Por no querer sumarse a los motivos de disgustos o tristezas?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Pero yo lo hice mejor que tu alumno!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es porque bailas bien! Ni siquiera llegas a los triples.

-Y cuando lo haga, ninguno de ellos llegará a donde estoy yo.

-Por supuesto que no, ya irán más avanzados.

-Lo haré mejor que cualquiera.

-Pues…

\- ¡Yura! ¡Sasha! Basta ya – la paciencia de Otabek era infinita para todos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero los dos rusos a su lado estaban muy cerca de rebasar ese lejano límite. Desde que Yuri y el pequeño Nikiforov se habían encontrado después de las premiaciones, el pequeño tardó prácticamente nada en intentar hacer rabiar a Yurio. Y vaya que lo había logrado.

A pesar de los años, Plisetsky podía adoptar una actitud bastante infantil cuando se lo proponía, y cuando las oportunidades de hacer enojar al hijo de Víktor se presentaban, no perdía un solo momento.

Caminando junto al kazajo, Serik intentaba contener las carcajadas que la mini pelea entre su papá y su mejor amigo le estaban provocando, además de los continuos comentarios y juguetonas confidencias que Víktor le hacía al oído.

Los cinco hombres llegaron a la mesa que se había dispuesto para ellos y para Mila, Georgi y el hijo de ambos, quien había conseguido su primera mellada en el tiempo que llevaba en las competencias profesionales. Esa zona era como la de los pequeños máximos ganadores de la noche.

Yurio dejó a Sasha hablando solo y fue a asegurarse de que todos sus alumnos estuvieran presentes y de que ninguno se atreviera a dejar en ridículo su prestigiosa academia. Cuando volvió, reanudó las "hostilidades" con Sasha, quien, esta vez, fue apoyado a capa y espada por Serik y Pavel, el hijo de Georgi y Mila, lo cual hizo que el orgullo del rubio se hiriera.

La pareja de esposos, Otabek y Víktor decidieron ignorarlos, pues de lo contrario, ellos también acabarían discutiendo. Entablaron una amena conversación acerca de los años en los que competían y de la temporada en la que las cosas cambiaron. Víktor justo estaba hablando de la rabieta que el Yakov había montado la noche que decidió irse a Japón y como hasta esos momentos se lo seguía recordando con enfado, cuando el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar insistentemente.

Soltó una risita de entusiasmo y su semblante cambió a completa alegría cuando leyó el nombre de Yuuri parpadeando en la pantalla. Salió de la estancia y, en una pequeña e íntima sala que encontró, respondió feliz a su esposo.

-Yuuri, amor…

 _\- ¡Hoa papá! ¡Te eshtaño!_

Víctor sonrió y su corazón latió enternecido. Amaba esa hermosa e infantil voz.

-Hola, bebé. Yo también te extraño mucho, mi amor.

 _\- ¡Ven! ¡Te queo aquí conmigo!_

-Mañana en la noche estaré ahí, te lo prometo

 _\- ¿Vash a jugar conmigo mis juguetes?_

-Todo el día, Kenji. Y comeremos las golosinas que quieras.

 _\- ¡Shí!_ -Víktor rió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y la voz de Yuuri que decía "no muchas".

\- ¿Bebé? ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con papá?

 _-Uuri dishe que debo domir._

-Y tiene razón. Anda, Kenji, ve a acostarte y prometo que te llevaré un regalo.

 _-Eshtá bien. Te queo musho, papá._

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Descansa.

Víktor esperó tranquilamente. Percibió algunos sonidos, como el de las cobijas de su cama, una pequeña risa del niño, un bostezo y un sonoro beso. Después, un suspiro.

 _-Víktor… ¿sigues ahí?_

-Sí, amor. ¿No deberían estar dormidos?

 _-He estado tratando de llamarte desde hace dos horas. Y Kenji no quería irse a dormir hasta que te escuchara._

-Lo siento, Yuuri. Dejé mi celular en la habitación y lo recogí hace unos minutos.

 _\- ¿Es eso? ¿O estabas muy ocupado para responderme? Porque me di cuenta que tenías una agradable compañía._

-Yuuri, no empecemos -sus ánimos cayeron por los suelos demasiado pronto. Era como si el japonés no entendiera nada de lo que él le había repetidos todos esos años.

 _-No, Víktor, no empieces tú. Sabes lo que pienso de esa mujer._

-Perdóname entonces por no poder prohibirle la entrada a la pista.

 _-No seas ridículo. Estuvo contigo…_

\- ¿También debería buscarme una orden de restricción?

 _-Puede hacer lo que quiera contigo, no me importa_ -sus palabras sonaron crudas y frías. Víktor se sintió ajeno a él, como nunca lo había experimentado _\- ¿Por qué la dejaste acercarse a Viktoria y a Sasha?_

-Sólo quería saludarlos. Le dio unos consejos a Viktoria e invitó a Sasha a cenar. ¿Es eso tan malo?

 _-No. Es por qué lo hace._

-Oh, claro. Olvidé que podías leer su mente y saber lo que quiere.

 _-Por favor, Víktor. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que sigue tras de ti._

-Acabas de decir que no te importa lo que haga conmigo -y reparó en lo horrible que eso sonaba. Se preguntó si Yuuri sólo estaba diciendo eso porque estaba enojado o porque en verdad sentía lo que decía.

 _-Porque no me interesa. Pero no quiero que meta a mis hijos en lo que sea que esté haciendo._

-Tranquilo, Yuuri. Nadie le va a hacer nada a tus hijos. Ahora mismo iré a decirle a todos que no se atrevan a ser amables con ellos.

 _\- ¡Víktor!_

\- ¿Algo más, Yuuri? Tengo a algunas personas esperándome. O tal vez debería empezar a llamarlos mis amantes. Por lo visto no puedo tener amigos sin que pienses que quieren llevarme a la cama.

 _-No, solo es Laryssa._

\- ¡Yuuri!

 _\- ¿Viktoria fue a la cena?_ -Víktor respiró hondo antes de contestar. Lo estaba consumiendo una auténtica necesidad de estrellar su móvil contra la pared.

-No -contestó, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía -No se sentía bien después de la caída.

 _-Deberías haberla…_

-Ya la llevé a un doctor. No tiene nada más que un hematoma mediano. Y si, iré a verla en un momento. Si es necesario, dormiré con ella.

 _-Gracias por eso. Y por no dejarla sola cuando falló._

-No tienes que agradecerme. Es mi hija, claro que lo iba a hacer -estaba por despedirse y cortar esa abrumadora llamada, cuando recordó algo importante -Yuuri… Yukie me dijo que tuviste que ir al doctor hace unas horas. ¿Tú y los bebés están bien?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Víktor sintiera que una sensación de genuino miedo recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro. Yuuri tenía algo, pero no lo diría… una vez más, le ocultaría lo que en verdad estaba pensando y él tendría que hacer todo un esfuerzo para que se lo dijera.

- _Sí, estamos bien. Sólo me sentía muy cansado._

-Duerme y come bien, Yuuri, por favor. ¿Te… te gustaría que te llevara algo? Te gustan los chocolates de Moscú, así que podría…

 _-No te molestes, Víktor._

-No es una molestia. Si eso hará que… mis bebés se sientan mejor, lo haré con gusto -escuchó la respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea. Le dolía, no podía decir que no. Yuuri lloraba y él tenía culpa en parte. Pero Víktor también estaba herido, por más que quisiera, no estaban en condiciones de consolarse.

 _-No, Víktor. No los necesitan._

-Bien. ¿Tienes algo más que reclamarme o ya es todo? -se odió por sonar tan duro, pero estaba enojado, y no siempre medía lo que decía.

- _Esperaría que eso fuera todo. Abraza a Viktoria y a Sasha de mi parte. Cuídense._

-Lo haremos. Nos vemos mañana.

 _-Buen viaje._

-Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Finalizó la llamada sin dar oportunidad a que su esposo respondiera. Su esposo… Que difícil resultaba pensarlo como tal cuando tenían peleas de ese tipo. Yuuri podía ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía. Y la mayor parte del tiempo era porque sus argumentos eran ciertos. ¿Yuuri de verdad pensaba que Víktor sería capaz de irse con Laryssa o con cualquier otra persona? ¿No se suponía que por eso se habían casado? ¿Por qué solo a él lo amaba? Yuuri solía olvidar eso con facilidad. Y si Víktor lo pensaba bien, era el japonés el que siempre terminaba dudando, el que nunca estaba seguro de que el peliplata estuviera enamorado de él.

Víktor ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. No quería que las personas que estaban cerca de ahí vieran el grado de tristeza y debilidad en el que lo acababan de sumir. Sus ojos urgían a que lo los liberaran de las lágrimas que querían salir. Víktor estaba seguro de que su corazón seguía latiendo porque ese era su trabajo, de lo contario, cada palabra de Yuuri lo habría destrozado y no existiría nada que lo atara a la realidad.

Recordó abruptamente que Sasha estaba en el comedor y Viktoria en el hotel. Tenía que ir a ver a su hija, pues no sabía nada de ella desde que se despidieron en el hotel. Estaba dispuesto a regresar al comedor, cuando pensó que su mirada debería estar rojiza y su semblante demasiado crispado, por lo que no podría evitar las preguntas y la preocupación de su pequeño.

Tomó de nuevo su celular, trató de ignorar la foto de Yuuri en su fondo de pantalla y marcó uno de los números frecuentes.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, anciano? Ya van a servir el postre y te perdiste toda la comida._

-Tuve un problema. Yurio, ¿podrías quedarte con Sasha y llevarlo al hotel? Necesito ir a ver a Viktoria.

 _-Eso significa que él y yo nos pelearemos un rato más. ¿La melindrosa de tu hija está bien? Beka dice que si quieres puede ir contigo._

-No, todo está bien. Sólo les pido que cuiden a Sasha. Yo iré por él en la noche.

 _-Sí, no hay problema… ¿Estás bien, Víktor? Te oyes extraño._

-Estoy… sí, estoy bien.

 _\- ¿Qué la pasó al cerdo?_ -no había modo de ocultarle algo. Desde que vivió una temporada con ellos en Japón, Yuri había aprendido a reconocer las facetas de Yuuri y Víktor con tan solo escuchar su voz. Eran tan obvios.

-No le pasó nada. Son… cosas de pareja.

 _-Suficiente información con eso. Hey, viejo, tu mocoso pregunta que si se puede quedar a dormir con Serik y Pavel. Se quedan en nuestra habitación, así cuidamos de que no destruyan el edificio._

-Tú los ayudarías -bromeó Víktor, recordando sus múltiples travesuras de cuando eran más jóvenes -Sí, que se quede contigo. Vigila que se lave los dientes y que…

 _-… que cepille su cabello. Dios, tú y él son tan vanidosos que se van a quedar calvos por eso. Ya vete. Yo lo cuido._

-No me quedaré calvo. Pero bueno, gracias Yurio. Buena noche.

Apagó el celular y se encaminó hacia la salida del elegante restaurant, en donde tomó un taxi hacia el hotel. Mientras llegaban a su destino, Víktor se concentró en alejar los pensamientos de Yuuri diciéndole cosas lastimeras, cosas que jamás hubiera pensado que le diría. Sólo era cuestión de mantenerse sereno, de recordar que al gran Víktor Nikiforov… Katsuki… nada le podía afectar tanto como para no mostrar una sonrisa y ser fuerte por quienes lo necesitaban.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que enterraba la sensación de soledad bajo un gesto de tranquilidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sacó la tarjeta lectora de la habitación en donde su hija menor estaba hospedada. Se la había entregado porque estaba segura de que ella no la ocuparía. Solo tenía ganas de dormir. En cuanto entró, buscó el cuerpo de Viktoria en la amplia cama, pero no había nada ahí, más que un montón de ropa y una maleta abierta.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido. Él era igual de desordenado y sólo había una persona capaz de forzarlo a organizarse, aunque en ese instante, prefería no pensar en él.

Distinguió un hilillo de luz saliendo del baño, junto con un poco de vapor y un ligero olor a lavanda, otro de los aromas favoritos de su hija.

-Viktoria… ¿estás ahí? -llamó a la puerta, y escuchó con claridad el movimiento del agua.

-Sí, estoy en la bañera.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí.

Víktor abrió la puerta y lo primero en lo que reparó fue en su hija desnuda, sentada dentro del agua, abrazando sus piernas, con su platino cabello recogido en un moño y salpicando con sus dedos la superficie transparente del agua. Su mirada melancólica estaba perdida entre las ondulaciones del líquido. Emanaba un delicioso y sutil aroma a espliego.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el agua? Tu piel está arrugada -hizo notar Víktor, sentándose en la escalinata en la que estaba empotrada la bañera y pasando su mano por la mejilla de la peliplata.

-No más de una hora. Traté de dormir y no podía, así que vine a… pues… supongo que a relajarme… o algo así.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Prefieres que te deje sola?

\- ¡No! -se sobresaltó la chica, sujetando con avidez la muñeca de su padre y salpicándolo -No, quédate aquí. Yo… bueno… te iba a pedir que…

-Princesa… -Víktor se enterneció al ver el rostro de su niña colorearse de un bonito color rojizo.

-Ya sé que puede sonar raro, pero… yo… me gustaría que te entraras a la bañera conmigo… como cuando era pequeña -Viktoria se apuró a llevar las manos a su rostro, intentando que su padre no viera que se estaba avergonzando.

\- ¿Por qué el sonrojo? ¿Por el desnudo? Nos hemos visto así incontables veces.

-No es eso. Es que no sé… es raro… pero… bueno, me gustaría… tal vez solo por un día… que me trataras como… como cuando era niña y las cosas no eran tan complicadas.

-Oh, mi amor -Víktor se arrodilló junto a ella y la rodeó en un abrazo, sin importarle que su traje se estuviera mojando. Besó con cariño su cabello y se separó lentamente de ella -Sólo debo ir por la maleta a mi habitación.

-Eso… ya está aquí. Sabía que vendrías a verme y tenía la esperanza de que quisieras dormir conmigo… así que la traje -confesó, con una risita traviesa.

Víktor soltó una carcajada y asintió. Se aproximó al lavadero y, con total naturalidad, se desvistió. Mientras lo hacía y veía el pasivo rostro de Viktoria, aplaudió su acierto de haber criado a todos sus hijos con la idea de que vieran el cuerpo de sus padres y hermanos como algo normal y hermoso, de modo que, aun si se veían desnudos, no existiera pudor o recato innecesarios y vergonzosos. Víktor insistió a Yuuri, durante mucho tiempo, que, entre la familia, verse desvestidos no era señal de indecoro, sino más bien de una extrema confianza y respeto. Además, y ese era su mayor argumento, no había nada en el cuerpo de sus hijos que no hubiera visto con anterioridad y todos los días. Los cientos de pañales cambiados y las duchas a medio día daban fe de ellos. Eran exactamente iguales que cuando eran bebés, solo que en diferentes proporciones.

Víktor se apresuró a entrar al agua, cuidando de no desbordarla, y una vez que se sentó y estiró sus piernas, llegando hasta las caderas de Viktoria, ella se acercó a él, y sin que el mayor se lo esperara, lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. El ruso sintió claramente el latir desbocado de corazón de su hija, además de pequeñas convulsiones que solo eran señal de que estaba llorando.

-Viktoria, amor… ¿qué sucede? -preguntó, sintiéndose el mismo con ganas de sollozar.

-Yo… no sé… papá…lo siento… perdóname…

-Viktoria -él se separó de ella y con su mano levantó su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos - ¿Perdonarte por qué, hermosa?

-Es… yo no puedo… siempre lo arruino… -ahora se veía enfadada, aunque las lágrimas siguieran cayendo -Hoy pude ganar, pero… ¡Es que me siento tan débil! ¡De todo! ¡De mente, de cuerpo, de corazón! ¡Todo me afecta! No soy capaz de no pensar en nada… y al final me da miedo y siempre lo estropeó.

\- ¿Y qué no te dejó tranquila hoy?

-Ella.

\- ¿Quién?

-Laryssa Novikova -Víktor frunció el ceño y su corazón se contrajo de dolor. Pero si Yuuri se negaba a entenderlo, esperaba que por lo menos su hija si comprendiera.

\- ¿Qué hizo Laryssa para que te hayas puesto así?

-Papá… no intentes disimularlo. Lo sé. Yukie me lo dijo porque ella lo investigó. Ella era tu novia, estuvieron juntos dos años y se iban a casar. De hecho, perecían muy enamorados.

\- ¿Y te parece que yo esté enamorado de ella ahora? -soltó Viktor, tal vez demasiado duro, pero lo suficiente para hacer que Viktoria pensara en lo que había dicho y en lo que su padre lo preguntaba.

-Pues… supongo que sólo te he visto así con una persona.

-A decir verdad, sí, estoy enamorado. De siete personas. Dos están en camino, la otra es un hermoso y redondo bebé, otra es uno de los niños más testarudos con los que me he topado, otra, es una enérgica y fuerte chica, otra es la mujer más valiente con la que me he topado, y la última… -sí, ese era Yuuri. Y aunque en esos momentos no quisiera ni verlo, lo que diría era lo más cierto – a la última le entregué mi vida y mi amor. De ellos estoy locamente enamorado. Por ellos me levanto todos los días y son ellos los que me hacen ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Crees que tengo necesidad de buscar a alguien más?

-Se nota que ella sí. Y al parecer quiere que ese alguien seas tú.

-Viktoria… no sé cuántas veces se lo he repetido a tu padre, pero te lo diré también a ti. Laryssa es así. Todo el tiempo es así y es un comportamiento al que yo ya estoy habituado.

-Pero no es lo mismo a que sea normal. Y… te lo digo yo que soy mujer… no es normal. Ella está buscando algo más y…

-Viktoria -el peliplata tomó las manos de su hija y ella lo miró con preocupación pintada en su mirada -Aunque fuera así, yo no puedo. No con Yuuri a mi lado. Él es mi esposo, y… aunque a veces me saca de quicio… lo amo, nena. No me imagino sin él. Nunca lo he traicionado, sencillamente porque no tengo porque hacerlo, él es todo lo que necesito. Y mientras esté con él… no buscaría algo más.

-Papá… eso… sonó a que puede ser que el algún momento se separen.

-Sí, la muerte es lo que me podría separar de Yuuri. ¿Entiendes por qué no te debes de preocupar?

-Creo que sí… pero, de cualquier forma, no me gusta que se te acerque -replicó Viktoria, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho.

\- ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te prometo que mantendré una distancia entre ella y yo? -propuso Víktor, algo que era realmente inimaginable. Nadie que lo hubiera conocido antes diría que él era de aquellos que renunciaban a alguien por ver feliz a otra persona. Incluso con Yuuri, era algo que no asimiló tan rápidamente. Pero no podría negárselo a sus hijos. Ellos merecían estar tranquilos, incluso si eso significaba un sacrificio de su parte.

-Definitivamente sí.

-Entonces no lo vamos a discutir más. Escucha, ella también es coreógrafa de una chica japonesa, por lo que me la encontraré de nuevo en el Nacional Japonés, cuando vaya con Yukie. Pero eso no significará nada. Puedes estar segura que, desde ahora, Laryssa solo será una conocida más.

-Papá… -Viktoria lo contempló, casi sin poder creer lo que decía -Bueno… gracias.

\- ¿Te hace sentir mejor?

-La verdad, sí.

-Bien. Ahora, princesa, mírame a los ojos -Viktoria hizo caso y se encontró con la firme mirada de su padre, igual a la suya cuando estaba seria o demasiado concentrada -No tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, porque tú no has hecho nada. Fallaste en el programa largo, sí, pero eso tú y yo lo podemos solucionar. Llegaste al Mundial. Pues haremos que sea fantástico.

-Papá…

-Juntos, nena. Lo haremos juntos -le aseguró mientras la acercó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, dejándola casi sin aire por el abrazo en el que la encerró. Con sus pieles juntas, Viktoria podía sentir perfectamente el latido de su papá chocando contra su seno. Y era tranquilizador, como un bálsamo para su alma constantemente afligida, al igual que sus manos sobre su espalda podían reconfortarla.

El cuerpo fuerte de su padre siempre sería un excelente refugio, un maravilloso lugar en el que podía encontrar algo de fortaleza. Y… ¿confianza? Ahí residían sus dudas. Quería, en realidad, deseaba con todo el corazón, volver a confiar en su padre. Sí, esas últimas semanas habían sido caóticas, pero ese momento le estaba devolviendo un poco de esperanza. Tal vez Víktor no hacía las cosas por fastidiarla, tal vez era parte de crecer juntos. Tal vez… podía darle otra oportunidad.

Sin decirse nada más, Víktor giró el cuerpo de su hija y desató se cabello. Puso un poco de shampoo en sus manos y lo lavó con cariño, como hacía con el suyo cuando lo tenía del mismo largo, hace más años atrás de los que quería admitir. Del mismo modo, dio un confortable masaje en su espalda y talló con cuidado el hematoma en su cadera que irrumpía en su blanca y suave piel.

Para cuando Víktor decidió que era suficiente baño para una noche, reparó en que su hija estaba dormida sobre su brazo. Sonrió para sí mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, y cuidando de que al rostro de Viktoria no le cayera agua, salió de la bañera y pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y el cuello de la peliplata para cargarla.

La llevó hasta la cama dentro de la cálida habitación. Mil recuerdos, todos igual de hermosos y dulces, se aglomeraron en su mente, mientras secaba y vestía el cuerpo completamente rendido al mundo onírico. Pensó en cuando ella era un bebé, uno muy pequeño, pero sumamente activo. Todos los días le dedicaba sus infantiles sonrisas mientras la bañaba y cambiaba, o cuando le daba de comer o salían a pasear los cuatro. Por algún motivo, Viktoria, desde que tenía pocos meses de nacida, demostraba tener cierto afín con su padre ruso. Rió al recordar cuantas veces Yuuri terminaba exasperado porque la peliplata no dejaba de llorar, pero solo bastaba que Víktor le hablara o la sostuviera para que el llanto cesara.

Habían sido unos años hermosos. Esos veinte años de casado le habían dejado las mejores memorias de su vida. Añoraba tanto esos días. Pero, mientras arropaba a su hija en la cama y se acostaba junto a ella, pensó que esos momentos eran eso, solo memorias. Su presente se estaba complicando, y su mente, su muy traicionera mente, insistía en una misma idea que lo atormentaba, pero que, por lo visto, era demasiado real.

"Ya no son suficiente".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

San Petersburgo, Rusia.

Por mera casualidad, ese día se cumplía un año más. Vladya no pudo evitar ver una fotografía de Gregori Koslov sobre su chimenea, con la nostalgia que ese día ameritaba.

Por primera vez desde el accidente de su sobrina, se había resuelto a ver de nuevo las competencias de patinaje, empezando desde dos días antes. No podía negar que se había emocionado lo indecible al ver a Viktoria triunfar el primer día. Y no tenía problema alguno en admitir que sintió como si la vida se le escapara al ver esa fea caída. Tuvo miedo hasta que la vio levantarse con determinación y seguir lo que hacía con gran destreza.

"Definitivamente eres una Nikiforov", pensó, llenó de orgullo por la dignidad que había mostrado al no darse por vencida.

La competencia había acabado y estaban repitiendo escenas importantes del campeonato. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a servirse una copa de vodka, cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente. Giró su cuerpo para ver el reloj. Estaba llegando más temprano de lo habitual.

-General Vladya -estaba en su sala, haciendo un saludo militar y esperando las órdenes de su superior.

-Te he dicho mil veces que ya me retiré y no tienes que hacer eso -replicó, al ver que no se movía de su posición, resopló y se rindió -Descansa, Koslova.

-Eres un aburrido, Nikiforov -dijo, caminando hacia el hombre y dándole un abrazo tan fuerte y abrupto, que lo desequilibró e hizo que tirara un poco de su bebida en la alfombra.

\- ¡Katerina! ¿Cuándo será el día en que madures? ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

-Ya vendrán a limpiarlo. No seas tan gruñón, Vladya -el general optó por no discutir y regresó a su sofá, donde la tele seguía prendida. Katerina, de cabello azul, tan intenso, que parecía negro, lo siguió y se sentó en junto a él. Aventó su sombrero militar en uno de los sillones de desocupados, desabrochó su camisa un par de botones por debajo del cuello y soltó su larga cabellera. Prestó atención a lo que el general veía en la televisión, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa burlona - ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora te gusta el patinaje artístico?

-Sólo un poco.

-En serio que eres una caja de sorpresas, Vladya -la chica dejó de hablar y solo sonrió ante la mirada ofuscada de Vladya y se dedicó a ver a las figuras del patinaje. Tuvo que interrumpir el silencio cuando algo llamó su atención - ¡Wow! ¿Ya viste a esa chica, Vlad? Es hermosa… y tiene el cabello plateado como tú.

-Lo sé.

\- ¡Auch! Dios… esa caída fue muy fuerte. Tiene que ser algo especial si puede seguir patinando después de eso. Su cadera no quedara tan bonita después de ese golpe.

-Es fuerte.

-Vlad… ese hombre… -señaló a la pantalla, en el momento en el que la patinadora se deslizaba hasta los brazos de su entrenador, de cabello platino y de mirada azul y helada -… vaya se parece mucho a… -se detuvo en seco cuando los nombres de alumna y coach aparecieron en pantalla -Vladya… ellos son…

-Sobrina y hermano.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Es la misma del accidente? De esa vez que saliste como endemoniado hacia Budapest.

-Sí, es ella.

-Vaya. Pues sí que debe ser especial si logró recuperarse tan rápido de las lesiones que me comentaste.

-Tiene un espíritu testarudo. No iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Entonces lo necio es de familia, ¿eh?

-Supongo que sí.

-Vladya, deja de hablar así. Me exasperas -se quejó, dándole un empujón.

-Tú también me exasperas todo el tiempo, y no tengo derecho a replicar -contestó el general, apagando el televisor, poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose con su saco.

\- ¿Vas a salir?

\- ¿Tengo que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago? -preguntó el general, irritándose aún más ante el asentimiento de Katerina -Iré a ver a Gregori.

-Genial, yo también. De hecho, te iba a proponer que fuéramos juntos.

-En realidad, me gustaría estar solo con él un momento.

-Te lo concedo, pero vamos juntos. La última vez llegaste en la madrugada.

-No sé en qué momento te convertiste en mi niñera. ¡Haz el favor de vestirte con porte! ¡Eres una vergüenza y una calamidad para el uniforme!

-Soy lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al Ejército -respondió, divertida, accediendo a reacomodar las prendas del traje militar.

-Me gustaría saber en qué momento dejé que te invadiera la locura.

-Oh, vamos. Estaré loca, pero así me quieres y te preocupas por mí.

-Para mí desgracia, sí -respondió el general, abriendo la puerta para que saliera y pudieran ir sin demora al encuentro del buen oficial Koslov.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! He vuelto con otro pequeño monstruo de capítulo. Ya se me está haciendo costumbre hacerlos largos, pero piensen que es porque solo actualizo dos veces por semana. Bien, ahora vamos con algunas cosas. Primero, amen a Laryssa, yo la amo. Fin. (JA-JA-JA). Segundo, ya sé que no estoy poniendo el nombre de las canciones. Igual y ya las saben, pero esperen un poco, las estoy guardando para un buen momento. En verdad espero que se hayan dado cuenta en las frases importantes a lo largo del capítulo. Si no fue así, no se preocupen, vivirán el drama igual. ¿Viktoria le dará otra oportunidad a Víktor? Y en caso de que se la dé, ¿él podrá mantenerla? Lo que sí, es que pongan suma atención en la última parte, la de Vladya. Noten los apellidos de los otros dos personajes y que lluevan las teorías.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado la dosis de… lo que sea que haya pasado hoy. Gracias por las más de 10000 lecturas que suman FanFiction y Wattpad. Me llenan de emoción. ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Que bueno que ya estés entendiendo, aunque obvio, todavía falta. Nada que agradecer. Yo te agradezco a ti por seguir esta historia y por tus lindos comentarios. Siempre me emocionan. Espero que la entrega de hoy te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Te entiendo! Yo también me estoy volviendo loca con la universidad, y sí, Víktor es el que se lleva la peor parte. Pero creo… creo que aún falta que lo odies solo otro poco. Supongo que fue un poco de redención para la imagen de Vitya. Y sí, a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado ver que golpean a mi esposo, y menos su hermano. Pero si lo ves de otra forma, estaba protegiendo sus inversiones. Mejor no hablo de Víktor fallándole como hombre a Yuuri porque me vas a querer golpear, y no, no es el momento. Y fallándole a sus hijos… pues mejor me callo. No me harás decir nada. Serás vengada, te lo prometo, y va a ser genial. Y no será solo una broma. Supongo que Víktor tiene a la amistad en otro concepto, para él, así lo veo yo, aceptas a tus amigos como son, aunque no se dé cuenta de que está prestándose a muy malas interpretaciones. Yoshiro tuvo un acercamiento con la familia, pero tendrá una conexión muy fuerte (y buena) después… te va a gustar, espero. Por bombas… no, no te va a haber spoiler, bueno, uno chiquito. La primera explota después del Nacional Japonés, la segunda, durante el Mundial, la tercera, unos días después. Ya quiero ver tu reacción. Jajaja, te juro que esto se va a tornar romántico en algún momento, pero, diablos, he leído las ideas que tengo escritas… y sé que voy a llorar. Y sé que no es lógico, pero ya tengo el final, y si lloré mientras hacía el borrador… me asusta pensar que pasará cuando sea el bueno. ¡Gracias por no abandonar mi monstruo y por tus geniales comentarios! Espero que esto te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Pues sí… creo que también debemos entender el súper enojo de Yuuri. ¡Era su bebé! Pero que conste que Víktor no tuvo toda la culpa. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchos saludos!**

 **Minako Gou: Jajaja, tal vez Viktoria exageró un poco con la broma… pero, en su defensa, diré que fue como la venganza indirecta de Yuuri. Sí, ya el siguiente capítulo vemos lo del embarazo de Yuuri. Prepárate que va a ser largo. Espero que el de hoy te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **ElaineLehnsherr: ¡Pues te doy la bienvenida a la zona de comentarios y respuestas! Primero, gracias por leer todos los capítulos y tomarte el tiempo de un review, sobre todo uno tan bueno. Deberías escribir tu historia. Yo la leería. Yo no tengo gemelas, pero tengo una extraña obsesión por esta clase de personajes. Siempre los incluyo en mis fics, así que me da mucha alegría que alguien que sabe del tema me diga que está bien hecho. Si, la idea de que se vaya a entrenar con Yurio tiene su motivo de haber sido planteada, y también pronto voy a desarrollar un poco más a Yukie, es que me resulta algo complicada su manera de ser, pero me esforzaré. Qué bueno que te gusto lo del accidente, traté de hacerlo lo más verosímil posible, y hasta acosé a mi abuelita que es enfermera para que me ayudara. Mira que me has dado una idea. Tienes razón, los otros personajes de YoI también pueden entrar. Lo había pensado solo para unos pocos, pero ya veré como incluyo a los demás. No, Vladya no se puede casar contigo. Ya me casé yo con él. ¿A ti si te gusta Laryssa? Aquí todos la odian jaja. Muchas gracias por tus constructivos comentarios, en verdad que los aprecio y me ayudaron. Espero que el monstruo de hoy te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: ¡Oh por Dios! Tú pides demasiada intensidad jaja. Si, te entiendo, yo también ya tenía ganas de que comenzaran a pasar cosas interesantes. Sí, creo que aquí ya podemos darle la razón a Víktor (solo un poco). Supongo que se quedó con el trauma de que su hija no lo reconociera jeje. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado. Yo recibo tu mencorazona y yo te mando un enorme saludo.**


	27. ¿Somos suficiente? Parte III

Nota de autora: Antes de que empiecen a leer, por fin va la explicación al embarazo de Yuuri. Por obvias razones, algunas de las cosas que pongo aquí no sé si son posibles. Estudio literatura, no medicina, por lo eché mucha mano de la ficción para explicar algunas cosas, todo con el objetivo de darle la mayor verosimilitud posible. Un agradecimiento especial a la guía Mpreg de VeroVortex, que me ha facilitado algunos datos para este y el siguiente capítulo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 27: ¿Somos suficiente? Parte III

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Viena, Austria. 19 años atrás. Diciembre._

 _Esa era su venganza. Una muy erótica. Nadie podía quitarle la medalla de oro del Grand Prix por tercera ocasión consecutiva sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Y vaya que estaba disfrutando de la aplicación del "correctivo"._

 _Su lindo japonés estaba de rodillas en el piso, con un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, desnudo y sus manos atadas a la espalda con el listón de la presea dorada._

 _Víktor lo observaba de pie frente a él, y estaba dejando correr el tiempo para mantenerlo a la expectativa. Descubrir el lado fetichista de Yuuri había sido toda una novedad, pero saber que, si algo podía acabar con la cordura de su esposo, era que lo tomara mientras estaba atado, había abierto todo un abanico de posibilidades para esas ocasiones especiales._

 _-Felicidades, Yuuri… tu medalla de oro está muy bonita._

 _-Vitya…_

 _-Aunque no sé si esté bien en que se la ganes a tu pobre esposo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Pero como él es muy bueno y no le importa, va a celebrar contigo…_

 _Sin esperar a que Yuuri respondiera, Víktor se apoderó ferozmente de sus labios. El pelinegro jadeó, sorprendido y se entregó al control del ruso. Dejó que la lengua ajena recorriera toda su cavidad, que danzara con la suya y que lo inundara su sabor dulce con un toque de champagne._

 _Mordió con ahínco el labio del peliplata cuando se percató de que se alejaba. Casi al instante, una mano se apoderó de su cabello y lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Las bocas se separaron y Yuuri sintió como un hilillo de saliva descendía desde la comisura de sus labios._

 _-Me hiciste sangrar -dijo Víktor, mientras recogía la saliva desde la base del cuello, provocando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Yuuri -No estás es posición de ponerte difícil._

 _-Lo… lo siento… ¡Ah! ¡Víktor! -gritó, cuando sintió la boca de su esposo apoderarse con rudeza de uno de sus pezones, mientras que, con su mano, estimulaba el otro, que se irguió ante la fuerza de su tacto._

 _Víktor lo sujetó por la espalda para mantener el equilibrio, alternando besos y mordidas en los botones de piel sobre el pecho del japonés, recorriendo con su mano libre su cintura, su vientre y sus piernas, evitando tocar deliberadamente su intimidad, aunque los roces pasaran peligrosamente cerca._

 _-Vík… tor… por favor… tócalo… por favor… -suplicó con voz trémula._

 _-Todavía no, mi amor -respondió, apartándose de él y dejándolo tembloroso y suplicante._

 _Víktor se deshizo de todas sus prendas, liberando la dureza que se había formado en sus pantalones, y que lo estuvo molestando desde que el pelinegro se puso insistente en el banquete._

 _-Yuuri, abre la boca -los labios se abrieron trepidantes y ansiosos._

 _La virilidad del ruso respondió ante la libidinosa escena frente a él. Víktor la tomó en su mano, y después de pasar su pulgar por los labios humedecidos de Yuuri, adentró su miembro en la boca, que lo recibió sorprendido, pero que no tardó en aprisionarlo entre sus labios. Hizo leves movimientos de succión y uso lengua para empujarlo contra su paladar y jugar con su palpitante punta._

 _A pesar de no ver nada, los sonoros y largos gemidos de Víktor eran suficientes para que la excitación de Yuuri creciera considerablemente. Ansiaba tanto que lo tocara en el lugar donde podía perder la razón, pero también disfrutaba cada segundo de tenerlo dentro de su boca, con ese particular sabor amargo y embriagante que le anunciaba que lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que pronto, Víktor tocaría el cielo con un grito._

 _Notó las manos de su esposo deslizarse por su frente, y, en un inesperado movimiento, tomarlo del cabello y atraerlo hacia su pelvis para hundirse aún más dentro de su boca. Dejó de moverse para dar oportunidad a que fuera el hombre frente a él quien marcara su propio ritmo. Víktor lo sujetó con fuerza medida y empezó a embestir la delicada boca de Yuuri, con un ritmo desquiciante. Los gemidos ahogados y cortados que llegaban a sus oídos no hacían más que hacerlo perder el control, y ni siquiera fue consciente de que le velocidad de sus estocadas aumentó, hasta que sintió que no podría más. Atrajo por última vez a Yuuri a su cuerpo y lo sujetó para que su miembro alcanzara la mayor profundidad posible. el japonés se quedó estático, con su nariz chocando contra el vientre de Víktor, mientras sentía como ese agrio, viscoso, pero extrañamente embriagante, líquido se deslizaba por su garganta._

 _-Ven aquí -aún sin poder respirar con normalidad, el ruso tomó a Yuuri de los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse._

 _Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, suave y delicado, como si tuvieran que descubrir cada pliegue y textura de sus labios._

 _-Más… amor, quiero más… -pidió, sin soltar el contacto._

 _-Lo que pidas -Víktor pasó sus manos a la espalda de Yuuri, para deshacerlo de sus ataduras, pero él apartó las manos de su toque._

 _-No… así déjalo…_

 _\- ¿Seguro? ¿Tampoco quieres ver?_

 _-No._

 _-Bien, amor. Entonces, rudo será._

 _Lo guió hasta la cama, y cuando el japonés la sintió, se tiró sobre ella. se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y su cuello, dejando para Víktor una vista exquisita de su entrada._

 _El peliplata se colocó cerca de él, y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se acercó a su oído para susúrrale._

 _-Sé qué esperas te prepare, pero hoy no. Me muero por estar dentro de ti._

 _Yuuri apenas pudo hacer una mueca de pregunta, cuando una mezcla de grito y gemido salió desde el interior de su garganta, lastimero y cargado de erotismo. Su interior había sido rápidamente ocupado por el estremecedor miembro de Víktor, sin previo aviso. El ruso, a pesar de su ansiedad, espero a que Yuuri le permitiera continuar. Apenas vio un atisbo de asentimiento, inició el apasionado y frenético balanceo de sus caderas. La habitación se llenaba de impúdicos jadeos y suspiros, y el particular sonido del continuo y ágil choque de pieles._

 _Víktor estaba sucumbiendo demasiado rápido al placer de enterrarse en la cálida y apretada estrechez de su esposo. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de Yuuri para alcanzar todavía una mayor profundidad. Su boca y lengua se encargaron de regalar pequeñas y lascivas caricias, a las que Yuuri respondía apretando sus manos atadas contra el abdomen de Víktor._

 _-Vi… Vitya… me… me… -alertó Yuuri, y en ese momento, su esposo se detuvo y salió de él._

 _Yuuri se removió, ansioso, y hasta doloroso, contra la cadera de Víktor, suplicando por un contacto, una caricia, un simple movimiento que lo hiciera sucumbir al éxtasis. Lejos de eso, sintió las manos de Víktor tomarlo de la cadera y darle una brusca vuelta, dejando sus manos y espalda pegadas a la cama, atrayéndolo un poco más a la orilla._

 _Al sentir como el cuerpo de Víktor entre sus muslos, Yuuri enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se removió sobre las sábanas cuando percibió las manos de Víktor dejando delicadas caricias en sus piernas. Pero su pelvis no dejaba de moverse afanosamente, buscando tocar, o por lo menos, rozar el vasto sexo de su esposo._

 _-Estás muy ansioso, Yuuri… -le dijo, en voz alta y sensual._

 _-Quiero… Víktor, por favor… iba a terminar… por favor… -su respiración se cortó cuando una mano se apoderó de su férreo miembro y se movió de arriba a abajo, con la facilidad de estar humedecido con sus propios fluidos._

 _Una vez más, sintió cada milímetro de Víktor adentrarse en él. Sintió el cuerpo del peliplata temblar, y supo que estaba a nada del clímax. El vaivén de penetraciones empezó de nuevo, desenvolviéndose en movimientos fieros y desesperados, expandiendo cada parte del interior del japonés. Un gemido, de lo más sensual y voluptuoso salió de sus labios cuando el miembro de Víktor tocó ese dulce y enloquecedor punto. Toda su figura tembló y su razón comenzó a nublarse. La luz lo deslumbró unos segundos cuando la mano del ruso retiró el antifaz de sus ojos._

 _No podría encontrar escenario más perfecto que ese. Su esposo, con las mejillas rojas, la boca abierta, dejando escapar los más hermosos sonidos. Y sus ojos, esa mirada azul que le decía lo muy excitado y a gusto que se encontraba con él. No podría haber nada mejor._

 _-Quiero… verte… Yuu… Yuuri… me…_

 _-Lo… lo sé… Víktor… córrete conmigo…_

 _No necesito más invitación que esa. Con un último movimiento, se abrió pasó en lo más profundo de su esposo y dejó que su semilla lo inundara. Yuuri sucumbió al orgasmo. Arqueó su espalda y sus fluidos cayeron sobre su abdomen y la mano de Víktor._

 _El ruso salió de él con cuidado y se tendió a su lado, esperando a que ambos recuperaran el aliento. Con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, Yuuri se movió lo que pudo para pegarse al cuerpo sudoroso de su hombre, quien, con los ojos cerrados, pasó un brazo debajo del cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia él, para poder posar los labios en su hombro._

 _-Víktor, amor… ya… puedes desatarme._

 _El ruso lanzó una débil risa y se apresuró a desatar las manos de Yuuri, besar la medalla de oro y dejarla en un mueble junto a la cama. Tomó las muñecas del japonés y se dedicó a darles un suave masaje._

 _-Yuuri… un día de estos vas a acabar conmigo._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- ¡Eres muy exigente! ¡Hoy lo hemos hecho tres veces! Yo sé que resistes, pero… pero yo no puedo tanto… ¡Yuuri!_

 _A pesar del sonrojo que los comentarios de Víktor le provocaron, Katsuki no pudo hacer más que reírse del puchero de su esposo y acurrucarse en su pecho._

 _-No pensé que tuvieras problema con eso. Pero podemos ya no hacerlo si en verdad estás tan cansado._

 _-No, ya hiciste que me acostumbrara -replicó el ruso -De ahora en adelante, quiero mis sesiones diarias de ti. O no estaré feliz._

 _\- ¿Diarias? ¿Ni un día para no hacer nada?_

 _-Yuuri… si este fue tu retiro… me puedes ayudar manteniéndome en forma -sugirió Víktor, divertido._

 _\- ¡Víktor! No todo es… eso…_

 _\- ¡Vamos, Yuuri! Sólo serán un año más. Sabes que no tienes problema alguno con que sea así._

 _-Pues no… -respondió el japonés, jugando con sus manos, lo que provocó una carcajada en Víktor._

 _-Me encantas, Yuuri -lo tomó de la barbilla para darle un casto y dulce beso - ¿Estás seguro de que ya no quieres seguir? Hablo de tu carrera._

 _-Yo… sí. Ya fue suficiente para mí y me gustaría probar otras… cosas._

 _-Mmm… voy a extrañarte en la pista, pero, creo que es algo bueno. Estos primeros meses podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos. Me va a encantar llegar a casa y verte esperándome._

 _Aunque Víktor restregaba con cariño su mejilla en la de Yuuri, algo dentro de él se rompió un poco. "Estos primeros meses…" Se lamentaba todavía no haberle dicho nada a Víktor de su ausencia en enero._

 _Tan solo unas semanas atrás, el hospital en Detroit había confirmado su cita para el 5 de enero. Yurio y Otabek se habían ocupado de crear la excusa perfecta para que pudieran irse sin que Víktor sospechara o se apuntara a ir con ellos. Pero, en opinión de la pareja, sería todo más sencillo si el ruso estuviera enterado de lo que iba a hacer. Pero una y otra vez, Yuuri se negó y los planes siguieron a como se habían acordado._

 _-Víktor… tengo que decir… -se interrumpió al escuchar la profunda respiración de su esposo, junto con ese casi imperceptible silbido de sus labios que le indicaban que ya estaba dormido._

 _No podía culparlo. La competencia, la gala, el banquete más las tres veces en las que hicieron el amor podían agotar a cualquiera. Con sumo cuidado y cariño, lo recostó sobre su almohada, lo cubrió con las sabanas y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de que el mismo se acostara entre los brazos que, inconscientes, no tardarían en buscar tenerlo en un abrazo. Pensó que tendría que decirle que se iba a ir después de su cumpleaños, para que, por lo menos, pudiera disfrutar de ese día._

 _Su corazón se estrujo un tanto más cuando el contacto llegó. La mano de Víktor se posó, tranquila y cálida, sobre la piel de su vientre, como una caricia._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia._

 _Yuuri se consideraba un perfecto idiota. ¿O era culpa de Víktor por ser demasiado tierno y amoroso esos últimos días? Claro que no. Era su culpa por dejar que eso lo distrajera y no hablar con él hasta después de cumplir su primer año de casados._

 _La velada había sido tan romántica. Pasaron gran parte de la mañana en la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo. Víktor se esforzó lo indecible para hacer un desayuno decente, y aunque solo fueran pancakes y una sencilla sopa de vegetales, a Yuuri le supo lo más delicioso del mundo por todo el amor que había puesto en ellos. Salieron a caminar por la orilla del Nevá congelado e incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de saludar a unos patinadores que estaban sobre el río, quienes los reconocieron al instante, los felicitaron por cuidar de su amor, a pesar de los tiempos difíciles que parecían caer sobre Rusia. Ninguno de los dos resistió la tentación que hielo y patines ofrecían y, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, patinaron solo por diversión, sin dejar de hacer alarde de los buenos que eran._

 _Yuuri confirmó, una vez más, que iba a hacer lo correcto, cuando Víktor interrumpió su cita para dedicar unos minutos a ayudar a un par de niños a ponerse de pie sobre el hielo y avanzar tranquilamente. Se veía tan feliz en medio de los infantes, que se supo seguro de sus futuras acciones._

 _Pero, lo sabía bien, todo eso no justificaba que hubiera esperado hasta ese momento para decírselo. No cuando Víktor estaba de un humor tan radiante, no cuando parecía estar tan enamorado. Aun así, tendría que hacerlo._

 _-Víktor… -lo llamó desde la cama en cuando salió de darse un baño -Quiero hablar contigo. Es algo importante._

 _-Yo también tengo que decirte algo, Yuuri._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Es algo malo?_

 _-En lo absoluto, es muy bueno. Pero quiero saber tu opinión -le respondió, entrelazando sus manos sobre la cama._

 _-Entonces… dilo tú primero…_

 _-De acuerdo. Verás, Yuuri, hoy en la mañana, cuando estaba en la pista, Yakov me hizo una propuesta. Él quiere que, ahora que no vas a competir, yo sea el entrenador de los Junior y los Novel de su academia._

 _\- ¡Víktor! Eso es increíble. Ni siquiera deberías preguntarme mi opinión, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo._

 _-Es que no es todo -Víktor tenía una rara expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Qué más?_

 _-Pues… bueno… ser entrenador no es lo mismo que ser coreógrafo, y esos chicos necesitan a alguien que se especialice en rutinas para ellos. Y Yakov… él solo puede pensar en una persona para eso._

 _La imagen de una coqueta mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes y brillantes cruzó por la mente de Yuuri, y entendió porque Víktor estaba tan nervioso._

 _-Laryssa va a ser tu compañera de trabajo._

 _-Pues… sí. Sí, si me prometes que vas a estar bien con eso._

 _-Víktor… es tu trabajo, aun si no me parece…_

 _-No, Yuuri. No quiero hacer nada con lo que tú no estés de acuerdo -eso fue un golpe directo en la culpabilidad del japonés -Yo sé que no voy a lograr que ella te agrade, pero… pero te prometo que mantendré una relación tranquila._

 _-Realmente quieres hacer eso, ¿verdad? -Víktor asintió, entusiasmado y ligeramente sonrojado._

 _-Sí. Últimamente he convivido con muchos niños y… me siento bien entre ellos. Me gusta enseñarles y creo que tengo la suficiente paciencia para hacerlo. Es algo que quiero intentar, y quiero que tú estés bien con eso._

 _-Amor… -se apresuró a abrazarlo antes de que las traicioneras lágrimas lo delataron. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse mal si Víktor pedía la opinión de Yuuri a cada paso que daba? Y él, simplemente se iba a ir para una intervención riesgosa. ¿Lo justificaba que fuera por darle todo aquello que deseaba? Quería suponer que sí. Porque por eso lo hacía, ¿cierto? -No puedo negarme cuando te veo tan feliz. Claro que estoy de acuerdo._

 _\- ¿A pesar de que ella esté ahí?_

 _-No me hace el hombre más dichoso, pero confío en ti. Ya me has dicho que no tienes nada con ella, así que…_

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Yuuri! Gracias por entenderlo. Te prometo que será grandioso._

 _\- ¿Cuándo empezarás?_

 _-Los primeros días de enero. Yakov quiere que empecemos ya, y yo también -se separó de él con una actitud pensativa, y luego pareció ocurrírsele una idea - ¡Yuuri! ¿Y si convenzo a Yakov para que tú también los entrenes conmigo? Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos._

 _-Víktor, yo no creo…_

 _-Ya sé que dijiste que querías dar clases de música para que tu carrera sirviera de algo, pero…_

 _-Es que no voy a poder._

 _Víktor se quedó asombrado por la tajante negativa y porque Yuuri evitaba su mirada. Pero todo estaba pasando rápido para el japonés. Ahora, tenía todavía más motivos y oportunidades para irse. Si Laryssa iba a estar con él, Yuuri quería estar seguro de ser todo lo que el ruso necesitaba para ser feliz. Además, si iba a estar ocupado con las clases, no habría modo de que volara a Estados Unidos tan fácilmente._

 _\- ¿Por qué no puedes, Yuuri? -preguntó, cauteloso._

 _-Eso era de lo que quería hablarte, Vitya. Yo… -tomó aire, saber que iba a mentir deliberadamente creaba un vació en su mente, con el cual luchó para no terminar evidenciándose -yo tengo que irme._

 _\- ¿Qué? -tal vez lo había dicho mal. La expresión de horror en su esposo y sus ojos vidriosos le demostraban que era pésimo para decir cosas con tacto._

 _-No, Víktor, tranquilo…_

 _\- ¿Tranquilo? ¡Tranquilo! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté tranquilo? ¿Me estás dejando? ¿Qué hice, Yuuri? -estaba desquiciado. Se había levantado de la cama, sujetando a Yuuri por los hombros y suplicando por una respuesta a las preguntas que hirieron al japonés._

 _\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te estoy dejando? Víktor, te amo, muchísimo. No te dejaría jamás._

 _\- ¿Entonces? -cuestionó, sin que la exaltación disminuyera._

 _-Hay… un… es un máster en composición de piano… -balbuceó Yuuri, rogando porque la "mentira" funcionara. Aunque no lo era del todo, sí iba a tomar un curso, pero sólo duraba un mes._

 _\- ¿Un máster?_

 _-Piénselo como un modo de especializarme más… Es… quiero hacer algo más conmigo…_

 _\- ¿Y es en piano?_

 _-Sí… durará dos meses. Y quiero hacerlo._

 _-Yuuri… -el ruso se sentó de nuevo y lo vio extrañado -… no es como que me tengas que pedirme permiso. Es excelente que quieras hacer algo con tu carrera. Mientras tú estás en tu curso, yo estaré en la pista._

 _-No… Víktor, ese no es el problema._

 _-Yuuri…_

 _-No es en Rusia. Yo… tendría que viajar a Estados Unidos, a Detroit para ser más específicos._

 _La mirada en Víktor lo dijo todo. No estaba devastado como si fuera una mala noticia, pero le dolía, dolía en lo más profundo que entendiera que Yuuri se iba a ir de su lado durante tres largos meses, y que él estaría completamente solo. Ya ni siquiera Makkachin estaba ahí para hacerle compañía._

 _-Yo… creo que…_

 _-Víktor… lo sé. Y siento dejarte solo por tanto tiempo. Pero es… de verdad quiero hacerlo. Es importante para mí. Y también lo será para ti. Yo… espero que te guste lo que logre -no estaba hablando del curso._

 _-Dos meses son mucho tiempo, Yuuri. Yo… bueno… tal vez podría decirle a Yakov que me espere hasta… ¿Cuándo te vas?_

 _-Tengo que estar ahí el cinco de enero._

 _\- ¿Tan pronto?_

 _-Sí, bueno… la convocatoria fue un poco repentina._

 _-Pero Yuuri, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?_

 _-Es que no sé… últimamente te había visto tan feliz._

 _\- ¡Es porque acabamos de cumplir un año de casados! -Víktor se tiró de cara a la cama, alertando a Yuuri, pensando en que en verdad estaba llorando, pero pasó pronto, cuando el ruso se giró para verlo -Es que es tan bonito todo y… Yuuri…_

 _-Víktor… solo son dos meses… y podemos hacer video llamadas todos los días. Otabek le propuso eso a Yurio y creo que…_

 _\- ¿Yurio?_

 _-Oh, lo olvidé. Es una… gran coincidencia. Yurio encontró un curso de medicina para felinos, y está resuelto a tomarlo -al parecer, esa sería la única verdad que diría en toda la noche. El joven ruso no quería quedarse en Detroit dos meses sin hacer nada, pues ya estaba por graduarse de la universidad._

 _\- ¿Entonces irán ambos?_

 _-Sí. Los dos nos iremos juntos._

 _\- ¿Podemos ir los tres?_

 _La sangre abandonó el rostro de Yuuri, aunque sabía que Víktor probablemente diría eso. Suspiró. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado._

 _-Víktor… ya le prometiste algo a Yakov. Además, tienes que preparar tus rutinas para el Campeonato Europeo y el Nacional. Sabes que ya no eres tan fuerte como antes y tienes que esmerarte en tu resistencia._

 _-Puedo pedir usar la pista en la que entrenabas en Detroit._

 _-Pero tú entrenador está aquí._

 _-Le pago y me lo llevo._

 _\- ¡Víktor! No todo se soluciona así._

 _-Mmmm…_

 _-Créeme que para mí también es… complicado. No quisiera dejarte tanto tiempo… pero solo es eso y te prometo que…_

 _\- ¿Qué? -quiso saber, con sus ojos azules brillando entusiasmados._

 _-Te prometo que seré todo tuyo después y haremos lo que tú quieras. E incluso… -su rostro se puso rojo y su corazón latió fuertemente, presa del pánico -… puede que haya alguna sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Sorpresa? Yuuri… -acercó su rostro al de su esposo, con una actitud entre sospechosa y amenazadora. El japonés tragó saliva al sentir su aliento tan cerca - ¿Qué estás tramando? Algo me dice que hay más._

 _\- ¿Tramando? No… no estoy tramando nada._

 _\- ¿Me lo prometes, amor?_

 _No había modo de que no se sintiera el ser más miserable y desagradecido de toda la existencia. Pero… quería pensar… lo pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, que era para un bien común. Víktor sería inmensamente feliz con eso. Lo sabía. Y Yuuri, él por fin podría sentirse completamente bien con su matrimonio. Serían felices sin que a ninguno le hiciera falta algo._

 _-Vitya… amor… todo va a estar bien._

 _Víktor sonrió, un poco melancólico y otro tanto resignado. Se abrazó del cuello de Yuuri y se sintió reconfortado al sentir un abrazo igual de fuerte._

 _-No tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Púlkovo_

 _Enero_

" _Pasajeros del vuelo 131, con escala en Moscú, París, Nueva York, Detroit y San Francisco, favor de iniciar el abordaje por la terminal 1"_

 _\- ¡No!_

 _-Víktor, por favor, tengo que irme._

 _-Abre la maleta. Me voy contigo. No quiero extrañarte tanto._

 _-Deja de ser ridículo, anciano._

 _\- ¿Tú no me vas a extrañar, Yura?_

 _\- ¡Beka!_

 _Si algo puedo distraer al Víktor de su dramática escena en el aeropuerto, fue ver el rostro sonrojado de Yuri, algo que era completamente descomunal ver. No perdió el tiempo, y sacó una discreta foto mientras el kazajo le daba un último abrazo a su novio y un beso, si bien no apasionado, si un poco desesperado._

 _\- ¿No me vas a dar un beso? -preguntó Yuuri, con su cara roja, a punto de explotar. Los ojos de Víktor brillaron como si albergaran estrellas._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Oh, mi hermoso Yuuri! -atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ferviente deseo y un hondo sentimiento de añoranza. Apenas iba a iniciar el viaje, pero el ruso ya sentía que las eternidades comenzaban a correr._

 _-Vitya, amor… Cuídate, come bien, mantén la casa en orden y no hagas rabiar a Yakov._

 _-No suenas como un esposo, Yuuri -se burló Víktor, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, queriendo obtener su aroma, recordarlo todo, obtener cada mínimo detalle que lo ayudaran a sobrellevar esos dos meses de separación._

 _-Tú no actúas como esposo, pequeño niño -Yuuri también se aferró a él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se gritaban por la necesidad de estar juntos. Escuchó a Víktor reírse un poco al usar ese nuevo mote, que le había surgido en un momento de exasperación._

 _-Tu pequeño niño._

 _-Sí, todo mío._

 _-Yuuri… te amo. Cuídate. Te voy a extrañar mucho -le dijo sin soltar el abrazo._

 _El japonés jamás pensó que su determinación flaquearía en ese instante. Una opresión horrible invadió su corazón, y sintió, como nunca antes, una enorme culpa. Tenía que admitirlo, era algo desmesurado lo que le estaba ocultando. Y, de hecho, no sabía cómo se lo diría si el procedimiento tenía éxito, mucho menos pensaba en lo que pasaría si fallaba. ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Víktor sufriría. Y eso era lo último que Yuuri quería. Podía tolerar todo, menos verlo sufrir. O enojado con él. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando lo supiera. Y eso también le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Lo odiaría? No, no, no. Jamás podría vivir sabiendo que el amor de su vida lo odiaba. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?_

 _-Hey, katsudon, ya vámonos. El avión no nos va a esperar toda la vida -gritó Yurio, tomando la maleta que Otabek le tendía._

 _-Yo… -todos lo vieron extrañados y fueron testigos de la duda que se pintaba en su rostro. Aún más Yurio y Otabek, insistieron con su mirada a que tomara una decisión. Una vez pasando esas puertas, ya no habría marcha atrás. Suspiró y su corazón protestó por una decisión de la que, casi estaba seguro, iba a volver a dudar una y otra vez en los siguientes dos meses -… sí, ya voy. Víktor... -atrapó sus labios una última vez, casi pidiéndole que lo perdonara -… te amo. Yo… te voy a extrañar._

 _-Lo sé, Yuuri. Espero que te vaya bien, y no olvides llamarme._

 _-Lo haré. Tú no olvides la… la sorpresa…_

 _-La esperaré ansioso. Te amo, Yuuri._

 _Después de despedirse definitivamente de sus parejas, Yuuri y Yuri caminaron lado a lado hasta la sala de abordaje. Mientras se formaban a las puertas del avión, el chico ruso pudo percibir como el pelinegro estaba completamente ausente. Puso una mueca de molestia, esperando que Yuuri la notara, pero parecía que su razón se había quedado al lado de Víktor. Incluso, tuvo que arrebatarle el boleto de las manos cuando una de las aeromozas se lo pidió._

Una vez dentro de la cabina de los pasajeros, en una cómoda sección Plus, que Víktor había insistido en que usaran, el japonés se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hacia donde estaba la sala en la que aun debían encontrarse Viktor y Otabek. Yurio no aguanto más y tuvo que decir algo.

-Cerdo, aún puedes bajar del avión y fingir que nada de esta locura se te ocurrió.

-No, Yurio… yo, quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces qué diablos te pasa?

-Es que… me estaba preguntando qué pasaría con él si algo me sucediera.

\- ¡Hey! No digas estupideces -reclamó, molesto, ganándose que una de las mujeres del servicio le pidiera silencio.

-Yurio… -el pelinegro creyó ver en los ojos del chico un auténtico brillo de preocupación, e incluso miedo.

-No… no te va pasar nada. Resistes todo, ¿no? Entonces estarás bien. Volverás a tu casa con tu estúpido esposo y tendrán bebés cerditos.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? -le preguntó, cuando vio que agachaba la mirada para que sus mechones de cabello cubrieran su expresión.

\- ¡Porque me preocu…! ¿Pues porque más va a ser, cerdo gordo? No voy a ver a Beka en un tiempo.

-De verdad se quieren mucho, ¿verdad?

-Pues… sí. No estuviera con él si no fuera así. Y hasta mi abuelo y mi gata lo quieren.

-Oye, Yuri… -el japonés entendió muchas cosas en ese instante, con las frases interrumpidas a propósito, sus miradas extrañas y el simple hecho de que el rubio estuviera sentado a su lado. Resultaba que Yurio si los quería, muy a su agresiva manera, pero ambos, Yuuri y Víktor, representaban para él más que unos amigos. Eran, casi, como una familia, bastante peculiar, pero con los mismos sentimientos de cariño y confianza. No había otra forma de explicar que el ruso estuviera camino a Detroit, en lugar de pasar sus meses de vacaciones con su novio -… gracias por acompañarme.

-Cómo sea, katsudon.

-Lo digo en serio, Yuri. gracias por estar conmigo en esto. No… tengo modo de pagártelo.

-Sí, sí hay. Y espero que me pagues.

\- ¿Eh?

-Dos cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

-Tú me vas a cubrir cuando quiera estar solo con Beka.

-Pero Yurio…

-Ni me contradigas. Jamás haría nada en la casa de Lilia o en la de mi abuelo.

-Y entonces…

-Te llevas a tu viejo y me dejan su departamento.

\- ¡Yurio!

-Sabes que puedo llamarle a Víktor para decirle que quieres volver.

-Está bien, está bien -aceptó Yuuri, apenado tanto por la situación en la que Yurio lo acababa de comprometer, como por imaginar para que quería el departamento solo. Hizo nota mental de nunca mencionarle nada a Víktor cuando se lo llevara de su propia casa -Yo… me encargaré de que estén cómodos. Incluso… eh… podría preparar una habitación para…

\- ¡Katsudon! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

-Bien, bien. Entonces solo lo haré. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?

-Tú pagas mi entrada al zoológico. Iremos cada semana.

\- ¿Para qué cada semana?

-Acaba de nacer un espécimen de tigre blanco.

\- ¿Y no basta con…?

\- ¡No! Lo iremos a ver cada semana. ¡Y no está a discusión!

-De acuerdo, Yurio -rió el pelinegro - ¿Pedimos algo de comer? Víktor dice que en esta sección hacen buena comida.

-Hasta que se le ocurrió algo bueno.

Yuuri se divirtió de las muecas de Yuri, que se puso a revisar el menú que se ofrecía, una vez que el avión despegó. Mientras que su corazón decidió partirse por la mitad y dejar un pedazo con su esposo, agradecía infinitamente la compañía del pequeño vándalo. Ese que los quería, aunque probablemente se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podrían llamarlo hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Detroit, Estados Unidos.

En cuanto llegaron a tierras americanas, Yurio comenzó su sarta de quejas. El vuelo había durado más de lo previsto, y para las catorce horas de viaje, el chico ruso ya estaba perdiendo un poco la cordura.

 _Para su buena suerte, el ambiente en Detroit era bastante agradable. El clima era lo suficientemente fresco para dar un paseo por la calle y en el aeropuerto no había demasiadas personas, por lo que podían ir tranquilos y sin prisas. La cita en el hospital estaba programada para las ocho de la noche, y aún faltaba un par de horas para eso, por lo que había tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con el cuarto cómplice y trasladarse a la clínica._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yurio! ¡Por aquí!_

 _Los aludidos se giraron hacia donde los llamaban. Una mujer de cabello corto y castaño muy claro, con actitud desenfadada y su típico cigarrillo en la boca los saludaba desde una de las salidas del aeropuerto._

 _\- ¡Mari! Ya estás aquí -contrario a lo normal, Yuuri la saludó efusivamente._

 _Su hermana había sido la única, de lo cuatro que sabían el secreto, que no había puesto objeción, sino que le pareció una brillante propuesta y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudar a su hermanito._

 _Después de saludarse, el trío tomó un taxi que ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos al hotel y después al hospital. Encargaron las maletas en recepción, y sin perder ni un solo segundo, se dirigieron al último destino del día._

 _\- ¿Estás nervioso, Yuuri? -preguntó Mari cuando estaban a pocos minutos de llegar._

 _-Sólo un poco… creo que… sólo estoy ansioso._

 _\- ¿Igual que cuando compites? -quiso saber Yurio, apartando la mirada de la ventana del auto._

 _-No… esto es diferente. Es una buena ansiedad, por decirlo de algún modo -reflexionó el pelinegro._

 _-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. ¡Estoy impaciente por tener a mis sobrinos! Y yo que pensé que, después de que te casaras con Víktor, mis papás nunca tendrían nietos._

 _\- ¿Aún estás segura de que no quieres tener hijos?_

 _-Los niños no son lo mío, Yuuri. Contigo tuve más que suficiente -bromeó Mari, provocando una mueca de disgusto en su hermano._

 _-Y, aun así, después tendremos que cuidar cerditos gordos y vanidosos corriendo por todos lados -Yurio le siguió el juego a Mari, quien sufrió un ataque de risa, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara levemente._

 _El japonés tuvo que soportar el resto del camino las bromas que estaban haciendo a costa suya y de sus posibles bebés. Pero, lejos de molestarlo, eso hacía que sintiera las sensaciones más reales, que, al final, lo estaba haciendo por el hombre que más amaba. Lo que iba a salir de eso era, probablemente, un hermoso milagro, uno que necesitaban._

 _El_ _St. John Hospital & Medical Center se alzaba por encima de los árboles con su imponente fachada marrón, ventanales negros y una apariencia mezclada con lo clásico de la ciudad y la modernidad que caracterizaba la medicina que ocupaban ahí. El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco al ver la construcción, iluminada por luces amarillas en medio de un oscuro y nublado atardecer._

 _Bajaron del taxi y Mari, como una buena hermana, tomó la mano del japonés antes de entrar. Un silencioso "Estoy contigo". Por increíble que pareciera, Yurio puso una mano sobre su hombro y asintió. Para Yuuri, esos gestos valían más que mil palabras de ánimo._

 _El hospital, por dentro, olía como cualquier otro, a esa curiosa mezcla entre estricta limpieza y medicamentos. Brillaba por lo ostentoso de su decoración. Paredes de una simulación de madera, sillones que a primera vista lucían cómodas, lámparas de luz acogedora y elegantes muebles para las salas de espera y el recibidor en un bonito color caoba._

 _\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? -una castaña enfermera, de amplia y amable sonrisa, se acercó a los tres._

 _-Eh… sí. Estamos buscando el consultorio del doctor Brendan Fitzgerald. Es para… el procedimiento Detroit -indicó Yuuri, un poco ruboroso._

 _-Oh, ya veo. ¿Tienen cita con él? ¿Podría darme su nombre?_

 _-Sí. Soy Yuuri Katsuki. Programamos una cita para hoy._

 _\- ¿Es usted el patinador? -preguntó de repente, intentando disimular su emoción. Luego se percató del rubio detrás del japonés, y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa la delatara - ¿Usted es Yuri Plisetsky?_

 _-Eh… sí. Somos nosotros -intervino el joven, algo desconcertado porque reconocieran a ambos._

 _-Perdonen mi entusiasmo, pero soy una gran admiradora de ambos. Y de Víktor también, por supuesto._

 _-Muchas gracias por su apoyo -sonrió Yuuri e hizo su reverencia japonesa de agradecimiento, aunque, por dentro, tenía ganas de recriminarle que le recordaran a su esposo - ¿Puede indicarnos donde…?_

 _\- ¡Lo siento mucho! Claro. Tomen el elevador hasta el quinto piso, en la zona de maternidad. Al fondo del pastillo frente a ustedes está su consultorio._

 _-Muchas gracias, señorita. Le prometo que ambos le dejaran su autógrafo antes de irse -Mari también hizo la acostumbrada postura de su país y se fue con ambos, dejando a la enfermera con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos casi llorosos._

 _Siguieron sus instrucciones en silencio. La oficina del doctor Fitzgerald era de refinados vidrios polarizados. Austera y en tonos grisáceos y crema. Yuuri pensó que no era así como se imaginaba una sala con el propósito de hacer maravillas para crear una nueva vida, pero, por alguna razón, lo hacía sentir cómodo. Tal vez porque eran tonos parecidos al departamento de Víktor cuando llegó a vivir con él._

 _El grupo se sentó en los sillones dispuestos en el lugar, mismo que, a través de los trasparente cristales, tenía una sutil pero admirable vista de la ciudad en su esplendor nocturno. Apenas unos minutos pasando las ocho de la noche, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y una pareja de jóvenes hombres salía, tomados de la mano y con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Yuuri tuvo un sentimiento extraño al descubrir en uno de ellos, una muy leve ondulación a la altura de abdomen. Muchas preguntas se acumularon en su mente. Pero ninguna pudo ser contestada. Todos, irremediablemente, tenían que ver con un atractivo hombre de cabello plateado que lo añoraba en Rusia._

 _\- ¿Señor Katsuki-Nikiforov? -un hombre bastante joven, de piel pálida ligeramente bronceada, sonrisa cordial y profesional, que inspiraba suficiente confianza, ojos medianos y grises que brillaban de un modo peculiar, salió de la oficina, vestido impecablemente con su bata blanca, y una camisa de color perla debajo._

 _Los tres que estaban en la sala de espera tuvieron una impresión muy parecida. El joven doctor en verdad que era apuesto._

 _-S… sí. Soy yo -tartamudeó Yuuri, perturbado por el repentino rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos._

 _-Es un placer conocerlo. Soy el doctor Fitzgerald, pero ahórreme la cortesía y puede llamarme solo Brendan._

 _\- ¿Eh? Claro… si usted lo dice… en todo caso, soy solo Yuuri. Ella es mi hermana Mari, y él, también se llama Yuri, es un buen amigo -presentó el japonés._

 _-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Perdone mi curiosidad, pero, ¿no lo acompaña su esposo?_

 _-No. Él… no tiene conocimiento de esto, así que agradecería la mayor discreción._

 _-Sí, por supuesto. Este es un trabajo en el que tenemos total prudencia. Si ya está listo, podemos pasar al consultorio para que le explique en qué consiste el procedimiento Detroit y pueda hacerme las preguntas que desee. ¿Entrará solo o…?_

 _-No, los tres estarán conmigo._

 _-Entiendo, entonces pasen, por favor -invitó el doctor, dejando que Mari entrara primero._

 _El consultorio no era muy distinto al exterior, salvo porque tenía algunos toques personales, como plantas, cuadros de pinturas románticas, títulos en la pared y, en un rincón, pegada a los vidrios tintados, una camilla de obstetricia con un aparato de ecografías a su lado. Por un momento, Yuuri se imaginó sobre él, y un sonriente Víktor a su lado._

 _Tomaron asiento en las sillas dispuestas y el doctor se sentó frente a ellos. Su actitud amable se mantuvo, pero la seriedad de su profesión lo dominaba._

 _-Bien, antes que nada, Yuuri, debes saber que este procedimiento no es recomendado para cualquiera. Afortunadamente, tu profesión te mantiene en buena forma y creo que tu cuerpo será completamente capaz de sobrellevarlo._

 _\- ¿Sobrellevar?_

 _-Es un drástico cambio dentro de ti. El cuerpo de un hombre no está capacitado para albergar vida. Nos encargaremos de rediseñarlo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y prepararlo para su nueva tarea. Pero, antes debo preguntarte… ¿Estás completamente seguro? ¿Eres consciente de que hay más probabilidades de que falle? Y no sólo en la operación._

 _\- ¿Puede fallar en más cosas?_

 _-Sí. Tu cuerpo bien podría rechazar las hormonas femeninas que, si aceptas, comenzarás a recibir desde mañana. Podría fallar la operación, pues puede ser que trates de repeler el nuevo órgano. Y puede fracasar, aunque todo lo demás haya sido un éxito._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por un rechazo natural al producto… me refiero a tu bebé -Yuuri se alarmó al oír esto. Eso era doloroso sólo de imaginar -He trabajado con siete pacientes. Sólo dos de ellos han logrado que su primer producto se lleve a término. Dos más abortaron en repetidas ocasiones, pero ya lo lograron. Y con los otros tres no hemos visto señales de éxito. Y todos eran candidatos ideales para el procedimiento. Si resulta o no, depende más de ti que de la operación. ¿Aún estás dispuesto a continuar?_

 _-Yo… -Yuuri se aferró a la mano que su hermana le tendía y sintió el temor vibrando en la mirada de Yurio. No podía decirse que estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero, de cualquier forma, era una decisión que ya había tomado -Sí, quiero continuar. Haré todo lo que me digan para lograrlo._

 _-Bien. Entonces pasaré a explicarte lo primero que debemos hacer en este primer mes. Vas a recibir, en pequeñas cantidades, y sólo una vez por semana, algunas cantidades de estrógeno y progesterona. Debes entender y aceptar que tu cuerpo va a empezar a cambiar por eso. Primero, necesitamos que se familiarice con las funciones femeninas de gestación y lactancia, probablemente lo más importante. Requerimos que tus caderas se ensanchen tanto como nos sea posible._

 _\- ¿Eso… sería muy notorio? -preguntó Yuuri, pensando que un detalle como ese no pasaría desapercibido para su esposo._

 _-Un poco, sí. Aunque al final, si no es suficiente, tendremos que recurrir a una reconstrucción pélvica, de la que se encargara un especialista en cirugía transgénera._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de eso? -quiso saber Mari, cada vez más curiosa y ansiosa._

 _-Espacio. El mayor que podemos obtener. El vientre de un hombre no está formado para albergar un bebé de más de tres kilos, y sus huesos pélvicos no están diseñados para soportarlo. Con la intervención de las hormonas, o la cirugía, esperamos crear el ambiente propicio para el desarrollo del embrión, tanto para que tu cuerpo no lo rechace, como para que pueda acoplarse y facilitarle todo lo que necesita. Aun así, tu bebé sería ligeramente más pequeño de lo normal. Tus músculos abdominales están preparados para resistir, por lo que el crecimiento del feto se verá un poco limitado, pero no tendría que representar un riesgo._

 _-Sí, creo que entiendo eso -respondió Yuuri, pensando, tal vez por primera vez, el extremo al que iba a llevar su cuerpo, y el del pequeño al que albergara._

 _-Bien. También, durante este mes, necesitamos una muestra de tu esperma y los óvulos de una donante. Entiendo, por lo que conversamos hace una semana, que es usted, señorita Katsuki, la que donará su matriz a su hermano, así que eso simplificará la inserción de un nuevo código genético en las células reproductoras. Ustedes comparten casi el cincuenta por ciento de su genoma, esto facilitará la asimilación y creación de nuevos óvulos, que ya no tendrán el ADN original, sino que será uno nuevo creado a partir del código del joven Katsuki. Hasta aquí, ¿entienden todo?_

 _-Sí. Eso… implica que mi hermana sea intervenida antes y al mismo tiempo que yo, ¿cierto?_

 _-La extracción de los ovocitos no dura más de quince minutos. Estará anestesiada y no habrá ningún efecto secundario. Las células con tu código se implantarán de nuevo en la matriz cuando seas intervenido, para que cuando se unan con las de tu esposo, se forme el embrión._

 _\- ¿Puede explicarme como es que bueno… mi esposo... su…?_

 _\- ¡Alto! -el grito de Yurio asustó a los presentes en la sala -Si vas a empezar a hablar de eso y el anciano, yo me voy. Avísame lo que decidas cuando salgas._

 _Dicho esto, salió inmediatamente por la puerta y lo escucharon preguntar por la ubicación de una máquina de café. Mari decidió que tampoco quería saber de esos detalles de Yuuri y su esposo, así que siguió al pequeño ruso, dejando al japonés y al doctor solos dentro del consultorio._

 _-Supongo que no es una plática para todos -comentó el especialista un tanto divertido._

 _-Prefiero que sea más privado – dijo Yuuri, un poco sonrojado._

 _-Sí, yo también. Ahora puedes preguntarme lo que quieras saber. No tengas pena alguna, estoy aquí para resolver tus dudad. Y de ahora en adelante, nos veremos muy seguido, así que me gustaría que confiarás en mí._

 _-Yo… sí, está bien. Bueno… me preguntaba… cuando hablamos hace una semana, le dije que no quería la implantación del embrión… más bien que fuera… ehh… natural -explicó Yuuri, sintiendo su rostro arder._

 _-Sí, Yuuri, lo entiendo -dijo el doctor, cruzando las manos sobre su escritorio -Sí, podemos hacerlo así. No cambia nada del procedimiento original, pero puede que la concepción tarde un poco más. Sí tienes alguna prisa, tal vez deberías considerar que tu esposo estuviera aquí en el tratamiento._

 _\- ¡No! -gritó Yuuri, sorprendiendo al doctor, y sentándose de inmediato y sonrojado -Quiero decir… él no puede estar aquí… ya sabe… por las competencias._

 _-Sí, claro, comprendo. Como te dije, no implica ningún cambio en el procedimiento inicial._

 _\- ¿Y eso… eh… cómo funciona?_

 _Brendan sacó un esquema del cuerpo humano en el que había algunos dibujos y anotaciones con plumón negro, con trazos finos y elegantes._

 _-Aquí, Yuuri -señaló con su dedo en al área abdominal -Aquí es donde vamos a implantar el útero de tu hermana en ti. Lo vamos a conectar al recto y a partir de ahí se enviarán las señales nerviosas que se requieran para regular la maduración y liberación de óvulos y, en el mejor de los casos, para cuidar el embarazo._

 _\- ¿Maduración? Eso significa que tendré… ¿un ciclo? ¿Cómo una mujer? -pocas veces Yuuri había sentido su rostro tan caluroso, y se imaginó que debería estar completamente rojo por la expresión de sorpresa del doctor._

 _-No, no, Yuuri. Tu cerebro no tiene esa función. Mmm… déjame explicarte. Las mujeres tienen una especie de piel en el útero que se engrosa para preparase a recibir una nueva vida. Si no se realiza la fecundación, está capa es desechada. Esa es una función normal de una mujer, no de un hombre. En el caso de ellos, de ti, tu cerebro no puede hacer esta función porque no la tiene. Sin embargo, si podrá responder si resulta que un embrión ha empezado a desarrollarse, y también liberará las células, no regularmente, pero lo hará._

 _-Yo… bueno… es bastante complicado y difícil, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, por supuesto que lo es. Pero es algo que funciona… y que, además, tiene un enorme y, claro, hermoso resultado -el doctor vio con preocupación cómo el rostro de Yuuri se ensombrecía y se hundía en el asiento._

 _Se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó en la silla junto al japonés, quien inmediatamente notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro, en un ligero apretón. Se giró para encontrarse con la cálida mirada grisácea de Brendan, quien le estaba sonriendo._

 _-Pues… supongo que todo el esfuerzo al final lo vale, ¿no?_

 _-Piénsalo como cuando te preparas para una competencia, Yuuri -le dijo el doctor, sin soltar su hombro y regalándolo con una mirada brillante -La preparación no es solo hacer ejercicios. No solo te deslizas por el hielo y tienes una coreografía. Implica muchos sacrificios. Tal vez que renuncies a eso que te gusta comer en demasía, no salir con tus amigos y hasta sacrificar tiempo con tu esposo -a la mención de Víktor, el pelinegro sintió presión sobre su corazón. En definitiva, necesitaba a ese hombre a su lado -Yuuri, escucha, yo sé que esta decisión no es fácil. No serías el primero en dudar ni tampoco el último. Ya escuchaste todo lo que tienes que pasar y sabes que te costará un mes de recuperación después de la cirugía. No tienes que decidirlo ahora y, perdona que me inmiscuya en asuntos de tu matrimonio, pero creo que tu esposo debería estar aquí._

 _-Doctor…_

 _-Sólo dime Brendan, es parte de que confíes en mí._

 _-Yo… sí, está bien. Brendan, lo que sucede es que… si Víktor supiera que… voy a hacer esto… él no querría que lo hiciera… y no es porque no quiera. Sólo no haría que yo pasara por todo esto para… pues… tener un hijo._

 _-Bien, Yuuri, pero si tú viajaste desde Rusia hasta aquí es por algo. No quiero decir que esté de acuerdo con que Víktor no lo sepa, pero sí creo que eses tú quien debe decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer, y el por qué quieres hacerlo._

 _-Quiero que tengamos una familia. Quiero verlo feliz y quiero… quiero que estemos bien… creo que es lo que nos falta. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero… pero quiero estar seguro de que… de que eso… esto… -posó las manos sobre su plano vientre, melancólico -… nos hará estar bien._

 _-Si ese es un motivo válido para ti, pero, sobre todo, si es lo que tú quieres, estará bien, y él tendrá que entenderlo. Además, si todo sale bien, será un bebé de ambos. un milagro, literalmente. ¿Por qué no lo amaría?_

 _-Bueno… eso es cierto -dijo, con una sonrisa leve, pero llena de ilusión -Lo amaría._

 _-Eso está mejor, Yuuri. Ahora deberías ir a descansar y pensarlo toda la noche. De cualquier forma, tendré los papeles listos para firmar y la primera dosis de…_

 _\- ¿Tienes los papeles ahora? -interrumpió Yuuri-_

 _¿En realidad necesitaba pensarlo más? Si lo hacía o no, no cambiaba el hecho de que la decisión estaba tomada, y lo que único que haría rondar en su mente sería que no se lo estaba diciendo a Víktor, al hombre que, un año atrás, prometió confiar siempre._

 _Tal vez, en su defensa, Víktor tampoco preguntó si Yuuri aceptaba que fuera su entrenador y, aun así, fue feliz._

 _-Los tengo, pero… ¿estás tan seguro?_

 _-Totalmente. Y no quiero… que me des tiempo para dudarlo._

 _El doctor Fitzgerald sonrió amablemente y caminó hacia un estante, de donde sacó una carpeta con una considerable cantidad de papeles. La siguiente media hora, Yuuri y el doctor pasaron revisando cada documento y explicándole cada parte del contrato para comenzar el procedimiento. Pero, al final, su mano tembló un poco cuando plasmó su firma en la parte final de la hoja._

 _-Bien, Yuuri. Entonces todo está listo. Te esperaré mañana a las diez para los primeros análisis y la primera dosis. Oh, y, Yuuri, necesito también una muestra de semen._

 _\- ¿Una qué? -probablemente esa era de las partes más vergonzosas de toda la noche, a pesar de que tuvo que aguantar las partes en las que el doctor habló con total naturalidad de "penes", "ano", "penetración" y otras tantas cosas que hicieron que el japonés se sonrojara como nunca en su vida._

 _-Sí, Yuuri, necesito una muestra para el código genético. Solo será una y estarás un par de horas más para los primeros análisis. Mañana también firmará tu hermana y en una semana procederemos con ella. Y, vamos a poner el 3 de febrero como una fecha tentativa para la operación._

 _-Sí, bien, entiendo._

 _-Yuuri… -el doctor Brendan le tendió la mano, y el pelinegro la tomó, sintiendo un curioso y, de manera extraña, cálido cosquilleo recorrer su mano -Es una importante decisión, y ambos trabajaremos para que funcione. Daré todo de mí para que tengas un lindo bebé. Te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí._

 _Y los chispeantes ojos grises del doctor Brendan Fitzgerald le aseguraron que podía hacerlo. Todo. Saldría bien. Y Víktor lo amaría._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia._

 _3 de febrero_

 _\- ¡Hola, Yuuri!_

 _-Hola Víktor, perdón por llamarte a esta hora. Sé que es de madrugada allá, pero… en verdad te extraño hoy -dijo Yuuri, a través de la pantalla de la computadora._

 _-No te preocupes, Yuuri. Tenía que levantarme temprano, programamos una excursión de tres días a un bosque, así que no podré hablar contigo esos días. Lo siento, Yuuri -se disculpó el ruso, haciendo una mirada que denotaba verdadero arrepentimiento._

 _-Víktor… no te preocupes. Está bien, yo… bueno, te extrañaré._

 _\- ¡No más de lo que yo lo hago! ¡Sólo ha pasado un mes!_

 _-Para mí ha sido más tiempo._

 _-Cuento los días para que vuelvas me siento muy solo -Víktor esperaba una de esas respuestas adorables que Yuuri tenía para darle, pero en su lugar, vio sus ojos algo melancólicos y su expresión extraña, casi preocupada -Yuuri… ¿sucede algo? ¿El curso no va bien?_

 _-No, no es eso. Es que… en unas horas tengo algo como una… prueba… una muy difícil -respondió el chico, jugando con sus dedos. Inmediatamente, Víktor notó algo._

 _-Amor… ¿puedes acercarte a la cámara un momento? -pidió, y Yuuri, aunque sorprendido, lo hizo -No sé si es porque no te he tocado en un mes, pero creo que tu piel se ve más suave, y tus ojos son más brillantes._

 _\- ¿Qué? No… no es…_

 _-Yuuri… ¿me dejas ver tu trasero?_

 _\- ¡Víktor! ¿Cómo…?_

 _-Oh, vamos. He visto más que eso. Por favor, solo déjame ver… hay algo… curioso._

 _Sabiendo que no tenía sentido que siguiera replicando, Yuuri accedió y se levantó de la cama, dejando su cuerpo completo a la vista, enfocando en sus piernas vistiendo un ajustado pantalón deportivo._

 _\- ¿Feliz?_

 _\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo en Detroit, Yuuri? -la pregunta pareció descolocar al japonés, pues inmediatamente se puso nervioso y tartamudeó algo como una respuesta, lo cual hizo reír a Víktor - ¡Yuuri! No es algo malo… es que… creo que está más redondo… eso me gusta. ¿Ejercicio?_

 _-Ehh… un poco. Algo así._

 _-Eso me gusta mucho. Yuuri… tengo muchas ganas de verte. No sé qué está pasando contigo, pero ya quiero tenerte aquí._

 _-Sólo un mes más. Y después…_

 _\- ¡Mi sorpresa! ¡Quiero mi sorpresa!_

 _-Sí… no la olvido._

 _-Yuuri… sé que te lo digo todos los días, pero, me siento muy solo aquí sin ti. Y eso sólo me hace pensar en lo mucho que te amo._

 _-Yo también te amo, Víktor. Puedes… decírmelo las veces que quieras._

 _-Ya lo haré cuando estés aquí. ¿Yurio cómo está? Me parece que Otabek iba a llegar hoy a Detroit._

 _-Él está muy emocionado por todo lo que hay aquí. Disfruta su curso y lo han dejado acercarse al pequeño tigre del zoológico. Creo que irá por Otabek en unas horas._

 _-Me hubiera gustado ir con él para verte…_

 _-No te preocupes por eso, ya será después._

 _-Eso espero. Yuuri… tengo que irme. Prometí estar temprano con los niños y estamos muy emocionados. Si hay un poco de señal en medio del bosque, te llamaré._

 _-No estés distraído por eso, Vitya. Concéntrate en los niños y diviértete mucho._

 _-Sé que nos divertiremos. Yuuri… ¿me aseguras que todo está bien? Te vi un poco… raro hoy._

 _-Oh, sí. Todo en orden. Bueno… ¿puedes decirme que me amas?_

 _\- ¡Mi Yuuri! Te amo muchísimo. Todo el tiempo._

 _\- ¿Y a pesar de todo?_

 _-Pase lo que pase._

 _-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, amor. Gracias._

 _-No agradezcas, decir que te amo es mucho para mí. Yuuri… debo apurarme. Si no te puedo contactar en la noche, no te preocupes._

 _-Sí, Víktor. Y si yo no contesto… tal vez sea porque estoy en la prueba. En todo caso, puedes llamar a Yurio._

 _-Lo haré. Suerte en la prueba, Yuuri. Sé que lo harás increíble. Adiós. En verdad, te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti. Muchísimo._

 _Al cerrar la computadora, Víktor pensó unos momentos que algo estaba muy raro en Yuuri, aunque no pudiera saber que era. Y su propio corazón latía como si estuviera asustado, como si la ausencia de su otra mitad le estuviera doliendo más de lo que hizo en los primeros días. Tenía que decirle que, por algún motivo, lloró mucho las noches de la primera semana en la que se encontró completamente solo. Hubiera enloquecido, y se habría ido a Detroit, de no ser porque había alguien que lo mantenía cuerdo y lo incitaba a tener paciencia, además de que las tardes que salían a cenar lo distraían de su sentimiento de nostalgia._

 _El timbre de la casa sonó cuando Víktor terminaba de vestirse y recogía su taza de café._

 _-Hola, cariño. Me alegra que ya estés despierto y no haya tenido que entrar a levantarte -Laryssa lo saludó muy sonriente y entró a la estancia como si la conociera de toda la vida._

 _-Yuuri me despertó porque quería hablar conmigo. No sé qué sucede, pero estaba un poco nervioso. Creo que tenía un examen o algo así._

 _-Te preocupas de más, Víktor. Él estará bien. Ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en nosotros y en el viaje._

 _\- ¿Sabes algo? Será interesante que, después de todo, ambos cuidemos de unos niños… como un viaje familiar._

 _-Laryssa… ya hablamos de eso._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé… solo fue un pensamiento. Pero, aun así, piensa que es curioso. Parecías aliviado en aquella ocasión, pero parece que, después de todo, los niños si son lo tuyo._

 _-Procuro no pensar mucho en… ese suceso. Pero sí, me gusta mucho estar entre los pequeños -Víktor pensó un poco y sonrió -Creo que… después de todo, le tomaré la palabra a Yuuri._

 _\- ¿En cuanto al vientre de alquiler?_

 _-Pues… sí. Puede ser eso o la adopción. Tendremos que discutirlo los dos._

 _-Sabes que si necesitan… o necesitas algo -le dijo, poniendo la palma de mano sobre su pecho, cosa que Víktor tomó por una muestra de cariño._

 _-Te lo agradezco, pero primero lo platicaré con él. Ahora vámonos._

 _Laryssa tomó del brazo a Víktor en cuanto estuvieron en la calle, y aunque iban platicando de muchas trivialidades, la mente y el corazón del ruso estaban con su esposo, que, estaba seguro, no le estaba diciendo algo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Bueno, lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije al principio. Espero que no se les haya hecho muy aburrido y explicativo el capítulo, pero era necesario para que entendieran y para el drama del siguiente. Como son las cinco de la madrugada, no voy a ahondar más en esto jejeje. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, y si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en decírmela. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Estrellas de papel: Tomaré como algo bueno que parezca Casos de la vida real (¿?). Siempre me estuve imaginando que Sasha y Yurio se llevarían así jeje. Me encanta que los capítulos comiencen a llegarte más, espero que este te haya gustado, o por lo menos no aburrido y se merezca tus inagotables corazones. Nos leemos después. ¡Saludos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: No te preocupes, en el fondo, sé que me estás leyendo y eso es suficiente para mí. Creo que el capítulo pasado redimió un poco a Víktor, pero en consideración mía, eso no significa que esté haciendo las cosas bien ahora. Ya no es suficiente… se refiere a muchas cosas, la relación, la familia, ellos… ya lo irás viendo conforme avance, pero claro que habrá alguien que disfrute de esto. Si, Yuuri es medio impulsivo, pero por ahora, vamos a decir que son las hormonas. Y los gemelos… pues ellos están felices donde están y espero que sea un buen capítulo el día que nazcan. Créeme, serán demasiado importantes. Sí, Gregori Koslov en el "sueño" de Vladya". Lo de los papeles de adopción, de una vez te digo, les falta no mucho, pero si un poco de tiempo para que salgan. Eso también será importante, y nuestro hermoso Sasha también será relevante en eso, así que calma. ¡Gracias por tu amor y por seguir leyendo! ¡Y me niego a decir palabra de los gemelos! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Muchos saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Jamás en la vida dejaría de responderles. Estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto la duda del cómo es que fue el embarazo, pero ya en el siguiente vemos el drama después de eso, porque, obvio, fue un éxito la operación. Dame unos pocos capítulos más para que veamos que va a pasar con esta familia y con la nueva chica rusa. ¡Prometo que será muy bueno! Gracias por los corazones. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Deikan: Antes que nada ¡Wow! ¡Juro que casi lloro con todo lo que escribiste! Fue tan… motivador, inspirador y halagador que no cabía en mí de la felicidad. En verdad, muchas gracias por eso y bienvenido a la zona de comentarios, preguntas y respuestas. Te prometo que todo lo que pongas, será respondido.**

 **¡Me encanta hacerlo! En verdad que es precioso que alguien reconozca el esfuerzo que le pones a la obra, y, lo juro, nunca pensé que tuviera la calidad que me dices aquí. ¡Muchas gracias! Tu análisis de los personajes me dejó realmente impresionada, porque ni yo la había pensado así, con tal minuciosidad, y, de hecho, si me lo permites, voy a extraer algunas de las partes de tu comentario para inspiración. En serio, lo leí como diez veces y siempre me quedé impresionada por la manera en la que pudiste extraerla mayor parte de la esencia de los personajes, tanto de los nuevos como los antiguos, e incluso algunas teorías, que por lo que pude ver, hay varias que se acercan mucho a lo que va a pasar. ¡Los lemon! Les dedico un buen rato para que queden, así que también gracias por notarlo. Soy nueva con ellos, así que no espero que sean la gran maravilla, pero gracias por el valor que les das. Te lo prometo, no me importa en lo más mínimo que sean comentarios enormes, de hecho, los disfruto y me hacen estar contenta todo el día. Siéntete en la libertad de dejar los que quieras jeje. Espero seguirte leyendo en la caja de los reviews, siempre, siempre, voy a contestar lo que dejes, y ya vi que tus comentarios son de calidad. ¡Gracias por todo! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y haya llenado algunos huecos. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: Bienvenida a la caja de comentarios, preguntas y respuestas. Siéntete libre de dejar tu review cuando quieras, siempre será contestado. Gracias por darte el tiempo para comentar y leer, en verdad que lo aprecio. ¡Me hiciste el día completo! Vaya que me agrada que estés disfrutando del drama, porque significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Yo insisto en que Víktor no se merece todo el odio, y ya verás porque después. Mmm… es un mini spoiler. En realidad, no estuvieron completamente solos en el primer embarazo, pero el hecho de que vivan juntos no significa que no puedan sentirse alejados y abandonados. En realidad, los dos están siendo muy inmaduros, y Laryssa se está aprovechando un tanto de eso. Así es, el drama viene intenso en los siguientes capítulos, y para tu mala suerte, ni Yukie ni Viktoria serán de mucha ayuda. Y me he decidido que no diré una sola palabra de los gemelos hasta que tengan que nacer o hasta que alguien acierte con una teoría. Extiéndete en los reviews lo que quieras. Amo que sean tan largos porque me dejan saber que tan buen o mal trabajo estoy haciendo. No te preocupes, que nunca he dejado un fic sin terminar y este no será la excepción. Gracias por el apoyo, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, al igual que espero que se merezca un buen comentario. ¡Saludos!**


	28. ¿Somos suficiente? Parte IV

Capítulo 28: ¿Somos suficiente? Parte IV

 _Detroit, Estados Unidos. 19 años atrás._

 _3 de febrero._

 _Apenas dejó de ver a Víktor en la computadora, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, delgadas e incontenibles. En unos minutos, Mari y Yurio irían por él para dirigirse al hospital, en donde lo internarían para que, cerca de las diez de la mañana, iniciaran la operación que, para su hermana, serían solo dos horas, para Yuuri, serían algo más de trece._

 _Sentía una profunda soledad cerniéndose sobre su corazón. Pero, por otra parte, sabía que era mejor que Víktor no pudiera contactarlo en esos días, así no tendría que seguir diciendo mentiras para encubrir la verdadera razón de su estancia en el país americano. Él se veía an feliz y emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo, que probablemente apenas se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo y la preocupación que estaban la mente del japonés._

 _Pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiarse los surcos de agua salina que amenazaban con no parar. Víktor tenía razón. Durante todo ese mes, el tratamiento hormonal había dejado los esperados efectos secundarios, como que su piel se había tornado mucho más suave y sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo particular. Y si, también sus caderas habían hecho lo propio ensanchándose, no demasiado, pero si algo notorio. Para Brendan, eso había sido suficiente y no necesitarían invertir demasiado esfuerzo en crear espacio._

 _Apenas el día anterior, todos le dijeron que lo pensara una vez más, que tenía que estar completamente seguro de lo que hacía, y Yurio aún insistía en que no era demasiado tarde para llamar a Víktor y decirle todo lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente se enojaría, pero se quedaría al lado de Yuuri en todo momento._

 _Pero el pelinegro no pensaba lo mismo. Él estaba seguro de que, si Víktor llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba por hacer, haría hasta lo imposible por detenerlo sin pensar en porqué lo estaba haciendo. Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrir._

 _-Hola, cerdo -saludó Yurio, mientras entraba a la habitación, seguido por Mari y, para sorpresa del japonés, también de su novio kazajo._

 _\- ¡Otabek! Pensé que tu vuelo llegaría más tarde._

 _-Si lo tomaba más tarde, no llegaría a tiempo para verte antes de la operación -respondió, estoico como siempre, pero apoderándose de la cintura de Yuri._

 _-Otabek… gracias por esto._

 _-Toma -el kazajo sacó de su maleta un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo metálico, con un moño azul rodeándolo -Tu esposo me lo dio para ti en el aeropuerto._

 _Yuuri lo recibió con renovadas ganas de echarse a llorar en ese momento. Distinguía perfectamente como la envoltura había sido colocada con un poco de torpeza, pero con mucha paciencia. Solo Víktor podía envolver así algo. La retiró con cuidado y su corazón dio un salto emocionado al ver, dentro de un precioso marco de madera caoba grabado con delicadas rosas, una foto de ambos el día de su boda, justo cuando decían sus votos. En la esquina del retrato, en diminuta y elegante letra, decía "Desde hoy y para siempre". Yuuri pensó en todo lo que esa frase significaba, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el ruso sintiera, por lo menos un poco, los pensamientos de amor que el japonés le estaba dedicando._

 _-No vayas a empezar a llorar, katsudon. Ya tenemos que irnos -alegó Yurio, tomando la maleta de Mari con las cosas que usaría en el hospital._

 _-Sí, sí. Vámonos ya -Yuuri dio un beso a la figura de Víktor en la foto y la dejó junto al diploma que había recibido, en el que certificaba que había cumplido con honores su máster de composición en piano y la fecha de dos días antes, cuando lo había concluido._

 _Tomó sus maletas, y mientras Yurio y Otabek salían de la habitación, Mari aprovechó para tomarlo de la mano y hacer la pregunta por última vez._

 _-Yuuri… ¿Estás completamente seguro?_

 _-Lo estoy, Mari. Gracias por estar aquí y por darme un parte de ti._

 _-No necesitas agradecer, tonto. Sí está parte de mi te dará felicidad, entonces te la regalo con mucho gusto -le dijo, poniendo la mano de su hermano en su vientre._

 _Yuuri sonrió y pensó que, en unas horas, ese mismo espacio creador de vida dentro de su hermana, pasaría a ser suyo, para cumplir con un noble y hermoso propósito._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una enfermera atravesó su piel con la aguja que lo conectaba al suero. A su lado, Mari hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar. Si ella algo odiaba, eran las inyecciones._

 _Frente a él, Otabek negaba con la cabeza mientras Yuri no paraba de reír por la expresión del japonés cuando terminaron de insertar el aparato para el suero._

 _-La carne de cerdo no resiste al dolor, ¿eh? -se burló el chico, y, aunque Otabek lo reprendía, Yuuri solo optó por reírse con él._

 _-No lo hace, pero eso no hará que deje de comer el katsudon._

 _-Tus hijos tendrán cara de cerditos._

 _-Aunque así sea, sabes que los vas a querer -dijo el kazajo, logrando que, esta vez, fuera Yuuri el que se riera de la expresión del joven ruso, que se había sonrojado casi imperceptiblemente._

 _\- ¡Beka! Te dije que no… -las palabras de Yurio se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular. Lo sacó con desenfado, pero su semblante mudó en sorpresa e indecisión al ver la pantalla del aparato -Es el anciano._

 _Yuuri palideció y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para reprimir esa sensación que lo acompañaba desde que se despidió de su esposo. Yurio suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación para contestar la llamada._

 _\- ¿Víktor?... Estoy con Otabek… Ehh… en una cita… algo así. ¿De qué te ríes? Como si tú no fueras igual de meloso con el cerdo… ¿Yuuri? Salió a… correr… Estaba nervioso porque tenía un examen o algo así… ¡No soy su niñera!... ¿Raro? Yo no creo que esté raro, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo lo estresa… No, no lo llames hoy, va a estar en el Conservatorio todo el día… ¿Por qué estás llorando? -Yuuri se alarmó al oír eso, tanto que se levantó de golpe y casi se arranca la aguja del brazo - ¿Tú crees que te oculta algo? ¿Por qué? ...Víktor… yo no puedo decirte si te oculta algo o no. Creo que tendrías que hablarlo con él... ¡Ya te dije que hoy no! Anciano… yo no sé. Contrólate y disfruta del día sin tener que llamarle a tu cerdo esposo… ¡Víktor! ¡Sólo son tres días en lo que no va a estar! -todos en el lugar se alarmaron y palidecieron. El ruso no sabía que estaría tanto tiempo ausente. Yurio sintió la mano de Otabek aferrarse a su hombro -Sí… eh… el katsudon… bueno… creo que iba a ir a… no sé… creo que era una excursión… ¿Eh? Me dijo hace un rato… No sé, tal vez lo invitaron después de que hablara contigo… Víktor, en serio, no todo se trata de estar ocultándote algo. Tendrías que haber visto como lloró cuando Otabek le dio el regalo… Sí, mejor ya vete. Y no pienses que algo malo pasa. ¡Deja de ser tan dramático!... Sí, yo le digo. Adiós._

 _Cuando colgó, fue consciente de la mirada molesta que le dirigía el japonés desde su cama y, tal vez por única vez en su vida, se arrepintió de decir cosas sin pensar. Casi lo arruinaba por completo._

 _-Yura…_

 _-Lo sé, Beka, lo sé. Lo siento -replicó, enfadado. Luego se dirigió a Yuuri -Lo siento… es que… ¡Dios! Es tan… dramático. Él piensa que le ocultas algo._

 _-De hecho, es así -contestó el japonés, bajando un poco la mirada._

 _-Pues sí… pero no era para que se pusiera a llorar. En fin, dice que te odia y que no va a hablarte nunca._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¡Yura!_

 _-No es cierto -confesó el chico después de soltar una risita -Dice que te ama y que no podrá comunicarse contigo hasta mañana._

 _Después de que Otabek diera algo parecido a un sermón con palabras cariñosas, el doctor Fitzgerald entró a la habitación con un equipo de médicos y enfermeras, que esperaron frente a las camas de ambos japoneses, mientras que él se acercaba al lado del pelinegro._

 _-Buenos días, Yuuri, Mari. Por fin ha llegado el momento, y pronostico un buen resultado. Las hormonas funcionaron en ti, Yuuri, mejor de lo que esperábamos, así que el médico de transgénero apenas tendrá que acomodar algunas cosas. El órgano de Mari está en las mejores condiciones y las células con el nuevo código genético están listas para ser implantadas. Todo apunta a que saldrá bien. ¿Tienes alguna duda?_

 _-Sí, ¿Cuándo vamos a despertar? Me refiero a Mari y a mí._

 _-Tu hermana… probablemente esté consciente de nuevo en cinco o seis horas. Su intervención no durará más de hora y media. Tú… bueno, la operación durará, máximo, trece horas, y debes dormir mucho para que te recuperes y asimiles todo. Supongo que podemos pensar en veintiséis horas para que recuperes la conciencia y de dos a cinco días para que te demos el alta._

 _\- ¿Tanto tiempo?_

 _-Yuuri… puede que para ti sea mucho, pero te aseguro que los vas a necesitar. Además, pasarás la mayor parte de este tiempo dormido. Tu cuerpo lo requerirá._

 _-Pero necesito estar despierto si…_

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Si es por Víktor, debiste pensarlo antes de no decírselo -replicó Mari, ofuscada, pero se calmó inmediatamente pensando en todo lo que su hermano debería estar sintiendo -Ya inventaremos una excusa. Tú concéntrate en recuperarte._

 _-Concuerdo con tu hermana -indicó Brendan, quien se puso de pie y, mientras revisaba algunas notas, se dirigió a Yurio y Otabek -Tengo sus números de contacto en caso de emergencia o fallecimiento -esto heló a todos en la habitación -Y también tengo el contacto del señor Nikiforov-Katsuki. Sin embargo, creo que deberían permanecer aquí o estar presentes al finalizar la operación._

 _-Nos estaremos turnando, pero preferiríamos que nos llamara a nosotros antes que a Nikiforov. Si algo pasa, yo lo llamaré -indicó Otabek, firmando los papeles responsivos._

 _-Muy bien. Creo que eso es todo. Pueden despedirse, en unos minutos ambos serán sedados._

 _Mientras el equipo médico se ocupaba de revisar que todos los detalles estuvieran cubiertos, la pareja fue a despedirse de los japoneses. Yurio bromeó un rato con Mari, mientras Otabek hablaba con Yuuri._

 _-No voy a terminar de agradecerte nunca lo que estás haciendo por mí. Yurio no podría encontrar a una mejor persona._

 _-No, Yuuri. No lo agradezcas. He tomado mucho aprecio por ti y tu esposo. Y aunque Yura no lo diga, los quiere demasiado, así que también es por él -tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón -Todo estará bien. Nosotros nos ocupamos de Víktor._

 _-Gracias._

 _\- ¡No vayas a empezar con sentimentalismos, cerdo! Te lo advierto, no puede pasarte nada. Te prohíbo que te mueras o que algo salga mal contigo -amenazó Yurio, llegando al lado de la cama._

 _-Suena a que estás preocupado -se burló Yuuri._

 _-No. Ya te dije que no quiero aguantar los lloriqueos de Víktor después. Se fuerte, katsudon. Nos vemos en dos días._

 _Yuuri asintió y la pareja estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando Plisetsky se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dio un paso hacia atrás y fue hasta la cama del japonés, que lo observaba con curiosidad. En su rostro apareció una muestra de asombro cuando, sin imaginárselo, Yurio rodeó sus hombros en un fuerte abrazo. Las palabras se ausentaron de su mente, mientras percibía un atisbo de latidos frenéticos._

 _-Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Yuuri. Sólo… por favor, que no te pase nada. Te voy a estar esperando -le dijo. Inmediatamente después, lo soltó y volvió al lado de Otabek, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y se lo llevó fuera del cuarto._

 _Un par de enfermeras pidieron permiso para ponerles unas mascarillas al par de hermanos. Mari y Yuuri intercambiaron miradas antes de que a la mayor se le administraran las dosis de anestésicos. Se dijeron que todo saldría bien y se desearon suerte. Minutos después, el pelinegro fue testigo de cómo su hermana se quedó dormida y era movida por un equipo de enfermeros al quirófano. Él mismo se empezó a sentir adormilado._

 _-Listo, Yuuri. En unos momentos te quedarás dormido. Estaremos vigilando tu respuesta. Sabes que, si algo no marcha bien, la operación será suspendida._

 _-Lo sé. Brendan… ¿Saldrá bien?_

 _-Haré todo lo posible para que así sea. Yuuri… -tomó sus manos y el japonés apenas fue consciente de un escalofrío recorriendo su columna -Daré todo de mí para que esto se logre. Eres especial, sé que podrás._

 _-Brendan… gracias._

 _-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí -Yuuri estaba sumiéndose en la oscuridad del mundo onírico. ¿Brendan había acariciado su cabello? No estaba seguro -Duerme, Yuuri._

 _Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez y percibió algunos murmullos a su alrededor. Antes de caer rendido ante la medicación, pensó en él. En su amor, su esposo. Su Víktor. Sólo esperaba que lo entendiera. Que hacía todo eso por él, porque fuera enteramente feliz._

 _Un par de ojos zafiro llenos de calidez y felicidad fue lo último que su mente pudo construir. Después, no hubo nada._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para Otabek, resultaba muy extraño ver a Yuri en semejante estado de nerviosismo. Apenas podía quedarse quieto y el único momento en el que tuvo relativa paz fue cuando lo obligó a que saliera a comer, prometiéndole que él se quedaría ahí y le avisaría cualquier novedad. Aunque, en realidad, Yurio solo se fue cuando el doctor Fitzgerald avisó que la intervención de Mari ya había terminado y ahora solo se concentrarían en Yuuri.

 _El tiempo que el kazajo pasó solo en la sala de espera lo ocupó en pensar. Pensar en todo y en su rubio. Otabek era de las personas que no solía reflexionar en el futuro. Pero con el joven ruso a su lado, era prácticamente imposible no plantearse que pasaría con ellos. Y es que la situación de la que estaba siendo testigo lo hizo reflexionar en muchas cuestiones._

 _Por ejemplo, él sabía que, aun contra todos sus deseos, no orillaría a Yuri a tomar una decisión tan drástica como lo estaba haciendo Katsuki. Y, de alguna manera, sabía que ese no era el estilo de Yura. Sencillamente no se lo podía imaginar así. Además, una familia no necesita de hijos para estar completa, eso era algo seguro. Podían ser solo él y Plisetsky y todo estaría bien._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo supo. Cuando se dio cuenta, mientras su novio descansaba en su hombro, que eso era lo que quería, lo único que podría pedir, lo que era más que suficiente para ser feliz. Solo bastaba Yuri en su vida. Siendo suyos._

 _Cerca de las once de la noche, sintió como el sueño y la preocupación empezaban a vencer al ruso, y le permitió irse a acostar a uno de los sillones mientras seguían esperando alguna noticia de Yuuri._

 _La operación se había alargado una hora más de lo esperado. Pudo ver como Yurio palidecía cuando uno de los doctores responsables de la operación les informó que estaban teniendo problemas. El cuerpo de Yuuri estaba rechazando la implantación de un nuevo órgano y eso los había llevado a buscar algún otro método. Otabek escuchó que Yuri murmuró "Estúpido cerdo", antes de ir por una nueva taza de café._

 _Por lo menos, Víktor había dejado de insistir el resto del día cuando le dijeron que su esposo había salido de la ciudad y olvidado su celular en la habitación del hotel donde se quedaba._

 _Al filo de la medianoche, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y el doctor Brendan salió de la sala, claramente agitado y cansado. El ligero sueño de Yuri se interrumpió de inmediato y se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia el encuentro del especialista._

 _\- ¿Ya terminó? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó el chico, con una ansiedad que no se molestó en esconder._

 _-Sí, terminamos. Debo decir que es la operación más complicada que he tenido hasta ahora. Cómo les informó mi colega, tuvimos algunos problemas de asimilación, pero creo que Yuuri, a pesar de estar inconsciente, sabía que tenía que cooperar. Es un placer informarles que la intervención ha sido todo un éxito y el nuevo órgano de Yuuri ha comenzado a funcionar correctamente. Pueden quedarse aquí o irse a descansar, pero no deben preocuparse. El señor Katsuki ya está en cuidados intensivos y en la madrugada lo llevaremos a su cuarto. Si después del mediodía, cuando despierte, no ha presentado ninguna anormalidad, solo tendrá que esperar un día más para ser dado de alta._

 _-Eso es muy bueno, doctor, gracias. Le tomaremos la palabra y nos iremos a descansar al hotel._

 _-No… yo me quedo -aclaró Yuri, dando un paso al frente._

 _-Yura, el doctor ya dijo que podemos irnos. Yuuri y Mari estarán bien._

 _-Eso no lo sé. Me quiero quedar, Beka._

 _-Sí se quieren quedar, pueden ocupar los sillones que están en la habitación del señor Katsuki -ofreció el doctor, con una sonrisa -Debo retirarme a ultimar detalles. Con su permiso._

 _Ambos se despidieron y Otabek tomó de la mano a Yuri y lo llevó hasta el sofá._

 _-Escúchame, antes de que replicar -pidió, cuando vio las intenciones del chico por discutir -No ayudamos en nada si nos quedamos, y tú no has dormido bien en todo el día. Tu abuelo me mataría si lo supiera, y yo no me siento un buen novio dejándote hacer lo que quieras._

 _-Mi abuelo no se enterará y tú puedes perdonarte. Yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que el katsudon despierte y yo sepa que no…_

 _-No se va a morir, Yura. El doctor ya lo dijo. Por favor -tomó uno de los largos mechones de cabello rubio y lo apartó de su rostro para acariciar su mejilla -Yo llamaré cada hora para estar enterado de todo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Vamos, Yuri. Y prometo no soltarte en toda la noche._

 _\- ¡Beka!_

 _El kazajo sonrió ante el sonrojo del chico, quien se rindió y asintió levemente. Otabek lo tomó de la mano y salieron a la lluviosa Detroit para dirigirse a su hotel._

 _Esa noche, sin necesidad de palabras, Yuri confesó a Otabek que el amor por Yuuri y Víktor era genuino. Que no se trataban de simples amigos. Eran más como una familia, como unas figuras paternas y fraternas, aunque él se negara rotundamente a aceptarlo._

 _Si Otabek quería llevar a cabo sus planes de crear un lazo más fuerte con Yuri, sabía que, además de decírselo al buen Nikolai, tendría que hacer frente también a esa pareja, porque, de alguna forma, eran como padres autoproclamados, y lo conocían de una manera que el kazajo apenas entendía._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡Señor Nikiforov! ¡Señor Nikiforov! ¡Capturamos un pez!_

 _Víktor se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, donde sus alumnos sostenían con avidez una caña de pescar. Ayudó a los dos pequeños a sostener el aparato con más fuerza y, juntos, sacaron al animal que serviría para el improvisado campamento que estaban organizando. Inmediatamente, pusieron al pescado en un balde y procedieron a intentar capturar más._

 _Un grupo de chicas, junto con Laryssa, aplaudían la hazaña, mientras terminaban de armar las casas de campaña._

 _-Gracias, gracias -bromearon los niños y Víktor, haciendo unas pequeñas reverencias, que, casi al instante, hicieron que el mayor de los rusos pensara en su esposo japonés._

 _Les indicó que siguieran intentándolo mientras él se encargaba de otras cosas, que no era sino llamar por décima vez a Yuuri. Por supuesto, él no respondió._

 _-Víktor… ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Laryssa, al verlo frustrado._

 _-Yuuri sigue sin responderme. Le he dejado muchos mensajes, pero…_

 _-Querido, Plisetsky ya te dijo que salió de la ciudad y olvidó su celular._

 _-Es que… ya han pasado dos días. Se supondría que debería haber vuelto a Detroit._

 _-Creo que no tienes que seguir pensando que te está ocultando algo. Se tienen confianza, ¿no? Si pasara algo, ya te lo habría dicho._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?_

 _-Eso es lo que me has dicho. ¿Qué razón tendría para mentirte?_

 _-Creo que ninguna. Laryssa… tengo un poco de miedo. No sé por qué. Pero desde la última vez que hablé con él, sentí que algo no estaba bien y…_

 _-Vitya, cielo. Te preocupas demasiado. Deja que tu lindo esposo se divierta y hazlo tú también. Ya le preguntarás cuando vuelva._

 _-Sólo quiero que me conteste._

 _-Por Dios, querido. Se supone que es mediodía en Estados Unidos. Debe estar ocupado. Relájate. Es más… -Laryssa tomó el celular de Víktor, lo apagó y lo guardó en su bolsa -Te prohíbo comunicarte con alguien que no esté en este bosque._

 _-Oye, Lary, no hace falta…_

 _-Claro que hace falta. ¡Vamos! Deja que tu esposo disfrute su viaje y no lo estés molestando. Él también se podría enfadar. Quiero que te tranquilices y que, esta noche y mañana, solo seamos nosotros y los niños._

 _Las mejillas de Víktor se tiñeron de rojo. Por alguna razón, ese comentario le había incomodado. Sonaba demasiado a una familia. Y no. No lo eran. Laryssa era una amiga y esos niños sus alumnos. Algún día convencería a Yuuri de eso._

 _Yuuri. Si dejaba atrás todos esos pensamientos en los que estaba seguro de que tenía que decirle algo importante, había algo que se moría de ganas por decirle. Tal vez Laryssa tenía razón y debía dejar de insistir a cada momento, aunque lo extrañaba día y noche. No quería que Yuuri estuviera enojado con él,_

 _Quería formar su familia. Sí, tal vez nunca sería la realización del amor de pareja como algún día soñó. Pero sería un niño que ambos amarían como si fuera suyo, al que le entregarían toda la devoción de padres que pudieran. Era un curioso sentimiento y, para su suerte, sabía que su esposo lo aceptaría._

 _Su esposo. Su maravilloso esposo. Su esposo que, después de que en tres días no tuviera suya. Su esposo que… ¿le estaba ocultando algo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Yuuri…_

 _Fue como un susurro. ¿Quién le estaba hablando?_

 _-Yuuri…_

 _Su mente quiso asociarla a un rostro. Hebras platinadas, ojos zafiros, labios delgados y piel blanca. ¿Era él?_

 _-Vuelve, Yuuri…_

" _Sí, Víktor, ya voy…"_

 _-Yuuri, despierta._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron lenta y perezosamente. La habitación estaba en oscuridad, salvo por un travieso hilo de luz solar que se colaba por las cortinas. Fijó su nublada mirada al techo, que poco a poco se volvía nítido. Movió sus manos para palpar algo. Sus ojos se concentraron en la figura de blanco que estaba junto a él._

 _-Buenas tardes, Yuuri. Bienvenido de vuelta._

 _\- ¿Doctor Brendan? -preguntó, con voz trémula y pausada._

 _-Así es. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-Creo que… me duele un poco la cabeza. Siento como si hubiera patinado un día entero._

 _-Es normal. Pasaste un buen rato dentro del quirófano. Aunque no lo recuerdes, creo que tuviste que colaborar mucho con nosotros -le dijo el doctor, posando la mano sobre su brazo._

 _\- ¿Colaborar? ¿Se complicó? -se asustó un poco._

 _-Sí, Yuuri. A la mitad de la intervención tuvimos algunos problemas de asimilación. Si tuviera que opinar, diría que fue como si te resistieras, pero después tu cuerpo cedió y pudimos concluir._

 _-Recuerdo que soñé que estaba con Víktor… y pensaba en que no quería ocultarle esto. Pero luego recordé que… quiero hacer esto por él. Tal vez haya sido eso -reflexionó el japonés, palpándose la frente._

 _-Podemos decir que tuvo algo que ver. Pero puedo decirte que tú y tu esposo tendrán que hablar largo y tendido, por lo menos para saber que nombre le pondrán a su primer bebé._

 _\- ¿Qué? -los ojos de Yuuri brillaron con intensidad. Su expresión pasó de estar cansada a esplendorosa y llena de esperanza, tanto, que sacó una sonrisa en el doctor._

 _-Así es, Yuuri. Fue un éxito. Todo en ti marcha excelente. Si mañana a esta misma hora todo sigue igual de bien, te daré la alta y solo necesitarás un mes de reposo antes del siguiente paso._

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que sigue? -inquirió el pelinegro, confundido al no recordar si después de la operación seguía algo más. Todo el vello de su piel se erizó y el calor volvió a su rostro cuando la mano del doctor se posó suave y delicada sobre su vientre, increíblemente sensible._

 _-Concebir. Todo está saliendo a la perfección, y espero que, en treinta días, estés listo para poder engendrar un bebé._

 _-Un mes… un bebé… de Víktor… -murmuró, más para él mismo que para el doctor. Cuando Brendan retiró su mano, Yuuri puso la suya sobre su abdomen. Tenía que admitirlo, era un trabajo impecable, tanto, que la cicatriz que lo recorría de lado a lado era muy fina, de esas que se vuelven casi imperceptibles en poco tiempo._

 _-Lo sé, entiendo que ahora que es más real lo veas de otra forma -el doctor se puso de pie y dejó algunas cajas de medicinas en la mesa junto a la cama -Te dejaré la receta aquí. ¿Crees poder recibir visitas?_

 _-Sí, me alegrarían bastante. ¿Y mi hermana cómo está?_

 _-Muy bien. Está durmiendo, pero si gustan, más tarde podemos trasladarlos a un mismo cuarto._

 _-Eso está bien para mí._

 _-De acuerdo. Eso es todo por ahora. Te felicito por al gran resultado. Voy a retirarme y dejaré que tus visitas entren. Si sientes algo extraño, no dudes en llamarme._

 _Yuuri asintió, y mientras el doctor se iba, pensó en la sorpresa que se llevaría Víktor cuando le dijera que su cuerpo ahora era capaz de procrear, y que podrían tener esos hijos que siempre quiso. Unos niños que se parecieran a ambos. Casi podía imaginarlos. Un niño sería lo mejor, porque podía ser complicado que dos hombres entendieran las necesidades y exigencias de una niña._

 _\- ¡Katsudon! ¿Qué demonios te crees para ponerte delicado a mitad de operación? ¿Qué no querías cerditos? ¡Te dije que no debías preocuparme! -Yurio entró a la habitación haciendo un gran escándalo, y si no fuera porque Otabek le había advertido que no debía golpearlo, probablemente Yuuri hubiera recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza._

 _-Lo siento -se excusó, con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia._

 _-Eres un tonto, un verdadero tonto. Pero bueno, ya podrás tener a tus mocosos, y dejarás de estresarme._

 _-Creí que habías dicho que los cuidarías -replicó Yuuri, cada vez más divertido._

 _-Sí me pagas, claro que sí._

 _-Bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con eso. ¿Pueden decirme que es lo que pasó estos dos días?_

 _Otabek y Yuri se sentaron a su lado y relataron todo, desde la sorpresiva llamada de Vladya Nikiforov hasta cuando Víktor no dejaba de insistir con llamadas, y cuando estas dejaron de llegar. Yurio le explicó que el ruso mayor pidió que, en cuanto Yuuri estuviera disponible, se comunicara con él, pues iba a estar muy ocupado con la llegada del Nacional Ruso. El japonés sabía que no debía pensarlo, pero sabía que Víktor y Laryssa debían estar pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Yuuri les dijo que era suficiente con lo que le habían dicho y que deseaba dormir, así que la pareja lo dejó descansar._

 _Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, Yuuri pensó que no debía darle demasiada importancia a Laryssa, no ahora que podía hacer lo que nunca creyó posible, y lo que haría darle a Víktor eso que tanto quería._

 _Por fin, iba a ser suficiente para él._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _13 de marzo_

 _El mes de recuperación resultó extraño. Apenas dejó el hospital, Yuuri llamó a Víktor incontables veces, pero en todo el día, el ruso no contestó, sino hasta la noche, cuando le dijo que lo sentía, que había sido un día muy largo y que prefería dormir. Él no dijo más y dejó que durmiera._

 _El resto de las cuatro semanas, Yuuri tuvo que pasarlas en constante reposo, apenas podía levantarse de la cama y procuraba usar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que la cicatriz que recorría su abdomen desapareciera. También recibía las constantes visitas del doctor Fitzgerald._

 _Pero Víktor apenas parecía interesarle lo que él hacía. Llamaba una sola vez al día y solo era una corta llamada. Pero el pelinegro no entendía que era lo que sucedía, pues siempre parecía como si su esposo quisiera seguir hablando, pero se interrumpía y se despedía. Yuuri se esforzaba en suponer que estaba enfadado por los casi dos meses que llevaban separados, y se ilusionaba pensando en que todo eso pasaría cuando volviera. Cuando la sorpresa fuera revelada._

 _Pero todo empezó a salir mal una semana antes de que Yuuri volviera a San Petersburgo. La tarde del trece de marzo, después de salir de su última consulta con Brendan, el japonés consideró que era apropiado invitar a su doctor a tomar un café, como señal de agradecimiento por todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en él. El doctor primero rechazó la invitación, pero luego pensó que Yuuri era una persona que valía la pena conocer fuera del ámbito de su trabajo, y decidió secundarlo._

 _Se reunieron en un cómodo local con vista a la bahía y pasaron una agradable tarde, platicando de cosas triviales y un poco de sus propias vidas. Así, Yuuri supo que el doctor tenía solo 32 años, la misma edad que Víktor. No estaba casado, pues, y eso sorprendió al japonés, no había encontrado al hombre con el que quisiera pasar su vida. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su profesión y a desarrollar el "procedimiento Detroit", que le había valido su título en Medicina y ser uno de los cirujanos más prestigiosos de los Estados Unidos. También le confesó que era fiel admirador del patinaje artístico y que se emocionó bastante cuando supo que conocería a Yuuri Katsuki en persona._

 _Después de más de tres horas de conversar, Yuuri se levantó para pagar la cuenta, pero dejó su celular en la mesa a cuidado de Brendan. Apenas unos segundos después de la ausencia del pelinegro, una llamada entró al aparato. El doctor quiso buscar a Yuuri para darle a contestar el aparato, pero no lo encontró, y al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que quería, se decidió por responder él mismo._

" _¡Yuuri! Amor, quería decirte que siento…"_

 _-Oh, lo lamento, señor Nikiforov. Yuuri se fue un momento y dejó su celular._

" _¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?_

 _-Soy… -muy a tiempo, el doctor recordó que Víktor no sabía nada de la intervención del japonés, pero la pausa que se tomó para pensar fue suficiente para que los nervios del ruso se crisparan -… un amigo de Yuuri. Estamos en una cafetería y fue a pagar la cuenta._

" _¿Un amigo?"_

 _-Sí, Brendan Fitzgerald. Es un gusto, Víktor._

" _Señor Nikiforov-Katsuki para ti. ¿Podrías comunicarme con mi esposo?" Brendan se sorprendió por el tono ácido con el que Víktor le exigió la presencia de Yuuri. Remarcó el "mi" como si quisiera dejarle muy en claro que era suyo. Pero el americano no era alguien que tolerara demasiado las hostilidades._

 _-Víktor, creo que no he hecho nada que amerite que me hables así. Yuuri volverá en un momento._

" _Y yo creo que no hay nada que amerite que mi esposo salga contigo sin que yo lo sepa."_

 _-No sabía que era de tu propiedad. Pero ahora lo sabes. Salió a tomar un café con un amigo._

" _Que me lo diga él"_

 _-Con gusto, ya está aquí. Un placer conocerlo, señor Nikiforov._

" _Nikiforov-Katsuki" -replicó Víktor, casi gruñendo._

 _Brendan optó por no contestar y le tendió al teléfono a Yuuri, que acababa de llegar y lo miraba con aire de confusión. "Tu esposo", susurró, y el japonés casi palideció ante el tono algo ofuscado con el que el doctor se refirió al peliplata. Tomó inmediatamente el celular y habló lo más tranquilo que pudo._

 _-Amor…_

" _¿Dónde estás, Katsuki?"_

 _-Salí con un amigo a tomar un café._

" _Yo no lo sabía" -sonaba ofendido, pero también tenía un ligero matiz de tristeza, al que Yuuri trató de hacer frente._

 _-Lo siento, Víktor. No sabía que al estar casados tenía que avisarte todo lo que hacía o con quien salía._

" _No estoy hablando de eso. Pero no esperes que me sienta feliz de escuchar que otro hombre que no es mi esposo conteste tu celular"._

 _-Sólo estaba siendo amable, Vitya. Me ausente un momento y…_

" _De acuerdo, Yuuri. Si estás en favor de la amabilidad, entonces amablemente aceptaré la invitación de Laryssa a cenar y, tal vez, la amabilidad me obligue a asistir a un evento con mi amiga el día que llegas. Y como soy amable, supongo que no te importa que no vaya a buscarte al aeropuerto."_

 _-Víktor, estás siendo…_

" _Di que soy dramático, Yuuri. Pero yo no fui quien olvidó a su esposo tres días. ¿Y de repente alguien más contesta mi celular? Si yo hiciera eso, y fuera Laryssa la que contestara, ¿Qué me dirías?"_

 _-Sabes que no me gustaría, pero no es lo mismo. Brendan solo me acompaño por un café._

" _Pues es lo mismo con Laryssa"_

 _\- ¡Víktor! Estás siendo infantil. Solo es una inocente salida._

" _¡Entonces si es lo mismo!"_

 _-De acuerdo, Víktor. ¿Es todo? ¿No me buscarás en el aeropuerto? -estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no se cortara. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero no era el momento, y no era la forma._

" _No. Lo siento, estaré ocupado."_

 _-Bien. ¿Me llamarás después?_

" _Tal vez. No pierdas el sueño por mí"._

 _-Cómo si fuera lo único que he perdido -soltó de repente, y de inmediato quiso tragarse sus palabras. Había dicho algo que no quería, que ni siquiera era cierto, pero lo sentía como si así fuera._

" _¿Qué, Yuuri? ¿De qué hablas?"_

 _-Nada, Víktor. Hablamos después. Diviértete._

" _Yuuri, no te…"_

 _Y colgó. Probablemente no era la mejor persona ni el mejor lugar para verse débil. Pero si algo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejaba en un mísero estado, era pelar con Víktor. Y sucedía que la mayor parte del tiempo era nimiedades que se resolvían con un dulce soborno. Pero, por algún motivo que no acababa de comprender, esas nimiedades se estaban tornando más y más grandes. Tanto, que al joven japonés no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer que estuvieran tranquilos otra vez. Salvo por "eso". Y cabía la posibilidad de que se desatara otro problema en lugar de solucionar los que ya tenían._

 _Yuuri se sentó en la mesa que estaban ocupando y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, rogando por que la molestia que había iniciado se controlara. No quería verse patético frente a Brendan, pero su corazón era presa de tal opresión, que no pudo evitarlo y una muy delgada lágrima se escapó de sus ojos chocolate._

 _-Yuuri… -el pelinegro sintió la mano firme de su doctor sujetar su hombro. El contacto lo sorprendió, pero agradeció lo tranquilizador que era -Lo siento si causé un problema con tu esposo. Tal vez no debí responder, pero…_

 _-No, no. Está bien -replicó Yuuri, levantando el rostro y haciendo su mejor intento de sonrisa -Víktor puede ser celoso e infantil a veces, pero ya se le pasará. Lo lamento yo por lo que sea que te haya dicho._

 _-Se escuchaba muy interesado en recalcar que eres su esposo._

 _-Yo también soy así a veces -confesó, recordando las escenas de reclamos por la mujer rusa._

 _-Tal para cual, entonces -bromeó Brendan, haciendo reír al chico frente a él -No es mi estilo entrometerme en cosas que van más allá de mi profesión, pero, Yuuri, todo se resuelve si hay comunicación. Si dejan conversaciones como estas así, se irán acumulando y será peor después._

 _-Tienes razón, Brendan. Yo… hablaré con Víktor cuando esté de vuelta en Rusia._

 _-Eso suena bien. Además, su bebé necesitará de padres unidos, y no será bueno para él que vivas estresado y en constantes peleas._

 _-Suena muy irreal -dijo Yuuri, reflexionando en las palabras del doctor, que ya comenzaba a pensarlo más como un amigo que como un paciente._

 _-Yo espero que pronto pueda ser una completa realidad. Será un lindo bebé con padres como ustedes -declaró Brendan, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en Yuuri. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño al ver la hora -Ya debería volver al hospital. Es probable que hoy tenga que recibir a un bebé._

 _\- ¿También asistes partos? -preguntó Yuuri, curioso por las muchas cualidades del hombre._

 _-Esa era mi especialidad antes de enfrascarme en el procedimiento Detroit, pero sigo haciéndolo -explicó, mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida._

 _-Me gustaría que… bueno… cuando vaya a tener a los míos… tú te hicieras cargo -pidió, ocultando su bochorno._

 _-Será un placer, Yuuri. Cómo esta es la última vez que nos veremos en un tiempo, te pediré que sigas al pie de la letra todos los cuidados. Si sientes que algo no marcha bien, llámame inmediatamente y estaré contigo lo más pronto posible. Ya me he comunicado con el hospital Sokólov, para cualquier emergencia. Y, lo más importante, si crees que podrías estar esperando un hijo, házmelo saber._

 _-Prometo que así será, Brendan. Gracias por todo._

 _-No, Yuuri. Gracias a ti por confiar. Adiós y mucha suerte._

 _Ambos se despidieron con un firme y cálido apretón de manos. Brendan se dio un momento para observar la figura de Yuuri alejándose por las calles húmedas de Detroit. Era un chico fantástico, tenía que admitirlo. Poseía una calidez contagiosa y un excepcional corazón que anteponía a cualquiera antes que a sí mismo. Se sentía culpable al pensar que estuvo a punto de disuadirlo de la realización del procedimiento. Pero Yuuri ya era una persona, más que casada, enamorada. Tal vez, había un poco de envidia al ruso que ni siquiera conocía._

 _Tal vez, en otras ciscunstancias…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Detestaba estar sentado frente a un montón de viejos con traje y no estar recibiendo a Yuuri, llevarlo a casa, no dejarlo hablar, tal vez hacer el amor hasta la madrugada y no dormir, mientras platicaban de su vida durante esos dos meses, para finalmente despertar y encontrarse con sus piernas enredadas y una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios. Pero no.

Odiaba que se molestaran de esa forma y que acabaran gritándose. No era algo común entre ellos, y él mismo no solía reaccionar de una forma tan agresiva. Y, de hecho, no entendía porque había expresado ese lado tan… territorial con Yuuri. Solo sucedió. Estaba seguro de que su esposo jamás haría nada que lo lastimara, por lo menos no intencionalmente. Pero no pudo evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre cuando esa voz fuerte y, tenía que admitirlo, bastante atractiva, respondió en lugar de Yuuri. ¿De dónde había salido?

-Víktor, cariño, ¿estás bien? Luces muy distraído -Laryssa apartó el flequillo de sus ojos para descubrir una mirada ausente.

-Quiero estar con mi Yuuri -se quejó, chocando su frente contra la mesa.

-Tú dijiste que preferías estar en la cena de la Federación Rusa que ir a buscar a Yuuri. ¿Ya disminuyó tu enojo?

-No, aún estoy un poco enfadado. Pero eso no significa que no lo ame y quiera verlo.

-Pues… podrías quedarte aquí un par de horas y luego irte -sugirió la mujer. Víktor pareció sopesar esa posibilidad durante unos segundos, pero, luego de un momento, se levantó de la silla y tomó su saco.

\- ¡Ya lo decidí! Me voy a ver a mi esposo ahora mismo.

\- ¡Víktor! -Laryssa saltó de su asiento y tapó su boca -No lo grites. Ya sabes que a muchas personas aquí todavía no les parece que te hayas casado con… bueno… ya sabes.

-No me importa.

\- ¡Deja de ser impulsivo! ¿No te quedarás ni un momento más? ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

-No. Tengo que irme ya. Discúlpame con el presidente de la Federación.

\- ¡Víktor!

Pero el ruso ya no escuchó la insistencia de su compañera. Salió del elegante salón, pidió su auto y mientras esperaba a que se lo llevaran, comenzaba a sentirse de un mejor humor y la ansiedad por ver de nuevo a Yuuri invadió su cuerpo.

Manejó con cuidado, pero a una velocidad que le permitiera estar en casa antes de que el taxi llegara con su esposo y poder recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y pedirle una disculpa por la manera en la que se había portado, y también esperaba que Yuuri se disculpara con él.

Sin embargo, cuando estacionó el automóvil y vio luces prendidas en el departamento, se sintió un poco decepcionado por haber tardado en tomar la decisión.

En cuanto entró a su casa, notó las maletas en la sala, el agua para el té hirviendo y el sonido del agua en la regadera. Decidió ocuparse de la bebida de Yuuri mientras él terminaba de bañarse. Su corazón latió de una manera extraña cuando dejó de escuchar el agua. Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y con paso lento y cansino, Yuuri salió del cuarto en dirección a sus maletas.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio su figura voltear hacia donde estaba y el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando vio su cuerpo solo cubierto por su ropa interior. Yuuri también se quedó estático al ver a Víktor.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba verse ahí, así. Pero tampoco podían esperar que sus cuerpos y sus corazones no actuaran por cuenta propia. En menos tiempo del que podían pensar, sus existencias chocaron y sus labios se juntaron como si fueran la cosa que más ansiaban en la vida. Los besos frenéticos sabían a algo parecido a la desesperación, añoranza, tal vez un poco de frustración, y al final, estaba el amor.

No hubo necesidad de decirse nada. Actuaron porque así tenía que ser. Llegaron a la cama y se despojaron de todo aquello que los cubría porque eso era lo que necesitaban. Los enojos y disputas se quedaron en la cocina junto a la fría taza de té.

Víktor olvidó cualquier cosa que no fuera el hombre en sus brazos y lo mucho que anhelaba enterrarse en él. Amarlo una y otra vez hasta la alborada.

Yuuri olvidó todas las cuestiones, todo lo que tenía que confesar. Se concentró en dejarse envolver por el cálido, amoroso cuerpo de ese imperfecto y maravilloso ser.

Las palabras sobran cuando las acciones pueden decir más. Cuando su huella habla más.

Esa noche de naciente primavera, el amor engendró un par de pequeños milagros. Contra todo pronóstico y miedo. Frente a la incredulidad. Aunque ellos no lo sabrían hasta un mes después.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Queridos lectores, lamento ausentarme hasta hoy, pero las vacaciones me apabullaron y apenas hoy pude sentarme a terminar el capítulo. Yo sé que esperaban que el drama del embarazo, pero esperen un capítulo más. No quiero perder el hilo de la historia original, y lo que pasó hoy era necesario para que entiendan lo que pasará después y lo que va a terminar en una de las bombas. Así que, para el siguiente capítulo, volvemos con nuestras gemelas favoritas y, probablemente, una de las partes que más me duela escribir, aún no estoy muy segura. También recuerden que después del capítulo 30 subiré la serie de drabbles que están hilados en esta historia, pero en otra entrada, y empieza con un poco de como llevaron la espera de "su bebé", que como recuerdan, no sabían que eran dos, y los primeros meses de nacidas de Yukie y Viktoria y demás cosas que se me han ido ocurriendo, pero que no cabe aquí porque sería relleno. Espero que les gusten. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Gracias por su apoyo con los comentarios y lecturas. Lector fantasma, puedes dejarme un comentario solo para saber qué opinas de la historia. ¡Me sería de gran ayuda! Ahora sí, ya es todo. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Cotita83: ¡Qué bueno que no se te hizo aburrido! Y espero que este tampoco. Creo que tiene más emoción que el anterior. Me siento satisfecha de que te haya convencido la explicación. Creo que Yuuri es consciente de que, a la larga, ocultar todo eso le va a provocar muy serios problemas (como los que ya estamos viendo). Si, son inmaduros y muy orgullosos, pero sí, también así los amo. Ya verás cómo, durante un mes, esa casa se convertirá en un campo de batalla. Esa casa… y Hasetsu también (mini spoiler muajaja). Respeto a los papeles de adopción, son unos de los que Viktor hace mención en el capítulo 4, cuando le dice a Yuuri que le gustaría que Kenji tuviera un hermano menor, pero que antes quería resolver unos papeles de adopción. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y vea un comentario tuyo por aquí. ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: ¡Ay! Haces que llore de la emoción. No sabes lo hermoso que es que reconozcan tus trabajos. Gracias a ti por leerlo. Si, cómo puedes ver, aún se están aclarando algunas cosas, pero para el capítulo 30 ya estará todo resuelto (creo). Y bueno, pienso que no podemos decir que uno es víctima porque los dos están haciendo las cosas mal desde este momento. Al parecer todos tienen muchas esperanzas en que los bebés sean la salvación de esta familia. Ya veré que hago con eso. Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y se merezca tus valiosos comentarios. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Lo de los sacrificios por amor es muy cierto. Pero supongo que, a veces, en vez de ser bueno, puede acabar con las cosas que ya eran buenas. ¡Jajajaja! Me mataste con lo de la víbora trepadora. Muy cierto, eso es. Con lo del tema médico, dame puntos por intentarlo y por la imaginación *se va a llorar a una esquina*. Igual espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y se merezca tus siempre buenos comentarios. ¡Saludos!**


	29. Nuestra primera ruptura

**Capítulo 29: Nuestra primera ruptura**

Lo primero que Víktor hizo al llegar, por la noche, a su casa en Hasetsu, fue absorber el abrazo casi desesperado de la mayor de sus hijas. Platicó unos momentos con ella, y se empecinó en que las gemelas, por lo menos, se saludaran con amabilidad. Yukie felicitó con algo de sequedad a Viktoria por su medalla de bronce y por su calificación al Mundial, y llenó de adulaciones a Sasha, que le mostraba orgulloso su resplandeciente presea dorada. Después de eso, entró al enternecedor cuarto de Kenji, y después de contemplar como dormía con total despreocupación, depositó muchos besos en su cabello negro y sus esponjosas mejillas, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que cumpliría su promesa de jugar con él todo un día. Se aseguró de que estuviera bien arropado y salió a la cocina.

-… y tío Yurio me estuvo molestando diciendo que no era tan bueno como sus alumnos, pero yo sé que no es así y que, aunque no lo admita, está orgulloso de mi y de que gané -Víktor tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reír ante la rapidez con la que Sasha hablaba, por lo menos hasta que hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando -Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá Yuuri? ¡Quiero que vea la medalla!

-Yo también quiero saber eso -indicó el ruso, tomando la taza de café que Yukie le tendía.

-Él… -la pelinegra dudó en decir lo que sabía, o dejar que, como Yuuri se lo había indicado, él lo manejara solo. De hecho, quería decirlo, más por sus hermanos que por su papá, pero sabía que era algo que no le correspondía a ella -… él está cansado. Mucho. Estuvo acostado desde la tarde, cenó y volvió a dormirse.

\- ¿De verdad? -eso alarmó a Víktor, quien apuró a tomarse el café y dirigirse hacia su habitación. Pero antes de salir de la cocina, fijó su vista en la pelinegra, que suspiró -Yukie… ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-No, papá. Es… lo que yo he visto y lo que Yuuri me ha dicho.

Víktor confió en ella y entró a la habitación, sin percatarse de que Yukie le pasaba un sobre blanco a Viktoria, mientras le pedía que hiciera o dijera nada, menos frente a Sasha.

El cuarto que compartía con su esposo estaba sumido en total oscuridad y tuvo que encender la lámpara en la mesita de noche para no tropezar con algo. Yuuri dormía con su torso ligeramente levantado por una pila de almohadas. Su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia la ventana y sus manos reposaban tranquilas sobre si vientre de cinco meses.

En otro momento, Víktor hubiera encontrado la escena demasiado adorable, salvo porque en cuanto la luz iluminó la estancia, la palidez en la piel de Yuuri resaltó de una manera preocupante. El peliplata se percató de las ojeras bajo sus ojos y, cuando tocó su mano, también sintió un frío estremecedor.

-Mmm… -el ruso se apartó ligeramente al notar que su esposo se estaba despertando y abriendo poco a poco los ojos -… ¿Víktor? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Yuuri. Ya llegamos -contestó, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

\- ¿Viktoria y Sasha?

-Están cenando. Sasha quería enseñarte su medalla y Viktoria iba a pasar a saludarte.

-Sí, diles que vengan -Yuuri hizo ademán de querer levantarse, pero Víktor lo sostuvo de los hombros. Sus miradas chocaron en el aire y el japonés pudo percibir una honda angustia.

-Yuuri… antes de eso… ¿Quisieras decirme que es lo que pasa?

\- ¿Con qué?

-Con todo. Contigo, conmigo, con… nosotros.

-Víktor… -Yuuri tomó las manos del peliplata y las apartó de si -Yo estoy bien, tú también pareces estarlo. Y… bueno, nosotros… ya pasará.

-No. No, Yuuri. Tú obviamente no estás bien. Tan solo mírate. En lo que a mi concierne, no te ves nada sano y espero, por lo menos si no me lo vas a decir, que te estés cuidando, y no comprometas a los bebés.

-Lo hago, Víktor.

-Bien. Ahora, yo no estoy bien. Desde ayer he estado pensando en lo que dijiste, y llego a lo mismo. Sonaste como si yo ya no te importara -Yuuri sintió una especie de punzada en su corazón. Tal vez se había excedido, pero no encontró otra manera de decir lo que sentía.

-No es que no me interese lo que pasa contigo. Sabes que me importas… y mucho -respondió, cabizbajo -Pero… no lo sé… simplemente pensé que si estabas bien con… ella, a mí no me iba a importar.

-Eso no es lo mismo a que la aceptes.

-Sabes que nunca lo haré. Al parecer eres el único que es demasiado iluso para darse cuenta de…

-Basta. Basta, Yuuri -interrumpió Víktor. Si dejaba que siguiera hablando, eso no iba a acabar nada bien -No voy a discutirlo de nuevo.

-Ni yo. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella, mientras dejes fuera a cualquiera de mis hijos de este asunto.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres parar con esto ya? No les está haciendo nada. Puedes estar tranquilo. Prometí a Viktoria que me alejaría de ella.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera a ella le parece que se acerque a ti. Por esa parte, me alegro.

-Bien. Pero que quede claro, Yuuri. Lo hago por ella, no por ti - ¿de verdad quiso decir eso? Fue duro. Lo supo cuando los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron cristalinos, pero con un atisbo de enojo.

-Haz algo por mí y sal de esta habitación, Víktor.

-No, Yuuri. No puedo dejarte solo, así como estás. Los bebés…

\- ¡Vete! Los bebés van a estar bien conmigo, pero no quiero verte. No ahora.

-Yuuri…

-En serio, Víktor. O te vas tú, o me voy yo. Pero no planeo estar un solo momento más contigo.

-Maldita sea, Yuuri. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo mal?

\- ¡Todo! Esa mujer… las peleas… Yukie y Viktoria…

\- ¿Todo eso es mi culpa? ¿De repente fue solo Víktor el que dejó que todo esto pasara? ¿Yo soy el que esconde todo lo que es importante? ¿Soy yo el que no confía? ¿Soy yo el que se escapa o el que deja pasar el tiempo sin decir la verdad? -retó el ruso, levantándose de la cama y pasando las manos por su cabello en clara señal de frustración. Yuuri se decantó por no decir nada - ¿Ahora no vas a responderme?

-No tengo que responderte nada. Yo pensé que ese tema había quedado solucionado. Pero si no es así, no sé para qué deberíamos volver a discutirlo.

-Nunca lo discutimos, Yuuri -dijo Víktor, al borde de perder la compostura. Sus hijos sentían todo lo que pasaba, tenía que recordárselo -Nunca hablamos de los problemas, Yuuri. Ni siquiera hace dieciocho años. Nosotros… solo los olvidamos y volvemos a estar bien.

\- ¿Llamas a esto estar bien?

-Eso pensé. Creí que mi familia estaba bien… pero no contaba con esto.

-Yo tampoco contaba con algunas acciones de tu parte, Víktor. Y a pesar de todo, sigo aquí, y llevo conmigo a tus dos hijos, incluso después de dieciocho años.

-Por eso no debes callar las cosas.

-Entonces creo que empezaré ahora. ¿Puedes, por favor, salir del cuarto? Ahora no me siento bien contigo enfrente.

Víktor asintió. Tomó algunas de sus cosas, y ya estaba casi saliendo de la habitación, cuando dio vuelta sobre sus talones y regreso al lado de Yuuri. El japonés pensó que iba a dirigir a él, y, por un momento, casi anhelo que lo reconfortara. Pero no fue así. Víktor se arrodilló a su lado y puso su temblorosa mano en el dobladillo de la camiseta de Yuuri. Pidió permiso con la mirada, y cuando le fue concedido, levantó la prenda y pegó sus labios al crecido vientre.

-Les juro que me esfuerzo. A partir de hoy, todo será por ustedes. Kujo, Dimitry, los amo. Perdonen si no lo estoy haciendo bien. Seré mejor. Me encargaré que todo sea perfecto cuando estén en mis brazos.

Yuuri reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de echarse a llorar, y probablemente no notó como la voz de Víktor se rompía a cada palabra. Después de dejar un par de besos, se levantó, le dijo que Viktoria iría a dormir con él, y susurró un débil "Buenas noches", para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Fue cuando Yuuri pensó que ese momento había sido como muchos años atrás. Con sus corazones cargados de sentimientos, pero incapaces de expresarlos sin herir al otro.

Antes de dormirse, rindiéndose ante las traicioneras lágrimas, Yuuri recordó lo muy estresantes y complicados que habían sido aquellos primeros tres meses de llevar una vida dentro suyo. Como pensó que todo se desmoronaría. Como se atribuyó la culpa una y otra vez. Y cómo no debía volver a ser así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia._

 _Marzo, 18 años, nueve meses atrás._

 _* Primer mes, semana 1_

Cuando Yuuri despertó aquella mañana, se sorprendió al ver su mano apresada con fuerza por la de Víktor. No podía negarlo, había extrañado horrores despertar y ver a su esposo de piel blanca y cabello plateado y desarreglado. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? Estaba seguro de que los años pasarían y todo lo que sentía por él seguiría igual de fuerte, a pesar de todo, de las peleas, los disgustos, de esas molestas separaciones involuntarias y cualquier otro problema. Al final, el amor los mantendría unidos. El amor, y tal vez algo más.

 _Cuando se movió para levantarse, se percató de que estaba completamente desnudo. Su torso y sus piernas tenían leves y pequeñas marcas rojas. Su corazón se aceleró cuando encontró más de ellas sobre su vientre, en la zona donde estaba la casi invisible cicatriz. ¿La habría notado? Esperaba que no. Estaba casi seguro de que no. Había estado ocupado en otras cosas como para fijarse en detalles._

 _Las imágenes de los acontecimientos de la noche llegaron en orden. Recordó que el control sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido cuando su mirada chocó con la de su hermoso esposo. Después de eso, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido tomando por Víktor. Sonrió para sí, y después de dejar una caricia en la pálida mejilla, se levantó con tranquilidad, se vistió con un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera del ruso y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno._

 _Se alegró de descubrir que había cosas comestibles, además de que no todo estaba en el orden que lo dejó. Lo atribuyó a que Víktor había, por lo menos, intentado cocinar algo para él. Seleccionó un poco de fruta y la picó, mientras preparaba café y unos pancakes. Estaba de un curioso buen humor, contrario a toda la última semana que había pasado en Detroit._

 _El recuerdo de su estadía golpeó su mente y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Dejó caer un plato, que se hizo añicos en medio de un estruendo que resonó por toda la casa. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza comenzaba a doler._

 _No, no, no, no, no. Eso todavía no podía ser. Era demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra mínimamente coherente con Víktor. Incluso, seguía pensando en cuál era el momento ideal para decírselo._

 _Tanto se enfrascó en sus preocupantes pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que el peliplata llegó corriendo a la cocina y se quedó estupefacto ante la visión de Yuuri tembloroso y pedazos de porcelana repartidos por el piso._

 _Con cuidado de no pisar nada, pues estaba descalzo, apagó la estufa, rodeó al japonés por los hombros y lo hizo caminar hasta la sala. Cuando lo sentó, notó que su pie descubierto tenía pequeñas heridas. En menos de un minuto, fue a su habitación y volvió con una crema. Tomó el blanco pie y después de dejar pequeños besos en cada uno de los raspones, untó un poco de la pomada. La sensación fría hizo que Yuuri volviera en sí y se sonrojara._

 _-Ya quedó. ¿Estás bien, amor? -preguntó Víktor, tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado._

 _-Sí, creo que sí -su sonrojo solo aumentó cuando se percató de que su esposo seguía desnudo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? Suelo ser yo quien rompe los platos -le dijo, con su risilla traviesa y contagiosa._

 _\- ¿Eh? No pasa nada. Solo me distraje… Creo que es el jet lag._

 _-Si tú lo dices… -Yuuri se alarmó cuando vio el rostro de Víktor muy cerca del suyo, no con ánimos de besarlo, sino que lo estaba examinando -Yo tenía razón._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-La piel de Yuuri está más suave -hizo notar, pasando la mano por su mejilla -Y sus ojos también brillan más. Y… tu cuerpo… lo noté ayer. Cambió aquí -tocó con el dedo índice su cadera y recorrió su cuerpo sobre la ropa hasta llegar a su firme trasero - ¿Qué hiciste en Detroit, Yuuri?_

 _-Yo… - ¿realmente ese era el momento? No estaba seguro. No con una posibilidad latente que tenía que confirmar antes de decir cualquier cosa - ¿Ejercicio? La verdad comí mucho… tal vez solo estoy subiendo de peso de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Seguro que es eso? No te veías así cuando te encontré en las aguas termales._

 _-Tal vez es por la edad, Víktor. ¿Te molesta o algo?_

 _\- ¡No! Todo lo contrario. ¡Creo que te ves adorable! -exclamó, mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del japonés, que sintió calor en su rostro._

 _-Vitya… ¿no deberías ir a vestirte? -Yuuri señaló, con algo de pudor, el cuerpo al natural del ruso._

 _\- ¿A ti te molesta que esté así? -preguntó, con tono malicioso._

 _\- ¡No! Bueno… sí. Me refiero a que no me molesta… pero… vamos a desayunar… tal vez deberías…_

 _-Ya entendí, amor -rió Víktor al ver el usual recato. Incluso eso también lo había extrañado._

 _Ambos se levantaron del sillón y fueron a terminar lo que estaban haciendo, no sin que antes Yuuri recibiera un pellizco y una caricia coqueta. Un rato después, ambos estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina, desayunando en silencio y con bastante apetito. Víktor estaba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba tener de vuelta a su esposo, y que le quería decir cuanto lo había extrañado. Por su parte, Yuuri tenía la mente inundada de un solo pensamiento. Uno que no sabría cómo afrontar si llegaba a ser cierto. Su vista se perdió en la sala, y se dio cuenta de que sus maletas seguían ahí. Entonces, casi como un golpe, recordó que había llegado solo del aeropuerto. Que estuvo llorando unos momentos en la ducha al sentirse tan lejano a Víktor. Pero, más importante, recordó el por qué no había ido a buscarlo y donde estaba en esos momentos._

 _-Víktor. ¿Dónde estabas antes de volver a casa anoche? -preguntó de repente, haciendo que Víktor se quedara estático, con el tenedor en el aire. Lo vio bajar la mirada, sombrío._

 _-Yo… estaba en la cena de la Federación Rusa de Patinaje. Se supone que tienen que asistir directores de academias, entrenadores y algunos patinadores._

 _\- ¿Habías ido antes?_

 _-Siempre me invitaban, pero esas cenas me aburren mucho. Yakov y… bueno… ella… insistieron en que debía ir este año, por lo de los Novel y los Junior…_

 _-Y… ¿Fuiste porque seguías enojado?_

 _-Yuuri… -Víktor parecía en verdad arrepentido, el japonés podría jurar que sus ojos estaban llorosos -Sí. Hasta ayer me sentía enfadado… todavía estoy enfadado._

 _\- ¿Por lo de Brendan? Víktor, ya te dije mil veces que sólo fue una salida con un amigo. No entiendo porque te enojaste tanto -se quejó Yuuri, apartando con molestia el plato de comida._

 _-Dime algo, Yuuri. ¿Cuántos amigos o amigas supones que tengo? -cuestionó Víktor, adoptando una actitud estoica._

 _-Bueno… Indudablemente ella -reflexionó Yuuri, repasando todas las personas con las que Víktor convivía, y si a todas podía llamarlas amigos -Yurio debería contar… los dos chicos de la pista, tal vez Chris… Creo que son todos._

 _-Si quitas a mis compañeros de pista, y a Yurio, que es más como un hermanito o algo así… ¿Con quién me quedo?_

 _-Sólo con… Laryssa._

 _-Ella es mi amiga, Yuuri. Aunque a ti no te guste. Además de ti, es a la única persona que le tengo verdadera confianza. Yo sé que ella no te agrada…_

 _-No, y probablemente nunca lo hará. Yo… creo que veo otras intenciones en ella… -Yuuri se mordió el labio, no quería que su debilidad mental lo hiciera flaquear en ese momento. Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para aceptarlo. No podía reclamarle a Víktor que hiciera algo que no le gustaba, cuando él mismo fue a Detroit a hacer algo a sus espaldas -… Víktor, no confío en ella. Pero en ti sí. Así que… creo que puedo… tolerarla si con eso tú te sientes feliz._

 _\- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Yuuri? -los ojos del ruso resplandecían de una emoción que al japonés le dio un poco de miedo. ¿Tanto la apreciaba?_

 _-Bueno… sí. Sólo… no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión._

 _-No, Yuuri. Sabes que jamás haría nada de eso. ¡Te amo mucho! -Víktor se abalanzó sobre Yuuri y casi caen al suelo, de no ser porque el menor se sujetó de la barra._

 _\- ¡Víktor! Un día vamos a terminar en el piso y no será precisamente agradable -se quejó Yuuri, apartándose y volviendo a comer -Creo que todavía falta algo._

 _-Sí… -el ruso bajó la cabeza y Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que verlo completamente enternecido -Perdóname por no haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto, amor. Sé que lo arruiné._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo?_

 _-Bueno… no. También lo siento por… por enojarme porque salieras con él. -aunque, en realidad, no sentía del todo haber dejado muy en claro que Yuuri era solo suyo -Ya sé que el hecho de que seas mi esposo no significa que tengas que avisarme todo o pedirme permiso… pero… ¡Yuuri! ¡Es que eres mío y me dio miedo!_

 _Yuuri no pudo más con la ternura que su esposo le provocaba, sentado con las manos entrelazadas, la vista fija en el piso, como un niño que sabe que hizo algo malo y espera su castigo. El niño Vitya no recibió un castigo. Le fue dado un enorme abrazo, como no se lo daban en dos meses. Uno de reconciliación y mucho amor. Aunque, por parte de uno de ellos, algo de miedo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*Primer mes, semana 2_

" _¿Yuuri? Es un gusto saludarte de nuevo. Hace una semana que llegaste a Rusia, ¿no es así?_

 _-Hola, Brendan. Sí, llegué hace una semana. ¿Cómo… has estado?_

" _Muy bien, Yuuri. Gracias."_

 _\- ¿Estás ocupado?_

" _Ahora mismo no, Yuuri. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te has sentido bien?"_

 _-Eh… sí. Quiero decir… estoy bien. Pero sí sucede algo._

" _Te escucho nervioso. Sólo dime lo que pasa. Sabes que puedes decirme todo."_

 _-Sí, lo sé. Yo… pues… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no en todos los pacientes el procedimiento funcionaba en los primeros intentos?_

" _Sí, por supuesto."_

 _\- ¿Eso también aplica para mí?_

" _Eres el primero que elige la forma natural, Yuuri. Piensa que, en las mujeres, un tratamiento para el embarazo será más largo si es natural que si fuera por una inseminación. Es lo mismo contigo. Si te soy sincero, con el método que escogiste, yo no esperaría que concibieras en poco tiempo. Tal vez seis meses o un año."_

 _\- ¿Me aseguras que es ese tiempo?_

" _Yuuri… ¿qué sucede? Necesito saberlo todo para poder orientarte."_

 _-De acuerdo. Yo… bueno… cuando llegué a Rusia tuve… relaciones con Víktor… ehh… digamos que durante mucho tiempo. Y yo… he pensado que puede ser una posibilidad de que… haya logrado algo, ¿no?_

" _Siempre es una posibilidad. Aunque aún es demasiado pronto para asegurar algo. Incluso una prueba no sería confiable pues todavía tienes niveles altos de hormonas. ¿Has notado algún cambio?"_

 _-Sólo me he sentido cansado, pero supongo que eso es por el cambio de horario._

" _Sí, puede ser eso. Pero también es un síntoma recurrente de las primeras semanas de embarazo."_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

" _Yuuri, tranquilo. Solo estoy hablando de probables causas. No especulemos por ahora. De cualquier forma, anotaré esto en tu expediente y te llamaré en una semana para saber si hay cambios. ¿Te parece bien?"_

 _-Sí, está bien._

" _No te estreses, Yuuri. Puedes provocarte síntomas que te harán creer alguna otra cosa. Puedes hablarlo con Víktor para que te ayude a tranquilizarte."_

 _-Aún no se le he dicho._

" _¡Yuuri! Escucha, soy tu doctor, pero te lo voy a decir como un amigo. Puedo entender las razones por las que no se lo dijiste desde un principio, pero… llevas con él una semana. Es tu esposo, no te gobierna, pero tiene derecho a saberlo."_

 _-Lo sé, pero…_

" _Sólo imagina que en verdad estés esperando un bebé. ¿Se lo vas a decir todo de una sola vez? Si se enoja demasiado, yo lo entendería. No es algo que se asimile fácil. Y mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, dolerá más."_

 _\- ¿Doler?_

" _Después de todo, no eres solo tú. No quiero decir que es algo como poseer, pero creo más en un sentido de… complementariedad. Son dos partes de uno, y una de ellas está ocultando algo. Eso… no ayuda a pasar toda una vida juntos, ¿no crees?"_

 _-Yo… bueno, sí. Tienes razón. Procuraré decírselo en esta semana._

" _Será lo mejor, Yuuri. Debo despedirme, pero, por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Si hay algún cambio abrupto en ti, no dudes en llamarme. Adiós y cuídate."_

 _-Sí, Brendan. Gracias. Adiós._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*Primer mes, semana 3_

 _\- ¡Cuando dije que la aceptaba, no me refería a que salieras con ella todo el tiempo!_

 _-Yuuri, solo han sido tres días desde que volviste. El resto del tiempo ha sido el trabajo de entrenador, el cual, te recuerdo, tu estuviste de acuerdo que tomara._

 _\- ¡No estoy hablando de eso! Te está acaparando._

 _\- ¡El patinaje me acapara! ¡No es mi culpa que te hayas retirado y no aceptaras la oportunidad de entrenar conmigo! Estás trabajando como maestro de música, ¿no? ¿También debería quejarme de que, cuando tengo tiempo libre, tú estás dando clases?_

 _-Era eso o estar esperándote todo el día, cosa que no planeo hacer._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga, Yuuri?_

 _\- ¡Nada! ¡Solo olvídalo!_

 _Víktor vio como Yuuri entraba a su cuarto y azotaba la puerta del baño. Se llevó las manos al cabello y, sino gritó, fue porque no quería armar otro escándalo como el que acababan de hacer. Pocas veces había visto al japonés tan irritado, y lo cierto era que el peliplata no entendía del todo la situación. Yuuri estaba completamente feliz por la mañana, pero apenas llegó a casa a media tarde, ya se encontraba furioso. ¿La razón? Otra vez Laryssa. Ni bien la había visto más de tres veces fuera del entrenamiento. Pero eso parecía suficiente para que la ira del Yuuri se disparara._

 _Se sentía desesperado. No lograba comprender nada. Y una y otra vez repasaba todo lo que hacía para saber en qué se estaba equivocando… o que le hacía falta. Pero eso parecía ser incomprensible._

 _Entró a su habitación, se deshizo de su calurosa ropa y se metió entre las sábanas. Un nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo respirar bien, pero resistió lo mejor que pudo. Escuchó a Yuuri salir del baño y buscar su ropa. Víktor se encontraba acostado de espaldas a él y sabía que no vería la delgada y acuosa fugitiva de sus ojos. Sintió el peso de su esposo hundir un poco la cama y su cuerpo recostarse por completo._

 _-Buenas noches, Víktor -escuchó de un hilo de voz. ¿Él también estaba llorando?_

 _-Descansa, Yuuri -contestó, esforzándose porque su voz no sonara cortada._

 _Miró de reojo a la posición del japonés. Él también estaba de espaldas y su respiración era como si ya estuviera durmiendo. Se aferró a su almohada e hizo lo mejor que pudo para quedarse dormido._

 _Solo quería saber una cosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*Primer mes, semana 4_

 _Víktor abrió con cuidado la puerta de una habitación en el departamento que, a pesar de que se mantenía igual desde que se mudó, no se usaba con regularidad, hasta que Yuuri llegó. Era un espacio pintado de color hueso, con ventanas grandes que permitían la entrada de una cálida luz natural. Se encontraba una mesa en la esquina, atiborrada de papeles y lápices, y al centro del cuarto se lucía un negro y brillante piano de cola con la tapa abierta. No era el único instrumento, pero resultaba ser el que capturaba toda la atención del joven japonés que, en ese instante, deslizaba sus dedos por las lisas teclas, reproduciendo una armonía que el ruso identificó como "Appasionata", de Beethoven._

 _En verdad odiaba interrumpirlo, porque era todo un delicioso placer escuchar el particular estilo de Yuuri impreso en una composición. Pero era detenerlo o irse sin despedirse._

 _-Yuuri… -la música paró en seco y el aludido volteó a la puerta -Yo… ya me tengo que ir. Quería saber si me acompañaras al aeropuerto._

 _-No, lo siento. En media hora tengo que estar en el colegio -respondió, sin emociones en su voz._

 _-De acuerdo. Oye… -Víktor se acercó con cautela a Yuuri, algo cabizbajo. El pelinegro se levantó y antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, se vio atrapado entre los largos y firmes brazos del ruso -Yuuri… llevamos una semana así. No me gusta discutir contigo y yo… quería que fueras conmigo a Roma, pero…_

 _-Víktor, yo también estoy ocupado. Pero no significa que no te voy a apoyar. Prometo que te llamaré cada día de esta semana que no estés._

 _-Eso me gustaría mucho, pero no es a lo que me refiero. Sé que no estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos porque yo siempre estoy ocupado y…_

 _-No todo es tu culpa -interrumpió Yuuri, soltando el abrazo, pero sin poder verlo a los ojos._

 _-Si lo es, pero ya tengo una solución -Yuuri regresó su mirada a él y lo vio suspirar con fuerza -Esta es mi última temporada._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, Vitya. Tú dijiste dos años más. Aun no…_

 _-Me niego a estar dos años más así. Si solo soy entrenador, tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos y disfrutarnos. Es eso lo que querías, ¿no, amor?_

 _-Sí, pero no quiero que deje de patinar por eso. Tú amas el patinaje, el hielo…_

 _-Te amo más a ti -besó sus labios con calidez y ternura -Me están esperando, Yuuri. ¿Me dices que me amas antes de que me vaya?_

 _-Víktor… -esta vez fue Yuuri el que atrajo el cuerpo del ruso hacia sí -Te amo mucho, Vitya. Nunca lo olvides._

 _\- ¿Me verás ganar el oro para ti? -preguntó, con un tono más relajado y tierno - ¡No dejaré que Yurio me gane de nuevo!_

 _-Claro que te veré. Este Campeonato Europeo es tuyo y, si te vas a retirar, será como el mejor patinador. Lo que siempre has sido._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -Víktor dio saltitos con él en sus brazos, riendo, con su boca formando esa adorable forma de corazón tan peculiar en él - ¡Gracias, Yuuri!_

 _Sin perder tiempo, Yuuri acompañó a Víktor a la puerta, en donde un taxi lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Se despidieron con la certeza de intentar hacer más por ambos. Víktor prometió esforzarse. Al verlo partir con la luz del ocaso, Yuuri prometió no avanzar sin él._

 _Cuatro días después, sentado en el piso del baño, recuperando el aliento, odiando con todas sus fuerzas el sabor amargo en su boca, sabía que esa promesa había sido vana. Y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones._

 _Después de lavarse los dientes con vehemencia, volvió a la solitaria cama, desde donde estaba viendo la transmisión en la que su flamante esposo no tardaría en aparecer. Aún faltaban tres grupos masculinos en presentar su programa largo, y el gran Víktor Nikiforov-Katsuki (cómo le encantaba ver el nuevo apellido con el que se registraba y aparecía en todas las competencias) llevaba el primer lugar por una enorme diferencia sobre Yuri Plisetsky y su segunda posición. Habría disfrutado de la competición como en antaño, admirando las proezas del ruso, per estaba demasiado ocupado buscando con desesperación su celular. Tenía que hacer una llamada urgente._

 _Los tonos que parecían sonar sin fin lo estaban desquiciando, hasta que esa conocida y confortable voz respondió._

" _¡Hola, Yuuri!"_

 _-Hola, Brendan. Perdón por interrumpirte, pero es urgente._

" _No interrumpes nada, Yuuri. Pero dime, ¿qué está pasando? Te oyes demasiado nervioso."_

 _-Brendan… los síntomas de los que hablamos hace unos días… no se detienen. Pensé que era el estrés, pero… esto no es lo que pasa conmigo cuando estoy ansioso._

" _Bien. Tranquilo, Yuuri. Sea lo que sea, no es momento para que te alteres. Dime todo lo que sientes. No olvides ningún detalle."_

 _-Desde hace dos semanas me he sentido muy cansado. Estaba bien con eso, pero luego empecé a marearme en momentos inesperados y no me dejaba de doler la cabeza por las noches. Y… bueno… he estado vomitando todo lo que como desde hace dos días. No sé si sirva, pero Víktor decía que me enojaba sin razón o que me veía decaído._

" _Entiendo. Y, por lo que me dijiste, hace un mes tuviste relaciones, justo un mes después de la intervención."_

 _-Sí, hace un mes y… algunas ocasiones más._

" _De acuerdo, Yuuri. Yo sigo creyendo que es muy pronto, y de ser eso sería algo casi milagroso. Pero tenemos que estar seguros."_

 _-Brendan… ¿Seguros de qué?_

" _Me refiero a la posibilidad de que estés esperando un bebé, Yuuri."_

 _\- ¿Qué? No… Brendan… Necesito más tiempo… Víktor… No, es muy pronto… no quería que fuera tan rápido._

" _¡Yuuri! No te alteres. Escucha, deja todo lo que estés haciendo en este momento y ve a alguna farmacia por una prueba de embarazo."_

 _-Brendan…_

" _Ahora mismo, Yuuri. A esta altura, tus hormonas ya son normales y podemos obtener un resultado fiable."_

 _-Sí… saldré ahora. Hay una farmacia a una calle._

" _Perfecto. En cuanto llegues a casa, sigue las instrucciones y sin importar que resultado dé, llámame."_

 _-Lo haré. Te marcaré en un momento._

 _Yuuri colgó, tomó su cartera y un abrigo, y antes de salir del departamento, echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Otro grupo terminaba su presentación y sólo faltaban seis patinadores para que fuera el turno de Víktor._

 _Corrió como desquiciado hasta la farmacia, y sus propios nervios lo traicionaron cuando pidió la prueba. La chica que lo atendió lo vio con ternura y diversión cuando se sonrojó, y susurró un pequeño "Suerte" al momento en que Yuuri pagaba y salía del lugar._

 _Con la misma ansiedad con la que había salido, volvió a casa, tomó una manzana de la cocina y se encerró en el cuarto. Las manos le temblaban demasiado mientras leía el instructivo. Para su fortuna, sus conocimientos básicos de la lengua rusa y una guía sacada de Internet lo ayudaron a entenderla._

 _Estaba resuelto a entrar al baño a hacerla, pero un temor enorme se apoderó de su corazón y le impidió mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. ¿En verdad estaba pasando? El recuerdo de los primeros meses del año estaba latente y fresco en su memoria, pero jamás lo había sentido tan real, tan vívido._

 _Sería algo alucinante y exacerbado. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo se lo tomaría su esposo, al que solo le restaba esperar las puntuaciones de Michelle Crispino y el programa de Yurio para presentar el suyo. Muy conveniente, pensó._

 _Observó la rutina de Yurio y antes de que dieran su calificación se metió al baño. Podía estar solo, pero eso le estaba dando una increíble vergüenza. Jamás en toda su vida se habría podido imaginar que tendría que hacer una prueba de embarazo… para él mismo._

 _Apenas terminó. Salió de la habitación, a tiempo de ver como Yakov corría del Kiss and Cry para darle las últimas indicaciones a Víktor. El instructivo decía que tenía que esperar un minuto, pero se quedó tan embelesado con la rutina de su esposo, que lo olvidó completo. Si tenían un bebé… ¿sería como él? Esperaba que sí. Sería fantástico que así fuera._

 _Justo cuando Víktor saludaba a la cámara y enviaba un beso, que estaba seguro, era para él, Yuuri recordó el aparato que tenía en sus manos. Ya había pasado el tiempo. Nunca podría describir todo lo que sintió antes de retirar su mano para ver el resultado. Sí, era miedo. Pero había mucho más que eso. Era algo más que ilusión o esperanza. No tenía nombre para eso._

 _\- ¡Víktor Nikiforov-Katsuki obtiene 222.59! ¡Rompe el récord que Yuuri Katsuki impuso hace tres años! ¡Se lleva la medalla de oro! ¡Algo impensable para su edad! ¡Este es el verdadero Rey del Hielo!_

 _Y mientras los comentaristas alababan el desempeño de Víktor, que celebrara junto a Yakov y, frente a las cámaras, dedicaba su medalla a su esposo, algo todavía más impensable sucedía en el cuarto de su casa en Rusia._

 _Un positivo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡Yurio!_

 _\- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!_

 _Víktor prácticamente corría hacia donde estaba su joven compatriota. Llevaba los brazos extendidos, en señal de que le iba a dar un enorme y molesto abrazo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y huir, ya había sido atrapado, y lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de forcejear, así que cedió unos segundos, antes de empujarlo._

 _-Vamos, Yuri. ¿No estarás molesto porque rompí la marca de Yuuri antes que tú? -preguntó Víktor, con clara intención de molestarlo._

 _-Idiota. No decías eso en el Nacional cuando te refundí en el segundo lugar, ¿verdad? Pero ya nos encontraremos de nuevo en el Mundial -replicó, sonando altanero y orgulloso, cosa que divirtió al mayor._

 _-Lo espero con ansias._

 _Yuri iba a replicar algo, pero una llamada entrante a su celular lo interrumpió. Hizo un mohín a Víktor y se alejó de él. Cuando vio que era Yuuri quien lo llamaba, tuvo la tentación de desechar la llamada, pues no quería que empezara con sentimentalismos, pero algo en su mente lo obligó a contestar._

 _-Katsudon, ¿qué quieres?_

" _Hola, Yurio. Dos cosas. Primero, quería felicitarte por tu segundo lugar. Fue una gran rutina."_

 _-Ni creas que dejaré que el estúpido de tu esposo pase encima de mí de nuevo -exclamó, viendo como Víktor volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, son su fastidiosa sonrisa burlona._

" _Siempre ofreces una buena competencia, Yurio."_

 _-Si no le gano, no voy a morir feliz. Pero ya deja el tema, si lo sigo pensando iré a dónde está y lo patearé por cada vez que me ha molestado con lo mismo. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?_

" _¿Víktor está cerca de ti? ¿Puede escucharte? Si es así, aléjate un poco"_

 _Yurio levantó la vista y lo vio hablando animadamente con una mujer de cabello negro y labios rojos. Se veía tan entretenido, que dudaba que le pusiera atención. Aun así, se alejó unos pasos más, casi a la salida del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la cena._

 _-Listo, ya lo dejé atrás. ¿Qué pasa, cerdo? Me estás poniendo nervioso._

" _Yurio. Lo logré. Bueno… Víktor y yo lo logramos."_

 _\- ¿Qué lograron? Si están hablando de ser más ridículos, pues…_

" _Voy a tener un bebé, Yurio."_

 _Las palabras sencillamente se esfumaron de su boca y su mente quedó en blanco. Ni las insistencias de Yuuri en el auricular lo hacían volver a la realidad. ¿De verdad había dado resultado? Se hubiera quedado un enorme momento estupefacto a mitad de la recepción, si Yakov no le hubiera gritado que lo quería ver en un minuto en la cena._

" _¡Yurio! ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Yurio!"_

 _\- ¡Ya deja de gritar! Tú… bueno… ¿Estás seguro?_

" _Muy seguro. Yurio… quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo. Después de todo, tú me acompañaste a Detroit y…"_

 _-Te dije que no quería sentimentalismo -suspiró antes de seguir hablando, aunque, en realidad, no sabía muy bien qué decir -Katsudon, yo… felicidades, creo. No esperes que salte de emoción, esto es muy… complicado, y extraño. Será un bebé extraño._

" _Lo tomaré como una felicitación. Gracias, Yurio. Por todo."_

 _-No empieces. ¿Cuándo se lo va a saber Víktor? Porqué es obvio que él todavía no sabe nada, ¿cierto?_

" _Supongo que… cuando lleguen a Rusia. No sé cómo se lo voy a decir."_

 _-Solo díselo y corre. Bueno, no mucho. Deja que enloquezca y regresas por él._

" _Yurio…"_

 _-Pues no sé, katsudon. Algo se nos va a ocurrir. Le preguntaré a Otabek cuando lo llame._

" _Eso estaría bien, gracias. ¿No tienes una cena a la que ir?"_

 _-Es jodidamente aburrida. Estoy solo y el imbécil de tu esposo no se ha despegado de esa mujer y…_

" _¿Qué mujer?"_

 _\- ¿Eh? Pues… Laryssa. Pensé que la conocías. Vino como entrenadora de una patinadora francesa o algo así. Pero acapara al viejo y no tengo nada que hacer… -Yuri se detuvo porque creyó escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea - ¿Yuuri?_

" _¿Eh? Nada… todo está bien. Eso era todo lo que te quería decir."_

 _-De acuerdo. Debería ir pensando en cómo evitar que el mini cerdo sea como ustedes -Yurio se preocupó un poco al escuchar la risa cansina del japonés, pero decidió no insistir -Ya tengo que irme, gordo. En serio… me alegra escuchar eso._

" _Lo sé, Yurio. Diviértete."_

 _El joven rubio regresó al lugar del banquete, y apenas estaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Si tenía que ser sincero, llegó a pensar que no funcionaría y que Yuuri solo se estaba ilusionando de más. Por otra parte, le producía cierto alivio haberse equivocado y también, aunque fuera extraño para el mismo, sentía bastante entusiasmo._

 _El resto de la noche, Yurio se la pasó sentado en la mesa platicando con Otabek, y rechazando cualquier invitación para entablar una plática. El kazajo también se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que el procedimiento dio resultado, pero él sí se mostró alegre casi de inmediato._

 _Mientras pasaba eso, y sin que Yurio les prestara atención, Víktor y Laryssa habían empleado la mayor parte de la velada en una larga y amena charla, sin tocar ningún punto realmente relevante. Por lo menos, hasta que Yurio, antes de avisar que se marchaba a su cuarto, le dijo que el katsudon le había mandado un mensaje en donde decía que no se sentía bien y que por eso no había llamado a Víktor, pero que lo amaba y después conversarían. Acto seguido, se fue, dejando al ruso mayor un tanto preocupado._

 _-No pongas esa cara, Vitya -le pidió Laryssa cuando lo vio buscar con impaciencia su celular -Si fuera algo malo, estoy segura de que te lo haría saber._

 _-No importa, es Yuuri y me preocupa -se palmeó la frente al descubrir que había dejado el celular en la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Laryssa lo tomó del saco y lo hizo sentarse, ganándose un mohín de disgusto - ¿Qué?_

 _-Deja de ser tan desesperado. No le está pasando nada._

 _-Lary, yo no…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no, antes de que hagas otra cosa, me platicas qué fue lo que te dijo tu lindo esposo acerca de hacer crecer su familia? -el semblante de Víktor cambió por completo. Era bastante sencillo distraerlo._

 _-No se lo he dicho, pero en cuanto llegue a casa lo hablaremos. Yo sé que mi Yuuri apoyará lo que le diga._

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_

 _-Yo… no sé. Yuuri consideraba la adopción como nuestra principal opción, pero…_

 _-Pero yo sé que a ti te encantaría tener a un bebé que fuera tuyo -completó la mujer, bebiendo de su copa de vino._

 _Víktor esbozó una leve sonrisa de ilusión, se giró hacia su acompañante y su mueca mutó a algo de melancolía, algo que lo provocó el suspiro de Laryssa._

 _\- ¿Lary? Bueno… sabes que, aunque no lo parezca, es una de las cosas que más me… entusiasmaban de toda esa situación._

 _-A mí me ilusionabas tú -Víktor se removió en su asiento, incómodo. No se suponía que la noche tomara ese rumbo -Sabes, si lo pienso, nunca me dijiste porque nos íbamos a casar._

 _-Creí que había quedado lo suficientemente claro con el porqué ya no lo hicimos._

 _\- ¿Fue sólo por eso? No lo creo, Víktor. Yo siempre pensé que en verdad querías hacerlo._

 _-No creo que sea el mejor lugar para discutirlo, Novikova._

 _-La verdad pienso que merezco saberlo._

 _\- ¿Ahora?_

 _-Sí, ¿por qué no? En Rusia nunca tenemos tiempo, además te tengo una propuesta. Así que, querido Vitya, dímelo -al ver la duda pintada en el rostro del ruso, Laryssa optó por ser más dulce con él. Sonrió, triunfante, cuando su compañero suspiró._

 _-No pienses que no te quería, Lary. Lo hacía, y mucho. Aun te quiero, también sabes eso. Pero… no sé, solo sentía que algo faltaba._

 _\- ¿Un bebé?_

 _-Éramos muy jóvenes, pero pensé que podía ser eso. Aunque… cuando pasó, definitivamente sabía que no estaba listo. Para ti y… para él._

 _-En realidad, cuando te dije que… se había ido, tú parecías casi aliviado -recordó Laryssa. Su corazón pocas veces se sentía así de oprimido._

 _-No me alegró, si es lo que piensas -replicó Víktor, bebiéndose el whiskey en su vaso de un trago -Pero… pero creo que no era el momento, y no éramos nosotros. Si llegué a proponerte que… pues… nos casáramos, fue por él._

 _\- ¿Por no verte mal frente a los demás?_

 _-Por no dejarlos a ambos a la deriva._

 _-Víktor, tú no eres de aquellos que no se hacen responsables por sus actos, y eso me consta. Recuerdo que cuando te lo dije, te asustaste, pero… nunca dudaste, y lo aceptaste._

 _-Supongo que fue un poco la emoción, y me preocupé por ti. Pero cuando lo perdiste, me di cuenta que… que no podía estar contigo porque yo no… no estaba seguro de que fuera… amor. Y no había nada que hiciera que me quedara._

 _-Víktor… eso quiere decir… ¿Estabas conmigo porque…?_

 _-Porque me gustabas, Laryssa. Puedo reconocer que eras… eres una mujer muy atractiva, y tienes muchas cualidades. Nunca me disgustó estar contigo, pero sencillamente no me imaginaba pasando mi vida a tu lado._

 _-Tal vez si me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio me habrías evitado la molestia de… -Laryssa se interrumpió cuando sintió la mirada fija de Víktor sobre ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica -Lo que sea. De cualquier forma, ya pasó. Y tú estás enamorado de Yuuri._

 _\- ¡Sí! -Víktor recuperó su buen humor ante la mención de su esposo. Su mente viajó hasta donde él estaba y se imaginó recostado sobre su pecho, mientras compartían un momento de tranquilidad. La decisión de retirarse parecía ser, a cada momento la más adecuada -Soy muy feliz con Yuuri. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado._

 _\- ¿Y un hijo te haría más feliz? -cuestionó la pelinegra, sujetando su propio mentón y acariciando con el dedo su blanca piel._

 _-Nos haría más felices. Yo lo sé -respondió Víktor con determinación -Y quiero que se parezca a nosotros, ya veré como. Creo que… un vientre de alquiler sería para nosotros. Yo sé que es algo radical -reflexionó, sonrojándose levemente -Pero también sé que ambos podemos con eso._

 _-Víktor… -intentó ocultar el estremecimiento que sintió cuando la fría mano de Laryssa se posó sobre la suya -… no quiero arruinar tu alegría, pero en Rusia… será complicado que lo encuentres. Sabes qué clase de políticas existen._

 _-Da igual, quiero intentarlo. Si no podemos, pues recurriremos a la adopción._

 _-O podrías tomar una opción segura y que, si lo ves de cierto modo, ya has probado -sonrió para sí misma cuando Víktor se interesó completamente en lo que decía, aunque estaba confundido -Yo… hablo de mí._

 _\- ¿Qué? No, Lary. Eso es… no… ni siquiera tengo palabras. Yo no podría hacer eso… sería traicionar a Yuuri. Y eso jamás… -Víktor parecía tan turbado, que se levantó de la silla y estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que Laryssa tuvo que poner una mano sobre su hombro para que se controlara y la escuchara._

 _-No seas tonto, Vitya. No me refiero a eso y… jamás te pediría que lo hicieras. Obviamente estoy hablando de un proceso de inseminación. Tú sabes todo de mí… así que… creo que sería una opción confiable._

 _-Yo… no sé, Laryssa. No parece… correcto. No creo que Yuuri lo aceptara. También sería tu hijo, y es probable que lo veas._

 _-Estaría dispuesta a ceder todos mis derechos a ustedes. Respecto a Yuuri… considero que él aceptaría si tú se lo pides -ante la vacilación de Víktor, Laryssa fue más directa -Piensa, cariño, que tu esposo es un chico frágil cuando hablas de sus emociones, y si les rechazan la inseminación o la adopción, podría ser frustrante para él, y eso lo haría deprimirse._

 _-No quiero que Yuuri pase por todo eso -confesó Víktor, bajando la mirada -Y… sé que es difícil que a una pareja como… nosotros… le den muchas oportunidades. No recuerdo a ninguna que lo haya logrado._

 _-Exacto. Y si fuera yo, no tendríamos que decir que el bebé vivirá en una familia con dos hombres como padres, por lo menos hasta que Rusia tenga más apertura en ese tema._

 _-No es algo que vaya a pasar en nueve meses -comentó el peliplata, divertido - ¿Por qué haces esto, Lary?_

 _-Porque me encanta verte feliz -puso una mano sobre la del hombre, no en un contacto romántico o con doble intención, sino más bien amistoso, de comprensión -Y, como detalle extra, Yuuri y yo tenemos el cabello negro. Así también verías algo de él en tu hijo._

 _Víktor dejó ir una leve risita. No parecía una mala idea, y al final, había más beneficios. Yuuri y él estaban conscientes de que los trámites para adoptar o para una inseminación podrían durar años, y el ruso no quería que ambos pasaran por esa tormentosa espera, que poco a poco consumía las esperanzas. Había sido testigo de ello, y no era algo bonito._

 _Tenía que hablarlo con su esposo. Probablemente se enojaría ante la perspectiva de que Laryssa llevara en su vientre a su hijo, pero también confiaba en que sería comprensivo y razonable. Sí, lo cierto es que la de la rusa, era una excelente propuesta._

 _\- ¿Me dejas pensarlo y hablarlo con Yuuri? -pidió Víktor, haciendo que la mirada de Laryssa brillara._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me alegra tanto que lo aceptes! -Laryssa se lanzó a abrazar el cuello de Víktor, y aunque se separó rápidamente, no había nada que le quitara la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro -Aunque no lo piensen tanto. Mi reloj biológico sigue corriendo y no soy la misma que se embarazó hace unos años._

 _-Lo sé, Lary. Yo sé que Yuuri podrá entenderlo y aceptará._

 _Ambos se dieron un suave apretón de manos, como si estuvieran sellando una promesa._

 _Pero Víktor no tendría forma de saber que sus propios milagros tenían una forma más definida conforma pasaban los días, que su amor y su sangre estaban tomando apariencia y esencia bajo la protección de su ser más amado._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*Segundo mes, semana 5_

 _Yuuri tardó unos minutos más de lo acostumbrado en levantarse e hizo uno de sus nuevos, pero muy tiernos actos reflejos. Llevó las manos a su vientre y acarició con suavidad, mientras susurraba un suave "Buenos días". Apenas estaba asimilándolo, su corazón aún se aceleraba ante la vívida imagen de ese aparato alargado diciéndole que, desde un mes atrás, ya no era solo él. Compartía su existencia y también de él dependía completamente ese atisbo de vida. No entendía como no lo había notado, pero, aunque el cambio era casi imperceptible, estaba ahí. Además de todos los síntomas, que iban en aumento, había una pequeña, demasiado pequeña, pero notable para él, ondulación en su vientre. Apenas sería un centímetro de crecimiento, pero Yuuri la sentía con claridad, y ya le había costado unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se encerró unos buenos minutos dentro. Al salir, tomó su celular, dispuesto a llamarle a Víktor para saludarlo y decirle que iba a salir, y también que lo quería mucho y que iba a esperar su llegada por la noche con mucha emoción. En cuanto vio la fecha y hora en su celular, reparó en el monumental olvido que había tenido._

 _Brendan llegaba ese mismo día, en poco menos de una hora, a San Petersburgo, con el único fin de confirmar el embarazo, explicar todo a los doctores del hospital Sokolov e iniciar el seguimiento de los nueve meses del bebé. A petición de Yuuri, el doctor americano se encargaría de absolutamente todo, incluso de su nacimiento._

 _Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras tomaba su café y un poco de fruta. Apenas se dio cuenta de que su celular había sido abandonado en uno de los sillones de la sala y vibraba con insistencia. Pensando en que llegaría antes que Víktor, no dejó nota alguna y salió corriendo de la casa._

 _Se detuvo un momento a pensar si sería conveniente usar uno de los autos de Víktor, que siempre insistía en que los tomara si los necesitaba. Conocía el camino al aeropuerto, pero con el grado de impaciencia que llevaba, se dijo que sería una mala idea, así que optó por un tomar un taxi, que, aunque tardara más, sería muchísimo más seguro que manejar con ansiedad._

 _En poco más de cuarenta minutos, se encontraba en una de las terminales de arribo de vuelos. Para su fortuna, el vuelo desde Detroit acababa de llegar y solo debía esperar a que los pasajeros descendieran. No pasó mucho tiempo para que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa de genuina alegría al ver a una cabellera castaña y un par de ojos grises acercarse a donde estaba. El hombre tampoco pudo evitar sonreírle con regocijo al ver a Yuuri esperándolo._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -el americano se sorprendió gratamente al ser recibido con un caluroso abrazo._

 _-Brendan… me alegra verte de nuevo._

 _-A mí también, sobre todo tan pronto. Me reservaré mis felicitaciones hasta que estemos totalmente seguros._

 _-Yo lo estoy -aseguró Yuuri, con una sonrisa de suficiencia -No tendría de modo de explicar todo lo que me está pasando._

 _-En verdad, será un milagro si es así._

 _En cuanto estuvieron afuera, abordaron un auto que los llevo, primero al hotel en donde Brendan se hospedaría y que, en realidad, estaba demasiado cerca de la casa del matrimonio, y después caminaron al muy cercano hospital Sokolov._

 _Yuuri entendía porque era el hospital en el que Víktor nació y al que siempre acudía cuando se enfermaba. Ese lugar derrochaba lujos y comodidades para sus pacientes. Desde las paredes revestidas de una simulación de madera caoba brillante, los muebles, la decoración, incluso el personal, todo se veía pensado para personas con un estatus elevado. Víktor debía sentirse muy a gusto entre todo eso, a pesar de los males que lo aquejaban._

 _Un enfermero se acercó a Brendan, y, al parecer, sabía perfectamente quienes eran, pues los invitó a pasar al área de obstetricia, en donde otro joven médico los esperaba. Ambos profesionales de la medicina se saludaron afectuosamente, como llevaran años conociéndose._

 _-Yuuri, permíteme presentarte al doctor Andrei Usmanov -presentó Brendan. El ruso lo saludó bastante animoso -Estudiamos juntos y estuvo involucrado en el desarrollo del procedimiento Detroit. Me gustaría que confiaras en él tanto como en mí. Se encargará de tu seguimiento siempre que yo no pueda estar, y también puedes acudir a él en caso de cualquier emergencia._

 _-Gracias, doctor Usmanov -Yuuri se sentía extraño entre la calidez que ambos le ofrecían, pero también lo hacían sentirse muy confiado. Tenía que ser así, después de todo, estaba por encomendarles su salud y la de esa posible vida._

 _-Es un placer, señor Katsuki. Pero no perdamos el tiempo. Pasemos al consultorio, tenemos que asegurarnos de que tenemos un pequeño en camino._

 _Condujeron a Yuuri a un consultorio que brindaba un aspecto muy cómodo. Por primera vez, deseó con toda su alma tener a Víktor a su lado para vivir ese momento tan especial. "Pronto estará él también aquí", pensó, mientras seguía las instrucciones de acostarse sobre una camilla y descubrir su vientre. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentía un vacío en el estómago, pero, de cualquier forma, hizo lo que le pedían._

 _Observó una sonrisa en Brendan, quien miraba fijamente el abdomen de Yuuri._

 _-Sí creció -le dijo, con el mismo tono con el que se dice una confidencia, ante lo cual, Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _El doctor Andrei acercó al japonés un aparato de ecografías y dejó que Brendan se encargara de esparcir el frío y viscoso gel sobre la piel de Yuuri, quien respingó al sentir el contraste de temperaturas. Todo era demasiado extraño para él, pero no era como si se sintiera avergonzado. Era, tal vez, impaciencia y una fuerte necesidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba dentro de él._

 _-Ya es hora, Yuuri ¿Listo? -preguntó Brendan, vestido con una bata, al igual que su colega y sosteniendo en alto un aparato que tenía forma de micrófono._

 _Yuuri suspiró, presa de los nervios. Pero no eran esos que lo hacían casi colapsar frente a un reto. No eran los que lo paralizaban. Esos eran diferentes. Eran de una urgente y curiosa necesidad de una confirmación._

 _-Sí. Necesito saberlo._

 _Brendan le sonrió y pasó el instrumento por la piel de Yuuri, delineando cada parte de su vientre con lentitud y suavidad, esperando que la imagen en la pantalla comenzara a tomar forma. Yuuri prestó atención en todo momento al monitor, junto a los doctores, que aguardaban pacientes encontrar el mínimo rastro de vida. Segundos, quizás minutos después, Fitzgerald se detuvo en la parte baja del vientre del pelinegro, y una mueca de impresión se pintó en los rostros de ambos. Yuuri tardó unos segundos en entender, pero cuando lo vio, algo borroso, pero notorio, el aire abandonó sus pulmones, su corazón latió con una emoción que jamás había experimentado, y lo sentimientos se convirtieron en un fino surco de agua salada que descendió de sus orbes castañas._

 _Ahí, entre líneas difusas, blancos y grises, ilustrando su órgano nuevo, estaba una pequeña manchita negra. Inmóvil, pero firmemente presente._

 _-No lo puedo creer -murmuró Andrei, antes de mirar al americano, quien sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y su propia sorpresa -Esto es… no sé ni cómo decirlo… si lo quieres llamar milagro o maravilla, te lo aceptaría._

 _\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó el pelinegro, ante la leve risita que Brendan dejó ir antes de mover el utensilio para lograr una mejor toma._

 _-No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto tan pronto. Pensé que tardaríamos cerca de un año o más. Pero es… increíble. ¿Ves esto negro? Hay un minúsculo punto blanco. Ese es un atisbo de corazón -señaló a la pantalla, acercándola un poco más al chico, quien se tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para ahogar un grito -Yuuri... te presento a tu pequeño. Estás esperando un bebé._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Los patinadores rusos fueron recibidos en el aeropuerto con gran euforia, pero también con sorpresa. Nadie esperaba que llegaran tan temprano. Incluso, los grupos de fans y seguidores se habían programado para concentrarse en ese lugar a cierta hora de la noche, por lo que el repentino cambio de horarios provocó mucha agitación._

 _Entre todos los participantes, el más joven era el que tenía el peor humor, pues sabía que era completa responsabilidad de Víktor que todos hubieran madrugado y llegado unas considerables horas antes de lo que se tenía programado. El ruso mayor no había podido esperar más tiempo para ver a Yuuri, por lo que anunció a Yakov que saldría hacia San Petersburgo antes que todos. El entrenador, amante de los protocolos, intentó por todos los medios detenerlo. Pero al ver la necedad de quien fuera casi su hijo, estaba por hacerlo perder los estribos, llamó a todos los patinadores de Rusia y, entre algunos reclamos y la sonrisa triunfante de Nikiforov, volvieron a su país._

 _Sin embargo, nada pudo haber preparado a Yurio para el escenario con el que se encontraría ni con la fugaz toma de pequeñas decisiones que tuvo que tomar de un momento a otro. Víktor caminaba radiante a su lado, hablando de la sorpresa que le daría a Yuuri cuando lo viera llegar antes, y como aprovecharían esas horas extras, y demás cosas románticas, que habrían saturado la paciencia de Yurio, sino hubiera visto al esposo de Víktor a escasos metros de ambos… con un hombre._

 _Los recuerdos de Yuri golpearon su mente y reconoció al joven con el que el japonés estaba como el doctor Brendan, de Detroit._

 _Maldijo una y otra vez a Yuuri por no avisarle que el médico iría y por orillarlo a actuar tan rápido. Mientras pensaba, vio, casi con horror que Víktor llevaba su mirada a la salida del aeropuerto, por donde Yuuri y Brendan estaban por pasar._

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡Anciano! -llamó su atención, como el único recurso que se le ocurrió antes de que se percatara de que su esposo estaba ahí._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Yurio? -preguntó Víktor, apartando la vista del lugar, intrigado por el abrupto grito._

 _-Yo… ¡Vamos a comer pirozhki!_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú quieres ir a comer conmigo? -la pregunta del ruso mayor sonó casi como una burla, y estuvo a punto de explotar en una carcajada cuando el rubio asintió - ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pues yo… quería invitarte y… quiero que revises mis rutinas -el chico enrojeció ante la mueca de sorpresa del peliplata, mientras se aseguraba de que sus dos protegidos ya se hubieran marchado. Ya pensaría en cómo hacer que Yuuri le pagara el favor._

 _-Pero yo ya te las había…_

 _\- ¡Pues olvídalo entonces! ¡Ya no quiero nada! -gritó el chico, para evitar tener que aguantarlo otras horas._

 _Yurio se alejó de él y dejó a Víktor atónito por el repentino cambio de humor. Mientras avanzaban en medio de la multitud que los aclamaba, el ruso pensaba en el difícil temperamento de Yurio. Pensó que, tal vez, le hacía falta Otabek, casi tanto como a él le hacía falta Yuuri para sentirse tranquilo._

 _En verdad, estar alejado de él por una semana casi lo había vuelto loco, y el tiempo por llegar a su casa se le hacía eterno. Y ese chico, que apenas vio de reojo y que lo hizo pensar que era el japonés, solo había aumentado su ansiedad, como pocas veces la había sentido._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -exclamó en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa, pero el eco de su voz fue lo único que le respondió - ¿Yuuri?_

 _Lo buscó por todas las habitaciones, cuidándose la espalda, pues bien sabía que, a veces, el japonés podía ser un buen bromista y salir de cualquier lado para asustarlo._

 _Pero su lindo esposo no estaba en su hogar. Revisó cada espacio y no había rastro de él, salvo por la cama sin arreglar. Le resultó extraño, pues cada vez que Yuuri salía, a sabiendas de que llegaría tarde, Víktor podía encontrar alguna nota sobre la cama o en la isla de la cocina, con instrucciones, recordatorios, o un simple y tierno "Te amo". Pero ni siquiera eso había._

 _Pensó que, tal vez, tuvo que salir muy rápido hacia el colegio donde enseñaba música, aunque no se explicaba la urgencia. Fue todavía más extraño cuando, un poco cabizbajo y sintiéndose abandonado, se resolvió a sentarse en la sala hasta que llegara, y encontró, en el piso, como si lo hubieran aventado, el celular de Yuuri. Ahora entendía porque no le había contestado ninguna de las llamadas que le hizo desde la mañana._

 _Aquello, por alguna razón que él desconocía, lo hizo sentirse muy intranquilo. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Yuuri saliera con tanta prisa que no dejó ni la cama arreglada, ni una de sus notas y dejó olvidado su celular? Y lo que era peor para él, no tenía modo alguno de contactarse con Yuuri._

 _Estuvo pensando un buen rato, pero no parecía llegar a nada. Yuuri no conocía ningún otro lugar más que el colegio en el que trabajaba y la pista. Pensó en lo obvio. Tal vez había ido a patinar, pero descartó la idea cuando recordó que el lugar estaba cerrado por remodelaciones. Se le ocurrió que, probablemente, tuvo alguna actividad espontánea en la escuela, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible, pues era domingo en la tarde._

 _Tuvo una idea y bajó casi corriendo al garaje de la casa. Supuso que era posible que su esposo hubiera tenido ganas de salir a dar un paseo. En todo caso, habría tomado uno de los autos. Pero regresó al interior del lugar con una mueca triste. Los automóviles estaban ahí. Seguía pensando en la idea del paseo._

 _-Tal vez Yuuri salió a correr y tú estás siendo paranoico -se recriminó en voz alta, dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas._

 _Aunque su auto reprimenda no sirvió durante mucho tiempo. Se levantó de la silla de la cocina en la que se había sentado, tratando de calmarse y se dirigió a la habitación. Entró a la pequeña recámara que usaban como clóset y se dirigió al espacio que correspondía a la ropa de Yuuri._

 _Antes de investigar, se detuvo a sentir el aroma de su esposo impregnado en el pijama que estaba en el piso. Como lo adoraba, no era un olor dulce, más bien tenía un aroma suave y fresco, como el del rocío de las mañanas. Yuuri le decía que era extraño que quisiera identificar su aroma, pero no entendía que Víktor era demasiado cuidadoso en detalles de ese tipo. Tal vez si exageraba un poco, pero cuando se está enamorado, como él, cada uno de esas particularidades eran dignas de poner atención. Y también, cuando se está enamorado, es justificable que se preocupe tanto al no verlo en su casa y no tener señal alguna de su paradero, al igual que revisar sus cosas, buscando la mínima señal que le dijera donde podía estar._

 _Tal vez un traje faltante, un conjunto deportivo ausente, los abrigos pegados como si hubiera rebuscado, o esa bolsa negra que cayó al suelo cuando buscaba entre los sacos colgados._

 _La recogió con un poco de curiosidad, pero se negó a abrirla. Eran cosas de su esposo y no podía estar husmeando en todo. No obstante, sus manos apenas pudieron dejar el envoltorio sin que lo invadiera la necesidad de querer abrirlo y ver que contenía. Era extraño. Había sentido un papel grueso y un objeto alargado, más grueso que un lapicero. ¿Qué podría estar guardando Yuuri ahí? Guardando o… ¿escondiendo?_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Mi Yuuri no me escondería nada! -le gritó a la voz en su cabeza que había sugerido esa idea._

 _Pero, por otra parte, esa misma voz le estaba casi gritando que debía abrirla, tal vez solo para asegurarse que no había nada ahí de lo que se tuviera que preocupar. Estuvo un buen rato parado ahí, luchando entre la curiosidad y el respeto que tenía a la privacidad de Yuuri._

 _Atormentado, dejó la bolsa en el lugar de donde había caído y regresó a su cuarto, a arreglar la cama y decidiéndose por dejar el asunto por la paz. Yuuri debería tener un buen motivo por el que salir, aunque hubiera olvidado su celular._

 _La decisión duró menos de cinco minutos. Dejó el celular de Yuuri sobre la cama y volvió al armario. Tomó la bolsa que había encontrado y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado. Deshizo el nudo con cautela y metió la mano._

 _Lo primero que sintió fue un liso y grueso papel. Lo sujetó, y antes de sacarlo, sintió a su corazón palpitar en total desacuerdo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, contrario a su política de hacer lo que el corazón ordenaba, lo ignoró y extrajo su descubrimiento._

 _No era lo que esperaba, pero ahora que lo veía, se preguntó porque Yuuri no se lo había mostrado antes. Era el certificado del Conservatorio de Música de Detroit, que garantizaba que había cubierto su máster. Por un momento, sintió mucho orgullo del talento de su esposo, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver el nombre completo del japonés. "Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov". Sonaba igual de hermoso que la primera vez._

 _Sus recuerdos lo habrían perdido del propósito inicial si no hubiera reparado en ese pequeño detalle, que hizo saltar una alerta dentro de él. El certificado decía que el curso había concluido el 1° de febrero. Pero eso no podía ser posible. Yuuri le había dicho que eso terminaba en marzo. Algo hizo click en su mente. Sacó su propio celular de su bolsillo y fue a la galería de fotos. Seleccionó una en la que aparecía con el grupo de niños en el campamento. La había tomado después de platicar con el pelinegro. Se suponía que ese día tenía una prueba en el Conservatorio. Encontró la fecha de la foto. 3 de febrero._

 _Algo definitivamente estaba mal._

 _Sintió como si su cabeza estuviera dando vueltas. Eso no podía ser posible. Tal vez habían escrito mal la fecha, porque de lo contrario… ¿Qué hizo Yuuri en todo ese mes restante? O más importante, ¿Le había mentido? Eso sencillamente no podía ser. Yuuri no era así. Yuuri no tendría por qué esconder nada. Yuuri confiaba en él. Yuuri…_

 _Al recargar su mano en el piso, se topó con la bolsa y con el segundo objeto dentro de ella. Pocas veces podía decir que había sentido pánico. Pero esa ocasión, sin lugar a dudas, era un claro ejemplo de que Víktor también podía temer._

 _Su mano, literalmente, tembló cuando entró a la bolsa y tomó con sus dedos lo que sea que estuviera dentro. Era largo y alargado, y antes de arrepentirse, lo sacó rápidamente. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor retroceder._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios?_

 _Era una prueba de embarazo. Una que, tan solo con ver el resultado, lo heló hasta los huesos._

 _No estaba entendiendo nada, pero su mente comenzó a hilar ideas bastante preocupantes y todas igual de dolorosas. Yuuri había mentido respecto a su estadía en Estados Unidos. Tenía el vacío de todo un mes en el que no sabía que era lo que había hecho. ¿Se relacionaba con esa prueba de embarazo positiva? ¿Sería posible que Yuuri lo hubiera…? Tan solo pensarlo provocaba que su cabeza se sintiera a punto de explotar y una detestable sensación de vacío en el estómago._

 _Se negaba completamente a creerlo. Yuuri no sería capaz de engañarlo, ¿verdad? Ese mes en Detroit tenía una explicación, ¿cierto? Una prueba de embarazo no significaba que Yuuri… había estado con alguien más y ahora tendría un… un…_

 _No tenía idea de en qué momento las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y empaparon sus mejillas. Caían a la alfombra y se deshacían, casi como el corazón de Víktor. Y pudo haber llorado más, si el tono de llamada en el celular de Yuuri no estuviera sonando con insistencia. Se levantó con dificultad, llevando consigo los dos objetos responsables de su confusión y tristeza y llegó hasta la cama, a tiempo de contestar la llamada de cierto chico rubio._

 _-Yur…_

" _¿Eres estúpido o qué, cerdo?_

 _-Espe…_

" _¡No me interrumpas! ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste que Brendan vendría a Rusia? Entiendo por qué debes ver al doctor… ¡Pero el anciano y yo estábamos ahí! ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Víktor te veía con él? ¡Todo nuestro esfuerzo por encubrirte se hubiera ido al carajo!_

 _\- ¿De qué…?_

" _¡Cállate! No he terminado. En verdad me estresé. ¡Todo esto no pasaría si dejaras de ser un imbécil y le dijeras todo a Víktor! Y no me digas que es difícil, eso ya lo sé. Pero lo va a entender. Tiene que entenderlo._

 _\- ¿Pero que está…?_

 _\- ¡Ah, no! Te callas y me escuchas. Si pudiera haría pirozhkis contigo. Katsudon, ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada. Ni de que sus padres sean unos idiotas ni de que tú estés siendo cobarde. Va a necesitar una familia, y Víktor no puede enterarse hasta el día en que nazca. Si pudiste engañar a Víktor y hacer la… locura que hiciste, esto seguro de que puedes ir y decirle lo que está pasando._

 _\- ¿Engañarme? -la pregunta salió como un quejido de dolor. Y es que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, que su corazón se partía en dos. Su pecho dolía demasiado, su garganta estaba conteniendo un nudo y sus ojos picaban de las lágrimas acumuladas._

" _¿Víktor?" -escuchó la sorpresa y el terror en la voz del Yuri. Obviamente, no pensó que el móvil del japonés estuviera en manos de su esposo, mucho menos razonó todo lo que dijo. Si algún día, el ruso se arrepintió de algo, fue, sin duda, de ese momento._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Plisetsky? ¿Yuuri me engañó? ¿Tú lo cubriste? -su voz sonaba tan ronca y pesada, que el joven ruso se preocupó._

" _No, Víktor. Bueno… sí… pero no es lo que piensas. Yo… Yuuri… en serio no es lo que crees."_

 _\- ¿Y qué debo creer? -cuestionó Víktor, a cuya tristeza se le estaba sumando un aplastante sentimiento de ira - ¿Qué demonios fueron a hacer a Detroit? ¿Yuuri me engañó con alguien? ¿Ese tal Brendan tiene algo que ver?_

" _¡No! O bueno… si, pero no es algo malo. Víktor… tienes que escucharme… Yuuri no…"_

 _\- ¿De qué bebé están hablando? -Yurio tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no decirle la verdad. No le correspondía a él, y no iba a hacer el trabajo del japonés._

" _Víktor… el katsudon tiene que hablar contigo. Yo… sólo te pido que lo escuches. Él tiene sus motivos y… ¡Demonios! ¡Sólo no vayas a hacer una estupidez y deja que hable!"_

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a colgarme, Yurio! -gritó, sin hacer caso a la negativa del rubio - ¿De qué bebé estás hablando? ¿Yuuri me engañó y embarazó a una mujer? ¡Dímelo!_

" _No. Lo siento."_

 _A pesar de todos los improperios que le dedicó a Yuri, este hizo caso omiso y terminó la llamada. El celular temblaba en sus manos y copiosas lágrimas cargadas de furia y dolor se aglomeraban en sus ojos._

 _Su corazón latía herido y suplicaba por la presencia de Yuuri. Necesitaba que él mismo le dijera lo que estaba pasando. Aunque, en realidad, no necesitaba mucha explicación. Yurio había dicho lo suficiente y ese papel y la prueba hablaban por si solos._

 _Fue a sentarse a un banco en la isla de la cocina, sintiéndose el ser más miserable y lastimado del mundo. A pesar de que sabía que era la más profunda tristeza, nunca se había sentido… usado, humillado, patético._

 _Sus dedos se movieron solos hacia la pantalla del celular de su cruel esposo. Claro que iba a ver que había adentro. Necesitaba saberlo, y no iba a esperar a que Yuuri llegara y le siguiera mintiendo._

 _Estaba muy enojado, pero, de cualquier forma, dolió cuando, en el registro de llamadas, se encontró con que la mayoría iban dirigidos a una sola persona. Brendan Fitzgerald. No tenía ni idea de quien era, pero ya lo detestaba con todo su ser. Al ver su foto, Víktor no tuvo más dudas. El chico en el aeropuerto que pensó que solo tenía cierto parecido, en verdad era Yuuri. Y ese hombre al que había abrazado tan afectuosamente… ¿qué estaba haciendo con su esposo?_

 _Entró a la zona de mensajes, y con cada uno que leyó, su alma se hundía más y más._

" _Ya no puedo con esto, Brendan. Tienes que venir a confirmalo". "Lo haré, Yuuri, iré la próxima semana y entonces nos encargaremos de todo."_

" _¿Aún no se lo dices?". "Me da pánico que lo sepa. Sé que se lo tengo que decir, pero… me da miedo que no lo tome de la mejor forma". "Yuuri, yo creo que Víktor te quiere demasiado y merece saber lo que hemos hecho". "Lo sé, pero no es fácil. Y no quiero arrepentirme."_

" _Yuuri, mi vuelo llega mañana cerca de las dos de la tarde y tengo una reservación en el hotel Four Seasons. No quiero esperar un minuto, en cuanto llegue, iremos a estar seguros de que las sospechas son ciertas". "Esto muy ansioso, Brendan. Víktor también llega mañana y yo… él lo sabrá mañana. Lo prometo". "Es lo mejor, Yuuri. Sé que lo entenderá, y al final lo va a aceptar. Lo que está pasando es… hermoso. Es muy bello, y él no se opondrá a eso". "Espero que él también lo piense así. Será difícil para él, pero confiaré en que, como todos dicen, lo va a entender."_

 _El celular terminó en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado. Lo aventó con tal fuerza que, si no fuera porque rebotó en el sillón, habría terminado hecho añicos. No era solo enojo, era también indignación. Estaba furioso contra Yuuri, porque ya no le quedaba duda alguna. Él lo había engañado, y lo que era peor, había un bebé de por medio._

 _Apenas podía creer que le estuviera pasando. Su esposo, su casi hermano y quien sabe cuántas personas más estuvieron encubriéndolo todo el tiempo. Eso era traición e hipocresía. Todo el tiempo estuvieron burlándose de él._

 _Yuuri jugó con él. No alcanzaba a comprender como es que eso pasó. Sí, tenían problemas, pero… ¿ser infiel? ¿embarazar a alguien? Ese no era el Yuuri que conocía, del que estaba enamorado. O tal vez… ese Yuuri tan lindo no era el verdadero._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -se repetía constantemente._

 _Las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin cesar. Pero sólo una vez en su vida se había sentido tan abatido como en ese momento. ¿Era comparable perder a sus padres con el engaño su esposo? Por supuesto que sí. Porque ambos eran todo para él. Y se los habían arrebatado brutalmente._

 _En algún momento del sufrimiento se levantó de donde estaba y fue a buscar algo a su pequeña reserva de licores. Ahí estaba su buen amigo transparente. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrió la botella de vodka y bebió de ella como si de agua se tratase. Su garganta reclamó el ardor, pero Víktor lo ignoró, después de todo, dolía aún más el corazón y no por eso el sufrimiento se detuvo. Se tiró en un sillón de la sala, y su vista se clavó en el retrato que mantenía ahí del día de su boda. Si antes lo había visto con amor y emoción, ahora le producía una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo trizas. Tomó uno de los almohadones y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que su creciente estado de ebriedad le permitía. En efecto, el cristal del cuadro se fragmentó con un fuerte escándalo y la fotografía quedó ligeramente rasgado._

 _-Traidor… -murmuró a la imagen de Yuuri, con voz rasposa, pero increíblemente firme._

 _Eso era lo que era el japonés que ostentaba el título de su esposo. Un traidor, un hipócrita, un mentiroso. Casi no podía creer que era la misma persona que le sonreía todos los días y que juraba amarlo. La misma persona que se enojaba de que Víktor saliera con cierta mujer._

 _Pues bien… si iban a jugar a los engaños y los milagrosos embarazos, Víktor le daría una lección de su propio juego._

 _Tomó su móvil y marcó un número con torpeza, producto de la creciente ingestión de altas cantidades de alcohol. Pero no importaba. En realidad, ya nada lo hacía._

 _-Buenas tardes, Laryssa…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _La sonrisa de Yuuri al salir del hospital era radiante. Llevaba en sus manos en sobre amarillo y grande, que contenía la imagen de la ecografía con la que confirmaron que había un pequeño bebé formándose en su interior._

 _No podía sentirse más feliz. Crecía en él una emoción que desconocía por completo, pero que estaba superando con creces a los que, pensaba, eran los momentos más felices de su vida. Todos, con la sola excepción del día de su boda. Tampoco había un sentimiento que se comparara con el de ese día._

 _-Listo, Yuuri. Ya podemos irnos -Brendan salió del lugar después de despedirse de su colega y de darle las últimas instrucciones para el seguimiento del japonés._

 _Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel del americano. Iban charlando amenamente, y Brendan no dejaba de mencionar la increíble sorpresa que se había llevado al darse cuenta de que el embarazo fue casi inmediato. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri y el bebé tenían un buen futuro, juntos y con su esposo. Ante la mención de Víktor, el pelinegro guardó silencio y se sumió momentáneamente en sus pensamientos._

 _-Yuuri… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? -el chico levantó la mirada, en claro reconocimiento -Prometiste que, si confirmábamos el embarazo, se lo dirías a Viktor. Ya no es tiempo de que lo postergues._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… no tengo idea de que le voy a decir. La operación podía ser un poco sencillo de explicar, pero… -llevó las manos a su vientre - ¿Cómo le digo que, literal, estoy embarazado? No es algo normal… ni fácil de asimilar._

 _\- ¿Preferirías que me quedara contigo y te ayude a explicarle?_

 _\- ¡No! -se alarmó el japonés, provocando una risa en Brendan -Quiero decir… gracias, pero después de lo que pasó en la cafetería… Prefiero no presentártelo por ahora._

 _-Lo entiendo. Será interesante conocerlo._

 _-Tendrá que hacerse a la idea. Después de todo, vas a ayudar a su hijo a nacer._

 _-Muy cierto, Yuuri. Pero no cambies el tema, o por lo menos no lo olvides. Es hoy. Víktor tiene que saber que será papá. Y no es algo que puedas ocultarle. Ese bebé empezará a notarse en dos semanas… y será extraño para él si no sabe la razón._

 _-Sí, Brendan. Haré lo mejor que pueda, y ya veremos cómo resulta._

 _-Bien, Yuuri. Eso es lo que quería escuchar -se detuvieron cuando llegaron al hotel. El doctor le tendió la mano a Yuuri y se dieron un cálido y esperanzado apretón de manos -Todo estará bien, Yuuri. Si me necesitas, puedes llamarme e iré enseguida._

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Yo… espero que nos veamos antes de que te vayas._

 _-Yo también, Yuuri. Pero ya vete, comienza a oscurecer y tu esposo debería estar por llegar._

 _Yuuri asintió y después de despedirse, caminó hacia su casa, que, en realidad, quedaba bastante cerca del hotel. Su mente se concentró tanto en escoger las palabras que le diría a Víktor, pensando en sus posibles reacciones y como le hará frente a cada una. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado positivo, y, probablemente, era culpa del bebé y su presencia, pero, en todos los desenlaces posibles para esa noche, se veía abrazado a Víktor durante toda la noche, mientras se susurraban palabras de amor, con un esposo emocionado y besando continuamente el refugio de su hijo._

 _Reflexionó tanto, que no fue consciente que su doctor iba detrás de él. Con pocos pacientes sucedía que tuviera una conexión especial, pero Brendan sabía que la tenía con Yuuri. Y estaba resuelto a quedarse toda la noche frente a la casa del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki si era necesario. No se movería de ahí hasta que tuviera la certeza de que se habían arreglado. De lo contrario, se llevaría a Yuuri de ahí hasta que Víktor pudiera asimilarlo._

 _Era un hombre de razón, no de instintos. Pero en ese momento, sentía su pecho palpitar por una mala corazonada._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Un brillo de sorpresa iluminó sus ojos cuando estuvo frente a su casa. Las luces estaban prendidas, señal inequívoca de que Víktor ya estaba ahí, más temprano de lo que se suponía, pero no importaba. En un minuto estaría junto a él y, después de todo ese tiempo, podría dejar de ocultar la verdad y decirle el increíble milagro que estaba ocurriendo._

 _Sus manos temblaron con emoción cuando insertó la lleva para abrir la puerta. Era el momento y suplicaba porque todo saliera bien._

 _Pero apenas entró a su casa, su corazón dio un salto, asustado, y supo que aquello no sería posible. Algo estaba mal._

 _La sala estaba hecha un desastre. Encontró el celular que olvidó por la mañana en el piso, y unos metros más allá, junto a una de las almohadas, yacía el retrato de la boda que Víktor le había obsequiado. Estaba roto y la foto presentaba algunas cortaduras._

 _Primero pensó que algún ladrón había entrado al departamento. Pero eso parecía ser lo único fuera de su lugar. Se dirigió a la recámara, prendió la luz y un solo vistazo bastó para que el color abandonara su rostro. En la cama se encontraba la bolsa negra en la que había guardado las dos evidencias más claras del verdadero motivo de su estadía en Detroit. Pero ni el certificado ni la prueba estaban ahí. Lo que, si había, era un par de maletas y una chamarra deportiva de la Federación Rusa de Patinaje. La tomó en sus manos. Aún estaba tibia. Eso solo significaba que… que…_

 _-No puede ser -murmuró para sí, luego se dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta a la sala, llamando a su esposo - ¡Víktor! ¡Víktor! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Amor!_

 _El familiar sonido de una tecla del piano en el estudio de música lo paralizó. A ese sonido, le siguió otro y uno más, hasta que juntos formaron una melodía. No existía modo de que no la reconociera. "Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore…"_

 _Yuuri se dirigió con sigilo a la habitación del piano, y su alma se fue en picada al piso ante la escena. No había solo una, sino dos botellas sobre la tapa cerrada del piano. Víktor tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa desacomodada. Estaba sentado, casi desgarbado, sus dedos se movían torpes y al son de su memoria sobre las teclas blancas. Cuando sus miradas chocaron en el aire, Yuuri vio sus ojos enrojecidos y marcas de agua en sus mejillas. Había llorado, y mucho._

 _-Yuuri… bienvenido a casa. Te estaba esperando -le dijo el ruso, arrastrando las palabras._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando, Víktor? ¿Estás ebrio? ¿Por qué estás tomando? -Yuuri se acercó al piano, tomando una de las botellas, la cual, para su espanto, estaba vacía._

 _\- ¡Yo tomo cuando quiero! -le gritó y el japonés se sobresaltó. Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta -Espero que no tengas problemas con eso. Porque si es así, ya te puedes ir._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Ir… irme? ¿De… de qué hablas? -su voz trémula fue apenas un susurro, cosa que parecía desquiciar a Víktor, quien se levantó de la silla y tropezó con ella._

 _\- ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme? -lo señaló acusatoriamente, luego, una sonrisa irónica recorrió sus labios -Pero que tonto soy… si te atreves a decirme que soy yo el que quiere algo con Laryssa, cuando eres tú el maldito infiel._

 _La mirada de Yuuri, antes asustada, se crispó ante a ofensa. ¿Ese era Víktor? ¿Qué había pasado para que se pusiera así?_

 _-Víktor… puedes estar ebrio… pero mide tus palabras. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Me dijiste infiel?_

 _\- ¡Ni creas que yo aceptaré a ese infame niño! ¡Tú fuiste a acostar con quien sabe qué mujer fácil! ¡Tú te haces cargo!_

 _\- ¡Basta! Víktor… no sabes lo que estás diciendo -Yuuri se había visto obligado a alzar la voz. ¿Infame bebé? Casi sintió que esa frase era para el pequeño dentro suyo._

 _-Lo que no sé es que clase de basura tienen tú y el mocoso de Plisetsky. ¡Él estúpido pretendía que aceptara que me engañaste! Y encima… a ese… ese…_

 _-No, Víktor. Cállate si no sabes lo que vas a decir. Tú no tienes idea de…_

 _\- ¡La tengo, Yuuri! ¡Ya tengo una muy buena idea de a quien traje a mi casa, de a quien hice llamar mi esposo! -Víktor estaba peligrosamente cerca de Yuuri, no como en sus momentos románticos. Era más como una bestia a punto de exterminar a su presa -Eres un traidor, Yuuri. ¡Un mentiroso! ¡Un hipócrita!_

 _-Para… en serio. Estás muy borracho -Yuuri también estaba llegando a su límite. En el fondo, sabía que Víktor no quería decirle eso, que no lo pensaba. Pero lo había dicho, y había sido como una bofetada._

 _-Si estuviera sobrio también te lo diría. ¿Se siente bien? Ya te burlaste de mí, me engañaste. Pero era eso lo que querías. ¡Admiración! ¡Juraste que me admirabas! ¿No será que solo querías tu momento de fama, pequeño mediocre? -La sangre de Yuuri comenzó a hervir. Se estaba recordando que no debía alterarse, pero Víktor estaba yendo demasiado lejos -Llevo toda la tarde pensándolo… y solo puedo creer que me usaste para ser lo que eres ahora._

 _\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Yo no te pedí que fueras a entrenarme! -entonces se arrepintió de sus gritos… en realidad, si se lo había pedido._

 _\- ¿Si estabas borracho cuando me lo pediste en el banquete? Bien pudiste fingir y en realidad me estabas seduciendo para que cayera ante ti… Así me enamoraste, ¿no? ¿Le hiciste lo mismo al pobre Brendan? ¿Haces con él lo mismo que haces conmigo?_

 _\- ¡Víktor! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No voy a permitir…_

 _\- ¿Qué no me vas a permitir? ¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¡Te mereces todo esto y más! Eres un traicionero, Katsuki Yuuri. ¿Qué se siente verle la cara de idiota a Víktor Nikiforov? ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Humillarme ante todos mientras tú estabas em Detroit siendo casi una zorra…?_

 _El sonido de la bofetada resonó alto y fuerte por toda la estancia. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban inundado en lágrimas de ira. No concebía que Víktor le estuviera diciendo esa sarta de insultos. Ese no era el hombre que amaba. Estaba hablando con un hombre estúpido y herido. Podía jurar que trató de entenderlo. Se había enterado de muchas cosas de la peor forma. Pero… pero eso no significaba que podía hablarle así, a pesar de todo. Su mano ardía por el golpe, pero no le importó. Se encontró con la mirada furiosa del ruso, y juraría que pudo ver un poco de desesperación y desolación. Jamás podía imaginar que la noche terminaría así. Y lo que era peor, parecía no tener un final próximo._

 _-No te atrevas a decirme eso de nuevo. No sabes de lo qué estás hablando._

 _\- ¿Qué si no lo sé? Bien, te voy a enseñar cuanto sé._

 _Víktor tomó con brusquedad el brazo de Yuuri, quien no puso mucha resistencia. Estaba aterrado por esa actitud, pero si era cuestión de defenderse… defenderlos a ambos, no iba a dudar. Llegaron a la barra de la cocina y Víktor lo soltó. Ahí, descansaban el certificado del máster del Conservatorio y la prueba de embarazo hecha dos días atrás._

 _\- ¿Revisaste mis cosas?_

 _-La encontré por casualidad. Pero mira que interesante es esto… según este certificado, acabaste un mes antes de llegar a Rusia -levantó el papel y se lo colocó casi en la cara. Yuuri mantenía una actitud estoica - ¡Y mira esto! ¡Alguien está embarazada de ti! ¡Felicidades, Yuuri! Vas a ser un gran papá…_

 _-Espero que sí -soltó, por fin, y vio como la cólera inundaba más el semblante del peliplata. Era eso o… una tristeza arrolladora._

 _\- ¿No lo estás negando?_

 _-No, Víktor, porque es la verdad. ¡Pero eres demasiado estúpido para no pensar en tonterías! Pero está bien, quédate con tu sarta de idioteces, yo me largo de aquí._

 _Antes de siquiera dar un paso, sintió la mano de Víktor aferrase a su hombro, a tal grado que dolía un poco. Se giró levemente y lo vio tan destrozado, que fue lástima lo que sintió por él, nada más._

 _\- ¿Qué carajos fuiste a hacer a Detroit, Yuuri? ¿Qué hiciste ese mes?_

 _-Eres muy listo, Víktor. Pensé que ya lo habías resuelto._

 _-No tientes tu suerte. Dímelo._

 _-Tienes razón. No voy a desmentirte. En ese mes fui a hacer cosas y conocer personas. Y por una de ellas, ahora hay un bebé en camino._

 _\- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Me engañaste! ¡Si te metiste con alguien!_

 _-Sí, Víktor, te engañé. Si quieres verlo de esa forma, no me importa. ¡Yo fui a buscar tener un hijo, Víktor!_

 _\- ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Es lo mismo que yo pensaba hacer! Laryssa va a estar encantada cuando le diga que quiero que ella lleve a mi hijo en su vientre._

 _Yuuri hubiera preferido que le dieran un golpe. Eso caló hasta lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Víktor iba a…? No podía ser posible. Él no podía hacerle eso. Acababa de traspasar todos los límites._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -cuestionó, casi en un hilo de voz, como si toda fuerza la hubiera abandonado._

 _-Sí, Yuuri. Mientras tú te acuestas con mujeres, yo pensaba en la mejor manera que podíamos usar para tener un hijo. ¡Solo imagina que idiota soy! ¡Un tonto enamorado que buscaba lo que fuera para que él y su esposo fueran felices!_

 _\- ¿Y lo encontraste?_

 _-Oh, sí. Laryssa se ofreció a prestar el vientre para mi hijo. Imagínate que bebé tan bonito va a ser -miró su reloj y lanzó una gran carcajada, que erizó la piel de Yuuri y revolvió su estómago - ¡Pero mira qué hora es! Le prometí estar en una hora en su casa. Debemos comenzar a trabajar en el bebé. Pero no te importa, ¿verdad, amor? Si tú puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?_

 _\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Víktor? -Yuuri sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas ante todas esas declaraciones. Solo esperaba que su pequeño no decidiera que debía expulsar su comida en ese momento._

 _\- ¿Me veo guapo? Quiero que se haga lo mejor posible. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que hacer el amor con ella para que embarazarla, Yuuri? Me gustaría tener una referencia cuando en unos momentos lo intente con Laryssa._

 _-No… Víktor… ¿Qué vas a…?_

 _No pudo completar la frase. La sola imagen de Viktor haciendo el amor en brazos de esa mujer hizo que todo su interior se revolviera, y su estómago no pudo soportarlo más. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar al fregadero. Probablemente vomitó todo lo que había comido en ese día. Las arcadas fueron más violentas que las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Las contracciones en su tórax dolían demasiado, y le estaban robando todas las fuerzas. No pudo sujetarse ni de la barra, cuando sintió su mente nublarse y sus piernas fallarle._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! -fue lo último que escuchó. Después, todo se tornó gris._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Por favor, Yuuri… despierta._

 _La voz que primero fue un murmullo, fue haciéndose más clara conforme recuperaba la conciencia. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue un par de orbes azules, oscurecidas por la preocupación. Palpó a su lado y dio cuenta de que estaba en una superficie suave. Estaba sobre su cama._

 _\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? -preguntó, tratando de incorporarse._

 _-Tuviste un muy feo vómito. Y te desmayaste después -contestó Víktor. Su voz sonaba diferente. Era como si hubiera desaparecido su ebriedad de un momento a otro. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa del japonés, porque se sonrojó un poco -Me… me diste un buen susto. Creo que nunca se me había pasado lo borracho tan rápido -intentó tomar la mano de Yuuri, pero este la alejó rápidamente -Yuuri… ¿Qué sucedió? Eso fue horrible. ¿Estás enfermo?_

 _-No._

 _-Yuuri, dime. Tienes que atenderte._

 _-Déjame en paz, Víktor. Estoy bien._

 _-Por supuesto que no lo estás -trató de tocar su frente, pero su mano fue inmediatamente apartada, lo cual lo hizo resoplar -Yuuri. En serio, no estoy de humor._

 _\- ¿Y yo sí? No te atrevas a acercarte. Es más, déjame. Vete de aquí._

 _-No hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa. Y no me digas que lo que te tiene así es el embarazo de aquella chica, porque…_

 _-Sí._

 _\- ¿Sí que?_

 _-Es el embarazo -Yuuri tenía la paciencia colmada, y para lo que tenía pensado hacer, era mejor que se lo dijera ya, no importaba cómo._

 _-Entonces es cierto -vio que la mirada de Víktor se ensombrecía, como si la tristeza fuera demasiada -Yuuri, yo… no sé qué decir. Ni siquiera sé porque tú pareces más ofendido que yo._

 _-Oh, hay un buen motivo._

 _-Yuuri, por Dios. Estás aceptando que me engañaste y que, encima, hay alguien esperando un hijo tuyo -replicó Víktor, levantándose de la cama y pasando las manos por su cabello - ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _-Un mes. El bebé acaba de cumplir treinta días._

 _-Lo estás diciendo demasiado tranquilo. ¿Fue en Detroit?_

 _-No. Aquí, en San Petersburgo -respondió, casi mecánicamente._

 _\- ¿Aquí? Ella… ¿qué diablos, Yuuri? ¿Lo hiciste en mis narices?_

 _-Sí lo quieres ver de ese modo, adelante. No me interesa._

 _\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Fui yo el engañado! ¿La conozco?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Perdón, ¿qué?_

 _-Sabes quién es. Víktor. Anda, pregúntame. Muero de ganas por decírtelo._

 _\- ¿Quién demonios es, Yuuri? ¡Dímelo ya! -se sentó frente a él y lo sujetó de los hombros, desafiándolo con la mirada, desafío que fue respondido._

 _-Yuuri. Se llama Yuuri Katsuki._

 _La piel de Víktor se puso más pálida que la cera. De todas las reacciones que Yuuri había enumerado, la última que se puso imaginar fue la que sucedió. Una gruesa, burlona e irónica risa salió de los labios de Víktor. Se reía a más no poder, como si la risa fuera producto de una droga._

 _La paciencia de Yuuri llegó a su límite. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y sacó una de sus maletas._

 _-Dime algo que no suene estúpido. Yuuri. Dime quién es_

 _\- ¿Estúpido? -esa vez si había atentado directamente contra su estado y su bebé. Y eso, no lo iba a tolerar._

 _Con gran enojo, tomó el sobre en el que estaba la ecografía. La abrió y se la plantó en la cara a Víktor. Él la tomó y antes de verla, se percató de que Yuuri sacaba una caja de uno de los cajones. La abrió y sacó otra prueba de embarazo._

 _\- ¿Estás consciente de que es nueva y no ha sido usada? -le preguntó, y una vez que obtuvo un leve asentimiento entró al baño, y en menos de quince segundos ya estaba afuera de nuevo, con el instrumento y una luz que parpadeaba sobre él. Se la tendió a Víktor y le dijo que esperara un minuto._

 _Víktor apenas se percató de que Yuuri estaba empacando. Su vista se clavó en la ecografía. ¿Un hospital podía mentir? Porque no hallaba otra forma de explicar que, en el apartado que especificaba los datos de la madre, estuvieran las precisiones de Yuuri. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un pitido regresó su atención. Pero solo fue para que sus rodillas flaquearan y cayera hincado frente a Yuuri._

 _Este lo miró con algo parecido al desprecio. Estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Tal vez conservaba un poco de esperanza porque todo estuviera volviera al camino que debió haber tomado desde un principio. Tal vez Víktor estaba por echarse a llorar y suplicar su perdón, o por dar una cálida sonrisa, una mueca de incredulidad y felicidad. Pero la áspera frase que recibió mató todas esas ilusiones. Lo hundió más y sintió decepción y pánico en la voz de su esposo._

 _-Yuuri… ¿Qué carajo hiciste?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Por favor no me maten! Yo también me estaba muriendo por subir el capítulo, pero entre trabajos finales y exámenes, este fue el único momento que encontré para terminar el capítulo y subirlo. ¡Lo siento en verdad! ¡No saben lo apenada que estoy con ustedes!**

 **Por otra parte, si lo enmendé. Les traje un capítulo de 15900 palabras y ya vieron como fue el drama del embarazo, aunque, obvio, todavía no acaba. Espero que tengan sus teorías de porque este problema no fue "superado" y sigue siendo motivo de peleas 20 años después.**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Quedó bien? ¿Estás satisfechos? Debo decir que es el capítulo que más trabajo me dio estructurar, pero yo me siento muy contenta con él. Y a este punto, ya no sé a quién odio más.**

 **Ya debo despedirme, porque quiero dormir un poco. Como siempre, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a quienes hacen crecer esta historia. ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: Y aquí está el problema inicial. ¿Es lo que esperabas? Como dije antes, no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga la completa culpa. Ambos están colaborando, desde 18 años atrás, a que los problemas se acumulen. El pobre Brendan tiene muy claro que no hay cabida para él en el corazón de Yuuri. a él lo amo, porque me gusta que, enamorado y todo, guarda sus distancias y hace lo que puede por Yuuri. Espero que no haya sido demasiado sufrimiento, o que por lo menos no llores. Es que aún no pasa lo peor de toda la historia jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y se merezca una valioso review. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: La víbora trepadora es verdaderamente mala. Estoy tentada a hacerte un mini spoiler respecto a ella en la trama principal. Si me dices que sí, lo pongo. A mí sí me preocuparían los celos de Vitya. Como viste aquí, lo está llevando a un extremo. Ya hirió al pobre Yuuri muy feo. Y sí, esas fuertes amistades tendrán mucho que aportar para que la pareja vuelva a estar bien. Gracias por tus eternos corazones y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Si esto te está estresando, no me imagino que pasara con lo que viene después. Tal vez explotes jajaja. Obvio que Víktor no está aportando mucho a la estabilidad, pero no te preocupes, que mi Viktuuri tiene todavía mucho que enseñar. Espero que te haya gusta el cap de hoy y te vea en un review. ¡Saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: ¡Ya sé! El doctor cayó redondito ante Yuuri, sin que este hiciera nada. Tiene encanto natural. Tienes razón al decir que no va a acabar bien, porque, obvio, este capítulo no es todo lo que pasó. Tienen que reconciliarse en algún momento. El problema vendrá 18 años después, cuando la familia comience a caerse en pedazos. Muchas gracias por querer tanto a mi historia. Personas como tú hacen que me motive a seguir escribiendo y esforzarme porque quede bien. No importa que sea un mensaje gigante, a mí son los que más me gustan y siempre es un placer recibirlos y leerlos, porque sé que le importo a alguien. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y se merezca tus fabulosos reviews. ¡Son hermosos! ¡Saludos!**

 **P.D.: ¿Alguien de aquí va a ir a la ComicCon de Guadalajara? Si es así, yo estaré ahí. ¡Me encantaría conocerlos! ¡Dejen un mensaje o algo para que sepa y podamos vernos allá!**


	30. Y como la olvidamos

**Capítulo 30: … y cómo lo olvidamos**

 _San Petersburgo, Rusia_

 _Abril. 18 años, ocho meses atrás_

 _*Segundo mes, semana 5_

 _-Yuuri… ¿Qué carajo hiciste?_

 _Pero el japonés no respondió. Siguió metiendo sus pertenencias a la maleta, mientras que Viktor seguía sin poder ponerse de pie. Miraba la ecografía y la prueba positiva en sus manos como si fueran dos bombas a punto de explotar, aunque no estaban muy lejos de serlo._

 _-Yo no… no entiendo… ¿Qué es esto, Yuuri? ¿Por qué tu nombre está aquí? La prueba… ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué está dando positiva? -escuchó una risita mordaz salida de los labios de su esposo. De verdad lo estaba intentando. Su mente estaba dando todo de sí para entender, para formar una explicación medianamente coherente. Pero nada de lo que pensaba encajaba o era sencillamente imposible._

 _\- ¿Y el idiota soy yo? Es lo que estás viendo. Tú saca tus conclusiones -le contestó, bajando la maleta de la cama y arrastrándola a la sala._

 _Al volver a la habitación, Víktor estaba sentado sobre el colchón con la mano apoyada en su frente, apartando su flequillo y con la vista clavada en la ecografía. Cuando notó la presencia de Yuuri en la habitación, fijó su mirada en él y lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Sí, tenía la impresión de que su esposo estaba diferente. Se veía más… enternecedor. Pero no le había dado importancia. Ahora lo veía más claro. Su cadera era, solo un poco, más amplia. No tenía explicación para su piel tan suave, para su mirada más brillante. Pero… es que sencillamente no lo entendía. ¡Ni siquiera tendría que buscar diferencia en su cuerpo! ¡Era imposible en cualquier sentido! Por otra parte…_

 _-Dime qué diablos está pasando, Yuuri -Víktor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a él._

 _El pelinegro negó con la cabeza e iba a salir, cuando sintió las fuertes pero temblorosas manos del ruso tomarlo de los hombros. Su contacto lo turbó, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba acorralado en una esquina, con ambos brazos de Víktor impidiéndole escapar. A pesar de que sentía que las piernas le temblaban, se mantuvo fuerte. No podía verse débil en ese momento, tenía a alguien a quien proteger._

 _-De… déjame, Víktor -pidió, tratando de que su voz sonara firme._

 _-No vas a ir a ningún lugar hasta que me digas lo que está sucediendo -sentenció, clavando su fría mirada en los ojos castaños que se mostraban reacios a ceder._

 _\- ¿Tiene sentido que te lo diga? Llevas una hora insultándome… ¿Y ahora tengo que hacer lo que quieres? Estás loco, Víktor. Piensa lo que quieras. En serio, no me importa. Yo me voy._

 _\- ¡No vas a ningún lado! -Víktor golpeó la pared con su puño. Fue un golpe tan fuerte, que Yuuri respingó y, en un movimiento reflejo, llevó los brazos a su vientre, presionando con firmeza y cerrando los ojos. Eso no pasó desapercibido por el peliplata. Sintió que sus rodillas fallaban de nuevo. ¿Sería posible…? -Yuuri, tiéndete en la cama._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? -hasta en ese momento, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, aunque hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de ocultarlo._

 _-Porque solo estoy pensando en una tontería -contestó con seriedad, luego, una sonrisita irónica apareció en sus labios, lo cual hizo hervir la sangre de su esposo._

 _Todo pasó muy rápido. Que Víktor llamara tontería a lo que estaba pasando hizo que las lágrimas de Yuuri corrieran cargadas de ira, se podría decir que hasta decepción. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de ruso y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que su agitado cuerpo le permitió. No lo pensó mucho. Solo corrió a la puerta de la habitación, pero no alcanzó a llegar. Se vio totalmente apresado en los brazos de Víktor. Su espalda estaba pegada al pecho del peliplata y sentía con claridad sus latidos desbocados, contrario a los suyos, que parecían detenerse al sentir en contacto._

 _Así tendría que haber sido todo. Víktor tendría que haberle dicho que estaban juntos en eso. ¡Iban a tener un bebé de ambos! Se suponía que no era posible, pero ahí estaba el minúsculo milagro, esperando a que sus papás lo cuidaran con amor y cariño. ¿Pero que estaban haciendo? Discutiendo como un par de imbéciles. Yuuri podía pensar que en parte era su culpa, pero definitivamente no justificaba que Víktor lo tratara de esa manera. Sin embargo, si quería terminar con eso y largarse de una buena vez de esa casa, por lo menos para pensar con tranquilidad y no alterar a su hijo, estaba dispuesto a ceder lo suficiente._

 _-Lo haré, Víktor. Pero suéltame -pidió, con voz estoica, agitándose para que el ruso soltara su agarre. Cuando se vio liberado, se giró hacia él. El peliplata le indicó que fuera a la cama, pero Yuuri negó -Sea lo que sea que quieras comprobar, hazlo aquí. No voy a ir a la… ¡Víktor!_

 _El ruso, de la nada, y al ver la negativa de Yuuri, lo cargó con su acostumbrada fuerza, pero, para su sorpresa, algo de delicadeza. A pesar de que el japonés se removió en sus brazos, Víktor logró llevarlo hasta la cama y recostarlo. Tuvo que sujetarlo de los hombros para que no se moviera. Yuuri podría jurar que vio súplica en sus orbes azules, como si la angustia lo estuviera consumiendo y necesitara con desesperación encontrar una respuesta. El pelinegro dejó de agitarse y, rendido, reposó su cabeza en la almohada, cubriendo con el antebrazo sus ojos llorosos. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se paralizara cuando la fría mano de Víktor rozó su piel al sujetar el dobladillo de su camiseta._

 _En realidad, Víktor no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni el porqué. No es como que esa tonta idea que no lo abandonaba fuera a ser cierta. Pero en todo caso… ¿por qué Yuuri estaba temblando tanto? El ruso empezó a temblar de igual forma cuando tomó en sus manos el borde la camiseta de Yuuri. Con el aire contenido en sus pulmones, la levantó hasta debajo de sus pectorales._

 _Víktor se podía jactar de conocer a la perfección el cuerpo de su esposo. Cada pliegue y lunar. Las imperfecciones de las que siempre se quejaba y sus más hermosas partes. Incluso, podía decir que reconocería casi cualquier cambio en él. Por eso, además de abrumando y con verdadero pánico, se sintió estúpido._

 _Tontas peleas, tontas discusiones. Tonto él y tonto Yuuri. No le habían permitido acercarse en más de tres semanas a la intimidad con su esposo. No tenía modo de darse cuenta de esa abrumadora marca sobre su abdomen, y del perturbador cambio en su vientre. Jamás se habría podido esperar eso. Su mente ya se sentía con ánimos de explotar. Las posibilidades se arremolinaban en sus pensamientos. Y lo que podría parecer imposible, se presentaba como una abierta posibilidad,_

 _-Yuuri… ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Es una cicatriz? -preguntó, con voz trémula y mirada cristalina, pasando su dedo por la huella en su piel. Un escalofrío lo recorrió completo ante el asentimiento de japonés -Mírame, por favor… -pidió, apartando el brazo del rostro de Yuuri, quien tenía sus ojos temerosos -Dime que está pasando. Y lo estoy diciendo en serio. Yuuri… soy tu esposo. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no era de tu propiedad, pero creo que tengo derecho de saber pasa contigo. Si es una cicatriz, te… operaste, te lastimaste… No me importa, tengo que saberlo. ¿Por qué… por qué tu vientre está creciendo? No estaba así cuando llegaste… y… yo… Yuuri… estoy tratando de buscar una explicación._

 _-Víktor… -el pelinegro pensó que ya no perdía nada si se lo decía. Si el ruso elegía creerlo, aceptarlo o perder la cabeza de nuevo, no sería su problema. Además, y en eso tenía razón, eran esposos. Y Víktor… y también Brendan, estaban en lo cierto a hablar de ese derecho -… sí, te oculté la verdadera razón por la que fui a Detroit. Pero… -llevó las manos a su abdomen, esperando obtener alguna fuerza de él -… te puedo prometer que lo hice por ti. Yo quería… quiero verte feliz, Víktor. Y… bueno, yo…_

 _\- ¿Por qué sujetas tu vientre con tanta fuerza, Yuuri? Es como si estuvieras protegiendo algo -Víktor tomó la mano de su esposo, quien, por primera vez en la noche, no lo rechazó -Yuuri… definitivamente hay algo en ti que no está…_

 _-Hay un bebé dentro de mí. Víktor… estoy esperando un hijo._

 _Fue como si el tiempo se congelara. La mano del peliplata se quedó estática sobre la de Yuuri. Y si ya era pálido, ahora su piel parecía ser más blanca que la nieve. Momentos atrás, había reído, porque sus pensamientos se le antojaban irreales, descabellados. Pero la seriedad de Yuuri, esa ligera ondulación en su vientre, la cicatriz… todo junto le causó una auténtica sensación de pavor. ¿Es que el japonés no se daba cuenta?_

 _-Yuuri… está… No puede ser. Yuuri, eso es imposible. No tienes modo de decirme lo contrario -Víktor tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó con fuerza. Casi estaba temiendo que Yuuri estuviera perdiendo un poco la razón. Y estaba llorando -Amor… lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ambos somos hombres. Tú eres hombre. Nosotros no tenemos bebés… eso… es sencillamente imposible. No puede ser cierto. Tiene que ser algo más… Yuuri… dime la verdad._

 _\- ¿Ahora estás insinuando que estoy loco? -cuestionó, poniéndose de pie, apartando la mano de Víktor en un brusco movimiento._

 _-Por favor, dime que estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo. ¡Prefiero que me digas que me engañas y no esto! No puede ser… Yuuri… esto es preocupante. Y yo no quiero… ¿Es alguna enfermedad? Si es así, sabes que haré hasta lo imposible…_

 _\- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes llamar enfermedad a esto? ¿Viste la ecografía? La hicieron hoy. Me la hicieron a mí. Es mi bebé._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! No sé qué tienes, pero, te lo suplico… piensa que no puedes…_

 _\- ¡Ya sé que se supone que no puedo! -gritó, saliendo a la sala y tomando la maleta - ¡Pero aquí está! Me fui a Detroit buscando lo imposible porque quería darte lo que necesitas para ser feliz. Yo… yo tenía miedo. Y, de cualquier forma, lo hice._

 _-Hiciste… ¿Qué?_

 _-Fue una operación. Trece horas en un quirófano para que, por fin, pudiera darte eso que tanto quieres. Para que… para qu fuera suficiente para ti -Yuuri vio la expresión de Víktor mudar del pánico a la incredulidad._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que fueras suficiente? ¿Piensas que no lo eres?_

 _-No, Víktor. Yo sé que no lo soy._

 _-No sé cuántas veces te he dicho lo contrario. Yuuri, yo… Esto está mal._

 _-No, tú estás mal. Y puedes quedarte con tus idioteces aquí. No sé si me equivoqué, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Sí, hay un bebé. Y es mío._

 _-Yuuri… es que no puedo creerlo. Se supone que no…_

 _-No quiero oírlo._

 _Víktor se quedó estático al ver como Yuuri tomaba la maleta y se dirigía a la puerta. Por un momento no tuvo la mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer. Eran muchas cosas que procesar en muy poco tiempo. ¿Yuuri estaba… embarazado? ¿Literal? Un bebé… ¿Ese bebé era suyo? Un bebé… ¡Un bebé! ¿Cómo demonios Yuuri podía tener un bebé dentro de él?_

 _Corrió hacia Yuuri. No planeaba dejarlo escapar sin que, por lo menos, le diera una explicación lógica. Llegó cuando Yuuri estaba por cerrar. Apenas el japonés lo vio avanzar hacia él, intentó cerrarla puerta, pero Víktor llegó antes. Le importaba nada que estuvieran en la calle a punto de, probablemente, comenzara gritarse de nuevo._

 _-No te puedes ir sin que me digas todo. Creo que tengo derecho a eso -le exigió, sujetándolo del brazo._

 _\- ¿Derecho? Perdiste cualquier cosa cuando me gritaste allá adentro. ¿O ya se te olvidó? Según tú, soy un mediocre, un infiel y un idiota. ¡Suéltame! -Yuuri forcejeó con todo lo que tenía, pero el agarre de la mano de Víktor era demasiado fuerte._

 _\- ¿Y qué querías que pensara? ¡Me escondiste todo, Yuuri! ¿Por qué soy el único que no sabía de esto? ¡Claro que pensé que te estabas burlando de mí! ¡Deja de moverte y entra a la casa!_

 _\- ¡No voy a volver! ¡Déjame ir, Víktor! ¡No quiero hablar nada contigo!_

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡No soy el único que está equivocado! ¡También es tu culpa!_

 _\- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame!_

 _Un hombre frente a la casa del matrimonio había estado atento a todo lo que pasaba. Pero no había visto nada que lo preocupara, y ya estaba pensando en que Yuuri había logrado llevar todo en calma y podía volver al hotel, cuando se percató de que el japonés salí de la casa con una maleta. Segundos después, un ruso salió y lo tomó del brazo. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo al ver como el peliplata lo sujetaba del brazo. Se notaba a leguas la tensión entre ambos._

 _Brendan hizo acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía. Iba a esperar que ambos se controlaran por su propia cuenta. Pero al escuchar el grito desesperado de su paciente, no pudo más y decidió intervenir._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Víktor! Basta, los dos._

 _Víktor se desconcertó lo indecible al ver a ese sujeto acercarse a ambos y llamarlos por sus nombres. Pero la ira corrió por sus venas al ver la expresión de reconocimiento de Yuuri._

 _-Brendan… ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico, quien sintió como Víktor lo soltaba lentamente._

 _-Vete, Yuuri. Sabes dónde me hospedo. Vete ahora -Brendan detuvo a un taxi que pasaba por ahí y se lo señaló a Yuuri, quien no estaba seguro de que hacer._

 _-Espera, espera. ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué estás…?_

 _-Soy el doctor Brendan Fitzgerald, Víktor. Ya tuvimos el placer de hablar por teléfono. Yo llevo el caso de Yuuri._

 _El ruso en realidad pensó que estaba por perder la cordura. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Así que ese era el amigo de su esposo. Algo en su mente le exigió poner atención a lo que decía. ¿Había dicho que era doctor? ¿Cuál se suponía que era el caso de Yuuri?_

 _\- ¿De… de qué estás hablando?_

 _-Yuuri, quiero que vayas al hotel y descanses. Estresarte le hará mal al bebé y ya sabes que debes tener cuidado -Brendan tomó de los hombros al tembloroso japonés y lo condujo al auto que lo esperaba, mientras que Víktor solo se quedó de pie, sin poder creer lo que pasaba -Yo puedo explicarle. ¿Me das tu permiso para que le diga lo que quiera saber?_

 _-Yo… -Yuuri miró por encima del hombro de Brendan y vio a un hombre abatido, derrotado, desconcertado y enojado. Casi no podía reconocer al hombre que decía ser su esposo. No entendía como todo pudo salir tan mal. Por primera vez en toda la noche fue plenamente consciente del caos que se había armado. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, y lo único que quería era quedarse solo -… dile lo que quiera saber._

 _Las miradas de la pareja se cruzaron apenas unos segundos antes de que Brendan cerrara la puerta y el taxi se marchara. Apenas unos segundos en que sintieron el dolor y angustia del otro como propios. Se habían lastimado de la peor manera. Y no tenían idea de cómo remediarlo._

 _-Víktor… -Brendan llegó a un lado del ruso. Su corazón palpitaba expectante, peo trató de mantener en todo momento una actitud profesional. No importaba que, sin apenas conocerlo, ya sintiera algo parecido a la envidia. Los sentimientos no tenían cabida en su trabajo._

 _\- ¿Qué hizo? Todo lo que dijo… ¿es cierto?_

 _-Lo es, Víktor. Yuuri me dio su autorización para que hable contigo de lo que pasó en Detroit._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo él? -inquirió, molesto con él, con el doctor, con Yuuri._

 _-No lo sé. Lo que pase entre ustedes no me compete. Pero… si me dejas, puedo ayudarte a entender._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Dudo que eso sea parte del servicio médico._

 _-Tienes razón, no lo es. Pero… Yuuri lo vale, ¿no es así?_

 _-Te recuerdo que, sobre todo, es mi esposo -recalcó Víktor, intuyendo de inmediato el sentir del americano._

 _-Lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho. Y puedes estar seguro de que no tengo intención alguna de intervenir -aseguró Fitzgerald, con un suspiro que apenas él percibió -Entonces… ¿Quieres saber qué pasa con Yuuri?_

 _-Sí, pero antes que eso… ¿En verdad él… tiene un bebé? ¿Yuuri está…?_

 _-Así es, Víktor. En el sentido más literal de la palabra, él está embarazado. Un bebé crece dentro de él._

 _-Un bebé… un hijo…_

 _-Tu bebé, Nikiforov. No se hizo solo._

 _Mientras Víktor, algo recitente, invitaba a Brendan a pasar a su casa, estuvo seguro de dos cosas. La primera, que nada le gustaba, era que el doctor no era solo el médico de Yuuri. Y es lo supo por la manera en la que lo apartó de él. La mirada que le dirigió al japonés era diferente e hizo que el interior de Víktor se removiera con molestia. Yuuri era solo suyo. Él y…_

 _De eso también estaba seguro. Una vez que sus ánimos se calmaron un poco, y su mente se aclaró, un solo pensamiento le ofreció tranquilidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. Había un bebé. Y era suyo y de Yuuri. Sonaba imposible, pero estaba pasando en verdad._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Apenas el agua de la tina lo cubrió hasta el pecho, el cúmulo de emociones se hizo presente y las lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus mejillas hasta que se unían a sus similares en la bañera. Todo él era un conjunto de sentimientos encontrados… y miedo. Mucho miedo._

 _Las palabras de Víktor lo habían lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser y sus inseguridades. ¿Él en verdad pensaba todo eso? ¿De verdad creyó que solo lo había usado? ¿Para Víktor el solo era un mediocre?_

 _No. No podía ser así. Porque Víktor había intentado infinidad de veces demostrarle lo contrario. ¿Cuánta paciencia no habría gastado el ruso para intentar que Yuuri aceptara que era especial, que valía demasiado para él? ¿Mintió? El pelinegro se negaba a creerlo. Ese hombre con el que se había gritado no era su esposo. No era la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, tampoco quería saber nada de esa persona dulce, tierna, divertida y amorosa que solía ser Víktor._

 _Y no era que lo odiara. Pero jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Traicionado. Abandonado. Solo. Infinitamente solo. Yuuri se sentía nada sin Víktor a su lado. No tenía nada…_

 _¡No! Claro que lo tenía. Y no solo estaba con él. Estaba en él. Ese bebé había sido la causa de todo. ¿Era muy difícil de entender que lo había hecho porque quería ver a Víktor? Pero si no había pasado así, sino que, por el contrario, estaban peor que nunca y se habían hecho sufrir. ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo eso?_

 _Posó una mano sobre la delicada curva de su vientre. No podía negarlo. Una alegría como jamás la había sentido se instaló en su corazón cuando Brendan confirmó la presencia del pequeño. Pocas cosas lo habían hecho sentir tan dichoso. Pero, después de todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde, ya no encontraba el sentimiento de unas horas atrás. Se sentía vacío. Sentía que… ya no importaba lo que pasaría._

 _¿Sería posible que…? Después de todo, aún era un embrión… uno pequeño. No pasaría nada si… Tal vez Víktor y él tenían que hablarlo. Y después lo volverían a intentar. Sí, lo hablarían. No pasaba nada si decidía que… ese no era el momento, que ese bebé tuvo mala suerte. No eran las circunstancias, sus papás no estarían listos y…_

 _Tal vez solo… ese bebé tenía que irse…_

 _Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Brendan tal vez ya había llegado después de que tres horas antes lo había dejado con su esposo. Se apresuró a salir de la tina. Se secó y se vistió antes de salir. Tenía que consultarle algo._

 _\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás adentro?_

 _-Sí, Brendan. Salgo en un momento -Yuuri se apresuró a secarse el cabello. Antes de salir del baño, una opresión se instaló en su pecho al ver que la playera que usaba se elevaba ligeramente._

" _No. No puede ser. Llegaste demasiado pronto."_

 _\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Yuuri? -preguntó el doctor en cuanto lo vio salir del baño -Hoy te sometiste a una cantidad de estrés considerable. Eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos._

 _-Lo sé. ¿Hablaste con Víktor?_

 _-Sí, lo hice._

 _\- ¿Y qué sucedió?_

 _-Bueno… no es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con alguien que se paraliza al escuchar del procedimiento -Yuuri se alarmó al escuchar eso. No podía imaginarse a Víktor en ese estado. A él, nunca nada lo descolocaba._

 _\- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?_

 _-Estaba asustado. Mucho, a decir verdad. No quería creer que te habías sometido a todo eso. Y cuando me despedí él… bueno… él quiero hablar contigo, Yuuri. Y eso es algo que yo no puedo impedirle._

 _\- ¿Hablar? No sé si se merezca que lo escuche, por lo menos no hoy -sentenció el pelinegro, sentándose en el borde de la cama._

 _-Yo creo que si merezco ser escuchado… y también puedo escucharte._

 _La voz de Víktor lo asustó. Estaba desconcertado por ver a su esposo parado en la puerta, cauteloso y taciturno, pero firme. Brendan se excusó de la situación y dijo que iría a cenar, así que tenían tiempo para hablar. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Víktor intentó acercarse al japonés, pero él se alejó, exigiendo su espacio._

 _-Yuuri, por favor. Siéntate. Sólo vamos a conversar -pidió el ruso, palmeando un lugar a su lado en la cama._

 _-Creo que ya tuvimos oportunidad de conversar. Ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y no quiero verte -replicó, manteniéndose de pie y a varios metros de distancia._

 _\- ¿Quieres que llame a… a tu doctor?_

 _-No. Solo quiero dormir y que este día termine._

 _-Está bien. Me iré, pero solo si me escuchas antes. No te estoy pidiendo que nos entendamos ahora. Sé que estás enojado por lo que hice, y sé que estoy molesto por lo que tú hiciste. Así que solo quiero que cerremos esto por hoy -Víktor suspiró con pesar, se notaba que se sentía derrotado, pero trataba de estar sereno -Si quieres volver a casa conmigo, o quieres quedarte, yo entenderé._

 _-No voy a volver -Aunque eso le dolió a Víktor lo indecible, sabía que no podía objetar nada. De alguna manera, se lo tenía merecido -Pero está bien, hablemos._

 _-Yuuri… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó sin más._

 _-Yo… fue por ti, Víktor._

 _\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?_

 _-Quería… quiero… que seas feliz. Después del asunto de los hijos… no pude dejar de pensar que yo te estaba quitando eso. No vi alguna solución…_

 _-Tú y yo ya habíamos discutido eso, Yuuri. Y recuerdo haberte dicho que solo tú eres suficiente para mí._

 _-Y eso no es cierto. Porque sin esto… -se señaló el vientre, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ya había decidido -… no podría haberte dado todo lo que quieres._

 _-No, Yuuri. No. Deja de pensar que sabes lo que quiero o lo que necesito. Porque eso jamás paso por mi cabeza. Si teníamos o no un hijo, no hubiera cambiado nada de lo que sentía por ti._

 _\- ¿Ya cambió algo?_

 _Yuuri fue testigo de cómo la mirada de Víktor se ensombreció. Sin duda, esa una de las peores imágenes que conservaría en la memoria._

 _-No -contestó, sin mirarlo a él -No puedo dejar de amarte. No por esto. No con… él. pero tampoco sé que pensar. ¿Cómo… se supone que lidie con esto? Estabas ahí, diciéndome que vas a tener un bebé. Jamás podría haberlo siquiera imaginado. Es algo que yo no pedí, aunque digas lo contrario._

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo quieres?_

 _-No lo sé. No me pidas que lo asimile tan rápido. No sé qué sentir, ni que hacer._

 _Yuuri fue a sentarse junto a Víktor, quien no se inmutó, ni trató de tocarlo. Solo dejó que estuviera ahí. Con el simple hecho de que no se hubiera marchado, o que hablaran sin gritar, era más que suficiente._

 _-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, y yo también tengo otras._

 _\- ¿Preguntarme a mí? Soy yo el que aún no puede creer lo que está pasando._

 _-Es… sobre lo que pasó en casa._

 _-Oh. Yuuri… creo que te debo una disculpa, una gran disculpa por eso._

 _\- ¿En serio crees todo lo que dijiste?_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, Yuuri! Estaba ebrio y herido… muy herido. No estaba pensando con claridad y lo único que se me ocurría era que quería…_

 _\- ¿Qué querías? -quiso saber, ante la pausa que Víktor hizo para buscar una palabra que no lo hiciera sonar como un monstruo. Por supuesto, no la había._

 _-Quería herirte. Mi estúpido cerebro pensó que, si te hacía sentir mal, dolería menos. Pero no… no estuvo bien. Lo siento, Yuuri._

 _El japonés no pudo prever que Víktor se arrojaría a sus brazos y enterraría su rostro en el arco entre su cuello y el hombro. Yuuri sintió a la perfección las lágrimas de su esposo cayendo sobre su piel. Entonces él mismo se sintió culpable. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, podrían haberse ahorrado muchas cosas. Tal vez aún podía tener ese tiempo, pero aún tenía algo que preguntar._

 _-Víktor… -lo levantó por los hombros y esperó a que las débiles lágrimas cesaran para hablar -De haber sabido… ¿Me habrías dejado hacerlo?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-La operación. ¿Habrías estado de acuerdo?_

 _-Sinceramente, lo dudo. No te haría pasar por todo esto. Eran demasiados peligros… te arriesgaste de una tonta manera, Yuuri. Te pudo haber pasado algo por esa imprudencia y…_

 _\- ¿Imprudencia? -eso no lo esperaba, y le provocó enojarse de nuevo._

 _-Sí, Yuuri. ¿Pensaste en todo lo que podía pasar si algo fallaba?_

 _-Claro que sí._

 _-Y, aun así, lo hiciste. Eso fue imprudente de tu parte. No tendríamos que haber pasado todo esto._

 _\- ¿Entonces es eso lo que piensas del bebé?_

 _-El bebé… -incluso con toda la explicación, hablar de él resultaba demasiado fantástico. Todavía no podía sentirlo real, suyo -… él no tiene la culpa de esto. Pero sí, es resultado de una insensatez y una irresponsabilidad de tu parte._

 _-Entonces no hay más, Víktor -Yuuri se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta -Por favor, retírate. Es todo lo que quiero escuchar._

 _-Yuuri… eres tú quien cometió el error. Yo solo estoy tratando de resolver…_

 _-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. Si no quieres vivir con mi error, entonces no lo hagas._

 _-Espera, Katsuki. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _-Tienes razón. Sería injusto para él hacerlo vivir como una irresponsabilidad._

 _-Yuuri… -Víktor esperaba que su esposo le dijera algo. Su mente creó una seria de escenarios desastrosos, y en todos, era el ruso quien no estaba. Pero al ver la expresión abatida de Yuuri, se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Y lo invadió el pánico por ese ser, que no terminaba de comprender pero que, sin darse cuenta, ya quería - ¡No! ¡Yuuri, no! ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería?_

 _\- ¡No lo es! ¡No quiero que por mi imprudencia sufran cualquiera de los dos!_

 _-Pero no… esta no es la solución. ¡No! ¡Me niego!_

 _-No me importa, Víktor. Ya lo decidí. Es… lo mejor para…_

 _-No te atrevas a decir que es para todos, porque no es así. ¡Él no se merece eso! ¡Ese bebé solo está esperando que lo protejas! Además, también es mi hijo, ¿no? Y yo no te voy a permitir que trates algo en contra de él._

 _\- ¿Ahora te importa? Hace cuatro horas lo estabas llamando infame bebé. Hace un minuto era una irresponsabilidad._

 _-No, él no es eso. Tú eres el irresponsable. Y no puedes tomar decisiones como si fueran un juego._

 _\- ¡No es un juego, Víktor! ¿Tú crees que es fácil? ¡Tengo miedo! ¡De ti, de mí, de él! Sólo no quiero que esto. No quiero que viva esto… no quiero…_

 _-Yuuri… no te voy a dejar solo. También hay culpa de mi parte. Y pretendo…_

 _-No, ya no, por favor. No pretendas nada… yo me haré cargo._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Es mi bebé, Yuuri! ¡Yo quiero a mi bebé! ¡Por favor! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!_

 _-Ya lo hice, Víktor. Ahora vete._

 _Yuuri cerró la puerta, y con el corazón punzante de dolor se deslizó por la pared hasta que estuvo completamente en el suelo. Escuchaba como Víktor golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, suplicando que no lo hiciera. Suplicando por su bebé._

 _Sus manos viajaron hasta su vientre y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Lloró sobre él hasta que la voz de Víktor se dejó de oír. No sabía a donde había ido, pero esperaba que fuera lejos. Pensó que Víktor en realidad no quería al bebé. Tal vez solo era un modo para conciliar las cosas. No podía tener idea de todo lo que estaban por enfrentar, de que el magno error de Yuuri los consumiría y acabaría con su matrimonio, con su paz y su felicidad. En ese momento, el japonés pudo reconocer que había errado. Que Víktor tenía algo de razón al llamarlo imprudente._

 _Pues bien, si él se había equivocado, él lo solucionaría. A pesar de lo doloroso que fuera._

 _-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -repitió una y otra vez, con voz cortada y trémula, al pequeño dentro de él, ajeno a las calamidades y los problemas que sus padres atravesaban. Indiferente a que alguien estaba contando sus días._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Víktor y Brendan llegaron minutos después a la recámara del doctor. El ruso había irrumpido en la cena del americano, quien también se alarmó al escuchar de la drástica decisión que Yuuri estaba considerando._

 _Al abrir la puerta, el alma de Víktor cayó a los suelos y sintió que su corazón se detenía. Brendan actuó de inmediato, y después de arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuri y de revisar sus signos, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al peliplata que solo observaba._

 _-Víktor, no te quedes ahí mirando. Ayúdame a acostarlo._

 _El ruso actuó por inercia. Con todo el cuidado y cariño que le era posible, pasó sus brazos debajo de la espalda y las rodillas de Yuuri, luego, lo llevó a la cama. Sin embargo, se aferró a su suave y fría mano, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene? -preguntó, temeroso, al doctor que se encargaba de poner bajo sus pies una almohada._

 _-Es un desmayo por presión baja._

 _\- ¿Cómo? Yuuri es muy sano… -replicó Víktor, viendo la lenta respiración de su esposo._

 _-Creo haberles dicho que el estrés no ayuda en estos casos -objetó el médico, algo molesto por considerar que ninguno estaba pensando en que sus disgustos no solo los afectaban a ellos -Ahora él es propenso a que estas cosas pasen… no debieron haber discutido más._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Víktor… tienes que ser consciente de que el bebé no es algo normal en el cuerpo de Yuuri. Un cambio abrupto puede afectar a cualquiera de los dos -el doctor palpó el vientre de Yuuri. El ruso tuvo que reprimir el impulso que los celos le estaban dando y hacer un esfuerzo por no pedirle que se alejara de su esposo -Preferiría que, cuando despierte, no te encuentre aquí._

 _\- ¿Qué? No. Yo no me voy a ir. Tengo que cuidarlo… cuidarlos… -alegó, viendo de reojo la ondulación sobre el abdomen de Yuuri._

 _\- ¿Entonces te vas a hacer responsable si algo le llega a pasar por alterarse de nuevo? -cuestionó Brendan. El peliplata lo estaba sacando un poco de quicio._

 _-Pero él… ellos… no quiero dejarlos solos. Además, Yuuri ya no quiere a mi bebé y yo… debo convencerlo._

 _-Escucha, Víktor. No creo que Yuuri esté pensando bien esto, pues hoy se encontraba bastante ilusionado con las primeras imágenes. Yo hablaré con él al respecto. Solo… no quiero causarle un sobresalto._

 _-No quiero. Es mi esposo y mi hijo y no voy a…._

 _\- ¡Víktor! ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti y enfocarte en ellos? -exclamó el doctor, no acostumbrado a exaltarse -Si te preocupan haz lo que te digo. Deja que pasen dos o tres días. Ambos deben calmarse._

 _\- ¿Y dejarlo aquí? ¿Contigo? Tú eres uno más de los que quiere quitarme a mi Yuuri._

 _-No empieces con tonterías, por favor. Lo que… sienta por él no cambia que es mi paciente y que debo llevar un trato estrictamente profesional -contradijo Brendan._

 _Víktor iba a responder algo, pero un quejido de los labios de Yuuri los silenció. El ruso pudo sentir que la mano de su esposo se aferraba a la suya. En verdad quería quedarse con él. Sí, era cierto que, después del caótico día, su mente apenas estaba logrando asimilar que había un bebé en camino. Pero eso no impedía que quisiera cuidar a los dos con su vida, aunque las palabras de Brendan lo ponían en un dilema. Tampoco quería ser la causa de que algo les pasara._

 _-Víktor… va a despertar…_

 _-Yo… -dudó un poco, pero al ver la palidez y frialdad en ese rostro que antes tenía tanta vida, supo que tenía que ceder - ¿Sólo dos días?_

 _-Espero que con eso sea suficiente. Por favor, déjalo por hoy._

 _-Lo llamaré mañana -indicó, dejando un muy sutil beso en el dorso de la blanca mano y poniéndose de pie._

 _-Yo no creo que eso sea…_

 _-Sólo le voy a preguntar como está. Ya entendí que lo altero -Víktor se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de irse, observó a su esposo, que poco a poco iba despertando de su letargo -Por favor, cuídalos._

 _El doctor asintió y cerró la puerta de su habitación después de que Víktor se marchara. Llevó una silla junto a la cama en la que descansaba Yuuri, a tiempo para escuchar que murmuraba algo._

 _-V… Ví…_

 _-Tranquilo, Yuuri. Aquí estoy -Brendan posó su mano en el brazo del japonés para que no se moviera._

 _-Mmm… ¿Vík… Víktor? -abrió los ojos ligeramente y dio un rápido recorrido por la habitación._

 _-Yo le pedí que se fuera. Prometió llamar mañana._

 _\- ¿No… no vendrá? -Brendan podría jurar que escuchó decepción en la voz de Yuuri, y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto en pedirle que se fuera._

 _-Lo hará después, Yuuri. No quiero que vuelvan a discutir y terminemos de nuevo así. Te dije que no es sano para tu pequeño._

 _-Mi… mi… -el médico se dio cuenta de la mirada cristalina del japonés, y supo que le dolía pensar en su apresurada decisión, pero haría todo lo posible para disuadirlo -Brendan… yo no quiero…_

 _-Lo sé, Yuuri. Víktor me lo dijo. Pero no pienses ahora en eso. Lo discutiremos mañana. Quiero que trates de relajarte y descanses. ¿Está bien?_

 _-Sí… dormiré…_

 _Yuuri no necesitó mucho tiempo para rendirse al mundo onírico. Cuando estuvo completamente dormido, Brendan lo contempló un momento antes de retirarse a otra habitación. No entendía ese afán de querer protegerlo. Le disgustó más de lo que quería admitir el enojo desmedido de Nikiforov, y más aún el ver la cercanía que, a pesar de todo, mantenían. Porque parecía que no importaba que tan molestos estuvieran. Las miradas de dolor que se dirigían, solo eran prueba de la devoción y el enorme amor que se tenían. Y Brendan supo entonces, que sus ilusiones jamás serían correspondidas. No podía ni debía esperar nada, porque simplemente no había nada para él._

 _Esa misma noche, a unos kilómetros de ahí, Víktor se removía nervioso en su cama. Tantas cosas habían pasado ese día y en ese mismo cuarto, que al final, solo podía estar seguro de algo. Estaba aterrado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con todo? Estaba arrepentido, pero también asustado, y más allá se sentía feliz, pero también dubitativo._

 _Y todo eso, se resumía en una sola cosa. Iba a ser papá. Con el amor de su vida. En medio de un imposible._

 _Porque no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a ese pequeño milagro. Nunca._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yuuri se levantó al escuchar la alarma de su celular. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar que los recuerdos de todo el día anterior golpearan su mente con fuerza. Todo, absolutamente todo le estaba provocando una opresión en el pecho. Sobre todo, esos últimos pensamientos._

 _-Buenos días, Yuuri -Brendan entró unos minutos después de que el japonés despertara, con una bandeja que contenía una sopa de verduras que olía demasiado apetitosa, jugo, té y un poco de fruta -Toma, te traje el desayuno._

 _-Brendan… hola. No… no tenías que hacerlo -dijo Yuuri, recibiendo la comida, y al mismo tiempo, notando una mirada apesadumbrada en la expresión de su médico._

 _-Eres mi paciente. Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Además, no cenaste y tu bebé necesita nutrientes._

 _-El bebé… Respecto a eso… Brendan, yo… no creo que…_

 _-Víktor me dijo lo que decidiste ayer -interrumpió el doctor, sentándose a un lado de la cama -Yuuri… ¿por qué? Puedo entender que ahora sientas el peso de la realidad, pero antes de que todo pasara, te veías muy feliz. ¿En verdad no lo quieres?_

 _-No… bueno… sí lo quiero. Y sí estaba feliz por eso. Pero… con el problema que tuvimos… pensé que… tal vez… es demasiado pronto para que llegue a mi…nuestras vidas._

 _\- ¿Estás aceptando a Víktor de nuevo?_

 _-Es mi esposo, después de todo. Y lo quiero demasiado. Pero… tal vez yo tuve la culpa por no decirle nada… Pienso que es mejor que… que ambos nos preparemos antes de intentarlo de nuevo. No estamos… listos._

 _-Pero tu bebé no tiene la culpa, Yuuri -replicó el doctor -No suelo entrometerme en las decisiones de mis pacientes. Si ellos quieren algo, a pesar de que yo piense otra cosa, debo atender a su petición. Sin embargo, contigo es… diferente. Porque sé que no quieres hacer esto._

 _-Pero Víktor…_

 _-Deja de creer que los demás piensan algo, cuando no tienes idea de lo que sienten. Es claro que tu esposo se equivocó, eso lo entiendo. Pero pidió perdón. Puede que creas que no es suficiente, pero él en verdad está arrepentido._

 _-Dijo que no me habría dejado hacer esto…_

 _-Pero ya lo hiciste. Y el hombre que vi ayer, cuidándote cuando te desmayaste, y pidiéndome que los cuidara, él solo tiene miedo. Y es natural que así sea. No esperaría otra cosa ante esta situación._

 _-Estás diciendo que…_

 _-Él quiere al pequeño. Entiendo que todavía le cueste creer que hay un bebé dentro de ti. Pero también está emocionado. Creo que podríamos decir que hasta feliz._

 _-Ayer no lo parecía…_

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Ayer los dos estaban alterados. Pero eso no significa que no lo quiera…_

 _Una llamada entrante al celular del doctor los interrumpió. Brendan pidió disculpas y salió de la habitación. Casi al instante, el nombre de Víktor apareció en el móvil del japonés. Yuuri pensó que, si de verdad no quisiera nada con Víktor, no tendría esa necesidad tan fuerte de querer escuchar su voz, aunque no supiera que le iba a decir._

 _\- ¿Víktor?_

" _¡Yuuri! Buenos días. Perdóname si te desperté… pero quería saber cómo te encontrabas."_

 _-Estoy mejor. Gracias por… cuidarme anoche._

" _No, Yuuri. Yo… lo siento. En verdad, lo lamento. Ayer fui un completo idiota."_

 _-Creo que yo también me equivoqué, Víktor. Y perdóname por… imponerte esto. Yo entiendo que no estás listo, así que…_

" _¡No! Yuuri, por favor. Te lo suplico. Puedo aceptar lo que quieras. Si no quieres volver a casa aún… o si ya no quieres volver. Puedo… puedo aceptar que ya no me quieras, aunque me dolería, pero… pero te lo ruego. No le hagas nada al bebé. ¡Por favor, Yuuri!"_

 _-Víktor… yo no creo que sea el mejor momento._

" _Claro que no lo es, Yuuri. No me habría imaginado nunca lo que pasó. Pero eso no significa que no lo quiera. Yo… aún trato de hacerme a la idea de que… de que tú puedes darme un bebé. Pero… ¡lo quiero! No sé cómo, pero ya lo quiero._

 _-Pero es que es tan… repentino. Ni yo podría haberme imaginado que sería tan rápido._

" _Lo sé. Y entiendo que estés asustado. Yo también lo estoy. Pero podemos hacerlo porque… porque yo siempre voy a estar para los dos. Aun si decides que ya no me quieres… contigo. Después de la manera en la que me porté en casa… no tengo modo de evitar que te vayas si es lo que quieres. Pero… nuestro hijo es algo muy diferente… Yo lo quiero, Yuuri. Incluso… soñé con él ayer."_

 _\- ¿Qué? -el japonés trató de que su voz no reflejara las intensas ganas que tenía de llorar ante esa sencilla frase._

" _¡Sí! Soñé con un niño… tenía el cabello plateado más bonito del mundo… y cuando abría sus ojitos… era como si tú me vieras, Yuuri. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que los tuyos. Y eran tan dulces y alegres…_

 _-Víktor… -escuchar la voz rota lo desarmó por completo. Escuchar en sus palabras hablar del bebé hizo que se sintiera más vívido que nunca, y se sorprendió al notar que, inconscientemente, estaba acariciando el refugio de ese pequeño. ¿Qué clase de basura tenía su mente para que la estúpida idea de perder al bebé se le ocurriera? -… yo… no creo que deba volver a casa… con todo lo de ayer… en verdad quiero mi espacio._

" _Lo entiendo, y está bien. Lo merezco, y si eso va a ayudar a que estés tranquilo, lo acepto."_

 _-Entonces… ¿podrías… buscarnos un lugar… y venir por nosotros?_

" _¿Ustedes? Yuuri… ¿eso significa?"_

 _-No podría, Víktor. Yo también lo quiero demasiado… no… no le haré nada._

" _¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Te prometo que… ¡Te prometo que los cuidaré!"_

 _-Lo sé, Víktor. Yo… aquí te espero._

" _Sí… yo… ¿Seguro que no quieres volver a casa?"_

 _-Sí. Quiero estar en alguna otra parte._

" _Está bien. Me encargaré de todo eso y pasaré por… por ustedes en dos horas."_

 _-Gracias._

" _No, Yuuri. Gracias a ti. ¡Voy a ser papá!"_

 _Yuuri colgó la llamada con una sonrisa. Una sincera después de la tormenta de las últimas horas. O así fue hasta que vio a Brendan entrar corriendo a la habitación y arrojando todas sus pertenencias a una maleta._

 _\- ¡Brendan! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -cuestionó Yuuri, levantándose de la cama._

 _-Sí… bueno, no. Tengo que volver a Detroit. Te he hecho una cita con el doctor Usmanov para la siguiente semana. Sea lo que sea que decidas, él se encargará. No olvides llamarlo -pidió, mientras cerraba la maleta y tomaba un poco de aire._

 _-Sí, lo haré. Pero… ¿en serio estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-No debería decírtelo, Yuuri. Pero… lo hare, si eso sirve para que tomes la decisión correcta -el médico suspiró, y el japonés se encontró con un hombre abatido -Uno… uno de mis pacientes tuvo un aborto involuntario. Él… ellos están muy mal… en todos los sentidos. Y debo atenderlos._

 _-Eso es horrible… Lo siento, en verdad._

 _-Sí, bueno… era un asunto delicado. Yuuri… ¿recuerdas que Andrei y yo insistimos en que tu bebé era casi un milagro? ¿Qué era increíble que lo hubiera logrando tan pronto?_

 _-Sí, claro._

 _-Yo… pienso que ese pequeño tiene un motivo para querer estar en sus vidas con esta rapidez. Es solo lo que yo pienso, y creo que deberías considerarlo._

 _-Yo… lo tendré, Brendan -murmuró Yuuri, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una leve sonrisa._

 _Él médico suspiró aliviado e hizo algo que no tenía contemplado, sino que solo le nació hacerlo. Encerró a Yuuri en un cálido abrazo, reconfortante y algo tembloroso._

 _-Me alegro por eso -le susurró, cuidando de no ser incómodo. Lo soltó con una enorme sonrisa y tomó la maleta -Entonces nos veremos pronto de nuevo. Procuraré venir dos o tres veces antes de que él nazca. Y por supuesto que me haré cargo del parto._

 _-Gracias, Brendan. Eso estará bien para mí._

 _-Perfecto, Yuuri. Sigue todas mis indicaciones y cuídate. Y… trata de arreglar las cosas con Víktor. Estos… asuntos se llevan mejor cuando la pareja es fuerte y unida._

 _-Yo… veré que puedo hacer._

 _-Con eso es suficiente por ahora. Adiós, Yuuri. Suerte y nos veremos pronto._

 _-Adiós, Brendan._

 _Yuuri vio con un poco de nostalgia como el joven Fitzgerald se marchaba. Le debía demasiado a ese hombre, y aun si pedírselo, seguía haciendo mucho por él y por su futuro hijo. De algún modo, se lo pagaría algún día._

 _Antes de irse a dar un baño, leyó, un poco aliviado, y otro tanto con el corazón estrujado, un mensaje de Víktor._

" _Ya lo resolví. Me tomé la libertad de preparar algunas de tus cosas. Espero que no te moleste que yo me quedé con la ecografía. Iré por ustedes en una hora."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _¿Qué hiciste qué?"_

 _-Lo que dije._

" _Eres idiota, Víktor. ¡Te dije que escucharas al cerdo antes de que hicieras una estupidez!"_

 _\- ¡Es tu culpa por decirme así lo que había pasado! ¡Y por tenerme secretos!_

" _En realidad es culpa de tu cerdo esposo por prohibirme que te dijera algo. ¿Y te perdono?"_

 _-Algo así. Pero Yurio… ¡Voy a ser papá!_

" _No le deseo eso a ningún niño"_

 _\- ¡Yuri!_

" _Ya, ya. Entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga, anciano?"_

 _-Quiero que Yuuri se quede contigo un tiempo._

" _¡Estás loco!"_

 _-No, y me lo debes._

" _Yo no te debo nada"_

 _-Yuri… por favor. Yuuri quiere estar… solo un tiempo. Y no confío en nadie más que en ti para eso._

" _¿Y quién no querría estar solo después de casarse contigo?"_

 _-Estoy hablando en serio._

" _Yo también"_

 _\- ¡Yurio!_

" _Ya, ya. No te enojes o si acabarás calvo. Creo que puedo hacerlo… ¡Pero lo hago por tu cerdito hijo!"_

 _-Eso es suficiente para mí. Llegaré con ellos en una hora._

" _¿Tan rápido? Pero tengo que…"_

 _-Gracias por entender, Yurio. Y si, acepto tus disculpas._

" _Jódete, anciano. ¡Si no estás en una hora aquí me voy a ir!"_

 _-Ahí estaremos._

" _Como sea…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _El saludo, al igual que el viaje en auto a la casa del joven Plisetsky, fue algo incómodo para ambos. Más allá del abrazo que Víktor le dio, en donde le pedía perdón y le daba las gracias por el bebé, no hubo más comunicación, y el silencio se cernió sobre ellos como si apenas se conocieran._

 _Sin embargo, Víktor tenía una actitud muy amable, y a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, preguntaba a Yuuri si necesitaba o quería algo, si le gustaría pasear o alguna comida en especial. Incluso, llegó a pedir el nombre de todas aquellas medicinas que debía tomar y sus horarios, para que lo ayudara a no olvidarlos._

 _A Yuuri se le antojaba demasiado tiernos los modos de su esposo. Pero sabía que no todo estaba bien como parecía estar. Las huellas de sus peleas seguían demasiado frescas y necesitaban, los dos, tiempo para reflexionar, pensar y, tal vez, extrañar._

 _En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Yurio, este los recibió con su misma actitud arisca de siempre, pero el matrimonio pudo notar que se veía algo cabizbajo. Después de que Víktor se despidiera de ambos, en otra incómoda escena con una promesa de llamar todos los días y verlo cuando Yuuri lo pidiera, el japonés ayudó a Yurio a preparar una comida para los dos. Pero, después de una hora en que el ruso seguía en una extraña conducta, el japonés no pudo hacer nada más que preguntar._

 _-Yurio… ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás triste?_

 _-No… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _-No me has llamado cerdo ni katsudon desde que llegué -bromeó el pelinegro, pero se preocupó cuando solo recibió una débil risa -Puedes decirme que te sucede. ¿Hay problemas con Otabek?_

 _-No, no es eso… no todo._

 _-Entonces sí sucede algo con él._

 _-Está un poco… molesto conmigo -confesó, dejándose caer en un sillón de su pequeño departamento._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque… pues… porque le dije a Víktor lo que hicimos en Detroit -Yuuri no se sorprendió por la declaración. Víktor le había explicado brevemente que el chico ruso fue uno de los detonantes de la noche anterior -… Él cree que fui… imprudente. ¡Pero yo cómo iba a saber que el estúpido de Nikiforov tenía tu celular! ¡Yo sólo quería decirte que estabas loco por aparecer ahí!_

 _-Lo sé, Yurio. Y lo siento por eso… y por causarte problemas con Otabek -Yuuri se sentó junto al chico._

 _-No, yo… lo siento por… por provocar un problema con Víktor. Estaba pensando que es mi culpa que estés aquí y no en tu casa._

 _-No lo es, Yurio -lo tranquilizó, revolviendo su rubio cabello con una sonrisa, gesto del cual el chico no se quejó -De cualquier forma, habríamos armado un escándalo por eso. Por cierto, gracias por aceptarme en tu departamento._

 _-Sí, bueno… no es mucho. Pero tiene dos camas y dos baños, y una buena cocina. Además, prometiste cocinar._

 _-Sí, lo hice._

 _\- ¡Pues termina eso! Me muero de hambre._

 _Yuuri rió, tan alegre, que la pesadez de su situación se le olvidó en el resto del día. Ambos Yuris ocuparon lo que les quedaba de tarde en comer lo que pudieron y ver películas._

 _Aunque si algo fue realmente importante esa tarde, fue el momento en el que Yurio, para sorpresa del japonés, pidió permiso para ver el vientre de Yuuri. El japonés, aunque sonrojado no se lo negó y se descubrió el abdomen. Vio cómo, con un poco de nerviosismo, Yuri acercó su dedo para palpar esa zona. Justo cuando entró en contacto con la piel, un adorable color carmín cubrió sus mejillas, pero no se apartó hasta que se percató de la sonrisa divertida del pelinegro._

 _\- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?_

 _\- ¡Es que es raro! -se justificó, cruzándose de brazos -Un cerdito y un ancianito._

 _-Solo será uno, Yurio -replicó el japonés, divertido._

 _-Seré tío de un cerdo anciano._

 _Yuuri no pudo hacer nada más que reír. Sin darse cuenta, el ruso acababa de admitir una especie de cariño de familia por la pareja. Tal vez ese era el propósito del bebé, unir a todos, aunque los últimos fueran sus propios padres._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*Segundo mes, semana 7_

 _Las dos semanas posteriores a esa noche, Yuuri y Víktor apenas se vieron un par de ocasiones, y no fue más de media hora en cada una. El japonés no dejó que su esposo lo acompañara a sus consultas, pues sabía que se quebraría antes de que resolvieran cualquier problema. Ambos lo sabían, no estaban listos para intentarlo de nuevo. La añoranza creció desde el primer día, pero el miedo, y un poco el resentimiento, les impedían buscar una conciliación y dejaron que el tiempo siguiera haciendo lo propio, hasta que estuvieran listos._

 _Esas semanas también fueron empleadas para que las personas importantes para la pareja supieran de toda la situación y de que la familia se haría más grande en unos meses._

 _Por supuesto, Mari fue la que más alegre y orgullosa se sintió. De alguna forma, sentía a ese bebé también como suyo y, sin que nadie la viera, sollozó de felicidad en su habitación. No cabía en sí misma de felicidad._

 _La pobre Hiroko tuvo que ser asistida por su esposo para no caer desmayada al escuchar la noticia en una de las llamadas de Yurio. Al principio, al igual que Víktor, Toshiya se negó a creer que eso podía ser cierto. Incluso Hiroko dudó de la cordura de sus hijos. Pero cuando vieron dos fotos, cortesía de cierto ruso peliplateado, una de una ecografía y la otra del vientre de Yuuri más crecido, los corazones de ambos padres latieron con una extraña mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y miedo._

 _Hacer que se convencieran completamente de que Yuuri los convertiría en abuelos tomó poco más de una semana de esfuerzos de los hermanos Katsuki. Para el término de la semana 7, con una grabación en vivo de la tercera ecografía del bebé, Toshiya y Hiroko ya no pudieron aplazarlo más y estallaron en llantos de alegría por el milagro que era su próximo nieto. Incluso, las apuestas se abrieron. Toshiya apostó con su esposa a favor de una niña, mientras que Hiroko estaba convencida de que recibirían un lindo nieto varón._

 _Una interesante discusión se desató cuando Víktor se lo dijo a Vladya. El hermano mayor, contrario a su estoica y dura actitud, sintió un nudo en su garganta que le impidió hablar un minuto entero cuando Víktor, sin preámbulo, le dijo:_

 _-Yuuri tendrá un bebé. Vas a ser tío._

 _Resultó que el sorprendido fue él cuando Vladya pareció no inmutarse ante la noticia. Al preguntarle el porqué de ese comportamiento, casi se va de espaldas al enterarse que Vlad supo todo desde casi un año antes de la intervención y que él mismo había pagado todos los gastos concernientes al milagro que era su sobrino, pues él también aseguraba que sería un niño._

 _Era de esperarse que se desatara una batalla campal por teléfono. Uno reclamaba que no se lo hubiera dicho, siendo que era su hermano. Él otro atacó diciendo que su hermano jamás habría dejado que el procedimiento se llevara a cabo. Víktor le dijo que no tenía derecho a intervenir en asuntos que concernían solo a la pareja, pero Vladya seguía en su posición de que, si el propio Yuuri lo había buscado para eso, era por algo._

 _Al final, aunque a ambos les costara trabajo hacerlo, tuvieron que ofrecer una disculpa por sus "egoístas" actitudes y Vladya terminó por recordar la promesa del japonés de merecer el honor de escoger un nombre para el bebé, cosa a la que Víktor no se negó, e incluso se alegró por eso._

 _Incluso siete meses antes de que naciera, la pequeña creación de Nikiforov y Katsuki ya estaba llevando dicha y enormes emociones a un grupo de personas. Tanto amigos como familiares, todos se vieron sorprendidos, temerosos e inclusive, renuentes a creer que eso estaba pensando. Pero, a fin de cuentas, todos lo aceptaron con mucha alegría._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de la unión que representó para muchos, no fue sino hasta el final del tercer mes de embarazo que el bebé logró lo que todos estaban esperando con ansias. A sus papás juntos otra vez._

 _Y solo bastó un espectáculo de patinaje y que se moviera un poco dentro de su progenitor._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*Tercer mes, semana 12_

 _-No, Katsuki, ni sueñes que te quedarás solo._

 _-Solo será una semana, Víktor. No pasará nada._

 _-No. Me niego. Y aunque te tenga que traer cargando._

 _\- ¡Víktor!_

 _-No me importa. Tu doctor me lo dijo. No te puedes quedar mucho tiempo solo porque tu estado es delicado. Así que haz tus maletas y los quiero dentro del auto en una hora._

 _Observando la "inocente" pelea marital, Yurio y Otabek reían desde la cocina. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas entre ambos se normalizaron. Aunque el hecho de que Yuuri permaneciera dos meses en casa del joven ruso preocupó a todos, Yurio era el mejor testigo de que, lentamente, empezaban a hacer un reinicio de su relación. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que ir a la casa de Víktor a darle algún sermón o simplemente a patearlo hasta que entrara en razón. Sucedía que la pareja tenía, en algunas ocasiones, pequeñas discusiones que rememoraban el día en que se separaron y eso dejaba muy mal a Yuuri. Era entonces cuando Plisetsky tenía que intervenir como protector del japonés y voz de la conciencia de su compatriota._

 _Probablemente habría perdido los nervios de no ser porque había sido invitado, junto con Otabek, a una exhibición de patinaje en Canadá. Víktor también había sido llamada, pero se negó a ir porque no quería dejar a su esposo de tres meses de embarazo solo. Tenía la firme intención de llevarlo a casa, y no hubo poder humano que lo sacara de esa idea. Aunque Yuuri se resistió, sabía que el poder de convencimiento y dramatismo de Víktor terminarían ganando._

 _Así, a regañadientes, guardó todas las pertenencias que tenía en la casa de Plisetsky y subió a uno de los autos de su esposo, ignorándolo en cualquier momento. No tenía modo de saber que, mientras Víktor se despedía del joven que había cuidado de Yuuri los últimos dos meses y de su novio, ambos lo animaron en su plan para poder recuperar su matrimonio, para que pudieran ser los mismos enamorados de siempre y recibir a su bebé cuando fuera el momento con una buena familia._

 _Poco antes de la hora de la cena, ambos llegaron a su casa, y un golpe de nostalgia invadió a Yuuri al encontrar todo tal como lo había dejado cuando se marchó. No entendía porque, pero veía en el rostro de Víktor algo de infantil entusiasmo._

 _-Mira, Yuuri. He aprendido a cocinar -señaló la cocina, donde había unos cuantos trastes con alimentos en su interior._

 _\- ¿Y la cocina no explotó o algo así? -preguntó Yuuri, con tono burlón y con la intención de hacer eso lo más ameno posible._

 _-Bueno… las primeras veces sí se me quemaban algunas cosas. ¡Pero ya no! Y me quedan muy rico -exclamó con mucho orgullo, invitándolo a pasar a la cocina -Te preparé borsht. ¿Verdad que huele bien? ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _-Sí, si huele apetitoso. Pero prefiero descansar un poco antes de la comida._

 _-Yo… dejé listo el cuarto de visitas para que lo ocupes. Pero si quieres tomar… ehh... nuestra habitación… también está bien._

 _-No quiero incomodarte. La de visitas está bien para mí -Víktor tendría algunas cosas que replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo, así que asintió, tomó las maletas de Yuuri y las llevó a esa habitación._

 _Una vez que se aseguró de que su esposo estuviera cómodo, se ofreció a llevarle la cena a la cama, oferta que Yuuri no rechazó. Sin ánimos de dejarlo solo, Víktor también llevó una mesita al cuarto del japonés para que comieran juntos. Habrían pasado ese rato en completo silencio, sino fuera por una llamada al celular de Yuuri._

 _-Doctor Usmanov…_

" _Hola, Yuuri. Te llamaba para recordarte que mañana tienes una cita conmigo. Y, en vista de que a tu bebé le gusta que lo veamos, creo que también será un buen día para saber si tendremos un niño o una niña."_

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?_

" _Será relativamente sencillo. Insisto en que tu bebé crece rápido así que espero que podamos definir su sexo. ¿Lo quieres saber?"_

 _-Eh… sí. Creo que sí. Sería bueno para… estar preparados._

" _Perfecto. Entonces mañana en el hospital a la diez. Buenas noches."_

 _-Buenas noches, doctor._

 _En cuanto Yuuri colgó, Víktor pudo ser testigo de cómo la expresión del japonés mudaba de estar tranquilo a entrar en un momento de nerviosismo._

 _-Yuuri… ¿todo está bien?_

 _-Sí… mañana tengo una ecografía -dijo, sin notar que los ojos de Víktor brillaron por la emoción y la ansiedad de pedir que lo dejara acompañarlo. Pero iba a esperar el momento adecuado._

 _\- ¿A qué te referías con lo de estar preparados?_

 _-Esto… bueno… hay grandes posibilidades de que mañana… sepa si es un niño o una niña._

 _-Re… really? ¿Lo sabremos ya? Dios… esto es…_

 _\- ¿Víktor? ¿Estás llorando?_

 _Yuuri se sorprendió de ver al ruso ocultar el rostro entre sus manos, pero las pequeñas convulsiones lo delataban. El corazón del japonés se estrujó un poco al verlo tan sentimental. Su mente le gritó que ya había sido suficiente de huir de la situación. Víktor había demostrado que estaba en verdad arrepentido y que quería ser parte del mundo del bebé. Ya no debía esconderlo más. Él también lo necesitaba como su esposo, como el amor de su vida y como el papá de su pequeño._

 _-Es… estoy bien, Yuu… Yuuri. Sólo me emocioné -contestó, secando sus ojos con las mangas de su suerte._

 _\- ¿Qué… qué te gustaría? -el japonés se descubrió preguntándolo con algo de cautela, pero provocando emoción el peliplata al encontrarse hablando, por primera vez, del bebé sin necesidad de pelear._

 _-Pues… no sé… ¿A ti que te gustaría?_

 _-Que esté sano -respondió sin pensarlo._

 _-Por supuesto que lo estará. Pero… ¿qué quieres… un niño?_

 _-Creo… creo que un niño es…mejor para los dos._

 _\- ¿Una niña no lo es?_

 _-Vamos, Víktor. Somos hombres. ¿Qué se supondría que haríamos con una niña?_

 _-Tenemos mujeres en la familia. Incluso Mila podría ayudarnos porque vive cerca de aquí._

 _-Pero no podría ser todo el tiempo. Es que no me imagino cuidando de una pequeña. Podríamos saber cómo actúa un niño, entenderlo mejor, saber lo que quiere… y dudo que podamos eso si tenemos una mujer._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón -reflexionó Víktor -Además… en mi sueño era un niño. Creo que sí, sería genial tener un niño. Una niña representaría un enorme reto. ¿Lo… lo llamas de alguna forma? -quiso saber, señalando con la mirada hacia el creciente vientre, que no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar._

 _-Ahh… pues… yo le digo bebé o pequeño. Y Yurio le decía cerdito -recordó con una sonrisa -creo que todos estamos esperando un varón. Mi papá es el único que piensa que será una niña._

 _-Bueno… creo que debemos esperar lo que sea. Pero estoy algo convencido de que es niño -indicó Viktor, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos - ¿Vas a dormir ya?_

 _-Sí… pero… Vitya… -el corazón del ruso dio un vuelco cuando lo escuchó llamarlo de esa forma tan cariñosa -Tú… esto… ¿Te gustaría… acompañarme mañana?_

 _-Oh, Dios… -Víktor se colgó del cuello de Yuuri en un cuidadoso abrazo, y el japonés pudo escuchar algunas risitas del ruso -Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri. Estaré encantado de acompañarte._

 _-Gra… gracias. Yo…_

 _-Sí, lo siento -lo soltó, con una expresión traviesa en su cara -Descansa, Yuuri. Dejaré la puerta abierta un poco por si me necesitas._

 _-Sí, gracias. Buenas noches, Víktor._

 _Casi dando saltitos de emoción, Víktor salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos. Miles de hermosos pensamientos se formaban en su mente, y en todos figuraba un lindo niño que fuera mitad él, y mitad Yuuri._

 _La reconciliación llegó unas pocas horas después, poco más de la media noche._

 _El ruso apenas podía dormir con la emoción de tener, por fin, a su esposo en la misma casa. Eso era un avance importante. Debido a que el sueño no llegaba, decidió levantarse y asomarse a la habitación de Yuuri y asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no necesitara nada._

 _Sin embargo, lo que encontró en la habitación lo descolocó por completo y, lejos de hacer algo, su cuerpo entero se quedó paralizado._

 _Yuuri, su Yuuri, lloraba con fuerza. Estaba hincado sobre sus rodillas en la cama. Una de sus manos trataba de contener las enormes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos castaños, mientras que la otra abrazaba con vehemencia su vientre._

 _La mente de Víktor divagó en toda clase de pensamientos fatídicos. "Algo le pasó al bebé… algo le pasó a Yuuri… no están bien… están sufriendo. ¿Qué le pasó a su esposo? ¿Qué le pasó a su hijo? ¿Acaso él…?_

 _\- ¡No!_

 _Abrió la puerta de golpe y prácticamente se arrojó sobre la cama. Inspeccionó cada centímetro del lugar y del cuerpo de su esposo para estar seguro de que estaban bien. No había nada que indicara que algo malo estaba pasando. Pero su corazón se desbocó cuando, desde la expresión extraña e intranquila del japonés sobrevino una palidez enorme._

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué te… ¿_

 _No acabó la frase. El aludido se puso de pie de un salto y corrió en dirección al baño. Víktor se alarmó al escuchar las violentas arcadas y como toda la cena estaba siendo vertida dentro del wáter._

 _Con cuidado de no incomodarlo, se acercó a él. Así en medio de la crisis y de repetidas peticiones de que se marchara, Víktor se sentó junto a su esposo, tomó su mano con fuerza, y mientras le acariciaba la espalda, le susurraba palabras de ánimo. Le decía que no lo dejaría solo._

 _Luego de unos minutos, en que el cuerpo de Yuuri se empecinó en no dejar nada en su estómago, el japonés se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y jaló la cadena. Con mucho cuidado, pues estaba mareado, Víktor lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a enjuagarse la boca, para deshacerse del horrible sabor a vómito. Lo condujo a la cama sujetándolo del brazo y una vez ahí, se mantuvo a su lado, sin soltar su mano._

 _-Lamento que hayas visto eso -se disculpó Yuuri, después de un rato de silencio._

 _-No, no, Yuuri. No te disculpes. No iba a dejarte solo. Debes ser horrible pasar por eso y yo… por lo menos quiero apoyarte un poco._

 _-Gracias, pero no me gustaría…_

 _-Yuuri… -ya no podía más. Ese era el momento en que tenían que solucionarlo o enloquecería -Recuerdo que… cuando nos casamos, mis votos decían que me quedaría contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad. Y tú… tú me prometiste que a pesar de mis errores… mis estúpidos errores… te quedarías junto a mí._

 _-Lo sé. Y yo prometí no dejarte solo… en lo próspero y en lo adverso…_

 _-No hemos sido muy buenos cumpliendo promesas, ¿No crees?_

 _-Víktor…_

 _-Amor… No sé cuántas veces serán necesarias para que me perdonas por ser un imbécil contigo aquella noche. Y tal vez no lo merezco, pero… ¿puedes darme otra oportunidad? Quiero cuidarte… cuidarlos a los dos… pero me duele no estar contigo… Yo… yo te amo demasiado…, y te extraño. Yuuri, por favor…_

 _-No… Víktor… no es tu culpa… Yo también me equivoqué. Debí decirte que…_

 _-No te angusties, Yuuri -puso un dedo sobre sus finos y suaves labios -Sólo dime que lo intentaremos de nuevo. Dime que volverás a ser mi amado esposo y yo prometo entregarme, en cuerpo y alma a los dos._

 _-Yo… claro que sí. Amor… yo también te amo. Y me haces mucha falta._

 _-Oh, Yuuri._

 _Víktor tardó prácticamente nada en acunarlo entre sus brazos y besar sus labios salados con la desesperación acumulada de dos meses. Dieron por entendido que no había necesidad de revivir los errores. No hicieron mención de nada de lo que había pasado mientras se desnudaban, porque para ambos, el pasado debía quedarse atrás, no debía importar._

 _Y así fue… dieciocho años. Los demonios del pasado no se ocultan, porque llegará el día en que sean liberados y terminen con aquello que empezaron._

 _Pero esa noche, mientras se fundían en uno solo, eso no importó. Solo querían sentirse suyos de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando entré, amor? -preguntó el ruso, después de soltar sus labios y apoderarse de su cuello._

 _-Porque estaba aquí sin ti… ahh… porque… se movió por primera vez cuando le dije que eras su papá._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Víktor parecía un niño en el consultorio del doctor Usmanov, quien miraba con diversión la emoción del ruso y las continuas risas del japonés. Era hermoso que, por fin, pudieran haber resuelto los problemas que había entre ellos y por los cuales el doctor Brendan sonaba tan preocupado cuando llamaba._

 _Cuando Yuuri estuvo acomodado en la camilla, con el vientre destapado, Viktor se sentó a su lado, sujetando su mano con fuerza y con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro. Estaba atento a todo lo que explicaba el médico mientras esparcía el gel sobre la piel de su esposo. La ansiedad estaba devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo_

 _Toda esa fuerza que había reunido, todo la determinación y firmeza, se fueron al diablo cuando la imagen en la pantalla apareció frente a sus ojos y un sonido firme llegó a sus oídos. Por supuesto que Yuuri ya lo había presenciado, pero ver como la presencia de su bebé desarmaba por completo a Víktor, fue suficiente para que las lágrimas corrieran por las mejillas de ambos._

 _Eso era felicidad. Eso era amor._

 _-Yuuri… gracias, Yuuri. Gracias por mi bebé… y por ti… gracias, amor._

 _\- ¿Habían pensado en qué es lo que quieren que sea? -preguntó el doctor, un poco avergonzado por tener que interrumpir la tierna escena, pero sucedía que ya sabía que se encontraba dentro del joven japonés._

 _-Ambos pensamos que… pues… por nuestra situación… un niño sería perfecto. También lo sería una mujer, pero… pero creo que podríamos más con un varón._

 _-Ya veo…_

 _-Además, Yuuri se refiere a él como si fuera un niño. Y yo lo imagino así también…_

 _-Muy bien… un niño entonces -murmuraba el doctor, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, casi como una tierna burla -Ya lo sé…_

 _\- ¿En serio? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Sí… miren -señaló una parte específica de la anatomía del bebé que revelaba la ecografía -Justo en este punto se desarrollan los genitales que definirán el sexo. Si fuera un niño… aquí podríamos ver el indicio de un pequeño miembro. ¿Pueden observarlo?_

 _-No…-dijo Yuuri, aunque se esforzaba por ver algo._

 _-Exacto… no está. Eso sólo quiere decir…_

 _-Oh, Dios… -Víktor se sujetó aún más fuerte de la mano de Yuuri, quien tampoco estaba en condiciones de creer lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Así es, señores -dijo el doctor, esforzándose por ahogar una risilla que quería salir ante la incredulidad de la pareja ante él._

 _-Es… ¿es enserio?_

 _-No puede ser…_

 _-Pero si lo es. Felicidades, están esperando una hermosa niña._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Ya sé que me van a querer matar por no haber subido capitulo desde la semana pasada. Pero mi cerebro colapsó con los exámenes. Pero ya terminé, así que vuelven las actualizaciones regulares y solo quería señalar algunos puntos.**

 **Como vieron, ya terminó el drama del embarazo. Pero nunca lo resolvieron, nunca hablaron de las dos peleas. Así que sí, ese va a ser el problema después.**

 **También pudieron notar que al buen doctor Brendan le gusta Yuuri, y que Víktor no lo tolera. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Le seguirá gustando después de 18 años?**

 **Ya se acabaron los capítulos recuerdo. Si habrá cosas que ver en el pasado de ambos, pero serán más esporádicos.**

 **Relacionado al punto anterior, tengo un montón de ideas de como llevaron el embarazo, el nacimiento y demás, pero no podía ponerlo aquí porque iba a quedar algo enorme y con mucho relleno. Así que estén atentos, ya que en próximos días (después de la ConComic) habrá capítulo de este fic y una serie de drabbles ligados a la historia, pero en una entrada nueva. Atentos.**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en próximos días. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: ¡Sabes que me fascinan los mensajes enormes! Y si, tienes razón. Al final no podemos ponernos solo del lado de uno porque los dos tienen sus errores. Y obvio se complica cuando entran en juego. Créeme que Brendan tiene una gran importancia en esta historia. Y hay muchas cosas que no se han dicho. Pero eso ya lo verás después. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Mil saludos!**

 **Iamyuurikatzuki: Nótese el odio por Laryssa jajaja. Si, lo sé. Será un enorme problema. Y está bien que no te pongas de ningún lado, yo tampoco lo haría… si no supiera como va a acabar todo esto muajajaja. El punto es que olvidaron demasiado rápido. Pero bueno, ya verás cómo avanza eso. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Mil saludos!**

 **Levy: Jajaja, qué bueno que algo bueno salió hasta en los peores momentos. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Mil saludos!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Y lo único que yo diré es que no estés tan segura de que Víktor será siempre la víctima. Yo solo digo… Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega, a pesar de todo jeje. ¡Mil saludos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Eso me sonó a chantaje para que no los siga haciendo sufrir. Pero… lo haré de cualquier forma, así que puedes seguir alimentando tu enojo, no hay problema. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Mil saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: ¡Oh! ¡Así que eras tú! ¡Me has descubierto! De haber sabido de mandaba una solicitud. Ya te buscaré de nuevo. Bueno, será sin spoiler, yo nada más digo que en el siguiente capítulo, le añadiremos dos rayitas a tu odio por la víbora jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Mil saludos!**


	31. De cómo nos partimos

**Capítulo 31: De cómo nos partimos**

Hasetsu, Japón

Yuuri y Víktor apenas se dirigieron la palabra en cuanto se encontraron en la cocina. Un escueto "buenos días" fue lo único que recibieron antes de que cada uno siguiera con sus actividades. No podían decir que nos les dolía. En realidad, les calaba hasta el alma no ser los mismos enamorados de siempre, conviviendo con sus hijos como siempre. Pero… ¿cómo se demostraban algo que no estaban seguros de seguir sintiendo?

El ruso recogió algunas cosas de su habitación y volvió a la recámara de Viktoria, quien había accedido a que la ocupara por tiempo indefinido, mientras que ella se mudaba al cuarto de Yuuri para que, entre otras cosas, no pasara las noches solo. Una vez que estuvo dentro del baño de la alcoba de su hija, se tomó unos momentos para pensar en las complicaciones que estaba atravesando su familia y tal vez hubiera reflexionado todo el día sobre ello encerrado en ese lugar, sino fuera porque una llamada a su celular lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Hola?

" _Señor Nikiforov, soy el doctor Mendeleiev. Buenos días."_

—Oh, sí claro. ¿A qué debo su llamada, doctor?

" _¿Recuerda que acordamos que su hija Viktoria estaría puesta a prueba en su pasada competencia para decidir si podía aumentar la dificultad en sus rutinas?_

—Sí, incluso envié el video de sus presentaciones. ¿Las revisaron?

" _Sí. El terapeuta que lleva su caso y yo estuvimos observándolos."_

—¿Llegaron a alguna conclusión? ¿Viktoria podrá seguir con el nuevo nivel de dificultad?

" _Le seré sincero, señor Nikiforov. Cuando vimos el video, nos dimos cuenta de que empezó muy bien, pero… su hija empieza a cansarse de una manera alarmante después del segundo minuto de rutina. Los saltos solo añaden debilitamiento a su_ _cuerpo. Y, si pudo notarlo, cuando caía, era el lado de su cadera donde tiene la fisura la que siempre recibe el golpe."_

—Lo había notado, pero… no pensé que fuera tan grave. Lo que quiere decirme es que…

" _En lo personal, creo que Viktoria debería dejar de patinar."_

—¿Qué? -Víktor sintió como si su corazón y su respiración se detuvieran. Eso era peor, y más doloroso de lo que pensaba.

" _Eso es si no queremos ningún riesgo. Pero yo entiendo que no sería sencillo para ustedes y para ella asimilarlo."_

—Si hay alguna otra solución… la necesito. Viktoria quedaría devastada si le digo que debe dejar las competencias.

" _Lo sé. Esa es mi recomendación, pero… una alternativa es que reduzca al mínimo posible los cuádruples. Comprendo que acaba de añadir uno, pero con eso está llevando su cuerpo a límites peligrosos."_

—Lo que quiere decirme es que…

" _Si pudiera ser solo uno, o de preferencia, ninguno, podría mantenerse en el deporte sin comprometer su salud."_

—¿Es lo único que se puede hacer?

" _Teóricamente, sí. El terapeuta de su hija cree que si sus terapias fueran más… intensas o… rudas, por decirlo de alguna manera, obligaríamos al cuerpo de la señorita a hacerse fuerte."_

—¿Pero eso no significaría un riesgo?

" _Lamentablemente, sí. Y yo no creo que sea la alternativa para ella. Tiene problemas respiratorios. Sabe que mantenerla en su peso ideal siempre es complicado, y después del accidente… no creo que pueda tolerar ejercicios de esa clase."_

—Son… demasiadas cosas en contra.

" _Creo que debería hablarlo con su hija para llegar a un acuerdo. En lo que a mí respecta, seguir compitiendo no es una opción sana. Pero si seguirán con ese deporte, entonces recomiendo que Viktoria haga el menor esfuerzo posible."_

—Entonces… es todo lo que se puede hacer.

" _Sí. Eso o las intensas terapias."_

—No, definitivamente no haré que Viktoria se arriesgue a un tratamiento agresivo. Yo… hablaré con ella.

" _Será lo mejor, señor Nikiforov. En verdad lamento dar esta noticia, pero es necesario. Si tiene alguna duda, puede llamarme. Recuerde la consulta de ella para el siguiente mes"_

—Por ahora está bien, gracias. Agendaré la cita. Que tenga buena tarde.

En cuanto terminó la llamada, Víktor tuvo ganas de estrellar el aparato contra la pared. Una terrible sensación de derrota se apoderó de su ser y cayó de rodillas al piso. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle eso a su hija? ¿Cómo la enfrentaba a un problema al que ni él mismo sabía cómo reaccionar?

Su Yuuri lo odiaba, su Yukie seguía distante con su hermana, y ahora, su Viktoria estaba frente a la decisión de no lastimarse o hacer lo que le gustaba. Simplemente no podía estar bien.

Si no supiera que dos pequeños necesitarían un padre fuerte en cuatro meses, estaría tentando a darse por vencido. Y no había más culpa que la suya.

—¡Papá! ¿Está todo bien? Me pareció escuchar un golpe -se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la gemela menor al otro lado de la puerta.

—No… no es nada, Viktoria -suspiró antes de volver a hablar - ¿Puedes ir al Ice Castle? Necesito hablar contigo antes del entrenamiento de Yukie.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. Te veo en una hora allá. ¿Pasa algo? -escuchó la suave voz dudar. Pasaba de todo. Pero debería ser lo más fuerte que pudiera por ella… por todos.

—Ya lo hablaremos.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, en un rato, papá.

No quería. Estaba tratando con todo lo que tenía. Podía jurarlo. Pero las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y la desesperación inundaba su acongojado corazón. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer para que todos estuvieran felices?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri estaba preparando la clase de música que ofrecía en la escuela de arte de Hasetsu. Pero lo cierto era que apenas podía estar concentrado. La enormidad de la situación lo afligía y sus opciones parecían ser pocas.

Realmente estaba tratando de pensar en que momento una sola respuesta pasó por su cabeza. Ni siquiera quería considerarla. Quería demasiado… o amaba demasiado a Víktor como para eso. Pero todo a su alrededor parecía derrumbarse, y por más que lo intentaba los problemas no parecían tener solución. Podía ser que, incluso, el problema fuera él.

Su celular avisó de una llamada entrante. El nombre en pantalla lo hizo sonreír. Contestó y dejó la llamada en altavoz. Vaya que tenía una habilidad especial para hacerse presente cuando Yuuri se sentía mal o pasaba por un pésimo momento. Había sido así desde… probablemente desde que lo conoció.

—Brendan…

" _¡Hola, Yuuri! Que gusto escucharte. Sólo llamaba para avisarte que llegué a Tokyo hace unos minutos y tomaré el tren a Fukuoka."_

—¿De qué hablas?

" _Yuuri… ¿olvidaste que hablamos de que preferías tener a los bebés en Hasetsu? ¿Estás bien?"_

—No, yo… sí recuerdo eso. Pero… aún faltan cuatro meses.

" _Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero estar cerca de… del caso a partir de ahora. Además, tus hijos tienen la rebelde costumbre de no respetar los tiempos, así que prefiero estar ahí para no perder ningún detalle y no tener que pasar por otra sorpresa."_

—¿Cuatro meses antes? ¿No es algo apresurado?

" _No, Yuuri. Tus pequeños son los que siempre se apresuran. Yo creo que cuatro meses son los justos. ¿Hay algún problema en que esté ahí?"_

—No, en lo absoluto. Estoy… feliz de que vengas. Te gustará el hotel y podría llevarte a conocer Hasetsu.

" _Suena maravilloso, Yuuri. También me muero por probar el katsudon de tu mamá"_

—Prometo que te mostraré todo lo que quieras.

" _Entonces me apresuraré. Llamaré de nuevo cuando llegue a Hasetsu"_

—Está bien. Te esperaré con ansias, Brendan.

" _Gracias, Yuuri. Nos vemos en unas horas."_

Apenas colgó la llamada, sintió una conocida presencia detrás de él. No hacía falta que lo viera para saber que Víktor lo había escuchado. Probablemente no estaba feliz.

—Así que… ¿El doctor Fitzgerald llegará hoy a Hasetsu? -preguntó el ruso, con un tono demasiado estoico.

—Sí. Iré a recogerlo a la estación después de mis clases -le indicó guardando sus papeles y partituras en un portafolio.

—Siempre puedo enviar a alguien por él. No deberías hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Ni siquiera deberías ir a tus clases…

—Víktor… -interrumpió, claramente fastidiado por lo que estaba diciéndole - ¿Se te ofrece algo? Ya tengo que irme.

—Yuuri, por favor…

—No, Víktor. Si sólo vienes a eso, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Sabes de sobra que me retiro de todo hasta el próximo mes. Ni siquiera voy a discutirlo -espetó, colgándose el portafolio al hombro y estando dispuesto a salir de la habitación - ¿Querías algo?

A Víktor le costaba reconocer en el hombre claramente molesto frente a él a su esposo. Pero lejos de tratar de ser razonable con él, su actitud, y sobre todo la mención de cierto doctor americano, lo hizo enojarse y rechazar por completo la idea de hablar del asunto de Viktoria que tenía planeado discutir con Yuuri.

—Olvídalo. Solo cuida a mis bebés.

—Siempre, Víktor. Buenas tardes.

Yuuri salió de la casa, dejando una extraña sensación de vacío en el ruso. Resolvió que, precisamente en esos momentos, no tenía tiempo para lamentarse por los desplantes del pelinegro. Tomó la mochila en donde guardaba sus siempre fieles patines y después de llamar a Sasha y Yukie para irse al entrenamiento y asegurarse de que Kenji en verdad estaba en casa de sus abuelos, salió con sus hijos, temeroso y a la expectativa de lo que tenía que decirle a Viktoria.

c

—Papá… solo dímelo. Me pones nerviosa.

Viktoria estaba esperando una explicación para esa actitud tan extraña de su padre. Le había pedido hablar en los vestidores mientras sus hermanos calentaban. Pero por varios minutos, Víktor apenas pudo decir nada. Le dolía en el alma tener que darle esa clase de noticias, y aún más, ocultarle que había una solución, riesgosa, pero era una opción.

¿Por qué Viktoria no podía saber de esas terapias intensivas? De nuevo, por ser ella y por ser hija de Yuuri. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. El espíritu retador, hasta imprudente vivía en ambos. Y sabía que los dos eran capaces de lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que se proponían. Y Viktoria no se detendría a pensar que podía acabar irremediablemente lastimada. Pocas cosas producían verdadero pavor en Víktor, pero ver a su hija destruida de esa manera por su culpa, por no poder protegerla de nuevo.

—Vik… yo… Necesito que… quiero que entiendas lo que te voy a decir. No es algo que yo haya decidido, pero… pero tendremos que aceptarlo.

—No me gusta esto, papá -Viktoria sentía su corazón palpitar de una manera dolorosa. Ver a su padre tan abatido le causaba una horrible sensación de temor -Por favor, ya dime.

—En la mañana recibí una llamada… era el doctor Mendeleiev…

—¿Ya vio las presentaciones? -preguntó con entusiasmo, cosa que estrujó aún más el corazón del peliplata -Espero que haya notado el enorme esfuerzo que puse. Yo sé que falle, pero…

—Viktoria -su padre la interrumpió, sujetándola por los hombros, conectando sus celestes y frías miradas -El doctor la vio y, como esperaba, rechazó por completo que vuelvas a… a… intentar un tercer cuádruple en tus rutinas.

—¡No! -la chica se levantó de golpe, llevándose las manos a los oídos, negada a escucharlo -No, no, no, no, no. Papá… eso no puede…

—No es todo, nena -Víktor tuvo que ponerse de pie y tomarla de un brazo para que parara de caminar en círculos -El doctor… él quiere que no vuelvas a hacer un cuádruple.

—¡Es que eso no puede ser! Llevo haciéndolos el último año y no ha pasado nada.

—No vamos a esperar a que pase. Es eso… o dejas de patinar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú médico lo dejó muy claro. Sabes que después de cierto tiempo, hay un importante cansancio. Terminas sofocada, y eso provoca caídas sobre tu cadera. No se ha recuperado por completo y…

—Para ya, por favor -pidió la chica, con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas -Ya sé lo que me pasa, pero… ¡A pesar de eso puedo hacerlo! ¡Termino las rutinas!

—¿Pretendes que siga dejando que te arriesgues innecesariamente?

—¡Pero no es innecesario! Las competencias…

—Las competencias no me importan nada si tú estás mal, Viktoria. Por favor, entiéndeme. Es un riesgo que…

—¡Todos corren los malditos riesgos!

—¿Y qué hacemos, Viktoria? ¿Esperamos a que sufras una lesión grave y te veas obligada a dejarlo?

—No me voy a lastimar, yo sé que puedo…

—No. Lo mismo dijimos hace años y terminaste en coma una semana -estaba siendo más difícil de que lo que pretendía. Pero, por un lado, entendía que se sintiera tan frustrada. Hasta él comenzaba a sentir que todo había sido en vano.

—Pero no me pidas que me quede cruzada de brazos y acepte esto. ¡No puedo! ¡El hielo… yo vivo de él!

—No te estoy diciendo que no te dejaré patinar, solo tendremos que ajustar las rutinas a tri…

—¡Entiende que no puedo aceptar eso! Así jamás voy a ganar.

—No se trata de ganar, Viktoria. El patinaje es más…

—Para el seis veces campeón del mundo es fácil decirlo -espetó la chica, soltándose del agarre que su padre mantenía sobre ella.

Viktoria limpió los surcos de agua en la piel de su rostro, mismos que estaban provocando que el alma de su padre se partiera poco a poco, y se dispuso a irse. Sabía que, si escuchaba un argumento más, se rompería. Tomó su bolsa de deporte y salió del vestidor. Pero apenas pudo avanzar unos pasos, sintió la firme mano de Víktor sobre su hombro, presionándolo para que se detuviera.

—Lo digo en serio, Viktoria. No te atrevas a hacer un cuádruple… nunca más.

—¿O qué? -retó, sin mirarlo.

—O no será necesario que te lastimes para que dejes las competencias. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a entrar a una pista de hielo -sentenció, prometiéndose a sí mismo que cumpliría su promesa de ser necesario.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Viktoria. Sentía las palabras de Víktor como filosas y frías, y estuvo plenamente segura de que, si llegaba a desafiarlo, no repararía en lo que ella llegara a sentir.

—Víktor, ¿ya estás…? -antes de que Viktoria contestara cualquier cosa a su padre, Yukie llegó a donde estaban ellos y se quedó estática ante la rigurosa mirada que el ruso le dirigía a su llorosa hermana - ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada que te importe -soltó Viktoria, apartando con brusquedad la mano de Víktor y decidida a irse. Antes de salir de la pista, se detuvo junto a Yukie, quien la miró con algo parecido a la indignación -Bien hermanita, ya no deberás preocuparte por mí. El Mundial, el Grand Prix, serán cosa fácil ahora que ya no tengo oportunidad.

—¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Es lo que querías, ¿no? Verme derrotada. Pues bueno, desde hoy, te regalo ese lujo.

—¡Ven aquí, Viktoria! -ordenó Víktor, casi gritando.

Pero la orden no fue obedecida y su hija abandonó el lugar corriendo. Se giró para encontrarse con la expresión perturbada y molesta de Yukie, quien suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de volver al hielo junto con Sasha, quien, para fortuna de todos, no había sido testigo de la contienda.

Víktor lo sabía. Él probablemente hubiera actuado de la misma forma. Viktoria estaba enfadada, pero no estaba viendo que todo era por cuidar de ella. No estaba seguro de estar arrepentido de no haberle dicho de la terapia alternativa. Ella la habría aceptado sin detenerse a pensar que estaría poniendo en juego más cosas que si se limitaba a solo reducir los cuádruples.

Pero era Viktoria. Ella se negaba a dejar de volar.

Y era Víktor, quien le cortaría las alas, si con eso la protegía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri se sintió curiosamente tranquilo cuando, a lo lejos, en los últimos andenes de la estación, distinguió la figura de Brendan Fitzgerald. Los años lo habían tratado bastante bien, y a pesar de que habían pasado casi 19 años desde que lo conocía, todavía tenía una chispa de juventud y energía en sus ojos.

No tuvo el saludo que esperaba. El americano solía ser bastante agradable y cálido en sus modos, pero su expresión mudó a incredulidad cuando vio a Yuuri frente a él.

—Yuuri… ¿qué demonios te pasó? -inquirió, con un hilo de voz.

—Brendan… hola también -contestó Yuuri, irónico y divertido.

—No juegues. ¿Por qué te ves así? Estás demasiado pálido y delgado. Tienes ojeras y… -el doctor pareció reconocer algo en el japonés y le dirigió un gesto entre molesto y preocupado -Es anemia, ¿verdad?

—¿También eres adivino?

—No, solo he pasado más de la mitad de mi vida sumergido en la medicina -aclaró, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento -Yuuri… estás cuidándote, ¿verdad?

—Lo hago. Pero… ellos no me dejan hacerlo mejor -aclaró, pasando su mano sobre el refugio de sus gemelos.

—El doctor Kagamine me ha dicho que tus niños son bastante inquietos. Pero eso no significa que no debas hacer algo al respecto. Mañana te prepararé algún tratamiento.

—Ya lo tengo. Sólo que… es complicado -confesó el japonés.

Brendan no hizo ningún comentario hasta que llegaron al auto negro de Yuuri. Una vez que estuvieron adentro y se pusieron en marcha, el americano dudó en preguntar qué era lo que el pelinegro entendía por "complicado", pero una vaga idea asaltó su mente y decidió iniciar por ahí.

—Y… ¿cómo has estado? Además de lo obvio, claro. ¿Cómo están tus hijos y… y Víktor?

—Los niños están bien. Yukie viajará en dos días al Nacional de patinaje -contestó después de meditarlo un poco -Viktoria y Sasha obtuvieron buenos lugares en Rusia y Kenji ha crecido y es un bebé muy inteligente y amoroso.

—Me lo imagino -respondió, notando que evitaba por completo hacer mención del ruso - ¿Y… tu esposo? Supongo que debe estar muy emocionado por los gemelos.

—Sí, está feliz.

—¿Sólo eso? Yuuri… ¿han tenido problemas? Sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos personales de mis pacientes, pero…

—Tú sabes que no eres sólo mi doctor, Brendan. Te hiciste uno de mis mejores amigos y… te tengo más confianza que a cualquiera -Yuuri se detuvo en un semáforo y suspiró pesadamente -Nosotros… no estamos bien. Hemos discutido mucho y cada vez hablamos menos.

—Eso suena algo preocupante.

—Se fue de la habitación y… pues… dudo que vuelva en algún momento.

—Entonces está bastante mal -obvió el médico, con un deje de preocupación en su habitual voz tranquila -Hace unos meses…

—Hace unos meses todo estaba bien, pero… hubo problemas entre Yukie y Viktoria. Por alguna razón, Víktor… revivió la discusión de aquella vez en San Petersburgo. Desde entonces yo… nosotros… no hemos logrado conciliarlo.

—Pensé que lo habían resuelto. ¿No tardaron dos meses en volver a vivir juntos?

—Yo también pensé que estaba resuelto, pero él insiste en que no… no está del todo solucionado -negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto y siguió manejando.

—Tal vez solo les hace falta sentarse a hablar un poco -era extraño para Brendan ofrecer algún consejo para solucionar la relación de su amigo y paciente, cuando cargaba con la culpa de que, aquella vez que ambos pelearon, llegó a considerar que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Y algo así parecía revivir en ese momento, aunque de alguna manera lo mortificaba.

—Ya lo intentamos y acabamos gritando. Brendan yo… me cansé de intentar. Víktor… él cree que tiene el control sobre todo y que todo lo puede resolver. Y no es así. Si fuera así, muchas cosas serían diferentes.

—Sabes que te diré que no creo que Víktor sea el único responsable.

—Si. Y créeme que lo sé. Pero… no puedo hacerme culpable de todo.

—Yo no estoy diciendo eso, Yuuri. Pero si ambos hablaran… no es solo por ustedes. Tú sabes que la situación de tus gemelos es delicada, pero Kenji y Sasha aún son unos niños que no necesitan ver a sus padres discutir, Incluso Yukie y Viktoria. Tus hijos… necesitan su familia.

—No es como si no la tuvieran. Ellos saben que…

—¿Han visto algo?

Yuuri se mordió el labio, recordando con pesar las lágrimas corriendo por el dulce rostro de Sasha, por las palabras hirientes de Yukie y sensación de pesadumbre en Viktoria, aún más el aire inocente de Kenji, que vivía sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Sí, todos se han involucrado de alguna manera. Empezó porque Víktor está sobreprotegiendo a Viktoria.

—Después del feo accidente, es entendible. Él mejor que nadie sabe que su hija estuvo demasiado cerca de…

—Por favor, no lo digas. Duele sólo recordarlo -pidió Yuuri, doblando en la esquina de la calle en la que se encontraba el hotel de su familia.

—Bien. Pero Yuuri, lo que sea que esté pasando… no lo solucionan gritando.

—El problema es encontrar una solución. Dejémoslo por hoy, Brendan. No quiero sentirme mal ahora. Además… -entró al estacionamiento del lugar donde había pasado toda su infancia -… hemos llegado.

El americano sonrió entusiasmado al ver el edificio que ocupaban las aguas termales y hotel Yu-topia. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar, encontrándolo demasiado agradable y apacible. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio salir a una mujer regordeta y de cabello canoso que, a pesar de los años, conservaba su afable actitud.

—¡Doctor Brendan! Que gusto nos da que esté en Hasetsu.

—Dígame solo Brendan, señora Katsuki. Para mí también es un placer estar en Japón.

—Entonces yo soy solo Hiroko -replicó la mujer, sonriente y amable -Pasen al comedor, Yuuri. Les serviré de comer unos deliciosos platos de katsudon.

—Gracias, mamá. Mi bebé…

—No ha querido dormir desde que llegó por la mañana. Está jugando en tu cuarto. Es el niño más testarudo que he conocido.

—Idéntico a su papá -observó Brendan, causando una leve invasión de rojo en las mejillas del japonés, que rió e invitó al castaño a entrar al lugar.

Apenas estuvieron dentro, escucharon pasos pequeños y torpes acercarse hacia ellos, y Brendan vio con ternura como Yuuri se encontraba con su bebé y lo levantaba del suelo para regalarle besos en sus redondas mejillas. Parte de su alegría era saber que él era el responsable de que ese niño y sus hermanos existieran; que, por su trabajo, una persona tan especial para él como lo era el japonés riera de felicidad como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Hiroko y Toshiya los invitaron a pasar a comer, y Brendan no dudó en alabar a cada bocado la deliciosa comida que la japonesa le había servido. Durante una hora, Yuuri decidió olvidar que había problemas en su casa y se dedicó a pasar un agradable momento con Brendan, su bebé y sus papás. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo. Viendo como su doctor y amigo reía y convivía con su familia de una manera tan alegre, casi podía pensar que era demasiado perfecto, que nada lo podía arruinar. Casi…

—¡Papá! -primero, Sasha llegó corriendo y ofreció un cálido abrazo a Yuuri, de esos que lo dejaban sin aliento, pero que amaba. El niño iba a proceder a explicarle todo lo que había hecho en el entrenamiento, cuando notó la presencia del hombre de ojos grises -Doctor Brendan…

—Hola, Sasha. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi. Felicidades por tu primer lugar en Rusia. Vi la presentación, eres asombroso -halagó el doctor, y un sonrojo idéntico al de Yuuri apareció en las mejillas del chico ruso.

—Yo… muchas gracias, doctor Brendan. ¡Le prometo que siempre lo haré mejor! -aseguró el niño, sentándose al lado de su papá pelinegro y robándole un poco de comida de su plato.

Escucharon algunos murmullos en la recepción del hotel, y Brendan fue testigo, para su preocupación, de cómo Yuuri se tensaba al percibir la presencia del ruso.

—… aunque yo creo que si agregamos el cuádruple toe loop al final tienes más probabilidades de que… -el cuerpo y la voz de Víktor se detuvieron en seco cuando entró al comedor y se encontró con el hombre que, en todos los sentidos, nunca había sido de su completo agrado -Brendan… ya estás aquí…

—Buenas tardes, Víktor. Así es, llegué hace una hora.

—Yo… bueno… bienvenido. Espero que te sientas cómodo. Si necesitas algo… no dudes en pedirlo.

—Agradezco la hospitalidad de tu familia, gracias.

—Víktor, cariño, ¿van a comer aquí? -preguntó la mamá de Yuuri, ante el silencio incómodo que se produjo después de la última frase pronunciada.

—Sí, gracias. Ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos quedarnos el resto de la tarde.

—Hola, Brendan -saludó Yukie, que entró al comedor después de que entretenerse contestando el mensaje de cierto inglés -Es genial tenerte aquí en Hasetsu.

—Y para mí es fantástico ver que cada día eres más linda y talentosa -la chica entabló una cálida charla mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del doctor.

—¿Dónde está Viktoria? -preguntó Yuuri a su esposo en un susurro cuando notó la ausencia de la menor de las gemelas.

No hizo falta que Víktor contestara la pregunta. Unos segundos después, la silueta de una chica de cabello plateado pasó en frente de la estancia, sin dirigirle la palabra o una mirada a ninguno de los presentes. Escucharon que, en el pasillo de las habitaciones de la familia, una puerta deslizable se cerraba con fuerza. El ruso mayor no fue capaz de contener su molestia ante la actitud infantil de Viktoria, y después de disculparse con los presentes, se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de Viktoria.

Yuuri no tardó en acudir al mismo lugar de su esposo. Brendan se alarmó al verlo tan preocupado, pues sabía que eso no hacía ningún bien a los bebés en camino, pero decidió guardarse los comentarios para la consulta que tendrían al día siguiente.

—¡Viktoria! ¡Abre la puerta!

El japonés llegó a tiempo de ver como Víktor golpeaba la puerta con insistencia y de escuchar la negativa de su hija.

—¿Qué haces, Víktor? ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nada, Yuuri. Es entre ella y yo. Tú puedes regresar con el doctor -espetó el peliplata, estresado.

—No empieces, Víktor. Además, es mi hija y también tiene que ver conmigo -hizo a un lado a su esposo y tocó la puerta con suavidad - ¿Vik? Abre la puerta, por favor.

—No quiero ver a Víktor -respondió ella desde adentro.

—¡Viktoria! Soy tu padre y te estoy ordenando que abras la maldita puerta -exigió el ruso, estrellando su puño contra el marco.

Se hizo entre los tres. Momentos después, la puerta se deslizó y el rostro devastado con ojos rojos de tanto llorar de Viktoria les hizo frente. Ninguno de sus padres supo cómo reaccionar ante la apariencia de su hija. Los corazones de ambos se estrujaron, pero Víktor decidió no hacer casi a ese sentimiento.

—¿Qué? -la chica soltó la pregunta con fastidio, lo cual logró irritar todavía más a Víktor.

—No me hables así. Estaba esperando que entendieras que…

—¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte! -Viktoria detuvo las palabras de Víktor con su grito.

Ambos se vieron con un profundo rencor. Esa fue, tal vez, la primera partición del corazón sensible de Viktoria. Fue, tal vez, el momento en el que se alejaron, en el que el resentimiento sobrepasó con creces al amor que se tenían.

Antes de que Viktoria misma se diera cuenta, se arrojó sobre los brazos de su padre japonés. Yuuri la recibió sorprendido. La sintió llorar sobre su pecho y hasta su vientre henchido percibió las convulsiones que el llanto le provocaba. Acarició su cabello con suavidad, pero la expresión que le dirigió a Víktor fue de un reproche.

—¿Qué le hiciste? -lo cuestionó, en un tono que hasta para Víktor fue demasiado frío, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar el desplante de la mañana.

—¿Ahora si quieres saber? Antes de que te fueras a tus clases quise decírtelo, pero al parecer te importa más el doctor que lo que pasa con tu hija.

—¡Víktor! Eso no es cierto.

—¿Seguro, Yuuri?

—Nunca me dijiste que se trataba de Viktoria -replicó, abrazándola aún más fuerte contra su pecho. Sentía la presión sobre sus bebés, pero no podía evitar ofrecer el consuelo a la menor de sus hijas.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste decir nada.

—Eres tú quien llegó reclamando por la presencia de Brendan. Pero no importa, Víktor. Ahora lo estás viendo. Viktoria no está…

—¡Ya! ¡Por favor, ya! ¡Para con esto, papá! -pidió la chica, sus gritos ahogados en un sollozo -Víktor no quiere que vuelva a patinar.

—¿Qué? -inquirió el japonés, incrédulo.

—Si eso me asegura que no te pasará nada, Viktoria, lo haría. Pero estoy siendo demasiado condescendiente contigo. No te dije que no competirías, solo ordené que dejaras los cuádruples.

—¿Por qué, Víktor? ¿Qué hizo?

—¿Ya me vas a escuchar?

—Deja de decir eso, en serio -le respondió fastidiado.

—El doctor Mendeleiev revisó las presentaciones de Viktoria -explicó Víktor, ignorando lo que había dicho -Y dijo eso de lo que yo ya estaba seguro. Si ella sigue esforzando su cuerpo, va a lastimarse definitivamente.

—Eso no… no puede… tiene que haber otra solución… no es el…

—Si lo es, Yuuri. Y no, no hay otra opción. Es que baje la dificultad por completo o que deje de patinar para siempre. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber cuál es la opción que yo prefiero. Sin embargo, no le estoy prohibiendo que lo haga, lo único que quiero es que coopere.

—Sí, claro. Hasta que poco a poco me retires del patinaje -intervino la chica, separándose del abrazo de su padre, quien apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Viktoria, nena. No quiero… no quiero que algo te pase. Creo que Víktor tiene razón…

—¿También lo vas a apoyar a él, Yuuri? Yo lo único que quiero es que no me dejen rendirme. Debe haber alguna otra solución, quiero buscarla.

—No. No harás nada de lo que después nos podemos arrepentir -sentenció el ruso.

—Tal vez deberíamos consultarlo con algún otro doctor, Víktor. Si podemos encontrar una alternativa…

—Yuuri, deja de consentirla. El no del doctor Mendeleiev es definitivo. No hay más -sin quererlo, una ligera punzada de culpa se instaló en el corazón de Víktor por tener que esconder la agresiva solución también a su esposo. Pero no dejaría que la imprudencia acabara también con su hija.

—No es eso, Víktor. Quiero ayudarla.

—Ignorando lo que su terapeuta dice no es la mejor opción, y lo sabes.

Las palabras sobraron, y Yuuri sabía que, en realidad, Víktor tenía la razón. No estaba dispuesto a que, por un salto, toda la integridad de Viktoria se viera comprometida. Dolía, y mucho, pero era por su bien.

—Papá… -la chica sujetó la mano de Yuuri con firmeza, casi como su estuviera suplicando -Tú… me entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú si me vas a apoyar, ¿cierto?

—Viktoria, amor… -el japonés se agachó lo que sus bebés le permitieron. Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en los orbes celestes de la rusa, presintiendo lo peor -Yo… yo quisiera que hicieras todo lo que puedes, pero… pero Víktor tiene razón. No… no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte por un salto. Ya no, nena.

—Papá… pero yo quiero.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, por favor, entiéndenos. No queremos que pases por lo mismo. Nosotros…

—No, papá. Tú -Viktoria levantó la mirada y se limpió las copiosas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas -No… no lo voy a hacer porque él lo dice.

—Yo no quiero que…

—No, Víktor. Llevas cinco años tratando de detenerme. No… no quieres que vuelvas a ser la mejor. Y no sé si es por Yukie o por mi problema.

—No digas tonterías, Viktoria. No es por tu hermana, solo quiero…

—No me importa -cortó la chica, dirigiéndose a la puerta -Es… es porque Yuuri me lo pide.

Viktoria salió de la habitación, con rumbo a un baño para limpiarse el rostro e ir a cenar, dejando a sus padres solos y con intensas ganas de gritarse el uno al otro.

—Yuuri, no sé lo que estás pensando, pero no te atrevas a contradecir lo que ya se ha dicho.

—No, Víktor. No lo haré. Pero es por ella -Yuuri se giró hacia él, con sus castaños ojos reprochado su actitud -Viktoria tiene razón. No has querido apoyarla desde su accidente. Ella no está paralítica o algo así, Víktor.

—Y voy a encargarme de que así sea para siempre.

—La vas a frustrar.

—Si con eso consigo que no se haga daño, a mí tampoco me importa.

—Eso es extremista hasta para ti, Víktor.

—¿Y lo dices tú, Yuuri? -recriminó el ruso, haciendo que su esposo bajara la mirada -Lo que sea. Hazme el favor de apoyarme por lo menos en esto.

—Ella y yo estamos pagando por un error que nosotros no cometimos, Víktor.

—Lo sé. Por eso hago lo que hago. No te estaba pidiendo permiso, Yuuri.

—No olvides que también es mi hija, Víktor. Ambos decidimos por las cosas importantes.

—No voy a discutir acerca de decisiones importantes, Yuuri. Estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno es bueno con eso -dijo Víktor, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque sus sentimientos no explotaran. Sus bebés, tenía que pensar en sus bebés.

—Víktor… no hagas esto. Estás siendo demasiado estricto, y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi hija sufra por tu culpa.

—Pero si vas a dejar que otros sufran -soltó el peliplata antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas, Víktor?

El ruso negó con la cabeza y salió de la estancia. Para su sorpresa, se encontró de frente con Yukie, quien lo miraba expectante, casi temerosa. Víktor susurró un leve "no".

—Es su culpa -dijo la chica, mirando hacia el lugar donde Viktoria estaba siendo animada por Hiroko.

—No, Yu. Ustedes no tienen la culpa -Víktor tomó de la nuca a su hija y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Vio a Yuuri salir y fijar la mirada en ambos -Me voy a casa, nena. Discúlpame con tus abuelos y… el invitado.

—Voy contigo, papá -indicó Yukie, sujetándolo de la mano.

—Nena, nos has terminado de cenar -Yuuri tomó el hombro de su hija, pero al instante, sintió su rechazo, pues ella se movió para quedar pegada al cuerpo de su padre ruso.

—Cenaré con mi papá. No… no se ve muy bien y no quiero dejarlo solo. Además, viajaremos en dos días y tenemos que descansar -aclaró ella.

Víktor sonrió con suficiencia y se aferró aún más a la delgada mano de la japonesa. Le dirigió una última mirada vacía, totalmente ausente a Yuuri y se dirigieron a la salida del hotel, sin percatarse de que una sombría mirada azul los observó hasta que salieron del lugar.

—No es lo que tú digas…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Ni siquiera deberías pedir su opinión, papá -dijo Yukie.

Acostados en la cama de la pelinegra, con la chica sujeta con fuerza al torso desnudo de su padre, ambos habían platicado lo que sucedía con la gemela menor y con Yuuri. Para desesperación de Yukie, Víktor había terminado derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas.

—No es como si fuera un ser insensible, nena. También quiero que Viktoria… opine.

—¿Pero no crees que hay un límite? Literalmente se burló de ti hoy.

—Yo no lo vi así. Si eso me hubiera pasado a mí, probablemente habría actuado de la misma forma -reflexionó el ruso, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Pero sabrías de sobra que no es lo correcto -replicó Yukie. Y es que ni ella misma se imaginaba siendo tan intransigente como su hermana.

—Tal vez. Solo quiero que tu hermana esté bien. Pero si ella no me deja cuidarla, yo…

—No lo hará, papá. Viktoria es testaruda y solo está entendiendo que no la quieres dejar avanzar -soltó la chica con molestia.

—Lo sé, pero… creo que no me importa. Tendrá que ser así por ahora, aunque… -tomó a Yukie del mentón y levantó su rostro para que azul y marrón se encontraran -Me ayudaría que ustedes por lo menos se hablaran con normalidad.

—Creo haberles dicho que no voy a ceder. Yo no fui la que se… equivocó.

—Yukie…

—No. Por ahora, no. Quiero que… quiero que pase un poco más de tiempo. Y quiero que Viktoria entienda muchas cosas.

—Solo espero que sea cuestión de tiempo. Yo… yo en verdad solo quiero que todos estemos bien -concluyó, abrazando a su hija por la cintura y atrayéndola a la protección de su tibio cuerpo. Una leve risa salió de sus labios.

—¿De qué te ríes, papá? -quiso saber Yukie, más dormida que despierta.

—No está bien que duermas tan desabrigada. Por lo menos usa una blusa -Víktor había sentido el turgente pecho de su hija contra su torso, y le causó gracia pensar en que ambos preferían vestir la menor cantidad de ropa posible durante la noche.

—Cuando tú lo hagas, yo también. Sabes que mientras duermo me da mucho calor.

—Te vas a resfriar.

—Si a ti no te pasa, tampoco a mí -Yukie de hizo un ovillo y buscó que su papá la abrazara aún más -En serio, a veces me asusta lo mucho que nos parecemos.

—A mí me gusta mucho. Pero yo soy más guapo.

—Yo aún conservo todo mi cabello -bromeó ella, en un limbo de estar dormida o despierta.

—Castigada por la eternidad -concluyó Víktor, haciéndose el ofendido.

—No… no es cierto… Tu cabello sigue siendo… igual de bonito…

—Ya lo sé -Víktor echó sobre ambos una sábana y dejó que su cuerpo y mente se relajaran. De verdad, necesitaba no pensar en nada, y la compañía de su hija mayor servía bastante bien para relajarse -Descansa, princesa.

—Tú también. Te quiero mucho, papá.

—Y yo te amo, bebé.

Porque no podía amar a nadie de la forma en que amaba a su pelinegra favorita. De la responsable del mayor de sus miedos y la más profunda felicidad. Los amaba a todos por igual, pero Yukie… ella era de alguna forma, especial.

Porque lo entendía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri aguardaba en la sala de espera del hospital. Se sentía muy cansado, y no ayudó que su mente divagara en lo ocurrido desde una atrás y en los fríos y distantes saludos de esa misma mañana.

Víktor y Yukie se negaron a entablar una palabra más allá de "Buenos días", lo cual no solo lo sorprendió, sino que se descubrió con un punzante sentimiento de decepción. Más aun cuando toda la familia sabía que ese día estaba programada una ecografía. Al final, tanto sus hijas como su esposo partieron a sus entrenamientos y clases de ballet, Kenji se había quedado al cuidado de su tía Mari y el único que lo acompañó con entusiasmo fue Sasha.

—Buenos días, Yuuri, Sasha. Se les ve muy bien hoy -saludó el doctor americano cuando llegó al lugar. Buscó con su mirada y le extrañó la ausencia de algunas personas - ¿Tus hijas y Víktor no vendrán?

—Hola, Brendan. No ellos… están ocupados. Hoy sólo somos Sasha y yo -respondió, aparentando tranquilidad mientras sacudía el cabello platino de su hijo.

—Bien, entonces no hagamos esperar más a los pequeños y pasemos al consultorio. El doctor Kagamine ya nos debe estar esperando.

Padre e hijo siguieron al doctor hasta el lugar donde Yuuri podía olvidar durante un momento lo que pasaba fuera de ahí y concentrarse en el hermoso milagro que eran sus dos bebés. No tenía forma de explicar lo mucho que los amaba, aunque aún no los conociera. Cada vez que los sentía moverse dentro de él, la sensación de una enorme felicidad aloraba en su ser y lo hacía sentirse fuerte. Sus gemelos eran la fortaleza que necesitaba para hacer frente a las dificultades de su vida. Eran su razón para querer intentarlo, para aún no darse por vencido. Los amaba, los amaba con cada fibra de su alma, y haría todo lo que pudiera para que ambos iniciaran su vida con la mayor felicidad y seguridad que su padre pudiera ofrecerles.

Después de que ambos saludaran al doctor japonés que ya los estaba esperando, Yuuri se tendió en la camilla que siempre lo recibía y dejó la piel henchida de su abdomen bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo.

—¿Me ayudas, campeón? -Brendan colocó un poco de frío gel en las manos del pequeño ruso, quien asintió emocionado.

Yuuri sonrió con diversión al ver la concentración de su hijo al esparcir el líquido sobre su piel.

—Bien, señores. Creo que ya estamos listos para saludar a los pequeños -el doctor Kagamine se acercó con el aparato que parecía un micrófono, y una vez que lo colocó sobre Yuuri, Brendan cedió su asiento a Sasha para que pudiera ver de cerca a sus hermanos. El japonés señaló a la pantalla con una sonrisa -No fue difícil. Miren… aquí podemos ver a uno de ellos, y atrás de él está el segundo.

—¿Y está seguro de que son niños? -quiso saber Sasha, provocando una ligera risa en los tres hombres presentes.

—Completamente. Tendrás dos hermanitos, y vaya que son inquietos. Mira cómo se mueven -le dijo Fitzgerald al niño, indicando que en la imagen se apreciaban unos movimientos de extremidades.

—Son así todo el tiempo. No me han dejado dormir bien los últimos días -comentó Yuuri, pasando la mano por su piel limpia para sentir aún más a los bebés.

—Puedo notarlo. No te ves igual que en otras ocasiones -hizo notar el médico americano.

—Brendan… ¿puedes ver esto? Me refiero a… las medidas -Brendan analizó las lecturas que había en pantalla y su expresión cambió a preocupación -Eso no está nada bien.

—¿Qué no está bien? -el corazón de Yuuri dolió por los pálpitos de angustia.

—Yo… -Brendan dudó ante la presencia del niño y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo -Sasha… ¿podrías… aguardar a tu papá en la sala de espera? Nosotros y Yuuri necesitamos hablar de cosas de adultos.

—¿Y yo no puedo escucharlo? -inquirió el ruso, separándose con desgano de su papá.

—Después yo mismo te platicaré. Prometo que te invitaré algún postre en casa de tus abuelos.

Ante la promesa del americano, y un poco a regañadientes, Sasha salió del consultorio. Mientras Yuuri se limpiaba el gel de su cuerpo, los doctores platicaban entre ellos, analizando los datos de una hoja en blanco, notoriamente preocupados.

—¿Ya vas a decirme que está pasando, Brendan? -cuestionó Yuuri, poniéndose de pie y tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente a un escritorio de madera brillante - ¿Ellos no están bien?

—No… bueno sí -el médico japonés dudó -Ellos están bien, Yuuri. Se desarrollan con normalidad, pero… me preocupa que uno de los gemelos es… considerablemente más pequeño que su hermano. Son unos pocos centímetros importantes.

—¿Eso… eso es muy malo? Kenji también era algo más pequeño…

—Es… es diferente, Yuuri. Kenji no tenía un gemelo. Temo que uno de los bebés no esté recibiendo los nutrientes suficientes. De ser así, puede que su cuerpo no esté desarrollado por completo al término del embarazo.

—Eso es malo, Brendan. Sé que puede tener muchos problemas -Yuuri sentía como su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante horribles posibilidades.

—Sí. Y también quiero que entiendas que tu anemia y el continuo estrés van a empeorar la situación.

—Brendan, sabes que… las cosas no son buenas. Y yo intentó alimentarnos bien, pero… sólo no siempre puedo retenerlo.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento, pero tendrás que esforzarte aún más. Te puedo dar todas las vitaminas y nutrientes que necesites, pero tienes que hacer algo por cambiar todo lo que está pasando -Brendan tomó la mano de Yuuri para hacerle sentir que estaba con él.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que el bebé complete su desarrollo, señor Katsuki. Pero el doctor Fitzgerald tiene razón. Usted y su familia serán el mejor apoyo que los gemelos puedan tener para estar bien -el japonés le tendió una receta a Yuuri con todas las prescripciones, recomendaciones y medicinas que serían oportunas para el tratamiento.

—Sí… yo… prometo que haré todo lo que me digan por mis bebés -Yuuri recibió el papel con manos temblorosas, y se tuvo que obligar a controlarse.

—Gracias. Ya verás que todo saldrá excelente y en cuatro meses tendremos a tus bebés sanos, como el resto de tus hijos. Por ahora, recomiendo que vayas a casa y descanses.

Yuuri agradeció a ambos médicos, y después de prometer a Brendan que lo vería al día siguiente, salió del consultorio para encontrarse con Sasha, e irse juntos a su casa. El japonés tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo por no sucumbir ante el temor. Debía ser fuerte… seguir siendo fuerte. A pesar de todo. A pesar de que lo único que necesitaba, era sentirlo cerca, saber que, contra todo, estaban juntos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brendan llegó a su habitación con la cabeza doliéndole por la preocupación y la culpa. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer rompía con el principio del secreto entre doctor y paciente.

Pero ahí residía el problema. Yuuri no solo era su paciente. Era su amigo y su…

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar a que todo ese asunto se solucionara por su cuenta. Temía que, de no intervenir, todo empeorara. Y le inquietaba por los niños y Yuuri.

Cuando marcó ese número en su celular, sabía de sobra que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero no iba a hacer nada. No por ellos, no por Yuuri,

" _Hola, Brendan. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"_

—A decir verdad, sí. Es sobre Yuuri. No todo marcha como debería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En cuanto el japonés abrió la puerta de su casa, escuchó las voces de su esposo y hermana murmurar y entendió que algo no estaba bien. Se apresuró a entrar a la cocina, en donde estaban Víktor y Mari. Apenas los vio, notó la expresión tensa y abrumada del ruso, entonces sintió como todas sus fuerzas parecían querer escapar.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Yuuri… -Mari se reunió con él, y el pelinegro distinguió algo parecido al reproche en su mirada -Tú y Víktor tienen que hablar. Los niños están en el hotel, y ahora me llevo a Sasha con ellos.

—Espera… ¿por qué? -Yuuri trató de detenerla, pero inmediatamente sintió la mano temblorosa pero fuerte del ruso en su hombro.

—Yo le pedí que se los llevara. Y tú no sales de aquí hasta que me expliques todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que dejaron de oír las voces de Mari y Sasha. Un ambiente demasiado pesado se instaló entre ambos. Casi jurarían que sentían el enojo emanar de sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres que explique? -inquirió el japonés, reuniendo todo el valor que poseía.

—Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de tu doctor -la voz de Víktor sonaba cortada, como si las palabras le causaran heridas -Yuuri… ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que tenías anemia? Me enteré de eso y de que estás bajo de peso. Muy bajo.

—Yo no… yo pienso que puedo manejarlo solo. Me enteré hace poco y…

—¿Sólo? -preguntó, casi con un grito - ¿Te fijas en lo que dices?

—Víktor, no hace falta que…

—¡No me importa, Yuuri! ¡Grito si quiero! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¡No eres solo tú! ¡Son mis bebés, mis hijos, los que están pagando las consecuencias!

—¿Ahora si te importa? Hoy no tuviste problema alguno con irte. Nunca te quedas, Víktor. Siempre tengo que afrontarlo solo.

—Siempre ha sido tu decisión excluirme de todo. No sé si piensas que soy estúpido o algo así.

—Sí, eso he llegado a creer. Parece que nunca entiendes lo que siento… Llevamos veinte años casados y aun…

—¿Aún qué? ¿Todavía dudas? ¿No he dejado lo suficiente claro lo que eres para mí?

—No es eso. Pero no siento que estemos juntos... Yo ya no… ya no sé lo que siento.

—Siente lo que quieras, Yuuri. Pero eso no justifica que te pongas en peligro, que arriesgues a mis hijos.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

—Tú, Yuuri, estás siendo un irresponsable. De nuevo. No tienes porqué callarte todo esto. No es justo para ti y para mí.

—¡No se trata de justicia! ¡Yo no quiero que te preocupes por mí! ¡He hecho todo esto pensando en ti! ¡Todo el tiempo ha sido por ti!

—Nunca me dejaste decidir. Yo nunca pedí esto.

La puñalada en su corazón fue demasiado para Yuuri. Se sintió más allá de despreciado. Fue como sentirse humillado, como que nada de lo que había hecho veinte largos años había valido la pena.

—Bien. Si eso es lo que piensas… creo que entonces si quiero estar solo.

Yuuri prácticamente corrió a encerrase a su habitación, sin dar oportunidad a que Víktor lo alcanzara.

—¡Abre la jodida puerta, Yuuri! ¡No hemos terminado! -escuchó el grito seguido de un golpe. Uno fuerte y desesperado.

—Yo sí. Vete, Víktor. No quiero que estés aquí.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No hagas esto! ¡No puedes!

—Puedo… y ya lo hice. ¡Vete! ¡Por favor, vete!

Y no hubo más remedio. Esa noche, fue la segunda vez que Víktor y Yuuri se abandonaron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **¡Hola queridas y queridos! Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero la inspiración y el tiempo me abandonaron y no quería entregarles algo mal hecho. Sin embargo, lo logré. Aquí está y cada vez duele más. Y para los que preguntaban, no. No esto no va a acabar bien, por lo menos no en varios, varios capítulos. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Creen que se resuelva? Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **No pongo mucho más porque ya es de madrugada y tengo mucho sueño. Para los que no sabían, pueden encontrar en mi perfil "Create our history", la serie de drabbles que prometí y que narran más a fondo detalles y vivencia de Víktor y Yuuri como padres. Espero que les guste, porque ahí si hay amor, aunque un poco más de realismo.**

 **Ahora si ya es todo. ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Sakura furinji: A mí sí me sonó a chantaje, jaja. Y lo fuera o no, de cualquier forma, seguirá habiendo sufrimiento. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y todo el drama. ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: Creo que algo raro le pasa a FF, porque también tuve problemas para subir el capítulo. Tengo que estar pendiente de todas mis historias para saber si no han actualizado, así que te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo. No tienes idea de lo que me duele escribir sus peleas (aunque también me gusta jeje) Solo espero que no esté siendo demasiado drama y/o sufrimiento y que te siga gustando. Y aún falta lo realmente bueno. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho. ¡Muchos, muchos cariños!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Siempre puedes agregarme, porque yo ya no te encuentro. Me localizas como Tess López López. Sería genial tenerte como amiga. ¡Me encanta que te esté gustando y supere tus expectativas! Realmente he tenido que pensar mucho en cómo llevarlos a estos extremos porque eran demasiado perfectos. Pero sí, ya lo hicieron. Sé que no metí a tu personaje favorito Laryssa -obvio sarcasmo- pero no quería quitar la esencia del capítulo, pero no te preocupes que para la siguiente tienes mucho de ella. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


	32. Y de cómo decidimos ceder

**Capítulo 32: Y de cómo decidimos ceder**

"— _Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Campeonato Nacional Japonés de Patinaje Artístico con sede en Osaka. En breve, iniciaremos con el programa corto femenino. Grupo 3, al hielo."_

—No deberías estar tan ansiosa, Yukie. Falta más de una hora para que pases -comentó Víktor al ver a su hija caminando de un lado a otro, haciendo crujir sus delgados dedos.

La chica resopló resignada y se sentó a un lado de su padre, moviendo su pie izquierdo con insistencia y provocando una sonrisa de resignación en el ruso. Yukie notó la expresión divertida de su padre, pero ni eso la calmó. Desde que se despertó en el hotel, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho, no precisamente porque algo fuera a salir mal. Solo sentía que algo importante iba a pasar. Tan importante, que no la estaba dejando pensar en la competencia con tranquilidad.

Verla así producía en Víktor un sentimiento de honda nostalgia. Recordaba como muchos años atrás había entrenado a una persona ansiosa por naturaleza. Su hija lucía igual que él.

—Nena… vamos a otro lado a calentar. Creo que es el público lo que te está poniendo nerviosa -Víktor hizo la sugerencia mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a su hija.

—No es eso, papá. En verdad estoy bien. Es solo que… no sé. No me siento tranquila desde la mañana. Quedémonos aquí, te prometo que me tranquilizaré -aseguró Yukie con una sonrisa, deteniendo los ansiosos movimientos de su cuerpo.

Víktor dudó un poco, pero ante la mirada determinada de la pelinegra cedió. Volvió a tomar asiento donde estaba y le pidió que comenzara a realizar los ejercicios de estiramiento. Aún faltaba suficiente tiempo para que fuera su turno. Yukie, como campeona del Cuatro Continentes y del Grand Prix, tenía el lujo de ser la última en presentarse. Para ella, eso era fantástico, pues así podía analizar el desempeño de sus contrincantes y hacer cambios en sus rutinas de último momento.

—Yu, termina de calentar, volveré en un momento -indicó Víktor, levantándose de nuevo de su asiento. Antes de irse, se situó detrás de su hija, elevó y estiró sus brazos y los regresó a sus costados -No fuerces los movimientos, que sean más fluidos. Cuando te concentras demasiado en cómo te mueves, tiende a verse rígido. Si solo sigues la música, lucirán más naturales.

—Entendido, entrenador -le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y elevando su pulgar. Víktor sonrió divertido y se alejó entre la multitud de personas y competidoras.

Yukie siguió calentando por su cuenta, sin olvidar esa extraña opresión sobre su corazón. Ya había repasado mil veces toda su vida para tratar de entender, y no había encontrado nada nuevo. Sí, seguía molesta con Viktoria, y un tanto con Yuuri. Sí, sus padres seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, y dolía, en verdad que lo hacía. Pero no era nada que no estuviera pasando ya. La sensación de ansiedad era por algo nuevo, y ya no estaba segura si se sentía más nerviosa por eso o por el momento en que pasara.

—Qué bonito se mueve, señorita Katsuki. ¿Le permitiría a este fan saludarla?

La japonesa habría accedido gustosa. Le fascinaba el reconocimiento de sus seguidores y trataba de ser lo más amable que pudiera con todos ellos. Pero esa voz, esa sensual y melodiosa voz no era de un simple admirador. Sí de alguien que se declaraba su seguidor, pero no era uno cualquiera. Y Yukie no supo si salir corriendo, voltear y golpearlo, abrazarlo o solo ignorarlo.

—Yukie… por lo menos dime que no me quieres ver. Pero contéstame, por favor -Jeremy se acercó con sigilo, pera quedar de frente a la pelinegra quien, al verlo, retiró la mirada con un gesto de bastante indignación.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga -respondió, sin siquiera verlo.

—Oye… fuiste tú la que dijiste que olvidara el tema -recriminó el chico, tomándola de la mano, provocando un feroz sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas.

—Yo… sí… dije que lo olvidaras, pero eso no quiere decir que te quiero… que quiero algo contigo. Si de verdad estás buscando una relación o amistad, dile a Viktoria. Estoy segura de que ella no tendrá ningún inconveniente.

—¡Yukie! Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he explicado lo que pasó. Ella sabe, porque yo se lo dije, que no me interesa otra cosa de su persona más que amistad. Contigo es… diferente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó, ignorando las excusas del inglés.

—¿Te parece que voy a competir o algo así? Vine a verte y apoyarte -Jeremy resoplo y se sentó en la silla frente a la chica, que no por la plática detuvo su calentamiento.

—¿Y no pasaste a Hasetsu antes? Mi ilustre hermana debe estar sintiéndose sola.

—Katsuki, para ya con esto. Si lo que quieres es que en verdad te deje de molestar dímelo abiertamente. Te lo cuestioné mil veces antes y cada vez evadías la pregunta -el de ojos casi grises tomó de los hombros a la japonesa y eso forzó a Yukie a hacer frente a su abrasadora mirada.

—Haz como quieras -espetó, sin poder soltarse del agarre firme del chico.

—¿Lo ves? No me dices que sí, pero tampoco que no. Y yo ya no sé qué es lo que debo esperar.

—Por Dios, Jeremy. Tienes veintiún años, ya debes saber que esperar de quien sea.

—Sí, lo sé. Y lo único que estoy esperando es que la chica que me gusta entienda que solo tengo ojos para ella. Lo que haya pasado con su hermana es un error del que ambos estamos muy arrepentidos -Jeremy la soltó y suspiró. De alguna forma, la pelinegra admiraba su determinación -Sólo dime si sigo esperando o me doy por vencido.

Yukie permaneció unos segundos en silencio, consumida en la mirada infranqueable de Howland. Aunque en ese mismo instante se estuviera jugando la vida con su respuesta no sabría qué decir, porque no tenía la menor idea de que sentir. Ya había escuchado mil veces la explicación, al punto de que la conocía de memoria. Y ya no dolía como las primeras veces, pero seguía causando el mismo enojo como si acabara de ver la noticia en su celular. Tal vez era el hecho de que Viktoria había decidido dar el tema por terminado, o que Jeremy era quien no dejaba de insistir. Pero Yukie sencillamente no podía decir nada. Y resultaba que ni ella misma estaba segura de querer que Jeremy se alejara. Pero no era tan sencillo decir que lo aceptaba, porque aún había un sentimiento abstracto que no la dejaba en paz. Por eso, le resultaba factible que fuera el inglés que decidiera que hacer. Ella no era una persona a la que le gustara tomar esa clase de decisiones.

—No sé, Jeremy. No tengo la menor idea de lo que quiero y tampoco tengo ánimos de pensarlo ahora mismo -Yukie se sentó y habló mientras se ajustaba los patines -Insisto, aceptaré lo que sea que tú decidas.

—¿Aunque eso signifique hacer que me pienses día y noche?

—Suerte con eso -respondió Yukie con una sonrisa burlona después de soltar una carcajada demasiado irónica.

—No la necesitaré, nena -la pelinegra se paralizó y sintió que cada parte de su ser se contraía en el justo momento en que Jeremy tomó su mentón con la mano y dejó un largo, demasiado largo beso en la comisura de sus labios. Yukie estaba segura de haber podido percibir el aliento fresco del chico colarse hasta su boca -Tu turno es en media hora. Te estaré observando.

Con la misma sutileza con la que había llegado, Jeremy se marchó por los pasillos de los vestidores, siendo detenido en más de una ocasión por alguna chica que le pedía su autógrafo o una foto. Probablemente Yukie no lo aceptaría, pero lo cierto era que ardía en celos cada vez que el inglés contestaba afirmativamente y regalaba de enormes sonrisas al resto de las chicas dentro de ese lugar. No era suyo, y no estaba segura de querer que así fuera. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que su sangre parecía hervir al ver como todas ellas se le acercaban. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Perdonar y ya? ¿Así de sencillo?

Yukie esperaba que ese encuentro con Jeremy fuera la razón de su presentimiento, aunque no entendía porque tenía que ser precisamente malo. Para desgracia de la pelinegra, lo entendió unos segundos después, mientras acomodaba los protectores de las cuchillas.

Lo vio caminar con una sonrisa, y ella misma le habría sonreído e ido a su encuentro, de no ser porque no venía solo. De hecho, su compañía era quien lo estaba haciendo dibujar esa expresión feliz en su rostro. Una compañía de sensuales curvas, carnosos labios rojos y una mirada verde y penetrante.

En ese momento, Yukie, quizá por primera vez en su vida, sintió lo que era que otra mujer la intimidara. Laryssa Novikova era experta en eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Lary… yo preferiría no vernos en público. Pueden grabar o tomar fotos y… no quisiera que Viktoria las viera.

—Cariño… si sabías de antemano que no podías cumplir una promesa no entiendo para que la hiciste.

Víktor apartó la mirada con pesadumbre. Ella estaba en lo cierto. No necesitaba que le recordaran que se estaba ganando el título al peor padre del año por romper una promesa con la menor de sus hijas. Pero Viktoria no lo entendería. Ella probablemente nunca sabría la necesidad de mantener a una amiga como Laryssa cerca de él. Su familia seguía cayendo a pedazos y en los peores momentos, la rusa era quien se tomaba el tiempo de escucharlo y dejar que se desahogara. Hubiera querido no perder el contacto con ella durante tanto tiempo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero… quería que Viktoria se sintiera más segura. Ella está viéndose muy débil y yo sólo quiero ayudarla. Supongo que eso no lo entiende -suspiró el ruso, sentándose en una de las bancas del vacío vestuario y recargando la barbilla entre sus manos.

—A veces creo que tú quieres encargarte sólo de tu familia -replicó ella, tomando asiento a su lado - ¿No se supone que Yuuri también es padre de ellos? Debería poner un poco más de esfuerzo, si quieres mi opinión.

—No quiero que se involucre demasiado. Los bebés… quiero que él también esté bien. He procurado que no se altere, pero…

—¿Lo ves? Él tampoco está poniendo de su parte. ¿Si entiendes que eso a lo que insistes en llamar familia ya no lo es y no es toda tu responsabilidad? -inquirió la mujer, tomando el mentón de Víktor para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—No, Laryssa. Yo sé que aun puedo hacer algo por ellos. Kujo y Dimitry… ellos tienen que llegar a una familia unida y fuerte.

—Personalmente, Vitya, creo que deberías dejar ese asunto de lado y concentrarte en que tus hijos por lo menos estén sanos. Después de que nazcan, ambos podrán decidir qué hacer -la rusa se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida del vestidor -Ya casi es el turno de tu hija, ¿no?

Víktor asintió y trató de sonreír para Yukie. Para que por lo menos ella si pudiese sentirse segura a su lado. Pero el peso de las palabras de Laryssa había caído como bomba sobre su corazón. Sonaban tan ciertas y tan dolorosas al mismo tiempo. Era verdad, esos pedazos que estaban en su casa apenas podían ser llamados una familia. Eso que representaban los dos anillos en su dedo, apenas podían decir que estaba casado y que había una promesa de estar siempre juntos. Pero estar casado no siempre significa seguir enamorado, y a veces una promesa se vuelve imposible de cumplir.

Pese a todo, todavía no quería darse por vencido. Aun brillaban dos pequeñas esperanzas, bajo los nombres de Kujo y Dimitry. Si por alguien seguía de pie y aferrado a la idea de solucionar todo, era por ellos. Lo estaba entregando todo por sus gemelos, bajo ilusión de que serían lo que les faltaba a todos para conseguir paz, para volver a ser una linda familia feliz.

Siguió a Laryssa fuera de los vestidores, tratando de verse lo más normal posible. Encontró a la rusa mirando fijamente a una de las competidoras. A su favorita.

—Ha crecido mucho -escuchó decir a Laryssa -Aún recuerdo la última vez que la vi. Era un bebé grande si la comparabas con la pequeña Viktoria. Lloró mucho cuando la cargué e inmediatamente pidió volver a los brazos de Yuuri.

—No le gustaban los desconocidos. Ninguno. Y solo toleraba a sus tíos -Víktor hizo memoria de esos momentos y una sonrisa nostálgica pintó sus labios. Bajó la cabeza para que el flequillo ocultara sus ojos y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—Espero que me acepte más que aquella vez.

Víktor asintió y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba la japonesa, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia y les dirigía una mirada inquisitoria.

—Yu… sé que ya sabes de ella… -dijo Víktor, señalando a la rusa en cuanto estuvieron frente a Yukie -pero no te la había presentado. Ella es Laryssa Novikova, una gran amiga y…

—También una ex novia -soltó la chica, cortando el aire de los pulmones de su padre y sacando una sonrisa de suficiencia en Laryssa.

—Vaya, has investigado. Dejémoslo en que soy la mejor amiga de tu papá, nena. Es un gusto verte de nuevo -Laryssa deja un par de besos en las mejillas de la japonesa, sin que esta supiera cómo reaccionar.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Ya nos conocíamos?

—Oh, sí. Las visité a ti y a Viktoria en dos o tres ocasiones antes de que se mudaran a Japón.

" _Grupo 1, ingrese al hielo"_

El altavoz que indicaba que el momento de su presentación estaba cerca impidió que Yukie contestara algo a la rusa. Laryssa se acercó a la japonesa y le dio un corto abrazo al tiempo que susurró en su oído.

—Vamos, demuéstrame que tan brillante eres en la pista, querida.

Tal vez pretendían ser unas palabras de ánimo, pero a Yukie le sonaron más como si fueran un reto. Asintió a la mujer y tomó de la mano a Víktor, quien solo atinó a despedirse con la mano de su amiga al ser prácticamente arrastrado por su hija hasta la valla de contención.

—¿Yu? ¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber el ruso, viendo la brusquedad con la que la japonesa se deshacía de los protectores de las cuchillas.

—No me agrada -contestó, tendiéndole la chaqueta negra y dejando al descubierto su vestido.

—Nena, no empieces tú también, por favor. Si doy otra explicación acerca del asunto…

—Yo no dudo de ti, papá -interrumpió la chica, esperando que abrieran la puerta para poder entrar al hielo -Yo sé que… que tú puedes entender los límites. Pero Viktoria y… yo también, creemos que hay algo más en ella.

—Puedo asegurarte que…

—¿Completamente seguro de que no es así? Sinceramente dudó que no lo hayas notado. Pienso que, si te diste cuenta de algo, sólo no quieres aceptarlo.

—Yukie…

—Papá yo… sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? -pidió, pero no espero a la respuesta de Víktor. Se deslizó por el hielo junto con las otras cinco concursantes que estaban en su grupo, las que podrían considerarse las mejores de Japón.

Mientras ella practicaba sus saltos y movimientos, Víktor se tomó un minuto para pensar en las palabras de su hija. Tenía que admitirlo, la pelinegra era de una mente sagaz. Aunque no estaba totalmente convencido de haber notado algo más allá de lo habitual en el modo en el que llevaba su amistad con Laryssa, si aceptaba que se podía prestar a malas interpretaciones.

Pero justo en esos momentos de su vida, era mínimo lo que le importaba. Siempre que Viktoria y Yuuri supieran lo que pasaba, lo demás resultaba irrelevante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Por último, recibamos a la medallista de oro del Grand Prix y el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, Yukie Katsuki-Nikiforova."_

El público la ovacionó de pie y ella se ocupó de dar una vuelta a la pista para saludarlos. Era gratificante tener tantas personas que la siguieran. Aunque sabía que muchas de ellas la apoyaban por ser hija de Víktor y Yuuri, sobre todo de Yuuri, tenía muy en claro que también iban por ella, porque era su patinar el que cautivaba. Podía decir que se sentía afortunada porque ella si lo entendía.

La elección de su canción para el programa corto podría parecerle infantil a algunos. Había sido seleccionada de un anime. De hecho, el nombre de la protagonista le recordaba a una persona, y en el momento de la decisión parecía una tierna idea, misma que en ese momento le supo agridulce. A pesar de todo, la música y la letra reunían su sentir en forma de melodías que sus patines lograban expresar con claridad. A pesar de que no había voz en la música, el sentimiento fluía con tan solo las notas de pianos y violines.

Hablar de un mundo que se cae, de la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ti. Y aferrarse con fuerza a la luz. Por más minúscula que sea. Si hay luz, hay esperanza. Por lo menos eso creía.

Yukie se portó como toda una profesional al lograr sacar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que fueran el hielo y su rutina. Clavó casi todos los saltos, y aunque en uno cayó, pudo incorporarse rápidamente a la rutina, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como siempre, como en todo momento, Yukie se coronó como la mejor de la noche, dejando a las competidoras a demasiados puntos de distancia. El mundo la veía como un ser radiante, feliz, dichoso y triunfante.

Pero quienes la conocían, todos aquellos que sabían ver los sentimientos en la mirada color chocolate de la japonesa, se dieron cuenta de que no era la misma. De que en su mirada afloraba confusión. De que su sonrisa no era sincera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Hasetsu, Japón.

En la comodidad de su cama, Yuuri se encontraba descansando con sus dos hijos varones mientras esperaba el turno de Yukie para presentar su programa largo, del en dónde era seguro que haría una actuación aún mejor que el día anterior y volvería a casa con la presea dorada. Sasha se esforzaba porque Kenji lograra decir mínimamente bien el nombre de su hermano mayor, pero cualquier intento estaba resultando infructuoso, y el japonés no tenía otra opción más que reír a cada mueca de disgusto del pequeño ruso.

—De verdad, Kenji. No es muy difícil. Solo di Sa-sha.

—¡Sasa!

—Olvídalo, me rindo -el niño se dejó caer sobre el colchón y enterró el rostro en una de las almohadas ante la risa del bebé, que la sintió como si fuera una burla -Se está riendo de mí, papá.

—No lo hace, Sasha. Solo tiene dos, dale un poco más de tiempo -pidió Yuuri, acariciando los suaves cabellos plateados del niño.

El ruso murmuró algo como una queja y optó por dejar eso por la paz con Kenji y dedicarse a intentar pasar el nivel de uno de sus videojuegos, terminando con su hermano cerca de él, atento a las alucinantes imágenes en pantallas.

Yuuri podría haberse quedado observando a esos dos niños y confirmar mil veces más lo mucho que los amaba, de no ser porque a sus oídos llegaron las suaves notas de un piano y la grabación de un violín. Probablemente era su instinto musical el que lo incitó a levantarse e ir a averiguar que era esa melodía muy linda, a decir verdad.

A esas horas de la noche, sentía que su inflamado vientre pesaba más que en todo el día. Al filo de cumplir seis meses, los bebés comenzaban a ser más activos, quitándole demasiadas energías a su padre y dejándolo en largos letargos de cansancio. Incluso caminar ya era fatigoso.

Descubrió que la música provenía de la recámara de la menor de sus hijas. Abrió con cuidado la puerta para no interrumpir su trabajo y a sus oídos llegó la suave voz de Viktoria, intentando hacer que la música del piano, la del violín y la letra empataran.

— _You set my_ … mmm… _my heart_ … -anotó algo en una libreta y lo volvió a intentar. Esa vez, el verso salió fluido y toda la música concordó a la perfección - _You set my heart on fire_ … Sí, así está bien.

—Vik… -Yuuri no resistió más y entró a la habitación. La aludida detuvo la música y se giró a verlo -Perdona que te interrumpa, ¿qué hacías?

—No hay problema. Yo solo… quería terminar la composición. Llevo más de un año con ella y creo que por fin se cómo seguirla.

—¿Puedo? -el japonés señaló las partituras y Viktoria se hizo a un lado para que su papá se sentara en el banquillo frente al teclado.

Yuuri tomó la hoja con las notas musicales y se tomó apenas un minuto para leerlas. Dejó de nuevo la partitura sobre el teclado y después de acomodarse y suspirar, posó sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Viktoria esbozó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar su propio trabajo interpretado por su padre. La música sonaba tan bien, con el ímpetu que deseaba que tuviera, que estuvo tentada a pedirle que la dejara grabarlo, de no ser porque también quería que esa pieza fuera de su completo trabajo.

—¿Tú la hiciste sola? -preguntó el pelinegro, dejando de tocar a mitad de canción.

—Pues… sí. creo que fue por eso que he tardado mucho con ella. No es tan mala como me parece, ¿verdad?

—No, nena. Todo lo contrario. Me encanta. Es fuerte, tiene presencia y energía. Además, la letra es demasiado…

—¿Esperanzadora?

—Sí, supongo que esa es la palabra -acarició con suavidad las teclas y presionó una aguda -Pensé que ya no querías intentar algo con la música.

—Yo también creí eso. Pero tuve algunas ideas y, bueno, resultó esto -contestó la chica, cerrando su libreta con notas y dejándola sobre la cama - ¿La revisarás cuando esté terminada?

—Por supuesto. ¿Vienes al cuarto con nosotros? Tu hermana debe estar por pasar -invitó, acariciando la pálida mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, iré en un momento.

Yuuri asintió y salió del lugar. Viktoria se apresuró a recoger las cosas que había sobre el piano mientras la letra de su canción seguía resonando con insistencia.

—… _moment of truth…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Osaka, Japón.

Desde que despertó y hasta ese momento, mientras hacía unos últimos estiramientos, sentía en un ser una enorme carga de determinación. Yukie estaba demasiado concentrada en que su rutina saliera de la mejor manera para no tener problemas en su acceso al Campeonato Mundial donde, una vez más, mediría capacidades con algunas de las mejores del mundo. Sobre todo, con Viktoria.

Su padre se encontraba en la valla de la pista, observando a las dos últimas competidoras antes de que fuera su turno y ella calentaba sola, a petición suya y para tratar de concentrarse más. Estaba decidida a que nada la afectaría y daría todo de ella en el hielo.

Por lo menos esa era su intención hasta que cierta rusa apareció junto a ella. Yukie no tenía manera de imaginarse que de la conversación que se acercaba se desatarían todos los problemas, y no habría manera de frenarlos.

—Yo insisto en que eres muy buena, cariño. Pero también pienso que, cada vez que te veo patinar, es como si estuviéramos la copia de tu hermana.

—¿Disculpe? -Yukie respingó ante el comentario. Sintió su centro arder ante lo osado que había sonado la mujer.

—Oh, no te lo tomes a mal. Sólo es una pequeña observación. Pero deberías considerarla -Laryssa se acercó a la chica, estática en su lugar -Podrás haber demostrado ser la mejor el año pasado, pero sólo fue porque Viktoria no estaba en su mejor forma. Cuando llegue a recuperar su condición, no estarás ni cerca de ella una vez más.

—Escuche, no quiero ser grosera. Pero en realidad no me importa lo que tenga que decir. Y si va a hacer otro comentario de ese tipo, que sea con Víktor presente -espetó la japonesa, fulminando a la rusa que sonreía con ironía.

—Si Víktor estuviera aquí, yo no podría intentar llegar a un acuerdo contigo -Laryssa tomó del brazo a Yukie y la llevó a una banca para que se sentara.

—No se ofenda, pero no me interesa ningún acuerdo con usted.

-Creo que primero deberías escucharme, Yukie. He visto todas tus presentaciones, y confirmé lo que pensaba mientras te veía calentar -la menor tamborileó sus dedos con impaciencia -Tienes tanto talento, pero sólo piensas en ser la mejor, aunque sabes de sobra que no lo eres.

—¿Cuál es su punto?

—Te ves tan rígida en el hielo. Tus movimientos son tan pensados y obligados, que pareciera que no te gusta lo que haces. Sólo piensas en ganar y superar.

—No sé porque eso tendría que ser un problema para usted -replicó Yukie.

—Porque me gustaría ayudarte a mejorar eso. Soy coreógrafa de una de tus compatriotas, así que bien podría asumir la responsabilidad de ayudarte a mejorar esos aspectos.

—Para eso tengo a Yuuri.

—No está haciendo el mejor trabajo, por lo visto.

—¡Oiga! No hable así de él.

—No estoy diciendo nada más que la verdad, querida -Laryssa cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y atoró uno de sus largos mechones de cabello negro detrás de su oreja -Tú sabes que necesitas algo más a tu altura. Yuuri… él ya no cubre ese requerimiento.

—Pues para mí lo hace a la perfección.

—Pero en algún momento los jueces van a opinar distinto -opinó la rusa, dejando sin palabras a la chica -Piénsalo, Yukie. Yo podría hacer eso por ti, y tú podrías hacer algo por mí.

—¿Y qué si no quiero aceptar? Puedo hacerlo yo sola -alegó la menor.

—Pues no voy a insistir. Quédate en tu mediocridad por siempre. Pero entonces, tendrías que pedirte un favor -Yukie iba a replicar algo con mucha molestia, pero Laryssa fue más rápida que ella. Se colocó frente a la japonesa, la sujetó de los hombros y levantó su mentón para que verde y café se encontraran -No seas altanera, princesa, que no soy yo quien puede perder.

—¿Qué quiere? -inquirió Yukie, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Lo único que quiero es que tú y la prepotente de tu hermana dejen de pretender que lo saben todo de mí.

—No lo pretendemos. Sabemos que está detrás de Víktor.

—Vaya, que inteligente -ironizó la mujer -Entonces, si saben lo que quiero, ya no será necesario que les diga que no quiero que se metan en esto.

—¿Cómo pretende que haga eso? No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras coquetea con mi papá. Por si no es obvio, él está casado y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Es feliz? ¿Él y Yuuri tienen una magnífica relación? -las preguntas helaron la sangre de Yukie, porque para todo, había una sola respuesta -Por supuesto que no lo es, y tú y tu hermana deberían saberlo mejor que nadie.

—No estoy segura de que eso debiera importarle -objetó Yukie, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para contestar.

—Me importa porque es Víktor de quien hablamos. Yuuri puede hacer lo que quiera, me da igual. Pero si le hace algo a él, entonces no lo voy a tolerar. Supongo que entiendes, ¿verdad? No eres tonta, y supongo que a ti tampoco te agrada lo que Yuuri hace con tu papá.

—No… no me gusta. Pero eso no quiere decir que deba ayudarla a que lo conquiste o algo así.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso, nena. Sólo no te metas en lo que yo haga, ¿está bien? Tú lindo padre puede ser obstinado a veces y poner a todos antes que a él mismo.

—Eso es normal.

—¿Entonces seguirías aceptando que él sufra? ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente? -Laryssa sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio como la joven frente a ella bajaba la cabeza. Lo estaba logrando, y estaba siendo demasiado sencillo.

—¿Y qué pasaría si le dijera a Víktor lo que usted acaba de decirme?

—Ve y hazlo, hermosa. No te lo estoy impidiendo. Ve y haz que él no entienda lo que quiero hacer por él y lo malinterprete. Luego, serás testigo de cómo tu padre pierde a la única persona que parece entenderlo.

—Yo también quiero entenderlo. No crea que es la única que se preocupa por Víktor.

—No, amor, yo sé que ustedes aman a su papá. Pero no se imaginan lo doloroso que es para él saber que su familia ya no lo es, y que solo tiene un verdadero desastre en casa. Por supuesto, él no les va a decir todo lo que padece para que ustedes estén lo mejor posible.

—¿Él… él sufre? -la garganta de Yukie protestaba por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Mucho. Piensa que, si cooperas conmigo, estarías ayudando a liberarlo un poco -Laryssa se puso de pie al escuchar en los altavoces que llamaban a Yukie para su presentación -Nena… debes irte. Te dejaré pensarlo y…

—No, espera. Yo… -Yukie suspiró con pesadez. No estaba segura de que hacía en ese momento, pero no importaba. No podía con la idea de Víktor sufriendo por culpa de todos -… ¿Tú me prometes qué… qué es para que él pueda ser feliz?

—Es lo único que quiero, princesa -afirmó, sonriendo triunfante para sus adentros.

—Si es así, yo creo… creo que puedo…

—Solo sé fuerte, ¿está bien? -Laryssa se acercó a ella y depositó un frío beso en la frente de la japonesa -Da un buen espectáculo. Ya nos veremos al final de la presentación.

—¿Fuerte?

—Eso es lo que Víktor quiere, ¿no?

Laryssa no dijo más y salió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las gradas de la pista, dejando un cuerpo tembloroso. Tuvo que ir alguno de los organizadores a buscarla para que hiciera su presentación.

"Fuerte. Ser fuerte. Fuerte por él", fue el pensamiento que se llevó cuando, después de recibir las instrucciones de Víktor, se adentró en el hielo. Repasó todo el público.

Jeremy estaba ahí. No apartaba su mirada y en su rostro había una expresión de entusiasmo y completo apoyo. Esa era su zona segura.

Laryssa estaba ahí. Ella tampoco apartaba su mirada, y podía jurar que su sonrisa de suficiencia la hacía estremecerse. No quería aceptarlo, pero todo cuanto dijo tenía sentido. Esa era su zona incierta.

"Fuerte. Ser fuerte. Fuerte por él".

"¿Qué tan fuerte?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Vaya! Dios… eso fue… impresionante…

Viktoria se había quedado sin aliento al ver el cierre del programa de su hermana. Contrario a lo que pensaba, incluso contrario a las emociones que debía transmitir de acuerdo a la música, el programa de Yukie había sido impactante, incluso violento.

Cada salto fue ejecutado con limpieza y perfección. Pero había algo extraño en ellos, e incluso Yuuri lo notó. No era normal ver a su hija mayor con semejante fiereza en sus ejecuciones, aunque se lo quiso atribuir a la emoción del momento, porque no podía imaginar nada que la hubiera puesto de semejante ánimo.

—¡Papá! ¡Ganó! Los comentaristas dicen que superó su récord de nuevo y que estuvo a punto de romper la marca mundial femenil -indicó Sasha, señalando a la pantalla con insistencia.

Yuuri y Viktoria prestaron atención de nuevo y fueron testigos del enorme entusiasmo en Víktor, quien apenas cabía en sí mismo por la emoción de las puntuaciones de Yukie, quien clasificaba sin problema alguno al Mundial. Por otra parte, lo único que pudo regresar a la japonesa de la distracción en la que se veía sumida fue la sorpresa por el alto puntaje. Probablemente ni ella se lo esperaba.

—Es increíble…ella de verdad fue maravillosa -murmuró Yuuri, observando algunas de las repeticiones -Debería llamarla y…

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y, como pocas veces, se sintió traicionado ante la imagen que veía frente a él. Tanto, que no notó que Viktoria se había marchado de la habitación.

En medio del festejo y de las entrevistas con la ganadora y su entrenador, una cabellera negra llegó junto a ellos y los abrazó por los hombros. Entonces todo fue risas y diversión entre los tres. Casi no podía creer que Yukie se viera tan feliz entre ellos, y por un momento, le pareció ver una familia conformada por las personas en pantalla.

"— _Yukie, estuviste increíble en ese programa. Cuéntanos un poco de lo que se siente llegar a este punto de tu carrera."_ -escuchó decir a uno de los reporteros que se había acercado a ellos.

"— _Es realmente fantástico poder decir sin dudas que soy la mejor del mundo. Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo, pero estoy aquí y no podría sentirme más feliz."_

"— _¿Qué crees que opinen los campeones del mundo al ver los resultados de su hija?"_

"— _Yo sé que Víktor está muy orgulloso de mí. Gran parte de lo que he hecho de lo debo a él. Aunque claro que debo agradecerle mucho a Yuuri porque siempre me está apoyando y por ser tan buen entrenador."_

"— _¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar"_

"— _Sí, bueno… quiero agradecer a Laryssa Novikova por su… interés en mi desempeño y por los consejos de hoy antes de mi presentación. Los tomaré en cuenta siempre. Y también a Jeremy Howland por venir hasta Japón solo a verme. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en todo lo que haga a partir de ahora…"_

—¿Por qué apagas la televisión, papá? Aún falta la gala -reclamó Sasha cuando la pantalla se tintó de negro.

—Porque no me siento bien. Vete a dormir, Sasha -pidió Yuuri, sujetando su cabeza con una mano.

—Papá… ¿quieres que llame a mi abuela o al doctor Brendan? -preguntó el niño, claramente asustado.

—No bebé, ya pasará. Solo vete a tu habitación, ¿está bien?

Sasha asintió, no completamente convencido. Bajó de la cama y le dio un beso a su papá y a sus hermanos y se retiró de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ya se había marchado y de que Kenji dormía profundamente a su lado, dio rienda suelta a sus crudos sentimientos.

Su corazón se desahogó en sendas y tormentosas lágrimas. Dolía como nunca lo había hecho, tal vez porque antes siempre supo que habría una solución. Pero ya no. Hubo días enteros en los que suplicó por una señal para tomar la decisión correcta. Y ahí estaba.

Obligó a su cuerpo a recordar que había un par de personas que sentían la aflicción de su alma, pero eso apenas ayudó a que se serenara un poco. Su corazón ya se encontraba completamente aniquilado. Y él acababa de pasar el límite. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Pero, Dios, eso era en realidad un suplicio. Ahora entendía como era el verdadero dolor de saber que no había marcha atrás. Que era eso, o dejar que todo siguiera y que esos asuntos se pusieran aun peor. Tenía el ligero consuelo de creer que estaba a tiempo de llevar todo en los mejores términos. De que no hubiera más lastimados que ellos dos.

Por supuesto, estaba muy equivocado.

La aflicción se iba a extender aún más, y terminaría con lo más importante que tenían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Todos los niños están en el hotel con mis padres. Deja a Yukie ahí y ven solo a casa. En verdad tenemos mucho de qué hablar"._

Fue el mensaje que recibió de Yuuri minutos antes de que llegaran a Hasetsu. Evitó como pudo las interrogativas de Yukie ante ese repentino cambio de planes y, después de saludar a sus hijos y encargarlos al cuidado de su abuela, se dirigió a la casa que durante casi dieciocho años fue testigo de los mejores recuerdos. Ahora, hasta ella parecía entender las tormentas que se desataban dentro.

Esa noche de verano en la ciudad japonesa estaba siendo particularmente fresca. El viento corría con ímpetu y el árbol de cerezos cedía sus rosas hojas al pasto. Sólo una de las ventanas de la vivienda estaba encendida, y el ruso pudo casi palpas la tensión emanando de ese lugar.

Víktor abrió con sigilo la puerta de la residencia. Dejó las llaves y su abrigo colgado y caminó hasta que se encontró con un escenario que, tal vez, sólo apareció en algún momento en un extraño sueño.

—Buenas noches, Víktor -saludó el japonés sentado en el sofá, con una taza de humeante té en sus manos.

—Yuuri… buenas noches. ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿De qué querías hablar?

El peliplata se sentó en el sofá frente a su esposo. Pero se dio cuenta de inmediato, el hombre con expresión tan serena que lo hacía lucir todavía más devastado ya no era su esposo. Ellos mismos ya no eran los que se enamoraron demasiados años atrás.

Sólo eran un par de extraños con mucha historia juntos. Viktor lo supo en ese instante. La historia parecía estar llegando a una conclusión. Apresurada y lacerante.

—Quiero hablar acerca de… de todo -el pelinegro levantó la mirada, y ambos podrían jurar que azul y marrón jamás fueran tan gélidos, tan vacíos y carentes de todo -Ya no.

—¿No qué, Yuuri?

—Ya no puedo, Víktor. Ya no quiero seguir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Bien, cómo no quiero cortar el momento (estoy temblando, lo juro) y cómo pienso que ya saben lo que se viene, seré rápida con los comentarios para que puedan disfrutar su dolor.**

 **Perdonen la tardanza. Tuve problemas de inspiración para llegar a este punto. Espero que les haya gustado (jaja) como quedó.**

 **Supongo que saben que canción es la que está componiendo Viktoria. Vivamos bajo el supuesto de que es de ella, aunque sabemos que es de la autoría e interpretación de Dean Fujioka.**

 **No intenten adivinar de que anime es el programa corto de Yukie, porque si lo hacen y recuerdan el nombre del protagonista (su nombre es muy importante en este fic por la inspiración que me dio) se van a super mega spoilear. No lo hagan.**

 **Habrá lemon en el siguiente capítulo, aunque dudo que disfrute escribiéndolo y probablemente pase gran parte del episodio llorando.**

 **Sí, ahí les va la primera bomba.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, que ya son demasiados. ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz! Recuerden visitar "Create our history" en próximos días para la porción de miel correspondiente.**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Cotita83: Si te duele cuando Víktor y Yuuri pelean, supongo que ya debes tener una buena idea de que es lo que se viene. Esos cuatro integrantes están a nada de lograr lo que no querían, y de hecho es casi inevitable, a no ser que me dé un golpe de compasión, lo cual dudo. Y recuero haber dicho que me abstendré de decir algo del futuro de los gemelos, porque si tengo una idea, pero me la reservo hasta que pase. Ya verás que el bueno de Brendan tendrá algo de lo que merece. De hecho, calculo que llevamos un poco menos de la mitad del fic. No pensé que fuera tan largo. No, no puedo decirte si volverán a ser la misma familia de siempre. Te arruinaría el final. Así que mejor tú solo espera. ¡Más cariños a ti y gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejar tus comentarios!**

 **Sakura furinji: Jajaja, sí, es masoquismo. Y aún no termina, así que puedes seguir sufriendo a gusto. En Wattpad estoy bajo el usser de Tess Lopez Lopez y están las dos historias bajo el mismo nombre. Espero seguir leyéndote por allá. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: No exagero cuando digo que grité por verte de nuevo por estos rumbos. Solo pido calma con los niños pequeños y los gemelos. Ya falta poco para verlos y espero que les guste lo que tengo planeado. Sobre tu duda (insisto, a mí me encanta Laryssa jaja), el bebé que perdió si era de Víktor y solo por eso estaba la pretensión de casarse. Creo que fueron muchas y muy hirientes las cosas que se pasaron por alto, y sí, en el siguiente capítulo van a explotar de nuevo, aunque eso no significa que las van a resolver. Lamento decir que habrá cosas mucho peores. Mini spoiler: Víktor y Yuuri ya se rompieron, creo que es obvio. Pero Víktor y Viktoria tendrán una muy fea última pelea antes de más caos. Y será ella quien la provoque. Espero en verdad volverte a ver por aquí, y aun más que ye haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchos, muchos saludos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Me has hecho la pregunta que no quería contestas, porque es complicada. Si con feliz te refieres a que todo el desastre se va a resolver con todos felices y contentos… entonces es un algo así. Si me hablas del final definitivo del fic, no del problema, pues sí, es "feliz", pero mucho más es nostálgico. Vas a llorar. ¡Gracias por el ánimo y espero seguirte viendo por aquí! ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Tienes una increíble habilidad para aparecer cuando estoy por actualizar. Diablos, tú en verdad amas el sufrimiento. Pues espero que el de hoy haya llenado tus expectativas y aumentado tu amor (jaja) por Laryssa. Si, se pondrá bueno el asunto con el doctor, lo prometo. No es ninguna molestia. Gracias a ti por seguir la historia. ¡Saludos!**


	33. No, no éramos suficiente

**Nota de autora: Les diré. Este fic me ha hecho llorar dos veces. En el capítulo 14, cuando por fin se casaron. Y ahora este, cuando deciden lo que están por leer. Cuando lo terminé, lo revisé para asegurarme de que no hubiera errores, acabé en lágrimas. No estoy segura de que quiera que pasen por eso, pero si lo hacen, logré mi propósito de comunicar bien los sentimientos. Así que, para aumentar un poquito el drama, les doy una lista de reproducción que escuchaba mientras escribía. Espero les guste, y disfruten: En cambio no (Samo), My Immortal (Evanescence), Será (Ricardo Montaner), The Reason (Hoobastank), Suelta mi mano (Sin Bandera).**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 33: No, no éramos suficiente**

—Ya no puedo, Víktor. Ya no quiero seguir.

Imágenes, momentos, escenas. Recuerdos, palabras, promesas. Sonrisas, lágrimas, gritos.

Todo pasó por la mente de Víktor. Desde el momento en que conoció a Yuuri, cuando se hicieron uno, sus peleas, las vivencias más felices y las más tristes. Sus hijos. Aciertos y fallos. Era parte de una historia que, hasta hace unos segundos, tenía la esperanza de salvar. Después de esa frase, fue como si veinte años hubieran pasado para nada.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? Te refieres a que…

—Sí, Víktor -contestó, apartando la mirada a un lado -Yo… lo he estado pensando. No creo… no somos lo mismo que éramos antes.

—No, no digas eso. Yo he intentado… aún podemos serlo.

—Eso no es cierto, Víktor. Sabes que no somos ni la mitad de lo que fuimos -Yuuri juntó todo el valor que tenía y enfrentó la mirada desconcertada de su, aún, esposo -Yo…he pensado tanto en esto y… tal vez nos apresuramos, o nos entusiasmamos… no sé. Creo que al final… no funcionamos así. Nuestras expectativas…

—¿Qué? ¿No las llené? -interrumpió el ruso, sintiendo de repente que la sangre le hervía - ¿En serio te hicieron falta veinte años para darte cuenta?

—¡No! No me refiero a eso. Nosotros… yo, por lo menos, fui muy feliz. Pero… no puedes no darte cuenta que cada día estamos peor.

—Pero porque tú quieres que así sea. Siempre piensas que yo no estoy feliz. Asumes que pienso algo y…

—¿Cómo pretendes que no lo piense cuando veo lo que haces? Una cosa, Víktor. Sólo te pedí una cosa. No quería que metieras a los niños en esto.

—¡Por favor, Yuuri! Ellos están involucrados en esto desde que decidiste que querías embarazarte sin preguntarme si era lo que quería.

—Pero al final…

—Sí, al final amo a mis seis hijos más que a mi vida. ¡Pero es por ellos que te estoy perdiendo!

—¡Víktor! ¡No puedes hablar de nuestros hijos! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa! -Yuuri tuvo el impulso de levantarse y encarar al peliplata, pero su vientre se lo impidió y sólo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no. La culpa es tuya por traerlos sin saber lo que pensaba. No sé cuántas veces te repetí que no necesitaba de hijos para ser feliz. ¡Tú me bastabas!

—¡No es cierto! -gritó el japonés, dando un golpe con el puño en el sofá -Tú sabes que nunca te basté. Siempre tenía que haber alguien más entre nosotros. O era Laryssa, o una competencia…

—Y luego las niñas -cortó Víktor, para impresión de Yuuri - ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Tenerme sólo para ti?

—Sí. A veces solo quería que fuéramos tú y yo. Pero… pero eso es lo que pasa cuando te casas con una leyenda viviente. Nunca… nunca fuiste sólo mío. Siempre le perteneciste al mundo y yo… tal vez yo sólo quería…

—¡Para con eso! ¿En serio es tan difícil que entiendas que siempre fui tuyo? ¡No me importaba el maldito mundo!

—Por favor, deja de mentirme, de mentirte. Eso… tú necesitabas de todo eso. Yo no podía dártelo, así que…

—Yuuri… ¿te das cuenta de lo qué estás diciendo? ¿Para eso querías a Yukie y a Viktoria? ¿Para retenerme? No sé si estás consiente de las estupideces que estás diciendo.

—No, no, Víktor. Yo… ellas te hicieron feliz. Todos lo hicieron y… yo estaba feliz con eso. Pero también sabes que desde hace unos meses todo parece insuficiente.

—¡No, nunca fuimos suficiente, fuimos demasiado! ¡Pero ahora ya no sé si me casé contigo o con un fanático más! -Víktor se levantó con brusquedad de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la sala, bajo la mirada frustrada del pelinegro.

—Víktor, yo… yo, tal vez en verdad te até a mí y no dejé que Víktor fuera él mismo -el ruso paró en seco y recorrió la expresión de Yuuri -Tal vez en verdad te aburriste y por eso estás buscándola a ella.

—Yo no me aburrí. Pero estoy verdaderamente harto de que te portes de esta manera. Hablo en serio cuando pienso que no estoy casado con el hombre del que… del que creí enamorarme hace tantos años. ¿Qué es lo que crees que quería yo de ti?

—Alguna vez pensé que fui… un pretexto para que no te quedaras solo. ¿Es… es posible que hayas amado al sentimiento más que a mí? -Víktor suspiró ante la pregunta. No era tan sencillo como decir sí o no. El hombre frente a él lo estaba haciendo dudar de lo que él mismo sentía. Pero si era el caso, entonces el peliplateado también tenía dudas. Y ya estaba lo suficientemente herido como para que le importara un ápice ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? Últimamente me gusta pensar que en verdad me quisiste alguna vez y que no sólo fui tu modelo -el japonés iba a protestar, pero Víktor lo detuvo poniendo la palma de su mano frente a él -Lo he reflexionando muchas veces. Y siempre llego a lo mismo. No pareces un esposo, eres como un seguidor… uno entusiasmado de hacer lo que su ídolo pidiera para que no lo quite la atención.

—No… no es así. No lo hice por…

—Solo piénsalo. Debe ser asombroso ser el padre de los hijos de Víktor Nikiforov, por ejemplo.

—Detente. Deja de meterlos a ellos. Dime lo que quieras, pero no…

—¿No… qué? ¿No digo la verdad de lo que son? ¿Tu pretexto para que esté contigo?

—¡Víktor!

—Pues te informo que no eran necesarios. Pero, ya no sé si es bueno o malo que los ame tanto. Porque estoy perdido por mis hijos, Yuuri. Daría tanto por ellos que… que estaba dispuesto a vivir en recurrentes suplicios contigo para que tuvieran una familia.

—Ya no… no la somos. Pero siempre te tendrán y… -Yuuri hizo el esfuerzo por levantase para quedar de frente al ruso que lucía como si lo estuvieran torturando -Víktor… sólo quiero hacer esto lo más tranquilo posible. Creo que… entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo…

—No hay modo de que sea tranquilo -replicó el peliplata, dándole la espalda a Yuuri -Estamos igual que aquella vez. Tú eres soberbio y yo ya no sé qué quieres. Al final, lo único bueno que pudo pasarnos fueron ellos. Porque lo demás no nos dejó nada.

—Tal vez la esperanza de que podamos darles todo a pesar de que tú y yo… ya no seamos más que conocidos. Ellos aún tendrán la oportunidad de verte y yo… pues ya estoy acostumbrado a que… a que esta clase de cosas no salgan bien. Pero puedo hacerlo por ellos -Yuuri tragó saliva ante la mirada de incredulidad de Víktor -Yo… yo quiero que te sigan viendo y…

—Perdón que te interrumpa, Yuuri. Pero estás hablando estupideces de nuevo -exclamó, y el miedo se reflejó en los orbes castaños - ¿Vas a ser egoísta también con ellos? Esta es su casa, su vida está aquí. ¿Sólo porque tú no sabes qué demonios quieres se los vas a quitar? Estás demente si crees que lo voy a permitir.

—Víktor, yo me…

—¡Lárgate, Yuuri! ¡Vete de una vez si es lo que quieres! -el corazón de Víktor encontró por fin su quiebre, al igual que el del japonés. El ánimo que tuvieron alguna vez para defender lo que sentían el uno por el otro parecía como si se hubiera convertido en una infranqueable necesidad de alejarse lo más que pudieran - ¡Pero lo único que no voy a consentir es que quieras llevarte a cualquiera de mis hijos! Sí lo que quieres es dejarme, que así sea. Pero no arruines también sus vidas. Ellos no hicieron nada para merecer lo que les vamos a hacer.

—Son míos también -dijo como puedo Yuuri, sintiendo la verdad de las palabras del ruso caer como una bomba sobre su corazón -Por favor… no tiene que ser así… Podemos… podemos ser amigos, Víktor.

Se giró para encararlo y en su rostro no se adivinaba más que un sentimiento de honda humillación. ¿Yuuri de verdad pensaba que se prestaría a eso? Si él estaba terminando con todo, Víktor no tenía nada más que hacer con él. Sería igual de un lógico que un sentenciado buscara a su verdugo.

—¿Amigos? ¿Amigos después de todo esto? No puedo… no puedo con eso. Soy el padre de tus hijos, Yuuri. De los que están aquí y los que vienen en camino. Limitémonos a ser sólo eso, los padres de hijos en común -sabía, podía apostar que Yuuri entendería eso como que no quería saber nada de él, aunque fuera completamente equivocado. Sólo no quería que algo más lo uniera a Yuuri, no cuando dolía tanto. Vio decepción pintada en la mirada chocolate y sintió su cuerpo temblar en protesta por lo que se estaban haciendo.

—Está bien. Yo… entiendo que no quieras, y te pido que… que hablemos con ellos mañana por la mañana. Si puedes hacerlo tranquilamente…

—Me estás pidiendo demasiado.

—¡Sólo deja de actuar como un idiota y afronta que hundiste este matrimonio!

—¿Yo lo hundí? ¡Yo no soy el que se larga para hacer idioteces!

—¡No las haces, pero claro que las dices! ¿Te recuerdo aquella noche en Rusia? Según tú, sigo siendo un mediocre, una zorra, un estúpido. Me hiciste ver como si te quisiera solo para alardear de ser tu esposo.

—¡Y ahora pienso que no estaba tan equivocado! ¿Ya estás feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar? Que reitere que tú y lo que haces me parece estúpido es sólo un poco de lo que tengo que decir.

El alma de Yuuri cayó a los suelos y se dio medianamente cuenta del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al toparse con el hombre más molesto que había visto. Víktor estaba hablando muy en serio. Y dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No vale la pena que te diga lo contrario -murmuró, más para él mismo que para el ruso.

—Ya no digas nada -pidió el peliplata, cayendo rendido sobre una silla de madera -Si te vas a ir, toma todo lo que quieras. Pero hazlo ya.

Como si todo el cuerpo le pesara, Yuuri se levantó con dificultad de uno los sillones y se marchó a la habitación que solía compartir con Víktor, mientras que él se iba a la cocina a buscar algo que hiciera que su tembloroso cuerpo encontrara algo de paz, o por lo menos consuelo.

Por supuesto que eso no bastaría. Ambos corazones, tan distanciados, tan heridos y con tanto sufrimiento, latían presas del pánico y el miedo. Un desesperante terror de estar dejando de lado lo que verdaderamente importaba y comenzar a generar odio y rencor por la persona a la que le entregaron su vida y su amor. Ambos sabían que ya no tenían remedio, pero el conocimiento de que todo estaba terminando, de que se abandonarían y dejarían de lado todo aquello que alguna vez los hizo sentirse completamente enamorados.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Yuuri se sentó en la fría cama. Todo a su alrededor le pareció frío y lejano. Su mente estaba ausente y sus sentimientos ya lo habían destruido más que suficiente.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar. Casi 17 años viviendo bajo esas paredes, tantas experiencias y sueños, simplemente se veían como nada ante la enormidad de la catastrófica situación. Pero era afrontar todo eso y soltar o seguir lastimándose. Y ni Víktor ni Yuuri querían seguir haciéndolo.

Sacando fuerza de lo más recóndito de su ser, el japonés se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario que compartía con el peliplata. Lento, y con el corazón punzando de desconsuelo, fue seleccionando sus pertenencias. Ropa, calzado, todo lo que le pertenecía, fue removido del lugar que durante tanto tiempo ocuparon y se acumularon en la cama, esperando a ser empacados. Para su muy mala suerte, las maletas estaban, como el primer día, en el estante más alto del armario, rozando el techo. Las habría bajado él mismo, de no ser porque su vientre de seis meses le impedía hacerlo, además de que sería demasiado riesgoso para el gusto de cualquiera.

Odiaba tener que entablar una palabra con él, y estuvo pensando en más posibilidades, pero no había alternativa.

—Víktor… -lo encontró en la cocina, de espaldas, con una mano apoyada en una barra y sosteniendo en la otra un vaso de un vodka casi ausente. Al oír la voz del japonés, se giró lentamente y paralizó a Yuuri. Sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos, como si estuviera reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

—Dime -respondió, escueto.

—¿Puedes… bajar mis maletas? Las que están en la última repisa. No puedo por… los bebés.

Víktor suspiró con pesadez y después de beber de un solo trago el contenido del vaso, se dirigió a su habitación, seguido de un taciturno Yuuri. No iba a negar que le dolió lo indecible ver algunas de las pertenencias de Yuuri sobre el colchón.

—Yo… le pediré a alguien que venga por el resto de mis cosas después -dijo el menor cuando el ruso dejó las maletas en la cama.

—Como quieras -respondió, sonando frío y molesto - ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Que me entiendas -contestó Yuuri por inercia, arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir la penetrante mirada azul sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? -preguntó, con la voz claramente cortada, cerrando sus manos en un puño y esforzándose porque las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos.

—Yo… estoy… hago esto porque no quiero que nos sigamos dañando -respondió, esperando que Víktor dijera algo, pero al ver que callaba, decidió seguir -Sé que es… difícil. No creas que siento nada, pero… pero puedo ver que ya no… no funcionamos.

—No somos una máquina, Yuuri. Sé que tuve errores… no soy perfecto. Y si alguna vez no te pedí disculpas, lo hago ahora. Si crees que con eso…

—Víktor, te perdono. Te perdoné aquella vez y lo reitero. Pero ya no podemos seguir juntos.

—¿Por qué? -la pregunta casi sonó a una súplica, y Yuuri supo que el ruso se estaba aferrando a algo que ya estaba muerto, y tenía que hacerlo entender.

—Porque ya no hay amor, Víktor. Y lo sabes. Nos toleramos por nuestros hijos, no hablamos de otra cosa que no sean ellos y los bebés. Ya ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama o…

—Esa fue tu elección, Yuuri. Fuiste tú el primero que se alejó. Yo dejé nuestro espacio para ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y en verdad lo siento. Pero no se trata sólo de eso -explicó, apartando la ropa de la cama y sentándose en ella, con el peliplata frente a él -No sé cómo decirlo, sólo… desde hace algún tiempo dejé de… sentir que entre nosotros había… cariño, incluso atracción.

—¿Atracción? Te refieres a…

—Desde la primera vez… -dijo el japonés, abrazándose a sí mismo, sabiendo que nunca había externado esa inseguridad y él momento de decirlo había llegado -Desde Yukie y Viktoria.

—No te entiendo. Estás hablando de cuando…

—Sí, cuando estaba embarazado de ellas. Siempre tuve… miedo. De que me vieras cómo un fenómeno. Mi cuerpo cambió mucho y ya no era el mismo que tenía cuando nos casamos. Llegué a pensar que sentías repulsión por eso.

—Dime que estás bromeando. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? -inquirió, exaltándose de nuevo.

—Tú… tú te alejabas. No sé si sea lo mejor hablar de esto ahora, pero… pero ni siquiera me… tocabas cuando estaba esperando a alguno de los niños. Con ellas casi te tuve que obligar, con Sasha y Kenji casi rogué… y con ellos -posó la mano en su vientre, sintiendo un ligero movimiento -No lo has hecho desde que te di la noticia. De eso hace más de cuatro meses y…

—Bien, suficiente. Ahora sí estás excediendo los límites de una tontería -espetó el ruso, y Yuuri se mordió el labio. Pocas veces lo escuchaba tan mordaz - ¿Lo que quieres decirme es que piensas me dabas… asco, o algo así, por cómo te veías… o te ves?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y tú excusa es que no hemos hecho el amor?

—Pues… sí. Yo… cambié algo de mí para hacer lo que una mujer puede. Cuando te vi con… -se vieron a los ojos y sintió como la mirada de Víktor quemaba, porque iba a revivir la discusión sobre ella -… con Laryssa… pensé que me equivoqué. Creo que no quieres algo que… simule hacer algo como una mujer, lo que quieres es una mujer.

—No puede ser -murmuró Víktor, rindiéndose y cayendo en un pequeño sillón del cuarto - ¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que porque durante unos meses tu cuerpo cambia como el de una mujer me provoca aversión tengo la necesidad de ir a buscar una verdadera? -Yuuri iba a contestar, pero Víktor se levantó de donde estaba, se paró frente a él y puso su dedo índice en sus labios -Te he escuchado decir cosas tontas, Yuuri, pero esto sobrepasa todo.

—Víktor, es lo que yo…

—Sí, tal vez es lo que creas. Una vez más estás suponiendo que pienso algo sin preguntármelo. No sé si lo que quieres es que sienta lástima o algo así.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo quiero entenderte!

—¡Pues estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo! ¡No es así! ¡Si no lo hacíamos era porque me da pánico que pueda lastimarte! -confesó, frustrado -Después de lo que pasó el día que las niñas nacieron… me di cuenta de lo delicado que puedes ser en estas situaciones. ¡Yo sólo no quería hacerte daño! ¡Me contuve porque si algo te pasaba no iba a perdonarme!

—Pero yo no lucía como…

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Yuuri! ¡Por supuesto que no! -explotó, gritando casi tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitía - ¡Claro que no eras igual! ¡Pero eso no significa que era malo! ¡Siempre te acepté y te amé en cada una de tus facetas! ¡Me enamoré de ti, no de tu cuerpo! Y aunque así fuera… nunca sentí ni de cerca algo como el desagrado.

—Víktor…

—Sin embargo, si quieres que te lo demuestre, lo haré -resolvió, dejando a Yuuri mudo -Si algo va mal contigo o con los bebés, dímelo y me detendré. No haré nada que pueda dañarlos.

—¿Qué vas a…?

—Si con sexo te enseño que nunca dejé de desearte, entonces eso haremos.

—Víktor, yo no…

—Tómalo como mi despedida -el ruso usó su brazo para dejar en el suelo todo lo que no fuera el cuerpo del japonés. Pasó una mano en por sus mejillas y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó a recostarse sobre el colchón. Con sus frentes pegadas, viéndose a los ojos con nula distancia, Víktor cedió a las lágrimas que había contenido. A la desesperación y el dolor. Cayeron, frías y pesadas sobre el rostro del menor -Duele seguir. Me rindo, Yuuri.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Víktor asaltó los labios de Yuuri en un beso tembloroso, angustiante. Sus labios se movían trepidantes mientras que dos pares de manos se movían ansiosas por el cuerpo del contrario, sabiendo de sobra que sería la última vez que se recorrerían de esa forma.

Con cuidado, pero ansioso, Víktor se separó de Yuuri y se deshizo de la camisa que cubría su torso y haciendo lo mismo con el japonés debajo de él, quien apenas lo vio libre, pasó sus manos por la nuca del ruso y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí para que sus labios volvieran a iniciar la danza de los últimos besos.

Yuuri hizo como pudo para llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones de su aun esposo, y este, al sentir como desabrochaba el botón y bajaba el zipper, lo ayudo a bajarlo. De un solo movimiento, se deshizo del pantalón y de su bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo y erecto frente a Yuuri.

Sin ánimos de despegarse de su piel, Víktor atacó el cuello de Yuuri, quien gimió al sentir también sus dientes mordiendo con suavidad los músculos aun tonificados de su hombro. Jadeos salían de su boca al sentirlo descender por su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su pecho turgente, presionando ligeramente las zonas que sabía, por demás que lo hacían estremecerse.

La espalda de Yuuri se arqueó todo lo que pudo cuando sintió los labios rusos apoderarse de uno de sus rosados botones de piel, mientras que sus dedos jugaban, casi torturaban al otro pezón, erguido por la fricción, expectante por más.

Después de provocar unos espasmos en el cuerpo de Yuuri, Víktor se levantó, dejó cálidos y húmedos besos sobre la piel henchida del pelinegro y de un momento a otro, se deshizo de las últimas prendas que cubrían su pálida complexión.

—Sé que no tiene sentido que te lo diga… -susurró en su oído, al tiempo que metía con cuidado uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada -Pero estás tan equivocado. Siempre me ha encantado como te ves.

—Ahh… Vík… Víktor… mmm -Yuuri se revolvió ansioso contra las sábanas, gimiendo sonoramente cuando su interior se vio ocupado por dos dedos más, largos y fríos - ¡Víktor!... Ahh… Víktor… por favor…

—Espera un poco más. Necesito… Mmm… Yuuri… Yuuri… -tuvo el impulso de hacer sus movimientos más rápidos cuando la trémula mano del pelinegro se apoderó de su férreo miembro, moviéndole de arriba a abajo en una lenta tortura.

—Por favor… Víktor… termina con esto… -dijo en un hilo de voz, confundiéndose con sonidos eróticos brotando de su garganta.

El peliplata entendió que para Yuuri, resultaba doloroso. Y no físicamente. Despedirse de esa forma, en un acto que durante todo su matrimonio significó un máximo de entrega y confianza, calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La parte carnal en la personalidad del menor estaba siendo satisfecha, pero sus sentimientos estaban destrozados y se negaban a dejar ir a Víktor. Pero ambos lo sabían. En cuanto el último grito de éxtasis llenara esa habitación, todo habría terminado.

Víktor acarició sus brazos antes de ponerlo de costado, sabiendo que en esa posición sería más cómodo para él. Una leve sonrisa irónica se asomó en sus labios, hasta el último momento, se preocuparía por él.

—Recuerda decirme si…

—Sólo hazlo… yo quiero… ¡Ah! ¡Víktor! -Yuuri había comenzado a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido cuando toda la masculinidad del ruso entró en él de un solo golpe.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las telas de la cama. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para no gritar. Las embestidas estaban siendo demasiado fuertes y certeras. Sabía que sus bebés estarían bien. Pero ya le preocupaba el ímpetu de Víktor sobre él. Podía jurar que cada movimiento estaba siendo realizado con un hondo resentimiento, como si esa manera de hacer el amor fuera lo que necesitaba para desquitar el dolor que se estaban provocando. Yuuri casi sentía una necesidad de soportar la rudeza, si no era para calmarlo, si para que se desahogara de la manera que siempre les había funcionado.

—M… más… Víktor… más -dijo entre gemidos y el sonido de las pieles chocando.

—No… Yuu… Yuuri… te voy a lastimar -replicó, sin detenerse y sin ser plenamente consciente de la fuerza que estaba empleando.

—No… no lo harás. Quiero más…

No permitió que la culpa lo invadiera. Tan pronto como Yuuri le dio pauta a que fuera más intenso, Víktor se sujetó de las caderas del japonés y el vaivén de su pelvis fue abrumadora. Apenas se permitía saborear de la placentera sensación de estar dentro del pelinegro. Lo hacía con el propósito de sentirlo, de aferrarse a su presencia por última vez, de embriagarse de todo aquello cuanto le había sido concedido los últimos años, y que fue incapaz de defender en los últimos momentos.

Tanto era así, que no se percató de que estaba llegando al culmen hasta que sintió las uñas de Yuuri enterrarse en su brazo y una sensación enloquecedora acumulándose en su vientre.

—Me… me vengo… Víktor… -habló como pudo el japonés, sintiendo que la razón se le nublaba.

—Yo… yo también… Hazlo para mí… ¡Yuuri!

—¡Víktor!

Sus temblorosos cuerpos se rindieron ante el placer, dejando su esencia correr fuera de sí, dejándolos con el aliento cortado y los corazones desbocados. Pero fue demasiado para ambos. Eso último fue su perdición, y lo supieron cuando se giraron para que estuvieran de frente.

Sendas gotas de agua salada corrían por las mejillas de ambos, no reprimieron los sollozos. Víktor sintió la necesidad de tomar a Yuuri y abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero sabía que ceder a sus impulsos podía significar dar marcha atrás en una decisión que ya estaba tomada y era tristemente necesaria.

—Lo siento, Yuuri. Perdón por no ser suficiente.

Víktor salió de la cama, tomó sus prendas y después de mirar por última vez el cuerpo de Yuuri, rendido, trémulo, lloroso, cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Lamento no haber sido suficiente, Víktor.

Ambos podían recorrer toda su vida. Desde los peores hasta los más difíciles momentos. Pero nada, nunca, se compararía con la tristeza que esas dos almas vivieron mientras la noche desplegaba su velo y avanzaba como siempre.

Una vez más, después de que pensaron que no volvería a ser así, estaban solos. Completamente abandonados.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se despertó con la sensación de que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. El sol entraba a raudales en la habitación de su hija mayo y la brillante luz hacía que le dolieran los ojos.

Con movimientos pausados, se incorporó en la cama y antes de levantarse se talló los brazos desnudos, buscado un poco de la calidez que había perdido tan solo unas horas atrás. A tientas, encontró su celular y un mensaje de Yukie en él, recibido apenas unos minutos atrás.

" _Buenos días, papá. Ya terminamos de desayunar con los abuelos y en media hora tía Mari nos llevará a casa. Dice que Yuuri la llamó por la mañana para decirle que nos necesitaba a todos en casa. ¿Todo está bien?"_

Se vio imposibilitado a responder ese mensaje sin sentir que su mundo estaba a punto del colapso. Se vistió con un conjunto deportivo, guardó su celular en una de las bolsas y salió a la sala.

Una opresión se instaló en su pecho al ver tres maletas de distintos tamaños ordenadas en el lugar, claramente llenas de todo lo que el japonés podía llevarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo encontrara. Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café y con la mirada ausente en la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín, demasiado melancólico, mientras que, a su lado, el pequeño Makkachin devoraba con ansias su desayuno.

—Yuuri… buenos días -saludó, pues no se le ocurrió que otra cosa podía decir en esa situación.

—Buen día, Víktor. Yo… preparé tu café -dijo, extendiendo una taza que el ruso apenas notaba.

Fue a sentarse frente a Yuuri, y aunque sus miradas se cruzaron, no dijeron nada. Tomaron la bebida caliente hasta que no quedó rastro de ellas y se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Por lo menos hasta que, inesperadamente, una sonrisa nostálgica brotó de los labios del japonés.

—Yo no quería que todo esto resultara así -habló, delineando el borde de la taza con la yema de su dedo.

—Yo ni siquiera me lo esperaba -respondió el ruso, tratando de estar sereno.

—Los niños no deben tardar en llegar.

—Lo sé, Yukie me avisó hace unos momentos que en media estarían aquí -suspiró con pesadez y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de sus manos -Tienen que saberlo ya, ¿verdad? -preguntó, pero Yuuri no respondió inmediatamente.

Por un momento, Víktor pensó que estaba reconsiderando sus planes. Tal vez, una pequeña, minúscula esperanza se habría instalado en su corazón de no ser porque lo vio negar con la cabeza y mirarlo con determinación.

—Víktor… a pesar de todo… creo que no podría haber pedido una mejor persona para que estuviera a mi lado todos estos años, o para que fuera el padre de los hijos que nunca creí tener. En verdad, te aprecio y… quería agradecerte por… por todo -Yuuri tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Sorprendiendo al peliplata frente a él, tomó las pálidas manos entre las suyas y las apretó, como si ofrecieran consuelo -Nuestro tiempo terminó, Víktor. No es justo para ninguno de los dos. Si no quieres hablar nunca más conmigo, te prometo que lo entenderé. Si no me niegas tu amistad… me sentiré aún más agradecido. Pero ya no más de esto.

—Yuuri…

—Quiero el divorcio, Víktor.

Tomó las manos del japonés. Las recorrió con suavidad, como si se estuviera despidiendo de ellas. Yuuri se sorprendió ligeramente cuando lo vio detenerse en su dedo anular, repasando los fríos anillos, retirándolos del lugar donde se habían mantenido veinte años, dejándolos en la palma de su mano, como si devolviera las promesas.

Así terminaba su historia. Del modo que jamás pudieron imaginar, pero que creían que merecían. Así se cerraban las puertas a los recuerdos y prohibían a los sentimientos interferir en sus decisiones. Ya no había vuelta atrás y solo quedaba afrontar todo lo que vendría sobre sus vidas.

—Y yo te lo concedo, Yuuri.

Tal vez, estarían bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bueno… ya pueden golpearme si quieren. No los culparía, hasta yo siento que fue demasiado para mi corazón. Pero así es la historia y así debe continuar. Como saben, en el otro fic les dije que podían tener un poco de esperanza… pero para eso, tendremos que verlos en situaciones algo… extremas.**

 **Bien, como vieron, este capítulo fue solo de ellos. Espero que haya logrado provocar los sentimientos que quería, y que ustedes hayan entendido el mensaje.**

 **En otras noticias, he decidido crear un grupo en Facebook con el propósito de notificarles por ahí cuando subiré capítulo, además de pequeños spoilers, dudas, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y aclaraciones, como por ejemplo porque me decanté por una historia tan dramática.**

 **Si quieres unirse, espero que sí, búsquenme en Facebook como Tess López López. Tengo una foto de perfil en blanco y negro. Envíenme mensaje y con mucho gusto los agrego.**

 **Bien, ahora sí ya es todo. Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, dejar comentarios. ¡Los amo demasiado! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Bueno, ya viste que empezó (aclaró que solo empezó) la desgracia. Si contesto esa pregunta, contaría como un gigantesco spoiler. Pero bueno, tú lo pediste, así que lo pondré en letras grandes para que no lean si no quieren adelantarse a la historia:** **ALERTA SPOILER** **sí, volverán a estar juntos como pareja, pero… digamos que lo harán de una manera diferente. Espero que con eso quedes satisfecha. Lo cual no quita que aún hay muchas cosas que se les vendrán en el camino. Por lo pronto, así las cosas. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus comentarios. Espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado… algo así. ¡Saludos!**

 **Sakura furinji: Jajaja no, obvio no tendré compasión de ustedes. Y todavía falta más, así que no pienses que hay tregua. Espero seguir viéndote en cualquiera de las dos plataformas y que hayas disfrutado el cap. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Voy a dejar esto por si de casualidad llegaste hasta aquí, en todo caso, gracias y espero que te haya gustado, ya te dije lo que siento, y como es de madrugada no lo pondré de nuevo, pero gracias jeje. ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: ¡Sólo dime que lo estás disfrutando! Yo de verdad creo que no había remedio y buscar una solución, por lo menos en este momento, no era recomendable porque ya se están lastimando demasiado. Mis niñas también se están equivocando feo, pero no podemos pedirles mucho cuando sus papás se comportan de la manera en que lo hacen. Y Laryssa… pues ya sabes… a mí me encanta. Sencillamente sabe lo que quiere y lo que hará para obtenerlo. Me reafirmo en mi punto de que necesito verlos separados para que pueda seguir con la historia. Pero pido calma, porque todos van a chocar de frente con sus errores y se darán cuenta de lo terriblemente equivocados que estaban, tal vez de la peor forma. Ya veremos qué van a hacer los lindos gemelos en su caótica familia. Sé que se sorprenderán cuando nazcan. Ya sabes que no me importa que te alargues, yo encantada. Gracias por los ánimos y el abrazo, te envío mil más. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado y te siga viendo por aquí, además de que me encantan tus geniales comentarios en Wattpad. ¡Saludos!**

 **Rav: Vaya… es algo refrescante toparse con una crítica de vez en cuando. Te lo agradezco mucho. Y si, tienes la razón del mundo al decir que mi Yuuri me salió algo dramático, y me culpo a mí. Me di cuenta de esto cuando ya lo había plasmado así, hice un esfuerzo por hacerlo lo más fiel posible al anime, pero al final me ganó la parte en que necesitaba drama. No es excusa, pero ya se le irá pasando. Gracias por las observaciones y los ánimos, espero que te siga gustando el avance de la historia y como siempre, estoy dispuesta a los comentarios. ¡Saludos!**

 **Lovelyangiekout: ¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud! Jajaja. yo creo que todos están siendo demasiado egoístas, pero bueno. Ya veremos cómo le va a cada "equipo" … igual y uno se desintegra. No odien a Lary… solo es un poco… determinada jeje. Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el cap. ¡Saludos!**

 **Deikan: No te preocupes, con el conocimiento de que me sigues leyendo es más qu suficiente. En verdad, me encanta oír que te gustaron esos capítulos. Pensé que eran exagerados, pero si gustaron entonces ya estoy conforme. Creo que no hablan porque saben, por experiencia, que va a terminar peor, justo como este capítulo jaja. Pero ya encontraran un modo de reconciliar esos demonios, así que paciencia. Jajaja, tanto Yukie como Viktoria van a recibir lo que merecen, tenlo por seguro. Ninguna lo está haciendo bien y están a nada de sabotearse. Ya verás, ya verás.** **ALERTA SPOILER** **sí, volverán a estar juntos como pareja, pero… digamos que lo harán de una manera diferente. Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero leerte por aquí pronto. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de papel: ¿Ya sabes que anime es? Muero por saber si lo encontraste. Vaya que a ti si te gusta el drama, temo que en algún momento la historia sea insuficiente jaja. Yo sé que te cae bien Laryssa… jajaja ¡Dios! Le diste al clavo con esa última oración. Muy bien, muy bien. Algo así va a pasar, y pronto (Eso cuenta como SPOILER, así que, si no quieren saber, no busquen el review, queridos lectores). Espero que este también te saque corazones. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos!**

 **Chai: ¡Hola! Primero, gracias por leerme y por tus buenos comentarios. Segundo, ese es un punto que quería tocar en este fic. Yo estoy enamorada del Viktuuri, pero también me doy cuenta de que es demasiado perfecto, así que quería plasmar que tienen que demostrarse que es amor y no dependencia. Tienes razón, Víktor siempre yendo un paso más adelante, y Yuuri siempre inseguro… no es buena combinación. ¡Ay! Me sonrojas. Bueno… hago lo que puedo con estos personajes que adoro, y agradezco que ustedes piensen que lo hago tan bien. Me gustaría mucho saber qué piensas que pasara, y si quieres te digo si le atinaste. Y por las posdatas…. Mmm… tus deseos, son órdenes, ya verás. ¡Un abrazo y saludos!**


	34. El dolor de aceptar y no entender

**Capítulo 34: El dolor de aceptar y no entender**

Yuuri cerró la palma de su mano, pero la abrió inmediatamente cuando, en lugar de uno, sintió dos fríos aros sobre su piel.

—Víktor… ¿por qué me das tu anillo? -lo cuestionó, viendo también como se retiraba el simbólico anillo de Barcelona, aquellos que se dieron en su primera final como entrenador y pupilo.

—En realidad no lo sé -contestó sin apartar la mirada de las argollas -Me parece… lo mejor que tú decidas que hacer con ellos.

—¿Y por qué también el que yo te di? No es necesario, no significa…

—Yuuri… ahora no, por favor. No quiero tener algo que me aferre a ti.

—Entiendo.

El pelinegro tomó de la mano de Víktor el anillo dorado y guardó los cuatro aros en uno de sus bolsillos. El ruso no dijo nada, y antes de quedarse en un incómodo silencio con él, se levantó y fue a lavar ambas tazas. Buscó distraerse lo más que podía y apenas se dio cuenta de que Yuuri se había ido del lugar, pero después regresó a la sala, en donde se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, con el cachorro caniche insistiendo en recibir caricias.

Cuando terminó de limpiar, el peliplata se detuvo a observarlo durante unos segundos, pensando en si valía la pena hacer un último intento. Pero justo antes de abrir la boca para llamarlo, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando escuchar una suave voz que llamaba al perrito.

—Buenos días, Yuuri -Yukie fue la primera en aparecer en la sala, y se dirigió a su padre japonés de una manera algo esquiva.

—Hola, Yu. Hiciste un gran trabajo allá, te felicito. Tendrás una hermosa presentación en el Mundial -Yuuri trató de que la fría sensación de haber visto a su hija con esa mujer no lo afectara -Siéntate, por favor. Vamos a hablar todos juntos.

Viktoria llegó con Kenji en sus brazos. El bebé pidió de inmediato que su papá ruso lo cargara, y eso obligó a que padre e hija se vieran a los ojos. Víktor no lo sabría, pero de no ser porque toda la familia se encontraba ahí, la gemela menor habría reclamado por la ruptura de cierta promesa.

—Papá, yo… felicidades por ganar -dijo la chica, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para no hablar de más.

—Gracias, Viktoria. Siéntate con tu hermana, tenemos que conversar un momento.

—¡Papá! -Sasha llegó corriendo y se abrazó a las piernas de Víktor mientras su hermana saludaba a Yuuri y se sentaba alejada de Yukie - ¿Por qué no se quedaron con nosotros ayer?

—Papá Yuuri y yo teníamos que hablar.

—¿De qué? ¿Cosas de adultos?

—Así es -Víktor sacudió los cabellos plateados y sonrió ante la siempre cálida mirada chocolate. Era nostálgico pensar que Sasha fue la primera vez que vio a él y a Yuuri en una persona, y ahora él y Kenji serían un eterno recordatorio de que, en algún momento, fueron felices -Sasha… ve con tus hermanas. Tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

La sonrisa del niño desapareció y fue suplantada por una mueca de preocupación; sin embargo, hizo caso y se sentó en medio de las gemelas.

Víktor dudó en irse a sentar junto a Yuuri o hacerlo en otro lado, pero en vista de que Kenji también pedía la atención del pelinegro, se sentó junto a él manteniendo una moderada distancia, suficiente para que el pequeño pudiera estar entre sus papás.

Los tres chicos se mantenían callados, aunque en la mirada de ellas se podía adivinar una creciente necesidad de irse de ese lugar. Y es que ni siquiera habían podido cruzar una sola palabra desde que se vieron, porque entendieron si necesidad de decirse nada que estaban en polos opuestos. Traición era lo que pensaban que la otra estaba haciendo.

—Niños… -Víktor fue el que primero se animó a hablar, aunque no tenía la mínima idea de que es lo que quería decirles -Bueno…saben que ayer… Yuuri y yo necesitábamos estar solos porque… teníamos que… resolver algo.

—Quiero que, ante todo, recuerden que Víktor y yo los amamos -Yuuri colocó sus manos en las rodillas y se aferró a ellas. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, tanto que dolía -Nosotros… haremos que ustedes no…

—¿Tiene que ver con las maletas que están en la entrada? -Yukie espetó la pregunta, sobresaltando a sus hermanos, que no habían notado ese detalle.

—¿Maletas? ¿Vamos a salir de viaje? -quiso saber Sasha, rompiendo un poco más la entereza de sus padres.

—No, bebé, no es eso. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, pero…

—Yo… me iré con los abuelos -interrumpió Yuuri a Víktor, y los ojos de sus hijos se posaron en él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por los bebés? -cuestionó la peliplata, causando algo de molestia en su hermana.

—Tal vez es porque ya está harto de nosotros y de Víktor -espetó la japonesa, haciendo que Sasha respingara.

—¡Yukie! -Yuuri se exaltó y no pudo evitar gritarle -No digas tonterías. Yo no podría cansarme de ustedes. No vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso.

—¿Entonces de Víktor sí? -volvió a objetar la pelinegra.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Te quieres callar? No estás ayudando en nada -pidió Viktoria, hastiada de la actitud altanera de su hermana.

—No me digas que eres tan ilusa como para pensar que Yuuri y Víktor siguen igual de felices que siempre.

—No, pero… pero no es lo mismo decir que están hartos de ellos mismos.

—Pues lo están. ¿Qué no estás durmiendo con Yuuri? ¿Tú porque crees que ya ni siquiera duermen en la misma cama?

—Todos… tienen diferencias a veces…

—Yukie, Viktoria. Paren con esto. En verdad que…

—No, papá -interrumpió Yukie a Víktor cuando este quiso intervenir, viendo que Yuuri estaba casi paralizado -No trates de que pensemos otra cosa, porque yo sé que no es así.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú piensas que entiendes todo, pero no es cierto! -gritó la rusa. Ninguna de las dos estaba notando que el niño en medio de ellos las miraba con algo de pánico.

—¡Niñas! -Víktor tuvo que ponerse de pie para que ambas guardaran silencio. Sin embargo, la mirada filosa de la mayor de sus hijas no se desvaneció.

—Lo que ambas están diciendo son tonterías -murmuró Sasha, sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

—Yuuri -Yukie se dirigió al japonés, que había estado guardando silencio, demasiado abrumado por la situación -Trata de negarme a mí, a mis hermanos o a Víktor que no te cansa esta situación.

—Yu…

—Y luego nos van a decir que todo es temporal, que quieren darse un tiempo -enumeró ella, sin darse cuenta que su voz se comenzaba a quebrar -Dime que no es así, papá. Dime que estoy loca o que…

—No, Yukie. Es así -el corazón de Yuuri se estaba haciendo pedazos cada vez más y más pequeños. Ver que sus hijas, sin querer, estaban conscientes de que su familia ya no lo sería más, lo partía. Pero prefería que supieran eso -No quiero mentirles.

—Pero papá... ¿por qué?

—Nena… -Víktor intervino para responderle a Viktoria, porque no quería que Yuuri o sus bebés se expusieran a más estrés del que ya estaban sufriendo -Creo que los tres son lo suficientemente maduros para que entiendan que… que las cosas no son como quisiéramos que fueran -se arrodilló para quedar un poco más debajo de la mirada azul de su hija -Yo no quiero lastimarlos. Ni a ti ni a tus hermanos.

—Pues no estás haciendo el mejor trabajo -espetó la chica, y eso caló en lo más hondo del ser del ruso, pues sabía que tenía razón.

—Ni tú eres la mejor hija -murmuró Yukie, ganándose una mirada de reproche del japonés.

—Yukie, no le hables así a tu hermana -pidió Yuuri, empezando a consumirse por la culpa.

—¿Y si mejor nos dices el discurso? ¿Cuántos años vamos a tener que esperar para que volvamos a ser lo que éramos?

—¡Yukie! ¡Ya, por favor! -nadie había reparado en que Sasha trataba de contenerse, pero al final, no pudo. Esos raros sentimientos de enojo, tristeza y frustración le eran casi completamente nuevos.

—¿Ya qué? ¿No estás viendo lo que pasa? Y no llores como siempre lo haces, Sasha. Ya no eres un bebé. Entiende que…

—¡Suficiente! -Yukie no vio el momento en el que Yuuri se incorporó y la sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera - ¡Te prohíbo que le hables a tu hermano así!

Por un minuto, miradas agudas, frías, cruzaron la habitación y se posaron en todos los integrantes de lo que ya no era una familia. Incluso Kenji parecía notar la tensión, porque su sonrisa se esfumó y los observaba a todos con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno de los dos adultos hubiera querido que ese asunto tomara ese camino, pero no podían responsabilizar a nadie más que a ellos mismos por ese rumbo. Fueron sus decisiones las que alcanzaron a sus hijos.

—Solo díganlo -pidió la pelinegra, sin que su papá la soltara -Díganos lo que es completamente obvio.

—Ellos no se van a tomar un tiempo, Yukie. No se odian -replicó el pequeño ruso, aferrándose con todo lo que tenía a esa esperanza.

—Papá…

—Yo no odio a tu papá, Sasha -Yuuri se alejó de Yukie y se arrodilló todo lo que pudo para quedar a la altura de la copia de sus ojos en su hijo. Al decir eso, sintió la mirada de Víktor clavada en él -Bebé… a veces los adultos… no somos buenos tratando los problemas y… suceden cosas que no queremos, y duelen. Pero es lo mejor para que… para que estemos en paz, para llevarnos mejor.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que quiere decir? -el niño estaba al borde de las lágrimas, porque su escaso conocimiento le permitía darse una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y lo detestaba.

—Que se van a separar un tiempo -contestó Viktoria, y todos fueron testigos de cómo una lágrima se escapaba de sus zafiros.

—¿Por qué?

—Papá Yuuri y yo… hemos tenido muchas… diferencias…

—Pero ya lo solucionaron, ¿verdad? -inquirió Sasha.

—Sí… nosotros… -Víktor sintió que las palabras y las miradas de sus hijos lo quemaban -nosotros…

—Tu papá y yo hemos decidido dar nuestro matrimonio por terminado -sentenció Yuuri, rápido y tajante. Como debía ser la verdad.

—Pe… pero…

—Sí, bebé. Significa que nos… Víktor y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese espacio. La incredulidad cayó sobre las mentes de Viktoria y Sasha. Lágrimas silenciosas se desbordaron y podían jurar que sintieron que sus corazones se rompieron como un cristal. Nada pudo haberles dolido más a Víktor y Yuuri que ver semejante dolor en las facciones de sus hijos. Pero, además, los segundos después de eso terminaron por acabarlos.

—Te lo dije -Yukie se levantó del sillón y ni ella estaba segura de sí se lo decía a Viktoria, a Sasha o a ella misma -Se odian… y ahora ya no les importamos.

—No, Yu, no es eso -Víktor tomó el hombro de la chica, y para sorpresa de Yuuri, ella no se alejó de él -Claro que nos importan, por eso… por eso queremos que nuestras discusiones no los afecten y… -Víktor se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una leve convulsión en la espalda de su hija -Yu… no, por favor. No quiero que lloren… no va a cambiar nada…

—Eso créanlo ustedes -Yukie se separó de Víktor y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar las copiosas lágrimas de enojo -No me importa, hagan lo que quieran.

—¡Yukie! ¡Ven aquí!

Pero la orden de Yuuri fue monumentalmente ignorada cuando la mayor de las gemelas abandonó la sala sin atender el llamado. Unos momentos después, un portazo se dejaba escuchar, y tanto Víktor como Yuuri entendieron que no podían hacer nada en ese momento. Era mejor que dejara fluir todos sus sentimientos y, sólo tal vez, podría detenerse a escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

—Vik… -Yuuri observó que la peliplata se estaba esforzando por reprimir sus sollozos -Nena… por favor. Entiéndenos. Víktor y yo ya no podemos seguir…

—¿Y por qué nosotros tenemos que pagar por ello?

—No, amor. No queremos que paguen por ello. Es todo lo contrario… queremos que… a pesar de lo que pase -Víktor dijo eso para ella y para Sasha, que no ocultó en lo mínimo sus lágrimas.

—¿Y qué no podían solucionar sus problemas cómo los adultos que se supone que son? ¿Por qué tenían que llegar a esto? -a ambos les sorprendió el tono álgido y fuerte que usó la chica, pero decidieron no decirle que se calmara, sólo la iban a alterar más.

—Ya no existe el mismo sentimiento entre nosotros, Viktoria -explicó el ruso, tomando las frías manos de sus hijos -Pero que Yuuri y yo ya no nos… amemos… no quiere decir que no los queramos a ustedes.

—Su papá tiene razón, niños. Ustedes están por encima de todo. Víktor y yo… llegaremos a un acuerdo para no estén lejos de mí o de él… les prometo que haré… haremos lo posible para que… para que puedan tener una familia… ustedes, nosotros… y sus hermanitos.

—¿Una familia? Una familia no se traiciona… y lo que están haciendo eso es. Una traición -Viktoria se levantó y después de dejar rodar una sola lágrima, habló lo único que tenía que decir -Creo que sólo en esto estaré de acuerdo con Yukie. Hagan lo que quieran.

Viktoria también se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró a lo único que no se permitió, estallar a la ira y dejar que sus sollozos fueran de completa desilusión. Por su parte, la ex pareja se quedó sola con Sasha y Kenji, a punto de llorar por los gritos de los que estaba siendo testigo.

—Bebé…

—No, yo no… No quiero gritar -Sasha se limpió los surcos de agua que caían de sus ojos castaños, y una levísima sonrisa quiso asomarse en sus labios -Yo… sí me duele.

—Entiendo que no es fácil, nene. Pero todos vamos a estar bien. Te prometo que intentaré que todo sea igual que siempre -prometió Víktor, retirando con su dedo las lágrimas del niño.

—No creo que eso pasé -confesó el niño, dando un gran suspiro y buscando la mirada similar a la suya - ¿Te tienes que ir?

—Mmm… sí. Papá y yo necesitamos de nuestro tiempo a solas y nuestro espacio -Víktor suspiró y el gesto fue captado por Yuuri. Para él también era tremendamente difícil -Pero ustedes se van a quedar aquí, porque esta es su casa y su vida está aquí.

—¿Ya no te vamos a ver todos los días? ¿Ni veremos a nuestros hermanos cuando nazcan?

—No te angusties por eso, Sasha. Yuuri y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo para que no se alejen de ninguno de nosotros. Porque podemos no estar juntos, pero… eso no significa que dejen de ser nuestros hijos -Víktor acarició el suave cabello plateado, pues sabía que ese gesto podía tranquilizarlo tanto como lo calmaba a él.

—Bueno, pero… Viktoria y Yukie… ¿Ellas de verdad se odian?

—No, no lo hacen. Pero… tienen mucho que arreglar entre ellas.

—¿Y ustedes? Yo sé que no… ya no serán esposos, pero… ¿Eso significa que no se quieren?

—¡Por supuesto que no! -contestó Víktor abruptamente. Yuuri lo miró confundido y a Sasha se le escapó una risita, que sirvió para que ambos se relajaran -Sasha… tu papá es alguien al que aprecio mucho… y me gustaría que tus hermanas entendieran esto. Yo… yo lo quiero… porque por él los tengo a ustedes… porque ha estado conmigo todos estos años… porque es él.

—¿Y eso no basta?

—No, bebé. Hace falta más que eso -le contestó Yuuri, acariciando la pálida mejilla. Resopló por lo que iba a decir, y esperaba que, en específico, uno de los rusos en esa sala captara el mensaje -Y que te quede muy claro. Nosotros no nos odiamos… no podemos después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… creo que no tenemos más remedio que querernos. De una manera diferente, pero yo siempre voy a querer a querer a Víktor.

—Mmm… Y debo vivir con eso, ¿verdad?

—No será malo, lo prometo. Al final todo saldrá bien. Y tus hermanas tendrán que entenderlo tarde o temprano -opinó Víktor, grabándose las palabras de Yuuri para cuando necesitara recordarlo.

—Deberían castigarlas -propuso, el niño divertido, suspirando y eliminando un poco el rastro del pasado llanto - ¿Ya tienes que irte, Yuuri?

—Sí. Tus hermanos y yo necesitamos descansar después de todo esto, y estoy seguro de que tu abuela querrá consentirnos.

—¿Me abrazas y me prometes que no cambiaremos mucho? -pidió el niño, juntando las palmas de su mano, en una sincera súplica.

—Ven aquí -Yuuri abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo mayor que, con inesperado cuidado, se aferró a su cuello. El japonés sintió a la perfección el cuerpo trémulo de Sasha, como si en silencio suplicara que se mantuviera a su lado -Te prometo que ninguno de los dos te faltará, bebé.

Por lo menos, uno de ellos lo había entendido. Ni Víktor ni Yuuri esperaban que fuera sencillo para sus hijas aceptar la realidad, aunque la forma en la que actuaron los descolocó por completo. Sin embargo, por un silencioso acuerdo, iban a dejar que pasara ese día para que ambas se tranquilizaran. No podían estar enojadas todo el tiempo. Y tenían dieciocho años, se suponía que tenían la suficiente madurez para entender que a veces las soluciones para los problemas eran duras, pero se tenían que asumir.

—Yuuri… -Víktor tuvo que interrumpir la escena. Aunque no lo diría claramente, quería que el japonés tuviera un momento de descanso -Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya al hotel.

El pelinegro asintió y después de dejar un beso en la frente de Sasha, lo envió a su cuarto a hacer sus deberes de la escuela para el siguiente día. El pequeño Makkachin lo siguió alegre y ajeno al caos.

—¿Podemos llevar a Kenji? Lo traerás de vuelta de cualquier forma -Yuuri tomó en sus brazos al pequeño que se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y que buscó nuevo acomodo en el regazo de su progenitor.

—Aunque no me gusta que esté lejos de ti, sabes que no puede dormir en cualquier lugar que no sea su cuna -Víktor tomó las tres maletas del japonés para subirlas a uno de los autos -Yuuri… yo… no es precisamente que te esté echando de la casa. Lo siento si pareció eso.

—Lo pareció, pero me hubiera ido de cualquier forma. No te preocupes -Yuuri sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación que ya nunca ocuparía -Adelántate. Iré contigo en un momento.

Yuuri recorrió con su mirada ese espacio. Definitivamente no iba a llorar con su bebé en brazos, pero nada quitaría la nostalgia que se cernía sobre su corazón cuando todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, se aglomeraron en sus pensamientos. Nunca podría haber imaginado que esa historia terminaría así. No era un final justo en ningún sentido, pero tampoco era del todo malo. A pesar de lo acontecido, por lo menos tenían la conciencia de que no serían indiferentes uno del otro. Por sus hijos, por supuesto. Se aseguró de que la última evidencia de su presencia en ese lugar estuviera colocada donde Víktor la pudiera encontrar en algún momento y salió de ahí.

Ya no era más su hogar, pero sabía que siempre lo sería de sus hijos. Y no podía pedir otra cosa que no fuera que ellos encontraran resguardo en esa casa. Víktor ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta del copiloto y una expresión melancólica, pero resignada.

—No es como si no volvieras a ella -dijo Víktor en cuanto iniciaron el camino hacia Yutopia, percibiendo como Yuuri parecía estar despidiéndose de su hogar -Siempre va a estar aquí y tú formas parte de ella.

Yuuri no respondió inmediatamente y se dedicó a tratar de que Kenji, quien acababa de despertar, se mantuviera entretenido con su esponjoso peluche de un pequeño tigre.

—Gracias.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Pe… pero… ¿qué pasó? -Hiroko miraba casi aterrada como Víktor bajaba del auto las maletas de Yuuri. No tenían modo de ocultarlo, su hijo biológico y al que considero como suyo después de que llegara a sus vidas, tenían una expresión de completa pesadumbre. Era completamente obvio que habían llorado, y que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

—Mamá… ahora no, por favor -pidió Yuuri, atendiendo a la petición de su hijo de ir a los brazos de su abuela -Voy a quedarme aquí por… tiempo indefinido.

—Vitya… ¿qué sucedió? -Hiroko seguía casi incrédula por lo que estaba viendo, y no podía dejar de pensar en una fatídica posibilidad.

—Yuuri le contara después, estoy seguro -Víktor fue a dejar las maletas al interior del hotel y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica a la mujer de cabello canoso -Está… estamos bien… Kenji y yo tenemos que volver a casa. Le pido que se asegure que Yuuri esté bien, que descanse mucho hoy.

—Sí, claro, pero…

—No se preocupe. En serio… todo estará bien -prometió Víktor, queriendo creerse él mismo eso.

Hiroko no tuvo más que asentir, para nada convencida. Kenji, que no era un bebé que pudiera estar tranquilo más de unos minutos, se removió para poder caminar por su cuenta, y su papá lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo al lugar donde se encontraba Yuuri para que se despidieran.

—Yuuri… Kenji y yo tenemos que… -se interrumpió cuando vio una figura estando a punto de entrar al hotel. Casi ni lo pensó, y no tenía la menor idea de porque estaba haciendo eso, pero fue una idea que lo asaltó de golpe. Porque si en alguien podía confiar el cuidado de Yuuri, aunque todo su interior se removiera como protesta, era en él - ¿Puedes cuidar un momento de Kenji? Necesito hacer algo.

El japonés asintió y tomó de la mano al pequeño para que juntos siguieran a su abuela hacia la cocina, mientras Víktor salía del local y se topaba de frente con él.

—Oh, Víktor. Buenos días…

—Buen día. Yo… necesito hablar contigo… y pedirte un favor.

—Si está en mis manos, con mucho gusto -respondió con expresión intrigada.

—Brendan… Yuuri y yo… -a Víktor le costó calamidades pronunciar esas sencillas palabras, y esperaba que con solo verlo del modo en el que estaba, lo entendiera -Yo… nadie se va a preocupar por él de la forma en que tú lo haces.

—No entiendo a qué te…

—Ya no estaré con él, y quiero… nadie lo cuida y conoce mejor de lo que tú lo haces, excepto tal vez por mí.

—¿Tu punto?

—Ese… quiero que lo cuides como si fuera yo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Bien, hoy no tengo un tema tan agradable para platicar, pero considero que es necesario que lo sepan para que después no haya malentendidos. Hace unos días llegó a mi bandeja de FanFiction un mensaje en el que se me acusa de querer copiar el drama de los fics "Hunter" y "Ágape to Eros", además de que menciona que hay plagio de esos fics en mi historia, y a eso le agregamos unas cuantas cosas que considero groserías pero que me parecen irrelevantes, como el hecho de sugerir que, por no tener muchos lectores, lo que hago es malo. En primer lugar, y eso ustedes lo saben, escribo para mí y considero un regalo que a alguien le guste lo que hago. Pero es a mí misma a la que busco satisfacer, y no es que sea egoísta, pero es mi imaginación y plasmo en estas líneas lo que a mí me parece mejor y me satisface, por lo tanto, no es para mí un pesar tener "pocos" lectores. Cada una de esas visitas son una alegría para mí, pero el número nunca ha importado. Segundo, no sé, y si ustedes lo identifican, les pido que me lo digan, donde está el plagio de los fics antes mencionados en este. Las ideas, todo lo que he puesto aquí, ha nacido de mi imaginación y de inspiración, pero jamás es un plagio.**

 **Ahora, si les resulta absurdo e incoherente el drama que está aquí plasmado, no están en la obligación de leerlo. Ni yo ni los que lo dejen perdemos nada. Si al final me quedo con tres o un lector, seré feliz de cualquier forma. Aunque también sé que no es el caso, pues me he encontrado con personas maravillosas, con las que sé que puedo contar.**

 **Insisto, es mi trabajo, y si no les gusta, pueden no leerlo y no pasara nada. Respecto a las demás ofensas, que no quiero mencionar porque sé en todo sentido que no son ciertas ni válidas, no pasa nada. Yo sé lo que soy y lo que hago, y eso sólo tiene que llenarme a mí.**

 **Bueno, habiendo pasado esto, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el cap? Siempre pueden dejarme sus comentarios en la super caja de reviews que ya saben que contesto todo.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Nos estamos viendo en esta o la otra historia, para lo que me llegue inspiración primero. ¡Los amo! Recuerden que nos encuentras en Facebook en el grupo Make my own history / Create our history. Muchos spoilers y lectoras que quieren aventarme ladrillos. Pero nos divertimos.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Tienes razón, aún falta un poco para el clímax de la historia, que no está demasiado lejos. Pero después de eso será una constante de subidas y bajadas en cuanto a la situación de la familia. Yo en lo personal sigo sin poder decidirme quien lo está haciendo peor, pero creo que sí, Yuuri lleva algo de delantera. Igual van a sufrir los dos, no te preocupes. Oye… ¿no quieres unirte al grupo? Todos los spoilers que me estás pidiendo ya me los sacaron ahí… e igual y encuentras otras cosas para teorizar jaja. Y no, las gemelas no se reconciliarán hasta…. Pffff... creo que la última parte del fic… y para eso si está algo largo. Pero ya, habrá momentos buenos, y en vista de que ambas están siendo tontas, ambas van a sufrir las consecuencias, así que calma, por favor. Y muchas gracias por tu fiel apoyo, no tienes idea como lo aprecio. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Mil saludos!**

 **Minako Gou: Bueno, pero si no lloraste fue por la situación, porque en todo caso lo logré. ¡Punto para mí! ¡Exacto! Estos necesitan tocar fondo, sentir otras cosas para que se den cuenta que lo que en verdad quieren es a ellos. Gracias a ti por leer y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: Pues ya no puedes decir más de lo que me han obligado a decir en el grupo jeje. Sí, ya tengo listas sus cajas de pañuelos, pero bajen las bombas, por favor. Creo que con lo de hoy pueden notar que saben que se quieren, pero ya olvidaron que tanto. Yo espero que con lo siguiente se den cuenta de que tan hondo tienen que caer para que se les prenda de nuevo la chispa… aunque no irán tan rápido porque habrá personitas que serán una clase de impedimento. ¡Pero eso ya lo verán después! Espero que te haya gustado la entrega y también espero seguirte leyendo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Chai: Yo soy la que siempre muere de felicidad cuando veo sus reviews. Vaya que no te está saliendo ser feliz al ver a la familia arruinada jaja. Creo que ese es el punto de este fic, que se vuelva más real, que implique cosas que realmente pasan en un poco de la cotidianidad y un poco el mundo de personas con fama. Le diste al clavo con el sentir de Yukie, y respecto a Viktoria, creo que ya dije que se irá con Yurio tarde o temprano. Pero no será en las circunstancias que todas esperan, ni por el motivo que creen. Si, Brendan y Laryssa tendrán algo como una oportunidad, ya verás que tan fructífera. Y si, te pido calma, los bebés van a nacer, de eso no hay duda. No te preocupes por la extensión, que adoro que se pongan profundos en esto. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y me vuelvas a noticear. ¡Saludos inmensos!**

 **Say: Es un placer. Si quiere no olvidar que tiene un corazón, no deje de leer que aún no pasa lo bueno. ¡Saludos inmensos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: ¡Ya sé que no te haré llorar! Por lo menos no por ahora… pero te falló el cálculo, porque, aunque las gemelas si están más enojadas que nunca, a Vik todavía le falta el acabose para que corra con tío Yurio. Es un honor para mí que sea el único fic que tenga tus algo insensibles reviews. Algo te hará llorar un día, yo lo sé. ¡Yei! ¡Este tarro de corazones comienza a llenarse! ¡Enormes saludos y promesas de esfuerzo!**


	35. Colateral

**Capítulo 35: Colateral**

No estaba acostumbrado a ver ese pequeño y delicado rostro tan sombrío, con clara evidencia de estar un paso más allá de la tristeza. Y por supuesto que no le gustaba. Todo su interior se removió inquieto, preocupado por lo que le pasara al niño con el que hace apenas unos segundos había terminado a videollamada. Pero no podía decir que no tenía un buen motivo. Cualquiera con un historial de una familia feliz se deprimiría de esa manera al saber que no sería más así.

Serik no pudo dormir la hora que le faltaba antes de que tuviera que empezar su día, por lo que decidió levantarse a hacer lo que sea para matar el tiempo. Mientras se ponía un conjunto deportivo para salir a correr, pensaba en lo mucho que en verdad le calaba la situación de su mejor amigo. Sasha no era alguien que se doblegara fácilmente y verlo tan triste era alarmante. No sabía si era peor ver sus ojos castaños rojos y el rastro de un surco de agua sobre su mejilla o escuchar su voz cortada contándole de la decisión de sus padres. Tenía que hacer algo por él o comenzaría a enloquecer.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa a trotar un poco antes del desayuno cuando una mano grande y firme lo sujetó del hombro y detuvo sus movimientos.

—Buenos días, jovencito. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

—Hola, papá. Sólo iba a correr un rato -le contestó, dándose la vuelta y topándose con una inquisitoria mirada verde y una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No sin desayunar.

—Tú no desayunas si no te gusta -recriminó el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero yo soy el papá aquí -sentenció Yuri, recargando su peso en su pierna izquierda, casi a punto de reír al ver la negación de su hijo -Serik Altin Plisetsky, hazme caso por una vez en la vida y ve a desayunar.

—Tú no le haces caso a Otabek, y él también es papá -replicó Serik, disimulando su diversión al ver la expresión contrariada del rubio.

—Te ganó -Otabek apareció en el lugar, vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una sencilla playera blanca.

—¿Lo vas a apoyar a él? -cuestionó, fingiendo estar ofendido al ver que Serik lo dejaba para irse con el kazajo.

—No. Pero no niegues que te ibas a ir a la pista.

—Y sin desayunar, jovencito. Muy mal hecho -regañó Serik a Yuri, devolviéndole sus palabras - ¿Lo ves? Lo aprendí de ti.

—Cuando te parece conveniente así es, ¿eh?

—No van a discutir tan temprano -ordenó Otabek, interponiéndose entre ambos antes de que empezaran alguna clase de pelea de cosquillas, almohadas o lo que tuvieran a la mano. Tomó a Serik del hombro y caminaron juntos hasta la cocina. De ahí, un minino gris y esponjoso salió contoneándose y dirigiendo sus ligeros pasos al rubio -Yuri, tu gata tiene hambre.

—Qué mal dueño eres, papá -dijo el chico, casi como si estuviera empecinado en hacer rabiar a su padre.

—Serik, tu perro destrozó de nuevo el jardín.

—Qué mala educación le estás dando -respondió Yuri, que disfrutaba en grande entrar en conflicto con su hijo para salir victorioso.

—Yura, Serik. Pasen por lo menos la primera hora del día en paz -Otabek se jactaba de ser demasiado paciente con ambos. Pero eso era algo que cada día, desde que Serik llegó a sus vidas, eso era puesto a prueba.

—El empezó -se quejó Yuri, sirviéndose un plato de cereal con fresas -No es justo que…

—Yuri, ya -Otabek decidió silenciarlo con un largo beso en los labios, de esos a los que el ruso no ponía ningún reparo, sin importar que el hijo de ambos estuviera frente a ellos o que el color rojo inundara sus mejillas.

Serik rodó los ojos, como si no tolerara el espectáculo no tan común, pero siempre tierno, de sus padres demostrándose amor. Y no es que le desagradara, pero tampoco era como si les fascinara eso. Pero, por lo menos, ellos eran un poco más moderados. Pues estaba seguro que los padres de su mejor amigo eran peores. Lo que le recordaba…

—Oigan… -el chico carraspeó para que le prestaran atención.

—Serik… -Yuri se separó de Otabek y lo vio, divertido y con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa -Si vas a quejarte te recuerdo que de ser Sasha…

—¡No es eso! -interrumpió rápidamente, con la sangre concentrándose en su rostro y pintándolo de carmín -Bueno… sí, pero no es…

—¿Ya no te gusta el mocoso? -Yuri solía aprovechar cada momento en el que Serik pudiera cometer la equivocación de hacer más evidente cierto gusto culposo, que el chico no terminaba de admitir.

—¡No me gusta! -gritó, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

—Lo que tú digas -Yurio se alejó de su esposo, quien le recriminaba con la mirada.

—No era lo que quería decirles -Serik levantó el rostro y el rubio se puso serio casi al instante al ver la expresión preocupada de su hijo, que tampoco pasó inadvertida para el kazajo.

—¿Le pasó algo a Sasha? -preguntó casi al instante Yuri.

—No… o bueno, sí. No directamente a él -el chico suspiró después de que la imagen del joven Nikiforov apareciera en sus pensamientos de nuevo -Me llamó hace un rato. Estaba… había llorado mucho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo saben Víktor y Yuuri? -inquirió Otabek, sentándose a un lado de su hijo.

—Supongo que sí, ellos lo provocaron -le respondió, sintiéndose algo molesto de repente.

—Serik…

—Se van a divorciar y Yuuri se fue a vivir con los abuelos de Sasha -soltó de golpe.

Ambos adultos se quedaron sin palabras durante un momento, intercambiando miradas de completa sorpresa y preocupación. Sabían que le matrimonio no se distinguía por nunca pelear. Habían tenido sus momentos de tensión, tranquilos y otros muy fuertes, como cuando Yurio tuvo que hospedar a Yuuri. Pero no era lo mismo a decir que encontraron un quiebre tan definitivo y tajante.

Pero no fue precisamente eso lo que descolocó al ruso. Sí, era abrumador pensar que algo que parecía tan sólido se quebrara de un momento a otro, pero eso no era lo que estaba haciendo que su sangre hirviera.

—Son unos idiotas…

—Yura, tranquilo.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? -exclamó Yuri, alertando a su esposo e hijo - ¿Qué no ves lo que están haciendo?

—Yuri, es su matrimonio. Ellos pueden decidir lo que hacen o dejan hacer.

—No me importa lo que se hagan. Que se maten si quieren, pero… los niños.

—Yukie y Viktoria no son unas niñas, ellas…

—Lo dices como si no las conocieras, Otabek -sin entender por qué, Yurio se estaba enfadando con todos -No lo van a tomar bien. ¡Ya hicieron llorar a Sasha! ¡Y si hicieron lo mismo con el bebé…!

—Se van a quedar todos con Víktor -indicó Serik, entendiendo por que su papá estaba enojado -Sasha dice que… sus hermanas discutieron muy fuerte y Yuuri se fue pocos minutos después.

—¡El imbécil del anciano me va a escuchar! ¡Y el cerdo también! ¡Son un par de…!

—¡Yuri! -Otabek lo interrumpió antes de que alguna palabra altisonante saliera frente a Serik -No es un asunto en el que debas intervenir.

—Si se trata de cualquiera de los cuatro, incluso de los que aún no nacen, no me importa. Voy a intervenir. Esos idiotas son tan melodramáticos que no se van a dar cuenta de que…

—Yura, escúchame. Ellos deben solucionar esto por su propia cuenta -Otabek sujetó la mano de Yurio, hecha un puño sobre la mesa.

—Los niños…

—Sólo si ellos te lo piden. Y si las cosas van muy mal, estoy seguro que lo harán.

—De haber sabido…

—¿Ibas a hacer algo?

Yurio negó, pero se quedó con el pensamiento de la propuesta que le hizo a Viktoria meses atrás. No lo iba dudar. Si Víktor o Yuuri hacían cualquier cosa que lastimara a sus hijos, ni siquiera les preguntaría si estaban de acuerdo en ir a Rusia con él, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de la legalidad de eso. ¿Qué más daba? Él podía cuidar perfectamente de los cuatro, de dos bebés y de su propio hijo.

Pero más allá de eso, existía otro sentimiento por esa noticia. Uno que no terminaba de entender.

—¿Terminaste de desayunar, Serik? -preguntó al chico, sentándose de nuevo en una de las sillas, demasiado sombrío para su propio gusto.

—Sí… ¿quieres que los deje solos?

—Sólo un momento. Puedes ir a correr, te alcanzaré en unos minutos -le propuso.

Algo contrariado, Serik asintió y después de dejar todo en el lavavajillas, salió de la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Otabek fue a sentarse con su esposo, sin decir nada, esperando a que él mismo tomara la iniciativa de decir que era lo que verdaderamente le estaba afectando. Todos esos años de ser pareja, y un poco menos de estar casados, le habían enseñado que la paciencia era de los mejores recursos con los que se podía tratar a Plisetsky.

—No nada más es por los niños, ¿verdad? -el kazajo alcanzó la mano de Yuri y la acarició con suavidad. El rubio negó y bajó la cabeza - ¿Quieres decirme que es?

—Me siento… no sé. Es como estar… decepcionado o… huérfano.

—¿Huérfano? Yuri… después de todo… ¿los terminaste por ver así? -el moreno se impresionó por esa repentina confesión.

—Después de que mi abuelo… muriera y me quedara con ellos -admitió, cerrando sus manos en un puño, mordiéndose el labio para prohibirse cualquier muestra de debilidad -Ellas eran unas bebés y… casi sentí que me querían de la misma forma que a sus hijas.

—Ellos te aceptaron en su casa por algo, Yura. Y dudo que algo de eso cambia porque ya no estarán juntos. Pero… si ya no están felices con lo que sienten…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y creo que ese es el problema. No entiendo como ellos, con todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque resultara jodidamente asqueroso, de repente toman esta decisión -suspiró con pesadez y se levantó, para tratar de seguir su día -Entiendo y… casi siento lo mismo que Sasha y ellas.

—Si te necesitan, te llamarán -aseguró Otabek, sosteniendo la cadera de su esposo, de una notable pero no exagerada mayor estatura que él.

—Les doy un mes para que sepa que todo está bien, o tomaré el primer vuelo que salga a Japón y los arrastraré hasta aquí -sentenció, mientras se ataba con fiereza sus largos mechones rubios en una coleta.

—A Serik no le molestaría, aunque solo fuera Sasha -comentó Otabek, algo burlón, provocando que su esposo se relajara un poco.

Detrás de la puerta, el joven kazajo hacía lo posible porque el sonrojo bajara de sus mejillas. Él no escuchaba a escondidas porque fuera un entrometido, pero si decían algo de su amigo, tenía que saberlo, aunque ese resultara el único método. No se esperaba que el comentario de su papá Beka acerca del niño ruso fuera ese.

Y es que tenía razón, jamás le molestaría. No si era Sasha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Frío.

Todo siempre fue frío a su alrededor. Su hogar, su espacio. Su corazón. Desde que él, precisamente él, se fue. No el último con el que compartió sus aposentos, ese era casi un niño.

Pero él no. Hermoso como nadie, siempre apasionado. Y a pesar de sí misma, él siempre se vio solo, como si el mundo lo hubiera abandonado antes, y el abandonara el mundo. Y aún en esa soledad, guardaba atractivo arrebatador, como nunca lo había visto antes. Pensó que no podía ir más allá. Pensó mal.

Cambió completamente cuando lo conoció a él. A ese chico que a primera vista era casi nada. Por lo menos nada que ella no tuviera ya. Y, aun así, él cayó. Aunque tenía que admitir que nunca lo había visto tan radiante, odio con todo su ser que fuera ese pelinegro el que lo hiciera verse así, y no ella.

Probablemente ese japonés hubiera creado los mejores momentos para él. Lo había cambiado, pero no podía afirmar que no le gustaba verlo en esa nueva faceta. Feliz también era cautivante.

Y podía considerarlo casi como un manjar prohibido, uno con que poder saborear, pero no comer. O eso había supuesto hasta que todo empezó a salir mal… para ellos. Ella misma podía jactarse de no intervenir cuando no era necesaria, ni meterse en asuntos que iban bien por sí mismos.

Pero nada le impedía tratar de nuevo cuando era testigo de cómo la luz de él menguaba una vez más. Lo quería galante, y haría lo que volviera a eso, pero a su lado. Quería que la nueva versión de él fuera con ella.

No importaba todo lo que ahora tenía. Dos niñas, cuatro niños. ¿Qué más daba? Siempre pudo con los obstáculos, y tenía facilidad para hacer que pequeña, inocentes y débiles mentes confiaran en su persona. ¿Por qué no habría de lograrlo con los pequeños Nikiforov? Aunque esa chica tan parecida a él era bastante obstinada, los demás estaban cediendo muy fácil. Ya vería como tratar con ellos después. No es que se especializara en ser madre, pero no tenía por qué serlo. Sólo los tendría porque eso haría que él estuviera. Y como un pequeño castigo para el japonés, por haberse llevado lo que era suyo. Sería lento, para que supiera cómo se siente ver que aquello que más quieres, se va con alguien más.

Aunque, con los tonos que entraba su móvil mientras sorbía de su traslúcida copa de vino blanco, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para que empezaran a caer, por su propia cuenta. Contestó la videollamada y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un rostro lloroso de cabellos negros que caían sobre el en desorden, y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

Punto para ella.

—¡Yukie! Princesa… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? -No. No estaba fingiendo preocupación. En cierto modo, esa niña le importaba.

"— _Laryssa… yo… mis papás… tenías razón... "- no completó la frase, pues se echó a llorar de nuevo._

—Escucha, Yukie. Si lloras, no puedo entender lo que estás diciendo. Prefiero que te controles y me llames después.

"— _¡No! Yo… me calmaré… es sólo que…"_

—Pequeña, no tengo tu tiempo. Si no vas a decirme que…

"— _Ellos se van a divorciar."_

Si no hubiera estado frente a la hija de ambos, tal vez hubiera sonreído con suficiencia.

—¿Sólo así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pero dilo sin llorar -si algo le faltaba, era paciencia.

"— _Fue… después de que llegamos de Osaka… se quedaron solos… Cuando nos dijeron… yo… yo sólo… grité…"_

—¿Estabas enojada?

"— _Lo sigo estando. Todo… lo que dijiste… tiene sentido… y es cierto."_

—Ya veo -Laryssa se llevó una mano a su fina barbilla, pensando -Después de todo, a Yuuri no le fue suficiente tu papá.

"— _Creo que no… también se fue de casa…"_

—¿Y se llevó a tus hermanos?

"— _No… nos dijo que quería que nos quedáramos… con papá. Algo como que… no quería quitarnos la… vida que llevamos."_

—¿A eso llama vida? Exponerte a ti y a tus hermanos a semejante situación y decisión -tenía que aplaudirse en cuanto volviera a estar sola - ¿Ahora lo entiendes, preciosa?

"— _No creí que… Yuuri en verdad… estuviera harto de nosotros… "- sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y Laryssa suspiró al ver que cubría su rostro con sus manos._

—Era algo obvio desde hace unos meses. Tu padre siempre estaba estresado, y siempre era culpa de Yuuri. No digo que sea un mal papá, pero entenderás que… al parecer ustedes son demasiado para él.

"— _Pero…"_

—De verdad creo que Yuuri decidió… digamos… renunciar a ustedes. Aunque en parte es comprensible. Con los problemas que tú y tu hermana ocasionaban… Sasha sigue siendo un niño algo consentido y tu hermano es un bebé. Claro que iban a llegar a su límite. Ahora ves que tu papá está pagando las consecuencias de los actos de todos.

"— _Yo… yo no quería eso… Laryssa… Te dije que me iba a esforzar, pero…"_

—Sí, ya es tarde. ¿Y dónde está tu padre?

"— _Está en casa de mis abuelos… fue a dejar… a Yuuri…"_

—Entiendo. Esperaré a que él me llamé e iré a Hasetsu con ustedes.

"— _¿Vendrás aquí?"_

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No pretenderás que lo deje solo con ustedes después de lo que ocasionaron -la chica en la pantalla apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio -Yukie… perdónate por esto. No eres la única culpable.

"— _¿Cómo?"_

—Bueno, no puedes negar que la mayor responsabilidad de lo que está pasando es tuya y de tu hermana -sólo era sinceridad, y la japonesa podía tomarla de la forma en que deseara -Pero si dejaron que esto sucediera, entonces deben dejar que le dé una solución.

"— _Tú… quieres estar con él."_

—Por supuesto. Y no sólo es por mí, pero ahora mismo no hay nadie mejor para que esté con él que una amiga. Es decir, yo.

"— _Pensé que los hijos también podíamos servir de apoyo."_

—Sí, cuando no son los causantes de todo el dolor. Si no quieres que él también los termine odiando, deberías dejarle su espacio."

"— _No. Él jamás nos odiaría."_

—Lo mismo dijeron de Yuuri y ya los dejó a su suerte -el rostro de Yukie palideció, y Laryssa pensó que estaba siendo un poco drástica. Justo como lo necesitaba -Solo procuren no molestarlo demasiado hasta que yo esté ahí.

"— _¿Entonces si intentarás algo con él?"_

—Se te oye molesta -hizo notar, pero era obvio que la idea no le agradaría en lo más mínimo, pero aceptarlo o no era la decisión de la chica, pues no importaba lo que pensara, ante el nuevo panorama, las cosas iban a cambiar -Puedes pensarlo por el lado amable, Yu. Tú no sabes lo que es tener una mamá. No te prometo ser una, pero tendrán la mujer que les faltó a ti a y tu hermana.

"— _A nosotras no nos faltó una madre. Los teníamos a ellos y…"_

—Bien, entonces piensen eso toda la vida -Laryssa podía estar a punto de explotar por lo necia que podía resultar Yukie, pero tuvo que convocar a toda su paciencia si no quería arruinarlo -No deberías ser tan cerrada a los cambios. Tal vez descubres que te gusto como parte de tu familia.

"— _Sin ofender, pero dudo que eso llegue a pasar."_

—De acuerdo, entonces vivirás amargada con la eterna imagen de mí con tu papá. Eres tú la que la va a pasar mal por sus propias decisiones -sonrió con aire triunfal -No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, te invitaré a nuestra boda. Te verías linda como dama de honor, ¿no crees?

"— _No sé ni porque te estoy hablando todavía. Eso no va a pasar."_

—Porque me necesitas si no quieres estancarte, siendo la sombra de tu hermana -obtuvo justo la reacción que esperaba. Yukie pasó de llorosa a sumamente molesta -Y no discutiré sobre si va a pasar o no. Sólo, cuando menos lo esperes, yo seré la que ocupe ese lugar en tu casa que ha quedado vacío.

"— _Eso es lo único por lo que te estoy ayudando, Laryssa. Papá… él… necesita de alguien a su lado. Y si… tal vez... nosotros no podemos ser el consuelo que quiere."_

—Perfecto, Yukie. Lo estás aceptando. Con eso me conformaré. Por cierto, revisé las coreografías y… en serio tenemos que trabajar con esos pasos. Si no fuera porque eres idéntica a Yuuri, juraría que estoy viendo a Viktoria.

"— _Ya, ya. Ya entendí "- contestó la chica con hastío._

—Muy bien. Entonces aprovecharemos mi visita y residencia en Hasetsu para mejorar esos enormes detalles. ¿Eso si te parece?

"— _No tengo muchas opciones."_

—Con eso me conformo. Nos vemos pronto, princesa. Tienes buen tiempo para que asimiles que iré a quedarme.

"— _Sólo es por él. Lo único que quiero es que él esté bien."_

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, Yukie. Todo estará bien -la japonesa asintió y segundos después cortó la llamada.

El vino en su copa se acabó, al igual que el tiempo de espera. Por fin estaba donde lo quería para volver a reclamarlo. No quería dejarlo solo, y era el mejor momento para que se diera cuenta de que ella siempre había sido la mejor opción.

Hubiera pasado la mano por su vientre, como aquellas veces cuando la nostalgia era demasiada fuerte. No por tristeza, más por impotencia. Porque por el hijo de él, nunca pudo haber más hijos de ella.

Sí, también era un poco pagar esa enorme deuda.

Pero a él, a Víktor, eso le causaría problema. Siempre tan vulnerable cuando estaba solo. Y en ese momento, estaba más abandonado que nunca.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _No necesito que me digas que lo cuide para que lo haga. Si tú y Yuuri han decidido dar su matrimonio por terminado, a pesar de que sabes que está en un momento delicado, entonces yo seré quien esté para él."_

Y Víktor no tenía modo de saber lo ciertas y profundas que habían resultado sus palabras. Brendan no lo iba a decir abiertamente, pero algo dentro de él se sentía casi alegre de la decisión de la pareja. Aunque eso se opacó por completo al ver el rostro casi desolado del pelinegro.

Esa era la parte que le desagradaba por completo, y podía decir que estuvo tentado a ir y reconfortarlo frente a todos sin importar qué. Pero ese no era el modo con el que quería entrar aún más a la vida de Yuuri. Así como lo deseo desde el momento en que lo conoció, así como en cada ocasión que él le mostraba por qué era sencillo enamorarse.

—¡Papá! Ven comigo -el hijo menor de Yuuri se aferraba al cuello de su papá, mientras que el ruso le indicaba que ya era momento de irse - ¿Poque no vienesh?

—Porque quiero quedarme con tu abuelita -Yuuri logró que aflojara un poco su agarre, a tiempo de que Víktor lo tomara en sus brazos -Pórtate bien, Kenji. Te prometo que te veré pronto.

—Eshta bien -el bebé dio un último beso a su papá.

El docto fue silencioso testigo del escueto y frio adiós que la ex pareja se dedicó. Era casi increíble que esas dos personas fueran las mismas a las que vio durante años profesándose amor y devoción.

Apenas Víktor y el niño salieron del hotel, Yuuri ignoró todas las peticiones de una explicación y fue a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones que, suponía, había sido suya en algún momento por la naturalidad con la entró. Tal vez lo hubiera dejado solo, pues sabía que lo necesitaba. Pero en todo caso, también seguía siendo su doctor y el de los bebés, y eso no iba a acabar bien para cualquiera de los tres si, por lo menos, no intentaba calmarlo.

—Yuuri -Brendan golpeó con suavidad la puerta, esperando por una respuesta.

—Sí… la puerta está abierta, Brendan -escuchó decir desde adentro.

Sin demora, entró y encontró al pelinegro hecho un ovillo en la cama, cubierto con una sábana hasta el cuello, de espaldas a la puerta. El americano se conmovió y se le antojó demasiado tierno, de no ser porque casi podía palpar la tristeza de su cuerpo.

—Yuuri… sé que no es el momento, pero… esto no le hace bien a ninguno de los tres -se sentó con cuidado en el colchón, esperando que Yuuri volteara. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

—Ya lo sé, pero… bueno. Los viste, ¿no? No puedes esperar que trate de no sentir.

—Te entiendo. Pero por lo menos haz un esfuerzo. Ellos… -posó su mano con cuidado sobre el vientre del japonés -… no merecen esto. Ni tú tampoco.

—Tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado. Creo que…

—Lo que yo creo, Yuuri, es que lo único que hiciste fue tratar de hacer feliz a la persona que querías.

—Lo quiero, Brendan. En serio que lo hago, pero…

—Pero estás aquí. Yuuri, yo no digo que no tengan derecho a cometer errores. Pero si hubiera sido yo…

—¿Tú qué, Brendan? -preguntó, cuando lo vio detener sus palabras.

—Te quedas con quien amas, Yuuri. Es lo que yo pienso -Brendan se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Necesitas algo?

Yuuri pareció pensarlo un momento. Él tenía razón, quienes te quieren se quedan a tu lado, a pesar de todo. Y Víktor había cedido a abandonarse, igual que él. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que, entre ambos, solo había hijos. Eran sencillo. No se quedaron, no se amaron.

—Voy a dormir, pero… ¿puedes quedarte hasta entonces?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Logré mi propósito de actualizar antes de que me pierda de nuevo entre la tarea. Hoy si no tengo mucho que decir, más que reiterar las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, dejar un comentario, un voto o lo que vean mejor. Por cuestiones que luego les comentaré, creo que moveré las actualizaciones para el fin de semana y pondré los drabbles a mitad de semana. Pero eso ya lo veremos después.**

 **Listo, eso es todo. Recuerden que, si quieren, pueden unirse al grupo Make my own history / Create our history para más detalles sobre ambas historias. Ahora sí, es todo. ¡Nos vemos la próxima! ¡Los amo!**

 **Serena Nightray: Estaba más fácil el otro nombre, pero este también me gusta. Probablemente tampoco lloraste en este, y para mis oportunidades de que eso pase, o de que por lo menos tu corazón se contraiga un poco, aún faltan algunos capítulos. En fin, si por lo menos te sigues emocionando con las actitudes de los personajes, entonces me daré por bien servida. Disfruta el capítulo, señorita insensible. ¡Saludos!**

 **Cotita83: Y las cosas se van a seguir complicando mucho, mucho. Por lo menos lo de ellos y lo de las gemelas no va a tener solución pronta. Ya verás como las cosas tomaran su rumbo de nuevo, pero tienen que aprender muchas cosas, y la mejor lección se acerca poco a poco Muchas gracias por el apoyo, a este momento ya lo supere, pero sigo pensando en que estas niñas van a terminar por arruinar el fandom. Sólo espero que las que somos maduras no caigamos en el juego. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


	36. En medio de mi caos, te necesito

**Capítulo 36: En medio de mi caos, te necesito**

Despertó sintiendo pesada cada parte de su cuerpo. Por la ventana entraban los cálidos y últimos rayos del sol del día. De ese día que había sido desastroso en más de un sentido. Para su sorpresa, cuando intentó moverse, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la cama de su antigua habitación. El hombre de cabello color arena dormía plácidamente junto a él, y Yuuri se sorprendió al descubrir que Brendan lo sujetaba en un abrazo ligero y reconfortante. Se sentía demasiado bien, o así fue hasta que su mente se despejó por completo. Estaba durmiendo con un hombre… con otro hombre…

—¡Brendan! ¿Qué haces? —gritó, separándose bruscamente de él, pegándose a la pared todo lo que pudo.

—Mmm… ¿qué pasa? -el sueño del americano se interrumpió. Talló sus ojos después de soltar un bostezo, fijó su mirada en la figura del japonés y una sonrisa divertida salió de sus labios —¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Yuuri?

—¡No! ¿Tú que haces aquí? Estábamos durmiendo juntos en mi cama… ¿por qué? —cuestionó Yuuri, escandalizado, con sus mejillas en el máximo sonrojo.

—Estuvimos hablando unos momentos y te quedaste dormido. Iba a irme, pero comenzaste a estar intranquilo llamando a… bueno… él. Decidí quedarme para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —explicó con total naturalidad —Sentí sueño también, me recosté a tu lado y me abrazaste. No pude evitar dormirme con lo lindo que eso se sentía.

—¿Yo te abracé? -se escandalizó Yuuri, ocultando su rostro entre las manos —En verdad lo siento.

Apenas recordaba que es lo que había pasado después de que le pidió quedarse. No lloró, no después de que ya lo había hecho toda la noche. A su mente llegaron algunos retazos de la conversación. Yuuri solo se dedicó a hablar, a lamentar. Y Brendan solo escuchó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Eso era lo que el japonés necesitó en muchas ocasiones. Alguien que solo escuchara, que lo dejara liberarse de lo complicado que se había vuelto ser el esposo de Víktor, de cómo sentía que se romperían desde antes de que pasara.

¿Cuándo se abrazó a Brendan? Tal vez fue cuando perdió el hilo de los problemas acumulados, o cuando se sintió distante a sus hijos. Probablemente fue cuando sintió que su vida estaba perdiendo su calidez, y fue el cuerpo del doctor lo más reconfortante que tenía, a lo que pudo sujetarse antes de que sintiera pánico.

—No tengo problema alguno, créeme —Brendan acercó sus manos a las del japonés y las apartó con cuidado —Yo no iba a dejarte solo si me necesitabas.

—Brendan…

—Te lo dije. Nos quedamos con quien queremos —el corazón del doctor se aceleró al ver la brillante mirada de Yuuri clavarse en sus ojos, como si buscara entender lo que sentía. Quería tanto eso… —No has comido, Yuuri. Vamos a buscar algo.

—No tengo hambre. Sólo quiero dormir —dijo, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas.

—¿Y los vas a dejar a ellos sin comer? En serio no quiero, pero debo recordarte que tu estado es delicado y uno de tus bebés necesita compensar su baja talla —le soltó, con la intención de que recapacitara. Y lo logró, pues casi al instante, el menor se incorporó sobre la cama, asintiendo y masajeando sus sienes —¿Te sientes mal?

—Por ahora no tengo otro modo de sentirme —el japonés se levantó y se colocó los anteojos —Yo… no sé. Sólo duele.

—Pero hiciste todo esto por algo, ¿no? —Brendan estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, esperando a Yuuri, quien lo miró confundido.

—Te refieres a que…

—Yo entiendo que no es fácil. Y sí, resulta que es doloroso. Pero… ¿no hubiera sido el doble de difícil y lastimero no haber tomado esta decisión?

—No me arrepiento. En serio creo que nosotros ya no… teníamos que estar juntos. Pero tampoco voy a esperar que en un día se me olviden los veinte años que pasé junto a él.

—No. No en un día. Y tampoco estoy diciendo que sea sencillo. Pero si te apresuras a hacerlo será mejor para todos.

—Es que no…

—Yuuri… tú estás aquí y tus hijos allá, con él, ¿no es así? —el aludido lo miró casi perplejo, mordiendo su mejilla por dentro para reprimir el impulso de sollozar… otra vez —Yo… sólo no entiendo porque el dolor tendría que durar si fue él mismo quien acepto dejarte para evitarte molestias.

—¿Crees que terminé siendo eso? ¿Una molestia?

—Pues estás embarazado y divorciándote —Brendan se acercó a él y lo tomó cariñosamente de los hombros, notando como a su cuerpo lo recorría un ligero temblor —Escucha, Yuuri. Tal vez yo no entienda mucho de relaciones, pero lo que sé con total certeza, es que, si en verdad amas a alguien, no te rindes. Tú y Víktor se rindieron, dejaron de lado todo y ni siquiera el hecho de que tendrán dos bebés los detuvo. ¿Eso que te dice?

—Brendan…

—En tu matrimonio no había nada que rescatar. Y personalmente creo que se hicieron un favor. Si ni por sus hijos podían mantener, por lo menos, una relación pacífica, entonces creo que delegar responsabilidades es una buena forma de empezar a cerrar ciclos. Para olvidarse.

El discurso de Brendan fue tan certero, tan preciso, y a la vez tan cierto y punzante, que el corazón de Yuuri palpitó de manera dolorosa, reclamando porque ambos se habían encargado de que cada palabra de eso fuera una cruenta realidad. Y es que con una vez en la que no se dieron por vencidos, descubrieron lo frágiles que eran.

Y no hicieron nada. No se reforzaron. No se quisieron lo suficiente para ser más fuertes. No se amaron tanto como para evitar romperse… o unir de nuevo los pedazos.

Ni por sus hijos, ni por el amor que algún día juraron mantener. Ni por ellos.

Y es que tenía que conceder la razón al hombre de esa mirada gris que parecía rogar porque entendiera… porque fuera rápido… porque lo olvidara pronto. Y quería hacerlo. Yuuri deseaba con todo su ser eliminar el recuerdo de Víktor de su corazón, de su mente. Limpiarse de las marcas de su cuerpo y aún más la de su corazón. ¿Qué sentido tenía recordarlo como una bonita etapa de sus vidas si había acabado en gritos y heridas más profundas de lo que alguna vez sintieron?

A pesar de que había seis poderosas razones por las que Víktor jamás sería un recuerdo, por lo menos quería que no interfiriera más, que no lo hiciera sentir triste una vez más, que su voz dejara de aparecer en su cabeza diciendo que era un ingrato, que sus viejas palabras no siguieran siendo una puñalada cada vez que las recordaba, que su sola presencia no lo volviera a hacer sentir minimizado.

Que pudiera seguir por su cuenta sin que Víktor apareciera para suponer que no podrían hacerlo solos.

—Brendan… -Yuuri tomó las manos que aún lo sujetaban del hombro y las retiró con suavidad, sonriéndole, pero sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro —Quiero hacerlo pronto, eso lo juro. Pero… pero es demasiado lo que me dejó que… no sé… necesito algo que me ayude. Y lo encontraré, pero no hoy. Hoy sólo quiero… nada.

—No va a ser así todo el tiempo. Y no voy a dejar que así sea, por los bebés, y porque eres tú —un extraño escalofrío recorrió la columna de Yuuri cuando la suave palma de Brendan se posó en su mejilla.

—No tienes… que hacerlo —tartamudeó el japonés, con el aire cortado debido al sutil contacto.

—Es cierto. Pero quiero hacerlo, Yuuri. Tú… nunca fuiste solo mi paciente. Para mí va más allá que un contrato médico. Eres… especial.

—¿Lo suficiente como para que te quedes por mí?

—Y más que eso. Lo suficiente como para prometerte que jamás te dejaré solo. Yo… siempre me quedaré para ti, si eso es lo que me pides.

Yuuri sonrió como respuesta y se separó lentamente para caminar hacia la puerta. Un momento antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y Brendan ladeó la cabeza al ver la expresión interrogativa del pelinegro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Hace un momento… hablaste de delegar responsabilidades. ¿Qué… es lo que quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, y Brendan negó al instante.

—Lo hablamos después, lo prometo. Que hoy sea un día de nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que estaba solo en casa, con los niños. Hubiera querido usar ese tiempo para tirarse en la cama y no pensar en nada ni nadie, ni siquiera en él. Pero eso fue soberanamente imposible. Primero, porque no podía dejar de lado que era el entrenador de sus hijas, y tenía grupos de niños que aprendían patinaje con él. Además de que también entrenaba a Ryo, con potencial a ser competidor Junior, y después estaba Sasha, que desde el día anterior se empecinó en no dejar de entrenar hasta que uno de sus saltos quedara perfecto para la exhibición del Mundial.

Para nada era algo distinto a lo que solía hacer, pero el amargo peso de ese día lo hizo sentir cansado y estar en la pista jamás se le antojó tan insípido… tan vacío. La calma, la tranquilidad que el hielo significó alguna vez parecía haberse ido junto con él. Y esa sensación de ausencia dentro de su ser, lo tenía demasiado intranquilo.

Y a esas alturas de la noche, cuando lo único que quería era descansar, fue medianamente consciente de que había cosas que lo superaban, y no porque no pudiera hacerlas, sino porque no era él mismo él que solía resolverlas, sino Yuuri. La rabieta de su hijo menor y Sasha de mal humor por la ausencia de una cena fueron la primera muestra. Pizza por segunda noche consecutiva no parecía ser una buena idea. Eso había funcionado el día anterior para tranquilizar a todos, que seguían acongojados y con los nervios a flor de piel. Consiguió relativa paz, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser suficiente.

—Kenji, por favor, cómete esto —casi suplicaba, con la cuchara delante de la boca del bebé, mientras que este giraba su rostro lo más que podía con tal de evitar que esa papilla naranja siquiera tocara sus labios.

—¡No! ¡No me gushta!

—No te estoy preguntando si te gusta, te estoy diciendo que te la comas.

—¡No la quiero!

—¡Kenji! ¡Debes comerla!

—¡Zanahoria asquerosa! ¡No me la voy a comer!

—No es asquerosa, es muy… —lo cierto es que las zanahorias tampoco eran mucho de su agrado. Pero la diferencia es que Kenji no podía irse sin cenar por lo menos eso —… es saludable.

—También es saludable que haya comida para los demás —espetó el otro niño, sentado en una silla en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—Eso no me está ayudando, Sasha —objetó Víktor, no queriendo perder la paciencia con ninguno de sus hijos —¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada en la nevera?

—También puedes ir a revisar tú, pero no hay nada preparado —el pequeño peliplata suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó su papá, fallando estrepitosamente al querer aprovechar un descuido de Kenji para meter la cuchara a su boca.

—Voy por unas galletas.

—Eso no es una cena, Sasha. Sólo… déjame hacer que tu hermano coma algo y veré que puedo hacer de comer.

—Tú no sabes cocinar, por eso siempre lo hacía mi papá —el niño miró con fastidio a su padre ruso mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca, casi como si lo estuviera retando a que lo regañara por tratar de alimentarse con lo que encontrara.

—Escucha… yo sé que estás impaciente. Yo también tengo hambre, pero él —señaló al bebé con un creciente puchero —tiene que comer antes para que nosotros lo hagamos. Tus hermanas no deben…

—¿Nosotras? —Yukie entró en el comedor, enfundada en un conjunto deportivo negro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y unas leves gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente. Detrás de ella, apareció Viktoria, en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Qué pasó? -Víktor se escandalizó al ver a la mano de las gemelas resoplando, como si estuviera muy cansada —¿Qué te sucedió, Viktoria? Por favor, dime que no hiciste ejercicio de más, porque si es así…

—Es tu culpa -sentenció la chica, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, fastidiada —Hoy es lunes.

—¿Y?

—Hoy tenemos clases de ballet, papá —le recordó Yukie, queriendo asesinar con la mirada a su hermana —Ehm… se supone que tenías que ir por nosotras al estudio o esperarnos en la pista después de que terminaras de dar las prácticas.

—Pero eso… oh Dios, no…

—Así es. Se supone que debías quedarte en el Ice Castle hasta que nosotras llegáramos, pero no estabas ahí. De hecho, cerraste toda la pista y tuvo que pasar una hora para que decidiéramos venir a casa.

—Vik… lo siento. Yo lo… lo olvidé por completo. Kenji estaba lloroso porque tenía hambre y sólo pensé en traerlo a casa —Víktor lucía verdaderamente descolocado, pues una cosa era no poder cocinar porque sencillamente no sabía. Otra muy diferente, era haber olvidado a sus hijas, y lo que era peor…

—¿No notaste nuestra ausencia en la casa? -cuestionó la rusa, casi indignada.

—Pues no, últimamente pasan los días encerradas en sus habitaciones y apenas notó su presencia.

—¡Pero esa no es excusa para que ni siquiera te acordaras de que tienes hijas y que tienen que estar aquí! —Viktoria se exasperó, provocando que la impaciencia de su padre rosará peligrosamente los límites de lo aceptable.

—¡Yo no las olvido! ¡Pero esto no es precisamente fácil!

—¡Entonces debiste suponer que no ibas a poder hacerlo!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga Viktoria? Kenji también quería que lo atendiera —refunfuñó el ruso, tomando la papilla completa y poniéndola en las manos de su hija menor —Si crees que es sencillo, anda y dásela tú.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! Es de zanahoria.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te lo juro que ya lo sé! -gritó, provocando que el resto de sus hijos respingara, mientras que el bebé se veía al borde de soltarse a llorar —Pero si no lo come, entonces no sé qué más darle. Además, también debo buscar que vamos a cenar y…

—¿Aún no hay cena? —esa vez fue Yukie la que intervino, pues estaba contando con que, a pesar de que habían caminado varios kilómetros de vuelta a casa, habría una comida caliente esperándolos.

—No. También se le olvidó cocinar y no hay nada para preparar —indicó Sasha, sorbiendo de su zumo de naranja.

—Pero… ¿cómo se te olvidó eso? ¿Nos vamos a ir a la cama sin nada de cenar?

—¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Solo dale de comer eso a Kenji mientras busco que puedo hacer.

—¡Él no va a comer esto!

—Papá… —Sasha haló del abrigo de Víktor para atraer su atención. De verdad tenía un vacío en el estómago que necesitaba comida inmediatamente —Mejor vamos a algún lugar a cenar.

—No, bebé. Puedo hacerlo, sólo dame unos momentos más.

—¡No! Yo sí tengo hambre —replicó Yukie, provocando que su padre resoplara —No pasa nada si no cocinas, solo vamos a comer.

—Tengo que poder hacerlo, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar.

—¡Ni siquiera pasaría si no hubieras sacado a Yuuri de la casa! ¡Él siempre sabía que hacer!

Las palabras de Viktoria fueron suficientes para que las buenas intenciones de Víktor quedaran ocultas, para ser suplantadas por una honda necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero no. Tenía que calmarse. No podía alterar a sus hijos. Sin embargo…

—Yuuri no está aquí. Él se fue, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora somos solo nosotros y vamos a tener que aprender a hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser así? Pudieron haberse comportado como adultos y no…

—¡Viktoria! ¡Ya hablamos de esto! —Víktor perdió la calma y en un acto que nadie en esa habitación vio venir, sujetó a su hija peliplateada de los hombros, apretándola con la firmeza suficiente para que se quedara paralizada —No es fácil para nadie —le dijo, fulminándola con su abrasadora mirada —¿Tú crees que yo quería que pasara todo esto? ¿Tú piensas que alguna vez quise que Yuuri se fuera?

—Papá…

—Pues no. No lo hice. Yo no quería que ustedes o yo pasáramos por esto. De hecho, no quería que pasáramos por muchas cosas más —el delgado cuerpo de Viktoria tembló al saber que se estaba refiriendo a su accidente —Pero ya viste que las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Así que hazte a la idea de que el matrimonio de tus papás se terminó y que ahora tienes que poner de tu parte para que lo que queda de esta familia funcione.

—Pe… pero Yuuri… él también… es…

—No. Ya no. Yuuri ya no está aquí. Se fue. Tienes dieciocho años, se supone que lo entiendes. Ya no hay más Yuuri para nadie, menos para mí.

Si Víktor se hubiera escuchado hablar, si su enojo no lo hubiera cegado para ver lo pálida que estaba la tez de todos sus hijos, y sobremanera la de Viktoria, se habría asustado, y tal vez odiado. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que había estado junto a ellos, se había exasperado tanto como para gritarles. Sí, claro que alguna vez los regañó, pero no a tal grado de que alguno terminara temblando igual que una hoja caída del árbol, como en ese momento estaba Viktoria.

Y el acabose, la manera perfecta en la que podía terminar otra de las peores noches de su vida, fue cuando el sollozo de uno de ellos salió fuerte y agudo. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como Kenji se deshacía en llanto. Los gritos, la zanahoria, el enojo, todo lo alteró y al final terminó como cualquier pequeño lo haría. Llorando a mares. Balbuceando palabras inentendibles y golpeando con sus regordetes puños en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando Víktor se dio cuenta de que estaba arruinando todo, y eso que se prohibía a sí mismo, es decir, hacer llorar a sus hijos, ya había sido realizado. Porque también Viktoria se veía al borde del colapso. Sin embargo, primero fue por el bebé.

—Kenji, amor, lo siento, perdóname. No volveré a gritar —Víktor trató de hacer que su hijo se calmara, pero su constante movimiento de manos le impedía acercarse sin correr el riesgo de recibir un golpe. Como pudo, lo sujetó de los costados para cargarlo. Kenji siguió llorando en su hombro, sin que las suaves caricias en su pequeña espalda pudieran hacer algo al respecto —Bebé… por favor. No me gusta que llores.

—Y… a mí… no me gushta… la zanahoria… —Víktor se contuvo de soltar una ligera risa, al igual que Yukie. Viktoria seguía algo estática y Sasha había desaparecido momentáneamente del lugar.

—De acuerdo. Olvida las zanahorias. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi amor?

—A Yuuri —contestó, con la voz cortada de nuevo.

La esporádica sonrisa desapareció y Víktor deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta. Claro que el bebé extrañaría a Yuuri. Su papá japonés estaba todas las noches, casi sin falta con él. Justo estaba pensando que hacer cuando sintió el dedo de Sasha picarle el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Papá… hay una llamada en el teléfono. Y en el horno…

—Ahora no, Sasha. Necesito…

—Es Yuuri quien llama.

Inmediatamente todos los rostros se giraron hacia el teléfono. Víktor negó con la cabeza al resto de sus hijos y fue a encerrarse en el cuarto para contestar, junto con su bebé. Su corazón latía de una manera extraña y suspiró una vez antes de contestar. Iba a doler.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Vík... Víktor. Buenas noches, lo siento por… llamar a esta hora —Yuuri, sentado en su cama, jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso. Frente a él, Brendan escuchaba con seriedad —Yo… espero no interrumpir nada.

"— _Hola, Yuuri. No pasa nada. Los niños y yo… tal vez íbamos a ir a cenar a algún lado."_

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Les gustó el _sukiyaki_ que dejé en el horno? Espero que sí. A… Yukie y Viktoria les gusta mucho.

"— _¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Sí, estaba muy rico. Gracias por dejarlo. Pero… ya tenemos todo en orden._

—Sasha se escuchaba un poco nervioso cuando tomó la llamada —hizo notar Yuuri, y el silencio prolongado de Víktor, más un ligero carraspeo, le dio la razón en no creer que todo estuviera bien —Víktor… ¿Qué sucedió?

"— _Yo… bueno… Kenji y yo tuvimos un pequeño… desacuerdo."_

—¿Qué? Víktor… ¿Qué sucedió con mi bebé? —Yuuri se puso nervioso inmediatamente y Brendan tuvo que ir a su lado para poner una mano en su hombro para no se exaltara —Víktor…

"— _Yuuri, recuerda que no debes alterarte. Fue un problema de… zanahorias."_

—¿Qué?

"— _Kenji no quería comer su papilla de zanahoria… y, bueno… —_ Yuuri podía jurar que escuchó duda en la voz de su casi ex esposo, como si estuviera omitiendo algo importante. Sin embargo, esperó a que él mismo lo dijera _—Bueno… terminó con una… pequeña riña entre las niñas y yo."_

—Dios, Víktor… Primero, jamás vas a hacer que Kenji coma algo de zanahorias. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, pensé que lo sabías.

"— _Pues no. No lo sabía. Me habría ahorrado algunas molestias."_

—No lo vuelvas a intentar. Y respecto a ellas…

"— _Yo lo resolveré, Yuuri. En serio no es un gran problema. Bueno… sabes que siguen enojadas una con la otra, así que… es más asunto de ambas."_

—¿Por qué siento qué no me estás diciendo algo?

"— _No es bonita esa sensación, ¿verdad?"_

—¡Víktor! No juegues con esto, estoy hablando en serio.

"— _Y yo también, pero, en fin, ya no importa_ —lo escuchó suspirar con fuerza y casi lamentó no estar ahí para reconfortarlo — _Kenji… está un poco sensible. Te extraña._

—¿Está ahí? —no recibió una respuesta, sino que percibió una serie de murmullos y después, la voz más tierna y que podía alegrarle el día con solo una palabra.

"— _¡Papá! ¡Yuuri!"_

—¡Kenji! —su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero de algún lado sacó la fuerza para mantenerse tranquilo —Mi amor… ¿cómo estás?

"—¡ _Papá quería que comiera zanahorias! ¡Y luego gritó! Tú no gritas…"_

—Bebé… Yo no lo hago, pero tienes que hacerle caso a Víktor, ¿está bien? Puedes decirle tranquilamente que no te gustan, no hay porque llorar.

"— _Es que te eshtaño… ¿Po qué no estás aquí? ¡Te quiero aquí!_

—Yo… —su corazón se hizo pequeños pedacitos. Justo en ese momento, estaba pensando si había sido sensato dejar a sus hijos en aquella casa —Mañana tu papá te traerá aquí y estaremos juntos todo el día.

"— _¿Y después vendrás aquí?"_

—No… no amor. Voy… a quedarme con tu abuelita. ¡A tus hermanitos les gusta mucho el _katsudon_!

"— _Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme todo el día contigo?_ —una sonrisa de nostalgia asomó en los labios de Yuuri. Si fuera por él, no se iría nunca.

—Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo, lo consultaré con Víktor. ¿Me dejas hablar con él?

"— _¡Sí! Aquí está. ¡Adiós papá! Mucho kasudo para mañana."_

—Sí, mi bebé. Todo el que tú quieras. Te amo, Kenji. Recuerda portarte bien.

No recibió respuesta a eso. En cambio, escuchó una lejana instrucción de que caminara con cuidado y un aviso de que él bebé corría hacia la cocina. No podía no extrañar eso. Un día sin ver a sus pequeños era, ya de por sí, difícil. Los dos días de separación lo tenían muy nervioso.

"— _¿Yuuri?"_

—Sí, aquí estoy. Entonces…

"— _Lo llevaré antes de ir al entrenamiento. Aunque dudo que pueda dormir contigo. Extrañará su cama."_

—Sí, probablemente eso pasará. Solo quiero estar un momento con él y los demás. También son…

"— _Tus hijos, ya lo sé. ¿Eso era todo, Yuuri? Los niños y yo tenemos que ir a cenar."_

—Sí, es todo. Yo… te iba a pedir que cuides de ellos y que les tengas paciencia —resopló. Esperaba con todo su ser que Víktor pudiera sacar ese lado tolerante que sabía que tenía —Pueden ser un poco difíciles a veces, pero entenderán todo si hablas con ellos tranquilamente.

"— _Sí, Yuuri. Lo intentaré. Como creo que eso es todo de tu parte, entonces, buenas noches._

—Nos vemos mañana, Víktor.

Hubo un silencio en ambos lados de la línea antes de que la llamada se cortara. Como si en esas despedidas faltara alguna palabra. Yuuri probablemente tenía una idea de cuál era la ausencia, pero estaba luchando contra eso. Porque ya no quería sentirse atado a él, porque necesitaba desesperadamente eliminar las secuelas de una vida con Víktor Nikiforov.

—¿Ellos estás bien? —Brendan se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro para transmitirle un poco de firmeza.

—Sí… unas pequeñas discusiones, pero… creo que lo están haciendo bien sin mí —contestó, hundiéndose en el colchón. Si los bebés dentro de él no ocuparan tanto espacio, le habría gustado hacerse un ovillo en la cama.

—Yuuri… no te acongojes. Tu bebé te extraña y estoy seguro de que tus hijos también.

—Te aseguro que los extraño más yo a ellos que ellos a mí —respondió, rodeándose con sus brazos. Por alguna razón, le pareció insuficiente su propio calor. En ocasiones como esa, sentía que necesitaba de alguien que le brindara el cobijo que el necesitaba.

—¿Por qué dejaste que se quedaran con Víktor entonces? —quiso saber el americano, tentado a acercarse y ofrecerle el abrazo que parecía necesitar.

—Él… tenía un punto. Esa casa… es de ellos. Han pasado toda su vida ahí. No podía pedirles que se dejaran lo que es suyo sólo porque su padre y yo ya no podemos estar juntos.

—Pero a Kenji claramente no le gusta estar sin ti

—Pero tampoco le gustaría estar sin Víktor… Lo que más me preocupa es que él y las niñas hayan vuelto a discutir. Llevan… creo que más de tres meses sin dirigirse la palabra y… Viktoria está demasiado enojada con Víktor.

—¿Él hizo algo?

—Es referente al accidente de Viktoria. Han suprimido todos sus cuádruples y ella está enojada porque supone que Víktor trata de detener su carrera.

—¿Y tú crees eso? ¿Harías lo mismo? Me refiero a… detenerla.

—No… no lo sé. Yo solo… no quiero que le pase nada, de nuevo. Pero detesto verla tan frustrada. Sé lo que es no poder avanzar y que mi hija lo sienta… es horrible.

—No la quieres detener. Supongo que… piensas que ella puede tener su oportunidad de reivindicarse… de demostrar que aún puede hacer grandes cosas.

—Entonces no la detendrías. Yuuri… yo sé que no tengo injerencia en tu familia. Tal vez ni siquiera debería opinar al respecto, pero… —el doctor se acercó a él y su mano se posó lentamente sobre la mano de Yuuri, quien no la apartó a pesar de sentir que el contacto le erizaba la piel —… creo que Víktor… no tiene la capacidad de entender que debe soltarlos para que encuentren algo mejor.

—¿Sol… soltar?

—Me baso en lo que dijiste. Él intentó aferrarse a ti y no se daba cuenta de que ya no era sano para ninguno de los dos. Tal vez te espera algo mejor y… eso era necesario. Puede ser que incluso para Víktor haya alguien mejor y esto era lo que debía pasar.

—Laryssa… —susurró, y ese nombre le supo demasiado amargo.

—¿Quién?

—Ella es… una amiga de Víktor. Demasiado cercana para mi gusto. Nunca dejaron de verse, a pesar de que… de que no era de mi completo agrado. Pero él la quiere demasiado, y ella a él también. Alguna vez fueron novios, pero… no sé. No creo que se hayan superado —sin darse cuenta, Yuuri se aferró a la mano que le tendía Brendan. Él sintió a la perfección como su cuerpo estaba trémulo, como el peso de esas palabras dolía más de lo que alguna vez había expresado.

—¿Crees que ella es mejor para Víktor que tú?

—No lo creo. Lo sé, aunque él diga lo contrario. Yo… aprendí muchas cosas de él. A darme cuenta de que… soy atractivo, que puedo ser suficiente para alguien.

—De eso no hay duda.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, continúa —pidió, suspirando para que su sangre se mantuviera circulando y no estancándose en sus mejillas.

—Está bien… —Yuuri dudó por la actitud de su acompañante, pero siguió —Lo que creo es que… él… no sé, podría intentar ser algo más con alguien más. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que… de que tal vez yo era lo que él quería, pero no lo que necesitaba.

—¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Querías o necesitabas?

—Yo… deseaba pensar que él solo era mío. Pensé que podía arrebatárselo al mundo, pero… es demasiado sólo para mí. Me… sobrepasó todo eso y cedí.

—¿No has pensado que tú también tienes derecho a querer? Yuuri… ¿No crees que también para ti puede haber algo mejor? No porque tengas hijos o algo… significa que no puedes empezar de cero.

—Es que no sé si es lo que quiero. No ahora… por respeto a la situación y…

—¿Respeto a la situación? ¿Cuál situación? Simplemente estás decidiendo sobre tu vida. Puedes hacer con ella lo que tú quieras y cuando quieras —Brendan se sintió contrariado de un momento a otro. Y es que no podía entender como Yuuri estaba decidiendo algo con base en lo que, se suponía, había dejado atrás.

—Brendan, no es eso. Es que yo… necesito de alguna cosa para poder superarlo. Y no sé qué es. A Víktor…

—A Víktor no le va a importar la situación si quiere iniciar algo con alguien. Lo va a hacer y punto.

—No lo creo, Brendan. Él… me quiere… y creo que también le va a tomar un tiempo…

—¡Ya no lo hace! —se levantó de la cama y llevó todo su cabello hacia atrás, claramente frustrado.

—No es que no lo haga… sólo es… diferente. Se preocupa por…

—¿Alguien que se preocupa por ti te delega tu cuidado con alguien que sabe que te desea? —Yuuri se quedó paralizado y Brendan apartó la mirada, sabiendo que había cometido una tontería al hablar de más.

Pero no tenía otro modo de decirlo o de pensarlo. Víktor lo había dicho claro y conciso. _"Quiero que lo cuides como si fuera yo. Sé que puedes hacer lo que yo no. Tú también eres parte del inicio de todo, y quiero que estés con él ahora que todo terminó."_ ¿De qué otra manera se podía interpretar eso? Víktor había dejado de lado a Yuuri y todo lo que él conllevaba. Para Brendan, era suficientemente claro que ya no lo interesaba ver por algo más que no fueran sus hijos. Por eso estaba desesperado. Por eso no comprendía como Yuuri quería guardar respeto a Víktor, si él no lo tendría por el japonés.

—¿Él… hizo eso? —murmuró Yuuri, después de un rato de silencio, en el que sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus piernas, queriendo no creer eso, pero sabiendo que no podía estar muy lejano de la realidad.

—Así de rápido asimilan algunas personas, Yuuri —contestó, tratando de serenarse. Consultó la hora en su reloj y suspiró. Por lo menos, si hablaba, ambos tendrían todo un día para pensarlo —Sólo no entiendo… ¿Cómo alguien puede decir que te quiere, o quererte, si te deja al cuidado y merced de quien te desea, sin que eso parezca importarle?

—¿Me… me desea? ¿Brendan? ¿Quién…?

Pocas veces Yuuri se había fijado en cómo las demás personas lo veían. Eso no hizo falta después de que se convirtiera en esposo de Víktor Nikiforov. Él era su mundo y lo único que importaba era lo que Víktor pensara de él. Si alguien algún día quiso ser algo más, proponerle algo más, no lo supo. Y es que, de nuevo, Víktor era todo en lo que podía fijar su atención. ¿Por qué querría buscar en alguien más algo que ya tenía? Pero ahora estaba ahí, divorciándose y frente a un hombre que lo miraba de una manera de la que jamás se había percatado.

No era deseo, era… ¿amor? ¿devoción? No estaba seguro, pero le ¿gustaba? Sentía mucha paz a partir de esos ojos grises que lo recorrían como si de un precioso tesoro se tratara. Se sintió cobijado, y le gustó esa sensación. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer eso. En realidad… le aterraba. ¿Alguien quería algo con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser Brendan? ¿Y por qué precisamente cuando estaba pasando por algo tan complicado? ¿Por qué a tan solo dos días de haber dejado a Víktor?

—Yuuri, yo… —el americano se arrodilló frente a él y Yuuri tuvo el impulso de querer alejarse. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque estaba terriblemente sorprendido —No… no le des muchos rodeos a lo que voy a decir. Sólo… bueno… Víktor te acaparó y… antes no tenía derecho a decirlo. Pero ahora sí. Tú… desde aquella vez… desde la primera vez que te vi en Detroit, inexplicablemente solo…

—Brendan, por favor espera…

—No, no Yuuri. Necesito que me escuches. No he hecho esto antes y… tal vez tengo un poco de miedo…

—No tienes que…

—No. Escucha… Víktor me pidió que te cuidara, que me hiciera cargo de ti. Alguien con un mínimo de cordura le habría dicho que no. Que no eres un objeto o una posesión para que te cuiden como tal, que era su responsabilidad. Pero… —volvió a tomar las temblorosas manos pálidas. Si por disfrutar de su suavidad para siempre tenía que enfrentarse a eso, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias —… al parecer no estoy del todo cuerdo, por lo menos no cuando se trata de ti, cuando recuerdo todo lo que provocas en mí. Cómo desee protegerte, e incluso tenerte.

—Brendan… esto no… no es lo que…

—Yuuri, te amo —dejó ir, y todo lo demás se detuvo. Los sonidos, la luz, las voces, el tiempo. Sus latidos y respiraciones. Sus pensamientos se vieron mermados a tratar de entender que es lo que estaba pasando, a porqué estaba pasando, a si en verdad estaba pasando —Desde siempre, desde cada momento que estamos juntos. Y si tú crees que estoy loco… no tengo alternativa que hacerte responsable. Porque no todos merecen la locura de alguien, pero tú, sin duda mereces la mía.

Claro que le hubiera gustado responder, por lo menos para agradecer ese sentimiento tan sublime, pero las palabras desaparecieron de la mente y la boca de Yuuri. Sin explicarse el porqué, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. Pero ninguna cayó. Las que estaban por salir se quedaron grabadas en un par de finos labios que besaron su mejilla como si de la más delicada cosa se tratase.

—No tienes que responder nada ahora, Yuuri. Entiendo que no estás listo —Brendan acarició con ternura su rostro y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas nostálgicas —Si he esperado veinte años, sabiendo que podías no ser mío, puedo albergar esta esperanza conmigo el tiempo que tú quieras —lo soltó y tomó su celular que reposaba en la cama —Tengo que irme, Yuuri. Ahora que estoy trabajando con el doctor Kagamine, tomaré la guardia de hoy y mañana, así que nos vemos en dos días. Solo… no te presiones por esto, ¿está bien? Lo que decidas será lo mejor.

Brendan salió del cuarto y dejó a Yuuri sobre su cama. Paralizado era poco para describirlo. Estaba completamente abandonado por su razón. Pero su pensamiento era uno. ¿Brendan era la persona, era ese alguien que realmente necesitaba? ¿Era su tabla de salvación? Y es que apenas se daba cuenta. Siempre fue él a quien acudió, quien estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo, y ahora lo sabía, quien soportó que le hablara por horas de Víktor, cuando el sentía lo mismo.

Tenía razón, y ahora sabía que, si tenía una oportunidad de redescubrirse, de iniciar y de sanarse, él podía ayudarlo. Podía no solo necesitarlo, sino quererlo. No desearlo solo para él, sino ser suyos por voluntad. Sin tener que luchar contra el mundo, sin apartarlo de donde pertenecía.

Sin sacrificar.

" _¿Qué importa el tiempo? ¿Qué importa la situación? Si yo no te importe, entonces tú ya no me importas a mí."_

Sus pasos lo llevaron lento y trémulo a la habitación donde el médico se preparaba para su jornada de más de veinticuatro horas en el hospital. Incluso, cuando estuvo en la puerta, pudo verlo sin que el médico lo notara. No era Víktor, pero era perfecto a su manera. A cómo solo Brendan lo podía ser mientras se vestía con la bata blanca y aseguraba su reloj de muñeca.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó el doctor en cuanto lo vio acercarse hacia dónde estaba —¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo prométeme que hablaremos de esto cuando vuelvas.

—¿Hablar de…?

Suave, delicado, tímido y sereno. Así podían describir el primer contacto entre ambos labios. Un toque sublime que Yuuri inició y que Brendan se ocupó de seguir con la calma que merecía su primer beso. Se descubrieron de una manera extraordinaria en ese minuto que duró su unión. No solo porque sus manos se aventuraron a recorrer terrenos desconocidos, cinturas delineadas y brazos trepidantes, sino porque encontraron un sabor que, para esos momentos, era aún mejor que la pasión…

—Yuuri… —acarició su nombre después de que, al soltar su beso, sus miradas se encontraran.

—No quiero pensarlo, pero… sólo… hablemos cuando regreses.

—Confía en que así será. Y confía en mí.

… sabían a esperanza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Este… no quiero decir mucho, porque no quiero arruinar lo que sea que sientan ahora. Pero bueno, me disculpo por la semana de ausencia, pero por fin terminé las clases y ahora sí, me consagro a adelantar el fic.**

 **Espero que este capítulo le haya gustado tanto como a mí me impactó escribirlo. ¡No me arrojen piedras! El fic es Viktuuri, lo saben, pero para eso quiero… digamos que hacer que de demuestren que merecen amarse a pesar de los errores.**

 **Creo que eso es todo. ¡Los amo! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y porque todos los días aumenta el número de visitas! No tengo como pagárselos. Nos vemos próximamente, y ahora sí más pronto de lo que usualmente es.**

 **Maryteresaichimo: Sí, sí. Viéndolo bien, si se da a odiar mucho esa mujer. Ah, pero les tengo preparado algo para que luego no sepan si odiarla o agradecerle. Pues Yurio no será parte de la reconciliación de Víktor y Yuuri, pero sí lo será de otra. Y si, ya viste que tendrá su oportunidad. Una muy buena… ahora pregúntate que tan lejos llegaran. Los spoilers después en el grupo jejeje. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño monstruo de hoy! ¡Saludos!**

 **Serena Nightray: Yo siempre agradezco tus reviews que me hacen querer partirme el cerebro para buscar algo que logre tocar tu corazón. ¡Yo también me llevo así con mi mamá! Se me hizo divertido, además de que no veo a Yurio siendo un padre como tal, es más como un amigo, pero ya luego les pondré la historia de cómo llegó a sus vidas. ¡Salud por el Serik y Sasha, porque amo esa parejita! No, solo Viktoria se irá en algún momento, pero que no preocupe porque Laryssa se queda a seguir haciendo de las suyas. Y por Yukie tampoco te preocupes que recibirá su buena lección. ¡Gracias por el corazón! ¡Yo sé que este también se lo merece! ¡Y su review! Ya cuando lo dejes recibo tus quejas jaja. ¡Saludos!**


	37. Lo que no esperaba

**Capítulo 37: Lo que no esperaba**

Tiempo.

En cualquier caso, era lo único que Víktor hubiera querido pedir. Tiempo para asimilar, para sanar, para volver a empezar. Incluso para perdonar. Si se le hubiera concedido por lo menos eso, estaba seguro de que las cosas habrían mejorado, de que habría salido adelante y los momentos tristes habrían quedado atrás.

Pero esa era una decisión que no le correspondía. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando notó que ya no era su mano lo que sostenía la de él, no era su hombro el que sostenía su cabeza, no era su brazo el que rodeaba su cintura para atraerlo a la calidez, y ya no eran sus caricias las que recorrían su vientre. ¿Con qué lo hacía? ¿Era solo cariño o se acercaba al amor? Sabía que había algo en esas nuevas caricias que trataban de asemejarse a las viejas, pero estaba seguro de que no era lo mismo.

Y, aun así, con su bebé en brazos, viendo como al fondo del pasillo, por una puerta dejada abierta, Yuuri recibía amor de una manera casi tierna, Víktor sintió su sangre hervir en celos y enojo. ¿En eso se resumía todo? ¿En estar con alguien más apenas cuatro días después de que le hubiera pedido el divorcio? ¿Así de sencillo era para Yuuri olvidar veinte años? ¿Tan poco habían significado?

—¡Papá! —Kenji gritó a Yuuri, revolviéndose con fuerza hasta que Víktor lo puso en el suelo para que corriera al lado del pelinegro.

En cuanto Yuuri se percató de la presencia del ruso y de su hijo corriendo hacia él se separó abruptamente del abrazo en el que lo encerraba Brendan y se levantó, trastabillando un poco por la falta de equilibrio.

—Bebé… hola —el japonés apenas atinó a agacharse un poco para abrazar a su bebé, pero su mirada se quedó fija en el hombre estático al inicio del pasillo. Brendan también se percató de su presencia y se levantó de la cama para quedar junto a Yuuri —Cariño… ve a ver a la abuela —pidió a Kenji, quien le hizo un puchero porque no quería soltarlo —Por favor, está en la cocina, yo… iré en un momento contigo.

—¡Pero si me dejash quedame a domir aquí! —exigió el niño, aferrándose al cuello de su papá.

—Sí, te prometo que sí —le contestó, devolviéndolo al suelo, sin apartar la vista de Víktor mientras su bebé pasaba a su lado para dirigirse a donde estaba Hiroko.

De repente, Yuuri sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas y su corazón latiendo como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a Víktor. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto mientras él y Brendan charlaban acerca de su nueva relación. Justo en ese momento, el americano le decía lo muy lindo que se veía con su vientre inflamado. Esos delicados toques estaban siendo tan reconfortantes que se habría dormitado de no ser porque cualquier indicio de tranquilidad se esfumó al ver a Víktor observándolos de una forma tan penetrante.

Yuuri estaba dispuesto a acercarse a Víktor porque, de alguna manera, creía que debía dar una explicación. Sin embargo, Brendan lo sujetó del hombro y susurró un débil "No", al tiempo de que caminaba hacia donde estaba el peliplata. Este, apenas lo vio venir, dio unos pasos atrás y se dirigió a la salida del hotel. Brendan tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¡Víktor! Víktor, por favor, espera —el americano apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzar al ruso justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de su auto, sin percatarse de que Yuuri se había acercado lentamente. Tomó al peliplata del hombro para que no siguiera caminando, y este se quedó estático —Nikiforov… creo que debo explicarte…

—¿Explicarme? —interrumpió Víktor, haciendo un movimiento para quitarse la mano de Brendan —¿Qué vas a explicarme? No tienes por qué decirme nada.

—Escucha… yo quiero que sepas que es lo que está pasando porque…

—En realidad preferiría que se quedara así. Contrario a lo que piensas, no soy tonto y puedo saber perfectamente qué es lo que pasa sin preguntar. Y menos si eres tú quien me lo dice —se giró para verlo de frente, casi atravesando sus ojos por la abrasadora mirada que le dirigió.

—Víktor… —Brendan estaba dispuesto a responder a eso, pero ambos se voltearon cuando escucharon al japonés llamar a su ex pareja —Si no quieres escuchar a Brendan, ¿puedes escucharme a mí?

—No. No quiero hacerlo, Yuuri. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Yo…

—Yo creo que tienes el derecho de saberlo, y yo quiero decírtelo —el pelinegro se acercó a él, bajo la atenta mirada de Brendan, que aguardaba como si debiera protegerlo.

—Yuuri, no.

—Por favor, Víktor. Es… de alguna manera… importante para mí —el japonés suspiró al ver que el peliplata se quedaba en silencio, solo observándolo. Sabía que Víktor podía pensar que era una crueldad que tuviera que decirle lo que sucedía de frente, pero no era así. Yuuri lo había pensado desde ese primer beso con Brendan, desde que ambos lo hablaron y decidieron que querían iniciar una relación. Hacer frente a Víktor para externarle que había empezado algo sin él, que no tenía por qué ser él el único ni el último, era su manera de empezar a deshacerse del sentimiento, de iniciar de nuevo —Escucha, yo… bueno… Brendan y yo decidimos… ehh… ser pareja. Desde hace dos días y… lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —cuestionó Víktor, incrédulo, percatándose de cómo por su ser circulaban unas incesantes ganas de explotar.

—Sí… yo sé que aún no hemos firmado los… los papeles… pero… ambos sabemos que ya no… no hay nada, así que sé que puedo…

—Puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Yuuri. No me importa —espetó Víktor, percibiendo como todo en él quemaba, como el enojo que sentía era demasiado, que odiaba a los dos hombres frente a él, como si se estuvieran burlando —De verdad, no me interesa. Tú no me interesas.

—Esto no tiene que ser así, Víktor —intervino Brendan, pasando su mano por el hombro de Yuuri, acercándolo a su cuerpo y ganándose una mirada lacerante del ruso —Él no tiene por qué darte explicaciones, sin embargo, lo está haciendo.

—Yo no se lo pedí —se dirigió a Yuuri, pero, lejos de recriminarle, su expresión era una extraña mezcla de desconcierto y decepción —Yo no te pedí una explicación. Lo haces porque quieres.

—No, Víktor. Yo… hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería que… fuéramos amigos, que nos lleváramos bien —le explicó Yuuri, estando tentado a poner una mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Y qué si no puedo? O tal vez, simplemente, no quiero —suspiró, sintiendo como su mente parecía perder la conexión que tenía con su boca —Yuuri… he dicho muchas cosas tontas, pero ahora veo que no me equivoqué en todas.

—Víktor, ¿qué…?

—Estás aquí… cuatro días después de que me dejaste, con otro hombre. Creo que no tengo que decir lo que pienso que esto es.

—¡Víktor! No te atrevas a insinuarlo de nuevo. Esto no es…

—¿No? Solo míralo, mírate. ¿Debería cuestionarme otras cosas?

—¿Qué te sucede? No le hables así, Nikiforov. No tienes derecho a… —Brendan se acercó a Víktor con la completa intención de tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo hasta estar seguro de que no estaba llamando al japonés un cualquiera, porque estaba seguro de que eso estaba haciendo. Pero fue la mano de su novio quien lo detuvo de armar un escándalo en ese lugar, aunque sintió a la perfección como su cuerpo temblaba levemente y odió con todo su ser que Víktor lo estuviera alterando tanto, sobre todo si sabía que su estado era delicado.

—No tengo derecho a nada sobre Yuuri, lo sé. Y no es como si quisiera tenerlo —Víktor se mantuvo impasible. Vio claramente las intenciones del doctor, pero no iba a arremeter contra él, no con Yuuri enfrente, no con su hijo dentro del hotel, pero su fuera otro lugar, tal vez… —Lo único que quiero es que esto no entorpezca tus otras… responsabilidades.

—¿De qué responsabilidades hablas, Víktor? Por favor no seas…

—¿Ridículo? —interrumpió al pelinegro, que se había soltado de Brendan y lo estaba encarando —En todo caso, ambos lo seríamos. Porque fuiste precisamente tú quien dijo que una relación es una responsabilidad.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero eres padre antes que el novio de… —miró al hombre castaño que lucía como si fuera a saltarle encima ante el mínimo error —… de tu doctor. Insisto, haz lo que quieras, pero mis hijos no tienen porque salir afectados por esto.

—Por supuesto que no. Ellos no tienen… es innecesario que lo digas, Víktor —replicó Yuuri, entendiendo cual era el argumento del ruso.

—No sé si sea necesario que lo diga, pero lo haré si con eso consigo que ellos no resulten perjudicados —Víktor se acercó peligrosamente a Yuuri, tanto que él pudo ver de nuevo esos orbes celestas a detalle, refulgiendo en enojo y amenaza —Kenji está aquí, espero que lo que tengas que hacer con Brendan, tu necesidad de estar con alguien como hombre, no haga que descuides a mi hijo y a mis bebés, porque ellos son más importantes que cualquier relación. Si eres incapaz de separar esas "responsabilidades", creo que lo mejor es que reconsideremos las visitas que mis hijos te hacen.

—¡Basta! ¿Eres idiota o qué, Víktor?

El contacto en su pecho lo descolocó por completo, y más aún lo hizo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para desequilibrarlo y empujarlo varios pasos atrás. Primero pensó que había sido Yuuri quien lo había arrojado hacia atrás, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse en ese mismo momento, pero fue la voz que siguió a la agresión lo que terminó por encender todas sus alertas, explotar las emociones que tenía contenidas desde que los vio compartir sus caricias.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —Víktor se acercó de nuevo, pero esa vez fue al americano, con todas las pretensiones de devolver el empujón. Y lo habrá hecho, de no ser porque Yuuri se atravesó en su camino, sujetándolo de los brazos.

—¡Víktor! ¡No! Por favor, no hagas nada que podamos lamentar —sintió bajo su tacto como las extremidades de su ex pareja palpitaban, no estando seguro si por su enojo, o por el contacto que mantenían.

—¡Tú lo estás provocando! —gritó, soltándose abruptamente de su agarre —¡Ahora te estás preocupando por él! ¡No estás ni considerando lo que…!

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Y sé de sobra que así debe ser! —recriminó, alzando la voz por sobre la petición de Brendan de que se controlara —¡Pero también son mis hijos! ¡Quiero estar con ellos tanto como tú!

—No parece importarte… estás con él y…

—¡Que Brendan y yo seamos pareja no significa que los voy a descuidar! Si ellos me pidieran…

—¡No es cierto! —espetó en un grito, haciendo lo posible porque su cada vez más rota voz no se percibiera —No es cierto… ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Lo has sido siempre! Sabes que, si cualquiera de ellos te dijera que lo dejaras, no lo harías. ¡No lo harías! ¡Siempre es lo que tú piensas sin saber lo que los demás sentimos!

—Creo que tiene derecho a ser egoísta cuando hay personas como tú que lo acusan de eso —terció Brendan, poniendo la mano en el pecho de Yuuri para que se abstuviera de responder o alterarse —Mira lo que estás haciendo. ¡No te está importando que esté embarazado, le estás gritando! ¿Sabes lo que este estrés es para él o para los bebés de los que dices preocuparte? —lo cuestionó, haciendo que se considerara a profundidad esas preguntas, pero no lo suficiente para que su enojo disminuyera.

—¡No te metas en esto, Brendan! Haz lo que quieras con Yuuri, pero los hijos son asunto nuestro, no tuyo.

—Lo son si con ellos estás tratando de manipular a Yuuri —ambos respingaron ante esa afirmación, Yuuri por pensarla cierta, Víktor por creerla insolente.

—¿Manipular? ¡Sólo quiero que mis hijos no se lleven la peor parte de sus experimentos! —vociferó, causando que Brendan se acercara lentamente a él, reanudando sus primeras intenciones.

—¿Experimentos? ¿Eres tan cretino cómo para pensar qué eso es? —en un acto que ninguno de los tres se esperaba, la solapa del abrigo de Víktor se vio encerrada entre el puño de Brendan, que lo jaló con fuerza para retarlo. Sin embargo, el ruso no se movió, bastaba con dirigirle una mirada lacerante para que ambos hombres sintieran el odio que había entre ellos, muy a pesar de que Yuuri trataba con todas sus fuerzas de separarlos —¿Sabes en que va a acabar esto que piensas que es experimento? Me llevaré a Yuuri y a sus hijos a América, donde estaré yo para cuidarlos cuando tú no lo hacías. Ahí voy a estar para los gemelos cuando a ti no te importa lo que pueda pasarles. ¡Yo los cuidaré como si fueran míos! ¡Tú eres un imbécil que cree que puede controlarlo todo! Te aviso que no es así.

—¡Eres un idio…!

—¡No!

Yuuri detuvo a tiempo con la palma de su mano el puño que sin duda se dirigía al rostro de Brendan. Víktor se quedó casi en shock al ver la manera tan brusca en la que lo apartaba del americano, jalándolo de su mano para mantenerlo a su lado. Podrían haberse quedado toda la tarde observándose entre ellos, encontrando decepción, amenaza, incluso furia, en cada una de las expresiones del otro, hasta que Hiroko salió del hotel, atraída por los gritos y los continuos improperios.

—¿Qué está pasando, chicos? —preguntó, lo suficientemente dulce para no sonar agresiva, pero firme para que todos le prestaran atención.

—Mamá, por favor, vuelve adentro. Estamos… es un asunto entre los tres —medio explicó Yuuri, no queriendo que su madre entrara a intervenir.

—Kenji se asustó porque escucho algunos gritos —el temperamento de los tres les había impedido darse cuenta de que, sujeto a la pierna de su abuela, Kenji los observaba con timidez y sus brillantes ojos café reflejaban temor de todo lo que había escuchado.

Los hombres se habían quedado mudos ante la expresión llena de reclamo de Hiroko, pero fue el miedo en la mirada del bebé lo que terminó por generar en Víktor y Yuuri una enorme sensación de culpabilidad. Ambos tuvieron el reflejo de agacharse para tomarlo, pero su corazón terminó de partirse cuando este se escondió todavía más detrás de la figura de la japonesa.

—Kenji… —Víktor se quedó de rodillas, tendiendo una mano a su hijo, pues Yuuri tuvo que ponerse de pie de nuevo por su vientre —Por favor, bebé. Ven aquí.

—No… gritas mucho… y papá Yuuri también… —sostenido por los brazos de Brendan, el pelinegro sintió como si su corazón se partiera ante las palabras de su hijo. Se soltó de su novio y fue al encuentro del pequeño, quien se escondió todavía más.

—Amor… lo siento. Te prometo que no volveré a gritar. Ven conmigo, ¿sí? —Yuuri abrió sus brazos para que fuera con él.

Sin proponérselo, Yuuri y Víktor habían puesto en una disyuntiva al menor de sus hijos. Ambos lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos, ambos lo miraban suplicantes y culpables. Sin embargo, para Kenji había sido demasiado que ese papá que tenía por siempre amable y amoroso le gritara al otro en el modo en que lo había hecho. Por eso, cuando corrió a los brazos de alguien, fue a aquel al que vio más arrepentido y mucho más dolido que el otro, quien se quedó con su ser hecho trizas.

—Pero Kenji…

—Yuuri, no. Déjalo —Hiroko puso una mano sobre su el hombro de su hijo, mientras que Víktor se levantaba con el bebé en sus brazos, su pequeño rostro enterrado en el arco del cuello y el hombro de su papá ruso.

—Hiroko… voy a llevarme a Kenji a casa —dijo el peliplata, recibiendo el asentimiento de la señora, quien decidió volver al interior del hotel.

—Víktor, él puede quedarse conmigo —Yuuri se acercó a donde ambos se encontraban, y se llevó una amarga sorpresa al ver como el ruso alejaba a Kenji de su toque, mientras negaba con la cabeza —¿Por qué no?

—Porque él no quiere, Yuuri. ¿Puedes por lo menos respetar eso? —pidió Víktor, y al percatarse de que Brendan iba a intervenir en favor de su pareja, habló antes que él —No puedes decir nada, si mi hijo no quiere estar con él, no voy a obligarlo.

—Papá… quiero mi casa —murmuró el bebé en su oído, siendo escuchado por Yuuri, quien no tuvo más que apartar el rostro de la mirada de Víktor.

—Sí, amor. Ya nos vamos —Víktor se dirigió al auto, donde dejó a Kenji y su silla de bebés del asiento trasero. Antes de entrar él mismo al auto, la expresión que le dirigió a Yuuri denotó algo más allá de la decepción o del enojo, era una tristeza tan profunda que oprimía lo más profundo de su ser —Hablaremos después de las visitas, Yuuri. Ten… tengan un buen día.

El japonés vio con pesar como el auto se alejaba, llevándose a su hijo, al cual había lastimado de un modo que ni él se podía perdonar. Sintió los brazos de Brendan apresarlo en un abrazo, y sus manos uniéndose a la altura de su corazón. No podía decir que no era reconfortante, pero también resultó insuficiente. Aun así, no dudó en cobijarse en ese contacto, pues sabía que podía encontrar en Brendan un apoyo incondicional, tal como se lo había prometido.

—Amor… volvamos adentro —pidió Brendan, al notar el cuerpo trémulo de Yuuri —No está bien esto para ti. Te daré algo para que te tranquilices.

—¿A mi bebé? —preguntó, con el corazón acongojado.

—Yuuri… si yo pudiera… —se detuvo un momento, rememorando las amargas escenas que acababan de vivir —Víktor… él no debió portarse así. Prácticamente dijo que eras un…

—Brendan. Sé lo que quiso decir. Créeme que sí —Yuuri suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su suave vientre —También es mi culpa, no debí…

—No, Yuuri. Estás en todo tu derecho de defenderte. Nada tiene que ver que… que yo sea tu pareja con que tú seas un buen padre…

—De cualquier forma, no lo soy. Y ahora tengo que pensar en cómo se lo voy a decir a las gemelas y a Sasha.

—En cómo se lo vamos a decir, Yuuri. Yo estoy contigo y vamos a hacer juntos —tomó su blanca mano y le dio un beso en ella, justo donde alguna vez reposó el anillo que lo había unido a Víktor —Vamos a comer, no te ves muy bien. Además, mañana estarás en el hospital para ver si tu bebé mejora.

—Espero que sí, pero… no me siento con ánimos de eso. Sólo… quiero descansar. Te apuesto a que ni las niñas ni Sasha vendrán hoy.

Y en efecto, los hijos de Víktor y Yuuri fueron informados de que el japonés se sentía indispuesto para recibirlos, lo cual no era del todo una mentira. Pero ni Yuuri estaba del mejor humor para estar con ellos, y Víktor ya estaba dudando si dejarlos al cuidado del japonés. Supondría que era porque no sabía si aceptarían a la nueva pareja de Yuuri. Pero lo cierto era que ni él mismo estaría seguro de aceptarlo algún día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Si se sentía mal, pudimos haber ido a verlo para ayudarlo—refunfuñó Viktoria cuando llegó de la práctica a su casa, preocupada por la noticia de lo indispuesto que estaba Yuuri.

—Yo creo que, si así fuera, habría pedido que fuéramos —replicó Yukie que, de hecho, prefería no ver demasiado a Yuuri, pues sabía que explotaría en reclamos y preguntas.

—Pues yo sí quiero ir a ver a mi papá —exclamó Sasha, que ayudaba a Víktor a tener lista una sopa _solianka,_ que era de las pocas cosas que le salían medianamente bien.

—Ya veremos que día puedes ir a verlo, yo me encargaré de eso —le contestó, añadiendo los últimos ingredientes y suplicando porque dejaran de insistir en el tema —¿Alguien puede ir por Kenji? Ya tuvo que haber despertado de su siesta.

—No quiso venir y se volvió a dormir —contestó la gemela menor, colocando algunos platos, esquivando por momentos la indiferente mirada de su hermana —Está… parece enojado.

—No lo culpo —soltó Víktor, despertando la intriga en sus hijos.

—¿Le pasó algo estando con Yuuri? —cuestionó la pelinegra, sintiéndose alterada sin saber porqué.

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Solo… vamos a cenar tranquilos, ¿está bien? —Víktor sirvió la cena y se sintió algo tranquilo al notar que ninguno decidió ahondar más en el tema, aunque sabía que tendría que decirles tarde o temprano acerca de la nueva situación de su padre.

—Oye… ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Yukie, de un modo tan dulce que tomó por sorpresa a Viktoria, pues últimamente solo recibía palabras álgidas de ella.

—Papá… —Sasha acercó su silla a la de Víktor y recargó la cabeza en su brazo —Te ves triste.

—No… no lo estoy. No se preocupen —pero la sonrisa afligida que les dirigió a ambos los hizo dudar aún más, incluso a Viktoria.

—No tienes porque mentirnos, si tú también tienes un problema… tal vez podríamos ser de ayuda —dijo ella, delineando con la yema de su dedo y su mirada el reborde del plato humeante. Escuchó perfectamente el suspiro de su padre.

—No vamos a discutir acerca de que tanta ayuda ofrecen, sobe todo ustedes dos —recriminó, dirigiéndose a las gemelas.

—Papá… en serio, yo si quiero ayudar…

—Yukie, no. Ahora solo quiero estar tranquilo y pensar, así que, por favor, les pido que estén calmos por lo menos un día.

—Sí es algo que concierne a Yuuri y que fue tan importante como para que Kenji se enojara, creo que tenemos derecho de saberlo —recriminó la peliplata, recibiendo un pisotón debajo de la mesa —¡Yukie!

—No es justo que digas eso. En todo caso, ve y pregúntale a Yuuri que es por él que todo esto está pasando.

—Niñas…

—Pero tampoco es como si ninguno de aquí tenga la culpa, sobre todo…

—¡No te atrevas a insinuar que fui yo! ¡La que empezó el problema fue…!

—Oigan… —Sasha empezaba a sentirse nervioso de nuevo, no tanto por los gritos de sus hermanas, pues ya estaba casi habituándose a ellos. Era más bien porque estaba siendo testigo del temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Víktor, quien ya se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Si tan solo dejarás de ser insolente podríamos estar tranquilos!

—¡Tú eres la caprichosa que no quiere escuchar!

—¡Suficiente! ¡Cállense las dos! —la incertidumbre se hizo presente cuando Víktor se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, golpeando con fuerza la madera y haciendo que sus dos hijas dejaran de hablar al instante, tanto por el susto, y un poco más por las lágrimas que se estaban escapando de los ojos de él —¡No puedo hacer nada si ustedes no dejan de decir y haces estupideces todo el tiempo!

—Pero papá…

—¡Nada! ¡Todo empezó por ustedes y lo único que estoy esperando es que me ayuden a sobrellevar esto! ¿Creen que es fácil hacerse cargo de la familia solo? ¡Han sido los cuatro peores días en mucho tiempo y sus ridículas peleas no hacen nada más que empeorarlo!

—¡Ya te dije que esto no pasaría si no hubieras sacado a Yuuri de la casa! Él también debe estarlo sufriendo.

—¡Oh, claro! No tienes una idea. Pero no te preocupes por tu padre, Viktoria. Si sufre, te aseguro que el doctor Fitzgerald estará muy complacido de consolarlo.

—¿Qué? —Sasha fue el primero en alterarse ante esas palabras, pues las gemelas se quedaron calladas en el acto.

—Es más, no veo el momento en que también ustedes comiencen a llamar papá también a Brendan.

—Víktor… ¿de qué hablas?

—Supongo que es mejor que lo sepan ahora —el ruso se sentó y secó discretamente los surcos de agua que se habían quedado en sus mejillas —Yuuri consideró que… que lo mejor para él era iniciar una… relación, y que sería con el doctor Brendan.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Últimamente tiendes a pensar algunas cosas que no son ciertas.

—Pues entonces, Viktoria, deberías ir tú misma a preguntarle a Yuuri, para que te lo confirme al igual que a mí. Y no sé… tal vez, de paso, aceptes irte con ellos a América.

—¿Yuuri se va a ir? —inquirió el pequeño ruso, apretando sus pequeños puños debajo de la mesa.

—Es lo que Brendan quiere… a él y a tus hermanos —sus tres hijos dejaron ir una mueca de asombro, y algo de miedo —pero como se lo dije a Yuuri, él puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no se llevará a ninguno de ustedes, y eso incluye a los bebés.

—¿Pero por qué querría irse? —Yukie bajó su mirada, atinando a la misma pregunta que Víktor se había hecho.

—No lo sé, y no me importa. Yo… ya no quiero saber nada de él. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Pero papá…

—Lo siento, Sasha —Víktor acarició con cuidado el plateado cabello de su hijo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba su plato con más de la mitad de la comida sobre una barra —Creo que eres bastante grande como para entenderme por lo menos un poco. Si… si Yuuri quiere irse, ninguno de nosotros lo va a detener. Lo único que te puedo prometer es que tus hermanitos estarán con nosotros, porque es aquí donde está su familia —dejó un beso en la frente del pequeño y una mirada resignada a sus hijas —Iré a descansar. No quiero una sola pelea y encárguense de recoger todo. Descansen.

Ninguno de los hermanos cruzó una sola palabra después de que Víktor desapareciera por la puerta de su cuarto. No necesitaban decirse nada para que supieran que en los tres había un enorme miedo de verse abandonados. Sasha y Viktoria confiaban plenamente en Yuuri, sabían que no haría semejante cosa, pues él se encargó de dejarles muy en claro que los amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Por otro lado, en Yukie, además de temor, crecía un sentimiento de rencor. Ella no solo dudaba de Yuuri, sino que también se sentía traicionada por esa nueva relación, porque, de alguna forma, pensó que le estaban quitando su lugar, porque no estaba segura de que Yuuri la quisiera tanto como a otros como para dejar su vida de lado y elegirlos a ellos, en especial a ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Si me permites decirlo, te oyes pésimo, Vitya"._

—Ya lo sé, me siento pésimo —Víktor estaba sentado en el piso del enorme armario, que se veía frívolo después de que la mitad de él estuviera vacío, desde que Yuuri se había ido —No sé… no tengo la menor idea de que hacer.

" _¿Los problemas con tus niñas siguen?"_

—Y empeoran. No sé que hacer con ellas, pelean por todo y… Viktoria está siempre a la defensiva. Yukie actúa como si… como si tuviera algo en contra de Yuuri.

" _Pues tal vez ambas tienen un poco de razón, cariño. Ustedes se han portado… un poco infantiles para su edad."_

—Realmente ya no importa. Yuuri está con su novio, y yo tengo a mis hijos.

" _¿Eso será suficiente para ti, Víktor?"_

—No necesito de una pareja para estar bien, los tengo a ellos y…

" _No, querido, yo no me refería a eso. El Víktor que alguna vez conocí no necesitaba de una pareja. Pero ya no eres ese Víktor… y siempre te escuchaba hablar de ese enorme miedo que tenías de volver a quedarte solo. Y eso no incluía a tus hijos."_

—Alguna vez me dijiste que lamentabas que me hubiera casado con Yuuri, ¿era por eso?

" _Es por eso. Y lo sigo lamentando, por el simple hecho de que te hizo dependiente de él. Y mira cómo estás ahora, llevo casi una semana escuchándote llorar por él, que lo amas y lo odias, que te duele ver a tus hijos, pero que también los amas."_

—¿He dicho todo eso, Lary?

"Cada vez que me llamas. Y siempre es lo mismo."

—Debo empezar a molestarte, ¿no? —comentó, en tono divertido y melancólico.

" _Te lo habría dicho si así fuera. No me molestas, pero ya no estoy muy segura si lo que sigues amando es a Yuuri o al sentimiento de no estar solo que él te daba."_

—Creo que me siento solo, Laryssa. Yo… no es que dejara que Yuuri se encargara de todo lo que tenía que ver con nuestros hijos, pero simplemente él lo asumió y… también me he sentido desesperado por no poder asumir ese rol ahora. Es… difícil hacerlo solo… y sentirse así al mismo tiempo. ¿Me estás entendiendo?

" _Sí, sí. Lo hago, pero también creo que te sientes de esa manera porque tú así lo deseas."_

—¿De qué hablas?

" _Si tu quisieras, no estarías ni harías todo eso solo. Siempre hay alguien que está dispuesto a ayudarte."_

—Sigo pensando que puedo hacerlo. Además, no se me ocurriría pedírselo a alguien más que no fueras tú. Ni siquiera a Chris ahora que tiene su propia academia.

" _Ni siquiera me lo has preguntado, Nikiforov."_

—Lary… no lo harías. Sé que estás ocupada y no quiero interrumpir tus actividades.

" _Víktor… no seas orgulloso. Si estás tan seguro, entonces pregúntame y de cualquier forma te diré que no, ¿cierto?"_

—Muy simpática —ironizó Víktor, riéndose con ánimos por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Por lo menos ella era sincera con lo que decía. Por lo menos ella siempre había estado para escuchar. Tal vez solo debía seguirle el juego para sentirse mejor —Señorita Novikova, ¿sería tan amable de viajar hasta Japón para ayudar a este pobre papá soltero? Será un honor tenerla con nosotros —ahora Víktor lo recordaba. De todas las cosas de Laryssa que alguna vez lo hicieron sentirse casi enamorado, era su fina, delgada y contagiosa risa, sobre todo cuando le salía como de una travesura o complicidad. Justo como la que acababa de oír en ese momento. Seguía siendo demasiado bonita.

" _Joven Nikiforov, el placer será todo mío. Ahora le pido que sea tan amable de ir por mí a la estación de Hasetsu a la hora que le enviaré por mensaje en unos momentos."_

—¿De qué hablas? Lary… no lo estaba diciendo en serio.

" _Pues yo sí, querido Vitya. Sabía que las cosas iban tan mal, que solo estaba esperando que me pidieras ayuda para salir de Rusia. Y créeme cuando te digo que tengo todo listo."_

—No tienes porque hacer esto, Laryssa.

" _Sí, tal vez. Pero quiero hacerlo. Sabes todo el aprecio que tengo, y como la buena amiga que me considero, te apoyaré en esto."_

—Yo… —no quería decirle que no, porque algo dentro de él suplicaba por ella, pero del mismo modo, había una cosa que le decía que era una mal idea. Pero después del desastre que resultó la idea que duró veinte años, esta no podía salir tan mal —¿Estás segura?

" _Yo sí, pero… ¿tú estás de acuerdo?"_

Hasta preguntárselo podía ser contraproducente. Necesitaba ayuda, y necesitaba alguien que estuviera para él. Como no pensó que sucediera en mucho tiempo, esa noche sintió que necesitaba de Laryssa.

—No olvides enviarme los datos de tu llegada.

" _Gracias por dejarme ayudarte, cariño. Ya verás cómo todo va a estar bien."_

—Eso espero. Y gracias a ti por ofrecerte. No quisiera despedirme, pero tengo que asegurarme que Kenji esté durmiendo bien.

" _No te preocupes, ya nos veremos pronto. Será hermoso conocer a tu pequeño bebé. Buenas noches, querido. Un beso."_

—Un beso para ti también Lary.

Y tal vez, todo estaría bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para Yuuri podía no ser lo suficientemente extraño, a esas alturas, que Yukie se portara de una manera tan fría con él, aún si estaban retocando los pasos de la coreografía para el Mundial que estaba a casi un mes de distancia. Pero que Viktoria, e incluso Sasha, estuvieran tan distantes de él, no hacía nada más que preocuparlo.

¿Qué había pasado para estuvieran así? Y lo que era peor, tenía que decirles lo que pasaba entre él y Brendan, pues ellos, a diferencia de Víktor, tenían el derecho a saberlo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ese no era el momento cuando vio a Yukie fallar un salchow de manera monumental por tercera vez en el entrenamiento, sin contar que sus peliplateados estaban errando los pasos.

—Oigan…creo que es mejor terminar por hoy —dijo, después de que la pelinegra pateara el hielo con frustración —Ustedes se ven… un poco estresados, y también creo saber que es por la situación.

—Es por lo de…

—Sí, es lo del divorcio lo que nos tiene así —Viktoria patinó hasta quedar de frente a Sasha, evitando así que dijera que sabían del noviazgo de su padre. El niño protestó, pero no dijo nada.

—Lamento que eso sea en parte mi culpa, pero… bueno… hoy tengo una ecografía así que… ¿les gustaría ir? Tal vez sirva para que se relajen un poco.

—¡Yo quiero! —gritó el pequeño ruso detrás de Viktoria.

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí, recelosas pero cómplices, sabiendo que debían mantener la calma y no exacerbarse… por sus hermanitos no nacidos, porque de ser sólo Yuuri, las preguntas y las quejas ya habrían salido de sus pálidos labios.

—Sí… creo que estará bien —murmuró Yukie, acercándose a la valla de contención y calzándose los protectores de cuchillas —Sólo danos un segundo para cambiarnos.

Yuuri se sentó en uno de los bancos, percibiendo ligeros movimientos de los bebés. Si de algo se alegraba, era de que ellos parecían ser lo único que calmaba los ánimos de todo, los que sacaban tiernas sonrisas y un poco de conciliación.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos —Viktoria salió de los vestidores, seguida de sus hermanos, son sus maletas deportivas y los estuches de patines. A Yuuri lo invadió una serie de recuerdos, cuando el salía con su mismo equipo deportivo, no teniendo más de quince años, en esa misma pista. Cuanto todo era sencillo y no lo sabía.

—Bien, vamos al hospital entonces.

Los tres salieron de la pista, despidiéndose de Yuko. Sasha y Yuuri iban platicando casi a la normalidad, mientras que Viktoria y Yukie caminaban en silencio detrás de ellos. Parecía que estaban demasiado tranquilos, o eso fue hasta que notaron que el auto deportivo de Víktor se estacionaba en los espacios del Ice Castle.

Tal vez no se hubiera alterado si solo Víktor y Kenji hubieran sido los que descendieron del automóvil. Pero no, Kenji bajó del auto, sujeto de la mano de una hermosa mujer. Una que detuvo su mirada en las cuatro personas saliendo de la pista. Una sonrisa de suficiencia, casi altiva recorrió sus labios, y Yuuri, de manera casi inexplicable, sintió su ser arder en… ¿enojo?... o tal vez… ¿celos?

Laryssa Novikova estaba en Hasetsu, y sujeta del brazo de Víktor, no se había visto tan resplandeciente en mucho tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola hermosos lectores que me dieron tremenda sorpresa! Los votos y leídos, tanto de FanFiction como de Wattpad se incrementaron muchísimo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por eso! No pensé que llegáramos a tanto cuando empecé, así que solo me resta agradecerles.**

 **En otras noticias, ya tengo a la mejor beta reader del mundo. ¡Saluden a Zryvanierkic! Y de paso dense una vuelta por sus historias en las dos plataformas, tiene cosas verdaderamente geniales y una obra original que, por lo menos a mí, me tiene con el alma en un hilo. Además, les tiene una sorpresa que les avisaré cuando sea un buen momento. ¡Gracias Meli por eso! Recuerden que ella solo me da algunas ideas y corrige algo de redacción, pero las premisas principales siguen, además de que nadie, más que un amigo, sabe el final. Así que disfruten todos con lo que viene que comenzará a ponerse muy genial, y nos acercamos cada vez más al quiebre de la familia.**

 **Recuerden que el grupo sigue disponible y que con un solo mensajito a mí para que los añada al grupo están dentro. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Muchos saludos y enormes abrazos!**

 **P.D.: ¡No odien a Brendan! Él solo quiere que Yuuri no se deprima, ya sé que fueron los medios incorrectos (más o menos) pero no es malo. Él será… importante, se los prometo, y más noble de lo que creen**

 **Kk: Yo digo que no está bien el odio, pero te dejo odiarlas un tiempo, y es que ese es el problema de ellas, debido a que son "especiales y casi un milagro" todos se encargaron de consentirlas, y ese es el porqué de los niveles de capricho. Este fic está sacando canas verdes a muchos, así que no te sientas solo. Gracias por leerlo. ¡Muchos saludos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!**

 **Haru: Bueno… no sé si cuente como manipulación, y yo sé que a muchos les cayó mal. Respecto a la actitud de Yuuri, y sí, también de Víktor, es en parte por esto que nació el fic, porque quería sacarlos de ese espacio en el que estaban, como "ídolos" y no como verdaderos amantes, así que verás la evolución. Jajajaja, créeme que tampoco falta mucho para que se den cuenta de lo muy caprichosas que son y que nada más están empeorando todo. Espero que poco a poco entiendas que los golpes que la vida les va a dar los harán ser más maduros, y darse cuenta de que se aman, pero más allá de lo que representaban en el hielo. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero verte por aquí de nuevo y que la historia te siga gustando!**

 **Cotita83: Yo sé que de verdad amas a Brendan y Yuuri, así que te prometo seguir dándote más escenas de ambos, todo con el objetivo de que Yuuri se dé cuenta delo mucho que ama a Víktor, a pesar de sus errores. Víktor…. Pues es todo un caso, porque los quiere, pero no se acercó tanto a ese proceso como hubiera querido. Y bueno, sabes que opino de ellas, ya tendrán su merecido. También te envío miles de abrazos. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Zryvanierkic: Deja esos bombones, si no es Yuuri desnudo o algo así, no va a caer.**

 **Chai: Bueno, insisto, Brendan no es malo. Tal vez la presión y lo que dio no fueron la mejor forma para conquistar a Yuuri, pero en efecto, es esa sensación de que Brendan está más a su altura que Víktor lo que lo hizo caer, entre otras cosas. Tienes una de mis shipps culposas, pero también me alegra que te haya gustado esto porque, creo, es una forma de crecimiento en el amor de los personajes, mismo que no se vio en el anime. Tienes todo el derecho de darles sus cachetadas que yo no te detengo, se las tienen bien merecidas. Jajaja, todo lo que dices, todo va a pasar, pero con calma. ¡Saludos y espero que sigas leyendo!**

 **Deikan: Antes que nada, gracias por el halago y no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que te gusta. ¡Te adoro por eso! Yo sé que Víktor puede parecer inocente, pero peca de eso mismo, y ya verás que Yuuri no estaba tan equivocado con respecto a Laryssa. Odia a Yuuri, pero estás a nada de sentir demasiada tristeza por él y por todos. En serio me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo, porque ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir. Oh Dios, ya verás, ya todo se verá el porqué Yukie decidió tener esa pseudo confianza con Laryssa. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme y leerme! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y te mando un enorme abrazo.**


	38. Los mismos derechos

**Capítulo 38: Los mismos derechos**

Precioso. Kenji en verdad era un bebé hermoso y sintió casi amarlo desde que lo vio en brazos de Víktor mientras ambos esperaban su llegada. Ese pequeño era todo sonrisas y sintió calidez como nunca cuando aceptó que lo llevara en su femenino regazo. El cómo hablaba de su vida, de sus hermanitos, de las cosas que veía, solo hizo que Laryssa se sintiera irremediablemente atrapada por esa dulzura de niño.

Eso, y su hermoso y suave cabello negro como el de su padre. Y como el de ella. Por apenas unos segundos, se llegó a imaginar que, si su bebé hubiera nacido, habría sido muy parecido al pequeñito que rió en sus brazos todo el camino hasta la pista de hielo de la ciudad. Después de todo, tenía el mismo cabello que ella, y los mismos ojos que él. Sin contar, claro, que era parecido en demasía a su padre japonés. Pero solo era ese detalle. Eso y la gran sonrisa que enternecedora, igual a la que desapareció en cierto pelinegro en cuanto los vio llegar.

—Yuuri, que gusto volver a saludarte después de tantos años —saludó Laryssa, en cuanto ella, el bebé y Víktor estuvieron frente a los que salían del Ice Castle —Niños, me alegra verlos de nuevo.

—¿La… Laryssa? Yo… ¿qué haces aquí? Bueno… hola… —Yuuri tartamudeó, turbado por la imagen de la mujer sujetando la mano de su bebé.

—Yo le he pedido que viniera. Tengo… muchas cosas que hacer y ella se ofreció para ayudarme —intervino Víktor, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la rusa —¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

—Víktor… no… no hubieras molestado a Laryssa. Si necesitabas algo, yo podría…

—Oh, no te preocupes Yuuri. Para mí no es ninguna molestia. Además, tengo algo muy importante que hacer en Hasetsu, ¿cierto, Yukie?

Todos, a excepción de Kenji, quien se encontraba jugando con su pequeño peluche de gato, clavaron la mirada en la pelinegra detrás de Yuuri.

—Yo… eh… sí, bueno… no pensé que fuera tan pronto… —titubeó Yukie, sintiéndose presionada por el extraño mirar que Yuuri tenía sobre ella —Laryssa me ofreció… ayudarme a pulir la coreografía de los dos programas.

—Pensé que estaba bien la coreografía que te había hecho —la voz de Yuuri tuvo un deje de decepción, que no pasó inadvertido por nadie.

—Yuuri, tranquilo. Sólo vamos a pulir algunos pasos que no… le dan el máximo potencial. Siempre podemos recurrir a ti, ¿verdad? —Laryssa se veía muy tranquila, a pesar de que notó a la perfección las penetrantes expresiones de Viktoria y Yuuri.

—Sí… creo… ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Yukie? ¿Estás mejor con Laryssa que conmigo?

—No es eso, papá.

—Nadie está diciendo que Yukie prefiera a alguien, Yuuri. No supongas eso. Laryssa está siendo muy amable en dejar lo que tenía que hacer en Rusia para venir a ayudarme con tus hijos —Víktor entró inmediatamente en defensa de la mujer. Aunque él tampoco estaba enterado de esa ayuda que Laryssa estaba por proporcionar, no lo veía contraproducente y la actitud de Yuuri lo molesto bastante.

—Papá… yo… yo creo que necesito a una… mujer para que me ayude con el patinaje femenino. Quiero… llevar a otro nivel lo que ya hago y… Laryssa puede ayudarme con eso…

—No te hizo falta ella para ganar el Prix o el Cuatro Continentes —soltó Viktoria, empezando a sentir que hervía por dentro al ver la expresión tan melancólica que había adoptado Yuuri.

—¡Viktoria! No empecemos, por favor —Víktor la hizo guardar silencio antes de que Yukie dijera algo y se armara un alboroto entre ambas gemelas.

—Vamos, niñas. No vamos a discutir, sobre todo porque a sus hermanitos y a Kenji no les gusta verlos pelear y pueden alterarlos. ¿Tú que opinas, Yuuri?

—Opino que hay otras cosas que los pueden alterar más que esto, pero sí. Por favor, no peleemos hoy —Yuuri miró un tanto despectivo a la mujer y, después de notar que Kenji y Sasha habían optado por alejarse, decidió que no quería pasar un momento más frente a ellos y llamó a sus hijos para irse. El ruso lo miró extrañado y Yuuri suspiró —Hoy tengo una ecografía, Víktor. Los niños y yo íbamos al hospital.

—Ah. Supongo que tu…

—¡Víktor! Por favor, no lo digas. No con ellos aquí. Yo se los diré después —el peliplata apartó la mirada, incómodo y mordiéndose el labio —Yo… me llevaré a los niños.

Aunque no las vio, Yukie y Viktoria estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no decir nada. O por lo menos eso fue hasta que, casi como un susurro escucharon la voz de Víktor.

—Yuuri… ¿quieres que te acompañe? —por un momento, pareció como si los ojos del japonés brillaran con esperanza, unos instantes hasta que…

—Entonces yo iré a dar una vuelta y cuando estés desocupado me llevas a tu casa, ¿te parece?

—No… Víktor… no puedes dejarla —Yuuri de verdad odió que la amabilidad brotara en ese momento, o lo que sea que lo motivó a incitar a su ex pareja a ir con la mujer.

—Pero Yuuri… ¿no quieres que vaya? —el japonés tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no decir la respuesta que pugnaba por salir.

—Sólo es una ecografía más… puedes ir después… si gustas.

—Yo no quiero arruinarles su momento familiar, Yuuri —explicó Laryssa, haciendo notar como tomaba el brazo de Víktor y se giraba de frente a él —Si quieres ir a ver a tus bebés, está bien. Yo me las arreglaré para estar sola estas horas. ¡Pero dense prisa! El doctor de Yuuri debe estarlos esperando.

No solo Yuuri percibió el cambio en el semblante de Víktor ante la última frase. Tan sencilla, que podía volver incandescentes los nervios del peliplata. Solo bastó eso. pensar que, de ir, se encontraría con Brendan a escasos dos días de haber tenido una fuerte discusión, no lo entusiasmó en lo más mínimo. Sabía de sobre que estaba mal anteponer eso a sus bebés, pero no estaba listo para que los tres estuvieran en la misma habitación, con sus nuevos roles.

—Yo… yo creo que Yuuri tiene razón —aceptó el ruso, dirigiéndose a Laryssa—No sería… cortés dejarte sola después de que viniste desde Rusia hasta aquí. ¿Hay problema en que… vaya después, Yuuri?

—Si a ti no te incomoda, yo no tengo problema —indicó el japonés, respondiendo al tímido llamada que Kenji le hacía para que lo tomara de la mano —Me llevo a los niños y… los llevaré a tu casa por la tarde. Vamos a comer en el hotel.

—Sí, solo… ten cuidado —Víktor tuvo que advertir sobre la situación, dando por entendido que Yuuri sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería —Y… te llamaré para preguntar por los gemelos.

—Descuida, lo tendré —Yuuri suspiró antes de despedirse de quien, estaba seguro, sería motivo de gran parte de su estrés —Laryssa… gracias por la ayuda y… espero que disfrutes tu estadía.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Lo hago por Viktor —dijo, de un modo tan amable, que no se sospecharía de lo literal que era esa afirmación —Buena suerte y… se te ve muy lindo.

Yuuri asintió y, después de esperar un minuto a que sus hijos terminaran de despedirse de Víktor, los guió hasta donde se encontraba su automóvil. Antes de arrancar, se tomó unos segundos para ver como Víktor y Laryssa desaparecían por la puerta de entrada a la pista. No pudo evitar sentirse pésimo por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. Y es que, si él había iniciado una relación días después de haber pedido un divorcio, ¿qué derecho tenía a enojarse por la nueva compañía de Víktor? Absolutamente ninguno. Incluso si ellos también decidían ser algo más, no tendría porqué si quiera opinar. Después de todo, y ese era otro de los grandes motivos de su rompimiento, Laryssa siempre fue lo mejor que Víktor podía hacer en su vida amorosa, y si se trataba de aceptar, Yuuri casi iba a jurar que le deseaba la mejor suerte del mundo. Pero, por alguna razón, solo se la desearía a Víktor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Hola, niños, señoritas y… Yuuri.

Entre todas las cosas que Brendan se había propuesto, hacerse digno de la confianza de los hijos de su pareja era una de sus prioridades. Y no era precisamente porque sintiera una responsabilidad, sino que quería formar parte de todo el mundo de Yuuri, porque sabía que él amaba por encima de todo a sus hijos y si ellos lo aceptaban, sería estar un poco más cerca del corazón de su pareja. Por eso, en cuanto vio al pelinegro entrar a su consultorio con sus cuatro hijos, suspiró antes de poner su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola, doctor —Sasha entró entusiasmado al lugar e inmediatamente tomó el asiento que Brendan ocupaba hace unos instantes —¿Puedo ayudarlo de nuevo a ver a mis hermanos?

—Sasha, no seas imprudente —regañó Yuuri, mientras se quitaba su chamarra, notando que sus hijas, después de dirigir un escueto "Hola" a Brendan, se sentaban en silencio en el sillón que estaba dispuesto en el lugar.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri, no hay ningún problema. Puede que descubra que le gusta la profesión, ¿no crees?

—¡Me gustaría ser doctor! Pero también me gusta patinar… así que no sé —Sasha se encogió de hombre y se dedicó a observar como el americano preparaba los utensilios.

—¿Te gusta más ser patinador que otra cosa? —preguntó Brendan, entusiasmado por encontrar un punto de convergencia con el niño.

—Me gustan ambas… pero creo que seré patinador siempre, porque eso es lo que quiero hacer y tengo el talento de mi papá Víktor.

Ni Sasha ni Kenji, sentado en las piernas de Viktoria, lograron entender la mirada que Brendan y Yuuri compartieron, incómoda y molesta con el hombre que acababa de ser mencionado. Pero para las gemelas, si fue muy claro, pero a diferencia de la menor de ella, Yukie decidió que tenía que, de cierto modo, defender la dignidad de su padre frente a la nueva pareja del japonés.

—No parece notar que falta mi papá Víktor, doctor —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

—¿Eh? O es que… bueno, Yuuri…

—Yo le avisé que no vendría, Yu. ¿Todo está en orden? —Yuuri, ya recostado en la camilla, tuvo miedo de que empezara alguna otra pelea innecesaria, por eso, a la vez que decía la pregunta, le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria y reprobatoria.

—Sí —espetó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bien… creo que podemos empezar —los ojos de Brendan mostraban cierto pánico, que no pasó desapercibido por Yuuri, quien le regalo de un leve y discreto roce en la mano para que se calmara, lo cual lo hizo respirar algo más tranquilo —Sasha… ¿quieres encargarte del gel?

—¡Sí! ¿También puede Kenji? —pidió el joven ruso.

—¡Queo! —gritó el bebé, removiéndose para que su hermana la bajara y dando pesados y torpes pasos hasta llegar a los pies del doctor.

Su corazón latió de emoción por ese inocente y obviamente involuntario gesto. Kenji era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo, pero el hecho de que Brendan lo hubiera levantado en sus brazos y apoyado en su cadera mientras movía el aparato de ecografías y cuando lo dejó en sus piernas al tiempo que se sentaba en el banquillo alterno, significaba que estaba completamente enternecido y que, incluso, sentía que lo aceptaba.

—Ten, campeón. Hazlo con cuidado —dejó un poco del viscoso gel sobre la palma del pequeño peliplata y una cantidad minúscula en las regordetas manos del bebé.

Yuuri respingó de manera graciosa cuando las manos casi gélidas de sus dos hijos se posaron sobre su vientre, pero una reacción completamente diferente lo llenó cuando sintió la mano grande y sorprendentemente firme y suave recorriendo su piel descubierta y sensible. Esperando que nadie más lo notara, respiro para que su débil sonrojo desapareciera.

A los segundos, sintió el aparato con el que el ultrasonido podía tomar las imágenes de sus bebés, y en unos instantes las vio reflejadas en la pantalla blanca y negra. Sus gemelos de seis meses estaban ahí. Podía notar a la perfección sus cabezas, su torso, sus piernas y sus pequeñas manos. Si sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, lamentaba darse cuenta de que no era precisamente por la alegría de verlos.

Pesaba sobre él el hecho de que no había podido cumplir la promesa que les hizo cuando se enteró de la existencia de ambos, justo antes de que todo se complicara. Les había prometido que, ante todo, iban a llegar rodeados de amor, con su familia unida. Y ahora estaban en esa situación, rotos, lastimados, distanciados. Yuuri con una persona que no era el papá de sus hijos, Víktor con alguien que no era a quien le prometió estar toda su vida juntos. No sabía ni cómo afrontaría la situación de su nuevo novio y le causaba tanto pesar el cómo llevarían la vida de los bebés entre dos hogares que, por ese momento, decidió no atormentarse y disfrutar de la mirada sorprendida y anhelante que sus hijos dedicaban a sus hermanos.

—¿Y sabes cuál va a ser el mayor? —escuchó preguntar a Viktoria, cosa que lo hizo prestar atención a la situación.

—No podemos estar muy seguros… aunque generalmente la extracción empieza por el bebé que se encuentra en posición de parto o el que encontremos primero al momento de la incisión —explicó, mientras señalaba a los bebés en la pantalla a sus hermanos.

—¿Y están bien? Papá Yuuri es grande y papá Víktor me dijo que había que cuidarlo mucho por eso, para que los bebés —Sasha se sentó al lado del pelinegro, quien le sonrió de forma cómplice y algo retadora a Brendan.

—Tiene razón. Tus hermanos están bien, Sasha. Pero tenemos que seguir cuidándolo, para que nazcan perfectamente, así como ustedes —el doctor se ganó una sonrisa de las dos personas de cabellera plateada de esa habitación, y aún más grande de su pareja, que ya había notado que no se había roto el contacto entre ellos desde hace unos minutos —Yuuri…

—No sé, creo me toca saber algo de mis bebés… —comentó, divertido.

—Sí, por supuesto. Aunque también creo que ya sabes de memoria lo que te diré del sexto mes. Supongo y… bueno… lo sé… que se mueven mucho.

—Creo que está muy pendiente de él, ¿no, doctor?

—Sí, Yukie. Como con todos mis pacientes, y más aun con tu papá por ser un caso especial. Si te lo estás preguntando, sí, siempre lo estaré cuidando —Yukie apartó la mirada, notoriamente molesta, pues no le gustó que el doctor tratara de verse profesional cuando, ella pensaba, eran otras las razones por las que Brendan sabía tanto de su papá —Bien… sólo tengo que revisar las medidas y el peso de ambos, para saber si el tratamiento ha solucionado algo.

Brendan dejó a Kenji al cuidado de sus hermanas mientras él tomaba algunas notas de los parámetros que observaba en pantalla. De fondo, podía escuchar las sonoras risas de Sasha, motivadas por algunos comentarios de Yuuri. Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba de esa ecografía, los resultados no mostraban lo que quería y tuvo que hacer lo mejor que pudo para no verse intranquilo después de sacar conclusiones,

—Brendan… ¿pasa algo? —Yuuri preguntó, pues él si que había notado un poco del cambio de semblante en su pareja.

—Mmm… sí. Pero quisiera platicarlo contigo a solas. Ya sabes, son cosas…

—¿Privadas? —interrumpió Yukie, poniéndose de pie.

—Iba a decir que es un asunto que requiere más madurez, y no es precisamente privado. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y escuchar —propuso el médico, señalando la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio.

—Pues… no. Por algo quieren hablarlo a solas.

Yukie fue la primera en salir, sin decir una sola palabra más. Le siguieron Viktoria y Sasha que, entendiendo un poco el disgusto de su hermana, se fueron con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa, dejando al bebé sentado en el sillón mientras Yuuri se limpiaba y levantaba de la camilla.

—Lo siento por eso. Yo… no sé que pasa con Yukie últimamente —se excusó, tomando a su bebé de la mano y llevándolo a que se sentara con el frente al escritorio.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. Creo que puedo entender que está… a la defensiva por la situación, pero… en tu mensaje me contaste que ella te había… cambiado por la amiga de Víktor —Brendan se deshacía de los guantes de látex y la bata, arrepintiéndose un poco por haber comentado eso, pues Yuuri se mostró cabizbajo.

—Sí, justo eso pasó. Al parecer quiere perfeccionar la coreografía que yo le di con alguien más.

—Perdona que te diga esto, Yuuri, pero a mí no me parece del todo malo. Es decir… eso es algo habitual en el patinaje o algunos otros deportes, ¿me equivoco?

—No, pero es Laryssa mi problema, no que Yukie quiera cambiar algo, pues está en su derecho. Sólo me estaba preguntando el porqué de esa actitud, y porqué precisamente con ella.

—Creo que eso sólo te lo podría contestar tu hija. Bueno… podemos postergar lo de hoy y…

—No. Yo hablaré con ella después, pero… esto me importa más —Yuuri suspiró y se abrazó al cuerpo de su bebé como si fuera un esponjoso peluche.

—Amor… —habló, con cuidado de que solo Yuuri lo escuchara, al tiempo de que tomaba la mano del japonés —No te estreses por eso, ¿está bien? A mí no me importa si es hoy o…

—Brendan… por favor. Haremos lo que habíamos acordado, ¿sí? —Yuuri tomó con más firmeza la mano del americano y este le devolvió el gesto —Quiero… quiero que mis hijos sepan lo que he decidido y lo… feliz que me hace esta decisión.

—Gracias, cariño. ¿Ta parece que dejemos esto un momento y… hablemos de tus bebés? —de nuevo, el semblante de Brendan se tornó serio, provocando lo mismo en Yuuri.

—¿Están bien? —inquirió, nervioso.

—Sí, pero…

—Brendan…

—Es el segundo bebé. Sigue siendo demasiado pequeño y no… no hay mejoría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Tu casa es preciosa, cariño. Muy… familiar. No se parece a lo que tenían en Rusia.

—Lo sé. Él escogió mucho de lo que hay aquí y… siempre quisimos que las niñas tuvieran el mejor lugar para cuidarlas —Víktor no había visto el hogar en el que vivía con tanta nostalgia.

—¿Y sólo para ellas este espacio tan grande? —Laryssa se paseaba por la sala, recorriendo con sus dedos las superficies y tratando de imaginarse a ella en un lugar parecido en su propio país.

—Pues… no estábamos seguros si queríamos más familia. Yuuri no estaba muy seguro, pero yo sí… fue por si se daba el caso.

—Y entonces llegó Sasha.

Víktor sonrió al recordar cómo se había enterado de que habría otro bebé en la familia. Tenía fresco en su memoria el miedo latente de Yuuri y cómo estuvieron juntos desde el principio y hasta el final. Cuando estaban juntos y eran felices, cuando los problemas no existían, o no merecían ser mencionados.

—Se siente muy sola sin él aquí —soltó, dejando las maletas de la mujer a un lado y sentándose en uno de los sillones de su sala.

—Ya no estás solo, Vitya. Yo… yo para eso he venido —Laryssa fue a acomodarse a su lado. Tomó su brazo con suavidad y acarició con el la mano de Víktor —Sabes que… sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Yo soy la única que estoy consciente de lo sientes. Tú sabes lo mucho que detesto verte así, deprimido y prácticamente abandonado.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho, Lary —el peliplata rió un poco ante la perspectiva que su amiga tenia de él, aunque fuera precisamente su realidad.

—No, no te ayuda estar así. Por eso estoy aquí, querido, porque quiero sacarte de eso y que empieces de nuevo. No necesitas de Yuuri para ser tú o para ser feliz —sin que el ruso se estuviera dado cuenta, Laryssa estaba prácticamente pegada a él, con los dedos entrelazados y su aliento fresco chocando en su cuello.

—No sé que necesito. Yo… —a Laryssa en verdad la sorprendió ese momento en el que Víktor lució completamente derrotado, y no pudo más que acariciar con suavidad su espalda mientras odiaba con todo su ser al japonés por hacerle eso.

El ruso recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre las manos. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que estaba sollozando. ¿Qué tan terrible había sido todo que se encontraba siendo consolado por alguien que no era su familia, que se suponía que debía quedarse en el pasado? Y, contra todo lo que pensaba o lo que alguna vez prometió, Laryssa estaba ahí, susurrándole algunas palabras de ánimo y cariño. Calaban tanto, las necesitaba tanto, las anhelaba tanto, que poco a poco comenzó a creerlas, a sentirlas.

—Lary… —se aferró a su mano, a lo único que parecía ser seguro. A lo que podía sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de que su mirada reflejara todo lo abrumado que se encontraba —¿Te enseño tu cuarto?

—¿Mi cuarto? —inquirió, algo contrariada.

—Sí, ya me encargué de preparar el cuarto de visitas para que lo ocupes todo el tiempo que quieras quedarte —Víktor se levantó de donde estaba porque no tenía el menor ánimo de seguir lamentándose. Le tendió la mano a Laryssa y esta, con una extraña mueca en su cara, la tomó y lo siguió a él y sus maletas a un cuarto que estaba junto a lo que, se había pensado, sería las habitaciones de los gemelos.

Era bonita, tenía que admitirlo. Los colores eran claros y suaves, tenía un baño para ella sola y la vista desde su ventana hacia el mar era preciosa. Los colores de la tarde se colaban adornados por la suave brisa y regalaban un aspecto casi de ensueño a todo el cuarto. Y la cama… blanca, confortable y grande. Casi perfecta y, calculaba, sería adecuada.

—¿Está bien para ti? ¿Le hace falta algo? —preguntó el peliplata, dejando las maletas junto a la cama.

—No, cariño, es hermosa. ¿Te importaría acompañarme mientras arreglo mis cosas en el armario?

Víktor asintió con entusiasmo y se sentó en la cama, provocando una pequeña risa entre la mujer. Se quedaron en un agradable silencio, y el ruso se dedicó a observar como Laryssa guardaba las cosas con extrema delicadeza y buscando que todo se armonizara. Tuvo que pensar en un tema para que hablaran si no quería que sus pensamientos siguieran el rumbo de compararla con los mismos modos de Yuuri, aunque los de él eran infinitamente más tiernos y amorosos.

—Por cierto, Lary. No es que me moleste y, de hecho, creo que está demasiado bien para mí, pero… ¿desde cuándo tú y Yukie tenían ese acuerdo? —la mujer se quedó momentáneamente estática, pero regresó a la compostura con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu hija no te había dicho nada?

—En lo absoluto.

—Pues… platicamos un poco acerca de su desempeño y movimientos. Le ofrecí ayudarla a… encontrar su propio estilo.

—¿Su estilo? —Víktor se mostró contrariado —Creo que ella ya lo tenía bien definido.

—Muchos no opinamos eso, Vitya. Cuando la vi competir… ella tiende a parecerse mucho a su hermana. Y no me vas a dejar mentir, Viktoria tiene entendido a la perfección como le gusta patinar, ella impone. Y Yukie es excelente en lo que hace, pero no… pienso que lo esté haciendo como quiere.

—Bueno… tal vez si se parece un poco, pero dudo que sea culpa de ellas —ante la expresión dubitativa de Laryssa, Víktor explicó a lo que él atribuía ese regular parecido que ya había notado —Viktoria y Yukie… heredaron mucho de nosotros, y el patinaje fue una de esas cosas. He escuchado en infinidad de lados que verlas a ellas es como vernos a nosotros. Eso llegó a molestar a Viktoria e hizo lo posible por hacer que dejara de ser así. Pero… Yukie siempre se sintió entusiasmada por parecerse a nosotros. Alguna vez dijo que su meta éramos nosotros y…bueno, su hermana siempre pareció que ya era eso así que… supongo que a eso se debe el parecido.

—Pero tú tienes que saber que no va a lograr mucho si solo es como ustedes. Quiero decir…

—Si lo entiendo, Laryssa. Y te lo agradezco. Si ella está de acuerdo con esos cambios, yo no tengo problema.

—Parecía que Yuuri si tenía ciertos inconvenientes con que fuera coreógrafa de tu hija.

—Yuuri tiene problemas con todo últimamente, que eso no te…

Un portazo en una de las habitaciones impidió que siguiera hablando. La piel del ruso se puso todavía más pálida de lo que ya era y apenas fue consiente de cómo se levantó de la cama y corrió a la habitación de Yukie, de donde estaba seguro había salido el golpe.

—¡Nena! Yukie… por favor, abre —Víktor tocó la puerta insistentemente, bajo la mirada curiosa de Laryssa.

—Pa… papá… ahora no… por favor… —escuchó la voz cortada, llorosa, casi lastimera de Yukie desde adentro. Y eso fue suficiente para que Víktor sintiera que perdía la cordura.

—Yukie… necesito saber que pasó. Te estoy ordenando que me abras la puerta.

Su alma cayó a los suelos cuando, unos instantes después, la mayor de las gemelas abrió la puerta con los ojos rojos y su respiración acelerada.

—Yu…

—¡Papá! ¡No quiero volver a verlo! —la chica se abrazó a la cintura de Víktor, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y entregándose de nuevo al llanto, recibiendo un abrazo tembloroso de su padre y suaves besos en su cabello negro.

—Dime que sucedió. ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Es… están con Yuuri…

—Pero ¿qué...?

—Brendan… él…

Víktor la apartó casi con brusquedad de su abrazo y la sostuvo de los hombros. Como nunca antes, esos ojos llorosos encendieron en él lo que faltaba para terminar de explotar contra Yuuri y su pareja.

—Dime que pasó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Brendan le costó unos momentos convencer a Yuuri de que no desistiría hasta que su bebé estuviera fuera de peligro. Para cuando salieron a reunirse con sus hijos a llevarlos a comer, el japonés se encontraba más tranquilo, pero el miedo se había instalado permanentemente en todo su ser. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, existía otro asunto que también necesitaba de su completa atención.

Los llevaron a un pequeño restaurant de comida americana, cosa que encantó a Sasha y a Viktoria pues, a pesar de que comieran en demasía, el excelente metabolismo heredado por la sangre rusa los hacía seguir delgados, como si de verdad hicieran un esfuerzo en balancear su alimentación. Todo lo contrario, Yukie solía subir varios kilos si se descuidaba. Por eso mismo, cuando vio que el menú del restaurant estaba lleno de cosas que atraerían más a un niño que a ella, y que cada uno tenía las calorías que debía consumir en por lo menos tres días, su humor empeoró, aunque no tanto como ese preciso momento en el que su padre y el doctor trataron de ocultar ese roce de manos.

—Y… ¿te gusta, Sasha? —Brendan se encontraba por demás nervioso y usó lo primero que se le ocurrió para acercarse al niño.

—¡Sí! Está muy rica —aseguró, engullendo una hamburguesa como si se le fuera la vida en ello —Se supone que por ser patinador no debería comer tanto, pero Yuuri dice que no hay problema.

—Bueno… siempre que sea con moderación, está bien darse algunos gustos, ¿no lo creen, chicas?

—Pues… sí, supongo que no está mal —Viktoria mordía su pizza con cuidado, después de retirar con una servilleta de papel los excesos de grasa —No como mucho de esto, pero es rico.

—¿Y tú, Yukie?

—Yo no voy a comerlo —sentenció, apartando de ella la porción de pizza que le correspondía —El Mundial está cerca y de verdad que no puedo permitírmelo.

—¿Estás segura? Está… bueno… soy doctor, así que… te prometo que no te va a hacer subir de peso una. Sólo para que…

—No. En serio, no la quiero. Con la soda es más que suficiente —Yukie suspiró, retirando la mirada de Brendan e ignorando la expresión de fastidio de su hermana.

Por debajo de la mesa, Yuuri le dio un leve apretón a su mano, indicándole que no debía presionarla. El doctor le devolvió el gesto y asintió.

—De acuerdo… y…

—Doctor Brendan —Yukie suspiró y presionó con fuerza el vaso de plástico entre sus manos —Yo… yo no sé cuál era su insistencia en que estuviéramos aquí, así que, en serio, si hay un motivo especial por el que…

—Lo hay, Yu —Yuuri la interrumpió, temiendo que dijera algo inapropiado, además de que se daba cuenta de que estaba extrañamente molesta —Sí… sí tengo una razón para tenerlos a los cuatro aquí. Y es como piensas, tiene que ver con el doc… con Brendan.

Viktoria y Sasha optaron por mantener la compostura. Sabían lo que les iban a decir, y dolía, pero esperaban poder comprenderlo y aceptarlo después de que hablaran. Por su parte, Yukie no estaba en la mejor disposición y ella misma sentía que podía llegar a explotar en cualquier momento. Brendan fue quien tomó la palabra, casi suplicando a la deidad que deseara escucharlo que todo saliera de la mejor manera.

—Bueno… antes de que les diga cualquier cosa, quiero que sepan que ustedes son unos chicos muy especiales para mí.

—Le debemos la vida, literalmente —dijo Viktoria, mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

—No quiero que lo hagan sonar como si yo hubiera hecho todo. Yuuri fue el que hizo la mayor parte.

—Pero tú hiciste que él pudiera tenernos en su pancita —opinó Sasha, a quien se le había explicado todo cuando fue capaz de entenderlo.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no es por lo único que ustedes y su papá son importantes para mí —Brendan tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Estaba poniéndose demasiado nervioso —Yo los conozco desde sus primeros momentos. Ustedes —se refirió a las chicas —fueron toda una sorpresa. Creo, Viktoria, que nunca te he pedido perdón por haber pasado tu existencia por alto y haberte hecho vivir tus primeras semanas en el hospital.

—Nunca necesité que me pidiera perdón por eso, doctor. Yo… entiendo porque pasó. Y mis papás también —Viktoria sintió el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas, cosa que siempre resultaba demasiado tierna ante los ojos de Yuuri.

—Yo sí. Pero además de eso… fueron las primeras mujeres y gemelas que he recibido. Sasha fue la primera vez que pude estar con Yuuri, y Kenji fue toda una sorpresa, junto con sus hermanos. Además, y creo que es lo más importante, por su futura existencia, yo pude conocer a Yuuri. enta de que estaba c adem la expresi grasa lol doctor trataron de ocultar ese roce de manos.

Los tres mayores alzaron su mirada a la expresión nerviosa de Brendan. Los dos peliplata estaban empezando a sentir empatía, pero a cada palabra del doctor, Yukie se sentía más y más alterada.

—Y… ¿eso porqué es importante? —preguntó Yukie, cuyo tono menospreciativo no fue ignorado por Yuuri.

—Porque… porque tu papá es una persona que cuando conocí… me hizo creer que existían personas que deban todo por quienes aman. En aquel momento, ese amor era para Víktor, lo entiendo. Pero…

—Yo creo que así se debió haber quedado.

—Yukie… ya hemos hablado de esto —intervino Yuuri, comenzando a sentir cierto fastidio por la actitud que su hija estaba tomando —Las cosas con tu papá… no tenían remedio, pero… pero creo que ambos podemos aceptar una segunda oportunidad si eso nos hace felices, e incluso si nos ayuda a sanar.

—Papá… ¿qué es lo que nos quieren decir? Porque es obvio que hay algo a lo que el doctor Fitzgerald quiere llegar —Viktoria apuró un poco la noticia, temiendo que la insensatez de su hermana terminara en algo que todos lamentaran.

—Yukie, Viktoria, Sasha… y hasta Kenji, porque él también es importante. Por el simple hecho de que son la familia de Yuuri y porque él los ama, yo… yo me veo en la obligación de explicar lo que está pasando entre nosotros —los tres Nikiforov se pusieron algo tensos, pero esperaron —Yo no creo que exista el amor a primera vista, pero si la atracción. Y con un poco más de tiempo… eso si genera amor. Y fue… precisamente lo que me pasó con Yuuri.

Con el mayor recato del que era capaz, tomó la mano del japonés y la subió a la mesa. Notaron con claridad los ligeros temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de los chicos, así que decidieron que debían decirlo.

—A raíz del problema que tuve con Víktor, que saben que terminó en nuestra separación definitiva, yo pude darme cuenta de que Brendan siempre había estado para mí a pesar de todo, incluso de lo que sentía por mí.

—Y por eso mismo pensé, y no me equivoqué, que podía ser de ayuda para él en esta situación —Brendan soltó las manos de Yuuri, y para sorpresa de todos, sujetó las pálidas manos de sus hijas —Sé que ustedes pueden entenderme. No es agradable ver que alguien a quien amamos está sufriendo y yo quería hacer algo por Yuuri. Es por eso por lo que… que le pedí que fuera mi pareja.

—Y es por eso por lo que yo acepté.

Ambos adultos tragaron en seco cuando vieron las miradas expectantes y los cuerpos trémulos de los chicos. Para ellos, saberlo era una cosa, pero que se los dijeran abiertamente era algo completamente distinto. Pero, a excepción de uno de ellos, podían entender a la perfección que era a lo que Brendan se refería. Incluso, podían sentirse agradecidos por eso.

Pero existía esa excepción, quien fue la primera e retirar la mano del cálido toque que Brendan trató de regalarle.

—Yo… yo creo que podemos ser amigos, ¿no? Si… si quieres a mi papá… supongo que está bien para mí —expresó Viktoria, secundada por Sasha. Brendan obtuvo unos valiosos instantes de tranquilidad, antes de que Yukie patrocinara la ruina de ese momento.

—Sólo han sido unos días —dijo, con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Lo sé, cariño. Entiendo que puede parecer apresurado para ustedes, pero…

—¡Pero a ti no te importa lo que nosotros podamos sentir! —gritó, llamando la atención de más de uno en el lugar.

—Yukie, no tienes porque gritarle a nadie —Yuuri trató de sonar relajado, pero también estaba cerca de explotar —Me importan más que nada, por eso les quería decir esto. Y tus hermanos lo están tomando bien.

—Ambos están siendo casi hipócritas —espetó. Sasha tembló, la paciencia de Yuuri terminó por agotarse y Viktoria vio todo rojo.

—¡Basta! ¡No te permito que les hables a tus hermanos así! Ellos no se…

—Que te digan lo que pensaron ayer cuando supieron que te quieres ir con él a América.

—Yo no… —Yuuri y Brenda cayeron en la cuenta de lo importante que eran esas palabras, porque solo una persona las había escuchado —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Entonces es cierto.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Yukie. Contesta lo que te pedí.

—Papá Víktor nos dijo eso ayer… él… estaba enojado y triste y… se enojó más porque ellas pelearon —explico Sasha con voz trémula.

—¿Víktor hizo qué? —la pregunta salió de la voz de Brendan, lo cual hizo que la mayor de las gemelas se alterara todavía más.

—¿Y qué importa si él nos lo dijo? Íbamos a saberlo de cualquier forma. Pero no estás negando que es cierto lo de América.

—Yukie, contrólate. No… no planeo hacer eso… No importa lo que Víktor te haya dicho, los tres estábamos enojados y no pensamos muy bien en lo que dijimos —Brendan trató de acercarse a la pelinegra, pero esta se levantó de la silla.

—Claro que importa lo que mi papá diga. Y quiera o no, el importa más que usted —Yukie terminó de ponerse la chamarra y tomar sus pertenencias. Le dirigió a Yuuri la pero mirada de reproche en su vida, y no se molestó en ver a Brendan —Si te lo estás preguntando… no. No acepto por nada esto. Pero haz lo que quieras, yo me quedo con Víktor.

Seguido de esas palabras, y de dejar estáticos a todos los presentes en la mesa, salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Aunque no pasaron más de cinco segundos para que Yuuri, completamente furioso con su hija, dejara a Kenji al cuidado de Viktoria y saliera detrás de Yukie. Y faltó menos tiempo para que el americano pidiera calma a los que se habían quedado y fuera detrás de ambos japoneses.

Yuuri encontró a su hija a punto de subir a un taxi y reaccionó como pocas veces lo había hecho. La sujetó del brazo, cerró la puerta del auto y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla para que quedara de frente a él.

—Vas a explicarme ahora mismo qué es lo que pasó ahí dentro —exigió, buscando no alterarse de más por sus bebés.

—Ya dije que lo que debía decir, papá. No voy a repetirlo.

—¿Víktor te dijo que dijeras esto?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

—Él acaba de tomar partido en algo que ya no es de su incumbencia. No tenía derecho alguno, por muy enojado que estuviera, a decir algo que es personal. Sólo nos compete a Brendan y a mí, y yo los hago partícipes porque son mis hijos, pero…

—Pero a ti lo único que te importa eres tú mismo —replicó la chica, y la primera lágrima hizo su aparición.

—Yukie… ¿crees que si no me importaran estaría haciendo esto? Quiero que hagamos esto juntos, porque…

—Yo no quiero hacerlo. No si eso significa que uno de mis padres sale lastimado por eso.

—¿Y supones que yo debo estar siempre con tal de que Víktor sea feliz? —Yuuri sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, pues ese era un pensamiento que lo había acompañado durante mucho tiempo —¿Yo no merezco buscar mi felicidad?

—¿Y tú crees que Víktor merece todo esto? —reclamó la chica, soltándose del agarre que Yuuri tenía sobre ella. Poco les importaba que fuera de noche, o que las persona los observaran.

—Yukie… yo pienso que Yuuri no merece lo que tu padre le hizo —Brendan llegó a tiempo de escuchar la conversación, y no pudo evitar intervenir.

—¡Eso a usted no le importa! ¡Sólo se está aprovechando de la situación!

Brendan se paralizó ante el grito de la chica, de la misma manera que Yuuri sintió que su mundo se venía abajo al ver las copiosas lágrimas que descendían por las tersas mejillas de Yukie. No se preguntó si debía hacer algo en su relación con Brendan, pero si se dio cuenta de que el lazo con su hija estaba casi deshecho.

—Yu… nadie se está aprovechando de nada…

—Él lo hace, papá. Y yo… yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso.

—No, Yukie, no es así —Brendan trató de tocar su hombro, pero ella lo apartó con su mano, descolocándolo —¿Puedes escucharme, por favor?

—Ya le dije que no quiero. Sólo deseo irme a mi casa con mi papá. Jamás voy a aceptar que ustedes…

—¡Bien, suficiente! Te lo voy a decir muy claro, Yukie. Voy a amar a Yuuri con o sin tu consentimiento —Yuuri se impresionó por las palabras de Brendan. Y sabía que sería duro para Yukie escucharlas, pero le hacía falta un poco de realidad —No hace falta que te portes como una niña caprichosa, porque sé que no lo eres. Puedes estar del lado de Yuuri y ver porque él también tenga su parte de felicidad, al igual que Víktor.

—¿Llama felicidad a querer meterse en la cama de mi papá? —soltó, sin razonar o pensar en lo que decía.

—¡Yukie! ¡Tu padre acaba de meter a una mujer a la casa! También deberías preguntarle lo mismo —Yuuri reaccionó inmediatamente, externando lo que, estaba seguro, iba a pasar entre Viktor y Laryssa.

—¡Ella sólo quiere ayudar!

—O buscar hacer lo mismo que supones que yo estoy haciendo con tu padre.

Esas últimas palabras bastaron para que a Yukie no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que cualquiera de los dos tenía que decir. El atrevimiento de Brendan fue suficiente para que echara a correr del lugar sin atender a las exigencias de Yuuri para que volviera.

Ese fue el momento justo en el que Yukie y Yuuri se partieron, cuando su relación terminó de romperse sin que pudieran entenderse.

Ella solo pudo encontrar un refugio y alguien que parecía entenderla en Víktor, quien, apenas terminó de escuchar lo que había pasado, soltó a su hija y salió hecho una furia de su casa. Para él, Yuuri había rebasado los límites de dejar que su conquista interviniera en la familia. Brendan había conseguido que todo el odio se acumulara, pues podía haber robado el amor de Yuuri, pero nada justificaba que hubiera lastimado a su hija de esa forma. Y Víktor no iba a quedarse a esperar a que el japonés lo resolviera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Bueno, tardé relativamente menos en traer el capítulo. Creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, sólo una petición para todos. Sí hay algo que no ha entendido, una duda o un asunto que no he resuelto, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor, porque se acercan los momentos cruciales y quiero dejar resuelto lo que debe quedar así antes de que todo empeore.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, así que me voy. Como siempre, gracias por leer el capítulo, por los comentarios, los votos y reviews. Me motivan como no tienen idea. ¡Un abrazo a todos! (Por favor, no me maten)**

 **Zryvanierkic: Sabes que mamá Laryssa es necesaria, y yo sé que la quieres muy en el fondo de tu corazón *se esconde para que no la apedree*. Pues no es que el Brenduuri sea mi nuevo pastor, pero ¿quién no caería ante semejante hombre? Además de astuto, tiene verbo (que se le pasó en este capítulo). Por otro lado… tenemos que hablar del capítulo 39 antes de que mi cerebro colapse. ¡Gracias por ayudarme? *Cae en la trampa de Yuuri desnudo antes que Brendan* ¡No me arrepiento de nada!**

 **Iamyuurikatzuki: ¡Y yo te amo por amar el fic! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Por otro lado, como ya he dicho varias veces, Viktoria sí se irá con Yurio a Rusia, pero las condiciones en las que se dará son mi secreto, y no falta demasiado en realidad. Totalmente comprensible que no te agraden ni Laryssa ni Yukie, pero ambas tienen sus motivos y ya veremos cuáles, tal vez, aunque te siga cayendo mal, la entiendas un poco. Y sobre el Brenduuri… pues creo que… sí, fue algo de manipulación, pero vamos, tenía un buen punto el hombre. Creo que, por el simple hecho de agarrarle gusto a este drama, ya nos volvimos grados más allá de dramáticas, así que tranquilidad. ¡Un abrazo y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!**

 **Haru: Espero que no estés comiendo nada que te pueda dar gastritis después de esto. Bueno, yo si perdonaría un poco a Yuuri por su embarazo, pero creo que te daré la razón en lo que refiere a Brendan. Testosterona pura incitando a decir cosas tontas. Es bueno, pero tampoco es la cosa más paciente del mundo. Van a estar juntos de nuevo, eso déjamelo a mí, pero serán golpes muy fuertes para que ambos se den cuenta de que están siendo unos idiotas, aunque a Brendan si le dure el gusto (jejeje). Y sobre Laryssa… mejor no dirá nada, solo que también Víktor tiene sus culpas y no la tendrá fácil, a pesar de ella. No lo tomo personal jajaja, pero me encantas tus reflexiones, aunque odies a Yuuri. desahógate lo que quieras. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Cotita83: Pues creo que ahora te diste cuenta de que Víktor no es el único con la capacidad de decir tonterías y que, si bien Yukie se comportó pésimo, Brendan no tenía derecho de decir muchas cosas por más que buscara conciliar la situación. Pero tranquila que habrá Brenduuri y una relación más pacífica entre ciertos dos personajes a futuro. ¡Un saludo!**


	39. Después de abandonarnos

**Capítulo 39: Después de abandonarnos**

—¡No! ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No vayas!

Pero las súplicas de Yukie no fueron escuchadas y en menos tiempo del que se imaginó, Víktor la sujetaba de la mano y le pedía, o casi exigía, que subiera al auto. El ruso apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, y por supuesto no se dio cuenta que había dejado a Laryssa en su casa. Pero justo en ese momento, su mente era un completo caos de furia y reproche contra aquel, o aquellos, que habían osado lastimar a su hija, la misma que seguía sollozando y temblando en el asiento del copiloto. Seguía sin poder creer que Yuuri hubiera sido capaz de que alguien que no fuera alguno de los dos le levantara la voz a Yukie, que lo dejara atreverse a lanzar injurias contra su persona. Tuvo la profunda necesidad de estrellar el celular contra el tablero, pero tenía que responder esa llamada.

—Yuuri…

" _¡Víktor! Por favor, dime que mi hija está contigo. No contesta mis llamadas y…"_

—¿Qué no se suponía que estaba a tu cuidado? —preguntó, casi gritó.

" _Lo sé, lo sé"_ —la voz del japonés sonaba desesperada, como si se la vida se le estuviera escapando — _"Tuve un problema con ella y… se fue. Quisimos alcanzarla, pero no la encontramos y…"_

—¿Cómo demonios puedes perderla, Yuuri? ¿Por un problema ella se fue? Dudo que por un problema sencillo ella haya escapado de tu cuidado.

" _Víktor, por favor. Después me gritas lo que quieras, pero ahora sólo necesito saber que por lo menos sabes dónde está…"_

—¿Porqué tendría que hacer eso? No estás teniendo la responsabilidad que juraste y…

" _¡Por favor! Víktor… Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo necesito saber eso. Ella…"_

—Ella está conmigo —bufó, sin importarle que, del otro lado de la línea, Yuuri se estuviera deshaciendo en desesperación —Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

" _¿Pero de que…?"_

—Tu novio va a tener que darme una buena explicación para las lágrimas de mi hija si no quiere que termine con él.

Y colgó antes de que Yuuri pudiera terminar de salir de su asombro y pánico. A su lado, Yukie tiritaba, no de frío, pero sí de verdadero miedo. Podía jurar que nunca había visto tanto enojo en la persona de su padre como en ese momento. Sabía que, de algún modo, ella lo había provocado, pero cuando era ella la que gritaba, no pudo imaginarse que todo terminaría de esa forma. Sí, podía detestar al hombre que se había quedado con el amor de su papá Yuuri, pero a este, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieran, no podía odiarlo, y ahora estaba casi aterrada por lo que Víktor llegara a hacer, pues en ese caso, sería completamente su culpa.

El camino se hizo eterno para Víktor, pero ni siquiera eso aminoró el enojo que corroía en su interior. Cada palabra de Yukie resonaba en su mente y no era capaz de comprender porque Yuuri había dejado que Brendan fuera tan lejos al reprender de esa forma a la hija de ambos. Entendía a la perfección que la actitud de las gemelas podía no ser siempre la mejor. Sabía de sobra los errores que ambas cometían. Pero se suponía que para eso estaban ellos, para corregirlas y protegerlas. De ellas y de los demás. Precisamente por eso no terminaba de comprender como era que Yuuri no había hecho nada cuando el primer grito del americano salió en dirección a Yukie.

Por eso, su enojo estuvo completo cuando los vio a la distancia, a Yuuri delante de él, como si estuviera dispuesto a defenderlo, cuando Yukie tembló al ver a su padre y su mueca se transformó en rencor al reconocer la figura de Brendan. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar pasar eso?

—Papá… —Yukie lo sujetó de la mano cuando se estacionaron frente al hotel —Por favor… déjalo pasar. Yo… tal vez yo…

—No, amor. No es lo que tú hayas hecho. Es a lo que ese idiota se atrevió y Yuuri permitió —Víktor le acarició la mejilla para retirar los rastros del pasado llanto —Quédate aquí hasta que yo te diga, tengo que hablar con ellos.

—Lo que quieres decir es que vas a gritarles —su voz salió en un susurro y bajó la mirada.

—Nadie se mete contigo si estoy yo para defenderte, ni siquiera tu padre —le dio un beso en su cabello negro y alborotado, después de abrazarla con un brazo por el cuello.

Salió a la cálida noche para encontrarse con la pareja que lo esperaba. Ver a Yuuri tomado de la mano de Brendan lo impactó, pero recordar que ese hombre se estaba aprovechando y queriendo obtener derechos sobre los hijos de Yuuri que no le correspondían, hizo que la llama de la exasperación y la cólera volviera a encenderse. Caminó hasta donde estaba ellos, tolerando su impulso violento, o por lo menos tratando de controlarlo.

—Víktor… —Yuuri se soltó del firme agarre que Brendan mantenía sobre él y fue al encuentro del ruso —Escucha, tenemos que…

—¿Hablar? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que hablemos? —lo interrumpió, logrando que Yuuri se diera cuenta de que no solo estaba molesto, era algo más profundo que eso.

—No sé lo que te haya dicho Yukie, pero puedo explicarlo —al ver que el ruso callaba, pero que veía con insistencia al doctor detrás de él, trató de apresurar la aclaración —Ella… había tenido durante toda la mañana una actitud muy extraña e irritante. Incluso cuando estábamos en el consultorio. Antes de que huyera… Brendan y yo tratamos de explicarles que somos pareja… y la reacción de Yukie fue francamente grosera.

—Tiene derecho a que la noticia no le parezca. No porque seas su padre debe aceptar lo que haces.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque ella, Viktoria y Sasha sabían lo que estaba pasando sin que yo se lo dijera —la mirada retadora de Yuuri casi heló a Víktor, si no fuera porque esté recordó que, aunque había hecho mal, tenía motivos más grandes que los de su ex pareja para estar enojado.

—Está bien, lo admito —aceptó, demasiado altivo para el gusto de Yuuri —Sí, yo les dije que tú y… él ya eran pareja.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —fue Brendan el que intervino, hastiado de que Víktor se estuviera comportando tan altanero —¡Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia!

—¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidaba…

Yuuri vio todo en cámara lenta. Víktor sencillamente lo apartó de su lado con el brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su puño se estrellaba contra la mejilla de Brendan. Fuerte, certero, lo suficiente para que el hombre americano cayera y sintiera todo el peso del sincero odio que Víktor estaba generando hacia él.

El doctor tuvo unos pocos segundos de inconciencia, en los que le costó entender que era lo que estaba pasando, porqué había caído. Fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Yuuri colérica que ató cabos. Víktor lo había golpeado, y apenas sabía porqué.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Víktor? —Yuuri empujó lo que pudo al ruso, desconcertado e iracundo por esa reacción.

—¿A mí? ¡Cómo se atreve él!

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo? ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo todo! ¡Te estás portando como un imbécil!

—¡Me atrevo de la misma forma en la que el osó gritarle a mi hija! —Víktor hizo lo mejor que pudo para no cargar contra Brendan una vez más.

—Tu hija… estaba insinuando que solo quiero estar con Yuuri para acostarme con él —Brendan se levantó del suelo bajo la lacerante mirada de Víktor, que estaba siendo retenido por el japonés.

—¿Y por eso creíste que tenías el derecho a gritarle? —Víktor se soltó de Yuuri y fue al encuentro de Brendan, quien a pesar de que trató de detenerlo, sue sujeto de las solapas de su gabardina —¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?

—¡Víktor! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!

—No, Yuuri, no intervengas —Brendan hizo lo que pudo para alejar a Yuuri de ambos, y luego se dirigió al peliplata —Tienes razón, no soy nadie para reprender a tu hija, y le pediré perdón en cuanto lo vea. Pero si soy alguien para exigirte una explicación al porqué hablaste de algo que no te corresponde.

—¡Tiene que ver conmigo, te guste o no! Son mis hijos, y él sigue siendo mi esposo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —el hecho de imaginarse a Yuuri al lado de Víktor, sufriendo en silencio por esas cosas que Víktor hacía, hizo que Brendan se sintiera igual o más colérico que el ruso —¿Cómo puedes siquiera pretender que aún tienes un derecho después de que te has portado como el más imbécil de las parejas?

—¡No te permito…!

—¡Lo diré de cualquier forma! —Brendan apartó los brazos de Víktor, apenas dándose cuenta de que Yuuri estaba observando todo prácticamente paralizado —Yuuri no es más tuyo, nunca lo fue. ¡No te mereces todo lo que él dio por ti!

—Brendan…por favor, no… —Yuuri apenas tuvo el reflejo de levantar su mano para tratar de calmar a su pareja, pero fue ignorado por ambos.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas… —murmuró Víktor, conteniendo sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre él.

—La tengo, y mucho mejor que tú. Soy yo el que vio como él daba más de lo que tenía porque quería verte feliz. Yo soy quien lo escuchó llorar cuando dudó de ti. Yo fui el que trató de entender porque tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, de que algún día te cansaras. ¡Y sólo mira lo que pasó!

—Lo que no entiendes, Brendan, es que yo nunca le pedí que hiciera todo eso. ¡Escondió todo de mí! ¡Nunca me preguntó si era lo que yo quería! —Víktor sintió la mirada penetrante de Yuuri sobre él, suspiró y dirigió su molesta, pero derrotada expresión al japonés —Nunca me preguntaste si era lo que yo quería.

—¡Hice todo porque quería verte feliz! ¡No quería que dejaras de amarme!

—Nunca me hizo falta todo eso… ¡Nunca quise que hicieras nada por mí! ¡Te amo, así como eres! No hacía falta que lo arruinaras pensando y haciendo cosas sin sentido.

—¡Tú fuiste el que metió a esa mujer a la vida de ambos! —Brendan volvió a tomar la palabra, captando a la perfección como la compostura de Yuuri amenazaba con romperse.

—¿Esa mujer? ¿Tú que sabes de lo que ella es o hace? ¡Nunca, y eso hasta él lo sabe, hice algo con Laryssa como para que él desconfiara de mí!

—¿Eres estúpido? ¡Le dijiste que te ibas a acostar con ella cuando Yuuri trataba de decirte que estaba embarazado de ti!

—¿Pero qué…?

—Sí, Víktor, conozco perfectamente la historia porque era el único que podía entender todo lo que él sufrió por tu culpa.

—¡Él pensó lo que quiso! ¡Por Dios, me hizo creer que me había engañado! ¿Quién diablos pensó en lo que yo sentí? Y, de cualquier manera, no hice nada para que el desconfiara.

—¡Bastó con que lo insinuaras! ¿Cómo querías que Yuuri viviera seguro de lo que sentías por él si a los primeros problemas amenazas con ir a revolcarte con una de tus ex novias?

—¿Y él cómo esperaba que yo confiara si nunca me decía lo que pasaba o lo que sentía?

—O tal vez nunca te interesó saberlo.

—¡Cállate!

El rostro de Brendan se vio golpeado una segunda vez en la noche, mientras que la cara de Víktor tenía una herida aún más profunda. Y no fue precisamente por la bofetada que recibió apenas el americano cayó al suelo. Era más por quién y porqué lo había hecho.

Yuuri respiraba con dificultad y no hacía nada por ocultar las copiosas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. A pesar de que su mano adoptó en leve color rojizo, no le prestó atención. Un azul casi iracundo y un café decepcionado se enfrentaron durante unos segundos, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el sepulcral silencio que se instaló en todos.

—¡Nunca te interesó! No había modo de que… siguiera confiando en ti. Ella está ahí, en casa. No necesito más prueba que esa.

—Y yo no podía seguir haciéndolo si me ocultabas todo lo importante. Pero… creo que ya estás bien. Si puedes confiar en él… —Víktor le dirigió otra mirada despectiva a Brendan, quien se tallaba la mejilla enrojecida —… y yo la tengo a ella… entonces ya no soy requerido, y yo ya no te necesito.

Yuuri decidió no decir nada más ante las palabras de Víktor, pues era, tal vez, de las pocas veces en que se dirían lo que verdaderamente sentían, por muy doloroso que sonara, si estaba siendo sincero, iba a respetarlo.

—Sin embargo… —el ruso volvió a hablar, pero su voz caló como el hielo, y el que las recibió sintió una extraña e intimidante sensación —Nada de esto tiene que ver a lo que vine. Porque me importa un demonio que seas el novio de él, pero no tienes el mínimo derecho ni justificación razonable para que le hayas gritado a Yukie, mucho menos a hablar de mi vida de la forma en la que lo hiciste frente a ella.

—Y tu hija tampoco tenía derecho a insinuar que mi relación con Yuuri se basa en querer acostarme con él —se defendió Brendan, notando que una figura delgada descendía del auto del ruso —Además, si vamos a hablar de derechos, tú no tienes ninguno que para poder llegar aquí y golpearme.

—Doctor, yo… yo no voy a disculparme por lo que dije.

—¡Yukie! —Yuuri se alteró lo indecible cuando vio a la pelinegra colocarse al lado de Víktor y tomar su mano.

—No, papá. Porque sé que todo es cierto. Y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

—Lamento que lo veas así, Yukie —dijo Brendan, serenando sus impulsos de volver a decir algo que pudiera herir a la chica —Pero como te lo dije antes, no necesito de tu aprobación para que lo haga. Ya eres lo suficientemente grande para entender.

—Además… no todos estamos en contra de esto —Víktor iba a replicar, cuando la voz de Viktoria junto a Brendan lo interrumpió —Yo… yo no creo que Yuuri no deba intentarlo.

—Pero Viktoria…

—Lo siento, Víktor. Pero no… no estoy segura de que alguna vez hayas demostrado que entiendes lo que él… o nosotros sentimos —la peliplata bajó la mirada, nerviosa por encontrarse con los fríos ojos de su padre —Sé que el doctor Fitzgerald no necesita de nuestra aprobación, pero de cualquier forma se la doy. Porque a mí si me interesa que papá sea feliz.

—Traidora… —escuchó murmurar a Yukie.

—¡Tú te estás poniéndote del lado de uno de ellos! ¡No tengo que pasar esto!

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que no dices esto porque sigues enojada con Víktor por tu estúpida rabieta del salto?

Ambos padres tuvieron que intervenir cuando se percataron de que los gritos entre ambas aumentaron rápidamente de intensidad y Viktoria estaba avanzando de forma demasiado retadora hacia su hermana.

—Basta, las dos —Yuuri sujetó a la rusa del hombro para evitar que la discusión entre las gemelas continuara —Este no es un asunto en el que tengan que intervenir.

—Todo lo contario —espetó Víktor, cruzándose de brazos, por delante de Yukie —Ellos, más que cualquiera, tienen el derecho a intervenir. Porque somos nosotros, sus papás, por los que inició el problema. Y eres tú, su padre, el que dejó que alguien ajeno a la familia le gritara e hiciera a tu hija.

—Víktor, eso no… ya te dije que…

—No me interesa tu justificación. Ella sufrió y no hay más. Si eres lo bastante incompetente para cuidar de ellos, creo que lo mejor es que…

—¡Ni siquiera pienses en alejarlos de Yuuri! —Brendan se exasperó al darse cuenta del rumbo que las palabras del ruso tomaban y de la piel cada vez más pálida de su pareja —Acepto mi responsabilidad, pero…

—Pero tú, te lo repito, no eres nadie para opinar sobre cualquiera de los cuatro. Si yo pienso que no es seguro dejar a los niños con Yuuri…

—No piensas eso, Víktor —cortó el japonés, frenando la sensación de llorar —Sabes que no hay nadie que los cuide como yo. Ni siquiera tú. Y no puedes simplemente evitar que los vea porque eso no haría bien a ninguno de ellos. Sasha… a él le gusta estar conmigo, y Kenji es solo un bebé que no entiende lo que pasa.

—Por favor, Nikiforov —el tono en la voz del doctor, que delataba una profunda petición, sorprendió a todos —No por mí les vas a quitar a tus hijos el derecho de ver a su padre. Sí, tal vez fui grosero con Yukie porque ambos estábamos enfadados, pero a mí me interesa que Yuuri y los niños estén bien. Sobre todo, los que todavía no nacen.

—Mis hermanos y yo también queremos ver a papá. Ni ellos ni yo tenemos que pegar las consecuencias de que a Yukie no le parezca algo y sea arrogante —tanto Víktor como la aludida sintieron a la rusa cada vez más lejos de su alcance sentimental, de lo que trataban de que fuera una familia —Si ella no quiere ver a ninguno de los dos, es libre de hacerlo. Pero yo me rehúso a no ver a Yuuri, y si… si aun así me lo prohíbes, entonces estás avisado de que te desobedeceré las veces que sean necesarias.

Era confuso para Viktoria verse rodeada de miradas angustiadas, agradecidas, decepcionadas y recriminatorias. Pero si algo le había enseñado el dueño de una de ellas era a no aceptar una injusticia, aunque él mismo fuera partícipe de varias. Y si estaban a punto de cometer la peor de todas, ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No tenían porque prohibir que estuviera con su padre. Si había un novio o no, ese no era un problema, no para ella si con eso Yuuri se sentía cómodo. También estaba dispuesta a defenderlo a él, sin importar de quien.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, Viktoria? —retó el ruso, casi esperando que su hija se retractara y sabiendo de sobra que no lo haría.

—Completamente —contestó con firmeza, sujeta de la mano de Yuuri.

—Esto no es necesario, Víktor. Además, Brendan ya ha pedido disculpas y… Yukie ha dejado claro su punto. Por favor, no lleguemos a esos extremos, no ahora —pidió Yuuri, regalando a Viktor de una mirada que solo ellos dos conocían. Una que trataba de hacerse entender, de suplicar por un poco de entendimiento a través de algo que se habían jurado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Papá… —Yukie apretó el brazo de Víktor para que la mirara, pues lo vio algo ausente en la expresión del japonés —… está bien. Y… bueno… acepto las disculpas del doctor, pero… mis hermanitos.

—¿Eh?

—No tienen la culpa. Yo… puedo tratar de… bueno, eso... para que los bebés estén tranquilos.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Víktor, quien seguía completamente enojado, pero estaba analizando cada palabra que había escuchado. Apenas podía reconocer cual era la verdadera razón por la que había actuado de manera tan abrupta. Sí, estaba furioso por el atrevimiento con su hija, pero no eso no lo era todo. Había algo más que no podía expresar en palabras, solo sentía como si lo quemara desde adentro. ¿Decepción? ¿Celos? ¿O iba más allá de eso?

—Víktor…

—Ve por mis hijos, Yuuri. Ya es muy tarde para que estén despiertos —dijo, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su auto. Al escuchar un sonido de sorpresa, casi sollozo —Yo… creo que… ellos pueden escoger el tiempo que quieran estar contigo. Y si no lo desean, pues también son libres de eso.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a discutir sobre esto?

—¿Para qué, Yuuri? Hace un momento acabas de decir que tú tampoco me necesitas, y si es lo mismo conmigo, ¿cuál es el sentido de que crucemos una palabra? Lo único que nos interesa del otro son nuestros hijos, y eso incluye a los bebés.

—Brendan… ¿puedes ir por Sasha y Kenji? Está con mi mamá —sin mirarlo, Yuuri sacó una excusa para quedarse un momento minúsculo a solas con Víktor. Brendan entendió y marchó hacia el hotel sin decir una sola palabra más. Luego, se dirigió a sus hijas —Yukie, Viktoria, vayan al auto de su padre.

—Pero papá…

—Viktoria… —Yuuri le dio un apretón ligero a su mano y dejó un beso en sus plateados cabellos para después ponerse a la altura de su rostro —No vas a dejar de verme, yo no permitiría que eso pasara. Sólo ayúdame con esto hoy, por favor.

—Solo porque tú me lo pides —Viktoria devolvió el beso en la mejilla del pelinegro y se alejó, seguida de su hermana que decidió no decir una palabra más a Yuuri.

Apenas se vieron solos, Víktor y Yuuri tuvieron un momento en el que no dijeron nada. Con sólo observarse bastaba para que entendieran lo que el otro sentía y, aun así, no era sencillo para ninguno de los dos. El problema no era ceder, ni el orgullo, ni los gritos. Era que el daño ya estaba hecho, que se habían destrozado y que cada parte que guardaba una esperanza había sido escondida por su propia voluntad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con todo esto, Víktor? ¿Separarme de ellos o que me odien porque quiero intentar algo con otra persona? —Yuuri rompió el sensible silencio, haciendo que el ruso ocultara su rostro entre su flequillo plateado.

—No te voy a separar de ellos, y no quiero que te odien —contestó en un susurro.

—¿Entonces porqué tenemos que pasar por esto? ¿Porqué quieres tú que pasemos por esto? Te pedí que tratáramos de ser amigos, por ellos y por nosotros.

—¿Tengo cara de que sea eso lo que quiero? No… no puedo, Yuuri. Si… si quieres algo de mí…que no sea más que el título de padre de hijos en común. No… no significa que te voy a descuidar. Estás embarazado, después de todo, y son mis bebés.

—Sólo es por eso, ¿cierto? ¿Ya no… hay nada más por lo que… quisieras quedarte aquí?

Hubiera querido gritarlo, hubiera querido hacer muchas cosas para demostrarle lo contrario, pero no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente válida para los dos. Uno de ellos ya había tomado su camino y Víktor no haría más que dejarlo ir. Por la misma razón por la que le hubiera gustado quedarse, por la misma razón que lo quemaba por dentro y lo hacía hervir al imaginárselo en brazos que no eran los suyos.

—No. No hay razones, y no quiero quedarme.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de despedir a sus hijos y ver con pesadumbre como el auto con ellos dentro se alejaba en medio de la pesada noche, Yuuri entró al hotel con la cabeza doliéndole como pocas veces. Rechazó la insistencia de Hiroko y Mari por entender que es lo que había pasado, pues hasta los interiores del local se habían escuchado los gritos. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue lograr que aceptara una taza de té verde e indicarle que Brendan había pasado por un poco de hielo y se había ido a descansar a su propio cuarto.

Con paso sigiloso, caminó por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que resguardaba al americano. Como si fuera un gran reto, tocó dos veces, tembloroso.

—Brendan… ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó, al no recibir una inmediata respuesta.

—Perdón, no estaba en condiciones —Brendan abrió la puerta rápidamente, con un sencillo pantalón de pijama y su torso trabajado al descubierto, además de un pañuelo húmedo en la mano.

—¿Q… qué…? ¡Lo siento! ¿Te interrumpí? —Yuuri enrojeció rápidamente ante la visión del cuerpo de su pareja, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el americano.

—No, en lo absoluto. Estaba… por acostarme. Me ponía una comprensa fría para evitar que se inflame demasiado —indicó, señalando a su mejilla que se empezaba a tornar rojiza.

—Esto es completamente mi culpa. De verdad, lo siento —el japonés bajó la mirada y tomó de la mano de su novio el pedazo de tela que envolvía un conjunto de hielo —¿Pu… puedo ayudarte con… eso?

—Yuuri… en primer lugar, no es tu culpa que él reaccione de esa manera y fue más mi responsabilidad que la tuya. Segundo… no tienes que hacer esto.

—Pero… eh… ¿me dejas hacerlo? Que se cómo… agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí ahí.

—Está bien —suspiró, y le abrió la puerta —Yo… bueno, esta acostado y tú debes estar cansado, así que la cama estará bien, ¿no crees?

Yuuri asintió y entró con cautela, esperando a que el castaño se sentara para el mismo. Quedaron de frente y con el mayor cuidado del que era posible pasó el paño por los pómulos blancos del médico, quien al primer contacto emitió un leve quejido.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó inmediatamente, escondiendo su propio rostro entre sus manos —De verdad lo lamento… Víktor no tenía porque…

—¡Yuuri! —Brendan se movió lo suficiente para quedar pegado al cuerpo del japonés, envolviéndolo al momento en un fuerte abrazo, aprovechando para darle algunos pequeños besos en su cabello —Amor… olvida lo que pasó, por favor. Yo me busqué esto, pero estoy bien. Me preocupa que tú no lo estés. Ya sabes que no está bien en ningún sentido que te estreses. Tus bebés, sobre todo el pequeño, lo resienten.

—Lo sé… lo sé. Pero…

—Ya. Ya fue suficiente, cariño. Por favor.

Le resultó tan indefenso y vulnerable, que Brendan se percataba de que, además de su casi innato deseo de protegerlo, era su necesidad de demostrarle que podía contar con él de todas las formas que fueran posibles.

Lo despegó con cuidado del abrazo y sostuvo entre sus manos el pálido rostro de Yuuri. apenas tuvo tiempo de contemplar los ojos castaños que lo miraban adelante, cuando sintió como sus labios eran capturados por los del japonés. Anhelantes, trémulos e infinitamente suaves. No hubo modo de que se resistiera a ellos, de que cediera a su encanto natural.

Poco a poco, sus cuerpos se juntaron y Brendan fue recostando de poco y con ligereza el cuerpo de Yuuri sobre el colchón, cuidando el espacio entre su abdomen y el vientre crecido. Leves jadeos y respiraciones desacompasadas. Caricias atrevidas y cuerpos completamente nuevos que explorar.

Yuuri se entregó a esa noche que se limitó a conocerse y explorarse en la barrera de las mimos, besos y roces que erizaban su piel. Conocerlo de esa manera, aprender algunas de sus expresiones y sentir nuevas sensaciones fue como un fresco respiro. Era como encontrarse con otro sentimiento.

Y era reconfortante.

Y no era él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando se encontraron en casa, fue Laryssa quien los recibió y recibió un abrazo entusiasta del joven ruso y el bebé. Sin embargo, hasta ella pudo notar los nervios crispados de Víktor y sus hijas. Viktoria se limitó a saludar con la cabeza a la invitada y se marchó a su cuarto, sin el mínimo ánimo de querer entablar una conversación con nadie en ese lugar. Yukie, por el contrario, se quedó de pie junto a su padre, sintiendo como la mirada de la rusa estaba clavada en ella. En esos instantes, y durante bastante tiempo después, la presencia de Laryssa en su casa la hizo sentir incómoda e intimidada.

—¿Ya cenaron? —preguntó la rusa, sonriéndole a la chica.

—Sí, en… en el hotel.

—Entonces creo que es momento de que se vayan a dormir.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que Kenji…

—Yukie, por favor —Víktor puso una mano sobre su hombro, sintiéndose abatido —Nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Ve a tu cuarto y ya encontraremos que hacer mañana.

La pelinegra asintió y después de darle unos de los abrazos más fuertes que había dado a Víktor, se despidió de Laryssa con un escueto "Buenas noches" y salió prácticamente corriendo a su habitación.

Sin decir una sola palabra entre ellos, Laryssa fue a sentarse a la pequeña cocina para terminar su café mientras Víktor arropaba a sus dos hijos menores, quienes, para consuelo del ruso, no notaron lo profundo que era su cansancio.

Por fin, después de media hora de caminar de un lado a otro por la casa y asegurarse de que los cuatro Nikiforov estuvieran en sus respectivas camas con el sueño cernido sobre ellos, Víktor se reunió con Laryssa a tomar una taza de té verde, mismo que lo ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Un hábito adquirido y aprendido.

—Se complicó todo, ¿no es así? —ella sorbió del último vestigio de café en su taza. Se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en cada hombro de Víktor, proporcionándole de masajes, haciendo presión en los músculos que se formaban en el arco de su cuello, arrancando un leve sonido de satisfacción.

—Me estoy cansando de esto —le contestó, tallando sus sienes.

—Víktor… ¿porqué te afecta que Yuuri haya decidido estar con alguien más?

—Yo no estaba de acuerdo en el divorcio. Y si acepté fue porque él ya no quería seguir con esto. Pero eso no significa que yo deje de… ¡Auch!

—Lo siento —Laryssa sobó en donde había ejercido una fuerte presión antes de que el peliplata siguiera hablando —Vitya, querido… yo… puedo entender lo que sientes, pero… ¿eso es justo para ti? Porque tú estás aquí, cansado y dolido, mientras él probablemente está en sus brazos.

—Lary… no sigas. Eso me queda claro.

—¿Y porqué tienes que seguir esperando y tolerando? Tú también tienes derecho a escoger nuevas cosas, a cambiar lo que ya eres.

—No… no puedo. Los niños… ellas…

—Tus hijos te tendrán que entender si hicieron lo mismo con Yuuri —Laryssa volvió a estar frente a Víktor, acariciando sus mejillas —Tú sabes quienes estaremos para ti siempre que lo necesites y…

Laryssa se quedó casi paralizada cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Víktor posarse sobre la de ella, cubriéndola en su totalidad y cerrándola lentamente. Ojos verdes y azules se encontraron en el aire y ambos corazones latieron con lo que, suponían, era un sentimiento de antaño, conocido, pero igual de sorprendente.

En medio de esa oscuridad, de la incertidumbre y la congoja, dos pares de labios se encontraron frenéticos, desesperados, ansiosos por el reencuentro y expectantes por el futuro.

Las varoniles manos volvieron a recorrer las féminas curvas, que se sabía de memoria y que seguían siendo casi igual de hechizantes como tantos años atrás. Delinearon el perfumado cuello y bajaron hasta los límites de la espalda. Las caricias de ella se apoderaron del contorno de su pecho, del marcado abdomen y de las fuertes caderas, de las que sería presa esa misma noche. Sin preguntas o dudas, exasperados por reencontrase con aquellos que creyeron abandonado.

Fue impulsivo, sí.

Fue necesidad, tal vez.

Pero no fue como con él. Eso era seguro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Yo sé que para este punto del capítulo muchos tendrán ganas de asesinarme. Pero no, si lo hacen no sabrán como termina esto así que les recomiendo guardar cualquier cosa con potencial de herirme. Como les dije, el capítulo lo escribí dos veces porque la computadora entró en pánico con las peleas, pero sí, me gustó más como quedó la segunda vez, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Como ya se dieron cuenta, esta historia está participando de los YoIceAwards 2017. Me encantaría tener su apoyo, pero sería genial ver que ustedes también participen. Son buenas oportunidades para darse a conocer y encontrar joyas ocultas.**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Saben que amo y agradezco infinitamente cada comentario, review, voto, compartida o lo que sea que quieran dejarme. ¡Saludos a todos y muchos abrazos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Bueno, supongo que después de todo lo que pasó, es lógico que sea algo maduro el monólogo interno de Yuuri, pero igual no lo tomará tan bien cuando se entere. Jajaja, lo siento, pero no le duró mucho la desilusión a Laryssa, aunque ya reconsideré lo que platicábamos y dejaré ese momento como una sorpresa. Y mi Yukie… pues lo siento por ella, porque a partir del siguiente empieza su penitencia. Y mira que estoy ansiosa por escribirlo, además de que me acabo de dar cuenta de que quedan, en suma y exagerando, seis o siete capítulos para que todo explote. ¡Vamos por el siguiente! CofcofVyBsitendránfuturocCofCof.**

 **Haru: Supongo que algunos, como tú, pueden entender que no es del todo ilógico que Yukie reaccione de la manera en la que lo hace, pero si, también exagera a veces. Y ahora que ya entiendo tu descontento con Brendan, creo que puedo decirte tranquilamente que será interesante de ver el acercamiento entre él y Yukie, y si termina por ceder (ay aja). Laryssa es todo un caso con muchas facetas. Me gusta verla cariñosa con alguien, el instinto maternal perdido, pero ella no es así siempre así que puedes volver a odiarla cuando quieras. Vamos a decir que este round de golpes fue para Víktor, nada más porque el otro es prudente. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejándote ver por aquí. ¡Un enorme abrazo!**

 **Serena Nightray: A estas alturas de la vida, el hecho de que el drama te deje satisfecha me basta. Y si te entusiasma la destrucción, pues en no más de diez capítulos se vendrá todo el drama faltante, y de ahí, todos a reconstruir. ¡Saludos! Y ya deja de asustarme.**

 **Deikan: Pues mira que estás haciendo justicia con la situación, y es más o menos la forma en la que yo la veo. Esto está lleno de malas decisiones, pero, en fin, ya se les devolverá todo y con creces. Siento que lo que pasa con Víktor es que peca de impulsivo e inocente, así llegó Laryssa a esa casa y así pasó lo que pasó en este cap. Y Yuuri es permisivo y precipitado, y por eso está Brendan donde está jajaja. No sé, Brendan y Yukie me resultan personajes interesantes. No son mis favoritos, pero vaya que son interesantes. Está bien si no te pasas por el grupo, porque si suelen salirse algunas cositas, no tan importante, pero spoilers después de todo. Respecto a tus preguntas. Sí, habrá lemon de ambas parejas, pero no porque a mí se me antoja (solo un poco) sino que son necesarios (algo) en el desarrollo. Y si te digo como Viktoria tomará la decisión, te estaría arruinando el punto más problemático de esto. Tú dime si quieres saberlo. ¡Gracias por los ánimos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!**

 **Serenity usagi: Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerla. ¡Me encanta que te encante! Sí, no te preocupes, que habrá muchas cosas en esta historia que, después de todo, es Viktuuri. No te suicides que aún queda drama y cosas bonitas, lo juro. Siempre puedes darte una vuelta al otro fic, ese si está lleno de melosidades y es como la precuela de este. Te va a gustar. ¡Gracias y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!**

 **Cotita83: Creo que este cap te dejó peor que el anterior, pero en mi defensa, se vienen cosas más interesantes. En realidad, todos se están portando como niños y están cometiendo errores garrafales, pero insisto en que todos recibirán su merecido castigo. Y empezamos con Yukie en el siguiente capítulo. Y en defensa de Laryssa, ella si quiere sinceramente y sin gramo de odio a Kenji. De hecho… cosas curiosas pasarán cuando estemos cerca del final, pero no te diré y te dejaré con la duda. ¡Saludos inmensos!**


	40. Cruel camino

**Capítulo 40: Cruel camino**

Víktor despertó sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo, sin nada que cubriera el de ella. Estaba bajo el techo de su casa, pero no en el cobijo de su habitación. Y por extraño que le resultara a él mismo, no se sentía satisfecho y apenas estaba mínimamente complacido por la noche que la rusa que dormía a su lado y de frente a él le había obsequiado.

¿Cuántas veces pasó lo mismo en el pasado? Había perdido la cuenta de las muchas ocasiones en las que había intimado con Laryssa Novikova cuando aún era joven y cómo, por más que lo intentara, nunca parecía ser suficiente. Ni antes ni después de él. Pero ese motivo anterior podía no tener una explicación y ese motivo después podía carecer de una razón de ser.

Porque en el pasado no estaba él y no lo sabía. En el futuro tampoco estaría, pero esa vez era una certeza, y podía hacer algo al respecto. Ahora podía usar los brazos de antes para refugiarse, podía usar los besos pasados para consolarse, podía servirse de las viejas caricias para reconfortarse y, solo tal vez, de esas noches de nostalgia y lujuria para recuperarse. Después de todo, era casi libre, casi un recuerdo en la mente del único en el que hubiera querido estar por siempre.

A él también lo convertiría en una vaga y amarga memoria. Y ella lo ayudaría, como siempre, como en cada momento, como en cada jadeo, a arrancarse de su propia piel cualquier rastro que pudiera torturar o querer revivir lo que ya estaba muerto.

—Vitya… —la voz de la mujer lo regresó de sus perdidos pensamientos, para encontrarse con una sonrisa enorme y una melena negra, despeinada y curiosamente seductora —Buen día. Es un precioso despertar.

—Es extra… sí, es un muy buen despertar —apenas terminó de hablar, sus labios se vieron asaltados, como toda la noche anterior.

Laryssa ubicó su cuerpo junto al del ruso, dejando su pecho en el colchón y apoyándose en su delgado brazo para rodear el torso del hombre y regalarlo de suaves mimos en sus mejillas.

—Cariño, lo que pasó anoche… —al soltar el beso, Víktor tomó la mano que lo recorría y él mismo la acarició como si de una suave tela se tratase —Creo que tenemos algo que hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no somos unos jóvenes, Víktor. Somos adultos y… hay cosas por las que preocuparse —Laryssa tanteó un poco la posibilidad latente y cada vez más fuerte de que el peliplata fuera suyo de nueva cuenta.

—Yo pienso que ya no… a estas alturas, podemos dar algunas cosas por entendidas, ¿no? Tú… nosotros… estamos aquí, así —señaló la desnudez de ambos, que no le avergonzaba, pero era ciertamente extraña —No podemos pensar que…

—No. Y ya tenemos experiencia como para saber que pasa cuando empezamos a dar cosas por supuestos.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga… o pida explícitamente?

—No. Sé que ya está hecho, ¿no es así? —Víktor asintió y Laryssa lo abrazó por la espalda —Sólo quiero que tú me digas cual es mi posición junto a ti, y si es lo que yo quiero, estará más que complacida de aceptarlo.

—Lary… yo… tú para mí eres…

—¡Papá! —la pequeña voz perteneciente a su hijo mayor interrumpió lo que tenía miras a ser una declaración —¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que hacer el desayuno antes del entrenamiento!

—Ve a la cocina, iré en un momento —contestó Víktor, lo suficientemente alto para que Sasha lo escuchara. Por suerte para ellos, era fin de semana, lo cual significaba que no habría escuela y el patinaje era la única cosa en la que se podían concentrar. Miró a la mujer a su lado, sin notar en la expresión molesta que adquirió al verse interrumpidos —¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

—Cuando quieras, mi amor —dijo, levantándose de la cama, dejando que las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo cayeran y encerrándose en el baño de la habitación en medio de pasos elegantes y sensuales.

Víktor, negando con la cabeza y divertido, buscó entre la ropa abandonada en el piso sus bóxers, y después de vestirse con ellos salió a su cuarto por un pantalón de pijama. Seguido de eso, se unió a sus hijos en la cocina, quienes no había notado que su padre no había despertado en su alcoba.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó, en un tono demasiado neutra, causando un poco de extrañeza en sus hijas, considerando que la noche anterior había sido algo más que desastrosa.

—Eh… papá… tenemos visitas… —quiso hacer notar Viktoria.

—Lo sé.

—Papá… no creo que sea prudente que te pasees por la casa tan descubierto —para sorpresa de su hermana menor, Yukie apoyó lo que dijo.

—Oh, niñas. No se preocupen por eso. Su padre y yo nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que importen estas nimiedades —ambas tuvieron que reprimir un grito de sorpresa y estuvieron tentadas de llevarse a Sasha y Kenji de ese lugar después de que Laryssa se apareciera en un pijama demasiado ligero para el gusto de cualquiera, abrazando sin recato alguno a Víktor —Buen día, niños.

—La… Laryssa… eh… hola. Esto… ¿no es muy poca… ropa? —la peliplata hizo lo que pudo para que no sonara demasiado obvio su descontento y ambos adultos la entendieran.

—Creo que desde siempre hemos tenido la confianza para esta clase de cosas en casa —recordó Víktor, terminando de servir el desayuno del bebé que esperaba ansioso y ajeno a lo que pasaba.

—Pues sí, pero… eso era… bueno… tú me entiendes. Antes.

—La confianza entre ustedes no debe alterarse, Yu —Laryssa se movió para quedar detrás de las gemelas y presionar levemente el hombro de la japonesa.

—Eso… eso es entre familia —replicó Viktoria, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su padre, quien no espero a que se desatara una pelea para dejar algunas cosas en claro.

—Esto sigue siendo una familia, Viktoria. Y espero que los cuatro lo entiendan —dijo serio, mientras la rusa se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a dar de comer a Kenji —Laryssa vivirá aquí y nos ayudará, así que desde ahora pueden empezar a considerarla parte de la familia.

—Pensé que la familia eran las personas con las que… si teníamos relación, mínimo sanguínea —la gemela menor se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada de la rusa a quien se le había dibujado una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Si nos guiáramos por eso, nosotros no seríamos ni siquiera conocidos —replicó Yukie, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

—Vamos, princesas —Laryssa les tendió un plato de avena a cada una —No querrán seguir arruinando esa definición, ¿verdad? A sus hermanitos no les gusta verlas discutir. Sasha opina lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad, cielo?

—¡Sí! Ya no quiero verlas enojados con ustedes —respondió el niño, entusiasmado ante la propuesta de Laryssa.

—Sabes que no es mi culpa, Sasha.

—Yo no planeo disculparme si ella…

—Yukie, Viktoria —Víktor intervino antes de que empezaran sus ya habituales riñas —Por favor, hoy no. En serio quiero que tratemos de que… de que toda la situación sea llevadera. Y yo… bueno… nosotros… tenemos que hablar de algo.

Todos los comensales se quedaron en silencio, salvo por la cantarina voz de Laryssa que ayudaba a Kenji a tomar su desayuno, viéndose demasiada tranquila y ajena a lo que se platicaba.

Yukie, a pesar de que tenía una levísima idea de que era aquello que Víktor quería decir, y con quien tenía que ver, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, además de que su humor se vio totalmente trastornado. Viktoria, por su parte, tuvo un pésimo presentimiento, sobre todo si consideraba la conversación que había tenido con Laryssa cuando se encontraron en el Campeonato Europeo. Aunque su padre le pidiera apoyo, ella no estaba en condiciones, no cuando sentía que la rusa estaba actuando como si se burlara de su persona y de su situación. Por supuesto, no iba a quedarse a escuchar.

—Viktoria, vuelve aquí, por favor —pidió el mayor de todos cuando su hija se levantó de la mesa y agradeció el desayuno.

—Lo… lo siento. Le dije a… mi papá que le vería temprano hoy. Quiero que revisemos la rutina de nuevo… solo queda un mes —explicó, sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada seria de su hermana y su padre sobre ella.

—Nosotros también iremos allá, puedes esperarnos.

—En realidad no puedo. También quiero hablar con Yuuri de algo y… bueno…

—No te preocupes, Vik —Laryssa se levantó con los platos en la mano, ofreciéndole una expresión amable, curiosamente sospechosa —Ve con tu papá Yuuri y después hablamos todos juntos. Será una experiencia interesante que tú y él sean los rivales míos y de Yukie en el Mundial, ¿no lo crees? Esfuérzate lo más que puedas.

Viktoria tuvo la impresión de que esa rivalidad iba más allá de lo que Laryssa verdaderamente expresaba, y después de observar que Víktor estaba algo ausente, tuvo el peor presentimiento de todos. Sin decir nada más, tomó su abrigo carmesí y todo el equipo deportivo de patinaje para dirigirse al hotel de sus abuelos, sin sospechar que muchas de las cosas que conformaban el mundo de ellas y de sus hermanos comenzarían a cambiar ese mismo día.

Sasha, inconscientemente, recibía de la mejor manera a quien no tenía las mejores intenciones. Yukie sentiría la severidad que nunca se le había aplicado. Viktoria estaría más alejada de su padre y su hermana. Kenji aprendería la forma y el significado de una nueva palabra, una que saldría de lo inocente y puro que era su corazón.

Y Víktor pasaría por una etapa que intentaba ser de superación, en la que intentaría sanar lo que quedaba de él, incluyendo a su familia en eso. Pensando, casi seguro, de que era el nuevo responsable de todo lo que pasara en ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Yuuri despertó en una habitación que no era la suya y en brazos que no eran a los que estaba acostumbrado, tuvo una extraña sensación de miedo por lo que sea que hubiera sucedido en la noche. Aun así, tuvo cuidado al moverse para no despertar al hombre de castaños cabellos y respiración tranquila que dormía junto a él, abrazándolo como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Después de comprobar de que cada prenda de ropa en ambos cuerpos estaba en su lugar y nada se había removido, respiro más tranquilo y se dedicó a observar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Era apuesto, no podía negarlo. Incluso, demasiado atractivo. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba ahí. No se refería a la cama, sino a la situación. A veces el mismo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si estar con Brendan era lo mejor. Pero después, a su mente acudían todos esos momentos turbios que había pasado al lado de su… anterior pareja. De todo lo que creyó y resultó no ser.

Brendan, de una u otra forma, siempre le fue sincero. No podía contar todas las veces que el americano resultó ser la única persona que lo escuchaba cuando dudó de lo que hacía y sentía. Él era, de algún modo, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse cuando todo se complicó, tal vez el único que entendía lo que sentía y porque terminó actuando como lo hizo. Él y…

—¡Papá! Ya estoy aquí.

La voz de Viktoria sonó a unos pasos de la habitación. Con el mismo cuidado de antes, apartó el brazo de Brendan que lo rodeaba por el vientre para salir al pasillo. Se aseguró de que Brendan no se despertara y salió del cuarto. A pesar de que azul y plateado eran colores que lograban remover algo doloroso en su corazón, no podía sentir lo mismo cuando esa misma combinación la veía en su hija, a pesar de que sus grandes zafiros se veían acongojados.

—Vik…

—¡Hola! —Yuuri no tuvo más que reírse por el sorpresivo abrazo con el que Viktoria lo saludó, aunque cuidando de no apretar el vientre de su padre —Hola…

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿Estás bien? Me pareció verte un poco…

—No importa —interrumpió la chica, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Yuuri —Yo… ¿recuerdas que hoy íbamos a revisar la rutina del programa larga?

—Por supuesto. Dame un momento para desayunar y cambiarme.

—Oye, Yuuri… —Viktoria lo detuvo cuando caminaba hacia su cuarto, sonrojándose antes de preguntar lo que la carcomía desde unos momentos atrás —¿Qué… hacías en el cuarto del doctor Fitzgerald?

—Nada en realidad. Nos quedamos dormidos —Yuuri respingó y la chica apartó la mirada, incómoda, cuando el americano apareció, abrazó al japonés por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla —Buenos días Viktoria, Yuuri.

—Hola… eh… doctor Brendan —saludó la chica, tartamudeando.

—Si gustas y está bien para ti, puedo ser solo Brendan, Viktoria. No me molesta, ni a ti tampoco, ¿verdad, Yuuri?

—No. Creo que… bueno… pueden aprender a confiar más en ti de esa forma —opinó el pelinegro, ganándose otro beso y una mirada amable de la rusa.

La siguiente hora, en medio de un silencio que no resultó incómodo para ninguno de los tres, se prepararon para salir a sus respectivas rutinas. Viktoria tuvo que admitir, una vez que Brendan estuvo listo para salir al hospital con su ropa casual y la bata blanca por encima, que su padre tenía buen gusto pues, por donde lo viera, el americano era apuesto y bastante caballeroso.

Después de que presenciara una despedida por demás amorosa entre Yuuri y Brendan. Viktoria y su papá se dirigieron a la pista en su auto.

—Nena…

—¿Sí? —la peliplata levantó la vista de su teléfono móvil, en donde mantenía una conversación con cierto chico inglés.

—No trates de aparentar que no pasa nada —pidió Yuuri, lo suficientemente serio como para que Viktoria bajara la mirada —¿Es por lo de anoche?

—No. Eso ya no… importa. Víktor y Yukie son demasiado insufribles y… ya opté por dejarlo pasar.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algo en la casa o… la competencia?

—Es un poco de todo eso —admitió en medio de un suspiro.

—En casa…

—Víktor… él dice que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y… no sé, creo que tengo miedo de que sea otra cosa que no me guste.

—¿Les dijo algo acerca de lo que quería hablar?

—No, pero es lógico que tiene que ver con Laryssa.

—¿Qué tiene ella? —sin saber porqué, Yuuri se aferró con fuerza al volante ante la mención de la rusa, sintiéndose aún peor cuando vio el fuerte suspiro que dejó ir su hija.

—Él… supongo que cree que no lo vi… o no estoy segura de eso, pero… creo que no durmió en su cuarto y eso solo me hace pensar que…

—Viktoria… no especules, por favor. Además, tu padre… él puede hacer lo que crea mejor. Yo… hice lo mismo así que…

—¡Papá! —Viktoria refunfuñó ante la perspectiva que Yuuri le planteaba —Sí, puedes hacer lo que quiera, pero… ¿Laryssa? Ella es una…

—¡Viktoria! —Yuuri casi frenó en seco —No… no seas grosera.

—¡Tú piensas lo mismo!

—No… no. Escucha, sea lo que sea, incluso si… si Víktor quiere intentar algo con ella, creo que estaría bien. Ambos tenemos el mismo derecho a querer iniciar de nuevo —opinó el pelinegro, sintiendo las palabras amargas.

—¿Y nosotros?

—Ustedes tendrían que darse cuenta de que ambos merecemos esto. Los cuatro nos importan más que nosotros mismos y siempre buscaremos que ustedes sean felices, pero… Víktor y yo debemos pensar en nuestra propia felicidad.

—¿Y que no se supone que eso era cuando estaban casados?

—No. Ya no —Viktoria notó que algo en la mirada de su padre se tornaba nostálgico —Lo que quiero que entiendas es que, si tu padre considera que eso está bien para él, deberían apoyarlo.

—¡No con ella! ¡No la tolero!

Yuuri se rió de la expresión fastidiada de Viktoria, en parte porque el compartía la misma opinión. Pero, como ya lo había dicho, su derecho a opinar sobre Víktor terminó el día que le presentó la propuesta de divorcio. Porque no tenía sentido seguir juntos si no había amor, o por lo menos confianza.

Apenas llegaron al _Ice Castle_ , se dieron cuenta de que Víktor y su compañía ya estaba ahí. Ambos suspiraron porque sabían que eso se volvería incómodo en cuanto los dos hombres cruzaran una mirada.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron al lugar donde se lucía el hielo, solo Yukie y Sasha se encontraban patinando, mientras que Kenji estaba descansando en uno de los carritos para bebés sobre el hielo.

—¡Hola papá! —Sasha fue el primero en acercarse a la valla de contención para saludar a su papá —¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Claro que sí, bebé. Eh… ¿Yukie?

—Buenos días, Yuuri —saludó la japonesa, distante y concentrándose más en lo que hacía.

—¿Dónde está Víktor?

—Creo que en los vestidores con Laryssa. Dijeron que tenían que hablar algo —indicó Sasha, regresando a la pista y haciendo un flip sencillo, que provocó un suspiro en la peliplata que se aseguraba los patines.

Del mismo modo, Yuuri resopló y se preparó mentalmente para acercarse a ambos, aunque lo más probable era que nada lo hubiera dejado listo para lo que escuchó.

—No te voy a presionar para que se los digas. Pero no es como si tus hijos no lo fueran a notar —era Laryssa, y estaba usando la voz seductora que la caracterizaba.

—Yo… se los diré, Lary. Sólo dame un tiempo y… quiero que ambos estemos seguros —Víktor se escuchaba nervioso.

—Oh, amor, yo estoy más que segura de lo que quiero y siento —Yuuri no se quiso imaginar lo que estaba pasando que hizo suspirar a su ex pareja —Mi Víktor, sabes que te amo y si ya esperé más de veinte años para que volvieras a mí, unos días no son nada.

Si Yuuri ya había estado a punto de romperse, eso terminó por acabarlo. Si había pensado que podía salir entero de esa situación, se dio cuenta de que solo había faltado eso para que sintiera a Víktor totalmente ajeno a él, pero que antes de conocerlo. ¿Ese era el mismo hombre con el que había estado casado?

—Yuuri… ¿qué… haces aquí? —el japonés abandonó sus pensamientos cuando Víktor se encontró frente a él.

—¿Eh? Yo no… nada. Solo quería hablar contigo acerca de… los… los saltos de Viktoria —tartamudeó Yuuri, siendo testigo, casi con horror, como Laryssa se colgaba del brazo del ruso.

—Ah, sí. Yukie me dijo que a su hermana se le había prohibido la realización de cualquier tipo de cuádruples —la mujer de brillante cabello negro sonrió a Yuuri, quien no pudo no notar la actitud triunfante de ella —Por cierto, querido Yuuri, creo que tienes que saberlo.

—Saber… ¿qué?

—Víktor y yo —contestó sonriente —Hoy decidimos que vamos a recuperar lo que dejamos hace mucho tiempo, antes de ti. Pero… supongo que es momento de agradecerte por cuidarlo todo este tiempo.

—¡No! Yo no…

—No hace falta que contestes eso, Yuuri —Víktor negó en dirección a la mujer. Esta levantó los hombros desentendiéndose de sus palabras y alejándose hacia Yukie, dejando a los dos hombres solos e incómodos —Lo siento, ella… no tenía que decir eso.

—Ya… no importa. Eh… lo de Viktoria, por favor.

—Sólo… sin cuádruples. Y recuerda que sigue fallando el flip, incluso el sencillo, así que… no lo intenten —Víktor le entregó algunas anotaciones, sintiéndose extrañamente mal por las palabras de la rusa —Hablaré con ella respecto a eso, no tenía que…

—Lo dije en serio, Víktor. Olvídalo. Ella… bueno… los felicito. Supongo que les dirás a los niños.

—Sí, yo… hablaré con ellos después. Viktoria… ella… parece que se entiende contigo así que… si no entiende lo que pasa… quisiera que tú…

—Hablaré con ella si es necesario. Por Yukie y Sasha creo que no debes preocuparte —Yuuri trató de sonreír, pero el gesto salió más bien forzado —¿Es… todo?

—Sí, creo que sí… —Yuuri asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera caminar, sintió el firme agarre de Víktor en su hombro —Yuuri… creo que… ¿esto está bien?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… no vamos a estar solos. Creo que… tenía miedo de eso.

—No ibas a estarlo, de cualquier forma. Nuestros hijos… ellos siempre iban a estar ahí para ti.

—No era a esa soledad a la que me refería.

—Sí… entiendo. Pero… pero era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no? Al parecer siempre tuvimos a alguien a quien no notamos y… bueno… aquí estamos.

—Suerte con Brendan, Yuuri —dejó ir Víktor, soltándolo y fijando su mirada en él —Entenderás, por lo de anoche, que no es alguien que tenga mi… aprobación, pero tú no necesitas de eso. Sólo… tengamos cuidado con los niños.

—Lo mismo digo, Víktor. Creo que… ya puedes darte cuenta de que no estaba alucinando respecto a las intenciones de tu novia. Pero… tampoco voy a recriminarte eso ahora. También espero que… que sea lo que necesitas.

No fue precisamente una reconciliación. Sus palabras guardaban más rencor del que querían admitir y después de ese día, la comunicación entre ambos se vio limitada al mínimo, no dejando que el otro adivinara lo que sentía. Para ojos de cualquiera, ambos estaban tomando el divorcio de una manera muy tranquila, pero nadie más que ellos sabían cuan duro estaba siendo que, a cada minuto, hora y día, se alejaban más, se olvidaban más. Eran un desconocido más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Un mes después_

" _Señor Nikiforov, es un gusto saludarlo de nuevo."_

—Abogado Petrov. Me alegra que se comunique conmigo. Me gustaría saber cuál es el avance de los trámites.

" _Ya casi están listos. Entenderá que no es tan sencillo tramitar un divorcio en tres países diferentes."_

—¿Pero ya hay alguno?

" _Sí. En Rusia fue relativamente fácil que se me facilitaran los documentos, pero en España y Japón está siendo complicado. Sin embargo, espero que a final de este mes de mayo tenga los documentos listos para que usted y el señor Katsuki los firmen y den por disuelto su matrimonio."_

—Sí, creo que está bien. Mañana volaré con tres de mis hijos a Lucerna y regresaremos al final de la semana. ¿Cree que para entonces…?

" _Sí, con un poco de esfuerzo estaré en Hasetsu para entonces para que se firmen los papeles. ¿Hay alguna otra duda o algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?"_

—¿Se ha comunicado con el orfanato? No he podido visitarlo últimamente y… bueno… creo que ese papeleo se verá afectado con el divorcio.

" _Marcha bien y está a muy poco de que acepten la petición. Sin embargo, siempre podemos detenerlo o reformularlo. Eso podemos platicarlo con el señor Katsuki."_

—Dudo que él quiera continuar, pero en cuanto pueda hablaré con él respecto a eso. Quiero que eso siga en pie.

" _Perfecto. Entonces le enviaré los documentos de Rusia y cuando vuelva los visitaré. Eso es todo, señor Nikiforov. Un placer saludarlo y le deseo suerte a sus hijos en el Mundial."_

—Muchas gracias.

Víktor colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente los brazos de Laryssa, quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación, lo envolvieron en un abrazo lleno de entusiasmo.

—¡Ya casi! ¿Crees que cuando volvamos puedas quedar libre por fin? ¿Y podremos decirles a los niños que somos novios? —´preguntó la rusa, completamente emocionada.

—Al parecer, sí. Se está resolviendo y… después solo será cuestión de firmar —contestó el peliplata, no tan acongojado como cuando llamó a su abogado con instrucciones de divorciarlo, pero si estaba sorprendido por lo relativamente fácil que sería ponerles fin a veinte años de matrimonio.

Como si hubieran pasado en vano, como vana era la libertad que esperaba conseguir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Patético! Eso que estás haciendo es realmente lamentable e inservible. ¿Así esperas ganar el Mundial?

—Laryssa, yo… estoy cansada. No sé cuántas veces he hecho la rutina y sigue sin parecerte —Yukie se esforzaba por tomar la mayor cantidad de aire, mientras Laryssa, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y molesta, la observaba como si fuera algo horrible de ver.

—Claro que no me parece. No puedo creer que no seas capaz de hacerla a la perfección. ¡Un mes! ¡Llevas ensayándola un mes! ¡Y sigues haciendo una porquería de programa!

—¡Pues no espere más si no me gusta cómo está quedando! Usted dijo que respetaríamos los pasos que Yuuri me asignó y cambió prácticamente todos. ¡Esta no es la rutina que quiero!

—¿Y se te ocurre decir eso a tres días del Mundial? Solo mira a tu hermana. A pesar de los saltos, tiene todo listo y tú sigues haciendo mediocridades.

Los ojos de Yukie se empañaron en auténticas lágrimas de cólera contra la rusa que la seguía observando como si no valiera nada el esfuerzo que durante cuatro semanas había hecho para amoldar la rutina a algo que se viera más original. Pero nada parecía ser suficiente para la coreógrafa rusa. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía y se estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas. Hasta Víktor lo notaba, aun cuando él no estaba enterado del entrenamiento espartano que Laryssa dirigía con su hija porque, por supuesto, no aprobaría ni las formas ni las palabras.

Aunque a Yukie le calaba en lo más profundo ese trato tan déspota en comparación con la firmeza y ternura de Yuuri, no quiso cambiarlo, pues sentía que era lo que necesitaba si realmente quería un cambio radical en ella, algo que la hiciera destacarse y no ser comparada con sus padres. Pero estaba resultando más duro de lo que había planeado y su mente no dejaba de pensar que, con todo el esplendor de la palabra, odiaba a Laryssa.

Viktoria estaba luchando su propia batalla. Convencerla fue difícil, pero al final accedió, en medio del llanto, a olvidarse por completo de cualquier cuádruple y de la posibilidad de hacer le flip de nuevo. A pesar del gigantesco obstáculo, se estaba desviviendo (en la medida que sus padres le permitían) por hacer una rutina perfecta, de tal modo que, dos días antes del inicio de la temporada con el Mundial, ella estaba casi totalmente lista para sus presentaciones, en tanto que Yukie seguían sin poder convencer a Laryssa de que estaba preparada. Y lo peor era que no entendía porqué. A pesar de que se esforzaba, de que dejaba en el hielo todo lo que tenía que dar, podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser que algo faltaba ahí, y que ese algo era lo que la hacía arruinar saltos y pasos, además de que la rutina por sí sola y renovada, tenía una ausencia de sentimiento que Yuuri quiso hacer notar, pero su observación fue desechada por su hija mayor, alegando que sería solo cuestión de seguir practicando.

—Quiero descansar un momento.

—¡No! Ve y haz la maldita rutina de nuevo. Tu padre no debe tardar en llegar de la consulta y yo no quiero que piense que estoy fallando porque resulta que eres incompetente para hacer unos simples pasos.

—¡No soy incompetente! —gritó la japonesa, tanto como su voz cortada se lo permitió —Yo… yo… yo no sé porque no sale…

—Katsuki. Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida y ve a hacer esta coreografía. No me obligues a presentar este torpe programa, Yukie. No eres tonta para que no te des cuenta de que provoca repulsión verte patinando como lo estás haciendo.

—¿Qué? No… no es…

—Lo es, querida. Lo estás haciendo todo mal —Laryssa habló con un tono tan suave, que la pelinegra se sorprendió y casi se obligó a dejar de llorar. De un momento a otro, tenía a la rusa frente a ella, y sin que se lo esperara a pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Laryssa sujetó sus mejillas con fuerza y la forzó a sostenerla la mirada —No voy a permitir que tu ineptitud arruine todo lo que estoy logrando. Así que vas a hacer la rutina mil veces más si hace falta, pero no saldrás de aquí hasta que esté lista, ¿entendiste?

—¿Y si no sale? Tal vez ya no quiero hacerla como usted lo está haciendo —retó, como sus últimas formas de defenderse.

—Bien, no lo hagas y sigue siendo la misma chica patética que no puede hacerlo mejor que su hermana casi tan inútil como tú. Yukie… no serás nada ni nadie si no dejas la vida en el hielo y pasas por encima de quien sea.

—Viktoria no es…

—Lo es, igual que otra persona a la que no voy a mencionar. ¿Vas a hacerlo o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo?

Haciendo acopio de la fuerza que creía poseer, mordió su labio para que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar y patinó hasta el centro de la pista para iniciar de nuevo, sintiéndose tan vulnerable ante la mirada escrutadora y vacía de esa mujer, que era perfecta para aparentar frente a Víktor, pero era una tirana cuando el ruso se ausentaba.

Escondida de ambas, Viktoria observaba con furia contenida el espectáculo que Laryssa protagonizaba. Cada vez confirmaba más lo despreciable que era esa mujer y sus terribles alcances. Después de todo lo que había pasado en un mes, casi le daba igual lo que Víktor hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero el ataque contra su hermana era un asunto diferente. Dolía ver sus lágrimas de impotencia y como bajaba la mirada ante cada insulto de la rusa.

Y no era la primera vez que lo presenciaba. Todo eso empezó desde que decidió cambiar a Yuuri por ella. Viktoria llegó a odiarse a ella misma por no actuar y defender a su gemela, pero después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de no haría diferencia si no era la propia Yukie la que decidía parar con todo. Si alguien tenía que reaccionar y abrirle los ojos a Víktor, esa era Yukie, pues fue ella la que dejó que Laryssa entrara a la vida de todos.

Ambas, aunque no lo dijeran, se comenzaban a sentir desplazadas. Primero por su padre, después por sus hermanos. Laryssa estaba manipulando a su antojo a toda esa familia para que lograra quedarse, para que Víktor terminara de aceptarla. Y ya llevaba bastante ventaja en eso, sólo hacía falta escuchar una horrible frase de labios de Kenji, misma que, desde que fue pronunciada por primera vez, se adhirió al vocabulario del bebé y le dejaba salir en cada momento que podía. Como en ese, cuando jugaba en los pasillos y quería llamar la atención de la mujer.

—Mamá… mamá Laryssa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el hospital de Hasetsu, ninguna palabra que no fuera estrictamente necesaria era pronunciada dentro del consultorio del doctor Fitzgerald. Mientras revisaba el vientre de Yuuri, dejando de lado su relación y ponderando el profesionalismo, Víktor estaba sentado a un lado de la pantalla que mostraba a sus bebés, esperando a que el americano le dijera algo respecto a ellos.

Ya había sido difícil para la pareja de hombres aceptar que Víktor quería estar ahí y enterarse de todo aquellos que concernía a sus hijos no nacidos, pero estaba siendo una consulta más allá de incómoda. Sin embargo, y eso Brendan lo supo cuando se dio cuenta del estado de los bebés, tendrían que hablar con seriedad y como los hombres adultos y maduros que se supone que eran. Eso priorizaba considerando lo complicada que se estaba tornando la situación.

—Brendan… ¿ya sabes algo? —preguntó Yuuri después de ver observar el semblante casi abrumado de su pareja al tomar notas y pasar el aparato con forma de micrófono por milésima vez en esa hora.

—Sí, pero… quiero hablarlo con ambos en el escritorio. Ya puedes levantarte, Yuuri. Iré por el doctor Kagamine, denme un momento.

Brenda salió del consultorio y dejó al ruso y el japonés solo, mirando constantemente la pantalla en la que obtenían imágenes de sus pequeños. Contrario a lo que Yuuri hubiera pensado, Víktor le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a bajar de la camilla y estuvo presto a ofrecer su ayuda si era necesaria.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Víktor, cuando ambos estuvieron sentados frente al escritorio de Fitzgerald.

—Cansado… más que con los anteriores.

—Eso no es normal, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que es por la edad y porque son dos… —Yuuri fijó su vista en el suelo, y la voz con la que habló hizo que Víktor pensara que estaba a punto de llorar —Yo… lamento que por esto no pueda acompañar a Viktoria. De verdad quería ir, pero…

—No te angusties por eso, Yuuri. Yo me encargaré de que haga lo mejor que pueda y trataré de seguir tus recomendaciones —aseguró, estando tentado a tomar su mano para hacerle saber que iba a apoyarla.

—Sí, lo sé… sé que podrá hacerlo sin mí.

—Yuuri… —Víktor alargó un poco su brazo, pero lo regresó con brusquedad a su regazo cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y los dos doctores ingresaron.

—Señores Katsuki, Nikiforov, es un placer saludarlos —el doctor Kagamine extendió la mano a sus pacientes y se sentó a un lado de su colega. Sus facciones rígidas y sus ojos serios hicieron que ambos padres sintieran un escalofrío en sus cuerpos —El doctor Fitzgerald me ha hecho saber de estado y la salud de los bebés.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirió Víktor, nervioso, haciendo tronar sus dedos ante la pesadumbre que se distinguía en los dos profesionales de la salud.

—Mala. Por lo menos en uno de ellos —dijo Brendan, causando un temblor en Yuuri —A pesar de que uno de los bebés se desarrolla con normalidad, el otro… no parece tener mejoría y nos preocupa que su desarrollo se esté estancando. Si para cuando se cumplan las semanas mínimas él no está listo, tendríamos serios problemas.

—Pero todo el tratamiento… he hecho todo lo que me han dicho… —murmuró Yuuri, provocando una punzada de dolor en dos de los presentes,

—Lo sé, pero… no está funcionando. Y no podemos seguir experimentando con más tratamientos estando tan cortos de tiempo.

—¿Entonces que proponen que hagamos? —preguntó el peliplata, dirigiéndose al médico japonés.

—Pues como el señor Katsuki ya ha llegado a los siete meses, creo y concuerdo con el doctor Brendan, que lo mejor es que adelantemos el parto —respondió Kagamine, dejando atónitos y pálidos a los padres.

—Yo entiendo que eso no suena esperanzador…

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Víktor… si es la única forma en la que podemos vigilar de cerca a tu bebé, creo que es la mejor opción. Si sigue estando de Yuuri, nos basamos en especulaciones, pero si lo tenemos en Cuidados Intensivos podemos monitorearlo y administrar la ayuda que precise.

—Así es, señor Nikiforov. Si lo tenemos con nosotros, su cuidado será más preciso y puede completar su desarrollo bajo nuestra supervisión.

—¿Qué tantas probabilidades hay de que funcione? —los tres se giraron hacia Yuuri, que estaba pálido y no despegaba la vista y las manos de su vientre.

—Más que si dejamos que el embarazo continúe, te lo aseguro —Brendan hubiera querido correr y abrazarlo, pero sabía que debía contenerse.

—Estamos a tiempo, señores. Y cuanto más pronto se haga, más posibilidades tendrán los pequeños de recuperar y ser unos niños normales —el doctor japonés anotó lo que decía en una hoja que le tendió a Víktor.

Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia el ruso, buscando la respuesta en su mirada, pues esta parecía tener, en muchas de las ocasiones, la resolución a sus problemas. Pero en lugar de eso, encontró a un hombre casi tan aterrado como él, temeroso de los tres seres que corrían riesgo. Víktor intentó que Yuuri entendiera que, a pesar de que quería priorizar la salud de los bebés, el mismo Yuuri también le preocupaba más de lo que admitía.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —se dirigió al pelinegro después de un rato en el que los cuatro guardaron silencio.

—Quiero… quiero que estén bien, pero… esto… me da miedo… ¿Y si no resulta?

—Lo hará, Yuuri. El doctor Kagamine y yo nos encargaremos de que así sea. Pero es tu decisión. Podemos hacer esto o probar con otro tratamiento.

—Puedes pensarlo el tiempo que gustes. Yo… apoyaré lo que decidas.

Mientras Víktor se animaba a tenderle la mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, y que a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo, no se apartaría de su lado, Yuuri concentró su mirada en el refugio de sus pequeños, de las diminutas luces de su vida.

No había modo de explicarlo, y a él mismo le aterraba pensarlo, pero su corazón latió de una manera diferente y dolorosa cuando quiso pensar en el fututo. Como un mal presentimiento. Pero lo iba a dar todo para que fuera eso, solo un pensamiento.

—Después del Mundial —Yuuri se aferró con leve fuerza a la mano de Víktor, esperando, casi suplicando, porque estuviera tomando la decisión correcta y no tuviera que arrepentirse después —Quiero que… estén bien, así que… elijo que nazcan después de que termine el Mundial de Patinaje.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola bellezas! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y a la par de esto me estoy riendo mucho porque no saben que tan cerca estamos de que le mundo se comience a desmoronar para ellos. No saben que ansiosa estoy por escribir eso, aunque sé que seré la primera en llorar, pero no importa, lo valdrá, yo lo sé.**

 **No voy a decirles mucho porque me caigo de sueño, solo les agradeceré infinitamente que me hayan dejado llegar al capítulo 40 y me sigan brindando su apoyo. Ya saben, cualquier reclamo, duda, pregunta la dejan aquí o nos vemos en el grupo. ¡Los amo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Víktor no le pegaría a Yuuri. Yo creo que puede comerse a todo el mundo si le hacen algo a sus retoños, pero su amor es un caso aparte. Creo, espero que sí, te vayas dando cuenta de que, en efecto, no es Laryssa la que le está dando un rumbo a Víktor. Bien o mal, él sigue decidiendo sobre su persona. Aunque ahora si sé a quién vas a querer matar de esta cap jeje. ¡Un apachurro!**

 **Serenity usagi: Puedes golpearlos si quieres, pero hasta que no se den cuenta de lo orgullosos que son, no cambiará nada. Guarda ese ejote para después. ¡Saludos!**

 **Haru: Pues ya se dijeron la mayor parte de lo que se tenían que decir, ahora solo falta resolverlo. Asumiré que estás del lado de Víktor, y si, tienes mucha razón al decir que la mayor parte del problema es porque Yuuri hizo todo como se le vino en gana, pero (lo voy a defender) él si tenía motivos para desconfiar. Yo tampoco estaría feliz por la vida si una ex de mi novio anda detrás de él, por eso creo que se puede entender su punto, además de que Víktor también peca de inocente. Aquí el punto no es que no se amen, lo hacen y mucho, la idea es que no saben que clase de amor es el que creían tener, y si era el correcto, como recuperarlo. Jajaja, ya lo entenderás, y si no, por lo menos te apiadarás de él. Y también estamos cerca de ver la familia, y eso incluya a Vladya, que será más que importante, pero por ahora me voy a centrar en estas personitas. ¡Gracias por tus enormes y valiosos reviews! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que te siga viendo por aquí.**

 **Michan: Tu desahogo me dejó pensando en muchas cosas, pero creo que tendría que decirte lo mismo que le dije a Haru. Entiendo a la perfección tu punto y estoy de acuerdo en la mayor parte de él, pero también hay que reconocer que Víktor la ha arruinado en grande y es completamente su culpa. Yuuri y su confianza, que son casi la médula del problema, se irán resolviendo más adelante, pero casi de la mano de Víktor, pues es algo que solo les compete a los dos. Aunque si, no creo que Yuuri le haya condicionado la amistad con Laryssa e incluso aceptó muchas cosas, si tuvo que alejarla, ese si fue error del ruso. Y las gemelas… pues una es caprichosa y la otra rencorosa, tampoco creas que es pura comprensión o humor adolescente. Pero por eso me encantan, porque saben lo que quieren. Y creo que por ahí he dejado una explicación de la relación fugar de Brendan y Yuuri, pero básicamente, era a lo único que podía aferrarse. Jajajaja, me encantó la referencia, es muy adecuada. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y que siga viéndote por aquí. ¡Saludos!**

 **Serena Nightray: Yo halagada de ser la única que recibe reviews llenos de necesidad de lágrimas y dolor jajaja. Ya sabes que aquí los dos están bien tontos y su penitencia se acerca, así que calma (igual para las gemelas). Espero que esto también te haya hecho reír o algo. Mientras tenga corazones, yo feliz.**

 **Deikan: Llegaste a tiempo de la actualización, y hablando de eso, te puedes dar cuenta de que a estos dos no les importa en lo más mínimo eso. Ellos a lo que van. ¡Gracias! Me daba miedo de que lo odiaran por golpear al doctor, pero se lo merecía. Ya casi llega el momento de tu pregunta, así que paciencia. Gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí y espero seguir viéndote. ¡Saludos!**


	41. Lo estoy intentando

**Capítulo 41: Lo estoy intentando**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Recomendación: Escuchen "My Inmortal" de Evanescence**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La segunda semana de mayo se extendió sobre Hasetsu con mañana tibias y los cerezos luciendo sus brillantes flores. Los fríos días de abril habían quedado atrás y el clima, de a poco, comenzaba a mejorar. Eran momentos perfectos para caminatas por la tarde, paseos al aire libre y, en el caso de la pareja sonriente y el bebé de uno de ellos, salir a hacer algunas compras para los gemelos que estaban a poco tiempo de nacer.

En cuanto entraron a la tercera tienda del día, Yuuri se encargó de buscar ropa pequeña y cómoda, tratando de respetar el deseo y gusto de cierto ruso acerca de que los bebés vistieran igual. Por su parte, Brendan, que llevaba de la mano a Kenji, buscaba cosas funcionales y que servirían para el cuidado de los infantes, que serían ocupados cuando ambos estuvieran sanos y pudieran ir a su casa… o al hotel.

—Mira, Yuuri —el americano se presentó frente a su pareja con algunos aparatos que cubrían varias funciones, como mecer al bebé mientras dormía, o sostener su biberón.

—Son lindos, pero… creo… que me gusta hacerlo más por mi cuenta —explicó, sintiéndose algo extraño por la expresión cabizbaja de Brendan —¿Qué pasa? Estás un poco… raro.

—Estoy tratando de ser de utilidad, pero… no sé. Creo que esto de… la parte práctica de los bebés no se me da bien —regresó las cosas a los aparadores y, al regresar, se encontró con Yuuri esperándolo —¿Qué haces?

—No sé porque piensas que no me estás ayudando. Todo este tiempo me has estado cuidando y… bueno… tal vez estaría deprimido o algo peor si no estuvieras aquí para ayudarme a sobrellevar… pues… esto.

—No… no me malentiendas, amor. Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado a la… vida en pareja y no sé si estoy haciéndolo bien —Brendan se veía algo apenado, y trató de evadir la mirada de Yuuri atendiendo la insistencia de Kenji por algunos juguetes.

—Yo… estaba pensando lo mismo…

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De que… tal vez… en este tiempo… no sea lo que estabas esperando…

—¿Porqué habría de pensar eso?

—Por todo lo que está pasando. Después de… lo de esa noche con Víktor, el cómo te ven mis hijos… —Yuuri suspiró y se dio la vuelta para que el doctor no viera que sus mejillas se sonrojaban —… o lo que no podemos hacer.

—Si te estás refiriendo a la intimidad… creo que ya te había dicho que no es algo que me… moleste. Yo sé mejor que nadie que no es el momento y que debes tener cuidado con lo que hagas.

—Sí, pero… ¿Nunca quieres…?

—Yuuri —Brendan caminó hasta que estuvo frente a él, con sus frentes casi pegadas —Claro que sí, es normal. Pero… pero te amo más que eso, y podré esperar todo el tiempo que necesites. Eso no es lo primordial, lo eres tú.

El japonés no tuvo tiempo para contestar. Los ligeros labios de Brendan se posaron sobre los suyos, con infinita dulzura y un toque de anhelo. Le era imposible no responder a esos gestos que le regalaban cada vez con más frecuencia y devoción. Como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer, llevo sus manos a los hombros del doctor y se aferró a ellos con algo de temblor, aunque sabía que estaría bien cualquier gesto. Sintió a Brendan sonreír contra sus labios y afianzar todavía más el agarre que tenía en su cintura. Por un momento, quisieron olvidarse de que alguien más los podría ver. Yuuri quería comenzar a dejar de lado sus inseguridades, pero había algo más fuerte que eso y que lo haría reconsiderar cualquier cosa.

—¡Papá! ¡No! —ambos se separaron abruptamente cuando, casi de la nada, Kenji haló con vehemencia del pantalón de Yuuri, gritando y dejando que pequeñas lágrimas rodaran —¡No queo!

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —sabiendo que Yuuri no podría agacharse a la altura de su hijo, Brendan se puso en cuclillas y estiró los brazos. Para sorpresa, y un poco de susto de la pareja, Kenji apartó las manos del americano y se sujetó con fuerza de la pierna de su papá.

—¡No! ¡No!

Yuuri optó por tomar la pequeña y regordeta mano de su hijo, quien no paraba de llorar, y dirigirse con él a un sillón dispuesto en una esquina de la tienda. Brendan los seguía de cerca, pues tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que estaba molestando al niño.

—¿Porqué lloras, Kenji? —Yuuri se sentó en el sillón y tuvo facilidad para alzar a su bebé del suelo y acomodarlo en su regazo. El pequeño no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarse a su cuello, con una clara expresión de fastidio.

—¡Papá malo!

—¿Yo soy malo? —preguntó, sintiéndose abruptamente mortificado.

—¡Shi! ¡Haces cosas malas!

—¿Puedes decirme que…?

—¡Lo abashaste! ¡Le dishte un besho! —Kenji señaló con su dedo a Brendan, quien se había puesto medianamente pálido al escuchar al niño.

—Kenji… los besos no son malos…

—¡Shi! ¡No me gushta!

—Pero…

—¡Papá Víktor tishte! ¡No queo verlo tishte!

—Kenji… —Yuuri vio el repentino cambio en Brendan, quien, apenas entendió que tampoco era aceptado por el más joven de los hijos de su pareja, se puso de pie y le hizo una seña de que lo esperaba afuera. El japonés tuvo que contenerse para no ir detrás de él y concentrarse en su bebé —Oye, bebé…

—No me gushta… mi papá tishte.

—No, cariño. Tu papá no está triste porque yo besé a alguien más —Yuuri intentó buscar las palabras para que su bebé comprendiera. Era difícil que un niño que estaba por cumplir los dos años, y que desde que nació se había visto envuelto en un ambiente de amor, calidez y besos entre sus papás, entendiera el cambio —Kenji… está bien que papá o yo… besemos a otras personas. Eso… nos hace tener sonrisas —fue lo que se le ocurrió, en alusión a la felicidad.

—Mi papá a veces llora. ¡Musho!

—¿Qué? —Yuuri sintió que un enorme nudo se le formaba en la garganta, además de que su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco que no se esperaba. ¿Víktor… sufría?

—Duermo con papá —intentó explicar el bebé, balbuceando con los sollozos apaciguados —Y… me deshpierto en la noshe. ¡Papá lloraba musho!

—¿Estás seguro, bebé? ¿Víktor llora en la noche?

—Shi… y me abasha fuerte… Dishe que me ama…

—Entonces es por eso, amor. Papá Víktor te quiere mucho, no está triste —el japonés estaba librando una batalla para no sucumbir ante sus propias lágrimas. Pero por nada podía esperar lo que Kenji dijo después, y lo abrumado y conflictuado que eso lo hacía sentir.

—Dishe que eshtaña a papá Yuuri… Yo tishte si papá tishte… —Kenji se abrazó una vez más al cuello de su padre, y este tuvo que morder su labio si no quería quebrase ahí.

¿Porqué se estaba sintiendo de esa manera? Se suponía que Víktor ya no era nadie en su vida, que ya no movía más sentimientos que agradecimiento y, tal vez, cariño. Pero no. Escuchar de labios de su hijo que su ex pareja pasaba por esos momentos lo hizo sentirse ansioso y preocupado de una manera descomunal.

Aunque… las pocas veces que había visto a Víktor en ese mes, se encontró con un hombre completamente diferente al que solía ser. Ya no tenía su típico aire despreocupado, la forma en la que se veía haría pensar a cualquiera que se había metido demasiado bien en su papel de "leyenda", pues podía jurar que caminaba lleno de orgullo por sí mismo, esforzándose por hacer notar lo atractivo que era y lo confiado que se sentía con eso. El único atisbo que tuvo del Víktor que él conocía fue en el consultorio, cuando su genuina preocupación por Yuuri… o por sus hijos, derribó todo lo demás. Además de eso, Víktor estaba cambiando. Y el japonés estaba seguro de que esa transformación tenía nombre, apellido y seductoras curvas.

—Te prometo que… que le preguntaré a tu papá si está bien, ¿te parece, bebé? —Kenji asintió, pero no dejó de abrazar a Yuuri con fuerza, quien no dudó en llenarlo de besos sobre su cabello negro y suaves caricias en su espalda.

A pesar de que sabía que no podía hacerlo, su corazón no le permitió bajar al bebé de su regazo, así que lo acomodó en su cadera y se levantaron para pagar lo que habían escogido y marchar al hotel de los abuelos.

Apenas salió de la tienda, Brendan fue casi corriendo a su encuentro y, sin que Yuuri supiera como, retiró a Kenji de sus brazos para cargarlo él mismo. Cuando el pelinegro quiso buscar una explicación para ese sorpresivo movimiento, solo encontró la mirada enfadada de Brendan.

—No puedes cargarlo, lo sabes —objetó el médico cuando también notó molestia en su novio.

—No hagas eso de nuevo, Brendan. Lo puedes asustar —replicó Yuuri, asegurándose de que Kenji no tuviera problema con ser cargado por el americano.

—Estoy tratando de cuidarte. Y voy a ser sincero, me molesta que hagas esto. Eres consciente de lo que delicada que es tu situación. Todos nos estamos esforzando porque tú y los bebés estén bien y…

—Ya lo sé, Brendan. Pero mi bebé estaba mal, no lo iba a dejar.

—¿Pero que hay de los otros? Me parece que aún no tienes idea del problema que enfrentas, Yuuri.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que sé lo que está pasando, no… ¿porqué piensas que no lo hago? —Yuuri estaba sorprendido por el inusual tono álgido con el que su novio le estaba hablando. Sabía que había hecho algo incorrecto, pero no entendía cuál era el motivo de su repentina molestia —Brendan… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —el hombre se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta trasera del auto y asegurar a Kenji en su silla para bebés —Supongo que si fuera Víktor quien te lo dijera, si lo escucharías.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar el comentario momentos antes de que entrara a su auto —Brendan… no digas cosas así. Eso no es cierto.

—Ya, olvídalo —el americano entró del lado del copiloto, esperando que el japonés subiera. Cuando lo tuvo al lado, le tendió su celular —Toma. Tu amigo Phichit te ha estado llamando.

—Le responderé en el hotel. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?

—No ahora. Vámonos —pidió Brendan y, sin nada más que decir y con el bebé jugando con uno de sus nuevos juguetes, partieron a Yutopia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Yuuri! ¿Te estás divorciando?"

—Hola Phichit…

"¡No me evadas! ¿Es cierto? Se está armando todo un escándalo desde que Víktor y los niños llegaron a Lucerna. Por cierto… ¿quién es la mujer que fue con ellos? ¡No me respondas eso! ¡Respóndeme que es lo que está pasando!"

—Escucha, Phichit… es complicado. Nosotros… Espera… —Yuuri se tomó un momento para pensar, pues desde que inició la llamada con su amigo tailandés, no lo había dejado hablar —¿A qué te refieres con que todo se descontroló? ¿Qué está pasando?

"No te voy a decir nada hasta que me digas que está pasando contigo y Víktor."

—Phichit… en serio. No quiero…

"Entonces es cierto lo que todos suponen. Tú y Víktor se están separando."

—Sí, es cierto —el pelinegro pudo escuchar a la perfección el asombro de su amigo, pero hasta él sabía que ya no tenía sentido mantenerlo como un secreto. No cuando su ex pareja estaba con esa despampanante mujer y el con él doctor. Tarde o temprano, todos se iban a enterar.

"Pero… Yuuri… es que… no, lo siento. No puedo creerlo. ¿Ustedes? ¿Divorcio? ¡Divorcio! ¡Ustedes eran como la pareja perfecta!"

—Eso no existe, Phichit —suspiró el japonés, encerrado en su habitación y hecho un ovillo en la cama —A veces las cosas se ven tan… perfectas… que en realidad no nos damos cuenta de que es solo apariencia.

"Oh… Yuuri… ¿y los bebés?"

—Tal vez tengan que nacer antes para asegurarnos de que estén sanos. Yo… ya veré después que pasará.

"Hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme, ¿verdad? Déjame decirte que no te oyes nada bien."

—Soy consciente de eso. Y sí… quiero hablar contigo todo lo que me ha pasado, pero… tú debes estar ocupado con Arthit. Pero… ¿puedes decirme cómo sabes de esto?

"Te enviaré el video si prometes que no te hará daño o algo así."

—No lo hará. Ya no. Por favor, Chulanont.

"Allá va… creo que estaré de luto toda la semana"

Yuuri rió, tal vez por primera vez, en torno a esa situación. Con un poco de temor, abrió el vínculo que el tailandés le envió. Desde que vio el título, supo que no iba a ser nada bueno.

"Víktor Nikiforov aparece en Lucerna con sus hijos y Laryssa Novikova, sin anillos en sus manos. ¿El aclamado matrimonio con Yuuri Katsuki por fin encontró algo en lo que no brillan? ¿Le llegó el fin a la esplendorosa familia?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apenas pusieron un pie en el aeropuerto de Zúrich, desde donde tomarían un tren para viajar a Lucerna, el grupo de cinco personas se vio asediado por la prensa que, además de cubrir el Mundial de Patinaje, esperaban llevarse alguna información de farándula.

Algunos de los reporteros se concentraron en entrevistar a los hijos del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, pero un periodista notó algo curioso en el adulto ruso, por lo que se esforzó por ser el primero en entrevistarlo antes de que partieran a su destino final.

—¡Señor Nikiforov! Cuéntenos, ¿Qué espera del desempeño de sus hijos y estudiantes? ¿Cree que, una vez más, arrasen con los primeros lugares de sus categorías?

—Creo que los tres darán su mayor esfuerzo y eso es lo que más importa para mí. Que puedan disfrutar del hielo y que expresen lo que sienten a través del patinaje —contestó el ruso, asegurándose de que no hubiera preguntas extrañas en las entrevistas con las gemelas y Sasha.

—Si deben expresar lo que sientes… ¿qué tiene que decir acerca de los dos programas de Viktoria? Muchos han dicho, con justa razón, que son notoriamente melancólicos.

—Supongo que es alguna etapa de su carrera y su reciente reincorporación a las pistas. A su… padre y a mí también nos sorprendió, pero si está cómoda con sus temas, no se puede pedir más.

—Entiendo, y… hablando de Yuuri Katsuki, es evidente que no llegó con ustedes.

—Por motivos personales, él no podrá asistir —contestó tajantemente, agradeciendo que llevaba lentes oscuros y nadie podía ver que se le había ensombrecido la mirada.

—¿Y Laryssa Novikova ha venido a suplir su lugar? Si no me equivoco, aparece como la coreógrafa de Yukie Katsuki. ¿Pasó algo con su padre para este repentino cambio?

—No, en lo absoluto. Es simple… estrategia. Yuuri debe descansar porque está próximo a tener a nuestros últimos hijos. Es todo.

Víktor le hizo una seña a Laryssa, quien estaba dando otra entrevista, para que lo acompañara. En cuanto sus hijos lo vieron caminar hacia la estación, terminaron la rápida sesión de preguntas que les estaban haciendo y se unieron a su padre.

—¿Nadie dijo nada acerca del divorcio? —preguntó Víktor, una vez que estuvieron instalados dentro del tren que se disponía a partir.

—No, pero… ¿no crees que van a notar que faltan dos cosas en tu mano? —Yukie señaló hacia el lugar donde, apenas dos meses atrás, lucían un par de anillos.

—Yo espero que no. Los tres, por favor, sean precavidos si les preguntan algo. Este es un tema que tenemos que terminar primero Yuuri y yo antes de que se sepa en otros lados.

Todos asintieron a la orden y se mantuvieron en completo silencio las dos horas que duró el viaje hasta Lucerna, solo interrumpido por algunos comentarios de los dos adultos. En ese mismo tiempo, Viktoria y Yukie, en sus respectivas redes sociales, se dieron cuenta de que muchos de sus conocidos y amigos, como su tío Yurio, ya estaban en la ciudad suiza. Sobre todo, se enteraron de la presencia del representante de Inglaterra, y ambas hicieron una nota mental de buscarlo después. Una porque necesita un consejo, la otra porque quería aclarar algunas cosas.

Llegaron por la noche al hotel. Era un precioso lugar con un estilo campirano, además de que la mayoría de las habitaciones contaban con una majestuosa vista a los lagos y las montañas.

Víktor repartió las llaves de las habitaciones y envió a todos a dormir, pues a primera hora del día siguiente tendrían las prácticas públicas y por la noche empezaban los programas cortos de los Novel y las Senior femeninas.

Una vez que se aseguró de que los tres estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, hizo lo que llevaba planeando con su pareja desde que salieron de Japón. Se vistió lo más galante que pudo, con uno de esos trajes negros que sabía, por palabra de varios, que lo hacía ver más apuesto de lo que naturalmente era. Cuando terminó su arreglo y se dio un tiempo para encontrarse con su imagen en el espejo, tuvo que contenerse de arrojar algo contra él.

Apenas podía reconocer al hombre que le devolvía la mirada. Tan carente, tan superficial y frío. Ese no era Víktor, no al que estaba acostumbrado, no el que era feliz. Estuvo acostumbrado a verse dichoso tanto tiempo, que le frustraba verse derrotado. Sin embargo, estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, de su mente y de su corazón. No quería depender de él. No quería que su solo recuerdo siguiera doblegándolo.

Ya había pasado más de un mes. Nadie podía decir que no lo había intentado. Laryssa era la perfecta prueba de que había encontrado alguien a quien aferrarse antes de que esa sensación de abandono lo terminara por consumir. Pero era débil, eso lo tenía muy claro. ¿Cuántas noches no pudo dormir pensando en él? ¿Cuántas lágrimas no había derramado ya? Y seguía sin ser suficiente.

—No es momento de que te rindas. Ya casi, ya casi no le perteneces más —le dijo a su reflejo, poniéndose un poco de fragancia y tratando de convencerse de eso. Si tenía un poco de suerte, empezaría a creer que era verdad.

Salió al pasillo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera caminar, un par de brazos lo tomaron del hombro y lo estamparon contra la pared. Por supuesto, no tenía que preguntar quién era. El destello de una mirada verde y ofuscada fue suficientemente evidente.

—Víktor Nikiforov ahora sí está muerto.

—Yuri…

—Anciano… muchas veces he pensado que tú y el katsudon son unos idiotas. Ahora estoy seguro. ¿Qué carajos están haciendo?

—¿Ya lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sasha necesitó desahogarse muchas veces, pero ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados siento estúpidos y gritándose como para que se dieran cuenta de eso —recriminó el rubio logrando su objetivo, hacer que la culpabilidad se pintara en el rostro de su compatriota.

—¿Sasha? Él… nunca me dijo nada. Dijo que estaba bien…

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabes cómo está tu hijo porque estás portándote como un imbécil. ¿Qué demonios puede suceder entre ustedes para que terminen odiándose?

—Son muchas cosas, Yurio… y nos conciernen sólo a nosotros.

—¡Pero si en la jodida Navidad estaban siendo empalagosos como siempre! No puedes decirme que en cuatro meses todo se vino abajo.

—No… desde… desde hace mucho tiempo que algunos detalles no estaban bien. Yurio… dime lo de Sasha… ¿qué pasa con él?

—No. Es tu hijo, y si quieres saber, ve tú a preguntarle. ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Tengo una… cita. Yurio… ¿mi hijo está bien?

—¿Y para qué te lo digo? De cualquier forma, no vas a hacer lo que él quiere. En todo caso, ustedes dos van a verse más patéticos preguntándole porque yo te lo dije, no porque ustedes lo notaron.

—Plisetsky… no estoy de humor…

—Como si me importara. Te lo advierto, anciano. Si uno de ellos vuelve a llamarme llorando a mitad de la noche, iré a patearles el trasero a ti y al cerdo y traeré a sus hijos a Rusia.

—¡Yurio!

—Ya lo dije. Ahora ve a… un momento —Yurio pareció entender, y la impresión lo hizo retroceder —¿Es Laryssa Novikova? —Víktor no respondió y, tal vez por primera vez frente al rubio, bajó la mirada —¿Estás saliendo con ella?

—La verdad es que eso no te incumbe…

—Y yo que pensé que el cerdo era el único que estaba loco. Hagan lo que quieran.

Yurio se alejó de Víktor, con rumbo hacia su habitación en donde, además de Otabek, se encontraban Serik y Sasha. El peliplata suspiró antes de dirigirse a recepción a encontrarse con Laryssa. Aunque Yuri no lo quisiera creer, Víktor entendía a la perfección como se sentía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las fotos, incluso el pequeño video, lograron hacer que Yuuri diera por perdida cualquier relación con Víktor. Se notaba que había pasado una noche perfecta con la perfecta mujer. A cada momento, podía ver como sus manos se rozaban, como ella acariciaba su rostro. Aunque nunca hubo un beso o una palabra explícita que los delatara, habría que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta de que entre ellos existía algo.

Por supuesto, los periodistas se encargaron de sacar sus conclusiones y todo encajó cuando notaron que los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio ya no estaba en la mano de Víktor. A partir de ahí, todo fue conjeturas y Yuuri ya estaba pensando en que no tardarían en ir a Hasetsu para averiguar más del casi obvio rompimiento.

Yuuri apartó su celular y quedó con una expresión vacía. Su mirada se perdió en las paredes de su cuarto, donde alguna vez estuvieron pegados los posters de su más grande ídolo. Lamentaba pensar así, pero llegó a creer que lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara así, solo como un ídolo, y que nunca hubiera aparecido en las aguas termales. Así los dos pudieron haber seguidos sus caminos sin enfrentarse al cruel destino que se les había preparado. Aunque eso significaba no tener a sus mayores motivos para vivir, y era algo que nada, nunca, podría igualárseles.

—Yuuri… ¿puedo pasar? —la voz de Brendan fuera de su habitación lo hizo volver un poco a la realidad.

—Sí, pasa.

El americano apareció frente a él, con una taza de humeante té y una expresión serena y taciturna en su rostro.

—Tu mamá dice que tomes esto. Nosotros… vimos los videos acerca de… bueno… ellos, y creemos que esto te hará sentir mejor —Brendan le tendió la taza y Yuuri le dio un sorbo, dándose cuenta de que el calor de la bebida no era suficiente para calentar lo fría que sentía su alma —Yuuri… ¿es por eso por lo que estás así?

—Un poco… tal vez no me molesta del todo el hecho de que él haya encontrado a alguien más. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Pero…

—Pero me duele pensar que si tenía razón. Yo nunca podría hacer que Víktor se viera como lo hace ahora. Él… y ella hacen una pareja perfecta y yo… yo no pude darle eso. Lo aparté de su mundo… del lugar a donde pertenecía y… y terminó mal.

—Yo creo que hiciste suficiente amándolo todo lo que podías. Si las circunstancias cambiaron lo demás… no es tu culpa —el doctor también bajó la mirada, sintiendo pesadumbre en su corazón.

—Oye… amor —levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Era la primera vez que Yuuri lo llamaba así, y se notaba por lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas —Tú… hace unas horas… ¿qué tenía que ver Víktor con lo que me dijiste?

—Yuuri… yo también tengo miedo —confesó, tomando sus frías manos —… de que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para que me ames como lo hiciste… o haces con él.

—Yo ya no lo…

—Yuuri. No nos engañemos. No puedes olvidarlo y lo sabes —Yuuri quiso apartar la mirada, pero el médico, tomando su mejilla, se lo impidió —Yo… yo te quiero casi desde el primero momento en que te vi. Pero… pero tu corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a él. Y pesa sobre mí el hecho de que tal vez nunca logré que ese sentimiento sea para mí. No te estoy pidiendo que sea ahora, pero… pero me gustaría hacer un esfuerzo pensando en que tengo una esperanza.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, y Brendan casi estaba pensando que su relación moriría ahí, con Yuuri diciéndole que, en efecto, jamás podría olvidar a Víktor. Pero no, contrario a todas las fatídicas ideas que cruzaron por su mente, Yuuri se movió de donde estaba para acercarse más al cuerpo de su pareja. Tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, como si la vida se le fuera a acabar, como si ese beso fuera su tabla de salvación. Se convirtió en un contacto con la intensidad que ambos anhelaban, con el deseo al que aún no podían sucumbir.

Sin romper el baile de los labios, Brendan se fue acostando, atrayendo a Yuuri hacia él hasta que lo tuvo a horcajadas encima suyo. Sus manos tuvieron el valor de adentrarse a los terrenos más allá de la ropa y de lo usualmente permitido. Conocieron cintura y pecho, brazos, caderas e incluso más abajo de ellas. Pronto, el camino que dibujaba su tacto hizo sentir que la piel se incendiaba y ya no eran solo las manos las que se movían.

Sus pelvis parecían haber tomado su propio vaivén y podían sentir a la perfección como más de una parte de su anatomía despertaba ante las caricias y roces recién descubiertos. Mientras el beso no se detuvo, las ansias y una creciente excitación tampoco. Sin saber cómo habían llegado a eso, pequeños espasmos invadieron sus cuerpos y algunos notorios gemidos se ahogaron en las gargantas, expectantes por ser oídos y atendidos por una nueva persona, con nuevas sensaciones que mostrar.

—Yuu… Yuuri… ahh… hay que… parar… —pidió Brendan, en medio de un jadeo.

—N… no… quiero esto…. por favor…

—Yuuri. Espera… detente… —como pudo, sin saber de dónde sacó la fuerza para pararlo, Brendan alejó un poco el cuerpo de Yuuri, incorporándose hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados y de frente —No me hagas romper tus cuidados, amor. No es el momento. Pero ya llegará… sólo… ayúdame a ser paciente.

—¡Lo… lo siento! —el japonés cubrió su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos, y después de respirar la suficiente para que la sangre corriera con normalidad, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos grises y encendidos —¿Podrás esperar hasta entonces?

—Si esperé casi veinte años, puedo hacerlo unos meses más.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ven rápido! La prueba de los Novel ya va a iniciar —la voz de Mari hizo que ambos rompieran el profundo abrazo en el que se habían sumido y rieran un poco.

—Vamos, nunca he visto una competencia completa y quiero estar seguro de que Sasha es tan grandioso como todos dicen —Brendan ayudó a que su novio se pusiera de pie y se dirigieron juntos al comedor. Antes de que abriera la puerta, Yuuri apretó su mano y jaló de ella para que lo observara —¿Qué pasa?

—Brendan, yo… quería decirte que… —tragó saliva antes de que sus labios entregaran el sentimiento a alguien más. Iba a estar bien, era lo mejor, para todos —Yo…

—Yuuri…

—¡Yo te amo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Ingresen una risa super maligna* ¡Hola criaturas! Ya sé que este capítulo no está tan largo como los demás, pero el siguiente lo compensará, lo prometo, pues entramos de lleno con la competencia, que miren que les prometo que tendrá un final impactante. Como vieron, ya apareció Yurio y de ahora en más va a estar muy presente en la historia. Después, no lo dejaremos de ver, porque estamos cerca de que los ruegos de muchos acerca de Viktoria y su tío se hagan realidad.**

 **ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: (SPOILER, LEER BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD)** **Veremos una especie de "tregua" y "arreglo" entre las gemelas. Sí, los dos. Pero para eso, cosas malas van a pasar. Dos de ellos van a terminar mal. Y de ahí, se comienza a desencadenar el culmen del drama de esta historia. Y puede que se me cuele algún lemon… creo.**

 **FIN DE SPOILER** **.**

 **Yo solo espero que todo me entre en el siguiente capítulo o habrá que dividirlo en dos. Ustedes díganme si prefieren leerlo todo junto, aunque sea mucho o separado con una semana de diferencia, que es lo que me está tomando actualizar. Me dejan sus respuestas y todo lo que quieran en la caja de comentarios. Nuevamente, los amo infinitamente y gracias por seguir hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden opinar por lo de arriba!**

 **Serenity usagi: Te diría que no te sientas triste, pero aún falta lo duro, así que lo siento. No te acongojes que estos niños son más fuertes de lo que se piensa y solo se tendrán entre ellos para salir adelante. ¡Saludos y espero te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Serena Nightray: Creo que ahora sí, ya nadie ama a nadie, o por lo menos ya quieren dejar de hacerlo. Sí, ya te dije que Mamá Laryssa será mamá de todas las que son malas con autora-chan en el grupo. O sea, estás incluida. Ve comprando tus palomitas que beba Viktoria va a sufrir. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¿Sabes? Apenas estoy reflexionando que en serio odias a Laryssa si ya estás defendiendo a Yukie jaja. Pero, pero, pero… ya casi se acerca una "pequeñita, minúscula reconciliación de las gemelas". Yukie sabrá que Viktoria sabe lo que pasa con Laryssa y se van a decir unas cuantas cosas. ¡Ya! También tienes mucho odio contra mi pobre Vitya… ya te dije que debes entenderlo un poco. Está destrozado y cargando con un amor doloroso y que, por más que lo intente, no se puede quitar. Pero ya, los niños, sobre todo uno de ellos, les mostrarán que, si quieren, pueden ser igual de "crueles" que él. Por cierto, creo que va siendo hora de que Colisión vea la luz… solo digo… ¡Yo también te quiero!**

 **Haru: Jaja. Lo siento, pero yo creo que se veía a leguas que era una perra. Nada más faltaba que lo demostrara. Si, también fue Víktor el que sucumbió primero, apuesto a que esa no la veías venir, y que conste que no es boicot. Y en serio, ambos sufren, pero son idiotas para darse cuenta… por ahora. Y también los bebes tendrán demasiada, mucha, importancia en el hecho de que esta historia es y terminará siendo Viktuuri, pero no de la forma en la que esperan así que calma, paciencia y déjense llevar por el drama. ¡Saludos y espero te haya gustado el capítulo! (Por ahora no hay Vladya, pero faltan poquitos muy poquitos capítulos para que salga el cuñado/esposo de todas).**

 **Deikan: Casi grito con tu review, pero me abstendré de decir porqué. Creo que ya te identifiqué cómo #TeamViktoria, pero que consté que ambas están mal en algunas cosas y ambas tendrán que asumir las consecuencias después. Y Víktor y Yuuri también. Sasha y Kenji no porque esos bebes son amor. Y no, no te diré nada respecto a tus suposiciones, pero vaya que me has sorprendido. ¡Saludos y espero te haya gustado el capítulo!**


	42. Verdades que hieren y destrozan

**Capítulo 42: Verdades que hieren y destrozan**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Música para capítulo:** _ **To the Sky**_ **, de Owl City para el programa corto de Sasha.** _ **Resucited Hope**_ **, ending del anime Gosick, para el programa de Yukie.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Quisiera, algún día, escuchar esas palabras y saber que son ciertas. Por ahora, creo que me alegraré de saber que quieres hacerlo y que tengo un lugar en tu corazón."_

Y con esas sencillas palabras, Brendan había logrado que Yuuri reflexionara un buen rato acerca de que es lo que sentía. Pero no era fácil, y apenas unos minutos antes de que, en la transmisión, Sasha empezará su presentación, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía entenderse él mismo. Esas palabras, ese repentino " _Te amo"_ , no salieron de sus labios porque lo sintiera, estaba convencido. Era su propio escudo, la mentira con la que podía protegerse de la realidad, de sus emociones verdaderas.

Él estaba ahí, lo podía ver a través de la pantalla, pero lo miles de kilómetros a los que se encontraba no se comparaba a la distancia en la que se encontraban sus corazones. Se veía tan lejano como cuando ni siquiera lo conocía, pero dolía lo indecible volver a ese estado una vez que pasaron tantos años, compartieron tantas cosas y crearon, a su manera, amor y vida. Víktor era tan diferente al que siempre quiso, que estaba llegando a sentirse mortificado y culpable de ese cambio tan abrupto en él. Por otro lado… esa era la forma natural del ruso. Él pertenecía al mundo y Yuuri sentía que todo ese tiempo solo trató de hacerlo pasar por suyo, pero tarde o temprano iba a volver a donde pertenecía. Y ese lugar también era al lado de la mujer de cabello negro y brillante y una mirada verde que haría sucumbir a cualquiera si así se lo proponía.

¿Cómo luchar contra eso? ¿Cómo pensar que él podía ser parte de la sorprendente vida de Víktor, cuando sencillamente no encajaba en lo que él necesitaba? ¿Cuál sería su lugar en un mundo en el que hasta sus hijos quedaban perfectos, pero él no? Sólo por eso, esperaba que algún día Víktor entendiera porque hizo todo, porque quiso retenerlo y porque le estaba devolviendo su libertad.

—¡Sasa! ¡Papá! —Kenji gritó, en brazos de su tía Mari, cuando la cámara enfocó como Víktor ayudaba a que el delgado cuerpo de su hermano se estirara lo suficiente antes de que fuera su turno de entrar al hielo —¡Urio! ¡Eka!

—Si, bebé. Tu hermano, tu papá, tío Yurio y tío Otabek —Hiroko les señaló a todos en la enorme pantalla que tenían en su sala, y Kenji se entusiasmó por la visión de sus conocidos, aplaudiendo con sus regordetas manos —Eres un niño muy inteligente.

—Igual que Yuuri —comentó Brendan. La pareja se encontraba sentada en el sofá, el japonés recargado en el hombro del americano, sonrojado por el comentario y por como tomaba su mano.

—Igual que sus dos papás —Mari dejó ir el comentario, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos los Katsuki que estaban en esa sala, pero una muestra de apoyo con el pulgar arriba de Yuko y sus hijas

En todos los japoneses allegados al extinto matrimonio hubo conmoción por la noticia del divorcio, sin embargo, pudieron sobrellevarlo y estuvieron dispuestos a prestar su apoyo. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Yuuri decidió presentar a su doctor como su novio, y aunque Hiroko, Toshiya y hasta Takeshi decidieron darle un voto de fe al americano, las mujeres fueron las que no estuvieron de acuerdo. Quizás fue un tanto de lealtad a Víktor, pero lo cierto es que, aunque fuera un modelo de amabilidad y cortesía, Brendan no terminaba de lograr el convencimiento de todos, así que, cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad, y con Hiroko como cómplice secreta, recordaban un detalle minúsculo del ruso, esperando que eso ayudara a que Yuuri recapacitara. Hasta ese momento, lo único que conseguían era que el pelinegro les retirara la palabra hasta que alguien cedía en pedir perdón.

—Es inteligente por su propia cuenta. ¿No tenías que hacer algo en el hotel, Mari? —preguntó Yuuri, con todo el ánimo de que su hermana se fuera, pues estaba notando la incomodidad en su pareja.

—No, absolutamente nada. Y aunque lo tuviera, no lo haría con tal de ver a mi sobrino y estar con este bonito bebé de ojos azules, ¿verdad, Kenji?

—¡Shi!

La castaña sonrió triunfante hacia el niño en su regazo, sabiendo que, a sus espaldas, Yuuri probablemente estaría con una mueca de fastidio. Pero no importaba, ese doctor era bueno, pero no terminaba de creer que fuera lo mejor, o que Yuuri sintiera por él la mitad de lo que sentía, o seguía sintiendo, por Víktor, aunque lo negara. A pesar de lo testarudo que se estaba poniendo con el tema, ya se daría cuenta de que un amor como el que tenían no es algo que se olvide o se desaparezca.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Suficiente, Sasha. No quiero que fuerces tus músculos —Víktor detuvo uno de los estiramientos de su hijo. El niño, en otro momento, podría haber bromeado con su papá, pero desde que amaneció, el ruso tenía una actitud sería a la que no estaba acostumbrado, por lo que obedeció sin más.

—Mocoso, ven aquí —ambos Nikiforov se sorprendieron del llamado de Yurio, haciendo que Sasha dudara si ir con él o quedarse al lado de su papá hasta que lo llamaran.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Víktor, receloso de su hijo.

—Para que yo lo ayude. Con el humor que tienes, Sasha no va a salir ni siquiera motivado —reclamó el rubio, con una expresión aun más molesta de la que solía tener —Nikiforov —llamó al niño, quien lo vio un poco asustado —Ven aquí a terminar de calentar conmigo.

—Ehh… yo… ¿papá? —Sasha se giró hacia Víktor, que además de estar ofuscado, se notaba contrariado y, quizá, temeroso de que su hijo comenzara a preferir estar con alguien que no fuera él —¿Qué hago?

—Lo que quieras, Sasha —respondió estoico, a lo que Sasha sintió una opresión en su pecho.

—No me digas eso, por favor.

—Si quieres ir con Yurio, no te voy a decir que no. Es más, ve con él y te encontraré en la valla unos momentos antes de que ingreses.

Impresionado por el inusual tono álgido de su padre, Sasha vio como se alejaba entre los entrenadores y patinadores, probablemente yendo a donde se encontraban Laryssa y sus hermanas. El niño no puedo evitar sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal. Ver a su papá en ese estado y recordar las peleas entre él y Yuuri, le estaban llevando a preguntarse si él también era parte del problema.

¿Pero porqué? ¿En qué se estaba equivocando? Se había estado esforzando por ser un buen hijo, por no causar problemas a nadie. Pero tampoco podían esperar que fuera así siempre. Sasha tenía un corazón enorme, pero en extremo sensible. Y en ese momento, latía al son de una tristeza que no había experimentado desde que sus papás le dijeron que se iban a divorciar. Abandonado era una buena palabra para referirse a si mismo.

—Ya, no le hagas caso —no se dio cuenta en que momento su tío Yurio apareció junto a él y lo rodeó por el hombro para conducirlo a donde sus dos alumnos estaban calentando —¿Sabes? A veces los adultos, sobre todo tus padres, somos algo idiotas y no pensamos bien lo que hacemos.

—Mis papás no son idiotas —expresó el niño, viendo con enfado a su tío, quien le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, como si estuviera insinuando que ni él mismo creía eso —Bueno… tal vez solo… a veces no piensan mucho.

—Nunca lo han hecho —se burló Yuri, haciendo rabiar un poco al niño, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se distrajera de, el que el consideraba, era un brusco desplante de Víktor hacia su hijo —Anda enano, ve con Serik a que te termina de ayudar o por lo menos que te quite ese rostro.

—¿Serik está aquí? —la tristeza del chico fue suplantada por sus ojos brillosos de emoción. Desde que llegó no había tenido tiempo de ver a nadie, y estaba ansioso por encontrarse unos momentos con el hijo de su tío, pues él siempre encontraba el modo de hacerlo sonreír.

—Sí, estaba con Otabek, pero ese pequeño demonio nunca está quieto. Debe andar por ahí —Yurio hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar todo el lugar y se dirigió de nuevo con sus alumnos.

Sasha no tardó nada en correr rápidamente al primer pasillo con el que se topó. No tenía mucho tiempo, y de verdad necesitaba que su amigo le diera unas palabras de ánimo. Apenas había regresado de dar vueltas por dos pasillos y acabar en el lugar donde todos seguían calentando, empezaba a suponer que ya no lo vería, pues solo faltaban los dos concursantes de Yurio para que fuera su turno. Casi renunciando a la búsqueda, encaminó sus pasos hacia la valla de seguridad donde Víktor probablemente lo estaría esperando, cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon por el pecho, haciendo que se detuviera en seco y riera a la par de la traviesa risilla pegada a su oído.

—¡Llevo un buen rato buscándote! —se quejó, aun sin ser soltado.

—Y yo llevo un buen rato siguiéndote —confesó Serik, soltándolo para ver de frente el puchero que siempre le divertía y consideraba adorable en niveles exagerados —Vamos, no pongas es cara, pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? No soy pequeño.

—Cierto, cierto. Creciste desde Navidad, como… ¿medio centímetro?

—¡Serik! ¡No fue medio centímetro! —Sasha intentó verse enfadado, pero fue la misma diversión del kazajo con su persona lo que lo hizo reírse a él también —Eres odioso.

—Y tú demasiado sensible —comentó Serik, ayudándolo a librarse de su chamarra de la Federación Rusa e incitándolo a que avanzara hacia la salida de ese lugar, pues ya estaba siendo hora de su actuación.

—Soy patinador, y mis papás son… —el comentario había empezado divertido, pero en cuanto se escuchó mencionar a Víktor y Yuuri, Sasha calló y su semblante melancólico volvió.

—Ey, no te pongas así —Serik rodeó el hombro del más pequeño con su brazo, queriendo animarlo. Vaya que le calaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba el joven ruso —¿Es por ellos?

—A veces siento que se están olvidando de mí —confesó Sasha, en un suspiro.

—Sabes que eso es imposible. Antes se mueren antes de olvidarte. Yo sé que es lo de… bueno… eso…. pero recuerda lo que te dije. No es tu problema y no puedes dejar que te afecte.

—Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

—Pero tú eres… tú. Y últimamente haces todo lo que te propones. Eres casi el ejemplo de tu hermanito y, aunque no suene bien que yo lo diga, lo tomaste mejor que tus hermanas.

—O lo aparenté mejor —Sasha suspiró, hasta que sintió que Serik se paraba frente a él y lo tomaba de los hombros para zarandearlo.

—¡Esa no es la actitud! Sasha, podemos hablarlo hoy en la noche. Hasta puedes ir a cenar conmigo y mis papás, pero ahora mismo tienes que ir a decirle al mundo que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo el mejor.

La determinación en la voz de Serik fue algo que sorprendió en demasía a Sasha. Sin embargo, las palabras, aunque sencillas, tocaron un poco de su acongojado corazón. El joven kazajo tenía razón. Quizás para el mundo que no conocía su situación se vería igual de espectacular que siempre, pero para su familia, cualquier cambio en su actitud siempre alegre. Así que, si iba a salir a esa pista de hielo, lo iba a hacer como el que siempre había sido. Sasha podía estar a poco de cumplir solo once años, pero tenía más carácter y determinación que muchas personas.

Además, Víktor solo estaba siendo honesto con él. Hasta el niño podía entender que había muchas situaciones que lo abrumaban, así que se esforzaría para no ser un problema y darle un motivo de orgullo, del mismo modo que Viktor era orgullo de su hijo.

—Sí, tienes razón… ¡Haré un excelente programa! Lo prometo —Sasha levantó la palma para que Serik, orgulloso, la chocara.

—Me alegra ver que esos ánimos han mejorado.

—¡Tío Beka! —Sasha corrió al encuentro de Altin, que desde muchos atrás trataba de habituarse a las expresivas muestras de afecto de los Nikiforov-Katsuki. Aunque las niñas eran más tranquilas, era la efusividad del joven ruso lo que resaltaba.

—¡Ey, ancianito! Sólo yo le digo Beka —Yurio se unió a la reunión, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios que casi sonroja a Serik, que sabía que esa expresión era para él. El rubio celebró internamente seguir comprobando la pequeña debilidad de su hijo, y después se dirigió a Sasha —Solo faltas tú. Te advierto que mis dos alumnos quedaron en primer y segundo lugar.

—Porque no he pasado yo. Pero ahora mismo voy a eso.

Una vez que Yurio le ayudó a asegurar los patines a sus pies, Sasha se despidió de la familia y corrió a encontrarse con su padre, a quien tenía que demostrarle que aun no había nada que lo doblegara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Él prometió que llevaría una relación tranquila con Laryssa. Además, dijo que lo hablaría con nosotros antes. Esto… no tiene sentido.

—De acuerdo, Viktoria, entonces cree lo que quieras.

La de cabello platinado miraba el video en su celular como si de una bomba se tratase. Todo el ruido que había en las gradas pareció nada cuando los pensamientos invadieron su mente. A su lado, Yukie solo había puesto una mueca de repulsión… y nada más. Viktoria no podía entender como podía estar tan indiferente a la situación, a que los medios se atrevieran a especular que Víktor y Laryssa eran una pareja cuando su propio padre no se los había confirmado.

Porque Víktor, antes que otra cosa, les diría lo que estaba pasando, ¿no es cierto? Él no les ocultaría una relación ¿verdad? Y lo más importante, Víktor era siempre sincero con lo que pasaba, ¿era así? Viktoria aun quería aferrarse a las promesas de su padre ruso. Esas donde él había prometido algo tranquilo con lo que a Laryssa se refiriera, donde había casi jurado que ellos, sus hijos, eran la prioridad y siempre buscaría saber su opinión. Si había presionado a Yuuri con todo lo que a Brendan se refería, lo lógico era que Víktor no cometiera los mismos errores. La menos de las gemelas en verdad quería tener ese motivo para creer en su padre. Sin embargo, para la mayor, era demasiado claro todo. Yukie estaba más que convencida de que Víktor había estado evadiendo el tema, y comenzaba a salírsele de las manos.

—Yo creo que no pueden pensar nada hasta que no hablen con su padre —Jeremy, detrás de Yukie, trataba de mantenerse al margen, pero lo culpa pudo con él cuando vio lo conflictuadas que estaban ambas, sabiendo que una importante parte de responsabilidad por ese problema era suya —Dudo que Víktor no les haya dicho nada y… tal vez solo fue una salida amistosa.

—No seas ridículo también, Jeremy —se quejó la pelinegra, hundiéndose en su asiento —No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando entre ellos.

—No, Yukie. Si lo que quieres es opinar lo contrario a mí, este no es el momento para eso —replicó la peliplata, empezando a sentirse abrumada por las palabras de su hermana.

—Velo como quieras, Viktoria. Pero sabes que es una posibilidad, incluso puede que ya esté pasando.

—Yu… no seas cruel con ella —pidió Jeremy, dejando una mano en el hombro de la japonesa, quien se giró para verlo casi amenazadoramente.

—Bien. Entonces sigan siendo unos ingenuos, yo me voy de aquí.

—¿Por qué finges que todo lo que está pasando no te importa? —reclamó la rusa, tomando la mano de su hermana antes de que se marchara.

—Porque no quiero que me importe, ni que me afecte. Como ya se lo dije a Yuuri, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Si no le das relevancia… no te lastima.

Con esas palabras, Yukie se fue a cualquier otro lugar para ver la presentación de su hermano. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que defenderse de esa manera? Ya nada sería peor que el propio calvario que estaba llevando con Laryssa. Claro que le importaba si había una relación de ella con Víktor, porque, en todo caso, era algo que aborrecería. Pero si su padre estaba feliz con eso, si tenía a la rusa como un medio para que dejara de pensar en Yuuri y se concentrara en iniciar de nuevo, Yukie no sería capaz de quitarle eso. Quizás era por eso por lo que no podía entender el egoísmo de su hermana. Estaba convencida de que lo único que quería Viktoria era estar en contra de Víktor por la rabieta de los saltos. Y eso le fastidiaba.

A veces había que pensar en los demás antes que ellos mismos, eso la japonesa lo tenía muy claro, aunque el sacrificio le estuviera doliendo más de lo que había pensado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No entiendo porque estás tan estresado, cariño —Laryssa acarició con suavidad la espalda de Víktor, quien empezaba a verse más que abrumado.

—No se supone que esto pasara —Víktor había amanecido de pésimo humor y dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de quien se había atrevido a subir ese material a las redes, a disposición de todos, y de sus hijos —Si ellos ya lo vieron…

—Amor, tus hijos no son tontos como para que no hayan sospechado ya de lo que pasa. Tal vez con Kenji puedes simularlo, pero los demás ya son grandes y pueden darse perfectamente cuenta de lo que pasa entre tú y yo —dijo la mujer, mudando sus caricias hasta la pálida mejilla —Sabes que también es un poco tu culpa por haberlo postergado un mes,

—No fue porque yo quisiera —se excusó, atrapando la mano de la mujer entre las suyas —Es que… no estaba seguro de todo esto y… bueno… no quería involucrar a los niños si no… no sabía si era esto lo que quería.

Laryssa le regaló de una sonrisa coqueta antes de pararse frente a él y posar sus manos sobre el pecho del ruso, a la vez que acercaba sus rojos labios a su cuello, en donde dejó un leve beso antes de avanzar a su oído.

—¿No estás seguro de lo que hacemos por las noches, amor? ¿O tienes miedo de admitir que es lo que quieres?

—Lary, yo…

—¡Señor Nikiforov! —uno de los organizadores del evento interrumpió la escena, poniéndose complemente rojo cuando descubrió que había puesto fin a algo demasiado comprometedor —¡Lo siento! Es que… su hijo… alumno… ya es su turno —indicó el chido, saliendo inmediatamente del lugar apenas dio el mensaje.

—Tengo que irme, Lary —Víktor bajó las manos de la mujer quien, muy a pesar de verse interrumpida, tuvo el impulso de pegar sus labios a los de su pareja.

—Suerte. Lo harán hermoso.

Víktor sonrió y después dejar un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano de Laryssa y salió hacia la pista. Como si no fuera suficiente, las palabras de ella solo hacían que se sintiera más confundido y, por ende, de peor humor. Víktor estaba consciente de que el niño que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y ganas de salir no era el culpable de que se sintiera de esa manera, pero sus esfuerzos por controlarse ya comenzaban a ser insuficientes, y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tanto podría empeorar la situación para que su paciencia terminara.

—¡Papá! Ya estoy listo. El alumno de tío Yurio está en primer lugar y…

—Concéntrate en tu desempeño, Sasha —le dijo, notando, para su pesar, un poco de desconcierto en su hijo. ¿Porqué a veces tenía que ser tan tonto con las personas que más quería? —Lo siento, bebé. Estoy un poco…

—Estresado. Lo entiendo, papá —Sasha suspiró y le tendió su chaqueta de la Federación Rusa —Yo… ya tengo que entrar… ¿una recomendación?

—Sasha… en verdad lo siento —Víktor tomó a su hijo de los hombros y lo acercó hasta él para concederle un abrazo, uno sencillo pero que tenía la intención de que le quedara claro que seguía ahí para él —¿Si calentaste con Yuri?

—Algo así… No… no pasa nada. ¿Listo para que le ganemos a tío Yura?

—Por supuesto, amor. Entra.

Apenas dijo eso, el niño se deshizo de los protectores de cuchillas y se introdujo a la pista de hielo, en donde se escuchó una leve ronda de ovaciones. Se puso de espaldas a la valla en donde se encontraba su papá, respirando ligeramente agitado y ansioso por empezar ya.

—Papá… —Víktor escuchó a su hijo suspirar con fuerza.

—Deslúmbralos, bebé —le dio la acostumbrada palmada en la espalda, ante la cual Sasha se adentró a la pista.

" _Representando a Rusia, Nikiforov-Katsuki Sasha"._

Ninguno de los anteriores competidores había recibido tantas adulaciones y aplausos en su presentación. Sasha sabía que el mundo lo adoraba, y en parte era por ser hijo de dos leyendas del patinaje. Pero estaba dispuesto a dejar su propia huella. Y en esos momentos, más que en cualquier otra competencia, quería demostrar lo fuerte que era, lo bien que podía llevar las situaciones difíciles, aunque su corazón le gritara lo contrario.

 _To the Sky_ , de la banda Owl City, resonó en los altavoces de la pista, y un conjunto de guitarras acompañaron los primeros movimientos del niño que, vestido solo de un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, lucía espectacular.

Acompañado de suave y rítmica música, el joven Nikiforov hizo gala de su elasticidad y natural talento para expresar a través de sus pasos. Y en esa rutina, además de su canción, dejó relucir un poderoso deseo de ser fuerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Su puntuación total, 78.44. Se coloca en la primera posición._

—¡Muy bien! —Sasha se levantó de un salto de la banca del _Kiss & Cry_, en medio del grito de júbilo que sus admiradores le dedicaban desde las gradas.

Por su parte, Víktor no pudo más que aplaudir, entre sorprendido y un poco divertido. Era casi una seguridad que, en cuanto se encontraran, se iba a desatar una pequeña rabieta entre Sasha y Yuri pues, por segunda vez en el año, el pequeño Nikiforov había dejado atrás a los estudiantes de Plisetsky, aunque este ya había prometido vencerlo en cualquier competición. Su hijo se había lucido y, a pesar de que no alcanzo la puntuación del Nacional Ruso, si había sido un puntaje elevado que auguraba un exitoso futuro cuando entrara a la categoría Junior.

Serik fue el primero en correr a felicitarlo. Sabía que su padre ruso lo llamaría traidor, pero no importaba. A los alumnos de su padre ni siquiera los conocía, contrario a Sasha que era… especial, y por lo tanto sería a él a quien acompañaría en ese momento.

—¿Lo ves? Solo estabas siendo exagerado, igual que siempre —le dijo el kazajo al niño cuando este llegó para abrazarlo.

—Ya cállate, Serik.

—Sasha… —ambos niños se giraron hacia Víktor, quien los miraba un poco pícaro, pero con su siempre presente pizca de celos por su niño —… bien hecho, bebé. Quédate con Serik y tu tío Yurio, ¿de acuerdo? Iré con… con Laryssa.

—¿Y mis hermanas?

—Saben que tienen que estar aquí en una hora. Si las ves, diles que las esperaré en las salas para calentar.

—Sí. Oye, papá… —Víktor detuvo su andar cuando Sasha lo sujetó de su abrigo. Cuando se giró a verlo, lo sorprendió encontrar a un niño que, lejos de ese que mostraba seguridad y alegría la mayor parte del tiempo, se veía vulnerable y temeroso —Yo… yo lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad?

—Lo hiciste excelente, amor. Tu rutina fue…

—No me refiero al patinaje, papá. Yo… hablo de los demás.

—Sasha… —el niño bajó la mirada, y aunque esperaba que Víktor tuviera el reflejo de abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir querido y protegido, solo recibió una revoltura de sus cabellos plateados y una risa que, más que divertida, parecía cansada —Ya hablaremos de esto después, lo prometo. Tú… sigue siendo como hasta ahora, ¿está bien?

—Sí... está bien.

Sin nada más que decir, Víktor se alejó hacia los vestidores, dejando a su hijo algo contrariado y dudoso, esperando que las palabras de su padre fueran sinceras y no una forma más de escapar del tema.

—Vamos a buscar a mi papá, Sasha —animó Serik, molesto por la actitud del amigo de sus padres hacia su hijo —¿No quieres pelear un poco con papá? Apuesto a que debe estar fastidiado porque le ganaste. De nuevo.

El joven Nikiforov sonrió ante la perspectiva y, queriendo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, caminó al lado de Serik hacia los vestidores para buscar a los padres de su amigo y, tal vez, consolarse por medio de una divertida riña. Mientras avanzaban entres las personas y algunos entrenadores que se tomaban unos segundos para felicitarlo por su desempeño, logró ver que, a lo lejos, Viktoria descendía de las gradas junto con su amigo inglés. Yukie, por su parte, camina junto a la chica Leroy, que no dejaba de parlotear mientras que la japonesa asentía mecánicamente a todo.

—Joven Nikiforov, ¿me da un momento? —el andar de Sasha hacia sus hermanas se vio interrumpido por un reportero y su camarógrafo, quienes les cerraron el camino, con claras muestras de estar ansiosos por información.

—Eh… sí, creo que sí. Pero mi papá no está conmigo —contestó, sintiéndose intimidado a pesar de que Serik estaba con él.

—No te preocupes por eso, las preguntas que tengo son para ti.

—Oh… bueno. Entonces sí.

—Perfecto. Dime, Sasha, ¿cómo te sientes después del programa corto? Fallaste un salto, pero aun así llegaste al primer lugar por encima de los otros competidores rusos.

—Pues… en realidad me siento muy bien con mi resultado, igual que papá. Fallé el salto porque aun debo practicar ese aterrizaje, pero creo que es bueno para mí estar en primer lugar a pesar de eso.

—¿Supones que mañana por la noche te llevarás la medalla de oro de este Mundial?

—Estoy seguro de que daré lo mejor de mí. Los demás niños también son muy buenos, pero creo que lo importante es que nos estemos divirtiendo.

—Palabras muy inteligentes. ¿Eso te lo enseñaron tus papás? —el reportero consiguió lo que estaba esperando para su reportaje cuando el rostro del niño se ensombreció visiblemente. Una mujer que también llevaba un micrófono en la mano se acercó al escuchar la pregunta.

—Pues… sí. Ellos quieren creen que… que se hacen mejor las rutinas cuando sentimos lo que patinamos y… así pasa conmigo.

—Entonces, por lo que vimos en tu rutina hoy, debes estar muy alegre. Yuuri Katsuki está a poco tiempo de tener a tus hermanitos, ¿no? ¿Eso te tiene emocionado? —inquirió la mujer.

—Sí, también es por eso.

—¿Tu papá Víktor también está contento por tenerlos? —la pegunta desconcertó al niño, en parte porque no lo había pensado.

—Sí, está muy feliz por mis hermanitos. Al parecer van a nacer cuando nosotros volvamos a casa.

—¡Oh! Eso es muy pronto. Pero supongo que Víktor y Yuuri deben estar muy felices y más unidos que nunca —supieron que el cuestionamiento había dado justo en el blanco cuando Sasha bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Más de los reporteros que cubrían el evento se percataron de la entrevista y se unieron a los ya tres corresponsales que estaban alrededor del joven peliplateado.

—Eh… bueno… no es exactamente así…

—¡Sasha Nikiforov! —gritó uno de los entrevistadores que estaban hasta el fondo del conglomerado —¿Viste el video que se publicó ayer? ¿Víktor Nikiforov con Laryssa Novikova?

—¿Eh? No… yo no lo…

—¿Entonces no sabes que ellos están saliendo juntos? —cuestionó una voz que no supo de donde salió.

—¡Sí! Es que… ella vive con nosotros y…

—¿Laryssa Novikova? ¿Yuuri Katsuki no tiene problema con eso? Todo el mundo sabe que ella y Víktor fueron novios hace varios años y estuvieron a punto de casarse.

—¿Ellos… fueron novios? —los ojos de Sasha se abrieron de golpe, y pareció que le había llegado un golpe de razón —Yuuri… él ya no… no está en casa…

—Dinos, Sasha. ¿Eso explicaría porque ninguno de tus papás tiene puestos los anillos de boda y compromiso?

—Pues…

—No respondas eso, Sasha. Tenemos que irnos —Serik comprendió que lo que trataban de hacer los medios que lo rodeaban no era obtener información acerca del patinaje, sino que querían llenar sus reportajes con la complicada situación de la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, pues a luces de todos, se notaba que algo no estaba bien desde que Víktor y Laryssa comenzaron a salir juntos con más frecuencia.

—¡No! Solo un par de preguntas más —pidió un joven.

—Pero…

—¿Víktor y Yuuri se están divorciando? ¿Laryssa está en una relación con tu papá? ¿Porqué el no está contigo ahora? ¿Engañó a tu papá con ella? ¿Quién es el hombre con el que Yuuri ha sido visto en Hasetsu? ¿Cómo lo están tomando tus hermanos y tú? ¿Pelearan la custodia de ustedes? ¿Ha sido difícil? ¿Sus padres los están desplazando por sus nuevas parejas? ¿Te sientes solo?

Tal vez Sasha, con un poco de entereza, habría podido responder todas las preguntas. No entendía como era posible que se hubieran enterado de todo eso, pero podía perfectamente ser capaz de contestar sin evidenciar demasiado. Pero esas últimas dos preguntas dieron con lo sensible que sus sentimientos se encontraban. Si el nudo en su garganta no le hubiera impedido hablar, la respuesta "Sí", para ambos casos habría salido tan natural como dolorosa.

Completamente desplazado, terriblemente solo.

A pesar de que los reporteros seguían bombardeándolo con preguntas de ese tipo, Sasha ya no alcanzó a escuchar, ni siquiera el grito de enojo que Serik les dirigió. Sus ojos dejaron que la pena de su delicado corazón se escapara en forma de copiosas y cristalinas lágrimas. Se llevó las manos al rostro, esperando que tuvieran un poco de piedad por él y dejaran de insistir en ese tema que lastimaba tanto. su pequeño cuerpo tembló ante el cúmulo de cosas que sintió, ante lo cruel que resultaba ser su realidad, por mucho que la estuviera evadiendo.

Sí, Sasha Nikiforov podía ser un niño muy alegre, comprensivo y, para ojos de quien entendiera, bastante maduro. Pero además de todo eso, era un niño de apenas diez años, al que se le vio arrebatado de un momento a otro su soñado y cálido panorama de una familia feliz. Quien tuvo que enfrentarse silenciosamente a que sus padres escogieran a una nueva persona a la que decían amar, como si nada de su historia importara ya. Lo asumió con entereza, dando por hecho que había cosas más importantes que sus melancólicos sentimientos. Pero hasta él tenía un límite, y ya había sido alcanzado y superado. Sasha se encontró con su momento de quiebre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Toshiya no pudo pasar por alto la oportunidad de brindar con sake por su nieto y la excelente rutina que había hecho, aunque él no esperaba menos del niño. Brendan se mantuvo siempre a la expectativa y hasta él sentía una especie de vacío en el estómago cada vez que los patines de Sasha se despegaban del hielo. Incluso cuando cayó, su corazón latió de una manera extraña. Por supuesto, no se comparaba con las expresiones de Yuuri, pues debido a que sus cuerpos estaban pegados en un abrazo, pudo sentir a la perfección cada temblor, exaltación y hasta cuando contenía su respiración.

Todos, sin excepción, estuvieron sumamente nerviosos a cada momento, y no fue hasta que Viktor y Sasha recibieron la calificación que pudieron respirar tranquilos, solo para dar paso a la emoción y unos cuantos gritos de júbilo.

—Tu hijo es increíble, amor. ¿Cómo…? Es que no me explico el sentido del equilibrio que tienen ustedes los patinadores en esa cuchilla. Pero Sasha es asombroso —expresó el médico, observando con atención las repeticiones de la rutina.

—Le dicen pasión y esfuerzo —contestó Yuuri, de manera divertida mientras ayudaba a Kenji a acomodarse en su regazo.

—Tus presentaciones también lo demuestran.

—¿Las has visto?

—Algunas… —Brendan se acercó a su oído, provocando un ligero escalofrío —Mi favorita es Eros.

—Brendan…

—Lo sé. Quizás no te trae los mejores recuerdos, pero es la verdad. Cuando la vi… bueno… tu atractivo se hizo más que evidente. Y si ya me gustabas por tu personalidad, esa rutina terminó por convencerme de lo perfecto que eras.

—Oye… no soy perfecto… —Yuuri enrojeció levemente, ante las miradas algo ofuscadas de Mari y Yuko, quienes se habían percatado del momento.

—Lo eres para mí —el americano dejó un delicado beso en la mejilla de su novio y concentró su atención una vez más en la pantalla de televisión, en donde Sasha era de nuevo el centro de atención —Van a entrevistarlo. Yuuri… ¿no te parece que no luce muy cómodo?

—Se supone que Víktor debería estar con él —Yuuri se incorporo un poco, cuidando de no despertar al bebé —Creo que…

" _Palabras muy inteligentes, ¿eso te lo enseñaron tus papás?"_

Yuuri casi pudo sentir la malicia en las palabras del reportero. El enojo comenzaba a corroerlo, en parte porque alguien se estaba atreviendo a manipular a su hijo y porque Víktor no estaba ahí para protegerlo.

—¿Qué sucede con esa persona? ¿Qué tiene que ver el embarazo con el desempeño de Sasha?

—Absolutamente nada —Brendan notó la molestia en su pareja, y aunque quiso pedirle que se calmara mientras buscaba con desespero su celular, el japonés no hizo caso.

"… _supongo que Víktor y Yuuri deben estar muy felices y más unidos que nunca."_

—Oh, no —Yuuri casi palideció cuando vio el labio inferior de Sasha temblar. Pero cuando sus respuestas comenzaron a ser sinceras, perdió todo sentido de la tranquilidad y comenzó a marcar como demente al celular de Víktor, sin que recibiera respuesta alguna. Si nunca había sentido odio contra el ruso, ese fue el momento en que tuvo un sentimiento parecido hacia él —¡Maldita sea, Víktor!

El grito asustó a Kenji y sorprendió a los que estaban en ese lugar, pero nadie tuvo el valor para pedirle a Yuuri que se calmara. El pelinegro tuvo un momento de lucidez en el que agradeció con todo su ser a Serik por insistir en llevarse a Sasha de ese lugar, pero el pánico creció en el cuando las preguntas cayeron sobre el niño sin piedad. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de que lo estaban lastimando?

" _¿Sus padres los están desplazando por sus nuevas parejas? ¿Te sientes solo?"_

—Oh por Dios… —Mari se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—No… mi Sasha —Hiroko vio claramente como el semblante de Yuuri se desencajaba cuando las lágrimas abnegaron los ojos de su hijo.

Sasha lloraba copiosamente, pero a ese conjunto de personas parecía no importarle, sino que los cuestionamientos acerca de su familia seguían cayendo. Yuuri sintió cada parte de su cuerpo temblar, su cabeza dolió y se sintió mareado, casi jurando que había una levísima punzada en su vientre. Sabía que Brendan y Hiroko lo estaban tomando de la mano, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y respirara. Pero lo único que el japonés podía hacer era detestar con todo su ser a las personas que estaban haciendo sufrir a su bebé. Y a Víktor por permitir eso.

" _¿Papá? ¿Estás ahí?"_

En medio del silencio sepulcral que se formó en la habitación, la voz de Viktoria saliendo del teléfono de Yuuri fue lo único que pudo devolver a todos a la realidad. Eso y la conmoción que un cuerpo desmayado puede generar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viktoria y Jeremy decidieron bajar a felicitar a Sasha. El inglés, en especial, quería darles los mejores ánimos y dejarle muy en claro que sería un gigantesco y poderoso rival cuando se uniera a la categoría senior.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a poco de acercarse a él, notaron que un reportero estaba haciéndole una entrevista, así que decidieron dejarlo para cuando terminara. Solo tuvieron unos segundos de soledad, pues Yukie llegó con una alegre Johanna Leroy, aunque la japonesa se mantuvo taciturna.

—Su hermano lo hizo… precioso —opinó la canadiense, abrazando a ambas gemelas por los hombros y causando altos grados de incomodidad, que no le pasaron desapercibidos —Oh, vamos chicas. Ya dejen de estar molestas entre ustedes, no es divertido.

—Johanna… en serio. Deja de molestarlas.

—Si no estás intentando solucionarlo, no opines, Howland. Que también es tu culpa que ellas estén así —Jeremy iba a protestar por las palabras de Johanna, pero se detuvo al notar que Viktoria se removía de los brazos de la chica para tener acceso a su celular, que estaba sonando con insistencia.

—Es Yuuri —dijo para ella, y un poco para su hermana —Hola, papá… ¿Papá?

—¿Qué sucede? —el semblante de Yukie cambió inmediatamente cuando vio el ceño fruncido de la peliplateada.

—Yuuri… no responde, pero la llamada sigue… ¿Papá? ¿Estás ahí?

"¡Viktoria! Por fin contesta alguien."

—¿Tía Mari? Pero… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Yuuri…?

"¡No hay tiempo! ¿Sabes dónde están entrevistando a tu hermano?"

—Si, está a unos metros de nosotras... —Viktoria dirigió su mirada hacia el cúmulo de reporteros que estaban alrededor de Sasha —Tía… me estás asustando, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

"¡Viktoria! Están haciéndole preguntas a tu hermano acerca del divorcio de tus padres y sus… parejas. ¡Sasha no lo sabe! ¡Está llorando!"

La mirada que cruzó entre las gemelas fue de verdadero pánico, y solo por ese momento se olvidaron de todo lo que tenían en contra, y sin decirse una sola palabra, corrieron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Viktoria por su hermano, Yukie por su padre.

La rusa llegó a tiempo de escuchar una de las muchas preguntas ácida que le dirigían a su hermano. Ya no era momento se ser cortés, y entre empujones y una que otra palabra altisonante, se abrió paso hasta que llegó a la escena principal, que hizo que sus nervios se crisparan y deseara la muerte a más de una persona.

—Viktoria… lo siento. Traté de sacarlo de aquí… —se disculpó Serik cuando vio que la chica abrazaba con fuerza a Sasha, quien se estaba esforzando por no llorar, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Sólo hay que salir de aquí —Viktoria también hacía su esfuerzo tratando de ignorar las cuestionantes que se dirigían a ella.

—¡Apártense de aquí! —el grito furioso de Víktor llegó hasta los oídos de los jóvenes rusos, seguido de una multitud de reclamos y de los agentes de seguridad de la pista ordenando a todas las cámaras y reporteros que se aparataran de ahí, lo cual costó bastante trabajo considerando que eran demasiados.

Apenas se vieron un poco libres, Viktoria, que no había soltado a Sasha de su abrazo, se asombró de ver como Yukie se unía al abrazo con Sasha, pidiéndole con la mirada que no dijera nada acerca de la primera muestra de cariño entre los tres en bastante tiempo.

—Sasha… ya pasó. Recuerda que no se les debe hacer caso a quienes solo nos atacan —Yukie trató de hacer lo posible para consolarlo, pero después de que viera un atisbo de la entrevista en una de las pantallas de la pista, no pudo más que enfurecerse.

Cuando estaba recorriendo el lugar en busca de Víktor, el ya corría hacia el interior de la pista. Hubo un instante en el que Yukie sintió algo de miedo por la expresión de su papá, pues pocas veces lo había visto tan furioso como en ese momento. Laryssa fue detrás de él, pero por su expresión, la japonesa dedujo que estaba haciendo gala de su mejor actuación de indignación. Por supuesto que a ella no le importaba lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo, sino la imagen que se estaba dando de ella.

Pero abrazadas a su pequeño hermano, esas cosas no importaron. No cuando uno de ellos estaba vulnerable y lastimado.

—Yu… Vik… quiero irme… —murmuró el niño, escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de la chamarra de Viktoria.

—Yo me lo llevo —Otabek llegó, ocultado a la perfección su exaltación y guiado por Serik —Ustedes vayan a prepararse.

—Pero tío Beka…

—Niñas, su padre y Yura se están encargando de este problema. Los… reporteros, se aprovecharon de que la pista estará casi vacía hasta dentro de una hora.

—Iremos con ellos —sentenció la japonesa, dejando un beso en la cabellera plateada de Sasha —Quédate con Beka, enano. Te prometo que no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya.

—Lo que dijeron… ¿es verdad? ¿Papá y Laryssa son…?

—Sasha, escúchame… —Viktoria se puso a la altura de su hermano, pidiéndole que la mirara a los ojos después de que limpiara los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas —No debes creer nada que ellos te hayan dicho. Lo que importa es lo que Víktor y Yuuri nos digan. Nada más.

—Pero saben lo que siento. Ellos me preguntaron que… que si me sentía solo.

—¿Te sientes así?

—A veces…

—De acuerdo, hablaremos de esto en la noche, ¿está bien? Podemos ir a buscar a Víktor y pedirle que nos aclare lo que está pasando.

Sasha asintió a la propuesta de Yukie y se alejó con Otabek y Serik hacia los vestuarios. Por su parte, las gemelas, sin decir una sola palabra acerca del abrazo o lo sucedido, se dirigieron hacia donde habían visto que Yurio, hecho un amasijo de maldiciones, se había metido junto con Víktor. No hubo duda de que ellos estaban ahí cuando, apenas unos metros antes de llegar, escucharon una serie de gritos iracundos y ofendidos que no podían ser de nadie más que de Víktor y Yuri.

—¡Me importa un carajo si tienen que despedir a todos esos idiotas! ¡Una cosa es que hablen de mi vida y otra es que traten a mi hijo de esa forma!

—Señor Nikiforov —las gemelas se quedaron detrás de la puerta, escuchando como el organizador del evento se escuchaba nervioso, pero resistente a los gritos del ruso —Le aseguro que el Comité se encargará de…

—¡Los del Comité son unos inútiles! —ese claramente había sido Yuri —¡Hasta que no traumen de por vida a alguien no van a hacer nada!

—Lo único que podemos hacer es, si quieren, levantar un acta a las televisoras para que ellos decidan que hacer con los involucrados.

—¡Quiero verlos despedidos y con una disculpa directa a mi hijo! ¡No pueden inventar cosas y ocuparlas para amedrentar a un niño y forzarlo a que revele cosas que son personales!

—Yo no tengo control sobre eso, Víktor. Ya te di mi solución, pero por ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Idiota…

Viktoria y Yukie vieron como el hombre regordete salía con una expresión fastidiada del lugar donde había estado discutiendo con los rusos. Seguidos de él, Yuri y Víktor salieron irradiando unas intensas ganas de asesinar a cuento entrevistador se les pusiera en frente.

—Papá… —Yukie fue la primera en llamar la atención de Víktor, por lo menos hasta que Laryssa llegó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia moderada —¿Qué va a…?

—Me encargaré de arreglen lo que hicieron con Sasha. Los abogados no nada más sirven para tramitar divorcios.

—Al diablo tu abogado. Yo mismo iré a golpearlos —sentenció el rubio, alejándose de ese lugar hacia donde estaban su esposo, hijo y sobrino.

—Papá, ¿vas a demandarlos? —Viktoria preguntó, pero aún estaba procesando las palabras que escuchó de su padre. "Inventar cosas" … Tal vez en verdad todavía no pasaba nada por lo que debieran hablar. Tal vez solo estaba queriendo encontrar, de manera injustificada, un error en su padre ruso. Tal vez aun podía seguir confiando en él.

—Se los he dicho. Nadie puede hacerles daño si estoy yo para defenderlos —espetó el ruso, tallándose las sienes por todo el estrés que en unos minutos se había generado.

Después de esa frase, Víktor se alejó para encontrarse con Sasha y ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba, seguido inmediatamente de Viktoria. Atrás se quedaron Yukie y Laryssa. La mujer tenía una expresión que a la japonesa le pareció misteriosa, pero lo fue aún más cuando dejó escapar una leve risita en dirección a la chica.

—Lo interesante es que Víktor no siempre estará ahí para protegerlos, ¿verdad, Yukie?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sintió una fuerte opresión en la cabeza cuando abrió los ojos. Incluso la luz fue dolorosa, pero ni eso le impediría levantarse y saber que había pasado con Sasha. Se reincorporó, pero unos manos fuertes y firmes lo sujetaron de los hombros para que se mantuviera acostado.

—Yuuri… quédate acostado, ¿sí?

—¿Brendan? ¿Qué…?

—Te desmayaste, cariño —el japonés vio a su madre al lado de él, colocándole toallas frías y humedecidas sobre la frente. Aunque ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, su expresión en conjunto dejaba ver una honda preocupación.

—¿Y Sasha? ¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó, angustiado y nervioso.

—Víktor y las niñas ya lo solucionaron —explicó Brendan, rogando porque el primer nombre no alterara a Yuuri más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Dónde estaba Víktor? ¿Por qué no estaba con Sasha?

—Amor, eso lo pueden hablar después. Él habló con tu mamá y nos aseguró de que se iba a encargar de que hubiera consecuencias.

—Víktor también estaba muy enojado, Yuuri —dijo Hiroko, que a pesar de que entendía el enojo de su hijo, sabía que no era la completa culpa del ruso —Yurio y Otabek estuvieron con él. Serik no se ha querido separar de su lado. Yukie y Viktoria solo lo dejaron cuando tuvieron que ir a calentar.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya fue su participación? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —Yuuri se sintió demasiado culpable, casi no podía creer que se había perdido los programas cortos de sus hijas.

—Dos horas, amor.

—¿Entonces… la competencia ya terminó?

—Para Viktoria, ya. Pasó hace cinco turnos, y Yukie debe estar por ingresar al hielo.

—¿Cómo estuvo Viktoria? ¿Cumplió la rutina? —las dos personas que estaban en junto al japonés sonrieron enternecidas, y alegres de poder comunicar una buena noticia.

—Siéntete orgulloso de tu hija, amor —Brendan tomó su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse lentamente —Han pasado cinco mujeres después de ella y ninguna ha podido quitarle el primer lugar. Y rompió su récord personal.

—Oh, por Dios —Yuuri rió, sorprendido y orgulloso —¿Lo hizo perfecto?

—Tuvo un problema en un salto, pero nada más. Se veía realmente confiada en su programa y… —Hiroko dudó en decir el resto de su frase, pero tuvo que ceder ante la mirada casi suplicante de su hijo —bueno… ella lloró un poco al recibir su calificación. Te llamó inmediatamente después, pero tuvimos que decirle que estabas indispuesto. Se asustó, pero entendió.

—¡Mamá! —Mari irrumpió en la habitación, seguida de Makkachin —Oh. Que bueno que ya estás despierto, Yuuri.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tu hija es lo que pasa! Está a punto de iniciar.

A regañadientes de Brendan, Yuuri se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ayudado en todo momento de su mamá y novio, para dirigirse a la sala donde todos seguían reunidos. Incluso Kenji, a pesar de que eran altas horas de la madrugada, estaba más activo que de costumbre, y no dudó en reunirse con su padre desde el momento en que lo vio ingresar al lugar.

Yuuri contestó a todas las interrogantes de su familia acerca del desvanecimiento, siendo secundado por Brendan en que estaba bien. Un aire nostálgico lo invadió cuando observó a su hija recibir las últimas instrucciones de Víktor. Le hubiera encantado ser él el que le daba la firma palmada en la espalda que instaba a dar el mejor esfuerzo.

" _Representando a Japón, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yukie"_

La distancia no evitó que la familia japonesa aplaudiera y utilizara su idioma para enviar ánimos a la primogénita de los Katsuki. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que Yuuri estuviera frente para que supiera que Yukie no estaba bien. Algo la tenía demasiado molesta y dubitativa, y hasta el comentarista japonés hizo mención de ello, asumiendo que era por el degradable espectáculo de unas horas atrás.

Una canción de anime, muy poco conocida, se hizo escuchar, acompañando los pasos de Yukie. _Resucited Hope_ fue escogida por que le gustó la melodía, sin llegarse a imaginar que describiría muy bien lo que sentiría unos meses después.

Yuuri lo supo desde que la vio empezar la coreografía, ella no estaba concentrada ni mucho menos tenía los mejores ánimos para esforzarse por ser la mejor. Quedó demostrado cuando cayó estrepitosamente de un lutz cuádruple, a pesar de que ese salto se estaba volviendo su especialidad.

—¡No! ¿Qué pasa con Yukie? Ese _spin_ siempre le había salido hermoso —Hiroko se cubrió el rostro cuando su nieta trastabilló en su pirueta. Hasta Toshiya, que no solía entender mucho del patinaje, lanzó una expresión de sorpresa ante el evidente error.

—Yu… vamos, preciosa —Yuuri tenía las manos unidas frente a su rostro, rogando internamente que un poco de sus ánimos llegaran hasta su hija. No podía expresar como se sentía cuando la veía clavar algunos saltos y fallar de manera escandalosa en otras —¡Sí! ¡Bien, Yukie!

Todos gritaron y respiraron aliviados cuando logró clavar el último cuádruple de la rutina, cerrando con fuerza en una pirueta _layback._ Cuando se le vio agradecer a los espectadores en las cuatro direcciones, nadie en la sala pasó por alto lo agitada que era su respiración y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por retener sus lágrimas.

Por lo menos, y eso Yuuri tuvo que agradecerlo, Víktor se tomó el tiempo suficiente para abrazarla cuando se acercaron al _Kiss & Cry._ Se contuvo de hacer alguna mueca demasiado expresiva cuando Laryssa dejó a Yukie en medio de ambos. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la japonesa y le susurró algo al oído mientras pasaban las repeticiones de la rutina. La chica quedó con una expresión en su cara estoica, pero se descompuso en una extraña mueca de sorpresa y una fuerte impresión cuando sus resultados aparecieron en pantalla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —Hiroko y todos los demás se giraron para observar a Yuuri.

El japonés apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero la tabla final de puntuaciones no podía mentir. Una de ellas, contra todo pronóstico, se alzaba no solo por encima de su hermana, sino por el resto de competidoras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No pareces feliz, amor. ¿Qué sucede? —Laryssa palmeó la cama a su lado para que Víktor, después de tomar una ducha.

Al ruso ya no le importaba verse así de descubierto con ella. A su cadera y lo que estaba debajo solo lo cubría una toalla. Por lo demás, estaba completamente al desnudo, con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo desde su cabello plateado y salpicando su esculpido pecho.

—Hoy ha sido un día… desastroso la mitad, y sorpresivo lo demás —Víktor cayó de espaldas al colchón, sin importarle que la prenda que lo cubría dejara al descubierto un poco de las entradas que adornaban su vientre —Lo de Sasha…

—Pero eso tendrá solución, Vitya. Yo le diré a mis abogados que también se ocupen del caso —Laryssa fue a pegarse más a él, delineado con su dedo el contorno de los músculos en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Lary. Pero es solo un poco de lo mucho que está pasando —Víktor estaba tan sumido en sus problemas, que pasó por alto que la rusa solo llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería negra en encaje, transparente en lugares concisos —Yuuri se desmayó cuando vio lo que pasó con Sasha. Su mamá estaba muy asustada.

—Pero tiene a su doctor, ¿no? —la pelinegra sonrió con suficiencia cuando sintió el cuerpo ajeno tensarse bajo su tacto.

—Sí… lo tiene. Supongo que no le falta nada con él a su lado —el ruso se giró hacia la mujer, y ella dejó escapar un levísimo suspiro cuando la mano masculina se posó en sus blancas piernas.

—Y tú me tienes a mí —sutilmente, movió su mano hacia el pecho tonificado, percibiendo la piel erizada que dejaba en su camino —Vitya…

—Te tengo aquí. Nunca terminaré de agradecerte tenerte conmigo en estos momentos. Si no fuera por ti yo… yo me habría deshecho hace bastante tiempo —Víktor posó su mano en la cintura de la mujer, que lo miraba con ternura mientras repasaba su piel descubierta y tersa. Ella dio un leve respingo, seguido de un sonido que despertó los sentidos de su pareja —¿Sensible?

—Contigo, siempre.

—Lary… sigo molesto con todo lo que pasó hoy. Pero si me dejas continuar…

—No te contengas.

De un solo movimiento, Laryssa quitó lo único que cubría a Víktor, dejando su cuerpo descubierto y erecto para el disfrute de sus ojos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mordiéndose el labio cuando la hombría rusa rozó esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía, que aun con las bragas puestas, tembló ante el contacto.

Apenas sintieron sus cuerpos tan juntos, un jadeo salió de los labios de ambos, antes de proceder a besarse con desenfreno y locura, casi furia. Las manos de Víktor se dejaron seducir por las féminas curvas. Inmediatamente, se avocaron a la espalda de ella, buscando con desesperación deshacerse del brassiere y dejar libres los turgentes senos. Fueron estrujados con ansias y un tanto de rudeza, pero Laryssa parecía estar perdida en jadeos por esas fuertes caricias y los besos que habían mudado a su cuello.

Ella buscó tocar el miembro erecto de Víktor, húmedo y palpitante, ansioso por querer descargarse de la fogosidad. El peliplateado soltó un gemido grave cuando la mano de Laryssa se apoderó de su erección, estimulando la punta con su pulgar, para luego recorrer toda la extensión de arriba a abajo, deleitándose al ver cómo estaba siendo poseedora de la cordura de Víktor, teniendo su completo disfrute en sus manos.

Por supuesto, Laryssa no sabría que el motivo de cada movimiento. No sabría que detrás de esas caricias desesperadas y furiosas, estaba el deseo de saber que era a él a quien recorrían, y la furia nacía al darse cuenta de que era una mujer, y que esa mujer jamás sería él. No sabría que detrás de esos besos implacables, estaba la súplica porque supieran, por lo menos un poco, a los labios de él. Pero claro, nunca se igualarían.

Sin embargo, siempre podía desahogarse con ella y concederse la oportunidad de encontrar un encanto nuevo en lo que ya conocía. Los gemidos mezclados de ambos eran una vieja canción que quería que lo ayudara a borrar otra melodía que fue preciosa en su momento. En esa habitación con esa mujer, le resultaba una tortura recordar los sonidos de placer de alguien más.

Con la misma fiereza con la que la tocaba, la cargó para que se bajara de él e hizo que su pecho quedara en el colchón, dejando a la vista la blanca espalda, y la nívea piel que se perdía entre esa última prenda que cubría el cuerpo casi perfecto. Laryssa soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió los labios de Víktor posarse en su nuca y bajar con lentitud hacia su espalda y más abajo, llegando a esa parte perfectamente delineada de su anatomía.

—Ahh… quítala… Víktor, hazlo ya… —exigió, estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos por las oleadas de placer que dejaba la boca del ruso y repercutían en su vientre.

Como si de una orden se tratara, Víktor deslizó las bragas de encaje por sus piernas, tomándose el tiempo de sentir cada centímetro de esas extremidades blancas y extremadamente suaves. No había modo de no admitirlo, eran preciosas y exquisitas.

—¿Puedo?

Apenas recibió el asentimiento, no fue solo uno, sino tres los dedos que introdujo en la cavidad natural de mujer, arrancando un enorme jadeo en ambos, Víktor sintiendo como su piel se erizaba de deseo, contrastando con su corazón latiendo de manera dolorosa, como si se opusiera a creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Simulaba embestidas fuertes, reconociendo que estaba tocando un punto demasiado sensible dentro de ella al verla retorcerse y jadear con fuerza. Víktor apenas pudo contenerse a arremeter de una manera agresiva. Ella no lo merecía, pero el instinto de Víktor, desatado por su propio enojo, parecía estar adueñándose de él.

—¡Hazlo! Sólo cógeme ya, Víktor. Por favor —suplicó la rusa, girándose lo suficiente para tomar a Víktor del cuello y acercarlo para que quedara a merced de sus labios.

Con eso fue suficiente para que el peliplateado tomara de las caderas a Laryssa, haciendo que se recargara sobre sus manos y rodillas en el colchón. Se veía apetecible, demasiado. En ese punto, estaba luchando, como en cada ocasión, con la culpa, con un eterno pensar que no tendría que estar haciendo eso. Seguir haciéndolo podía ser una manera de dejar de sentir.

Un grito casi gutural salió de la garganta de Víktor cuando todo si miembro se internó dentro de ella. No era su misma calidez, ni su estrechez, ni siquiera la misma sensación, pero era exquisita de una manera curiosa. Las vibraciones se acumularon en su vientre y lo incitaron a sacar casi toda su extensión, entrando de nuevo de golpe, haciendo jadear con violencia a la pelinegra. Una y otra vez, repitió ese vaivén impetuoso, sintiendo que se derretía con cada roce de esas húmedas paredes.

Se consumía tanto, que pronto sobrepasó la velocidad a la fuerza, y solo bombeaba rápidamente dentro de ella, recargando parte de su pecho en la espalda femenina y aferrándose a sus blandos senos, estrujándolos entre sus manos, regodeándose de la dureza de los pezones que los adornaban.

—Vik… Víktor… más desp… ¡Ah! ¡Víktor!

—¡Déjame… déjame correrme…! ¡Yu… Laryssa! ¡Ahh! ¡Voy a venirme!

—¡Vente, Víktor!

En medio de un jadeo desesperado y un grito de hondo y brutal placer, Víktor liberó toda su esencia dentro de ella, no pudiendo evitar que además de su semilla, una lágrima también brotara y se estrellara sobre el cuerpo femenino y convulso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viktoria llegó al hotel junto con Jeremy, quien pasó gran parte de la noche quejándose de la indiferencia de la japonesa. Lo cierto es que en gran parte de la plática lo ignoró, aunque si era Yukie la que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. A todos había desconcertado el pobre rendimiento en el programa corto, dejando vía libre para que Viktoria se posicionara en primer lugar, por encima de ella, su compatriota a cargo de Yuri y Leroy.

Pero la diferencia es que Viktoria si sabía la razón de ese abrupto cambio, y se llamaba Laryssa Novikova más unos cuantos rumores. Yukie, después del incidente con Sasha, no se cansó de insistirle a su hermana que estaba siendo ingenua y ciega, que era más que evidente que entre Víktor y Laryssa había más que simple amistad.

La rusa se negaba a creerlo, sobre todo después de ver y escuchar a Víktor esforzándose por convencer a todos de que su vida personal no tenía porque ser ventilada, además de que sus hijos sabían lo justo. Esto animó a Viktoria a creer que su padre estaba siendo sincero, que aun podían mantener una promesa.

Cuando se despidió de Jeremy, no imaginó que esa esperanza a la que se aferraba estaba por venirse abajo, derrumbando cualquier vestigio de una reconciliación entre padre e hija.

La chica caminó por los pasillos para buscar la habitación de Víktor y hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí. Yukie ya dormía y Sasha se estaba quedando con Yurio, así que pensó que no habría problema si se quedaba unos momentos a solas con su padre.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad, un poco extrañada de que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Llamó una segunda vez, estando dispuesta a retirarse si Viktor no abría. Por el contrario, una puerta se abrió, pero era justo de la puerta a sus espaldas. Sintió una especie de desagrado, casi repulsión, al ver a Laryssa cubierta solo de una sábana y con el cabello despeinado.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeña campeona? —preguntó la pelinegra, sarcástica.

—Con usted, no. ¿Sabe si Víktor ya está dormido?

—Sí, desde hace poco. Más dormido que una piedra…

—¿Cómo sabe?

No pudo terminar su frase, pues Laryssa se hizo a un lado para que viera al interior de la habitación. Ahí, desnudo y dormido, Víktor reposaba con demasiada tranquilidad, respirando con pesadez, ajeno a que, en la puerta de su habitación, la confianza de su hija se desmoronaba y la furia era lo que llenaba su frágil corazón.

Viktoria pudo haber querido pensar que se trataba de una mala coincidencia, que había una explicación lógica, pero esa ligera, casi invisible marca en el hombro de Laryssa y su sonrisa triunfal no podían mentir. Enojada con todos, detestando a su padre y lo que estaba haciendo, Viktoria se alejó corriendo de ese lugar, dejando a Laryssa sonriente, casi divertida.

Entendió que ya no podía hacer más. Estaba verdaderamente harta de las estupideces de Víktor, y de su innata habilidad de lastimarla. Pero ya no. No merecía una lágrima, una palabra o un reclamo más. Ya había traspasado los límites.

Si Víktor no sabía respetar una promesa, entonces Viktoria no tenía porque mantener las suyas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Por fin! Les cumplí sus peticiones y aquí les traigo lo que para mí es un enorme capítulo. Dios… creo que ya vieron que esto se va a poner interesante. Desde lo de Sasha hasta esta revelación a Viktoria, eso que terminó de destruir la confianza, todo va a tener un interesante culmen en el siguiente capítulo. Mis planes eran llegar a más, pero iba a quedar demasiado cargado, además de que creo que queda más en el capítulo 42… en donde cosas malas y muy malas pasaran. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gustó el drama de hoy? A mí sí, aunque me duelan los dedos porque no he parado.**

 **Bueno, ya me callo y dejo que sigan digiriendo lo que acaba de pasar (ese lemon me gustó). Ahora sí, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y ayudar a que este fic crezca cada día más. Déjenme comentarios, abucheos, reclamos, lo que quieran, que todo me sirve para crecer. ¡Los amo! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **P.D.: Ahora si hicieron que se me exprimiera el cerebro XD**

 **Zryvanierkic: Te dije que Brendan no era un ser perfecto y también tenía sus momentos de tontera, aunque por lo menos él supo distinguir que ese "Te amo" no era del todo sincero. Me encanta como tienes la esperanza de que Yurio sea parte de la solución, y si lo será, pero… pero de una manera un tanto… diferente. ¿Empiezas a vislumbrar la pequeña tregua? Espero que sí, porque se avecinan verdades fuertes entre ellas, donde tal vez Yukie le diga la verdadera razón de su actuar. Sí, Víktor se está forzando a ser un niño bonito, casi plástico de nuevo, pero es porque está desesperado por no sentir. De la misma forma actúa Yuuri, diciendo cosas tontas. ¡Tienes que avisarme como va ese sueño! Muero por saber. Espero no haberte tirado de la cama esta vez ¡Te quiero!**

 **Serenity Usagi: Sí, el odio fue rápido, pero espero que poco a poco te des cuenta de que no todo fue culpa de los niños. Los adultos tienen bastante de responsabilidad. También recuerda que la historia es Viktuuri, así que igual no hay mucho de donde escoger. Espero que el capítulo te haya satisfecho. ¡Saludos!**

 **Haru: ¡Pero mira que querer que Yuuri sufra es más cruel que yo! Pero puede que, si se convenza de esas palabras, solo deja que el tiempo siga pasando. Y sí, si es Viktuuri, o sea que van a terminar juntos, pero lo interesante aquí es el cómo va a pasar eso, así que calma. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!**

 **Deikan: Excelente reflexión en torno a los hijos, pero te dejaré en la ignorancia y no te diré que es lo que he planeado. ¿Si te gustó que apareciera Yurio? Es que ya lo tenía bastante olvidado, pero de ahora en más lo veremos continuamente, lo prometo. Aquí todo mundo se siente culpable, pero por eso mismo no están diciendo sus verdades y todo se está yendo bien bonito al diablo. Pero paciencia, que estamos a nada de lo mejor. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Cotita83: ¡Extrañé tus comentarios en Wattpad! Pero no importa, siempre que lo leas yo soy feliz. Todos van a salir casi mutilados de esto, y con lo que falta, no los culparía si se deprimen y mandan todo al infierno. Pero mira que a las gemelas les va a llegar su momento de lucidez, y Yukie por fin va a decir unas cuantas y crudas verdades muajajaja. Por ahora Víktor siente que no puede con todo lo que tiene con Yuuri, pero ya verás cómo él también saldrá de eso. ¡Kenji es vida y luz! Solo eso tengo que decir respecto a él. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡En verdad que te adoro!**


	43. Ruptura Parte I

**Capítulo 43: Ruptura Parte I**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Les sugiero escuchar** _ **Lost girls**_ **de Lindsey Sterling para la rutina de Yukie, y** _ **Love song for a vampire**_ **de Annie Lennox para la de Viktoria.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Sinceramente, amor, creo que… lo mejor es que pases los últimos días del embarazo en el hospital.

—No creo que sea necesario, solo fue un mareo. Siempre me pasa y… ya no se mueven, creo que se quedaron dormidos —Yuuri posó sus manos sobre su vientre, en donde unas horas antes los bebés habían estado más inquietos de lo habitual, provocando en su padre un mareo poco convencional.

Frente a él, terminando de guardar los instrumentos con los que acababa de revisar a su pareja, Brendan negaba con la cabeza, un tanto desesperado.

—¿Qué tan malo es que estés aquí unos días hasta que ellos nazcan? —el americano se hincó frente a él, poniendo una mano sobre las del japonés y con la otra acariciando en pequeños círculos el vientre de su novio.

—Quiero terminar de ver el Mundial. Sólo será por hoy y… también debería decírselo a Víktor. Él está preocupado desde la última vez.

—Puedes decírselo desde aquí, y las competencias también puedes verlas en el hospital. Yuuri, piensa en ti un poco. No quiero que algo suceda contigo o con ellos sabiendo que pudimos hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Pero no va a…

—Una anemia controlada no significa que el problema desapareció, lo sabes. Que tengamos una solución para tu bebé no quiere decir que no corre peligro. Y que tú… —Yuuri vio con algo de culpa la preocupación que se pintaba en el rostro de Brendan, pero también quería que entendiera que había unas cuantas cosas que quería hacer antes de prepararse para el parto —… que tú te sientas bien, no significa que siempre va a ser así.

—Brendan…

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte. No puedo hacer esto si tú no estás de acuerdo y no entiendes que tienes que priorizar tu salud. Lo demás siempre puede esperar y…

—Brendan —Yuuri tomó su mejilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos —Vamos a estar bien. Solo quiero estos dos días hasta que los niños y… él… lleguen. Después de eso, te prometo que me quedaré aquí.

—¿Y si algo malo sucede? —en realidad, el doctor no lo quería decirlo frente a él, pero un mal presentimiento lo invadía y quería hacer todo lo posible para que Yuuri entendiera y accediera a eso. No era solo cuestión de que quería protegerlo, ahora estaba en juego su propia salud.

—Yo… yo sé que… vas a estar ahí, ¿no es así? Si algo así pasara… tú vas a estar a mi lado —Yuuri se sonrojó con fuerza, lo cual provocó un suspiro de resignación en el doctor.

—Sí, claro que estaré contigo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y antes de que otra palabra corriera entre ellos que pudiera contradecir a cualquiera de los dos, sus labios decidieron fundirse en un cálido beso, tan temerosos como podían ser los movimientos de Brendan, tan esperanzados como resultaban los de Yuuri. El americano rodeo con sus manos la cintura del pelinegro, pegándolo a su cuerpo tanto como podía y queriendo que se sintiera seguro en su regazo y que, a pesar de su terquedad, iba a cuidarlo a cada instante. Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios, y al momento siguiente, unas manos traviesas se aventuraban a recorrer la amplitud de sus brazos y hombros, aun cubiertos por la bata blanca.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de que Brendan, lenta y delicadamente, estaba acorralando a Yuuri contra el sillón de su consultorio, haciendo que el japonés tuviera que apoyarse contra el respaldo, sentándose al tiempo de que el doctor lo empujaba más y más a recostarse. Para esos momentos, el beso era tan desesperado y deseoso, que estaban a poco de olvidar el lugar en el que estaban.

—Sólo… solo no quiero… que algo les pase… —murmuró contra los labios de Yuuri, y este pudo sentir un muy leve temblor en sus palabras. ¿Tanto era el miedo? ¿O el peligro?

—No… no lo hará… Ahh… Brendan… ahh —gimió bajito cuando los labios del doctor se mudaron de sus labios a su blanco cuello, un poco más gordito de lo habitual.

—¿Está… está bien aquí…? ¿Te… gusta? ¿No te lastimo? —el americano ahogó un jadeo cuando las manos de Katsuki se aferraron a su cintura y regaló de suaves y hasta sensuales caricias.

Yuuri negó a la última pregunta, y respondió a las primeras con jadeos escuetos. Probablemente se hubieran perdido entre sus labios y las caricias que subían su propio calor corporal, sino fuera porque una suave y femenina voz de enfermera se escuchó afuera del consultorio.

—Doctor Fitzgerald… ¿puedo pasar?

Yuuri dio casi un brinco que alertó a Brendan por su brusquedad, pero que después lo hizo reír por el furioso color rojo en las mejillas de su novio. Se arregló la bata, desordenada por causa del japonés y después de que se acomodara un poco la ropa y cubriera lo destapado de su vientre, contestó a la joven.

—Adelante, señorita Tomoe.

La menuda enfermera japonesa entró a la oficina, sonrojándose inmediatamente por la escena. No era que algo malo estuviera a la vista, sino… ¿qué hacían el doctor y su paciente tan cerca en el sillón y no en el escritorio?

—Oh… disculpe la molestia, yo… ¡Le traigo estos papeles para que los firme! —la chica hizo una leve reverencia y le tendió un sobre amarillo. Brendan, divertido por los adorables sonrojos de los japoneses, se levantó y los tomó —El doctor Kagamine quiere que lo vaya a ver antes de que termine su turno.

—Dile que iré en un momento, gracias.

La chica se despidió de ambos y salió casi huyendo. Después de respirar lo suficiente para controlarse, Yuuri se puso de pie y se paró junto a él, algo curioso al ver la expresión seria del americano mientras revisaba la documentación.

—¿Algo malo?

—Los papeles para ti, amor —se los enseñó, y Yuuri sintió un escalofrío al ver que era su expediente médico y los datos de sus bebés no nacidos, con algunas de las fotografías tomadas de ellos —Estaba organizando todo lo que necesitaba, después de todo estarán con nosotros en una semana.

—Demasiado pronto… —suspiró, sin poder evitar que cada fibra de su ser temblara con temor —Yo… yo no sé que haré si algo sale mal…

—No, Yuuri, no —Brendan se apoderó rápidamente de él, protegiéndolo en sus brazos de su propio miedo —Nada pasará si te seguimos cuidando como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Te lo prometo. Cuidaré de ti y nuestros… tus preciosos bebés estarán bien y podrán ir a casa.

—Oye… —Yuuri iba a decir algo acerca de esa última expresión, después de todo, si eran un poco los bebés de Brendan, tanto por el hecho de que por él era posible que estuvieran ahí como por que era él quien había estado a su lado y cuidándolo esas últimas semanas, pero una llamada a su celular los distrajo —Lo siento, dame un momento…

En cuanto Yuuri se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que lo estaba llamando, se sorprendió bastante, no porque fuera malo, sino porque el simple hecho de que entablara conversación con la familia era, en si mismo, una sorpresa.

—¿Todo en orden? —Brendan notó su sorpresa y se acercó un poco a él.

—¿Eh? Sí… contestaré afuera. Te espero.

Yuuri salió casi corriendo del lugar, sin percatarse de que el doctor había tenido un atisbo de la persona que estaba llamando. Alguien de la familia Nikiforov.

—¿Vladya? —apenas se vio lo suficientemente alejado del consultorio de su pareja, Yuuri contestó la llamada, dudando un poco, pues estaba casi seguro de cuál era el teme de conversación al que se enfrentaría.

" _Hola, Katsuki. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos."_

—Desde diciembre, de hecho. Creo que lo último que hablamos era que ibas a ser tío de nuevo —Yuuri trató de sonar tranquilo, aunque la voz del ex general denotaba a todas luces que estaba un poco alterado.

" _Sí… por cierto, ¿cómo están ustedes tres?"_

—Bien, aunque… se va adelantar el parto porque uno de ellos está un poco… mal.

" _¿Qué? ¿Y qué no se supone que siempre llevas un control muy estricto en tus embarazos?"_

—Sí, pero… no es algo que esté en nuestro control —respondió Yuuri, divertido por los continuos arranques de desesperación que sufría Vladya cada que algo con sus sobrinos iba mal —Estarán bien… y espero que estés aquí cuando nazcan.

" _Yuuri… sabes que es… complicado. ¿No los tendrás en San Petersburgo?"_

—No. Se me prohibió viajar por la salud de los bebés, así que nacerán aquí. También es por eso por lo que no pude ir con tu hermano a la competencia de los niños.

" _Entonces es muy complicado. Me mantendré pendiente de la situación y… tal vez esté unos momentos con ustedes. Pero… que bueno que mencionas a Víktor."_

—Vladya, creo que no…

" _No, no lo evites. ¿Qué hizo ese imbécil para que acabaran en esta situación? ¿Divorcios, ustedes? Sencillamente no lo puedo creer, no hablando de su relación, Todo parecía tan…"_

—Exacto, Vlad. Parecía. No era como lucía y… al final nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto —Yuuri comenzaba a cansarse de hablar de lo mismo, pues después de eso, siempre venía un momento en que meditaba si lo que decía era del todo cierto.

" _¿Tarde? ¿Veinte años no fueron suficientes?"_

—No… creo que no. No resolvimos lo que pasó cuando… nos enteramos de las niñas. Y últimamente me lo estaba recordando, así que…

" _De acuerdo, Yuuri. Puedo entender que Víktor es un idiota en algunas ocasiones, pero… ¿dejarse?"_

—No nada más eran sus errores. También eran los míos. Yo… no quería que siguiéramos cargando con eso.

" _Pero… ¿divorcio? ¿Y mis sobrinos?"_

—Ellos pueden entender que nosotros ya no estamos juntos y que hay otra persona que… —Yuuri se interrumpió abruptamente cuando escuchó una ahogada expresión de desconcierto en el ruso —Vlad…

" _¿Alguien más? ¿Están saliendo con otra persona?"_

—¿Qué? Pensé que lo sabías… ¿no fue por eso por lo que te enteraste?

" _Solo escuché un rumor… ¿Quién de los dos es el que está…?"_

—Yo, Vladya —Yuuri entendía que el general no le estaba exigiendo que le dijera todo, sino que estaba en su propia naturaleza querer saber todo de aquellos a quienes tenía en estima —Si quieres saber algo de Víktor… tal vez deberías preguntarle.

" _Yuuri… primero, sabes que no hablo con él."_

—El accidente fue hace más de cuatro años…

" _No le perdonaré eso. Segundo… yo entiendo que… que puede no ser el mejor hombre, pero estaba en toda la disposición de amarte."_

—La persona con la que salgo también, Vlad —el japonés se recargó de una baranda, no queriendo que algo en su voz delatara el dolor que estaba asomándose —Él es… amable y comprensivo.

" _Víktor también… a su manera. Pero me consta que trata de hacerlo. Y prometió amarte siempre. Víktor… sabe lo importante que son las promesas de ese tipo."_

—Mi pareja también me está prometiendo amarme, Vladya. Y si hablamos de promesas… mi novio nunca ha roto alguna, y tu hermano… rompió la más importante —el silencio que se hizo en la línea tras las palabras de Yuuri fue casi sepulcral, y solo sabía que Vladya seguía ahí por su respiración. Pero, aunque fueron solo unos segundos, fue el tiempo suficiente para que Yuuri se cuestionara sus propias palabras ¿No había hecho él lo mismo?

" _Entonces… ¿no puedo hacer nada por Víktor?"_

—No, y no lo intentes. Ya no quiero que las cosas sigan cambiando y… si vas a ayudar a alguien, que sea a tus sobrinos.

" _¿No lo están llevando bien?"_

—No del todo. Tal vez… deberías acercarte a ellos. Les interesa conocerte, y puede que seas ayuda para que lo asimilen.

" _Ustedes saben que… que no puedo. Yuuri… aún no."_

—Pero Vladya, tú prometiste que…

" _Lo sé, lo sé. Ya arreglaré eso algún día. Yuuri… en realidad no sé que más decir. Tal vez solo que lo siento, jamás pensé que lo de ustedes terminaría así."_

—Bueno… nuestros hijos siguen siendo tus sobrinos, aunque no estemos juntos. Siempre van a estar esperándote.

" _Se los compensaré cuando pueda, Katsuki. Si tienes la oportunidad diles que los… que les mando saludos. Debo irme, pero envíame la información del día que nazcan mis sobrinos, trataré de estar ahí."_

—Lo haré, Vladya. Pero no los olvides. Las fotos y los regalos no sustituyen un tío.

" _Lo tengo más que claro, Yuuri. Créeme. Cuídense, llamaré después."_

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo para despedirse, pues Vladya se había puesto bastante cortante, como en cada ocasión que le recordaban que no estaba cumpliendo del todo las promesas que realizó cuando Yukie y Viktoria nacieron. Además de eso, no estaba del mejor humor como para discutir y reflexionar una vez más el porqué de sus decisiones con respecto a Víktor. Eso era algo que ya estaba más que terminado, aunque hubiera cosas que compartían. Vladya, por ejemplo.

—¿Todo está bien, Yuuri? —el japonés sintió una agradable sensación de tranquilidad cuando Brendan llegó a su lado y se apoderó de su mano.

—Sí… ya vamos a casa.

—¿Él que te llamó… era Víktor?

—No, su hermano. Está un poco preocupado por la… situación y por los bebés —indicó, comenzando a caminar hacia su auto.

—El general Vladya… siempre me pareció un hombre muy interesante. Es bastante racional, si me permites decirlo.

—Ha pasado por mucho. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado lo que él habría terminado destruido. Yo me incluyo.

—¿Sucedió algo muy malo?

—Terrible, de hecho. Pero podemos hablarlo después, estos bebés se están moviendo de nuevo y quiero recostarme.

Brendan le sonrió, dejando de lado la conversación acerca del ruso. Después de que se asegurara de que estuviera cómodo en el asiento del copiloto y de dejar un ligero beso en el vientre de Yuuri, partieron hacia Yutopia para presenciar el último día de competencias.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Sabías que un incendio destruyó setentaicinco metros de ese puente? Empieza ahí, justo donde estás parada.

Viktoria, recargada de la baranda de madera del puente, se giró para ver a su hermana deshaciéndose de unos audífonos y recuperando la respiración. Su larga cabellera negra estaba sujeta en una baja coleta, pero algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro, producto de las ligeras gotas de sudor que recorrían sus sienes, mejillas y hasta perderse en su cuello. A pesar de eso, no estaba del todo cansada, contrario a la peliplata, que estaba detenida en ese lugar porque su cadera punzó después de veinte minutos de trotar, aunado a que su respiración se había vuelto errática. Sin embargo, se había perdido un buen rato observando Wasserturm, la torre que se alzaba en medio del río Reuss y que era un precioso recordatorio de las ápocas medievales.

En realidad, no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada. Su mente solo vagó entre las ondulaciones del agua azul, entre los diminutos peces que se contoneaban en la superficie y las personas que reían felices y plenas mientras paseaban en las pequeñas lanchas.

El puente Kapellbrücke, con su madera vieja, las pinturas repartidas a su largo y las tiernas florecillas rosadas que lo recorrían de extremo a extremo, era un lugar más que perfecto para perderse en divagaciones vacías y en pensamientos ausentes. Además, y como punto para la nostalgia, estaba recordando retazos de unas vacaciones familiares, cuando ellas tenían apenas cinco años. Incluso, se acordó que había una foto de eso, con los cuatro que eran la familia en ese entonces, en el escritorio de su habitación.

—¿Lo reconstruyeron? —preguntó, sin mirarla.

—Reemplazaron la parte afectada —contestó Yukie, recargándose a su lado. Había soltado su cabello y, al igual que las hebras plateadas y sueltas de Viktoria, ondeaban al viento, haciendo que su suavidad resaltara.

—No parece que se haya quemado —Viktoria no se estaba dando cuenta, pero estaban hablando de manera muy tranquila, como no había pasado en meses.

—Usaron el mismo material.

—Puede volver a pasar algún accidente, el puente se podría quemar por completo. Tal vez deberían haberlo reconstruido con un material diferente —escuchó una risita venida de su hermana, y la miró con expresión cuestionante.

—No sería adecuado.

—No se trata de que sea adecuado, es simple seguridad.

—Oye… no solo es eso —Yukie se giró para recargar su espalda baja en la baranda, quedando de espaldas a la torre del río —Es… armonía.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me refiero a que… si pusieras cualquier otra cosa en este lugar para reparar el daño, tal vez sería seguro, pero jamás sería lo mismo. No se vería como antes, con lo bonito, lo armónico. Te llevarías la historia que este lugar tiene y… y todo lo que eso significa.

—¿Y todo eso vale el riesgo? —Viktoria se colocó igual que su hermana, que sonrió demasiado melancólica para su propio gusto.

—Las cosas buenas siempre lo tienen. Pero… en el caso de este puente, después de todo el terror y los daños del incendio, fue reconstruido y se adoptaron algunas medidas para que eso no volviera a pasar.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Pues desde hace doscientos años que no ha pasado nada —la japonesa suspiró mientras se peinaba el cabello de nuevo.

—Entonces…

—Yo solo digo que está bien que no hayan abandonado algo tan bonito como el puente. Sí, los accidentes ocurren, pero… se trata de eso, ¿no? Retirar lo que estaba mal y sustituirlo con algo que siga haciendo que se vea y sienta bien, con algunas precauciones. No tiene sentido que lo cambien y reemplacen por algo seguro pero que no combina, porque no tendría la misma magia.

—Estás hablando de… —Viktoria pareció entender al momento que es lo que quería decir su hermana, pero le resultaba demasiado increíble que esa reflexión viniera de ella, considerando la manera en la que había estado actuando en las últimas fechas.

—Brendan y Laryssa son… eso seguro.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, después de eso, pero la mente de Viktoria estaba queriendo entender el trasfondo de esas palabras. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con su hermana? Apenas unas semanas atrás ella misma había dicho que estaba bien si Víktor quería intentar cualquier cosa con Laryssa. No era posible, o mínimo lógico, que ahora dijera que eso no era lo que estaba bien. No cuando ella misma estaba resuelta a enfrentar a Víktor con lo mismo con lo que él había fallado. Promesas.

—Yukie… ¿no se supone que tú quieres a papá y a Laryssa juntos? No parecías tener problema con ello cuando esa mujer llegó a casa, mucho menos ayer —trató de que sonara como un reclamo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Eso parece?

—¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo! Lo que no sé es porque, menos cuando me dices estas cosas del puente e incendios.

—No lo decía para que me cuestionaras a mí, pero...

—¡No! No empieces a querer decir que algo es mi culpa, o que todo esto está pasando porque soy caprichosa. Ya me has dicho eso mil veces, y yo sigo sin poder creer que sea por eso o por la tontería de Jeremy por lo que estés así de enojada conmigo —Viktoria se desesperó como pocas veces en su vida, acorralando a su hermana contra la madera, sujetándola de los hombros, casi obligándola a que la viera de frente.

—Estás haciendo cosas que no debes, Viktoria. No lo niegues —Yukie parecía impasible, pero la rusa era capaz de percibir esa leve chispa en sus ojos que decía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Tú. Te vieron en la pista ayer, y yo fui a cerciorarme. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo practicando cuádruples? Víktor dijo claramente que ni debías ni podías.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Hice todo lo que me propuse ayer!

—Pero mordiste el hielo cada vez que intentaste el _flip_. No lo aterrizaste ni una sola vez —apartó bruscamente las manos de su hermana cuando notó que el labio de esta temblaba —¿Qué quieres demostrar, Viktoria? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Quizás lo mismo que tú apoyando a esa… mujer. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No me cambies el tema, no es eso…

—Sí lo es. No vengas aquí a reclamarme de nada cuando tú misma no sabes que es lo que quieres.

—Yo… sí lo sé.

—¿Entonces te gusta que una completa extraña venga a gritarte que tu trabajo es una porquería y tú una mediocre? —Yukie se quedó impactada en su lugar, sin poder evitar que un fuerte nudo se instalara en su garganta, pues ese era el punto débil de todo, el saber a ciencia cierta porque permitía eso y seguía sin poder decirlo a nadie más que a su almohada.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Eso no tiene importancia, Yukie. El punto es porque dejar que eso pase.

—¡Por Víktor! Porque él quiere…

—¡Pero nosotros no! ¡Sabemos la clase de persona que es Laryssa! ¿Crees que él podría siquiera tolerarla si se entera de lo que hace contigo?

—Claro que no, por eso no vas a decir nada. Ese es mi problema.

—¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué tiene que ser solo tuyo? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

—¡Porque por lo visto tus prioridades son otras! ¡Lo único que quieres es que se te conceda la rabieta de los saltos, sin importar lo que tienes que pagar por eso! —Yukie estaba dispuesta a irse y dejar hablando sola a Viktoria, pero la peliplata la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la obligó a quedarse.

—Mentirosa. Eso no es cierto. Últimamente te importa nada lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que lo que dices es una parte muy hipócrita de ti, sabiendo lo que piensas.

—Viktoria… mide tus palabras…

—Esa es la verdad, lo sabes. Estás aquí, diciendo que nuestros papás se necesitan el uno al otro para que estén bien, sin embargo, no pareces querer que eso pase y estás dejando que Laryssa se meta en nuestra familia.

—Porque sé que ya lo arruinaron —Yukie se soltó, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parada —Sólo quiero que Víktor… que esté bien…

—¿Y porqué Yuuri no? ¿Por qué odias que esté con Brendan? Lo siento, Yu, pero hasta tú puedes admitir que no es malo como Novikova.

—¿Y porque Víktor no? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer un pequeño sacrificio?

—Él se merece algo mejor que Laryssa.

—Tu siempre has tenido la atención de Yuuri, y Brendan me lo quitó al tiempo que destruía a mi otro papá. ¿No te parece suficiente motivo ese para no querer que el doctor esté con él?

—Pero Yu… —la rusa sintió que su alma caía al piso. ¿Yuuri la prefería a ella? Eso no era cierto. Él las amaba a las dos de igual manera… eso pensaba —Papá no… él también te hace caso.

—No estoy de humor para refutarte, Viktoria —Yukie se acomodó los auriculares antes de irse —Pero solo no quiero que hagas algo que termine de arruinar a Víktor. Si él decidió algo tú no eres quien para impedirlo.

—Soy a la que le hizo una promesa.

—¿Y tú cuantas has roto ya? ¿Cuántas más necesitas para darte cuenta de que no es que Víktor te quiera detener?

—Eso… eso ya no importa. Si le demuestro que… que a pesar de que no confía en mi puede hacer lo que me propongo, tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Va a terminar mal. No hagas nada que no sepas hacer. No seas el accidente que termine de arruinar la horrible reparación del puente —pidió Yukie por última vez, a tiempo de ver como Viktoria se iba por el lado contrario del puente, rodando los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de lo último que su hermana le había dicho.

La pelinegra dio una patada al suelo, enojada y frustrada porque su hermana estaba siendo más necia de lo que era capaz de darse cuenta. No estaba midiendo lo que pasaría después, solo le interesaba dejar en claro lo que podía hacer en el ahora. Yukie no se oponía a que viviera el momento, pero esas no eras las mejores situaciones para que jugara con promesas.

Se dedicó a terminar su calentamiento previo a que iniciaran las competiciones. Todo el recorrido de madera fue una constante de reclamos contra su hermana, y tal vez un poco contra Yuuri. Se hubiera ido al hotel completamente enojada y maldiciendo a todo cuanto encontraba, sino fuera porque una firme la sostuvo del brazo a la salida de la construcción e impidió su andar.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Ni siquiera trates de evitarlo. Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación acerca de ese rendimiento tuyo.

—Tío Yurio… la competencia…

—Tú decides. Nos la perdemos porque te resistes o vamos cuando me hayas explicado, cerdita melindrosa.

Yukie resopló, pero sabía que de eso no había escapatoria. No cuando los ojos verdes y brillantes de Yuri la miraban como si quisieran, o casi suplicaran poder entenderla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Víktor daba vueltas por el lugar de calentamiento como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Podía entender que después de la presentación y premiación con el bronce para Sasha, sus hijas se hubieran marchado para dormir un poco más antes de sus propias presentaciones, pero no podía tolerar, de ninguna de las dos, una tardanza tan grave. Estaban a tan solo media hora de que la competencia femenina diera inicio, y ni Viktoria ni Yukie, y por alguna extraña coincidencia, Yurio tampoco, habían llegado al lugar.

Sentada en una silla, Laryssa observaba con los brazos cruzados al ruso, sonriendo para que no se alterara, pero con su interior hirviendo por la insolencia de Yukie. Viktoria tendría su propio castigo después, pero la japonesa era casi su responsabilidad, y si ella fallaba, automáticamente lo hacía la entrenadora. Y Laryssa odiaba quedar mal en cualquier cosa. Después de que todo eso terminara, tendría que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con su desobediente e insensata alumna.

—Amor, relájate un poco. Seguro tienen una buena explicación para su demora —la rusa tuvo que levantarse de donde estaba para calmar un poco a Víktor, pues cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Es que no puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables. No creo que sea necesario que esté al lado de ambas para que recuerden que tienen que estar aquí por lo menos una hora antes de que empiece el evento —expresó el peliplata, llevándose todo el cabello hacia atrás, claramente frustrado.

—Lo hablaremos con ellas después, pero ahora… ¡Oh! Mira quien viene ahí.

Víktor se giró al lugar donde señalaba Laryssa, a tiempo de ver a Viktoria acercarse, taciturna, hacia ellos. Ya estaba completamente peinada y maquillada. Su vestido estaba puesto y solo cubierto por la chaqueta que la distinguía como representante de Rusia, dejando a la vista un poco de la volátil tela negra con un atisbo de brillos. Sus patines ya estaban cubiertos por las medias color piel, firmes a sus pies y listos para la acción.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo, apenas estaba a un lado de Víktor, pero sin dirigirle directamente la mirada.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? Claramente te dije que las quería ver una hora antes de que todo empezara. ¿Y tu hermana?

—¿Quieres calmarte? Estaba calentando por mi cuenta, y me arreglaron en el hotel. Llevo media hora aquí poniéndome el atuendo —Viktoria fue a sentarse a una banca, bajo la mirada fulminante de su padre —Y no tengo la menor idea de donde está Yukie.

—No me hables así, Viktoria —reprendió el ruso, conteniéndose porque no era el momento para explotar. No ante tantos medios de comunicación —¿Por qué no llegaste a hacer tus estiramientos aquí?

—¿Tiene algo de malo que lo haga por mi cuenta? —cuestionó la peliplata, agachándose para atar de nueva cuenta los cordones de los patines —Es lo mismo que lo haga aquí que allá. Hice lo mismo que tú me dirías que hiciera, sólo no quería estar en medio de este alboroto.

—Eso no me importa. La orden es que estuvieras aquí, y no tenías porque faltar a ella.

—¿Y desde cuándo se debe hacer al pie de la letra lo que tú dices?

—Desde el momento en que me convertí en tu padre y entrenador.

—Pues eso te ha importado poco cuando se trata de tus decisiones egoístas, ¿no?

—No voy a discutir eso contigo, Viktoria.

—Ni eso ni nada, por lo visto. Pero está bien, habla cuando te convenga…

—¡Viktoria! ¡Ahora mismo…!

—¡Oigan! —ninguno de los dos, en medio de su rencilla, se dieron cuenta de que, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, habían adoptado una pose verdaderamente de duelo. Mucho menos se percataron del momento en el que Yuri llegó, acompañado de Yukie, quien se quedó estática cuando los escuchó discutir y su tío tuvo que ir a pararlos —Basta ya. ¿Son tontos o qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Plisetsky… no te metas en esto ahora.

—Me meto si quiero, idiota —refunfuñó el rubio, apartando a Viktoria de su padre, quien se percató de la presencia rezagada de Yukie.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó a la japonesa, quien apartó la mirada para sorpresa de su padre y su hermana.

—Conmigo. ¿Algún problema, Nikiforov? —retó Yurio, asesinando con sus ojos a Víktor.

Si no fuera porque Yukie le prohibió estrictamente hacer cualquier cosa en contra de su padre, ya hace un buen rato que lo hubiera golpeado. No era para menos, considerando lo que la mayor de las gemelas le había contado. Yukie se deshizo en un llanto espantoso que caló hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Yuri. Cada palabra, cada frase que intentaba explicar la pelinegra, lo dejaba aún más estático y queriendo ir y deshacer con sus propias manos a Víktor y Yuuri por ser tan estúpidos como para provocar todo eso en sus hijos.

Ella habló como nunca lo había hecho con nadie desde que la familia empezó a derrumbarse, y entonces Yurio fue completamente capaz de entender el problema de ella con Viktoria, y era casi imposible que no la comprendiera. No pudo darle la razón, porque cosas como esa no debían callarse, pero pudo entender que era lo que Yukie necesitaba en ese momento. A pesar de que sentía que había algo que le estaba ocultando, Yurio sabía que lo que sus sobrinas estaban sintiendo, y estaba razonando que no se trataba de que una u otra tuviera la razón, sino que ambas sentían y actuaban de formas diferentes. Tenía que hablar con Viktoria, pero casi estaba seguro de cuales serían sus problemas.

Por otro lado, Víktor o Yuuri ya casi nada le importaban. Lo habían arruinado en grande porque no podían enfrentar los problemas como los adultos que se suponía que eran. Estaba más que enojado porque hacían parecer que su amor no había valido nada, y eso incluía a sus hijos. Estaba furioso porque era en parte la responsabilidad de ambos el quiebre entre las hermanas. Y los detestaba aún más porque sus soluciones estaban siendo inútiles y estaban diciendo cosas completamente estúpidas.

Para fortuna de todos, Plisetsky no iba a respetar que ellos quisieran aislar su problema. Él también era como una parte de la familia, y si tenía que cortar cabezas para que entraran en razón, comenzaba a pensar que se estaba tardando en buscar su más filosa hacha.

—¿Qué no sabes que somos Laryssa y yo los que te entrenamos? Si prefieres cambiar, solo debes decirlo —Víktor estaba tan enojado, que casi no se dio cuenta de la mirada apesadumbrada que reflejaron los ojos chocolate de su hija.

—No… no, entrenador. Lo siento, iré… a terminar de estirar ahora mismo —Yukie se mordió el labio cuando se percató de que Laryssa la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Vamos, linda? Te ayudo con el vestuario y el peinado—la rusa le indicó el camino hacia los vestidores, pues aún tenía un pequeño asunto que resolver con la japonesa, que sabía de sobra que eso iba a estar mal. Sin embargo, la siguió sin chistar y evitando la mirada de su padre.

Mientras las mujeres se iban hacia otro lugar, Víktor se tomó el tiempo de fulminar con la mirada a Yuri, quien estaba del mismo modo, demasiado alejado de su siempre actitud altiva pero divertido. Ahora solo se veía estoico, enojado, incluso resentido.

—No te metas en esto, Yuri. Puedo entender que las quieras, pero no es algo de tu…

—Me incumbe demasiado, y no solo porque las quiera —Yurio lo encaró. Verde y azul jamás se habían visto con tanto resentimiento —Tú y el cerdo me metieron en esta familia, por eso estoy cuidando de quienes me importan. Ustedes dos mátense si quieren, pero no sigan jodiendo a sus hijos. No se dan cuenta de que los están acabando.

—Tú no entiendes que todos fuimos parte de ese problema.

—Y tú no vas a aceptar que eso es responsabilidad de ustedes, porque fueron los dos quienes los criaron así, con todo y sus distinciones —entonces, la sonrisa volvió a surcar los labios, pero estaba cargada de una necesidad de ver a Viktor tragarse sus palabras —Además, te recuerdo que ellas ya son grandes y saben tomar sus decisiones con lo que ustedes les enseñaron.

Sin más que decir, Yuri se fue a supervisar a sus propias alumnas, dejando a Víktor deseando golpearlo o pedirle que le diera que era eso que, obviamente sabía, y no estaba diciendo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Viktoria moviendo sus brazos, recreando algunos de los pasos de la rutina.

Cuando el mismo tono de azul en ojos se encontró en el aire, uno de ellos leyó un completo reto a algo que no lograba entender, pero que estaba a nada de lamentar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Yukie? —preguntó Laryssa mientras peinaba hacia atrás el cabello de la japonesa, en una coleta apretada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No voy a permitir que por un capricho tuyo o de tu hermanita, echen abajo todo lo que estoy logrando con tu padre.

—Ya te acostaste con él, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que estabas buscando? —espetó la chica, pero en un momento sintió que Laryssa se movía de su posición. La tuvo de frente a ella al siguiente segundo, en donde se apoderó de su delgado brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para que soltara un leve quejido.

—Escúchame con claridad, niña insolente. Tu padre no va a ser totalmente mío hasta que ustedes no lo sean.

—Ni mis hermanos, ni mi padre, ni yo somos cosas para que diga que somos de su propiedad, y jamás lo seremos. Víktor es su pareja, no su pertenencia.

—Es lo mismo, Yukie. Tú no vas a entenderlo porque estás mimada y mira como te destruiste apenas los problemas aparecieron —Laryssa soltó a la chica y procedió a ponerle un poco de labial a sus labios y rubor a sus mejillas —Siempre puedes irte con el mediocre de tu padre y dejarme con tu familia, o cooperar de la manera en la que ya sabes y callarte.

Yukie no tuvo más que apartar la mirada y asentir levemente, sintiendo que la sangre hervía en sus venas. Laryssa, por su parte, sonrió satisfecha y pasó la palma de su mano por la mejilla, asintiéndole en un gesto tierno que no combinaba con ella.

La rusa fue la primera en dejar ese lugar, dejando a la japonesa respirando para controlarse, y pensando. Por mucho que todavía no pudiera rehacer sus relaciones con Yuuri, no toleraba en lo mínimo que Laryssa tuviera el atrevimiento de hablar de esa forma de él. Pero tampoco quería hablar, todavía no, porque primero necesitaba saber si Víktor realmente era feliz con lo que estaba haciendo. Si Laryssa si era lo que quería. Sobre todo, quería dejarle en claro que podía ser la mejor sin necesidad de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— _Toca el turno de nuestra representante, Katsuki Yukie, quien está, sorpresivamente en tercer lugar por debajo de la canadiense Johanna Leroy, y Viktoria Nikiforova. Señor Morooka, ¿qué nos puede decir de nuestra competidora?_

Mientras el ya reconocido comentarista destacaba la participación de Yukie, y hacía notar que se veía especialmente determinada, esta recibía las últimas recomendaciones de Víktor y Laryssa, donde ambos sonaban especialmente estoicos.

Había bastantes personas atentas de manera especial a Yukie, pero para ella, solo existía su persona y su patinaje siguiendo el ritmo de los violines en la canción que había escogido. Esa misma que ella entendía que perderse no era malo, sino que dejarse vencer por la desesperación era lo verdaderamente peligroso. _Lost girls_ iba perfecto para su sentir en esos momentos, después de todo.

Su vestido rosa, con la espalda al descubierto y un bonito trenzado recorriendo desde el hombro hasta su pecho y entrelazado sobre su abdomen, junto a los brillos blancos la hacía sentir segura, porque sentía que se estaba representando a ella misma a través del atuendo. Y como un toque especial, el guardapelo que había recibido en su cumpleaños, ese que aún le condecía unas pocas de esperanzas.

Y fue precisamente eso fue lo que guió sus pasos en esa rutina. Ese querer creer que algún día, todo estaría bien. Del mismo modo en que, por nada en especial, solo porque quería sentir un poco de paz, se acercó a Viktoria en Kapellbrücke, para buscar un poco de armonía, sus pasos intentaban demostrar cuanto quería esforzarse, cuanto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por ver a los que quería feliz. Tal vez ella misma dudaba de sus métodos, no encontraba una manera… o quizás no quería encontrarla, ¿pero porqué?

Todos los comentaristas, en todos los idiomas, comentaban algo en común. Los saltos estaban siendo más que impecables, y sus movimientos demasiado enérgicos, desentonando con lo delicada que era la melodía. Sin embargo, al término de su presentación, fue ovacionada como lo merecía una de las mejores patinadoras del momento, brillando con una luz que poco a poco empezaba a ser propia.

En el _Kiss & Cry_, a pesar de la lejanía emocional con Víktor, ambos celebraron su casi perfecta calificación, que estuvo a nada de romper su propia marca persona y que la dejaba con una amplia posibilidad de, sino de ganar la medalla de oro, si quedar entre las dos primeras, aunque para eso, Viktoria tendría que hacer una mala presentación. Yukie sabía que su hermana tenía toda la intención de no solo arrasar con las puntuaciones, sino de demostrar a Víktor, por medio de algo arriesgado, que era capaz de hacer más cosas de las que la dejaban.

Johanna Leroy hizo una presentación preciosa, que dejó a su padre más que satisfecho y asegurando que su hija era la mejor. La canadiense se colocó en el segundo lugar por debajo de Yukie. Y solo faltaba Viktoria para terminar las presentaciones.

" _Por último, en la segunda temporada después de su regreso a la pista, la patinadora rusa Viktoria Nikiforova."_

Viktoria podía sentir aún las palabras de su padre, recordándole o, mejor dicho, advirtiéndole que cuidara cada uno de sus movimientos y saltos, haciendo énfasis en los cuádruples. Orden que, por supuesto, ella no iba a respetar, y no solo porque no iba a mantener una promesa que Víktor fue incapaz de cumplir, sino porque quería demostrarse a ella misma que estaba aun más allá de los que todos pensaban.

 _Love song for a vampire_ inició con el peculiar sonido del palpitar de un corazón, que para nada se asemejaba al desbocado latir del de la patinadora. Desde el momento en que la voz extremadamente nostálgica de Annie Lennox cantó a un amor esfumado, Viktoria sintió su cuerpo temblar en una complicada mezcla entre el nerviosismo y la adrenalina.

Se sintió llena de una energía que había estado esperando que emergiera desde hace mucho. Hizo acopio de todo lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar, y donde debería ir un triple, se ejecutó una combinación de salchow cuádruple y doble. Ella no lo vio, pero Víktor casi perdió la respiración en cuanto la vio realizar los saltos que le había prohibido.

— _Tiene que detenerse… —dijo el ruso en un murmullo, que Yukie a su lado escuchó._

— _No… no te detengas… —susurró en sus adentros, esperando que su hermana sintiera un poco de su apoyo._

Y aunque Viktoria podía no ver a nadie, sabía que por lo menos alguien entre todos debería estarla apoyando. Quería creerlo, anhelaba saber que así pasaba, pues su cuerpo, pasada la media canción, estaba comenzando a protestar en su cadera, donde alguna vez hubo una pequeña grieta.

— _¿Porqué estás haciendo cuádruples? Viktoria… ¿qué pasa? —Yuuri, desde el hotel en Japón, sintió una opresión en su pecho y en su vientre cuando su hija realizó el segundo cuádruple de la noche._

— _No está bien… Yuuri… está demasiado roja… se ve cansada —Brendan hizo notar, sin percatarse de que la presión que su novio estaba sintiendo se tornó dolorosa por un momento._

En ocasiones, el querer con todas las fuerzas, el anhelar con todo el corazón, no es suficiente cuando el poder del propio cuerpo no lo permite, cuando las capacidades físicas tienen un límite. Viktoria comenzó a tener un atisbo de eso cuando sus piernas temblaron en la realización de una simple _layback._ Un esfuerzo sobrehumano apenas fue suficiente para que no cayera al hielo por los temblores que recorrían su espina dorsal y llegaban hasta sus pies.

" _Aún puedo, aún puedo hacerlo. Solo un salto más."_ Se repetía en su mente. Pero el tiempo parecía pasar tortuosamente lento, como si estuviera empeñado en demostrarle lo contario, aunque momentos después fue ella misma la que se puso un alto. De todo.

Apenas llegó a aterrizar un lutz, el final de la canción se acercaba, al igual que el momento que había estado planeando. Todo sucedió muy rápido, quizás demasiado.

La trayectoria recta que definía un flip había comenzado, pero desde el momento en que la vio, Víktor supo la locura que estaba a punto de cometer su hija.

Ese iba a ser un cuádruple, un flip cuádruple. Y una vez más, sabía que no lo lograría.

—¡No lo harás! ¡Detente, Viktoria! —gritó con verdadero pánico, su piel volviéndose aún más pálida.

Y Viktoria lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Quizás fue eso, más lo agotado de su cuerpo, lo que impidió realizar apenas una sola vuelta, antes de perder por completo el control.

La escena se repitió. Pies, cadera, cabeza. Todas tocaron el suelo con un sonido estrepitoso.

Algunos en Suiza, otros en Japón y algunos más en Rusia vieron con verdadero horror la escena. Desde el hielo y con horrible dificultad, Viktoria movió su mano hacia su cabeza, tanto como el dolor se lo permitió. Y apenas sintió su nuca, un grito de pavor salió de sus labios, helando la sangre de espectadores, y calando en lo más profundo del ser de las personas que la amaban.

—Es... sangre… mucha…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! ¡No saben cuánto lo siento! Fui completamente absorbida por mi familia el fin de semana y apenas pude ponerme a escribir unos minutos al día, aunque ya tenía el capítulo en papel, pasarlo a computadora es una odisea, además de que cambie varias cosas.**

 **Pero bueno, ya aquí está, y me gustó mucho todo. Desde lo del puente hasta… jeje… el final… jeje.**

 **No les diré más para que no los distraiga, como vieron, es la primera parte de los dos capítulos. Y el próximo tendrá un final… que se hermana al final de este, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero que sea pronto. ¡Los amo! Gracias por todo el apoyo y sus comentarios. Me hacen verdaderamente feliz.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Sabes que sé que siempre lees los capítulos y eso me pone muy feliz, aunque el review siempre le añade un poquito de alegría a mi vida. ¡Sí! Viktoria hizo saltos cuádruples y… y mejor me callo. Probablemente ahora si ya le perdiste la fe a Víktor, pero quiero decir que es solo por ahora. Están a nada del cambio drástico, y eso incluye a Yuuri. Supongo que ahora tienes un poco más de idea de cual es el sentir de Yukie, y porque a Laryssa le está saliendo todo. Katzoquete… jajajajaja… ya, ya. Se van a redimir jaja. Yo espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que tengas algún meme que amerite la ocasión. ¡Un saludo enorme!**

 **Serenity Usagi: Las drogas son malas, pero como la tuya es mi historia, pues sigue consumiendo jejeje. Sigue odiando a Laryssa, que todavía le falta mucho por hacer. ¡Saludo enorme!**

 **Haru: Jajaja, apenas puedo creer que por lo menos simpatices un poco con Laryssa, pero igual quítate ideas de la cabeza porque ni loca la embarazo de Víktor. ¿Ya viste lo que te decía de que el karma iba a alcanzar a Viktoria por ser injusta? Ya lo tenía calculado. Y sí, en efecto, la cageteó. Supongo que sigues entendiendo más a Yukie, pero ya tenle compasión a Yuuri, mira que el siguiente capítulo se va a poner intenso. Espero que este haya llenado tus expectativas. Gracias por tus geniales reviews y un saludo enorme.**


	44. Ruptura Parte II

**Capítulo 44: Ruptura. Parte II**

—Es… sangre… mucha…

La audición de Viktoria presentaba un constante zumbido y su visión se había vuelto completamente borrosa. Sin embargo, podía sentir a la perfección su mano empapada y en su nuca corriendo el mismo líquido rojo tibio. Pero además de eso, no sentía otra cosa, ni siquiera se percataba de la forma en la que estaba recostada sobre el hielo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba con violencia, por pánico y por frío. Su mente se atrofió y lo único que lograba entender era que había caído, una vez más, en el mismo salto y por la misma razón. ¿Y por culpa de quién?

—… ayúdame… —balbuceó, sabiendo que esa petición estaba dirigida a una sola persona.

Lágrimas cayeron sin control. Estaba asusta, temblorosa y frustrada. Casi deseó no saber nada y que la dejaran para desangrarse en ese lugar.

—Viktoria… escúchame. Tienes que levantarte.

Escuchó esa voz demasiado lejana, justo antes de que un par de manos la sostuvieran por los brazos, obligándola a hincarse, a pesar de que sentía que sus extremidades pesaban demasiado. Apenas distinguió un destello café, antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran aún más y le impidieran ver cualquier otra cosa.

Sí, se estaba rindiendo. Ese era el momento en el que quería renunciar a todo y que quien sea que la estuviera abrazando se encargara de lo demás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukie podía jactarse de ser valiente. Pocas cosas le infundían miedo, pero los segundos que pasaron entre la caída y antes de que se echara a correr hacia la entrada de la pista despertaron en ella verdadero pánico. Incluso, le importó nada que Víktor, tembloroso y lento, quisiera entrar al hielo.

—¡Quítate! —se escuchó a si misma gritar, al tiempo que apartaba a su padre con brusquedad y aventaba los protectores de las cuchillas a algún incierto lado.

Escuchó por los altavoces una petición de guardar la calma, pero le pareció irónico de una manera casi mordaz. La calma solo iba a llegar cuando estuviera segura de que el cuerpo pálido tendido a la mitad de la pista estuviera, por lo menos, fuera de peligro.

Patinó como si la vida se le fuera en eso, con su corazón latiendo presa de algo más fuerte que un simple miedo. No quería que pasara, pero sus ojos estaban picando de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, pero no podía con lo que estaba viendo, no con su hermana, y no otra vez.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, cayó de rodillas en el hielo y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que la caída no hubiera sido grave. Para su fortuna, el pedazo de pista sobre el que Viktoria estaba hecha un ovillo se encontraba completamente limpio. No había sangre ni nada que denotara que algo desastroso estuviera pasando, por lo menos no a primera vista. Un alivio casi instantáneo inundó su ser, aunque se preocupó cuando la vio sujetar su propia mano con ahínco, como si tuviera miedo de ella. La escuchó murmurar, y cuando entendió que era lo que estaba diciendo, en lugar de preocupar, se asustó.

—… sangre…

—Viktoria… escúchame. Tienes que levantarte —pidió mientras la tomaba de los brazos, haciendo la suficiente presión para que se colocara sobre sus rodillas. Para su terror, apenas sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de la rusa se humedecieron rápidamente, volviendo a llorar de manera casi incontrolable —Vik… escúchame.

—Me… me estoy… muriendo. Me… voy a… morir —las palabras de la peliplata provocaron desconcierto en su hermano. Pero eso, junto con la forma en la seguía insistiendo con su mano, le hizo entender que es lo que estaba pasando —San…

—¡No! Viktoria, mírame —tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, casi forzándola a que no despegara la vista de sus ojos —Mírame. Aquí no hay sangre… ni nada.

—Mi mano… sí… hay mucha… mucha… —la vio tocarse la nuca con insistencia, poniéndose pálida cuando volvió a ver sus manos —¡No! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me voy a morir!

Viktoria comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, queriendo zafarse del agarre que Yukie mantenía sobre ella. incluso, golpeó con fuerza en los brazos y pecho de su hermana para que la soltara, pero la pelinegra no cedió. No quería que Viktoria llegara a hacerse daño y necesitaba convencerla de que estaba bien para que pudieran salir de ahí. Sentía la mirada insistente de todo el público, e incluso, oyó al personal médico diciéndose entre ellos que debían esperar a que su hermana lograra estabilizarla antes de que ellos intervinieran. Sabía que Jeremy estaría esperándola, pero de quien no supo nada fue de Víktor.

Después de un momento de dejar que Viktoria dejara escapar su frustración y miedo, cayó rendida y llorando con fuerza en el regazo de su hermana, quien tuvo que pasar sus manos por la espalda, susurrando algunas palabras de verdad para tratar de aminorar las violentas convulsiones que sufría. Percibió como una parte de su brazo se humedecía con las lágrimas de Viktoria, pero no importaba.

Como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, como si las peleas y las palabras hirientes de desvanecieran, como si cualquier resentimiento no fuera más que un horrible recuerdo, Viktoria levantó la mirada y cuando el azul y chocolate se encontraron, rompieron un llanto que destrozó sus corazones y las obligó a buscar refugio y consuelo entre sus brazos. Yukie trató de ser fuerte, mientras en su hombro, Viktoria lloraba cada vez más. Y fue fuerte, pues sus lágrimas apenas la hicieron emitir algún ruido. Resultaba que la extrañaba demasiado, y encontrarse de esa manera con sus sentimientos era, por demás, hiriente.

—Vik… necesito que… me entiendas… —habló, esforzándose porque su voz sonara lo más tranquila que podía, sin dejar de acariciar las hebras plateadas —Aquí no hay… sangre. Tú no te vas a morir…

—Creo… creo que lo… lo sé…—contestó, después de unos segundos.

—¿Estás segura de que lo entiendes?

—Sácame… sácame de aquí… —Viktoria se incorporó un poco, hecha un completo desastre de ojos rojos y respiraciones convulsas —Quiero irme… a mi casa… por favor, Yu…

La japonesa la volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos y giró la cabeza para señalar al grupo de paramédicos que podían entrar. Víktor si seguía ahí, pero estaba completamente estático, como si la situación entera lo hubiera sobrepasado, como si no tuviera la menor idea de que hacer.

Pero poco se imaginó que Viktoria se aferrara a ella como si en eso se le fuera la vida, negando que los paramédicos la separaran de su hermana. Al final, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo conjunto para levantar a la rusa del hielo. Yukie se angustió cuando una mueca de dolor se pintó en el rostro de su gemela al recargar la pierna en el lado de la cadera que estaba lastimado desde su primer accidente. A pesar de que había una camilla lista para recibirla, ella se negó y no se soltó de la cintura de Yukie, por lo que los demás tuvieron que adaptarse a eso.

La japonesa tuvo una sensación muy extraña cuando, mientras recorrían la pista de hielo para salir, Viktoria recibió algunas ovaciones y deseos de que se recuperara pronto. Yukie pensó que eran, incluso, más que los que recibió ella al posicionarse en primer lugar de la competencia. Otra vez…

Cuando por fin dejaron el hielo, Víktor se ocupó de revisar con la vista el cuerpo de su hija, y una vez que lo vio sin heridas aparentes, sin sangre, respiró aliviado. Sin embargo, todo lo frustrado, asustado e impotente que se sintió le impidió si quiera dirigir una sola palabra a su hija. Tan rápido como podía, ayudó a que Viktoria se deshiciera de los patines, y una vez descalza, no hubo poder humano que contradijera la estricta orden del ruso de que se trasladara inmediatamente a un hospital.

—Papá… quiero ir yo con ella —dijo Yukie, cuando Víktor estaba organizando su salida, dándole las instrucciones a Laryssa para que se encargara de Sasha, pero la petición de Yukie detuvo sus movimientos —Por favor.

—Pensé que… ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella me necesita y… —Yukie se mordió el labio para no decir algo contra la mujer que, detrás de Víktor, la fulminaba con la mirada. No era ese el momento para discutir, pero tampoco quería que Sasha estuviera solo con Laryssa —Viktoria solo me quiere a mí.

—No es lo que ella quiera, Yukie. Y no está en posición de ponerse exigente —sentenció Víktor, siguiendo a la camilla en la que se llevaban a la peliplata —Ve al hotel con Laryssa y Sasha. Cuando yo te avise, podrás ir con tu hermana.

Sin nada más que decir, Víktor se alejó hacia la ambulancia. Lo último que Yukie vio de su padre fue el ceño fruncido que le dirigió a una llamada que entró a su celular. Cuando se giró para ir por su hermano, Laryssa seguía ahí, con una expresión indescifrable. Presa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, la japonesa bajó la mirada en un gesto solo perceptible para la rusa frente a ella.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, sintió el abrazo de Laryssa, pero era frío de una manera casi mortal, carente de cualquier tipo de cariño o sentimientos. Se percató de que estaba acariciando el cabello y un escalofrío se movió desde su columna hasta sus pies cuando susurró unas palabras a su oído.

—¿Ves cómo siempre ella es más que tú? Incluso en un accidente. ¿Ya dejarás tu mediocridad o vivirás siempre viendo como tu hermana pasa por encima de ti?

—No es su intención.

—Por supuesto que no, preciosa. Pero tampoco lo es dejarte a su sombra, incluso si eres mejor —Laryssa sonrió ante el suspiro de Yukie —Alístate para la premiación. Deberías agradecer que Viktoria pasó por esto y te dejó el primer lugar.

No contestó nada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el resto de competidoras que estaban esperando la ceremonia de premiación. Tuvo que respirar tan hondo como podía. No estaba segura de cuanto más podía resistir esa eterna comparación con su hermana, porque sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían razón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al mismo tiempo en que Viktoria caía, Yuuri sintió que su propio mundo entero se venía abajo. Cada segundo y sensación del primer accidente se repitió de la misma lacerante manera. Desde la sorpresa, el desasosiego y el terror. Cada sentimiento afloró y golpeó su ser violentamente, haciéndolo sentir vacío y desesperado por su hija.

La transmisión de la competencia se cortó, logrando que la incertidumbre terminara de arrasar sus nervios. Eso quedó demostrado cuando, después de que se levantó de golpe por la impresión de ver a Viktoria caer estrepitosamente al hielo, su tez palideció inmediatamente y sus sentidos se vieron nublados. Perdió por completo la conciencia del momento en el que se desmayó, y quien fue que lo atendió.

Sin embargo, su instinto de padre no le permitió ausentarse más de quince minutos, y cuando volvió en sí, encontró a Brendan, a Hiroko y a Mari. Su hermana se estaba encargando de que sus piernas estuvieran elevadas, en tanto que su madre y su pareja le ponían algunas compresas frías en la frente y vigilaban su respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la angustia en el rostro de Brendan y una ansiedad espantosa en la expresión de su mamá.

—¡Amor! —el americano casi brincó de donde estaba cuando lo vio abrir los ojos pesadamente. Sus manos se ubicaron en sus hombros como petición silenciosa de que se quedara recostada —Tranquilo, por favor. Hiroko, ¿puede traerme un cubo de azúcar?

La japonesa asintió y prácticamente corrió a la cocina para buscar lo que el doctor le había pedido. Mientras, Brendan revisaba la presión y la temperatura de Yuuri.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —tartamudeó el pelinegro, sintiendo como las cálidas manos lo recorrían en puntos estratégicos.

—¿Recuerdas tu nombre completo? —preguntó Brendan, serio y sin que su expresión angustiada pasara.

—¿Eh?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Yuuri… Katsuki-Nikiforov —respondió, sin percatarse de que el rostro del doctor se ensombreció.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—En… en el hotel… Estábamos viendo… la competencia —sin proponérselo, su respiración se agitó de nuevo —Viktoria… ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Yuuri, cariño, cálmate —Hiroko llegó a su lado, colocándole el cubito de azúcar en los labios —Primero nos aseguramos de que tú estés bien y después nos aseguramos de lo demás.

—¿Ya llamaron a Víktor? ¿Alguien sabe que pasó con Viktoria?

—Yuuri —la voz de Brendan sonó firme —Tú estás aquí. Nos ocupamos de ti. Viktoria tiene a su padre, así que sé paciente.

—No —la negación de Yuuri descolocó un poco a Brendan, pero él no estaba habituado a lo testarudo que era el japonés, y menos cuando se trataba del bienestar de uno de sus hijos.

—Yuuri… por favor.

—No entiendes. Necesito saber cómo está ella y si no me lo dicen, entonces yo…

—Está bien —Brendan se levantó del sillón, molesto, pero sin evidenciarlo, pues tenía que hacer un equilibrio entre la parte profesional y su vida personal —Señora Katsuki, quédese al lado de él, por favor.

—Espera… yo me…

—Basta, Yuuri —pidió su madre.

—Yo llamaré a Víktor y te diré lo que me diga, así que hazme el favor de quedarte ahí y reposar —cuando se percató de que Yuuri le retiraba la mirada, notoriamente enfadado con él, se sintió un poco mortificado por ser duro con él, pero tenía que recordarle que no era solo la salud de él la que estaba en juego, sino el de dos bebés que dependían completamente de lo que pasaba con su padre —Vuelvo en un momento.

Salió al acceso al hotel mientras buscaba el número del ruso. No estaba muy seguro de que es lo que iba a decirle, pero pensó que solo tenía que concentrarse en obtener información de Viktoria. No era necesario ni seguro compartir una sola palabra de más con Víktor. No era cobarde, pero tuvo que recurrir a todo el valor que tenía para marcar ese número.

Estaba tardando en contestar, y no sabía si era porque Víktor también dudaba en contestar o porque algo verdaderamente malo estaba pasando.

" _Buenas noches, Brendan"_

Cuando escuchó la voz de Víktor, percibió nerviosismo, además del ruido de sirenas al fondo. Se preocupó.

—Víktor… lamento interrumpir lo que sea que esté pasando, pero… Yuuri… bueno, todos, queremos saber que es lo que está pasando.

" _Viktoria está bien, pero la van a trasladar al hospital para asegurarse de que no tiene nada."_

—¿Puedo saber porque gritó de la manera en que lo hizo?

" _Cuando Yukie fue a buscarla, tuvo un fuerte ataque de pánico y ansiedad. Al parecer hizo… reales los recuerdos de su primer accidente."_

—¿La sedaron?

" _Si sigue igual de nerviosa cuando lleguemos al hospital, lo más probable es que sí_ " —Brendan entendió la preocupación en Víktor, se oía muchísimo más abatido de lo que alguna vez lo escuchó. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, lo escuchó casi temeroso — _"Brendan… ¿porqué me estás llamando tú y no Yuuri?"_

—Víktor… creo que yo no…

" _¿Llamo a Yuuri entonces?"_

—¡No! Víktor, por favor, sé prudente.

" _Dime lo que te estoy pidiendo. Suficiente tengo con lo que está pasando, pero volaré ahora mismo a Japón si algo sucedió con él."_

—No será necesario —resopló antes de decirle. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, no podía haber mayor preocupación por sus bebés y por su, aún, esposo, como la que Víktor sentía —Yuuri… volvió a desmayarse.

" _¿Qué? Brendan… ¿Qué pasa con Yuuri? ¿Y mis bebés?"_

No podía decir que no dolía un poco escucharlo tan asustado, incluso pensando que era capaz de tomar el primer vuelo que encontrara.

—Está bien, Víktor. Los tres lo están. El estrés de ver a Viktoria hizo que la presión y el azúcar de Yuuri bajaran drásticamente.

" _¿Yuuri de verdad está bien? ¿No necesita ser hospitalizado o algo así?"_

—No, pero lo observaré de cerca esta noche. Si noto que algo no está bien…

" _Ni siquiera lo dudes, llévalo inmediatamente y haz lo que se tenga que hacer, incluso si nosotros no hemos llegado."_

—Gracias por entenderlo, Víktor.

" _Brendan, cuídalo. Si algo sucediera con él o con mis bebés…"_

—Tienes el permiso de hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Pero no dejaré que eso suceda. Yo… te lo prometo. Los cuidaré. Ocúpate de tu hija.

El americano creyó escuchar un titubeo. Tal vez tenían más que decirse, tal vez esa necesidad de saber sano y bien a Yuuri podría ser el punto de convergencia de ambos, un modo de, si nunca se llevarían bien, por lo menos tolerarse. Pero del mismo modo, tal vez ese no era el momento.

" _Gracias. Y dile a Yuuri que… que no se preocupe. Yo cuidaré de Viktoria. Buenas noches."_

—Buenas noches, Víktor.

Habiendo terminado con eso, y aliviado porque no salió tan mal como creyó, regresó a donde estaba Yuuri, quien tuvo que acatar la orden de su madre de quedarse acostado, a pesar de que quería levantarse para interrogar a su novio.

Brendan se tomó el tiempo de explicarle, con la mayor tranquilidad de la que era posible y que su misma profesión le exigía, el estado de Viktoria. Aunque quedó un poco más tranquilo, seguía mortificado por el hecho del sedante y cualquier otro mal que no estuviera a simple vista.

Para Yuuri, lo primordial, frente a cualquier situación, serían sus hijos, y en ese caso, ponderaba la preocupación por la menor de sus gemelas. Sí, estaba aliviado porque Víktor estaba con ella, pero nada lo calmaría tanto como el hecho de tenerla en su propio regazo, brindándole de la seguridad que solo él podía otorgarle.

No era el momento de aumentar problemas a la situación, no cuando todos estaban con los nervios crispados y la expectativa por Viktoria lo mantenía al filo. Sin embargo, si ese extraño dolor en su vientre aumentaba en el transcurso de la noche y el día, tendría que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, priorizar a sus bebés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viendo las radiografías en la pantalla luminosa, Viktor no sabía si sentir alivio o mortificarse todavía más por las palabras del doctor que le explicaba los resultados.

—Señor Nikiforov, no debe preocuparse por ahora —le dijo el joven médico, indicándole que podía sentarse y dejando en sus manos las pruebas de Rayos X que le había practicado a su hija una hora atrás, justo después de que tuvieran que sedarla para que sus nervios no empeoraran su situación —Su cabeza solo sufrió un rasguño, no lastimó nada del cerebro o cráneo. La señorita está bien, aunque tengo que decir que un golpe más fuerte en la fisura de su cadera hubiera tenido graves, muy graves consecuencias.

—¿Qué tan malas?

—No quiero pensar que tendría problemas de movilidad para siempre, pero cualquier deporte sería descartado en toda su vida, bajo el riesgo de que no pueda caminar con normalidad —el doctor notó enseguida la palidez inmediata en el rostro de Víktor, por lo que supuso que no era nada agradable de escuchar —¿Puedo preguntar si la señorita Nikiforova lleva alguna especie de terapia después del accidente de hace unos años?

—Sí… la lleva, pero… no parece estar dando los resultados esperados.

—Yo he observado varios procedimientos con casos como los de su hija. He… revisado su historial, y creo que hay terapias alternativas que pueden ayudarla en su caso.

—Su doctor había indicado que debíamos… suprimir algunos tipos de saltos de su rutina, o podía lastimarse —Víktor observaba la radiografía de la cadera, sintiendo la eterna punzada en su corazón al apreciar el lado que estava lastimado.

—Yo no creo que eso sea completamente necesario —indicó el doctor, redactando una receta de analgésicos —Personalmente, creo que su rehabilitación ha sido demasiado… laxa. Pienso que si hubiera sido más… consistente y ruda… por decirlo de alguna manera, ella no tendría este problema.

—Viktoria no suele soportar sesiones de ejercicio que le exijan un esfuerzo mayor.

—Bueno, es todo un proceso que consiste en aumentar el trabajo poco a poco. Sugiero que lo piensen, todavía es tiempo para ella.

Víktor asintió a las palabras del doctor, quien se limitó a sonreír y entregarle las instrucciones de los medicamentos que iba a consumir Viktoria para disminuir el dolor. Sin embargo, después de todo eso, ya había tomado su decisión, y ella tendría que entender que era por su propio bien y debía asumirla.

Salió del consultorio y tomó el elevador hacia la habitación donde Viktoria ya llevaba cerca de dos horas dormida. En la soledad de ese elevador, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recargarse en la pared y ahogar un sollozo entre sus manos.

¿Qué había hecho para que todo tomara ese camino? Se encontraba solo, divorciándose de quien, sin temor a equivocarse, era el amor de su vida, temiendo por la vida de esa persona, de sus hijos que ni siquiera nacían, sufriendo por la salud de la menor de sus hijas y tratando de darle a una mujer lo que solo le pertenecería a un hombre.

Desesperado era una buena manera para referirse a si mismo en ese momento. Y el pensamiento que imperaba en él era que parte de todo ese cúmulo de problemas era resultado de no haberle dado la importancia a lo que lo merecía. Tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Yuuri sentía a su lado, nunca se percató de las intenciones de Viktoria y sus problemas con Yukie. En algún momento pensó que la salud de sus bebés mejoraría…

¿Porqué tenía que ser así? ¿Toda esa despreocupación, los dramas innecesarios, su actitud infantil, lo había llevado justo al abismo en el que se sentía? Pues si era así, entonces era el momento de cambiar, y Viktoria tenía que ser la primera en asumir las firmes decisiones y las inevitables consecuencias de sus actos.

El elevador llegó a su destino y Víktor salió y caminó hacia la habitación de su joven hija, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar. Una enfermera salía del cuarto y le sonrió cuando lo vio.

—Está un poco despierta, pero le he dado su medicina y la hará dormir. Así que, si quiere decirle algo, hágalo ahora —Víktor asintió y le agradeció cuando la mujer indicó que llevaría los documentos del alta por la mañana.

Dentro del cuarto, que era especialmente amplio, en medio de toda la oscuridad, el cuerpo de Viktoria estaba girado hacia el enorme ventanal que ofrecía una vista privilegiada de toda Lucerna, incluso de Kapellbrücke.

Víktor quiso hablar, decirle una palabra de ánimo, pero ella se adelantó cuando se dio la vuelta y el mismo tono de azul se encontró en el aire.

—Papá…

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se mantuvo a una distancia considerable de la cama. La luz venida de afuera apenas resaltaba las siluetas de ambos, evidenciando la enorme distancia a la que se encontraban, no siendo la física la única.

—Me siento… agotada…

—Duerme lo que necesites. Por la mañana te darán de alta y volveremos a Hasetsu.

—De acuerdo.

Viktoria regresó a su posición inicial, viendo la inmensidad del paisaje, pero sintiendo la presencia de su padre, inmóvil, como si estuviera esperando.

—Viktoria…

—¿Hay algo que…?

—Lo hablaremos después. Cuando lleguemos a casa, quédate en tu cuarto, ¿está bien?

—¿Pero no vas a…?

—No. Hasta Japón. Hay… demasiadas cosas que debemos dejar en claro. Ahora duérmete.

Sin alguna otra cosa que decir, con más sentimientos atrapados de los que pudieran expresar, Viktoria se rindió al sueño y Víktor se dedicó a observarla unos minutos, antes de dejarla sola.

Solo lo confirmaba. La amaba, más de lo que podía decirle, y justo por eso, tomaba esa decisión por ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En algún momento de la madrugada, Yukie mandó al diablo la orden de su padre de esperar su indicación para ir a visitar a su hermana. Por lo menos, Sasha dormía con tranquilidad en la habitación de Serik, por lo que no había nada que le impidiera tomar un taxi e ir al hospital para saber lo que sea de Viktoria.

Se abrigó lo suficiente con una enorme chaqueta y salió hacia el recibidor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Otabek y Yurio discutiendo en el lobby del hotel, y todavía se sorprendió más cuando Yuri lo señaló y miró a su esposo con algo parecido al triunfo.

—¿A dónde ibas, Yukie? —quiso saber el kazajo, mientras el ruso abrazaba a la japonesa por los hombros.

—Al hospital, con mi hermana. Víktor no me ha dicho nada —replicó la chica.

—Viktoria está bien, tu padre ya nos lo dijo. No hay necesidad que ninguno de los dos vaya a estas horas al hospital —Otabek se puso frente a ambos, con los brazos cruzados, impidiendo a cualquiera de los dos caminar hacia la salida —Oigan, son las tres de la mañana. Pueden esperar perfectamente tres o cuatro horas más.

Yuri y Yukie intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y antes de que Otabek pudiera hacer algo en contra, el ruso se abalanzó sobre los labios del moreno, provocando un sonrojo en su sobrina y una risita traviesa.

—¿Por favor? —cuando Yurio lo soltó, además de un poco de seducción en su mirada, había algo como reto, casi pidiendo que se atreviera a decirle que no.

—Tío Beka…

—Me rindo con ustedes —el kazajo optó por no decir nada a ninguno de los dos y se apartó del camino de ambos —No hagan nada que me haga ir por ustedes. Sean… prudentes —Yuri regaló de un beso más sutil a Otabek, en tanto que Yukie corría para pedir un transporte.

Para la japonesa, era casi un alivio saber que su hermana estaba bien, pero no iba a estar nada tranquila hasta que la viera con sus propios ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los rayos del sobre su mejilla la despertaron a primera hora de la mañana. Abrió los ojos con cansancio, pero de lo primero que se percató es de que no estaba sola en la cama. Se giró un poco, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la almohada sobre la que estaba recargada su cabeza no era otra cosa más que un brazo. Otro leve movimiento le hizo notar que había una mano entrelazada a las hebras plateadas de su cabello, como si las hubieran estado peinando. Con otro pequeño recorrido se percató del brazo que la rodeaba por su vientre. Al final, cuando su mirada fue arriba, encontró el rostro de porcelana de su hermana, dormida y pacífica, recargada en la orilla de la almohada del hospital.

No supo si la lágrima que se le escapó y secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano fue de ternura, de nostalgia, tristeza o alegría. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que fue en el regazo de su hermana donde, en todos esos momentos de horror, encontró el consuelo que necesitaba. Ahí recordó la desesperación que la inundó cuando alucinó que la humedad natural del hielo en su nuca era sangre, como se sintió desvanecer, hasta que Yukie llegó para hacerla entrar a razón, para darle esa especie de fortaleza que solo una hermana podía otorgar. Pero del mismo modo en que habían unido sus lazos como no lo hicieron en todos esos meses, no todo estaba resuelto.

—Yu… —con su mano, la movió un poco, llegando a preguntarse desde cuando estaba en ese lugar con ella —Yukie…

—Mnh… —balbuceó, moviéndose un poco, huyendo del sol que la golpeaba en el rostro,

—Oye… Yukie… tengo calor…

—Que quejumbrosa… —Yukie se apartó de su hermana solo un poco, ambas dándose cuenta de que también estaban unidas por las piernas.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? —preguntó la peliplata, observando como su hermana se estiraba.

—Llegué con tío Yurio en la madrugada. Él y Víktor están afuera y yo soborné a una enfermera para que me dejara dormir contigo.

—Yo… —Viktoria se mordió el labio un poco. Sus ojos cristalinos se encontraron, provocando un suspiro en ambas —… gracias.

—De nada. Pero también debes un autógrafo —la japonesa rió, pero su hermana solo resopló con cansancio —¿Te duele algo?

—No… en realidad, nada. La cadera me dejó de doler por la noche, y no siento la cortadura en mi cabeza.

—Bien, entonces podemos irnos inmediatamente. Tus maletas ya están listas, y Sasha no debe tardar en llegar. En cuanto te den el alta, nos iremos al aeropuerto —Yukie se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, juntando las pertenencias de la rusa.

—¿Por qué tan rápido?

—Papá quiere que estemos allá lo antes posible. Recuerda que, cuando lleguemos, Yuuri entrará al hospital para que nazcan nuestros hermanos.

—Entiendo —Viktoria se incorporó a la cama y se dedicó a observar como Yukie se movía de un lado a otro, no haciendo nada, solo paseando por la enorme habitación —Yu… la premiación…

—Viveka quedó en tercer lugar y Johanna en segundo —dijo la japonesa, de golpe.

—Y tú te quedaste con el primero, obviamente.

—Pues… si. Aunque… todos opinaron que, si hubieras terminado la presentación, el oro hubiera sido tuyo.

—La rutina no estaba saliendo como yo quería, no iba a ganar —se excusó Viktoria, y Yukie se contuvo de hacer un comentario álgido, pues si lo hacía, evocaría inmediatamente a cierta rusa que no quería mencionar.

—En fin, aun con ese… accidente. Estás en décimo lugar… de treinta y seis competidoras. No estuvo tan mal.

—¿No tan mal? Fue un completo fiasco —Viktoria se dejó caer sobre la enorme almohada, fastidiada con ella misma.

—De cualquier forma, estás dentro del circuito. ¿No era eso lo que siempre estás buscando?

—No así.

Yukie decidió no decir nada más, y aunque Viktoria no entendió porque, no hizo algún otro comentario que pudiera volver a tensar la delicada relación que se estaba, a su parecer, reconstruyendo.

En medio del silencio bastante extraño que se había cernido entre ellas, una voz cantarina con un deje de angustia irrumpió en el cuarto llamando a la joven rusa. Viktoria vio su cintura apresada por los brazos de Sasha, quien apenas unos segundos después de abrazarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, se soltó y le dio una serie de débiles golpes en su abdomen, descargando toda la frustración y miedo que había acumulado desde la tarde y hasta ese momento.

—¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Eres una tonta, Viktoria! —gritó el niño, ante la sorpresa de Yukie y la resignación de la aludida —¿Porqué haces cosas tan tontas?

—Sasha…

—¡No! ¡Casi siento que te odio por hacer eso! ¡No lo hagas de nuevo! —el joven ruso le dio un fuerte empujón antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los sillones dispuestos en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Sasha.

—Sabes que no lo sientes —Viktoria dio un respingo cuando su tío Yurio ingresó a la habitación. Se veía molesto, pero no por eso menos preocupado —¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Nikiforova? Casi te matas… otra vez.

—En realidad si lo lamento —respondió, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose inmediatamente reconfortada cuando los esbeltos pero marcados brazos del rubio la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo —Perdón…

—¿Qué querías lograr? —le preguntó, pero se resignó a no recibir respuesta cuando ella negó con la cabeza contra su pecho —No te vas a escapar de hablarlo después. ¿Ya están listas tus cosas? Aquí tengo los papeles de tu alta.

Yukie hizo notar que las pocas pertenencias de su hermana ya las había guardado en una pequeña mochila. Sin esperar un momento más, los hermanos y Yurio salieron de la habitación en silencio. Viktoria se estaba sintiendo protegida por el abrazo en sus hombros que mantenía Yuri, pero toda esa sensación se desvaneció cuando, al llegar a la recepción, la recibió la fría mirada de Víktor, quien la observó un momento antes de retirarle la mirada y volver a la conversación que mantenía con la mujer a su lado. Yuri murmuró un improperio contra su compatriota y soltó a su sobrina cuando vio a Laryssa acercarse.

—Oh, Viktoria, cariño —la mujer se detuvo ante ella y acarició sus mejillas, notando perfectamente la mueca de disgusto que la chica le dirigió —Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. Debes prometernos que no intentarás algo tan arriesgado de nuevo.

—¿Se preocupa por mí?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Quiere ser una buena madrastra, entonces.

Laryssa enarcó una ceja ante el comentario, sin que la sonrisa casi altiva desapareciera de sus labios.

—Viktoria, basta. No es el momento ni el lugar —intervino Víktor, antes de que alguna de las gemelas dejara ir otro comentario álgido.

—No, mi amor. No te preocupes —dijo Laryssa, tomando delicadamente la mano del peliplata. Luego se dirigió a sus hijas —Ya hablaremos de esto después, pero puedes estar segura de que amo a tu padre y quiero que todos nos llevemos muy bien. No todas las madrastras son malas.

Una risita irónica solo perceptible para las otras dos mujeres salió de los labios de Yukie, logrando que Laryssa riera para sus adentros. Yuri, discutiendo algo con Víktor, pareció notar la extraña mueca que se había pintado en la expresión de la japonesa, pero por ese momento, no le dio mayor importancia.

Víktor indicó a todos que era el momento de irse. Del mismo modo en que nadie estaba siendo completamente explícito con sus sentimientos, el ruso se estaba guardando una enorme preocupación. Salieron del hospital y se despidieron de Yurio, quien prometió estar en Hasetsu en unos días ante la perspectiva del pronto nacimiento de sus nuevos sobrinos. Mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, Víktor procesaba toda la información que había caído sobre él en las últimas horas. Desde la idea del tremendo peligro que Viktoria había corrido por sus imprudencias hasta el estado de Yuuri.

Brendan se había vuelto a comunicar con él en el transcurso de la madrugada, informándole de la desmejora del japonés, y como este se había pasado durmiendo todo el día, sin ánimo de probar bocado, pues los malestares comunes de un embarazo se habían acentuado. Hiroko apenas había logrado convencerlo de comer un poco de fruta, pero nada más, y eso tenía seriamente preocupado al americano. Ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que, en cuanto estuvieran todos reunidos en el hotel un día después de la llegada de la familia, Yuuri sería trasladado al hospital y el parto se llevaría a cabo inmediatamente, pues temía que, además del estado de los bebés, la salud de Yuuri también se viera comprometida.

Todo eso lo mantuvo despierto y el insomnio ya se estaba haciendo presente en sus facciones. Bajo los zafiros de sus ojos se lucía unas evidentes ojeras, su ceño llevaba fruncido un buen rato y, contrario a lo que siempre había sido Víktor, su ánimo estaba completamente apagado. Apenas decía palabra y ninguno de sus hijos estaba siendo una motivación para encontrar un punto de apoyo.

Ni siquiera Laryssa era de ayuda, pues, justo cuando más necesitaba de su compañía, la mujer le informó que se tenía que atender algunos contratiempos en San Petersburgo, por lo que no podía viajar con ellos y los tendría que alcanzar en Hasetsu unos días después, tal vez cuando los bebés ya hubieran nacido.

Cuando arribaron al aeropuerto, un cúmulo de periodistas ya los estaba esperando para informarse acerca de la situación de Viktoria y su abrupta vuelta a Japón. Sin embargo, después de la espantosa escena que ya había sucedido con Sasha, Viktor decidió evitarlos por completo y entrar a las salas de abordaje antes de que explotara contra ellos.

La despedida entre él y Laryssa fue por demás incómoda, pero era evidente que quería dejar en claro a los hijos de Víktor que eran pareja, por lo que el beso que compartieron se alargó más de lo que sería estrictamente necesario, compartiendo algunas caricias que Víktor se vio en la necesidad de corresponder, no tanto como si quisiera que en verdad pasara eso.

—Todo estará bien, cariño. Llámame en cuanto tengas a tus bebés contigo y haré lo posible por reunirme con ustedes —susurró en su oído, dándole una ligera mordida a su lóbulo —Te voy a extrañar en mis noches.

—Yo también, Lary —Víktor devolvió el gesto con un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo divertido cuando se separaron —Espero que todo se arregle con tus asuntos.

Laryssa le aseguró que así sería todo, y después de otro rápido beso, se dirigió a despedirse de los tres hijos de su pareja, quienes ya habían apartado la mirada ante el nada agradable espectáculo. Abrazó a todos, recibiendo amabilidad y unas mejillas sonrojadas de Sasha; frialdad, pero cortesía de parte de Viktoria, y un suspiro lleno de pesadez de Yukie.

—Ya sabes lo que espero que hagas mientras no estoy. No quiero ver esa horrible rutina de nuevo. Si vamos a volver a ganar, tiene que ser con algo que valga la pena, ¿entendido? —murmuró en su oído, asegurándose de que nadie más la estaba observando u oyendo.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—¿Ya ves que es fácil que nos entendamos? —Laryssa se separó y le dio un beso en su cabello.

Se despidió de todos ondeando su mano y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban abordando su avión. Minutos después, el altavoz anunció que el avión con destino a Fukuoka estaba por salir. Víktor, sin hacer mención de lo que había pasado, tomó sus cosas y guió a sus hijos.

—Oye, Yu… —Viktoria tomó la mano de su hermana un momento, incitándola a que la viera —Laryssa te dijo que…

—No. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora ve y finge que no viste ni oíste nada —espetó la japonesa, soltándose del agarre de la peliplata y siguiendo a Víktor.

La menor de las hermanas suspiró. Les esperaban unas eternas catorce horas de viaje hasta casa. Sin embargo, estaba sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de llegar ya, pues, dentro de todo lo tormentoso que lucía su propio panorama, había un par de cosas que mantenían la esperanza brillando.

Estaba a tan solo unos días de conocer a sus hermanitos y, a pesar de que el Mundial había sido un desastre en todos los sentidos, estaba clasificada para el circuito del Grand Prix. No todo estaba tan mal y todavía tenía una oportunidad de redimirse y demostrar a quien fuera necesario que ese no era su final, aunque hubiera quien lo pensara.

Ajena a las decisiones de su padre y a los planes del futuro, Viktoria estaba aferrándose a todo aquello que le brindara un poco de fortaleza, algo que la hiciera creer que podía hacer más, que todo estaría bien.

 _Ilusa._ Le habría dicho la vida. _No todo se consigue fácil, y sin un poco de sufrimiento._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasetsu de descubría entre las penumbras de la noche adornada de enormes y oscuras cortinas de nubes que soltaban sus gruesas gotas de agua sobre la ciudad y todo en ella, como el auto negro que avanzaba por las calles japonesas, atravesando charcos y pasando por enfrente de las casas iluminadas. Una en especial, causó un suspiro en los tres hijos del casi ex matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, y una opresión en el pecho para el ruso mayor de cabello plateado.

Yutopia siempre había sido sinónimo de reunión familiar, del calor de un hogar. Las mejores memorias que los niños tenían de sus infancias las habían pasado en el hotel de sus abuelitos, haciendo las mejores travesuras con tía Mari, que en algún momento fue como una mamá para todos. No podían olvidar lo eternos que se hacían los minutos en la preparación del katsudon de Hiroko y como la abuela siempre era condescendiente con las miradas tiernas de sus nietos y les permitía probar los ingredientes. Por supuesto, el abuelo Toshiya era la persona más divertida de todas, siempre animándolos a las locuras e impulsándolos a vivir al máximo su infancia. Yutopia siempre fue una representación de felicidad.

Por eso mismo, era lacerante saber que ya no podía ser lo mismo. No cuando sabían que Yuuri estaba recluido en su habitación, descansando todo lo que podía pues su presión apenas se normalizaba. No cuando había un hombre ahí que, por muy bueno que fuera, estaba ocupando un lugar que había sido de alguien más. No cuando Víktor no podía entrar sin ganarse una mirada de desprecio y otra más que le pedía que se alejara.

—¿No vamos a ir a ver a Yuuri, papá? —preguntó Sasha, cuando se percató de que pasaban de largo del hotel de los Katsuki.

—No, bebé. El… doctor de tu papá me dijo que Yuuri está bastante cansado como para recibir visitas por la noche —Víktor lo vio hacer una mueca de decepción. Como sabía que el niño seguía sensible con el asunto de la prensa, trató de ser más amable —Sasha… no te preocupes. Estaremos con él desde mañana temprano. Vamos a ayudarlo a estar listo y empacar algunas cosas para los bebés. Solo… dejémoslo descansar por hoy.

—¿Mis hermanos se van a quedar con Yuuri en el hotel cuando puedan salir del hospital? —la pregunta de Yukie atrajo la atención de Viktoria, que había permanecido en silencio desde que llegaron a Japón.

—Sí.

—¿Siempre?

—No lo sé. Ellos necesitarán estar con Yuuri algún tiempo. Pero no es momento de discutir eso. Por ahora solo nos concentraremos en que ellos y su papá estén bien y cuidarlos todo lo que nos sea posible.

La construcción alta y blanca que era su casa apareció ante la vista de todos. La puerta del garaje se abrió automáticamente, dejando que la familia entrara al interior de su hogar, arrastrando las maletas que traían desde Lucerna. Entrar a casa fue casi como un respiro de aire fresco para las gemelas, pues la presencia de Laryssa no estaba para hacerlas sentir tensas.

Sasha salió inmediatamente a la cocina a buscar algo para su cena, mientras que Yukie se despedía de Víktor y sus hermanos para dormir cuanto antes, pues el clima que imperaba en la ciudad siempre le provocaba ensoñación. En ese momento, Viktoria se encontró sola con su padre. Las miradas entre ambos seguían siendo de recriminación, pero ninguno decía nada acerca de ese sentir, Víktor porque estaba esperando, Viktoria porque no creía que lo merecía.

—Escucha lo que te voy a decir —pidió Víktor, pasando su mano por el cabello —No estás en condiciones de hacer nada más que descansar. Así que eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Vas a reposar todo el día.

—¿Qué? Pero quiero ir con Yuuri, si mis hermanos…

—Ese no es el problema de ellos, ni de tu padre. Tú vas a asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Pero eso no puede incluir a mi familia, papá —replicó la chica, desesperándose.

—Consecuencias, ya lo dije —sentenció el ruso —Y no es momento de que te pongas a la defensiva. Así que te quiero ver en cama todo el día de mañana, y si tu condición es mejor para la noche, entonces nos acompañarás al hospital. Pero te aseguro que hasta Yuuri prefiere que te quedes aquí.

—Eres injusto —murmuró Viktoria, apenas audible.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada. Ya entendí. Buenas noches.

Víktor asintió a la escueta despedida y fue a reunirse con su hijo antes de enviarlo a dormir con un fuerte abrazo. Unos momentos antes de que se marchara a su cama, se regaló unos momentos de pasearse por las habitaciones que habían estado destinados para los bebés cuando pudieran llegar a casa. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al verlas completamente vacías, pues en días previos al Mundial, las cunas y demás cosas compradas habían sido enviadas a Yutopia. De todo eso, solo quedaban algunas ropas que Víktor compró por su cuenta y que emplearía cuando tuviera la oportunidad de estar con sus dos niños.

Porque no iba a privarlos de la protección que solo les podía brindar quien los había llevado en su vientre todos esos meses, pero eso no significaba que no los extrañaría, que no sería duro separarse cada día de ellos, cuando todos sus hijos habían pasado las primeras noches a su lado.

Aunque, si algo iba a rescatar de esa situación, era la paz y la alegría que, estaba seguro, ellos traerían. Eso que necesitaba para sentirse completo una vez más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los fuertes golpes de gotas de lluvia sobre las ventanas de cristal fueron la melodía que Yuuri escuchó cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana. No entendía cómo era posible sentirse tan cansado después de haber estado en cama todo el día anterior. Pero el cansancio estaba ahí, además de un dolor de cabeza abrumador. Y, aún más preocupante, esa extraño y punzante sensación en su bajo vientre, que no cedía a pesar del descanso, sino que, por el contrario, se acentuó en el transcurso de la noche. Quizá ya era el momento de decirle a Brendan lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente se enfadaría por la desidia de Yuuri, pero era mejor eso a correr algún riesgo.

Sin embargo, cuando se removió de la cama soportó por unos segundos el mareo que sobrevino sobre él, se percató de una nota sobre su mesita de noche, en una letra bastante fina.

" _Amor, tuve que asistir al doctor Kagamine y estaré ocupado toda la tarde. Ya he llamado a Víktor, él te traerá aquí por la noche y mañana recibiremos a los bebés. Quiero que descanses todo el día y comas lo que tu mamá te dé. Ante cualquier problema, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo. Te amo, Yuuri."_

—Vaya… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pues estaba sintiendo que se le nublaba la vista —Definitivamente necesito que vengas por mí.

Tomó su celular de debajo de la almohada para llamar cuanto antes a Brendan. Todavía no se sentía tan mal, pero no quería arriesgarse. Pero antes de ponerse en contacto con su novio, se dio cuenta de que había un mensaje, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que era de Víktor.

" _Buen día, Yuuri. Sé que nos veremos en la noche, pero quería hablar contigo de los papeles del divorcio y algo que encontré hoy por la mañana. ¿Puedes llamarme cuando despiertes? Te lo agradecería."_

—Lo encontró —se hizo un vacío en un estómago cuando pensó en lo que Víktor había descubierto, pero también le mortificaba la idea del divorcio. ¿Ya estaba hecho?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los anillos reposaban en su mano y Víktor no había podido despegar su mirada de él. había removido tantas cosas cuando lo encontró, que se sintió a punto de explotar por la cantidad de sentimientos que le provocó. Y es que contrastaba horriblemente con los papeles del divorcio que había recibido esa misma mañana. Si firmaban esos, frente a Rusia ya no serían esposos. Ese era el primer paso para separarse, después llegarían los mismos documentos de Japón y de España y sus vidas quedarían separadas por completo.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía interpretar haber encontrado los anillos de compromiso y boda que pertenecían a Yuuri junto a su certificado de matrimonio? Los estaba buscando porque el abogado necesitaba de los certificados, sin embargo, esas preciosas sortijas estaban sobre ellos, sin nada que dijera el porqué se encontraban ahí, porque se empecinaba en no dejarlo olvidar.

Igual de ansioso, salió de su cuarto con todo lo que necesitaba en las manos y fue directo a la cocina, necesitando descargar todo lo que sentía en algo como hacer el desayuno. Y mientras picaba la fruta, su mente no lo dejaba en paz, pues a cada oportunidad, el resplandor de los anillos lo deslumbraba y le recordaba que por más que lo intentara, no podía sacar de él los sentimientos que habían crecido a lo largo de tantos años.

Se habría quedado consumido en las mismas reflexiones, si su celular no hubiera estado sonando con insistencia. Cuando lo tomó, casi escupe el café que se estaba tomando al ver el nombre de Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó, reprendiéndose de inmediato por sonar tan brusco —¡Perdón! Lo… lo siento por el grito. Es que… me sorprendió.

" _No… no hay problema, Víktor. Es… bueno… me dijiste que te llamara cuando despertara."_

—Sí… pero antes… ¿cómo estás? Tú y los bebés…

" _Estamos… igual que ayer. No me siento del todo bien… es como si no hubiera descansado… Estoy mareado."_

—Yuuri… ¿quieres que vayamos ya al hospital? Puedo salir ahora mismo si eso quieres.

" _No… Por la noche está bien, pero… ¿querías decirme algo de los… eh… papeles del divorcio?"_

—Oh —Víktor tragó saliva, mientras dejaba los utensilios en la barra de la cocina para ir a despertar a sus hijos —Sí, eso… Ya están aquí. El abogado los trajo hoy por la mañana. Son solo los de Rusia, pero… pero solo falta nuestra firma.

" _Yo… si, está bien. Cuando pase lo de los bebés, los firmaré"_ —el ruso sintió que algo dentro de él volvía a romperse, aunque se supondría que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso — _"¿De que otra cosa quería hablar?"_

—Yuuri… encontré algo en…

" _¿Víktor? ¿Qué pasa?"_

El peliplata se quedó estático cuando abrió la habitación de Viktoria, y no pudo responder a la insistencia de Yuuri. Se supondría que su hija debía estar en cama todo el día, pero ese era el problema, Viktoria no estaba en su cama. Una vista más rápida por la habitación le permitió darse cuenta de que tampoco estaban sus patines ni demás equipo de patinaje.

" _¡Víktor! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué está pasando?"_

—Dime que Viktoria está contigo —pidió, mientras se arrojaba hacia la sala, buscando con desespero las llaves de su auto.

" _Claro que no. Sólo hablamos en la noche, para saber cómo estábamos, pero… Víktor… ¿qué sucedió?"_

—Está en la pista. ¡Claramente le dije que no debía acercarse!

" _¡Víktor! No debería estar mal… tal vez lo necesita para relajarse y…"_

—¡No! No lo entiendes. Viktoria no debería estar ahí.

" _No está del todo mal, ella puede…"_

—No lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que tenga otra oportunidad para lastimarse de nuevo.

" _Víktor, no hagas…"_

Cortó la llamada antes de que Yuuri pudiera replicar algo y salió como loco de su casa, sin avisar y con el único propósito de encontrarse con Viktoria y darle una buena reprimenda. Ya era momento de que se enterara de su decisión, y no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo detuviera.

Sin embargo, no tenía modo de saber lo mucho que Yuuri se alteró y como, sin importar cualquier malestar o algo más, se levantó de la cama y salió del hotel con rumbo al _Ice Castle_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo? Jamás. ¿Le importaba que Víktor no estuviera de acuerdo? En lo más mínimo. Ya no le importaba si no quería que lo hiciera, pues Viktoria era perfectamente capaz de hacer su entrenamiento por su cuenta. Mientras se deslizaba con suavidad por el hielo, no dejaba de imaginarse que podía llegar alto sin que su padre estuviera ahí para detenerla.

O esa era la intención inicial. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la pista abrirse con violencia y a su padre usando patines y deslizándose hasta donde estaba su hija, quien se quedó en el mismo lugar, inmutable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Viktoria? —cuestionó Víktor en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

—¿No es obvio? Estoy practicando. Solo tengo cinco meses para que inicie el circuito, debo estar en forma.

—Tú no vas a participar ahí, Viktoria. Ni en esa ni en ninguna otra competencia.

—¡Claro que lo haré! —espetó la chica, pateando el hielo con el filo de su patín.

—No te lo voy a permitir, Viktoria —al ruso parecía dolerle lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no por eso se detuvo —De hecho… no quiero que vuelvas a patinar.

—¿Qué? Claro que no voy a hacer eso, estás loco.

—Por supuesto que sí, no te estaba preguntando si quieres o no. A partir de ahora, estás oficialmente retirada del patinaje.

Apenas dijo eso, Víktor se dio la vuelta para salir de la pista, sin importar que Viktoria se quedara a mitad del hielo, estática y con los ojos llorosos. Sin embargo…

—No.

—¿Perdón? —Víktor se detuvo ante la negación de su hija, girándose para ver su expresión retadora.

—No haré lo que tú digas solo porque crees que es lo mejor para mí.

—Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti —replicó el ruso, regresando hacia ella.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es mantener tus promesas! Eso es lo que de verdad hubiera ayudado.

—¿De qué…?

—Hablo de Laryssa… —el nudo en su garganta no le impidió hablar todo lo que tenía que decir —Tú… ¡Tú me prometiste que lo íbamos a hacer juntos! ¡Que no me ibas a abandonar! ¡Que te ibas a alejar de ella!

—Te dije que mantendría una relación tranquila.

—¡Acostarte con ella no es algo tranquilo! ¡Yo te vi!

—¡Viktoria! ¡Basta! Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Odio a Laryssa y tú te la pasas pensando que ella es una maravillosa mujer!

—Ella ha sido muy amable viniendo hasta aquí a ayudarnos.

—¡Se vino a meter a tu cama! —Viktoria no se sintió ni siquiera intimidada cuando su padre la sujetó de los hombros, completamente enfadado —No lo niegues.

—Por lo menos alguien en casa coopera. Desde siempre tú y tu hermana han estado causando problemas —Víktor estaba dejando de escucharse a si mismo, y empezaban a ser los sentimientos que tenía atrapados los que hablaban por él —Y cuando creí que todo estaba bien, fueron ustedes las que volvieron a arruinarlo.

—¡Nosotras no arruinamos nada! ¡Tú eres quien nunca escucha!

—Y porque tú tampoco lo haces, por eso vas a dejar de patinar.

—¡Yo no dejo de llamarte papá a pesar de que no demuestras ser uno bueno!

—¡Pero es mi responsabilidad!

—¡Si no eras capaz de ser el padre que nosotros necesitamos no lo hubieras hecho!

—¿Y tú como sabes que yo quería ser padre? —la pregunta de Víktor resonó por toda la pista, helando la sangre de Viktoria. Su padre se veía tan abatido, casi derrotado —Yo no quería…

—Ese… ese no es mi problema —replicó ella, furiosa por lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

—Viktoria…

 _Yuuri llegó a la pista, y a pesar de que el dolor en su vientre aumentaba, no se detuvo. El auto de Víktor estaba ahí._

—¡Yo no tengo porque ser quien pague sus errores! ¡No me importa lo que haya pasado!

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Pero me preocupas, de cualquier forma. Así que si lo que quieres es que me porte como el padre que crees necesitar, eso haré. Y empiezo por prohibirte patinar.

 _Caminó con prisa por el pasillo, con su vista nublada y sintiendo que el mareo estaba sesgando sus sentidos. Una punzada casi impidiéndole caminar._

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —inquirió Viktoria, soltándose del agarre de su padre —¿Porqué no puedes apoyarme?

—¡Ya lo intenté y terminaste en el hospital! ¡Justo cuando pensé que estabas siendo madura lo hiciste de nuevo! ¿No piensas en ti y en el daño que te haces?

—¡No más del que tú me haces a mí! ¡Nunca me apoyas! ¡Nunca estás para mí cuando te necesito!

 _Vio la pista al final del pasillo. Un destello blanco interrumpido por dos figuras de cabello plateado. Y hasta donde estaba, podía oírlos gritar._

—¡Yo necesito que me entiendas! ¡Ser tu padre no es la cosa más fácil del mundo!

 _Llegó al hielo, y todo su ser se paralizó al escuchar lo hiriente que estaban siendo entre ellos. Fue cuando todo en él falló, cuando nada respondió y el mundo se volvió oscuro._

—Entonces hubiera deseado que tú no lo fueras —Viktoria llevó una mano a su cuello, y ante el horror de su padre, arrancó el guardapelo que había recibido meses atrás.

—Viktoria…

—¡Ojalá Yuuri nunca te hubiera conocido, así no estarías aquí para arruinar todo! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sufriría si no se hubieran casado!

—No digas…

—¡Te odio!

 _Y el hielo lo recibió._

Padre e hija detuvieron su pelea al instante de oír un ruido sordo en la pista. Por segunda vez en su vida, la sangre corriendo por el hielo paralizaba la existencia de Víktor.

—¡Yuuri!

Sin importarle nada más, patinó tan rápido como pudo y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Yuuri no respondía, y la sangre empapaba sus piernas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Seré breve para no distraer de la sensación final con la que quiero que se queden. Lamento tardarme más de una semana con el capítulo, pero los exámenes de la universidad son prioritarios. Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo con todo mi amor y unas cuantas de lágrimas. Para que no haya problemas de si actualizaré o no, diré que habrá una actualización por semana, y si sale para más considérenlo un extra.**

 **Por otra parte, a las personas que me leen desde FanFiction no les había dicho. Mi gran amiga y beta reader se tomó el tiempo de hacer un AU de este fic. Y para que se motiven, les diré que es un ¡trío! En serio, vayan a leerlo, porque me encantó y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he leído. Búsquenlo como Ignición por la usuaria Zryvanierkic.**

 **Ahora sí, es todo. Por favor, no me maten. A mí también me duele.**

 **¡Los amo! Gracias por reviews y comentarios, ya saben que es el mejor apoyo que me pueden dar y me motiva a esforzarme.**

 **Zryvanierkic: Y aquí van las consecuencias de no hacerle caso al doctor ardiente *huye*. Te prometo que vas a entender más a fondo las reacciones de Yukie, el porqué actúa como lo hace. Víktor no va a odiar a Yurio, no ahora, pero lo que le molesta es que le esté diciendo la verdad sin temor a herir. Simplemente alguien les está diciendo sus tontas equivocaciones. Creo que entiendes cuál es mi problema con Viktoria después de esto, y creo que ahora sabes cuál va a ser su karma, eso que la va a atormentar un buen rato. Y ya decidí el final de Laryssa, así que calma. Y… espero que hayas amado este cap *se esconde dónde puede*.**

 **Cotita83: ¡Ja! Ya viste que todavía tenía una sorpresa con lo de Viktoria. Es caprichosa, es todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a ella, pero ya ha llegado el momento de que algo la ponga en su lugar, pues su hermana ya estaba recibiendo su dosis de karma. Y Laryssa… su final no está cerca, pero ella solita va a cavar su tumba, así que paciencia. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Haru: ¡Alguien odia a Viktoria! Muchas gracias por si entender sus errores. Oh, vamos. Yuuri ya va a empezar a sufrir, ya es momento de que se ablande tu corazón, solo un poco. Y también me agrada que entiendas cual es el punto de Víktor, y porqué está mal cargarlo con toda la responsabilidad. Repito, no son malos, solo demasiado idiotas. Excepto Laryssa, esa mujer es mi orgullo. Gracias a ti por seguir aquí comentando. ¡Un enorme abrazo!**


	45. Quédense a mi lado

**Capítulo 45: Quédense a mi lado**

—¡Yuuri! ¡Por favor, Yuuri! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Tienes que despertar!

Ver a su padre desangrándose, a Víktor con la desesperación más grande de la que jamás le hubiera visto, paralizaron a Viktoria a mitad de la pista de hielo, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera atrofiado y algo que no entendía le impidiera moverse. Después de aventar su guardapelo al hielo, todo lo vio rojo. La ira se apoderó de ella, pero al ver a Yuuri caer y la sangre correr, ese sentimiento fue suplantado inmediatamente por algo aun peor. Culpa.

—¡No te quedes ahí, Viktoria! —escuchó que su padre le gritó, mientras que sus manos temblaban tratando de reanimar al japonés, estando ya empapadas del líquido rojo —¡Llama a alguien!

—Yo… yo…

No pudo reaccionar a nada. No sabía porque ella misma no estaba respondiendo, no hacía nada ante la calamidad que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Víktor! —Yuko, apenas entró al área de la pista, se puso completamente pálida al ver a Yuuri tendido en el hielo y la mancha roja que había en este. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Viktoria estaba ahí, pues corrió como pudo hasta al lado de Víktor, a quien ya le notaban lágrimas en los ojos —¡Víktor! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡No sé! ¡No sé! Él… él solo se cayó… no entiendo que hacía aquí —el ruso tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para actuar antes de que fuera fatal —Quédate con él, tengo que llamar a Brendan.

Yuko asintió y se quedó a un costado de Yuuri, tratando de que volviera en sí, en tanto que Víktor salía corriendo de la pista para buscar su celular.

—Contesta, contesta, contesta —casi suplicaba al doctor, durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternidades.

" _¿Víktor?"_

—¡Brendan! ¡Es urgente! —gritó apenas el americano contestó.

" _Tranquilízate. ¿Qué es lo que…?"_

—¡Es Yuuri! Vino a la pista y… el cayó…

" _¿Qué estaba haciendo en la pista?"_ —Víktor escuchó de fondo una silla arrastrarse con violencia.

—Brendan… está sangrando… está sangrando demasiado y no responde. ¡Ven ahora mismo! —su voz salió en forma de súplica y exigencia.

" _¿Qué está qué?_ —por un momento, escuchó un titubeó y algo de pánico en la voz de Brendan, al mismo tiempo que una puerta se cerraba. Pero inmediatamente, volvió a ser frío, escondiendo a la perfección el terror que lo invadía — _"Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. Escúchame con atención, Nikiforov. No lo muevas de donde esté, pero trata de despertarlo. Y necesito a alguien compatible con su sangre."_

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? Necesito saberlo…

" _Estoy seguro de que es un desprendimiento de placenta grave. Ve con él, Víktor, ahora. Llegaré tan rápido como pueda."_

—No tardes, te lo imploro.

La llamada terminó y el peliplata volvió inmediatamente a la pista, donde podía oír la angustiada voz de Yuko llamando por su nombre al japonés y sosteniéndolo de la nuca. Apenas iba a entrar de nuevo al hielo, para seguir intentando que Yuuri despertara, cuando se percató de que Viktoria se acercaba a él. Víktor podía decir que no se reconoció en ese momento, pero sencillamente no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a Yuuri, ni siquiera ella.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate de él! —espetó cuando la chica estuvo a escasos centímetros de su padre.

—Pero…

—Vete, Viktoria —le ordenó, sin siquiera notar que el rostro de su hija se descomponía en una mueca de dolor y miedo —Avisa a todos los que está pasando. Yo me quedo con tu padre.

—Pero yo quiero…

—¡Por una jodida vez haz lo que te digo! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —vociferó, y eso sirvió un poco para que el japonés tendido en el hielo se removiera un poco. La rusa bajó la mirada inmediatamente y antes de que se dijera otra cosa, salió casi huyendo del lugar hacia el hotel de sus abuelos.

Yuko quiso fingir que no había presenciado eso, sino que se concentró en que Yuuri estaba abriendo los ojos con pesadez. Su tez se había vuelto prácticamente blanca y fría, pero no por el hielo. Además, todo en él temblaba.

—¡Yuuri! Eso es… despierta y quédate con nosotros —apenas se percató del intento de Yuuri por moverse, se agachó a su lado y tomó las manos de él entre las suyas —Yuuri, no cierres tus ojos, quédate conmigo.

—¿Vík… Víktor…? ¿Qué sucede…? —preguntó con voz trémula y cansada. Aunque solo era cuestión de momentos para percatarse de la humedad entre sus piernas y de dónde venía esta. Entonces, su mundo empezó por venirse abajo —No… no… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Mis bebés! ¡Víktor! ¡Mis bebés! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

—¡Yuuri! Cálmate, la ambulancia viene en camino. Los tres van a estar bien —Yuko sujetó los hombros de su amigo para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

—¡No puedo! ¡Mis bebés! ¡Están sufriendo! ¡A ellos no les puede pasar nada!

—Y no lo harás, mi Yuuri. Pero necesitamos que te controles. Te prometo que todo estará bien, amor —Víktor no supo lo que dijo, y Yuuri apenas fue medianamente consiente de las palabras de su ex pareja, pero sin querer, sirvieron para que hiciera un poco de caso a ellas y buscara, por lo menos, controlar su respiración. Se aferró con fuerza descomunal a la mano de Víktor, que apenas y podía controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo —Muy bien, Yuuri. Quiero que estés tranquilo. Se va a solucionar, lo prometo.

—Haz que nuestros bebés estén bien, Víktor. Yo… yo no importo… los quiero a ellos bien —murmuró, quebrando de a poco la cordura del peliplata.

—No digas eso —le pidió, acariciando su cabello, sin denotar lo abrumado que se sentía al ver la mancha roja expandirse por el hielo —Sé fuerte para ellos. Sé fuerte para ti. No puedes dejarnos, Yuuri. Tienes que esforzarte, te lo suplico.

—No… no… no puedo…

—Víktor… está cerrando los ojos de nuevo —indicó la castaña, sintiendo como Yuuri se vencía de nuevo a la inconciencia.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Amor, por favor! ¡No te vayas! —rogó, rompiendo en llanto, tomando las manos del japonés y llevándolas a sus labios, besándolas una y mil veces, con la esperanza de que palpara su desesperación de esa forma y diera un último esfuerzo. Las lágrimas ya caían sin control alguno, devorando la razón del ruso, haciéndolo sucumbir ante el pavor —Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Yuko se levantó abruptamente al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia en el estacionamiento del _Ice Castle_. Corrió para indicarles el camino, mientras que ambos hombres seguían tendidos en el hielo. No pudo decir cuánto le partió el corazón ver el sufrimiento de los dos. Ella misma estaba aterrada por lo que veía, pero ni de cerca se comparaba con el infierno desatado en el interior de Víktor. ¿Qué más prueba que esa para saber que, a pesar de todo, Yuuri podía contar con el amor incondicional y el eterno apoyo de Víktor? Si no hubiera caído desmayado, se habría dado cuenta de cuan gigantes eran los sentimientos por él, casi tanto como su miedo a perderlo.

Apenas salió de la pista, vio como el doctor Brendan bajaba rápidamente de la ambulancia, y antes de siquiera preguntar, ya estaba corriendo hacia el interior. Él podía estar seguro de que, en todos los años de su profesión, siempre había tratado de trabajar con la cabeza fría, dejando los sentimientos de lado y concentrándose para actuar bien y a tiempo. O por lo menos eso fue hasta que Yuuri entró a su consultorio. Ese japonés había llegado a cambiar todo lo que pensaba, e incluso lo que sentía. Tanto así, que era el único con el que se permitió abandonar su actitud estoica y dejar que sus emociones afloraran. Entonces, ¿cómo podía esperar que la escena que lo recibió apenas puso un pie en el hielo no le afectara? Casi no le importó que Víktor estuviera ahí, con las manos de Yuuri sujetas entre las suyas, deshecho en llanto y suplicándole fortaleza. Eso daba igual. Pero Yuuri no. Su corazón casi se detuvo al verlo en ese estado. Pálido, inconsciente y con una abrumadora cantidad de líquido rojo resbalando entre sus piernas. Tuvo miedo de perder la cordura, hasta que se obligó a recordar que él era la única persona en ese lugar que podía hacer algo por Yuuri, así que entró de lleno en la pista hasta caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su novio, mientras que el resto del equipo médico se le unía.

—Víktor, contrólate. No es momento de perder la cabeza —le dijo al ruso apenas estuvo frente a él. El peliplata contuvo las ganas que tenía de terminar de explotar en ese momento y observó como el doctor tomaba la muñeca de Yuuri para buscar su pulso. Su palidez solo iba en aumento cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza —Muy bajo.

—Brendan…

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo sucedió esto?

—Yo no… no lo…

—¡Víktor! —Brendan tomó del hombro al ruso, obligándolo a que gris y azul se encontraran —Necesito que me ayudes, porque de esto depende él. Yo podré… podré ser su pareja, pero eres tú quien lo conoce más y requiero de eso para apoyarlo. Así que olvida todo lo demás y concéntrate.

—Cerca de… diez minutos —contestó, mordiéndose el labio para que su voz no se quebrara.

Brendan asintió y procedió a escuchar los latidos de su corazón con el estetoscopio que llevaba colgando en el cuello. Hizo todo lo posible para que Víktor no notara el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando hizo la misma acción sobre el vientre de Yuuri, pero supo que no lo logró cuando se percató de que el ruso tragaba saliva.

—Apártese, por favor —Víktor no tardó nada en atender a la petición de los paramédicos que llegaron a su lado junto con una camilla.

Se quedó a un lado observando como Brendan coordinaba todo el proceso de acomodar a Yuuri en la camilla, con un cuidado increíble. Tuvieron que deslizarlo por el hielo porque no querían arriesgarse a caer por lo resbaladizo de la pista, y una vez que estuvieron fuera de él, lo cargaron entre cuarto y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida.

—Nikiforov, debes venir con nosotros —la voz de Brendan apenas lo hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

Su mirada se había perdido en esa mancha carmín que había quedado en el hielo, pensando en todo lo que estaba en juego, en cuan fuerte tendría que ser para aquellos que lo necesitaban. Sus bebés, esos pequeños niños a los que no conocía pero que amaba con su vida, a quienes les debía una disculpa por alejarse tanto en ese embarazo. Su Yuuri… ¿necesitaba pasar por todo eso para darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido? Las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras le suplicaba no las planeó, pero eso era la mejor prueba de que esos sentimientos seguían ahí. Sí, tal vez Yuuri tenía derecho a alejarse si eso era lo que quería, pero ¿porqué tuvo que complicarlo todo aun cuando el japonés le había pedido que fueran amigos? Claro, porque estaba herido, porque le había dolido que Yuuri fuera capaz de olvidar en poco tiempo todo aquello que había construido en más de veinte años. Sin embargo, ¿Yuuri tenía que estar en potencial peligro para que Víktor entendiera que nada valía lo suficiente como para apartarse por completo del japonés?

—¡Víktor! Tenemos que irnos ya, no hay demasiado tiempo —insistió Brendan, halándolo de la mano.

El peliplata tenía muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y emociones que quería externar, a quien sea. Pero el momento de decirlo ya había pasado, ahora había cosas más importantes que atender.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desde el momento en que salieron de la pista y hasta cuando llegaron al hospital, las manos de Víktor y Yuuri no se separaron ni un momento. Al contrario, el ruso lo sujetó con más fuerza a cada momento en el que Brendan revisaba y anotaba cosas. Aunque no dijera nada y tratara de mantenerse neutral en la situación, Víktor pudo notar que palidecía y su semblante se oscurecía. Apenas unos momentos antes de llegar a su destino, tuvo que dar su dictamen.

—Tendrán que nacer en cuanto lleguemos. Administraré una anestesia general, pero… necesito donantes. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y perderá más cuando extraigamos a los bebés —indicó, pasando su mano por el cabello de Yuuri.

—Sólo su mamá y Yukie tienen el mismo tipo de sangre que él.

—Pues las necesito aquí cuanto antes. Yuuri no tiene mucho tiempo, y los bebés tampoco.

—¿De qué hablas? —Víktor levantó su rostro de forma abrupta y Brendan tuvo que respirar con fuerza antes de hablar.

—La… la frecuencia cardiaca de los dos ha disminuido. No puedo asegurártelo ahora mismo, pero creo que… es sufrimiento fetal.

—Brendan…

—Ya llevamos quince minutos y temo que el oxígeno que estén recibiendo no sea suficiente. Y si consideremos que uno de ellos estaba en malas condiciones…

—¡N o! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo! —pidió Víktor, cubriendo con la palma de su mano un poco del vientre de Yuuri —Ellos no pueden…

—Les prometo, a ti y a Yuuri, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a sus hijos. Pero… —en un acto que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, Brendan tomó del hombro a Víktor y lo apretó con firmeza y seguridad —Quiero que estés listo para lo que sea que pase. Yuuri o cualquiera de tus bebés, van a necesitarte fuerte ante cualquier escenario.

Ambos ignoraron el temblor que recorrió sus cuerpos ante esas palabras, pero la promesa implícita de ser fuertes quedó ahí, pues tanto Brendan como Víktor sabían lo delicada que era esa situación, y que, independientemente de lo que pasara y por más doloroso que fuera, habría personas que iban a necesitar de su entereza.

Fue por eso por lo que Víktor se controló y estuvo más dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea que se necesitara. Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, un grupo de enfermeros y el doctor Kagamine ya estaba listos para trasladar a Yuuri al quirófano. Fue mientras lo bajaban de la ambulancia y se enfilaban hacia el interior del edificio, que el japonés tuvo un momento de lucidez.

—Vík… Víktor… —murmuró, apenas audible para quienes se encontraban a su lado. Para Brendan, fue algo que hizo que su corazón latiera casi desesperado, y resignado.

—Sí, Yuuri, aquí estoy. Estoy contigo, estoy para ti—apenas lo escuchó, Víktor corrió a su lado mientras la camilla se movía, sujetando su débil mano con fuerza.

—No… me… dejes… Ya no… te vayas —fueron sus palabras. Las miradas de Brendan y Víktor se cruzaron por unos instantes, apenas lo suficiente para que el doctor negara con la cabeza, confirmando las horribles sospechas del peliplata.

—Escúchame, Yuuri. No me moveré de este lugar hasta que sepa que los tres están bien —llevó la mano del japonés a sus labios, donde dejó un delicado beso —Vas a entrar a ese quirófano y vas a ser el hombre fuerte que siempre me has demostrado que eres. Y yo estaré aquí cuando todo termine y los llevaré a casa. Porque van a estar bien, los tres.

—Tengo… miedo…

—Víktor, Yuuri. Ya estamos listos. Es el momento —indicó Brendan, señalando la puerta del quirófano abierta y lista para recibirlos.

—No temas, mi Yuuri —Víktor contuvo sus ganas de llorar, pues sabía que la prueba más importante de fortaleza empezaba en ese momento —Siempre, siempre, estaré contigo. Vamos a salir juntos de esto.

—Vitya… te…

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Yuuri —lo interrumpió, antes de que alguna palabra los quebrara a ambos —Los estaré esperando.

Hasta el último momento que les fue posible, sus manos permanecieron juntas y solo se separaron cuando la camilla hizo el espacio suficiente entre ambos para separarse, dejando sus dedos extendidos y añorando la sensación de calidez que el otro brindaba.

Víktor se quedó de pie, en medio del pasillo aferrándose a la memoria de los ojos chocolate que lo miraron con tanto anhelo y desesperación, con la súplica más marcada que le hubiera visto. Con eso en mente, se sentó a esperar los angustiantes minutos que tendrían que pasar antes de saber de Yuuri o de sus hijos. Sostuvo su mano con cuidado, imaginando que Yuuri la seguía sosteniendo, rogándole a cada momento a cualquier deidad que se dignara escucharlo que le permitiera volver a verlo, que le dieran una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y ganarse el cariño de él.

Tal vez Yuuri tenía derecho a no querer volver, pero Víktor no quería separarse de él. No de quien significaba en una sola persona todo lo que le hizo falta tantos años. Ya no esperaba que volviera a ser su esposo, pero aun podía ser su amigo. Aun podía ser el sinónimo de confianza que Yuuri tanto necesitaba.

Si tan solo la vida quería regalarles una segunda oportunidad…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Qui… quiero verlos… cuando nazcan —pidió el japonés, mientras sentía la intravenosa siendo incrustada en su brazo —Por… favor.

—Yuuri… lo siento. Estás muy débil y no quiero arriesgarte demás —le dijo Brendan mientras le colocaba la mascarilla de oxígeno.

—Brendan… podemos postergarla —el doctor Kagamine se acercó a ambos, brindando un poco de esperanza a su paciente —Aplicamos la anestesia cuando los dos estén afuera.

—Pero… ¿Y si…?

—Entonces va a merecer saberlo ahora y no después —el doctor japonés entendía a la perfección el miedo de Fitzgerald, pero su lado humano también comprendía que Yuuri era un padre que, antes que él mismo, se preocuparía por sus bebés.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Brendan y procedió a asegurarse de que la anestesia espinal ya había hecho efecto. Una vez que estuvo seguro, se acercó a Yuuri y le susurró con cariño —Vamos a comenzar, amor. Sólo unos minutos y estarán aquí.

A pesar de que se sentía cansado, el dolor ya había cesado y lo que más le molestaba era esa incertidumbre que lo tenía apresado. Su mente estaba nublada y no le dejaba pensar con toda coherencia, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que había una persona fuera de esa sala que lo iba a estar esperando y que no se separaría de su lado. Y esa era la mejor fuente de fortaleza que podía conseguir en esos momentos. Sabiendo que él estaba ahí, Yuuri se sentía capaz de pasar las pruebas más difíciles.

—Que una incubadora esté lista —escuchó decir a Brendan, quien no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido mientras que sus manos y las del doctor Kagamine se movían con rapidez y destreza.

Por fin, después de unos minutos demasiado largos para gusto de cualquiera, distinguió en la mirada del americano un brillo de alivio. Alguien al fondo de la habitación aplaudió y un levísimo quejido, opacado casi completamente por los ruidos del quirófano llegó hasta los oídos de Yuuri, generando tantos sentimientos dentro de él que tuvieron que ser liberados en forma de lágrimas.

—Muy bien. Excelente, señor Katsuki —celebró el doctor Kagamine —Es papá un niño —tomó algo entre sus manos y le sonrió mientras lo pasaba a manos de una enfermera —Bienvenido, jovencito.

—Nace a las 11:32 de la mañana, a la semana treinta de embarazo y está vivo —decía Brendan mientras que la enfermera se había llevado a su pequeño para colocarlo en la incubadora y darle la oportunidad de que viera unos segundos a su padre y lo trasladaran a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos —Y tiene cabello plateado.

Acercaron la cuna hasta Yuuri, quien deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese precioso bebé supiera cuanto lo amaba y que se quedaría siempre a su lado, cuidándolo y brindándole de todo el apoyo que necesitara para que pudiera hacerse fuerte e ir a casa donde todos lo esperaban.

—Dimitry… —lo llamó Yuuri, llorando como nunca al ver a su bebé removerse con mucha lentitud. Lo asustaba verlo tan frágil, delgado y sin emitir un sonido fuerte, pero casi le bastaba saber que estaba vivo —Te amo, bebé. Bienvenido.

—Llévenlo a Cuidados Intensivos. Que se le brinde ayuda respiratoria y quiero un examen completo para asegurarnos de que ningún órgano se dañó por la falta de oxígeno.

Ante las palabras de Brendan, un par de enfermeras sacaron al pequeño Dimitry de ahí, y Yuuri se aferró con fuerza a la imagen de su bebé, no sabiendo cuando sería la próxima vez que lo vería. Suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que el amor que él iba a recibir fuera suficiente para que se recuperara y fuera a su hogar, junto con sus hermanos, sus padres y sus abuelos. Al lado de todos quienes esperaban por ellos. Y… ¿porqué su vista se estaba nublando?

—Doctor Fitzgerald… está perdiendo pulso —escuchó decir a alguien con un tono preocupado.

—Administren la anestesia general —ordenó Brendan, y se tomó un segundo para ir junto a Yuuri —Lo siento. Tienes que descansar, yo me encargaré del resto.

—Pero… mi bebé… Kujo…

—Yuuri, yo…

—¡Brendan! El pequeño… no está…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está…?

Brendan giró su cabeza. El pequeño bebé acababa de nacer, pero a todas luces, algo iba muy mal. Y aunque Yuuri quiso mantenerse consciente hasta el último momento, pero las medicinas y la sangre que poco a poco dejaba su cuerpo no lo dejó, y se fue a un mundo de oscuridad, asustado de las últimas palabras que le oyó a un muy alarmado Brendan.

—¡Vamos, vamos bebé! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Ven con nosotros!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Víktor estaba solo y tembloroso afuera. Aún no llegaba la familia de Yuuri y unos pocos minutos se le estaban haciendo mortales. No podía escuchar nada de lo que sucedía dentro del quirófano y estaba enterado de que no habría algún llanto de sus bebés que le indicara que ya habían llegado al mundo. Serían tan pequeños y frágiles, que apenas tendrían la fuerza para respirar por su propia cuenta.

Estaba comenzando a caminar en círculos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón fue inmediatamente robado por ese diminuto bebé que era transportado en la incubadora.

—Felicidades, señor Nikiforov. Es papá de un varón —le dije una sonriente joven —Solo puede verlo unos segundos, tengo que llevármelo.

—Oh, Dios…

Las palabras resultaron ser insuficientes para todo lo que Víktor sintió en ese momento. Amor, infinito amor. Un amor que rebosa y colma, que penetra en cada fibra del ser y que aporta de la más tierna calidez. Un amor que se traducía en completa devoción. Como todas las veces en las que recibió a sus preciosos hijos, aunque cada era especial.

—Es tan pequeño —murmuró, al ver lo delgado de su cuerpo, su escaso cabello platinado y la fragilidad con la que parecía moverse, llegando a hacerlo temer que un movimiento pudiera romperlo —¿Está bien?

—Iremos a averiguarlo en un momento, pero el doctor Fitzgerald cree que es cuestión de semanas para que vaya a casa con ustedes —la mujer sonrió, enlistándose para llevarse al bebé —Su esposo decidió llamarlo Dimitry.

—Es perfecto. ¿Puedo acercarme un poco? —ante el asentimiento de la enfermera, Víktor se inclinó lo más que pudo hacia su bebé, sin llegar a tocarlo —Te amo, pequeño y precioso bebé. Bienvenido.

La enfermera, completamente enternecida, pidió permiso para retirarse y se llevó a Dimitry con ella. El ruso sintió una preocupación que no se comparaba con nada. De verdad deseaba que su hijo fuera tan fuerte como el padre del que acababa de nacer. De cualquier forma, tenía plena confianza en que lo lograría. En que los tres lo harían.

—¡Víktor! —Hiroko llegó casi corriendo al lado del peliplata. Apenas lo tuvo en frente lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole notar que estaba llorando —Mi Yuuri… ¿cómo está mi bebé? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y mis nietos?

—Fue un desprendimiento de placenta, Hiroko. Aún no saben porqué, pero va a necesitar una transfusión cuanto antes.

—Sí, claro que sí. Yo puedo donar toda la sangre que se necesite —la mujer recobró su entereza, y se percató de la leve sonrisa en los labios del ruso —¿Qué más ha pasado?

—Ya son abuelos de nuevo. Hace unos momentos se llevaron a Dimitry —la castaña lanzó un gritito de emoción, abrazándose de su esposo, quien también se veía radiante de felicidad.

—¿Y cómo está? —preguntó Mari, encerrando a Víktor entre sus brazos.

—Dicen que estará mejor. Es muy pequeño, pero creen que se fortalecerá rápido, además de…

—¡Necesito un cardiólogo y un neonatólogo de inmediato! —el doctor Kagamine salió casi corriendo de la sala de quirófano con rumbo hacia la unidad donde se atendían a los recién nacidos. Lo que venía detrás de él, dejó en completo shock a la familia Katsuki e hizo que Víktor corriera al encuentro de la incubadora que era llevada con rapidez por un grupo de enfermeros.

Corrió al lado de ellos para saber que era lo que pasaba, pero se sintió flaquear y como su alma caía a los suelos cuando vio al pequeño bebé que transportaban. Una de las personas que iba a su lado sostenía un pequeño respirador manual, bombeando con ahínco para que el oxígeno llegara a los pulmones del pequeño. Sin embargo, no parecía funcionar, pues su piel presentaba un alarmante tono azulado, al igual que sus labios. Por si eso no fuera poco, Kujo no estaba solo bajo de peso, su delgadez era increíble, tanto, que Víktor estaba seguro de que podía ver un poco de sus diminutos huesos a través de la nívea piel.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué sucede con mi bebé? ¡Alguien dígame algo! —pero nadie atendió al grito desesperado de Víktor, y lo dejaron a mitad de pasillo con su corazón pendiendo de un hilo, sumido en la incertidumbre.

—¡Nikiforov! ¿Dónde está la mamá de Yuuri? Necesitamos hacer la transfusión de inmediato —Brendan llegó, y Víktor casi se deja vencer al ver sus manos enguantadas empapadas de rojo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dime que es lo que sucede! —sin saber muy bien cómo y actuando por impulso, se encontró sujetando al americano por la solapa de su bata, estampándolo contra la pared.

—¡Maldita sea, Víktor! ¡Hay prioridades! ¡Tengo que salvar a Yuuri y si vas a comportarte de nuevo como un idiota, apártate de mi camino! —Brendan lo empujó tanto como pudo, y una vez que se vio libre, buscó con la mirada a Hiroko, encontrándola pálida al lado de su esposo e hija. Sin tiempo que perder, fue hacia ella y la sujetó de las manos —Él la necesita ahora mismo. Por favor.

Sin poder hablar, Hiroko asintió y caminó hacia el lugar que el doctor le indicó para hacer todo el procedimiento. Brendan regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la sala de quirófano, pero se detuvo cuando pasó al lado de Víktor. Sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos, ambos pudieron sentir el ambiente tenso que imperaba entre ambos, pero por encima de eso, estaba una honda preocupación, palpable en sus rostros. Por esos bebés, por el hombre al que ambos le debían su cariño y más. Pero Brendan lo sabía, sino podía a Víktor en una encrucijada, su temor y rencor no lo dejarían actuar con la fuerza que se necesitaba en ese momento.

—Si tan solo te sigue importando un poco, si en verdad sientes lo que crees por él, deja de comportarte como un cretino y actúa conforme a la situación —Víktor iba a decir algo, pero el doctor se le adelantó, fulminándolo con la mirada —Ayuda si es que todavía te interesa.

—Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.

—Perfecto. Entonces has que eso sirva de algo. Necesito que tu hija también esté aquí. Pero dile lo que sucede con calma.

—Si tan solo le supiera. Si algo le llega a pasar a Yuuri o a mis hijos…

—No bajo mi cuidado, te lo aseguro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viktoria seguía en un estado catatónico, aun cuando sus abuelos, su tía Mari y Minako salieron corriendo del hotel. El miedo en el rostro de todos era evidente, incluso en Yukie, quien no retuvo sus delgadas lágrimas cuando su hermana explicó entre tartamudeos lo que había pasado.

La mayor decidió quedarse con su hermana en el hotel, pues notaba que estaba no solo nerviosa, sino que la ansiedad y algo más la estaban consumiendo.

—Tómate esto —le tendió una taza llena de té, aunque sus manos también estaban temblorosas.

—No… no quiero… —rechazó la rusa, abrazado sus brazos, buscando un poco de calor propio.

—Viktoria, te va a ayudar. Por favor… o tendré que dártelo yo misma —Yukie se sentó al lado de su hermana y con un poco de firmeza, tomó sus manos para dejar en ellas la bebida —Ya, tienes que tranquilizarte.

—¡No puedo! —gritó, soltándose a llorar de nuevo —No puedo… fue horrible. Mi papá… Yuuri… él… él… mis hermanitos…

—Trata de no pensar en eso. Ya deben estar en el hospital, van a estar bien —trató de tranquilizarla, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo —Cuando te sientas mejor, nos iremos al hospital para saber cómo están.

—No creo que Viktor quiere que esté ahí…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Él… o bueno… yo… ambos… estábamos discutiendo… Yuuri nos escuchó. Creo que eso fue lo que… lo que…

—¡Ya! No sabes si eso fue lo que puso mal a Yuuri. Él tal vez… ya se sentía así desde antes…

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si… por mi culpa…?

—¿Porqué sería tu culpa? No hiciste nada que...

—Le dije a Víktor… le dije que lo odiaba… —Viktoria interrumpió a su hermana y esta se quedó estática ante la confesión, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta —Le grité que hubiera… preferido que… él y Yuuri nunca se conocieran…

—Pe… pero… ¿porqué? ¿Estás loca? ¿En qué… estabas pensando?

—Es que…

El sonido de una llamada entrante al celular de Yukie interrumpió la conversación que mantenían las hermanas. Con un poco de duda, la pelinegra tomó el aparato y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Víktor. Se lo mostró a Viktoria y ella solo se hundió más en el sillón.

—¿Qué… qué sucede, papá?

" _¿Dónde están tus hermanos y tú?"_

—Estamos en el hotel… Sasha aún está en su escuela… ¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Y Yuuri? ¿Y mis hermanitos?

" _Yu… necesito que vengas al hospital… tal vez… puedas donar un poco de sangre para tu papá…"_

—¿Qué? —Yukie se levantó de donde estaba sentada, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaron por salir —¡Papá! ¿Yuuri… él está…?

" _Está inconsciente y… perdió mucha sangre. Va a estar bien… pero necesita de ti, así que quiero que… que vengas con tus hermanos."_

—Viktoria…

" _Sí, ella también."_

—Papá… ¿y los bebés? ¿Y mis hermanos?

Se hizo un silencio en la línea que erizó la piel de la japonesa y por un momento miles de escenarios fatídicos cruzaron por su mente. Estaba segura de que escucho a Víktor reprimir un sollozo y dudar de sus palabras, hasta que después de un minuto, que pareció una eternidad, habló.

" _Si… bueno, cuanto antes vengan… más pronto los podrás ver…"_

—¿Ya están aquí? —Viktoria se levantó al oír esas palabras —Nuestros hermanitos…

" _Yukie… sí. Pero… voy a necesitar que sean fuertes y pacientes. Les explicaré cuando estén aquí. Por favor, no tardes."_

—¡Sí! Estaremos ahí cuanto antes.

Víktor colgó y en el rostro de Yukie había una extraña mueca y un fuerte encuentro de sentimientos. Por un lado, nada se podía comparar con la alegría de que sus hermanos ya hubieran nacido. Por otra parte, Yuuri le dolía. ¿Qué tan mala era su situación como para que requiriera una transfusión? De solo pensarlo, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

—¿Yukie? ¿Qué pasó?

—Yuu… Yuuri nos necesita y… —ambas se miraron, y su sonrisa nostálgica lo dijo todo —Tenemos un par de hermanitos nuevos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche llegó silenciosa, cobijando a la familia que se encontraba en estado taciturno en la sala de espera del hospital, aguardando por noticias de cualquiera de los tres integrantes de los que no se sabía nada desde que ambos doctores entraron a sus respectivas unidades. Lo único de lo que estaban enterados era de que las donaciones de sangre de la madre y la hija de Yuuri habían sido administradas.

Todos los familiares y amigos habían sido notificados del nacimiento de los jóvenes Dimitry y Kujo Nikiforov-Katsuki, y por lo menos los que estaban en Rusia habían notificado que partirían a Hasetsu cuanto antes. Incluso Laryssa, que se escuchaba sorprendida y hasta angustiada, aseguró que estaría con ellos en cuestión de horas.

A pesar de que la familia sabía que contaba con muchas personas para acompañarlos en cualquiera que fuese la situación, la soledad se notaba entre ellos. Víktor estaba en un sofá, acompañado por Sasha y acariciando su suave mano, en tanto que el niño, con pleno conocimiento de lo que sucedía, se mantenía callado, viajando su mirada en el entorno.

Hiroko abrazaba con fuerza a Yukie, quien apenas recuperaba un poco del color en sus mejillas después de la donación. El resto de familiares y amigos japoneses estaban en otro de los sillones, ansiosos y temerosos, hablando en susurros y deseando a cada momento que todo lo que estaba pasando solo fuera un trago amargo y se solucionara cuanto antes.

Y en una esquina, lejos de todos evitando a cualquier momento encontrarse con la mirada de su padre, estaba Viktoria, abrazándose a si misma, tanto por el frío de la noche, como por el de su corazón. La mirada dura que recibió de Víktor cuando llegó con sus hermanos al hospital caló en lo más profundo de su ser. Entonces entendió que, aunque no lo dijera, él debía pensar que lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa.

Tenía razón si eso era lo que suponía.

Todos se levantaron y conglomeraron en un solo lugar cuando, después de largas horas de espera, por fin los doctores Fitzgerald y Kagamine hacían acto de presencia, ambos con hojas en sus manos y unos semblantes casi indescifrables. Aunque en uno, se veía un atisbo de preocupación más que en el otro.

—Buenas noches a todos. Antes que nada, gracias por su paciencia —el doctor japonés fue el primero en hablar, tomando aire lo suficiente para que pudiera empezar a hablar —Empezaremos por Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

—En primer lugar… —empezó Brendan, ignorando todo aquello que no concerniera a su trabajo —… confirmamos lo que pensábamos desde el principio. El grave sangrado fue debido a que la placenta se desprendió antes de tiempo. Aun no determinamos las causas, pero eso lo estudiaremos cuando haya despertado. Estuvo consciente hasta pocos segundos después de que naciera el segundo bebé. Tuvimos que administrar la anestesia para poder controlar mejor su situación. La sangre se administró a tiempo, por lo que no esperamos secuelas.

—¿Cuándo va a despertar mi bebé? —preguntó Hiroko, que desde un buen rato atrás había comenzado a temblar.

—Un par de días, tal vez tres. Lo mantendremos así el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se recupere y asimile los nuevos agentes —Brendan resopló para la parte final del reporte de Yuuri —El… útero sufrió graves daños y ya no era seguro dejarlo en su interior, estaba provocando un sangrado aún más fuerte, por lo que tuvimos que practicar una histerectomía de emergencia. Yuu… el señor Katsuki… ya no podrá tener más hijos después de esto, lo cual ya no era recomendable —A pesar de que Víktor estaba sorprendido por el profesionalismo de Brendan y la entereza con la que hablaba, pudo notar una pizca de tristeza en esa última frase, lo cual lo dejó con una duda, que analizaría después de que todo eso hubiera pasado —Su recuperación durará no más de cuatro semanas. Su atención temprano le valió demasiado para que el proceso resultara satisfactorio, así que no deben preocuparse por él.

Un sincero suspiro de alivio se hizo presente en todos los que estaban ahí. Hiroko lloró otro poco más y Toshiya lo disimuló muy bien, al igual que Mari. La calma que inundó a los hijos de Yuuri fue indescriptible. Sasha tuvo que rendirse a los sollozos que su acongojado corazón había retenido todo ese tiempo, y las gemelas por fin pudieron respirar tranquilas. Víktor tuvo la misma sensación, pero no le duró demasiado, pues por el semblante de los doctores sabía que no todo estaría completamente bien.

—Dimitry Valerik Nikiforov-Katsuki —anunció el doctor Kagamine y todos volvieron a prestar atención —Bueno, como saben estaba en la semana treinta de gestación. Es un bebé prematuro, pero se encuentra en los estándares adecuados para la semana en la que se encontraba.

—¿Tiene alguna complicación? —preguntó Viktoria, casi en un murmullo.

—Solo las que podríamos considerar normales para su caso. Necesitará de asistencia para su respiración, pero no será por demasiado tiempo. Si ustedes están de acuerdo, incluso podemos mover su incubadora a la misma habitación que la de su padre, pues con las puntas nasales será suficiente para que pase unos momentos fuera de su cuna —el médico le entregó la hoja de los resultados a Víktor y sonrió levemente —Es un bebé fuerte, estará bien. Dudo que haya complicaciones físicas y estoy seguro de que en tres semanas o un mes podrá dejar el hospital.

—Eso es una excelente noticia —Yukie se abrazó a su abuela, dando saltitos internos por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Hay un "pero", ¿verdad? —Víktor hizo que todos se quedaron estáticos. El doctor Kagamine se giró para ver a Brendan y este tomó el último reporte de la noche.

—Kujo Nikiforov-Katsuki —el doctor americano tomó aire y observó solo a Víktor —Síndrome de dificultad respiratoria neonatal —en ese momento, casi se podría jurar que todos los corazones en el lugar se detuvieron —Sus pulmones no están desarrollados lo suficiente para que respire por su cuenta. Cuando nació, le tomó demasiado tiempo poder respirar, por lo que presenta apnea. Su respiración se detiene por momentos. Tuvimos que insertar un respirador por la garganta, las puntas nasales no iban a ser suficiente.

—No es cierto… —Víktor comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero trató de mantenerse calmo un momento más.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y… eso no es todo.

—Por favor, doctor. Díganos lo que sucede —suplicó Hiroko, muy cerca del colapso, sin mencionar que sus nietos estaban todos pálidos y shockeados.

—El bebé… tiene un daño cerebral grave. La falta de oxigenación fue peor de lo que habíamos supuesto y eso repercutió en su cerebro, aunado a los problemas que presentaba desde el embarazo. Si supera esto, será un niño con muchos problemas físicos y cognitivos. La parálisis cerebral sería solo uno de ellos. Pero… no estamos seguros de que logre… sobrevivir esta semana.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para desatar el infierno en la familia. La abuela cayó presa del llanto. Del mismo modo, Yukie tuvo que abrazar a Sasha, soportando ella misma la sensación que tenía de querer romperse ahí mismo. Viktoria no lloró, pero regresó al lugar donde había estado y su mirada se perdió en la nada, aunque su respiración estaba acelerada. El resto de amigos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asustarse y ser un soporte para los familiares del bebé.

Quien se quedó en un estado catatónico fue Víktor. Su mente se nubló por completo y lo único que lo sacó del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba, en donde su corazón dolió como nunca y sus pensamientos se extinguieron, fue la mano firme de Brendan sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada para que el par de ojos grises lo recibieran. Él también estaba asustado, pero tenía más seguridad.

—Esto no se acaba así —le dijo, y por primera vez, ambos sintieron que contaban el uno con el otro.

—Brendan…

—Fuerza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por el enorme retraso. No creo que haya persona que no esté enterada de lo que sucedió en México hace un par de semanas. Me afectó muchísimo, además de que perdí a un ser muy querido para mí. No estaba en condiciones de escribir. Pero he vuelto porque esto me sirve como terapia y me ha ayudado bastante.**

 **Ahora sí, no me hago responsable (ay aja) de los sucesos de este capítulo. Así ya estaban planeadas las cosas, por lo que absténganse de querer golpearme.**

 **Bueno, eso será todo por hoy. Recuerden que son sus comentarios los que motivan a los escritores y siempre me ayuda ver que opinan, critican o lo que sea en cualquiera de las plataformas. Si lo hacen, seré inmensamente feliz.**

 **¡Los amo! Gracias por su incondicional apoyo y nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Zryvanierkic: No sé porque presiento que este capítulo te dejó peor que el pasado. No tienes idea la angustia con la que fue escrito cada texto, y lo mucho que volverá a ser así en el siguiente. Tal vez, solo tal vez, están entendiendo un poco más a Yukie, cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos, y cómo, a pesar de todo, sigue queriendo a Viktoria, con todo y sus tonterías, lo que me lleva a decir que si, a Viktoria la va a matar el sentimiento de culpa, pero ya tengo a dos personas que la van a regresar a su realidad de crudas maneras (muajajaja). Ahora Víktor está entendiendo sus errores, pero tuvo que ser cuando las cosas se pusieron feas de verdad, y será del mismo modo con Yuuri. Tendrán que aprender a la mala. Nunca es tarde. Gracias por seguirme apoyando. Te love you. *Se va a leer por milésima vez ese one shot tan precioso*.**

 **Haru: Ya decía yo que Laryssa no podía irse sin un poco de tu odio. Te amo cada vez más porque entiendes el punto de Víktor. Es papá antes que entrenador, y la ama lo suficiente como para no dejar que ella misma se lastime. Pero ese error de que la familia esté trabajando junta en lo del patinaje ya se va a arreglar. Pero bueno, también hay que saber las cosas y Víktor si está medio bruto para eso. Acabo de percatarme de que creo que te agrada más Yukie… ¡genial! Casi todo el mundo le tira malas vibras a la pobre. Yo sé que le quieres dar otra oportunidad a Yuuri, sobre todo ahora. ¡Anda! Te prometo que la va a aprovechar… a la larga. ¡Gracias por seguir comentando! Adoro encontrarte aquí. ¡Un saludo gigante!**

 **F3fitha: Siempre es hermoso encontrar personas que le dan una oportunidad a este fic, aunque no te decidas que sentimiento tener, igual lo aprecio con todo mi corazón. Créeme que no hará falta que los golpees tú, la vida se encargará de hacerlo y solo así van a reaccionar. Gracias por los ánimos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un saludo inmenso!**


	46. La luz que escapó de tus ojos chocolate

**Capítulo 46: La luz que escapó de tus ojos chocolate**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Supongo que se preguntarán porque pongo notas y respuestas al principio de capítulo. Eso es porque quiero que, cuando terminen de leer, el sentimiento que tengan sea con lo que se vayan. Este capítulo es… especial y sí, doloroso. Pero recuerden, nada que he escrito o escribiré pasa sin una razón de ser.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora. ¿Saben? Estoy llorando con una sonrisa, porque esto lo escribí apenas terminé. Bien, espero que les guste. Nos vemos pronto. Gracias adelantadas por sus votos y reviews. ¡Los amo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡No sabes cómo voy a sentir lo que pase al final! No puedo adelantarte nada, porque quiero que lo vivas, así que no haré spoiler antes de tiempo. Creo que hoy todos duelen, a todos los sentimos. Ahora sabrás mi decisión con lo que habíamos platicado. Pero bueno, supongo que, al final, si era lo mejor. ¡Perdón! Casi estoy segura de que, después de esto habrá mensajes amenazadores. *Se va a hacerse bolita en un rincón*.**

 **Chai: Para nada has sido insensible con lo que me has dicho. Todo lo contario, agradezco muchísimo tus palabras y que me recordaras cuando ese hecho fatídico cayó sobre nosotros. Es cierto que las heridas son profundas, yo aún siento pánico cuando mencionan la palabra sismo y bueno, las pérdidas son cosa aparte. Esas dolerán siempre, pero mi psicóloga tiene razón. Estancarnos significa quedarse con el miedo, y eso no es vivir. Confío en que pronto pasará y seremos capaces de seguir adelante, rehacer la vida y honrar a quienes se fueron. En verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me hicieron sentir infinitamente bien, y eso no tengo como agradecértelo. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Saludos inmensos!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La madrugada llegó silenciosa sobre el hombre que estaba de pie frente a una pared de cristal, misma por la que podía ver a un pequeño al que apenas se le podía distinguir un poco de cabello plateado, del mismo tono en que lo tenían sus hermanos mayores y su padre, que podía dejar de observarlo.

Tan pequeño y tan frágil que Víktor temía a cada pequeño movimiento que su bebé hacía, pues parecía como si se fuera a romper. Su pequeña cabeza se encontraba dentro de una cámara transparente que, según indicaciones de la enfermera que estaba a su cuidado, le serviría para obtener oxígeno tibio que le facilitara la respiración. Por todo lo demás, Dimitry era un bebé al que los pronósticos le auguraban un futuro normal y sano. Por supuesto, no era así con su mellizo, al que Víktor no había visto desde que salió del quirófano hacia la zona de urgencias.

Los doctores responsables del caso de Yuuri y sus bebés habían mantenido a toda la familia al tanto de la situación, de modo que, a esas alturas de la noche, ya sabían quienes estaban estabilizados y quien seguía grave, sin signos de mejora.

—Víktor, cariño —el ruso sintió el siempre reconfortante toque de Hiroko sobre uno de sus brazos y se giró para verla, preocupándola por las ojeras y su semblante aún pálido —Los niños están cansados así que, si nos lo permites, nos los llevaremos al hotel a que duerman.

—Sabe que puede llevárselos sin preguntarme —Víktor entendió que incluso la madre de Yuuri estaba resintiendo su definitiva separación, pero ese hecho no apartaba que el peliplata la quisiera como si de su propia mamá se tratara —Aunque Kenji va a necesitar que uno de sus hermanos duerma con él para que no esté inquieto. Es muy apegado a su cuna.

—Dormirá con su abuela, entonces. Su secreto es que solo si descansa conmigo no extraña tanto su casa —comentó la mujer buscando que el ruso riera, aunque solo logró obtener una leve sonrisa —Tú también deberías ir a descansar. Por lo menos hasta la mañana.

—Gracias, Hiroko. Pero no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que…

—Hijo… —la japonesa lo volvió a tomar del brazo, esta vez con más firmeza —Los doctores ya lo dijeron. Yuuri no va a despertar hasta dentro de unos días y mis nietos estarán aquí un buen tiempo. No tiene sentido que te quedes esta noche.

—Pero… no quiero dejarlos.

—Yo sé que hoy ha sido un día complicado, sobre todo para ustedes. Es por eso por lo que prefiero que duermas y vuelvas mañana con la fuerza que los tres van a necesitar de ti.

—No se pueden quedar solos. Alguien tiene que estar aquí por si sucede… algo.

—Brendan está aquí, cariño. Él los va a cuidar y nos avisará de cualquier cosa —ante la mención del americano, Víktor suspiró y apartó la mirada, como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta —Vitya…

—Lo va a querer más que a mí… —dijo en forma de reclamo, y Hiroko soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a Víktor.

—Tú eres mi hijo, Víktor. Te quiero tanto como quiero a Yuuri. Sí, me duele que hayan tomado esa difícil decisión, sobre todo cuando yo fui testigo de los hermosos años que llevaban casados, pero son adultos y ustedes saben lo que hacen o dejan de hacer. Eso no significa que te quiera menos, o lo quiera más a él. A Brendan le voy a agradecer que ame a mi Yuuri y lo quiera hacer feliz. Pero tú eres el papá de mis hermosos nietos y mi hijo, siempre, sin importar que pase.

Para ese momento, Víktor sentía su corazón estrujado por enésima vez en la noche. Pero a diferencia de las demás, que habían sido dolorosas y casi desesperanzadoras, las palabras de Hiroko lo llenaron de una bonita sensación de calidez. Se sintió cobijado y no tan solo como en horas anteriores. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto para querer alejarse de esa familia, sólo porque no era capaz de ser maduro y tomar decisiones asertivas? Tal vez Yuuri tuvo razón, quizás Víktor no había tomado muchas cosas en serio, quizás fue falta de madurez y una clara incapacidad de tomar decisiones correctas, pero quería pensar que estaba a tiempo de cambiar eso, y de demostrarle a todos que podía reformarse, que podía aceptar a Yuuri como su amigo, sin necesidad de que algo más interviniera.

—¿Puedo abrazarla? —preguntó con la misma ternura de un niño, y Hiroko no dudó en abrir sus brazos y pararse un poco de puntillas. Sin más, Víktor se agachó y se dejó abrazar, del mismo modo en que esa mujer regalaba cariño a Yuuri y a sus nietos. Supo que, lo que sea que pasara de ese instante en adelante, tenía que ser fuerte por todos ellos —Gracias…

—No, Vitya. Gracias a ti por seguir a nuestro lado. Además… tú siempre serás más guapo —susurró en su oído, obteniendo u

—Hum… lamento… lamento interrumpir… —un carraspeó sacó al ruso y a Hiroko del tierno momento que estaban viviendo. Frente a ellos, y con clara señal de incomodidad, Brendan pedía la atención de la madre y el ex esposo de su paciente y pareja —Señora Hiroko, Víktor. Yuuri y Dimitry están estables. A Kujo lo tendremos vigilado las veinticuatro horas. Sólo quería decirles que, si pueden ir a descansar, este es un buen momento

—Gracias, doctor Fitzgerald —Hiroko le sonrió a Brendan y le guiñó el ojo al americano, el cual sonrió. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Víktor y se alejó del pasillo —Me llevaré ya a los niños. Ve a tu casa y descansa un poco.

—Lo prometo —Víktor le dio un último y rápido abrazo a la japonesa, antes de que ella se fuera a buscar a sus nietos y esposo para llevarlo al hotel. Cuando dejó de escuchar su voz, se dedicó unos momentos más a ver al pequeño bebé y esforzarse porque sintiera todos los pensamientos de amor que le estaban siendo dedicados —Estaré mañana temprano aquí. Te lo prometo, mi amor.

Después de enviar un último beso a Dimitry y observar con el corazón oprimido la puerta que llevaba a Urgencias, Víktor se encaminó hacia la sala espera del hospital, sin contar que antes se toparía con el doctor que ya era protagonista de algunas de sus pesadillas, a pesar de que en ese momento le debía más de lo que podía expresar.

—Brendan…

—Tus hijos y la familia de Yuuri se acaban de ir. Deberías hacer lo mismo —dijo el americano, en un tono amable, aunque notablemente agotado.

—Ya me iba. ¿Te vas a quedar con ellos toda la noche?

—Son mis pacientes. Los veré a cada momento que pueda y tengo tu número para avisarte si hay alguna novedad.

—No dudes en hacerlo —Brendan asintió y ya estaba retirándose, cuando sintió la mano de Víktor sobre su hombro. Se giró con cuidado, y el hombre derrotado con el que se encontró lo sorprendió en demasía —Gracias… por lo que haces por ellos…

—Es mi trabajo…

—Sabes que es más que eso —Víktor sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba cargada de nostalgia y melancolía —Tú… eres… bueno, lo que Yuuri se merece.

—Víktor… no digas…

—Es cierto. Yo no estuve con él cuando me necesitó… me ausenté cuando estaba esperando a nuestros bebés y mira el resultado.

—No sabemos si todo eso fue lo que ocasionó lo que está pasando, no deberías culparte solo así —Brendan resopló. Estaba buscando la manera de transmitirle un poco de confianza al ruso. Pero por alguna razón, con él era muy difícil —Si todo sale bien, ni tus hijos ni Yuuri van a necesitar a un hombre que se culpa por lo que sucede. Lo que ellos requieren es que, juntos, asumamos la responsabilidad de todo lo que venga. Kujo, en especial, nos necesita unidos —Víktor apartó la mirada, incómodo, pero no por la presencia del hombre, sino porque lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y certero. Nadie necesitaba y quería a alguien que se consumiera en culpa y no actuara. Con todo lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser, iba a tener que ser más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido —Por cierto… acaba de llegar… un… ehh… general del ejército ruso al hospital junto con su oficial.

—¿Un general…?

—Me refiero a tu hermano —Brendan se aclaró la garganta y continuó su camino hacia la recepción del hospital para dejar unas notas que llevaba en su mano.

Víktor se tomó unos segundos antes de seguirlo. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no había visto a Vladya? Recordaba que la última vez había sido en San Petersburgo, hace poco menos de dos años, justo en la noche en la que Kenji había nacido. Aun así, el contacto había sido mínimo. El buen general seguía apartado del mundo por lo sucedido dieciocho años atrás, sin mencionar que seguía enojado con Víktor por el accidente de Viktoria, haciéndolo completamente responsable de eso. Definitivamente, y en vista de la situación, ese iba a ser un encuentro nada agradable.

Y lo comprobó en el momento en el que puso un pie en la sala de espera, totalmente vacía excepto por Vladya y una joven uniformada. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para ver que Yurio, junto con Otabek, Serik y Laryssa estaban entrando al hospital, cuando se vio sujeto por la solapa de su abrigo y acorralado en una pared.

—¡Vladya! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Conmigo? —los ojos azules de Vladya brillaban de enojo, y por primera vez frente a su hermano, Víktor se sintió intimidado —¡Otra vez lo hiciste!

—¿Hice qué? ¡Suéltame, Vladya!

—¡Estás siendo un idiota! ¡Tú y tus estupideces están lastimando a mis sobrinos y a Yuuri!

—¿Mis estupideces? ¡No soy el único que comete errores!

—¡Pero son los tuyos los que provocan las peores consecuencias!

—¡Víktor, general Vladya! —Brendan, que apenas iba llegando se alarmó al ver al menor de los rusos a punto de ser golpeado y corrió en su dirección.

—¡Eres tú el que siempre huye de todo!

—¡Basta! ¡Ambos!

Brendan no vio otra oportunidad de separarlos, solo tomar al general de la cintura y halar de él hacia su cuerpo para evitar que el puño que ya estaba listo diera de lleno en el rostro del ex esposo de su novio. Así, Vladya quedó pegado al cuerpo de Brendan, y a pesar de que estaba completamente iracundo con lo que estaba pasando, los colores carmín subieron a su rostro al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba. Apartó a Brendan con un movimiento brusco y se fue a la esquina donde se encontraba la oficial, negando con la cabeza. El doctor no tuvo más que dirigirles una mirada recriminatoria a ambos y sin comentar nada más, se retiró hacia Cuidados Intensivos,

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto —Víktor escuchó decir de una voz curiosamente joven antes de verse envuelto por los delgados brazos de una mujer con suave aroma.

—Amor… ya estoy aquí —Laryssa se separó un poco y acarició la mejilla de un desconcertado y ofuscado Víktor —¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están los bebés y Yuuri?

—Yo… no sé. Ellos… solo están estables. Y Kujo… bueno… ya sabes… sigue grave —el ruso vio en los ojos verdes de Laryssa una genuina preocupación, por lo que se permitió ser abrazado con fuerza por ella. Era curioso. Las caricias que se repartían por su espalda eran lo más dulce que había sentido de ella —Gracias por estar aquí.

—Ya, no digas nada, cariño. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —incluso ella misma se sorprendió por la sinceridad que esas palabras llevaban. Tal vez Yuuri no era de su agrado, tal vez incluso lo odiaba un poco, pero no podía desearle lo que estaba pasando. Y los bebés… ella misma sabía lo que era ver que la vida de un hijo se extinguía, y no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos a los hijos de su pareja. Sostuvo el rostro de Víktor entre sus manos y le regaló de un cálido beso en los labios que el ruso, podía jurar, lo sintió como una caricia a su alma —¿Mejor?

—Estás aquí, así que sí, gracias —Víktor le sonrió y levantó la mirada, solo para ver a su hermano casi estupefacto ante esa escena. Lo ignoró por completo y se encontró con otra mirada verde, que se debatía entre la confusión, la incertidumbre y, quizás, hasta miedo —Dame un momento, iré a ver a Yurio.

—Sí, claro —Laryssa lo dejó ir, pero antes lo sostuvo del brazo y la preocupación volvió a su rostro —¿Dónde está Kenji? ¿No va a dormir en casa?

—Su abuelo se lo llevó al hotel.

—¿Y podrá dormir bien? Siempre puedo ir por él y…

—Estará bien. Y… creo que te necesito más que él por ahora —Laryssa asintió y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

Sí, era miedo lo que había en la mirada de Yuri Plisetsky. Doloroso y profundo miedo. Eso lo comprobó cuando estuvo frente a él, y antes de decirse cualquier cosa, el menor de los rusos lo abrazó con fuerza, ante la atónita expresión de Otabek y Serik. Víktor no lo soportó más, y le deba lo mismo que lo hiciera en el hombro de ese joven con el que tantas veces discutía acerca de sus decisiones. Y a Yuri tampoco le importó que su hombro recibiera los sollozos de Víktor. Mando al diablo, solo por ese momento, todas las tonterías que él y Yuuri habían cometido. No era el punto en ese momento. La idea era que todos fueran una fuente de fortaleza para esa familia, que en verdad lo necesitaba. Ellos también habían estado para él cuando sintió su mundo venirse abajo a la muerte de Nikolai. Lo menos que podía darles, por lo que hicieron por él y por el inmenso amor que les tenía, es quedarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —se atrevió a preguntar luego de un minuto de silencio.

—Sólo estoy —se sinceró, incorporándose y tallando sus ojos enrojecidos —Llegaron muy rápido.

—Claro que sí, Víktor —intervino Otabek, después de darle un rápido abrazo —Salimos en cuanto recibimos la llamada de Yukie.

—No sé si viene al caso, anciano. Pero… felicidades —Víktor sonrió. Yuri era de las pocas personas que había dicho eso a lo largo del día —Yo… yo sé que es difícil. Pero están vivos, los tres. Y eres papá de nuevo. Creo que eso es motivo de una felicitación.

—Tienes razón. Si lo veo así, me siento feliz porque están aquí. Sé que mis bebés van a ser fuertes y estarán bien, al igual que Yuuri.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar dormido el katsudon?

—Dos o tres días, depende de lo bien que su cuerpo reaccione. Pero podrá irse a casa al final de la semana.

—Tío Vitya… —Víktor bajó la mirada para ver a Serik halando de su abrigo, sorprendiéndose de ver al joven sonrojado casi imperceptiblemente —Yo… bueno… primero… ¡Felicidades por tus bebés!

—Gracias… —el ruso se unió a los esfuerzos de los padres del niño kazajo para no morir de ternura con su demostración de afecto —¿Pasa algo?

—Yo… yo quería saber cómo estaba Sasha… ¿Está triste?

—Está muy consternado y cansado. Preocupado, sobre todo. Se fue a descansar hace un momento. Si tú y tus papás se dan prisa, tal vez lo veas antes de que se duerma.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? ¿Tú no te irás a descansar? —preguntó Otabek.

—Tal vez después. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta sepa algo más de cualquiera de los tres y…

—¿Ya te viste en un espejo, anciano? —intervino Yurio, rodando los ojos —Luces fatal. En serio necesitas irte a dormir un poco.

—No, yo debo…

—No te estaba preguntando si querías. Yo me quedaré aquí lo que queda de la madrugada y te llamaré si al katsudon se le cae una pestaña.

—Yura…

—Ustedes se aseguran de que se quede en su casa y no huya —ordenó a su esposo e hijo, quienes no tuvieron más que hacer que asentir —¿Tu… tu novia… va contigo?

Víktor suspiró ante la pregunta de Yuri. Sabía que a todos les iba a costar aceptar que Yuuri y él habían iniciado una nueva junto a una nueva persona. Sin embargo, y eso hasta sus hijos tenían que entenderlo, nada de eso significaba que no debían estar juntos para afrontar la difícil situación que sus nuevos hermanos presentaban. Eso a Víktor le estaba costando lágrimas y angustia entenderlo.

Laryssa y él salieron del hospital junto con los visitantes de Rusia, dejando a Yuri, Vladya y su oficial como los que esperarían a que hubiera una noticia de cualquiera de los tres.

El menor de los hermanos no iba a tener palabras para explicar lo lejano que se sintió a aquellos quienes amaba durante esa noche. Ni las palabras de consuelo de Laryssa ni las llamadas de sus amigos para desear fuerza sirvieron para que su alterado corazón encontrara algo de paz.

Tal vez ese par de anillos que había encontrado la mañana de ese día. Ese que tenía la parte de un copo de nieve que pertenecía a Yuuri, y la sortija que se entregaron el día que habían prometido amarse siempre y a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué estaban en la casa y no con Yuuri? No había otro modo de explicarlo. El japonés las había dejado ahí a propósito. ¿Para qué?

Quizás su intención no era atormentarlo, pero lo estaba logrando. Definitivamente, y aunque todos se lo hubieran pedido, no iba a poder dormir. No con esos aros debajo de su almohada. No con Yuuri inconsciente. No con Dimitry delicado. No con Kujo debatiéndose entre la vida y algo que no quería siquiera pensar.

No, cuando su mundo se tornaba oscuro y él se daba cuenta que pudo ser diferente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando, en la mañana del día siguiente, la familia se encontró en la recepción del hospital, se dieron cuenta de que ninguno había dormida, por lo menos no con normalidad. Los ojos de las gemelas estaban rojos y Sasha presentaba unas ojeras que nadie nunca le había visto.

Viktoria se encontró con la mirada de Víktor. No pudo evitar verla con el mismo resentimiento de la pista. La discusión había quedado en ella gritándole que lo odiaba, y eso Víktor no lo iba a olvidar. La joven rusa era consciente de eso, y de que en realidad no lo sentía, sino que fue producto de un enojo, así que prefirió volver a aislarse en uno de los sillones del lugar, pues hasta sus hermanos habían preferido darle su espacio.

Observó cómo los amigos de la familia iban llegando poco a poco para acompañar a los Nikiforov-Katsuki. Phichit llegó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar con fuerza a Víktor y decirle que Yuuri iba a estar bien, porque su amigo siempre había demostrado que era fuerte y, por consiguiente, sus hijos también lo iban a ser. Chris y su pareja también aparecieron por la mañana. Por primera vez, el suizo no se atrevió a decir una sola broma, sino que fue bastante serio y se portó como el buen mejor amigo de Víktor que se jactaba de ser. De quien nadie sabía nada era de Vladya. Solo una enfermera dijo haberlo visto irse con su acompañante cuando la familia llegó.

—Viktoria… —la chica apenas levantó la mirada para ver a Yuko acercándose a ella con una tierna sonrisa. se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó por los hombros y le tomó de la mano, dejando algo en ella —Encontré esto en la pista ayer.

—Tía Yuko… —Viktoria tuvo que soportar que un nudo en su garganta se instalara rápidamente. El relicario que Víktor les había regalado estaba ahí, y se sintió el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra cuando lo vio partido en dos. Ambas partes estaban separadas, y uno de los pétalos se había deprendido, sin mencionar que el cristal sobre la diminuta foto estaba roto en su totalidad —Yo… yo…

—Tal vez se te cayó mientras entrenabas. Lo lamento, Vik, no pude encontrar las partes faltantes. Pero estoy segura de que se puede arreglar —Viktoria escondió su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó sin que Yuko pudiera hacer nada para detenerla. La abrazó, pero ella siguió llorando.

Yukie, que estaba al lado de Phichit, explicándole lo que había pasado, se percató del estado de su hermana, y disculpándose con el tailandés, fue con ella. Yuko entendió que las hermanas se necesitaban solo entre ellas, así que le confió a la japonesa el cuidado de Viktoria y fue a sentarse con su esposo y Minako.

—Oye… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Viktoria se aferró a ella y le tendió los pedazos de su relicario, provocando que su hermana ahogara un grito —¿Tú hiciste eso?

—No… sí… yo no… no quería…

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Cómo… pudiste hacer eso? ¿Estabas tan enojada?

—¡Sí! Pero no era mi… mi intención… no quería que todo acabara… así.

—Es que no puedo creer que… —Yukie se debatía entre seguir consolando a su hermana o caer presa de una fuerte molestia con ella, de nuevo. Estaba por caer en la segunda opción, cuando se percató de que todos se levantaban.

Brendan se acercaba al grupo, sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que eran. Algo extraño se removió dentro de él. Algunas de las miradas que se dirigían a él eran de curiosidad, pero en su mayoría, preocupación. Suspiró antes de hablar. Tal vez algún día podía entrar completamente en la vida de Yuuri sin sentirse incómodo.

—Mmm… buenos días. Tengo el reporte de Yuuri, Dimitry y Kujo —se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, mirando fija y únicamente a Víktor —Yuuri ha conseguido estabilizarse en el transcurso de la noche. Lo dejaremos dormida hasta mañana por la noche para estar seguros de que su mejora será suficiente, pero… no es por el por quien deberíamos preocuparnos.

—Por los bebés sí, ¿cierto? —Víktor se sujetó con fuerza de la mano que Laryssa le tendía.

—Por Dimitry no. Las pruebas que se le realizaron han salido bien. Ninguno de sus órganos se dañó por la disminución de oxígeno desde el desprendimiento de placenta hasta que nació —le tendió una hoja con los resultados a Víktor, y solo por eso pudo notar que estaba temblando —Sólo puedo decirte que Dimitry es un bebé muy fuerte. Su respiración se normalizará en cuestión de días. Permanecerá en la incubadora solo mientras recupera peso. Para su primer mes estoy casi seguro de que podrá ir a casa con… ehh… con Yuuri.

—Y… ¿Y cómo está Kujo? —Brendan bajó la carpeta y habló sin ver sus notas. Al negar con la cabeza, el cuerpo completo de Víktor se paralizó.

—No podemos determinarlo ahora, pero… el especialista en neurología que lo revisó cree que la parálisis le va a impedir moverse. Y si a eso le sumamos el problema de respiración… su pronóstico es… un posible estado vegetativo, en el mejor de los casos.

El silencio reinó en todos los presentes. Las lágrimas y la incredulidad se hicieron presentes en más de uno. Las hermanas tuvieron que ser abrazadas por sus familiares porque sus rostros estaban pálidos. Yurio y Serik tuvieron que socorrer a Sasha. Laryssa tal vez hubiera querido abrazar a Víktor, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. Solo sostuvo la mirada de Brendan, quien terminó por resoplar y hacer lo que no quería, pero no podía evitar si quería ser profesional, sin meter su vida personal.

—Víktor… puedes entrar a ver a Yuuri, si así lo deseas —apenas recibió un leve asentimiento del ruso, se dio la vuelta y le pidió que lo siguiera, dejando a todos angustiados por la salud del bebé.

Víktor y Brendan atravesaron varios pasillos, tomaron un elevador y llegaron hasta el tercer piso, en donde estaba el área de recuperación. Pasaron por varios cuartos hasta que llegaron al cuarto que estaba más al fondo de ese piso.

—Ten… calma, ¿de acuerdo? Él está bien —pidió antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que Víktor entrara —Solo tienes diez minutos.

Brendan cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Víktor atónito ante la imagen que lo recibió en ese monocromático cuarto. Ya había visto inconsciente a Yuuri más de una vez. Solía verse demasiado pacífico cada vez que dormía después de las veces que había tenido a cada uno de sus hijos. Pero no era eso lo que vio en el Yuuri que estaba tendido en la cama.

Se acercó con cautela a él y lo primero que notó fue su piel pálida y sus ojos hundidos. Yuuri se veía demacrado, en toda la extensión de la palabra. La mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía colocada no ayudaba en nada a la escena. Apenas acercó su mano a la del japonés, se dio cuenta de la enorme aguja que tenía inyectada en el dorso de su helada mano, conectada al suero.

—No… Yuuri… no… no puedes estar así… no tú… por favor —cayó de rodillas, sujetando la mano de quien aún era su esposo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, mientras suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas —Yuuri… por favor… por favor, mi amor.

Se levantó como pudo, con la escasa fuerza que sus piernas le otorgaron y logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama. No entendía demasiado de medicina, pero sabía que ese aparato que medía sus latidos indicaba que eran lentos y débiles. No había forma de explicar todo lo que sintió en ese momento.

Como un idiota, al darse cuenta de que antepuso su orgullo a Yuuri y a todo lo que él significaba. Ahora estaba ahí, estando a punto de perderlo y sin poder decirle la verdad de todo, sin poder expresarle una vez más lo muy importante que era en su vida. Lo mucho que…

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Yuuri. Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste. Es mi culpa que tú y nuestros bebés estén así —acarició con suavidad su cabello, bajando con cuidado por su sien y hasta posar la mano en su mejilla que seguía siendo igual de suave que como la recordaba —Mi Yuuri… eres muy valiente. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te vas a esforzar por salir adelante, ¿cierto? Los tres tienen que estar bien. Yo los… los necesito —el hombre que estaba fuera del cuarto sintió su corazón estrujado al percatarse de lo fuerte que eran los sollozos del ruso —Te necesito… Yuuri… ¿me entiendes? ¡No puedes irte y dejarnos así! ¡No puedes dejarme así! No te puedes ir… no puedes… no debes irte… Yo… yo tampoco puedo seguir si… si no estás aquí —tomó la mano de la que no pendía el suero y la besó incontables veces mientras las lágrimas caían sobre ellas —Haré lo que me pidas… ¡Seré tu mejor amigo si eso quieres! Cuidaré de los niños y tu saldrás con Brendan las veces que quieras… pero… por favor, te lo imploro… te lo suplico, Yuuri. Quédate a mi lado. _Non te ne andare_ … ¿recuerdas? Dime que sí… por favor.

—Víktor… —Brendan no lo toleró más y entró a la habitación, caminando con prisa hacia donde estaba el ruso, y tomándolo del hombro con firmeza, sintiendo como propias las lágrimas que estaba derramando —No… no hagas esto… por favor.

—Tiene que escucharme…

—Él no se va a ir, Víktor. Despertará. Él saldrá adelante y…

—Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no dejaré de pedírselo —sentenció, dejando un último beso en su mano y dejándole reposar con el máximo cuidado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque también había prometido que nunca se iría de mi lado, y se fue. No voy a arriesgarme a que esta vez sea definitivo.

—No digas eso —Brendan se alejó de su lado para fingir revisar el suero y los datos de las máquinas conectadas a Yuuri. Tomó algo de una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y se la tendió a Víktor —Toma... son sus pertenencias. Se supone que un familiar debe recibirlas y… bueno, todavía eres su esposo.

—Los papales del divorcio llegaron ayer…

—Está… está bien —se aclaró la garganta antes de indicarle que ya era momento de salir —Cuando recogimos sus cosas… algo cayó de su cartera. Lo puse de nuevo ahí.

Víktor lo miró confundido, pues el semblante del americano denotaba incomodidad antes de dejar el cuarto. Sin embargo, después de dar una última mirada a Yuuri y salir de la habitación, no pudo con la tentación de saber qué era lo que había en su cartera así que, mientras avanzaba hacia el elevador, metió la mano y lo que sacó de la billetera lo dejó helado, con lágrimas amenazando volver a brotar de sus ojos.

Era su anillo, la parte superior de un copo de nieve, el mismo que había devuelto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Está despertando"_

" _Tenga listo lo que pedí"_

" _Ha vuelto en sí"_

Cuando abrió los ojos, las luces a su alrededor lo aturdieron de tal manera, que tuvo que cerrarlos y abrirlos con cautela. Si su vista ya era mala, ahora solo podía ver siluetas difusas de tres personas a su alrededor, una más alejada que la otra. Su cuerpo pesaba y apenas era capaz de mover un poco sus extremidades.

—Yuuri… ¿puedes escucharme? —la voz se escuchaba lejana. Quería responder, pero apenas pudo articular un murmuro —Tranquilo… ve despacio.

—¿Q… qué… pasa?

—Estás despertando, Yuuri. Con cuidado, tienes que acostumbrarte de nuevo…

—Estaba… —el japonés fue capaz de mover su mano hasta su vientre, en donde descubrió una serie de vendajes en lugar de lo abultado que le provocaba la presencia de sus bebés —¿Dónde… dónde…? —una mueca de espanto se instaló en su rostro y olvidó al momento que estaba delicado y no podía ser brusco con sus movimientos —¡Mis bebés! ¿Dónde están? Brendan… ¿ellos…?

—Nacieron, Yuuri. Ya están aquí —Brendan lo tomó de los hombros para que se calmara —Hace cuatro días…

—¿Cuatro? ¿He… he estado dormido… cuatro días?

—Más de lo que esperábamos, sí… Pero ya estás mejor, y en un par de días podrás dejar el hospital.

—Pero… ¿y ellos?

—Yuuri, ¿puedes escucharme?

—¿Vík… Víktor…? —Yuuri se impresionó al ver al ruso junto a Brendan, aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo su mano.

—Sí… nosotros… necesitamos que estés tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué está… qué sucede…? ¿Dónde están ellos?

Yuuri fue consciente de que Brendan y Víktor se miraron con preocupación y duda. Si ya tenía una mano siendo sostenida por Víktor, la otra, que le dolía por la aguja que tenía incrustada, la tendió a Brendan, quien no dudó ni un momento en tomarla.

—Díganme… ¿qué está… pasando? ¿Qué pasa con… mis bebés…?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dimitry ya le había arrancado algunas lágrimas cuando lo conoció. Su bebé era tan pequeño, que le dio miedo incluso tocarlo. Sin embargo, y con lentos movimientos, el pequeño tomó entre su manita el dedo índice de su papá japonés, del mismo modo que había hecho con Víktor. Se robó su corazón de inmediato, estando seguro de que Dimitry sabía que era amado con fuerza por todos quienes se encontraban ahí, apoyándolo a la distancia, como sus hermanos. Aun en su silla de ruedas, aun solo pudiendo tocarlo con una mano, le transmitió todo el amor que sentía y le prometió que serían fuerte juntos.

No sucedió lo mismo con Kujo, pues fue una honda desesperación, un profundo temor y un abrasador miedo el que se apoderaron de su ser cuando se le permitió ver a Kujo en la distancia. No tenía palabras para describir el dolor que sintió al ver a su bebé en ese horrible estado. Su increíblemente pequeño tamaño, lo transparente de su piel, ese feo y grueso tubo que entraba por su garganta le conferían de una escena demasiado cruel para alguien que solo llevaba unos días en ese mundo. Ni siquiera poder tocarlo destrozó el interior de Yuuri, pues no había modo de que le dijera todo lo que lo amaba, ni se pudo cerciorar de que Kujo había escuchado sus súplicas para que fuera fuerte.

Aún de vuelta en su habitación, sin ánimos de ver a nadie más que a los dos hombres que se mantenían a su lado. Brendan sabía que no era el momento de mostrarse celoso, así que dejó que Yuuri encontrara el consuelo que necesitaba en las manos y las dulces palabras de Víktor.

—Yuuri, no debes angustiarte. No… es sano para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¡Yo no importo! No quiero que se ocupen de mí. Solo quiero que mi bebé esté bien. Yo no…

—¡Yuuri! Amor… por favor… —el americano se hincó frente a la silla en la que se encontraba el pelinegro —Te lo prometo… estamos haciendo lo que podemos para estabilizarlo. Ahora que tú y Dimitry están fuera de peligro… Kujo es nuestra prioridad.

—Tú… ¿tú harás que él esté bien?

—Te lo prometo, Yuuri. Dejaré mi vida si es necesario haciendo lo posible para que esté bien pronto —Brendan besó la mano de Yuuri y, tal vez por primera y única vez, Víktor no se sintió molesto por eso. Era agradecimiento lo que nació en él.

—Su… su parálisis… ¿él podrá… recuperarse?

—Yuuri… —su novio se vio casi derrotado, y se sintió aun peor cuando vio las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos chocolate —No quiero… no voy a mentirte. No hay un pronóstico para eso… como ya se lo había dicho a Víktor… no hay muchas esperanzas de que pueda… moverse. Son solo posibilidades, pero… trataremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para contrarrestar eso. Kujo podrá recuperarse y, con suerte, llevará una vida casi normal.

—Pero… son solo posibilidades, ¿no? —la mirada de Yuuri se veían tan vacía, tan falta de esperanza, que eso dolió en quienes la vieron —Él no… no podrá ser un niño normal… nunca.

—Eso no lo sabemos, Yuuri —Víktor afianzó el agarre sobre él. También le dolía, pero tenía que ser fuerte por los que lo necesitaban —Lo que sea que pase, vamos a estar con él siempre, y haremos todo lo que podamos para que sea un niño feliz.

—Víktor… Brendan…

—Lo prometemos, ambos.

Pero la vida estaba por demostrarles que desear con fuerza no siempre es suficiente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seis días habían pasado. Esa noche, en la que Yuuri sería dado de alta y podría volver al hotel, la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre Hasetsu, y los relámpagos hacían vibrar el suelo. Víktor, solo junto a sus hijos, esperaba a que Brendan diera el permiso para subir a buscar al japonés.

Rondaban cerca de las diez de la noche, y aunque los jóvenes estuvieran más dormidos que despiertos, estaban ansiosos por ver a su padre después de casi una semana de estar separados. Víktor abrazaba a Sasha con un brazo, mientras dirigía esporádicas miradas a las gemelas, sentadas en diferentes sillones y cabizbajas. El pequeño Kenji se quedaba en casa al cuidado de Laryssa, quien se había ofrecido a cuidar de él siempre que fuera necesario.

Justo en ese momento, Víktor reflexionaba en las muchas veces que pensó que la vida era sencilla, que bastaba tratar de ser feliz cada día para que eso fuera cierto. Cuando Yuuri entró a su vida, supuso que eso era suficiente para que su existencia fuera perfecta. Con sus hijos, descubrió que la felicidad siempre podía alcanzar un grado más alto, aunque también entendió que era sencillo que lo mismo que lo hacía sentir vivo lo hiciera vulnerable de una manera casi peligrosa.

Esa noche, unas pocas palabras por el altavoz de un hospital, le enseñaron que a vida era, sobre todo, frágil e inesperada.

" _Doctor Fitzgerald, lo necesitan en Emergencias."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Destruido. Hecho completamente añicos. Destrozado. Y aún faltaban palabras para describir como se sentía cuando cerró la puerta del quirófano de Emergencias. Sus manos enguantadas le causaron terror como nunca al verlas cubiertas de un líquido rojo y seco.

Se deshizo inmediatamente de ellas y entró corriendo al baño más cercano. Se recargó del lavamanos y casi detestó el reflejo en el espejo. Lo que pasó esa noche le había sucedido varias veces. Pero las lágrimas y el sollozo incontrolable que lo invadieron eran nuevos, porque había fallado en lo más importante que tenía. Le había fallado a Yuuri, le había fallado a Víktor y les había fallado a los niños. Se había fallado en sí mismo y había roto la promesa más importante que alguna vez había hecho.

Sin embargo, tenía que asumirlo y enfrentarlo. Iba a dar la cara a quienes habían confiado en él. ¿Podría obtener su perdón? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de perdonarse algún día. Porque él también quería a lo que perdió, y dejó que se escapara entre sus manos. Porque fue lo bastante incompetente para no salvarlo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y veía a la sala de espera estar cada vez más cerca, sentía que sus propias fuerzas se esfumaban. Nunca le había pasado que las rodillas le temblaran, que el corazón le doliera por lo fuerte que palpitaba, que sus ojos picaran porque las lágrimas eran incontenibles.

Y no las soportó cuando vio a Víktor levantarse bruscamente de donde estaba sentado al verlo. Sabía que estaba muy pálido, que sus ojos estaban rojos y probablemente seguía tembloroso. Pero fue estúpido al no darse cuenta de que su bata seguía manchada. El terror que le provocó a Víktor se sumaba a la lista de cosas que nunca iba a perdonarse. No era justo que lo supiera así.

—¡Brendan! —Víktor lo tomó por los hombros cuando lo vio acercarse. Se veía terrible, y el ser entero del ruso tembló ante esa perspectiva. Algo malo estaba pasando —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

—Víktor, yo… niños… —apenas vio que los hijos de Yuuri también se ponían de pie, asustados. No quería demostrar cuando partido se encontraba, pero no pudo. No con ellos. Ya no podía aparentar fortaleza en un momento como ese. La fuera se había escapado de él —Yo… yo…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Dímelo!

—Lo… lo siento… Perdóname, Víktor. En verdad, lo siento…

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—No pude… no pude… hacer nada… No tienes idea de…

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Víktor entró en pánico, pero cuando vio las lágrimas de Brendan y las huellas de sangre en su vestimenta, solo lo supo —No es cierto… ¡No es cierto! No puedes decirlo en serio…

—Víktor, lo lamento. No tienes idea de…

—¡No! ¡No está pasando! —Víktor lloró, porque sabía que, aunque quisiera pensar lo contrario, la realidad ya estaba escrita.

—Perdóname…Te imploro que me perdones…

—Mi bebé…

Solo una negación bastó para derrumbar la vida de todos cuanto lo vieron.

Porque así resulta ser la existencia. Frágil, a veces injusta con quienes no tienen culpa alguna. A veces cruel con quien solo busca paz.

—Se ha ido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **To my pretty mom and my little bro.**_

 _ **You're always on my mind.**_


	47. Dolor y desconcierto por el nuevo ángel

**Capítulo 47: Dolor y desconcierto por el nuevo ángel en el cielo**

 _Desde aquel día, patino siempre esta pieza._

" _Ho paura di perderti…"_

 _Me recuerda a ti. Me recuerda todo lo que siguió después. Fue así todo el tiempo. Desde el primer momento que estuviste a mi lado, tuve miedo de perderte. Aquí, bailando esa música que se volvió nuestra, mi cuerpo tiembla al saber que ya no estás más a mi lado. La melodía se vuelve cadenciosa. Siempre se detiene ahí. En la súplica, mi súplica._

" _Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas". "Stammi vicino, non te ne andare". "Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas". "Stammi vicino, non te ne andare". "Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas"._

 _¡Quédate! ¡No te vayas!_

 _¿Cuántas veces mis pesadillas se vieron interrumpidas por un grito desesperado? ¿Cuántas veces me oyeron clamar tu nombre en medio de mi sueño? Sólo quería que no te fueras… porque me prometiste que no te irías. Así como yo alguna vez prometí quedarme._

 _Fallé… y fallaste._

 _Sé que te quisiste quedar hasta el último momento. Yo también. ¿Lo mejor fue dejarte ir? Aún no lo sé. ¿Qué habría sido de ambos si lo intentábamos un poco más? Estabas demasiado roto, y aceptaste a alguien que estaba igual que tú._

 _¿Ese fue nuestro error? ¿Escogernos?_

 _No. Eso no me importó, ni a ti tampoco. Me arrojé al momento con la seguridad con la que mi cuerpo dibuja una curva en el aire y movimientos suaves sobre el hielo. Me siento tan bien aquí, como me sentía cuando estabas conmigo, cuando tu presencia era suficiente para mantenerme fuerte._

 _Te extraño, ¿lo sabes? Creo que no. Nunca fueron suficientes las veces en que lo exclamé, no para que lo grabaras con fuego en tu corazón. Pero lo hago, más que a nada ni nadie. Más que a todo lo que hubo antes y después de ti._

 _Pero caigo. Siempre caigo en el mismo lugar. Mis patines se vuelven infinitamente pesados cuando vuelvo a recordar ese día. El mismo en que todo se vino abajo._

" _Sento una voce che piange lontano"_

 _Detengo mis pasos, y al instante la música se detiene también. Sí, hay un llanto. Uno muy débil. Pero no, no es de una persona. Es un sollozo que inunda mis_ _sentimientos y evoca mi infancia, cuando todo cambió. Y duele escucharlo._

— _¿Vicchan?_

 _Ahí está. Pequeñito, como lo recuerdo. Me espera en la entrada de la pista, moviendo su cola como cuando me esperaba al llegar de mis entrenamientos. ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería estar. Él se fue hace tanto tiempo. Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho al verlo ahí, aguardando para mí. ¿Cómo es posible?_

— _Vicchan… ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _Menea si cabeza a un lado, como si esperara que yo tuviera la respuesta, pero sigo sin entender y mi cabeza no puede hacer nada más que doler. De repente, ladra. Se pone sobre sus cuatro patas… y ladra y juega. Levanta la colita, moviéndola ansiosamente. Incluso se para sobre sus dos patas y rasguña la pared, buscando mi atención. Pero estoy atónito, sin poder mover un músculo al ver que alguien que había partido hace muchos años, está frente a mí._

 _Se vuelve más insistente, y apenas me doy cuenta de que ha corrido como puede a través del hielo para llegar a mí. Es tan extraño sentir que hala de mi pantalón con fuerza, que deshace las agujetas de los patines con sus dientes. Sus patas resbalan y su pelaje esponjoso se moja cada vez que cae al hielo._

— _¿Qué quieres, Vicchan? —logré articular, después de verlo casi enloquecer buscando mi atención._

 _Mi voz parece terminar de exaltarlo. Cada vez que me jala, corre un poco hacia la salida y vuelve por mí. Accedo a seguirlo, porque necesito saber que está pasando, que hace mi perro ahí, frente a mí, insistiéndome. Vivo._

 _Lo tomo entre mis brazos, y siento como algo dentro de mí se rompe. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué se quebró? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _Salimos juntos de la pista y lucha para lo baje. En el momento en que toca el piso, echa a correr tan rápido como puede, y antes de que desaparezca de mi vista, corro detrás de él._

 _Algo está mal. Vicchan va hacia Yutopia, lo sé. Es un camino que él conocía, o conoce de memoria. Pero Hasetsu está… opaca. Sus colores parecen haber perdido brillo, e incluso el cielo está nublado. No hay nadie y hasta el mar parece apagado. Por algún motivo, me siento acorde a la ciudad. Siento que su pesadumbre también es la mía._

 _Sin que sepa cómo, llegamos a Yutopia y mi alma cae a los suelos. Vicchan se refugia detrás de mí, asustado al igual que yo por el escenario frente a nosotros. Nuestra casa está gris, casi negra. Como si viera una mala película vieja. Sus paredes están destruidas. Casi puedo ver el interior del hotel por la puerta rota. Las aguas están secas. Es como si un terremoto hubiera acabado solo con ella,_

 _El aire me falta, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y las lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos. Caigo de rodillas, presa del miedo y desconcierto. Sé que quiero gritar. Gritar por mi casa, por todo lo que perdí. Incluso gritar por ti. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me dices que pasa?_

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué siento este vacío dentro de mí? ¿Por qué la sensación de desasosiego me asfixia?_

 _Vicchan se para frente a mi cuando nota que empiezo a llorar con fuerza. Lame mi cara y levanto la mirada para encontrarlo. Él también me mira y en sus diminutos ojos veo más que ternura. ¿Compasión?_

 _Se evapora como si de humo se tratase. Y estoy irremediablemente solo._

— _Vicchan… —murmuró, antes de darme cuenta._

 _Ya no hay nada a mi alrededor. Ahora lo he perdido todo._

Yuuri despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón desbocado. Se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban cuando trató de tocarse. Apenas recordaba lo que había soñado, pero la pesadumbre que lo envolvía, el dolor en su pecho, las incesantes ganas de llorar y el sentirse roto, no podían señalar a otra cosa.

Solo lo sabía. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba por derrumbarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿En serio Yuuri y los niños se van a quedar aquí? ¿No sería mejor que se quedaran con su familia? —Mari, junto con Yuko y Minako, ordenaban la cuna que iba a ocupar Dimitry cuando fuera dado de alta mientras que sus padres se encargaban de la de Kujo.

—Mari, deja que ellos tomen sus decisiones. Brendan también se ha esforzado por tu hermano y por los bebés. Y es doctor, puede cuidarlos bien aquí —replicó Hiroko, que no quería que la pusieran en una disyuntiva entre Víktor y el doctor. Aunque si tuviera que elegir…

—Víktor fue el que dijo que deberían quedarse con Yuuri. Pero Yuuri no sabe que el debería quedarse con Víktor —se quejó Yuko, arremetiendo contra un oso de felpa.

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda querer a Brendan como quiso a Víktor…

—Como lo quiere —interrumpió Mari a Hiroko —No se necesita que se digan que se aman para que se les note. Solo que son demasiado…

—¡Mari! Ellos saben lo que hacen. No vamos a presionarlos con eso ahora —la señora Katsuki, secundada por su esposo, decidió terminar la discusión acerca de ese tema y concentrarse en lo que importaba, sus nietos —Listo. Ya quedaron las habitaciones de los bebés —exclamó cuando Toshiya terminó de armar la cuna de Kujo.

—Espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que ambos puedan usarlas —el señor Katsuki dejo las cobijas dentro de la cuna, tal vez recordando tiempos mejores. Sus hijos y sus nietos, todos aquellos para los que se encargó de armar sus primeras camas, adorar sus primeras sonrisas y cuidar de sus primeros pasos.

En el fondo, temía que no fuera de la misma manera con los pequeños Dimitry y Kujo. Sabía que uno de ellos atravesaba una situación terriblemente difícil y que las cosas a las que todos estaban acostumbrados tendrían que cambiar.

—Toshiya —la voz preocupada de Minako sacó de sus pensamientos al japonés, a tiempo para ver como la maestra de ballet le tendía un teléfono —Es el doctor Brendan, quiere hablar con usted.

Todos en el lugar guardaron silencio al ver como la expresión de Minako era de angustia. Como si temiera que fuera una bomba o algo parecido, el señor Katsuki tomó el móvil y se alejó de donde estaban todos para contestar al americano.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una de las trillizas a la maestra cuando el mayor de los japoneses dejó el cuarto.

—No tengo idea, pero se escuchaba extraño. Tal vez muy… angustiado.

Las mujeres y Takeshi se quedaron en un silencio casi sepulcral, al punto de que el más mínimo movimiento dentro de la habitación era completamente perceptible. La ventana abriéndose con fuerza después de varios minutos por una fuerte corriente de aire provocó que sus corazones se aceleraran.

Las cobijas en la cuna de Kujo se alborotaron y el pequeño oso que reposaba ahí se movió hasta quedar contra los barrotes de madera. Loop se apuró a cerrar la venta y Axel se ocupó de dejar todo en orden otra vez. Sin embargo, una sensación desconcertante se instaló en todos, hasta que la expectativa llegó junto con un trémulo y casi blanco Toshiya.

—¡Papá! —Mari, seguida de su madre, se apuraron a encontrarse con él y ayudarlo a sentarse en un sillón —¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?

—Kujo… murió —soltó sin más.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta salió casi como un susurro de los labios de Hiroko, pues en los demás le habla parecía haberse esfumado.

—Hace… poco tiempo… —continuó, hablando mecánicamente —Víktor… tuvieron que llevarlo a enfermería porque su presión bajo drásticamente. Está en una especie de shock.

No era muy diferente para quienes los estaban escuchando. Las lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por los rostros de Hiroko y Mari, mientras que los demás no tenían la más remota idea de que hacer o decir.

—¿Y… Yuuri? —preguntó Yuko con cautela.

—Está dormido, aun no lo sabe. Brendan me pidió que nos ocupáramos del… del… funeral… —la palabra salió dolorosa, y solo fue necesaria su mención para que Hiroko se echara a llorar en brazos de su esposo.

—Sí, empezaremos a encargarnos —aquellos que no eran de la familia salieron rápidamente de la habitación, aun perplejos, pues sabían que los abuelos y tía de Kujo necesitaban un momento a solas.

—Nuestro bebé… mi Kujo… mi pobre Kujo… —murmuraba la japonesa tanto como le era posible —Y mi Yuuri… mi Yuuri no lo va a resistir… ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

—Mamá…

—Brendan dice que tiene que hablar con ambos… Pero que Kujo ya estaba muy mal… —Toshiya suspiró para que el nudo en su garganta no se evidenciara —Yurio y Otabek están con los niños. Llegaron unos momentos después de que les dieran la noticia.

Mari seguía estática en su lugar mientras observaba a su padre consolar a Hiroko. Viendo a su alrededor, donde momentos antes se hablaba de esperanza, todo le parecía demasiado opaco y lúgubre. Esa pequeña cuna que aguardaba a su bebé ya no sería ocupada. Esas risas que se prometieron jamás serían escuchadas, los dulces pasos jamás se darían y las alegrías no volverían. Kujo ya no estaba y no estaría jamás para nadie.

¿Él que había hecho? No se lo merecía, él menos que nadie. A todos les constaba que había estado luchando esos cinco días en los que decidió ser parte de la vida.

¿Cuál se suponía que era el fin de todo eso? A veces se dice que todo lo que pasa tiene su razón de ser. ¿Pero que algo así sucediera con un bebé?

No era justo, y se sentía como si el alma les hubiera sido arrancada del cuerpo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vladya solía odiar la manera en la que ese par de ojos azules lo observaban de manera acusatoria. Quizá era porque una mirada idéntica a la de ella lo miró de la misma forma demasiados años atrás, y al igual que él, ambos tenían motivos válidos para estar enfadados con el general.

—Ni siquiera trates de decirme lo contrario, Nikiforov. Sabes que tengo razón —Katerina estaba sentada en un sofá en la habitación del ruso, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una enorme frustración —¡Vladya!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que vas a dejar de evitarlos y ser un cobarde.

—Lo que no entiendes es que…

—No te excuses. Lo que no entiendo es como tienes el valor de reclamarle algo a tu hermano cuando eres tú el que se encerró en su burbuja y ahora se la pasa evitando a sus sobrinos —la chica escupió las palabras, sin importarle ni un poco que la verdad fuera algo que el general no quisiera escuchar —Ni siquiera te has atrevido a saludarlos. ¿Ellos saben que estás aquí?

—Probablemente alguien se los dijo, pero no los he encontrado en el hospital.

—Y no lo harás si sigues yendo solo en la madrugada u hospedándote en un lugar que no es en donde ellos viven —replicó Katerina, rodando los ojos.

—No necesitan a alguien como yo con ellos.

—¿Y eso quién lo decide? ¿Tú? No lo creo. ¿Qué niño o niña no necesita que alguien de su propia familia le ofrezca consuelo cuando la situación es difícil? Nunca has estado para ellos.

—He estado…

—Cuando nacieron, y ya. Te prometo que no recuerdan eso. Y ni se te ocurra hablarme de que envías regalos en sus aniversarios, porque hasta tú sabes que es idiota pensar que eso cuenta.

—No pensaba eso, yo sé que no es lo mismo —Vladya se tendió sobre la cama, tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo para por lo menos no ver la mirada azulada que no dejaba de enfrentarlo —Ninguno de ellos… puede sentir algo por mí.

—¿Y no crees que puedes remediar eso?

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? —una risa sarcástica y dolorosa salió de los labios del hombre —Sólo me presento ante ellos y les digo "Hola niños. Sé que no me conocen, pero soy su tío, y quiero que me amen, aunque no los haya visto en diez años".

—Te faltó la parte en la que dices que fuiste un idiota.

—Koslova…

—Es la verdad —la joven rusa se levantó y fue a sentarse a la cama, a un lado del general —Eres un tonto. No era a eso a lo que me refería.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—¿Tienes dos sobrinos en Cuidados Intensivos? —Vladya asintió, sintiendo una especie de punzada en su corazón —¿Por qué no empiezas por acercarte así a ellos? Y no me refiero a los bebés, me refiero a los demás.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Crees que no necesitan que alguien le diga que todo estará bien? No sé… yo agradecería que alguien me diera confianza… que me hiciera pensar que las cosas pueden mejorar. Pienso que, si te acercas en un momento complicado para ellos, podrán sentir que los quieres, a pesar de todo. Porque es así, ¿no?

—Claro que los quiero, más que a cualquier cosa —Vladya suspiró y se incorporó lentamente, para toparse con la expresión nostálgica de Katerina, la cual decidió no hacer notar —Me hace sentir que me aprovecho de la situación.

—Tú decidiste que fuera en el peor momento —sentenció ella —Personalmente, creo que, al final, tendrá más valor que hayas estado presente cuando todo era difícil que cuando todos sean felices de nuevo.

—Puede que tengas razón —murmuró, llevándose los dedos a las sienes y tallando con avidez —Mañana yo…

—Hoy, Vladya —ordenó la chica, ganándose una mirada fastidiada —¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo? Adelante, hazlo. Pero no vengas a decirme que te sientes miserable cuando te des cuenta de que es demasiado tarde.

En efecto, ya era demasiado tarde. Una llamada en ese momento lo hizo entenderlo, de una forma cruel y por demás dolorosa.

—¿Víktor? ¿Sucede algo? Pensaba… ir al hospital en unos minutos.

" _Vladya… yo… yo… "—_ el corazón del general pareció detenerse unos momentos cuando se percató de que su hermano estaba llorando.

—¿Qué está pasando? Vítya… ¿Qué sucedió? —su alma cayó a los pies a escuchar a Víktor intentando articular una palabra, pero siendo cortado por sus sollozos. Los escenarios fatídicos llegaron a su mente y tuvo miedo en preguntar —¿Es Yuuri? ¿Le sucedió algo?

" _No… no es Yuuri. Vladya… es… es Kujo… Él… no… ya no…"_

—Víktor, dime que…

" _Él falleció… Mi bebé… murió, Vladya… hace una… una hora"_

Demasiado tarde.

—No es cierto —quería creerlo, se aferraba a su necesidad de saber que no era cierto, pero el estado de su hermano no podía ser falso, el dolor en su corazón sabía que era la cruda verdad.

" _Yo… tampoco quiero… creerlo. Pero es cierto. Kujo… ya no está más y… yo no sé qué… que voy a hacer…"_

Vladya no contestó en un buen lapso. Su mente y razonamiento simplemente lo abandonaron. De todo lo que podía pensar que sucedería, uno de sus sobrinos muertos no estaba ni siquiera contemplado. Ni siquiera lo conocía… y ahora no lo tendría jamás.

¿Qué culpa tenía ese bebé? Sí, su familia era un desastre, pero no por eso merecía morir. No un ser tan inocente y puro. No él… no él… ¿Por qué él?

—Vlad… dame eso —apenas fue consciente de que Katerina había tomado el celular y lo había empujado a que se sentara en la orilla de la cama, pues lo vio tan pálido que se preocupó —Quédate ahí, yo me encargo —Se puso el móvil en el oído mientras servía un vaso con agua —¿Señor Nikiforov?

" _¿Sí? Es… usted es…"_

—Katerina Koslova. La… oficial de su hermano. Yo… escuché lo que sucedió. Quiero que sepa que lo lamento profundamente. No puedo imaginarme lo que debe estar sintiendo, pero le ofrezco mi apoyo.

" _Gracias. ¿Y Vladya?"_

—No… no está asimilando la noticia. Pero le prometo que lo llevaré con usted en cuanto nos sea posible.

" _Eso… estaría bien."_

—¿Quiere que lo ayudemos en algo? Lo que sea necesario.

" _Sí… La… familia de mi… mi… esposo… va a organizar el fu… funeral… de mi hijo"_ —Katerina fue testigo de cuan amarga le supo la palabra a Víktor, y casi revivió unos instantes el mismo sentimiento que escuchaba — _"Ellos… están desconcertados. Así que… si Vladya pudiera… ayudarlos con lo que falte… para mañana por la mañana…"_

—No digas más, señor Nikiforov. Me encargaré de todo lo que sea necesario. Usted… debe estar con su esposo y sus hijos —Katerina notó que Vladya se incorporaba ligeramente, por lo que hizo una señal con la mano para que se quedara dónde estaba.

" _Te lo agradezco con el corazón, Katerina. Su ayuda… será muy valiosa."_

—No tiene que agradecerme. Estaremos en el hospital en unos momentos —tragó saliva, pues de pronto se vio transportada a un momento en su vida que dolió de una manera, sino igual, si similar —Fuerza, señor Nikiforov. Su bebé… él… ya descansa.

No espero a que los sollozos de Víktor la hicieran temblar de nuevo. Colgó inmediatamente y tomó el aire que sintió que se le había escapado. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el hombre que seguía inmóvil, pálido, desconectado.

—Oye… —se hincó frente a él. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del ruso y se sorprendió al descubrir una pequeña y húmeda intrusa —Vlad…

—Tarde. Jodidamente tarde. ¿Tenía que morir un bebé para que…?

—No. No es tu culpa, no lo es de nadie —dijo rápidamente, antes de que el caos se desatara —Pero ahora si te necesitan, Vladya. Tu hermano y tus sobrinos. Tienes que ayudarlos a ser fuertes, pero para eso lo tienes que ser tú.

—No puedo… no soy quien para… para presentarme ante ellos…

—Entonces todo a su tiempo. Pero no puedes esconderte más —limpió otra lágrima solitaria e hizo que la mirara a los ojos —Ya ha pasado demasiado… ya sabes ser fuerte.

—Sé esconder…

—Pero no puede ser por siempre. Por ahora… prometí a tu hermano que ayudaríamos a su familia a tener todo preparado para mañana. Tienes que ir a verlo. Vayámonos ya.

Katerina se levantó y le tendió una gabardina para que se protegiera del furioso viento que corría en el exterior, amenazando con desatar una tormenta.

¿Qué protegía a los corazones de golpes como ese?

¿Cuántos golpes pensaba la vida que serían suficientes para ser fuerte?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Queo a mis papis…

—Te prometo que vendrán pronto, mi amor. Pero ahora tienes que ser un niño bueno y paciente.

—¿Mami Yssa se queda comigo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Te voy a cuidar, vamos a jugar y te daré muchos besitos.

—¡Shi! ¿Comida?

Las sonrisas de Laryssa pocas veces eran sinceras. Solían estar acompañadas de un sentimiento contrario a lo que comúnmente representaban. Soberbia, por ejemplo. Pero no con Kenji, jamás sería así con él. La alegría, la emoción, incluso el amor que ese bebé le inspiraban era, sencillamente, lo más verdadero que había llegado a sentir. Amaba ver como el niño le entregaba genuino cariño, como su inocencia hacía que no se fijara en Laryssa como lo que era, sino que, para sus ojos azules, ella era la mujer que lo amaba, consentía y protegía. Era a quien podía llamar "mamá", pues estaba seguro de que ella actuaba como tal. Que ella era esa palabra.

—¿Tienes hambre, amor? —una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios cuando Kenji, sentado en la barra de la cocina a la altura de su rostro, levantó su playera y señaló con su regordeta mano hacia su barriguita.

—¡Hambe! Queo come, mami —precisó, apuntando a la caja de galletas que se encontraba al otro extremo.

—¿Con un poco de leche? —la rusa tenía poca experiencia con los bebés, y aunque solía jactarse de que no eran de su agrado, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por ser lo que Kenji necesitara, así que se había informado lo suficiente para saber, incluso, que era adecuado que comiera para las horas de la noche que eran. Para su suerte, el bebé asintió entusiasmado, abriendo y cerrando sus manos en dirección a Laryssa.

—¡Leche con gaetas!

Laryssa asintió ante la petición y cargó a Kenji para después acomodarlo en su cadera mientras calentaba la leche y café para ella. Quiso entretenerlo, por lo que le cedió un trozo de galleta cubierta de fresa.

—A Uuri le gustan las feshas.

—¿De verdad? A mí también me gustan mucho —sonrió, guardándose más de una palabra ácida —¿A tu papi Víktor que le gusta?

—Mmmm… —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, en un gesto que Laryssa reconoció de su padre ruso —Le gushtan las naanjas, y los chocoaates… y también le gushta papá Uuri.

—¿Ah sí? A mí me gusta tu papi Víktor… —Laryssa rió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse contrariada al ver el ceño fruncido del bebé —¿No te agrada la idea?

—Ño. A papi Uuri no le gushta y a mí no me gushta ver a mis papis tishtes.

—Ya veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto —sí, tendría que ser más persistente con el bebé si quería que algún día la aceptara como la pareja de su papá, porque ya tenía ganado el corazón de Kenji como una madre —Mira, ya está la leche.

Dejó a Kenji en el sillón de la sala y fue a la cocina a servir el líquido en el vasito entrenador que le había comprado en una de las tantas veces que fue a comprar cosas para él. También tomó su café en la misma taza que Víktor usaba para el té y fue a sentarse con el bebé.

—Listo, hermoso bebé. Leche y galletas para la cena.

Kenji tomo el vaso entusiasmado, y con los modales que había estado aprendiendo de Yuuri cuando aún pasaba todo el día con él, se dispuso a comer con ahínco de su sencilla pero rica cena.

Por algunos momentos, Laryssa se quedaba embelesada en la figura del bebé, acariciando sus negros y suaves cabellos y riendo cada que hacía un gesto que se le antojaba adorable. Y por un momento, se preguntó si su bebé habría sido así. Sí le habría regalado de las mismas sonrisas, los mismos gestos, el mismo amor.

Si su bebé, si el bebé de ella y Víktor hubiera sido una realidad, tal vez nada estaría como en ese momento. Tal vez él sería diferente. Tal vez ella no estaría tan… rota.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, y unos pasos que corrieron hasta una de las habitaciones, cerradas con un portazo. Kenji se quedó estático con una de las galletas a medio camino de su boca y su gesto se descompuso en lo que parecía un puchero.

Molesta con quien sea que hubiera entrado de esa manera y asustado al bebé, se levantó de inmediato del sofá y fue caminando a prisa hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las gemelas, pues estaba segura de que puerta se había azotado.

Pero ver a Viktoria sentada en un rincón, abrazando las rodillas con sus brazos y llorando como si la vida hubiera perdido todo sentido y dirección. Sollozaba copiosamente y por un momento, Laryssa sintió una pena inmensa por esa alma resquebrajada, pero fue más su impulso por saber a qué se debía semejante espectáculo.

—Viktoria —la chica apenas levantó la cabeza, su voz ahogada por sus sollozos —Viktoria, te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —alzó la voz, pero se le quebró al instante.

—No me grites, niña —exigió, dando un paso adelante y quedando justo frente a la joven —¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué pasó? —Viktoria apenas podía hablar, pero entre todo su dolor, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los insistentes ojos verdes de Laryssa. Se levantó del rincón para rendir sus zafiros a las esmeraldas—Ya ganó.

—¿De qué diablos…?

—Era lo que quería, ¿no? Destruir a la familia para que tuviera a Víktor. Pues felicidades, ya lo hizo. Ya nos destruyó. ¡Víktor es todo suyo! Yo… yo… ya no quiero nada más…

—Viktoria, dime que está pasando…

—Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… ¿no lo entiende? —cayó de rodillas ante la mirada perpleja de Laryssa —Está muerto por mi culpa… yo hice que muriera.

—¿Quién murió? —la mujer rusa casi se va de espaldas cuando vio como la chica frente a ella quería articular una palabra que, a pesar de que los sollozos ya le impedían decir cualquier cosa, entendió sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo.

—Ku… Kujo…

—Oh Dios…

Recuerdos, recuerdos, eternos recuerdos. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía. Dentro o fuera de sí mismos, era un hijo. Y tal vez, solo por ese momento, Laryssa una pena inmensa por Yuuri. Tal vez por eso palideció y sintió su ser temblar. Tal vez por eso dejó a la chica ahí, deshecha, y salió corriendo por Kenji para ir al hospital, sin importar la tormenta que estaba afuera.

Porque sabía del dolor de esa familia.

Porque reconocía el dolor de Víktor.

Porque entendía el dolor de Yuuri.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mente de Víktor volvió poco a poco y se encontró recostado en una camilla en la enfermería del hospital. Apenas tuvo un segundo para preguntarse qué es lo que pasaba, pues el recuerdo, el horrible recuerdo, lo golpeó con fuerza y su cabeza dolió de nuevo y con mayor ímpetu.

Acababa de perder a uno de sus hijos. Uno de los motivos de su existencia se acaba de esfumar, tan rápido como llego. Tan sencillo, que fue incluso cruel. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seguir después de eso? ¿En dónde iba a encontrar un motivo para recuperarse? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentar a Yuuri con la verdad?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Brendan entró al lugar. Taciturno, sombrío, con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, tomó un tensiómetro que estaba sobre la mesa de instrumentos y lo colocó en el brazo de Víktor, que ya se había sentado en la orilla de la camilla cuando lo vio entrar.

—Solo un poco mareado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Poco menos de una hora —retiró el aparato y revisó los números. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y asintió —Ya está mejor que hace un rato. No eres bueno con las malas noticias, ¿eh?

—Nunca he tenido que recibir una… así. Solo la de mis padres y era solo un niño. No es lo mismo. Y no te ves mejor que yo —Brendan dejó escapar una pequeña risa lacónica y un resoplo.

—Nunca me había pasado algo parecido —ante la mirada de confusión de Víktor, decidió explicar mientras anotaba algunos datos en una hoja —Me refiero a que… ya he vivido cosas así, pero es la primera vez que… me duele de esta manera. Yo… me sentí tan… miserable después de perder a Kujo.

—Yo… todavía no puedo creerlo. Me niego a creerlo.

—Sí, te entiendo. Siempre… es doloroso al principio… te diría que pasara pronto, pero en realidad no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si yo podré hacerlo o como se lo vamos a decir a Yuuri —Víktor levantó la mirada inmediatamente, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho —Despertó hace unos momentos. Se supondría que le íbamos a dar el alta, pero… no sé como lo va a tomar.

—¿Tiene que saberlo ya?

—Víktor… solo… recuerda que era solo un bebé. Su cuerpo irá cambiando de una manera que… —Víktor lo detuvo con la mano, sabiendo a lo que se refería y no queriendo ni siquiera imaginárselo —Deben decidir muchas cosas. La autopsia…

—El funeral… —soltó, dándose cuenta qué era de las palabras más amargas que alguna vez había pronunciado.

—Perdóname si me tomé un derecho que no me correspondía —Brendan bajó la mirada y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba frente a Víktor —Llamé a la familia de Yuuri y yo… yo les dije lo que está pasando. Su padre aceptó ayudarnos con los… preparativos.

—Está… está bien. Te lo agradezco. No me siento en…condiciones para hacerlo yo. Por lo menos no hasta que… Yuuri lo sepa y podemos…

—Lo van a ver, se los prometo. Siempre tendrán derecho a ello y Yuuri lo va a necesitar.

—Doctor Fitzgerald, perdone la interrupción ¿puede venir un momento? —una enfermera menuda y joven se asomó al lugar en el que se encontraban los dos hombres.

—Iré en un momento —Brendan se levantó y se puso frente a Víktor, colocando una mano sobre su hombro —Hablo en serio cuando dije que no podemos esperar. Hay que ir con Yuuri en unos minutos… y tenemos que decírselo.

—Lo sé. Haré una llamada e iré contigo.

Brendan le asintió y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de él. La joven japonesa lo esperaba afuera con un frasco en la mano.

—El señor Katsuki ya ha preguntado por ustedes y por sus bebés. No he podido decirle nada, pero se ha puesto bastante ansioso —le tendió la solución que tenía en las manos y el americano la tomó como si le temiera —Aquí está lo que me pidió. Será suficiente para una o dos horas, pero en verdad espero que no deba usarla.

—Yo también. Gracias señorita Tomoe —iba a entrar de nuevo, pero se dio la vuelta hacia la enfermera —Los hijos del señor Katsuki…

—Las enfermeras lograron calmarlos, aunque la señorita Viktoria se fue del hospital totalmente alterada. Ya se aseguraron de que esté en su casa y sus hermanos duermen en uno de los cuartos. Ellos también están… desconcertados. Pero estarán bien.

—De acuerdo. Si hay cualquier eventualidad, háganmelo saber. Estaré con el señor Nikiforov en la habitación de su esposo.

Brendan volvió al lado de Víktor, pero ya no le sorprendía verlo llorar de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Quien sea que lo estaba escuchando, debería poder sentir en los huesos el desconsuelo que estaba pasando. Mientras él terminaba lo que hacía, Brendan se ocupó de llenar una jeringa con la solución que la enfermera le había dado. De verdad esperaba no tener qu utilizarla y ya comenzaba a suplicar que Yuuri fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir. Pero nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar, así que era mejor estar preparado.

—Estoy listo —le dijo Víktor, secándose con las mangas de la gabardina los rastros de lágrimas.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. De cualquier forma… probablemente estaré peor en unos minutos.

Brendan asintió y le indicó a Víktor que lo siguiera. Atravesaron los pasillos que ya conocían, evitando la zona de neonatología, pues estaban seguros de que iba a ser demasiado para ellos.

Cada paso más cerca de Yuuri, era un nuevo pesar para sus corazones. Quizás ambos lo estaban entendiendo en ese momento. Lo que sentían por el japonés era tan fuerte y vívido que, si en sus manos estuviera, harían lo que sea para evitar que sufriera. Regresar el tiempo era una opción, la cuestionante sería el momento. ¿Cuándo todo fue tan malo que no hubo vuelta atrás?

Antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en cómo lo iban a decir, estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que Yuuri reposaba.

—Yo se lo diré… pero si necesito de tu ayuda... debes intervenir —Brendan asintió ante la propuesta. Aun cuando Yuuri era su pareja, sabía que ese era un momento demasiado privado e íntimo. Eran un par de padres que acababan de perder un hijo, y tenía que respetarlo.

Abrieron la puerta con lentitud y hasta con miedo. Dentro, percibieron la figura del pelinegro recostado en la cama, vendado y con la mirada perdida en la ventana, donde la lluvia caía con más y más fuerza. De algún modo, sintieron que la tristeza emanaba de él, y casi intuían que ese momento no iba a acabar nada bien.

—Yuuri… —Víktor no pudo evitar llamarlo, y el japonés no pudo evita atender a su voz suave y trémula. Aun viendo sus orbes castañas tan hundidas y melancólicas, junto el valor para sonreír —Hola, Yuuri.

—Vitya… Brendan… —se fijó en ambos, y notó a la perfección que sus semblantes estaban perturbados —Ustedes… tardaron. Tenían que venir a darme mi alta hace una hora, ¿no?

—Sí, Yuuri, lamento la tardanza —se disculpó Brendan, acercándose con cautela a la cama —Pero ya estamos aquí.

—¿Y los niños? ¿No iban a venir con ustedes?

—Ellos… están dormidos. Ya es tarde y estaban cansados.

—Supongo que no les puedo pedir mucho. Ellos también deben seguir… preocupados por sus hermanitos —Yuuri trató de sonreír, pero un fuerte sentimiento de temor estaba creciendo en su pecho, y dolía aun más el no saber por qué —¿Y ellos? Quería ver a Dimitry… y a Kujo, si es posible, antes de irme. Me gustaría que… supieran que estaré pensando en ellos a cada momento y que los amo mucho.

Ruso y americano se voltearon a ver, sabiendo que eso empezaba a calar y que había que prepararlo de poco a poco.

—Sí, claro que los puedes ver. A Dimitry le sentará muy bien que lo sostengas un rato en tus brazos —precisó Brendan, sujetando con ahínco la jeringa en su bolsillo.

—¿Aun no puedo hacerlo con Kujo? ¿No mejora?

—Yuuri… —Víktor se sentó a su lado, y tomó sus manos. Por un momento, el japonés se sintió extrañado por el gesto y porque lo hiciera delante de quien era su novio, pero al ver que este se mordía los labios y bajaba la mirada, al tiempo que Víktor lo sujetaba con más fuerza, solo tuvo miedo y sin querer, empezó a temblar —Yo… quiero que me escuches antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿está bien? No dejes de verme.

—Víktor…

—Ante todo… debes saber que Kujo… nunca se rindió. Luchó con más fuerza de la que contaba y… fue fuerte. Siempre fue muy fuerte y se aferró a todas sus posibilidades.

—¿Nunca se… rindió? Vitya… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué hablas de él como si… como si…?

—Yuuri, tranquilo. Escúchanos, por favor —Brendan intervino porque su pareja había comenzado a inquietarse. Lo vio removerse de las manos de Víktor y haciendo ademanes de querer levantarse —Tienes que… escucharnos.

—¡No! No hablen de mi bebé como si hubiera dejado de ser fuerte. Kujo… él estará bien y se irá de aquí con su hermano. Ustedes me lo prometieron.

—Lo sé. Pero hay cosas que se escapan de nuestro control… y… Kujo fue una de ellas —Brendan miró a Víktor, que se esforzaba por querer abrazar a Yuuri, siendo repelido a cada instante por él. Sus movimientos comenzaban a hacerse bruscos y temían que se lastimara la reciente herida —¡Yuuri! ¡Por favor, amor, tranquilo!

—¡No quiero! ¡Llévame a donde está él! ¡Necesito verlo y darle más fuerza! ¡Quiero que sepa que estoy con él y que nos iremos pronto a casa! ¡Él va a estar bien! ¡Va a estar bien! ¡Se va a ir conmigo!

—No, Yuuri, no. Basta —Víktor tuvo que usar su fuerza para detenerlo. De algún modo, sabía que Yuuri lo presentía, pero, de cualquier forma, tenían que confirmárselo. Era de las cosas más dolorosas que iba a ser jamás, las palabras que más le dolían, que más destrozado lo iban a dejar. ¿Se repondría de eso? Sólo tal vez. Quizás solo por Yuuri —Escúchame… Kujo… Kujo siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones, porque sabía que lo amábamos más que a nuestra propia vida. Fue igual de fuerte que tú.

—Víktor… deja de hablar de él así. Él no…

—Sí, Yuuri. Kujo… nuestro bebé…ya no está más —la piel de Yuuri se tornó blanca como el papel, sus ojos perdieron el brillo que siempre les había caracterizado —Él… se fue. Kujo falleció hace unos momentos.

De todas las reacciones, de todo lo que pudieron esperar, lo que pasó fue impactante. Se oyó como un murmuro, pero después una risa que bien podía ser de un loco brotó de los labios de Yuuri, junto con sendas y copiosas lágrimas, que no dejaban ver otra cosa más que infinito dolor.

—Perdóname, Yuuri. Yo… hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, pero… su estado era bastante crítico. No pudimos…

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Yuuri, en medio de la oscuridad y el pánico de los hombres que lo observaban —¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No es cierto! ¡No quiero escucharte! —empujó a Víktor lejos de él e hizo todo lo que pudo para ponerse de pie.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Te vas a lastimar! —Víktor salió detrás de él, pues había echado a correr hacia la salida del cuarto. Alcanzó a tomarlo de la muñeca y girarlo hacia sí para abrazarlo, ofrecer un soporte al hombre que se estaba cayendo en pedazos —¡Yuuri! ¡Escúchame!

—¡No! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Quiero ver a mi bebé! ¡Tengo que saber que está vivo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Él no pudo morir! —se revolvía con violencia en el abrazo, forcejeando e ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a ser tormentoso en su vientre —¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir con él! —sintió un frío recorrer su espalda y las extremidades pesadas.

—Perdóname, Yuuri. No vamos a dejar que te lastimes —Brendan retiró la aguja que había insertado en é brazo de su pareja —Ya va a pasar, te prometo que ya va a pasar.

—No… no… devuélvemelo… dame a mi hijo, Brendan… —comenzaba a desvanecerse en los brazos de Víktor, y de lo último que tuvo conciencia antes de caer de rodillas y abandonarse a la oscuridad —Dámelo…

—Ya va a pasar...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Una vez más no tengo perdón por el retraso, pero salvar materias y hacer trabajos me absorbe más tiempo del que creí. Sin embargo, y para fortuna de todos, ya estoy a un mes de mis vacaciones y regresarán las dos actualizaciones por semana, con ánimo de avanzar esta historia más rápido. Tal vez en las próximas horas haga otra actualización para compensar, todo depende del tiempo que tenga disponible. De nuevo, lo siento muchísimo y les agradezco en el corazón que, a pesar de la tardanza y el drama, sigan aquí, comentando, votando y dejando sus valiosos reviews.**

 **¡Los amo con todo el corazón y nos vemos pronto!**

 **P.D.: En el grupo quieren que haga un spoiler importante, y casi estoy por aceptar. Así que díganme si están de acuerdo, y en caso de que sí, que es lo quieren saber.**

 **Zryvanierkic: Tienes razón, hubo algo muy catártico en este capítulo y en le pasado. Las sensaciones que ellos viven, de repente no les pertenecían a ellos, sino a mí. Fue, de alguna manera, bueno sacar todo lo que tenía de esta forma. Ahora ya estás viendo como están reaccionando todo, y digo reaccionar porque algunos cuantos están cayendo en la cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque claro, tenía que pasar algo muy malo para que lo pensaran. Yo también sé que mis dos hombres serán fuertes, y serán unidos, con ánimos de ayudar a aquel que los necesita infinitamente. En tanto a los demás, te habrás dado cuenta de que hay dos a quienes la culpa se los está comiendo, y eso es un pequeño guiño a lo que vendrá después y la soberana estupidez que ya te había contado. Gracias a ti por reconocer a Laryssa y a Kujo. Son… más humanos desde hace un buen tiempo. ¡Te quiero!**

 **paola. delacruz.7503: No, el pobre Kujo no lo merecía, pero alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos a los demás. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!**

 **Val: Sí, también mi corazón se rompió varias veces. Pero el propósito que tenía todo lo que pasó no era romper, sino darse cuenta de que en la unión son más fuertes, aun cuando se toman decisiones difíciles. Respecto a Brendan y Yuuri… pues tendrás que ver. Habrá cosas interesantes entre ellos y Víktor. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos y ánimos. Te envío un gran abrazo y espero verte por aquí pronto.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Jeje… bueno, no siempre puedes complacer a todos. Pero en lo personal, quedó como quería, porque no sentí que pudiera ser cruel describiendo como muere. Fue una especie de… identificación con el personaje lo que me hizo ser más suave. ¡Te vas a sorprender de la familia! Porque hay decisiones buenas y unas malas, pero todas van encaminadas a repararse, lo prometo. ¡Saludos! Es bueno verte por aquí de vez en cuando.**

 **Haru: Sí, creo que se esperaba un poco el evento fatídico, pero era necesario. Sobre todo, porque se están dando cuenta de que hay cosas que no les corresponden y otras que las están haciendo horriblemente mal. A Yuuri se le viene una buena tormenta, pero también era lo que necesitaba para reaccionar, si no, ¿cómo volvemos al Viktuuri? Espero que las reacciones de todos, que en verdad removieron mi corazón de pollo, te hayan gustado y si ¿Por qué no? Tal vez hasta conmovido, lo cual sería una enorme satisfacción para mí. Gracias por continuar por aquí. Siempre me alegra el día leerte. ¡Saludos inmensos!**

 **Yuna Alice: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, eternas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Espero que ya andes en este capítulo. Pero no, no es Yuuri el que se fue, aunque igual duele. Espero en verdad que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado la historia lo suficiente para más reviews. ¡Saludos inmensos!**


	48. Lo que mi corazón necesitaba gritar

**Capítulo 48: Lo que mi corazón necesitaba gritar**

Tantos abrazos, tantos pésames, tantas palabras de ánimos, muestras de apoyo, expresiones de incredulidad e incluso llantos compartidos, no hacías más que seguir abriendo la herida, recordándole a cada segundo el terrible panorama que se había posado sobre su vida. Laryssa, de alguna manera, le había brindado una sensación, más que de alivio, de verdadero entendimiento. Tal vez porque ambos habían pasado por algo similar, tal vez porque lo quería más de lo que podía explicar o demostrar. Víktor podía no saber a ciencia cierta porqué, pero se sintió un ápice mejor cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa, solo cediéndole a un adormilado Kenji quien, sin saberlo, sacó silenciosas lágrimas a su padre.

De alguna forma, sus hijos también lo destrozaban y no porque esa fuera su intención. Cuando Yukie llegó abrazada al torso de Yurio y Sasha abrazado por los hombros por Serik, se dio cuenta que su dolor no era el mismo al que ellos debían sentir. Habían perdido a su hermano, a una parte de sí mismos y jamás estarían completos. La misma ansiedad y alegría por la dulce espera de sus hermanos gemelos se transformó en dolor y desconsuelo. Víktor, y seguramente Yuuri también, no tendrían la menor idea de cómo lidiarían con el dolor de sus hijos. Sobre todo, con lo abrupta y desconcertante que había sido la reacción de Viktoria.

Por su fuera poco, por si su mente no tuviera ya bastante que procesar, tenía a su hermano mirándolo a momentos desde el sofá más apartado de la sala de espera. Probablemente más de una persona, incluso sus hijos, habían notado la presencia de esa persona que se parecía tanto a él, pero nadie iba a tener la imprudencia de preguntar en ese momento tan complicado.

El estrépito de todos levantándose de sus asientos y algunos murmullos alertaron a Víktor de la presencia del doctor Kagamine y Brendan, quien a cada momento parecía estar más desolado. Habían pasado tres o cuatro horas desde que el fatídico momento llegó como una bomba. Casi rozaba la media noche, y en el exterior la tormenta se había desatado con fuerza, como si hasta el cielo estuviera exaltado por la tragedia.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó el americano en una voz susurrante, captando las miradas extrañas de algunos de los familiares y amigos de la familia. Se concentró en la ex pareja de su esposo para lo que tenía que decir —Víktor… es sobre Kujo. ¿Quieres pasar a mi oficina o está bien que lo diga aquí?

—Sí… aquí está bien —el ruso se giró hacia sus hijos, dudando, pero estaba más convencido de que ellos tenían derecho a saber cualquier cosa respecto a su hermanito.

—De acuerdo. Hemos asentado una hemorragia pulmonar como la causa del deceso. Esa fue le urgencia y la probable causa es el Síndrome de Dificultad Respiratoria con el que nació. No puedo decirte con exactitud si no realizamos la autopsia y…

—¿Por qué decidiste no hacerla? —algunos se giraron discretamente a la figura de Yukie, que se veía conmocionada.

—Fue una decisión de su padre, señorita Katsuki —intervino el doctor japonés al notar la tensión entre ambos —El señor Nikiforov cree que no es primordial saber la razón, además de que desea que el cuerpo del bebé quede tal como está.

—Solo falta que Yuuri esté de acuerdo con eso. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? —en realidad Brendan no quería sonar tan arisco, pero no lo pudo evitar. No estaba del mejor humor, y tuvo un verdadero cargo de conciencia al ver a la joven bajar la mirada.

—El señor Katsuki no debe tardar en despertar del sedante, creo que sería conveniente que esté con él cuando eso pase para reducir la conmoción —el doctor Kagamine le dio una sonrisa a Kenji que despertaba en los brazos de Víktor —A veces se reacciona mejor cuando hay alguien cercano. Pienso que su bebé puede ayudarlo.

Víktor asintió y le dio un beso en la sien al niño, quien rió y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Detrás de él, Laryssa se puso alerta, pero sabía que no podía decir nada para no poner a Kenji en esa situación, pues estaba prácticamente sola.

Quienes acompañaban a la familia y los hijos del matrimonio volvieron a donde se encontraban. Hubo un momento en que los ojos chocolate de Yukie se cruzaron con los celestes de Vladya. La chica hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, pero cuando vio a quien estaba segura de que era su tío, retirarle la mirada y aislarse de nuevo, decidió quedarse en el abrazo confortable y conocido de Yurio.

Víktor, sujetando la mano de Kenji que había decidido ir caminando, siguió a los doctores hasta la habitación de Yuuri. El mayor de los japoneses se disculpó por tener que ir a atender a otro paciente, por lo que de nuevo quedaron ellos solos frente a la situación.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Brendan lo miró confundido cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta —¿Puedes entrar con Kenji? Yo…

—Yo creo que Yuuri agradecería la… la confianza y la cercanía que tiene contigo cuando despierte —dijo, un tanto incómodo.

—No sé. Tú estuviste con él este tiempo. Has pasado más tiempo con mis bebés de lo que yo mismo lo he hecho. Creo que… puedes entenderlo más.

—Todavía es tu esposo y ellos siguen siendo tus hijos. Yo solo soy su…

—Confía más en ti que en mí. No te lo estoy pidiendo como su doctor. Quiero que lo hagas como su pareja —Víktor escuchó el suspiro del doctor, sintiéndose contrariado un momento, pero extrañamente aliviado al ver que se agachaba para tomar a Kenji en sus brazos.

—Solo un momento, mientras le explico lo que sucedió —iba a entrar a la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo para decir una última cosa —¿Sabes algo? No tienen que… ser pareja o algo así para que haya un sentimiento entre ustedes. Se quieren, ¿no es así? ¿Qué más da si solo son amigos? Hay relaciones que sencillamente no pueden dejarse de lado y creo que este es un buen momento para que ambos, no solo tú, se den cuenta de eso.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Brendan ingresó al cuarto, dejando a Viktor solo y pensando en lo que ya sabía. Su culpa solo iba a ir en aumento al pensar que tuvo que pasar toda una catástrofe para que se diera cuenta. Y Brendan… tal vez, solo tal vez, merecía a Yuuri más que él, aunque eso no significara que lo quisiera más de lo que veinte años habían construido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— _¿Por qué lloras?_

— _Porque ya no estás aquí._

— _No me he ido._

— _Claro que sí._

— _Nunca me voy a ir. Estoy ahí adentro._

— _No es cierto. No lo estás. Yo te dejé ir. No estás más y es mi culpa._

— _Yo no te culpo._

— _Deberías._

— _Nadie te culpa._

— _Yo lo hago._

— _Pero si yo no, ¿por qué tú si lo haces?_

— _Porque eras mi responsabilidad._

— _¿Y si te libero de eso?_

— _No puedes._

— _Papá…_

— _No merezco que me llames así._

—¡Papi Uuri!

Yuuri abrió los ojos, sintiendo la garganta seca, la vista nublada y un dolor punzante en su cabeza, quizás porque la noticia seguía fresca en su mente y corazón, porque lo que sea que hubiera pasado para que perdiera la conciencia, no había sido suficiente para que lo olvidara. Sin embargo, había un recuerdo, una incesante imagen en sus pensamientos y que seguía igual de vívida como si aún la estuviera soñando. Pero no estaba seguro… ¿Eran sus ojos los que estaba recordando? ¿Era el reflejo de su propia infancia quien le sonreía? ¿Por qué sentía que no era él?

—¡Uuri! —unas manos pequeñas y regordetas se posaron en su pecho y cuando pudo enfocar su vista, lo primero que encontró fue una mirada celeste con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero.

—Lleva un rato esperando a que despiertes. No te había visto en varios días y se emocionó cuando vio que te movías —Brendan estaba a su lado, de pie y acariciando con cariño su cabello —Hola, Yuuri.

—¿Brendan? ¿Qué me… pasó?

—Lo siento. Tuve que sedarte o ibas a lastimarte —su rostro se veía apesadumbrado —¿Cómo te sientes?

Eso era algo difícil de responder. ¿Cómo lo explicaba? Le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero no había forma de compararlo con sentir su alma casi mutilada, el corazón hecho añicos. ¿Cómo ponía en palabras el dolor de saber muerto a uno de sus hijos? ¿Cómo si quiera pronunciaba una palabra cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante en que solo pensó en Kujo? No, no tenía modo de decirlo, con solo verlo tenía que ser suficiente.

—¿Poque llorash, papi? —Kenji se alarmó al ver las copiosas lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de su papá, por lo que lo se tiró sobre su pecho y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía —¡No lloresh! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Yo te cuido! —Yuuri le devolvió el abrazo como pudo, y lloró aún más fuerte.

—Pensé… que te ayudaría tener a Kenji aquí. Algunos llevan… esta clase de situaciones con más tranquilidad cuando tienen a sus niños pequeños con ellos. Si me equivoqué yo…

—Está… está bien… Es solo que… que… Kujo… nunca voy a… poder abrazarlo… decirle que… que lo quiero…

—No, amor, no. No digas eso —Brendan se sentó a un lado y cuidando de no separar a Yuuri de su hijo, lo rodeó por lo hombros y lo atrajo a su regazo —Claro que lo harás, si así lo quieres. Puedes ir a verlo y decirle todo lo que quieras.

—No… no voy a… a poder… no… tengo modo de… de… pedirle que… que me perdone…

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. No es tu culpa. Lo que le pasó era un problema que ya tenía y…

—¡Es mi culpa! —espetó, alertando a Kenji, quien se aferró todavía más, como si entendiera que su papá estaba sufriendo —Yo no lo cuide… estaba en mi… tenía que cuidarlo. Murió por mi culpa… fui incapaz de protegerlo.

—Yuuri… tengo que explicarte que fue lo que pasó con él para que entiendas que no es algo que tú pudieras controlar.

—¿Él sufrió? —preguntó, temblando en medio del abrazo que Brendan mantenía sobre él.

—¿Eh?

—¿Sufrió antes de… de…?

—No tienes que mortificarte con eso, pero te puedo jurar que se aferró hasta el último momento a sus posibilidades. Cómo Víktor te lo dijo, era un bebé que luchó con todo lo que tenía, pero hay cosas que son más fuertes que eso.

—Yo… yo… pude habérselo evitado… —su voz se quebró de nuevo al pensar en todo lo que habían pasado esos meses, en cada una de las muchas cosas que suponía pudieron haber contribuido a eso —Soy… soy egoísta… fui egoísta con… mi bebé…

—Yuuri… lo que te acabo de decir es lo único que te puedo asegurar —se movió para quedar de frente a su pareja, quien evitó su mirada en todo momento —Sé que es lo que estás pensando, pero no tengo modo de decirte si fue por eso. Quizás si desde si desde que el embarazo empezó hubieras estado en un ambiente tranquilo, si Víktor no hubiera aceptado el divorcio, si yo no hubiera aparecido… no sé… tal vez ambos se habrían desarrollado igual —vio que el rostro de Yuuri palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba y resopló —Son solo unas posibilidades dentro de todo lo que pudo haber sido la causa específica.

—Pero yo…

—Tú hiciste lo que debías. Sé que ese día… ya te sentías mal, pero no habría cambiado mucho, Yuuri. El problema de Kujo era más… grave de lo que pensábamos y… pienso que iba a pasar de cualquier forma.

Yuuri ni respondió, pero no por eso dejó de llorar en el pecho de Brendan y acariciar el suave cabello de su bebé, que parecía haberse quedado dormido. El tiempo después de que la última palabra fuera pronunciada se le hizo eterno y sintió que se ahogaba en preguntas y reclamos hacia su persona. No importaba lo que le dijeran, para él solo había una verdad.

Su hijo estaba muerto y él tenía toda la culpa.

Sus imprudencias, sus enojos, su estrés, las peleas, las separaciones, los cambios. ¿De verdad nada de eso tenía que ver en el fallecimiento de su pequeño bebé? ¿Cómo era posible pensar que no tenía la mínima responsabilidad?

—¿Puedo pasar? —se escuchó desde la puerta y el corazón del japonés se contrajo al ver a Víktor asomarse con cautela. Casi no podía reconocer al hombre que siempre había parecido que no conocía otro estado que no fuera la felicidad. Estaba ojeroso y despeinado. Yuuri, que lo conocía de sobra, podía distinguir en su nariz roja la perfecta evidencia de sollozos, en su sonrisa descompuesta una muestra clara de estar roto —¿No te molesta, Yuuri? —negó con la cabeza y se incorporó un poco, acomodando a Kenji a su lado.

—Ustedes tienen que hablar algunas cosas, así que los dejo solos —al momento de levantarse, Brendan no dudó en dejar un beso en la sien de Yuuri —Te necesito fuerte, amor. Regresaré en un momento.

—Gracias —Brendan se detuvo en la puerta ante las palabras de Víktor. Se giró para verlo y le dio un leve asentimiento antes de salir. El ruso regresó la mirada hacia donde estaba el japonés y trató de sacar una sonrisa en el hombre tan resquebrajado que tenía en frente —¿Ya viste? Ya no nos odiamos del todo…

—No te odia…

—Yo solo un poquito —dijo, acercándose cuidadosamente a la cama, notando con ternura a Kenji rendido al sueño a su costado —Pero… creo que ya no lo haré más. No después de todo lo que ha hecho. Solo puedo decirle que estoy muy agradecido.

—Trató de… salvar lo que yo destruí…

—Yuuri…

—¿Me odias a mí, Víktor?

—Por supuesto que no, Yuuri —tenía miedo del rumbo que los pensamientos de Yuuri estaba tomando, pero también pensó que era necesario que dijera todo lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

—Deberías odiarme.

—No, eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Víktor… dime la verdad, dime que me odias… dime que me detestas… —su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas apuraron a salir de nuevo, incontrolables y dolorosas.

—Jamás podría hacer algo como eso, Katsuki —con cautela, pero por completa seguridad de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, se acercó para subir a la cama donde estaba el japonés y atraerlo hacia su pecho. Al principio sintió un poco de resistencia de parte de Yuuri, pero tan solo bastaron unos segundos para sentirse como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, como en su hogar, para que llorara como si no hubiera un mañana, tratando de desahogar un sentimiento que estaría dentro de él, sino para siempre, si por un gigantesco lapso —Hazlo, Yuuri, llora todo lo que necesites. Aquí estoy —en algún momento en que el tiempo pareció eterno, Víktor sintió que él mismo también se quebraba. Pero resistió, resistió lo mejor que pudo, porque ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para que romperse.

—Perdo… perdóname… Víktor… perdón…

—¿Por qué am… Yuuri? —esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta del error, pero el silencio sollozante lo hizo dudar.

—Yo… yo… estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores —dijo, deteniendo todo lo que hacía, sintiendo como el corazón de Víktor se desbocaba. ¿Qué era lo que lo ponía así? —Pe… pero… esta vez…

—Esta vez… no era porque eso me podía dejar mal. Esta vez… uno de nuestros hijos se fue… —completó Víktor, percibiendo el cuerpo tensarse junto al suyo —Aun no sé tratar muy bien con las personas que lloran… ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

—Me… me preguntaste… que si deberías be… bes…

—Eso ya no es muy adecuado ahora, ¿verdad? —una pequeña convulsión en Yuuri lo hizo sentirse ligeramente mejor, tal vez eso había sido una risa —Pero… pero creo que sí puedo hacer lo otro…

—¿Lo otro?

—No decirte nada… sólo quedarme a tu lado —Yuuri se alejó del regazo de Víktor tan rápido como el punzante dolor en su vientre se lo permitió. Se encontró con una extraña mirada azul. Sabía que la había visto, en los peores y en los mejores momentos. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Siempre había estado ahí?

—Víktor…

—Perdóname a mí, Yuuri —entonces, una fina lágrima descendió, como una pequeña perla —Yo… no sé lo que te diga tu novio acerca de esto… pero sí se algo. Yo tuve culpa. Yo te dejé cuando… me necesitabas… cuando los tres me necesitaban. No podemos tener la certeza de que esto fue lo que provocó lo demás, pero… yo fallé al no estar.

—No… es que yo… yo te aleje…

—Pero yo no luché por quedarme en tu vida —lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Sabía que Brendan estaba en la puerta, casi podía jurar que se moría por entrar. Afortunadamente, para siempre, ese gesto sería un tierno secreto —Yuuri, mi Yuuri de… de una manera diferente… yo… ya no quiero prometerte nada. Solo lo haré, ¿está bien? Me quiero quedar contigo. No sé si tenía que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—De que no quiero perderte. Tal vez… tal vez ya dejaste que Brendan entrara en tu corazón, pero… sabes que eres especial para mí.

—Víktor, no… yo no creo…

—Lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo que mañana hayamos olvidado todo lo que pasó. Te juro que quiero resolver eso… pero…

—Pero no se trata de nosotros… se trata de que falleció uno de nuestros bebés y el otro está delicado —Yuuri tomó la mano de Víktor, en una silenciosa súplica, pidiendo de nuevo y las veces que fueran necesarias, que se quedara a su lado —Ayúdame… por favor… ayúdame.

—Juntos, Yuuri. Lo vamos a hacer juntos —por fin, después de que sus almas se alejaran, de que sus corazones se repelieran, de que sus sentimientos se negaran, el abrazo llegó. Reconfortante y lleno de todo, rebosado de todo aquello que se había acumulado todos esos meses, reconociéndose de nuevo —Nuestro Dimitry va a necesitar que le demos todo el amor y apoyo que podamos. Tiene que saber que amamos a su hermanito, y que sus tres papás lo aman a él y se van a encargar de que esté completamente bien.

—¿Sus… sus tres papás…?

Víktor guiñó un ojo, separándose solo un poco para que lo viera. Unos momentos después, Brendan entró y Yuuri percibió un muy débil sonrojo en sus mejillas, al igual que una mirada sorprendida al verlos juntos, pero lo que más llamó la atención del japonés fue la pañalera que colgaba de su hombro y que reconoció como la que había preparado con las pertenencias destinadas a Kujo.

—Víktor, ya es el momento… —le dijo al ruso, quien asintió y se puso de pie para buscar la silla de ruedas encontrada en la esquina de la habitación.

—¿El momento de qué? —preguntó Yuuri, limpiándose con sus manos temblorosas los rastros de lágrimas.

—Yuuri… —Brendan se colocó frente a él y lo tomó de las manos, acariciándolas con suavidad y buscando que lo que dijera sonara lo más suave posible —¿Te gustaría conocer a Kujo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukie y Sasha llegaron abatidos y dolidos a su casa. El viaje del hospital hasta el domicilio había sido extraño. La chica que siempre acompañaba a su tío Vladya se había ofrecido para llevarlos hasta su hogar en el auto de Víktor. Había permanecido en completo silencio, solo diciendo que se llamaba Katerina. Los observaba a momentos y negando con la cabeza a ratos desde el asiento de conductor. La japonesa hubiera querido preguntar algunas cosas respecto al siempre oculto general Nikiforov, pero no estaba del todo segura de que era lo que quería saber o tenía miedo de saberlo. Lo único que se dijeron fue un escueto _"Gracias"_ cuando llegaron a la casa. No estaba segura de si esa sonrisa que le regaló antes de irse era de apoyo o lástima, pero le generó un grueso nudo en la garganta.

—¿Puedo irme a dormir? No tengo hambre —Sasha lucía irreconocible. Era como si le hubieran arrancado la vida y se siguiera moviendo solo porque tenía piernas, no teniendo nada que ver con el hecho de que todavía fuera de madrugada.

—¿Seguro? Siempre puedo cocinar algo. No cenamos nada anoche —Yukie abrazó a su hermano y le dio un beso en el cabello, casi esperando un sollozo. Pero lo único que llegó fue un largo y pesado suspiro.

—No… es que no… no quiero nada ahora. Solo quiero dormirme.

—Sasha…

—Lo extraño. No lo vi, pero… pero lo extraño mucho. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a Kujo? Él no hizo nada —el niño se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de su hermana, conteniendo en su pecho las lágrimas que querían salir.

—No lo sé, bebé. Pero… pero tal vez era lo mejor para él. Quiero que pienses que ahora está descansando y ya no sufrirá nada, ¿está bien?

—Pero… yo quería que… que estuviera con nosotros.

—Si está, Sasha. Siempre va a estar aquí. Y nos dejó a Dimitry, que es como una parte de él. Te prometo que vamos a estar bien —lo besó tantas veces en la frente como le fue posible, esperando aliviar, aunque sea un poco, de lo herido que debía sentirse.

Un poco de tranquilidad le llegó cuando escuchó una muy débil risa, tomándolo como una señal de que estaba un poco mejor.

—Ve a mi cama, te alcanzaré en un momento.

—¿Puede Makkachin dormir con nosotros?

—Claro que sí. Un esponjoso siempre le hace bien al corazón. Llévalo contigo, te alcanzaré en un momento.

—Deberías ir a ver a Viktoria. No la he visto en horas —dijo Sasha antes de meterse a su cuarto por un pijama y moverse al de Yukie.

Por su parte, la japonesa si fue a la cocina en busca de algo que llenara su estómago y la distrajera del vacío de su corazón. Por supuesto que le había dicho a su hermano que las cosas iban a estar mejor. En realidad, anhelaba que fuera así. pero eso no significaba que el proceso iba a ser indoloro. Era un hermano el que había fallecido, era un parte de ellos la que se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Ahí, en la soledad de la cocina, se permitió llorar solo un poco. Tanto como una hermana mayor podía permitirse.

—¿Yukie? ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?

—Hace unos minutos, solo estamos Sasha y yo —la mayor de las gemelas no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su hermana, su tez pálida y su cuerpo encorvado y tembloroso —Dios… ¿qué tienes?

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué es esa pregunta? Mi hermano acaba de morir por mi culpa…

—Para con eso. El… novio de Yuuri ya dijo que no fue culpa de nadie. Nuestro hermano ya estaba muy mal desde antes de nacer…

—No… no es cierto. Mi papá se… él se desmayo cuando yo le dije a Víktor…

—Yuuri se sentía así desde antes de ir con ustedes. Y si Kujo nacía en ese momento o en la noche, no iba a cambiar el resultado, así que libérate de la culpa —Yukie se estaba preparando para dejar la cocina y a su hermana, pero algo que dijo en un susurro la hizo detenerse y sentir que la molestia brotaba de ella.

—No lo creo. Estoy segura de que es mi culpa.

—Suficiente —posó con fuerza el vaso que llevaba en las manos contra la barra de la cocina y se giró para enfrentar a su hermana —¿A qué quieres llegar?

—No puedo… es mi culpa y… siento que no puedo con ella. Me van a odiar. Yuuri me va a odiar.

—Claro que no. Yuuri ya tiene bastante pensando que es su responsabilidad. Ni siquiera han mencionado lo que pasó en la pista…

—¿Por qué? Ellos tendrían que saber que yo fui la que… causó todo esto —para ese punto, con la expresión descompuesta de su hermana frente a ella, Yukie no estaba segura de sentir lástima o enojo contra ella.

—¿Lo que quieres es que te veamos como la pobre víctima de todo esto? —al final, fue la molestia la que ganó, yendo a cada momento en ascenso —¿Es eso?

—No… no quiero…

—Pues tal vez no quieres, pero es lo que piensas. Siempre has sido así. Quieres que todo el mundo se apiade de ti, que piensen que eres la pobre niña que se accidentó y siempre será la víctima…

—¿Qué?

—Pues te aviso que no es así. Por una sola vez, tú no eres la que importa.

—Yukie… eso no es lo que pasa —se paralizó cuando una carcajada salió de los labios de la pelinegra.

—¿No? ¿No es siempre lo que eso pasa? Primero, fuiste la pobre bebé que tuvo que quedarse en el hospital. Después la máxima promesa del patinaje en un accidente que ella misma provocó y por el que se culpó a alguien más.

—Yukie… para…

—Luego quisiste pensar que la culpa del divorcio de nuestros padres era todo menos tuya, y tú solo eras la desdichada chica a la que querían separar de su papá. Después, pobre Viktoria. Su papá no pudo mantener una promesa y ella decidió que lo odiaba. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que Víktor solo quería no sentirse solo?

—Nos… nos tiene a nosotros… —la peliplata estaba pálida, con cualquier idea abandonando su boca.

—Claro, y como todos aquí somos de gran ayuda. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de ti, Viktoria? Que ahora parece que quisieras que dejemos de lado que alguien murió, que nuestro hermano murió, y quieres que vengamos a consolarte como si fueras la verdadera afectada.

—No pensaba eso.

—¿Segura? Yo creo que sí. Pero tienes que enterarte de esto. No eres ni de cerca a la que más le duele. Tú solo lo sientes por ti. Así que, si quieres, quédate y regodéate en tu miseria, a nadie le va a importar. Son Yuuri y Víktor los que perdieron un hijo, y somos Sasha y yo los que sentimos que perdimos a un hermano.

—También era mío.

—¡No lo parecía! ¡Te largaste de ahí! ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera has preguntado cómo está Yuuri, o Víktor, o que fue lo que pasó con tu hermano! Hasta Laryssa y Kenji están ahí. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—No significa que no esté preocupada…

—Sólo por ti. Siempre has estado solo preocupada por ti. Abandonas a todos cuando las cosas se complican y quieres que corran a abrazarte cuando sientes las consecuencias —pasó a un lado de ella para tomar una manzana, algo que la hiciera canalizar un poco de todos esos fuertes sentimientos que la hacían sentirse ahogada —Yo me niego a hacerlo. Si quieres que alguien te compadezca, no los busques aquí.

—Deja de decir eso, por favor…

—¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto! ¡De que siempre seas tú!

—¡Ya! ¡No digas eso!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que es la verdad? ¿Por qué siempre te prefieren a ti? ¿Por qué Viktoria es a la que siempre debemos proteger? —el chocolate de la mirada de Yukie refulgía en el fuego de su propia verdad, en estar liberando lo que siempre le había dolido.

—Eso… eso no tiene que ver… con lo que está pasando.

—No, tal vez no, pero ya no quiero callarlo. Ya me cansé y tú no haces más que hacerme sentir peor.

—¿Esto es por lo que estás enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué crees que soy más importante que tú para… para quien sea?

—No sólo lo creo, Viktoria. Siempre lo he visto así, pero… pero…

—¿Por qué decidiste decirlo hasta ahora? —Viktoria se paró frente a Yukie, que estaba dispuesta a irse y no contestar. La tomó por lo hombros y casi la forzó a que la mirara —¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo antes? ¿Desde… desde cuándo?

—Déjame en paz.

—No hasta que me lo digas.

—Viktoria, no. Ahora no es el jodido momento. ¡Suéltame! —la brusquedad con la que apartó sus manos sorprendió a su hermana, pero no por eso desistió.

—¡No! Si vamos a decir lo mismo, yo también estoy harta de que me trates de esta forma sin que sepa porqué. ¿Qué diablos hice? —la tomó de la muñeca cuando la alcanzó en la sala, dejando sus dedos grabados en la blanca piel —¿Yo qué hice para que parezca que me odias?

—¡Nada! ¡Ese es mi problema! ¡Que no hiciste nada...! Hasta que Jeremy apareció y entonces si…

—¿Todo esto es por él? Te he dicho mil veces que a mí no me…

—¡Y por eso es todavía peor! —Viktoria se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar su expresión desconcertada cuando Yukie se sentó en el sillón más pequeño y escondió sus lágrimas entre sus manos —Tú no lo quieres…

—Yu… si todo esto es solo por un hombre… yo…

—¡No es él! No es eso… ni siquiera eres tú —tomó un largo suspiro y levantó la vista para encontrarse con el par de ojos celestes y desconcertados —El mundo… el mundo solo se fija en ti… Solo le importas tú. Siempre estás tú primero.

—Yu…

—Cuando… cuando nacimos… puedo entender que estabas delicada. Pero Víktor y Yuuri siempre te protegieron más por eso. Cuando empezamos a patinar… todos se fijaron en ti… tú eres la que siempre ganaba y puso el apellido Nikiforov de nuevo en alto.

—Pero si tú…

—¿Quién es la leyenda del patinaje, Viktoria? ¿A quién te pareces?

—Pero… pero eso no significa que Yuuri… él también es reconocido y…

—Yo sé que lo es. Pero… pero no es Víktor, y así es el medio del patinaje, lo sabes. Sin embargo, intenté no tenerlo en cuenta y me esforcé por estar a tu altura —suspiró y recargó en su cabeza en el respaldo, perdiéndose en algún punto del techo, recordando esos tiempos —Cuando tuviste tu accidente y yo quedé en tu lugar… tal vez suene egoísta… pero pensé que podía se mi oportunidad para darme a notar mientras tú estabas fuera.

—Sí lo hiciste. Empezaste a ser… maravillosa. Rompiste uno de los récords y… todos te seguían.

—Fue genial mientras duró. Porque volviste y otra vez todos se avocaron a ti. A pesar de que apenas lograbas clasificar a los torneos, todos te apoyaban, alentaban y creían en ti. ¿Sabes lo que alguna vez dijeron de mí? Que era una estrella con suerte… que le debía todo a mis padres por posicionarme.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Viktoria se sintió molesta, pero casi llora cuando escuchó una risa lacónica en los labios de su hermana —Eso… tú… eres la mejor entre tú y yo…

—Pero no es lo que todos ven. Solo saben que me estoy robando tu gloria…

—Pero Yukie… perdón. En verdad, lamento que eso pase, pero no es mi culpa.

—No, por supuesto que no. Por eso no podía enojarme contigo por ello.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo… o bueno… exploté cuando… cuando besaste a Jeremy…

—Ya te dije que eso no fue porque yo quisiera. Estaba… ebria y dolida… solo… pasó.

—¿Pensaste en lo que eso significaba para mí? —ante la negación de su hermana, Yukie resopló y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas —Jeremy… él es de esas pocas personas que, aunque te vio primero, decidió que me quería a mí… sobre ti.

—Oye... eso suena… no pareces tú cuando dices eso. Yukie… tú siempre has sido muy segura de quién y cómo eres…

—Sí… más o menos. Pero no puedes esperar que no me sienta opacada cuando tú y… hasta Sasha… son tan… maravillosos. Por eso… me enamoré de él… porque me vio… y tú… tenías que besarlo.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh. Me quitaste lo único que era enteramente mío… o para mí.

—Yo no sabía eso, Yu. No tenía la menor idea…

—¿Y eso te exime de lo que hiciste? Aun así, no tenías por qué besarlo… ni él tenía por qué devolverlo —después de ver que Viktoria se había quedado inmóvil en donde estaba, Yukie se levantó y se soltó el cabello —¿Suficiente? ¿Ya entendiste cuál es mi problema?

—Pero… pero esa no es mi culpa… tal vez el beso sí. Pero no es mi responsabilidad que el mundo actúe como lo hace.

—Tal vez… ¿pero adivina qué? Si tienes tantos ánimos de sentirte culpable por todo el caos, también te hago responsable de este.

—¡Yukie!

—Lo siento, Viktoria. Pero… pero ya me han dolido demasiadas cosas. Gracias por permitir que me desahogue. Pero eso no hace que ignore todo lo demás. No voy a quedarme contigo si tomas esto como una excusa más para sentirte una víctima en lugar de ir a donde te necesitan.

—Yukie…

—Buenas noches, Viktoria.

Aunque pudo haber ido, aunque sabía que Yuuri y Víktor necesitaban de ella para buscar consuelo, aunque sabía cosas que siempre había ignorado, Viktoria se quedó ahí, en su cama, sin saber que sentir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Kujo…

Brendan los había dejado solos en esa blanca y vacía habitación. Les había dicho que podían tomarse el tiempo que necesitaran para estar con él, decir y hacer lo que mejor les pareciera y tomar las decisiones correctas. Pero ni Viktor ni Yuuri sabían como podrían siquiera pensar con claridad ante esa escena.

Tan sublime como dolorosa, tan blanca y pura como gris y tormentosa.

Kujo estaba colocado sobre una manta blanca dentro de la incubadora que lo había visto luchar con todo lo que tenía. Solo un pañal cubría su terso cuerpo, y aunque sus padres sabían la cruda verdad, lo cierto era que parecía como si estuviera dormido profundamente.

—Bebé…

Yuuri hizo todo lo posible para levantarse de la silla de ruedas y aunque Víktor le puso una mano en el hombro para que se mantuviera en donde estaba, le bastó solo una mirada suplicante y una negación con la cabeza para que el ruso lo ayudara a levantarse y caminar con cautela hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo sin vida del menor de sus hijos.

Las palabras son insuficientes cuando se trata de describir el amor, el dolor, o ambos en una sola expresión. Ni las lágrimas lo pueden expresar todo, ni las sonrisas pueden ocultar los sentimientos fuertes. Simplemente acudieron al silencio, en donde cualquier frase, cualquier expresión no dirían nada de lo que pasaba dentro de ellos.

Aun así, finos surcos de agua salada salieron de ambas miradas cuando estuvieron frente a su bebé. Yuuri entendió porque iba a ser tan difícil que Kujo sobreviviera. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño, que apenas mediría lo de su antebrazo. Recordaba que, de las dos veces que lo vio y mientras tenía un tubo en su garganta, su piel seguía conservando tintes azulados, pero ya no era así. Ahora estaba rosada y un poco oscura, pero se veía casi normal, como se suponía que debía haber sido. Sus delicadas manos estaban todavía cerradas en un puño y colocadas al costado de su cabeza cubierta con un gorro, justo como acostumbraban a dormir todos los hijos del matrimonio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con tanta suavidad, que Yuuri tuvo el impulso de tomarlo en sus brazos y arrullarlo. Por supuesto, no dudo en hacerlo, aunque sabía que lo iba a romper por dentro.

—Ho… hola Kujo… —tardó en moverlo de la incubadora, pero tocar su piel tan liviana como una pluma lo impulsó a querer tenerlo entre sus brazos, a hacerlo saber que, aunque solo era su cuerpo el que estaba presente, lo amaban y lo amarían siempre —Hola bebé… estás tan… tan chiquito… Eras tan delicado que… que me sorprende mucho lo que hiciste. Eres… tan fuerte, mi amor —se giró a ver a Víktor, que estaba al borde colapsar al ver a Yuuri cargando y cobijando a Kujo como si solo estuviera dormido —Vitya… ¿quieres… quieres ver a nuestro bebé?

—Yuuri… —esbozó una sonrisa, pero que apenas y guardaba algo de alegría, no cuando las lágrimas caían incontrolables. Pero ese bebé merecía todo el amor, hasta el último momento y más allá —Claro que quiero verlo —caminó junto a Yuuri y por un momento parecieron una familia normal, con el ruso acariciando la mejilla del bebé —Hola, pequeño príncipe. Tu papá Yuuri y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Eres la cosita pequeña más valiente que he visto en mi vida. Te amé desde que tu papá me dijo que vendrías a hacernos felices, te amé en cada momento, te amo ahora mismo y te prometo que te voy a amar hasta… hasta que…

—Hasta que nos encontremos contigo de nuevo —terminó Yuuri, notando la incapacidad de Víktor de seguir hablando sin sentir que el corazón se salía de su pecho —Y te amaremos… aún más. Yo… Kujo… yo… perdóname, ¿sí? Sé que no te protegí como debería, pero… pero hice todo lo que pude… te lo prometo… yo te quería tener para siempre. No quería que sufrieras y… y… solo tienes que saber que te amo, bebé. Mi pequeño valiente…

—Te vamos a necesitar mucho. Perdóname a mi… sé que te dije que haría todo por ti y tu hermano… que tu familia sería la mejor —Yuuri miró a Víktor sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero el peliplata no hizo más que rodearlo con un brazo mientras regalaba suaves caricias en la mano de Kujo —Tal vez estamos un poquito rotos, pero te aseguro que tus hermanos, nosotros y todos aquellos que sabían de ti te querían.

—Voy a cuidar mucho a Dimitry… le contaremos de ti y te aseguro que el va a estar orgulloso de que su hermano haya sido tan fuerte y valiente. Kujo… mi bebé… por favor… no olvides que te amo. Donde sea que estés… recuerda que te amo… muchísimo. Si… hubiera podido escoger… siempre hubieras sido tú.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —Víktor soltó un poco a Yuuri para limpiar las lágrimas que caían copiosas y se estrellaban contra el pequeño cuerpo. El ruso extendió sus manos para que el pelinegro lo dejara sostener un momento a su hijo. Después de besarlo en la frente varias veces, lo cedió a Víktor con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, quebrándose un poco más al ver tanto amor en su mirada. El peliplata acarició con suavidad el cabello de Kujo, que auguraba ser de un profundo negro, como el de Yuuri —Bebé… gracias por dejarnos ser tus papás y enseñarnos a no rendirnos—se acercó a su cabecita y antes de darle un beso, le susurró como un secreto —Gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta de que… que lo quiero conmigo y que nada vale más que tu papá, solo ustedes. Si estás en alguna parte… ayúdame, mi amor. Tú lo sabes… ayúdame.

—Vitya… ¿qué… qué vamos a hacer?

—Primero… yo le dije a Brendan que prefería dejar a Kujo así y opté por qué no le realizaran una autopsia. Pero siempre puedes decidir lo contrario.

—Mmmm… ellos… dijeron que fue una hemorragia pulmonar, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Pero sin la autopsia no podrían saber a ciencia cierta porqué sucedió.

—Yo… bueno…. nosotros… ¿podemos vivir solo con eso? Es que… quiero… quiero que siempre se quede así. Su cuerpo ya pasó por mucho y…

—Lo entiendo, Yuuri. También creo que es lo mejor para él. Tus papás querían saber que es lo que queremos hacer respecto a… su funeral.

—Oh… —Yuuri se mordió el labio y dejó que su mente divagara en recuerdos de la infancia, encontrando uno que, aunque para los demás resultara extraño, lo vio como una señal de lo que debería pasar —Cuando… era niño… pasé alguna vez por el cementerio de Hasetsu. Para ver a mis abuelos y cosas así. Y… me gusta ese lugar… es muy tranquilo, como si no estuviera aquí… tranquilo como para un bebé.

—¿Quieres que lo sepultemos, entonces? —Yuuri asintió levemente. Era extraño hablar de eso con su bebé presentes, pero no podía pensar en un mejor lugar para que estuviera tranquilo, donde tuviera la certeza de que todos quienes lo amaban podrían ir a verlo —Perfecto, les avisaré que haremos eso. ¿Podemos vestirlo juntos? Para eso he traído su pañalera.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo. ¿Me lo…?

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Víktor encerró a Yuuri en un abrazo con su brazo libre, manteniendo el cuerpo de Kujo entre el de ambos, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo.

—Gracias por tenerlo, Yuuri.

Los sollozos en los dos se intensificaron, y aunque el dolor seguía latente y fuerte, estaban seguros de que el amor por su bebé terminaría por sacarlos de la profunda oscuridad en la que se sentían inmersos.

—Gracias por dármelo, Víktor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Esta vez no me pase de la semana en publicarlo, así que ámenme más. Ya sé que en la transmisión en vivo dije que pondría el funeral, pero pensé que todavía no era su momento, así que eso será con lo que abriremos el siguiente capítulo y el siguiente suceso que va a marcar un nuevo rumbo en la historia.**

 **¿Cómo ven lo que pasa con Yukie? Por eso les dije que le tuvieran un poco de paciencia, ella tiene su propio calvario, y Viktoria no es un angelito precisamente. Ambas se van a redimir, lo prometo, y se darán cuenta de que tienen sus errores, así que calma y gocen el desahogo.**

 **Estos capítulos están mutilando mi alma, ¿saben? Espero que les estén gustando lo suficiente. En otras noticias… ¡Llegamos a los 10K en Wattpad! Yo sé que no es mucho en comparación con otros fics, pero esto me hace inmensamente feliz, así que mil gracias a todos. También a los de FanFiction, porque están a nada de los 20k, y eso es demasiado para mí.**

 **¡Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Laryssa siendo madre es mi nuevo hit. Ten por seguro que pondré más de eso. Yo creo que a mi Vlad le da miedo amar, por lo que ya sabes, y le acaba de pasar lo mismo, así que, desde mi concepción, le van a hacer falta más que palabras para entender algunas cosillas. Pero es inteligente, así que lo hará. No ahora, pero sí lo hará. ¿Te imaginas que tan rotos pueden estar como para encontrarse consuelo con el otro, de nuevo? Esta parte, aunque me duele, me fascina. Me encanta como, siempre, es la calamidad la que hace que te des cuenta quienes estarán siempre ahí. Ojalá este cap también te haya gustado mucho. ¡Cuídate! Ya te lo dije, pero síguete cuidando.**

 **Haru: ¡Hola! La verdad me hace super feliz que te haya sorprendido lo que pasó, lo que si pasa es que Yuuri está en un limbo de realidad y locura, pero se le irá pasando con el tiempo. De hecho, tanto Víktor y Brendan confiaban en las mínimas esperanzas que Kujo tenía, y quisieron que Yuuri también se aferrara a ellas, y sí se lo prometieron, hace como tres capítulos. Como puedes ver, y sinceramente creo que así es él, Yuuri se culpa a él antes que a los demás. Si arremetió contra Brendan y Víktor, fue porque se negaba a creer que estuviera pasando. Aunque muchos detestan a Laryssa, a mí me encanta. Es de mis personajes más elaborados. Si es mala, pero es humana. También quiso, sufrió y ahora anhela. Todos aquí tienen sus razones para ser como son, hasta Viktoria y Vladya, y créeme que, si no son dignos de justificación, si de comprensión. Pero bueno, suficiente por ahora. Gracias por seguir comentando, alegras mis días. ¡Un enorme abrazo!**


	49. Canción de cuna y un hasta siempre

**Capítulo 49: Canción de cuna y un hasta siempre**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Para esta parte del capítulo, recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar "Te extraño" de Manuel Mijares y "Mi unicornio azul" de Silvio Rodríguez. Se lee completamente diferente.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Vamos, Yuuri. Por lo menos come la mitad del plato. No vas a estar mejor si no lo haces.

Sin embargo, la petición de Hiroko apenas fue escuchada y denegada. Yuuri estaba en un estado catatónico desde la madrugada, cuando dejaron el cuerpo de Kujo envuelto en una blanca manta en esa fría habitación, sabiendo que después de eso alguien iría por él para depositarlo en un féretro. El japonés se estaba dejando hundir en la depresión, y mientras se terminaba de atar la corbata de un opaco color negro, del mismo color que la camisa y el resto del traje, la fresca mañana se iba haciendo presente, con tibios rayos de sol y centenares de pajarillos cantando en las ramas de los árboles.

La tormenta de la noche pasada había cubierto Hasetsu de un agradable rocío, ayudando a que las flores en brote, sobre todo las de cerezos, lucieran brillantes y primorosas.

Contrastando con lo casi mágico que lucía el exterior, la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki lucía apagada e incrédula de que estuvieran así, enfundados en trajes Víktor y los niños y vestidos las gemelas, de un color negro que no solo dolía de ver, sino de sentir. En la sala de espera los cinco hermanos, Víktor y sus hijos, estaban esperando a que Yuuri bajara para que juntos marcharan al lugar donde velarían y cremarían el cuerpo del bebé, para después ir al cementerio junto con familiares y amigos cercanos y dejar que sus cenizas reposaran ahí para la eternidad.

—Ya estamos todos, amor —Brendan entró con cautela a la habitación, tratando de no romper con la delicada atmósfera que mantenían Yuuri, sus padres y hermana. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ver a su pareja, y como con cada persona que había visto vestida de negro ese día, le dedicó una sonrisa rota. El médico volvió a sentirse miserable consigo mismo, por no poder hacer más, por no intentar otra cosa. Sin embargo, quiso estar sereno para ser un soporte para su novio, así que caminó con tranquilidad hasta su lado y lo besó en la sien, sintiendo el rostro de él apoyarse en su hombro —Tranquilo, Yuuri. Estaré… estaremos aquí

—Si, lo sé… la voz de Yuuri fue apenas un murmullo, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Brendan, quien de inmediato notó que Hiroko le señalaba el plato de comida que había llevado una enfermera, sin haber sido tocado.

—Yuuri… ¿no has comido? —preguntó con suavidad, acariciando su cabello.

—No tengo hambre. No… simplemente no puedo…

—Pero necesitas hacerlo para que te recuperes pronto. Cuando Dimitry vaya a casa va a querer que su papá esté fuerte y…

—Te tendrá a ti y a Víktor… —interrumpió Yuuri, mordiendo su labio y aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo que lo sujetaba.

Brendan encontró la expresión mortificada de la familia de Yuuri, quienes decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que el japonés encontrara un poco de tranquilidad antes de ir a donde su bebé fallecido lo esperaba. Una vez que se encontraron solos, Brendan guió a Yuuri hasta la cama, donde lo hizo sentarse, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de su pareja para encontrarse con su mirada y limpiar con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían.

—Yuuri… no tienes que…

—No podré… —dijo, bajando su vista al suelo y cerrando sus manos en temblorosos puños —No puedo estar con Dimitry. ¿Cómo… cómo puedo cuidarlo, cargarlo o… o tenerlo… sin pensar en que… maté a su hermano… a mi bebé…?

—¡Yuuri! No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso —lo sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, pero el japonés se negó a mirarlo —Yuuri… por favor, mírame. No es justo que creas eso, ni para Dimitry ni para…

—¡No era justo para Kujo! —gritó, helando la sangre del médico —¡No es justo que él haya muerto! ¿Porqué yo estoy aquí y él no?

—Amor… Yuuri… yo…

—¿Por qué él…? Mi bebé no tenía la culpa de nada… él solo…

—Escúchame, ¿sí? —Brendan tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, sin conseguir que sus miradas se encontraran —Tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos…

—¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Yo no merecía a mi bebé… No puedo…

—No es cuestión de merecer, Yuuri…

—No merezco a ninguno de mis hijos… ¡Maté a su hermano!

—¡Yuuri, no! —Brendan trató de forzarlo a que lo mirara. Intentó abrazarlo, pero él solo se alejaba, se abrazaba a sí mismo y el médico comenzó a desesperarse —Yuuri, por favor, escúchame…

—No, no. Déjalo, Fitzgerald… —el médico no supo en que momento, ni que hacer o sentir, solo se quedó paralizado cuando una fuerte mano lo apartó de la cama y al segundo siguiente Víktor rodeó con sus brazos y una increíble facilidad a Yuuri, en tanto que el japonés simplemente se dejó hacer, no hizo nada por apartarse del ruso —Brendan… salimos en un momento. Déjanos solos, por favor.

—Pero… Víktor…

—Sólo será un instante.

El doctor tuvo que tragarse la incomodidad de ver a la ex pareja de su novio abrazándolo. No le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero tenía que reconocer que nadie en todo el mundo podía saber como tratar a Yuuri en esos momentos de mayor debilidad, cuando más desolado estaba. Así que, sin decir más y dirigiéndole una mirada apesadumbrada a su novio, dejó la habitación.

Dentro del cuarto de hospital, fundidos en un abrazo doloroso y por demás lastimero, Víktor se encargó de mecer con el mayor cuidado del que era posible el cuerpo de Yuuri, soportando él mismo las ganas que tenía de llorar con la misma fuerza que lo hacía el hombre en sus brazos.

—Vík… Víktor… por favor, no…

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? —preguntó, soltándolo solo un poco y notando que evitaba mirarlo.

—Tengo… tengo miedo… Me siento… miserable…

—¿Por qué, Yuuri?

—Murió… por mi culpa. Él no tendría que… que estar en ese lugar. Debería… estar con su hermano… con nosotros. ¿Cómo… cómo voy a ver a los niños…? Nunca me van a… perdonar esto. Yo… yo nunca me lo… perdonaré.

—Si eso pasará… ni tu ni yo mereceríamos que nos perdonaran —tomó su barbilla y la elevó con cuidado, brindándole de una sonrisa tierna y tranquila, como solo Víktor las sabía dar —Pero no es así, Yuuri. Nuestros hijos… sí, están muy tristes, no podía ser de otra forma. Ellos también sienten mucha culpa. Las niñas… apenas he hablado con ellas, pero es… obvio. Y Sasha… Serik no se ha separado de él, pero Yurio cree que él también siente algo de responsabilidad.

—Pero… pero ellos no…

—Lo sé, pero así lo sienten. Y creo que tú también vas a pensar lo mismo, aunque te diga lo contrario —Yuuri por fin levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver la ternura que había en los ojos de Víktor —No… no creo que sea buena idea obligarte a que pienses lo contrario. Pero… pero no puedes evadir esta situación, no ahora.

—Pero…

—¿Te sentirás bien hoy por la noche, cuando pienses que no le dijiste adiós a Kujo? —el japonés se apartó bruscamente al oír la cuestionante del ruso, más que si fuera una afrenta, porque sabía que tenía toda la razón.

—Creo que… no.

—Me gustaría que entendieras que no hago esto por obligarte. Si… si de verdad no quieres ir, lo voy a respetar. Pero… pero te conozco y sé que te va a doler más no asistir que lo que estamos por vivir —tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, con esa que siempre reconfortaba —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Yuuri vaciló, pero después de todo, Víktor estaba en lo cierto. y no podía ser de otra manera, solo él lo conocía tan bien como para saber que Yuuri no encontraría perdón para sí mismo si no iba a despedir a su hijo. Iba a doler como pocas cosas en la vida, tal vez su depresión aumentaría. Pero ahí empezaba su camino a querer superarlo. Iba a vivir con ese dolor eternamente, pero no podía dejarse vencer porque, tenían razón, Dimitry seguía luchando por estar mejor, y él más que nadie lo iba a necesitar.

—Brendan y mi mamá quieren que lleve la silla de ruedas —dijo Yuuri, poniéndose de pie y llevando una mano a su vientre, donde estaba la venda que cuidaba de su reciente herida. Víktor inmediatamente lo tomó de la mano para darle un soporte —No quiero llevarla. Si voy a despedir a mi hijo… quiero que… que sepa que seré fuerte por él.

—¿No te vas a lastimar?

—No… no si alguien me apoya un poco.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Yuuri. Sabes que estaré para ayudarte siempre. Y Brendan también, aunque es probable que se enoje porque no quieres usar la silla.

—Sí, claro que me voy a molestar —Brendan entró, completamente vestido de negro y sin corbata. Contrario a lo que su tono de voz decía, había una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera esforzándose por verse comprensivo —Pero… Víktor tiene razón, no voy a obligarte. Pero tienes que decirme si sientes cualquier molestia. Haré que alguien lleve la silla de ruedas por cualquier eventualidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… —Yuuri tembló con fuerza cuando la mano de Víktor lo soltó y su contacto fue suplantado por el abrazo delicado de Brendan, quien después se separó solo un poco para verlo a los ojos y retirar de sus mejillas los rastros de lágrimas —¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Un poco…

—Que bueno. Debería buscar ayuda de Víktor más seguido —bromeó un poco, generando unas sonrisas incómodas en ambos —No has visto a tus hijos en casi una semana, amor. Todos quieren verte ya.

—¿Están allá abajo?

—Querían ser los primeros en verte —indició Víktor, acomodándose la corbata y abriendo la puerta para salir.

Brendan se ocupó de tomar el brazo de Yuuri para funcionar como un bastón humano, y los tres salieron hacia la sala de espera.

Yuuri inmediatamente reconoció las cabelleras de sus tres hijos mayores, pues estaban sentados de espaldas hacia él. Vio la coleta alta y plateada de Viktoria atada con un listón negro, a su lado tuvo un atisbo del cuello del traje negro y la camisa blanca de Sasha, con su reluciente cabello algo largo atado en una trenza a cada lado de su cabeza, probablemente hechas por Yurio. El cabello negro y suelto de Yukie relucía y se perdía entre el negro de su vestido de cuello alto. Un nudo se hizo presente en la garganta de su padre japonés, al pensar que nunca se imaginó ver a sus hijos vestidos así, no para el funeral de uno de sus hermanos.

—¡Uuri! —el pequeño grito de Kenji, que estaba en los brazos de Hiroko, alertó a hijos del matrimonio, quienes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que sus padres y el novio de uno de ellos se acercaban por el pasillo.

—¡Papá!

Algo se volvió a romper dentro del corazón de Yuuri al ver a Sasha correr hacia él en el mismo momento en que lo vio, con sus ojos marrones humedecidos en lágrimas. No le importó lo que Brendan pudiera reclamar al respecto, pero no por su dolencia iba a dejar a su hijo sin el abrazo que tanto esperaba. Se soltó del americano y llevó una de sus rodillas al suelo, justo a tiempo de que Sasha se estrellara contra su pecho y lo abrazara con fuerza por el cuello. Ni un segundo dudó en devolver el abrazo con la misma fuerza al delgado cuerpo que se afanaba en no soltarlo.

—Bebé… ¿Qué tienes, amor? —preguntó Yuuri, notando las leves convulsiones en su hijo, prueba segura de que estaba llorando.

—Es que… papá… estoy muy triste y… yo quería a mi hermanito —el japonés estuvo seguro de que, a cada palabra, algo se resquebrajaba en su interior —Yo… yo te prometí que… que los iba a cuidar. No lo hice… y se fue… ¡Pero te… te juro que si lo quería! Bueno… lo voy a querer siempre…

—Lo sé, Sasha —lo separó un poco de sus brazos para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hijo con pequeños besos, aunque al niño le causó una fuerte impresión ver que su papá también lloraba —Por favor, no pienses que es tu culpa. Nada me hace sentir mejor que saber que quieres a tu hermanito. Créeme que el lo sabía, porque tú se lo dijiste muchas veces.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? Tampoco te cuidé a ti… y yo… yo me asusté mucho cuando te trajeron aquí. No quería que te pasara nada, pero…

—Nada, amor. No estoy enojado contigo. Me ayuda muchísimo tenerte aquí, que estemos todos juntos. Abrázame, bebé —Sasha hizo inmediatamente lo que Yuuri le pidió, sintiéndose mortificado por percibir el cuerpo tembloroso de su papá —Te amo, Sasha. Gracias por estar aquí.

El niño se separó de su papá, y mientras se tallaba los ojos, le brindó una sonrisa rota. Yuuri levantó la mirada cuando Kenji llegó a su lado, con pasos torpes y una amplia sonrisa en su regordete rostro. El japonés sabía que su bebé no era consciente de lo que pasaba en su familia, ni del enorme alivio que brindaba ver su rostro feliz por el simple hecho de verlo. Tal vez era mejor así, porque se mantenía y puro, siendo alegre con lo que tenía, con lo que el sabía que era su familia. Yuuri lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acomodó en su cadera al tiempo que besaba sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz, con los besos de "papá Ítor".

—¿Ya nos vamosh a casha? —preguntó el bebé, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su papá —¡Queo mi cuna!

—Vas a acompañarnos a decirle adiós a tu hermanito —le dijo Víktor, pellizcando sus mejillas y soltando una risita cuando Kenji pidió estar en sus brazos, petición que no le fue negada cuando Yuuri lo cedió a su papá ruso.

—¿Adiósh?

—Después te lo explicaremos —Víktor le dio un beso en su suave cabello y, antes de decir cualquier cosa, se dio cuenta de que Yuuri y sus hijas compartían una mirada penetrante. Ninguno de los tres se movió de donde estaba, pero solo bastaron unos momentos para que las lágrimas recorrieran las mejillas de las gemelas, rompiendo un poco más la cordura de sus padres —Niñas… Yuuri las quería ver.

Yukie fue la primera en moverse, pues Viktoria simplemente se quedó estática en su lugar. La pelinegra sabía que había un mundo de cosas por hablar con Yuuri. Quería, sobre todo, decirle lo que en verdad sentía su corazón, como ella pensaba que su padre lo había lastimado. Sin embargo, y estaba consciente de ello, no habría momento para eso en un futuro cercano. Todos ahí estaban demasiado heridos por la pérdida y las muchas cicatrices que se habían hecho en el pasado, y lo que menos necesitaban era seguir añadiendo pesadumbre a esa situación. Tan solo por esos instantes, un abrazo diría más que mil palabras.

—Lo siento, papá —susurró la japonesa, segundos después de que abrazara a Yuuri por el cuello. Sintió que se quebraba cuando las manos de Yuuri la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajeron a la calidez que solo él podía brindarle. Le regaló de algunas caricias en la espalda y un beso en su cabello, sin percatarse de que Yukie estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sucumbir al llanto que tenía acumulado desde muchos meses atrás —De verdad… lo lamento. Duele mucho.

—Lo sé, Yu. Gracias por estar aquí —Yuuri se separó de ella y le dio un beso largo y lleno de emociones en la frente, lamentando en el alma ver a su pequeña tan lastimada —Vamos a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sé… sé que he fallado, pero…

—No, papá, por favor —pidió, tallándose los ojos para cortar sus lágrimas —Ahora no. Solo… vivamos esto en paz. Es lo único que te pido.

—Está bien, Yukie. Lo entiendo y… gracias por entender el momento.

—Yo… yo lo siento. Era mi hermano, pero… pero era tu hijo y no me imagino… —Yuuri se alarmó cuando vio el cuerpo de la chica temblar como si estuviera perdiendo el control sobre si misma de a poco, la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Yukie no podía explicar por qué, pero el rítmico latico del corazón de Yuuri siempre iba a ser una fuente inagotable de paz. Escucharlo era como olvidar que el mundo y sus problemas existían, como volver a su pequeña burbuja de felicidad —De verdad… lo siento mucho.

—Lo sé… gracias. Pero yo tampoco puedo imaginarme lo que es perder a un hermano. Yukie… yo también lo siento —besó su cabello y levantó la mirada al tiempo que la pelinegra se separaba de él. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que Viktoria permanecía en el mismo lugar. Apenas se movía, pero no había modo de pasar por alto su tez blanca, sus ojos rojos y el cómo, aunque su rostro estaba girado hacia sus padres, evitaba encontrar su mirada —Vik…

—Viktoria, tu papá…

—Lo siento, en verdad lo hago —interrumpió la peliplata a Víktor, dejando mudos a sus padres y a todos los que estaban en el lugar —Jamás… quise que esto pasara. Y sé que… que esto es mi… mi…

—Viktoria, no… —Yuuri trató de caminar hacia ella, pero la mano de Víktor sobre su hombro se lo detuvo. Momentos después, Viktoria salía del hospital y la vieron ingresar al automóvil que esperaba por ellos —¿Qué pasa?

—La pista, papá —recordó Yukie, con la mirada sombría, guardando algo de rencor contra su hermana —Ella… bueno… tú viste la discusión que tuvieron papá y Viktoria… y lo que pasó después.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió —rebatió Brendan, quien estaba enterado por Viktor de los momentos antes de la catástrofe —Yuuri ya tenía problemas desde antes de ir a la pista.

—Tiene que saber que…

—No, Yuuri —interrumpió Víktor, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para frenarlo —Ya lo hablaremos con ella después. Ahora no es el momento.

—¡Hemanito! —gritó Kenji, haciendo que dejaran el tema y logrando que, por primera vez en días, Yuuri sonriera.

—Vamos, entonces. Hoy… hoy será un día especial.

Como si no quisieran hacer ese camino hasta ese lugar, caminaron hacia los autos que los esperaban, Yuuri sujeto del brazo de Brendan y Víktor seguido por sus hijos. Había cosas difíciles en la vida, pero sin duda, ese camino iba a marcarlos para siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El auto en el que viajaban Víktor y sus hijos llegó primero a la funeraria que se encontraba a unos metros del cementerio de Hasetsu. Momentos después, Yuuri llegó acompañado de Brendan y Kenji, que no lograba quedarse un segundo quieto, para diversión de quienes lo veían.

Cuando Yuuri descendió, observó la puerta un buen rato, como si no se decidiera a entrar, pero le bastó una mirada azul y tierna y una sonrisa alentadora para tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible y caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior, seguido de sus hijos, pareja y ex pareja.

Si alguna de las muchas veces que Yuuri se consideró en soledad hubiera visto la imagen con la que se encontró en la primera sala de la funeraria, tal vez su visión sobre sí mismo habría cambiado radicalmente. Dentro de lugar no solo estaba su familia, sino casi todos aquellos a quienes conocía y había compartido momentos importantes, incluso los que vivían en otro extremo del mundo. Y todos y cada uno de ellos se pusieron de pie y prestaron completa atención a Yuuri y Víktor, quienes también estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de tantas personas.

—¡Oh, Yuuri! —Phichit fue el que primero corrió al encuentro del japonés, abrazándolo, causando conmoción en los dos hombres detrás de él —Ay, Yuuri. lo siento tanto. De verdad lo lamento.

—Gracias, Phichit —Yuuri de verdad agradeció el abrazo de su amigo. Era de esas personas que le hacían sentir mejor con su sola presencia —Gracias por estar aquí.

—Todos vinimos aquí apenas Plisetsky nos dijo lo que había sucedido —señaló el tailandés, mientras que algunos de los otros ex patinadores se acercaban a dar su pésame a Víktor —Yuuri… luces muy mal. ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? Me quedaré aquí si con eso puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

—No hace falta. Yo… yo creo que el tiempo me ayudará. Me siento un poco mejor que hace unas horas. Voy a estar bien.

—¡Claro que lo vas a estar! —Phichit hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa animadora, esperando que sirviera, aunque fuera un poco para hacerle reír —Tú siempre puedes con las cosas difíciles, y esta no va a ser la excepción.

—Te prometo que me esforzaré.

A las muestras de comprensión y cariño de Phichit se sumaron las de Minami, seguido de todos los que estaban presentes. Fue, en muchos sentidos, reconfortante saber que, si bien, no compartían el dolor de esa partida con la misma fuerza, si había personas que estaban ahí para apoyarlos, para ser la palabra de ánimo que necesitaran en un momento de debilidad.

Por su parte, después de saludar a aquellos a quienes más conocía, Yukie intentó apartarse del grupo de personas que estaban con sus padres, del mismo modo que Viktoria hizo al ir a sentarse en un sillón apartado. Sin embargo, no contó con encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos azules, casi grises, mismos que hicieron que las defensas que había construido para evitar derrumbarse simplemente caían y la hacían sentirse vulnerable.

—Je… Jeremy… ¿qué estás… haciendo aquí?

—Hola, Yu. Han… habido rumores desde ayer en la noche acerca de… pues… esto —el chico suspiró y tomó la fría mano de Yukie, que no hizo nada por apartarla —Recibe mis más sinceras condolencias, Yu. Apenas me imagino como debes sentirte, pero quiero que sepas que estaré contigo sea lo que sea que necesites.

—Gracias, pero creo que…

—Yo sé lo que crees, y también lo que la verdad es —Jeremy le sonrió y antes de que Yukie pudiera protestas, ya la tenía encerrada en un abrazo —Yukie… no voy a hablar de eso ahora, sé que no es el momento y tú debes… bueno… estás triste. Solo cuenta conmigo, ¿sí? Si solo necesitas hablar o… llorar… no importa, piensa que estoy aquí para ti.

—Ya cállate, Jeremy —el inglés se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar al sentir una muy leve convulsión sobre su pecho —Solo… gracias.

—No hay de que —respondió, dando una leve caricia sobre su cabello —¿Tu familia está… tranquila? —Yu negó con la cabeza y se aferró aun más al abrazo que mantenían sobre ella —Supongo que es normal. Espero que pase pronto.

—Yo también… —Yukie se separó de él y buscó con la mirada a su hermana, frunciendo el ceño cuando la encontró hecha casi un ovillo, mientras que Johanna Leroy trataba de hacer una conversación con ella —¿Viktoria te ha dicho algo?

—Bueno… intenté llamarla varias veces antes de que mi avión despegara, pero no respondió ninguna de ellas. Incluso me… me acerqué a ella cuando fue a sentarse, pero… simplemente me pidió que me fuera.

Yukie asintió, entendiendo que es lo que estaba haciendo Viktoria. Después de todo, al parecer quería resolver las cosas a su manera. Aunque esa definitivamente no era. Por lo menos… quizá solo un poco… la había entendido.

—Yukie… —la japonesa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de Viktoria, más pequeños y enrojecidos que nunca —Yuuri y Viktor dicen que… que ya es hora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la sala de cremación no entró nadie más que Víktor, Yuuri y sus cuatro hijos. Ni Vladya o la familia Katsuki quisieron estar en un momento tan íntimo como lo iba a ser ese. Solo Dimitry faltaba en la escena, pero, de alguna forma, también estaba presente.

Yuuri llevaba en sus manos un ramo de peonías blancas que su madre le había dado antes de entrar a ese cuarto. Ahí, con el corazón rompiéndose en tantos pedazos que sería imposible reconocerlo, descubrieron al pequeño Kujo recostado en una especie de camilla, envuelto en la manta que Yuuri y Víktor le habían colocado en el hospital, mientras esperaba, solo esperaba.

Aguardaba a su familia, a aquella que, mientras estaba en el vientre de Yuuri, le decía lo mucho que lo quería. A él y a su hermano.

El bebé tal vez podría contar un poco de su familia. Sabía que eran muchos. Pero que siempre eran las mismas voces que decían que lo amaban. Estaba la de ese niño que era el más pequeño de todos. Kujo podría reír al pensar que no entendía la mayor parte de lo que decía, pero había una alegría inmensa. Ese niño siempre estaba alegre. Igual que el otro, el de la voz tierna, pero sentimientos fuertes. Muchas veces le prometió protegerlos de todo. Era una fuente de fortaleza a su manera. Las voces femeninas siempre fueron… interesantes. Tenían tantos matices que era difícil saber que es lo que en verdad sentían, pero Kujo y Dimitry podían solo estar seguros de que los querían, más que a todo.

Y después… las voces de ambos. Esas voces de dos hombres que les hablaban como si fueran las cosas más preciadas que tenían. Solían cantar y siempre, siempre, recibían muchas caricias. ¿Cuántas veces Kujo no fue testigo del temor en ellos? Siempre temieron porque sabían que no estaba bien. El latido de Yuuri se aceleraba continuamente cuando pensaba en su mal estado. Kujo no quería que Yuuri sufriera por él. Siempre se esforzó por ser fuerte, por recuperarse. Pero… pero no.

Kujo podía recordar esa época de tristeza en todos, donde el amor con el que le hablaban fue suplantado por un dolor muy fuerte. Como la felicidad fue suplantada por gritos hirientes. Pero Kujo, y también Dimitry, confiaban en que todos estarían mejor. No fue así.

Kujo y su hermano también sintieron desesperación y pánico en sus últimos momentos juntos. Tal vez en ese instante, Kujo supo que no le esperaba un camino fácil. Pero… pero esas voces de amor volvieron. Esas lindas palabras, que sonaban tan desesperadas, se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Y ambos solo lo supieron. Las palabras hirientes dicen verdades, pero las de amor revelan todo un universo. Víktor y Yuuri se amaban, más que a todos y que a nada. Se amaban a través de sus hijos y de sus mundos. Se amaban a su muy especial manera. Se amaban a través de los secretos y las realidades. Se amaban… y eso no iba a cambiar.

Kujo lo supo cuando vio su pequeña existencia esfumarse como un soplo. Lo reconoció cuando ese hombre que también quería a Yuuri le rogó que se quedara. No por él, sino por ellos. Pero todos tienen su manera de actuar, y Kujo ya estaba agotado. No se fue porque quisiera, pero sabía que su tiempo había llegado a su fin, y su propósito estaba iniciado. De alguna manera, se iba a atribuir las palabras bonitas entre sus papás. Kujo ya no quería más rencor entre ellos, porque sabía que era solo una fachada. Ahora que él se iba, les dejaba unión.

Kujo podría contar muchas cosas de ese tiempo. De como fue feliz, y de como tuvo miedo. Pero de ellos… de ellos podría decir las cosas más bonitas. De la ternura en las palabras de papá Víktor. De la devoción en las de papá Yuuri…

… de como el amor de todos, era más fuerte que su dolor. De una canción de cuna que alguna vez le cantaron, que era más cálida que el abrazo de las llamas purificadoras que en ese momento abrazaban su cuerpo y lo conducían a algún lugar, donde podría cuidar de todos. De su linda familia, un poco rota, pero que sabían amar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Víktor recordaba haber recorrido todo Hasetsu, porque cuando llegó a vivir definitivamente en esa ciudad, su esposo lo llevó a recorrer cada rincón, mientras cargaban a sus pequeñas bebés de apenas un año. Sin embargo, Yuuri no lo había llevado al lugar por el que ahora todos caminaban en silencio, y aunque no era la mejor manera de conocerlo, le gustó. Era un sitio tranquilo, que emanaba paz por todos lados, en donde las flores de cerezo acariciaban los monumentos de piedra como caricias vivas. Donde el sol cobijaba y la luna consolaba a los que ahí volaban. Donde el cielo se extendía como un manto de consuelo. Entrar a ese lugar, era como llegar a un nuevo mundo, uno lleno de la nostalgia de las partidas y la esperanza del renacer.

Y en ese lugar, Kujo descansaría con la paz que merecía un pequeño y fuerte bebé.

La cajita que lo contenía reposaba en las manos de Yuuri quien, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, lo acunaba contra su pecho. Sus hijos, su madre, Víktor y Brendan pudieron escuchar con claridad un muy leve tarareo. Una dulce melodía que sonaba en memorias enterradas como una canción de cuna.

La procesión de personas que acompañaban a Kujo y a su familia hasta el lugar donde descansaría para siempre se mantenía silenciosa. Quizá por respeto, quizá porque aun costaba creer que estuvieran ahí.

El viento ululó e hizo que el aroma a flores en brote llegara a todos, como si todo lo propio de un cementerio quisiera ofrecer consuelo. Tan típico del mes de mayo, pero extrañamente nuevo para quienes grababan en su mente y corazón a fuego esa silenciosa caminata.

Víktor y Yuuri divisaron el lugar y ambos temblaron. Jamás estarían listos para dejar a uno de sus hijos atrás. Así como el llanto los consumió cuando el cuerpo de Kujo hizo lo mismo entre el bailarín fuego, así sus corazones se estrujaban estando cada vez más cerca. _Haka_ , le decían en japonés; _mogila_ podría decirse en ruso. Pero una tumba seguía siendo un lugar que producía melancolía de solo pensar que un pequeño quedaría ahí.

 _Kujo Nikiforov-Katsuki_. Así rezaba el monumento de piedra en letras japonesa y rusas, y a un lado estaba la fecha. Ese día que cambiaría la vida de tantas personas a las que el bebé había tocado con su breve existencia.

Estaba abierta, pero ya había en el lugar incienso, agua y flores de diversos colores y olores. La comitiva se apostó a los lados de esa parcela que, aunque nunca se había pensado, ya estaba destinada a aguardar también al resto de la familia cuando su momento llegara. Los seis que eran de la familia quedaron al frente, y aunque había muchas miradas sobre ellos, sucedió que sus mentes los hicieron pensar que solo estaba su pequeña familia. Esa despedida sucedería solo entre ellos, lo íntimo de sus emociones se quedará en ese círculo.

Yuuri apretó la urna con fuerza una vez más, no deteniéndose a evitar soltar las lágrimas que llevaban largo rato cayendo. Cientos de veces le susurró lo mucho que lo amaba, cuando lo sentía y lo extrañaría. Como hubiera dado su vida mil y un veces a cambio de la de él. Víktor recibió a su bebé hecho polvo de las manos temblorosas de Yuuri. quien lo viera en ese momento y lo hubiera conocido en el pasado, sabrían que nunca se había visto tan destrozado como en ese instante. Lloró, lloró como nunca y como siempre lo haría cada vez que pensara en su pequeño hijo. Las palabras no salieron, pero le dijo todo con el corazón.

Yukie, Viktoria, Sasha y Kenji también tuvieron la oportunidad de dar una despedida a su hermanito. Las gemelas, con sus almas partidas, no podían pedir otra cosa que no fuera el perdón, y cada una sabía su pecado. Sasha prometió enmendar su, a ojos de él mismo, terrible descuido, asegurando que Dimitry recibiría todo el amor y cuidado que fueran posibles. Y Kenji… él solo le dio un beso a la pequeña caja de madera, porque su inocencia le dijo que eso era lo correcto, que eso haría sentir bien.

Después de eso, la urna retornó a las manos de los padres de Kujo, quienes se acercaron con cautela al nicho que protegería al bebé para siempre. Ambos estaban conscientes de que en el mismo momento en que la urna reposó sobre la piedra de la tumba, una parte de su vida y su corazón se había quedado en ese lugar, también para siempre. Sabían que nunca podrían superar esa pérdida. Era su hijo, era una extensión de ambos. Lo único que podían hacer para sobrellevar, era cuidar de lo que él había dejado y vivir lo que a él le había faltado. Como si él propio pequeño les pidiera que después de eso, se dedicaran a vivir para ellos mismos, recordando, pero no estancándose en el pasado.

Por supuesto, no era tan fácil, y creer que eso pasaría ene algún momento resultaba inconcebible. En ese día, no había cosa alguna que no fuera dolor. Firme y claro.

Tal vez por eso no se dieron cuenta de que ahí, en ese lugar que podía no ser el adecuado, dos destinos, dos historias, comenzaban a formarse. Repentinas, como era el amor. Así, una joven de ojos cobrizos apenas entendería la importancia de la suave caricia que un muchacho inglés dejaba en sus manos. Así, una joven de ojos azules como el cielo al despertar apenas sería consciente de la intensidad de la mirada azul como la más oscura noche la recorría. Esas dos personas que se fijaron en las hermanas habían quedado prendadas de ellas, deseando con fuerza ser capaces de borrar el sufrimiento de sus rostros.

No, ese día nadie se daría cuenta de muchos sucesos. Pero, eventualmente, lo harían. Porque Kujo lo sabía. Su muerte no era en vano, su reposo en ese lugar tampoco lo era, no. El cierre de su vida era también la apertura de una nueva para esos seis quienes, ese día, aun cuando todos ya se habían marchado, lloraron a su lado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Una semana después_

—¿De verdad tienes que irte, Lary?

La mujer resopló ante la pregunta y solo asintió, haciendo que Víktor se sumiera aun más en una de las mullidas de la sala de espera en la estación de Hasetsu. Laryssa había sido notificada de un encargo con sus alumnas en Rusia, por lo que no quedaba más remedio que ir y alejarse del lugar donde ya sentía que pertenecía. No era precisamente la ciudad japonesa, sino más bien, el estar junto a Víktor.

Sobre el pecho femenino, dormido debido a que aun eran horas de la madrugada, estaba Kenji, sujetando en su mano el peluche de un minino y soltando leves silbidos en cada respiración. A cada oportunidad que tenía, la rusa dejaba un suave beso en la cabellera del bebé, quien se removía un poco y seguía durmiendo. El bebé se había despertado en casa cuando escuchó el ruido de las maletas e hizo un adorable berrinche hasta que lo dejaron ir con ellos.

—Podrías… haber ido conmigo. Creo que salir de aquí te vendrá bien. Toda la semana has estado tan… ausente —hizo notar Laryssa, dándose cuenta de que Víktor, una vez más, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No sé. Tal vez, pero… pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí, y siento que no puedo dejar Hasetsu ahora. No me… siento listo.

—Te creo, aunque no sé si en esos asuntos que tienes debería contar a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué?

—No se han visto desde… bueno… lo de tu bebé —Laryssa le tomó la mano y sintió el cuerpo tenso de Víktor por sus palabras —Sí hay un asunto en papeles que ambos tienen que dar por terminado.

Víktor casi bufó ante la mención de esa situación. Claro que no había visto a Yuuri desde el día del funeral. Una vez que terminaron con la larga despedida, el japonés fue llevado nuevamente al hospital y el ruso se llevó a sus hijos a casa, pues todos tenían la necesidad de descansar. Se enteró, por conducto de Hiroko que, a la mañana siguiente, Yuuri había pedido salir del hospital y volver al hotel. Si hubiera seguido la promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a su ex pareja, tal vez no se habría contenido y lo hubiera ido a ver en ese mismo instante.

Pero Yuuri decidió que no quería compañía durante un par de días. Después de eso, Víktor se fue dando cuenta de su propio estado deplorable y ruin. Apenas y comía, y si se levantaba de la cama era porque sus hijos esperaban por él todos los días, para tratar de seguir con sus actividades lo más normal que pudieran. El patinaje había sido suspendido por espacio de esa semana, pero Sasha y sus hijas se negaron a dejar de ir a la escuela. Ninguno quería quedarse en casa, pues sabían que, si se encerraban, sufrirían más.

Víktor no lo entendió así, pues salir era toparse con un mundo de ausencias eternas. La calidez del sol casi veraniego le recordaba la frialdad de una cuna que no sería ocupada y de un papel que tendría que firmarse. Si Víktor decidió no parase frente a Yuuri en esa semana, no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque se sentía tan miserable, que sabía que era incapaz de ofrecer consuelo a quien lo necesitaba, de dar una sonrisa o palabras de aliento, pues no salían ni para él mismo.

Laryssa no había pasado eso por alto, y aunque era mejor para ella que Víktor y Yuuri mantuvieran esa distancia, si quería que el asunto del divorcio se resolviera. Le desesperaba saber que su novio seguía atado a un montón de documentos, y ya no podía ver el momento en vanagloriarse y gritar de que fuera solo suyo.

—Quizás antes de que vuelvas lo vaya a ver. Solo quiero sentirme un poco mejor. Además, no creo que sea el mejor momento para atender eso. Ninguno de los dos puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kujo —por lo menos, pensó, ya era un avance que su voz no se quebrara al momento de pronunciar el nombre de su bebé.

—Si me lo preguntas, creo que sería mejor. Así ambos podrían empezar a… ¿cerrar ciclos? Cómo le quieras llamar.

—Te digo que no lo sé. Puedo esperar a que mi abogado tenga listos también los papeles del gobierno japonés y así pueda resolver lo demás, pero…

—¿Lo demás? —cuestionó la rusa, interrumpiéndolo.

—Es… otra cosa que debo solucionar. Después lo podemos hablar.

" _Pasajeros con destino a Fukuoka, favor de comenzar a abordar el tren."_

La voz femenina en el altavoz no permitió que la conversación siguiera fluyendo. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y ante el primer movimiento, Kenji despertó con movimientos perezosos y tratando de enfocar algo. Como siempre, sus ojitos azules brillaban al encontrarse con la mirada de adoración de la mujer que lo llevaba en brazos.

—Mami…

—Ya me tengo que ir, mi amor —Laryssa le dio unos enormes besos en sus mejillas, haciendo que se carcajeara a pesar del sueño —¿Me vas a extrañar?

—¡Musho! Vuelve ponto —pidió el bebé, tallándose los ojos.

—Te prometo que me daré prisa para volver con ustedes. Te adoro, precioso —después de un último beso, lo dejó en la silla en la que ella estaba antes y rodeó a Víktor por el cuello con sus delgados brazos, no dudando ni un segundo en sellar sus labios con los de él —A ti también te extrañaré, precioso.

—Nos vas a hacer falta. De verdad… no tardes —pidió el ruso con una sonrisa suplicante. La abrazó y buscó su oído para susurrar —Gracias por dejar que te llame mamá. Sé que… que tal vez sea difícil por nuestro… nuestro bebé. Pero… me alegra que te vea así. Ha sido más fácil para él y para mí llevar todo esto contigo a nuestro lado.

—No me agradezcas por Kenji, Vitya. Si… si le enseñé esa palabra fue por algo y me siento dichosa de poder asumirla y que tú no tengas problemas con eso. Además… yo siempre estaré cuando me lo pidan. Sobre todo, para ustedes dos.

—No te lo podré pagar nunca.

—Tal vez sí —una sonrisa pícara salió de los labios de Laryssa, haciendo que Víktor se sonrojara imperceptiblemente —Pero de eso nos encargamos después. Debo irme, pero… extráñame.

—Siempre. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Alguna otra tontería —dijo antes de darle otro beso apasionado en los labios, y después de despedirse por última vez de Kenji, tomó sus maletas y se alejó por los pasillos, volviendo su mirada un par de veces para darles una sonrisa antes de desparecer por los andenes.

—¿Mami va a volver?

—¿Eh? Claro que sí, Kenji. Solo serán unos días y regresará con nosotros —Víktor tomó a su hijo en brazos, pero supo que algo no estaba bien al ver su ceño fruncido y un puchero apareciendo en sus labios —¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—Queo ver a mi papi Uuri… —soltó, antes de rendirse al llanto y enterrar el rostro en el hombro de su padre.

—Sí, iremos a verlo pronto. ¿Porqué lloras, amor? No sucede nada —Víktor tuvo miedo de no poder consolar a su bebé, sin importar el motivo de su llanto. Y es que, a pesar de los años, las personas llorando frente a él no se le daban bien, pero cuando era uno de sus hijos… o Yuuri, podía fácilmente perder la cabeza. Mantenerse tranquilo era todo un reto.

—Creo que… que papi Uuri ya no me quere.

Esa sencilla frase cayó como balde de agua fría sobre el ruso, quien se quedó estático en medio de la estación. Kenji era de los que solía tener sus sentimientos muy claros, aunque solo tuviera un par de años. Por eso, Víktor intuyó que algo muy malo debía pasar por la mente de su pequeño para que semejante pensamiento lo atormentara.

—No, bebé. ¿Porqué piensas eso? Yuuri te ama con todo su corazón —dijo, tratando de sonar sereno y caminando lentamente hacia la salida, donde los esperaba el frío matinal.

—Uuri estaba tishte cuando lo vi. ¡Lloró musho! Me dijo adiosh y seguía llorando. Y… yo no he visto a mi papá. ¿Uuri no quere verme? —perfectamente estúpidos. Ambos. Víktor y Yuuri. Eso fue lo que el ruso pensó. ¿Qué clase de padres eran que sembraban tanto temor en su bebé? Kenji hipaba y se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Víktor, mientras este trataba de asimilar lo que oía.

—Kenji… Yuuri está triste porque han pasado cosas tristes. Pero eso… no tiene nada que ver contigo. Yuuri te ama y… él necesita estar solito para que pueda verte con una sonrisa. ¿Te gusta ver feliz a Yuuri? —Kenji asintió, levantando su cara para encontrarse con los ojos de su papá, que con un beso limpió las lágrimas rodantes —Bueno… solo hagamos esto por él, ¿te parece? Yo te llevaré a verlo cuando él me diga que se siente mejor.

—¿Mañana?

—Si, puede ser. Pero prométeme que nunca vas a volver a pensar que no te quiere. Yuuri y yo te amamos, ¿está bien?

—Shi. ¡Mami Yssa también me quere!

—Sí, ella también te quiere mucho, así que también quiérela.

—¿Papi Uuri me quere más que mami Yssa? —así era como una inocente pregunta podía descolocar por completo a un adulto. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? ¿Y porqué Kenji tenía que ser tan receptivo para su corta edad?

—Ellos te quieren a su manera, bebé. Es complicado, pero… si tuviera que decidir… diría que sí. Papá Yuuri te quiere más.

—Papi Uuri quere musho a todos —comentó el bebé, en medio de un bostezo y el intento de controlar las respiraciones erráticas que había dejado el anterior y corto llanto.

—Supongo que sí. Tiene… un corazón muy grande —¿Víktor creía eso? Probablemente sí.

—A ti quere más —el ruso no pudo reprimir la carcajada mientras llegaban al auto y acomodaba al niño en su silla para bebés en el asiento trasero.

—A ti y a tus hermanos siempre los querrá más que a nadie, te lo juro.

Kenji rió al ver la expresión de su padre, pues no la entendía. Pero ni Víktor se entendía a si mismo. Tal vez si esa conversación se hubiera desarrollado en otro momento, habría resultado enternecedor. Pero no. Apenas el bebé quedó dormido cuando iban camino a casa, Víktor se estacionó donde pudo y golpeó el volante con fuerza, sintiendo que su interior ardía y la garganta le quemaba, suplicando que la dejaran soltar los sollozos que estaba reprimiendo.

¿Por qué precisamente a él? ¿Por qué los golpes contra su corazón seguían siendo tan fuertes y dolorosos? Ya habían pasado meses, pero ahí estaba. Con su ser quemando, ahogándose en algo que no podía explicar, en algo que solo Yuuri podía curar. Al diablo el tiempo, eso jamás lo había ayudado y casi lo consume una vez.

Seguramente así se iba a resumir todo. En él viviendo en una perpetua condena de extrañarlo, conformándose con verlo feliz. Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, si se hubiera aferrado más, si no hubiera sido el idiota que sabía que era, quizás muchas cosas serían de otra forma. Las palabras divorcio, dolor, ausencia, rencor, sufrimiento… muerte, tal vez no existirían sino como una imposibilidad.

Y, aun así, esa misma noche, ambos recibirían un golpe más. Otro que dolería como los demás, y los obligaría a decidir.

Ceder. Rendir. Reiniciar. Reconstruir.

Sacrificar. Aceptar. Resignar.

Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Yuuri apenas se giró en la cama para encontrarse de frente con quien sea que estuviera ahí.

—Adelante.

El taciturno doctor Brendan entró con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios que trataba de que sirviera de un poco de ánimos. El olor que despedía el plato que traía inmediatamente despertó los sentidos de Yuuri y se incorporó levemente.

—Hola, amor. ¿Descansaste bien? —preguntó el americano, dejando la comida en la mesita junto a la cama.

—Sí, un poco. Todavía me duele la cabeza. ¿Es katsudon lo que tienes ahí?

—En la consulta de mañana nos aseguraremos de que no sea nada malo, pero no dejes de tomar la medicina que te traje —sonrió con más ganas cuando vio que el ánimo de Yuuri parecía mejorar un ápice al ver el platillo —Sí, directamente desde la cocina de tu mamá. Le ayude a quitar algunas grasas, así que tal vez no sepa igual, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas comerlo como siempre.

—Si está rico —aseguró cuando le dio el primer bocado —Es… bonito comer algo así. Gracias por ayudar a mi mamá.

—Le insistí un buen rato —comentó el doctor, divertido —Oye, Yuuri… Hiroko… habló con Víktor en la mañana —el japonés se quedó estático, con la cuchara en el aire al escuchar eso. Brendan se arrepintió porque, al instante, la mirada de su novio se oscureció,

—¿Qué… qué sucede con él? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Nada. Él… quería saber cómo te sentías. Pidió que te dijéramos que lamenta venir a verte, pero ha estado ocupado con los niños y la escuela de patinaje.

—Su… supongo que está bien. ¿Era todo?

—Kenji quiere estar contigo. Hoy le dijo a Víktor que…

—Dímelo, Brendan.

—Al parece tiene… tiene la idea de que no lo quieres como antes.

—¿Qué? —la piel de Yuuri se tornó más blanca de lo que ya era y dejó la comida aparte —¿Por qué?

—No te ha visto en toda la semana. El… el día que decidiste volver y nos pediste que te dejáramos solos, él tenía toda la intención de venir a jugar contigo y… bueno… nos pareció que no era lo más adecuado para ese momento.

Yuuri se retrajo y se hundió aún más en la cama. No había manera de describir cómo lo hacía sentir que su bebé pensara que su propio padre ya no lo quería. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? El japonés solo no quería que sus hijos, o incluso Víktor, lo vieran en ese estado, solo porque no quería lastimarlos. De hecho, casi agradecía que no lo hubieran visto toda esa semana. Su estado era verdaderamente malo. Había llorado todas y cada una de las noches, lo hacía antes de tomar sus siestas y lo hizo después de las tres visitas que había hecho a Dimitry en el hospital.

Siempre agradeció que no se hubiera cruzado con Víktor en una de esas visitas. Y sí, se podría decir que estaba huyendo. Pero no lo hacía porque no quería enfrentarse a lo que sucedía. Era por proteger a los que quería. ¿Cómo le iba a poder pedir a sus hijos que fueran fuertes si él mismo era un desastre? ¿Cómo le pedía a Víktor ayuda para superar eso si él no podía ofrecer lo mismo?

Pero… ¿era lo correcto? ¿El miedo de su bebé no era como la confirmación de lo contrario a lo que pensaba? Simplemente tenía miedo. Ya pesaba sobre él la vida de su pequeño Kujo, nada le aseguraba que no podía ser nocivo también para el resto de sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que nunca se perdonaría lo que pasó con el menor, y su perdición sería hacerle un daño de esa magnitud a cualquiera de los demás. Y eso… también incluía a Víktor. Él también ya había sufrido demasiado a su lado, y Yuuri no quería seguir siendo un pesar, una fuente de dolor para él. El ruso ya se veía mejor con Laryssa. Sonreía a su lado y lucía feliz.

Si no fuera por eso, quizás Yuuri habría dado marcha atrás en algún momento a sus decisiones. Pero no. Víktor por fin era Víktor y Yuuri ya no quería arruinarlo de nuevo. Aunque las lágrimas que desde hace tantos meses corrían, la necesidad reprimida de ir a buscarlo y suplicarle que volviera a su lado, los sentimientos guardados cuando lo veía a lado de su nueva pareja lo siguieran consumiendo, era siempre lo mejor. Así se suponía que funcionaba el amor, ¿no? Si el otro era feliz, entonces lo valía, ¿cierto?

Después de todo, él mismo lo había dicho. Estaba acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de sus errores. Pero viviría con ellos si con eso podía ver a los que quería felices. Además, aunque tal vez no lo merecía, el hombre que lo miraba preocupado con sus ojos grises era el mejor apoyo moral que tenía en ese momento. A él… a él lo empezaba a querer de una manera más profunda. ¿De la misma forma que quería a Víktor? No. Nada se le compararía nunca. Pero, solo tal vez, podía hacerlo de una manera diferente.

—¿Puedes… puedes llamarlos? Si Kenji quiere verme, creo que… que puedo estar bien para mañana —pidió, en un hilo de voz, mentalizándose que tendría que estar bien para él. Su bebé no merecía estar triste por su culpa.

—Por supuesto, amor. Le diré a tu madre que le diga eso a Víktor.

—Gracias, pero… ¿puedo volver a dormir?

—Yuuri… ¿no prefieres tomar un poco de aire? Creo que te haría mejor. También podemos ir con Dimitry y…

—No. Hoy no, Brendan —dejó completamente de lado el plato a medio comer y se recostó —¿Dimitry está mejor?

—Mucho mejor, amor. Respira con mayor facilidad y… creo que son dos o tres semanas para que venga a casa.

—Yo… yo también iré con él mañana. Hoy no me siento con fuerzas.

Brendan resopló, pero sabía que no podía obligarlo a pararse y salir al mundo exterior. Todo ese proceso llevaba tiempo y, después de ponerle una manta encima para que durmiera cómodo y llevarse el katsudon, pensó que él mismo no era suficiente para ayudarlo. De una u otra manera, sabía, quizá temía, que fuera otra persona la que Yuuri necesitaba.

Esa noche, en medio del pesar y un nuevo miedo, lo iba a confirmar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando los hijos de Viktor llegaron, lo vieron sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida en unos papeles que reposaban sobre la mesa frente a él. Yukie se acercó con cuidado y se percató de que eran los papeles de divorcio con el membrete del gobierno ruso. Sabían que habían llegado desde dos semanas atrás, pero no los había visto, y hubiera preferido no hacerlo si con eso se evitaba la revoltura de estómago que sufrió.

—Papá… —Sasha llamó la atención del ruso, quien rápidamente se levantó y observó a los jóvenes, vestidos con sus uniformes y algo desconcertados por su semblante apesadumbrado.

—Niños… que bueno que ya llegaron —les sonrió a todos, aunque la sonrisa que le dirigió a Viktoria estaba más bien descompuesta, quien solo asintió y se retiró con lentitud hacia su cuarto. Víktor pensó, por un momento, que llevaba más de dos o tres semanas sin que padre e hija se dirigieran más de una frase, exceptuado por la fatídica pelea —¿Tienen hambre? Hice una _solianka_ deliciosa.

—¡Sí! Yo quiero eso —gritó Sasha, abandonando su mochila en el sofá y corriendo a lavarse las manos.

—¿Está bien para ti, Yu?

—Sí, hace mucho que no la comemos y huele bien. ¿De verdad tú la cocinaste? —preguntó, en un tono burlón pero apagado.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Víktor, pellizcando con cariño sus mejillas —Anda, ve por tus hermanos y a la mesa.

En menos de cinco minutos, la familia ya estaba en la mesa, sorbiendo en silencio de la sopa humeante que, para sorpresa de los jóvenes, sabía curiosamente bien. La comida, como desde una semana atrás, cuando volvieron del cementerio, se realizó en silencio. Pocos comentarios salían y el único que solía sacar sonrisas y alguna leve risa era Kenji.

—Oye, papá —Sasha llamó la atención de Víktor, que se estaba ocupando de dar la sopa en lo boca de su bebé —¿Dónde está Laryssa?

Las gemelas sintieron que la comida amargaba en su boca al oír ese nombre, pero también tuvieron curiosidad.

—Tuvo que salir en la madrugada a Moscú. Sus alumnas necesitaban de ellas —indicó, son una mirada ciertamente melancólica —Volverá en dos o tres días.

—Y… ¿dejó algo dicho para mí? —preguntó Yukie, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Ya quieren volver a las prácticas?

—Sí —respondió Sasha por su hermana —Los tres creemos que… que podemos sentirnos mejor si volvemos al hielo.

—De acuerdo —Víktor frunció el ceño y vio de reojo a Viktoria, quien bajó la mirada antes de querer encontrarse con la de su padre —Creo que… puedo ocuparme de ustedes mientras estoy con lo demás niños de la clase.

—Sí, será… genial volver a patinar después de esta semana —aseguró Sasha, visiblemente emocionado por volver a patinar.

—Bien, entonces si ya acabaron de comer, vayan a lavarse los dientes y descansen un poco para irnos —asintieron y después de agradecer por la comida, se pusieron de pie para lavar los trastes y prepararse. Pero había un asunto que tenía que resolver antes de todo —Viktoria, quédate aquí, Tenemos que hablar.

La peliplata no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentada, ocupándose de limpiar las mejillas de su hermanito mientras los demás terminaban de recoger un poco y marcharse a sus habitaciones. En el fondo, estaba suplicando porque Sasha o Yukie se compadecieran de ella y se quedara a su lado, o que por lo menos tardaran más. Pero en cinco minutos, habían dejado todo listo y se fueron, dejando a padre e hija sumidos en un silencio demasiado incómodo, hasta que Víktor tuvo que decidirse a hablar.

—¿Por qué te incluiste en los planes de tus hermanos? Creí que había quedado claro cual era tu situación respecto al patinaje —dejó ir, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Viktoria.

—Yo… no lo vi así. Pensé que… pensé que solo estábamos enojados.

—Viktoria, no suelo decir cosas que no son ciertas. Si hemos pasado toda tu vida juntos, se supone que deberías saberlo.

—Sí, pero…

—Y yo doy por evidente que lo que dijiste ese día también es lo que sientes — _"Te odio"_ , eso es lo que Viktoria había dicho. Eso parecía haberle arrancado la vida a Víktor, pero después de todo lo que había pasado a partir de ese momento, estaba cayendo en un estado de resignación —Voy a respetar lo que dijiste, Viktoria. Entiendo tus sentimientos y el porqué de ellos, pero eso no significa que yo cambiaré lo que dije, así que espero que tu respetes lo que te estoy diciendo. Como padre y entrenador.

—¿Cuál decisión?

—Te he dado de baja de la Federación Rusa de Patinaje, y la ISU ya ha recibido la notificación de que te estás retirando de las pistas.

—¿Qué? —Viktoria se levantó de golpe de la silla, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que las lágrimas brotaron por si solas. Su rostro denotaba una fuerte indignación y desconcierto, pues su piel había pasado de estar blanca como la cera a pintarse de rojo —¡No es justo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿No es justo? Lo injusto aquí es que no te quieras proteger. Todo lo que has hecho te ha lastimado.

—¡Porque no estás para mí! ¡No me apoyas! ¡No quieres que mejore!

—Lo que no quiero es que empeores —contestó, esforzándose por no exaltarse con su hija. Ya sabía cómo terminaban esos encuentros.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! —dio un golpe en la mesa que alertó a Kenji y explotó solo un poco los nervios de Víktor.

—¡Viktoria! Contrólate. No se va a acabar el mundo por esto. Aun tienes muchas cosas que puedes hacer.

—¡No quiero! No quiero hacer otras cosas. Tú fuiste el me hizo amar el patinaje, no quiero hacer otra cosa que no sea esto.

—Entonces lo siento, porque ya no hay nada que puedas hacer —Víktor se levantó de la mesa y se detuvo frente a su hija, quien luchaba por entender lo que su padre estaba diciendo, no queriendo asimilarlo —Lamento que me odies por esto, Viktoria. Yo… yo siempre he tratado de hacer lo mejor para ti. Sé que me equivoqué, y no creas que es fácil para mí hacer esto.

—Por supuesto que no. A ti nunca te quisieron quitar el patinaje… tú no puedes entender como se siente esto —dijo, dejándose caer en la silla, con su rostro enterrado en sus manos cada vez más mojadas por los sollozos.

—Viktoria… —la joven apenas levantó la mirada, para encontrarse a su padre arrodillado frente a ella, guiando su mano a las mejillas femeninas —Nunca te lo he contado, y espero la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero sí se lo que se siente. Pero contrario a mí, lo hago porque te amo. Por eso te protejo.

—No te creo… —espetó, levantándose rápidamente y tratando de huir a su cuarto, siendo detenida al momento por el ruso, quien le dio la vuelta y la abrazó.

—En serio lo lamento. Ódiame si quieres, Vik. No puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero tomé mi decisión y te atendrás a ella. Es todo lo que puedo decir, así que… te agradecería que terminemos con esta discusión.

Víktor no vio venir el empujón que recibió de Viktoria, quien solo así de esa forma logró zafarse del agarre de su padre. Antes de irse a su cuarto, debatiéndose entre estar furiosa o deshecha, lanzó una mirada fulminante contra el ruso, como si le quisiera dar a entender que terminaba con todo lo que hubiera entre ambos en ese momento. Después, solo se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

El ruso no quiso reclamar esa actitud. De alguna manera, sentía que merecía un poco de eso por haberla empujado a realizar su primera locura. También se reprochó no haber hablado abiertamente de su historia con las personas más importantes, que eran sus hijos. No quería verse como alguien que sufrió desde pequeño, pues esperaba que siempre tuvieran la imagen de un papá fuerte.

Cuando Yukie y Sasha salieron de sus habitaciones, listos para ir a la pista, se encontraron con Víktor recargado de la mesa, dando largas y profundas respiraciones, pero cuando vio a sus hijos, se enderezó y sonrió. Lo que más necesitaban en ese momento era a un hombre entero, a alguien que representara fortaleza. Y Víktor se sentía obligado a ser ese quien.

Para su valiente Dimitry, su risueño Kenji, su enérgico Sasha, su terca Viktoria y su madura Yukie.

Para su ángel Kujo.

Para su Yuuri.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por supuesto que no. Se negaba en lo absoluto. Jamás aceptaría eso.

Debajo del agua fría en la regadera, Viktoria daba golpes continuos a las paredes del baño. Estaba algo más allá de frustrada y ya no podía contener lo que sentía por Víktor.

Por supuesto que no lo odiaba, pero detestaba el hecho de que Víktor creyera que sí. Pero si estaba claro que tenía un fuerte rencor contra él. ¿Porqué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía apoyarla, trabajar juntos?

Víktor tenía que entender de algún modo que su hija ya no era la pequeña de cristal que tuvo que ser fuerte desde sus primeros momentos de vida, o la que pasó unas semanas en coma. O tal vez aun lo era un poco, pero de eso se trataba. De querer mejorarse, de salir adelante. ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Por lo visto, sí.

Pero en ese momento, el amor que sentía por su padre menguó por una fuerte necesidad de enfrentarlo, de demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que no tenía forma de entender que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

En ese mismo momento, Viktoria tomó una decisión, y ella era de esas personas que no se arrepentían de lo que escogían.

Dolía lo que iba a hacer, claro que sí, más si consideraba todo lo que pasaba en su familia. Pero, estaba segura, lo iban a entender algún día. Entenderían que no era por el patinaje, era por lo que le estaban haciendo a su persona. Sin querer, solo se sentía más destruida. No iba a hacer las cosas porque quería imponer su voluntad, lo hacía porque en esa casa no tenía voluntad.

Alguna vez, uno de sus padres les dijo que todos tenían sus maneras de recuperarse. Y Viktoria había escogido la suya. Mientras envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla, lloró un poco. Pero solo lo necesario, pues temía acobardarse y ese no era el momento para miedos.

Miró la maleta en una esquina de la habitación. Suspiró antes de tomarla y dejarla abierta sobre la cama. Después, fue a la computadora para preparar todo.

 _Sé fuerte, sé fuerte_ , se mentalizaba mientras cada pequeño detalle de su plan quedaba listo. Solo faltaba esperar la noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No… no… no te vayas… por favor… ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Yuuri!

Víktor se despertó con brusquedad, su cuerpo entero sudaba y no había forma de detener los temblores que los recorrían completo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había despertado en medio de la pesadilla que se había hecho realidad. Una y otra vez revivía el día en que Yuuri le había pedido el divorcio, y su corazón dolía con aun más fuerza.

Se deshizo de las sabanas para refrescarse, hasta que notó un cuerpo a su lado. Entonces recordó que todos se habían ido a acostar temprano, pues estaban cansados después del intenso entrenamiento. Sasha aún tenía cierta desazón y había despertado a su padre dos veces en la semana con terrores nocturnos, por lo que Víktor había accedido a que esa noche durmiera con él.

Sin embargo, por ese momento, no podía tener a Sasha a su lado. No porque no quisiera, solo no quería asustarlo si volvía a tener los mismos sueños. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta donde estaba su hijo. Pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo del niño y lo levantó con facilidad, pues era delgado y liviano. Lo acomodó sobre su pecho desnudo y lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

El pequeño Makkachin se despertó en la esquina que le había sido asignada para dormir. En cuanto vio a su amo entrar con su pequeño hijo, saltó a una silla y luego a la cama, en donde buscó un lugar mientras Víktor levantaba las cobijas y recostaba a Sasha en el colchón. Lo arropó con dulzura y cuando estuvo acomodado, se sentó un momento a su lado, acariciando el cabello que era una copia exacta del suyo y que ya llegaba un poco más abajo de su barbilla.

—Lo siento, amor —le dijo mientras besaba su cálida mejilla —Pero no quiero que me veas así. Papá necesita un momento a solas, pero… pero es que lo extraño demasiado. Sé que me entiendes, bebé. Perdóname. Te vendré a ver más tarde.

Víktor salió del cuarto y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera abierta para escuchar cualquier eventualidad. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo de los cuartos de sus hijos, estuvo tentado a ir al cuarto de cada uno para asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero el temor que despertaran y lo vieran así, tembloroso y lloroso, pudo más y se retiró a su habitación para volver a intentar dormir.

Intentar, porque solo en eso se resumía el resto de la noche, tratar de dormir a sabiendas de que podía encontrarse en la misma escena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasha se destapó apenas escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de Víktor se cerraba. Se quedó unos momentos contemplando a la nada, shockeado al ver cuanto era el sufrimiento de su papá que ni en sueños podía estar en paz.

No podía negar que varias veces en la noche, cuando se paraba por un vaso de agua o una galleta, había escuchado a Víktor despertar con violencia de alguna pesadilla, pero Laryssa siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Sin embargo, el niño también tenía su límite de tolerancia.

No soportaba ver a su padre sufrir de aquella manera, más aún cuando sabía cuál era la razón. Así que ya no importaba si estaban divorciados, peleados, enfermos, con nuevas parejas o lo que sea. Se necesitaban, eso era seguro.

Se levantó de la cama, seguido de Makkachin y fue directo a la sala donde había dejado su celular. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, así que estaba casi seguro de que le respondería.

En realidad, más le valía responder, porque era capaz de ir a buscarlo hasta Yutopia a esas horas de la noche para traerlo al lado de quien lo necesitaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—El doctor Kagamine y yo coincidimos en que su recuperación es impresionante. Hoy amaneció con su piel del color normal que tendría un bebé nacido a término.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya respira bien? —Yuuri se removió un poco sobre el pecho de Brendan. Estaban juntos en su cama, Yuuri recargado sobre él, quien le estaba regalando de suaves y tiernas caricias en su vientre.

—Mucho mejor. Te puedo asegurar que es uno de los bebés que se ha recuperado con una velocidad excepcional. Es un niño muy fuerte —besó su cabello cuando lo sintió temblar en sus brazos —Será un bebé normal, amor. Pronto estará aquí.

—Es que yo…

Su móvil sonó con una melodía suave, interrumpiendo la conversación con Brendan. Su novio le alcanzó el celular y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de su hijo, sobre todo por la hora de la noche que era.

" _Hola, papá. ¿Estabas durmiendo?"_

—Hola, amor. No… no he podido hacerlo. ¿Pasa algo?

" _Ehh… sí. ¡Pero no te asustes! No es del todo malo."_

—Sasha, no me gusta lo que me estás diciendo. Solo dímelo —Brendan soltó una risita ante el comentario de su novio.

" _Es que… tú me quieres, ¿verdad?"_

—Sabes que sí, más que a mi vida. Pero tendremos problemas si sigues dando rodeos.

" _¿Puedes hacerme un favor? O bueno… hacernos."_

—Por supuesto que sí.

" _¡No tienes derecho a decirme que no después!"_

—Sasha…

" _¿Puedes venir a casa y ayudar a mi papá? Él… está muy mal."_

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se incorporó inmediatamente. Si Sasha no hubiera dicho que su papá se encontraba en mal estado, tal vez hubiera puesto alguna excusa. Pero la sola imagen que lo asaltó, una de Víktor arruinado, pudo más con él y las palabras salieron solas y del corazón —¿Qué tiene Víktor? ¿Está enfermo o… le sucedió algo?

" _No exactamente"_ —al niño solo le tomó un minuto contarle lo que esa misma noche había pasado, no solo esa noche, sino bastantes más. El semblante de Yuuri se descompuso en incredulidad y miedo por él, pues casi no podía creer que estuvieran hablando del mismo ruso. Brendan, rezagado en el rincón, se dedicaba a escuchar — _"Es eso. No me gusta que despierte de esa forma y por pesadillas. Cuando me dejó en mi cama me dijo que… que te extraña. Y si despertó gritando tu nombre… creo que lo puedes ayudar."_

—Sasha, yo… me gustaría ayudarlo, pero no es conveniente. Tu padre tiene una pareja y no sería adecuado que yo…

" _¡Laryssa no está! Se fue hoy en la madrugada a Moscú. Por favor, papá. Yo sé que… que han tenido muchos problemas y tal vez ya no lo quieras. Pero solo te pido que lo ayudes esta noche."_

—Amor…

" _Sí no es por él, ¿lo puedes hacer por mí? A mí me duele ver a mi papá así."_

—Escúchame, Sasha. Yo… yo no creo ser la mejor ayuda para él ahora mismo. Pienso que ambos estamos igual de… lastimados. Nos haríamos más daño.

" _¿Quién dice eso? Ni siquiera lo intentas. Tal vez… tal vez puede ser solo por esta vez. Yo sé que ya no son esposos y tal vez ya no se quieren…"_

—Sí lo quiero, Sasha. Pero es… diferente.

" _¿Y eso significa que vas a dejar que sufra solo? Tú tienes a Brendan, a mis abuelos, a mi tía Mari y a todos tus amigos. Víktor… él no tiene papás, mi tío Vladya ya se fue igual que sus amigos y Laryssa. Está solo y… no quiero verlo así."_

—Pero…

" _No… olvídalo, papá. Es que… me desesperé por él_." —Yuuri pudo escuchar claramente la decepción en la voz de su hijo, pero él mismo la sintió dentro de sí. ¿Podía ser tan egoísta? — _"Lamento haberte molestado. Yo… volveré a dormir y… iré a verlo más tarde."_

—No, Sasha, espera —Yuuri resopló y casi estaba seguro de que el hombre detrás de él también lo había hecho —No te duermas, estaré ahí en quince minutos.

" _¿De verdad?"_

—También necesito un poco de tu papá.

" _¡Sugoi! Estaré esperando."_

Yuuri colgó la llamada y suspiró. Se giró a ver a Brendan, quien tenía una mueca de resignación y estaba algo ofuscado.

—Que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo —dijo, tomando las llaves del auto de Yuuri de su escritorio —Pero supongo que tampoco tiene sentido impedírtelo.

—Brendan… tú eres mi pareja. Yo… yo solo… Sasha tiene razón… está solo.

—Y lo quieres.

—No de la misma forma que a ti.

—Eso solo me preocupa más, Yuuri —Brendan se acercó rápidamente a Yuuri y dejó en sus labios un apasionado beso, sintiéndose culpable por rendirse a su necesidad de dejarle claro que era suyo a pesar de que el momento no era conveniente —Sé que lo que voy a decir suena egoísta, pero no quiero que lo ames de nuevo. Eres mío ahora. No quiero no tenerte de nuevo.

—No es lo mismo, amor —le dijo, devolviendo el beso de forma más lenta —Tú… has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, y me dejas llorar. Yo soy quien debería pedir que nunca te fueras.

—No va a pasar. Sólo… prométeme eso, ¿sí? Sé que Víktor es especial para ti, y no lo niegues. Sé que no puedes con la idea de que él sufra, y probablemente pasa lo mismo con él. Yo sé que… que aún lo amas.

—No… eso no es cierto. Yo… yo lo quiero, pero… no es lo mismo.

—Y en el fondo lo es. Por eso me permito temer —lo abrazó con la suficiente fuerza para no lastimarlo, pero dejarlo que lo quería solo para él —Te voy a llevar porque sé que ambos lo necesitan y solo ustedes pueden entenderse.

—Y tú eres mi pareja, y eso no va a cambiar porque necesitemos vernos. Cada día te quiero más, Brendan. Por favor, no dudes de eso.

—No lo hago, amor —lo besó más tiernamente, para luego separarse y alcanzarle un grueso abrigo —Vayámonos ya, no me gusta maneja solo de madrugada.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que Brendan estaba obviando que lo más probable era que se quedara a pasar la noche en la casa de los Nikiforov. Probablemente eso pasará, y cuando lo reflexionó, comenzó a sentirse mortalmente nervioso. Hacía meses que no ponía un pie cerca de ese lugar, y volver en esas circunstancias le producía más nostalgia y melancolía que emoción. Pero, sobre todo, estaba nervioso porque era él quien acudía a Víktor. Quizá por primera vez en bastante tiempo, era Yuuri quien tomaba la iniciativa del acercamiento. Aunque era una lástima que se produjera cuando la tormenta ya había devastado todo, siempre se podía remendar algunas cosas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuuri sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban cuando atravesó el jardín de la residencia Nikiforov hasta llegar al pórtico de la casa. Su mano tembló cuando tocó con delicadeza la puerta. Segundos después, un niño en pijama con un perro entre sus brazos abrió sigilosamente la puerta. El japonés hizo una señal hacia el auto que estaba a unos momentos y este se reincorporó al camino para volver a Yutopia.

—Gracias por venir, papá —Sasha le dio un rápido abrazo y lo invitó a entrar.

El corazón de Yuuri no estaba listo para el golpe de nostalgia que recibió en ese momento. Todo estaba casi tal como lo dejó. Aunque en el pasillo que conducía a la sala ya no estaban las fotografías del día de la boda, luna de miel y ellos dos solos, si estaban aquellas imágenes en las que aparecía toda la familia. Se internó con cautela hacia el interior y también descubrió, con un gusto agradable, que olía y se veía igual. Tal vez las cortinas habían cambiado, el arreglo y la posición de algunas cosas también, pero la casa mantenía esa deliciosa esencia familiar. ¿Sería porque Laryssa estaba ahí? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no.

Estaba seguro de que su corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando Sasha lo tomó de la mano y lo empezó a guiar a su antigua habitación, a la que ahora solo pertenecía a Víktor y que, quizás, ya compartía con la ilustre mujer rusa. Pero ahí, frente a esa puerta, decidió que no le importaba. En ese momento, solo serían Víktor y él.

—¿Y tus hermanos? —preguntó a su hijo, reuniendo el valor para girar el picaporte.

—Ya es media noche, papá. Todos están dormidos.

—Ve a dormirte también, por favor. Yo… nosotros… estaremos aquí.

—Lo sé —Sasha sonrió y abrazó rápidamente a su papá —Gracias.

—No, bebé. Gracias a ti. Ya vete.

El niño se fue rápidamente seguido del caniche y Yuuri se concentró de nuevo en lo que tenía frente a él. Casi podía jurar que era un sueño, pero cuando escuchó un muy leve sollozo venido desde dentro de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no era un error que estuviera ahí. ¿Con cuanta desesperación necesitaban el uno del otro? ¿Qué estaban dispuestos a hacer por el otro? Mientras abría la puerta, esforzándose por no hacer ningún sonido, pensó que estaba a nada de averiguarlo.

Por supuesto, todas sus barreras se derrumbaron al mismo tiempo al ver a Víktor, y solo pudo pensar que ese hombre, al que tanto ¿había? amado, estaba destruido en niveles impensables.

El ruso estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos y llorando, llorando con fuerza y copiosamente, estando seguro de que cada lágrima contenía un dolor inimaginable. O quizás no, porque Yuuri si sabía lo que se sentía. Por un momento, se quedó estático en su lugar después de cerrar la puerta. Casi se deshace el mismo al pensar que era responsable de una parte de ese sufrimiento. Pero no estaba en esa habitación para lamentarse por él mismo.

Caminó con el mayor silencio que pudo, percatándose que Víktor estaba tan sumido en su desesperación, que ni siquiera notaba la otra presencia en su cuarto. Tembló, tembló como una hoja caída y mecida por el viento. Pero no se arrepintió, porque hasta para él fue como una caricia a su alma maltrecha.

Apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de Víktor, lo abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él y uniendo sus manos a la altura de su vientre. Sintió que Víktor detenía sus lágrimas un momento, solo para llorar con más fuerza. Aún así, no lo soltó, sino que lo apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—Deja de torturarme… —susurró Víktor, jurando que podía escuchar su interior romperse con el sonido de cristales.

—No, Víktor, no quiero hacer eso…

—Ya te estoy alucinando. Por favor, no. Vete, no eres real. Déjame llorar solo. Yo…

—Víktor. Voltea y mírame. No soy una alucinación. Si estoy aquí. Vine a verte porque…

—Basta, basta, basta. Ya no puedo con esto… primero era Kujo… luego tú. Así jamás podré recuperarme.

—Yo también lo vi. Pero… pero yo soy real —insistió Yuuri, obligando a sus lágrimas a no salir de sus ojos. Quiso hacer un esfuerzo para voltear a Víktor, pero este se resistía —Por favor, Vitya…

—¡No! Duele… duele mucho, y yo… ya no puedo.

Yuuri lo soltó para moverse hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él. Los ojos de Víktor se abrieron desorbitados al ver al japonés frente a él, al sentir como su suave mano recorría su mejilla para limpiar los rastros del llanto. Pero cuando vio su sonrisa y olió la dulce fragancia que conocía de tanto tiempo, se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, caminó de espaldas viendo a Yuuri como si fuera un fantasma.

—Víktor, contrólate. Solo soy yo…

—No puede ser… no es cierto… no es cierto… —Víktor en verdad creía que estaba al borde de la locura y que ya no había remedio para él. Pero Yuuri lo alcanzó, tocó su mano con la ternura que solo él podía tener, y el ruso se dio cuenta de que no había una sensación más real que ese bálsamo para sus heridas —Yuuri…

—Sí… sí soy yo. Lo… lo lamento por llegar así, pero…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no quería sonar arisco, pero su mente todavía no procesaba que estuviera ahí, en la misma habitación.

—Pues… Sasha… él me llamó y… me dijo lo que estaba pasando contigo. Estaba muy preocupado, así que… me convenció de venir y… —Yuuri comenzó a sonrojarse, pues la mirada penetrante de Víktor no se despegaba ni un segundo de él —… tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pero… pero no podía… puedo… permitir que estés en este estado.

—¿Sasha? —el peliplata se reprendió mentalmente. Ese niño en verdad era más listo y astuto de lo que se imaginaba —Debió… debió… haberme escuchado. Lo siento, Yuuri. No… no tenía que hacerlo. Gracias, pero… pero si quieres puedo llevarte al hotel. No quiero…

—Víktor… —el japonés se acercó más hacia él, solo con la finalidad de tomar su mejilla y hacer que sus miradas se enfrentaran —Estoy aquí por que eso quiero. Nadie me obligó y… necesitaba verte.

—No necesitas verme así, Yuuri. Doy pena. En verdad que estoy en un estado miserable y el último que quería que me viera así eras tú —Víktor soltó una risa que contagió a Yuuri. Casi parecía que le había robado las palabras.

—¿Ya me viste? Apenas me he levantado de la cama y paso todo el día durmiendo o llorando. Sigo… sin aceptar que mi bebé… ya no está. La comida no me pasa y… a veces siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Yuuri…

—Vine aquí porque… porque no va a haber nadie que me entienda como tú. Solo Vitya sabe lo que duele y… si no podemos consolarnos creo que… al menos podemos llevar esto juntos.

—¿Estás… estás hablando en serio? Es que Yuuri…

—¿Quieres ya dejar de hablar? Justo ahora solo quiero llorar contigo y saber que no estoy solo. Yo… simplemente ya no puedo resistir… me estoy rompiendo…

Yuuri estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar de pie, solo de nuevo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, un par de brazos lo rodearon, y él también lo abrazó.

Para ese entonces, cualquier otra cosa sobraba. Llorar juntos podía decir y liberar más de lo que las palabras jamás harían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La casa estaba en completa oscuridad cuando salió vestida y abrigada de su habitación, arrastrando su maleta y sujetando con fuerza un sobre blanco en sus manos. Minutos antes, creyó haber escuchado unos raros murmullos, pero terminó por convencerse de que no había nada y salió. Le dio una última ojeada a su habitación y a lo que había dejado sobre su cama. Lo cierto es que no estaba segura de que fuera la decisión correcta, solo sabía que era la necesaria.

Cerró la puerta y con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz, atravesó el pasillo, ignorando por completo la imperativa necesidad que tenía de querer entrar a los cuartos de Sasha y Kenji y abrazarlos, despedirse de ellos y jurarles que la verían de nuevo, cuando ella misma pudiera rehacer a quien había sido antes.

Pasó de largo el pasillo que conducía hacia la recámara de Víktor, y solo pudo pronunciar un _"Da svidániya"_ , esperando con todo su corazón que la perdonara algún día por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si Yuuri también estuviera en esa casa, tal vez su voluntad habría flaqueado y se arrepentiría. Pero no estaba, no lo estaría y no iba a cambiar.

Llegó al corredor por el que se llegaba al jardín trasero. Estaba por dejar la breve carta en un mueble en el que reposaban algunas fotos de la familia completa, cuando una mano fría y delgada la detuvo. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero su pulso se aceleró cuando se topó con una mirada castaña y recriminatoria.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Yukie la sujetó de la muñeca y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, extrañándose por verla vestida como si fuera a viajar. No había entendido, hasta que vio la maleta grande junto a su hermana. Entonces pasó del enojo al desconcierto —Viktoria… ¿qué significa esto?

—Yu… yo… lo siento. Ya no… no quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Te vas a ir? ¿A dónde? ¿Con la abuela?

—La verdad es que… no. Y no te lo diré.

—¿Estás huyendo de casa? ¿Es eso? —preguntó, casi gritó, tanto, que Viktoria tuvo que taparle la boca con su mano libre.

—Sí, eso estoy haciendo. ¿Feliz?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? —sus cuestionamientos eran más palabras de incredulidad, y se sorprendió al descubrirse temblando.

—¿Por qué? Porque ya no puedo estar aquí. No con Víktor prohibiéndome todo, no contigo siendo como eres. No con… con la culpa que llevo con Kujo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —susurró con fuerza —Lo que papá hace es para…

—Protegerme, lo sé. Pero yo no quiero ser protegida, y eso él no lo va a cambiar.

—No estás siendo justa. Nosotros solo queremos…

—¿Ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mí? ¿Qué te pida perdón por todo aquello que es mi culpa? —Viktoria se soltó de un tirón de su hermana, quien la veía como si no la reconociera —De acuerdo. En verdad lamento que ser yo te haya causado problemas. Tal vez solo debió ser una de nosotras, no lo sé. Lamento haberte causado problemas sin saberlo. Pero… pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. No estoy dispuesta a quedame un segundo más aquí si tengo que seguir viviendo así.

—Viktoria, yo no…

—No. Ni siquiera trates de decirme que no es eso lo que querías. Está bien, lo acepto. Puedo ser caprichosa y hacerme una víctima. Pero yo no soy la que se calla todo y se vuelve una hipócrita. Yo no soy tú y no estoy dispuesta a sufrir. No soy como tú.

—Si te refieres a Laryssa…

—Por supuesto que me refiero a ella, pero no tiene sentido que te diga lo que pienso. Pero está bien, deja que haga contigo lo que quiera. Solo espero que haya una razón válida para es y no solo un "creo".

—Es por Víktor…

—¿Y porque no es por Yuuri? ¿Sientes que te abandonó? Ve y díselo. No solo lo trates como si lo odiaras.

—Haces lo mismo con Víktor.

—Pero lo que hago ahora es por mí.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —cuestionó la chica, quien se veía al borde del llanto, pero ni así logró inmutar a Viktoria —¿Qué hace alguien por mí?

—¿Porqué vas a esperar eso? Todos en esta familia estamos rotos. Dudo que seamos un apoyo para alguien más, pero…

—Me vas a dejar sola. Con este desastre. ¿De qué es de lo estás huyendo?

—Yo… yo no quiero que… que algo que haga pueda afectar más a los demás.

—¿Y esto no lo va a hacer? ¿Tú crees que se van a quedar cruzados de brazos sin saber dónde estás?

—Yo sé que no. Así que, si… si realmente hay algo de hermandad entre nosotros, solo te pido que entiendas y les des esto —Viktoria le tendió la carta que llevaba en sus manos y Yukie la tomó como si de algo repulsivo se tratara.

—¿Una carta los va a calmar?

—No lo creo. Pero… pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Estás dando por sentado que te voy a dejar ir —refunfuñó la pelinegra y Viktoria suspiró en respuesta —¿Por qué debería quedarme callada y ver cómo te vas?

—Porque, a pesar de todo, me entiendes. Tú también estás desesperada, también sabes que pocas cosas tienen un sentido real ahora y… y que tenemos que repararnos.

—¿Esta es tu manera de repararte? ¿Irte y dejarnos? ¿Dejarme?

—Sí —Viktoria tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas. Yukie no las retiró, pero su cuerpo entero se tensó —Yo sé que… a pesar de todo… me quieres, más que a muchas cosas, del mismo modo que yo lo hago.

—Sí…

—¿Sabes que nos importamos más que cualquier otra cosa?

—Creo que sí…

—¿Y sabes que no soy feliz?

—Vik…

—Por favor. Déjame ir y tratar de serlo. Quiero… quiero ser la hermana que no pude, la que tú te mereces y no te lastima. Quiero encontrar a Viktoria y su lugar en medio de este caos.

—¡Su lugar es aquí! ¡Eres mi hermana, no tenemos que merecernos! ¡Nos amamos y odiamos y empezamos de nuevo!

—Yukie…

—¡Vete! Vete si con eso crees que vas a ser mejor o feliz —Viktoria vio a su hermana dejar correr lágrimas por su causa, pero no había nada que pudiere hacer en esa ocasión. Se alejó con cautela de ella hasta que llegó a la puerta, donde una vez más, la mano de Yukie la detuvo —Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo. No me voy a quedar callada mientras haces esto.

—Yukie… por favor, no.

—Tienes una hora antes de que despierte a Víktor y le diga que no estás. Te voy a dejar irte, porque es lo que quieres, pero… pero…

—Está bien —la rusa trató de sonreír, pero lo que salió fue más una mueca forzada —Gracias.

—Vete ya.

No espero a que se lo repitiera, y antes de que Yukie cediera al arrepentimiento, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el jardín y la calle, donde un taxi ya la esperaba.

Dentro de la casa, Yukie se quedó estática, llorando por su hermana como no lo había hecho desde el accidente. Y es que, en ambas ocasiones, sintió que la perdía, aunque ya fuera una realidad. Por un parte… la admiraba. Quizás era lo más valiente o cobarde que le había visto hacer, pero tuvo las agallas de hacerlo. Yukie… jamás hubiera podido siquiera pensarlo.

Tal vez estaba bien. Tal vez Viktoria tenía razón y debían repararse a su manera. Pero… ¿a ese costo?

Cuarenta y cuatro minutos después, Yukie no pudo soportar la opresión y el miedo en su corazón. Viktoria la había abandonado y ella se negaba a creerlo y permitirlo. Corrió hasta el cuarto de Víktor y sin cuidado, tocó la puerta con insistencia un sinfín de veces, llorando desconsolada y sintiendo un escozor en su garganta, la carta de ella quemando en sus manos.

—¿Yukie? ¡Yukie! ¿Qué sucede? —la japonesa casi se va de espaldas al ver a Yuuri salir de la habitación y tomarla de los hombros inmediatamente, claramente aterrado por el llanto de su hija.

—Pero… ¿qué sucede? —Víktor se le unió casi al instante y del mismo modo que Yuuri, la sujetó para que dijera algo.

—Es… es…

—¡Yukie! ¡Habla ahora!

—Viktoria…

Apenas escuchó el nombre, Víktor y Yuuri corrieron al cuarto de la menor de sus hijos, quedando atónitos al ver la habitación vacía, la cama arreglada y un par de patines junto con relicario roto sobre ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Víktor a Yukie, claramente desesperado, cuando ella estuvo detrás de sus padres.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Vik… Viktoria… ella se fue…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola a todos! Gracias por su infinita paciencia. Como dije en el grupo, entre exámenes finales, trabajos y malestares apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir. Es por eso por lo que hoy les traigo este capítulo super largo como compensación.**

 **¿Se habían imaginado lo que pasó al final? Yo sé que no esperaban que fuera así que Viktoria dejara su hogar. Calmen todos que en los siguientes dos capítulos vamos a ver que pasó después de ese instante del lado de ella y del lado de los que se quedan en Japón.**

 **Creo que es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y no hata sido demasiado tedioso. Me alegraría mucho que me dejen comentarios, porque me hacen el día y me ayudan a crecer.**

 **¡Los amo a todos! Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Zryvanierkic: De verdad me gustaría saber si te esperabas, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que pasó. Viktoria es un caso aparte. Esa mujer es de armas tomar y ya hizo su gran estupidez (aunque no del todo). Va a haber más de Víktor y Brendan trabajando juntos en el siguiente capítulo, pero lo cierto es que escribir la parte de Yuuri y Vitya me ha deshecho. Está vez casi juro que los sentí en carne propia. Ya haré otro en vivo más temprano para que si te toque. ¡Te quiero mucho!**

 **Haru: ¡Qué no te rindas! Ya te dije que el final es Victuuri, pero si te dejo amar a las otras parejas. Qué bueno que, si quieres a Laryssa, es una mujer incomprendida, pero me encanta. Ahora si ya no sé que hizo mi cerdito para que lo odiaras. Está deprimido, yo creo que se vale excusarlo. Viktoria si quieres no, pero Yuuri si (por favor). No es que Víktor no considera a Laryssa, solo que sabe que, por obvias razones, Dimitry va a pasar más tiempo con Yuuri y Brendan, y Lary como que no cabe mucho ahí. Oh, y atento con Sasha que poquito a poquito va a ir explotando. Pero si quiero saber ahora que hizo Yuuri jajaja. No te angusties que del aquel lado también hay quien se quiere comer a Yuuri para Navidad. ¡Saludos inmensos y espero leerte de nuevo!**

 **Yuna Alice: ¿Casi lloraste? Las demás lectoras si llenaron mi botella de lágrimas de lectora jajaja. Ya sé, lo cierto es que ha sido la cosa más dramática que he escrito. Me alegra inmensamente que te haya gustado como va, y espero que sigas comentando por eso me anima aun más. ¡Saludos enormes!**


	50. ¿Dejarte ir? Parte I

**Capítulo 50: ¿Dejarte ir? Parte I**

—¿Él te hace feliz, Yuuri? ¿Se quieren lo suficiente?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados, sentados en la cama? La noción del tiempo se esfumó de sus mentes, incluso lo que pasaba afuera de esa habitación. Por tan solo esos instantes, solo fueron Víktor y Yuuri en su pequeña burbuja. En algún momento, en medio de los desesperados abrazos, los esporádicos llantos, el sentimiento de locura, cambiaban lugares y le tocaba al otro ser el soporte que su compañero necesitaba. Las palabras sobraron y lo único, además de los sollozos, que se podía oír, eran arrullos. Suaves, tranquilos, nostálgicos. En labios de quien los cantara, sonaban como sonaría una caricia a un alma destrozada.

Estaban ahí, porque la pérdida de uno de los seres que más amaban los estaba consumiendo en una espiral de culpa y dolor. Pero… ¿ese era el único consuelo que necesitaban? ¿Sabría el otro que el dolor no había nacido con la muerte de su bebé, sino que había aumentado? Darían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para aminorar ese primer golpe que hizo que sus mundos se vinieran abajo. Y con esas dos preguntas, Víktor estaba haciendo el primer esfuerzo por entender y soltar. Si Yuuri decía que sí, eso le bastaba. Ese era su concepto de amor, y sería la forma más sincera en que podría demostrárselo. Dejándolo ser feliz y, en algún momento, buscar él mismo lo que necesitaba. Pero… ¿y si Yuuri decía que no?

—Víktor, yo… ¿porqué me preguntas eso justo ahora? —quiso saber, sujetándose más fuerte a la espalda del ruso.

—Sólo quiero… quiero saber si hice bien —le acarició la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras negras y despeinadas, que despedían un aroma tan…confortable —Yuuri… ¿sabes lo mucho que significas para mí? —un leve asentimiento de un sonrojado y lloroso japonés le dijo más de lo que esperaba —Entonces… entiende que quiero saberlo. Necesito saber que, por lo menos, en eso si estás bien.

—Sé que… que Brendan me quiere…

—Yo creo que va más allá de eso.

—Tal vez, pero… es diferente de… de lo que estaba acostumbrado —Yuuri se separó de él y trató de huir a sus ojos, pero decidió no soltar la mano que lo tenía sujeto.

—¿Y es eso lo que quieres? ¿Lo quieres, Yuuri?

Las palabras no solo se atoraron en su garganta, sencillamente no había palabras porque no sabía como responder a eso. Decir _"Sí, lo quiero"_ , no era suficiente. Lo hacía, claro que sí. Pero también estaba seguro de que era lo que Víktor quería saber. En todo caso, la pregunta estaba mal formulada, y la respuesta lo estaría todavía más.

—Yo… sí… lo quiero, pero…

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta interrumpieron cualquier cosa que quisiera decir o confesar. Primero estuvo consternado, pero la preocupación lo invadió cuando los toques se volvieron insistentes, o más bien desesperados. El japonés se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, corriendo a la puerta antes que Víktor. Si el tema de sus hijos ya lo ponía sensible, se sintió derrumbarse al ver el estado de Yukie.

—¿Yukie? ¡Yukie! ¿Qué sucede? —la chica parecía estar en estado de shock, y por reflejo, Yuuri la tomó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar. Odió con todas sus fuerzas ver a su niña llorando desconsoladamente, temblando como una hoja, lastimándose la garganta cada que trataba de hablar y las palabras le fallaban.

—Pero… ¿qué sucede? —Víktor se quedó pasmado al ver la escena, y lo único que su mente pudo procesar es que estaba pasando algo realmente malo para tener a Yukie en ese estado.

—Es… es… —un fuerte dolor se implantó el pecho de ambos padres, como si sintieran la desgracia acercarse.

—¡Yukie! ¡Habla ahora! —exigió el pelinegro, a quien el miedo ya lo corroía.

—Viktoria… —fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven japonesa, pero ese nombre, el temblor con el que fue dicho, hizo que los nervios atravesaran el cuerpo de ambos hombres y, antes de que pudieran haberse dado cuenta, apartaron a Yukie de su camino y corrieron hasta el otro lado de la casa, en el último rincón, donde se encontraba la habitación de la joven peliplateada. El camino se hizo eterno y cada segundo provocaba que pensaran en una serie de catástrofes. ¿Algo le había pasado? ¿Su condición estaba cobrando una consecuencia inesperada y devastadora? ¿Se había lastimado? ¿La ansiedad había vuelto y la estaba haciendo delirar de nuevo?

Y aún con mil pensamientos, su mente quedó en blanco y las posibilidades fueron insuficientes cuando abrieron con fuerza la puerta de la recámara. De todos los escenarios fatídicos que se pudieron imaginar con su hija, el no verla ahí fue el más inesperado y el que más los llenó de angustia, haciéndolos flaquear.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —Víktor exigía la respuesta de Yukie, mientras Yuuri se internaba en la habitación hacia la cama, donde descubrió un par de cosas.

—Vik… Viktoria… ella se fue…

—¡Víktor! —Yuuri corrió a su lado, a tiempo de ver cómo el rostro de su ex pareja se tornaba pálido, como si un fantasma se hubiera hecho presente frente a él. Yukie se echó a llorar todavía más y el japonés no supo que hacer, así que se decantó por abrazar a su hija por los hombros mientras le tendía al ruso lo que llevaba en las manos. Apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear —Esto… estaba… estaba en su… cama.

Víktor recibió el relicario que había regalado a sus hijas el día de su cumpleaños. Como su corazón en cuanto lo vio, la joya como el cristal que cuidaba la foto estaban hechos trizas. Apenas tenía el vago recuerdo de que, el día que discutieron en la pista, ella arrancó el collar de su cuello y lo estrelló contra el hielo. No pensó que el daño fuera tanto, pero tampoco había siquiera imaginado que Viktoria sería capaz de ellos, que podía sentir tanto rencor.

—¿Era lo único? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No. También… están sus patines —respondió Yuuri, señalado el calzado que reposaba en la cama arreglada —Están sus… sus cosas del patinaje… No creo que las haya dejado solo porque sí.

—No está su maleta —indicó Víktor, después de un rápido vistazo —Pero… pero hay muchas cosas aquí… Su ropa…

—Tal vez… tal vez solo se fue al hotel… —pensó Yuuri, aunque algo dentro de él le gritaba que era demasiado sencillo —Quizás fue a… buscarme o quería quedarse allá…

—Deberíamos ir a ver ahora —Víktor caminó con prisa hacia la sala, en donde recogió las llaves de su auto, su celular y un abrigo. Ya estaba por salir de la casa, cuando la mano de Yuuri lo detuvo —¡Yuuri! Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestra hija esté…

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —inquirió el japonés, serio y con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Mi hija no hace estas cosas porque sí! Algo tuvo que haber sucedido para que… se fuera… ¡Víktor! —Yuuri se abalanzó sobre él para sacudirlo por los hombros cuando vio que este se quedaba en silencio.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Contrólate! ¡Vas a lastimarte!

—¡No me importa! ¡Dime lo que sucedió!

—La retiré del patinaje, ¿de acuerdo? —el peliplateado apartó con cuidado a Yuuri, quien se había quedado estático ante la confesión —Ayer avisé a la Federación y la ISU que no va a volver a competir.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? ¿Porqué? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—¡Porque está mal! ¡Si sigue por esto se va a lastimar! ¡Es una testaruda para entender que la estaba limitando por su bien! Después de lo que pasó en el Mundial, todos concluimos que lo mejor era que no se expusiera a más peligros.

—Todos, ¿quiénes? Yo no sabía de esto.

—Perdón, Yuuri. Pero estabas muy ocupado con el doctor y acusándome de todo lo malo que sucedía como para que te dieras cuenta —espetó el ruso, ante lo cual Yuuri inmediatamente se enfadó —Ibas a actuar justo como ahora.

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¿Cómo no lo haría si estás provocándole tanto dolor?

—¡Y lo haría mil veces más si con eso me aseguro de que estará a salvo!

—¡No era necesario! ¡Tú eres el que no quiso una alternativa!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ella se arriesgara más y una vez más fuera mi culpa? ¡No me perdono por cada vez que ha sufrido! ¿Cómo querías que permitiera que se lastimara otra vez?

—¡Es que no lo sabes! —gritó Yuuri, y el eco se hizo presente en toda la casa, despertando a más de uno y haciendo temblar a la chica que veía todo desde una esquina, tiritando de angustia —¡No puedes saber lo que pasa si no lo intentas!

—¿Y tú me dices eso? Carajo, Yuuri. ¿Cuántas cosas nos habríamos ahorrado de pensarlo de ese modo? Pero no funciona así, y ya no quería que otro más resultara afectado por decisiones estúpidas.

—¿Estúpidas?

—Sí, eso. Porque eso es lo que es todo el jodido problema que hemos armado —vociferó, haciendo que el hervor en la sangre de Yuuri aumentara y dándose la vuelta para salir de la casa.

—O tal vez son los estúpidos los que hacen que las cosas sean así.

Víktor ya se disponía a darse la vuelta para encarar al japonés, cuando el cuerpo de Yukie se estrelló contra el suyo, impidiéndole moverse.

—No… ya no, por favor. Te lo suplico. Ya no sirve que se sigan gritando —dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yuuri la escuchara y Víktor detuviera en seco las palabras que apuraban por salir.

—¿Yuuri? ¿A dónde vas, Víktor? Escuché gritos… —Sasha, enfundado en su pijama, apareció, manteniendo la distancia de todos y reflejando miedo en su mirada café —¿Están… están peleando?

—No… es… una diferencia —Yuuri fue a reunirse con él y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada —Sasha… ¿Viktoria te comentó algo extraño este día? ¿Algo que planeaba hacer o parecido?

Yuuri pensó que, solo tal vez, a su hija se le había escapado un poco acerca de sus decisiones. Si estaba en Yutopia, lo descubriría dentro de poco y podría cuestionarla lo necesario. Pero si hacía caso a sus presentimientos, iba a ser necesaria toda la información disponible. Un poco de su esperanza se esfumó cuando Sasha negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, entonces —pidió Víktor, con lo ofuscado aún grabado en su tono de voz.

—Quiero ir con ustedes —dijo Yukie, halando del brazo de su padre ruso, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Qué pasa con Viktoria? —Sasha quiso saber al recordar haber visto el cuarto vacío de su hermana cuando salió del suyo, y notando su ausencia en ese momento.

—Nada, bebé. Quédate aquí, ¿está bien? Le diré a tu tía Mari que venga a pasar la noche contigo y con Kenji —indicó Yuuri después de dejar un beso en su cabellera, sorprendiéndose de ver como el niño se apartaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

—No quiero —dejó ir, exasperando al instante a Víktor.

—Sasha Vladik, hazme el favor de hacer caso de lo que tu padre te dice —ordenó Víktor, sintiendo que colapsaría cuando su hijo negó con la cabeza —¿Qué?

—¡No soy un bebé y no quiero que me trates así! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con mi hermana!

—¡Sasha!

—¡No le grites! —demandó Yuuri, fulminando a Víktor y luego dirigiéndose a su pequeño hijo —Necesitamos que cooperes con nosotros porque…

—¡No! Ustedes siempre hacen lo que quieren y no nos dejan decir nada. ¡Yo quiero saber!

—¡No es el momento!

—¡Nunca lo fue y terminaron divorciándose! ¡Ya basta! —reclamó Sasha, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de llorar para verse fuerte ante los hombres que ya estaban colmando su fuerte paciencia.

Yuuri y Víktor se miraron, enojados entre ellos, desesperados por su hija, sorprendidos por la determinación que la molestia brindaba a alguien que era tierno la mayor parte del tiempo. El ruso terminó por resoplar, pues sabía que no ganaba nada y perdía demasiado si seguían deteniéndose por cosas como esa.

—Alguien vaya por Kenji, que no lo vamos a dejar solo.

En menos de un minuto, Yuuri fue al cuarto de su bebé y volvió con él en brazos y aún dormido. El japonés se sintió culpable cuando vio la tranquilidad de su pequeño al dormir, cuando sabía que su pequeño corazón sufría por la ausencia de su padre. Aunque no era el momento especial para eso, se prometió no separarse de Kenji, hacerle saber todos y cada uno de los días que lo amaba con todo lo que era.

La familia, reunida a excepción de su integrante desaparecida, subieron al auto de Víktor y sin perder un solo momento, se dirigieron hacia el hotel.

—Debería llamar a mamá para que la busque mientras estamos ahí —propuso Yuuri, sacando el celular de su bolsillo sin molestar al niño que seguía durmiendo en su regazo.

—No creo que sea buena idea. No se ha encontrado bien de salud, ¿no? —Yuuri lo miró sorprendido y asintió, pues no esperaba que supiera que la siempre vivaz energía de Hiroko comenzaba a flaquear —No la asustes. Tu novio está ahí, él podría revisar mientras llegamos.

Yuuri no dijo nada, pues notó que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso entre ellos, así que solo marcó el número que se encontraba dentro de su lista de favoritos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su respiración se volvió desacompasada al final de ese momento. Mientras el agua fría caía sobre su espalda, a pesar de que eran altas horas de la noche, su cuerpo se mantenía caliente, tembloroso por la intensidad que lo había recorrido momentos atrás hasta que la excitación en su vientre y entrepierna fue incontenible. Observó su mano antes de que el agua hiciera desaparecer los resultados de pensar en él, de esa forma.

Brendan siempre pensó que el hecho de que fuera doctor y de ser la mente maestra detrás del Procedimiento Detroit hacía que los demás lo percibieran como una persona extraordinaria, alguien que no sentía o pensaba lo mismo que cualquier otro humano. Incluso él solía olvidarse de que necesitaba vivir un momento como si no fuera el hombre ocupado que siempre era. Abandonarse a los estragos del placer era una de esas maneras de sentirse normal, y la más deliciosa.

Aunque a veces se sentía un poco culpable cuando trataba con tanta ternura a Yuuri, la fantasía de ese japonés desnudo bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre y siendo uno en cuerpo mataba cualquier sentimiento o sensación que no fuera la excitación. Paciencia, solo rogaba paciencia para que Yuuri y su relación estuvieran listos para ese momento.

Respirando para tranquilizarse, se secó y enredó una toalla alrededor de su cadera, dejando su torso al descubierto para salir y solo ponerse un bóxer. El calor de esas ápocas en Japón era sofocante en muchas de las ocasiones y él, que venía de climas templados, necesitaba la menor ropa posible para poder dormir tranquilo. Aunque el cuerpo de su novio también servía.

Estaba por llamar al hospital para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden o lo necesitaran para de una buena vez irse a dormir, ignorando el hecho de que su parea estaba en la misma casa que su ex, cuando el nombre del japonés apareció en la pantalla, y todo su sistema lo hizo pensar que algo malo sucedía.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que seguías con…

" _Brendan no… no hay tiempo. ¿Has visto a Viktoria en el hotel?_

—¿Eh? No, pero he estado en mi cuarto —se dio cuenta de que la voz de su novio sonaba alterada, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo —Yuuri… ¿qué sucede?

" _Te lo digo después. Solo… por favor, revisa Yutopia y hazme saber si ella está ahí. Llegaré en unos minutos."_

—Lo haré. Pero sea lo que sea, mantente tranquilo. Ya te dije que alterarte solo…

" _¡Brendan! Solo ve a eso, después me dices lo que quieras."_

—Bien, bien. Nos vemos en un momento.

Mientras se calzaba con un pantalón y una playera sencilla, Brendan resopló en más de una ocasión. No era la primera vez que se topaba con el lado molesto o ansioso de Yuuri, y siempre pensaba que necesitaba hacer algo para corregirlo o terminaría por volverlo loco.

Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando, a medida que avanzaba por los corredores y espacios de Yutopia, no encontraba rastro o presencia de la joven plateada. Incluso revisó el ala del hotel que estaba reservada para la familia, pero solo estaba seguro de que quienes se encontraban descansando en ese lugar eran los señores Katsuki y Mari. Tuvo el impulso de ir a ver el área de las aguas termales que servía para las mujeres, pero sabía que no podía, así que decidió esperar en el recibidor a que Yuuri llegara y le explicara que era lo que estaba pasando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues en un lapso menor a cinco minutos, escuchó con claridad el sonido del auto deportivo de Víktor estacionándose fuera del hotel, junto con algunas palabras que sonaban apresuradas.

—Y yo te digo que no es posible que se haya ido a otro lugar. No solo porque sí o sin… dejar una explicación —Víktor detuvo sus palabras del golpe cuando vio a Brendan esperándolos en la recepción, claramente sorprendido por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Yuuri, Víktor… ¿pueden ya decirme que es lo que…?

—Viktoria escapó de casa —dejó ir de golpe Yuuri, dejando estático al americano —La mayor parte de sus cosas están en su habitación y… no dijo nada. Eso me hace pensar que se fue lejos, porque de lo contrario

—Ella… ¿qué? —Brendan apenas podía procesar esa sencilla frase, pero algo le pareció extraño al ver a Yukie morderse los labios y bajar la mirada, como si algo la estuviera molestando —¿Sólo así?

—Sí… —dijo Víktor, mostrándole su mano, en donde seguía el relicario roto —Es lo único que dejó claro. Pero yo no creo que esté aquí. Viktoria es impulsiva y cualquier idea extremista se le puso haber ocurrido.

—Te repito que habría dicho algo o… lo que sea. Sabe que nos preocuparíamos por ella si… si hiciera algo tan atrevido. No puede solo ir y hacer locuras sin que… —Yuuri bajó la mirada inmediatamente al notar que la molestia volvía a refulgir en los ojos de Víktor.

—No voy a ahondar en ese tema de nuevo. Solo diré que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido y llegáremos de nuevo a lo mismo —Víktor se mordió la lengua para no espetarle a Yuuri que estaba renegando del comportamiento de su hija, cuando el de él era exactamente igual.

—¡Víktor! ¡Yuuri! —la oportunidad de que cualquiera siguiera la discusión terminó cuando Mari se hizo presente en la estancia, con claras señales de haber dado vueltas por todo el hotel.

—¿Mari? —Yuuri no supo si refunfuñar u otra cosa cuando la vio acercarse a Víktor antes que a él —¿Qué tienes?

—Estuve buscando a mi sobrina, pero en el hotel no está —Brendan asintió ante esa afirmación —Ni en su habitación, ni en la de Yuuri o en las aguas termales. Simplemente no ha pasado por aquí. Viktoria debe estar en algún otro lado.

—¿Pero en dónde?

—Brendan… tu celular lleva un rato prendido —hizo notar Sasha, señalando el aparato.

—Denme un momento —mientras los demás comentaban las posibilidades del paradero de la joven rusa, el doctor fue a contestar su aparato, sorprendiéndose al notar que era una de las enfermeras que estaban a cargo del cuidado de Dimitry. Marcó el número y no tuvo que esperar casi nada a que la mujer le respondiera —¿Señorita Tomoe?

" _¡Doctor Fitzgerald! ¡Por fin puedo comunicarme con usted! He estado marcándole desde hace media hora._

—¿Sucedió algo con el bebé Nikiforov? —ante la sola mención de su hijo, Víktor y Yuuri se pusieron completamente alerta, caminando hasta el doctor con la prisa de un par de padres angustiados.

" _No, doctor. El bebé está muy bien, lo fui a revisar hace un par de minutos. Era para otra cosa."_

—Señorita, por favor, dígame lo que está pasando. No estoy de los mejores ánimos y…

" _Era la señorita Viktoria Nikiforova. Estuvo aquí hace un rato y parecía muy ansiosa por querer ver a su hermanito"._

—¿Viktoria? —Brendan se apuró a poner el aparato en altavoz para que la ex pareja escuchara lo que estaba pasado, pues ambos palidecieron al escuchar el nombre de su hija —¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

" _No lo sé, señor. Dijo que necesitaba ver a Dimitry lo más pronto posible. Pero por supuesto que se lo negué, porque no son horas de visita y el bebé se encontraba dormido."_

—¿Le dijo algo más? ¿Ella sigue ahí? —preguntó, al tiempo que Víktor alistaba las llaves de su auto.

" _No paró de insistir y hasta suplicar que se lo permitiera, pero usted sabe que no podemos ser condescendientes. Además, ella no tiene la mayoría de edad para esos permisos. Pero, como la vi muy afligida, le dije que lo llamaría a usted para preguntar si era prudente. Me dijo que estaba bien, debe estar afuera del hospital porque ya no la veo en la sala de espera."_

—¡Demonios! Iré inmediatamente, si la encuentra, reténgala tanto como pueda, y dígale al guardia que la busque.

" _Pero doctor…"_

—¡Es una orden! Dile lo que te estoy diciendo al doctor Kagamine.

Apenas colgó, Víktor asintió a la fugaz mirada de Brendan, y antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, tanto ellos como Yuuri salieron corriendo del hotel hacia el auto del ruso, sin notar que, detrás de ellos, además del desconcierto de Mari y los niños, Yukie soportaba con fuerzas las ganas de echar a llorar.

¿Porqué no estaba diciendo nada? Ni ella misma lo entendía, las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No está aquí, señores —informó el doctor Kagamine en cuanto los tres hombres llegaron a la recepción del hotel —Yo mismo ayudé a buscarla en todas las áreas posibles, pero al parecer la señorita ya se marchó.

—¿Es que acaso nadie la vio? ¿Qué traía? ¿A dónde iba? —la desesperación de Víktor era más evidente a cada momento, y hasta Brendan podía darse cuenta de ello.

—Solo un guardia —dijo el médico japonés, después de pensarlo un poco —Llevaba una maleta y dijo que volvería cuando le hubieran llamado al doctor Fitzgerald. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no volvió.

—Algunas dicen que la vieron abordar un taxi, pero no estamos seguros de la dirección que tomó —intervino la enfermera que siempre acompañaba a Brendan —¿La señorita… está huyendo o algo así?

—No quiero creer que sea eso. No quiero creer que ella pueda hacernos eso —Víktor sacudió sus cabellos, tratando de despejar su mente y obtener un pensamiento claro, pero nada llegaba.

—Mi… mi Viktoria… Ella no me dejaría… no así… —en medio de los cuestionamientos, nadie se dio cuenta de que la tez de Yuuri se veía más pálida a cada minuto. Hasta ese momento, ya le daba igual la razón por la que su hija tomara esas decisiones. Él lo único que quería era saber que estaba bien y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Un pensamiento doloroso invadió su pecho, y se extendió al resto de su cuerpo como una ola furiosa, nublando su mente y su vista de a poco. Se negaba a perder a otro de sus hijos. No se perdonaba que uno de ellos estuviera en una tumba y no se perdonaría que a otro le sucediera algo —Viktoria… Viktoria…

—¡Dios mío, Yuuri! —para fortuna del japonés, Brendan se encontraba a un lado de él cuando sus piernas flaquearon y fueron insuficientes para sostenerlo. El americano apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo por la cintura en el momento en el que lo vio desfallecer. Víktor y el doctor Kagamine también se apresuraron a asistirlo, mientras la enfermera palpaba su frente y muñeca —Yuuri, amor, tranquilo. Quédate aquí, tranquilo.

—Es una descompensación. Su presión está muy baja. Deberíamos internarlo por esta noche —sugirió la enfermera, secundada por Kagamine.

—No… no… quiero ir a mi casa… debo encontrarla… mi Viktoria… no puede estar sola… —murmuró el pelinegro, buscando asirse con escasa fuerza al brazo de su novio.

—Yuuri, nosotros podemos buscarla. Pero no puedo arriesgarte. Quédate en el hospital solo esta noche, ¿está bien?

—No… no quiero…

—Por favor. Tu recuperación aun no se completa y…

—Víktor —Yuuri buscó con desespero la mirada del ruso, quien no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer y se sintió más presionado cuando el par de ojos marrones se posaron en él, esperando que lo ayudara —Víktor… ¿tú me… me entiendes? Quiero a mi hija… quiero buscarla…

—Pero Yuuri…

—Mi niña…

Los tres especialistas en medicina se giraron al mismo tiempo para pedir a Víktor que los apoyara. Brendan, con especial énfasis, hizo un gesto con el que quiso darle a entender que debía apoyarlo. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió en el interior de Víktor en ese momento, al ver la súplica desesperada de Yuuri y sus lentos pero insistentes intentos por mantenerse de pie, rechazando la ayuda que le estaban ofreciendo. Estaba… ¿luchando? Eso parecía, y, como una vez especial, Víktor también quiso luchar a su lado. Tal vez Yuuri no se encontraba en la mejor disposición, pero lo estaba intentando, porque la fuerza por saber de Viktoria podía más que una recaída. Entonces, si Yuuri estaba esforzándose, ¿porqué él no hacía lo mismo? ¿Porqué no en vez de ser un obstáculo, se ayudaban?

—¿Crees que puedas recuperarte mientras vamos de regreso al hotel?

—¡Víktor!

—¡Señor Nikiforov!

Casi podían jurar que escucharon un resoplido de los otros tres, pero la mirada que en ese momento compartieron, dijo más que todo lo que estaba además de ellos. Quizás, después de todo, aún estaban el uno para el otro.

—Sí, sí puedo… —susurró Yuuri, juntando toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie.

—No, me niego. Debes quedarte aquí —replicó Brendan, poniendo una mano en el pecho de su pareja.

—Brendan, por favor, si no vas a ayudarme, entonces déjame ir con Víktor —espetó Yuuri, para sorpresa del americano —Yo decido si me quedo o no, y mi respuesta… es no. Voy a averiguar donde está mi hija y… y si no cuento contigo… lo haré yo solo.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Yuuri —Víktor lo tomó del hombro para que le prestara completa atención, solo a él —Te necesito fuerte, pero no te vas a exigir de más. Si necesitas quedarte para que yo… yo la encuentre. Lo harás, también quiero que estés bien.

—Ya, ya. Basta. Está bien —Brendan se dio cuenta que no habría poder que detuviera a esos dos padres en ese momento, y sabía que tenía que ayudarlos y no ser un estorbo, pues de lo contrario, sería como decirle a Yuuri que no lo apoyaría en las situaciones en las que no estuviera de acuerdo. Y eso… era algo que Víktor, su aún esposo, si hacía —Iré con ustedes, pero Yuuri… Víktor tiene razón. Si algo no está bien, me lo dirás inmediatamente y te voy a priorizar.

Yuuri no dijo nada más y solo asintió, pidiéndole a los otros hombres volver a Yutopia para pensar que es lo que debían hacer, en donde debían empezar a buscar, dejando atrás al doctor y la enfermera contrariados y angustiados. A pesar de que estaba viendo un poco nublado a pesar de los lentes y de que su cabeza aun no le permitía deshacerse del mareo, sabía que contaba con el hombre de cabellos arena que, aunque recitente, lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo de nuevo al auto.

El viaje fue silencioso pero apresurado. Su razón estaba tan alterada, que apenas se detendrían a pensar como un papel con palabras sinceras y dolorosas podían dividir, una vez más, las opiniones en dos bandos algo inesperados.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko y Toshiya estaban despiertos cuando los tres hombres volvieron del hospital, enterados de todo por su hija. Entre los brazos de su abuela, Yukie bebía una taza de té verde, en tanto que Sasha y Kenji estaban dormidos en uno de los sofás. Cuando Yuuri llegó de la mano de Brendan, ambos seguidos por un Víktor que parecía a punto de explotar de los nervios, todos se pusieron de pie, a excepción de la joven japonesa. Bastó una simple negación del ruso para que todos sintieran su alma caer a los pisos, y para que el cuerpo de Yukie temblara como no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

—Pero no puede haber ido muy lejos. Es de noche, tal vez solo se fue a otro hotel —alentó Toshiya, esperando que lo que dijera fuera una abierta posibilidad.

—No lo creo, papá. No necesitaba llevarse toda una maleta para eso —contradijo Mari, a quien se le hizo sospechosa la manera en la que su sobrina se hundía más en el sillón.

—Pero yo insisto que Viktoria no es capaz de irse solo así, sin avisar o decir una sola palabra —Yuuri se sentó en una silla por indicación de su novio mientras recibía un vaso de agua de las manos de Víktor.

—Yo creo lo contrario —le dijo el ruso a Yuuri —Ya sabemos como es, también es impulsiva y si… si es por la discusión que tuvimos en la tarde, pudo haberlo como una manera de… contradecirme.

—¿Pero a esos extremos? ¿A dónde puede haber ido para que tu palabra no tuviera valor? —inquirió Yuuri, que observó a su hija después de que Mari le hiciera un gesto señalando a Yukie.

—No es posible. Si… si la retiré del patinaje, no podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo… —Víktor notó que, una a una, las miradas se posaban sobre la pelinegra, y aunque no entendía, le pareció extraño.

—O, tal vez, ella si sabe cómo. Si tan solo hubiera dicho algo… —Mari posó una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina, sintiendo a la perfección que dio un saltito, asustada —¿Están seguros de que a nadie le dijo algo, algún detalle?

—Todos dijeron que no, ¿verdad, Yukie? —Yuuri entendió en el instante en el que los ojos castaños de su hija se inundaron de lágrimas, aunque se negaba a dejarlas correr por sus mejillas —Yu... ¿quieres decirme…?

—Papá… no…

—¿Sabes algo, amor? —el pelinegro se levantó de donde estaba y fue a hincarse frente a ella. Casi podía palpar los deseos que tenía Víktor por correr a su lado y obtener una confesión de ella a fuerza de exigencias, pero el japonés sabía que así solo lograrían alterar más a todos y saldrían aun más escaldados. Les hizo una seña a todos para que no se movieran de donde estaban. Retiró la taza de las heladas manos de Yukie y las tomó, mientras que, con la otra, tomaba su mentón y lo levantaba para que los mismos tonos de chocolate se encontraran —Yukie… creo que entiendes la preocupación de todos por saber que pasa con tu hermana.

—Ella va… va a estar bien…

—Pero necesitamos saber donde está. Quiero entender porque… porque hizo esto. Quiero ayudar a tu hermana, Yu.

—¡No! ¡Ella ya no quiere que la ayuden! ¡Solo déjenla en paz!

—Yukie…

—Yo la vi… yo traté de… de detenerla… pero no pude ¡No la busques! ¡Papá, por favor! —Yukie terminó por quebrarse en los brazos de Yuuri. El japonés apenas entendió el momento en el que su hija olvidó todos los problemas pasados y se arrojó a su regazo, llorando como si la vida se le fuese en ello. A pesar de que las manos de Yuuri trataron de tranquilizarla, acariciando su melena negra con ternura, su propio corazón parecía a punto de explotar, porque ya no entendía el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo —No… no la busques, papá…

—¿La viste? —Víktor llegó al lado de ambos y tocó el cabello de Yukie para atraer su atención —¿Viste a tu hermana irse?

—Sí… sí la vi. ¡Pero no… no habría hecho nada para… que no se fuera! ¡Ella quería hacerlo! Dijo que… que no le necesitaba…

—¿Qué lo necesitaba? —Yukie bajó la mirada al suelo cuando el grito de Víktor terminó por hacer sentir la responsable de eso.

—¡Víktor! No estás ayudando —Yuuri se sintió enojar de nuevo, pero no quería comenzar a gritar y armar un escándalo con su familia presente. Volvió a dirigirse Yukie, que había parado de llorar ante el grito de su padre —¿Viktoria te dijo a donde pensaba ir?

—No… no iba a venir aquí. No lo sé… pero… —Yukie metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y de ahí sacó un sobre blanco, con arrugas hechas cuando sus manos se prendieron a él con desesperación —… me… me dijo que era para ti… para ambos…

Yuuri le dio un beso en la frente antes de pedirle a Mari que se ocupara de ella. Víktor fue al lado de ella mientras su ex pareja observaba el sobre como si de una bomba se tratase. _"Para papá Yuuri y papá Víktor"_ ¸ estaba escrito en el lomo, en esa perfecta caligrafía que Víktor le había enseñado.

Con cuidado, lo abrió y de el extrajo una carta en un papel azul, casi idéntico al color de ojos de padre e hija. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando les llegó el aroma a lilas, pues era algo que siempre había caracterizado a Viktoria. No era la carta más extensa, pero lo que había en ella era suficiente para entender.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Víktor, Yuuri:_

 _Antes que nada, lo siento. Por todo y por ahora. Sé que no he sido una hija ejemplar, y hasta hace un tiempo me he portado como una niña caprichosa. Lamento que me haya dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Las consecuencias de mis actos han alcanzando a personas que jamás me perdonaré haberles hecho daño. Kujo tal vez estaría dormido con Dimitry en este momento si yo hubiera sido más sensata. Yuuri… lo que escuchaste en la pista, lo que dije, sabes que no es cierto. Eso no es lo que siento y solo hablé porque estaba enojada. Él y yo lo estábamos._

 _Ayer también estaba muy enojada, no solo con él, sino también conmigo. Víktor… sé que sabes de que hablo, y que el patinaje no es lo que más me molesta de lo has hecho._

 _Desde que caí, una vez más, en el Mundial, no he parado de pensar que ya no puedo estar más destruida. No los culpo de todo a ustedes, pero algo dentro de mí murió cuando escuché a Víktor gritar que no podía continuar. ¿Es esto lo que me espera? ¿Detenerme cada vez que piense que no puedo? Me niego mil y un veces._

 _Es por eso por lo que lo lamento, una vez más. No me voy por mis errores. Me voy por mí, porque la Viktoria que ustedes tienen por hija no soy yo. Esta no es ni de cerca quien quiero ser, quien se que en verdad soy. No sé si la voy a encontrar allá afuera, pero tengo que intentarlo._

 _Víktor, sé que no me dejarías hacerlo por mi cuenta. Si te hubiera dicho que quería irme, me habrías hecho quedarme, así como detuviste mi carrera. Eres mi papá, pero no puedo aceptar que hagas esto conmigo. Has sido el mejor entrenador de todos, siempre lo serás. Sé que ahora que me voy, es posible que no regrese. Siento no poder hacer lo que quieres._ _д_ _о свидания._

 _Yuuri, yo también sé que tú sabes lo que significa tocar fondo, llegar a un punto de tu vida en donde ya no sabes que hacer y porque lo haces, como si fueses un robot sin alma, sin un propósito. Sé que te asusté por mi decisión, pero espero que me entiendas y me dejes encontrar a la Viktoria que tú quieres, a la que te mereces. Lo siento, papá. Perdóname por no estar ahí. Dile a Dimitry que lamento lo de su hermano._ _さような_ _ら_ _._

 _Yukie, Sasha, Kenji, Dimitry… ustedes también merecen una hermana mejor, y saben por qué. Les prometo que trataré de ser ella y ser yo. Cuando los vuelva a ver a todos, a ustedes, a mis abuelos, tía Mari, Yuko, Minako, Takeshi… a todos, les prometo una mejor Viktoria._

 _No me busquen, les haré saber que estoy bien._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Viktoria Svetlana Nikiforova-Katsuki_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Víktor! ¡Brendan!

Yuuri trató de detenerlos a ambos, pero tanto ruso como americano lo rechazaron. Iban a salir hacia la estación de Hasetsu, y si Viktoria no estaba ahí, se irían directo al aeropuerto en Fukuoka.

—¡No me pidas que deje que mi hija haga lo que quiera! —gritó Viktor, ya sin importarle que la familia o el resto de sus hijos lo escuchara.

—¿Es que acaso no leíste lo que ella piensa? ¡Yo sé de lo que habla! ¡Si ella piensa que es lo mejor...!

—¡Es una niña!

—¡No! ¡Nosotros la hemos tratado como una niña todo el tiempo!

—Yuuri… entiendo el punto de Víktor —Brendan trató de no alterarse, pero sentía que no podía darle la razón a su novio por más que quisiera —Viktoria tiene problemas, y lo sabes. No podemos dejar que simplemente se vaya y se arriesgue de más.

—¡No hace eso! ¡Ella puede cuidarse por sí misma! Y… sé que recurrirá a nosotros si nos necesita…

—¡Carajo, Yuuri! ¡Se largó! ¡No vino a ti, aunque te necesitaba, solo se fue!

—¡Es que no nos necesita! ¡La estamos lastimando! —de una manera que Víktor nunca se esperó ver de el japonés, este lo tomó de la solapa de su abrigo y sostuvo su mirada demasiado cerca para el gusto de cualquiera —¡Déjala! ¡Deja ir a mi hija! ¡No quiero que le hagas más daño!

—Lo que quiero es protegerla.

—¿Haciéndolo infeliz? ¿Qué termine por odiarte? ¡Porque eso va a hacer si vas en busca de ella y la regresas!

—Te dije que los iba a cuidar a cualquier precio. A cualquiera, Yuuri. Y si ya me costaste tú y Kujo… puedo soportar lo demás —Víktor separó al pelinegro de él con tranquilidad, como si fuera la última palabra en ese tema. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero muchas ya no tenían sentido y no había tiempo para ninguna —Brendan… ¿irás conmigo?

—Por supuesto —el médico casi podía jurar que el desprecio que refulgió en los ojos de Yuuri hacia él le iba a costar mucho, pero no podía solo quedarse ahí y dejar que todo fluyera. Viktoria no podía irse solo así y el no podía dejar que su inacción formara parte de un desastre mayor —Lo siento, amor. Tienes que entender.

Yuuri se quedó en estado catatónico en medio de la recepción, sin poder atender a las palabras de su madre y escuchando como un eco lejano la insistencia de Yukie de que, tal vez, era lo mejor. Si al principio de esa fatal noche rogaba porque su Viktoria volviera a su lado, en ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa completamente diferente.

" _Corre, Viktoria, corre"._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Alguien por ahí tuvo razón, la organización de la Navidad es un desastre y quita más tiempo del que pensé. Como pueden notar, esta es la primera parte del capítulo, en la siguiente verán lo que pasó desde que Víktor y Brendan se fueron hasta que Viktoria dio señales de vida. ¿La alcanzarán? ¿Sabrán donde está? ¿Les ganará y se les perderá por tiempo indefinido?**

 **Dejaré que ustedes elijan si quieren que la próxima actualización sea el punto de vista de Viktoria o seguimos con los que la están buscando. Pueden dejarlo aquí en los comentarios o en el grupo de Facebook.**

 **Bien, creo que es todo. Espero que les esté gustando. Y sí, ya rebasamos la mitad del fic. Lo cual me hace temblar. Sin embargo, en próximos días, ya sea por el grupo o por aquí, les dejaré un adelante del fic omegaverse que quiero iniciar, así ustedes podrán decirme si les gusta o no.**

 **¡Saludos a todos! ¡Los amo con la vida!**

 **Ethavisell: ¡Oh! Me siento halagada. En este caso, mil gracias por tu comentario. Sí, yo sé que esto es dramático, pero como lo puse alguna vez, YoI me dejó una sensación de que todo es demasiado perfecto. Quise darme a la tarea de demostrar aquí que merecen amarse, y eso solo queda fiel cuando las condiciones adversas los ponen a prueba. De cualquier manera, ya había puesto en otro cap que este fic es Viktuuri y así va a ser el final, no hay más, porque tampoco puedo con la idea de que no estén juntos. Ojalá que lo sigas leyendo y te vea por aquí con más comentarios. ¡Un abrazo gigante!**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Yo te dije que, si iba a pasar, nada más que me tuvieras paciencia. Mi sueño es que siempre me comentes jaja. Habrá que ver cuales si se vuelven realidad.**

 **Haru: ¡Casi me ahogo de risa! No es mal plan, pero es que apenas estoy entrando en razón de que en verdad tienes algo muy serio contra Viktoria, cuando en Wattpad medio mundo dijo que era lo mejor. Pero te prometo que le van a sacar sangre, sudor y lágrimas para que aprenda su lección. Mis bebés ya están rotos lo suficiente, así que ya espero que no se me salga partirlos más, salvo por un hecho que vendrá mucho, mucho después, pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Yo adoro como adoras a Laryssa, pero ten en cuenta que el único amor sincero de esa mujer es por Kenji, ni siquiera por Víktor. A los demás solo quiere verlos caer y mira que tendrá una genial actuación en el próximo capítulo. Ya, calma, que Yuuri ya va a empezar a sacar sus garras. Respira antes de que te hiperventiles. ¡Saludos y un enorme abrazo cuidadoso!**


	51. ¿Dejarte ir? Parte II

**Capítulo 51: ¿Dejarte ir? Parte II**

—¿En verdad la retiraste de todo lo que tiene que ver con el patinaje?

La pregunta de Brendan rompió el incómodo silencio que se cernió sobre ambos dentro del auto, aún a pesar de que Víktor manejaba con la precaución de un alma que lleva el diablo.

—Lo dije muy en serio. Todo ese trámite quedo resuelto ayer. No iba a dejar que siguiera haciendo algo que la podía lastimar con el tiempo.

—¿Y Viktoria simplemente no entendió razones? ¿O es que no eres muy bueno tratando esos asuntos con tus hijos?

—Brendan…

—No soy fisioterapeuta, Víktor, esa rama jamás se me dio. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que tu hija pudo haber tenido otras opciones. La rehabilitación es un campo muy amplio y con muchas posibilidades.

—De acuerdo, no quiero sonar arrogante. Pero tú no sabes lo que es tener hijos y querer hacer lo que esté en tus manos para que no… no les suceda algo.

—No me vengas con esa, Nikiforov. En primera, tu hija no es una niña y esto no habría pasado si por lo menos hubiera hablado del tema con tranquilidad. Y segundo… tal vez no son mis hijos, pero… pero Dimitry y Kujo… yo… los sentía míos. Y no sé si tiene sentido que te lo recuerde, pero uno de ellos se fue en mis manos. No me digas que no sé. Tal vez son tu sangre y tendrán tu apellido, pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Me permitiste considerarme su padre y…

—Llegamos —cortó Víktor antes de que Brendan continuara con el monólogo. Se negaba a admitir que Brendan tenía un buen punto, y que él mismo lo había incluido en la familia. Pero aún así, sostenía que el doctor jamás iba a sentir una desesperación tal como ver la vida de un hijo esfumarse. No iba a entender sus motivos detrás de querer detener a Viktoria a como diera lugar.

Entró al estacionamiento destinado a la estación de Hasetsu, y sin que tuvieran que decirse nada, echaron a correr hacia el interior. A ojos de cualquiera, podían parecer un par de locos que entraron a la estación, yendo de un lado a otro y buscando en todos los lugares posibles.

Mientras Brendan buscaba algún rastro de Viktoria cerca de donde vendían los boletos, Víktor se ocupó de preguntar a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino si había visto una jovencita muy parecida a él, con peculiar cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, alta y delgada.

Recibió una negativa en cada ocasión, sintiendo que esos "No la he visto", lo rompían un poco más. También su enojo aumentaba, y no solo con Viktoria, sino también con el hombre del que ya tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas en su móvil. Pero no iba a detenerse a dar explicaciones a Yuuri, pues sabía que tan testarudo era y que, por más que le dijera sus motivos, el japonés sencillamente no iba a entender.

—Disculpe, señora. Estoy buscando a una persona. Es una chica de dieciocho años, rusa. Se parece mucho a mí, en los ojos, y el cabello… el de ella es muy largo y bonito. Por favor, si la ha visto dígamelo —preguntó, en un lento japonés, a una viejecita que llevaba un buen rato sentada en una banca de la estación.

—¿Cabello plateado? —la mujer pareció pensarlo un poco, observando con detenimiento la silla frente a ella —No estoy muy segura de que sea la muchacha que estuvo conmigo hasta hace como una… media hora.

—¿Qué? —Víktor se hincó frente a la anciana, tomando sus arrugadas manos y dándoles un beso —Por favor, se lo suplico. Dígame que fue lo que dijo.

—No creo que sea la niña que buscas. Hablaba un japonés perfecto, no parecía extranjera, aunque su nombre sí que lo era —la sangre de Víktor casi se heló, porque en muchas de las cosas en la que sus hijos eran excelentes, era en los idiomas, al grado de que hablaban ruso, japonés e inglés a la perfección, sin que se notara sus ascendencias, además de la cuarta lengua que cada uno escogía.

—Puede que sea ella. ¿Me podría decir que fue lo que le dijo?

—Pues… era una muchachita bastante extraña pero cortés. Me vio muy perdida y me ayudó a estar aquí. Es que yo veo solo sombras y perdí los lentes en alguna parte de este lugar. La acompañé a comprar su boleto y luego me trajo aquí.

—¿Un boleto? ¿Recuerda a dónde?

—A Fukuoka.

—¿No le dijo para que quería ir a ese lugar? —el ruso quedó estupefacto cuando la anciana se echó a reír, como si estuviera recordando algo muy gracioso.

—¡Eso ni ella lo sabía!

—¿Disculpe?

—Le pregunté lo mismo y me dijo que no estaba muy segura de a donde iba. Solo tenía la certeza de que quería irse de Japón. Aunque no sé que la tenía tan mortificada, porque siempre que hablaba parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿Salir de Japón?

—Así es. Dijo que ya no le gustaba estar aquí, aunque yo le dije que no creía que eso fuera posible sin su padre o su madre, porque los menores de edad tienen que viajar con un permiso.

—Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Está muy segura de que dijo Fukuoka?

—El aeropuerto de Fukuoka —Víktor sintió que la mujer estaba confundida, pues a pesar de que su mirada lucía perdida, lo observaba como si quisiera encontrar algo en él —¿La niña que busca… es su hija?

—Lo es. De verdad estoy muy preocupado por ella. Discutimos y…

—¿Tanto como para que se quiera ir del país?

—Algo así. No estábamos pensando en lo que decíamos y yo… yo dije algunas cosas que la lastimaron.

—Yo creo que si te das prisa puedes alcanzarla. La verdad es que no se veía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Pienso que si hablan un poco pueden remediarlo todo. Svetlana, recuerdo que dijo llamarse así, tenía muchas dudas, pero… pero de una extraña manera también estaba determinada.

—¡Gracias! ¡No sabe como le agradezco la información! —Víktor se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer, agradeciéndole como si le hubiera dado uno de los secretos del universo.

—No hay porqué, señor. Espero que la encuentre y puedan solucionar sus problemas. No hay problema que no se soluciones con una buena charla y una taza de café.

—Le gusta el té —terminó Víktor, dándole un último beso a la mujer en la frente, antes de salir corriendo hacia los pasillos, comenzando a buscar como desesperado al novio de su esposo.

Ya estaba por perder la cabeza y quedar como un perfecto lunático que corría por los pasillos de la estación, cuando chocó de frente con el hombre que ocupa un lugar honorífico dentro de sus pesadillas.

—¡Víktor!

—¡Brendan!

—¡Está de camino a Fukuoka! Algunos guardias de seguridad la vieron comprando su boleto junto a alguien. El tren que tomó salió hace media hora, así que si nos damos prisa podemos encontrarla ahí antes de que no sepamos que quiere…

—¡El aeropuerto! —gritó el ruso, tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo —¡Va a salir del país! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Corre!

Ninguno de los dos entendió muy bien lo que pasó después, pues solo actuaron por mero instinto. Víktor manejó por todos los atajos que conocía de camino a Fukuoka, de modo que la hora y media que llevaba el viaje hasta el aeropuerto se convirtieron en apenas cincuenta minutos hasta que se encontraron observando todo a su alrededor dentro de las salas blancas y solitarias debido a las altas horas de la madrugada.

—Víktor… ¿qué hacemos? Este lugar es muy grande.

—Si va a salir, hay que revisar los vuelos internacionales —pensó en voz alta, caminando hacia esa sala del aeropuerto, por el que miles de veces habían pasado siempre que salían del país.

—¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

—Ella tiene su propio dinero y es suficiente para que viaje al país que quiera.

—¿Y puede hacer eso? Es decir… su edad. Apenas tiene dieciocho.

Víktor se detuvo a pensarlo en medio de la sala, tratando de hurgar en su lógica algo que fuera relevante. Entonces, las palabras de la anciana volvieron a su mente y sintió que se le brindaba una oportunidad.

—No es mayor de edad. Si quisiera salir tendría que ser con nuestra autorización.

—Pero tuvo que haberlo intentando.

—Si la conozco, y creo que lo hago, Rusia tuvo que haber sido su primera opción —buscó en los enormes anuncios que tenían los nombres de las aerolíneas el que correspondía a la rusa que siempre tomaban y dirigió hacia ese lugar sus pasos, seguido de cerca por Brendan, que no dejaba de observar a cada persona que se le cruzara para estar seguro de que la chica no estuviera por ahí. Se detuvieron frente a una mujer rubia, que estaba recibiendo los boletos para el siguiente vuelo a San Petersburgo —Señorita, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Me permiten sus boletos?

—No, nosotros no vamos a viajar. Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas —aclaró Víktor, que decidió continuar a pesar de que la mujer los miró con confusión —Quisiéramos saber si hay una persona en este vuelo que responde al nombre de Viktoria Svetlana Nikiforova-Katsuki.

—Lo siento, señor. No podemos dar los datos de nuestros pasajeros. Eso es confidencial.

—Señorita, no entiende. La joven que buscamos es hija de este hombre —explicó Brendan, sosteniendo a Víktor del brazo antes de que comenzara a perder los estribos —Ella… está escapando de su casa y debemos impedirlo.

—Disculpen, pero si la señorita está o no abordo, no puedo decirlo.

—Pero… es una menor de edad. Tienen que llamarla.

—Si fuera una menor, ni siquiera podría haber abordado el avión sin sus padres o un responsable presente.

—Entonces solo dígame si intento abordar el avión o si lo consiguió —suplicó Víktor, haciendo tragar en seco a la mujer por lo cerca de ella que se puso —Es mi hija, tiene que entender que estoy desesperando por encontrarla.

—En verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarlo en eso. En el supuesto de que se encontrara dentro del avión, solo podría hacerla bajar si usted tuviera jurisdicción sobre ella, pero no puede ser porque no se le habría permitido a una menor abordar.

—¡Maldita sea! —Víktor dio un golpe que sobresaltó a la mujer, después se fue de ahí, con las manos en la cabeza y devanándose los sesos al pensar que otra opción tenía.

—Perdone la descortesía, señorita. Es que… en verdad es una emergencia —se disculpó Brendan.

—No… yo entiendo. No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos. Pero si de verdad creen que pudo haber abordado a pesar de su edad, deberían hablar con las autoridades del aeropuerto para que se haga un seguimiento. Es lo mejor que puedo recomendarles.

—Tiene razón. Se lo agradezco mucho y disculpe la molestia.

Cuando Brendan fue a buscar a Víktor, lo encontró parado frente a una pantalla que anunciaba las salidas y las llegadas. Lo vio con la mirada clavada en el lugar en el que anunciaba que el vuelo hacia San Petersburgo estaba finalizando el abordaje. Estaba sobándose el puente de su nariz cuando Brendan lo tomó firmemente del hombro, cosa que le hizo respingar.

—Cálmate, recuerda que tu presión ha estado inestable últimamente.

—Brendan… no me digas que me calme. Es mi hija la que está desaparecida —el ruso suspiró con fuerza y se giró hacia el médico, que retiró su mano rápidamente —Dile a Yuuri que me fui a Rusia, me voy ahora mismo.

—¡Víktor! —Brendan se interpuso en su camino, ganándose un bufido molesto —¡Ni siquiera sabes si de verdad se fue a Rusia! ¿Vas a tomar un vuelo al azar?

—Yo sé que sé que está ahí.

—¡No es cierto! Ya, por Dios, usa la cabeza por una vez. No ganamos nada y perdemos mucho si actuamos imprudentemente.

—¡No me vengas a sermonear ahora! Si no vas a ayudarme ve y quédate con Yuuri.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo vea deshacerse de angustia por ti y por ella? Suficiente tendrá sin saber donde está su hija como para que también tenga que preocuparse por ti y lo que hagas con ella en el supuesto de que la encuentres.

—¡Va a estar bien sin mí! Siempre ha sido así y te tiene a ti…

—Basta. Basta ya, Nikiforov. No desvíes el tema —pidió, sonrojado —Si de vedad vamos a hacer algo productivo, reportemos a las autoridades que Viktoria está desaparecida. Deben poder encontrarla en cualquier aeropuerto al que llegue.

—No podrían hacerla venir.

—¿Por qué?

—Viktoria debe estar usando su carnet de nacionalidad rusa, con eso basta para que pueda hacer e ir a donde quiera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque según Rusia, ya es mayor de edad. No nos necesita ni a Yuuri ni a mí por donde quiera. Acabo de recordar eso.

—¿Pero que no también es japonesa?

—Sí. Pero por el patinaje siempre la hemos tratado como rusa. Si la encuentran, no la pueden obligar a presentarse ante nosotros. No la secuestraron o algo así. Básicamente, tiene el derecho legal de irse a donde quiera sin dar explicaciones.

—Pero…

—¡Pero no tiene porque hacerlo! No así. Se escapó de casa sin decir a donde. ¿Tú crees que me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados?

—Yo sé que no lo harás. Pero entonces… creo que Yuuri debe tomar parte de estas decisiones. Yo… ahora no entiendo porque quiere dejarla ir, pero… pero podemos apelar al peligro que es que Viktoria se encuentre sola, sin la supervisión médica que necesita.

—¿Qué eso no es un chantaje?

—Tal vez, pero… pero tengo demasiado aprecio por tus hijos como para que lo deje pasar —Brendan suspiró, viendo a cualquier lugar que no fuera el ruso con el ceño fruncido frente a él.

—Volvamos a Hasetsu —dijo Víktor, después de un silencio y pensar un poco en lo que debía hacer —Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—¿Avisarás a las autoridades?

—Sí… y no. Solo conozco a alguien que sin importar si es menor o mayor de edad la haría venir como fuera.

Brendan no escondió su confusión cuando vio a Víktor caminar abatido hacia la salida. Recorrió por última vez la sala del aeropuerto. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, pues ya se sentía alucinando la coleta plateada de Viktoria, pues le pareció verla entre una multitud. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

Nadie podía decir que el cariño por los hijos de su pareja no era genuino, pues ya se estaba prometiendo no descansar hasta ver a Viktoria sana, salva y reprendida en su casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _No puedo creer que Viktoria haya hecho eso"._

—Yo sí lo creo. Y te juro que en cuanto la encuentre va a recibir un regaño monumental.

" _Si es que la encuentran…"_

—Lary…

" _Vamos, amor. El mundo es demasiado grande y hay mil lugares a los que tu hija podría haberse ido. Vas a buscar una aguja en un pajar"._

—¿Eso que significa, Laryssa? —bufó Víktor, sintiendo que no contaba del todo con el apoyo de su pareja.

" _Aunque cueste creerlo, si se fue, es por algo. No creo que sea lo más sensato que des vueltas por todos lados. Solo la vas a fastidiar y nada te asegura que no vuelva a hacer lo mismo."_

—¿Me estás diciendo que la deje así, que se vaya, sin más?

" _Básicamente, sí. Amor, no es como si tuvieras una lisiada por hija. Sí, está lastimada y necesita su tratamiento, pero no es tonta. Dudo que ella misma se exponga a peligros innecesarios."_

—¡Dio un maldito salto y casi se parte la cadera!

" _De acuerdo. Si vas a pensar lo que quieras, entonces no sé para qué preguntas mi opinión."_

—Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a que, de alguna manera, si alguien la ve, pueda decirnos, pero sin hacer demasiado escándalo con su desaparición —dijo exasperado el ruso, apenas notando que, a su lado, Brendan intentaba mantener la compostura y no emitir algún comentario, pues estaba escuchando la conversación en los altavoces del auto del ruso.

" _De acuerdo. Veré que se haga. ¿Estás seguro de que ni autoridades ni medios de comunicación?"_

—La prensa menos que nadie. No quiero que no estén acosando cuando aún ni siquiera superamos lo de… —tragó en seco y sintió la misma y eterna opresión sobre su corazón —lo de Kujo. Si se enteran también de eso nadie de la familia tendrá paz y no quiero eso ahora.

" _Muy bien. Me encargaré de eso mañana, tengo algunos contactos y conocidos en varios aeropuertos. ¿Qué harás ahora?"_

—Voy a regresar a Hasetsu y hablaré con Yuuri. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas con él.

" _Y yo espero que queden ya resueltas. Debo irme, Víktor. Mantenme informada si saben algo sobre Viktoria."_

—Sí, claro. Cuídate.

" _¿Nada más?"_

—¿Perdón?

" _Olvídalo, Nikiforov. También te amo. Y dale a Kenji un beso de mi parte."_

La llamada se terminó antes de que Víktor pudiera contestar algo. Negó con la cabeza, medio exasperado y medio abrumado, antes de tomar su celular y pasárselo a Brendan.

—¿Puedes marcar el número de mi hermano? —pidió sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

—¿El general Vladya?

—No tengo otro. Por supuesto que él —espetó, mordiéndose la lengua por saber que había sonado grosero.

—Cuida tu tono, Víktor. No estoy diciendo nada y créeme que tengo muchas cosas que comentar —pidió el médico, mientras buscaba el contacto.

—Si te atreves a decir algo acerca de la llamada con Laryssa, te bajaré del auto y haré que camines hasta Hasetsu —determinó, logrando que, por fin, una risita saliera de ambos en toda esa caótica noche.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo —retó el médico, encontrando el número del ruso mayor antes de que Víktor de verdad cumpliera su amenaza —Aquí está.

Un suspiro salió de los labios cuando los tonos que indicaban que la llamada estaba en progreso se dejaron oír en todo el auto. Ya desde ese momento presentía que no iba a acabar bien.

"¿Víktor?"

—Sí, buenas noches Vlad. Sé que ya es tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo.

"No importa. Últimamente son solo malas noticias que prefiero escuchar."

—Esta es otra así —dijo Víktor, ya sintiendo como el aliento de Vladya se cortaba.

"Dios, no. ¿Ahora que está sucediendo? ¿Es… es Dimitry? ¿Algo le pasó?"

—No, no es él. Dimitry está bien. Es… —Víktor resopló, no tenía sentido hacer rodeos. Lo iba a tomar de pésimo modo de cualquier forma, y mientras antes lo supiera, antes podía actuar —… es Viktoria.

"¿Viktoria? ¿Qué tiene ella?"

—Viktoria escapó de casa y…

"¿¡Qué hizo qué!?" —el grito de Vladya resonó con fuerza en las bocinas y hasta Brendan hizo una mueca de disgusto y preocupación.

—Lo que escuchaste. Creemos que va a salir del país, aunque no tenemos idea de a dónde. Yo quiero suponer que será hacia Rusia, pero…

"¡Deja de hablar por un momento! ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?"

—¿Yo? ¿Porqué tengo que ser yo el que está mal?

"Porque las peores cosas siempre suelen suceder después de que haces algo mal. ¿Qué hiciste con mi sobrina?"

—¡Vladya! ¡No todo es siempre mi culpa! —Víktor frenó en seco, notando también que Brendan se estaba tragando su molestia por el brusco movimiento —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué diablos tienes contra mí? Me has estado culpando de todo lo que ha pasado desde que Kujo murió, incluso desde antes.

"Lo estoy haciendo desde que sacaste a Yuuri de la vida de todos. No niegues que tú mismo te encargaste de acabar con los sentimientos de alguien tan noble como lo es él."

—¿Quieres decirme cuál es tu problema? Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hija, ¿porqué tienes que sacar este tema?

"Claro que voy a ayudar a encontrarla. Pero no lo hago por ti, es mil veces por Yuuri y por sus hijos. Tu no te mereces… "

—¡No merezco un hermano como tú! ¡Ya sé que lo arruiné! ¿Crees que no sé qué es mi culpa que Yuuri ya no esté conmigo? ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes! ¡Por una vez podrías portarte como el hermano que se supone que ibas a ser!

"No soy de los que tolera los errores."

—¿Ni siquiera los tuyos? Te recuerdo que eres tú el que nos terminó abandonando.

"Eso no es lo que importa ahora. El punto es que te volviste a equivocar y otro de tus hijos está pagando el precio."

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que actúes como mis padres! ¡Solo busca a mi hija y deja de opinar en mi vida! ¡Eres igual o peor que yo!

Víktor cortó abruptamente la llamada y sin siquiera mirar al americano que estaba a su lado, quien estaba completamente atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar, salió del auto y azotó la puerta.

Brendan lo vio recargarse del barandal que cubría la autopista, sin nada que lo cubriera a pesar del crudo frío que había afuera. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera su exacta presencia la que necesitara, pero tampoco podía permitir que se helara ahí. Yuuri no se lo iba a perdonar. Después de darle unos minutos para que perdiera la cabeza a solas, tomó una chaqueta de Víktor del asiento trasero, la suya y salió a la intemperie.

—Además de que sé que Yuuri me matará por no hacerle caso, bailará sobre mi tumba si dejo que te congeles aquí —le dijo cuando llegó a su lado. Víktor dudó unos segundos antes de tomar la prenda que le estaban tendiendo, pero la aceptó.

—Gracias. La verdad no creo que Yuuri sea tan malvado para hacerte eso. Él… —Brendan notó perfectamente como la voz del ruso parecía quebrarse —Yuuri te quiere, a pesar de todo. Va a entender porque insististe en buscar a Viktoria.

—Espero que sí. Aunque… bueno… los dos sabemos que te entenderá más a ti…

—Brendan…

—No voy a engañarme, Víktor. Lo sabemos. Yuuri… eres todo para él. De una u otra forma, te va a priorizar —Brendan se recargó en la misma baranda en la que estaba Víktor, mirando a las lejanas luces que pertenecían a Hasetsu —Yo no sé si Yuuri aun te… te…

—No me ama, Fitzgerald. Escuchaste lo que dijo mi hermano. Me molesta que lo evidencie, pero… pero tiene razón. Yo me gané que todo terminara así, y… hasta que Viktoria se haya ido es mi culpa.

—Es lo mismo que Yuuri dijo después de… todo ese asunto de la separación. Él también cree que es su culpa.

—¿Y tú que dices?

—Que es de los dos, por supuesto. Un matrimonio no se arruina porque solo una de las dos partes falle. Ambos tuvieron sus detalles, pero… pero todo eso contribuyó a lo mismo —Brendan observó que los puños de Víktor estaban cerrados con fuerza.

—Tampoco es que tu presencia no haya afectado, ¿no crees? —ironizó el peliplata.

—Ni la de Laryssa. Víktor… ¿en realidad nunca te diste cuenta de lo que ella pretendía?

—Del mismo modo en que Yuuri no se dio cuenta de que no estabas detrás de él solo como un doctor. Nunca fue así, ¿cierto? ¿Estabas esperando a que todo esto pasara para ocupar mi lugar?

—Sí… y no —el americano resopló, abrazándose a si mismo —Yo… presentí algo cuando Yuuri fue solo a su consulta en Detroit. Si no tenía la confianza de decirte eso, me preguntaba que otras tantas cosas no se decían. Sin embargo, se veían tan felices juntos que me di cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad alguna.

—¿Porqué precisamente Yuuri? Yo sé, mejor que nadie, que lo hace especial. ¿Es lo mismo para ti? —preguntó Víktor, separándose de la baranda y plantándose frente al médico.

—Yuuri llegó cuando yo me quedé solo. Sé que sabes lo que se siente, así que no ahondaré demasiado en eso. Mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el procedimiento Detroit. Eran demasiado conservadores y yo no compartía ni un poco su opinión —algo dentro de su interior comenzó a estrujarse, pues nunca había hablado de la parte débil de él mismo.

—¿No sabían que eras gay?

—Si se los dije fue porque no quería poner excusas a mis acciones. Salí con hombres, sí. Pero ninguno fue tan… relevante. Quizás solo el doctor Andrei Usmanov.

—¿El mismo que atendió a Yuuri cuando nacieron las niñas?

—Sí. Estábamos juntos cuando el procedimiento Detroit quedó listo, pero el prefirió volver a Rusia. Lo cierto es que todo esto es una serie de casualidades. Si me sorprendí cuando Yuuri pidió ser atendido en ese hospital, pero… bueno, para ese entonces, nadie que no fuera él me interesaba.

—Entonces… tus papás… —Víktor esperaba no verse demasiado curioso, pero, por algún motivo que no entendía, deseaba saber quién era el hombre que tenía a Yuuri y que había detrás de él.

—Pues solo callaron, pero mi trabajo casi los enloqueció. Te juro que quise comprender su posición, pero no lo hacía. Ellos murieron y todo eso se quedó sin resolver. Pensé que no me importaba, hasta que me topé con Yuuri y… y lo vi hacer tanto por amor, ser valiente él solo que… me di cuenta de que quería algo así, y después lo quise a él.

—Ese hombre suele ser una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Lo es. Llegó cuando me sentía más solo que nunca, cuando pensé que me quedaría solo siempre. Era… desolador ver a todos mis pacientes, enamorados y esperando su milagro y yo sin poder recibir el mío.

—Entonces Yuuri llega, inseguro y sin saber todo lo que tiene y vale —siguió Víktor, que reconocía esa misma historia en él —Buscando ser mejor, no sabiendo que ya lo es y que en ese proceso te saca de… de tu propia oscuridad. De repente, él es tan importante que… que…

—Que te da pánico estar sin él, porque temes volver a lo mismo.

—Porque lo amas —corrigió el ruso, enfrentando la mirada de Brendan.

—Me estaba pareciendo que estaban juntos porque había algo que necesitaban del otro, no porque… bueno… se quisieran lo suficiente.

—No sé, y tal vez nunca lo sepa, si eso pasaba con Yuuri. Pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento… sentía.

—Víktor… ¿Qué todo esto no se pudo solucionar si lo hablaban? Casi puedo asegurar que lo que sea que sentiste por Yuuri todos estos años sigue ahí y, aunque no me agrade pensarlo, tal vez él siente lo mismo por ti.

—Brendan, no estoy para esas bromas ahora, ¿está bien? —resolvió Víktor, fastidiado —Si Yuuri sintiera un mínimo de lo que dijo haber sentido por mí, no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo.

—Te refieres a…

—¿Qué clase de persona que dice amar a otra tiene una nueva pareja a los días de haber pedido el divorcio?

—No te atrevas a insinuar otra vez que Yuuri es un cualquiera. Todavía no puedo creer que le dijeras eso, y aún le debes una disculpa.

—¡Estaba enojado! —se defendió —¡Estaba totalmente molesto! No podía creer que me había hecho eso. ¡Era como si no importara todo lo que habíamos vivido! ¡Lo olvidó muy fácil!

—¡Víktor! Por supuesto que no —Brendan lo tomó del hombro para que se encontraran las miradas gris y azul —Claro que le importas. Demasiado para mi gusto, pero lo hace. Desde lo que pasó con Kujo, no estoy seguro si está más angustiado por él mismo o por ti.

—Por supuesto, se nota… —ironizó el peliplata, soltando una risa lacónica —Lo que sea, ya no importa. Él está contigo, yo con Laryssa y…

—¿Y hasta cuando te vas a creer eso? ¿Porqué tiene que ser así?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Es como si tampoco para ti tampoco hubieran servido esos años! ¿Porqué no tratar de estar en paz con él?

—Quiero intentarlo por nuestros hijos…

—No, Víktor, no. Ellos estarán bien en la medida en lo que ustedes lo estén.

—¿De repente eres un experto? —preguntó irónico en un tono mordaz, sintiéndose abatido cuando Brendan asintió con la cabeza —¿El consultorio?

—La vida. Víktor, solo… ¿porqué tienen que complicar todo? ¿Porqué no rescatar lo bueno de esos veinte años y estar en paz?

—¿Crees que puedo simplemente hablar con él como si no fuera el amor de…? —Víktor se detuvo abruptamente ante las palabras que estuvieron a punto de salir de su boca.

—Por eso mismo. Si lo es o lo fue, ¿no te parece que vale la pena?

—¿Para quién?

—Para ti, Víktor —Brendan resopló con fuerza antes de seguir hablando —Tú lo amas.

—No…

—Vamos a fingir que no tratas de mentirte. Si es así, ¿entonces cuál es el punto de hacerse sufrir entre ambos? Y también lo digo por él.

—No entiendes.

—Sí, no lo entiendo. Víktor… ¿qué es lo sientes por él? No seas honesto conmigo, yo no lo necesito. Tú mismo di tu verdad. ¿Qué es lo único que quieres?

—Que sea feliz —dijo casi al instante, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo. ¿Qué sentía por él? Un universo de cosas resumidas, en una palabra. Y al final, felicidad es lo que más se desea para la persona dueña de ese universo —Yuuri lo merece, quizás más que yo. Es… es lo único que quiero que pase después de este infierno de meses. Mi Yuuri…

—Nuestro Yuuri… —escuchó a Brendan murmurar —No quiero quitarte de su vida, sé que no puedo. Pero también quiero que él sea feliz, de preferencia conmigo.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Que me ayudes, y de paso a ti mismo. Yuuri no es Yuuri desde hace mucho, y yo… yo solo no puedo.

—Te ama…

—¡No como a ti! ¡Nunca como a ti! Si alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer que Yuuri se recupera, que él quiera recuperarse, eres tú.

—¡No me quiere en su vida!

—¡No lo sabes! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que Yuuri siente o piensa!

—Pues no, no la tengo. Pensé que eso era evidente —Víktor se despegó de la baranda y se encaminó a su auto, seguido de cerca por Brendan —Ya basta. Sube al auto y solo vámonos.

—No. Esto no es lo que quieres.

—¿Tú como lo sabes?

—Porque no somos tan distintos. Porque… porque lo amamos y daríamos todo por él.

—Claro que lo haría, mil y un veces sin pensarlo. ¡Pero me tortura que esté contigo! ¡Me duele que sea a ti a quien le da su amor! ¡Y me mata saber que es mi culpa!

—¿Porqué no te redimes entonces? ¿Porqué no le demuestras que lo quieres de este modo? Ayúdalo a salir adelante, ayúdalo a que todo esto pase y tal vez…

—¿Vuelva a mí?

—Eso no lo voy a permitir—dijo el médico muy serio, pero luego sonrió —Pero… pero puedo estar en paz si son amigos, si… aprenden a convivir de otra manera.

—¿Por qué quieres que eso pase? —inquirió, ya desesperado por la insistencia del doctor, porque temía ceder y salir lastimado en el proceso. Ya no lo iba a resistir.

—Porque a pesar de todo, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que ustedes… se… se aman. De formas que no voy a entender ni alcanzar, pero ahí está. Y no es justo, no es justo que hagan todo esto, que se ignoren como si no fueran nadie, que se griten como si no sintieran.

—Brendan…

—Puedes juzgar que estoy demente, y sí, puede ser. Pero voy a luchar por Yuuri, contra ti o con quien sea. Lo amo, demasiado, y lo quiero solo para mí. Pero… pero acepto su mundo, y en el estás tú. Y si Yuuri es más feliz contigo revoloteando por ahí o haciendo algún drama, no me opondré.

Víktor se quedó estático donde estaba mientras Brendan lo mandaba al diablo y rodeaba el auto para entrar en él. Entender a Fitzgerald ya estaba catalogado en su lista mental de cosas imposibles. Pero, entre todo, tenía razón en varias cosas, la más importante, en que haría lo que sea por ver feliz a ese japonés temeroso e inseguro, devastado y dolido. No solo porque él hizo lo mismo con el ruso, sino porque lo… apreciaba lo suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo.

Sí, quizás Víktor se iba a quedar solo por la eternidad, tal vez con Laryssa o tal vez con alguien más, incluso podía ser que disfrutara volver a su mundo. Pero todo valdría la pena si uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro. Probablemente no felicidad para Víktor, pero si una paz y satisfacción incomparable.

—¿Cuándo sale Dimitry del hospital? —quiso saber una vez que entró al automóvil y se incorporó de nuevo a la pista.

—En dos semanas, aproximadamente —contestó el americano, taciturno.

—Si… si resolvemos lo de Viktoria. ¿Estaría bien que cuidara a los niños unas… dos veces por semana?

—Nikiforov…

—Puedo… puedo decirte lo que le gusta hacer…

—Si estás hablando solo porque sí, mejor olvida todo lo que dije.

—¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio! —reclamó Víktor, dándole un codazo al doctor que sorprendió a ambos —Es en serio.

—No creo que pretendas ser mi amigo, la verdad —dijo Brendan, pasando por alto la extraña sensación que ese gesto le había dejado.

—Y yo no pienso que los tres terminemos haciendo pijamadas y contando nuestros secretos, pero tienes razón. No quiero alejarme de él, es todo —terminó el ruso, sin dirigirle completamente la mirada.

—Gracias, supongo —contestó Brendan, con una leve sonrisa —Te prometo que ayudaré en lo que pueda, con todo.

—Igual, gracias —terminó Víktor. Y el viaje siguió con los mismos nervios con los que empezó, pero con una notable carga menos para ambos, y un par de risas incrédulas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Vladya, por amor de Dios, no puedes intervenir los aeropuertos de Rusia.

—Claro que puedo —contestó el general a Katerina, buscando con desespero su móvil y esquivando las exclamaciones de la joven oficial.

—Pero no es correcto… ¡Nikiforov! —la chica alcanzó el celular del peliplata de encima de la chimenea antes que él y lo metió descaradamente dentro de su chaqueta para evitar que lo tomara.

—Dame eso.

—No, y ya contrólate.

—Sabes que puedo ir a muchos otros lados y lograr lo que pretendo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, pero no es como que e dejo hacerlo hasta que me escuches —Vladya resopló y Koslova supo que, si la mirada de él tuviera el poder de asesinar, ella ya yacería en el piso —Vlad, no puedes obligar a los aeropuertos del país a decir si tu sobrina ha pasado por ahí, porque es llanamente estúpido y no está bien. Tú mismo me enseñaste que cosas así son un abuso de poder, y más aun por el capricho de una niña.

—Es mi niña, y no sabemos si es un capricho.

—Una niña a la que no has visto en no sé cuantos años —objetó Katerina —De acuerdo, tal vez no sea por una pataleta, pero por algo se escapó. Y perdóname la obviedad, pero quien huye es porque no quiere ser encontrado.

Vladya no respondió inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar recordar el mismo acto realizado por Víktor cuando era niño. Él tenía un motivo válido en aquel entonces, quizás Viktoria también. Pero por otro lado…

—Su salud no es la mejor. Podría estar delicada o lastimarse. Es vulnerable y…

—¡Y tiene dieciocho años! No es como si no pudiera pensar por su propia cuenta. Si algo le pase, pues o lo sume o regresa a los brazos de sus padres. Sinceramente, ¿qué tanta fuerza de voluntad puede tener alguien que lleva toda su vida a expensas de sus papás?

—No hables así de ella si no la conoces.

—Por favor, solo había que verla —espetó, rodando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre el sofá —Como sea, ¿entiendes que no está bien que todos salgan corriendo cuando ella, claramente, los está evitando?

—No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que mágicamente de alguna señal de vida.

—Por supuesto sé que no los vas a hacer, pero no seas extremista.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Me lo dejas a mí? —pidió la oficial, tendiéndole el móvil a Vladya y regalándole de una sonrisa que pedía un poco de fe —Solo quédate quieto y yo me encargaré de que, solo si la ven, la intercepten. Y solo si está en Rusia.

—¿Y si no está aquí?

—Entonces pensó bien su coartada —Katerina se levantó de donde estaba y fue hasta donde estaba el ex general para despedirse de él con un beso en la frente —Vamos, Vlad. Tu señorita Nikiforova no es incompetente para no cuidarse sola. Confía en mí y no hagas trampa.

—Trataré —Vladya apenas soltó una risita cuando la chica resopló —Infórmame de lo que sea que encuentres.

—Lo que te convenga saber.

—¡Katerina! —fue el turno de Nikiforov de exaltarse con la joven de cabello azul, que ya salía por la puerta —¡Koslova!

—Ya descansa, Vladya.

El hombre se resignó a volver a su sala y quedarse con la compañía de vaso de vodka. Por fuera, podía parecer muy sereno, pero por dentro era un hervidero de nervios, miedo, dudas y… culpa. Ya Katerina se había molestado por el crudo interrogatorio a Víktor, pues solo había añadido pesadumbre a su hermano, y no tenía una justificación para reclamarle o regañarlo. Pero eso Vladya ya lo sabía, y lo cierto era que estaba lamentando portarse así.

El problema resultaba en que ni Katerina podría entender la razón de esas acciones. Al mayor de los hermanos Nikiforov le preocupada que Víktor estuviera perdiendo, a pedazos, todo lo que amaba. Primero su esposo, luego uno de sus hijos murió y después una de ellas estaba perdida. Aunque Vladya no había pasado por las mismas situaciones, sabía a la perfección lo que era el dolor más puro, y no iba a poder con la idea de que su hermano, y Yuuri, terminaran perdiéndose en él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuuri despertó por la mañana, con los ojos hinchados y sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo único que lo hizo sentirse tranquilo, o algo así, fue la presencia de Sasha y Kenji a su lado, quienes dormían con la paz de unos ángeles.

Por un momento, se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse con ellos un rato más, pero enseguida recordó porque estaba todos ahí y se levantó sin tardanza. Mientras se vestía, pensó en lo muy enojado que se fue a dormir y que, de hecho, todavía seguían enfadado con los hombres que no lo escucharon por la noche. Sin embargo, no estaba exento de querer saber qué era lo que había pasado durante la noche y si habían alcanzado a Viktoria. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.

Después de dejar un beso en la frente de sus pequeños, salió a la pequeña sala privada del hotel y casi se va de espaldas al llegar ahí. Víktor y Brendan estaban sentados en los sillones, compartiendo el desayuno y en una videollamada en la computadora. No hacía falta escuchar lo que decían para pensar que estaba en una plática encarecida. Por un momento, hasta le pareció que su novio y su ex pareja estaban siendo demasiado cordiales entre ellos, sobre todo si consideraba que ya se habían golpeado no muchos meses atrás.

Aun cuando terminaron de hablar con quien sea que estaba en la computadora, siguieron hablando entre ellos como si no hubiera problema alguno.

—¡Yuuri —Víktor fue el primero en notar la presencia del japonés, levantándose en el acto y haciendo un ademán de querer caminar hacia él, aunque se detuvo sin hacer nada.

—Hola, amor —saludó Brendan, quedándose al lado de Víktor. Si tuvieran que opinar, dirían que estaban temerosos de la actitud que pudiera tener el pelinegro.

—Buenos días a los dos —contestó Yuuri, demasiado seco para el gusto de los otros dos —¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿La encontraron? ¿O saben dónde está?

—No, no la encontramos —respondió el ruso, notando al instante que la mirada de Yuuri se había ensombrecido.

—Entonces no lograron nada…

—Te equivocas —refutó Brendan —Sabemos que tu hija tiene las intenciones de dejar el país. De hecho, pensamos que ya lo ha hecho.

—¿Perdón?

—Así es. Viktoria debió de haber usado su carnet de identidad rusa, así que no había motivo para que no la dejaran viajar a donde quisiera.

—¿Y saben a dónde fue?

—Víktor está casi seguro de que a Rusia —explicó Brendan, aun sin atreverse a caminar hacia él —Ya… ya hablamos con el hermano de él para que nos ayude a, por lo menos, localizarla. No pueden exigir información de los aeropuertos, pero pueden buscarla en otros lados.

—De acuerdo —Yuuri suspiró y les dirigió una última mirada a ambos —Yo… no creo que la encuentren.

—¡Yuuri! —el japonés apartó la vista de Víktor, quien se había exaltado, a pesar de la petición de Brendan a que se calmara —Por lo menos finge que te preocupa ella. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos para encontrarla, me gustaría que recibiéramos un poco de tu apoyo.

—¿Tú crees que no me preocupa? —la acusación de Víktor encendió el demonio interno de Yuuri. Podían dudar de todo respecto a él, pero jamás de lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos y le preocupaba cada uno de ellos.

—No parece…

—¡Pues lo hace! ¡Claro que estoy preocupado por Viktoria! —gritó, para sorpresa de los otros dos —No se atrevan a pensar que no me importa lo que está pasando. Ni yo sé como voy a vivir hasta saber lo que sea de mi hija.

—Yuuri, amor, tranquilo —pidió Brendan, caminando hacia él, pero quedándose casi paralizado al ver la mirada encolerizada de su novio —Por favor, entiende un poco a Víktor. Todos estamos desconcertados y sabemos el gran problema que puede que su salud se complique, o que algo le pase y ella esté sola.

—No es una incompetente. Pensar que es inútil fue lo que provocó que se fuera en primer lugar. Yo confío en Viktoria, y sé, como nos dijo en su carta, que nos hará saber que está bien. Sé que así será.

—No es que no confíe en ella, Yuuri —contrarrestó Víktor, que había captado la indirecta —Solo sé que no es capaz de muchas cosas, y no estoy seguro de que entre lo que pueda hacer esté cuidarse sola. Ya ha demostrado que es impulsiva como…

—¿Cómo yo?

—Sí, a veces. Pero eso no tiene que ver ahora. Quiero que entiendas que no estaré tranquilo hasta verla aquí.

—Y yo quisiera que entendieras que siento lo mismo que tú, pero no voy a poner mis sentimientos antes que los de ella —sentenció Yuuri, suspirando —Está bien, Viktoria no ha sido la más prudente, pero eso ella lo sabe y creo que ya pagó las consecuencias. No se a que se haya ido, pero quiero dejar que ella intente sanar lo que tenga que sanar por su cuenta. Nadie más sabe mejor que ella lo que necesita.

—Pero Yuuri…

—Así como tú cuando también te fuiste de casa, ¿recuerdas? —Víktor frunció el ceño al escuchar de ese recuerdo —Tú también saliste porque pensaste que era lo mejor para ti, y lo fue. Y tus padres te dejaron hacerlo.

—Tuvo sus consecuencias…

—Y Viktoria también tiene las suyas. Víktor, por favor —Yuuri puso su mano sobre el hombro del ruso, y aunque no lo pudieron ignorar, si ocultaron bien el cosquilleo que ambos sintieron con el contacto —Tenle un poco de fe. Te juro que me siento igual que tú, Sé que cualquier cosa podría pasarle, entiendo tu desesperación, pero… pero quiero creer en ella. Si ella piensa que no la hemos apoyado lo suficiente, aunque esto sea una locura, podemos respaldarla.

—Yuuri…

—¿O no estarás ahí si se equivoca o si nos necesita?

—Claro que estaré —respondió Víktor, sin siquiera pensarlo —Pero eso no lo podré hacer si se lastima, tiene un accidente o la secuestran.

—No… no creo… oh Dios… —Yuuri palideció de inmediatamente y, aunque cruel, era lo que Víktor esperaba —Pero ella…

—Yo sé que prometió avisar, pero eso no la exime de los riesgos de afuera —el japonés miró a Brendan y este asintió, indicándole que eso era de lo que más les preocupaba. Eso, y lo que sea que tenía Viktoria en la cabeza para dejar su hogar de esa forma —Te lo repito, no es que no confié en ella, el mundo es el que me preocupa.

—¿Crees que no pueda con eso? —inquirió Yuuri, dudando.

—No quiero esperar a darme cuenta de lo contrario. Yuuri, por favor, entiéndeme.

—¿Cuatro… cuatro días son suficientes? —preguntó, con la voz temblorosa, cosa que hizo sentir algo de culpabilidad en los dos hombres.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno… Vladya, él… podría buscarla… ¿no? Solo buscarla, que sepan que está bien y… no quiero que la obligues a volver.

Víktor y Brendan compartieron miradas ansiosas. ¿Razonable? Quizás un poco. Aunque les sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera sido tan sencillo hacerlo considerar sus decisiones, ambos entendían que era lo más que un corazón de padre podía ofrecer ante tal disyuntiva.

—De acuerdo, Yuuri. Que sean cuatro días, pero si en ese tiempo no hay una sola noticia de parte de ella o de quien sea acerca de su seguridad, moveré cielo, mar y tierra hasta que esté de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —contestó secamente, pues ya no sabía que decir.

—Y Yuuri… —Víktor lo llamó antes de que el japonés se marchara —Enójate conmigo, si quieres, pero no lo hagas con Brendan.

—¿Qué?

—Él solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes, y es… algo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle.

Cuando ambos hombres regresaron a la sala, después de que Brendan dejara un beso en la mejilla de Yuuri, el pobre japonés no pudo sentir otra cosa más que una desconcertante confusión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al segundo día, Hasetsu se vio honrado con la llegada de Laryssa Novikova al pueblo. Había terminado a tiempo con sus deberes en la Federación, por lo que pudo volver antes de lo previsto al lado de Víktor y Kenji, que eran los que más le importaban. Mientras salía de la estación y abordaba el taxi que la llevaría hasta, le gustaba considerar, su nueva casa, seguía cuestionándose si decir a su novio lo que había visto en Rusia, aunque siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que sería mejor callar y hablar hasta que fuera oportuno. De cualquier forma, Víktor sabía que la memoria de la mujer no era prodigiosa, ni siquiera para las cosas importantes.

Además, si decía nada, se quitaba del peso de una de las malcriadas gemelas, y eso ya era bastante mejor.

En realidad, y aunque pareciera extraño, le agradaba bastante la pequeña población japonesa. Era tranquila, y se movía a un ritmo lento que lograba relajarla. Las personas eran amables la mayor parte del tiempo y los cerezos encandilaban con su dulce fragancia.

El automóvil pasó junto al cementerio y Laryssa hizo una nota mental de ir a dejar flores a uno de los pequeños ocupantes de ese lugar. Después de todo, Kujo no tenía culpa en todo lo que estaba pasando.

El taxi llegó demasiado rápido a la casa de suave color hueso y una vez que la mujer hubo pagado, se apuró a entrar a la residencia Nikiforov. Aunque por un descuido de Víktor estaba enterada de la no tan agradable presencia de Yuuri Katsuki en ese lugar unos días atrás, se alegró de que la mayor parte de las cosas estuvieran en el mismo lugar que las dejó. Depositó sus maletas en el sofá y se sentó, solo para ponerse de pie de nuevo al notar la presencia de unos papeles en una de las mesitas apostadas al lado de una televisión. Casi podía jurar de que documentos se trataba, y estaba segura de que se encontraban del mismo modo que cuando se fue a Rusia. Sin firmar. Aunque solo eran una copia, podía imaginar en que estado estaban los orginales.

—¿Laryssa? —la mujer dio un leve respingo al escuchar otra voz femenina, pero terminó por sonreír con una ternura irónica al ver a la joven japonesa que salía de su habitación, envuelta en una manta y con la nariz roja —¿No llegabas la próxima semana?

—Buenas tardes también, Yukie. Lamento romper tu pobre corazón, pero ya estoy aquí. Pensé que, sin tu hermana, necesitabas un poco de compañía —dijo en un tono que hizo que la Yukie rodara los ojos —¿Qué sucede contigo? Te ves fatal.

—Soy alérgica al polen y… hay demasiado en el aire. Víktor hizo que me quedara a descansar hoy —explicó rápidamente la chica, sin querer ahondar en que una parte considerable de los últimos días había estado sumida en una tristeza imposible —¿Sabes lo de Viktoria?

—Claro que sí. Tu padre acudió a mí antes que a muchas personas y ya he movido algunos contactos para que rastreen a la… fugitiva —Mentira, por supuesto. Pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie además de ella.

—¿Y sabes que no quiere que la busquen?

—La pobre inútil de tu hermana no sabría cuidarse por sí sola ni porque su vida dependiera de ello, aunque tal vez ahora lo hace.

—Viktoria estará bien. Y no es una inútil, ella podrá lograr lo que quiere —defendió Yukie a su hermana, enfrentando a la rusa, no logrando más que esta se divirtiera.

—Mira quien resultó una hipócrita. No sé si me equivoque, pero ¿no eras tú la que hace unas semanas quería verla hundida y pasar sobre ella con todo lo que tenía?

—¡Tú me hiciste pensar eso!

—No, preciosa. Tú eras la de la idea, solo me usaste para justificarte. Pero piensa lo que quieras, da igual. Tú y yo aun tenemos muchos entrenamientos para arreglar tu situación —Laryssa trató de acariciar la mejilla de la joven, pero se rió cuando esta se retiró con brusquedad —¿Dónde están todos?

—Víktor en la pista, Sasha en la escuela y Kenji con mi papá Yuuri.

—¿Y tu padre dijo algo?

—Que, si pudieras, fueras por Kenji. Las llaves de su auto están en la mesita de la entrada. Pero igual puedes ir con papá a la pista.

—No, iré por tu hermano —decidió la mujer, dejando las copias de los papeles de divorcio en donde estaban —¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Quiero dormir.

—Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía. Mañana volveremos al entrenamiento y si no has mejorado esa cosa que llamabas rutina, tú y yo tendremos serios problemas.

—Como sea, Laryssa. Solo sigue haciendo lo de siempre.

—¿Contigo o con tu padre? —cuestionó la rusa, con un inconfundible tono sarcástico en su voz, mismo que hizo resoplar a Yukie y volver a su habitación,

Sí, claro que iba a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Con un extra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Señorita Laryssa! —Hiroko fue quien recibió a la rusa cuando entró al recibidor de Yutopia. Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia estar ahí, tampoco le desagradó. Y hasta el alegre recibimiento de la mujer japonesa le hizo sonreír —Si es usted la novia de mi Vitya, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Soy yo. Es un… gusto conocerla —contestó Laryssa, no estando muy segura de como debería tratar a la madre de Yuuri.

—¿Viene a las aguas termales? Como usted es tan bonita, le caerán de maravilla.

—Oh. No, no, no. Yo vengo a buscar a Kenji. Víktor me pidió que lo llevara a casa. Además, quisiera hablar con Yuuri unos momentos.

—Sí, claro. Espero que se entiendan, estos días han sido muy difíciles para todos. Sobre todo, por lo de Viktoria.

Laryssa asintió y Hiroko la guió hasta el ala del hotel que pertenecía a la familia. La dejó y le indicó en cual cuarto estaban su hijo y nieto. Una vez que la japonesa se retiró. Laryssa se aseguró que nadie más estuviera cerca para poder decirle a Yuuri algunas cosas que estaba pensando. Después de escuchar las risitas del bebé al interior, tocó la puerta, movida también por el ansia de ver al pequeño.

—Adelante —indicó Yuuri que, después de tanta tormenta, estaba algo alegre por ese momento con su hijo.

—¡Mami! —gritó Kenji apenas vio a Laryssa entrar. Bajó la cama de su padre y fue corriendo al encuentro de la mujer.

—Hola, mi amor —Laryssa lo recibió en sus brazos y le regaló de muchos y sonoros besos en sus esponjosas mejillas —¿Cómo has estado, pequeño príncipe?

—¡Bien! ¡Papa Uuri juega conmigo! ¡Sasa también! ¡Todos me queren musho!

—Por supuesto que todos te queremos, Kenji —le dijo Laryssa, alborotando su cabello y devolviéndolo al piso, todo bajo la penetrante mirada de Yuuri.

—¿Tu vash a jugar conmigo, mami?

—Claro que sí, corazón. En cuanto estemos en casa, jugaremos con lo que tú quieras —le besó en la frente y, para sorpresa del japonés, la rusa abrió la puerta —¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu abuelita y le dices que te de unas fresas? ¿Recuerdas que nos gustan mucho?

—¡Shi! ¡Feshas! —Kenji corrió con pasos torpes hacia la recepción, pues ya se sabía de memoria el camino hasta donde siempre estaba Hiroko. Momentos después, Laryssa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Hola, Yuuri.

—Buenas tardes, Laryssa —saludó el japonés, taciturno —Así que… ¿mami?

—Creí que Víktor ya te había comentado que Kenji lleva un tiempo diciéndome así.

—Sí lo hizo. Aunque déjame decirte que…

—Que no te agrada que use esa palabra para mí —obvió Laryssa, caminando de con lentitud por la habitación, recorriendo todo con su mirada.

—No, no me agrada. Pero parece que a mi hijo sí —Yuuri se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de la mujer —No se los voy a prohibir, aunque eso me duela. Lo único que te exijo es que seas capaz de asumir ese puesto en toda su extensión y con todo lo que implica.

—¿Crees que no puedo? —retó la rusa, sorprendiéndose por la determinación del hombre a quien siempre había visto como débil.

—Sé que vas a poder, porque yo mismo no dejaré que pase lo contrario.

—¿Ah sí?

—Te lo aseguro. Una cosa es fui lo suficientemente idiota para dejarte a Víktor en una bandeja de plata. Pero mis hijos son otra historia. Ellos ya están bastante lastimados por Kujo y Viktoria como para que algo más los decepcione.

—Bien, Yuuri. Entonces si tienes carácter —dejó ir Laryssa, que ya no estaba segura si le provocaba impresión o diversión —Te lo voy a decir así. A tus hijos poco o nada les agrado. ¿Y qué crees? Siento lo mismo por ellos, con la sola excepción de Kenji. Ese bebé no merece nada de lo que está pasando. Si estoy en esa casa, cuidando unos niños que no son míos, es por Víktor y por mi bebé. Nada más.

—Si te atreves a hacerles algo.

—Vamos, Yuuri. Me tienes en un muy mal concepto entonces. Yo no me meto con nadie que no se haya metido conmigo antes —y era cierto. Después de todo, Yukie fue la primera en mostrar repulsión.

—Eso no me asegura nada. Pero… pero si quieres a Kenji tanto como dices, entonces no lo dejes solo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si puedo separar mis emociones para no afectar a los demás. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, mientras esté conmigo, nada le pasará a ese bebé.

—Espero que así sea. Por… por el bien de Kenji.

—Y sí hablamos del bien de alguien más —la mujer se sentó con elegancia en una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano y cruzando sensualmente las piernas —Dime, Yuuri, ¿cómo van los trámites del divorcio?

—¿Los… los qué? —el pelinegro se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Si, la solicitud que le hiciste a Víktor para separarse.

—No lo sé. En estos momentos, como puedes darte cuenta, no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que no sean mis hijos.

—¿Y si quieres divorciarte, Yuuri? Porque pareciera que estás postergando todo.

—Claro que quiero —soltó, aunque después se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de esa abrupta respuesta —Yo… Víktor dijo que se iba a encargar de eso.

—Y vaya que a ti no te interesa en lo absoluto que pase.

—Te… te equivocas. Sólo que… no creo que sea el mejor… momento…

—Como quieras verlos, Yuuri. Solo te voy a pedir que, cuando los traigan, no dudes en firmarlo. Yo creo que ya es momento de que liberes a Víktor. Él ya no tiene intenciones de seguir contigo después de todo lo que has hecho.

—Víktor y yo decidimos que… que podemos…

—¿Ser amigos? Que conveniente para ti, ¿no? Pero no creo que lo sea para él.

—Laryssa, basta…

—Dime, ¿porqué alguien querría estar con la persona que lo lastimó tanto? Y que lo sigue haciendo.

—¡Yo no quiero lastimarlo!

—Prácticamente uno de sus hijos murió por tu culpa, y no parece importarte Viktoria esté perdida.

—¡Claro que me importa! ¡Apenas y puedo dormir desde que se fue! Y con respecto a Kujo…

—No vamos a mentirnos, Yuuri. Tú y yo sabemos que de quien fue la responsabilidad —los ojos de Yuuri brillaron con algo más allá de la ira y la culpa, porque precisamente esa mujer estaba haciendo revivir su mayor temor, su peor verdad, desde hace unas semanas —Claro, tuya. Tú te encargaste de complicar todo para tu hijo.

—Tú… tú también…

—Sí, yo también perdí a mi bebé. Pero no es mi culpa que mi matriz natural no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un hijo. En cambio, tú, que te la pasaste desafiando todo para retener a Víktor, le causaste un dolor por algo que él nunca pidió.

—Pero ama a sus hijos…

—Lo obligaste a hacerlo, ¿o acaso le diste opción?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —cuestionó Yuuri, que estaba seguro de que de seguir escuchando lo que estaba diciendo la novia de Víktor, se iba a quebrar frente a ella. Mucho le estaba costando asimilar algunas cosas, como para romperse delante de la persona que más hundido lo quería ver.

—No quiero que me digas nada. Solo ya no lo busques. Aléjate de él, es mío, ya no quiere verte hurgando en su vida. Deja de mortificarnos a todos y concéntrate en tu doctor. Te prometo que todos seremos felices si haces esa pequeña cosa.

—Lo haría solo por él, Laryssa. No porque tú me lo pides.

—Por lo menos harás algo bien en todo este tiempo —la rusa se levantó de su lugar, pasando altaneramente frente a Yuuri. Estaba saliendo, cuando se giró para ver al hombre que seguía parado como una estatua en el centro del cuarto. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios antes de hablar —Por cierto, Yuuri. Ese bebé, ya es nuestro hijo, ¿no te parece?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sí, Vitya. Hola a ti también —Laryssa rodó los ojos ante el inexistente saludo de su pareja, a la cual encontraba en la salida de Yutopia. Ya llevaba a Kenji en sus brazos con una cestita llena de frutos rojos, cortesía de su abuela. Después de dejar pálido a Yuuri, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese hotel —¿A dónde vas?

—Perdón, Lary. Hola. Es que… estoy… un poco… —Víktor vio que su novia lo veía con extrañeza, así que decidió dejar de lado el asunto —No importa. Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Yuuri. ¿Van a casa?

—Claro. El viaje me cansó y este pequeño quiere comer todas las frutillas que su abuela le encontró.

—De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran en el día —Víktor se inclinó un poco para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Kenji, y antes de que se incorporara, ya tenía los labios de Laryssa pegados a los suyos —¿Eso que fue?

—Un saludo cortés —la rusa se acercó a su oreja y le dio una muy leve mordida, cuidando de que Kenji no viera o escuchara demasiado —Después tú y yo nos arreglamos.

Víktor se quedó unos segundos de pie viendo como su ¿novia?, y su hijo subían al auto y ser marchaban. A pesar de que ese gesto le había provocado escalofríos, no se sentía capaz de poder reaccionar en la cama con Laryssa. No porque no pudiera, sencillamente no quería.

—¡Vitya! —Hiroko se acercó corriendo a su ex yerno, abrazándolo cuando este se agachó —Tu linda novia y Kenji se acaban de ir.

—Lo sé, me los encontré. Pero he venido a ver a Yuuri por… —Víktor sacó de un maletín unos papeles, que borraron por completo la sonrisa de la mujer japonesa, hasta deformar su expresión en una casi llorosa.

—Oh… Víktor… ¿Ya están?

—Ya, por lo menos los de Rusia. Los de Japón tal vez lleguen la siguiente semana.

—Yo… yo pensé que habría más tiempo para que… para que lo pensaran o…

—Ya no teníamos nada que pensar —Víktor acarició la mejilla de la compungida mujer —Pero usted va a ser siempre mi mamá, ¿verdad? Me dijo que siempre me iba a querer.

—Claro que sí. Todo lo que me reste de vida te querré como si fueras Yuuri o Mari —Hiroko se talló los ojos para que las lágrimas no la traicionaran —Mi Yuuri está en la sala. Está solo, así que… hablen todo lo que necesiten.

—No creo que tardemos mucho. Iré a verlo, con permiso —Víktor recibió un beso cálido en la mejilla, ignorando que la misma mujer que se lo había dado, momentos después de que se fue, corrió a los brazos de su esposo y Mari para llorar con ellos, en tanto que su hija no tuvo reparo en maldecirlos uno y otra vez.

Víktor encontró a Yuuri con la mirada ausente en una de las ventanas de las ventanas de Yutopia. Se veían tan cansado y abatido, que el ruso estuvo a punto de no hacer lo que tenía planeado, sino fuera porque su abogado insistía en no demorar los trámites. Se acercó a él con cuidado y silencioso, causando que se exaltara al escuchar sus pasos cercanos a él.

—Víktor…

—Hola, Yuuri. ¿Cómo te sientes? No te ves muy bien.

—Yo… no importa —Yuuri restó importancia al asunto, negando con la cabeza y sentándose en un sillón —¿Sabes algo de Viktoria? ¿Ha habido algún mensaje o… lo que sea?

—No. Y ya lleva dos días de los cuatro. No creo que pase nada y ya me estoy preparando para lo que sea —sentenció Víktor, dejando su maletín en la mesa y sujetando los papeles, fuerte en su mano —De una u otra forma sabremos algo de ella, te lo prometo.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Viniste a algo? —preguntó, cortante.

—Ah, cierto —fingió haberlo olvidado, y con su corazón gritándole que se detuviera, su mente diciendo que ya había perdido el juicio —El… abogado insistió en no posponer esto más tiempo, mientras estén los demás papeles.

La mente de Yuuri retumbó y sintió que su ser se rompía un poco más. "Acta de Divorcio", rezaba el membrete del documento emitido por el gobierno ruso. Lo que lo hizo temblar más fue ver su nombre y el de Víktor debajo de unas líneas, en donde irían las firman que romperían el primer lazo que los mantenía unidos. Y esa era la última vez que firmaba como Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

—¿Cuándo estarán los otros?

—Mi abogado cree que en una semana. España es complicada y está tardando por la repartición de bienes que… bueno… compramos cuando estábamos… ehm… juntos…

—Yo no quiero nada de eso —dijo Yuuri con seguridad, recordando algunas de las pequeñas casas que habían adquirido, todas con bonitas historias que contar —La mayoría las compraste tú. Las que…son mías… las quiero a nombre de los niños.

—Yuuri, haz el favor de leer el documento antes de decir algo —pidió Víktor.

En realidad, al japonés no le sorprendía leer las condiciones del ruso. Víktor estaba cediendo la posesión de todo cuanto tenía, incluso su herencia, a sus hijos, y Yuuri fungía como albacea de todos. Sería como el que cuidaría de todo hasta que Dimitry fuera mayor y cada uno de los niños pudiera manejar el dinero.

—¿Y porqué tengo que ser yo quién cuide tus posesiones? Lo puedes hacer tú perfectamente.

—Recuerdo que cuando nos casamos, te dije que lo tuyo es mío. Ahora que estamos pasando por esto… creo que es buen momento para que te diga que… en algún momento… las escrituras de todo quedaron a nombre de ambos.

—¡Víktor! ¡Yo nunca autoricé eso!

—No lo necesitabas autorizar para que eso pasara. Además, yo tampoco quiero nada de eso que es nuestro. Así que una vez que firmes, será como si no fuera de ninguno de los dos —explicó, respirando a veces con fuerza para calmar los golpeteos de su corazón —Técnicamente, nos quedamos sin nada. Tú no puedes disponer de eso, ni yo. No todo es disposición mía, ¿sabes? Las leyes rusas protegen muy bien a los hijos de un divorcio.

—Pero…

—Claro que… la única forma de evadir esto sería no firmar. Pero eso no es lo que quieres ¿verdad?

La mirada chocolate huyó de inmediato a la de celeste de Víktor. Sabía a la perfección como responder a esa pregunta, pero las preguntas y acusaciones de Laryssa llegaron a su mente. Ella tenía razón, no podía forzar al ruso a estar a su lado, cuando él había sido el primero en buscar a un abogado para que asesorara todo. ¿No era suficiente señal de que de verdad quería hacer eso?

—En realidad… no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Yuuri tomando la pluma que estaba junto a los documentos —Pero… pero es tiempo, ¿no?

Víktor iba a preguntar con que no estaba de acuerdo, pero la voz se atoró en su garganta cuando la tinta de deslizó por el lado que correspondía a Yuuri, grabando su firma en algo más que ese líquido negro.

—Sí, es tiempo —Víktor tomó la pluma que le tendió Yuuri y sin detenerse, grabó un garabato elegante arriba de su nombre —De acuerdo, señor Katsuki, se ha librado del apellido Nikiforov —bromeó Víktor, tratando de hacerlo reír, para que ese momento solo pasara.

—Víktor… bueno… sí. Y ya pronto te vas a librar del mío —Yuuri se esforzó por sonreír, pero solo la salió una extraña mueca, producto de la revolución de sentimientos que había en su interior —Yo… lo lamento. Voy a retirarme, de verdad quiero estar solo.

—Pero Yuuri…

—Estaré pendiente de Viktoria, pero… pero hoy no estoy bien. Lo siento, Víktor. Con permiso.

Víktor observó a Yuuri irse hasta su habitación, mientras él solo se quedaba con unos papeles en mano que ya los habían separado. En verdad, no pensaba que fuera del todo necesario firmar un documento, pues la realidad era lo que más los separaba.

—Ay Yuuri… —suspiró cuando vio lo errática que había salido la firma del japonés —¿De verdad no te gusta mi apellido junto al tuyo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la noche del tercer día, Víktor ya comenzaba a sentir que sus ansias crecían exponencialmente al no tener la mínima noticia de Viktoria. Tanto que, aunque le había prometido a Yuuri que no haría nada, no pudo contenerse de llamar a su hermano para ver si había encontrado algo.

—Vladya, si puedes hacer algo. Solo necesito saber que está bien, que se quede donde quiera, pero la necesito sana y salva.

"Vitya, lo lamento. Mis hombres están vigilando muchas ciudades, pero nadie reporta haber visto a alguien con las características Viktoria."

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

"Totalmente. Aunque si tienes idea de algún otro lugar al que pudo haber ido, me serviría."

—El único lugar que se me ocurre es el departamento en San Petersburgo. Pero no creo que vaya a ese lugar, sabe que es fácil que la encontremos ahí —pensó el menor de los hermanos, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que revise ahí? No perdemos nada intentando."

—Si, hazlo. Y mantenme informado. Te llamaré mañana. Si Viktoria no dice nada, quiero que me ayudes más allá de lo que ya has hecho.

"Claro que sí. Me voy ahora mismo. Tranquilo, Víktor. Ya aparecerá."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Vladya… por favor, dime que encontraste algo.

En la noche del cuarto día, con todos reunidos en Yutopia, incluso Laryssa y Brendan, atendían a la llamada que Yuuri había hecho a Vladya. Pero las esperanzas se fueron esfumando cuando hubo un largo silencio del lado del general. Lo escucharon suspirar varias veces, pero al final, sus palabras explotaron como pólvora en una cristalería.

"No. Viktoria no está en Rusia, estoy seguro. Ya la buscamos y… no hay señales de que esté en el país. Debió haber ido a otro lado. Coordinaré una busca más exhaustiva búsqueda, si es posible, en el extranjero."

—Te lo agradecemos mucho, Vlad. También nos encargaremos de algunas cosas aquí —indicó Víktor, temiendo que la voz se le cortara en algún momento.

"No lo agradezcan, por favor. Cuando sepan algo, entonces ya sabremos que hacer. Debo irme, pero… no pierdan la esperanza. Ya nos veremos."

—Mañana a primera hora iremos a reportarla como desaparecida —sentenció el ruso hacia el resto de la familia cuando terminó la llamada con su hermano.

—No la van a encontrar —murmuró Yukie, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de los novios de sus respectivos padres.

—Yu, eso no ayuda —dijo Brendan, tomando y acariciando la mano de Yuuri.

—No, ustedes no la ayudan —Yukie se levantó y antes de irse miró a todos —No hace falta que la busquen. Ella siempre buscará la manera de burlarlos. Y yo sé que está bien.

Y nadie se imaginaría cuanta razón tenía Yukie hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando la llegada de un visitante puso fin a la búsqueda de Viktoria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entrada la mañana, tanto Yuuri como Víktor estaban en Yutopia dispuestos a salir hacia Tokio, a la embajada rusa y a todas a las que fueran necesarias para que se levantara una especie de alerta para rastrearla, siempre con el cuidado de que solo debía de ubicarse, no forzarla a volver.

Yukie ya estaba detrás de ellos, diciéndoles que lo dejaran por la paz, cuando Sasha entró con una sonrisa pícara al recibidor.

—Yukie —dijo con una vocecilla cantarina, a la que su hermano lo miró de mala gana —Alguien te está buscando afuera.

Los padres de la joven la miraron extrañados, pero Yukie hizo caso omiso y fue casi corriendo hasta donde la estaban esperando. Se quedó de piedra cuando una mirada azulada, casi grisácea, la esperaban con una sonrisa, aunque no era completa.

—Je… Jeremy… ¿Qué… qué estás…?

—Hola, Yukie. Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo, no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero en serio, con urgencia, necesito ver a tus padres.

—¿A mis padres?

—¿A nosotros? —Viktor y Yuuri llegaron en ese momento, sorprendiéndose por el ver al joven inglés con la urgencia de verlos.

—Sí. Buenos días —Jeremy hizo una leve reverencia, queriendo impresionar a Yuuri, pero haciendo negar con la cabeza a Víktor —Lamento la premura de mi visita, pero tenía que decirles algo.

—Jeremy, como puedes ver, estamos a punto de irnos. Pero si quieres esperarnos por la noche —pidió el ruso, casi con un pie en la puerta —Cualquier cosa puede esperar a…

—¡Señor Nikiforov! Es sobre su hija.

—¿Yukie?

—¡No! Su… su otra hija. Viktoria —la atención de la ex pareja regresó rápidamente a Howland, quien resopló con miedo cuando los dos hombres se le quedaron observando —Es que… bueno… ella me pidió.

—¿Qué nos dijeras dónde estás? ¡Di todo lo que sepas! —presionó Yuuri, para sorpresa de todos,

—Lo siento. Le prometí que no diría nada más de lo que me pidió —Jeremy suspiró antes de hablar —Viktoria… ella solo quiere que sepan que está bien y segura. Eso es todo lo que dijo. No quiere que la busquen y promete que sabrán de ella en alguna otra ocasión.

Y la búsqueda se vio forzada a terminar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola chicos! Ahora sí tengo un montón de razones por las que no actualicé. Desde la ausencia de Internet, hasta la caída de Wattpad y el reacomodo de nuevo cuatrimestre en la universidad. En realidad, iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero pensé que era muy corto, así que lo alargué para compensar la ausencia. Ahora sí, ya saben lo que pasó. No dieron con ella, pero la niña está a salvo (algo así muajajaja) ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde está? ¿Burlo a todos? ¿De verdad los pudo engañar ella sola? Sépanlo en la siguiente actualización.**

 **¡Besos miles a todos! ¡Los amo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Jajaja! deja a mi pobre Yuuri, ya va siendo momento de que saque sus garritas, por lo menos si no es por él, que sea por sus bebés. ¡Ya sé que te debo esa escena detallada de Brendan imaginando a su cerdito! Yo la verdad ya no sé a quien apoyar, todos están a muy locos, o muy retraídos o muy malditos, así que… pfff. Creo que poquito a poquito todos van a ir moldeando su camino… aunque ya se nos divorciaron, aún hay una pequeña esperanza. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Sakura: ¡A mí me encanta que te encante! Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado feliz, y haya matado un poco con el suspenso. ¡Muchos saludos!**

 **Haru: ¡Yo sé que no odias a Yuuri! Solo te está desesperando, pero ya irá cambiando, por la fuerza de las circunstancias. Y también Viktoria se las va a ver muy negras, pues hasta será un entrenamiento más riguroso que el de un patinador. Si quería que la trataran en serio, eso a va a ser. ¡Y Brendan no es ñoño! Últimamente te estás poniendo contra mis personajes favoritos jajaja. ¡Ojalá que te haya gustado! ¡Abrazos!**

 **Chai: ¡Acepto! Me caso contigo nada más por tus hermosísimas palabras. Con comentarios como el tuyo, me siento aún más motivada a seguir escribiendo. ¡Te juro que grité de emoción con el review! ¡Un gigantesco abrazo!**

 **Guest: Aunque no lo creas, y menos viniendo de mí, a mí también me desespera que Yuuri sea una víctima. Pero, en mi defensa, este Yuuri se va a reivindicar por sus propios medios, se dará cuenta de que nada gana haciendo la miserable víctima. Yuuri ya se volverá quien Víktor merece, pero denle tiempo a que se recupere. Y mis niñas… pues son unas caprichosas, para que te digo que no, pero es culpa de ambos padres. No sé si prometerlo, pero esta pareja estará bien pronto y se merecerán el uno al otro, que es lo que pretendo. Pero falta tiempo. De mientras, espero que no te desanimes y sigas leyendo. Un abrazo.**


	52. Libertad con alas rotas

**Capítulo 52: Libertad con alas rotas**

—Lo siento, señorita Nikiforova. Pero si el doctor Fitzgerald no da su autorización para que vea al bebé, no puedo dejarla pasar. Ya le he estado llamando, en cuanto conteste, le diré lo que pasa. Solo sea un poco paciente.

Pero paciencia era lo último que Viktoria iba a tener. Antes que eso, su piel palideció, pues estaba segura de que el novio de su padre tendría que preguntarse qué hacía ella a esa hora en el hospital, y Yuuri lo sabría, y Víktor también, y todo terminaría.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias.

La joven rusa dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de espera, lugar en el que ya llevaba casi una hora esperando. El tiempo ya estaba corriendo en su contra, pero no quería irse de ahí hasta que no pudiera despedirse de Dimitry. Quizás Yukie tenía un poco de razón, pero eso no significaba que Viktoria no debiera pedirle una disculpa a su hermano. Sin embargo, la hora de la partida de su vuelo se acercaban y no se iba a arriesgar a perderlo.

—Señorita, el doctor sigue sin contestar —le dijo una enfermera, de la que no había notado su presencia.

—¿Eh? Ah… bueno… entonces yo… volveré cuando lo hayan llamado…

—¿Está segura? Puede esperarlo aquí.

—Sí… creo que eso haré. Gracias.

La mujer asintió y regresó a recepción. Viktoria agradeció que ese hospital privado estuviera tan desierto por la noche, así podría dejar la menor cantidad de testigos posibles. Hizo de su cabello una coleta que escondió dentro de un gorro y, después de lanzar una última mirada nostálgica hacia la zona de neonatología, tomó su bolso y salió con toda la precaución de la que era posible, hacia la noche fría, ventosa y sola.

El mismo taxi que la había llevado desde su casa hasta el centro médico la esperaba afuera, medio fastidiado y medio curioso por las extrañas acciones de su cliente. Pero como japonés, solo se limitó a observarla y cumplir con el trabajo por el que le habían pagado.

—Ahora a la estación, por favor. Lo más rápido posible —pidió Viktoria una vez que estuvo dentro.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó a seguir manejando hasta donde le habían pedido. En el asiento de atrás, la joven rusa estaba, en el sentido más literal, muriendo por los nervios que hacían presencia desde su estómago y se repartían como molestas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, como hormigueos. Pensó en que tenía que controlarse o iba a comenzar con otro ataque de ansiedad, y no podía terminar llorando, convulsionando o vomitando en el auto de alguien más. Aunque no la viera, quería, además de muchas otras cosas, demostrarle a Víktor que podía ser más fuerte de lo que él creía. Ya no quería ser la muñeca de porcelana como siempre se le trató, y aunque apenas estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, no tanto de que su improvisado plan funcionara, ya no había marcha atrás y ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que estaba viendo a Hasetsu por última vez en mucho tiempo.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y retiró unas pequeñas gotas. Todos esos nervios la estaban haciendo sudar frío, aunque sus mejillas estaban más cálidas de lo habitual.

—Hemos llegado, señorita —anunció el conductor, observándola detenidamente —Perdone que me entrometa en lo que no me importa, pero… ¿se siente bien? Se le ve un poco… pálida. Tal vez la madrugada no sea el mejor momento para viajar.

—No, estoy muy bien —aseguró Viktoria, recogiendo sus cosas —Es que… soy rusa y… bueno, ser pálidos es hasta normal.

—Si usted lo dice —el hombre bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla con su par de maletas —De cualquier forma, cuídese. Estoy seguro de que no le gustaría enfermarse en medio de su viaje.

—No, claro que no. Gracias por todo y por esperarme en el hospital.

Una vez que hubo pagado el transporte y agradecido de nueva cuenta al hombre que, lo notó, la había estado observando extrañado todo el camino, se internó a la casi desierta estación de Hasetsu, dando gracias al genio que se le hubiera ocurrido que ese lugar debía estar abierto las veinticuatro horas del día.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, arrastrando su equipaje, rebuscaba en su bolso por el dinero en efectivo que llevaba para los respectivos boletos que debía adquirir, obligaba a su mente a concentrarse y no detenerse en arrepentimientos. Por eso mismo, lo que menos hacía era mirar hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que tuvo que fijarse por donde caminaba hasta que un grueso cuerpo chocó con el de ella.

—¡Uy! ¡Perdón! —se disculpó cuando levantó la mirada y encontró a una viejita japonesa, que lucía bastante perdida —Lo siento mucho. ¿Le hice daño?

—No, señorita. Perdóneme a mí. Es que… perdí mis lentes y apenas veo algunas sombras y no hay nadie que me ayude —explicó la mujer, reverenciándose todo lo que su espalda le permitió.

—¿Está completamente sola? ¿De verdad nadie viene con usted?

—Sí… es que estaba… estoy esperando a mis nietos que deben llegar pronto, pero me quité los lentes y ya no sé dónde los dejé. Caminé y… me perdí —Viktoria podía jurar que la voz de la mujer estaba por quebrarse. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando que el tiempo que Yukie le había dado fuera suficiente para despistar a sus padres y ayudar a la señora. Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente. No podía dejar a la viejecita a su suerte, aunque Yuuri o Víktor la alcanzaran.

—Usted… ¿me acompañaría a comprar mis boletos? Le prometo que la ayudaré, pero me urge adquirir mi pasaje.

—No, mi niña, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Claro que sí —Viktoria tomó la mano arrugada pero cálida de la mujer —Vamos, venga conmigo.

La anciana le sonrió ampliamente a pesar de que no podía verla completamente bien y se dejó guiar a las taquillas donde vendían los boletos. Llamó su atención que, mientras caminaba, distinguía un destello plateado de la cabeza de la joven que la llevaba de la mano, preguntándose si ese era su cabello o algún adorno.

Se dejó llevar por los extensos pasillos del lugar, hasta que la chica se detuvo y la anciana pudo ver que estaban frente a la taquilla.

—Quisiera comprar un boleto para… Fukuoka… para el aeropuerto —pidió Viktoria, notando que su voz estaba temblorosa.

—Claro, ¿a nombre de quién?

—De Vik… ¡Svetlana! —corrigió, queriendo dejar el menor rastro posible de su paso, por si había alguien que la identificaba como la patinadora rusa —Svetlana Nikiforova —su corazón se aceleró cuando el hombre que atendía la miró escrutadoramente.

—¿Tiene su carnet de identificación? Se solicita cuando se viaja después de la media noche. Los menores de edad no pueden viajar solos.

—¿Eh? Bueno… es que… yo no… no soy de Japón. Soy… rusa. Allá ya tengo la… edad suficiente.

—¿Me enseñaría entonces su identificación o pasaporte?

—Sí, por supuesto —Viktoria le tendió ambos documentos al hombre, en donde se acreditaba su procedencia del país europeo, tratando de verse firme, aunque sus manos estaban trémulas.

—¿Katsuki? ¿También es japonesa?

—¡No! Ese… es un apellido… heredado… de mi bisabuelo —explicó, pensando que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, aunque esperaba que la excusa pareciera suficiente —Tengo dieciocho años y soy de San Petersburgo. Le agradecería que no entorpeciera mi viaje.

El hombre rodó los ojos, como si no estuviera dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con la chica, pues ya estaba bastante fastidiado. Se limitó a llenar los datos que necesitaba y a tenderle su boleto hacia la estación de Fukuoka cuando Viktoria le terminó de pagar.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en agradecer, pues pensó que, si flaqueaba, podían notar alguna rareza en sus palabras. Así que se dio la vuelta, echó su carnet y pasaporte en la maleta más grande y tomó de la mano a la señora que aun la esperaba.

—¿De dónde viene su nieto? —preguntó Viktoria, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de las escasas personas que había en la estación.

—De Fukuoka.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces puedo dejarla ahí, así sus nietos la verán, aunque yo me tenga que ir—Viktoria sonrió tan cortés como pudo y le tendió el brazo a la anciana para que siguieran el camino.

—Me pareció escuchar que no eres japonesa. Aunque yo no lo creo. Hablas japonés muy bien —comentó la mujer una vez que Viktoria la ayudó a sentarse en una de las bancas, cerca de los andenes —¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Svetlana —carraspeó, pues no le gustaba presentarse con ese segundo nombre, aunque fuera de su desconocida abuela —Yo… yo he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, así que el idioma nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

—¿Aquí en Hasetsu?

—Pues… sí. He estado aquí durante un tiempo.

—¿Visitaste las aguas termales de la familia Katsuki? ¡Son muy lindas!

—¿Eh? —Viktoria sintió que el corazón se le disparó ante la mención de su apellido, pero buscó tranquilizarse, pues estaba casi convencida de que la mujer no la podría reconocer como la nieta de los dueños del hotel —Sí… fui un par de veces. Es un lugar muy… relajante —ni ella misma creía eso, por lo menos no en los últimos tiempos.

—¿Y a dónde vas a viajar? Me pareció escuchar que ibas al aeropuerto.

—Ah… bueno yo… —ahí, Viktoria se replanteó por milésima vez en la noche su destino. Viajar a San Petersburgo, ir a la casa de su tío Yurio y suplicar con desespero que la ayudara y la escondiera de sus padres. Sonaba bastante sencillo y realizable, quizás demasiado —Creo que… no sé. Solo… voy a salir del país.

—¿Y no sabes a dónde?

—¡No! No es eso. Es que… sí lo sé. Más o menos.

—No te oyes muy segura. ¿Por qué vas a dejar Japón? —quiso saber la señora, abrazando a Viktoria por los hombros.

—Es que… yo ya no… ya no quiero estar aquí… Bueno, si me gusta Japón, es como mi hogar, pero últimamente… se ha vuelto demasiado mortificante estar aquí —la voz de la rusa parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, e incluso sintió un escozor en sus ojos, pero no quería permitirse verse débil en ese momento, no frente a alguien que no conocía —Solo sé que… me hará bien estar fuera. Es… crecimiento personal, algo así.

—¿Y tienes la edad para viajar sola? ¿O te acompañarán tus padres? Porque en Japón los menores deben viajar con alguien.

—Tengo la edad. Eh… mi pasaporte es ruso, así que… viajo sola.

—Tus padres deben confiar mucho en ti para que viajes sola. Es lindo que los padres sepan que sus hijos pueden cuidarse solos a veces —opinó la mujer, sin saber lo mucho que eso caló en el ser de Viktoria.

—¿Usted cree eso?

—Sí, claro —la viejecita pareció pensarlo un momento, y después un semblante serio se instaló en su rostro —Pero también creo que los hijos deben usar bien la responsabilidad que se les confía.

—Es decir…

—Todo se trata de un equilibrio entre ambos. No ser autoritario y no deshonrar la confianza que se brinda. Tus padres nunca dejarían de amarte por algo que hicieras mal, y es justo que les demuestres lo mismo, ¿no crees?

—¿Y si uno de los padres no quisiera que su hijo se sintiese… libre?

—Algo tuvo que haber pasado por eso, no puede no existir una razón. Pero eso se soluciona hablando. Te lo dice la experiencia —la viejita le guiñó un ojo, y Viktoria tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—No siempre es tan fácil solo… hablar.

—Nada que una buena taza de café no solucione.

—En realidad… me gusta más el té. Y a mis papás también.

Viktoria se levantó en cuanto los altavoces dieron el anuncio de que el tren hacia la estación del aeropuerto de Fukuoka estaba por salir. Tomó todas sus pertenencias y se acercó a la anciana para darle un abrazo, pues casi sentía como si la mujer fuera su abuela Hiroko.

—Cuídate mucho, pequeña. Espero que tengas muchas bendiciones a donde sea que vayas. Y gracias por ayudarme.

—No tiene que agradecerme, señora…

—Akiko. Azuma Akiko.

—Lo recordaré cuando regrese. Gracias por los consejos.

Después de recibir un beso en la frente, Viktoria tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacia los andenes de abordaje. Las palabras de la señora se estaban quedando grabadas en su mente con fuego. Claro que ella entendía que era lo que había hecho mal. Pero no por eso tenía que ser castigada de la forma en la que Víktor había decidido. Sabía, en sí mismo, que irse de esa manera ya era otra irresponsabilidad, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para que él la escuchara, y si esa era la única manera, aunque todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto contuvo las ganas de sollozar, no iba a arrepentirse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No solo su cuerpo, sino hasta sus pensamientos y su misma alma se quedaron paralizadas cuando, en medio de todo, distinguió una cabellera plateada y algo despeinada, acompañadas de una mirada azul algo más que preocupada, como si estuviera pasando por un verdadero martirio.

¿Cómo diablos Víktor había llegado antes que ella al aeropuerto? ¿Y qué hacían Brendan con él? ¿¡Y por qué no estaba haciendo nada para ocultarse?

Viktoria salió de la sala del aeropuerto tan rápido como había llegado. Mientras viajaba en el tren, a la preocupación por ser encontrada se le sumó que el tiempo corría demasiado rápido y no estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a tiempo para hacer valer el boleto que la llevaría hasta San Petersburgo. Apenas bajó del tren, corrió con todo lo que llevaba hasta la documentación de maletas de la línea aérea rusa, pero su sorpresa y pavor fueron supremos cuando se percató de que su padre y el novio de Yuuri estaban en el lugar, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar en el que Viktoria tenía que estar en menos de cinco minutos si no quería perder su vuelo. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí y más rápido que ella? No tenía la menor idea, pero lo único que pudo hacer cuando el golpeteo de su corazón la regresó a la realidad fue buscar un lugar en donde poder esconderse.

No deberían poder entrar el baño de mujeres a buscarla. O, por lo menos, esperaba que no se les ocurriera. Entró al primer sanitario femenino que encontró y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un temblor la recorría de pies a cabeza, su vista se vio opacada con algo como una densa neblina, perdiendo de a poco el equilibrio y percibiendo como su estómago quería dejar salir todo el miedo que la corroía. Una arcada no tan fuerte se hizo presente, por lo que Viktoria tuvo que recargarse del lavabo y aferrarse con fuerza al azulejo para controlarse.

Los ataques de ansiedad se manifestaban siempre así. El pánico podía ser el detonante, así como todos los sentimientos de inseguridad que había acarreado desde que pudo un pie afuera de su casa. Solía bastar que hiciera lentos ejercicios de respiración durante unos minutos para que la calma volviera. Pero se estaban haciendo imposibles de controlar.

—¡Maldición, Viktoria! No seas cobarde ahora —se reprimió en voz alta, cuando encontró su atormentado reflejo en el espejo que tenía enfrente —No pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada. No me vieron, ellos no me vieron.

Sus piernas temblaron como si de delgados tallos de flor se trataran cuando alguien ingresó al baño, resignada a que la habían descubierto.

—Buenas… noches —una joven, vestida como si fuese en pijama, entró al cuarto, quien se quedó extrañada de ver a Viktoria en ese estado, como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto —Oye… ¿te sientes bien? Parece que viste un fantasma.

—¿Eh? Yo… yo…

—Ey, respira —pidió la chica, manteniendo la distancia.

—¡Eso hago! Yo… ¿te puedo… pedir un favor?

—Si me vas a pedir dinero…

—¡No! No, no es eso —Viktoria se pasó la mano por su coleta plateada, buscando un referente —¿Puedes… puedes ver si hay un hombre allá afuera?

—Hay muchos —respondió la otra joven, cambiando su tono a uno irónico.

—Un hombre de mí mismo color de cabello. Es… alto y… tiene los ojos azules.

—¿Uno que parece un sexy modelo? Puede ser ya un adulto, pero él y el otro hombre con el que venía son tan…

—¡Son mi padre y mi… padrastro! —gritó Viktoria, empezando a perder la cabeza.

—Pues tu madre tiene un gusto impecable —comentó la desconocida, haciendo que Viktoria rodara los ojos, exasperada —Me pareció que ya se iban hace un momento.

—¿En serio?

Viktoria no espero a que la chica que estaba con ella respondiera, solo salió corriendo del baño para asegurarse que fuera cierto. Víktor y Brendan estaban de espaldas y muy lejos de ella, discutiendo, como siempre. Estaba casi segura de que Víktor no haría caso de su petición de que no la buscaran, pero apenas creía que Brendan hubiera tenido que ir a detenerlo. ¿Yuuri que habría hecho?

Apenas se movieron de donde estaban, Viktoria corrió de nuevo al interior del baño, dando un gritito cuando su coleta se soltó del gorro que llevaba, dejando que su vistoso cabello se luciera unos momentos antes de que estar al cubierto de esas paredes, en donde la joven de antes se echaba agua sobre la cara.

—Seguían ahí —dijo Viktoria, más para ella que para su acompañante.

—Estaban hablando con la recepcionista de esa aerolínea rusa. Tu… ¿padre? Se fue de ahí muy molesto.

—No me encontró, entonces.

—¿Estás huyendo? —preguntó, observando de pies a cabeza a la joven de un peculiar color de cabello plateado.

—No… bueno, sí. Algo así…

—Sí, yo también —dijo, secando sus manos con una toalla de papel. Salió del baño, dejando a Viktoria con el ceño fruncido, y volviendo unos segundos después —Despejado. Ya no están allá afuera.

—¿Segura? —Viktoria se aferró al asa de su maleta, dudando.

—Sí. Por cierto… solo por casualidad… ¿vas a San Petersburgo?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No lo sabía. Lo que sé es que acaban de dar la última llamada para abordar. Si yo fuera tú, ya hubiera corrido.

Como si un rayo hubiera atravesado su cuerpo, Viktoria tomó todo lo que llevaba y se abalanzó hacia la salida, gritando un rápido "Adiós" a la chica que se quedó observándola, con la duda de haberla visto antes.

En tanto, la joven rusa llegó con la respiración agitada hasta el lugar de la aerolínea donde todos estaban por retirarse, gritando que la esperaran. Una de las mujeres que atendía ahí escuchó la petición de Viktoria y se apresuró a volver a su puesto para recibir a la joven.

—¿Estoy a tiempo? —preguntó la rusa, mientras dejaba su maleta sobre la báscula.

—Casi no. ¿Me permite su boleto y su identificación? —sin siquiera observar lo que dejó en las manos de la recepcionista, Viktoria le dio los papales que estaban a su alcance —¿Señorita Nikiforova-Katsuki?

—Sí. Es un asiento en primera clase.

—Muy bien. Si viaja sola, alguien tiene que firmar una responsiva.

—¿De qué está hablando? —inquirió la chica, los colores abandonando su rostro.

—Su identificación dice que usted es japonesa y tiene dieciocho años. Como es menor de edad, necesito que un adulto se haga responsable.

—Mi identificación… ¿qué? —Viktoria tomó el carnet que le tendía la mujer, dándose cuenta de que había sido muy tonto equivocarse de documento —No… este no es.

—¿Perdón?

—Me refiero a que… también soy rusa y puedo viajar sola. Deme un momento, por favor —Viktoria volvió a su bolso, sintiéndose al borde del colapso cuando, buscando en el interior de su bolsa, notaba la ausencia de su identificación —¡No está! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo la tenía aquí junto al boleto!

—Lo siento mucho, pero sin una identificación ni siquiera la puedo dejar abordar.

—¡No! Soy rusa, lo juro. Es que… es que no la encuentro…

—Sí solo tiene este documento expedido por Japón, no puede subir si alguien no la respalda.

—¡Pero es ridículo! Por ser rusa puedo hacerlo.

—Tiene que darme algo que lo demuestre —la mujer le acercó el boleto, como si supiera que Viktoria no iba a ser uso de el —El vuelo no puede retrasarse más, señorita Nikiforova.

—¡No, por favor! Le juro que aquí estaba… —la bolsa de la rusa se cayó con un estrépito, desparramando todo el contenido y dejando ver a su dueña que ahí no había ningún documento ruso que la amparara —No está…

—En verdad lo lamento, pero debo retirarme —se disculpó la mujer, lamentando que no hubiera una alerta a las autoridades para que los exasperados hombres que la habían visitado antes pudieran encontrar a la joven que estaban buscando.

Viktoria cayó de rodillas con un par de lágrimas rondando sus mejillas. Mientras que sus manos actuaban casi por inercia, recogiendo sus cosas, en su mente se recriminaba el ser tan tonta como para haber perdido su carnet ruso. Estaba segura de que lo había guardado, no entendía en qué momento se había salido.

Cuando reunió sus pertenencias, fue a sentarse a la sala de espera, para pensar qué demonios debía hacer. No podría ir a ninguna parte sin ese documento, pero no podía siquiera pensar en volver a casa, pues el infierno se desataría para ella. Obligó a su mente a esforzarse por buscar una alternativa, cuando se encontró rememorando lo que había hecho en Hasetsu. Entonces, se dio cuenta y tuvo que darse una fuerte palmada en la frente.

Abrió el cierra de su maleta, y apenas tuvo que mover un pantalón para que encontrara su pasaporte y carnet rusos.

—¡Eres una tonta! —se levantó de un salto de la silla, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando, en la pantalla frente a ella, se daba la indicación de que el vuelo a San Petersburgo ya había despegado.

A pesar de que su mente ya quería derrumbarse, puso su empeño en no quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Revisó su cartera y dio un rápido vistazo a la pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos que llegaban y salidas. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el nombre de una ciudad calzara a la perfección con la pieza faltante de su plan.

Se aseguró de tener todo lo que necesitaba a la mano y corrió hacia los registros de una aerolínea inglesa. Le iba a costar más de lo que había planeado, pero no podía darse el lujo de seguir en Japón, bajo el riesgo de que Viktor volviera.

—Buenas noches —saludó con calma fingida al hombre que estaba atendiendo —Yo… quiero un boleto para Londres en el avión que esté más próximo a despegar.

—Tenemos uno en media hora, pero solo hay boletos en primera clase —terció el hombre, analizando minuciosamente a su joven cliente.

—¡Sí! ¡Está perfecto! Lo quiero comprar.

—Por supuesto. Antes de eso, ¿me permite una identificación? Es una política de la empresa —Viktoria le tendió su pasaporte e identificación del gobierno ruso, las cuales el hombre examinó con detenimiento unos momentos, hasta que asintió imperceptiblemente y se puso a escribir en la computadora que estaba frente a él —Oh, usted es la patinadora, ¿cierto? Todo está en orden, señorita Nikiforova-Katsuki. Solo un boleto, ¿verdad? La colocaré en la ubicación que tengamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Atención estimados pasajeros, les habla el capitán. Les informamos que estamos próximo a aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional Londres-Heathrow. La temperatura ambiente de la ciudad es de diez grados centígrados y hay una ligera llovizna"_

Viktoria abrió los ojos cuando las palabras del altavoz. Aunque su cuerpo y su reloj biológico ya estaba acostumbrados a los constantes viajes largos y cambios de horario, la luz vespertina del cielo inglés la deslumbró un poco y su cuello soltó un crujido cuando intentaba desperezarse. Se asomó a la ventana y descubrió a la bella ciudad inglesa bajo una capa de nubes densas y gotitas que se estrellaban contra el cristal. Hacía frio, casi podía sentirlo en los huesos. Se palpó la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, y aunque esta estaba ausente, sentía un peculiar malestar en la garganta y un dolor de cabeza molesto.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Desea que le traiga algo? —preguntó una aeromoza, que tenía una facultad especial de aparecerse casi de la nada.

—¿Tiene alguna pastilla para la jaqueca? ¿Y un vaso de agua?

—Se los traeré inmediatamente. Por favor, ponga su asiento en vertical y abroche su cinturón. Estamos próximos al aterrizaje.

Viktoria asintió y revisó la hora en su celular. Las dos de la tarde. Haciendo cálculos, en Hasetsu serían casi las once de la noche y ya había pasado un día desde que huyó de casa. Iba a tener que ser muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía pues, conociendo a Víktor, ya habría movilizado a medio mundo para que la encontrara. Tanto, que no le sorprendería que la policía estuviera esperándola nada más bajar del avión.

Después de tomar la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que seguía creciendo y mientras el avión se alineaba para descender a suelos ingleses, Viktoria ataba su cabello en un moño y lo escondía bajo un gorro, esperando que así su cabellera plateada no la delatara hasta que llegara al lugar donde resolvería una parte de su plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Jeremy, te busca alguien en la salida —le indicó una de las chicas que trabajaban en la pista al joven inglés, mientras esté guardaba sus patines en su maleta de deportes.

—¿Quién? —preguntó extrañado, pues era inusual que alguien que lo quisiera ver viajara hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

—Una chica, pero no quiso dar su nombre y no sé quién es.

Jeremy frunció el ceño, confundido, pero dándose prisa para encontrarse con quien sea que hubiera solicitado su presencia. Una vez que estuvo listo y se despidió de su entrenador, tomó sus pertenencias y una sombrilla, sabiendo que afuera había una gélida brisa. No encontró a nadie en la recepción de la pista, pero bastó que estuviera en el exterior para ver la figura alta y delgada de una persona con un gorro y lentes oscuros. Se habría pensado dos veces en reunirse con el individuo, sino fuera porque los escasos rayos de sol hicieron destellar un mechón plateado y rebelde que escapó de su atadura de tela, permitiéndole obviar quien estaba frente a él.

—Viktoria… —la nombró en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Ella se giró al momento, quitándose los lentes y dejando sus zafiros al descubierto.

—Hola… —Jeremy no estaba seguro de si el sonrojo era por saludarlo porque, a decir verdad, lucía un tanto enferma.

—Sí, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás demasiado lejos de casa, ¿no? —se fijó en el par de maletas que estaban a un lado de la rusa —En serio… ¿qué estás haciendo en Londres? Es… demasiado extraño verte aquí… en mi pista… En Inglaterra misma.

—Yo… son una especie de vacaciones, creo —se excusó la chica, tallándose los brazos —Yo… ¿quieres tomar algo? Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto Gatwick en un par de horas.

—Sí, vamos. ¿Te sientes bien, Vik? Me parece verte resfriada.

—Estoy resfriada. He viajado desde la madrugada. Además, aquí siempre hace frío y humedad, claro que me iba a enfermar.

—Y lo dijo alguien de Rusia, en donde, por supuesto, no hace nada de frío —bromeó, y Viktoria solo de rió levemente —Vik… algo no está bien. ¿verdad? —la peliplateada negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que reprimía un estornudo —¿Y esos ojos llorosos son por el resfrío o porque estás a punto de llorar?

Viktoria se mordió el labio y suspiró cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Howland rodearla por los hombros y atraerla hacia él, asustado al ver que, en efecto, la chica había soltado un par de lágrimas.

—Necesito que me ayudes, Jeremy. Yo… yo…

—¿Puedo adivinar? —preguntó, tratando de calmarla un poco. Viktoria asintió, respirando hondo del frío aire a su alrededor mientras Jeremy la conducía a un auto rojo del estacionamiento —A ver. No creo que estés de vacaciones, ¿me equivoco?

—Tengo que contarte lo que pasa conmigo y… el patinaje.

—Bien. Entonces, sé que me quieres, pero dudo que hayas venido aquí solo a verme. Y más aún si consideramos que… —el rostro de Viktoria se ensombreció más de la cuenta, pero el inglés debía decirlo —… que tu hermano falleció hace solo una semana. Y que… bueno, Yukie… no vendrías aquí por mí si consideramos como está ella.

—Sí, tienes razón —Jeremy asintió, pensativo, mientras le abría la puerta del auto y dejaba las maletas de la rusa en los asientos traseros. Incluso dentro del automóvil, Viktoria comenzaba a sentir más frío y sus dientes ya castañeaban. Fingió normalidad cuando Jeremy se subió al asiento del conductor.

—Yu… ¿ha hablado contigo últimamente?

—No. Desde el di que me fui de Hasetsu no hemos hablado ni una sola vez. En realidad… estaba pensando llamarla hoy mismo, pero no tenía un pretexto.

—No lo hagas. O bueno…

—¿También pasa algo con ella? ¿O es que acaso también está huyendo de su casa?

—¡Jeremy!

—Es eso, ¿no? —la cuestionó tranquilamente, incorporándose al camino que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No. Pero, primero, no hay otro modo de explicar que estés tan misteriosa. Segundo, no encuentro otro motivo por el que estés aquí y pidiéndome que no hable con tu hermana. Y tercero, lo dije al azar, pero ahora sí ya me estoy preocupando.

—A veces te detesto…

—No lo haces. Si fuera así, no habrías venido a verme, en primer lugar.

—Tuve un problema con el vuelo. Se supondría que ya debería estar en Rusia.

—Y con todo y problema, estás en mi auto y te estoy llevando al aeropuerto. A sabiendas de que podría llamar a tus padres, decirles que estás aquí.

—No harías eso. Yukie quería que me fuera. Si me regresas, te va a odiar un poco más de lo que lo que ya lo hace.

— _Touché_ —exclamó el inglés, divertido —Pero eso no te exime de que tengas que decirme que está pasando y que puede ser tan malo como para que hayas huido de casa, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien. Pero tienes que prometerme que nos vas a decir una palabra, a nadie. O por lo menos no hasta que yo te la pida.

—Eso tengo que pensarlo.

—¡Oye! No es… —un leve ataque de tos la hizo dejar de hablar unos segundos.

—¿Y si vamos con un médico? No me gusta ni un poco como te ves.

—Yo siempre me enfermo, Jeremy. Con unas pastillas voy a estar mejor, de verdad —dijo, casi convenciéndose a ella misma.

—Muy bien, si tú lo dices —Jeremy negó con la cabeza y viró hacia una desviación para salir a la autopista —Lo que sea que esté pasando o necesites… te ayudo, Vik. Pero tampoco pretendas que dejaré que hagas alguna locura.

—En realidad… no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo —Viktoria se hundió en su asiento después de prender la calefacción.

—En ningún sentido es una obligación. Lo hago porque… —la rusa se mantuvo observando al chico mientras esté pensaba en sus palabras —… porque, contrario a lo que tu hermana piensa, te quiero como si también fueras la mía.

—¿Aun cuando solo llevamos unos meses de conocernos?

—¿No crees en el destino? ¿O no has sentido nunca que… que quieres a alguien con solo verla?

—Esas son historias de amor romántico.

—No, Vik. No todas. El mundo no es tan sencillo o predecible —Jeremy sonrió y con una mano revolvió los cabellos plateados y sueltos —Duerme un poco, tal vez te sientas mejor.

—Ya dormí todo el viaje.

—Entonces solo descansa. Podemos hablar de esto con un té o algo.

—¿No le vas a hablar a Yukie o a mis padres mientras duermo?

—No, te lo prometo.

Viktoria recargó su cabeza y se dejó llevar por la fatiga que la enfermedad le comenzaba a provocar. Cuando estuvo dormida, Jeremy pasó la mano pro su frente, notando que estaba tibia. No tenía fiebre, pero comenzaba a parecerlo. Hizo nota mental de no olvidar comprar la medicina.

Era extraño tenerla ahí. No se hubiera imaginado que un mal día de entrenamiento con unas cuantas malas noticas pudiera terminar con encontrarse con alguien a quien consideraba como una hermanita. Ya podía imaginarse la dimensión de los problemas que la habían llevado a esas radicales decisiones. Pero, siendo él, al parecer, el único en quien confiaba para guardar el secreto, no la iba a defraudar. Ni a ella ni a la chica que seguía robando sus noches de sueño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Yo solo quiero un café expreso cargado —pidió Jeremy a la mesera del café dentro del aeropuerto, que llevaba coqueteando con él desde que entraron.

—Un té negro con una cucharada de vainilla. Sin azúcar —ordenó Viktoria, tendiendo la carta y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de madera. Levantó la mirada solo para ver como la mesera seguía observando al inglés. Rodó los ojos, no tanto porque le molestara a ella, sino que… —Oye, deja de verlo. Es de mi hermana —le soltó a la chica, que se ruborizó y huyó rápidamente del lugar.

—Que territorial —se burló Jeremy, fastidiando a la rusa, que se tallaba la cabeza constantemente.

—Y no has visto a Yukie. Es muy celosa de lo que es suyo —sonrió con un deje melancólico.

—Pues me gustaría considerarme como suyo. Oye… es por eso por lo que… ¿ella está enojado con Yuuri por eso? ¿Por qué está… celosa?

—He llegado a pensar que es eso —Viktoria suspiró en el momento en que otra mesera diferente a la que había tomado su orden llegó con las bebidas —No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, así que no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarles más a fondo.

—¿Sigue enojada contigo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde lo que pasó en Liverpool —contestó, frunciendo los labios y apartando la mirada —Solo una vez hemos hablado después de eso, pero terminamos igual. Ella sigue furiosa conmigo.

—Pero dices que sabe que te fuiste.

—Ella me vio. No quería dejarme, pero… bueno, unas palabras sirvieron.

—¿Tú crees que… que si hablo con ella… quisiera perdonarme? —Viktoria vio en los ojos de Jeremy una verdadera preocupación, o un fuerte anhelo por su hermano. No solo por una relación de noviazgo, sino que iba más allá —Vik… creo que tengo que aclarar eso contigo antes de que…

—Me gustas…gustabas, ¿sabes? —interrumpió la rusa, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo sus brazos y haciendo mella en su corazón.

—Viktoria…

—El día que nos encontramos en el banquete… ¿recuerdas que me fui molesta de la barra?

—Sí, claro. Te dije que lucías aterrada…

—Me dijiste una verdad que solo mi tío Yurio suele decirme. Los demás… siempre dicen que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, que lucía muy bien, que siempre se notaba que lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

—¿Y te ayudó lo que te dije?

—Quizás no lo planeaste, pero… pero me hiciste sentir real, pésimo, pero real. Fue tan… no sé. Me enoje, pero eso fue catártico.

—¿Y yo… te gusté?

—Pues… sí.

—Demonios, Viktoria —Jeremy dio un sorbo largo al café que ya comenzaba a enfriarse. Un resoplo salió de sus labios y una risa tuvo que ser soltada cuando notó lo divertida que estaba la chica frente a él —Yo… yo no te lo voy a negar. Tú también me… me gustaste cuando te vi esa noche. No pude ver la presentación de Yukie, y cuando la premiaron estaba un poco… ausente. Si me fije en alguien, fue en ti. Pero…

—¿Por mí fuiste a Hasetsu?

—Así es, pero…

—¿Amor a primera vista con la joven japonesa? —preguntó la rusa, en tono irónico que estaba contagiando al inglés.

—Atracción. Pero después… sí. No sé si lo llamaría amor, pero… pero Yukie… en verdad la quiero… y la quiero conmigo —dijo, convencido y firme. Entonces la mirada de Viktoria cambió, y Jeremy encontró que sus ojos podían hablar más de lo que hacían sus palabras, aunque no supiera que quisiera decir con exactitud —De cualquier forma, sabes que tú siempre serás una princesa para mí. Pero Yukie… ella es aun más. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Me gustaría que alguien me viera como tú a ella —Viktoria rió, más porque le dolía no haber encontrado algo como eso, que de diversión —Es como si estuvieras embobado.

—Tu hermana hace que me sienta así. De verdad… si no tuviera los inconvenientes que tengo ahora, mi prioridad sería ella.

—¿Qué inconvenientes? —preguntó curiosa, llevándose una galleta a la boca.

—Pues… bueno… mi entrenador… anunció su retiro y por algunas circunstancias, ya no tengo quien me entrene. Debo buscar algo que se acomode a mí pronto, o me perderé los…

—¡Genial! —exclamó, y Jeremy soltó un bufido molesto.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Nikiforova? No es genial, es algo pésimo.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿No dijiste que admirabas a mis padres?

—Sí, por ellos, específicamente por Yuuri, quise patinar. Pero eso no quita el problema. No todos tenemos padres y tíos que son leyendas andantes del patinaje.

—No, claro que no. Pero piensa que dos de ellos son los padres de tu futura novia —Viktoria sonrió más y Jeremy pareció tener un atisbo de entendimiento —Personalmente, preferiría tener al pretendiente de mi hija cerca de mí. Y si para eso debo entrenarlo, creo que lo haría.

—¿Lo que quieres decirme es que vaya y les diga que me entrenen?

—Yo sé que lo harán. Además, tú podrías ser mi confidente y decirles que llegué bien a mi destino. Harías un gran trabajo, calmarías a tus futuros suegros, cubres a tu futura hermana y te ganas puntos con tu novia.

—¡Viktoria! No… no digas esas cosas… —pidió, ruborizado.

—¡Vamos! Sabes que es una buena idea.

—Pero no puedo solo llegar y decir: _Hola señores Nikiforov y Katsuki, les pido por favor que me entrenen porque mío coach renunció. Ah, por cierto. Me encontré con su hija fugitiva. Dice que está bien y les manda saludos._

—Pues no es un mal discurso.

—Basta ya…

—Por favor, Jeremy —este se sobresaltó cuando sintió la fría mano blanca de la peliplateada sobre las suyas —Necesito que ellos sepan que estoy bien. Tampoco… es como si quisiera preocuparlos. Después de lo que pasó con mi hermanito… lo último que quería era angustiarlos.

—Pues no creo que tu huida no los haya alterado. Pero…

—Por favor, ¿sí? —Viktoria observó el reloj de su muñeca y se percató de que el abordaje ya debería estar empezando. Sacó su cartera para tomar dinero, dejando sus pasaportes, carnets y boletos dentro de su bolsa —Tengo que irme ya. Después de llegar a San Petersburgo debo ir a casa de mi tío Yurio.

—Déjame pagar, Viktoria —pidió Jeremy, bajando la cartera de la chica, quien la puso en la mesa antes de protestar.

—Déjame hacerlo. Si vas a ir hasta Hasetsu solo para…

—No nada más iré a eso —le aseguro con una sonrisa y dejando algunas libras en la mesa —Vámonos, tienes que llegar. Y en cuanto lo hagas, me mandarás un mensaje para que esté seguro de que estás bien, ¿de acuerdo? No me moveré hasta que lo sepa o yo mismo iré a cerciorarme.

—Tenlo por seguro. ¡Vamos!

Jeremy se adelantó para buscar las maletas de Viktoria que estaban guardadas, sin darse cuenta de que, siguiéndolo lentamente, Viktoria resistía con fuerza los temblores de su cuerpo por el frío que la fiebre le provocaba, esperando que el creciente dolor en su garganta disminuyera pronto, aunque eso no parecía suceder, sintiendo una debilidad en su cuerpo cada vez mayor. Si en el avión no se le pasaba por lo menos un poco el fuerte resfriado que se avecinaba, de verdad que iba a tener problemas.

Además, por mucho que tratara de estar optimista, el miedo y un mal presentimiento seguían taladrando su corazón. Pocas veces se había sentido tan sola como en esos momentos. Su familia se tenía entre ella, y Yukie tenía a Jeremy, aunque no lo quisiera. Y ella, ¿a quién tenía? ¿Quién la apoyaría sin importar nada más?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los ojos le dolían, pero Vladya ya se estaba resignados a algunas dolencias propias de su edad, y hasta de su profesión. Claro que no ayudaba ponerse a revisar papeles bajo una luz blanca y ya entrada la noche. Se retiró los delgados lentes y talló el puente de su nariz. No iba a negar, su vida comenzaba a marchitarse sin que hubiera nada que pudiera evitarlo. Casi veinte años habían pasado y Vladya seguía sin poder salir del abismo oscuro en el que su existencia se había convertido.

Se había alejado de todos, porque temía lastimarlos a ellos también. Pero los últimos sucesos le hacían dudar de que tan asertivas habían sido sus decisiones. Una sobrina perdida y un sobrino fallecido podían hacer que su visión cambiara por completo, que comenzara a replantearse que era lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo, aunque le costara admitirlo. Katerina, que había sido como calma en medio de su tormenta, era (quizás) la única que podía ver en la profundidad del ser herido del general y todavía más allá. Y aunque la oficial llevara más años de los que podía recordar tratando de salvarlo de él mismo, siempre hacía falta algo más.

—General Nikiforov —el ama de llaves de la casa que habitaba en la zona militar, mujer estoica y siempre fría, entró sin preguntar con una taza de té y un frasco de pastillas —Su bebida, su medicina y tiene dos llamadas en espera.

—¿Quién llama?

—Yuuri Katsuki en la línea uno, y el ama de llaves de la casa de sus padres en la tres.

—¿Yuuri? —el general levantó la mirada y la mujer asintió antes de salir sin decir nada más. Vlad presionó el botón para tomar la línea tres y espero a oír una de las voces que, de una u otra manera, le daba tranquilidad —Nana…

"No pongas excusas otra vez, mi niño. ¡Una semana y media que no sé nada de ti! Si tu madre estuviera aquí, estaría muy molesta contigo, casi tanto como lo estoy yo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón, pero… ha habido muchos problemas y no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

"¿Problemas, cariño? ¿El trabajo?"

—Es más que eso. Es algo con… Víktor y su familia —contó rápidamente.

"¿Con Víktor? ¿Qué tiene mi niño? ¿Su esposo y sus hijos están bien? Bueno… no creo que lo estén del todo después de lo que pasó con ese pobre bebé."

—Pues… es con Viktoria, una de las gemelas.

"Oh… ¿Ella está bien? Si tu hermano necesita algo, deberías ir con él."

—Es lo que trataré de averiguar. Te prometo ir en unos días y contarte lo que sucede, ¿sí?

"Contigo solo tengo promesas, pero está bien. Mi pobre Vitya… espero que pronto las cosas se solucionen para él."

—Yo también. Debo contestar otra llamada. ¿Te llamo mañana por la mañana?

"No me pidas permiso, llámame y listo. Ya estás muy grandecito como para que tenga que recordarte que me llames antes de que me muera."

—¡Nana! No digas eso. Lo siento mucho. Te… te prometo por la memoria de mis padres que Katerina y yo iremos la próxima semana a verte.

"Más te vale, pequeño Nikiforov. O yo misma iré a sacarte de esa casa aburrida. ¿Me escuchaste?"

—Claro y fuerte, nana. Hasta me harías un favor. Debo irme, pero ya hablaremos.

"Si, Vlad. Cuídate mucho, mi vida. Te esperaré aquí."

—Gracias, nana. Un beso y un abrazo.

Hablar con ella era como remontarse a los años en los que él y Víktor eran solo un par de niños sin más preocupación que la de encontrar una nueva diversión cada día. La casa en la que vivían era tan grande y el pequeño lago tan entretenido, que era imposible no encontrar algo que hacer. Cuánto daría por volver a esos tiempos, donde todo era sencillo y no lo sabía. Aunque… ¿habría conocido a ese montón de personas especiales si las situaciones hubieran sido distintas? Se suponía que las cosas pasaban por algo…

—¿Yuuri? —llamó, después de colgar con su dulce nana, apretando el botón que lo conectaba con la línea tres —¿Estás ahí?

"Ho… hola, Vladya. Perdón por llamarte a esta hora, pero es que…"

—¿Ya saben algo de Viktoria? ¿Se ha comunicado? —preguntó sobresaltado, levantándose casi de un salto de su asiento.

"No. No sabemos nada y yo… yo siento que ya no puedo estar más preocupado. Tengo que saber algo de ella o yo mismo me pondré a buscar en lugar de Víktor."

—No es momento de perder la cabeza, Yuuri. Yo quizás no entienda completamente cuan angustiado estás, pero créeme que yo no estoy mejor que tú. Tengo a varios oficiales, pero ninguno ha logrado ver a nadie como ella en Rusia.

"¿Han buscado en los lugares a los que solemos recurrir?"

—Espera, Yuuri —pidió el general, tomando un sorbo de su té y una pastilla antes de que la migraña atacara de nuevo —Víktor dijo que no querías encontrarla.

"Lo sé. Pero no es completamente cierto. Yo… sí quiero saber dónde está, pero solo eso. No la voy a obligar a volver si no es lo que quiere. Claro que… claro que me gustaría tener a mi hija conmigo, pero…" —Vladya escuchó como la voz de Yuuri comenzaba a quebrarse, y si algo no se le daba bien, eran las personas que lloraban con él.

—Yuuri, vamos. Cálmate. Ya te lo dije. No voy a descansar hasta que sepa algo de ella, lo que sea. Voy a revisar hasta la otra punta de Rusia si es necesario.

"Yo… yo creo que Víktor tiene razón. Viktoria iría a lo que conoce y puede manejar. Puedo estar casi seguro de que está en San Petersburgo. No sé donde o con quien, pero eso es lo que presiento."

—Confiaré en tu instinto maternal, Yuuri. ¿Quieres que revise en algunos lugares?

"Puedes preguntarle a Yuri Plisetsky, en su academia de patinaje. Algún lugar cercano a ahí. Quizás en el departamento de tu hermano."

—Cierto. No había pensado en eso —miró su reloj de pared y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando ver a cierta chica de cabello azul muy oscuro —Iré ahora mismo.

"Pero ya es muy tarde."

—No sabemos si podemos tener suerte y dar con ella. Me llevaré a mi oficial y revisaremos el área.

"Tu oficial es Katerina, ¿verdad?"

—Así es.

"Vaya… ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Dile que lamento no haberla reconocido cuando estaba en Hasetsu, pero que me gustaría saludarla después. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Es muy bonita."

—Es un dolor de cabeza. Pero claro, se lo diré. Me voy, Yuuri. No quiero perder un segundo más.

"Gracias, Vladya. Y… no le digas a tu hermano que te llame. Prefiero que… que no sepa lo que siento, ya no quiero discutir con él."

—Entiendo. Buenas noches, Yuuri. Te comunicaré lo que sea que pase.

—¿Quién es el dolor de cabeza? ¿Tú o yo? —preguntó Katerina cuando Vladya terminó la llamada.

—Obviamente tú, Koslova —el general se puso el abrigo que necesitaba, porque la noche estaba lluviosa y ya no tenía la misma fortaleza que antes.

—¿Vas a…?

—Vamos —interrumpió, pasándole a ella misma un abrigo —Vienes conmigo. Vamos a revisar el departamento de mi hermano para cerciorarme de que mi sobrina no esté ahí.

—De hecho, Vladya. Te traigo noticias —Nikiforov paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, fulminando con la mirada a la joven, exigiendo que hablara —Les pareció ver a una joven de cabello plateado en el aeropuerto, pero no pudieron interceptarla. Dicen que estaba algo… extraña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Déjeme ver si entendí, señorita Novikova. ¿Sigue viviendo en Hasetsu con… su pareja? ¿No habíamos acordado que para contrarrestar la obsesión con Víktor tenías que alejarte de él?

—Estoy aquí para que me des otra solución.

—Laryssa… esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado —un hombre alto, de cabellos marrones y ojos avellana ocultos detrás de unos lentes de negó con la cabeza mientras apuntaba cosas en su libreta —Tienes que dejar a Víktor.

—¿Tú crees que si no quisiera nada de él no lo habría hecho ya? ¡Víktor me debe más de lo que me ha dado! —Laryssa se removió, furiosa, pero siguió acostada en el sillón de cuero negro.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Víktor no controlaba ese aspecto de tu vida. Estoy de acuerdo en que tuvo errores. Pero no es su culpa lo que pasó con tu bebé. Son cosas que suceden, pero si buscamos responsables…

—Yo sólo quiero que me pague por lo que hizo.

—No es su responsabilidad. Ni Víktor ni su familia te deben nada.

—Ese estúpido japonés me debe más que Víktor. Es su culpa que no haya podido volver con él. ¡De repente se fue por Yuuri! ¡Cómo si un año antes no hubiéramos perdido a nuestro niño!

—¿Eso es lo que más te molesta? ¿Qué haya amado a alguien más?

—Que se haya atrevido a tener hijos con alguien más —el psicólogo pasó la mano por su cabello, que ya llevaba un buen rato despeinado. Laryssa solo llevaba un par de sesiones como su nueva paciente y apenas se estaba dando una idea del gran problema de la mujer.

—Tú también te casaste.

—Quería que se diera cuenta de mí. Pero estaba como idiota con ese… obeso y anormal.

—Laryssa… —replicó él, en una mezcla de reproche y fastidio.

—¡No es normal! ¡Yuuri también quería atarlo! De por sí esa cosa que llaman matrimonio era una aberración… ¡que un hombre se embarace! Me provoca… repulsión. Él y sus mocosos.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que había un bebé que…

—Kenji es mío —sentenció, y el hombre que la escuchaba tuvo que disimular su preocupación por la afirmación —Yuuri quiere pensar que solo es suyo. Pero yo soy su mamá, es mi bebé.

—No lo es, Laryssa. Tal vez él ha aprendido a decir mamá y se refiera a ti. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que Kenji no te pertenece. Él no es el bebé que perdiste.

—Claro que lo es. Es un niño, tiene mi cabello y los ojos de Víktor.

—Y se parece al hombre que lo trajo al mundo, Yuuri Katsuki. Tenemos que trabajar en eso.

—Yo tengo que pensar como… como quitar a Yuuri de la memoria de Víktor. Él no se da cuenta, pero nuestro bebé está de nuevo con nosotros. Tiene que regresar conmigo, tenemos que darle una familia.

—La próxima vez que vengas, te prometo que trabajaremos sobre eso —el hombre cerró su libreta y paró un cronómetro que estaba sobre su escritorio —Pero quiero que vuelvas a casa y pienses lo que te diré. Tal vez puedas unirte a su familia, pero la de Víktor y Yuuri no es la tuya.

Laryssa salió de esa fea habitación gris, iracunda y sintiendo que el cerebro le taladraba. Ya no estaba segura de cuantas veces había escuchado lo mismo de centenares de psicólogos, psiquiatras y otros tantos que creían comprender lo que pasaba. Todos ellos eran un montón de imbéciles.

¿Era tan difícil? Víktor era suyo, Kenji era suyo. Y los demás salían sobrando, y si ella podía eliminarlos, claro que lo haría. Había perdido mucho con Nikiforov como para que dejar que ahora se escapara sin devolverle lo que le robó. De eso, ella se encargaba.

Sus pasos la condujeron al departamento de Víktor, dónde había estado viviendo siempre que iba a San Petersburgo por una de esas extenuantes consultas. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de porque seguía buscando ayuda, si nadie comprendía lo que quería. Cerró la puerta de un golpe, exhausta, furiosa y desesperada. Su enojo solo incrementó cuando se dio cuenta de que su botella de transparente vodka tenía apenas un charquito en el fondo, que no le serviría para absolutamente nada de las terapias que ella misma se recetaba.

—¡Al diablo! Maldita sea, Víktor. Ni esto puedes tener bien —exclamó, sacando el dinero que aun le quedaba de su bolsa y saliendo del departamento hacia el bar más cercano, a doblegarse con sus penas y saciar su sed de lo que tuviera sabor a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Viktoria llegó a tierras lluviosas, frías y rusas, se sentía aún peor que cuando salió de Inglaterra. Ya no solo eran sus manos temblorosas o la cabeza doliéndole. Todo el cuerpo se estremecía ante el calor de la fiebre, la vista y la razón ya comenzaban a estar nubladas y su voz apenas salía como un hilillo grave.

Se quitó el gorro y lo dejó en la maleta, pues ya no soportaba el calor que le hacía sentir en la cabeza. Su cabello estaba húmedo por su propio sudor y las hebras plateadas habrían resplandecido ante a luz de la luna si esta no se encontrar escondida detrás de densas y oscuras nubes que dejaban caer su agua con fiereza.

Por lo menos, pensó, podría pedir un taxi hasta la casa de tío Yurio, y él sabría lo que habría que hacer, esperando también que accediera a guardar su secreto. Lo haría, ella lo sabía, después de todo, Yuri siempre las ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, apoyaba hasta sus travesuras.

Caminó hasta las enormes salas de espera del aeropuerto Púlkovo para tener listo el dinero y la dirección. Sin embargo, apenas abrió su bolsa y sacó el contenido de ella, su corazón y alma cayeron a los suelos.

—No. No, no, no, no, no. Estaba aquí, estaba aquí. No puede pasarme esto a mí —no solo abrió su bolsa, sino también la maleta para revisar. Pero de la cartera con su dinero no había ni rastro —No puede ser…

Se cercioró de que sus documentos estuvieran en ese lugar. Afortunadamente lo estaban, pero de dinero o alguna tarjeta no había ni rastro. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a llevar a cualquier lado si no tenía ni un rublo?

—¡Cómo odio esto! —se quejó, revolviendo su cabello con frustración —Eres una tonta, Viktoria. ¡Ya deja de temblar!

Sin embargo, su cuerpo protestó enviándolo un escalofrío que la heló hasta los huesos. Se sentó a pensar, frustrada y llena de enojo contra ella misma. ¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de olvidar cosas tan importantes? Era como si solo estuviera probando lo que Víktor dijo de ella. Pero no, se negaba. Eso no tenía por qué ser así.

Entonces, una pequeña idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Después de todo, el departamento de su padre estaba en una zona residencial algo exclusiva, pero relativamente cerca de del aeropuerto. Aun recordaba cómo, cuando era niña y pasaba algún tiempo en Rusia, podía observar y oír los aviones con emoción junto a su hermana, sabiendo que pronto volaría en uno de esos para volver a Japón.

Bien podía caminar hasta casa. Si se apuraba, tal vez llegaría un poco antes de la media noche. Víktor tenía en la caja fuerte de esa casa un dinero que guardaba para las emergencias, y ella quería considerar lo que le estaba pasando como una.

Suspiró con fuerza, pues no había más remedio. Ella misma estaba buscando su libertad, y esta debía tener algún precio. Se puso en camino hacia la salida, teniendo la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Las calles de San Petersburgo estaban todas mojadas, y ella estaba más empapada a cada segundo, sintiendo a la perfección como todo en ella dolía, sus pulmones, su cabeza, su cuerpo entero. En más de una ocasión, mientras caminaba a rastras con las dos maletas y el cabello escurriéndole a chorros, se sentó en donde podía y sus lágrimas se unían a las gotas que rondaban por su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué se supone que estaba buscando?

¿Libertad? ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Ser libre a costa de todo? ¿Libre de qué? ¿De la sobreprotección o del amor? Ya ni de eso estaba segura. Lo único de lo que estaba consiente, pues su mente ya no pensaba con claridad, era de que debía moverse o su enfermedad de verdad se iba a poner mal.

Siguió su andar hacia el departamento, y después de caminar más de cuarenta minutos, y para cuando sentía que sus piernas ya no podían caminar ni un poco más, se encontró frente al departamento de Víktor Nikiforov. Para fortuna, y quizás con un poco de suerte, había llevado su llavero que contenía todas las llaves de las propiedades que pertenecían a la familia, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno en entrar y deja empapada el tapete.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y dejando las maletas en la puerta, se sentó en el sillón para tratar de controlar su respiración cada vez más convulsa y su corazón inquieto, y mandar el mensaje que Jeremy estaba esperando. Era extraño estar en un ambiente tan familiar, cuando era de su familia que estaba huyendo. Se sentía mal estando ahí, pero, por otro lado, Víktor decía que esos lugares siempre iban a ser su hogar.

Decidió no perder más tiempo, pues no quería sufrir un desmayo o algo parecido, así que fue a buscar la caja fuerte que Víktor, muy atinadamente, mantenía guardada detrás de los muchos libros que llevaban algunos años acumulando polvo. La contraseña de 6 dígitos la deprimió, pues era la fecha favorita de Víktor y Yuuri cuando aún estaban juntos. 281218. Los números del día, el mes y el año de su boda.

Viktoria negó con la cabeza cuando la caja se abrió después de un chasquido. Era una cantidad ridícula de dinero, aun cuando fuera para emergencias. Ninguna de esas situaciones era tan costosa como para todos los rublos, dólares, euros y hasta yenes que había ahí. Víktor de verdad era dramático.

Sacó una mísera cantidad que utilizaría para comprar la medicina que sabía que la ayudaría en esos casos. Cuando caminaba hacia la salida, algo le hizo entrar en pánico. Sus piernas flaquearon, y sin tropezar con nada, cayó de rodillas al piso, no viendo ninguna otra cosa que fuera un vacío negro. Tenía que darse prisa o todo su sistema iba a fallar como solía hacerlo cuando la ansiedad y la enfermedad se juntaban. Al caer, y sin que ella lo notara, su bolsa dejó regado por el suelo de la entrada de la casa.

La lluvia había disminuido un poco, pero seguía siendo demasiado importante para ella. La desventaja de la zona residencial en donde vivían era que estaba lejos de cualquier tienda de conveniencia o farmacia, así que tendría que caminar a un lado del bosque en donde solían jugar con Yuuri y Víktor, en el mismo donde había un lago al fondo.

Se apuró, tanto como el temblor de sus piernas se lo permitía, hasta una farmacia, que por suerte estaba abierta. Casi se deshace en llanto cuando tuvo sus medicinas a la mano, pues solo faltaba que las tomara para que los síntomas de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando menguaran.

Sujetando con firmeza su sombrilla y suspirando solo un poco aliviada, volvió a bordear el bosque, pensando que, si algún día volvía con toda su familia, quisiera que hasta Dimitry encontrara un lugar donde hacer bonitos y cálidos recuerdos. Distraída, pensando en eso, bajó la mirada hasta que un golpe contra una persona la hizo volver la mirada.

—Perdón… lo siento…

—Niña… ¿no tendrás un poco de dinero para un pequeño gusto?

—No, yo no… —la luz de un faro centelleante alumbró el perfil de la persona frente a Viktoria, y más que nunca, sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y que el aire le era insuficiente —La… Laryssa… Pero ¿qué…?

—Ay, niña… ¿me conoces? —Viktoria, con solo verla y olerla, supo que la novia de su padre estaba un grado más que alcoholizada. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero nada en ella respondía. Vio un destello de reconocimiento en la mirada de la mujer, y supo que comenzaba a estar perdida —¡Mira nada más! Viktoria Nikiforova… ¿Qué no estaba huyendo de tu casa, mocosa?

—¿Qué… qué pasa contigo…?

—¿Conmigo? ¡Nada! Soy muy feliz… ¿qué no me ves? —su voz sonaba arrastrada, y Viktoria notó que era vodka, uno muy fuerte.

—Laryssa… ¿qué está…?

—¡Cierto! Si estás huyendo… ¿no debería decirle a Víktor que ya te encontré?

—¡No! ¡No, Laryssa! ¡No puedes…!

Dolió, dolió mucho. Y es que nadie nunca se había atrevido a golpearla. La mejilla le ardió después de la bofetada porque estaba mojada. Pero no solo era eso, la encolerizó que esa mujer hubiera tenido la osadía de eso. Sin embargo, no estaba en la posición de hacer algo, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa. Correr.

—¡Viktoria! ¡Estúpida niña, ven aquí!

Laryssa persiguió a Viktoria bosque adentro, hacia el lago, donde había corrido Viktoria. A pesar de que el estado etílico en el que se encontraba le impedía pensar con coherencia, si sabía que esa niña era un peligro en sí misma. Para suerte de la rusa mayor, la salud de Viktoria le impedía muchas cosas, entre ellas, seguir respirando con normalidad. La encontró sofocada y arrodillada junto a la orilla del lago.

—No… no… por favor…

—Ven aquí… —Laryssa tomó del brazo a Viktoria y esta se tuvo que obligar a moverse, pues se sentía tan débil que cualquier brusquedad le dolía en la misma alma —Tú, vienes conmigo.

—No… no quiero…

—¿Y crees que te voy a dejar hacer lo quieres? ¡Tú y tu idiota hermana siempre se meten en donde no deben! Si te llevo con Víktor, va a confiar más en mí que en ti.

—¿Y si le digo como te encontré? ¿Y si le digo que eres una ebria y me golpeaste? ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Ay, mi niña —Laryssa acarició sus húmedos cabellos —Tú no vas a decir nada… por el bien de los que quieres…

—¿De los que…?

—Imagínate que algo le pasa a Yukie, aunque no te importe mucho. ¿Y si Sasha saliera lastimado de alguna manera? Oh… quizás Dimitry… pobre bebé… tan pequeño y sin poder defenderse…

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás demente, Laryssa! ¡No, te lo imploro! ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—¿Te das cuenta como… como eres tú el problema de todos?

—Laryssa… no…

—Mejor nos deshacemos de ti, ¿no ganaríamos todos?

—¡No! Por favor… —Viktoria entró en pánico, dándose por vencida cuando la rusa se acercó a la orilla, tomándola de los hombros y apretándola fuerte.

—Nunca debiste haberte metido conmigo, Viktoria.

Momentos, apenas unos segundos después, se escuchaba un cuerpo romper la quieta superficie del agua.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No puede ser… —Vladya entró al departamento y lo primero que encontró fueron los carnets ruso y japonés de su sobrina, junto con un par de maletas y boletos de avión. Acto seguido, se adentró como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el departamento —¡Viktoria! ¡Viktoria!

—¡Aquí no hay nadie! —gritó Katerina desde la sala, seguido de haber revisado el cuarto principal, en donde se había metido a investigar —Vladya, alguien más estuvo aquí. Hay ropa de mujer adulta en todo el piso y… la caja fuerte está abierta.

—¡Dime más! —exigió el general, sabiendo que su oficial ya habría recopilado más información de la que decía.

—Un… un guardia de la calle la vio salir. No vio hacia donde, pero iba hacia el pequeño bosque.

—¡Carajo, Viktoria!

Katerina rodó los ojos cuando el general se echó a correr hacia la calle, ese hombre nunca pensaba en lo que hacía. Un buen día de esos iba a causar una catástrofe. Sin embargo, por una vez, casi agradecía que lo había hecho.

Apenas se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque, un grito los dejó congelados y sumidos en un silencio de muerte, interrumpido solo por algo cayendo en agua y un chapoteo incesante. Ambos se miraron y Katerina buscó en las sombras.

—¡Hay alguien por allá y…! ¡Vladya! —Katerina estaba casi exasperada. No estaba segura de sí dejar ir a la sombre que salía corriendo del bosque o seguir al general que había corrido hacia el ojo de agua. Contrario a lo que estaba pensando, tuvo razón en seguir a Vladya. No le hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba casi ahogándose en ese lugar.

—¡Viktoria! ¡Viktoria! —Vladya estaba dispuesto a echarse al agua, pero Katerina lo detuvo y antes de que pudiera replicar, la joven se lanzó al agua.

Como un buen soldado, Katerina no tardó más de un minuto en tomar el cuerpo casi inerte de la chica Nikiforov y arrastrarlo hasta la orilla. Vladya lo recibió en sus brazos, y su rostro se desencajó cuando sintió lo no fría, sino gélida que estaba la piel de su sobrina.

—No… Víktor… no… no quiero… —la escuchó murmurar mientras les quitaba algunas prendas mojadas a ambas y les colocaba los abrigos que traía puestos.

—Me está… confundiendo… —susurró, trató de hablarle, con la mayor calma que su estado de pánico podía reflejar —Viktoria, escúchame… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo caíste?

—No quiero… por favor… no

—Viktoria…

—Yurio… tío Yurio…

—Vladya, tenemos que llevárnosla a un hospital —indicó Katerina, soportando el frío que embargaba a su cuerpo —Le puede dar una hipotermia aquí mismo. No la va a resistir.

—Yo la llevo. Ve a casa de mis padres, caliéntate y contacta a Yuri Plisetsky —enunció el general mientras cargaba a Viktoria como si fuera otra vez un bebé.

—¿Y sus padres?

—No, ellos no. Hasta que esté estable. Te encontraré en el hospital Sokolov.

—Vladya —Katerina lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con firmeza —Corre. Va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

—Me preocupo, pero también sé que va a estar bien. Corre —Vladya agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento, y unos segundos después ambos ya estaban corriendo a distintos caminos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero su mente le dijo _"Tranquila"_ , apenas vio una melena rubia junto a su cama. La sujetaban de la mano, que dolía como si tuviera inyectado algo. Al parecer así era.

—¿Viktoria?

—Tío Yurio…

—Tranquila, cerdita. Todo está bien.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Hospital. Vuelve a dormir, pequeña. Todo estará bien. Ya hablaremos después.

—Sí…

Se rindió al mundo onírico de nuevo, temblando cuando el recuerdo de agua helada le inundó la mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Viktoria no está en Rusia, estoy seguro.

Fue lo primer que Viktoria escuchó cuando despertó, débil y temblorosa en la habitación del hospital. Primero, recorrió con su mirada el espacio en el que se encontraba. Paredes blancas, cama blanca, ropa blanca y suero en su mano.

¿Cuándo había llegado a un hospital?

Un hombre de cabello rubio a su lado y sosteniendo su mano libre de aguja. Detrás de él, uno moreno y a su lado, un niño. En uno de los sofás había una pelirroja junto con otro hombre.

Y de pie, frente a la cama y sin dejarla de observar, un hombre que era casi idéntico a su padre. Cabello plateado, cuerpo definido y muy alto. ¿Quién era la chica que observaba desde la puerta? Su cabello azul era bonito…

—Debo irme, pero… no pierdan la esperanza. Ya nos veremos.

Escuchó el sonido de un celular y luego un largo silencio se hizo presente en toda la habitación.

—Está despertando de nuevo… —¿Tío Yurio?

—Le volví a mentir. A todos —¿Esa voz… era de otro tío? ¿Tío Vladya? —Quiero que quede claro. Hasta que Viktoria esté estable, nadie puede decir nada. Para nosotros, Viktoria no está en Rusia.

—Tsk… no tienes que decirlo —definitivamente era Yurio —Voy a colgar al anciano cuando lo vea. A él y al que sea que le haya hecho esto a la niña.

—Yo vi a alguien —la joven de la puerta. Tenía una bonita voz —Tuve que decidir, pero sé que la señorita Nikiforova podrá decirnos que fue lo que pasó.

—No pasó a mayores, es lo que importa. Ya lo dijeron, saldrá en un par de días —Otabek…

—No puedo creerlo. Algo está muy mal.

—Pero por lo menos sabemos donde está —suspiró quien, definitivamente era su tío sanguíneo —Mi Viktoria…

Viktoria iba a dormir un poco más…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! No voy a decir mucho, porque estoy muerta de sueño. Solo que creo que ya se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas dentro del fic, ahora saben las razones de actuar de algunos cuantos.**

 **Además, la novedad. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, un capítulo largo. Si por alguna razón hago dos capítulos en la semana, serán algo cortos para compensar.**

 **¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Gracias por su apoyo incondicional!**

 **P.D.: Ustedes saben que siempre contesto leo y contesto reviews de FanFiction, pero hoy estoy verdaderamente cansada para todos. Una disculpa gigantesca por esto, pero les juro que se me cierran los ojos. Agradeceré que me dejen review en este capítulo, porque los valoro y me ayudan demasiado como motivación.**

 **Zryvanierkic, Haru, Yesenia. Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios, les prometo compensar la descortesía de no contestar. Un abrazo enorme y una reverencia eterna de disculpas.**


	53. Enfrentados a la realidad

**Capítulo 53: Enfrentados a la realidad**

—¿Qué tu qué? —Yukie dejó caer la taza de café que llevaba en las manos, por fortuna vacía. No gustaba ni era su costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero estando Jeremy solo con sus padres, no pudo evitarlo. Apenas habían hecho falta unos minutos para que ya empezara a perder la cabeza y entrar a la pequeña sala en donde estaban reunidos los tres.

—Yukie… después recoges eso. ¿Nos das un momento? Por favor —pidió Yuuri, que luchaba por procesar lo que estaba sintiendo a partir de todo los que les había explicado Howland. ¿Su hija de verdad estaba bien? ¿Porqué su mente lo incitaba a pensar lo contrario?

—No, está bien —Jeremy sonrió hacia la chica, que ni por asomo le devolvió el gesto —Les decía a tus padres que lo lamentaba mucho. Viktoria me avisó hace un par de días que ya se encontraba bien. Sé que tenía que haber venido antes, pero debía dejar algunas cosas arregladas en Londres.

—¿Sólo porque quieres que te entrenen?

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nueva cuenta el inglés, dirigiéndose a Yukie y luego a sus padres —Estoy consciente de que parecí muy egoísta, pero Viktoria también pensaba que debía venir a pedirles que se convirtieran en mis entrenadores.

—Jeremy, en primer lugar, te agradezco que hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para informarnos lo de Viktoria, pero no puedo —Víktor estaba demasiado serio a vista de cualquiera, quizás porque se sentía contrariado por el hecho de que la joven rusa hubiera logrado su objetivo, tal vez estaba enojado por no haber podido ir a buscarla y dejarle en claro que no podía estar sola —Aun tengo que encargarme del entrenamiento de Yukie, Sasha y de los niños que aspiran llegar a las categorías Junior. Me gustaría pagarte on eso el que nos hagas saber que Viktoria está por lo menos bien, pero me temo que no tengo los horarios suficientes para estar a tu cargo.

—Sí, señor Nikiforov. Lo entiendo —respondió el inglés, conteniendo su expresión de emoción. El sabía de sobra que Víktor era la gran leyenda en su deporte, la estrella sin derrumbar en el patinaje, pero no fue él quien lo hizo emocionarse cuando era niño. Fue Yuuri, con su patinaje lleno de emociones e historias. Ahora ese mismo patinador se mantenía silencioso, taciturno, como si estuviera reflexionando demasiado en algo —Señor Katsuki…

—Creo que deberías hacerlo, papá —intervino Yukie, recargada del marco de la puerta y sabiendo, aún si no lo veía, que Jeremy estaba sonriendo —Pienso que sería una buena oportunidad, Yuuri.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber el japonés, notando también que las mejillas de su hija se tornaban de un casi imperceptible color carmín, uno que se asemejaba al de él.

—Tu novio… dijo que podías buscar una distracción para todo… —Yuuri entendió que Yukie se refería a Viktoria y a Kujo, no pudiendo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera.

—Dimitry llegará la próxima semana y yo voy a incorporarme al Conservatorio de Hasetsu —explicó mientras veía a Jeremy, y un tanto más a Yukie, bajar la mirada. ¿Estaría decepcionando a su hija? Esa sola idea le dio un medio inmenso. Además, de cierta forma se sentía deudor con el joven inglés. El sencillo hecho de que hubiera ayudado a Viktoria y llevado la noticia hasta ellos. Eso no le iba a dar completa tranquilidad, pero por lo menos sabía de ella. Sí, se lo debía —Víktor… —el aludido se giró a verlo, sorprendido de ver una chispa de determinación en la mirada chocolate, como no la había visto en bastante tiempo —¿Podríamos armar un horario para el cuidado de Dimitry? Es que aún estará delicado cuando llegue. Tal vez si tú o Brendan están con él en la mañana yo podría emplear ese tiempo para Jeremy.

—¿Y el Conservatorio?

—¿Podrías suplirme en el _Ice Castle_ esos días? Solo serán dos veces a la semana —Yuuri pensó y una idea amarga lo asaltó —Tal vez Laryssa podría…

—No —interrumpió Yukie, lamentando haber sonado tan abrupta, sobre todo por la mirada confundida de Víktor —Quiero decir… ella a está cuidando mucho a Kenji, no creo que sea justo. Si quieren, yo puedo cuidarlo cuando Víktor no pueda, no tendría ningún problema.

—Brendan también se queda algunas mañanas aquí. Él podría ayudarte —ofreció Yuuri, ante lo cual su hija rodó los ojos, pero aceptó.

—Sí, supongo que está bien. Así podré ayudar —pensó Víktor, guardándose sus motivos para replicar, después de todo, hasta él sabía que no eran del todo válidos, o algo así.

—Entonces está decidido, Jeremy —el inglés, que había estado tentado a pedir que no hicieran tanto por él, miró entusiasmado a Yuuri —Los miércoles y viernes entrenarás con Víktor, y el resto de los días conmigo, por la mañana. Lamento no poder dedicarte más tiempo, pero como sabes, la salud de nuestro bebé aún es delicada y requiere de nuestra atención.

—¡No hay problema! Señor Katsuki, señor Nikiforov, no tienen idea de lo mucho que les agradezco que me acepten como su pupilo. Es todo un honor —Víktor sonrió, porque la voz de Jeremy, aunque emocionada, era firme. Le recordó a su primer alumno, ese que primero titubeaba y al final terminó siendo de los mejores.

—Yo te agradezco que hayas apoyado a Viktoria. Sabes a donde fue, ¿verdad? —inquirió el japonés.

—Lo sé, pero no lo diré a petición de ella. Créanme. Si supiera que estaba siendo irrazonable o corría algún peligro, no la hubiera dejado ir.

—Tendremos que vivir con eso —Víktor se levantó y Howland lo imitó inmediatamente. El joven podría haber dado saltos de emoción cuando Yuuri los siguió y ambos le tendieron la mano —Bien, Jeremy, será un gusto tenerte como nuestro alumno. Yo me encargaré de avisar a la ISU y a la Federación de tu país el cambio de entrenador. Creo que haremos un gran trabajo junto con Yuuri.

—También tengo que agradecerte por tener la confianza de Viktoria. Considera esto como un agradecimiento de mi parte —para Yuuri era completamente nuevo ver que alguien estrechaba su mano con un entusiasmo que más se asemejaba a una alabanza, por lo que no pudo hacer nada más que reír —Instálate en el hotel y tómate libre este fin de semana. Empezaremos el lunes.

Tanto Víktor como Yuuri se despidieron del joven y salieron del lugar dispuestos a descansar y ordenar sus ideas, casi pareciéndoles increíble que un par de horas atrás estaban dispuestos a remover cielo, mar y tierra para dar con el paradero de su hija.

En la pequeña sala, el silencio reinó unos momentos entre Jeremy y Yukie. El joven estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decir una palabra, en tanto que los ojos de ella reflejaban un casi instinto asesino. Sin embargo, después de un instante en el que la japonesa consideró ir y dejarlo o interrogarlo, suspiró y se plantó frente a él, a escasos centímetros, más que dispuesta a hacerlo hablar.

—Creo que no nos saludamos apropiadamente.

—Al diablo con eso, Jeremy. Puede ser que mis papás estén siendo benevolentes con tu… amiga. Pero yo no, así que en este momento vas a decirme dónde está Viktoria o te juro que…

—Me juras… ¿qué? —Jeremy tomó la mano femenina, que se había empecinado en darle duros golpes en el centro del pecho —Si me estás amenazando con tu desprecio, creo que ese ya lo tengo.

—No estoy jugando —casi gruñó Yukie, buscando que Jeremy liberara su muñeca, aunque este no cedió.

—Ni yo. Te prometo que es lo último a lo que vine. Lo único que quiero son entrenadores y…

—¿A Viktoria?

—A Yukie —dijo con determinación, sintiendo que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba. Si su mirada matara, Jeremy podría jurar que ya hace varios minutos que estaría tendido en el piso.

—Pues vete haciendo a la idea de que no tendrás nada de mí.

—Yukie… ya no sé cuánto tengo que hacer para que me escuches y dejes de estar a la defensiva. Te he explicado mil veces lo que pasó esa noche y…

—¡No necesito tu explicación! Ni me la debes, ni te la pedí.

—¿Entonces porque te niegas a aceptarme? Si no quieres nada conmigo, si me equivoqué y no soy de tu gusto, solo dímelo. Creo que puedo aceptar eso —Jeremy resopló agotado cuando Yukie se quedó sin decir nada. Aunque lo desesperaba que ella fuera tan orgullosa, iba a tomar su silencio como una dubitativa permisión —Bien. Si no vas a decir nada, entonces haré lo que yo quiera.

—No me importa.

—¡Perfecto! —le respondió al tiempo que tomaba sus maletas —Pero si no te importa, después no quiero que te estés quejando de que soy irreverente, según tu parecer.

—Pues ya te dije que… —no solo el aire abandonó sus pulmones, sino que todo en ella se paralizó. Casi hubiera jurado que su corazón se detuvo los escasos segundos en los que los labios de Jeremy se conectaron con los suyos. Su mente ya iba a procesar lo bien que se sentían, lo suave y cálidos que eran, hasta que él se separó, soltando una risita traviesa al ver la mueca de inconformidad en la japonesa —¿Qué?

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó, sin saber que Hiroko, que había observado todo por casualidad, se fue riendo. Su nieta no pensaba eso realmente. Seguramente la negación a las personas que quieren venía de familia.

—Ah, no. Tú no dijiste nada y ni siquiera te separaste —Yukie se quedó de piedra cuando la mano de él le acarició la mejilla con total delicadeza —Me vas a tener aquí un buen tiempo, Yukie. Si de verdad no quieres nada conmigo, es un buen momento para que lo digas. De lo contrario, no planeo hacerme responsable de nada.

Silencio absoluto. Después de eso, Jeremy sonrió conforme y salió de la sala deseándole una buena tarde. Y Yukie deseó que se cayera de las escaleras o un rayo lo atravesara. ¿Porqué demonios no lo había rechazado? Quizás porque, sin que lo pensara demasiado, si quería que Jeremy se hiciera responsable de todo lo que la hacía sentir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba desde la mañana solo cedió cuando Vladya pudo estar frente a la cama de hospital que ocupaba el cuerpo de su sobrina. En su mente no había lugar para una sola duda. Se iba a encargar de que la persona que hubiera hecho eso con Viktoria pagara de la peor forma que encontrara.

Nada nunca se iba a comparar a esos angustiantes minutos que vivió desde que la sacaron del lago casi congelado y hasta que un grupo de enfermeros y médicos se la llevaron. El diagnóstico había sido hipotermia y un cuadro de respiración agónica, lo cual no le sorprendía. Era casi un hielo humano cuando la subió al auto, y si a eso le sumaba el refrío que se le notaba, tenía en sus manos una situación verdaderamente peligrosa.

Afuera de la habitación, podía escuchar la conversación del otro tío de las niñas, Plisetsky, quien se estaba encargando de dejar en claro a Víktor y Yuuri que no había señales de Viktoria en Rusia, y que mucho menos lo había ido a ver. en realidad, si se estaba sintiendo culpable por ocultarle la verdad a los padres de su sobrina. Pero primero tenía que encontrar la razón para el escape y la imperiosa necesidad de ella por mantenerlo oculto.

—Me van a matar el día que se den cuenta de que les mentí —escuchó que murmuraba el ruso cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación de la joven —Pero los colgaré por permitir que esto pasara.

—¿Estás seguro de que los otros patinadores no dirán nada? —cuestionó el general, dejando que Yuri se acercara a la cama y tomara la mano de Viktoria.

—Lo prometieron. Mila y Georgi también la quieren como si fuera su sobrina, así que accedieron a primero saber que es lo que pasa con ella. Después decidiremos —Yuri sonrió en dirección a la joven rusa, alborotándole el cabello que le caía sobre la frente —Esta niña se va a matar sola un día de estos.

—Mmm… —el quejido de Viktoria los alertó a ambos. La vieron removerse entre las sabanas y hacer un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

—Iré por una enfermera.

Vladya se quedó de nuevo a solas con su sobrina, y se quedó estoico cuando los ojos azules, iguales a los de él, se abrieron repentinamente, fijándose en su persona.

Viktoria comenzó a respirar con profundas y lentas respiraciones, pero sin dejar de ver al hombre que estaba frente a él. Le recordaba tanto a Víktor, que tembló pensando que la habían encontrado. Pero no. Quien estaba frente a ella era más alto que su padre, su mirada no era tan… tan cálida. De hecho, la miraba como a un extraño, aunque podía sentir algo de cariño reflejado en su semblante.

—¿Dónde…?

—No te esfuerces, Viktoria. Ya vendrán a revisarte —Vladya se acercó a ella con cautela, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella para hacerla quedarse recostada —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo frío…

—¿Quieres que te traigan una cobija? —la rusa asintió, apenas captando que se trataba del hombre que era hermano de su padre. Eso le causó un tanto de desconcierto porque, hasta donde recordaba, la última vez que habían convivido fue en el tercer cumpleaños de Sasha. Después de eso, él se ausentó tanto tiempo, que se hubiera borrado de la memoria de sus sobrinos si no fuera por las escasas fotos que tenían en casa.

Vladya salió de la habitación, y Viktoria se tomó sus momentos a solas para reflexionar lo que había pasado. Pensó que le costaría recordar, pero fue todo lo contario. La vívida imagen de su pelea con Laryssa y de cómo ésta la arrojó al helado lago regresó. Después de eso, todo estaba demasiado borroso. Lo último que su mente había procesado es que alguien la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hasta la orilla. Después de eso, no había nada. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar. ¿Cómo estaba con su tío? ¿De dónde había salido Yurio?

—Señorita Viktoria. No esperaba verla así y estas condiciones, pero es un gusto verla de nuevo —saludó el médico en cuanto entró, seguido de una enfermera y los tíos de la joven rusa.

—Doctor Usmanov… —Viktoria se tensó cuando vio al hombre, porque temía lo que significara que estuviera en el hospital Sokolov.

—Tranquila, Viktoria. El señor Nikiforov y el señor Plisetsky me tiene al tanto de su situación. Le prometo que manejaremos esto con la mayor discreción. Por suerte para usted, es mayor de edad y no hay necesidad de llamar a sus padres. Así que no se preocupe y déjeme hacerle una revisión.

Recitente aún, Viktoria accedió a que el doctor Andrei hiciera el chequeo de rutina para asegurarse de que su paciente ya estuviera en las condiciones para irse del lugar. Mientras se dejaba hacer, volteaba a ver discretamente a los dos hombres que la observaban fijamente. Vladya era la imperturbabilidad en persona. se mantenía estoico y demasiado serio para el gusto de cualquiera. Por su parte, Yuri solo estaba con el ceño fruncido cuando Viktoria no lo veía, pues cuando sus miradas se encontraban, él dejaba escapar una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa, pero no llegaba serlo. No estaba muy segura si trataba de ocultar alguna molestia o algo más.

—¿Tienes algún problema al respirar? ¿Algún sofoco, un agotamiento, sientes que no es suficiente?

—Solo… solo cuando desperté. Ahora me siento normal, como si no me hubiera pasado nada —explicó, moviendo los dedos de su mano mientras el doctor revisaba su vista —¿Qué me pasó?

—Hipotermia aguda, Viktoria. Tu temperatura corporal estaba peligrosamente cerca de los 31 grados. Si tu tío Vladya no hubiera actuado como lo hizo, esto se habría complicado y temería por alguna lesión severa. Estuve a punto de pensar que estabas sufriendo un cuadro de respiración agónica, pero lo descarté cuando recordé de tu historial con las enfermedades respiratorias.

—Entonces… ¿Tengo alguna lesión pequeña o…?

—Nada. Como todo lo que concierte a ti y a tu hermana, me permitiré pensar que es casi un milagro que hayas salido librada de esto. Aunque… —el doctor levantó la mirada de los papeles que llenaba con los datos de Viktoria, y esta suspiró porque sabía que se avecinaba el interrogatorio —¿Puedes explicarme que hacías nadando en un lago helado, en la noche y con un resfriado?

—Yo… —se sintió intimidada cuando las miradas de sus tíos se clavaron en ella. Tanto, que se hundió un poco más en la almohada en la que seguía recostada —Yo… preferiría… no hablar de eso.

—¿No quieres hablar de cómo casi te mueres hace un par de días? —espetó Vladya, sobresaltando a la peliplata —Yo no soy tus padres y a mí no me vas a engañar. Había una persona más contigo, ella te empujó y en este momento me vas a decir quien es. No lo estoy negociando.

Viktoria trasladó su mirada a su tío Yurio, quien solo asintió a lo que el general estaba diciendo. Se sintió casi desamparada ante la interrogante, y aunque quiso buscar ayuda en la figura del Andrei, este solo negó con la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación después de indicar que iría por los papeles del alta.

—No estoy escuchando una contestación, Viktoria —dejo ir Yurio, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Para qué? —contestó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y percatándose de que el punzaba la mano derecha por la intravenosa que le habían puesto —Estoy aquí y bien, ¿no? No importa lo que haya pasado ahí.

—Viktoria… no estamos jugando y no estoy seguro de que entiendas la gravedad de esto.

—La entiendo muy bien, señor Nikiforov —respondió, sin saber que sus palabras estaban calando de a poco en el corazón de su tío, pues lo hacían reflexionar de lo muy distanciado que estaba de ella y de todos —Ya sé que es grave, pero quiero dejarlo así.

—¿Se puede saber la razón? —Yurio no quería aparentarlo, pero también estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Primero, porque no quiero que esto involucre a Víktor o a Yuuri. Suficientes problemas tienen ya con su… divorcio y superar lo de mi hermano. No voy a ser de esto algo más grande.

—Ya les causaste otro problema. ¿Te recuerdo que escapaste de tu casa hace una semana sin decirle nada a nadie? ¿Tú crees que han estado campantes y felices sin saber dónde o cómo estás? —Yuri se sentó a un lado de ella, poniendo su mano sobre los brazos cruzados de ella, quien giró su cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada verdosa e inquisitoria —¿Vas a explicarme por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?

—Tío Yurio… No me presiones. Te venía a buscar, así que de cualquier forma te lo iba a decir, pero…

—Yo puedo entender el aprecio que tienes por Plisetsky, Viktoria —intervino Vladya, sacando un suspiro de resignación en el rubio —Pero ahora vas a obedecerme, tanto porque soy tu tío de sangre como porque fui yo quien te encontró y estoy asumiendo la responsabilidad de no decirle a tus padres que estás aquí. Así que es sencillo, dime lo que está pasando o en unas horas te vas a encontrar en un avión a Japón.

¿Por qué sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas apenas su tío terminó de hablar? Lo cierto es que, hasta hace unas semanas, pocas veces le habían levantado la voz o reprendido por algo que hiciera. Yuuri era estricto, pero jamás la regañaba tanto. La vena de rigidez de Víktor no se había hecho notar hasta hace poco. En suma, Viktoria y sus hermanos eran unos chicos a los que nunca se les tuvo que hablar alto y con fuerza. ¿Eso la había hecho llorar? Vladya se veía imperturbable, a pesar de que era más que notorio que las lágrimas en las mejillas femeninas ya habían empezado a correr.

Quizás era por la aplastante magnitud de la situación, porque estaba asustada y se veía acorralada. Tal vez era porque sintió esas palabras como un regaño, porque la estaban evidenciando o porque se sentía amenazada.

—Yo… yo… Es que… había estado… discutí con mi papá —confesó, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Te escapaste por una discusión? —se asombró Yuri pues, aunque sabía que la situación era delicada, pero nunca llegando a esos extremos.

—No solo fue por una pelea. No sé cuantos meses llevábamos así. Ya no… ni siquiera nos hablábamos con normalidad —Viktoria bajó la mirada ante las expresiones de confusión de sus tíos.

—Eso no me lo habían dicho.

—No tenía sentido que nadie además de nosotros lo supiera, tío Yurio. Nunca pasaba de que nos gritáramos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto empezó esto? —inquirió Vladya, con su barbilla sujeta entre sus dedos.

—Desde que tuve un problema con Yukie a principios de año —recordó, lamentando una y mil veces ese beso, pues había parecido ser el detonante de todo —Después de eso yo me quise enfocar en mejorar mis saltos y Víktor no estaba de acuerdo en casi nada.

—¿Fue por el patinaje?

—Después fue por… —la mirada de Viktoria se volvió sombría, sin notar que eso puso en completa alerta a Vladya —por el divorcio y luego porque Víktor llevó a esa mujer a vivir con nosotros. Muchas veces le dije que no me daba confianza y que no la toleraba, pero a él parecía no importarle.

—Viktoria, por mucho que a veces deteste a tu padre y sepa que se porta como un idiota, estoy seguro de que los pondría a ustedes antes que a su novia. ¿Por qué no te hizo caso?

—Porque Yukie decía lo contrario a mí —explicó Viktoria, un poco cohibida al darse cuenta de que entraba una de las enfermeras para ayudarla a estar lista para salir del hospital. Solo en ese momento se percató de que sus maletas estaban en el lugar —Víktor había prometido que se alejaría de ella, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pasó con tu padre?

—No. El día que… pasó lo de mis hermanos y Yuuri, cuando estábamos en la pista, él nos escuchó discutir porque Víktor quería prohibirme volver a patinar.

—Déjame adivinar —Yuri bufó —Fue después del ataque de ansiedad en el Mundial. Quieras o no, esa caída fue muy brusca y si pudiste haberte lastimado.

—¡Pero no pasó! Estaba completamente bien. ¡No tenía que haberme retirado del patinaje!

—¿Qué hizo qué? —Yuri pudo haberse caído por la impresión que le provocó eso.

—Lo que oíste, tío Yurio. Ni siquiera lo consultó conmigo o con mi papá. Simplemente lo hizo. Por supuesto que me enojé y ese día discutimos muy fuerte. Yo le dije que…

—¿Qué lo odiabas o algo así? —completó Vladya, reconociendo en su sobrina el mismo rostro, la misma expresión dolida y ofendida, que aquella vez cuando Víktor decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pude que lo negaran, pero hasta cuando estaban así de enojados el uno con el otro, se parecían de una manera increíble.

—¡Él dijo que no quería ser nuestro padre! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué dijera que no importaba y que todo estaba bien? ¡Toda mi vida he sabido de una familia feliz y de repente estamos pasando por un divorcio y él diciendo que no nos quería! ¿Qué hacía? —Viktoria se abrazó al torso de Yurio, y este maldijo por lo bajo a los progenitores de la chica. Mil veces les había dicho en el pasado que sus hijas no podían andar por la vida sin saber lo que había pasado cuando se enteraron de ellas. No era para que las hiciera sentir mal, sino para que supieran que su amor era fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias adversas. Por supuesto, ese matrimonio terminado tenía sus buenas maneras para arruinar todo.

—Quiero pensar que tus padres tienen una buena razón para haber callado eso —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio, mientras ambos seguían bajo la mirada penetrante de Vladya.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Viktoria, aunque sorprendida, no quiso separarse del abrazo en el que la tenían sujeta.

—Sí, pero a mí no me corresponde decírtelo. Yo si tengo cerebro como para saber lo que debo y no debo decir —se mordió el labio, pues hasta él sabía que no siempre había sido así. Aún tantos años después, estaba seguro de que el problema original era, en gran medida, su culpa.

—¿Qué… fue lo que pasó? —Viktoria tuvo miedo de preguntar, y temió aun más a la respuesta cuando ambos tíos apartaron sus miradas con pesadumbre —Quiero saber porque Víktor dijo…

—Con permiso —el doctor Usmanov, con su amable sonrisa, interrumpió la interrogante de la rusa, quien refunfuñó en silencio, sin saber que para los dos hombres dentro del cuarto representaba un alivio —Aquí está tu orden de salida. En realidad, no espero que tengas una recaída. Solo quiero que cuides ese resfriado y tomes las medicinas que he prescrito. Nada de deportes por lo menos una semana porque tus músculos podrían resentirlo. Descanso total en un lugar cálido y aliméntate con comida caliente. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, supongo —contestó, decaída.

—Yo si tengo una pregunta, doctor Usmanov —Vladya pidió la palabra y su sobrina levantó la vista para estar atenta a lo que iba a cuestionar —¿Víktor y usted ya habían hablado acerca de la situación de Viktoria? Me refiero al patinaje y su lesión.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hablamos antes y después de tu accidente dentro de la pista de hace un mes —respondió, dirigiéndose a ambos Nikiforov —Le dije que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo y que mi opinión era que se te limitara al máximo —Viktoria y Yuri se mostraron molestos, pues lo único que entendían de eso era que había que rendirse.

—Si hablo con el antes, quiere decir que Víktor todavía estaba de acuerdo en que siguiera compitiendo —obvió el general.

—Sí, aunque estuvo renuente a aceptar las otras opciones. Me dijo que convencería a su hija de reducir los cuádruples y que después decidirían.

—Espere… ¿más opciones? —Viktoria se incorporó inmediatamente. Aun sentada, sus pies tocaron el frío azulejo del piso, pero ni eso la hizo perturbarse tanto.

—Pues… sí. Creí que ya te las había comentado —el doctor se mostró confundido, pero decidió explicar al ver que su paciente no estaba entendiendo de que hablaba —Le dije al señor Nikiforov que había varias alternativas para ti. Entre ellas, las que más podíamos recomendar, era que siguieras con los ejercicios tal como estaban y modificaras tus rutinas o que te sometieran a una rehabilitación rigurosa y demasiado exigente. Suele ser complicada de realizar, pero hay muchas probabilidades de que sea lo que necesites.

—¿Quiere decir que… esa era mi solución para todo?

—Es tu solución. Pero me temo que siempre va a haber secuelas después de tu accidente, y más ahora que volviste a caer sobre la fisura —el médico tomó aire, pues estaba viendo a la chica palidecer —Yo preferiría que no te esforzaras, pero conociendo tu historial de constantes superaciones médicas, valdría la pena intentar. Quizás no resulte todo como lo esperabas, pero es una alternativa para que hagas lo que quieres.

Viktoria asintió, pero agachó la mirada al suelo. Andrei logró percibir la convulsión que precedía a un sollozo, así que decidió que era el momento de dejarla a solas con sus familiares.

—Me mantendré en contacto con usted, para un seguimiento —le dijo Vladya al doctor después de que este le entregara los documentos de su sobrina.

—No dude de eso, general. El hospital la apoyará en lo que necesite.

—Contamos con su discreción. La situación en la familia es delicada y preferiríamos que ni Víktor ni Yuuri supieran que Viktoria estuvo aquí —pidió Yurio, tomando la maleta de la chica para que se cambiara la ropa del hospital.

—Les aseguro que nada saldrá de este lugar. Por favor, prométanme que procurarán que esté bien. Aún recuerdo la noche en que la ayudé a llegar el mundo —Andrei soltó una sonrisa nostálgica en dirección a Viktoria que aun no se movía de donde estaba sentada —Sé que puede salir delante de esto, pero necesita que la ayuden a creerse eso.

—Haremos lo que podamos.

—Vengan si necesitan el mínimo apoyo. Con permiso, señores.

Al mismo tiempo que Usmanov salía de la lujosa habitación del hospital, Vladya y Yuri escucharon el llanto de la joven. Aunque ambos tuvieron el instinto de ir y abrazarla, supieron que debían dejar que se liberara un poco. Eran muchas noticias, unas tristes, otras decepcionantes, como para que lo asimilara todo en un rato. La vieron llevarse cubrirse el rostro con sus manos pálidas y temblorosas. Ninguno pudo ocultar cuanto les dolía verla así. En los dos latía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a Japón y golpear a Víktor y Yuuri, por permitir que todo se saliera de control, por no decir la verdad, por ni siquiera decir nada.

—¿Porqué? —murmuró, y ya ninguno contuvo su instinto para ir a su lado, aunque Vladya solo se quedó frente a ella —¿Porqué me hace… todo esto?

—Vik…

—¿Porqué no quiere apoyarme? Yuri… ¿de verdad no nos quería? ¿Me… odia o algo así?

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —el rubio se alteró, porque temía que ella misma se creyera palabras que bañadas de miedos por el momento —Víktor puede ser un idiota, pero los ama. A ti, a tus hermanos y a…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Sacó a Yuuri de nuestras vidas! ¡Mira lo que me está haciendo! ¿Llamas a eso querer?

—Eso se llama proteger, Viktoria —le dijo Vladya, atreviéndose a acariciar su suave cabello. En ese instante, se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a su hermano. No tenía ni la autoridad para reclamarle y no estaba ayudando en nada—No somos los mejores tomando decisiones. Víktor tal vez no tomó las correctas, pero puedo jurar que no lo hizo porque quisiera afectarte.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tengo que pensar cuando me oculta hasta lo que me puede ayudar? —reclamó Viktoria, apenas notando que su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia.

—Que te ama tanto, que teme que te sigas lastimando y prefirió alejarte de eso a la fuerza —Viktoria alzó la mirada. Confundida, furiosa, lastimada, temerosa. Apenas podía y quería creer eso.

—Eso no quería decir que puede decidir por mí. Soy yo la que tiene la última palabra sobre mi cuerpo. Si yo me equivoqué, si yo fui la culpable de todo, tenía que dejarme haberlo reparado. ¡Ya no quiero que esté detrás de mí! ¡Siempre somos su sombra! ¡En todo!

—No vamos a resolver eso ni hoy ni en este lugar —interrumpió Yurio, abrazando a la peliplateada por los hombros y atrayéndola a él para que terminara de llorar lo que le hiciera falta. Además, por extraño que le pareciera, parecía que el general Nikiforov comenzaba a molestarse con su sobrina —Tienes toda una semana para pensar esto y lo que quieres hacer después. Cámbiate y vámonos.

Vladya iba a decir algo, pero calló cuando la vio levantarse y tomar su maleta para después meterse al baño. Solo hasta que se aseguró de que Viktoria no pudiera escucharlos, se decidió a hablar con Plisetsky.

—Se va conmigo —Yurio suspiró. Definitivamente los Nikiforov habían nacido para poner sus nervios de punta.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Vladya. Me estaba buscando a mí. Quiere quedarse en mi casa. Y así como es tu sobrina es la mía.

—No lo voy a discutir, ¿de acuerdo? —Vladya, exasperado y cansado, se pasó una mano por el cabello —Es la hija de mi hermano.

—A la que no has visto en quien sabe cuántos años…

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. No me estoy justificando, pero no han sido, precisamente, los años más fáciles. Además, es mi responsabilidad desde que yo la encontré. Así como que soy su único familiar directo.

—¿Y eso qué? No por eso se tiene que ir contigo. La conozco más que tú, eso seguro.

—Plisetsky, ni contigo ni con Viktoria voy a discutir. O se va conmigo, o me la llevo a Japón —Yurio iba a replicar, pero Vlad negó con la cabeza, cortando sus argumentos —Quiero ayudarla, ¿puedes entender eso? Tienes razón, no la he visto en muchos años, pero ahora que puedo hacerlo…

—¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora cuando se siente tan mal?

—Precisamente por eso. Porque… —en realidad, ni el tenía una idea muy clara de que era lo que quería. Después de ver a su sobrina, que cuando fuera bebé y niña le regaló momentos de felicidad pura, en una situación tan difícil y desesperante, supo que lo que deseaba más que nada era llevársela al refugio de su hogar, hacerla sentir segura, protegerla, ayudarla. Todo lo que se suponía que hacía una familia —… porque la quiero. Quiero ser lo que me perdí.

—Eso no significa que yo no deba…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Probablemente te quiere más que a mí, soy consiente de eso. Po eso mismo, es a ti a quien debo pedirte que me dejes hacer esto. Por ella y por sus hermanos. Quiero hacerlo bien con todos y, de paso… bueno… con Víktor y Yuuri…

—¿Quieres que sean pareja de nuevo? —se sorprendió Yuri. Le habían leído la mente.

—Quizás —Vladya sonrió para si mismo. Por lo menos tenía algunos argumentos válidos que iría soltando a su debido momento —Entonces, respecto a Viktoria…

—Que vaya contigo, pero me vas a tener ahí todos los días. Y si quiere seguir en el patinaje, es toda mía —sentenció el rubio, sacando una sonrisa en su compatriota. Luego, recordó algo importante —No nos ha dicho que fue lo que pasó en el lago.

Vladya reaccionó en eso justo en el momento en el que Viktoria salía del baño, enfundada en un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una gruesa sudadera negra, además de un gorro en el que escondía sus cabellos. A pesar de no llevar una gota de maquillaje, de tener unas leves ojeras y un rastro de tristeza en su rostro, Viktoria siempre lucía bella, muy a su manera.

—Ya estoy lista, tío Yurio. Gracias por…

—Te vas a quedar con Vladya, Vik —le dijo Yuri, y la rusa se quedó casi estática.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

—Porque, como le dije a Plisetsky, soy tu único familiar y asumí la responsabilidad desde que te encontré en el lago.

—No quiero —soltó la chica, firme y resentida —Ni siquiera lo conozco del todo como para…

—No está a discusión, y eso podemos resolverlo en el camino.

—¡Pero apenas lo he visto tres veces en mi vida!

—Eso no es cierto —replicó el general, ante la sonrisa casi altanera de Yuri —Estuve mucho tiempo contigo y tu hermana. Y si te lo preguntas, si, las he querido siempre.

—Pues entonces no entiendo que te pudo haber alejado de todos. ¿Había algo más importante que nosotras?

Hasta Yuri calló. La expresión del general Nikiforov era indescifrable. Cualquier sentimiento había huido de su rostro, porque quizás la nulidad, la ausencia eran la expresión más fiel de la pena y el dolor.

—Vámonos. Ahora —Vladya tomó las maletas de Viktoria, sin decir nada.

—Te dije que no quiero. Mi idea era irme…

—No me importa lo que pensabas —espetó el general, dándose apenas la vuelta para ver a su sobrina —Te estoy diciendo lo que vas a hacer, no lo estoy negociando. Ya te dije cual es tu otra opción, así que decide ahora.

—Vladya, la idea es que sepamos lo de… el lago —Yuri carraspeó, pues el ambiente se había ensombrecido demasiado rápido.

—Yo me encargo de eso —sentenció Vlad, sin despegar la mirada de su sobrina —Viktoria, ¿ya lo pensaste?

—No puede obligarme a irme con usted.

—Va siendo momento de que aprendas que nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Esto es parte de lo que tú provocaste, así que decide entre lo que tienes. Al final tú eres la que se beneficia o perjudica.

Viktoria se mordió el labio, cuidando de no soltar un improperio. Vladya era como Víktor, indulgentes y demasiado estrictos. Pero, por alguna razón, y aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, sentía seguridad en las palabras de su tío. Reprendida y frustrada, sabía que era cierto, que ella misma había formado por el camino que ahora transitaba, que sus acciones le habían conducido a ese lugar.

—No quiero, pero… está bien —Yuri suspiró aliviado, pues en verdad no quería entrar en un conflicto con otro miembro de esa familia —Que quede claro que es bajo protesta.

—Suficiente para mí. Y aún tenemos que hablar acerca de la persona que estaba en el lago contigo.

—Podemos hacerlo aquí —Viktoria se sentó en la cama, sonriendo levemente hacia sus tíos —Yo no tengo ningún problema, y no quiero que esa persona no se conozca. Pero si lo digo, tienen que prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie, ni a mis padres.

—¿Cómo carajos no se lo vamos a decir a esos idiotas? Ellos, más que nadie, tienen que saberlo. ¡Esa persona casi trató de matarte! —explotó Yuri, jalándose un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Y te vas a evidenciar? —la chica sonrió aun más, pues con eso no solo estaba asegurando que tuvieran a cierta mujer en la mira sin que dijeran nada acerca de su propio paradero, sino que podía tener un poco de confianza en que su hermana estaría protegida —Si le dicen a Víktor o a Yuuri lo que les diga, querrán saber como lo saben y eso me obligaría a volver.

—No me importa si es para que esa persona pague —respondió el general.

—O puedes ser inteligente e investigar más sobre ella para evidenciarla cuando sea el momento —Viktoria pensó que, después de todo, su tío era un general del ejército ruso y podía obtener lo que necesitara si se lo proponía.

—No voy a darle rodeos al asunto si ese alguien te lastimó.

—¿Y si no fuera solo yo? ¿Qué tal si Yukie o hasta Sasha tuvieran el mismo peligro? Su silencio sirve más mientras juntan la verdad a que ambos lleguen, digan todo, y además me evidencien.

Vladya y Yuri se miraron antes de observar con detenimiento a Viktoria. Quizás sus decisiones no siempre eran las mejores, pero tenía un tanto de astucia para lo que le convenía. "Como una Nikiforov", pensó el peliplateado.

—De acuerdo —aceptaron ambos,

—Prométanlo.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron al unísono.

—Por mis hermanos y por mí —pidió la chica con firmeza.

—¿Qué? —los dos se exaltaron, y el mayor sintió que estaba por darle un tic nervioso.

—Tengo que asegurarme.

No había duda, Viktoria sabía jugar, eso lo notó su tío Vladya. Pero ya estaba resolviendo que, apenas tuviera la oportunidad, le iba a enseñar a su sobrina lo que a sus padres se les olvidó.

—Promesa por promesa, Viktoria. Yo callo el tiempo que yo decida, pero tú aceptarás lo que yo te diga. No hay negociaciones. Si quieres ir a pararte y demostrar algo en lo que se supone que te gusta, lo harás a mi manera.

Vladya y Viktoria compartieron un rato de silencio, solo contemplándose, reconociendo que, frente a ellos, había un mundo, una persona que desconocían. Ignorantes de cuanto iban a cambiar en el tiempo de la reclusión de Viktoria, sus ojos azules y sus rostros blancos dieron una expresión de afirmación.

—Lo acepto.

—Ahora quiero el nombre de la persona,

A Viktoria le supo amargo el intentar pronunciar. Pero hasta ahí estaba segura de algo de que impediría como fuera algo de lo que la misma mujer le advirtió. Nadie se iba a meter con sus hermanos y con ella si estaba para impedirlo. Por una vez más, puso su confianza en Víktor, en que creyera, cuando lo supiera, la clase de mujer que era la persona con la que se iba a la cama. Y confió en Yuri, en su silencio y en el apoyo que prometía, y él nunca había roto sus promesas. Y confió en el desconocido tío Vladya, a quien apenas conocería, pero quería sin saber muy bien porqué.

El pesar aún lo llevaba. Seguía arrastrando la culpa de Kujo. Pero tenía que empezar a liberarse. Y si alguien iba a caer primero, no iba a ser ella.

—Laryssa Novikova —dijo, con la voz temblorosa pero el corazón seguro —La novia de Víktor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Entonces, serás entrenador —Yuuri se estaba poniendo un pijama cuando captó el extraño tono de su novio después de contarle la novedad del día.

—Pues… sí. Creo que el chico es bastante bueno, ya ganó un Grand Prix. Me emociona que confíe en mí para mantenerlo en buena racha —la sonrisa de Yuuri se amplió de un modo exquisito para la vista de Brendan —Dice que empezó a patinar por mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Yo… no había escuchado a nadie decir eso. Siempre era Víktor el ídolo de todos, el que motivaba. Se siente muy tener ese tipo de reconocimiento —Yuuri se sentó en su cama y observó la cuna azul que se encontraba a su lado —Me siento en deuda con Jeremy. No me siento del todo tranquilo, pero por lo menos sé que Viktoria está bien.

—Y te dio una razón para distraerte de la tristeza, ¿no es así?

—Sí. No creía que mi trabajo en el Conservatorio me ayudaría del todo, pero… pero estar en el hielo, enseñando lo que más me gusta… pienso que me ayudará bastante.

—Me encanta ver que sonrías así —Brendan se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas —Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verte así. Entusiasmado, feliz.

—No sé si me podría llamar feliz —Yuuri hizo que una de sus manos se entrelazara con la de Brendan, sintiendo la suave calidez que envolvía la mano del americano —Pero es que… me he preocupado tanto por los que tengo aquí que… apenas me ha dado tiempo de pensar en mi Kujo —el médico suspiró cuando notó que los ojos de Yuuri se tornaban vidriosos, además de que sus manos temblaban con ligereza —¿Crees que eso pase? ¿Qué… poco a poco me olvide de él? Si hago más cosas, ¿me olvidó de que aún me duele? Yo… yo no quiero que piense que no lo recuerdo, pero pensarlo tanto hace que sienta que me asfixio…

—Amor, mi Yuuri… ven aquí —Brendan se sentó junto a él y lo atrajo a se regazo, dejando que las lágrimas silenciosas corrieran hasta su hombro —Él sabe que nunca lo vas a olvidar. Está vivo en la memoria de todos los que lo conocimos, y el hecho de que quieras dejar de sentir dolor no significa que quieras olvidarlo. Él mismo querría que no lo recordaras así.

—Brendan… quiero a mi bebé. Quiero a todos mis bebés aquí, conmigo.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero, si me dejas opinar, creo que… todos están escogiendo el camino que les corresponde —se separó un poco de él, para juntar sus frentes y pasar su mano por la nuca del japonés —Viktoria está donde ella quiere, Dimitry es un bebé extraordinariamente fuerte y vendrá a casa la siguiente semana. Y Kujo… quizás no esté físicamente aquí, pero me gusta pensar que estará cuidando de sus hermanos cuando lo necesiten.

—Suena muy… fantasioso, viniendo de ti que se supone que eres hombre de ciencia —comentó el pelinegro, con media sonrisa y tallándose los ojos para esconder los rastros de un sollozo.

—Hay cosas que van más allá de ciencia, Yuuri. Me gusta cree en los milagros, ¿a ti no?

—Últimamente no hay mucho de eso.

—Cambiará, amor, te prometo que lo hará —tomándolo de la barbilla, levantó su rostro e inmediatamente buscó que sus labios se encontraran en un lento movimiento, como un suave roce o una tierna caricia.

En medio de eso Yuuri pensó, con algo de culpa, que eran realmente pocas las veces que compartían esas muestras de afecto. Demasiado escasas para ser una pareja formal. Le debía tanto a Brendan, que mientras aumentaba la calidez y la cercanía de su contacto, se prometió tratar de regalarle más momentos así. Brendan se estaba esforzando, y era justo que él lo hiciera.

Sintió que la respiración le era insuficiente cuando, por primera vez, sintió más profundidad. Tembló cuando la lengua de Brendan se deslizó con lentitud por el borde de sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. El corazón se le desbocó, y aunque su corazón gritara no, su mente desobedeció y antes de que se lo imaginara, estaba accediendo. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, su propia lengua ya se encontraba enredada con la de Brendan.

Las manos del americano se aventuraron, sin pedir permiso, por debajo de la playera que llevaba Yuuri, maravillándose de encontrar esa piel tan suave, son sus excesos y sus imperfecciones, volviéndola aún más hermosa.

—Brendan… —los sentidos del aludido se dispararon cuando su nombre salió como un suave gemido. Tomó los hombros de Yuuri para hacerlo recostarte.

Este titubeó un poco, pero se dejó hacer. Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo se estaba controlando por si mismo cuando se percató de que Brendan se acomodaba encima de él, paseando su tacto por su abdomen, subiendo a terrenos que no habían sido explorados en mucho tiempo. Desde que él, su Víktor, lo recorriera por última vez…

—¡Brendan! —Yuuri lo detuvo, sintiendo que estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, y que un poco más de lo que estaban haciendo lo haría perder la cordura. No estaba seguro si quería o si, por lo menos, se sentía listo para recibir a Brendan, para hacerse uno con él —Por favor… no. Ahora no…

—Dios, Yuuri… —el médico se levantó de inmediato al ver la negativa de Yuuri, como este estaba azorado y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza —Perdóname, amor. Sé que aún no…

—No, no. Perdóname a mí. Yo sé que… que esto es algo que debemos… hacer. Pero siento que no puedo…

—Lo sé. Estoy cometiendo un error al suponer que… —vio lo ruborizado que estaba Yuuri, pero como en su mirada se veía un sincero arrepentimiento. Comenzaba a preguntarse, porque era obvio, que tenía Víktor que no podía salir de su corazón —No importa, Yuuri. Tenemos tanto tiempo que… primero quiero que me ames, que entiendas que siento lo mismo por ti —regresó por sus labios, pero lento, apenas un roce.

—Lo siento…

—Ya, no te disculpes —Brendan rió cuando lo ayudó a incorporarse, pues Yuuri se cubrió su abdomen con evidentes marcas de la reciente operación —Además, aun tienes que guardar reposo del parto.

—No estoy muy agradable de ver, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás diciendo? Tú siempre te has visto precioso, Yuuri. Todo tú eres hermoso, no dudes nunca de eso.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo, fue al encuentro de los brazos que lo sostuvieron cuando lo necesitó. Esos que le brindaban del calor que reconfortaba hasta el alma más resquebrajada, como la suya. Esos que, de alguna manera, le recordaban tanto a alguien más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Buen, si ya sabes dónde está tu hija, entonces, quizá, ya podrías prestarme atención. Yo si estoy aquí.

—Laryssa, ya —Víktor se alborotó el cabello, desesperado —Te estoy fallando, lo sé. Pero no esperes que venga y me acueste contigo solo porque sí. Ni tu te mereces eso ni yo estoy con el mejor ánimo de hacer el amor. Como si no hubiera otras cosas en las que pensar.

—¡Tu hija ya dijo que está bien! ¡Y tu bebé saldrá de ese horroroso hospital la próxima semana! —la rusa se plantó frente a Víktor, obligándolo a que le devolviera la mirada —Ni siquiera te estás preocupando en lo que verdaderamente importa y ya te metiste en otro asunto.

—Jeremy es un chico al que quiero apoyar —Víktor suspiró. Pocas veces sentía sus nervios tan a punto de explotar —¿Qué es tan importante?

—¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado por Kenji! ¿Por lo menos sabes si ya está dormido o si cenó?

—Yo lo…

—Por supuesto que yo lo hice. No iba a dejar que mi hijo…

—¿Tu hijo? —Laryssa se quedó callada en medio de la habitación bajo la mirada escrutadora del ruso.

—Sí, mío. Él me llama mamá, así que lo cuido como si fuera mío. No me cambies el tema, Nikiforov.

—Sí, está bien. Acepto que hoy no tuve tiempo de ver a ninguno de los niños, iré a resolver eso ahora mismo —sin dar lugar a una réplica de parte de la mujer, Víktor se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, volvió sobre sus pasos y cuestionó a Laryssa —Lo de Kenji… ¿Esto no es por lo de…?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó, cuando Víktor no pudo completar la pregunta.

—Nada, nada. Olvídalo. Perdóname, ¿está bien? —le dio un rápido beso en los labios, al tiempo que presionaba sus caderas contra las femeninas —Solo dame unos momentos. Te prometo que compensaré mi descuido.

Laryssa asintió a eso acariciando con erotismo su cuello, antes de que Viktor se fuera. No pudo contener una pequeña carcajada cuando vio una silueta pasar en frente de la puerta. Obviamente Yukie había escuchado su pequeña discusión y arreglo. Solo por esa noche, no iba a molestarse por esa niña, suficiente tenia ya con su padre y sus olvidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viktoria se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su tío enfilar la camioneta enorme y blindada en la que iban hacia un camino adoquinado, bordeado por amplios jardines y árboles frondosos, todos verdes y floreando. Pero no fue la cantidad impresionante de vegetación muy bien cuidada lo que la sorprendió, sino la construcción al final del camino.

Vladya había dicho que iban a su casa, pero Viktoria creyó que ese hombre de verdad no veía las cosas como eran. Ella sabía que su papá Víktor era rico, mucho. Y aún así, la casa que tenían en Japón, la principal de todas, ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo que tenía delante. Eso no era una casa, en el estricto sentido. Eso era una jodida mansión -palabras de Yurio -, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Yuri le había advertido que se iba a impresionar.

—¿De quién es esto? ¿Quién vive aquí? —preguntó, sin poder dejar de admirar el lugar.

—Por ahora, de tus abuelos —contestó Vladya secamente —Por supuesto, ya sabes que ellos fallecieron hace muchos años. Por ahora, solo viven ahí un poco de la servidumbre de mis padres y nuestra nana.

—¿Tú no vives aquí? —preguntó Viktoria, hundiéndose un poco en el asiento del copiloto.

—No. Yo vivo dentro del área militar. Solo vengo a hacer visitas algunas veces.

—Y… ahora que, al parecer, me dejarás aquí, ¿vendrás más seguido?

—Quizás —respondió, apagando la camioneta. Viktoria torció el gesto. Su tío bajó del automóvil y en un momento estuvo del otro lado, abriéndole la puerta a su sobrina —Podemos discutir eso y el asunto de… esa mujer… adentro.

Viktoria descendió, y mientras Vladya bajaba sus maletas, se dedicó a observar el lugar que había sido hogar de Víktor varios años atrás. Era una construcción preciosa. Las paredes del exterior eran blancas con indumentarias en sutiles colores coral, con los marcos de las ventanas y la enorme puerta principal de un tono hueso. A ambos lados de la entrada, había grandes ventanales y balcones casi principescos, sujetos por pilares de estilo griego. Todo el terreno estaba rodeado por una alta pared de ladrillos y la iluminación amarilla le daba un especial tono cálido a todo el lugar.

Para rematar la escena, la puerta bajo la pérgola estaba abierta y de ella salía la luz que podría identificar a un lugar de precioso ambiente familiar.

—Bueno, bienvenida a la residencia Nikiforov —dijo Vladya, detrás de ella, al notar su sorpresa.

—Ustedes… nadan en dinero, ¿verdad?

—No tanto como eso. Pero tus abuelos se encargaron de hacer una… pequeña fortuna pensando en sus hijos, aunque después pasara alguien más.

—¿A quién?

—He dicho que lo discutimos después. Será tu hogar desde ahora, así que espero que te guste —Viktoria dio un brinquito cuando sintió la firme mano de su tío acariciar su cabello ya suelto —Entremos, tienes que conocer a algunas personas.

Viktoria asintió y caminó a su lado, pero no podía dejar de admirar el lugar. Por lo menos no, hasta que el interior la dejó todavía más asombrada.

—Nana… estamos en casa —escuchó decir a su tío mientras ella recorría con la vista el recibidor.

Era hermoso, y lucía como algo que hubiera decorado el mismo Víktor. Alfombras de suaves colores, paredes que oscilaban entre lo gris y lo plateado. Sillones azules que parecían tener una enorme historia sobre ellos. Cuadros, pinturas y una chimenea en donde danzaba un fuego crepitante.

—Mi Vladya —escuchó una voz femenina y algo anciana acercándose de lo que parecía ser el comedor.

—Te dije que iba a tardar eternidades en llegar —otra voz, que le parecía conocida, como si la hubiera escuchado entre ecos.

—Te escuché. Y si, puedo tardar el tiempo que quiera —Viktoria se quedó de pie en medio del recibidor mientras su tío se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

—Mi niño, te estábamos esperando con la cena, pero…

Viktoria le sonrió a la mujer mayor de edad que se quedó parada a unos metros de ella en cuanto la vio, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse azorada por la fuerte mirada azul de una joven alta detrás de la anciana. Por un momento, se sintió como si pudiera ver a través de su persona, y no le gustó ni un poco esa sensación.

—Nana, Katerina. Quiero presentarles a alguien —Viktoria sintió a su tío detrás de ella, pero no podía dejar de ver a la joven de cabellos azules y oscuros.

—Vladya, ella es… —la anciana, que estaba hecha una ternura, se veía al borde de las lágrimas

—Sí, ya sé que es obvio. Pero lo diré de cualquier forma. Ella es Viktoria Svetlana Nikiforova-Katsuki. Es la hija menor de Víktor, y mi sobrina.

—Katerina Koslova, un gusto —la otra chica solo asintió ante la presentación, pero la inquietaba la forma en la que la miraba.

—Viktoria, es un placer —respondió la peliplateada.

—Oh, mi Dios… —la mujer mayor no lo soportó más, y tuvo que limpiarse un par de lágrimas traviesas que salieron de sus cansados ojos.

—Nana, tranquila… —pidió Vladya, divertido —Ya sé lo que piensas.

—Eh… hola —saludó Viktoria, no sabiendo que pasaba —Me… me llamó Viktoria…

—¡Mi niña! —la mujer abrazó a Viktoria con ímpetu, y aunque la chica se sorprendió demasiado, sintió el abrazo como uno de los gestos más reconfortantes en días —Mi hermosa niña…

—Disculpe… es que no entiendo…

—¡Oh, perdóname! —la nana la soltó y dejó ir unas risitas emocionadas —Es que… es que casi no lo creo…

—¿Qué?

—Eres la viva imagen de mi niña Anastasia…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Dos cosas importantes para este capítulo.**

 **Primero, lamento las dos semanas de retraso. Como lo dije en el grupo, la universidad está haciendo un caos conmigo, entre exámenes, clases y trabajos, apenas he tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir. Pero los amo por su paciencia. Así que les sigo trayendo capítulos largos.**

 **Segundo, tengo que informarles que este fic ganó el primero lugar en el concurso de los YoIce Awards. No saben lo mucho que eso significa para mí, pero más que nada, lo mucho que les agradezco que me lean, me comenten, voten por la obra y me den sus críticas y ánimos. Más que mío, el primer lugar es suyo, por su paciencia y apoyo. Son de lo más valioso que tengo. ¡Los adoro!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. De nuevo, no olviden comentar y votar. Todo lo que me dejan es bellamente recibido. ¡Un abrazo a todos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Yo sé que este pequeño acercamiento a la nana ha sido muy breve, pero lo demás se viene en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que no había apreciado con mucha atención que Vladya es complicado en el sentido de tener muchas facetas, así que buscaré potenciar eso. Pero no, su historia sigue igual, así que mejor dame tu versión de los hechos que muero por leer. Ya estoy planeando el mini infierno que se va a desatar entre Viktoria y Katerina. Llevo todo el fic esperándolo. Ahora sí, van a ser el crush de Viktoria y sus tíos contra la pobre, hasta que saque lo que tiene que hacer. ¡Ahora si me vas a tener que ayudar con lo de las terapias! Ya va siendo hora, y sirve que te desestresas un poquito. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Haru: Jajaja, es que Laryssa tiene una locura multifacética. Obvio que está loca, pero justificada. Es una maldita, pero con (creo) buenas razones. Jajajaja ¿qué sucede contigo? No paré de reír imaginando la escena dentro de la Rosa de Guadalupe. Anda, sigue dándome ideas y haremos de esto una telenovela mexicana jajaja. ¡Te adoro! ¡Saludos miles!**

 **Yesenia: Viktoria se va a levantar, pero créeme que le va a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas, porque no porque la quieran la van a consentir, sino que le van a exigir todo lo que puede dar y un poco más. Laryssa es todo un caso, pero, lo juro, ella quiere muchísimo a Kenji, y a Víktor, de una manera medio enfermiza. Si tendrá su merecido, pero recuerda que ella es también una víctima, así que tendrá un poco de redención. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Te adoro!**

 **Chai: ¡Ya tengo listo mi vestido blanco! Te esperaré todas las noches en mi balcón. Jajajaja, como cuando ya te hartaron y decides dejar que hagan lo que quieran. Está bien, pero ya van a empezar a cambiar, lo juro. Viktoria ya va a recibir sus dosis de realidad y responsabilidad, no te preocupes. Obtendrá justo lo que ella pidió. Para la historia de Vladya no falta demasiado, yo te invito el cloro, no te preocupes. Y Laryssa… ya se le van a empezar a caer los planes, así que calma y siéntate con unas palomitas a ver el mundo arder. Jajajaja, shippealas cuanto quieras, pronto hasta tendrás más material. Por cierto, ¿quién te contó de los últimos capítulos del fic? *huye* ¡Saludos, novia mía! ¡Aquí te espero! Por cierto, ¿estás en el grupo de Facebook? Mínimo quiero saber con quién me casaré jajaja.**


	54. Voluntad

**Capítulo 54: Voluntad**

Mientras esperaban a que la cena fuera servida, todos en la amplia sala observaban a Viktoria no despegar la mirada del retrato que la buena nana había bajado de un estante. Ya una vez, en alguna de las pocas veces en que tocaron el tema, Víktor le había dicho que tenía un gran parecido a su abuela. Pero "un gran parecido" no era suficiente para describirlo. No solo se parecían, sino que eran idénticas.

Viktoria vio en la foto de su abuela el mismo color plateado de sus cabellos, la misma nariz pequeña y respingada; los labios delgados, rosas y pálidos; la barbilla afilada, los pómulos marcados; las cejas curvas y delineadas; las espesas y rizadas pestañas albinas. La piel blanca, las manos delgadas y la complexión fina. La cintura estrecha, los senos redondos y erguidos, los hombros alineados a sus caderas; brazos y piernas que podían parecer infinitos, el cuerpo completo estilizado. Viktoria ya no tenía duda alguna. La nana no mentía cuando decía que era la viva imagen de Anastasia Nikiforova.

—¿Por qué no la conocía? Ni siquiera hay fotos en casa… ¿Por qué Viktor nunca nos trajo aquí? —preguntó, acariciando con melancolía el rostro de su abuela en la fotografía, donde la siempre vivaz Anastasia reía mientras su vestido ondeaba, posando en medio de la Plaza Roja.

—Algunos asuntos que tu tío puede platicarte después —la nana, Galina, o Galya, como algunas veces la llamaba Vladya, tomó a Viktoria por los hombros, que seguía inmersa en la mirada miel de su abuela —Ten por seguro que tu papá ama a su madre. Si hubiera podido, sé que habrías conocido todo esto desde antes.

—Es decir que, ¿mi papá no podía…?

—Suficiente de eso —interrumpió Vladya a su sobrina, levantándose del sofá, un poco contrariado por la mirada severa que le dirigió Galya —Vayamos a cenar, aún tenemos muchas cosas que resolver.

En tanto se acomodaban en la mesa y Viktoria trataba de ignorar la incomodidad que le producía sentir la constante mirada de Katerina, Yurio llegó junto con Otabek y Serik. Después de saludar y presentar a los invitados, se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de un aromático strogonoff. Viktoria tuvo que empezar a hablar antes de que las miradas de todos los rusos en ese lugar la hicieran salir corriendo del lugar.

—Entonces… ¿Alguien me puede decir que fue lo que pasó y porque estoy aquí?

—Porque tu tío es un necio que no sabe controlar sus impulsos.

—Katerina, no empieces —advirtió Vladya y la chica solo rodó los ojos. El general ignoró el gesto y se dirigió a la peliplateada que estaba a su lado —Si tu padre no me hubiera llamado la noche que te encontré…

—¿Viktor?

—Yuuri —señaló Nikiforov, notando al instante que la mirada de su sobrina se ensombrecía —Él no… no está nada tranquilo, pero decidió que te dejaría hacer lo que tu decidieras.

—O sea, el cerdo está demente, igual que Viktor. Pero puedes pensar que te dieron una especie de voto de confianza —completó Yurio.

—No era un voto de confianza. Mi padre y Brendan estaban buscándome. Si me hubieran encontrado, me habrían obligado a regresar. Jamás me escucharían, ni me dejarían hacer lo que quiero.

—Tu padre pudo haberse equivocado, Viktoria, pero esta no es la manera de hacerte escuchar.

—¿Y qué hacía? ¿Me quedaba y dejaba que hiciera de mi vida lo que él pensaba que era lo mejor? ¡Quería apartarme de todo lo que él me hizo amar! —gritó la chica, pero bajó la voz al instante. Nunca nadie le había dirigido una mirada tan severa como la que recibió del general —No me iba a escuchar.

—Sé que tan idiota puede ser Viktor a veces —fue el turno de Vladya de sentirse algo intimidado. Viktoria frunció el ceño en su dirección, como si, a pesar de todo, no tolerara que alguien llamara de esa forma a su padre —Pero… no creo que merezca esto. Él no haría lo que hace si no te amara más que a su vida, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Pero no es la forma. Así no quiero que me lo demuestre —todos suspiraron, pues sabían que era lo cierto, pero no podían darle la razón a uno o al otro. Viktoria decidió volver al tema inicial —Entonces… papá Yuuri lo llamó.

—Lo hizo. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar a buscarte, pero ya te lo dije. Él no quería forzarte a regresar, solo quería saber que estuvieras bien —Vladya tomó un buen trago del vodka que tenía enfrente. Recordar todo lo que pasó después provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago —Acordé que revisaría el departamento de Viktor para asegurarme que no estuvieras ahí.

—Y encontró mis maletas —el general asintió a la afirmación de su sobrina.

—Tus carnets de identidad y boletos de avión estaban regados por el suelo cuando llegué y la caja fuerte estaba abierta, claro que me iba a desesperar —continuó, ignorando el hecho de que Katerina negaba con la cabeza a cada momento —Además de tus cosas, encontramos las pertenencias de una mujer adulta en la habitación principal.

—¿La… mujer esa… estaba quedándose en la casa del anciano? —inquirió Yurio, abandonando la comida, pues sentía que esta solo añadiría pesadez a sus fuertes sentimientos de ira.

—Supongo que sí, pero eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento. Uno de los guardias de la calle le pareció verte entrar al bosque, así que ahí fuimos.

—Lo demás fue rápido —continuó Katerina, picando el pedazo de ternera frente a ella —Te escuchamos gritar. Yo vi perfectamente que alguien estaba huyendo del lugar. Pero era evitar que Vladya se lanzara sin más al agua helada o perseguir a la persona. Si consideramos que tu tío sigue aquí, de una pieza, pues entenderás lo que hice.

—Solo recuerdo que me hundía y alguien me sacó —las mejillas de Viktoria se tiñeron de un sutil tono carmín, mismo que hizo tragar en seco a Katerina —¿Fuiste tú la que me rescató?

—Y el agua estaba muy fría, pero sí. Te saqué. Ya estabas alucinando, supongo que por la fiebre que ya tenías y el brusco cambio de temperatura.

—Gracias —dijo Viktoria con sinceridad, pero huyendo de la mirada de la joven rusa, quien solo asintió en su dirección.

—Vine a esta casa e investigué la dirección de Yuri Plisetsky, pues no dejabas de mencionarlo poco antes de que cayeras inconsciente.

—Desde que vi una militar en mi puerta supe que algo estaba mal —Yurio pasó un pedazo de carne completo antes de empezar a hablar —No me gusta que me obliguen a no decir nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de cualquier forma no la iba a hablar a tus padres a menos que fuera grave.

—¿Llegaste al hospital esa misma noche?

—Casi ese mismo minuto —comentó Serik, entre divertido y serio, recordando que su padre había salido de la casa corriendo apenas escuchó el nombre de Viktoria.

—Sí, más o menos así —el rubio picó con fuerza el strogonoff antes de darle una fuerte mordida y seguir hablando —El problema es que ese día no estábamos solos. Georgi y Mila, junto con su hijo estaban ahí. Discutíamos algunas rutinas y el hecho de que no supiéramos nada de ti aún.

—Entonces no lo aluciné. Tía Mila estuvo ahí conmigo.

—No se quería mover del lugar. Tuvimos que hablar todos muy seriamente y prometer que… que le ocultaríamos la verdad a tus padres, por lo menos hasta que despertaras.

—Estabas muy preocupado…

—¡Estábamos al borde de estallar de la angustia! El anciano no dejaba de llamar y fue jodidamente difícil no gritarle que era un idiota por dejar que todo eso pasara.

—Yo… yo… gracias. Pero no era mi intención que todos se vieran involucrados en esto. Solo quería llegar contigo, tío Yurio.

—¡Pero al diablo que no era tu intención! —espetó Vladya, impaciente por llegar a la parte que más le preocupaba —Con la medicina hubieras estado bien y te habrías marchado sin que te encontrara. Pero no. Alguien te empujó a ese lago y casi te mata. Por si fuera poco, ese alguien es la novia de tu padre.

—Viktor no tiene necesidad de saber todo esto, no ahora —Viktoria dejó de comer y dio un ligero sorbo a su copa de agua —Laryssa… estaba muy ebria, quizás ni ella lo recuerda.

—Me preocupa que no te veas sorprendida de una acción como esta —todos asintieron a las palabras del general, y Viktoria de verdad deseó desaparecer en ese momento —No me evadas, Nikiforova. Sé que entiendes que te estoy pidiendo una explicación.

—Escuchen… no tiene sentido que les diga nada. Sí, me empujó. Y sí, puede ser una maldita, pero no importa. No está aquí, ¿cierto? Usted, señor Nikiforov, me dijo que podía investigarla para después…

—Y tú dijiste que tus hermanos también podían salir afectados. Y ya sabes mis condiciones, así que mejor no le demos rodeos al asunto y dímelo.

La joven rusa se mordió el labio, dudando, pero el tamborileó de los dedos de su tío y la insistencia silenciosa de Yuri y Otabek terminaron por hacer que se rindiera. De cualquier forma, si hablaba, por lo menos podía tener un poco más protegidos a sus hermanos.

—Solo no quiero que actúen precipitadamente —pidió, sin apartar la vista de la copa de agua —Laryssa se volvió una especie de entrenadora para Yukie y reemplazó a Yuuri. Solo que… el entrenamiento es más rudo de lo que se supone que debería ser.

—¿Rudo? Yo también lo soy con mis pupilos, pero…

—Pero no les gritas que sus programas son una porquería o que son estúpidos por no hacerlo como tú se los dijiste —bastaron unos segundos para que todos entendieran, y para que el semblante de más de uno comenzara a deformarse en ira contenida —Eso hace Laryssa con Yukie. Aunque mi hermana lo niegue, es denigrante y la he hecho llorar. No quise decirle nada después de todos los problemas que tuvimos, pero… llegué a notar que tenía unas marcas rojizas en los brazos. Pensé que sería por una caída, pero… puedo jurar que tenía la forma de unos dedos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa mujer, además de insultar a tu hermana, la agrede? —inquirió, casi gritó, Vladya, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Su puño golpeó con fuerza la mesa al recibir un leve asentimiento de su sobrina —¿Y así esperas que me quede aquí sin decir nada?

—Básicamente, sí.

—¡Estás loca! —espetó Yurio, y aunque Otabek le estuviera pidiendo que se calmara, él también parecía profundamente molesto —¿Cómo quieres que no digamos nada? ¿Sólo dejamos que siga haciendo lo que se le da la gana con Yukie?

—¿Y qué si cualquiera dice algo? Si Yukie lo niega, no van a poder contradecirla y solo evidenciaran que estoy con ustedes.

—No me importa. Ni Viktor ni Yuuri pueden estar sin saber lo que esa maldita mujer está haciendo.

—No es eso. Ella no es una niña como para no entender lo que va a provocar. Y créanlo o no, hasta pareciera como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—¿Perdón? —Vladya volvió a sentarse, más por querer sabe todo lo que pasaba que por reprimir la necesidad de viajar en ese instante hasta Hasetsu.

—Creí entender que tiene la loca idea de que eso la ayudara a mejorar como patinadora.

—Eso no justifica que permita que Laryssa la trate de esa manera —intervino Otabek por primera vez en la noche, secundado por su esposo.

—Alguien tiene que decirle a ella que ese no es el camino. ¡Y alguien tiene que meter a esa loca a la cárcel! —exclamó el rubio.

—Yo… no sé —murmuró Viktoria, captando la atención de sus tíos —Cuando la encontré en la calle… estaba ebria, sí. Pero no era todo. Lucía más bien como… como si estuviera trastornada.

—¿Loca? —inquirió el peliplata.

—Sí… como si en verdad estuviera loca. Lo cual no dudo, pero me preocupa más —al ver que su plato estaba vacío, lo alejó de ella y la nana le hizo llegar una pieza de una tarta de manzana y canela, que la joven agradeció con una sonrisa —Kenji comenzó a llamarla "mamá" desde hace algún tiempo y… antes de que me arrojara al lago, me dijo que si no cooperaba con ella tampoco podía responder por Sasha.

—¿Y crees que… lo lastime también a él? —preguntó Serik, quien no estaba comprometido a guardar silencio si la integridad de su pequeño amigo se veía comprometida.

—No. No hará nada con ellos —le contestó, con una mirada que para todos los adultos significó un "No lo sé" — El problema para Laryssa somos Yukie y yo, pero no sé por qué.

—Quizás…

—Quizás… ¿qué? —Viktoria se giró hacia el hermano de su padre ante el silencio de qué.

—Dices que quieres que investigue a Laryssa antes de decir lo que sea —la joven asintió, sin darse cuenta de que unas sillas más allá, Katerina fruncía el ceño, no sabiendo si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto —Supongo que… puedo encontrar algunas cosas acerca de ella. Podríamos asegurarnos de que quede evidenciada con Viktor y reciba lo que merece.

—No quiero nada más que eso. Pero tampoco quiero que me encuentren o sepan dónde estoy, así que…

—No diré nada —prometió Vladya —pero vamos a tener que llegar a una serie de acuerdos. Y Plisetsky tiene su lista de exigencias.

—Por supuesto —el rubio, con el enojo disimulado, más no disminuido, asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de té —Por lo menos hay que hacer que tu locura tenga un poco de sentido. Puedes decirme que planeabas hacer una vez que llegaras conmigo.

La mirada de la aludida se volvió sombría, porque en esa pregunta residía todo el problema. A pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, aún no estaba segura de que era lo que quería hacer. Quería patinar, quería seguir haciendo lo que amaba, pero no se sentía con la determinación de hacer nada. Su futuro no se veía prometedor, y si por ella fuera, se sentaría a esperar a que alguien le indicara el rumbo. Su motivación se había ido al mismo tiempo que se fueron las mejores cosas en su vida, como su hermanito. Si alguien la ayudaba dándole un motivo, juraba poner corazón, alma y cuerpo en lo que sea que fuera su objetivo.

—No sé, tío Yurio. Sinceramente… no creo tener la mente para pensar que es lo que quiero. Por lo menos no ahora.

—No puedo permitir que te quedes sin hacer algo. Te vas a deprimir —Vladya se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la sala a buscar las recetas que había mandado el doctor Usmanov. Volvió al comedor y se mantuvo de pie detrás de su sobrina, quien lo miraba con recelo. Le asombraba cuanto se parecía a Viktor, y también que tan diferentes eran —Tienes la orden de una semana de reposo. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que pienses lo que quieres. Y también está el permiso de tus doctores para iniciar una rehabilitación más sustanciosa.

—Necesitarás empezar de inmediato si quieres participar en el Grand Prix —Yurio también se levantó. Afuera, se hacía de noche y el día de la familia Altin-Plisetsky empezaba muy temprano. Además, no querían atormentar más a Viktoria, pues ya había sido suficiente para un día —La oferta que te hice a principios de año sigue en pie. Si es lo que quieres, me encargaré de entrenarte por separado, así no nos arriesgaremos a que alguien te vea y el rumor llegue a tus padres, ¿está bien?

Viktoria también se levantó de la mesa y antes de hacer cualquier cosa fue al encuentro del confortable abrazo de su tío Yuri, quien no dudó en devolver el gesto con intensidad, queriendo que su sobrina sintiera que estaba segura en tanto estuviera con él.

—No sé lo que quiero, tengo… tengo miedo —dijo en un susurro solo audible para el rubio.

—Sabes lo que quieres, pero tienes miedo a enfrentarlo —sintió el agarre de su sobrina hacerse más fuerte —Ya no te precipites y toma decisiones con calma. Si tú o tus padres se equivocaron, ya no importa. Ya estás aquí, algo tenemos que hacer con eso.

—Si compito… me van a matar cuando sepan que estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo.

—Me encargaré yo primero, porque el problema empezó por ellos —replicó Yuri.

Viktoria sonrió levemente al sentir un beso en su platinada cabellera. Se despidió de Otabek y Serik tuvo que prometer, con algo de pesar, que no le diría nada a Sasha acerca del paradero de su hermana.

Mientras Yuri y Vladya discutían algunos detalles acerca de la estadía secreta de su sobrina en Rusia, la chica fue a la sala, en donde concentró su momentánea atención en unos retratos que no había visto cuando llegó. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta cuando lo reconoció.

Viktor lucía una adorable sonrisa. Apenas tendría unos cinco años y su cabello ya llegaba un poco debajo de su barbilla. Era una de las expresiones de alegría más genuina que le había visto. Estaba sentado junto a Anastasia en una piedra junto a un lago, ambos saludando a dos figuras al fondo de la imagen. Viktoria no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para identificar que eran Vladya y su abuelo Ivánovich. Lucían como una familia ideal, y la nieta de los Nikiforov llegó a peguntarse que cosa podría haber pasado como para que esa bella unión se rompiera y desencadenara en separaciones. Sintió pena por su padre, porque seguramente había sido mucho más joven que ella cuando su familia se resquebrajó.

—Un día de primavera —Galya apareció junto a ella, señalando la foto que no podía dejar de observar. De reojo, notó que Katerina se había dejado caer sobre un sofá con una taza de algo humeante entre sus manos —Yo tomé esa foto. El lago se acababa de descongelar y tu tío Vladya insistía en que quería nadar. Claro que no lo dejaron, pero se divirtieron mucho esa tarde.

—¿Ese lago dónde está?

—Unos metros más atrás de la casa. Es parte de la propiedad de tus abuelos —Viktoria resopló sorprendida. Ya estaba pensando que sus abuelos sí que eran pudientes —Si te abrigas bien, puedes ir a verlo mañana. Aún se mantiene igual y la primavera llenó de florecillas el jardín, todo plantado por mi niña Anastasia.

—Mi abuela… —la joven rusa suspiró y cedió a su impulso de curiosidad —¿La conoció mucho tiempo?

—Por supuesto. Mi madre y yo llegamos a la casa Nikiforov un año antes de que tus abuelos se casaran. Yo tenía quince años y éramos bastante pobres, pero tu abuelo era un hombre en extremo bondadoso y no dudó en darnos un hogar.

—Por Dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí?

—Cincuenta y cinco años.

—Vaya… ¿pero nunca quiso irse? Es que… es demasiado tiempo.

—No, nunca me he querido ir. Me enamoré de tu familia y ellos convirtieron su hogar también en el mío. En esta casa está mi historia y todo lo que viví con tus abuelos, tu tío y tu papá. No lo cambiaría por nada, así que también espero que mi final sea en este lugar.

Viktoria sonrió a la mujer, quien le dio una suave caricia en su cabello. Podía jurar que los ojos de Galya brillaron en recuerdos. La peliplateada se moría por interrogar a la nana y descubrir todo aquello que no sabía de su familia, y el porqué del silencio de Viktor. Sin embargo, Vladya hizo presencia en el umbral de la alta puerta que daba a la sala y optó por callar.

—Katerina y yo debemos retirarnos —anunció, ante lo cual la joven oficial se puso de pie con pesadez y tomó los abrigos que estaban junto a ella. El general se acercó unos pasos a su sobrina, quien se mantenía cerca de le fogata encendida —No olvides ninguno de los acuerdos, ¿está bien? No me gustaría verte sin hacer lo que quieres solo por miedo.

—Lo entiendo. Y yo le… agradezco lo que va a hacer por mi familia —Viktoria se reverenció un poco, justo como le había enseñado Yuuri a su corta edad —Y por ocultarme.

—No lo agradezcas. Somos familia. Se supone que debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros —la sonrisa de su sobrina salió algo torcida, como si no estuviera del todo convencida de las palabras del hombre frente a ella —¿Dudas de mí?

—No es eso. Es que… bueno… si, es el hermano de mi papá. Pero apenas lo conozco. No tengo recuerdos de usted en mi infancia y sigo sin entender que pudo haber sido tan malo como para que se alejara de nosotros.

Viktoria identificó un fuerte dolor naciendo en la mirada de su tío; tanto, que se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—Todos aquí tienen sus razones, mi niña —intervino la nana, que también había notado el cambio en la joven Katerina —Poco a poco nos conoceremos todos aquí y entenderás muchas cosas. Por ahora, todos debemos descansar.

—Cierto. Tu tío Plisetsky y yo acordamos que la rehabilitación no puede ser una opción. Tienes que tomarla —Viktoria asintió, aún si no estaba segura de eso —Descansa tanto como te sea posible esta semana. Espero poder venir algún día. De lo contrario, nos veremos la próxima semana.

—¿Qué? —la chica se mostró incrédula, a pesar de que la nana negó con la cabeza para Vladya —¿Me está diciendo que me trajo aquí para que no esté conmigo?

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, Viktoria. No dispongo del tiempo que quisiera.

—¿Ni siquiera para venir a cenar?

—No —una especie de bufido salió de los labios de Katerina, que optó por no meterse en la discusión —Nana, dejé las recetas en la mesa. Si hay alguna duda o inconveniente, llámenme y trataré de resolverlo desde allá

—O sea que ni siquiera porque no me ha visto en años planea pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo. Se supone que eso hacen las familias, estar juntos.

—Ya veremos —respondió Vladya, vistiéndose con el abrigo y listo para irse. Le tendió la mano a Viktoria, quien la estrechó con una mueca disconforme —¿Sabes? No tienes que tratarme con tanta formalidad. También puede responder a la palabra "tío".

—Ya veremos —respondió, y se sorprendió de la risita que dejó ir su tío.

—Pasen buena noche.

Después de eso, salió a la fría noche. Katerina de despidió con un ademán y un guiño a Galya, para después seguir los pasos de Vladya. Viktoria observó por la ventaba como la camioneta negra y blindada de hacía una con las sombras de la noche que cubrían el camino de adoquines hacia la salida de la propiedad Nikiforov. Una vez que dejó de verlos, cayó sobre uno de los sofás, sintiendo un fuerte agotamiento físico y mental.

Apenas podía creer que sus planes hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente y se encontrara en ese lugar. Percibía como el mar de la historia de su familia se plantaba frente a ella, y estaba tan curiosa como asustada de sumergirse en él. Además, pensar en su futuro resultaba tan agobiante en esos momentos, que decidió que les tomaría la palabra a todos y emplearía esa semana para un descanso completo del mundo, sus problemas y su sufrimiento, o por lo menos lo iba a intentar. De cualquier forma, Kujo era un pensamiento que no se iba, aunque lo intentara.

—Deberíamos instalarte en una habitación, mi niña —dijo la nana cuando regresó al lado de la joven rusa —El aviso de que estarías aquí me tomó por sorpresa, así que las habitaciones de invitados no han sido acondicionadas para la nieta de los dueños. Pero supongo que, mientras esperas unos días a que esté lista, puedes ocupar uno de los cuartos que siempre han estado disponibles.

—¿A qué cuartos se refiere?

—Al de tus abuelos, el de tu tío Vlad y el de Vitenka. Estoy segura de que el que más te gustará es el de tu padre. Subamos a verlo.

Un hombre que parecía ser de los que trabajaban en la mansión -porque eso era, una mansión- salió de la cocina y se apoderó de las maletas de Viktoria, subiendo las escaleras y seguido por la nana. Viktoria observó el lugar por última vez, prometiéndose pedir permiso para recorrer la casa y los siguió.

Los pasillos superiores tenían un aire abandonado, como si no hubieran sido ocupados en mucho tiempo. Predominaba el mismo estilo en toda la casa, una especie de barroco moderno. A cada lado del pasillo había cuartos protegidos por altas puertas de una madera oscura, además de que encontró en las paredes retratos, reconociendo en algunas a sus abuelos, tío y padre, pero en otras había personas completamente extrañas.

—Esta es la habitación de tus abuelos —la nana se detuvo y abrió una de las puertas que estaban al final del corredor —Es amplia y bastante cálida.

—¿Puedo ver la de mi papá? —pidió Viktoria, dándole una rápida vista a la gran habitación de Ivánovich y Anastasia —Creo que... quiero estar en la de él.

—Sí, por supuesto mi niña —le dio una seña al joven que seguía llevando las maletas y él se apresuró a llevarlas a la habitación que estaba más al fondo —¿Quieres que te prepare la tina? Un baño caliente te ayudará a dormir mejor.

—Yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, de verdad —le dijo Viktoria, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Claro que no. También soy tu nana, así que a partir de ahora déjame consentirte, ¿está bien?

La joven no tuvo nada más que hacer, solo asentir. En silencio, siguió los pasos de Galya por donde la llevaban, y una vez que entró al cuarto del pequeño Vitya, un nudo gigante se atoró en su garganta, pero se obligó a no llorar. Esa amplia recámara gritaba "Viktor" por donde se le viera. Había posters en las paredes de patinadores y también un par de pequeños patines colgados cerca de la ventana que asomaba al jardín trasero de la casa. Los colores que predominaban eran suaves y elegantes, azules, algunos blancos y cremas. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, arreglado de modo que se viera impecable, pero lo suficientemente infantil.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo observando el lugar, sino hasta que reparó en un pequeño marco decorado sutilmente con garigoleados dorados. Ahí, un Viktor de no más de cinco años sonreía a la cámara, con el mar de San Petersburgo como fondo. No tendría más de cinco años y su cabello plateado y lacio ya llegaba un poco más abajo de su barbilla. Se veía tan feliz, tan soñador y libre, que Viktoria solo pudo pensar que ese era su estado natural, que siempre debió ser así y no el hombre lleno de problemas y tristezas que era en ese momento.

—¿Por qué tenías que complicarlo, Vitya?

—Princesa, ya está el baño —anunció la nana después de unos minutos de ausencia —No tardes demasiado por tu enfermedad. Si necesitas lo que sea, mi habitación está junto a la cocina o puedes decirle a cualquier persona que te encuentres.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres nuestra niña a partir de ahora, no me importa la edad que tengas —la nana le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo que sintió demasiado confortable —Creo que no te lo había dicho. Vlad siempre me contaba lo que pasaba con la familia de Vitenka. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu hermanito. Los bebés son los últimos que deberían sufrir por los problemas de sus padres, pero estoy segura de que donde quiera que él esté, está feliz.

—Nana…

—Sé fuerte por ti, pequeña. Porque tú lo mereces.

Galya secó una solitaria lágrima de las mejillas de la rusa y salió de la habitación, dejándola con la impresión de que el vacío dentro de ella era más grande de lo que pensaba, pues no creía merecerse nada. Aun mientras se bañaba y dejaba que el agua arrugara su cuerpo completa, pensaba que no era ni siquiera digna de que las personas a las que había acudido decidieran apoyarla de esa manera. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si lo último que su padre pensaba de ella es que lo odiaba? ¿Cómo si alguien, su hermano, había sufrido y se había ido porque ella no podía mantener sus sentimientos tranquilos?

Al salir de la tina, cuando el agua ya estaba al borde de ser helada, se encontró, además de un pijama doblado, un pequeño oso marrón, con ojos oscuros y brillantes, relleno de una felpa gastada por el tiempo. Alrededor de su cuello, había un delgado listón rojo, en donde uno de sus extremos se leía "Teddy". Apenas vio una imagen que, seguramente, nana la había dejado a propósito, terminó por destruirse y cayó de rodillas, ahogada en el llanto de saberse sola y culpable.

Viktor sentado al borde de su cama, con el mismo oso que ahora Viktoria sostenía en sus manos. Mientras se acostaba, con el llanto creciendo a cada momento, se preguntaba lo mismo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. ¿Qué le había hecho a Viktor? ¿Qué le había a Kujo? ¿Qué se había hecho a sí misma?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Me da pánico que estés tan callada, Koslova. Lo que sea que tengas que decir dilo ya —exigió Vladya cuando se estaban por despedir una vez que llegaron a la residencia militar del general. El tono que empleó con la chica, uno que denotaba la orden de un superior, obligó a la rusa a decir lo que se estaba reservando.

—No creo, o más bien, estoy segura, que no estás en la posición de ser exigente con tu sobrina o con lo que sea que tenga que ver con ella —debido al gesto de confusión que tuvo Nikiforov, resopló y se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de los sillones —¿Quién te crees para ordenarle algo?

—Su tío.

—Un tío que lleva ausente más de una década en su vida, y que la única vez que puede ayudarla, se porta como un cretino obligándola a que se quede a su lado y condicionando su apoyo.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que oíste. Yo entiendo que estés enojado con tu hermano, con su novia y con todo el mundo. ¿Pero Viktoria porque tiene que someterse a lo que haga tu estúpido mal humor? No le pongas reglas a tu apoyo. Apóyala y ya. Haz lo que haría un tío normal.

—No soy un tío normal.

—Porque no quisiste. Porque decidiste encerrarte como un ermitaño e ignorar que había personas afuera que te podían ayudar. Que eran tu familia y estaban dispuestas a estar para ti siempre que lo pidieras.

—No los iba a afectar con mis problemas —replicó el hombre, reviviendo de nuevo cientos de veces que había discutido eso con Katerina, pero siempre costaba lo mismo entenderlo y asimilarlo —¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

—Primero, que seas consiente de que tienes que dejar de lado tu… estúpida actitud estoica —Vladya habría replicado, pero la mano de la rusa frente a él lo hizo callar —Solo piénsalo. Si ya la apartaste de quién si considera un tío, entonces trata de hacer que eso valga la pena. Ve a verla todos los días, preocúpate por su salud y por cada detalle mientras esté contigo. Muéstrale que la quieres y apoyas, y que no solo eres prohibiciones.

—¿Y eso va a solucionar todo?

—No, claro que no. Tienes más sobrinos, ¿no? A ellos también les debes algo —la chica se estiró y se puso de pie, estando dispuesta a irse a su propio lugar de descanso —Si tanto te preocupan, aunque no puedas decir nada, ve y cuídalos. Ve a Japón y gánate el cariño de ellos. Te prometo que eso te ayudará a…sanar lo que tengas que sanar.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? Yo lo he llevado a mi manera, y lo he superado a mi manera. Eres tú el que nunca quiso hacer nada para salir de su agujero de depresión.

—Siempre me he preguntado si… si tu forma de ser es porque quieres ocultar algo.

—Soy como soy porque no tengo nada que ocultar. No quiero sonar prepotente ni nada, Vlad. Simplemente ya lo supera y ya lo dejé en el pasado, donde debe estar —Katerina sonrió, pero no como lo haría alguien que oculta su dolor, sino como una que verdaderamente lo ha dejado atrás, que lo recuerda, pero no lo entiende como sufrimiento, sino como una experiencia —En fin, esto no se trata de mí. Se trata de lo que vas a tener que hacer si no quieres que te esté fastidiando todo el día con lo mismo.

—Katerina… —reclamó, en un tono fastidiado.

—Lo digo en serio. Por lo menos intenta desayunar con Viktoria. Hazle sentir que la quieres y que no solo la vas a tener como rehén —la joven le alborotó el cabello plateado antes de encaminarse a la puerta para finalmente irse —No tienes que fingir nada, Vlad. Solo haz lo que se supone que siempre has hecho, quererla.

Con esas palabras, Katerina se fue de la casa y Vladya se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que la madrugada se hizo presente. Quizás, solo quizás, empezaría a replantearse todo lo que había creído desde tantos años atrás. Tal vez les hacía más daño cuando se alejaba.

Viktoria era una niña que estaba demasiado rota y a Vladya se le estaba brindando la oportunidad de ayudarla a repararse. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo gigante para darle todo lo que él mismo era y lo mejor que tuviera.

Una sonrisa divertida salió de sus labios antes de que se decidiera por irse a dormir. Si solo lo mejor se iba a ocupar de Viktoria, tenía una sola persona a la que le confiaría la rehabilitación de su sobrina. Sabía que iba a refunfuñar, por lo que era una suerte que aún retirado, siguiera siendo su superior.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Doctor Fitzgerald, el doctor Kagamine lo está esperando en la Unidad de Neonatología. Dice que tiene excelentes noticias.

Los labios de Brendan se curvaron en una sonrisa ante las palabras de la joven enfermera. Llevaba esperando que algo como lo que pensaba sucediera antes de lo que todos tenían previstos. Diez años antes, habrían tenido que esperar hasta dos meses, pero con los avances médicos, esto se había reducido a tres o cuatro semanas. Dimitry, un bebé extraordinariamente fuerte, tenía altas expectativas para que ninguna complicación afectara su vida y para que fuera dado a los brazos de sus padres.

Tomó algunas cosas que necesitaba y fue sin más demora hasta Neonatología, en donde, como esperaba, el doctor Kagamine revisaba con paciencia al pequeño bebé, con el que habían logrado que su desarrollo alcanzara el normal para las treinta y seis semanas.

—¡Brendan! Estoy asombrado con este bebé, pero los análisis que le hicimos no pueden mentir —el médico japonés lo hizo acercarse a la incubadora de Dimitry —A partir de hoy voy a suspender la administración de corticoides. Sus pulmones ya han madurado lo suficiente como para que respire por su cuenta y desde hace una semana su respiración es constante y sin problemas.

—Fascinante —dijo en murmuro, comprobando todo en el montón de papeles que había recibido —Y ya estaba digiriendo bien la fórmula de leche, ¿no?

—Así. La ictericia está por desaparecer. Creo que su padre podría terminar de ayudarlo en casa.

—Así que…

—No considero necesario que pase una semana más en el hospital, y las recomendaciones que daría para su cuidado serían el cuidar su alimentación y vigilar cualquier cambio en su respiración. Por lo demás, creo que podemos moverlo a una cuna y observar que se mantenga por sus propios medios.

—Si cumpliera eso, ¿podríamos darlo de alta al final de la semana? —preguntó el estadounidense, esperanzado y casi seguro de que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Así es. Pienso que, para el domingo, el pequeño Nikiforov estará en condiciones para ir a su hogar.

Brendan dejó salir un suspiro que llevaba esperando ser soltado desde que Dimitry entró a ese lugar. Por fin, veía la luz que Yuuri necesitaba para salir de la tristeza en la que se había sumido. Después de intercambiar unas palabras más con su compañero y dejar sentados los resultados, Brendan volvió sus pasos hacia su oficina.

Al llegar, recordó que Viktor había prometido ir a ver a Dimitry en la visita de las cinco de la tarde, pues a esa hora, Yuuri debería estar atendiendo su primera sesión como entrenador de Jeremy. Aunque le había dicho que prefería que guardara reposo un tiempo más, el japonés se negó, alegando que el estar sin hacer nada en el hotel solo hacía que su mente pensara más y más en su bebé fallecido, al grado de que terminaba llorando largas horas y sin dejar que alguien le ofreciera consuelo.

Viktor y, por consiguiente, Brendan, tuvieron que ceder a la insistencia de Yuuri por hacer algo más con sus días. Entrenar era la mejor opción, pues estaba concentrando su mente en lo que le gustaba hacer y enseñar. Las condicionantes eran que no podía entrar al hielo hasta dentro de dos semanas más. Los ejercicios físicos se verían reducidos a solo caminar y con constantes descansos, además de que, al menor malestar, suspendería todo y avisaría inmediatamente a quien fuera para que se atendiera.

Su novio era testarudo, de eso Brendan ya se había dado cuenta, pero esperaba que, dadas las experiencias amargas de unas semanas atrás, él empezara a pensar con un poco más de calma y juicio lo que hacía.

Quien parecía no tener remedio era Viktor, que ya iba retrasado diez minutos a sabiendas de que las visitas eran de apenas veinte. Ya estaba dispuesto a llamarlo para recordarle que su hijo lo estaba esperando, cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta insistentemente a su puerta. Resoplando por la resignación, se apresuró a abrirla, solo para encontrar a un muy sonrojado Viktor, que respiraba con dificultad, mientras que, a su lado, Sasha reía a más y mejor.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo el ruso en cuanto se dio cuenta que el doctor lo miraba con una ceja alzada —Olvidé por completo que el abogado vendría hoy a casa.

—Y después me olvidó a mí en la escuela —terminó Sasha, soltando una carcajada por el sollozo fingido de su padre.

—Es que… también olvidé que le dije a Yuuri que hoy recogería a Sasha. De verdad lo siento. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza hoy y el tiempo se me acabó.

—Pues vámonos rápido. Tengo algo importante que decirte —Brendan se colocó la bata y ya estaba por salir del lugar, cuando una delicada mano lo tomó del brazo —¿Qué pasa, Sasha?

—Es que… quería preguntarte… ¿me puedes dar un libro de los tuyos mientras espero aquí?

Viktor miró al doctor con algo de confusión, pero este se dedicó a darle una sonrisa al niño. Caminó hasta uno de los estantes lleno de libros que había en la oficina. Apenas le tomó unos segundos escoger uno pequeño pero sustancioso, y se lo tendió al niño que lo esperaba ilusionado.

—Este es de los primeros que leí cuando estudiaba. Es un acercamiento al cuerpo humano. Puedes sentarte en mi silla, y lo que no entiendas, me lo preguntas después, ¿está bien?

—¡Claro! Dile a mi hermano que lo quiero, papá —sin más, Sasha fue a sentarse a la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio del doctor con el libro en manos, en tanto que Brendan le indicó a Viktor que lo siguiera, a pesar de que el ruso ya conocía el camino.

—¿Desde cuándo quiere leer libros de Medicina? —preguntó Viktor mientras caminaban hacia su destino.

—Cuando acompaña a Yuuri a visita o a consulta, generalmente, por ser menor de edad no puede entrar a los consultorios, así que él mismo me pidió libros de Medicina para entretenerse. Ahora siempre los lee cuando viene. Creo que… esa curiosidad en él es buena. Yo también era así cuando niño, y terminé estudiándolo.

—No sabía que le gustara esto —reflexionó Viktor, mortificándose al momento por pensar que no conocía lo suficiente a su hijo —Es que… bueno, Sasha no es de los niños que esté concentrado por demasiado tiempo. Solo el patinaje lo hace prestar la suficiente atención.

—Bueno, pues tal vez la Medicina también le guste lo suficiente —llegaron al lugar y Viktor empezó a ponerse ansioso, como todos los días cuando llegaba la hora de visita a su bebé —Tal vez sea más doctor que patinador, ¿no crees?

—Siempre hace lo que quiere, en realidad. Si deja el patinaje por la Medicina, no le diré que no —Brendan asintió en su dirección y le tendió la bata —Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

—Te lo digo adentro. Date la vuelta —ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ambos que era Brendan quien terminaba de atar la bata en la espalda de Viktor, pues se dio cuenta de que era demasiado quisquilloso hasta con eso —Lo único que sé es que saldrás más feliz de aquí que cuando llegaste.

—Muchas cosas me harían más feliz que cuando llegué.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Esto te va a encantar, lo juro —Brendan sonrió de lado. Desde lo de Kujo había pocas cosas que en verdad le encantaran, y aunque todo estaban tratando de superar, lo cierto es que el dolor seguía latente.

—No me imagino qué puede ser.

—Te dije que había estado con mi abogado.

—¿Los papales del divorcio? —preguntó inmediatamente, o casi gritó, tan fuerte que asustó a Viktor y este le recriminó que dejó caer sus guantes de látex —Perdón, pero… ¿es eso?

—Solo los de Japón, pero sí. Aunque no pude firmarlos porque hay un detalle ahí que tengo que resolver con Yuuri, creo que quedarán listos la próxima semana —el médico se asombró de ver que la mirada del ruso se ensombrecía.

—Viktor, yo… no sé qué decirte.

—Di que te alegra, porque obviamente lo hace.

—Por Dios, no lo digas así. Apuesto que a tu exuberante novia también le da gusto.

—Está radiante de felicidad, de hecho —recordó que lo había devorado a besos antes de que saliera de la casa cuando le comentó que ya estaba casi listo ese asunto —Los dos tienen que estar felices.

—No me gusta ser feliz a costa del daño que puede estar sufriendo alguien —Viktor le tuvo que dirigir un gesto de ironía, porque de lo contrario iba a explotar en ese mismo lugar —No, no es que esté feliz, precisamente. Pero… él está siendo… libre, de alguna manera. ¿Entiendes que mi intención con Yuuri es… amarnos en toda la extensión de la palabra? ¿Hasta los hechos que nos lleve?

—O sea, te quieres casar con él.

—Me encantaría, es cierto. Y es un gran aliciente que empiece a parecer que será posible.

—Lo será. Ojalá que se lo pidas pronto.

Con ese comentario, Viktor dio por entendido que quería cerrar el tema y entrar cuanto antes a ver a su bebé. Brendan no tuvo tiempo de decirle que en verdad sentía que eso lo lastimara, pero que era mejor que sucediera rápido, así tendría el tiempo suficiente para superar.

Cuando entró, la sensación extraña que le había dejado la conversación se esfumó al ver al ruso inclinado sobre la incubadora, tendiéndole el dedo índice al pequeño Dimitry, a quien sus fuerzas ya le permitían sujetar a su papá.

—Hola, mi amor. Hola, bebé precioso —le dijo Viktor en un tono tierno y por demás contento —Te ves muy bien hoy. Ya estás poniéndote gordito y esponjoso. Te ves adorable.

—Viktor, ¿ya notaste que no tiene la respiración asistida?

—¿Eh? —el ruso se inclinó sobre su bebé, y se percató inmediatamente de que estaba respirando por su propia cuenta, además de que la sonda que le suministraba alimento también había desaparecido —¿Por qué?

—Ya lo logró. Ya no las necesita, así que le fueron retiradas —se acercó hasta la cuna y se aseguró que Dimitry no tuviera problema alguno —Vamos a monitorearlo el resto de la semana para averiguar si puede respirar y digerir su alimento sin complicaciones. Si es así, el domingo por la mañana podrá salir de aquí.

Brendan se alarmó al ver que de los orbes azules de Viktor descendían dos delgadas lágrimas, pero cuando sonrió, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba viendo a alguien triste. La persona frente a él había sufrido tanto, que esa esperanza, ese atisbo de pronta felicidad, lo quebraba lo suficiente como para hacerlo flaquear.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? ¿Él… de verdad ya… ya está mejor?

—Mucho mejor, Viktor. Toda la medicación y la fuerza de voluntad de este pequeño han valido lo suficiente para que esté recuperándose. Si el domingo sale del hospital, les daré a ti y a Yuuri una serie de cuidados y prevenciones para cuidarlo de una recaída.

—Seguiremos todo al pie de la letra. Yo mismo me encargaré de que nada se pase por alto.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no se te va a olvidar —intentó bromear, y funcionó para que hubiera calma unos instantes —¿Quieres cargarlo? Solo tienes cinco minutos, pero estoy seguro de que ambos se sentirán mejor si lo sostienes un momento.

—¿De verdad puedo hacerlo? —los ojos de Viktor brillaron en emoción. Sería la primera vez que podría sostener a su bebé, pues por su salud, se le había negado esa acción. Eso le había dolido, pues a todos sus bebés, exceptuando Viktoria, los había podido sostener inmediatamente después de que nacían —Sí, quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Brendan no tardó más de un minuto en asegurarse de que Dimitry estuviera en condiciones de ser levantado. Con el mayor cuidado del que era posible, se cercioró de que el conducto de la intravenosa que lo mantenía hidratado no se enredara y lo levantó. Viktor ya lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos y haciendo uso de sus experiencias con bebés, lo acunó en su regazo.

Decir que el corazón le latió desbocado era poco. Sí, cada vez que cargó a sus pequeños por primera vez sentía que la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo. Pero Dimitry era especial a su manera. Ese pequeño había pasado por cosas demasiado difíciles para un bebé. Estar al borde de la muerte, haber perdido a su mellizo, tener que luchar por su vida con días de nacido y superar con creces las expectativas, no le hablaban a su padre de otra cosa que no fuera de una gigantesca voluntad para vivir.

Por fin, la vida empezaba a sonreír de nuevo. Casi sentía que las cosas podrían mejorar a partir de ese momento.

—¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo? Porque te amo mucho, Dimitry —le dijo, en cuanto su bebé se movió un poco, como si reconociera en brazos de quien estaba —Mi amor, gracias por ser tan fuerte. Tu papá Yuuri y yo vamos a estar esperando que vayas a casa, que conozcas a tus hermanos, a tus vuelos y tíos. Prométeme que te vas a esforzar solo un poquito más, tienes que demostrarle a doctor que eres tan fuerte como tu papi y que estás listo para irte a casa.

—Te prometo que me aseguraré de que estos últimos días todo esté bien. No lo dejaré ir sí notamos un problema, pero sé que no los tendrá —la mano de Brendan se movió en el aire, pero la retrajo inmediatamente, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Viktor —Es… estará muy bien, lo sé.

Viktor dudó en ese momento. No de su bebé, sino de lo que él mismo había dicho semanas antes. Sin embargo, después de ver la dedicación que el americano había puesto para que Dimitry se recuperara, el peliplata solo supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que era una manera de hacerle sabe a la pareja de su -casi completamente- ex esposo- que de verdad deseaba no guardar más rencor, que no necesitaba perdonarlo por lo que había sucedido con Kujo, porque no era la culpa que el mismo Brendan se había atribuido. Que, a partir de ese momento, quería hacer valer su palabra de ser un amigo para él y, aún más para Yuuri.

Quizás su corazón estaba ofreciendo resistencia, pero por ese instante, el alivio corría por su ser e iba a aferrarse a eso.

—Dimitry… —el bebé abrió sus ojos con lentitud, dejando ver su pequeño resplandor azulado, que cada día parecía asemejarse más al de Viktor —¿Escuchaste eso? Tu papá Brendan va a cuidar mucho de ti estos días. Ayúdalo, ¿está bien? Tus tres padres te queremos en casa.

Cuando regresó la mirada a Brendan, este estaba algo más que impactado, mordiéndose el labio para no romperse en ese lugar.

—¿Puedo ser su…? Viktor…

—¿Verdad que vas a cuidar de nuestro hijo?

Ya estaba prometiendo que solo en ese momento se iba a permitir llorar en su trabajo, porque no estaba siendo el doctor de Dimitry Nikiforov, sino que le estaban concediendo ser el padre que nunca podría ser. Sí, tenía un hijo. Y no era de su sangre, pero lo era de su corazón.

—Te cuidaré siempre, mi amor —le dijo a Dimitry, acercándose con cuidado a donde Viktor aun lo sostenía —Yo… yo me esforzaré para que merecerte.

Minutos después, luego de que ambos se despidieran del bebé que había caído en un letargo de sueño, Brendan reprendía a Viktor por el mensaje frenético que le mandó, anunciándole a grandes detalles, todo lo que había pasado. Y el médico pensó que tendría que reprender a Yuuri también por decir que estaba saliendo en ese momento del entrenamiento y que iría inmediatamente al hospital para comprobarlo todo con sus propios ojos.

¿Cuántos papás se suponía que tenía Dimitry ahora?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Galya me dijo que no te has dignado en aparecer durante dos días a ver a Viktoria —recriminó la oficial rusa en cuanto estuvo en la oficina del general Nikiforov, a donde había acudido por un llamado del mismo.

—Primero que nada, saluda como se debe a un superior —Katerina lo hizo fastidiada, pues sabía que el hombre se escudaba en su rango para hacer que se le obedeciera —Segundo, en realidad no tuve tiempo. Tercero, Viktoria no se ha levantado de la cama en estos dos días y duerme todo el tiempo, simplemente no quise agobiarla.

—Por supuesto, lo que usted diga —ironizó la chica, suspirando para que la molestia no la embargara —¿Me llamó, general? Estaba en asuntos importante.

—Deja el juego ahora, Koslova. Me siento de un particular buen humor que no dejaré que arruines.

—Tú eres el que se arruina solo. Pero, en serio, al grano, Nikiforov. Estaba en clases, y no quiero perderme ninguna porque son las últimas.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que necesitabas hacer y dar seguimiento a un caso de rehabilitación. Y que solo te titularías de Fisioterapia si se completaba exitosamente.

—Sí, cierto. He hablado con algunas dependencias y tal vez me asignen a un veterano o…

—Olvida eso. Yo mismo te daré tu caso —sacó un folder amarillo y lo dejó en frente de la oficial, quien lo observó con recelo, temiendo lo peor —Ese es su expediente médico, si necesitas más información, en el hospital Sokolov te la pueden proporcionar.

La joven les dio una primera ojeada a los papeles, y un verdadero instinto asesino surgió en ella nada más ver el nombre.

—¡Vladya Nikiforov!

—Modera tu voz.

—¡No modero nada! ¡Te dije claramente que, aunque se relacione contigo, simplemente no la entiendo!

—¿No te agrada?

—¡Ni un poco! ¡Solo mírala! es una niña mimada que parece no tener idea de la vida.

—La tiene. Aunque es un poco diferente a la tuya.

—¡No ha pasado ni la mitad de lo que yo he vivido! ¡Se va a romper apenas empiece la rehabilitación!

—Pues vas a tener que estar ahí para reconstruirla —el general se levantó de su silla y tomó el sombrero que estaba en su escritorio —Iré a verla en la noche. Por lo pronto, tú ya tienes tus órdenes. Viktoria va a tener que aceptar si quiere reincorporarse a su deporte, así que quiero que estés lista.

—Tengo que anunciar todo esto en el Instituto.

—Ya lo hice, no te preocupes. Desde ya es oficial que Viktoria Nikiforova será tu paciente.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—De la misma manera en la que tú maneas mi vida como se te da la gana —Katerina entendió que era una especie de mala venganza por siempre sacarlo de quicio. En efecto, había sido una excelente jugada —Vuelve a tus actividades, Koslova.

—Sí, general —respondió entre dientes, aun no estando segura de cómo tenía que reaccionar.

—Por cierto, avisa a los superiores que saldré la siguiente semana del país. Me daré unos días de vacaciones.

—Y vas a ir a…

—A Japón. Específicamente a Hasetsu. Mi sobrino va a ser dado de alta y quiero recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido con los demás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Se siente de maravilla volver! Para los que no están en el grupo y se preguntan que me pasó, va una explicación rápida. Un volcán hizo erupción sobre mi vida, después sobrevino un tsunami y para terminar una sequía. Todo este mes y el pasado ha sido de solo caos, y tuve que tomarme todo este tiempo para ponerme en orden y ajustarme de nuevo.**

 **Sí, lamento muchísimo haberme desaparecido solo así, pero era necesario y vaya que sirvió. Regreso con energías renovadas, ideas frescas y la siempre eterna seguridad de que no dejaré por nada del mundo este fic. Lo voy a terminar, lo prometo, así que no se angustien por eso.**

 **Espero ver sus comentarios, que siempre son un aliciente a esta alma creativa. ¿Tienen teorías, ideas, dudas? Díganmelo todo porque, según mis cálculos, ya vamos a la mitad y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos o detalles que esté olvidando.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto! Gracias a todos los que siguen hasta ahora, los amo.**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¿De verdad crees que le pego a la esencia de Yurio? Es el personaje que más trabajo me cuesta usar porque su carácter está bien raro. Tranquila, que Viktoria está por empezar a recibir su merecido de rudas maneras, tanto del lado de los tíos como por el lado de su nueva responsable. ¡Ya se acerca lo bueno del Brenduuri! Solo estoy esperando a que el cerdito esté más fuerte y recuperado para que pruebe lo bueno de los de ascendencia irlandesa. Mi Laryssa… de verdad agradezco que me ayudes con ella, porque es una mujer mala, sí, pero con un mundo detrás de ella. Nada la justifica, lo sé, pero creo que la vida ha sido algo cruel con ella. Por cierto, que cada que puedo sigo leyendo al feliz Vladya y al feliz Gregori en tu fic. Es que… me encanta verlos como siempre debieron haber sido *se le rompe el corazón de nuevo*. ¡Te amo! Gracias por seguirme escribiendo. Mi corazón siempre se alegra de verte por aquí. ¡Abrazo de koala!**

 **Chai: Ya no sé si para el tiempo que me tardé la propuesta de matrimonio siga en pie, pero mira que aquí sigo esperando que aparezcas montada en tu corcel. ¡Me encantaría saber las ideas que se te ocurren! Nada más para ver qué tan predecible soy. Prepara las cunas, las vamos a ocupar. ¡Claro que hay grupo! Está como Fanfics de Tessa23 (Yuri on Ice / Oban Star Racers), búscalo y únete, quiero saber quién es mi amada. Si, protege a Vladya, porque dentro de poco vas a ver la bomba que se tenía guardada y lo vas a querer abrazar hasta el infinito. ¡Abrazos miles!**


	55. Rendirse a los cambios

**Capítulo 55: Rendirse a los cambios**

Viktoria decidió, al tercer día de estancia en la casa de sus abuelos, que permanecer en la cama ya estaba consumiendo la poca entereza que le quedaba, y aunque no se sentía del todo mejor, pues sentía su garganta rasposa y la fiebre volvía por ratos, decidió levantarse y pasar el resto de su reposo en la sala de la enorme casa.

—¡Viktoria! —Galya, que pasaba por las escaleras en el momento en que la joven las descendía, se sorprendió de verla de pie por primera vez en casi tres días —¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

—Yo… quería ir a cenar al jardín, si es que no hace mucho frío. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto que puedes. Es una suerte que la primavera de este año nos dé unas noches calidad. La cena ya está casi lista.

—¿Sabes si mi tío Vladya vendrá a cenar? No ha venido en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí —aunado a su notable tristeza, que apuntaba a ser depresión, la ausencia de la persona que la había llevado hasta ahí estaba haciendo pensar a la peliplata que en verdad no era ni importante ni digna de que alguien, además de sus padres, se preocupara por ella.

—A veces no viene por meses completos. Pero ya me avisó que estuvo bastante ocupado estos días y…

—Y si planeaba venir, lo juro —ambas mujeres dieron un saltito ante la voz de Vladya, quien parecía salido de la nada. Detrás de él, Viktoria distinguió a Katerina yendo hacia la cocina. El general se acercó a su nana y se agachó para recibir un tierno beso en la frente. Después, se giró hacia las escaleras, en donde su sobrina lo estaba esperando —Hola, princesa.

—¿Princesa?

—Así les decía a ti y a tu hermana cuando eran bebés. Siempre las tratamos como si fueran princesas.

—Antes de que decidiera ya no estar como, por ejemplo, los tres días pasados.

—Más o menos. Lamento eso, Viktoria. En verdad tenía mucho trabajo. Procuré terminarlo hoy para pasar el resto de la noche contigo. Además, hay una o dos cosas que te tengo que decir.

—¿Me va a contar de su familia?

—Si eso quieres, claro. No tengo problema —Vladya estiró la mano para que Viktoria la tomara. Las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un suave color rojo, pero aceptó el gesto y tomó de la mano a su tío, sin esperarse que este la atrajera a su regazo, dándole uno de esos abrazos que se sentían hasta el alma —Lo lamento, Vik. Te prometo que trataré de ser más constante con esto, solo dame tiempo.

—¿Tengo opción?

—No mucha, en realidad —el general sonrió con cariño y le acomodó un mechón plateado detrás de su oreja —A cenar. En serio hay muchas cosas que comentar.

Ambos, seguidos de Galya con la comitiva de la servidumbre que les serviría la cena, salieron a una mesa dispuesta en el jardín trasero. Al ser de noche, los altos faroles de hierro negro que se apostaban a los lados de la mesa en la terraza estaban encendidos, brindando un ambiento sobrecogedor con su luz amarilla. Viktoria apenas había visto el lugar a través de los ventanales del cuarto de Viktor, pero lo cierto es que se veía mucho más lindo estando en él.

Nikiforova había observado que el jardín se componía de un extenso conjunto de las flores que, sabía por su papá, eran típicas de Rusia. No estaban ordenadas por especie, sino que parecía que quien las hubiera plantado tenía la intención de que crecieran en desorden, acomodándose a su propio gusto. Más al fondo, no tan distinguible en la noche y rodeado de unos cuantos abetos y abedules altos y frondosos, Viktoria sabía que se encontraba el pequeño lago. No era tan grande, pues apenas lo distinguía desde la casa de su padre y su tío, pero si era lo suficientemente vistoso como para que resplandeciera ante la luz de la luna llena de esa noche. Además, Galya le había dicho que tenía el suficiente espacio para que, cuando se congelaba al llegar el invierno, se pudiera patinar a gusto.

Se imaginó que la historia de la leyenda viviente que seguía siendo Viktor comenzó ahí. Casi juraba que podía visualizar a un niño de largo cabello plateado y una linda sonrisa de corazón deslizarse por el hielo bajo la mirada de sus padres y su hermano. Seguramente ellos habían estado orgullosos de la persona en la que se había convertido su hijo menor.

—Sopa _Uja_ para comenzar —anunció Galya, cuando les dejó en frente a los comensales un caldo de pescado con un aroma exquisito. Junto a eso, Viktoria reconoció un plato que Yuuri les había preparado alguna vez. Eran trocitos de carne cubiertos con una hoja de col, cocinados al horno con una salsa especialmente complicada y acompañado de una vinagreta — _Golubtsy_ que yo misma he preparado. Y té negro y tarta de manzana _sharlotka_ de postre.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me consientes de esta forma —comentó Vladya a su nana cuando se sentó junto a él y frente a Viktoria.

—No es por ti, niño malo —le reprendió, y la joven rusa rió por lo bajo ante la mueca de disconformidad del general —Es porque mi niña está aquí con nosotros.

—Supéralo, Vladya. Tú mismo lograste perder tus privilegios —Viktoria frunció el ceño cuando vio a Katerina sentarse a la mesa, junto a ella. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero sintió que ella era parte de la familia y eso le causaba una especie de celos —Buenas noches, Viktoria —saludó Koslova, recibiendo solo un asentimiento. Sin que la sobrina de Vladya se diera cuenta, Katerina rodó los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, la patinadora soltó un suspiro de molestia.

Ambos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos por el general y la nana. Los dos, a pesar de que notaban que se estaba generando una aparente tensión sin sentido, sonrieron cómplices.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿qué es lo quería hablar conmigo? —preguntó Viktoria después de que todos empezaran a comer, tragándose su comentario del porque una oficial sin aparente relación con ellos cenaba como si nada en la casa de sus abuelos. A ella misma también le incomodaba lo territorial que podía llegar a ser, pero no se lo iba a guardar.

—¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer con tu deporte? Plisetsky dijo que aún no estabas segura de regresar a la pista para esta temporada.

—No sé si quiero regresar a la pista —explicó, después de sorber con desgano de su sopa —Quizás prefiero estar sin hacer nada un tiempo hasta que… hasta que sienta que esté superando eso.

—Quedarte sin hacer nada es la peor manera de tratar de superar lo que sea que te esté pasando —replicó Katerina y Viktoria se abstuvo de decir alguna imprudencia. Yuuri le había enseñado que no era correcto meterse en conversaciones ajenas o ser grosera; pero, por una razón que no comprendía, Katerina le hizo sentir que mandaba al diablo eso.

—Supongo que cada quien tiene su manera de llevar sus problemas —respondió, haciendo énfasis en que eran suyos.

—Que sean tuyos no significa que esa sea la manera en la que deben resolverse —Katerina dirigió esas palabras a Viktoria, pero con la intención de que Vladya también las escuchara.

—También significa que yo decido a quien quiero meter en ellos.

—Si alguien se ofrece a ayudarte cuando no puedes ni con tu existencia, pienso que no es prudente rechazarlo, ¿o sí?

—Pues creo que…

—Basta. Las dos —pidió Vladya con una voz tan severa como la que usaba con sus subordinados, esa que, Katerina lo sabía, no debía ser desobedecida —Por favor, estamos cenando.

—Cierto, mis niñas. Tranquilas y disfruten la cena —Galya retiró con una sonrisa los platos vacíos; esa mujer parecía imperturbable.

—Solo dije lo que pienso.

—Pues ha sido suficiente por ahora, Viktoria —Vladya comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su sobrina, pese a que estaba pasando por algo difícil, no era un joven que se quedara con sus pensamientos. Ella decía lo que pensaba si lo ameritaba y defendía lo que creía; eso mismo le recordó a su propia madre y un tanto más a Katerina.

—Lo que sea. Ya dije que no sé si quiero volver ahora a la pista. Quizás me abstenga esta temporada.

—De acuerdo. Esa es una decisión que puedes tomar con Plisetsky. Pero en lo que él y yo estamos de acuerdo es que no vamos a dejar pasar más tiempo sin que recibas la rehabilitación que necesitas y no la que tu padre cree que es la mejor.

—¿Perdón? —Viktoria dejó de comer y frunció el ceño hacia donde estaba su tío —¿Desde cuándo pueden decidir sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

—No estamos decidiendo nada sobre ti. Simplemente seguirás con lo que ya estabas haciendo de un modo diferente. ¿O quieres quedarte con tus problemas?

—Pues no, pero… pensaba posponer todo eso.

—¿Y qué planeabas haces en todo este tiempo?

—Yo… —Viktoria hubiera querido levantarse y decirle unas cuantas palabras a la oficial de su tío por la mirada que le dedicó y que ella interpretó como burlona —No sé.

—¿Entiendes los ilógico que eso suena? ¿No hacer nada por un tiempo indefinido?

—Vladya, cariño, no es necesario que alces la voz —pidió la nana, tranquila pero severa.

—No lo hice. Solo estoy diciendo que me parece una falta de respeto hacia ti misma no preocuparte por mejorar —replicó el general, haciendo a un lado el postre y el té.

—¿Quién dice que no me preocupo por mí? Claro que lo hago, simplemente no estoy de ánimos en este preciso momento.

—No moverte, quedarte encerrada en una casa, no va a ayudar a que tus ánimos vuelvan.

—Vladya, ¿te estás escuchando y no sólo estás diciendo esto porque sí? No empieces a dar consejos que tú mismo no sigues. Si lo que quieres es que tu sobrina haga lo que quieres, solo ordénaselo y ya—inquirió Katerina, poniéndose de pie y tomando los platos que había usado, agradeciendo con un asentimiento por la comida.

—¡Oye! ¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí! —explotó Viktoria, sorprendiendo a su tío y nana por el ímpetu con el que su blanco puño chocó con la mesa.

—Pues lo siento, pero estás tan empeñada en hacerte menos, que pensé que era lo que querías —contestó Katerina sin inmutarse —En fin. Aún no eres mi problema. Nana, discúlpame por no poder quedarme más tiempo. Vladya, te veo en casa. Buenas noches, Viktoria.

La mesa se quedó en completo silencio cuando la joven oficial desapareció al interior de la casa. La nana negó en dirección de Vladya y también se retiró, dejando a los dos Nikiforov sumidos en una incómoda situación que el general tuvo que romper, pues no planeaba dejar las cosas así con su sobrina, cuando ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que en verdad importaba.

—Creo que no tengo que repetir lo que creo, y lo que vas a hacer.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres lo mismo que criticas de Viktor? No me están dejando decidir por mí.

—Somos hermanos, después de todo. Pero creo que entiendes, aunque no lo admitas, que lo que hacemos es porque nos preocupas. Quizás Viktor lo demuestra al no arriesgarte. Pero yo lo haré probando tus límites, ¿de acuerdo?

—No en todo, pero por lo visto no tengo opción —la chica limpió la comisura de sus labios y se dejó caer sin recato sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Espero que no me termines odiando cuando todo esto termine.

—Solo hay una persona a la que podría decir que odio —Vladya entendió al instante que se refería a la novia de Viktor, y sintió una poderosa amargura como cada vez que pensaba en lo que le hacía a su otra sobrina —No lo haré. Solo que… en serio detesto que decidan por mí las cosas que se supone son mi elección.

—Te juro que no lo hago por importunarte. Eres mi sobrina, me preocupas y quiero que se haga lo que resulte mejor para ti.

—Aunque yo no lo vea.

—Exactamente.

—Insisto en que no tengo otra opción. Solo puedo prometerte hacer lo que pueda.

—Eso será más que suficiente. El próximo lunes uno de los chóferes de la casa te llevará a un lugar y con una persona que yo escogí. Ahí te darán una rehabilitación… especial.

—¿Y el patinaje?

—Plisetsky espera una respuesta pronto. Por lo que sé, no tienes mucho tiempo para postergar tu decisión.

—Quizás después de probar la rehabilitación… decida. Le diré a mi tío Yuri que me dé solo una semana más.

—Eso si lo puedo dejar a tu elección —Vladya sonrió y se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de Viktoria —¿Terminamos este tema?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú que dices, tío?

—Terminado —Vladya tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que se sintió feliz de una manera que le resultaba lejana cuando su sobrina lo llamó "tío", porque lo hacía sentirse aceptado en su mundo —Ahora hay un par de cosas más.

—Solo espero que no terminemos gritándonos.

—Somos de carácter fuerte, lo sabes —el general retomó su té frío, antes de seguir hablando —Sé que te prometí que vendría a verte más seguido, pero hay unos asuntos que me requieren en Moscú hasta el lunes por la tarde. No podré estar en tu primera rehabilitación, pero espero que vaya bien.

—Bueno… supongo que no hay tanto problema —Viktoria suspiró un poco desilusionada. Quizás, en el fondo, si quería hacer un lazo más fuerte con el hermano de su padre —¿Cenamos juntos el martes? Podríamos salir a la ciudad, hay un restaurante en la avenida Nevski que…

—Lo siento, Vik —se disculpó, acariciando la mejilla de la chica que frunció el ceño al momento de la negativa —No podré, porque de eso se trata la segunda cosa que quería decirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Volaré de Moscú a Japón e iré hasta Hasetsu.

—¿Qué?

—No, no —Vladya la calmó antes de que Viktoria pensara que estaba por romper su acuerdo —No planeo decir nada acerca de ti, más que la… mentira que ya se sostiene.

—¿Entonces?

—Considero que, estando cerca de tus hermanos, puedo evitar que… esa mujer siga haciendo lo que quiera con Yukie. Además… he perdido mucho tiempo con mis sobrinos, ¿no crees? Quizá no es tarde para recuperarlo.

—Estoy segura de que ellos amaran que los visites. Sasha preguntó mucho por ti después de que encontró una foto del… día en que Yuuri y Viktor se casaron.

—Eso me ilusiona, te lo juro. Además, hay una enorme posibilidad de que Dimitry sea dado de alta este domingo, así que también quisiera estar ahí.

—Oh… ¿de verdad? —los ojos de Viktoria se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas. Ya sea por tristeza o por una nostalgia que iba más allá de lo que alguna vez había experimentado. Pensó, sin remedio, que Kujo tendría que haber salido junto con su hermano, que ambos tuvieron que haber sanado e ir a los brazos de sus padres juntos.

Pero Kujo solo viviría en la memoria de todos y a cada mención de él, Viktoria sentía el peso de la culpa caer más profundo dentro de su alma. Aun así, percibió una sensación reconfortante, casi felicidad, de saber que Dimitry ya estaría en el siempre dulce regazo de Yuuri y recibiría el amor incondicional de Viktor.

Le hacían tanta falta…

—¿Qué opinas, entonces?

—¿De qué? —Viktoria regresó de los pensamientos que habían ensombrecido su mirada cuando su tío se levantaba de la mesa.

—De las continuas visitas que planeo hacer a tus hermanos.

—Y al tuyo, espero.

—Sí, también a él. Solo confío en que algo me de las fuerzas para no partirle la cara cuando lo vea.

—Sigue siendo mi papá, tío Vladya. Si tú le partes algo, te partiré lo mismo a ti —le contestó, y el general soltó una risa elocuente.

—Sí, tienes ese permiso. Vamos, tengo que irme y tú tienes que seguir descansando.

Ambos peliplateados entraron al hogar de nuevo, en donde el fuego ardía dulcemente mientras la nana terminaba de envolver una caja con un vistoso papel azul con ositos como decoración y un delicado moño plateado.

—¿Ya te vas, Vlad?

—Si, nana. Quiero descansar un poco para el viaje de mañana y Viktoria también debe seguir en reposo. No tienes idea de lo que te espera en la rehabilitación —le dijo a su sobrina mientras esta estaba recargada del marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le tomarán la palabra al doctor que dijo que debían ser más severos?

—Por supuesto. Severidad es mi especialidad., igual que la persona que te recibirá —Vladya recibió repentinamente la caja de regalo en sus manos, mientras que Galya se aseguraba de que estuviera perfecto —¿Y esto?

—Un pequeño presente para el bebé de mi Vitenka. Espero que se acuerde de mí. De cualquier forma, dile que lo quiero y lo extraño. Y que lo felicito por la salud de su chiquito.

—Sería muy tonto de su parte que no te recuerde. Yo le digo todo eso, gracias. ¿Me das un abrazo antes de irme?

—Claro que sí —la joven vio con una sonrisa como su tío, todo fornido y serio, podía convertirse en un niño muy grande cuando estaba en los brazos de su nana —Cuídate y hazme el favor de llamar.

—Lo haré. Acompáñame a la salida, Viktoria —la chica accedió, y cuando llegaron junto al auto del general y este guardó el presente con minuciosidad, se giró para quedar de frente a ella —No te metas en líos mientras no estoy. Bastante tendré ya con guardarme frente a tus padres que sé dónde estás.

—Es una promesa, se supone que no las rompes.

—En tanto tú no lo hagas, siempre puedes fiarte de mí —antes de irse, quería resolver una duda que, aunque estaba confirmada, esperaba oír de viva voz de su sobrina —Viktoria… ¿qué opinas de Katerina? Ella… ¿te agrada?

—¿La verdad? —Vladya asintió, presintiendo que no escucharía ni de cerca cosas buenas —Pienso que es soberbia, presuntuosa y entrometida —dijo sin tapujos —Tal parece que no tiene respeto por las conversaciones que no son suyas.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Es demasiado altanera. Cree saber todo acerca de la vida y que con eso puede dar sermones a los demás.

—Katerina sabe mucho de la vida, Vik, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ella… no ha pasado cosas sencillas.

—Tampoco yo y no voy por ahí queriendo enseñarle a todo el mundo mi… filosofía, o algo así.

—No lo hace porque quiere ser altanera. Tiene la tendencia a querer reparar a las personas que… digamos que están rotas.

—¿Y me vio rota?

—¿No lo estás?

—Pues sí, supongo —Viktoria cruzó los brazos y suspiró. Demasiado rota, de hecho —Pero no tiene porque meterse en mis asuntos.

—No lo haría si no le importara. No quiero que pienses que la estoy presumiendo, pero Katerina sabe lo que hace y dice. Puedes fiarte de ella.

—No es lo mismo a prometerte que terminaremos siendo las mejores amigas.

—A ella tampoco le agradas, ¿sabes?

—Lo sospechaba, lo cierto.

—Ya tendrán tiempo y espero que ambas hagan un esfuerzo para conciliarse —Vladya agitó el cabello algo despeinado de Viktoria y dándole un beso en la rente, rió para sí mismo de la pequeña travesura de la que su sobrina se iba a enterar —Cuídate, descansa y reflexiona, por favor. Haz que valga la pena para ti.

—Lo intentaré y… tío… —el general se quedó casi estático cuando los brazos de su delgada Viktoria se aferraron a su torso, en un abrazo que esperó años por ser dado y nació cuando más se le necesitó —Gracias, no sé muy bien porqué, pero gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Vik, por dejarme intentarlo —correspondió el gesto, su corazón latiendo desbocado en una felicidad que no había sentido desde hace muchos años.

—También dales uno así a mis hermanos, a papá Yuuri y a papá Viktor. Espero que… que puedas darles un poco de tranquilidad.

—Lo intentaré. Ya es hora de que me vaya. Vuelve adentro y duerme. Te quiero, Viktoria.

Un último beso en su mejilla fue dado antes de que Vladya abordara su auto negro y polarizado y se perdiera en la espesa oscuridad de la noche. La rusa dejó de ver el automóvil cuando las sombras de la alta flora lo cubrieron. Apenas sintió el fresco viento correr, se ajustó más el suéter y entró a la pequeña mansión, donde ya todos se estaban retirando y Galya la esperaba para llevarla hasta su recámara.

Esa noche, mientras descansaba abrazada con firmeza al osito Teddy, Viktoria pidió disculpas cientos de veces a todos aquellos a quienes pensaba que lo merecían. Y a Kujo, casi le rogó que la perdonara, porque pensó que él merecía muchas cosas, pero no una hermana como ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El domingo por la mañana, cuando Yuuri despertó de un sueño profundo que ni las pesadillas de siempre pudieron interrumpir, lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse de que, pegado a su torso y hecho una preciosa bolita humana, Kenji dormía haciendo un gracioso silbido con su nariz. Estaba vestido con ropa que usaría como para dar un paseo, por lo que el japonés obvió que había llegado de la casa de Viktor y se había colado a la cama.

Yuuri no pudo estarse quieto y dedicó los primeros minutos de su día a acariciar la mejilla gordita y el cabello negro de su bebé, regalándole de besos pequeños en su nariz y frente. Antes de levantarse, atrajo al pequeño hasta su regazo y le dio un gran abrazo, no tan fuerte como para despertarlo, pero lo suficientemente firme para que los dos se sintieran reconfortados.

A esas alturas de la vida, Yuuri solo se dedicaba a agradecer por los hijos que tenía con él, suplicar porque su niña estuviera bien y dedicar más tiempo del que era consiente a pensar en Kujo, y en que seguía sintiendo como completamente suya la responsabilidad de aquel espantoso día.

Se levantó, dejó arropado a su bebé y después de hacer sus necesidades matutinas, salió al hotel para encontrarse con su familia. Aunque sabía que Kenji tenía que haber llegado con Viktor, le causó impresión verlo a él ayudando a Hiroko a poner algunos utensilios para el desayuno, platicando todos amenamente. En uno de los sillones, Yukie estaba acomodada hecha un ovillo con Sasha recargado en su hombro. Ya había notado que ambos solían tener la mirada ausente cuando no hacían nada, desde el día en que Viktoria se había ido.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Buenos días! —Viktor se detuvo un momento de hacer lo que hacía cuando su exsuegra se dio cuenta de que el japonés había llegado al lugar y corrió a saludarlo. Sonrió levemente. Casi juraba que Yuuri no recordaba del todo el acontecimiento importante de ese día, pero no lo culpaba. Él siempre era así cuando acababa de despertar.

—Mamá… hola —Yuuri recibió el saludo de su madre un poco confundido, y aun más cuando Sasha corrió a su encuentro y se apoderó con fuerza de su torso, haciéndolo soltar un quejido.

—Sasha, ten cuidado con tu padre —lo reprendió Viktor, sin pasar por alto la expresión de dolor que había soltado Yuuri.

—No pasa nada, solo me tomó por sorpresa —le tranquilizó el japonés, besando también el cabello plateado de su hijo —Buenos días, por cierto.

—Buen día, Yuuri. Pensé que ibas a despertar un poco antes hoy. Casi te pierdes el desayuno y Brendan nos espera en una hora.

—¿Para qué? —todos los pares de ojos que se encontraban en el lugar se giraron a verlo con una expresión de ironía, y Yuuri no entendió de que estaban hablando hasta que el joven Nikiforov le susurró "Dimitry" —¡Oh por Dios!

—Si, Yuuri. Oh por Dios… —Viktor contuvo las ganas que tenía de reír cuando todo el semblante del pelinegro cambió a ser de completa sorpresa —Yuuri…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Una hora. Y tú también tienes consulta. ¡Yuuri, cuidado! —ya no pudo no reír cuando el japonés salió corriendo y tropezándose hacia su habitación para ponerse presentable para una de las cosas más importantes que iban a suceder.

Tan solo diez minutos después, Yuuri ya estaba de vuelta en el comedor con su familia. Seguía sin comprender del todo la actitud tan estoica que Yukie mantenía con él, pues apenas le había hablado para saludarlo para después sentarse lo más alejada que le fue posible.

Fue cuando todos empezaron a desayunar, y vio a Viktor especialmente alegre, que se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien importante en la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Brendan? Viktor… ¿dijiste que nos estaba esperando ya en el hospital?

—Sí, eso dije —el ruso suspiró cuando notó que todos, mal disimulados, guardaban silencio.

—Él me dijo que iríamos juntos a buscar a Dimitry, se suponía que tendría que estar aquí.

—No quiso despertarte y me pidió que te llevara. Tuvo que cubrir una guardia o algo así y salió en la madrugada al hospital.

—Ah… —algo dentro de Viktor se removió de forma incómoda al ver la mirada de Yuuri tornarse triste, y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, su mente empezó a trabajar en algo que hiciera desaparecer eso.

—Dijo que lo lamentaba en verdad, Yuuri —Viktor estuvo tentado a tocar su brazo, pero la distancia, y un tanto el miedo, se lo impidieron —Brendan… insistió mucho en que lamentaba no poder salir de aquí como lo prometió y que lo compensaría después.

—¿En verdad dijo eso?

—Lo… hizo, Yuuri —aseguró Viktor, no entendiendo porque le pesaba tanto esa inocente mentira. Iba a tener que decirle a Brendan lo que dijo por él; pero, probablemente, el médico si lo sentía, solo que había olvidado decirlo.

—Está bien. Gracias, Viktor.

—Eso no es cierto, papá —le susurró Yukie, cuando se aseguró de que nadie la escuchaba —Brendan no dijo nada.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco dejaré que eso afecte el estado de ánimo de tu padre —le respondió, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

Siguieron desayunando, y tanto Viktor como Yuuri, trataron de aparentar que nada pasaba. Pero la molestia en Viktor seguía latente por la desatención de Brendan con las promesas hacia Yuuri; esa misma razón tenía desconcertado a Yuuri. detestaba sonar como un niño caprichoso, pero ese tipo de promesas que alguna vez le hicieron, nunca fueron rotas. Cierta persona siempre las cumplió.

—Oye, Viktor… ¿Me acompañas a la habitación de Dimitry? Quiero asegurarme de que está lista.

Yuuri se levantó, más o menos enterado de que todos se quedaron un poco impresionados de que pidiera un momento a solas con su expareja. Viktor, por otro lado, solo asintió y lo siguió.

La habitación al lado del cuarto de Yuuri se había acondicionado para que fuera el cuarto de Dimitry, por lo que habían llevado una cama para su padre japonés, así estaría vigilándolo durante la noche. Viktor ya había llevado todo lo que se había comprado para él. Lo que correspondía a Kujo, yacía ya en varias cajas en la habitación que se había destinado a él, esperando un destino justo.

Además, Viktor había equipado la habitación de Dimitry con el material médico que Brendan recomendó para el supuesto caso de que el bebé necesitara atención por alguna recaída. Y con ayuda de Hiroko, el ruso también había llenado un pequeño armario con su ropa, pues tenía la completa intención de pasar con su pequeño hijo todas las noches que le fueran posible, aun si eso molestaba a cierta mujer.

—Me parece que quedó muy bonita, ¿no? Brendan quería poner no sé que adornos, pero al final terminó ganando lo que ya habíamos dicho tú y yo. Sencilla y elegante —comentó Viktor, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los muebles de un blanco tenue y azules suaves.

—Me gusta así. Es tan… pura. El pequeño candelabro fue un bonito toque.

—¿Verdad? Aunque eso si fue idea de tu novio, yo lo escogí —Viktor sonrió mientras observaba el objeto por encima de la cuna blanca de la cual, en el piso, se recargaba un osito azul —Me alegra que se haya quedado como la habíamos planeado, así Dimitry podrá sentir que está en… bueno…

—En casa, en la tuya —terminó Yuuri, que estaba pensando como abordar el tema que lo había estado manteniendo despierto algunas noches —Viktor, yo… quería agradecerte.

—¿Porqué?

—No… no sé por donde empezar. Quizás porque accediste a que Dimitry se quedará conmigo y no en tu casa. Yo sé que para los niños y para ti será complicado, pero…

—Pero no quieres que esté cerca de Laryssa —Yuuri torció el gesto, pero asintió. Aunque estuviera loco, no dejaría a Dimitry con la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con esa mujer —Sí, te entiendo.

—Pero quiero que lo entiendas bien, Viktor. No es por capricho o algo así.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ella no te agrada. Eso lo comprendo. De cualquier forma, Yuuri, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, nos concierne a ti y a mí, no a los niños. Si uno de nosotros no está de acuerdo en algo respecto a uno de nuestros hijos, creo que deberíamos respetarlo. Así que está bien, pero también quiero que esté clara mi condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—¡Me vas a tener aquí cada noche que pueda! —exclamó con un especial entusiasmo, que hizo reír al japonés, sin proponérselo —No me perderé nada de lo que haga mi bebé y también quiero cuidarlo mientras tu descansas, así que vendré a dormir aquí algunas veces.

—Eso suena a una amenaza.

—Tómalo como quieras, Katsuki. Pero no tienes derecho a réplica, a no ser que me dejes llevármelo a casa para que duerma allá.

—Preferiría tenerlo aquí y vigilado por mí.

—¿Aunque eso implique tenerme en la habitación de al lado?

—Lo dices como si me molestara, Viktor —Yuuri se giró para que no lo viera de frente, fingiendo que curioseaba por los peluches y accesorios puestos en uno de los muebles —No lo hace. Es tu hijo, tienes derecho a estar con él las veces que quieras.

—Voy a admitir que temí que… con lo mucho que pasó antes, quisieras ponerme condiciones para visitarlo.

—Tú fuiste el que empezó con eso.

—No te he pedido disculpas por eso, Yuuri —Viktor trató de acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio negar al japonés y que este se movía a otro extremo de la habitación.

—No me las debes y no las necesito. Estamos bien ahora, ¿no? Eso… ya quedó atrás.

—¿De verdad? Yo pensé que debíamos aclarar algunas cosas que ambos dijimos y…

—No. Por favor, Viktor, no. No quiero que nos arriesguemos a que todo se salga de control de nuevo.

Viktor entendió la raíz de no querer hablar de esos escabrosos asuntos, pues él mismo no quería que pasara de nuevo. Si lo discutían, si le daban más vueltas, corrían el peligro de volver a caer en las discusiones que habían tenido tan malos resultados. Apenas estaban logrando que por lo menos hubiera paz entre ellos, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que todo ese esfuerzo se fuera de nuevo al diablo cuando sus emociones se les escaparan de las manos, no cuando a veces no sabían lo que sentían. Y contrario a las veces anteriores, ambos estaban consientes de que ya había habido quien pagara el precio. Si no estaban listos para perdonarse por eso, no iban a jugar con la estabilidad que la esperanza de conciliación les estaba presentando.

—Te apoyo. Si estás seguro de que quieres dejar eso atrás, lo haré.

—Entonces es otra razón más por la que te debo dar las gracias —Yuuri se topó con las cosas que hacían parecer de esa habitación un cuarto de hospital, y pensó que le faltaba lo más importante —Y… te agradezco por lo de Brendan.

—¿Eh?

—El día que me llamaste vuelto loco porque supiste que dejarían ir a Dimitry y diciéndome que ahora tenía tres papás… no tuve el valor de preguntártelo. Pero… ¿por qué? Antes parecía que detestabas a Brendan y… de repente se tratan bien, arreglan juntos la habitación de nuestro hijo y decides que va a ser su papá también.

—¿Estuvo mal que lo hiciera?

—No lo sé. Dime tus razones para que, por lo menos, te entienda.

—Quizás solo quiero tener una relación amena con él. Es tu pareja, y tú eres papá de mis hijos, creo que es lo adecuado. Ellos conviven con él casi todo el tiempo, además de que se ha sabido ganar el afecto de Sasha, Kenji y creo que ya lo hacía con Viktoria.

—Viktor… eso está bien. Pero admite que no solo por eso le dices a la pareja de… del padre de tu hijo que también puede ser su papá.

—¿No crees que se lo ganó? Tú has visto cuanto empeño ha puesto para que Dimitry esté mejor y pueda venir a casa.

—Es parte de su trabajo, no creo que sea por eso.

—Bien, Yuuri. Entonces no me creas —el ruso, a pesar de que tenia muy en clara la razón de su actuar, no quería compartirla. Sobre todo, no con la persona que era el motivo principal.

Si Yuuri tan solo hubiera escuchado las veces en las que Viktor lo terminó llamando como "amor" cuando pasaban por lo momentos más desesperantes, si hubiera escuchado las promesas silenciosas mientras lloraba al pie de su cama en el hospital, si hubiera sido consiente del pánico que Viktor experimentó al pensar que lo iba a perder, podría darse un apenas un atisbo de las razones por las que había decidido incluirse en el nuevo mundo de Yuuri, y porque quería hacer ese mundo y a las personas dentro de él partícipes de su familia.

—¡No es que no te crea! —replicó el japonés, para diversión de su acompañante —Es que… solo pienso que es… un cambio muy abrupto.

—Dios, Yuuri. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la vida nos ha golpeado nada más en este mes. Teníamos que cambiar de alguna forma y esta es mi manera —esta vez, Viktor si se acercó hasta que estuvo frente a Yuuri, tan cerca, que era capaz de ver su reflejo en el cristal de los lentes —Sí, Katsuki, me duelen muchas cosas todavía. A veces… ni siquiera entiendo como soy capaz de levantarme cada mañana cuando sé que faltan dos de mis hijos, que otro murió y cuando tú… cuando te has vuelto tan ajeno a mí.

—Vik… Viktor… —la respiración de Yuuri se cortó cuando se perdió en la mirada del peliplata. Jamás se imaginó que la vería tan transparente, y que eso pudiera ser tan doloroso al mismo tiempo. De repente, se veía tan destrozado y triste, que comprendió solo un poco la necesidad desesperada de querer cambiar.

—Si no hago algo, si no busco cambiar todo esto… me voy a romper, Yuuri. Y no quiero… —su mano actuó por instinto y fue a dar a uno de los mechones negros de cabello, sueltos sobre la siendo del japonés —Esa noche… cuando fuiste a verme y yo estaba…

—Estabas hecho trizas.

—Lo sigo estando, Yuuri —sonrió, pero de una forma tan descompuesto, que parecía más como si se fuera a echar a llorar en ese momento —Esa noche pensé que me perdería por lo deprimido que estaba. Si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo. Pero, desde hace unos días, tengo cosas que… que sé que me hacen pensar que las cosas estarán mejor.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Yuuri lo siguió, no solo para entender a Viktor, sino porque estaba viéndose reflejado en las palabras de él. Ambos, tan fracturados, que apenas una esperanza era suficiente como para aferrase a ello.

—Nuestro bebé está sano, Yuuri. Vendrá con nosotros hoy. Y Viktoria… sé que no sabemos donde está, pero por lo menos sabemos que está bien. Ver que tú mismo estás esforzándote por ser fuerte, me hace querer serlo.

—¿Fuerte? Pero… no me siento así —por recato, y por todas las cosas que aun le impedían sentirse cercano a Viktor de nuevo, Yuuri no lo abrazó, pero en otro momento, casi hubiera suplicado porque lo tuviera en su regazo —Yo… trató de no pensar en todo esto. Pero… en las noches, suelo despertarme con pesadillas de Kujo, imaginando que algo le pasó a Viktoria…

—Yuuri… ¿sueñas con él? —el japonés asintió y Viktor se percató del temblor que recorrió el cuerpo ajeno —¿Qué… qué es lo que ves?

—Yo… siempre es él… culpándome por lo que le pasó… A veces es todo lo contrario, pero… pero siempre me despierto llorando —"y a veces sueño que tú mismo me culpas", pensó.

—Dios mío, Yuuri —lo tomó de los hombros y levantó su mirada, sumamente preocupado —¿Por qué dejas que pase? ¿Le habías dicho a alguien?

—No…

—¿Ni siquiera a Brendan?

—No quiero que se preocupe por mí.

—Pero no está bien, Yuuri. No es normal, te está haciendo daño y lo estás permitiendo.

—¿A ti no te pasa? —preguntó, aun huyendo del contacto visual.

—Un poco, algunas veces —"sueño que me haces responsable, y me odias por eso. A veces parece que tienes razón." —Pero…

—Viktor…

—Yo estoy buscando ayuda, Yuuri —dijo, sonrojado y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio —Fue por… consejo de tu novio, cuando le insinué que tenía una especie de terrores nocturnos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo… lo estaba manteniendo como un secreto, Yuuri. No quiero que los niños o alguien más lo sepa porque no quiero preocuparlos. Pues… contacté a un psicólogo —el japonés abrió los ojos, casi con incredulidad, porque apenas podía imaginarse a Viktor llegando a ese nivel de desesperación —Aun no he ido, pero… bueno, Brendan sugirió que lo que podía necesitar era ayuda de ese tipo. No sé si es la solución, pero quiero intentar. Ya no hay nada que perder, ¿no?

—Pero… pero… pensé que… quizás Laryssa te estaba ayudando. Es que…

—Ella… me ayuda con lo que puede, pero esto no es algo que quisiera exponer con ella.

—Es… no sé… me resulta bastante increíble…

—Créeme que para mí también fue algo extraño. Pero si puede ser de ayuda, no lo despreciaré.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —Yuuri se fijó en un reloj colgado en la pared y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos en ese lugar. Tal vez no era la mejor conversación que podían tener, pero el tiempo siempre volaba cuando estaba con Viktor, cuando las palabras solo fluían y no había gritos y reclamos de por medio —Oye, Viktor, ya se nos hizo tarde.

—¡Cierto! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Me muero por traer a nuestro bebé! Los niños van a esperar aquí por su hermanito.

Muchas tonalidades de carmín se subieron al rostro de Yuuri cuando Viktor se apoderó de su mano y lo incitó a caminar con velocidad hacia el exterior. Las palabras del ruso habían hecho eco en su mente, y aunque no se detendría a reflexionarlas en ese momento, por lo menos pensó que, quizás, no estaba mal pedir un poco de ayuda, si con eso estaba mejor para todos los que necesitaban de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brendan llegó a la unidad de Neonatología sobándose el puente de la nariz. Le dolían el cuello y la espalda, pues había sido una madrugada sorpresiva y ajetreada. Sin embargo, ya estaba en la parte del día que había anhelado desde que inició la semana.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta el cunero que cuidaba de su… hijo. Apenas podía hacerse a la idea de que, de alguna forma, había adoptado al pequeño Dimitry con el consentimiento de su padre. El mismo que, por cierto, lo había golpeado dos veces meses atrás. Quizás también era una forma de que se reivindicara por los malos ratos del pasado. Lo que fuera, y cualquiera que fueran los verdaderos motivos de Viktor, Brendan lo agradecía, pues nunca se había sentido tan completo de esa manera.

—Hola, pequeñín. ¿Me dejas revisarte? —llegó hasta la cuna del bebé Nikiforov, que estaba despierto y observando con atención lo que estaba al alcance de sus azules ojos. Hizo un puchero cuando el médico lo levantó de donde estaba para llevarlo a una especie de pequeña camilla en donde lo iban a revisar —¿Te sientes bien? A mí me parece que sí, pero déjame estar seguro.

El bebé se quejó un poco cuando el frío estetoscopio de posó sobre su pecho y su pequeño estómago. Brendan asintió con satisfacción, pues Dimitry, una vez más, le demostraba que era fuerte y que estaba listo para ir a casa. Le dio una tierna caricia en su nariz antes de ir por unos frascos que ya tenía preparados. Trabajó lo más calmo posible, pues sabía que aplicar una vacuna y el posterior llanto nunca le iban a doler tanto como los que estaban por suceder.

—Perdóname, chiquito. Será rápido —dijo, al mismo tiempo que insertaba la primera aguja en el muslo de Dimitry. Las siguientes dos las hizo con la misma rapidez y precisión, todo con tal de ahorrarle dolor a su pequeño, aunque no pudo evitar que llorara, con suficiente fuerza para demostrar que sus pulmones si estaban sanos —Ya, ya. Ya pasó. Tienes que calmarte, bebé. Papá Yuuri y papá Viktor no deben tardar en llegar y no queremos que te encuentren así, ¿verdad?

Después de ponerle unas banditas en donde había unos diminutos puntos de sangre, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó de modo que la pequeña cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro. Mientras que el bebé dejaba escapar unos sollozos más, Brendan se ocupaba de abrir la pañalera que había traído en la madrugada con pequeña y suave ropa.

—Espero que tu padre no se moleste cuando vea que te deje listo, pero de verdad quería hacer esto —le contaba en tanto lo vestía, y aunque Dimitry no entendía, a Brendan se le hizo especialmente catártico decir lo que pasaba por su mente —¿Sabes? Es la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando, que visto un bebé. Y que seas precisamente tú lo hace aún más especial. Será un verdadero placer verte todos los días en tu casa y al lado de quienes te aman. Todos estamos esperando que ayudes a tus papás a superar lo de tu hermanito. Me pregunto si… algún día tú llegarás a perdonarme por no hacer más por él.

—Doctor Fitzgerald, los señores Nikiforov y Katsuki ya salieron de la consulta del señor Yuuri y ya vienen por el bebé.

—Gracias, señorita Tomoe. Por favor, quiero los papeles del alta y la manta de fibra óptica que pedí dentro de unos momentos.

La enfermera asintió y salió de la unidad. Mientras Brendan envolvía a Dimitry en una mullida cobija, escuchó las voces de su novio y de Viktor acercarse. A leguas se podía notar lo emocionados que estaban.

Tomó las pertenencias del bebé, lo acunó entre sus brazos, y deseando en verdad que fuera la última vez que ese pequeño tuviera que pasar los días ahí, salió al encuentro con Viktor y Yuuri.

Por supuesto, cualquier palabra sería insuficiente para describir la emoción y la felicidad con la que Yuuri recibió a Dimitry entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera lleva unos segundos, cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Hola, mi… mi amor —tartamudeó, apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras, pues los sentimientos que se aglomeraron en su pecho le impidieron expresar todo lo que le hubiera querido decir al bebé que bostezaba mientras los miraba a ambos —Dimitry, mi bebé… no tienes idea de cuanto te amo. Yo… yo… lo siento tanto. Perdóname… No pude cuidar de ti y de tu hermanito. Pero Kujo… yo los amo a los dos. Y tu hermanito siempre va a estar con nosotros… Todos vamos a estar siempre para ti.

—Yuuri, amor, tranquilo —pidió Brendan, abrazándolo por los hombros y recogiendo con su dedo las gotitas saldas que seguían cayendo por las lágrimas —Ya está aquí y ya se va a ir, ¿está bien?

—Lo sé, lo sé —Yuuri se esforzó por calmarse un poco y cuando lo logró, se dedicó a observar a su pequeño, removiéndose en sus brazos y queriendo alcanzar su rostro. Yuuri se inclinó solo un poco y se desarmó por completo cuando la diminuta palma acabó en su barbilla, para después soltar un gesto que los tres hombres interpretaron como una sonrisa.

—¡Mira, Yuuri! Sonríe como tú y como tu mamá —hizo notar Viktor, porque además de que era cierto, estaba tratando de que Yuuri se controlara, aunque a él mismo se le estaban cayendo unas cuantas lágrimas. Acercó su mano a las mejillas del bebé y las acarició con cariño —Hola, bebé. Hola, cosita hermosa. ¿Listo para ir a casa? Yo sé que sí, y tus hermanitos y tus abuelos y tíos están locos por conocerte. Y papá Brendan va a irse con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué yo qué? —Brendan salió de la ensoñación en la que estaba, abrazando a su novio, cuando escuchó las palabras de Viktor. Este le hizo una seña discreta hacia Yuuri, y al ver que no entendía, sacó disimuladamente su celular para indicarle que el revisara el suyo.

El estadounidense lo hizo, y se encontró un mensaje que lo hizo reflexionar unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta de que había cometido un error al no dejar ni un mensaje o una explicación a Yuuri. _"Te salvé de quedarte sin novio. Ahora di que lo vas a compensar. Vámonos."_

—¿Vas a volver con nosotros, amor? —Viktor ya se había hecho con la pañalera y estaba dispuesto a comenzar a caminar, pero solo porque sí, quiso quedarse a ver el gesto de indecisión, y un poco de pánico ante la mirada brillante de Yuuri.

—Yuuri, cariño, yo… —el médico no quería dar una negativa. No cuando Yuuri lo llamaba "amor" con esa cara tierna y sonrojada. Y aunque era de los hombres que no gustaba de dejar su trabajo por motivos personales, pensó que la ocasión lo ameritaba —Déjame asegurarme que el doctor Kagamine no tiene problema en que yo salga un poco antes.

En tanto que Brendan se alejaba por el pasillo, Viktor condujo a Yuuri y a su bebé hacia el auto. El japonés se extrañó por la esporádica risa que salió del ruso cuando revisó su celular al tiempo que llegaban al frente del hospital, donde el auto de Viktor los esperaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Phichit dice que debes estar muy emocionado para contestar, por lo que me está exigiendo, te lo juro, veinte fotos de Dimitry y tuyas y algunas recomendaciones para que sean perfectas —Viktor le enseñó el mensaje y Yuuri no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—¿Una en los pasillos del hospital? ¿También en las escaleras?

—Le diré que diez y que se considere afortunado.

—¡Viktor!

—No te vas a prestar a veinte fotos y Dimitry ya está casi dormido, por lo que… cuatro de ellas ya no son posibles.

—Cierto. Le diré que venga él mismo a conocerlo y a tomar las fotos que quiera.

—Te va a tomar la palabra y lo tendremos aquí en menos de una hora —Yuuri rió, pues sabía que no era una broma, sino la completa verdad.

Mientras Viktor se ocupaba de asegurar el portabebé en los asientos traseros, y luego a su propio bebé en el aparato, Brendan salió del hospital vestido completamente casual y con un maletín.

—Al parecer será tarde de bienvenida con los tres papás —murmuró Viktor para Yuuri, abriéndole la puerta trasera al japonés para que subiera. Antes de que el mismo médico subiera al asiento del copiloto, Viktor lo detuvo —La verdad no sé que día… festejen un mes más de relación, pero eso no lo olvides. Te lo suplico.

—Viktor… no soy así todo el tiempo. Solo era trabajo.

—Pero Yuuri no es solo Yuuri, así que tenlo presente.

—Ya. No seas exagerado y vámonos.

El camino hacia Yutopia fue muy tranquilo, tanto, que sorprendió la familiaridad con la que platicaban los tres de los temas relacionados con el pequeño que ya estaba completamente dormido, con sus manitas cerradas en puños a cada lado de su cabeza, con Yuuri dándole constantes caricias a su rostro y asegurando que estuviera cómodo.

Pero, como todas las cosas en el mundo, no hay nada que dure lo suficiente. Así que, cuando llegaron a Yutopia, la tranquilidad de la que gozaban en el auto se esfumó, para sustituirla por enorme y efusivas muestras de emoción y felicitaciones.

En la entrada del hotel, estaban los tíos autoproclamados y más cercanos a la familia, estaban listos para darle la bienvenida al pequeño. Chris sostenía entre sus brazos a Kenji, quien reía a más y mejor cada que el suizo o su pareja le hacían cosquillas en el cuello o el estómago. Con Phichit, Yukie aprendía rápidamente los mejores ángulos para una foto, en tanto que el hijo del tailandés capturaba algunas otras imágenes. Y Sasha, haciendo bromas con su mejor amigo a costa del padre de este, estaba bajo la mirada de Yuri y Otabek.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit fue el primer en correr hacia el encuentro del japonés. Cuidó no ser brusco, pero, aun así, el abrazo le sacó un poco el aire —¡Yukie! ¿La tienes? —la chica asintió después de que el primer flash, de muchos en esa tarde —¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!

—Dormido. ¿Pero que están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Yuuri, igual de confundido que Viktor.

—Tu madre nos invitó a una cena para recibir al pequeñín —aclaró Chris, esperando que Viktor sacara a su hijo del auto —No me iba a negar al katsudon, a los dos.

Brendan casi se va de espaldas cuando la mano siempre traviesa de Chris bajo directo al trasero de su novio, quien se movió a tiempo de que se reía. Más aun, se sorprendió de que Viktor negara en su dirección y solo soltara una risita.

—Mira, amor. Tus tíos vinieron a verte —le dijo Viktor a Dimitry, cubriendo su cabecita cuando ya lo tuvo afuera del auto. Chris fue el primero en correr a verlo.

—¡Se parece a ti! Ay, bebé… quizás con el tiempo te parezcas más a Yuuri —bromeó Chris, ganándose una palmada en la cabeza de parte del ruso.

—Pero que bonito. Este bebé definitivamente nació para mi cámara.

—Pero nada de redes, Phichit, por favor —pidió Yuuri, en tanto que era abrazado por su posesivo novio, dejando que Viktor cargara al pequeño.

—Hola, cerdo —saludó Yuri cuando estuvieron solos con la familia Altin, pues los Katsuki ya habían corrido a ver al nuevo integrante.

—Hola Yuri, Otabek —respondió el japonés, pero le llamó la atención que lucía taciturno —¿Están bien?

—Es el… viaje —Yuri apenas se estaba siendo consiente de la pesada carga que había adquirido, por voluntad propia. No solía inmutarse, pero le costaba ver a Yuuri a los ojos sabiendo que le ocultaba algo de lo más importante —En fin, yo vengo a ver al nuevo cerdito.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Yurio. Siempre haces que me sienta mejor. Por cierto… ¿han escuchado algo de… de Viktoria?

—No, Yuuri, lo siento —Otabek intervino, porque entendió que su esposo, y hasta su hijo, podían explotar con la verdad en cualquier momento —Pero estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa. Tenlo por seguro.

—Gracias. No sé que haríamos Viktor y yo si no tuviéramos el apoyo de todos, sobre todo de ustedes.

Yuri se iba a colgar del primer poste que encontrara si el japonés no se callaba. Por suerte, Hiroko apareció para interrumpir las pláticas y hacerlos entrar a todos para que comieran el katsudon especial que había hecho para esa ocasión.

—Vitya… —la japonesa llamó discretamente al ruso, tanto para tomar a su nieto como para hacerle una confidencia —Yo… lo siento si me porté impertinente, pero llamé a tu novia para invitarla a comer con nosotros.

—No, Hiroko, no pasa nada. ¿Qué dijo?

—Que lo lamentaba, pero estaba ocupada revisando unas coreografías y que tal vez vendría después.

—Oh… bueno. Supongo que de verdad está trabajando. Gracias por intentarlo —la mujer acarició la mejilla del ruso y se dirigió al comedor con su nieto en brazos.

En cuanto Viktor entró al lugar y su mirada se conectó con la de Yuuri, ambos entendieron lo mismo. Quizás no estaban todos, quizás aun seguían lastimados y algo rotos. Pero no estaban solos

Y su pequeña luz ya estaba en casa, su esperanza vivía en ese bebé que se paseaba de brazo en brazo, manteniéndose completamente tranquilo.

Después de todo, ninguno de los dos era débil. Había más fortaleza en ellos de la que querían admitir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿A qué te refieres con qué no sabes porqué estoy enojada?

—A que no lo sé.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con que te quedaste a dormir en la casa de tu exesposo sin siquiera avisarme? ¡Tuve que llamarte para que me lo dijeras!

—Te ofrecieron acompañarnos.

—¿Y compartir espacio con él?

—Por favor, Laryssa. Brendan estaba ahí, yo era el que lucía fuera de lugar y aun así me quedé.

—Solo espero que haya sido por Dimitry y no por Katsuki.

—Basta, ya.

Llevaban un poco más de una hora discutiendo. Viktor no iba a buscar una excusa, porque simplemente había querido pasar con su bebé la primera noche fuera del hospital. Además, sus amigos no lo habían dejado ir, pues se empeñaron en animarlo a él y a Yuuri hasta los albores de la madrugada.

Por supuesto, eso le había sentado muy mal a la rusa, que no dudó en reclamar en cuanto Viktor llegó un poco después del mediodía.

—¡No me digas que basta! Esto no es lo que se supone que debería pasar.

—Oye… —Viktor sabía lo que la haría calmarse. No es que le gustara recurrir a esos medios, pero se sentía especialmente tranquilo e iba a ser lo posible por mantenerse así.

Sus manos se apoderaron de la fina cintura de Laryssa, en tanto que sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse con los de ella. Aunque la mujer no quiso acceder al principio, finalmente se dejó llevar por lo perfectos que eran esos besos y las caricias que encendían su piel. Se perdió en ellos y posó sus manos en la cadera de Viktor con toda la intención de hacerlo estremecer. Funcionó.

—¿Esta es tu manera de pedirme perdón? —murmuró, mordiendo con sensualidad el labio inferior del ruso.

—Si quieres que eso sea… —afianzó su agarre en la cintura de ella, ascendiendo un poco por su espalda.

—Pídeme perdón muchas veces.

Lo hubiera arrastrado hacia la cama en ese mismo momento, sino fuera porque el timbre de la residencia Nikiforov sonó un par de veces con insistencia.

—¡Papá! ¡Alguien está en la puerta! —gritó Sasha desde afuera de la habitación.

—Ve a abrir, amor, por favor. Salgo en un momento —pidió, mientras besaba sutilmente los labios de Laryssa para después separarse —Me disculparé las veces que sean necesarias en la noche, ¿está bien?

—Como si tuvieras opción… —Laryssa salió del cuarto, no sin antes darle una pícara caricia en el vientre, peligrosamente cerca de lo más importante.

El peliplata salió algo ofuscado, pero también con un escalofrío en la piel que parecía que no le iba a dar tregua, por lo menos hasta que lo ahuyentó el grito algo apanicado de su hijo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Sasha llegó corriendo con Viktor, y este se alarmó —En la puerta… hay… ¡es idéntico a ti!

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

—¡No sé! ¡Pero se parece a ti y a mí! ¡Muchísimo!

—No puede ser…

Viktor apartó a su hijo y prácticamente corrió hasta el recibidor, donde Yukie y Laryssa, con Kenji en brazos, estaban impresionadas con el visitante, que había llegado con una maleta grande, evidenciando su intención de pasar ahí varios días.

—Vladya…

—привет, Vitya.

Y del otro lado del mundo, en el lejano San Petersburgo, alguien más de la familia Nikiforov se estaba llevando una sorpresa para nada agradable. Su tío iba a estar muy muerto cuando regresara de sus vacaciones.

—Tienen que estar de broma —murmuró cuando se encontró de frente con una sonrisa altanera y femenina.

La habían despertado a las seis de la madrugada para su primera sesión de rehabilitación, la habían llevado a un complejo militar que lucía aterrador, la había recibido una mujer soldado que la observó como si fuera nada.

—¿Qué buscas, niña? —preguntó la soldado en cuanto la vio, perdida en el recibidor del centro militar.

—¿Eh? Yo… yo soy la… la sobrina del general Nikiforov…

—¿Y?

—Pues… me dijo que tenia que venir aquí para mi rehabilitación… —contestó, buscando la salida más cercana por si tenía que correr.

—Dame el nombre de tu encargado —pidió, o más bien exigió, mientras revisaba una lista que llevaba en la mano.

—No me lo dijeron.

—Entonces tu nombre —la voz de la mujer sonaba a fastidio.

—Viktoria.

—¿Puedes ser más específica?

—Viktoria Svetlana Nikiforova Katsuki —pronunció rápidamente, hasta olvidándose del fastidio que le producía su segundo nombre.

—Ya te encontré —le hizo señas a un soldado que pasaba por ahí y le susurró un nombre. El joven, presto y obediente, asintió y se fue —Tu terapeuta vendrá en un momento. Espérala aquí.

—Sí, por supuesto.

La oficial negó con una expresión que Viktoria interpretó como lástima, y estuvo a punto de ir y decirle que no tenía porque tratarla así, cuando una mano firme y delgada la sostuvo del hombro.

—Alto ahí, señorita.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Viktoria se quedó de piedra, rogando a todos los dioses de los que tenía noticia que fuera una broma, pero por la mirada de la otra joven, se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de ser así —No me digas que…

—¿Nikiforov no te lo dijo?

—No…

—Bueno, ya no importa. Permíteme presentarme —extendió su mano para saludarla y Viktoria devolvió el gesto con debilidad —Katerina Gregorovna Koslova, oficial subteniente del Ejército Ruso y, desde hoy, tu… superior.

Vladya iba a estar tan muerto en cuando pusiera un pie en Rusia, Viktoria lo juraba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Miren que dije que no iba a ser un capitulo tan largo y rebasó los limites. Habrá una semana en la que no actualizaré porque debo ocuparme de mis exámenes, pero volveré con capítulos largos y esta familia que… ya no sé cómo definirla.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y, como siempre, me harían la autora más feliz del mundo si el capítulo es digno de que le dejen un comentario, aunque sea pequeñito. Los amaría más.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Abrazos miles!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Yo sé que amas a Vladya, y ya quiero ver cuanto más lo amas cuando se vuelva un osito apachurrable para sus sobrinos. En realidad, lo que hace con Katerina es solo proyección, porque ella está fantásticamente en paz con su pasado, aunque sea tormentoso. El de el problema es Vladya, pero bueno, ya se irá pasando. Mi Katerina… si yo quisiera ser uno de los personajes de esta historia, sería ella… o un poco de Viktoria, y es que ambas tienen mucho de mí. ¡Ya quiero que veas como nana hace sonrojar a Vladya! ¡Y cuando lo haga con Vitya! Dios… tengo que avanzar más rápido. Espero que se vea, sino el progreso como tal, si el intento de Viktor. Mi bebé está tratando de hacer las cosas las cosas bien, lo juro. Ojalá que este te haya gustado. Te lo dedico con mucho amor. ¡Abrazo!**


	56. Un primer acercamiento

**Capítulo 56: Un primer acercamiento**

—¿Me sigues? —pidió Katerina, caminando hacia una de las puertas por las que se podía salir de la recepción —Quiero enseñarte un poco del lugar donde vas a trabajar hasta que yo lo decida… y también un poco de cómo lo vas a hacer.

—Primero explícame qué se supone que es este lugar —a la oficial le hizo un poco de gracia que Viktoria, sin proponérselo, se quedara al lado de ella, observando a la enorme cantidad de soldados, de todos los rangos, que iban y venían —Es como…

—Es un centro de estudios. Como una universidad… pero para los que estamos dentro del Ejército. Aquí se realizan todos los servicios y te reclutan en cuanto los terminas.

—O sea… ¿tú ya estás dentro? ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? —Viktoria se extrañó. La joven detrás de la que caminaba se veía demasiado joven como para estar involucrada en algo tan grande.

—Veintitrés años. Y sí, llevo aquí prácticamente todos mis estudios.

—¿Has estado aquí desde que eras niña?

—SÍ. Es una academia militarizada, Viktoria. Entras desde que están en los niveles más básicos de educación y hasta que llegas a la Universidad. Ahí te puedes especializar en lo que quieras. Yo, por ejemplo, escogí la fisioterapia.

—¿Desde niña? ¿Te obligaron a entrar o algo así? —preguntó Viktoria, ya no tan sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que hablaba, sino por la situación de Koslova en general.

—Por supuesto que nadie me obligó, ni siquiera mis padres —la chica más joven pudo jurar que una mirada nostálgica recorrió la mirada de Katerina, aunque fuese solo por unos segundos —Tenía seis años, creo, cuando decidí que era a la milicia a donde quería pertenecer. No ha sido diferente desde esos años.

—¿Y mi tío ha estado contigo desde ese entonces? Porque no pareciera que alguien más te acompañe, si me dejas hacer la observación.

—Desde mucho antes. Yo era apenas una niña cuando… digamos que se hizo responsable de mí —apenas la percibió, pero una sonrisa melancólica asomó a los labios de la rusa mayor —Y sí, solo he estado con tu tío desde que empecé a estudiar.

—O sea, te prefirió a ti, que no tienes ninguna relación… aparente con él, antes de nosotros, que somos sus sobrinos.

—¿Sabes? No es cómo que yo misma nunca le hubiera insistido en que fuera y conviviera con ustedes. En todo caso, si hay a quien debes reclamarle, es a él.

—¿Y tú no te hiciste dueña de un cariño que es para nosotros? —Katerina tuvo una pequeña carcajada involuntaria. Ella misma no describiría a Vladya como un hombre cariñoso, o que por lo menos mostrara un poco de afecto. La militar sabía, mejor que nadie, que una de las peculiares maneras de amar de Vladya era la exigencia, pues así demostraba que confiaba —No entiendo que es tan gracioso.

—Estás pensando que él te quitó algo que era para ti o tus hermanos. Y es todo lo contrario. Tu presencia aquí se ha llevado toda la tranquilidad que él y yo teníamos. Además, ni siquiera puedo comparar lo que te quiere a ti con lo que me quiere a mí.

—¿Acaso no lo hace? ¿No te lleva a la casa de mis abuelos y te paseas por ahí como si fuera de tu familia? ¿No eres tú la que lo acompaña a todos lados? Estuviste en el funeral de mi hermano y…

—Incluso me hice cargo de eso, pequeña —la sonrisa de Katerina se mantenía intacta, porque estaba resultando impresionante lo confundida que estaba la chica frente a ella, pero solo Dios sabía cuan desesperada se encontraba por dentro —Diré que sí a todo lo que dijiste, pero eso no significa en ningún momento que por eso me quiere. Sé que lo hace, a su… manera. Me lo ha demostrado infinidad de veces. Cuando empecé a sentirme sola, él y… unas personas a las que aún aprecio mucho se encargaron de que ese sentimiento nunca más apareciera en mi vida.

—Me estás diciendo que…

—Que no entiendo si tu concepto de "querer" está mal o eres tú la que no entiende. Querer no son siempre abrazos, besos y estar de acuerdo en todo. Querer también son decisiones difíciles, y creo que tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

—Hablas como si entendieras todo lo que dices.

—No hay nada mejor que la experiencia, Viktoria. Yo también sé lo que es que una decisión difícil no salga bien. Pero sé que eso no significó que no hubiera amor —Katerina suspiró, tanto como los recuerdos la dejaron. No iba a llorar por eso, pues superado estaba. Pero siempre, en cada ocasión que lo mencionaba, aparecía el leve atisbo del deseo que su situación hubiera sido diferente —No… cambiaría nada de lo que tengo ahora, pero eso es porque aprendí a soltar lo que ya no está. El pasado es pasado, Viktoria. Si te afecta, es porque así decides que sea.

—¿Tu pasado duele? ¿Es eso?

—Dolió, porque ya no lo hace. Y no nada más me dolió a mí. Pero bueno, al final, Vladya estuvo para cuidarme y no dejar que… me perdiera. Aunque él no haya podido seguir su propio consejo —Katerina negó con la cabeza después de soltar un resoplido algo fastidiado —En fin, esa es la historia. Después de todo lo que pasó, me quedé con Nikiforov y lo demás ya lo sabes.

—¿Él… te ayudó a entrar? —Viktoria no quería hacerlo notar, por no parecer entrometida, que era de lo mismo que acusaba a Katerina, pero en ese momento había una cantidad de dudas instalándose en su mente, sin aparente o posible respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, visiblemente ofendida —entré por mis propios méritos y he llegado hasta aquí por mí. Tu tío es el abusador que a cada momento buscaba, o busca, ponerme a prueba.

—¿Abusador? —el semblante de Viktoria cambió rápidamente por un entrecejo fruncido, claramente molesta por la referencia no tan favorable a su tío —No creo que sea la mejor manera de referirse a quien te protegió desde niña. Primero era un héroe, y luego…

—Yo no dije que fuera un héroe. Vladya Nikiforov sería el demonio encarnado si se lo propusiera. No suele tener consideración por nadie, aunque lo quiera —palmeó un poco la espalda de Viktoria, notando que eso lograba irritarla un tanto —No te sientas privilegiada. Él mismo me pidió que hiciera todo lo necesario y más, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Ya veo —con la intención de que lo notara, Viktoria movió su hombro retirar la mano de Katerina. No creía que fuera posible, pero aún con todo lo que había dicho momentos atrás, el desagrado por la protegida de su tío seguía en aumento, sin entender el porqué. Decidió que ese no era el instante para cuestionarse, así que enfocó sus palabras hacia el motivo de presencia en ese lugar— Entonces… ¿aquí haré mi… rehabilitación o lo que sea que hayas planeado?

—No. Ese lugar está por aquí. Le puedes ir llamando tu nuevo hábitat —ambas salieron a un lugar que dejó momentáneamente sin habla a Viktoria.

El recinto era, en realidad, un edificio medianamente alto, pero muy ancho, el cual estaba rodeado por otras construcciones más pequeñas. Lo cierto era que parecía más un campus universitario, pero el color verde olivo que reinaba en todos lados, más los conjuntos de soldados que hacían ejercicio, marchaban, caminaban en grupos o solos le confería a ese espacio en Rusia un aire inevitable a ejército. Pero contrario a lo que Viktoria hubiera pensado de la milicia, sobre todo la rusa, no todos eran serios y estirados.

Había varios que parecían estar en un descanso y disfrutaban de algún deporte o solo charlar con sus amigos. El ambiente del área en la que todos se encontraban era un amplio campo rodeado de árboles altos, matorrales y hasta jardines de florecillas silvestres. Había un espacio para jugar fútbol y basquetbol.

Mientras avanzaban por en medio de todos, Viktoria sintió que más de una mirada curiosa se posaba sobre ella, y hasta creyó escuchar algún cuchicheo que incluía su apellido. Se abrazó a si misma y prefirió solo mirar hacia el frente, en donde Katerina caminaba con total tranquilidad y porte, saludando a algunos de sus compañeros.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿A un consultorio, un hospital o uno de esos centros llenos de doctores?

—No, vamos a ir al lugar en el que te voy a deshacer para reconstruirte —Viktoria dio un respingo ante eso, y un pequeño impulso violento le empezó a llenar la cabeza a escuchar la risita de Katerina

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú te estás imaginando que vamos a ir a un centro de alta especialidad, con aparatos profesionales, piscina y sin sinfín de comodidades y atenciones, ¿cierto?

—Así es el lugar al que siempre he ido —su tono fue de una especie de reproche, aunque la mirada de Katerina también la hizo sentirse avergonzada.

Ambas llegaron a un paraje muy amplio, y Nikiforova quedó impactada con lo que vio, casi jurando que lo que estava viendo estaba salido de una película. Un bosque se extendía a lo largo y ancho de esa parte de la zona militar. Había barricadas; lo que parecía ser un lago de lodo oscuro con alambres cruzados sobre él a muy baja altura; muros formados de gruesas tablas, altos y a primera vista, peligrosos. Las sogas que se sostenían de la parte superior se veían rasposas y viejas y no había ni rastro de algo que protegiera de la caída de más de cinco metros. También se alzaba un pasamos compuesto de argollas de metal pendiendo sobre un estanque de agua de dudosa limpieza.

Viktoria sabía que había todavía más cosas que parecían sacadas de una película de guerra, pero se abstuvo de ver, por lo menos no hasta que fuera necesario.

—Esto no está bien, en ningún sentido —espetó la peliplata, enfrentando a la joven —Todo eso me va a matar. Se supone que los ejercicios que debo hacer tienen que ser moderados.

—No. Esa era la primera opción, la otra era que intensificaras este proceso. ¿Qué no es lo que querías?

—¿Y qué haré si mis lesiones se agravan? ¡Así nunca podría volver a las pistas!

—Por lo menos sabes que quieres hacerlo, ya es diferente a lo que pensabas hace una semana —contestó la militar con un deje de ironía —No te vas a lesionar. Ninguno de los militares que ha estado aquí…

—¡No soy un militar! —gritó, quizás porque el miedo le atenazaba el estómago y un grito era la única manera en la que podía exteriorizar el pánico —Yo no soy como todos los que conoces. Yo no… no soy así de fuerte… no puedo hacer lo que ellos.

—Quiero que te quede claro una cosa, Viktoria —empezó a decir Katerina, sentándose sobre una piedra lisa —Mi trabajo no es para deportistas, mucho menos para patinadoras. Me preparé para atender soldados veteranos que resultaron heridos en batalla, que quizás perdieron un miembro o con problemas psicológicos que apenas tienes idea. También lo hago con jóvenes soldados con lesiones importantes, pero solo a los ancianos se les da la atención con aparatos y esas cosas. Los demás tienen que ser fuertes por sí mismos.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí, entonces? ¡Ni siquiera yo me considero así!

—El general Nikiforov consideró que tu tratamiento estaba siendo demasiado laxo y quiso probar con este método.

—¿De modo que vas a tratarme así, como un soldado?

—Peor que eso, Viktoria. En este lugar no hay y nadie te va a tener consideración de ningún tipo —le advirtió, su semblante tornándose serio y duro —Te arrastrarás, correrás, saltarás, revolcarás. Todo lo que yo diga, y sin chistar.

—En pocas palabras, seré tu esclava.

—Básicamente, sí. Y como podrás darte cuenta, me importa un rábano que seas la sobrina de Vladya, que seas una patinadora famosa o lo que sea. Aquí, eres una simple chiquilla más que hará lo que se le diga.

No lo había notado, pero Viktoria sintió un gigantesco nudo en la garganta cuando Katerina la observó de pies a cabeza como si fuera… nada. Como un árbol más, como un objeto libre de ser moldeado. Así nunca habían sido con ella.

—Todo esto… ¿es necesario? —resistió los ánimos que tenía de echarse a llorar en ese momento —Si… si es por la manera en la que me comporté antes, solo quiero decir que…

—¿Te has puesto a que pensar que tan débil eres? —la cortó Katerina, obviando que la chica frente a ella estaba buscando la manera de zafarse de su situación.

—¿Qué? —las palabras de Koslova parecían haberla golpeado sin contemplaciones.

—Piensa en ti, Nikiforova. Él porqué y cómo estás donde estás. ¿Todas las maravillosas decisiones que has tomado demuestran fortaleza o estás fingiendo para cubrir lo asquerosamente frágil que eres?

—No… no soy frágil.

—¿De verdad? Si te pidiera que completaras un circuito ahora mismo como el que acabas de ver, ¿lo harías? —Viktoria tembló, llena de dudas —¿Y qué tal si te enfrento a tus demonios? ¿Qué tal si te digo lo que tienes miedo a escuchar?

—Basta.

—Tal vez quieras que hablemos de Kujo y el por qué eso te trajo aquí —las palabras terminaron por desestabilizarla, y el recuerdo de su fallecido hermano la doblegó.

—¡No! ¡Cállate ya!

—¿Lo ves? No lo aceptas, y no quieres enfrentarlo. A eso yo le llamo cobardía.

—¡No lo es! ¡Si salí de mi casa fue porque estaba buscando algo más!

—Bien, parece que al menos empiezas a admitir que tienes la intención de lograr algo nuevo, aunque no tengas una maldita idea de qué. Para eso estás aquí. Y te costará sangre, sudor y lágrimas encontrar ese por qué y convertirlo en el motivo por el cual vas a seguir—Katerina suspiró con suficiencia. Ya había hecho temblar a Viktoria, ya la había hecho dudar de todo y que ella sola se evidenciara. Por lo menos, tenía una idea de lo descompuesta estaba. Era demasiado, a decir verdad —Todos los días vas a estar aquí. Como no eres soldado… diré que un par de horas por la mañana estarán bien. Por la noche ambas haremos alguna otra actividad.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres… lograr? —Viktoria misma se sorprendió al poder articular una frase, pues las lágrimas que rodaban discretas por sus mejillas solo dejaban a la luz que Katerina la había hecho trizas de la manera más cruda y con la verdad más fuerte.

—Que salgas del hoyo que tú misma cavaste, por tus propios medios. Como la Viktoria que deberías y dices ser y no el intento patético que tengo frente a mí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Niños… ¿pueden ir a sus habitaciones? Lary, llévate a Kenji un momento.

Vladya observó con calma, desde el umbral de la puerta como la petición, que más parecía una orden de su hermano, se cumplía entre miradas de confusión y la expresión curiosa de un niño de cabellos plateados.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que su interior hervía en ira cuando se cruzó con los ojos verdes y brillantes de la pareja de Viktor. No iba a negarlo, era hermosa pese a ser mayor que los dos hermanos Nikiforov, pero en su belleza radicaba un aura que lo dejaba intranquilo. Aun si no supiera lo que había hecho con sus dos sobrinas, Laryssa Novikova despedía una energía demasiado fuerte, como si inconscientemente, estuviera retando a quien la viera.

—¿Ya puedo pasar o me vas a interrogar aquí afuera? —preguntó Vladya en cuanto él y su hermano se encontraron solos.

—No me has dicho que es lo que quieres aquí —Viktor lamentó haber sonado tan frío, pero no había otro modo de ser después de los últimos encuentros con su hermano —Nunca te apareces sin un motivo,

—Bueno… tres de mis sobrinos están ahí dentro. Ellos son suficiente motivo para venir desde Rusia.

—¿Ahora lo son? —Vladya tuvo que morderse la lengua, porque los siguientes argumentos de Viktor iban a ser, todos, un acierto —Al final yo no importo, pero a ellos los has ignorado los últimos dieciocho años. Las únicas veces que decidiste que era conveniente verlos fue cuando nacieron y cuando uno de ellos murió.

El corazón de ambos palpitó de manera dolorosa. Sin proponérselo, Kujo estaba haciendo que las personas que lo conocieron se fueran enfrentando a aquellos demonios que los llevaban acechando más tiempo del que ellos mismos tenían conocimiento. Aún así, dolió pensar en él y que la forma en la que había reunido a todos había sido su partida, siendo tan pequeño y el que menos debía en ese desastre que era su familia.

—Viktor… sí. Tienes razón en todo lo que me digas y todo lo que quieras recriminarme después —aceptó el mayor —Pero tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que el tiempo que desperdiciamos nunca va a volver. Yo solo no quiero que el tiempo siga pasando y me pierda más de mi familia.

—¿Familia? ¡Tú decidiste que no lo éramos cuando te alejaste de nosotros!

—No voy a discutir eso, Viktor.

—Ni eso ni nada, al parecer. Si de verdad nos consideras o considerabas tu familia, no te habrías alejado de nosotros. Vladya… ¿en serio nunca pensaste que podíamos ayudarte? —el militar no lo iba a decir, pero la mano de Viktor puesta en su hombro fue como una suave caricia a su alma.

—Viktor… pese a todo, agradezco lo que hicieron por Katerina. Esa fue la mejor ayuda que me pudieron dar.

—¿Y tú? Obviamente no has… superado lo de…

—No tú lo de Yuuri, Viktor. No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir eso —retiró la mano de su hermano y le dio un leve apretón —Si lo superé o no, ya no importa. Estoy aquí por tus hijos, mis sobrinos. Porque me niego a pasar más tiempo sin que ellos sepan quien soy o… sin cuidarlos.

—Vladya, yo… —Viktor dudó, y su hermano sabía que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Todas las veces que prometió quedarse, se marchó sin dar más explicación que la necesaria. Nada le garantizaba a su hermano que esa vez se quedaría. Sin embargo, quería ser diferente. No solo para proteger a los niños de Laryssa, sino porque en verdad quería sentirse más cerca de ellos y no solo estar cuando ya no había remedio. Su mirada no fue suplicante, pero había una fuerte petición de que creyera en él —No lo sé.

—Por favor. No habría venido hasta aquí si no tuviera la verdadera intención. Además, Viktoria…

—¿Viktoria? ¿Supiste algo de ella? —lo interrumpió Viktor en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su hija. Todo lo demás salía sobrando si había una mínima noticia de su pequeña —¡Vladya! ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No. Tengo a personas buscándolas en Rusia, pero… no hay señal de ella. Quizás salió de Europa, pero por su edad no tenemos derecho a pedir informes o… —Vladya se regañó mentalmente. El rostro mortificado de un padre que no sabe donde está su hijo era algo que ya había visto en su propia madre, Anastasia, cuando fue Viktor el que desapareció. Odiaba mentir y provocarle esa angustia a su hermano, pero se estaba convenciendo de que era la mejor manera de proceder —Viktor… va a aparecer. Sé que dentro de poco sabremos dónde está.

—A Yuuri y a mí nos cuesta estar cada día sin saber nada de Viktoria. Si pasa demasiado tiempo, nosotros… no sabré que hacer si nos enteramos qué algo le sucedió. Ya no soportaría…

—Para eso estoy aquí, Viktor —fue el turno de Vladya de ofrecer su tacto para ser una fuente de tranquilidad a su hermano —La vamos a encontrar. Pero ahora… déjame estar cerca de ellos. Puedo incluso pedir el permiso de Yuuri si lo crees necesario.

—No lo necesitas. Él jamás te diría que no.

—Entonces… ¿por qué tu sí?

—¡Porque tu hermano soy yo! ¡Porque al que heriste al irte fue a mí!

—Y lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, Viktor. Pero… no quiero que se quede en palabras. Quiero que me dejes demostrarlo. Por favor.

—No puedo, Vladya. No de un momento a otro —sentenció Viktor, y Vladya tuvo que entenderlo —No me pidas que te perdone, pero… creo que no es justo para mis hijos no saber quien es el hermano de su padre.

—Gracias.

—Pero una cosa es lo que tenemos entre nosotros, Vladya. Si ellos deciden aceptarte o no, ese es problema tuyo.

—Demasiado cruel viniendo de ti, Viktor —bromeó un poco, para relajar el ambiente, al tiempo que su hermano le daba vía libre para entrar a la residencia Nikiforov —Gracias.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea, Vladya. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo? Puedes ponerte cómodo en la sala mientras… —Vladya no pudo contener la carcajada cuando vio a su hermano detenerse a mitad del salón, mirando hacia uno de los pasillos de la casa por la que acababa de salir huyendo una delgada silueta —Sasha Vladik, ven aquí en este instante.

—¡Pero si no estaba ahí!

—¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Sasha!

—¿Puedo ir? —cuestionó Vladya, señalando la habitación por la que el joven Nikiforov acababa de entrar. Viktor asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera. Cuando llegaron frente al cuarto del pequeño.

—Sasha, quisiera que salieras de tu cuarto. Hay… alguien importante a quien te quiero presentar.

—¿No me vas a regañar? —la voz fina sonó justo detrás de la puerta, haciendo reír a quienes se encontraban afuera.

—No te va a regañar. Yo lo haré con él si lo hace contigo —se atrevió a decir Vladya, resultando todo en que la puerta se abrió con lentitud, dejando lucir por la rendilla una mirada de un precioso color marrón.

—Sasha… iré a llamar a tus hermanos y a Laryssa. ¿Puedes darle a nuestro invitado un vaso de agua? Quizás quiera decirte algo.

Viktor aprovechó para dejarlos solos, consiente de que su hijo salió de su recámara apenas él se alejó hacia la habitación de Yukie. Por su parte, Vladya por fin podía decir que conocía lo que era que un niño lo pusiera nervioso. Su sobrino se paró frente a él y lo observó de pies a cabeza.

—Ven… —su corazón dio un brinco estrepitoso cuando la pequeña mano se apoderó de la suya, llevándolo hacia la cocina. Le divirtió ver que el chico era una versión de Viktor en miniatura, salvo por lo ojos, que estaba ligeramente rasgados y del color de su padre japonés. Una vez que estuvieron cerca de la barra de la cocina. Le sirvió con rapidez lo que Viktor le había dicho y se lo tendió.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sasha, después de observarlo unos segundos, estando seguro de que el fuerte parecido entre ambos era porque eran familiares.

—Vladya Ivánovich Nikiforov. Es un placer… —el general le tendió la mano y el niño la tomó sin dudar —Sasha, ¿verdad?

—Sasha Vladik Nikiforov-Katsuki —completó el niño, con un deje orgulloso en su voz —Si los dos somos Nikiforov… entonces tú eres mi tío, ¿no? Te pareces mucho a mi papá y te vi en una fotografía.

—Así es, Sasha. Eres mi sobrino —Vladya se sintió extraño cuando el ruso solo asintió, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras. Aunque, por conducto de Viktoria, tenía entendido que el niño era muy cariñoso, su reacción apagada lo descolocó.

Un carraspeo detrás de ellos los hizo voltear. El bebé en brazos de Viktor era precioso, y su ser entero se derritió ante la ternura que emanaba el pequeño, casi amándolo al momento. Pero ver la mirada de Yukie desarmó por completo todas las barreras que él mismo se había puesto, del mismo modo que Viktoria lo había hecho, aunque en ambas tenían un _algo_ especial. De repente, recordó la madrugada en la que nacieron, como fue Yukie la primera que sostuvo en sus brazos y como su corazón dejó de pertenecerle cuando esa niña de oscuro cabello y grandes bostezos se lo robó.

Ahora estaba ahí, y si no la había visto con detenimiento en el funeral de Kujo, ahora se daba cuenta que tenía a una mujer y no la niña de la que recibió fotografías por cortesía de Yuuri. Si trataba de describirlo con palabras, iba a resultar injusto. Solo sabía que la quería, tanto como a sus hermanos, pero de una forma especial.

—Ya sé que sabes quienes son, pero igual te los presentaré —comentó Viktor, con una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto —Supongo que reconoces a Yukie, ha crecido mucho —la chica hizo una breve reverencia al estilo japonés, más para ocultar el sonrojo que su padre le causaba que por cortesía —Y este hermoso y esponjoso bebé es Kenji. Niños, bueno… él es Vladya, mi hermano y su tío.

—¡Adya! —ninguno se esperó que Kenji forcejeara en los brazos de Viktor para que lo dejara en el suelo. Una vez ahí corrió con pasos torpes hasta la figura del militar, exigiendo ser cargado por él —¿Tío?

A Vladya le costó responder a los balbuceos de un bebé, y es que un simple abrazo, la caricia inocente de Kenji fue demasiado para un corazón estoico. Al bebé parecía darle mucha gracia el parecido con su padre, pues volteaba a ver a ambos a cada oportunidad, riendo a más y mejor.

—Si, pequeñín. Soy tu…tío.

—¡Papi! ¡Teno un tío! —celebró Kenji, plantándole un beso salivoso en la mejilla, dejando al imponente general sin algo con lo que reaccionar.

—Sí, amor. Tu tío Vladya prometió que se quedara cerca de ti para quedarte mucho —Viktor extendió los brazos y su bebé le fue devuelto.

—¿Se va a quedar? —Vladya se giró hacia Yukie, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y una actitud desconfianza. Ahí se dio cuenta de que Viktoria no era un caso aislado de una vena rencorosa.

—Por una semana, aproximadamente —contestó Vladya, a la expectativa de las reacciones de los jóvenes.

—Yo… bueno… le dije a mi papá que no quiero que usted piense que correré a abrazarlo inmediatamente. No es especialmente de mi agrado que un familiar tan importante como un tío se ausente toda una vida, y aparezca de la nada queriendo que lo aceptemos.

—Yukie… dos cosas —Vladya se acercó a su sobrina tanto como ella lo permitió, una distancia prudente en la cual el pudo acariciar la suave mejilla de la japonesa sin hacerla sentir que invadían su espacio —No usemos formalidades. Sé que tengo que ganarme su cariño como sobrinos, pero apóyenme un poco. Y segundo, no quiero que pienses que la ausencia es olvido. Siempre los recuerdo y siempre los he querido.

—¿Entonces porqué no estabas con nosotros? ¿Hicimos algo malo?

—Sasha —un tanto apanicado, Viktor tuvo que detener las palabras de su hijo antes de que dijera algo que hiriera a su hermano, aunque no hubiera intención —Tu tío Vladya ha pasado por cosas complicadas, pero ahora viene a corregir sus errores. ¿Cierto, Vladya?

—Cierto —Sasha sacó una media sonrisa cuando Vladya le acarició el cabello —Si estoy aquí es porque quiero… bueno, hacer todo lo que no hice.

—Justo cuando dos de nosotros ya no están —interpeló Yukie, y lejos de molestar a su tío, el hombre tuvo que reír internamente. Aunque las gemelas lo negaran, tenían la misma forma de estar siempre a la defensiva para luego pasar a ser territoriales.

—Justo porque dos de ustedes ya no están, es que me di cuenta de que no quería perder más tiempo —caminó hasta donde estaba su sobrina, quien no se movió ni un centímetro, en tanto que su mirada se mantenía fría. Suspiró cuando Vladya tomó sus manos y dejó un cálido beso en ellas —Yukie, por favor. Cuando eres bebé, te prometí que siempre iba a estar para ti y que no iba a dejar que algo te sucediera, y que siempre me ibas a tener para mí.

—Creo que ya pasó un poco de tiempo desde que era un bebé. Y lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo —tío y sobrina rieron un poco, y Yukie dejó ir algo de la tensión que llevaba en sus hombros —Poco a poco, ¿está bien?

—Para mí está bien. ¿Les gustaría cenar juntos hoy? —invitó a los dos mayores, al tiempo que le daba un suave pellizco a la mejilla de Kenji.

Mientras que Yukie y Sasha discutían cual podía ser el mejor lugar, Vladya se percató de que, salida desde el cuarto de Viktor, Laryssa se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos. Quizás Vladya no era celoso de su hermano, pero la sangre auténticamente le hirvió cuando la mujer se hizo del brazo de Viktor como si de una enredadera se tratara.

—Amor… —la escuchó susurrar —¿Yo no cuento en la reunión familiar?

—Vladya —llamó Viktor, con un tanto de contrariedad en su expresión —Yo… quería presentarte a…

—Laryssa Novikova —el general extendió la mano hacia la mujer, quien se sintió como si estuviera siendo evidenciada ante la mirada gélida del ruso. A pesar de eso, se la estrechó con tacto firme y seguro de parte de ambos.

—Veo que me conoce, señor Nikiforov.

—Su… relación con mi hermano ya suena en muchos lugares.

—Entonces ya no hay necesidad de que lo repita, ¿verdad? Es un placer conocer al hermano de mi novio. Espero que te alegres por nosotros al igual que todos, pero ya podemos hablar después —un beso quedó grabado en la mejilla de Viktor, llegado de los labios de la mujer en forma soberbia —Katsuki ya terminó su hora de entrenamiento, creo que es momento de que Yukie y yo nos vayamos.

Vladya estuvo a punto de decir que las acompañaría a la pista, hasta que Viktor sugirió que era el momento perfecto para que conociera al pequeño Dimitry. El militar no pudo negarse, aunque ya se estaba prometiendo que, en cuanto pudiera, iría al entrenamiento para asegurarse que esa mujer mantuviera sus palabras y manos alejados de su sobrina.

Kenji aprovechó que la mirada de Vladya se había concentrado en las dos mujeres que se alejaban para colgarse de la pierna de su tío y hacer que este lo levantara en brazos. Viktor regresó de su breve ausencia a su cuarto con una sonrisa amplia, de la que su hermano estaba seguro cual era la procedencia, aun cuando tuviera melancolía impregnada en ella.

—Ya llamé a Yuuri. Dice que llegará al hotel en unos minutos y que se alegra que hayas aparecido para ver a tus sobrinos —tomó las llaves del auto e hizo una seña a Sasha para que los siguiera. El niño suspiró, aunque el gesto de algo de fastidio pasó inadvertido para los Nikiforov, y se fue al lado de su padre —De verdad espero que esta vez sea cierto y Dimitry pueda contar contigo desde ahora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Mañana iremos varias horas al gimnasio anexo a la pista y el resto del tiempo lo pasaremos en el hielo.

Jeremy asintió a las instrucciones de su entrenador, pero en cuanto este terminó de hablar, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que estaban en el recibidor de Yutopia. Se lo había imaginado, pero había sido doloroso para su cuerpo comprobar que Yuuri Katsuki se tomaba muy en serio el papel de entrenador, y estaba dispuesto a exprimir la última gota de sudor y talento de sus alumnos si con eso llegaban a cumplir los máximos objetivos.

—Sí, señor Katsuki. Yo sigo lo que usted me diga —Yuuri sonrió satisfecho ante la aseveración del joven. Lo cierto era que había una fuente de talento en el inglés y, sin querer, Yuuri ya se había propuesto hacer de él un patinador excelente y de clase. Ya había ganado grandes competencias, pero sabía que aún tenía mucho más que dar.

—Me gustaría que revisaras los videos de tus saltos e identifiques tus propios errores. A mi parecer, dudas en los cuádruples, como si no estuvieras seguro de que aterrizarás en pie.

—Sólo llevo tres años haciéndolos, y no tengo todos los cuádruples en mi repertorio —comentó Jeremy, sacando su cámara para observar los saltos que ambos habían grabado —Mi antiguo entrenador solía decirme que me concentrara en los pasos y no tratara con cosas más complicados. Pero yo pienso que los puntos por presentación no son todo.

Desde que comenzó a trabajar con Jeremy, muchas situaciones y palabras le traían nostalgia por los tiempos en los que él era el pupilo entrenado por su ídolo. Ya no estaba seguro si dolían o solo le dejaban una sensación extraña en el pecho. Pero había ocasiones, como las recientes palabras del joven, que eras más como golpes de la melancolía atestados contra un corazón frágil y que luchaba por recuperarse de los azotes de la realidad. _"Puedes conseguir la puntuación perfecta en los componentes"._ Viktor siempre había tenido una confianza aplastante en el trabajo de Yuuri, aun sabiendo cuales eran sus limitaciones. El japonés se preguntaba si todavía se la seguiría dando si se la pidiera. Probablemente… tal vez. No estaba seguro de que la mereciera, pero por lo menos podría ofrecerla. Quizás confiar no estaba del todo mal.

—¿No crees que puedes obtener la puntuación perfecta en los componentes? —preguntó, sintiendo un sabor agridulce en las palabras.

—Supongo que sí, pero… ¿le parece que es suficiente? No creo que eso baste para ganar —Jeremy torció el gesto al contemplar una de sus caídas. Negó inmediatamente a la posibilidad de concentrarse más en los pasos que en los saltos y piruetas —Señor Katsuki, si voy a ganar, quiero que todo lo que haga sea perfecto y no a medias. Sé que tal vez soy mejor representando, pero necesito pulir todo lo demás o no me sentiré completo.

—De acuerdo —Yuuri cedió, porque los brillantes y necesitados ojos de Jeremy le recordaron su propia necedad de ser un muñeco de hielo perfecto y portentoso, y si algo había aprendido de Viktor era que las mejores cosas llegaban cuando las dejaban fluir —Los practicaremos, pero también hay que resaltar en lo que eres bueno.

—Le prometo que me esforzaré en eso. Iré a la pista en la noche para pulir la rutina.

—Sé prudente, Jeremy. No vayas a lastimarte por un sobreesfuerzo —Yuuri le palmeó el hombro. Sin que el chico se lo propusiera, tenía un parecido con su yo de muchos años atrás —Descansa por ahora.

Jeremy asintió y después de agradecer la clase del día, se retiró al ala del hotel en el que tenía su habitación. Yuuri, por su parte, se sentó a una de las mesas a pensar un poco. Los entrenamientos con el joven inglés habían despertado algo nuevo en él. O quizás no era nuevo, pero si había estado enterrado en lo profundo de su ser durante un buen tiempo. Volver al hielo a hacer lo que le gustaba, deslizarse al son de una música que solo sonaba en su mente y corazón, moverse a un ritmo en el que dejaba a sus emociones danzar, era todo lo que necesitaba para despejarse de lo difícil que se volvía todo cuando abandonaba su mundo congelado. Patinar hacía que cosas dolorosas dejaran de serlo y Yuuri se estaba preguntando si podría quedarse ahí para siempre, para que todo eso que lastimaba lo olvidara.

—Suenas bastante estricto como entrenador, Yuuri —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de un ruso, seguido de unas voces de niños. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios, pero no estaba completamente seguro si era por el general Vladya que entraba acompañado de Sasha y Kenji, o por Viktor, que cuidaba que el menor de sus hijos no cayera mientras intentaba correr hacia su padre —Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Katsuki.

—¡Vladya! —se levantó de un salto y aceptó la mano que le tendía Nikiforov, quien se veía extrañamente sonriente —Fue una agradable sorpresa saber que estabas aquí. ¿Ya viste a los niños?

—Oh, sí que lo hizo —rió Viktor, atrayendo la mirada cálida que tenía Yuuri en ese momento —Creo que Kenji ya no tiene otro lugar en el que besarlo o pellizcarlo.

—Es adorable —afirmó Vladya —Todos tus hijos lo son, pero Kenji, además de todo, muy enérgico.

—Si, lo es. ¿Puedo ir con mi abuela, papá? —Sasha haló del brazo de Yuuri, quien asintió antes de que el niño saliera del lugar.

—Me parece que está un poco fastidiado. Espero que la cena que tengamos por la noche lo ayude a calmarse —Vladya hizo caso a la nueva insistencia del bebé por señalar hacia uno de los pasillos —¿Dimitry está dormido?

—Lo está, pero si quieres verlo, podemos ir a su cuarto.

—No, Yuuri, no quiero molestar al pequeñín —regresó a Kenji a los brazos de Yuuri —Quiero ir a otro lado antes de venir por Yukie y Sasha para la cena, ¿está bien?

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos comer aquí el delicioso katsudon de la señora Hiroko —incitó Viktor.

—Será después, lo prometo. Nos vemos en la noche.

Vladya salió del hotel después de despedirse de ambos y de los niños, dejando atrás y solos a Viktor y Yuuri, quienes se sonrieron con sinceridad.

—Creo que se ve bien con los niños, ¿no?

—Algo sigue sin gustarme de su llegada sorpresa —se quejo el ruso mientras le tendía a Yuuri una bolsa blanca —Pero supongo que está bien darle el beneficio de la duda. Por cierto, toma. Yo… pasé a comprarte esto.

—¿Qué es? —el japonés metió la mano a la bolsa y pudo jurar que el corazón se le quiso salir del pecho cuando sacó dos bolitas de estambre azul y gris —¡Viktor!

El aludido solo soltó una risita divertida, estando seguro de que Yuuri tendría algunas tardes ocupadas. El pelinegro se sonrojó, un tanto por la risa cantarina de Viktor, y otro tanto porque él aun sabía de esas manían que lo aquejaban cuando sus hijos eran bebés. Y sí, tejer podía ser demasiado extraño, pero amaba hacerlo mientras un pequeño dormía a su lado, generalmente bajo la mirada enamorada de Viktor.

—Tus mejillas están rojas, Yuuri.

—No es cierto. Estamos en junio, es el calor del ambiente.

Claro que no lo era, pero Yuuri iba a usar esa mentira para ocultar la pequeña emoción que lo embargaba. Viktor recordando esos detalles era… especial.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Aquí están sus flores, señor. Y el cementerio se encuentra a dos calles, cruzando la avenida y unos pasos a la derecha.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias —Vladya tomó el ramo de peonías blancas y aromáticas que le prepararon en la florería. Cuando estaba por salir de la tienda, su atención se concentró en un hombre que también recibía un ramo de flores. No lo había visto durante bastante tiempo, pero cierto era que su persona era inconfundible —¿Doctor Fitzgerald?

—¡General Vladya! —Brendan se sorprendió lo indecible de ver al ruso en Hasetsu cuando sabía, por conducto de Yuuri, que había decidido alejarse de todos después de un suceso muy trágico en su vida —¡Vaya! Casi no puedo creer que esté aquí.

—Es una agradable coincidencia —se saludaron con familiaridad, ambos notando que llevaban flores —Perdone que me meta en lo que no me concierne, pero esas flores…

—Oh… son para Kujo —contestó inmediatamente, su voz un tanto apagada —Suelo dejarle algunas una vez a la semana.

—¿En serio?

—Es… una pequeña costumbre desde ese día.

—¿Le molestaría que lo acompañara? No estoy muy seguro de como llegar —Brendan asintió con una suave sonrisa y le señaló a la salida para que lo siguiera —¿Yuuri no lo acompaña?

—No. Esto es algo que hago por mi cuenta. Yo… es una deuda que tengo con Kujo.

—¿Deuda?

—A veces pienso que no hice suficiente por él —Brendan estaba jugando con los dedos de su mano, molesto consigo mismo —Cada vez que puedo, le hago estas visitas. Es la única forma en la que siento que me redimo un poco.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró Vladya mientras, a lo lejos, se descubría la fachada del cementerio.

—Lamento la intromisión en su vida privada, pero Yuuri me ha dicho que usted ha… pasado por situaciones complicadas.

—Una persona complicada en realidad —Vladya no quiso que la tristeza quedara evidenciada, pero le fue soberanamente complicado —Quizás es como Kujo, quizás no todos están hechos para quedarse.

—¿General?

—Olvídelo, doctor. Creo que no es necesario que le cuente todo. Solo vayamos a ver a mi sobrino. Yo también… necesito pedirle perdón.

—¿Aceptaría que después de esto fuéramos a un café frente al hospital? Me parece que los dos necesitamos hablar con quién sea.

Vladya miró al hombre con extrañeza, y Brendan se sintió aun más extraño de su invitación, pero pensó qué si ambos se sentían con una especie de vacío que trataban de llenar con disculpas en cascada, bien podían compartir un poco de la experiencia desastrosa.

—Supongo… —Vladya dijo, más para él que para Brendan —… que quien sea es mejor que nadie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Perdonen mucho la tardanza! Me bloqueé un poco para continuar escribiendo, además de que se me atravesaron un par de proyectos que necesitaban urgentemente atención. Pueden pasar por el concurso en Wattpad, los Shine LGBT 2018, de los que su escritora es jueza. Vean las historias, hay bastantes que valen mucho la pena.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana o en los próximos días, se los prometo. No olviden dejar su review y comentarios. ¡Los amo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Jejeje Vladya es muchas cosas, y eso incluye despistado. Se va a dar cuenta a la larga de lo que pasa, pero muy a la larga. Sucede que Vladya no habla de Kat como su hija porque no se ha planteado que eso sea. La relación está, pero es una de las tantas cosas que Vladya no ha podido asumir desde… eso que tú sabes. Por otra parte, creo que Viktor llegó al nivel en el que sabía que no podría seguir si no era con ayuda. Yuuri también lo va a entender. Recuerda que todo lo que hace, TODO, lo hace porque quiere paz, aun si cede ante Laryssa. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por ayudarme con el capítulo. ¡Te adoro!**


	57. Las estrellas que quieren iluminar

**Capítulo 57: Las estrellas que quieren iluminar**

La tarde llegó sobre Hasetsu, con los primeros despuntes de tintes rojizos en el cielo y cobijó al niño de diez años que se enfocaba en devorar algunos bocadillos que su tío Vladya le había pasado en secreto, pues Viktor no iba a aprobar que se excediera en dulces o grasas cuando estaba a unos meses de una exhibición de la categoría Novel. En ese momento, estaba observando uno de los tantos programas que llevaron al oro a su padre ruso mientras se deshacía de la evidencia, en tanto que Kenji jugaba con bloques de construcción en el piso y su padre y tío hablaban en la segunda habitación de visitas que se hallaba en las habitaciones del fondo en la planta baja de la casa.

Estaba tan ensimismado, penando en cómo podría replicar el flip que tanto identificó a su padre, que no prestó atención del todo cuando comenzó a limpiar la basura de la considerable cantidad de golosinas. Solo bastó que la basura de uno de los dulces cayera al piso y quedara evidenciada frente al bebé para que quisiera que se le compartiera inmediatamente, sin réplica, sin que le dijeran que no.

Kenji se levantó con pasos torpes, dejando sus juguetes de lado y caminando hasta donde Sasha estaba sentado. Lo tomó de la pierna y empezó a halar de la tela de su pantalón, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de alcanzar uno de los pocos caramelos que quedaron y que estaban más a su alcance. El infantil ceño se frunció cuando el brazo de su hermano los apartó, dejándolos inalcanzables. El bebé no tardó nada en replicar.

—¡Sasa! ¡Queo!

—No —sentenció Sasha, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

—¡Ame!

—Son míos, Kenji, mi tío me los dio a mí. Dile que a papá o a Laryssa que te den otros.

—¡Esos! ¡Yo queo esos! —Kenji dio una patadita en el suelo, cosa que a Sasha solo lo irritó más porque vino acompañada de un puchero.

—¡Que no!

—¡Uno!

—¡Ya te dije son míos! —la voz de Sasha aumentó bastantes tonos de intensidad repentinamente, y aunque fuera una petición sencilla, el niño solo sabía que no quería ceder, no tenía porque ceder a un capricho de su hermano cuando él tenía sus cosas. Sasha no iba por ahí pidiéndole a Kenji lo que tenía, así que esperaba que no le pidieran lo que le pertenecía.

—¡Uno! ¡Queo uno! ¡Uno! —pidió el menor, haciendo su último esfuerzo y dando palmadas molestas en la pierna de su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Ya vete!

—¡Po favo!

—¡Que no! ¡No quiero! ¡Son míos!

El puchero en los labios de Kenji ante el grito se hizo evidente y su hermano mayor volvió la mirada hacia otro lado para seguir viendo los videos, fastidiado. Quedó sorprendido, aunque no del todo arrepentido, cuando Kenji se dejó caer sobre el piso y cedió al fuerte llanto y copiosas lágrimas que correspondían, no a una pataleta, sino al dolor de ser rechazado.

Sasha quiso haberlo ignorado y dejar que el niño se callara por su propia cuenta. Kenji estaba, por demás, consentido por todos, y eso comenzó a molestar a su hermano mayor sin que se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar que el rostro redondo de su hermano se estaba poniendo rojo. Si dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender a su hermano no fue porque se arrepintiera, sino porque no quería que llamara la atención de su papá y su tío.

—Bebé llorón —murmuró cuando se hincó frente a él para tenderle uno de sus caramelos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Kenji le dio un manotazo en la mano, tirando el dulce al piso y gritando aun más fuerte —¿Qué no querías?

—¡No!

—¡Pues entonces deja de llorar!

—¡Sasha!

El corazón del niño dio un fuerte salto cuando escuchó el grito, pero fue más sorprendente escuchar que no era de Viktor, sino de Laryssa, quien acababa de llegar del entrenamiento con Yukie. Sasha se levantó de inmediato, y no tuvo la menor idea de como reaccionar cuando la novia de su padre fue al encuentro de ambos.

—Laryssa, yo…

Sasha se levantó, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasó. Kenji llamó a Laryssa como _"mamá"_ desde el suelo. Ella no dudó ni un segundo en ir a socorrer a su bebé, a pesar de que eso significó empujar a Sasha a un lado y hacer que el niño chocara con la mesa. Si no se cayó al suelo, fue porque se sujetó de una de las sillas.

—Mami… —Kenji lloriqueó en el hombro de Laryssa cuando estuvo entre sus brazos.

—Ya, mi amor, ya estoy aquí —la rusa le dirigió una mirada severa al niño que seguía paralizado frente a ella, sin saber que hacer o que decir —¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano, Sasha?

—Na… nada…

—¿Cómo que nada? —Laryssa no gritó, pero su voz sonó a un estricto regaño, haciendo que Sasha se sintiera demasiado pequeño junto a ella —Kenji no llora por nada. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡No le hice nada! ¡Yo solo…!

—¡Escúchame bien! —Laryssa tomó el brazo de Sasha y lo haló hacia ella. El susto en el joven rostro fue más allá de lo que nunca había ido, pues jamás nadie había empleado la fuerza con él —Te estoy exigiendo que me digas la verdad.

—Pe… pero… yo no…

—¡Ahora mismo!

—Es que no…

—¿Estás seguro de que no vas a decir nada? ¿Quieres que llame a Viktor y le diga que lastimaste a Kenji?

—¡No! ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Me duele! —Sasha trató de quitarse la mano alrededor de su brazo, forcejando incluso, pero Laryssa no hacía nada más que seguir apretando con fuerza.

—Pues no te creo, mocoso malcriado —Laryssa deshizo su agarre para volver a poner toda la atención en el bebé recargado en su cadera. No le tomó importancia a que los ojos de Sasha se abnegaran en lágrimas mientras sobaba el lugar de donde había sido sujetado —Mi amor… ¿qué te hizo Sasha?

—No me dio duces…

—¿Nada más?

—Me caí —contestó, con un hipido y un nuevo puchero que fue suficiente para que el enojo de la mujer aumentara. Su expresión se dirigió a Sasha, quien estaba a punto de quebrarse en ese lugar —¿Cómo te atreves a empujar a tu hermano? ¡Es solo un bebé!

—No lo empujé… yo… ¡Yo le voy a decir a Viktor que me lastimó!

Sasha quiso darse la vuelta, pero Laryssa lo tomó del hombro y se lo impidió. El toque de ella fue suficiente para que el niño temiera que volviera a lastimarlo, y su quedó paralizado justo donde estaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló hacia la mesa, donde estaban los dulces de la discordia —¿Qué tu padre no te prohibió comer chatarra hasta que pasaran las competencias?

—Pero…

—Así que además de pegarle a tu hermano, desobedeces lo que tu padre te dice…

—Es que… son de mi tío…

—No importa que tu tío te de eso. Si Viktor dice que no debes hacerlo, no lo haces y se acabó. Esto tiene que saberlo tu padre —Laryssa dejó a Kenji sentado en el sofá y antes de encaminarse a buscar a su novio, se agachó a la altura del par de ojos marrones que, por ser idénticos que los de cierto japonés, le provocaban repulsión —Si tú dices una sola palabra de esto, no voy a responder de lo que haga, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—Espero que Yukie te odie mucho, porque seré más exigente con ella por tu culpa. No quiero que se vuelva una caprichosa como tú.

—¡Pero ella…!

—¿Quieres más? —los delgados y largos dedos de la mujer se apoderaron de la barbilla del niño, para que no le retirara la mirada. Sasha podía jurar que nunca vio tanto fuego y desprecio en una mirada como en la de Laryssa. Todo él tembló y obligó a su boca a callar —No me gustaría meter a Dimitry en esta situación, y tú tampoco lo quieres, ¿verdad? —Sasha palideció lo indecible y solo el terror lo llevó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza —Pues yo tampoco, pero lo haré si vuelves a lastimar a mi bebé, ¿me oíste? Solo cállate y acepta lo que hiciste.

—Sí…

—Entonces… ¿desobedeciste a Viktor y empujaste a Kenji?

—Yo… —Laryssa enarcó una ceja, y solo eso bastó para que una lágrima rodara por la mejilla de Sasha mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos —Sí.

—Que malo te has vuelto, Sasha.

Novikova dejó a ambos niños en la sala y se fue a buscar a Viktor en el cuarto de visitas en donde debería estar con su hermano. Sasha se quedó de pie, solo mirando a su hermano. No lo odiaba, eso jamás pasaría. Pero solo por ese momento, deseó que Kenji estuviera en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ahí. Ya suficiente tenía con toda la atención que se le daba, como para que por su culpa Laryssa lo hubiera tratado de esa forma. Si encima de eso, la novia de su padre amenazaba a su pequeño hermanito, Sasha simplemente prefería no decir nada. Eso le había resultado bastante tiempo y debería servirle ahora. Ya sabía lo que era callar para no añadir problemas. Además… quizá si era un poco malo, hasta egoísta. En el silencio, y mientras esperaba que su padre llegara para darle un merecido regaño, se prometió que iba a priorizar que todo estuviera bien antes de desatar problemas, sin importar si él tenía que quedarse callado. Justo como siempre.

Mientras eso pasaba, y ajenos a la situación que se estaba desarrollando en la sala, Viktor le mostraba a Vladya la habitación que ocuparía por espacio de una semana, pues rechazó la invitación de Yuuri y hasta de Brendan de quedarse en Yutopia, porque lo llegó a considerar incómodo. Sin embargo, prometió que procuraría ir continuamente a visitar a su sobrino. Pues el bebé volvió a dormirse antes de que su tío llegara a conocerlo.

—Y bueno, ahí hay un clóset en el que puedes guardar tu ropa. El baño es pequeño, pero es privado así que estará bien, ¿no? —Viktor le señaló cada espacio y se sentó en la cama mientras su hermano recorría el espacio.

Vladya se dio el tiempo de observar todo con mucha curiosidad, a sabiendas de que Viktor mantenía la mirada sobre él. Estaba consiente de que para él no era la cosa más cómoda tenerlo en su casa, con el antecedente de que, sin contar los pasados días en el hospital, habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en una casa, conviviendo sin más. El menor de los Nikiforov, aunque no lo iba a admitir frente a su hermano, que el resentimiento que tenía con él por haberlo dejado solo, abandonado una vez más su promesa de volver a estar juntos, casi se había esfumado en el momento en que lo vio aparecer en su puerta. Se emocionó, aunque ese sentimiento no salió de la mejor forma. Si, lo quería y lo extrañaba, y había sido una sorpresa tenerlo de vuelta, pero el niño que vivía dentro de él, el que ansiaba el cariño de su hermano mayor y que estaba resentido por no tenerlo, necesitaba una explicación antes de abrir su corazón de nuevo.

—Vitya… todo esto me recuerdo un poco a la casa de nuestros padres —dijo, después de dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor —Es que… es un… un poco el estilo de mamá, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —el aludido observó rápidamente su alrededor, relacionándolo con los cortos recuerdos que tenía del lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar —Quizá, ¿eso qué?

—Nunca volviste —apuntó el general, subiendo su maleta a la cama para darles acomodo temporal a sus pertenencias —Ni siquiera después de tu boda y tus hijas. Supuse que querrías ir a esa casa y ahora pienso que no lo mencionaste.

—Solo no lo pensé —se justificó, a pesar de que sabía que lo había hecho mil veces. Incluso Yuuri le había insistido, pero él se negó rotundamente. Ni los recuerdos, ni la buena persona que seguía en ese lugar habrían sido suficientes para derribar sus razones para no poner un pie en esa casa.

—No te creo.

—La verdad es que no voy a discutir contigo eso. Simplemente no —Viktor se levantó de la cama, pero el resplandor de un papel azulado dentro de la maleta llamó su atención. Como buen hombre curioso, se acercó hasta ahí y descubrió con ternura una caja de regalo, con papel azul de unos tiernos ositos y un moño plateado —¿Es para mí?

—Es para un Nikiforov, pero no eres tú —se burló su hermano, sacando el paquete y dejándolo sobre las mullidas colchas de la cama —Lo envían de Rusia para Dimitry.

—¿De Rusia? —Viktor hizo un rápido recuento de las personas que conocía en Rusia.

En otro momento, Yakov y Lilia hubieran acudido a su memoria, pero ya no estaban más. Una nostálgica sonrisa recorrió sus labios. Aun recordaba el tiempo en que se fueron. Sasha acababa de cumplir su segundo aniversario cuando la noticia llegó de improviso en voz de Yakov. Lilia había fallecido y el hombre volvía a quedarse solo. Nunca volvieron a casarse, pero para nadie era secreto que había reanudado su convivencia, que a veces solía parecer más noviazgo. Viktor se sintió infinitamente feliz saber que la pareja que había cuidado de él en su infancia volvía a estar juntos, aunque ellos negaran que fuera una relación formal. Yakov nunca había sonado tan vacío y carente de todo como cuando le comunicó que la _prima ballerina_ ya había partido.

El entrenador Feltsman estuvo acompañado en todo momento por la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, y aunque no lo decía o lo externaba, el fallecimiento de su exesposa lo había dejado con un vacío en su existencia que simplemente no iba a llenar con nada. Viktor tenía muy grabada en su memoria a Yakov con un inquieto Sasha en sus piernas, jugando con él como si fuera su abuelo de sangre, aunque Yukie y Viktoria ya le decían así. El viejo Feltsman pasó los siguientes dos meses rodeado de atenciones y cariño de los pequeños hijos de Viktor y Yuuri, sobre todo del menor de ellos, pero dos meses fue todo lo que resistió sin su compañera de corazón. Viktor había estado con él desde que lo habían hospitalizado porque su corazón se debilitó. Y esa noche, estuvo con él. Nikiforov ya lo veía venir y en los últimos momentos, le agradeció por haber sido su segundo padre y por estar con él, aun a pesar de que siempre lo había hecho renegar. Para su sorpresa, el hombre solo acarició sus cabellos plateados y dejó ir un _"Gracias, hijo"_. Instantes después, la vida de Yakov dio su último aliento. Aunque las lágrimas hablaban de la tristeza de Viktor por haber perdido a alguien tan especial como él, también se sabía feliz, pues esperaba que, sea lo que fuera que hubiera después de ese paso, Yakov y Lilia pudieran encontrarse.

Además de eso, Viktor no podía imaginar a nadie, además de sus amigos patinadores, que pudiera tener tanta afinidad con él y con Vladya como para enviar un regalo a través de su hermano. Aunque claro, hasta él sabía que no debía fiarse de su memoria, que justo en ese momento le estaba gritando que si que estaba olvidando a alguien.

—Si ella supiera que no la recuerdas, se pondría muy triste —comentó Vladya, sentándose a un lado de su hermano y buscando en su cartera.

—¿Ella? No recuerdo a… —Viktor se quedó callado al instante cuando el general le tendió una pequeña foto cuadrada, que ya tenía muchos años, pero seguía siendo especial. En ella, Vladya tenía, aproximadamente, veintidós o veintitrés años y acababa de completar su educación militar, junto a él, una mujer posaba sonriente y el resplandor orgulloso de sus ojos había quedado perpetuado en la fotografía —Claro que sí…

—Galina Poliakovna.

—Nana… —no pudo sostener mucho tiempo la mirada a la fotografía. Antes de que Viktor se diera cuenta, ya se había llevado una mano a sus labios, queriendo sellarlos, como si eso pudiera evitar que el nudo en su garganta se evidenciara —Ella aún…

—Claro que sí. Sigue viviendo en casa, regañándome cada que puede. Siempre me pregunta por ti, y no quiso dejarme venir hasta que no me vio cargando su regalo.

—No lo puedo creer. Tiene tantos años que no la veo —hablar le estaba costando horrores, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no quebrarse. Su nana era una de las cosas que recordaba con más amor, pero que lo conflictuaba. La quería, pero pocas fueron las veces que pudo verla después de irse de casa, hasta que ya no quiso volver y nunca se volvieron a encontrar. Habían pasado tantas décadas y tantas cosas, que se sentía irreal —¿Cómo está?

—Como siempre. Es… la única que puede mantener con vida esa casa —"por lo menos hasta hace una semana", pensó el general, suspirando de nuevo por eso que ocultaba —Quizá podrías volver ahí. A Galya le haría muy feliz verte.

—Ya te lo dije, no es tan sencillo como eso, aunque claro que me gustaría.

—Vladya, tiene cuarenta años que no me paso por ahí. No sé si pueda solo… aparecerme.

—¡Por Dios! Viktor, solo es una casa. ¿Qué puede haber ahí que te impida aparecerte en la casa de nuestros padres? ¡Solo es una casa!

Por supuesto, Vladya no era un hombre que se distinguiera por entender en un primer momento los sentimientos de los demás, y es que mucha de su capacidad de sentir a los demás se había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Por su lado, Viktor tampoco era la paciencia personificada. Si a la receta se le añadía el hecho de que eran hermanos que desde que eran niños habían chocado con sus personalidades, era de esperar que uno de los dos explotara y el siguiente continuara con la reacción.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? ¿Qué no fuiste tú y papá quien me sacaron de ese lugar?

—Tú te fuiste —contestó entre dientes, ya no pudiendo soportar estar junto a él —Ni siquiera le dijiste a mamá, solo te fuiste.

—Ustedes me orillaron a eso. ¿Tanto te costaba aceptar que era el patinaje lo que me gustaba?

—No era eso, Vladya —Viktor se estaba conteniendo lo suficiente como para no gritar, porque sus hijos estaban ahí. De lo contrario, quizá nada hubiera evitado un intercambio agresivo de palabras —Nunca fue solo el patinaje. Ivánovich, él tenía la cabeza llena de prejuicios.

—Ten respeto por mi padre, Viktor —exigió Vladya, apuntándolo con el dedo, gesto al que el menor de los hermanos hizo frente con una mirada fría y filosa.

—Él no tuvo respeto por mí.

—¡Él solo dijo la verdad, Viktor! ¡Sabía lo que tu deporte significaba!

—¡Por Dios! ¿Aún estamos con eso? Maldición, Vladya. No, no es un jodido deporte femenino. No por el patinaje soy como soy, no por el patinaje me gustan los hombres. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo?

—Lo único que lamento es que tus decisiones hayan…

—¡Ya! ¡Suficiente de eso! —Viktor quiso parar antes de que todo se saliera de control, y es que conocía perfectamente hacia donde iba encaminada esa discusión, y su mente y su corazón ya sabían y aceptaban que Viktor cargaba con la culpa de la ruina de sus dos familias. No necesitaba que se lo repitieran, no en ese momento. Pero claro, era Nikiforov, no podía quedarse callado —No es como que tú seas ajeno a todo esto.

—No juegues con eso —Viktor no se intimidó, ni siquiera cuando el semblante de Vladya se oscureció tanto, como solo una vez lo había visto.

—¿Entonces tú tienes derecho a decirme en lo que estoy equivocado, pero yo no puedo?

—Viktor…

—¿Ya te olvidaste de él? —era un terreno peligroso, lo sabía, pero ya no se iba a detener. No cuando su sangre ya estaba hirviendo.

—Suficiente, Viktor. No lo metas a él, no te lo permito.

—¡Entonces tú no metas lo que amo en esto! ¡Si estoy con un hombre o una mujer es lo que menos te debe de importar! ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamarme eso!

—Amor…

Laryssa se tomó un momento para escuchar la conversación, o los gritos que tenían Viktor y su hermano, quedando confundida por la mención de una tercera persona. Sin embargo, ella no pudo tolerar que alguien, ni siquiera su hermano, molestara de esa forma a su pareja. Por lo que decidió intervenir, aunque fuera para llevar otro problema. Entró a la habitación sin tocar, tomando la mano de Viktor, insistiendo en su atención.

—Laryssa… no es el mejor momento —recriminó el menor, sin despegar la mirada férrea de encima de su hermano.

—Tengo un problema con Sasha y Kenji, Vitya. Necesito que vayas a la sala —suficiente para captar la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—Tu hijo agredió a Kenji. No sé de dónde sacó unos dulces y no quiso darle al bebé.

—¿Dulces? Él sabe que no puede comer eso.

Viktor comenzó a salir de la habitación, apenas notando la energía llena de reto con la que chocaron las miradas de Vladya y Laryssa. Ella solo lo supo. El hermano de Viktor la observaba con meticulosidad y, podía jurar, furia. Pura y verdadera. Le dio la sensación de que sabía más de lo que decía y aparentaba.

Sin decir una palabra, Laryssa se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino de Viktor, con Vladya caminando detrás de ella en un andar pesado. Cuando los hermanos llegaron, casi se petrificaron el ver la imagen de un bebé llorando en el sofá y un niño estático y reteniendo el llanto de pie junto a la mesa, agazapado.

—Sasha… —el aludido apenas levantó la mirada ante el llamado de su tío, y sus ojos escocieron más.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Sasha? —el primer lugar al que Viktor se dirigió fue a donde estaba Kenji, quien le tendió los brazos apenas lo vio. Unos quejidos salieron de sus labios apenas se encontró en los brazos de papá, quien volvió a ver al mayor de sus hijos varones, en tanto que Laryssa se colocaba a su lado —Sasha, estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Ya… ya sé… —Vladya tuvo que contenerse para tomar a su sobrino y sacarlo del aprieto, pero tuvo que esperar. Aunque claro que iba a intervenir si las cosas se salían de control.

—Entonces… ¿porqué tu hermano está llorando?

—Es que… no quise… darle de mis dulces…

—¿Nada más?

Vladya lo captó en el instante, y es que había que ser ciegos, quizás como Viktor, para no ver lo que pasaba. Laryssa estaba ejerciendo una presión fuerte sobre Sasha, y solo hacía falta notar como lo intimidaba con la posición de su cuerpo y la expresión en su rostro.

—Yo lo… lo… empujé y… se cayó —cada palabra que dijo le dolió, pero nada se comparaba con la decepción que llenó las facciones de su papá. Nunca lo había visto así, y ese momento era suficiente para toda una vida.

—Sasha… —Viktor se pasó la mano por su cabello, incrédulo y si, hasta desilusionado —Es que no puedo creerlo… ¿le pegaste a tu hermano?

—Yo le quise pedir disculpas.

—Nada justifica que hayas agredido de esa forma a tu hermano. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Es un bebé.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada, Sasha. Mil veces les he dicho que no tolero que nadie, ni siquiera ustedes, atente contra cualquiera de mis hijos.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que no quería… ¡Kenji me estaba molestando!

—¡Es un bebé, Sasha! ¡Tú ya tienes diez años! ¡Se supone que eres maduro y no puedes pelearte con tu hermano ocho años menor que tú!

—¡Pero él no tiene la edad de Dimitry y debería saber que no es no! —replicó el chico, lo cual solo encendió más la molestia de su padre.

—No recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser egoísta, Sasha —Laryssa le dirigió una expresión irónica a su pareja, y murmuró _"Yuuri"_ con frialdad. Viktor quiso golpearse contra la pared al pensar que, si de alguien pudieron haber aprendido el egoísmo, era solo de su exesposo.

—¡No soy egoísta! ¡Solo eran mis dulces! Los quería para mí. Kenji ni siquiera los hubiera pedido si nos los hubiera visto.

—¿Tus dulces, Sasha? ¿Qué no habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto a tu alimentación?

—Ya sé, pero…

—Pero nada. No sólo estás rompiendo con lo que tú yo habíamos hablado. Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que quieras justificar con eso el hecho de que le pegaste a tu hermano —Sasha bajó la cabeza y Vladya vio a la perfección como una gotita salada chocaba con el piso —No puedo entender porque te estás portando así. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

—Basta, Viktor —el general Nikiforov no pudo quedarse más como un observador, no cuando él tenía que ver ahí. Su corazón se apretó cuando, al poner una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, este dio un respingo, pero se apoyó en él —Yo le di esos dulces para él. Para Kenji tengo alguna otra cosa.

—Vladya, no —advirtió su hermano, a la defensiva —Son mis hijos y aunque fueras el tío ejemplar…

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a dejar opinar? Yo le di eso porque es un niño, Viktor. Solo son dulces.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero te las daré —un tanto de la severa mirada fue dedicada a Sasha, quien se estaba escondiendo poco a poco detrás del cuerpo de su tío —Es un niño, pero es uno que ya compite, y no es cualquier competidor. Él ya debería entender que tiene responsabilidades.

—¡Solo tiene diez años!

—¡Yo tenía siete y ya aceptaba peores responsabilidades que él!

—¿Entonces es eso? ¿Lo vas a privar de todo lo que es ser niño por una carrera?

—Es algo que él escogió.

—Suenas justo como mi padre —Viktor sintió la afirmación como una bofetada, y por mucho que Vladya lo notó, no quiso detenerse —Estás orillando a tu hijo a decisiones que no le corresponden. Justo como Ivánovich lo hizo contigo.

—No es lo mismo.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Le acabas de decir que estás decepcionado de él! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto le duele?

—¿Ahora eres experto en eso? ¡No vi que te doliera cuando me rechazase te muchas veces y también era un niño!

—¡Yo fui el que vio pelear a nuestros padres por tu culpa! ¿Qué querías que sintiera? ¡Claro que te quería fuera de nuestra vida!

—Viktor… suficiente —incluso Laryssa pudo sentir que esa pelea estaba tomando rumbos fuera del contexto y que involucraban cosas que no eran necesario que los niños escucharan, menos Kenji, quien estaba callado y tembloroso ante el cúmulo de cosas que estaban pasando —Dame a mi bebé. Si van a discutir eso, que sea en otro lado, no frente a él.

Viktor solo se dio cuenta de lo que ambos estaban causando cuando vio la palidez en el rostro de Sasha y el miedo en los dulces ojos de Kenji. Se lo cedió a su novia para que se lo llevara cuanto antes de ahí, pero la severidad no había bajado ni un ápice para su otro hijo.

—A tu cuarto, Sasha. No creo que haga falta decir que estás castigado —sentenció el mayor, que no tenía idea de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para no correr y abrazar al niño que de nuevo sucumbía a las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que no, él ya tenía una cita conmigo y con su hermana —Vladya intervino, sujetando el hombro de su sobrino antes de que siguiera las órdenes de Viktor.

—No es como que ahora mismo se merezca salir —Viktor miró severamente a su hijo, sorprendido de que se quedara en el mismo lugar —Sasha, por favor. Te di una orden.

—¿Puedo dejar de patinar? —el menor de los hermanos se quedó momentáneamente estático ante la petición, incluso Laryssa, que estaba escuchando en secreto.

—¿Quieres… qué?

—No quiero que no me dejes estar con mi tío, y bueno… ¿No patinar un tiempo es suficiente para que me consideres muy castigado?

—Los castigos no los decidas tú, Sasha. Se asumen y ya.

—Sí, pero… pero tú siempre dices que la familia es primero y yo… creo que ya hemos pasado suficiente como para seguir lastimando a la familia, ¿no? —la expresión que compartieron los hermano fue de la más grande sorpresa. Junto a ellos, el joven que también llevaba por nombre Vladik se veía mucho más maduro que ellos. No adulto, porque sabía que serlo no siempre significaba ser razonable. Y Sasha lo era —Me gusta patinar casi tanto como quiero estar con mi tío, pero… por favor no lo uses a él.

—¿Y la competencia?

—¿El patinaje es más importante que la familia? Dile eso a Yukie y a Viktoria, no a mí —replicó Sasha, pero el nuevo pasmo de su padre, junto con la molestia latente lo hizo buscar la protección de uno de los brazos de su tío —Papá, por favor. Lo que quieras, pero eso no.

Vladya apretó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre el hombro de su sobrino. Le impresionó descubrir que el niño no solo era sensible a lo que sucedía en su hogar, sino que tenía la suficiente inteligencia y perspicacia como para hacer que Viktor se replanteara lo que acababa de ordenar. Para el general, era extraño que, conociendo la actitud relajada, casi desenfadada de Viktor, actuara de ese modo tan estricto con su hijo. Le carcomía el ser que no lo dejara hacer lo que un niño normal haría. Entendía que competía, pero no entendía como eso le impediría algo tan sencillo como comer un dulce. Sin que se diera cuenta, Viktor estaba replicando, a su manera, eso que tanto reclamaba de la actitud que alguna vez tuvo su padre con él.

—No recuerdo que los castigos sean negociables. Y no tendríamos que estar en esto si me explicaras que hacías comiendo eso y porque agrediste a tu hermano por eso.

—Ya te dije que lo lamento. No… no sé qué pasó.

—Sasha, no puedo creer que…

—Viktor. Suficiente con eso —pidió Vladya, aunque sonó más a una orden —No estoy defendiendo que lo que haya hecho está bien, pero ya pidió perdón.

—Sigue sin ser justificable, y no lo voy a premiar por eso.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que lo hagas. Solo no con esto.

Viktor quiso preguntarse porque debería tener algo de consideración por Vladya, porque tenía que ser él quien volviera a ceder ante la petición de un regreso. Su familia ya tenía suficientes problemas entre sus miembros como para añadir un problema tan pasado como el que tenía con Vladya. Sin embargo, no podía negarse a su hijo, por muchos errores que cometiera. No, cuando Sasha se afanaba a tomar del brazo a su tío y sin querer dirigirle la mirada. Sus ojos parecían evidencia que hubiera llorado, pero no quiso ahondar más en eso si ya estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Recuérdame que tienes prohibido cualquier aparato electrónico y tendrás que decirle lo que hiciste a Yuuri—Sasha inmediatamente dio un respingo en su lugar. No era por sus cosas, sino que por ellas podía estar en contacto con Serik, y eso también dolía —Si van a salir, háganlo ya, porque tienes que levantarte temprano mañana.

Vladya le susurró a su sobrino que fuera por un abrigo para protegerse de la fresca noche, y el niño no tardó nada en hacerlo, bajando la cabeza cuando pasó a un lado de su padre. En la sala, el silencio entre los hermanos rebasaba la barrera de lo incómodo. Era más como si una densa capa de tensión se cerniera sobre ellos, impidiéndoles decir una palabra sin temor a que saliera como un grito.

—No me gusta que provoques que mi hijo no quiera obedecerme —dijo Viktor, después de unos breves momentos.

—Disculpa si pareció eso, pero no es así. Solo creo que estás exagerando.

—Te recuerdo que Sasha tiene diez y Kenji dos años. No puede tener esa actitud con un bebé —el menor de los hermanos se talló con los pulgares el puente de la nariz, frustrado y con un creciente dolor de cabeza —No quiero ser grosero, Vlad. Yo… me parece bien que quieras convivir con ellos, pero no está bien que te metas en su educación.

—Esa no es mi intención. Lo único que te dije es que no estás dejando que Sasha viva como…

—¡Que no es un niño normal! —Viktor terminó levantando la voz, bajándola de inmediato porque no quería iniciar una nueva disputa —No lo es y él lo sabe.

—¿Así te sentiste? Cuando te fuiste de casa… todas esas responsabilidades.

—No vamos a discutir eso de nuevo, por favor —eran temas que no tenían porque salir a la luz de nuevo. Viktor ya los había enterrado y esperaba que ahí se quedaran. Pero le era soberanamente imposible cuando estaba con Vladya, ´porque esos momentos volvían a su memoria en torrente, y porque su hermano siempre se esforzaba por reflejarlo en sus propios hijos —Solo cuida que no se propase con la comida. Y vuelvan temprano, por favor. Yukie está en Yutopia, así que ve por ella. Voy por Kenji.

Viktor apenas le dirigió la mirada antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a su recámara. Bastaron unos segundos para que Vladya concluyera que no tenía que estar en ese lugar, no aún. La vista de su mortificado hermano le recordó que había sido él quien había contribuido a que ese hombre arraigara soledad y una mortífera desconfianza al amor. Su visita en esa casa solo lo hacía recordar cosas que cualquiera hubiera querido mantener oculto en lo más profundo de sus memorias. No quería ser la chispa que encendiera el tormento de Viktor, así que tomó la decisión.

Para cuando Viktor regresó con Laryssa, quien llevaba a un arropado Kenji en sus brazos, encontraron a Vladya platicando amenamente con Sasha, sujetando todo su equipaje.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó Viktor sin más. El general asintió y su hermano se sintió decepcionado de una manera que le costaba entender —¿Por qué?

—Creo que no está bien que esté aquí. No puedo evitar intervenir por mis sobrinos, y a ti eso obviamente no te agrada —Sasha torció el gesto es dirección de su tío y este le acarició el cabello, esperando que él no se sintiera triste por eso —Es lo mejor para los dos.

—Yo creo que lo es para todos, señor Nikiforov —intervino Laryssa, disfrutando de ver como la expresión del hermano de su novio se endurecía. La odiaba, por lo menos eso ya lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado si no se metía en sus asuntos o con Kenji.

—Por supuesto, algunos salimos sobrando. Sobre todo, cuando los que se van son reemplazados por los que no hacemos falta. Usted entenderá a que me refiero, señora Novikova —contratacó Vladya, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver el respingo que la pareja frente a ellos dio, aunado a la risa que Sasha tuvo que ahogar. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los verdes de Laryssa, y ambos pudieron leer el reto que se forjaba entre ellos. Aun así, no dudo en dirigirle amables, y filosas palabras.

—Vladya…

—¿Me da a mi sobrino, Laryssa? —el general extendió los brazos para que el bebé le fuera entregado, interrumpiendo a Viktor en el obvio reclamo por la incómoda mención, pero no iba a dejar que nadie, en especial esa mujer, se atreviera a querer pasar encima de él. Solo Dios sabía lo que quería hacerle a esa mujer que se había atrevido a agredir a sus sobrinas. Una leve alerta sonó en su cabeza al ver la reticencia de ella para soltar al bebé, como si lo estuviera monopolizando —Por favor, va a convivir con su familia.

—No creo que sea necesario que te vayas —comentó Viktor, sacando a su novia y hermano del duelo de miradas del que no se percató. Tomó sin preguntar a Kenji de los brazos de Laryssa —¿Estás seguro? ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—A un hotel, no te preocupes —su sonrisa superó cualquier otra emoción negativa al tener a Kenji con él. Sintió un tirón en su mano de parte de Sasha, atendiendo a rodearlo por los hombros —No tardaremos más de dos o tres horas, tranquilo.

—Cuida lo de…

—La comida. Si, papá —apuró Sasha, jalando a su tío de la mano para que ya salieran —Lamento lo de hace rato, en verdad. Nos vemos después.

Vladya no quiso poner resistencia a la necesidad de su sobrino por salir de esa casa, pues él mismo la sentía y no quería alargar una despedida que iba a ser, por demás, incómoda y molesta. Asintió en dirección de la pareja que los observaban cautelosos, prometiendo regresar a los pequeños temprano. Lo único que se escuchó fue el chirriar de las ruedas de la maleta del general, la exclamación de júbilo del bebé y la puerta cerrándose.

Laryssa escuchó un pesado suspiro salir de la boca de Viktor. Cuando se giró a verlo, lo vio sobándose las sienes y respirando profundo.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó, apartando las manos masculinas y reemplazándolas con las suyas, haciendo ligeros círculos entre sus cabellos plateados —¿Te duele?

—Es jaqueca.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que acaba de pasar —Viktor tomó las manos de Laryssa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La condujo al sofá, donde ambos se sentaron. Novikova sonrió satisfecha cuando el abrazo de Viktor rodeó su cintura, en tanto las manos femeninas se posaron sobre sus fuertes piernas —Me cuesta creer muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Sasha nunca se había comportado así —la expresión de la mujer permaneció inmutable, aunque su interior se removió ansioso —Nunca le haría nada a su hermano. Él siempre lo está protegiendo, pero es increíble para mí que se haya portado tan… egoísta y agresivo. Sasha es muchas cosas, pero no eso.

—Quizás está pasando por alguna etapa o ya es así y no te habías dado cuenta.

—No, él no es un niño egoísta. Yuuri siempre le enseñó a compartir y… —se calló al instante al ver que Laryssa fruncía el ceño, molesta de escuchar ese nombre —Lo lamento.

—Siempre tiene que aparecer él. Y yo más bien creo que fue él quien los hizo egoístas y caprichosos —Viktor iba a replicar, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza —Ya, olvídalo o yo también tendré un dolor de cabeza. Lo que es cierto es que no creo que lo mejor haya sido que no lo castigaras.

—Si lo está.

—Pero no con algo serio.

—Serik es algo serio para él. Pero Vladya tenía razón, no puedo castigarlo con su tío.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿Qué acaso no discutieron momentos antes de lo de Sasha? Me pareció escucharlos gritar.

—Lo mismo de siempre. No sé porque insiste en querer volver a nuestra infancia. El acuerdo era que se quedara en el pasado.

—Si me permites opinar, quizás deberías hablar un poco de eso con él —Laryssa comenzó a masajear el muslo de Viktor, con caricias uniformes y una pizca de coquetas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no me gusta volver a eso.

Eso era algo que su recién contratado psicólogo ya le había mencionado. "Hacer las paces con el pasado", o algo por el estilo. Pero de su pasado, por lo menos antes de la llegada de quien había sido la luz de su vida, prefería mantener encerrados muchos de los recuerdos, pues la mayoría eran tristes, ahogados en melancolía y lágrimas nocturnas. Por ningún motivo quería volver ahí.

—Sólo no vuelvan a dar ese espectáculo en casa. Alteran a todos aquí.

—Te prometo que llevaré las discusiones a algún otro lado. Lo lamento.

Laryssa no dudó en corresponder al acercamiento de los labios del ruso, y los besó con ímpetu, saboreando los suaves pliegues y el siempre gusto dulce de los rincones de su boca, a la que su lengua siempre tenía la necesidad de entrar. Pronto, enredó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Viktor para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Soltó aire lleno de satisfacción cuando el tacto de él se aferró a su delgada cintura, incitándola a que se levantara del sofá.

La mujer aceptó el movimiento y se impulsó para que sus piernas quedaran abiertas entre las de Nikiforov. Sus intimidades se rozaron y provocó un jadeo en ambos, notando la impaciencia en los dos cuerpos.

—Me prometiste algo en la mañana —susurró Laryssa en medio del beso hambriento, apretando con vehemencia los músculos del vientre masculino —Lo quiero ahora.

—Lo que quieras —Viktor sonrió con lujuria forzada a manifestarse. Laryssa lo incitó a tocar sus pechos por debajo de la blusa vaporosa. El ruso apartó con algo de impaciencia el sostén de la mujer y se apoderó de su seno, sintiendo su pezón erguirse a su tacto —¿Ahora?

—Te lo exijo.

En medio de húmedos besos, manos escurridizas y sensuales caricias, fueron avanzando hasta que sus cuerpos se conjugaron una y otra vez, con un ímpetu que no se conocían, pero que era diferente a lo que conocían, en la recámara de Laryssa, la de visitas. Porque nunca llegaban a la habitación matrimonial, la que pertenecía a Viktor. Él nunca dejó que ella traspasara ese límite.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Propongo que no le menciones a tu padre lo que sucedió —sugirió Vladya a Sasha, una vez que se percató de que Yutopia se hacía presente.

Mientras estacionaba uno de los autos de su hermano y que había tomado para transportar a sus sobrinos, Sasha apoyó la propuesta, pues estaba consiente de que Yuuri no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para tener que lidiar con una nueva discusión, y más si eso suponía evidenciar lo que había pasado entre él y Laryssa, cosa que ya estaba pensando llevarse a la tumba por el bien de sus hermanos.

Apenas bajaron del automóvil, Vladya notó que el doctor Brendan también estaba llegando al hotel, muy probablemente después de terminar su jornada en el hospital. Le agradó ver que tanto Sasha como Kenji saludaban con gusto al estadounidense. El médico también se tomó el tiempo de saludarlo con propiedad, pero con mucha más familiaridad que con la que se encontraron en la florería. Vladya no recordaba haber abierto tanto su corazón y experiencias a nadie como lo hizo con Brendan esa tarde. Le contó demasiado de él, mucho más que a cualquier persona. Y el médico había sido tan… sensible y comprensivo, que sintió ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Hay que decir que se ve interesante rodeado de niños, general Nikiforov —comentó Brendan en tanto se internaron juntos al ala del hotel que correspondía a la vivienda de la familia Katsuki.

—Solo con ellos. Los niños no son lo mío.

—Y aún así cuidó de una hasta que fue adulta.

Vladya sonrió con ironía, pues ya era extraño y simpático que alguien más supiera que la mujer en la que estaba convertida Katerina era, por decirlo de alguna manera, su creación. Ahí se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba un poco, pues nunca viajaban uno sin el otro, por lo que sentía una ausencia importante.

Yukie apareció unos momentos después, viendo extrañada, y hasta molesta, la convivencia de su recién conocido tío con el novio de su papá. No quiso ir a su casa porque era suficiente de Laryssa por una tarde y quiso asearse bajo los cariños de su abuela y tía. Evitó tanto como pudo a Jeremy y Yuuri, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se los iba a topar, aunque no se esperaba que fuera así.

—Hola, Yukie. ¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó el general en cuanto la vio acercándose. Se veía especialmente linda con el cabello húmedo y la cara lavada. Recordó las pocas veces que le tocó bañarla en la casa del matrimonio en Rusia, y como siempre había sido toda una odisea que se mantuviera tranquila.

—Si, tío Vladya. Iré por mi abrigo.

—Yukie. Hay alguien más aquí, ¿no saludarás al doctor Brendan? —increpó Vladya antes de que su sobrina se fuera.

Yukie hizo algo como una mueca antes de que saludara con la cabeza al doctor y se fuera por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. Vladya quiso increparla por esa descortesía, que no le hubiera tolerado a nadie. Sin embargo, Brendan lo detuvo y le pidió que lo ignorara, pues ya se estaba acostumbrado a que no era ni un ápice del agrado de Yukie.

Aunque estaba casi dispuesto a seguirla para pedir que hiciera las cosas con propiedad, la visión de Yuuri cargando un bultito en mantas de un suave color azul lo detuvo. El japonés sonrió ampliamente al ver a ambos hombres. Se dirigió primero con Brendan, quien lo recibió con un cálido abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios. Pidió inmediatamente tener unos momentos a su hijo adoptivo en sus brazos y Yuuri se lo pasó con cuidado y la atención de Brendan se avocó completamente a Dimitry y su sueño.

—¿Cómo estás? Sasha dice que dejaste la casa de Viktor —Yuuri lucía genuinamente preocupado por él, porque se podía imaginar cual había sido el problema.

—Una rencilla con él, Yuuri. Ya sabes cuales con nuestros problemas —Vladya le restó importancia, pero parecía no ser suficiente para Katsuki.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte? Puedes hacerlo aquí, hay bastantes recámaras desocupadas.

—¿Y te parece que esté bien que alojes al hermano de tu exesposo? —inquirió, divertido.

—Siempre has sido mas que eso, Vladya —respondió Yuuri, ignorando la palabra que le caía como una piedra en el estómago —Vamos, quédate aquí. A los niños les gustará tenerte aquí.

—No dejaré que insistas. Voy por mis maletas.

Tardó nada en ir y regresar con su equipaje, dejando a Yuuri entretenido con Brendan acariciando el cabello claro de Dimitry. Cuando volvió, inmediatamente le tendió a Yuuri la caja azul que había viajado desde San Petersburgo hasta encontrar a su destinatario en el lejano Hasetsu.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo envía mi nana, Yuuri —el japonés se quedó sorprendido de escuchar que un hombre como el general Nikiforov aun tuviera una nana. Su confusión fue tan evidente, que Vladya tuvo que explicar —Ella nos cuidó a Viktor y a mí desde antes que llegáramos al mundo. No… no quiso seguir a Viktor después de los problemas que tuvo con mis papás, pero siempre ha pensado en él y quiso enviar un presente para Dimitry.

—No sabía que aun tenían una persona en Rusia —Yuuri recibió la caja en sus manos, sintiéndola pesada de desconocimiento —Nunca me habló de ella.

—Dudo que lo haya hecho con alguien. Se llama Galya —Vladya sonrió ante su mención —Siempre estuvo preguntando por la familia de Viktor y… bueno, supo lo de Kujo y quiso enviar un presente para Dimitry…

Brendan se preocupó de que la mención del fallecido Kujo quebrara un tanto la estabilidad de Yuuri. Por un momento, la sonrisa melancólica, casi destrozada, que se pintó en los labios del japonés fue alarmante tanto para Vladya como para Brendan. Pero el suspiro que vino después de eso y una expresión más serena los impresionó. Era como ser testigo de una lucha que Yuuri vivía por mantener la compostura y no doblegarse ante dolorosos recuerdos, que seguían quemando como el fuego. Yuuri luchaba por verse y sentirse de una manera diferente, aunque le costara horrores y fuera igual de doloroso para quien lo viera.

—Cuando la veas, dile que agradezco mucho el regalo y la atención —el par de hombres soltaron el aire que retenían, más tranquilos y hasta asombrados —Estoy seguro de que debe ser algo hermoso.

Y lo era. Dentro de la caja que Yuuri desenvolvió con cuidado, había algunas mantas de suaves colores azules, blancos y grises, que hicieron pensar al pelinegro que combinaban con Viktor y Dimitry. También se encontró con unos adorables y diminutos zapatos, hechos de una tela que, Yuuri podía apostar, era de la más fina calidad, pues el tacto era tan suave como la seda. Debajo de todo, descubrió un borreguito de felpa, tierno a la vista y esponjoso en sus manos. Lo que asemejaba a la lana era delicado algodón y Yuuri casi podía asegurar que emanaba de él y de todo lo demás sublimes aromas a florecillas silvestres. Anexo a eso, había conjuntos de ropa y tersas toallas.

—Es precioso —Yuuri extendió las mantas y encontró tiernos dibujos de osos, perros y más borregos —Estoy seguro de que a Dimitry le encantará usarlo.

—Podemos ir a bañarlo para que mañana use algunas de sus cosas nuevas —Brendan reacomodó al bebé en sus brazos, pues estaba despertándose por las voces que lo rodeaban. El médico sonrió al notar el ceño fruncido de Dimitry, como reclamando que hubieran interrumpido su siesta —Yuuri, creo que debe comer un poco antes de que vuelva a dormir, ¿lo haces tú o yo?

Yuuri solo tuvo que extender los brazos para que le devolvieran a su pequeño y se lo llevara a darle el alimento que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle. Yuuri le deseo a Vladya que tuviera una noche agradable con sus sobrinos, llevándose los presentes rusos.

—Yo también me retiró, general. Espero que usted y sus sobrinos logren entenderse.

—Creo que a nadie le había dicho que tengo miedo de ellos, de que es lo que piensan de mí, excepto a usted —ambos se sonrieron, recordando la charla de la tarde, en la que Nikiforov le dijo a una persona más de lo que sabía cualquier otra. Con el simple hecho de que Fitzgerald ya se hacía conjeturas del quiebre del general —Solo espero que no sea una noche de reclamos y de verdad podamos hablar.

—Son buenos chicos, se lo prometo. Un poco complicados y sí, cierta señorita es algo inflexible, pero usted es su tío y ya tiene un lugar en su corazón —bostezó y se llevó una mano a la nuca, adolorido —Ya me retiro, general. Me gustaría estar con Yuuri antes de descansar.

—Ustedes también pasen una agradable noche. Y aproveche que no estoy con Dimitry, porque cuando venga a verlo, será solo mío.

Rieron y Brendan salió del lugar, dejando a Vladya más tranquilo, pero con la expectativa a flor de piel. Cuando Yukie llegó lista para salir, con Kenji en sus brazos y seguida de Sasha, la imagen de sus tres sobrinos, sonrientes y analíticos al mismo tiempo, le hizo pensar que, por ellos y por Viktoria en lejanas tierras, valdría la pena enfrentar los demonios que había creado después de aquellos fatídicos días.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En tanto que en Japón la noche avanzaba a paso lento y elegante, en Rusia la tarde apenas comenzaba a cernirse sobre una de sus capitales. En la residencia de los Nikiforov, Viktoria llegó cargando una pequeña bolsa con utensilios deportivos. Contrario a lo que Galya había esperado que resultara del primer día de terapia intensiva con Katerina, la hija de su Vitenka entró al recibidor con una clara expresión de molestia, pues su rostro estaba crispado y sus labios rectos y firmes.

Desde el comedor, la observó caminar hasta la sala y caer como peso muerto sobre uno de los amplios sofás. Galya rió y, después de tomar un vaso de la fresca limonada que había preparado para los invitados que se encontraban en el jardín, fue a alcanzarla en el lugar en donde estaba acostada.

—Hola, mi niña —la nana movió los mechones de cabello que estaban sobre el rostro de Viktoria, haciéndola abrir los ojos celestes y cansados —¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, creo… —Viktoria sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de la bebida. Se incorporó y la tomó con lentitud, dejando que el sabor ácido le inundara la boca.

—¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?

—No hicimos absolutamente nada. Se la pasó criticándome —Galya rió un tanto por eso, porque ella ya sabía, por conducto de la misma Katerina, de que iba a ir esa "sesión", pero no parecía que a su joven protegida le hubiera causado gracia.

—No creo que ella haya querido hacerte sentir mal, sus críticas tienen un propósito.

Viktoria suspiró ante esa afirmación, y es que Koslova le había dicho lo mismo. _"No lo tomes como una crítica destructiva, es más bien constructiva. Tenemos que saber que es lo que está mal contigo para poder trabajar sobre eso."_ Hasta ahí, quizá Viktoria no habría tenido problema con lo que le dijo. Sus mismos padres la habían enseñado que ese deporte al que se dedicaban requería una mente fría y razonable para aceptar todos los juicios, buenos y malos, que siempre iban a hacer sobre algo que ella amaba hacer.

Sin embargo, lo que Katerina hizo fue ir más allá, dejando a la menor de las hermanas Nikiforov casi desnuda ante sus argumentos, en el sentido más literal. Katerina había dicho que no iban a ir a un hospital de tratamientos fisioterapéuticos, por lo que Viktoria se sorprendió cuando la condujo hasta unos consultorios con los que contaban las instalaciones de la academia militar. Justo se estaba preguntando que iban a hacer en ese lugar y cuando iba a comenzar la evidente tortura, cuando entraron a una de las oficinas de atención médica, marcada con el nombre de Katerina.

Le señaló una especie de biombo y la petición de que se quitara la ropa hasta quedar en interiores la dejó fría. Cuando entendió que su instructora rusa estaba hablando en serio, su rostro enrojeció y Katerina tuvo que prometerle que era necesario para que tomara su métrica, peso y demás proporciones. Aún así, a Viktoria no le hizo ninguna gracia quedarse solo en sostén y bragas frente a quien ya protagonizaba sus nacientes deseos de ahorcar a alguien.

Tuvo que acceder a todas las indicaciones que Katerina le daba. Respirar, estirarse, destensar el cuerpo, ponerlo firme, sentarse, pararse, hasta que la hoja con demasiados requisitos por ser llenados estuvo completa. Le daba pánico reconocer que, más que la helada cinta métrica que empleó Katerina, fue el tacto de sus manos curiosamente tersas sobre su dermis la que provocó que su piel se erizara. Cada vez que la tocó, sus manos fueron firmes y delicadas, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Le sorprendió, aunque el momento de delicadeza se esfumó cuando Katerina volvió a hablar.

—Has subido un poco de peso desde que llegaste a Rusia, ¿no es así? —le comentó una vez que estuvo vestida y esperando un poco de información acerca de su condición. Viktoria se atragantó con su propio aire, ofendida —Tus medidas y peso están un poco por encima de los estándares para el patinaje artístico.

—Suele ser Yukie la que sube de peso con facilidad.

—Pero has estado comiendo de más por ansiedad, eso yo lo he visto. Y llevas varias semanas sin hacer tus ejercicios. Es lógico que eso, más… el estado en el que te encuentras repercutiera directamente en esto. Pero eso lo podemos solucionar si regresas al patinaje más la terapia que tengas aquí.

—Dijiste que la terapia era para mejorar mi condición y el problema de mi cadera.

—Sí, junto con esto —Katerina resopló, porque ya podía ver como los demonios internos de Viktoria despertarían ante lo que iba a decir —Estás fuera de forma, eso es lo que quiero decirte. Puedes estar delgada y tener un cuerpo definido, pero eso no significa que sea apto o que esté en condiciones de lo que quieres hacer.

—Lo que quieres decir es que…

—Tus músculos no tienen fuerza ni consistencia. Por ejemplo, tu abdomen es plano, pero no firme. Tus piernas están delineadas, pero no trabajadas lo suficiente como para que resistan toda una rutina.

—He hecho rutinas perfectas en esta condición, tampoco estoy inválida.

—Una cosa es hacerlas y otra muy diferente es terminarlas de pie. Y, querida, déjame decirte que, si ni siquiera puedes respirar bien o mantenerte de pie por tu propia cuenta, lo que estás haciendo es destruyéndote con el sobreesfuerzo, no mejorando.

—¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que es pararse en la pista! Si supiera que no pudiera hacerlo…

—Es que no puedes hacerlo, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Si sigues insistiendo en eso no solo te vas a partir la cadera o explotar tus pulmones, puedes llegar a comprometer todo tu cuerpo —Viktoria bajó la mirada en ese momento, porque eso mismo sonaba a lo que sus doctores le habían dicho, a lo que Viktor siempre le advertía. Katerina se percató de ese cambio, y en un acto que ni ella misma se esperó, se fue a para junto a la silla donde estaba sentada Viktoria y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo con ligereza —Eso no va a pasar si te esfuerzas, y le prometí a tu tío que no te iba a dejar sola. Entiendo que es difícil…

—Se siente como el infierno.

—Es uno que vas a poder superar. No es el fin del mundo si estás dispuesta a darme y darte todo lo que tienes para levantarte.

Quizá ahí residía su problema. Tal vez Viktoria si estaba dispuesta a dar todo, pero temía quedarse sin nada si, después de tratar de levantarse, volvía a caer. Como el vaso que estaba en sus manos, sentada en la sala de sus abuelos. Si ese cristal se quebraba, nada iba a poder unirlo. Si Viktoria se rompía, ¿Quién le aseguraba que podría ser ella de nuevo?

—Princesa… —Galya la sacó de los recuerdos de esa misma tarde, tallándose los brazos que ese mismo día se habían visto descubiertos y analizados a detalles. Todavía podía sentir el toque de Katerina sobre ella.

—¿Qué sucede, nana?

—Te están esperando en el patio —las albinas cejas de la rusa se fruncieron, confundida —Ese señor rubio y muy guapo, su esposo, su hijo y algunas otras personas.

—¿Mi tío Yuri? —Viktoria se levantó inmediatamente. No estaba enterada de que ya había vuelto de su visita a Japón, y la mención de "otras personas", le dio un poco de pánico.

—Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? —Galya sonrió divertida al ver la expresión contrariada de Viktoria, que apenas murmuró _"Es horrible"_ , antes de correr al jardín.

Apenas puso un pie en la terraza a la suave luz del día, un par de delgados brazos la abrazaron con fuerza un par de delgados brazos femeninos, cortándole la respiración un momento. Hubiera entrado en pánico, pensando que era su hermana, hasta que vio un destello de cabello rojo y ondulado. Viktoria respiró más tranquila y se tomó el tiempo para abrazarla.

—¿Porqué siempre eres tan traviesa? ¡Casi nos matas del susto, Viktoria! —Mila se separó un poco y tomó las mejillas de la joven entre sus manos, como hacía cuando era más pequeña —Está bien que tus padres sean tontos, pero si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba, yo misma iba por ti a Japón.

—Lo sé, perdóname.

—¡Y encima te callas lo de esa mujer! —la joven rusa se puso pálida, sabiendo que hablaban de Laryssa. Buscó a su tío por encima del hombro de Mila, y este solo se encogió de hombros.

—No planeaba no decirlo, solo…

—¡Solo nada! ¡Esa mujer es un peligro para todos! ¡Y tu tonto padre no puede darse de cuenta! Te juro que, si me la encuentro, no voy a responder por lo que le haga.

—No le vas a hacer nada, bruja. Primero la acabo yo —Yuri se acercó a revolver el cabello de Viktoria. Ella se zafó de su molesto tío para ir a saludar a Otabek y Serik, y luego a Georgi y Pavel.

—Si, cuando quieras. Yo te puedo apoyar con eso. Está a punto de sacar lo peor de mí y me jacto de ser pacífico —Popovich también abrazó a Viktoria con fuerza. Podía ser que no tuviera la mejor relación en su época competitiva, pero después de empezar a salir con Mila, se unió más al círculo de sus rivales y amigos. Tanto, que él mismo comenzó a considerar a las hijas de Viktor y Yuuri como parte de su familia —Nos asustaste a todos en ese hospital.

—Perdónenme, de verdad lo siento por asustarlos —Viktoria también abrazó a Serik y Pavel, a uno que lo conocía desde los primeros días que tuvo una familia y al otro desde que nació, y que también ya eran como sus hermanitos —Yo… yo no sé si esté bien que ahora las pida que…

—No hablaremos, cariño —Mila la rodeó con los hombros, taladrando con la mirada a Yuri, que acababa de chasquear la lengua —No, no estoy de acuerdo, porque si alguien le hiciera lo mismo a Pavel, me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Pero ya eres mayor, así que tú sabes lo que haces.

—Pero eso no significa que no tengamos condiciones —la peliplata casi quiso replicar a su tío Beka, pero sabía que él era el que más representaba la voz de la razón.

—Vas a competir, sí o sí. No dejaré que te quedes aquí y te deprimas después —aclaró Yuri, tan maduro como pocas veces le había visto —Yo te voy a entrenar y te juro que no te la pondré fácil, porque tienes todo para ser la jodida mejor patinadora del mundo, solo que no quieres.

—Tío Yurio… no es que no… siento que no estoy lista para enfrentarme a eso aún.

—¿Parece que me importa? —ninguno dijo nada, aunque Viktoria deseó que alguien frenara las palabras del rubio ruso —Ya nos dimo cuenta de que no planeas hacer nada por tu cuenta. Lo haremos nosotros hasta que tú quieras hacer algo.

—Dijiste que me ibas a dejar decidir.

—¿Y puedes hacerlo por tu propia cuenta? —Yuri no podía decir que no le dolió la lágrima que escapó de los ojos de Viktoria. Pero le desesperaba. Se sentía estresado de solo pensar en la gran persona que era Viktoria, en todo el potencial que tenía, en todo el amor que la rodeaba. Él mismo hubiera querido tener más de eso, pero fue grande. ¿Qué detenía a Viktoria? ¿Qué era tan malo como para no darse cuenta de las cosas buenas que tenía y querer tirar todo por la borda? Le desesperaba, mucho —Yo te respondo eso. Ahora mismo no puedes, así que las vamos a tomar por ti hasta que te des cuenta y sepas lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo una niña?

—Te has estado portando así —la afirmación de Otabek le cayó como una piedra en el estómago.

—Es que…

—Nada. Si después de hacer todo esto, decides que no quieres patinar, lo voy a aceptar solo si lo haces convencida, segura de tus decisiones. De otra forma, estás loca si piensas que te dejaré hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Los segundos de silencio se alargaron después de eso. Viktoria se quedó inmóvil y agazapada junto a Mila que, aunque no dijo nada, tampoco lo contradijo. Esa niña era la persona más perdida que se había encontrado, quizás solo después de Viktor. Pero sabía que Nikiforova era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que lo hacían por su bien, que podía decir que no quería, aunque eso no fuera verdad. Viktoria no estaba rota, eso todos los sabían. Se había fragmentado, sí. Había perdido trozos de su ser en el camino. Pero bien podía llenar sus espacios vacíos con piezas nuevas y, como decían los japoneses, unirlas con oro. Sería igual de bella.

—Viktor me dio de baja de la Federación —dijo Viktoria después de un rato, en un hilo de voz.

—Agradezcamos que eres mayor de edad y que no tienes que tener a tus padres para registrarte con un nuevo entrenador —Yuri sintió la chispa de la esperanza encenderse. No era el final para ella —Hablaré con la Federación mañana mismo para asentarme como tu nuevo entrenador.

—¿Y qué va a pasar cuando den las asignaciones del Grand Prix? Viktor y Yuuri se darán cuenta de inmediato y van a venir a buscarme.

—Pues nos encontrará a todos juntos. Y le diremos que ya eres nuestra, hasta que deje a la arpía esa que tiene como novia —terció la pelirroja, feliz de que la visión de Viktoria fuera a corto plazo. Por lo menos sabía que si quería hacer algo, no lo iba a posponer.

—Las clases de ballet… mis vestuarios y patines y todas mis cosas están en Hasetsu.

—Le diré a Vladya que las traiga —Viktoria no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Galya se unió a la conversación, con su eterna sonrisa amable. Le agradaba que estuviera junto a ella.

—No tienes pretextos. Si quieres hacerlo, vamos a dar todo para que sea posible. Pero tienes que darnos lo mismo.

Viktoria escuchó la voz de Katerina como un eco, uno que fue secundado por todas las personas que estaban frente a ella. Si Vladya estuviera ahí, apoyaría a todos, y quizá hasta la obligaría a aceptar la ayuda.

Pero no hacía falta. Viktoria si quería salir del hoyo que ella misma cavó, si quería aceptar la ayuda, si quería sentir que estaba sola. El miedo de que nada sirviera y de darse cuenta de que era una estrella de corta vida y deslumbrante muerte aún le impedía dar todo lo que tenía. Eso y la culpa que día con día crecía, se mantenía, se asentaba en el fondo de su corazón, devorando la seguridad que había tardado años en construir.

La esperanza es lo último que muere, se obligó a recordar, y había una frente a ella. Aunque Viktoria no se daba cuenta, no estaba sola, nunca lo había estado. Y nadie pensaba que fuera débil. Solo necesitaba creerlo.

Por lo menos, no estaba abandonada. Aún podía intentarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viktor despertó en medio de la noche, con rastros de sudor aun en su cuerpo y un par de brazos y piernas femeninos aferrados a su cuerpo, como las plantas que cubren todo a su paso.

La retiró en cuidado de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Le incomodó sentirse pegajosa, y un tanto más su desnudez, así que buscó la prenda que estuviera más cercana para vestirse y salir de ahí por un vaso de agua, o por una ducha.

Fue hasta que llegó a la cocina que se percató de que todo estaba en silencio, como si no hubiera un alma en esa casa, aunque solía parecer eso desde varios meses atrás. Con su bebida en la mano, recorrió las habitaciones del hogar, desde la de Yukie, la de Sasha y la cuna de Kenji. Todas vacías.

Buscó su celular para llamar a Vladya y que le ofreciera una explicación a la ausencia de sus hijos. Cuando lo encontró, se topó con varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes. El último de ellos era de Vladya y resumía todo.

" _No me interesa que estás haciendo con tu mujer, solo quiero avisarte que los niños y yo nos quedaremos en un hotel porque haremos algo así como una pijamada… no preguntes. Los llevo mañana temprano"._

Viktor resopló, molesto y divertido. A sus hijos les hacía falta olvidar todos los problemas y las ausencias. Si la manera para llegar a eso era que recuperaran a su tío, a pesar de los muchos problemas que tenía con él, no se lo iba a impedir.

Ya estaba dispuesto a retirarse a dormir una vez más al cuarto de Laryssa, cuando su atención fue llamada por el nombre de su abogado anunciando que lo había llamado y había dejado un mensaje. La grieta de su corazón se abrió de nuevo, doloroso y sofocante, terrible y demoledor. Ya no iba a dormir, eso era seguro. Pero entre todo, quizá algo no estaba perdido, quizá había una pequeña luz de próximas alegrías.

" _Señor Nikiforov. Los trámites del divorcio están listos, pero no podré ir hasta dentro de dos semanas y solo necesito la autorización de España para disolver por completo su matrimonio. No le enviaré el documento porque es necesario que usted, el señor Katsuki y yo hablemos. Debo comentarles que la petición de adopción por fin fue aceptada, pero con el divorcio, solo tenemos tres opciones para proceder. Pero eso lo podemos discutir con su exesposo. Llámeme en cuanto pueda, por favor."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Ya sé que no tengo modo de pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero la vida no está fácil y no suelo tener mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, me estoy esforzando y aquí está la prueba de que lo quiero compensar.**

 **Ojalá que lo disfruten mucho y les nazca dejarme algún comentario con sus impresiones. Sería genial y me ayudaría mucho para saber que es lo que me falta. ¡Los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Zryvanierkic: No creo que este te lo hayas leído tan rápido porque está bien largo. Me emociona que ya casi llegamos al pasado de Kat, y por ende de Vladya, estoy muriendo por escribir eso. No tienes idea de cuantas veces he creado esa escena en mi cabeza. Me repito siempre que ella es bella y tierna, tiene un gran corazón, pero es demasiado fuerte, tanto, que no tolera que alguien más no lo sea (entiéndase Vladya y Viktoria). ¿Ya viste la problemática que le estoy dando a Sasha bebé? Yo insisto en que también debe tener un quiebre ese niño. Jajaja… ya casi llega su acabose. Jajaja No es la última vez que vas a ver esas cositas tiernas entre Viktor y Yuuri, el amor va a ir resurgiendo de a poquitos. Y bueno, tú ya sabes lo de Vladya y Brendan… jejeje…. Que cosas… alguien se va a caer de su pedestal.**


	58. Frente a la nueva realidad

**Capítulo 58: Frente a la nueva realidad**

—Tus hermanos son unos demonios, ¿cierto?

Yukie rió un tanto ante la afirmación, y es que se imaginó que todo iba a terminar de esa manera cuando Vladya tuvo la brillante idea de darles azúcar en forma de dulces, chocolates, batidos y postres poco antes de que diera la hora de dormir. No le quiso advertir que, en el caso de Sasha y Kenji, era la peor idea si planeaba descansar sus ocho horas reglamentarias. Tenía todas las intenciones de que Vladya supiera en carne propia lo que era ser tío de un par de remolinos con forma de niños, aunque nunca se iban a comparar en el como habían sido ella y Viktoria en su niñez.

Y pasó. Vladya quiso pensar que una película y palomitas en un cuarto de hotel que él mismo había seleccionado (con la intención de que ni Yuuri ni Viktor vieran la catástrofe que había hecho con sus hijos) habrían sido suficiente como para controlar los ánimos encendidos que tenían sus pequeños. Por supuesto, falló miserablemente en sus planes y antes de lo que imaginó, ya estaba involucrado en una pelea de almohadas, con él como principal objetivo de los tres hermanos. Cuando las fuerzas en los más jóvenes menguaron, Vladya aprovechó para salir despavorido del cuarto, con la simulada intención de comprar pijamas para todos, dejando a cargo a Yukie de tratar de que sus hermanos se durmieran. Para cuando volvió a la habitación con las compras, igual lo recibieron dos pares de brazos. Sin embargo, fue más una petición de que les hablara de algo para que se pudieran dormir.

Al general Nikiforov le resultaba algo de lo más extraño ser conducido a una cama y tener al instante sus brazos ocupados por un par de niños somnolientos pero ansiosos de sentir que tenían un tío y que podían hacer lo mismo que harían si él hubiera estado siempre con ellos. Yukie se sentó en la orilla de la cama, frente a él, con una sonrisa, esperando.

Decir que Vladya se paralizó unos instantes, que el miedo y la culpa se tornaban una roca en su pecho, impidiéndole decir lo que sea. ¿Se suponía que solo debía fingir que casi veinte años habían pasado sin más, que ya no importaba? ¿Esos niños de verdad confiaban en él como para darle otra oportunidad sin tener ningún reparo? Eso era algo con lo que nunca se había topado, en ningún lugar. Si eso era cierto, Viktor y Yuuri habían hecho una sublime tarea como padres, educando a unos niños que no parecían tener una pizca de rencor en sus corazones.

Así, tuvo que hacer uso de su imaginación y sacar alguna historia que llenara las expectativas de Sasha y Kenji porque, de alguna forma, sabía que Yukie estaba esperando otra cosa de su parte, una historia más… explicativa, por lo menos justificativa.

—Lo son —respondió, después de que arropó a Kenji en la cama que compartiría con el bebé, en tanto que Vladya cubría a Sasha, haciéndole el mayor espacio posible en el colchón que iban a compartir sobrino y tío —Pero Viktoria y yo éramos peores. Aun sin dulces, podíamos pasar la noche entera haciendo que Viktor y… —sus ojos chocolate se ensombrecieron y los segundos de silencio dejaron ver a Vladya que había algo con su papá que estaba peor que mal —… y Yuuri pasaran muchas horas tratando de hacernos dormir.

—Alguna vez tu padre me lo comentó. Recuerdo que cuando Sasha nació, Viktor tenía unas ojeras que daban miedo. Le pregunté si era por la situación, por tu hermano y por Yuuri, pero no. Eran ustedes dos que no sabían estarse quietas de la emoción.

Yukie rió, pero fue una expresión que a Vladya le pareció muy seca, vacía. Vio a la joven poner a trabajar la cafetera para obtener su bebida nocturna y luego tomar su pijama nueva para ir a encerrarse al baño. Su corazón le estaba diciendo que no podía retrasar más lo que había postergado tantos años, no con ella. Yukie fue la primera persona que derribó todas sus barreras, un poco antes de que conociera a Viktoria. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, en sus primeros momentos de vida, era como si pudiera ver a través de su alma, a través de todas aquellas barreras que se había impuesto. Incluso en ese momento, cuando salió del baño vestida en un tierno conjunto rosa y floreado, la mirada que le dirigió fue tan penetrante y serena al mismo tiempo, que se sintió expuesto y dispuesto a responder, como pudiera, lo que ella tuviera a bien cuestionarle.

—Se te ve linda —comentó, solo para no hacer que el silencio entre ambos creciera de una forma incómoda.

—Gracias, pero… evita el rosa la próxima vez. Eso le va más a Viktoria. Yo… cualquier otro que no sea este. Morado, por ejemplo —Yukie fue hasta donde estaba su tío. Sirvió el café humeante en tazas blancas de porcelana —Bueno… no es como que debas saber eso, no has estado con nosotras.

—Eso me está sonando a un reclamo.

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras.

—¿Tomamos el reclamo y el café en la sala? No quiero que algo termine por despertar a tus hermanos —se atrevió a pasarle un mechón de rebelde cabello negro detrás de la oreja. No estaba convencido, pero parecía como si ese gesto estuviera a nada de quebrar a su sobrina.

Ella asintió. Salieron a la pequeña salita con la que contaba su habitación y se sentaron en completo silencio, uno frente al otro, sin decirse una sola palabra, pero sin que chocolate y azul dejaran de enfrentarse. Yukie sabía, y estaba notando, las similitudes extraordinarias entre Vladya y Viktor. Eran tan iguales, pero su esencia era muy diferente. Ante todo, su tío era un hombre que exudaba rigidez, severidad, control, todo lo opuesto a su padre. Sin embargo, y de eso estaba segura por propia experiencia, nadie en toda la familia Nikiforov era lo que decía su primera impresión. Siempre había más de lo que dejaban ver y sus miradas eran las primeras que develaban el secreto.

—Yukie… solo dime lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente —pidió Vladya, después de perder la cuenta de los segundos en los que se observaban o se evadían.

—¿No… no te das una idea de lo que es? —cuestionó, sorbiendo de su bebida negra, que comenzaba a enfriarse como su buen ánimo —Creo que es obvio.

—Si es algo por lo que tienes que protestar o pedir explicaciones, creo que hay muchas cosas de ese tipo que se tienen que hablar. Aunque quiero irme a dormir temprano, dudo mucho que sea posible.

—¿Entonces no es solo el hecho de que, siendo nuestro tío, el hermano de nuestro padre, te hayas desaparecido de nuestra vida como si no importáramos?

—Claro que me importan —replicó el general, soportando el resoplido molesto que pugnaba por salir —Nunca dejé de pensar en ustedes.

—Sabes que hay una diferencia entre pensar y hacer algo al respecto, ¿no? —vaya que las mellizas tenían un carácter muy marcado, fuerte y exigente, pensó Vladya, al ver como el gesto de su sobrina se iba endureciendo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Y perdón que te interrumpa, pero no es que te hayas aislado de todos, o que no confíes en nadie.

—En efecto, hay personas en las que confío.

—Pero… Katerina va más allá de eso —Vladya entendió casi al instante el rumbo que Yukie quería darle a esa conversación. Para su propio pesar, iba a tener que ceder en la mayoría de las cosas —Ella… siempre está contigo. Incluso me sorprende que no esté aquí.

—¿Algo más?

—Apareciste solo cuando uno de mis hermanos murió y a mi gemela se le ocurrió que desaparecer era la mejor idea ante la crisis. ¿Dónde estabas cuando todo era bueno y feliz?

—¿Hay alguna cosa que quieres que te conteste en concreto? —preguntó, bebiendo de un trago su café y deseando con el alma que fuera un vaso de vodka.

—¿Por qué no estabas? —Yukie fue concisa con lo que quería saber, con lo que necesitaba conocer si quería darle un sentido a todo el caos que había comenzado a vivir y que aún caía sobre ella como un peso que era cada vez más insoportable de llevar.

—Tú tienes que saber que no es sencillo reponerse cuando algo que quieres solo… se va —Yukie tuvo que admitir que la mirada cargada de melancolía de su tío la asustó, y por un momento se planteó si sus reclamos eran justos —Sobre todo cuando es un alguien…

—Bueno… sí. Kujo murió… —se mordió los labios, resistió el dolor que crecía en su corazón, respiró profundo, y aún así, una lágrima se escapó de los candados a los que había sometido a su alma —Viktoria… no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar. El único idiota que lo sabe está entrenando con mis padres y no me lo va a decir. Y…

—¿Y?

—Pues… Yuuri ya no está en casa. Pero lo veo, así que olvida eso.

Vladya no era tonto. Él sabía lo que era ver que el matrimonio de sus padres se deshiciera por algo que escapaba de su comprensión, y aunque ninguno de ellos dejó el hogar Nikiforov, si podía darse una idea de cuán difícil debió haber sido para ella ser testigo, no sólo de una separación, sino de uno de sus padres dejándolos sin más. Apreciaba a Yuuri, claro que lo hacía, pero algo en haber dejado atrás a sus hijos no terminaba de agradarle.

—Entonces te puedes dar una idea de la… devastación que existe después de que alguien se va.

—¿Te dejaron? —Vladya asintió ante la pregunta directa. Lejos de sentirse mal por eso, le dio un poco de diversión que no diera rodeos a lo que quería saber. Eso, de alguna forma, le recordaba a Ivánovich.

—Sí, alguien me dejó hace muchos años —contestó, esperando que Yukie no escuchara los latidos de su frenético corazón —Ustedes tenían un poco más de seis meses. Yo… yo siempre estaba con ustedes, te lo prometo. No había semana en la que Katerina y yo no las visitáramos.

—¿Desde hace cuanto está Katerina contigo? Es como si…

—Es como una… familia para mí. Es lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar cuando pienso en lo que he perdido —Vladya pensó que lo que acababa de decir era algo que a Kat le hubiera gustado escuchar. Pero su pecho, su corazón, siempre se cerraban cuando tenía la oportunidad, sin saber a que le debía ese miedo. O quizá, estaba convencido de que Katerina ya sabía todo eso —Aún recuerdo las tardes en las que ella estaba contigo y tu hermana. Estuvo bastante desconcertada cuando se fueron y no las volvió a ver.

—Entonces… ¿nos dejaron a todos cuando solo éramos unos bebés?

—No exactamente así, pero sí —la japonesa se sintió molesta, pero intrigada. ¿Es que tanto le había dolido que lo dejaran como para dejar a sus pequeñas sobrinas y no verlas hasta que fueran casi adultas? —Ayudé para que salieran de Rusia, cuando tenían casi un año, pero fue lo último que vi de ustedes en varios años.

Yukie levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Algo dentro de las palabras de su tío le llamó la atención como un asunto nuevo dentro de su propia historia.

—¿Salir de Rusia? Eso suena un poco… casi como un exilio —opinó, dubitativa.

—No lo llamaría así, pero era una necesidad —se reacomodó en su asiento, incómodo, pues estaba llegando a pensar que Yukie no sabía cómo fueron las circunstancias en las que tuvieron que dejar el país europeo —Viktor o Yuuri te han contado acerca de eso, ¿no?

—No sé si tengo la versión correcta.

—¿Y esa cuál es?

—Que querían estar cerca de mis abuelos y mi tía para que los ayudaran con nosotras —de repente, sonaba muy extraña esa historia. ¿Ayuda después de un año de su nacimiento? —Viktor nos dijo que… quería que estuviéramos cerca de la familia de Yuuri.

Abruptamente, Yukie se levantó de la silla, conmocionada. La negación de su tío, aunado a la expresión de incredulidad a sus palabras la puso en una alerta total. Por muy desastrosas que fueran las cosas en su familia, siempre se hablaban con la verdad. Lo peor que podría pasar en ese momento es que viejas mentiras empezaran a salir a flote. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de poder resistir eso.

—Yu…

—No es cierto eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con la voz apuntó de quebrársele —¿Nos mintieron?

—No pienso que eso me corresponda decirlo —Vladya permaneció tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a zarandear a ese par que parecían tener el don de siempre poder empeorar todo —Deberías preguntarles a ellos.

—¿Para qué me digan otra mentira? Sinceramente no quiero saber que otras cosas nos han ocultado.

—No fue un asunto sencillo —trató de defenderlos —Ustedes mismas estuvieron al borde de una situación que pudo haber desquiciado a tus padres. Sencillamente no se quisieron arriesgar, y quiero suponer que por eso no se los dijeron.

—Tenemos el derecho de saber lo que pasa y pasó en nuestras vidas, ¿no?

" _No. Si supieran lo que pasó antes, probablemente no les volverías a dirigir la palabra"_ , pensó Vladya, recordando todos esos meses de separación en tanto ellas aún no llegaban al mundo.

—A veces los padres omiten cosas porque quieren protegerte de eso —le dijo, conservando el mismo la calma para infundírsela a su sobrina —Lo cierto es que nunca vamos a entender la razón hasta que sean ellos mismos los que nos expliquen.

—Como si cualquiera de los dos fueran decirnos algo —bufó Yukie, dejándose caer en la silla, suspirando y limpiando con brusquedad las final lágrimas que aun caían sobre sus mejillas —Aunque se los pida…

—Tus padres tienen derecho a equivocarse, Yukie.

—Parece como si ellos lo hicieran a propósito.

Yukie recargó sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro en ellos. Vladya se vio asustado cuando notó que la espalda de la joven se movía de una forma algo desacompasada, entendiendo que el llanto por fin la había vencido. Tuvo algo de culpa, pues debió haberse imaginado que Yukie no estaba en el mejor momento como para enterarse de algunas cosas, de la misma forma que Viktoria. Quizá entendía un poco más a su protegida, el porque necesitó salir de su hogar para buscar su propia claridad.

¿Qué hacía en ese momento? Con su sobrina llorando y él solo observando, tuvo que recurrir a la voz de su conciencia, que tenía forma de una joven llamada Katerina. Se lo había dicho, si el tiempo lo había alcanzado, si tuvo que reaccionar cuando uno de sus sobrinos había muerto, ya no podía darse el lujo de ser indiferente al mundo que lo rodeaba, a las personas que lo querían y que él mismo había dejado de lado. Mientras la vida no se le acabara, nunca era tarde.

Tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo, y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque consolar no era algo que a él se le diera. Se levantó de su lugar con el mayor silencio del que era capaz, pues no quería que Yukie saliera corriendo en un intento de rechazarlo. Estar cerca de ella y escuchar sus sollozos de primera mano lo rompió un poco más, y por siempre llevaría ese sonido en su mente, como un recordatorio de aquello que no podía dejar que volviera a pasar.

—Princesa… —Yukie volteó ante esa palabra, sorprendida. Pero el llanto no hizo más que crecer al ver a su tío arrodillado junto a ella. Tembló al ver que buscaba sujetar las trémulas manos femeninas, entre las suyas, tan varoniles y firmes. No se resistió al contacto, pero cerró los ojos, porque no se sentía capaz de resistir que vieran su alma tan abierta, tan dañada —Por favor, mírame.

—No puedo…

Vladya levantó su tacto y pasó el dorso de su mano por la húmeda mejilla, recogiendo las lágrimas cada vez que una se derramaba de sus ojos de un color semejante al vino. Despejó su rostro de los mechones de cabello negro que se habían pegado a su piel.

Se dice que, cuando se trata de la familia, del llamado de la sangre, no son necesarias las palabras. Basta una mirada, un gesto, un suspiro para entender que es lo que el otro necesita, porque está clamando por ayuda. Y eso fue lo que pasó entre Vladya y Yukie, la voz no fue necesaria. Cuando ella se movió, fue porque sabía que él haría lo correcto.

La abrazó. Ni siquiera dejó que ella la abrazara. Aprisionó su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara sobre su pecho todo lo que quisiera. Al fin, Vladya entendía que era lo que siempre había necesitado, que era lo que se había perdido porque así lo había decidido.

Calor. El calor de la familia. La calidez de aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado, aun cuando él no lo quería. El cariño incondicional de Yuuri, las sonrisas y la alegría de esas sobrinas que dejó atrás. La entrega sin miramientos que alguna vez le ofrecieron. El amor, el más puro y sincero que Viktor siempre le guardó. Su alma imploraba por tener ese contacto de nuevo, porque le regalaran todo aquello una vez más. Ya no iba a decir que no.

—Perdóname… perdóname, preciosa —le murmuró, besando un poco su cabello negro —Lamento mucho haberte dejado. Siempre voy a arrepentirme de eso.

—Pero ¿por qué? —apenas pudo articular la pregunta. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tendría sentido si no le empezaban a responder todo aquello que estaba oprimiéndola, que la había empujado a decisiones que, sabía por demás, no eran las correctas.

—Me perdí cuando perdí a… ese alguien —la abrazó aun más fuerte —Pero ya no quiero dejarte, Yu. Ni a ti ni a nadie de los que son mi familia. Lamento, lamento muchísimo que aún no pueda… ser la persona más sincera contigo. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, necesitamos tiempo.

—Sí… eso creo.

—Sin embargo… —sin separarla de su regazo, tomó su barbilla y la alzó para que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar —Si tú tienes algo que decirme, lo que sea, lo que tú quieras, estoy aquí —Yukie se quedó en un silencio casi sepulcral, interrumpido solamente por sus hipidos —Para eso he vuelto, preciosa. Quiero estar contigo, quiero apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Y si te tengo que defender… lo haré de quien sea, no tendré cuidado de eso. Tú y tus hermanos son lo más me importa.

—Gracias. Sólo… sólo dame tiempo.

El general Nikiforov lamentó que aún no hubiera un lazo tan fuerte como para que Yukie le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo con cierta mujer. Pero ya estaba entendiendo como funcionaba su sobrina, por lo menos un poco. Si la presionaba, lejos de ganarse su favor, se llevaría miradas llenas de rencor. Yukie era una mujer que conocía sus límites, y cuando estos terminaran por rebasarla, iba a explotar en todo lo que tenía que decir. Y Vladya iba a estar ahí, para ayudarla a levantarse, siempre, aún si ella había cometido el error.

—No lo olvides, Yukie, por favor. Cuando lo necesites, aquí voy a estar. Ya no me voy a ir, es lo único que te puedo prometer.

Tal vez esa noche no estaban haciendo las paces, no estaban avanzando en cuanto a dejar en claro los asuntos que rodeaban a su familia, no estaban siendo sinceros. Pero estaban hablando con el corazón, prometiendo tiempo, prometiendo estar al final del camino, siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Galya había estado preparada desde la mañana para un momento como ese. No le sorprendió ni un poco el que Viktoria llegara a casa, se dejara caer como peso muerto en el sofá. La señora ya no se detuvo a pensar en que el cabello plateado de su niña estaba manchando de lodo el piso y el sofá, ni se preguntó el porque de que ese cabello hubiera llegado así de maltratado. Solo tomó la toalla que ya tenía lista, el té de valeriana recién preparado y comprensas calientes.

—Preciosa… —la llamó desde las escaleras que comenzaba a subir, divirtiéndose de ver como la joven apenas levantaba la cabeza para indicarle que la había escuchado —Sube a tu habitación, vamos a lavarte antes de que vayas a la pista.

Sin rechistar, Nikiforova se levantó de donde estaba acostada, tomó su cabello y lo amarró en un moño para evitar que siguiera goteando de ese asqueroso líquido, del cual solo se estaba concentrando en olvidar su procedencia. Si recordaba todo lo que Katerina le hizo hacer en el día, solo le provocaría una migraña; bastante tenía ya con el dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Aún no sabía como iba a afrontar las largas horas de entrenamiento en el patinaje.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, se encontró con la tina llena de agua caliente y con el olor a lavanda que tanto le gustaba.

—Tómate esto, Vik. Te ayudará destensar tus músculos —le pasó el té mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en una silla frente al lavabo. La joven hizo caso a lo que se pidió y, sin demora, la nana tomó sus hebras platinadas para colocarlas bajo la suave corriente de agua. Comenzó a cepillarlas, quitando con cuidado la tierra que se había quedado impregnada en ellas —Quiero pensar que fue un día interesante.

—Katerina está loca, es en serio y de verdad que no estoy exagerando —se quejó, aunque disfrutaba del tacto de Galya en su cabeza —No se cuantos kilómetros corrí o cuantas veces escalé el estúpido muro o cuantas veces tuve que arrastrarme. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que no soy uno de sus soldados.

—Yo creo que ella se está preocupando por ti —replicó, riendo por unas hojas que encontró entre sus cabellos —Katerina se esmera en aquello que de verdad le interesa.

—Sí, no lo dudo. Le interesa verme hecha añicos.

—Ten un poco de fe en ambas. Sé que las dos podrán conciliar sus diferencias y será buenas amigas.

—Habla por ella, nana. Yo no sé como es que soportas a alguien tan… fría y déspota —se quejó, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando sobremanera el masaje en su cuero cabelludo y el té caliente que se deslizaba por su garganta.

—No lo es, Viktoria. Ella tiene un gran corazón, sólo que no dejaría que cualquiera lo viera porque… —la joven vio con extrañeza el silencio abrupto de Galya, a quien su mirada se le volvió dubitativa y melancólica.

—¿Por qué? ¿Algo le sucedió?

—A todos nos sucedes cosas, Nikiforova —no se sobresaltó, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que Katerina saliera de la nada. Tuvo el ímpetu de pararse y cerrarle la puerta, al verla muy fresca, como si ella misma no la hubiera acompañado en los muchísimos ejercicios que hizo ese día —Culpa a tu tío. Es su responsabilidad dejar en mí la costumbre de hacer todo de la mejor manera posible. En verdad detesto los trabajos mediocres.

—¿Eso le estás diciendo a lo que hice hoy? —Viktoria estaba por levantarse, pero Galina la hizo quedarse en donde estaba.

—No. Aún no he visto lo suficiente como para terminar de convencerme de eso —una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios al ver gesto molesto en la peliplata —Nana, me daré un baño y las alcanzó en la cena, ¿está bien?

Galya se abstuvo de comentar lo que sea y solo contestó con una afirmación. Siguió su trabajo en silencio, hasta que se aseguró de que no hubiera una sola mancha de lodo en el suave cabello de su niña. La hizo levantarse y le tendió un par de toallas.

—Ahora quédate en la tina unos minutos —le acarició la mejilla, con cariño, al verla contrariada en sus emociones —Te prometo que todo lo que hace tiene una razón, aun cuando ahora mismo no puedas darte cuenta de que es. Confía en que ella sabe más de la vida de lo que aparenta, y puede ser que te beneficies de saber que no eres la única persona que ha pasado por situaciones dolorosas y que serás de aquellas que encuentre fuerza en eso.

Viktoria sabía que Katerina se había quedado afuera del cuarto, escuchando las dulces recomendaciones y consejos que Galya siempre tenía para ella. Probablemente opinaría que todos los que trataban de apoyarla eran demasiado condescendientes con ella. Pero que a Viktoria la hubieran criado así no era su culpa, la que estaba siendo una déspota desquiciada era Katerina. La militar en serio tendría que estar loca si pensaba que iba a hacer todo lo que decía sin chistar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras revisaba algunos papeles de sus muchos alumnos, Yuri se topó con la información de Viktoria y su nuevo estatus de "retirada" en todos los registros de la _International Skating Union_ y de cualquier otro organismo que regulara el patinaje artístico. Sus recuerdos inmediatamente lo llevaron a aquellas épocas en las que Viktoria había llegado corriendo hasta sus piernas, emocionada y dando brinquitos de alegría porque ya era una patinadora registrada ante las más grandes instituciones. Tenía cerca de cuatro o cinco años, pero su talento le había valido lo suficiente para que fuera considerada como una patinadora casi profesional. Yukie, por su parte, había conseguido su certificación pocos años después.

De ambas estuvo muy orgulloso, casi jurando que no había tío más presumido de sus pequeñas y los jóvenes triunfos que estaban consiguiendo que él. Por eso, el ver que, con una sola decisión, sin esfuerzo y sin consultarle a nadie, Viktor había dado fin a todo ese tiempo de duros esfuerzos, le hizo hervir la sangre y desear tenerlo en frente para obligarlo a arrepentirse y pedirle perdón de rodillas a su hija. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todos los destrozos que él y Yuuri habían hecho.

—Yura… —levantó la vista al ver a su esposo entrar a su oficina, desde donde manejaba todas las relaciones de la _Academia Plisetsky de Patinaje_ —Viktoria me avisó hace unos momentos que está en camino.

—¿Ya hablaste con todos? —preguntó, recargándose en su silla y deshaciendo su coleta de largos cabello dorados para rehacerla.

—Sí. No todos están conformes, pero han accedido.

—Aunque Viktoria no hubiera entrado aquí, de cualquier forma, iba a prohibir que entraran con cualquier aparato con el que pudieran grabar —se levantó de la silla, con su peinado ya hecho, y fue en busca de una maleta que había preparado —Voy a tener que poner reglas o reprimendas para que no haya modo de que se sepa que Viktoria está aquí.

—Quizás podemos acomodar sus horarios para que no tenga contacto con el resto de los alumnos —propuso Otabek, abriendo la puerta para que el rubio pasara.

—Supongo… lo voy a platicar con ella. Llegué a pensar que podemos cambiarle el color de cabello o algo así —caminaron hacia la pista, donde algunos de los maestros que estaban a su cargo ya empezaban con el calentamiento de algunos, en tanto que los estudiantes más experimentados daban vueltas en la pista —Mi última opción es que entrenemos en la madrugada.

—Estoy seguro de que las medidas que hemos tomamos serán suficientes. Además, sabes que es solo cuestión de tres o cuatro meses para que lo sepan.

—¡Ugh! Tendré que viajar a Suiza la siguiente semana para registrarla de nuevo, bajo mi tutela. Solo espero que logre que no lo hagan público.

—Yuri… ¿estás completamente seguro de que esto es lo mejor? —cuestionó Otabek, atento a su mirada perdida en la pista.

—No la voy a dejar sola, Beka. Aunque Viktor y Yuuri sean unos idiotas ahora mismo, no me dejaron solo cuando lo necesite. Puedo hacer lo mismo por su hija.

Otabek le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y lo atrajo un poco, demostrándolo que, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, igual lo iba a apoyar. Ya se habían retirado los protectores de cuchillas para entrar a la pista, cuando el silencio y la quietud se hicieron presentes en todos los competidores que participaban de las ligas _senior_.

Plisetsky suspiró y salió del hielo, dejando que la figura delgada y asustada de Viktoria se acercara. Llevaba al hombro su maleta de entrenamiento, pero iba cabizbaja. Su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, ya que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada hasta que se sintió a un lado de sus tíos.

—Hola… —murmuró tan bajo, que los adultos apenas la escucharon. El corazón de Yuri se estrujo un tanto, pues esa chica que estaba frente a él no tenía nada que ver con la jovial sobrina que conocía desde el momento en que nació. Estaba destruida.

—Hola, Vik —Otabek saludó primero y, para sorpresa de los dos rusos, abrazó a la joven durante un breve momento —Bienvenida.

—Gracias, tío Beka —saludó, sintiéndose un poco más segura con ambos a su lado.

—¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que decir que solo yo le puedo decir así? Siempre haces lo… —no pudo terminar de hablar. El cuerpo de Viktoria se estrelló contra el suyo, en un abrazo suplicante que rompió un poco más la entereza que le quedaba.

—Gracias. No sé cómo, pero trataré de no decepcionarte a ti también —buscó la mirada verde de su tío, aunque apenas pudiera ver algo por las lágrimas que empeñaban su vista.

—Yo no estoy decepcionado. Pero te voy a exigir más de lo que lo hacían tus padres, así que tendrás que dar todo lo que tengas si queremos que esto valga la pena, ¿de acuerdo? —Viktoria asintió. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando notó que todas las miradas del rink estaban sobre ella.

—¿Me vas a presentar?

—Sí, ellos son tus nuevos compañeros, después de todo. Ya he puesto algunas medidas para que la noticia no llegue a tus padres. Vamos, aún tenemos que hablar antes de que empecemos el entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo.

Con un solo movimiento de manos, todos pararon sus actividades y patinaron hasta que estuvieron en frente de los dueños y directores de la Academia. Para nadie, ni siquiera para lo niños, era desconocida la persona nueva. Todos la conocían, sino por ella, si por las enormes personalidades que eran sus padres. ¿Cómo un patinador no iba a saber quien era Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki? Por ende, se sabía que sus hijos iban en el camino de asemejar el camino que ellos ya habían dejado trazado. Era imposible no reconocer el porte, la figura, la presencia que imponía de la mujer que estaba ahí, aún cuando se veía decaída.

—Atención todos —a Viktoria le daba una sensación reconfortante al escuchar las conversaciones solo en ruso, como si fuera una forma de hacerla sentir más en casa —Entiendo que ya lo conocen, pero quiero hacer oficial que, a partir de hoy, Viktoria Nikiforova forma parte de nuestra escuela. No participará en ninguna competencia hasta que comience el Grand Prix.

—Entonces es por ella porque nos van a prohibir de lo que sea que pase aquí en la pista, ¿no?

El lado altanero de Viktoria salió a flote inmediatamente. Si durante todo el día, desde esos ejercicios cercanos a la esclavitud que había tenido con Katerina, sintió que el mundo la estaba aplastando, escuchar la voz de Viveka Smirnova había sido la perfecta chispa que necesitaba para encender un poco de la vitalidad y las ganas que tenía de ser de nuevo ella misma.

—La regla iba a ser aplicada, aunque Viktoria no llegara —Yuri estaba consciente de la rivalidad que ambas rusas, y de las miradas afiladas que corrían entre ellas —La idea es que sus rutinas y entrenamientos sean secretos, hasta que se presenten. Y yo atiendo a las necesidades de todos ustedes, así que espero que acaten todo lo que he dicho, o pueden irse despidiendo de ser parte de este equipo. Va para todos.

—Siempre y cuando sea para todos…

Algunos de los presentes asintieron a lo que acababa de decir Viveka. Nikiforova entendió al instante que sus compañeros estaban dando por sentado que tendría preferencias por ser tan cercana a Yuri y a Otabek, considerándose parte de una sola familia.

—Si cualquiera tiene un problema con esto o con Viktoria, puede hablar ahora mismo —la peliplata se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a su Yurio de una forma tan estricta, y quiso imaginarse como iba a ser tenerlo como entrenador —Si no tienen nada que decir, o no quieren hacerlo, entonces absténganse de opinar. ¿Quedó claro? —todos asintieron en coro. A Viktoria le pareció que alguno de los maestros que estaban en el lugar tampoco estaban del todo de acuerdo —Para que todos lo entiendan. De este lugar no puede haber videos, fotos, reportajes, entrevistas o lo que sea. Nada se puede decir de lo que pase aquí. Si descubro a alguno, no me va a importar la edad o si son mentores, coreógrafos o estudiantes, van a salir de aquí, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor Plisetsky.

Todos contestaron al unísono y volvieron a sus actividades, sin dejar de mirar a la joven que e iba a incorporar a la Academia. Yuri la tomó del hombro para que la siguiera hacia su oficina, sin embargo, Viktoria no pudo ignorar que los cuchicheos, algunos saludos y miradas filosas seguían corriendo en su dirección. Por un momento, se cuestionó si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto y lo que necesitaba.

Aún si no lo fuera, ya no había marcha atrás. No podía escapar de nuevo porque ya no tendría algún lugar en el que se pudiera refugiar, en el que prácticamente la obligaran a esforzarse. En el fondo, aunque le costaba, quería todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entrando al despacho del director, se dio cuenta que habían pasado muchos de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Viktor y Yuuri estaban de visita y quisieron saber si Yurio de verdad tenía la vocación para ser entrenador, o ya había asesinado a alguno de sus alumnos. Para gusto de todos, el matrimonio Altin-Plisetsky llevaba muy bien la academia que Yakov le había heredado.

—Voy a seguir con la clase, Yura —la voz de Otabek la distrajo de ver las fotografías de los alumnos que ya habían pasado por el instituto. Figuraban grandes estrellas del patinaje, pero los lugares más altos seguían siendo de Nikiforov y Plisetsky.

—Te alcanzo después. Quédate con los niños, yo me encargo del resto cuando termine con Vik —se dieron un muy leve beso de corta despedida, cosa que hizo sonreír a la joven, pues siempre era una novedad ver esas muestras de cariño. Otabek salió y los rusos se quedaron solos.

Viktoria optó por sentarse frente al escritorio, para dar un aire más formal a la primera reunión que tendría con quien, en lo consecutivo, sería su entrenador. Vio la coleta dorada agitarse, en tanto que su dueño daba un par de vueltas por el lugar, hasta que encontró un par de objetos y fue a reunirse con su sobrina.

—Tengo las grabaciones de tus rutinas de esta temporada y todos los elementos técnicos. Iba a preguntarte si querías mantenerlos o hacemos un cambio completo del ejercicio.

—Lo único que quiero es que el ejercicio me exija más —recibió una hoja donde estaban escritos todos los movimientos técnicos, piruetas y saltos que sus padres le habían asignado a ambas presentaciones —Con lo que tengo, mi puntuación no va a alcanzar a nadie nunca.

—Considerando las recomendaciones de tus terapeutas, tampoco creo que logremos avanzar mucho si no completas la terapia que ya estás tomando. Tendremos que ir poco a poco —Yuri torció un poco el gesto porque, aunque ya su mente estaba maquilando que podía hacer para subir la dificultad, no podían dejarse ir solo porque sí.

—Yo no diría que es terapia —farfulló, pensando en el desastre que había sido su mañana con Katerina —Por cierto… todo esto que estamos planeando… ¿será para este año? ¿No podemos esperar a la próxima temporada?

—¿No te sientes lista para terminar esta?

—No es eso —se reacomodó en la silla, evitando el contacto directo con su tío —Solo que es muy pronto para encontrarme con Viktor, ¿no crees? Solo faltan cuatro meses para que digan las asignaciones y… no sé si quiero encontrarme con él tan pronto.

—No te vas a encontrar con él. Lo único que cambiará es que sabrá donde estás —Yuri entendió el motivo de las dudas sin tener que preguntarlo —No voy a permitir que trate de sabotearnos. Tengo planeado todo para cuando eso pase. La próxima semana tú y yo tendremos que viajar a Suiza para que vuelvas a ingresar a la ISU.

—¿Es suficiente? Podrá no poder venir a buscarme como entrenador, pero sigue siendo mi padre.

—¿Y qué no es por eso por lo que saliste de tu casa? —le increpó —Si no te sientes capaz de afrontar una situación así, entonces lo mejor habría sido que te quedaras.

—Oye…

—No, Viktoria. Me conoces y sabes que no voy a evitar los problemas, y no dejaré que tú lo hagas. Hiciste algo, tienes que asumir las consecuencias.

—Últimamente todos hablan de las consecuencias… —masculló, molesta, consiente de que Yurio tenía la razón.

—Bienvenida a la vida independiente —le contestó con sarcasmo —Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. Pero siempre puedes volver a Japón si lo que quieres es no entender que no hay logro sin esfuerzo.

Viktoria suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer un poco más en el respaldo de su silla. Con desgano, sacó de la bolsa que traía un disco y se lo tendió a Yuri.

—Son las canciones de mis coreografías. Tenlas tú. Viktor no me dejaba guardarlas porque corría el riesgo de que las perdiera siempre —el rubio entendió que Viktoria sabía que no existía otra opción más que dejarse llevar y dar todo lo que se suponía que era —Viktor también escoge siempre el orden de los saltos y piruetas. Supongo que podrás hacer un plan para obtener mejor puntaje.

—Probablemente voy a hacer un reacomodo de los elementos.

—Si, que sea lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres que empiece a entrenar desde hoy?

—No creo que lo mejor sea empezar a mitad de semana —farfulló, escondiendo un poco su pequeña obsesión de que los tiempos fueran perfectos —Además, no veo tus patines por ningún lado.

—Se quedaron en Hasetsu para… no levantar más sospechas… —explicó, extrañando su hogar un poco —Le diré a mi tío Vladya que los traiga. No creo que no pueda sacarlos de mi habitación.

—Entonces esperemos a que traiga eso, tus trajes y todo lo que hayas dejado allá. ¿Te parece que el lunes empecemos con todo?

—Sí. Además, tengo los entrenamientos en la base militar así que…

—Tómalos muy en serio —pidió, poniéndose de pie y guardando en su escritorio el nuevo archivo de Viktoria —No creo que haya alguna otra patinadora que haya tomado el entrenamiento que estás llevando.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Te imaginas a cualquiera de nosotros en una academia militar? En serio que eres afortunada.

—Tendrías que ver lo que me obligan a hacer ahí. Pero voy a hacerte caso.

—Más te vale, ancianita. Porque no soy tus padres y no te voy a consentir —Yuri le acarició el cabello antes de darle suaves palmadas en la cabeza —Haremos algo impresionante, lo sé.

—Hace mucho que no pasa nada.

—Es que no has querido convencerte de eso, Viktoria. Pero tú misma eres maravillosa, desde que naciste y…

—Y desde que me negué cuando me dijeron que no podía volver a patinar —su mirada se oscureció, pero no porque le doliera el recuerdo, sino porque lo que no le gustaba rememorar era como las personas más importantes llegaron a creer que no lo lograría.

—Sí, también desde entonces. El punto, Viktoria, es que no estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, aunque ahora mismo no quieras creerlo —le tomó la mano y la acarició, de la forma tranquila y suave que siempre lo había hecho, desde que la tuvo en brazos, después de nacer —No tengo más que decirte, salvo que daré todo de mí para reivindicar tu carrera, pero espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Sea lo que sea que decidas y pienses, ya estás aquí. Bienvenida la Academia Plisetsky de Patinaje.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A pesar de que la casa Nikiforov se quedó completamente a solas, el ruido se hizo presente toda la noche. Lujuriosa, avasallador e incesante. Todo venido desde el cuarto de Laryssa. Solo bastó que, después de haberse levantado para leer el mensaje de su abogado, la mujer rusa lo hubiera visto, para que no tuviera descanso en todo lo que quedó de la madrugada.

Por eso, al despertar, no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que sentía los músculos dolidos y que le ardía un poco la vista. Lo primero que pensó esa mañana era que necesitaba, con urgencia, ir a buscar un par de anteojos. La edad estaba haciendo de las suyas y ya sentía que muchos de los ámbitos de su vida. El que correspondía a la cama era uno de esos. Quizá eran los años, quizá un efecto secundario de hechos que aún le dolían, como las ausencias, pero ya no era el mismo, y ya no sentía lo de antes.

—Viktor… —un par de brazos blancos y suaves rodearon su abdomen y lo atrajeron a su cuerpo. Laryssa estaba despeinada, con su denso cabello negro esparcido por toda la almohada —Buenos días.

—Hola, Lary.

—Tengo que decir que me agrada mucho despertar así, sin los niños —el ruso torció un poco el gesto y, ante eso, ella le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios —No me malentiendas. Adoro a tus hijos, pero tienes que admitir que es mucho mejor cuando nos dejan solos para hacer cosas como estas.

—Quizá solo porque hoy no hace falta hacer el desayuno —sonrió, destensando sus músculos —Por cierto, Lary, ayer hablé con mi abogado.

—¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Ya puedes separarte de Katsuki?

—Sí, ya puedo.

—¡Por fin! ¡Vas a ser solo mío!

Hubieran iniciado otro fogoso encuentro, de no ser porque el sonido del teléfono de casa se hizo sonar por todo el lugar. Viktor vio la oportunidad para salir de la cama sin que le exigieran más de lo que podía, y quería dar. A regañadientes, Laryssa lo dejó ir, bajo la promesa de que trataran de seguir juntos y pasando un tiempo de calidad antes de que todos volvieran.

Aunque ver el nombre de su abogado en los registros de llamada aún le causaba un vacío en el estómago, fue la vista de varias llamadas perdidas en esa misma mañana lo que lo hizo sentir nervioso de golpe.

—¿Hola!

"— _Señor Nikiforov, por fin puedo comunicarme con usted. He estado tratando desde anoche."_

—Sí, leí su mensaje, pero no pude responderle. Sin embargo, entiendo que tenga que esperar dos semanas más para la firma…

"— _En realidad, estoy llegando a Hasetsu_ —el aire escapó de sus pulmones, porque eso solo significaba una cosa — _He logrado hacerme un espacio para venir. Me parece que, si tengo los papeles japoneses firmados, será más fácil el trámite en España."_

—Pero usted dijo que… dos semanas. Ni siquiera he pensado que le diré a Yuuri respecto a lo del niño.

"— _No se preocupe por eso. Estoy en la completa disposición de acompañarlo y explicarle al señor Katsuki cual es la situación de ambos y de los hijos que ya tienen, además del próximo, si es que así lo deciden."_

—No tengo idea de que es lo que pueda pensar él —su cabeza empezó a dolerle y tuvo que sentarse para no sentir que un fuerte peso lo estaba hundiendo en el piso —Era algo que yo quería hablar solo con él.

"— _Con el debido respeto, señor Viktor, estas cosas son más fáciles de tratar cuando hay un moderador. Es mejor que estemos los tres para aclarar todo lo posible y no demorar la documentación. Y le recuerdo que hay un niño que también estará esperando por la decisión que tomen ambos."_

—Sí, sí. Tiene razón —admitió, aunque ahora no tenía ni idea de que iba a decir a su familia —Si, yo… lo esperaré en mi casa para ir a hablar con Yuuri.

"— _No tardaré más de una hora. Nos vemos en un rato."_

Apenas colgó, las piernas largas y definidas de su novia se cruzaron en su visión, al tiempo de que ella llegaba de la cocina con una taza de café caliente.

—No te veo bien. ¿Algo sucedió? —lo cuestionó, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Nada, cariño. Es solo que el abogado vendrá hoy y no estaba listo para eso.

—¡Mejor! Así terminas con todo esto más rápido.

—Tendré que ir a ver a Yuuri al hotel —soltó, y por la mueca que hizo ella, supo que no le agradó la idea —No tengo otra opción. Hay varias cosas que tenemos que discutir.

—¿Propiedades, por ejemplo?

—Sí, pero va mucho más allá de eso. Es…cuestión de nuestros hijos. Te prometo explicarte esto cuando termine lo que está pendiente.

Aunque Laryssa no pareció del todo convencida, el beso del que le regaló Viktor fue suficiente como para que olvidara eso momentáneamente. Se entretuvieron un rato, justo hasta que, detrás de la puerta, se dejaron oír las voces de los hijos de Viktor, riendo entre ellos.

Por recato, y porque sabía que Vladya venía con ellos, Laryssa se marchó a su habitación, en tanto que Viktor se daba el momento de saludar a los niños y preparar el desayuno.

—¡Papi! —Kenji fue el primero en correr a los brazos de su padre que, aún en bóxer y sin tiempo de ponerse por lo menos el pijama, decidió cargar a su pequeño.

—Hola, pequeño amor —lo sostuvo en su cadera, al tiempo que veía que a Yukie y Sasha entrar lado a lado de su tío —Buenos días a todos. Ya vi que la escuela no es importante para ustedes, ¿eh? —aunque quería que sonara a un reclamo, no pudo sino soltar una sonrisa al verlos junto a su hermano.

—Ya vimos que la ropa no es importante para ti, Vitya. Por Dios, no teníamos necesidad de ese espectáculo —replicó Vladya mientras, con un poco de recelo, sus otros dos hijos saludaban a su padre.

—Vladya, necesito ir a Yutopia a hablar con Yuuri —todos ahí fijaron su mirada en él, como esperando que hubiera alguna novedad —El abogado vendrá en unos minutos y me gustaría que te quedaras con ellos, solo por un momento.

—Yo tengo que irme a entrenar con Laryssa —Vladya sintió su sangre hervir al saber que su sobrina estaría, una vez más, a solas con esa mujer.

—Yo tenía la intención de estar con Dimitry esta tarde. Recuerda que tengo que volver a Rusia en dos días y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos —Vladya se dirigió hacia la cocina, dispuesto a hacer el mismo la comida de la mañana —Vamos todos juntos.

—Te estoy diciendo que es serio lo que tengo que hablar con Yuuri.

—Pues hablas con Yuuri. Brendan y yo podemos quedarnos con los niños hasta entonces.

—¿Con Brendan? —la ceja de Viktor se arqueó. Dejó a Kenji en el piso, quien se fue directo a donde estaba sus juguetes, seguido de Sasha.

—Sí… Me parece que hoy iba a tomarse el día libre.

—¿Y tú porque sabes eso?

—Solo me lo comentó ayer, Viktor. Le dije que aprovecharía que estaría con Yuuri para que yo cuidara de Dimitry —el ruso mayor evitó por completo el contacto directo con su hermano —¿Quieres o no?

—Sí, claro… —su mente no estaba del todo segura de que era la extraña sensación que tuvo con respecto a su hermano, pero tampoco lo iba a cuestionar.

Mientras él se encargaba un momento de sus hijos, Viktor fue a arreglarse, cabizbajo, pensando que ese día se iba a despedir de otra parte de aquello que lo había hecho feliz tanto tiempo. Pero… era lo justo para ambos, o por lo menos de eso se trataba de convencer. Había más vida después de Yuuri. Tenía que entenderlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para Brendan no fue sorpresa haber despertado en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación de Dimitry, con Yuuri dormido a su lado. Su bebé había estado inquieto toda la noche y, temiendo que fuera algún malestar, ninguno de los dos quiso separarse de él hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño, del que no despertó en toda la madrugada. Pasada una minuciosa y silenciosa revisión, Brendan determinó que el pequeño estaba bien y no había porque preocuparse. Solo hasta ese momento, Yuuri se dejó vencer por el cansancio en los brazos del médico, quien también durmió después de unos segundos dedicados a observar el rostro pasivo de su novio.

Le dio un beso en los labios, pequeño y sencillo como para no despertarlo y se puso de pie. Estiró sus brazos hacia el techo para que la sangre circulara de nuevo por ellos, y después caminó hacia la cuna, donde estaba uno de los motivos por los que se sentía feliz y, casi, pleno.

Dimitry seguía dormido, con sus manos hechas un tierno puño, cada uno a un lado de su cabeza. La suave mota de hebras plateadas que era su cabello brillaba ante la luz cuidada y filtrada del sol. Brendan se dio un momento para revisarlo, asegurarse de que respiración fuera la correcta y sus latidos acompasados. Solo cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, se ocupó de taparlo con su manta y acariciar su mejilla. Lo mismo hizo con Yuuri, solo que la caricia dudó un poco más, recorriendo su mejilla, su mentón y hasta un poco de su cuello.

Salió para tomar un baño en la ducha de su cuarto, cuando se percató de que el celular de Yuuri vibraba con insistencia. No es que fuera un entrometido, pero su mano simplemente se ocupó en tomar el aparato y salir al pasillo.

—¿Hola? ¿Viktor? —no le molestó del todo ver de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, algo le caló al leer " _Vitya_ " como nombre del contacto.

"— _¿Brendan? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Yuuri?"_

—Él está dormido. Estuvo despierto toda la noche y no quise despertarlo —le comentó, asomándose al cuarto para asegurarse de que ambos siguieran descansando.

"— _¿Porqué? ¿Yuuri y mi bebé están bien? ¿Sucedió algo en la noche?"_

No le gustaba escuchar el tono preocupado de Viktor. A pesar de las muchas cosas por las que ambos pasaron, e incluso, contando sus confrontaciones, después de todo el calvario que habían vivido comenzaba a tenerle aprecio.

—No, no te alteres —le pidió, yendo hacia su propia habitación y cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo adentro —Dimitry estuvo muy inquieto, nada más. Es normal y hasta me alegra que así sea, porque significa que tiene energía.

"— _¿Y Yuuri?"_

—Le dije que yo podía cuidarlo. Hoy tengo el día libre así que podía hacerlo —rió, recordando las muchas negativas que recibió por la noche —Ya lo conoces.

"— _Sí… cuando dice que hará algo, nadie lo podrá detener"_ —fue un deje de melancolía muy fuerte el que se tornó en su voz. Tanto, que Brendan lo sintió como propio — _"En fin, él y yo tenemos que hablar hoy."_

—¿Sucede algo?

"— _No… sí…"_ —iba a preguntar si específicamente él estaba bien, pero lo siguiente detuvo sus palabras en la boca — _"Mi abogado estará aquí en menos de una hora y, ahora tenemos que hablar con Yuuri acerca de… asuntos pendientes."_

—¿Van a firmar el divorcio hoy? —se regañó a sí mismo por sonar tan abrupto, porque escuchó una especia de quejido del otro lado de la línea —Lo siento, lo siento. Yo quería decir que sí…

"— _Sí, Brendan. Hoy quedaremos divorciados ante Japón, y solo nos faltaría un paso más, pero no es tan sencillo y hay un gran asunto que tenemos que resolver juntos."_

—¿Juntos?

"— _Como padres"_ —hizo una pausa, que a Brendan le resultó extraña _—"Me gustaría que estuvieras con él. Vladya estará también porque… necesitaremos una opinión. Y ni él ni yo confiamos en alguien más tanto como lo hacemos con ustedes:"_

—¿Y tu novia?

"— _Laryssa… ella prefiere mantenerse al margen de esto. Está bien para mí. Solo me gustaría que despertaras a Yuuri y le dijeras que estará ahí en unos momentos."_

—Sí, por supuesto. Hablaré con él. Te esperamos.

Viktor agradeció rápidamente y colgó. Solo hasta entonces, Brendan pensó en lo que alguna vez el ruso había dicho, en medio de todas las discusiones. Sí, dolía divorciarse, pero Yuuri tenía a su familia entera para respaldarlo. ¿Y Viktor? ¿Quién estaba con él? Si no fuera porque Vladya había regresado para tratar de arreglar lo que estaba mal, Viktor tendría que enfrentarse solo a todo el trámite y lo agotador que era.

Pero algo aún más lo preocupó. Él nunca había hablado con Laryssa, más allá de una vez en el hospital, cuando los gemelos, ambos, aun estaban internados. No sabía que clase de mujer era. Solo hasta que Viktor le dijo que iría solo, pensó en lo esquiva que su novia era. Rechazó siempre las invitaciones de una convivencia, estaba seguro de que ella y Yuuri se odiaban, y jamás la veía cerca de Viktor cuando él lo estaba de Yuuri. Como si esa mujer no soportara y se negara a llevar una relación con quien sea que no fuera Viktor. Y Kenji, porque ella siempre iba por él.

Aún pensando en eso, y en que le gustaría saber más de Laryssa, regresó a la habitación, en donde sus pensamientos se dispersaron al ver la tierna imagen que lo esperaba.

Yuuri ya estaba despierto, y no solo eso. Cargaba a Dimitry en uno de sus brazos, y con el otro sostenía el biberón del que tomaba su leche con avidez. Era un logro para él, puesto que en días anteriores se había mostrado reacio a abandonar la idea de amamantar a su bebé, pese a que Brendan le había dicho que no era saludable para él.

Se acercó con cuidado y Yuuri, ensimismado en el rostro de su pequeñito, no lo notó hasta que las firmes manos del médico se apoderaron de su cintura, que ya no estaba tan definida como antes.

—Buenos días, amor —lo saludó, después de dejarle un beso en el cuello —Y buenos días a ti, lindo bebé.

—Hola, Brendan —Yuuri se giró para que quedaran de frente, con el bebé en medio. Sus ojos de precioso color azul viajaban entre Yuuri y Brendan, siguiendo el sonido de la voz de ambos —Nos quedamos dormidos aquí.

—Lo sé. Pero si era junto a ti, en verdad que no me importaba.

—Ni a mí —confesó en un hilo de voz, que hizo que el corazón de Brendan diera un vuelco.

—Te adoro, precioso. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, solo esperaré a que Dimitry termine para ir a desayunar —Brendan asintió, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, la voz de Yuuri lo detuvo —Era Viktor el que llamó, ¿no es cierto? ¿Algo pasó?

El estadounidense se mordió el labio, nervioso por buscas las palabras adecuadas. No era que pensara que Yuuri no podría con la noticia, estaba seguro de que estaría bien, pero también era consiente de que el proceso le resultaba doloroso.

—Sí, era él —contestó con un resoplido, y enfocándose en su bebé para desviar un poco la atención —Pues… dice que su abogado llegó hoy a Hasetsu.

—¿En serio?

—Al parecer quiere hablar con ustedes dos. No entendí del todo, pero al parecer hay un asunto importante que ambos tienen que tratar.

—No sé de que se pueda tratar —Yuuri pareció pensarlo, pero su mente no iba más allá de algunas cosas que le lastimaban el alma —Sí tienen que venir aquí…

—Lo harán. Dice que en poco menos de una hora estarán aquí.

—Vaya… eso es rápido —Yuuri trató de sonreír, pero en esa ocasión, el gesto ni siquiera le salió de sus labios —¿Puedes quedarte con él? —le preguntó, acercándose con su hijo —Quiero darme un baño.

Brendan asintió con resignación, sabiendo que no era un baño, sino una huida. Podía imaginarse el escenario de Yuuri hiperventilando debajo de la ducha, o gotitas cayendo por sus mejillas que no eran del agua del baño. Pero él no podía hacer nada, no cuando Yuuri no lo dejaba acercarse más del plano romántico.

Le dolía, y mucho, porque eso significaba que aún no lograba alcanzarlo como quería, como el único hombre que de verdad había amado lo logró en su momento. Y tuvo miedo de saber o darse cuenta de que Viktor, sin esfuerzo, podría llegar a ese frágil corazón y hacerlo caer o reconstruirse con solo una palabra.

Porque sí, solo dos personas que se habían amado con tanto fervor sabían exactamente lo que necesitaban para destruirse, como ya había pasado, o para hacerse fuertes de nuevo, como lo requerían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La sonrisa siempre tierna de Hiroko que se había formado cuando vio a sus nietos y a Vladya, a quien apenas conocía, pero apreciaba, se esfumó por completo al darse cuenta de que Viktor se acercaba seguido de un hombre de corta estatura, peinado y vestido de una manera pulcra, con un portafolio en sus manos y una mirada dura en su rostro.

Tan solo una mirada de su Vitya le bastó para saber quien era, y que iba a pasar en unos momentos más.

—Le diré a Yuuri y Brendan que los encuentre en la sala de banquetes, ¿está bien? —la mujer japonesa quiso verse normal, pero a todos les resultó obvio que no podía.

—Sí, mamá. Estaremos esperando aquí. ¿Se quiere llevar a los niños? Preferiría que no estuvieran aquí —Viktor trató de hacer algo para no verla triste, y a lo único que podía apelar era a sus hijos.

Para fortuna de él, Sasha y Kenji aceptaron de inmediato y la siguieron hasta la cocina. Los hermanos y el abogado tomaron asiento y mientras este sacaba de su maletín la serie de papeles que tenían que revisar, Yuuri y Brendan se les unieron.

—Buen día, doctor Brendan —Vladya fue el primero en levantarse para saludar, dejando momentáneamente extrañado al ex matrimonio por lo impulsivo de su saludo. El militar se dio cuenta y, aunque no se sonrojó, se esforzó por no delatarse, tendiéndole la mano, primero, al japonés —Hola, Yuuri. Ya dejé a mis sobrinos aquí, lo prometo.

—Gracias. Espero que hayan pasado una divertida noche.

—Sí, no tienes una idea de que tan divertido. No sé en que momento se volvieron unos pequeños demonios —Brendan rió ante la declaración de Vladya, sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de Viktor estaba posada en ellos —Los adoro, te lo prometo, pero me cansaron como no tienes una idea.

—Y no viste a Sasha cuando era más pequeño. Él si era un problema —apuntó Viktor, y fue hasta ese momento que la pequeña risita de Yuuri lo hizo voltear —Hola.

—Hola, Vitya —el ruso inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien con el japonés, pero no quiso insistir —Dimitry volvió a dormirse, pero puedes verlo después de que… acabemos con lo que sea que…

—El divorcio, señor Katsuki —lo interrumpió el abogado, que saludó a la pareja de novios antes de seguir hablando —Y hay otros dos asuntos que tenemos que tratar con usted. Si gustan, podemos empezar.

Los cinco tomaron asiento y, aunque los hermanos no se dijeron nada, Vladya dio un leve apretón al hombro de Viktor, queriéndole decir que estaba con él.

—Entonces… ¿ya hay que firmar? —preguntó Yuuri, dando un vistazo a todos los papeles que se encontraban ahí, que de pronto comenzaban a abrumarlo.

—Sí, pero no ahora. Primero espero que resolvamos el asunto de los bienes y… el otro. Pero vayamos por partes —les tendió a Viktor y a Yuuri dos copias idénticas de un mismo documento —Es la lista de todos los bienes que adquirieron mientras estaban casados —ambos se apartaron la mirada, incómodos —Todos son mancomunados, así que lo que se haga con ellos será de mutuo acuerdo.

—Todos van a pasar a nombre de los niños —dijo Yuuri de inmediato, buscando la aprobación de Viktor —Eso ya lo habíamos platicado tú y yo.

—Sí, y recuerdo que te dije que quería que tú fungieras como albacea de todos.

—Yo te dije que no entendía porque yo. La mayoría de esas casas y todo lo demás lo compraste tú. Son tuyos.

—Son de los dos —replicó el menor de los Nikiforov, suspirando para no tener que comenzar a pelear en ese lugar, frente a todos —Quizá lo compré yo, pero acordamos que las propiedades iban a ser de ambos.

—Acordamos muchas cosas, Viktor. Tampoco sabíamos que íbamos a llegar aquí, divorciándonos.

—Si, lo sé. Pero aquí estamos, ¿no? Y por toda esta situación, sabes que lo mejor es que tú cuides de todo.

—Lo que el señor Nikiforov quiere decir es que usted es mejor candidato para cuidar de las propiedades de los niños —intervino el abogado, calmando a ambos —No significa que es dueño de esto, sino que lo cuidará hasta que todos sean mayores de edad y puedan decidir.

—¿Todos? ¿Eso incluye a Dimitry?

—Yuuri… solo será un cuidado legal —Brendan lo tomó de la mano, apenas entendiendo la confrontación de emociones que estaba pasando.

No dijo una palabra más, porque estaba seguro de que se quebraría. ¿Viktor estaba huyendo de todo aquello que le recordaba a una hermosa época o lo estaba confrontando para superarlo? No sabía, pero le hacía un gran dolor en el pecho tener que asimilar la idea de que iba a tener en sus manos algo que habían conseguido cuando se amaban como si no existiera un mañana.

—Sí solo es eso… está bien, lo haré. Pero Viktor… —sus miradas se encontraron y el ruso lo notó molesto —No hagas esto como si fuera una imposición. Pensé que era una decisión de ambos, no que solo vendrías aquí a decirme que hacer.

—No te estás involucrando mucho en esto, cuando fuiste tú el que lo solicitaste —refutó.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero también quisiera que se me tomara en cuenta lo que quiero.

—Señor Katsuki… —el abogado Petrov intercedió, porque él tenía la suficiente respuesta para todo lo que Yuuri estaba diciendo —Ante todo, quiero recordarle que el señor Nikiforov es mi cliente, no usted. Así que son los intereses de él los que tengo que defender. Cuando usted no presentó su propia defensa, dimos por entendido que iba a aceptar las condiciones de Viktor.

—Pero…

—No hemos discutido en ningún momento por la custodia de los hijos en común, porque no lo consideramos necesario si platicamos todos. Además, quien está cediendo los derechos de todo es Viktor.

—Tú ya sabías que no quiero nada de eso —Yuuri se volvió a dirigir a Viktor, quien se tallaba el puente de la nariz, un tanto estresado —Lo único que quería era que nuestros hijos. Si ellos viven contigo, entonces no veo la necesidad de repartirnos todo esto o a ellos. Simplemente…

—No hay nada aquí que sea simple, Yuuri —Viktor tenía un fólder en las manos que quemaba por ser mostrado —Por eso quiero que quede todo claro.

—Si, es simple. Solo pongamos todo a nombre de nuestros hijos y ya.

—Yuuri, es que… creo que estás olvidando que tú y yo, antes de todo esto, pedimos tener otro hijo… y no me refiero a Kujo o a Dimitry, ni siquiera a Kenji. Y ya… ya lo tenemos.

Tanto Brendan como Vladya y el propio Yuuri se paralizaron por completo. La tez de todos se volvió pálida y el habla se les esfumó por completo. Yuuri quiso atar cabos y antes de que siquiera lo pudiera procesar, la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se sintió idiota y la peor de las personas.

—¿Cuál otro hijo? —Brendan no quiso gritar, pero un enojo repentino lo invadió. Lo asustaba, pero no podía no admitir que era contra Yuuri y Viktor —¿De qué están hablando?

Yuuri se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, y sin que se lo esperara, comenzó a llorar. Su novio no supo reaccionar, porque estaba enojado por ese detalle pasado por alto y quería que alguien lo explicara con tranquilidad. Dándose cuenta de que no podía dejarlo solo, y que lo estaba quemando por dentro, Viktor se levantó, tomó su fólder y fue al encuentro de Yuuri.

El japonés tenía la vista clavada en la mesa, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Lo olvidó, lo olvidó desde siempre. No podía sentirse de otra forma que no fuera como un ser completamente egoísta, que no se merecía el regalo que se le estaba brindando.

—Yuuri… —sintió la voz de Viktor a su lado y apenas prestó atención al hecho de que Brendan se había alejado de todos, yéndose a un rincón de la estancia —Necesitas ver esto.

Abrió los ojos, y con lo primero que se topó fue con una hoja blanca, llena de resoluciones, explicaciones y procedimientos. Pero la fotografía fue lo que le robó la atención. Esos ojos que le habían suplicado por esperanza alguna vez habían quedado grabados con felicidad, como si supiera que su futuro por fin se había resuelto. Y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no podía.

La oscuridad que había tratado de mantener cercada salió a flote como borbotones. El recuerdo, las palabras, el terror, la tristeza corrieron en su mente con fuerza, opacando cualquier sentimiento positivo que pudieran haberse formado ante la buena noticia.

—Yuuri… por favor —suplicó Viktor, sintiendo, sin tocarlo, como su respiración se estaba descontrolando y su cuerpo se tensaba a pasos gigantes —Quiero que te controles y me escuches…

—No. No, Viktor… no puedo…

—Nos concedieron la adopción —Viktor también lloró, porque no esperaba que esas palabras fueran dichas así. Siempre se imaginó que sería en medio de su familia, en la calidez de su sólido matrimonio, no en medio de un frío divorcio —Lo hicieron hace un par de semanas. Pero tenemos que pensar en que vamos a hacer.

—No quiero —murmuró.

—Yo… yo sí quiero —dejó ir, logrando que Yuuri por fin lo mirara —Pero tenemos que resolver esto. Con un divorcio, no sabemos si puede ser registrado como hijo de ambos. Así que…

—¿Era por esto? —Yuuri se levantó abruptamente de la silla, asustando a Viktor de paso —¿Por eso quieres que yo me quede con todo?

—¿Qué? No, Yuuri, por supuesto que no…

—¡Claro que sí! —lo acusó, y hasta Brendan se dio cuenta de que su enojo era nada comparado con lo que venía —¡Quieres que yo me haga cargo!

—No es cierto. Quiero que conciliemos esto. Estoy aquí, queriendo preguntarte si tú quieres aceptar esto. Yo lo quiero hacer.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer? ¿Cómo tú mismo lo vas a hacer?

—¿Perdón?

—¡Uno de nuestros hijos murió, Viktor! ¡No está! ¡Lo perdimos! —Viktor comenzaba a entender, pero eso no quitaba que las palabras de Yuuri se sintieron como dagas en su corazón —¡No puedo tener otro hijo!

—Yo lo quiero…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea, lo sé! ¿Tú crees que yo no? ¡Había esperado esto mucho! ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer esto? Yo no… no puedo cuidar de él… ¡Es como si quisiera reemplazar a Kujo! ¡No puedo aceptar a alguien más cuando no puedo superar que uno de mis bebés murió por mi culpa!

—Yuuri, eso no es cierto —por primera vez, Brendan decidió intervenir, porque Viktor estaba paralizado y ni Vladya ni el abogado tenían la menor idea de lo que decir —Escucha… no sé qué pasa aquí, pero…

—¡No! ¡Firmaré el divorcio y todo lo que quieras! —Yuuri se apartó de todos, temblando, al borde de su propio precipicio —Que sea tu hijo, Viktor. Lo siento. Lo siento. Dile que lo siento. Yo no puedo. No voy a poder nunca.

Se marchó, dejando todo sin concluir, peor de lo que empezó y dejando sumido a Viktor en un abismo de confusión. Sabía que ahí no se acababa todo, porque Yuuri se había marchado sin firmar nada. Iba a tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con él.

Con sus palabras, ya no sabía si estaba haciendo bien. Pero se negaba a jugar con los sentimientos del niño. No sabía cómo, no sabía si era lo correcto o si podría hacerlo solo, pero se negaba a retractarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba solo. Siempre fue e iba solo. Justo como su vida había iniciado y como pensó que iba a terminar. Solo.

Pero ese día, cuando despertó antes de ir a sus clases, sintió que todo iba a cambiar, que podía ser que su destino y esperanzas tuvieran un camino. Podía tener solo diez años, pero entendía de la vida. Había aprendido a reconocer y ser perceptivo. Sabía donde poner sus ilusiones y donde no. Y aquellos hombres, esos que con su mirada gritaban amor, eran la mejor opción para su anhelo de ser más que soledad.

—Yoshiro… —una de las tantas mujeres que estaba al cuidado de todos los niños con los que compartía un hogar irrumpió en su habitación, desde la que tenía una vista privilegiada de la Torre de Tokio —El director te está buscando. De verdad te va a encantar lo que tienen que decirte.

No era de emociones fuertes y aunque se emocionó, se levantó de la cama con tranquilidad y dejó su pequeño diario en la cama. Salió de la habitación con calma y recorrió los muchos pasillos del orfanato que había vigilado sus diez años de vida. Sentía su pequeño corazón palpitar con fuerza, y le divirtió sentir que su estómago se encogía cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina principal.

—Pasa, Yoshi —lo invitó el hombre después de tocar un par de veces. Él lo había encontrado en la puerta de ese edificio cuando tenía apenas unas horas de nacido.

Entró con cautela, pero con una sonrisa que pocas veces le habían visto.

—Hola, señor Kotaro —le saludó. Siempre le había resultado curioso que su tutor legal, a pesar de tener nombre japonés, parecía venido de algún otro lado, como de esos países que se encontraban al otro lado del mar, donde había montañas altas y frías, cubiertas de preciosos paisajes.

—Hola. Ven, siéntate —pidió, hablando en japonés tan fluido, que pareciera que era nativo de las tierras orientales, aunque no lo pareciera, sobre todo por el curioso color grisáceo y verdusco de sus ojos, que no eran típicos de esa región, menos aún por su forma —¿Cómo ha ido el día?

—Normal, creo —se encogió de hombros —Quería pedirle permiso para salir al parque.

—Ya veremos, te lo prometo. Pero antes, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió, sentándose más al frente para escuchar.

—¿Recuerdas al señor Nikiforov? La primera vez que vino fue hace dos o tres años y…

—¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Después de sus clases de patinaje vino a verme muchas veces con su esposo —sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín —Ellos siempre fueron muy amables.

—Nunca te lo dije, porque no queríamos que te hicieras falsas ilusiones —se levantó de la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio y fue a reunirse delante del chico —Pero ambos tomaron la responsabilidad económica de ti después de la segunda vez que vinieron a verte.

—¿Ah sí? —sus ojos fueron los siguientes en brillar, porque su mente, madura para su edad, comenzaba a entender.

—Sí, desde entonces y hasta ahora, todos tus gastos han corrido por cuenta de ellos.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿me querían adoptar?

—Exactamente —el señor Kotaro rió por ver las ganas que tenía el niño de explotar de alegría —Aunque ha habido unos cambios…

—¿Cuáles? —su voz sonó un poco más preocupada.

—Como bien dijiste, él vino con su esposo. Sin embargo, ambos se han divorciado, así que solo se haría cargo de ti el señor Nikiforov.

—¿Divorciado? Pero se veían tan enamorados…

—¿No te molesta que fueran hombres? —preguntó, curioso.

—No, ¿porqué lo haría? —Yoshiro no entendía del todo lo que su director le planteaba —¿A usted si le molesta?

—Para nada. Yo también tengo un esposo, así que también me puso algo triste la situación de esa pareja —vio la foto de un hombre sobre su escritorio y sonrió, enamorado.

—Supongo que tenían sus razones, ¿no? Si ambos lo decidieron es porque… quizá porque no tenían opción —reflexionó el niño —Creo que, si es lo que ambos necesitaban, está bien.

—Tal vez. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto —regresó a su escritorio a buscar unos documentos que acababan de llegar —Te llamé porque quería enseñarte esto.

Yoshiro recibió las hojas y las revisó. Primero, encontró fotos de una enorme y hermosa casa, de color hueso, una terraza amplia, dos pisos y hasta más dos autos, acompañadas de un jardín muy lindo y cuidado. Le ilusionó más, pero nada se comparó con ver el expediente en el que salían las fotos de dos chicas y unos niños.

—Por lo que me han contado, se llaman Yukie y Viktoria, son mellizas. Él es Sasha, tiene tu edad. Kenji, que hace poco cumplió dos años, y Dimitry, que nació hace poco y tiene una historia que después te podrán contar.

—¡También tienen un perro!

—Sí, aún es un cachorro —Kotaro se sentía dichoso al ver la emoción con la que Yoshiro veía las fotos, pero nada se comparó con la foto de el hombre de cabello plata y ojos más azules que el mar —Y al él ya lo conoces.

—Es el señor Viktor Nikiforov, ¿no?

—Lo es.

—Sus hijos deben saber que son muy afortunados de tener a alguien como él —su mente seguía trabajando a mil. Pensó que habría sido hermoso tener a dos padres que se amaban tanto. Pero tenía que ser una fortuna, de igual forma, tener solo a Viktor —Es una familia muy bella.

—Yoshi… —Kotaro se arrodilló frente a él, sonriendo, aunque también había mucha nostalgia —¿Ellos te agradan?

—Siempre fueron geniales cuando vinieron a verme. De verdad me agradan.

—¿Crees que…? Mejor dicho… ¿te gustaría estar en una familia así?

—Sería… fantástico.

—Ay, Yoshiro… —el director sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Uno de los niños que más quiso, que vio desde sus primeros momentos, ya tenía una vida —Espero que seas muy feliz. Sé que serás muy feliz.

—¿En serio? —Yoshiro entendió al instante, y la emoción que inundó su corazón se escapó en forma de lágrimas —Ellos…

—Yoshiro Nikiforov —rió y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando vio que el pequeño sollozaba —Viktor llamó hace unos momentos. Estabas en clase, pero me ha dicho que el gobierno le ha aprobado tu adopción.

—Entonces…

—Sí, ellos son tu nueva familia —Kotaro, que había sido enterado de la situación de los Nikiforov-Katsuki, no tenía miedo, sino una fuerte confianza —Les vas a dar mucha alegría, estoy seguro.

—Tengo papá… —fue lo último que escuchó murmurar del niño, antes de que la felicidad la impidiera hablar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola!**

 **Si, lo sé. No tengo perdón de Dios. ¡3 meses! Por favor, no vuelvan a dejar que pase tanto tiempo. ¡Presiónenme! Cuando les digan que crecer es bueno, no les crean. Es una trampa.**

 **Lo cierto es que tuve que tomarme el tiempo del mundo porque tenía que resolver muchos asuntos de la universidad y de mi propia vida. Reorganicé todos los hechos del fic y hasta tengo una idea para un nuevo fic omegaverse. ¡Pero calma! Primero acabo este antes de embarcarme en otra cosa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado lo que han leído. Fue muy largo para compensar un poco la ausencia, aunque sé que no lo hace jeje. Recuerden que en mi perfil de Wattpad pueden encontrar el libro "Una historia para los dos", donde he hecho un par de maravillosos trabajos Zryvanierkic. Vayan, que nos han quedado hermosos.**

 **Creo que es todo. Como siempre, agradecería que me dejaran comentarios y críticas. ¡Me harían muy feliz!**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! Lo prometo.**

 **Iamyuurikatzuki y Zryvanierkic, mil gracias por los comentarios en el anterior capítulo. Pero me muero de sueño, así que les prometo contestar con creces en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por ellos! Ojalá que también me comenten aquí ¡Abrazos miles!**


	59. Eso que es mi miedo

**Capítulo 59: Eso que es mi miedo**

—No les dije que podían entrar.

A Viktor no le importó el tono casi altanero co el que Yuuri le recibió cuando, después de tocar con insistencia a la puerta y no recibir respuesta, entró al cuarto de Dimitry. El japonés se había ido a refugiar a ese lugar después de su explosión en la reunión con el abogado, al enterarse de que aquella petición de adopción que tanto le había ilusionado alguna vez había sido aceptada.

Viktor genuinamente se preocupó al ver que su exesposo caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, tembloroso y pálido, como si estuviese al borde un colapso y con su bebé lloroso entre los brazos. Trataba de consolarlo, le dedicaba palabras que podrían ser de cariño, pero más parecían un ruego desesperado. Viktor tuvo que detener el impulso de Brendan y hasta de Vladya, que estaban dispuestos a entrar al cuarto a calmarlo, y quitarle el bebé de su regazo.

Por su parte, Yuuri no pudo ignorar el movimiento algo brusco de los hombres en la puerta, y se alejó de ellos tanto como pudo, hasta la esquina, en donde puso la cabecita de su pequeño sobre su hombro para hacerlo dormir, para evitar que fuera separado de él.

—Yuuri, si no es por ti, hazlo por mí —fue lo primero que dijo Viktor, entrando antes que los otros dos. Ninguno había notado que seguía llevando un papel en la mano —No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedes hacer.

—¿Qué no es que acepte a ese niño lo que tú piensas que voy a hacer? —inquirió, y todos pudieron escuchar como un nudo se formaba en su garganta —No quiero, Viktor, no. No quiero y no puedo.

—No es eso lo que te estaba pidiendo —aclaró el peliplata, acercándose a pasos que a Yuuri le parecieron amenazadores —Yo… me imaginaba que no ibas a querer. No te estoy culpando de nada, te entiendo.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes? —lo cuestionó.

A Viktor se le hizo un agujero en el estómago. ¿Cómo? Ni él tenía ni idea. No sabía cómo iba a decírselo a sus hijos o a su novia. No sabía qué le iba a decir a ese niño que tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en él. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo solo. No sabía cómo iba a desprenderse de la idea de que Yoshiro no era Kujo, ni que su redención no estaba en él. No, en realidad no sabía nada, pero eso no significaba que no debía hacerlo. Quería a ese niño, lo quiso antes de que siquiera estuviera Kenji, y eso era lo que bastaba para mantener en su mente: que eran dos personas diferentes, que no significaba que uno supliera al otro.

—No lo sé. No tengo idea, Yuuri —admitió, acercando su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar el cabello de su bebé —Pero quiero hacerlo y sé que lo haré bien, no importa que lo haga sin ti —le tendió el cúmulo de papeles, que Yuuri no quiso leer —No te estoy atando a nada, es todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué es?

—Aquí tú rechazas cualquier responsabilidad con Yoshiro. Me… me estás cediendo todos los derechos que los dos íbamos a tener sobre él —Yuuri se dio cuenta que su bebé estaba dormido. Un vistazo le hizo darse cuenta de que, aunque Vladya había decidido irse, Brendan seguía esperando en el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Brendan… ¿puedes tomar a Dimitry? —le pidió, y el estadounidense tardó prácticamente nada en estar a un lado y tomar al bebé —Si quieres puedes irte.

—Me voy a quedar aquí, porque de verdad quiero saber qué es lo que sucede con ustedes y con ese niño del que no tenía la menor idea.

—Basta ya, Brendan —pidió Viktor, comenzando a sentirse irritado —No es complicado. Yoshiro es un niño que decidimos adoptar hace varios años, cuando Kenji aún no nacía. Hubo muchas complicaciones para que nos aceptaran. Nuestra… sexualidad, nacionalidades… era un conflicto. No creíamos que lo lograríamos, pero…

—Pero Viktor acaba de hacerlo —intervino Yuuri, tomando de las manos del ruso lo que estaba listo para ser firmado. Viktor se quedó impresionado, pero muchas cosas quedaron en claro para él después de los actos que siguieron a eso —Es tu hijo, Viktor. Solo tuyo. Yo… ahora no puedo hacer más que desearte suerte.

—Yuuri, espera…

—Puedes darle lo que quieras que sea nuestro, no tengo ningún problema con ello —pasó los papeles con rapidez, dando una rápida leída a todo y firmando donde sea que se lo pedía —Y esto… —Yuuri se topó con lo que no quería ver, con aquello que nuevamente le iba a provocar pesadillas terribles de las que iba a despertar gritando un nombre que le quemaba la garganta. Pero… ¿cómo se iba a seguir negando a dejarlo ir? Era un desastre y se negaba a arrastrar a Viktor a lo mismo. Algún día sanaría, por lo menos tenía fe en eso, y esperaba que el amigo que siempre fue Viktor estuviera ahí para perdonarlo —Esto también.

—Espera, por favor…

—¡No! Viktor, ya. Ya no quiero esto, ya estoy harto —Yuuri tomó el acta de divorcio, sintiendo que les quemaba las manos y la puso sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación de Dimitry —Solo quiero que terminemos. Ya no quiero que sigamos empecinados en esto. Ya te dije que puedes disponer de nuestras propiedades y darle lo que quieras a Yoshiro. Solo… no cuentes conmigo para esto —tartamudeó al darse cuenta de que todos los estaban observando, enmudecidos. Incluso el bebé se había removido inquieto de su sueño en los brazos de Brendan, quien deseaba intervenir, pero estaba seguro de que no era la mejor decisión —¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando? Yo… ya lo tengo claro.

Viktor no quiso decir que no quería firmar el acta de divorcio, si necesitaba que llegara ese momento, porque aferrarse a algo que ya era solo humo estaba acabando con él a cada respiro. Pero no esperó que fuera así, tan rápido y frívolo; tanto, que Yuuri ni siquiera revisó el documento, solo lo leyó rápidamente y tomó la pluma que estaba en su bolso para estampar una segura firma. Fue tan apresurado, que a Viktor le pareció una cruel broma para todo el amor que había dejado en veinte años de matrimonio. Si, sabía que Yuuri había pedido el divorcio, pero no espero que demostrara tanto desprecio en ese momento.

—Ya, está hecho —soltó, su alma desgarrándose al notar a la perfección como al par de ojos azules frente a él los cubría una niebla vidriosa. Debía, era una necesidad en ese momento, salir de esa habitación —Puedes decirle a tu abogado que ya estamos divorciados aquí, Viktor. Si hace falta algo más, avísame. Pero necesito irme.

—Yuuri…

—Quédate con Dimitry, Brendan, por favor —pidió el japonés a su pareja, soltándose del agarre que su novio tenía sobre él para evitar que huyera sin más. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se negó a girarse para despedirse de quien estaba a su espalda —Adiós, Viktor.

Brendan quiso ir a detener a Yuuri, no para que se disculpara, sino para entender que es lo que le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, Viktor lo tomó del hombro y frenó sus intenciones de querer salir detrás de él.

—No, déjalo así —pidió, volviendo sobre sus pasos para recoger su acta de divorcio. La pluma seguía sobre el papel, tal y como Yuuri lo había dejado cuando salió de la habitación. No lo pensó más, porque si lo hacía, solo le iba a provocar un dolor que tardaría semanas en asimilar. Firmó, y así, en apenas un segundo, había una nueva prueba de que él y Yuuri ya no serían nunca más —Tengo que irme para…

—¿De verdad ambos olvidaron que estaban buscando adoptar a un niño? —cuestionó el americano, sin poder guardarse ya la curiosidad, mezclada con algo de molestia, que le había provocado la situación —¿Cómo?

—Nadie lo olvidó, Brendan. Simplemente pasaron… cosas. Una tras otra, y nos seguían negando la oportunidad de adoptarlo —guardó los documentos y se acercó al otro hombre, extendiendo los brazos y recibiendo a su pequeño bebé, quien se removió un poco hasta encontrar perfecto lugar sobre el pecho de su padre, justo a la altura de su corazón doliente —Pero le voy a tomar la palabra a Yuuri. No importa que él no lo quiera, yo puedo hacerme responsable.

—Quizá sea de la última persona de la que quieres una opinión, pero preferiría que me escucharas antes de que actúes.

—Ya te acepté lo que me dijiste del psicólogo. No es que todo lo que digas esté mal —trató de bromear, aunque la risita que le salió fue más como un suspiro.

—No creo que esto te guste —Brendan vio a Vladya acercarse hacia donde ambos estaban. El general entró en silencio, serio y tenso. Viktor asintió con la cabeza a ambos, para indicarle que podían hablar. No lo notó, o no quiso ahondar en ello, pero Vladya estaba inusualmente cerca de su hermano —Quería decirte que… no pienso que sea el mejor momento para esto.

—¿Para aceptar al niño?

—Sí, específicamente para eso —Viktor ladeó un poco la cabeza, y el médico se recargó del marco de la puerta antes de seguir hablando —Creo que aún tienes muchas cosas que resolver antes de que aceptes la responsabilidad de otro hijo.

—Estoy trabajando en eso…

—Pero una de tus hijas sigue sin aparecer, ¿no es así? —lo confrontó, y el mayor de los Nikiforov se removió en su lugar, un tanto nervioso —Hay que admitir que no es la mejor carta de presentación para un nuevo niño, ¿no?

—Sé que ella está bien —respondió, aunque ni él mismo creyera eso. No hasta que la tuviera de frente otra vez —Solo se ha comunicado una vez con Jeremy, pero asegura que está bien.

—Debe ser así —opinó Vladya, para no dar oportunidad a ahondar en el tema de Viktoria —Como sea, Brendan tiene razón. Aunque… si, pienso que sería algo agradable recibir a ese niño, como mi sobrino, también creo que no es el momento de añadir más personas a la familia.

—No voy a provocarle una desilusión —espetó Viktor, entendiendo el rumbo que estaba tomando las peticiones —Si sé que tengo que solucionar todo lo que está pasando, pero Yoshiro, el niño, en verdad hace que me ilusione de nuevo. Es de lo poco que ha pasado que será realmente bueno, para todos.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no vas a pensar que él es otra persona? —a Vladya le supo amarga la implícita mención de Kujo, pero tenía que decirlo. No estaba seguro de que tan sano podía ser para todos los que habitaban en la casa de los Nikiforov recibirlo, sabiendo que venían de una pérdida que los deprimió a todos —Lo digo por el bien de todos, Vitya. Y no solo por mis sobrinos, lo digo también por ti.

Una sonrisa algo incrédula y una mirada que trató de ser divertida salieron de Viktor. Era extraño e increíblemente reconfortante sentir que la preocupación de su hermano se encaminaba a él. Le gustaba, y esperaba seguir sintiéndolo, que todo ese acercamiento que pretendía no fuera solo otra ilusión.

—Voy a estar bien. Se los prometo —acariciando la espalda de su pequeño Dimitry, pensó que no solo era él, sino todos sus hijos los que necesitaban a un padre fuerte, sabiendo que uno de los dos estaba pasando por un momento de debilidad —Todos lo estaremos.

—Viktor…

—Ya sé, Brendan. Estoy enterado de que mi situación… emocional no es la mejor, pero puedo afrontarlo. Y estoy seguro de que nos hará bien a todos.

—Por supuesto que no vamos a convencerte —Vladya suspiró, al mismo tiempo que Brendan negaba con la cabeza, resignado. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, regalándole de un firme apretón —En fin, tú decide lo que es mejor para ustedes. No es como si no fuéramos estar si nos necesitas.

—Sé que eso también incluye a Yuuri —el menor de los rusos quiso creer las palabras de Brendan, pero entendía la imposibilidad de eso —No es indiferente a todo esto. Lo conoces, sabes que no puedes deslindarse de todo porque, a pesar de todo, te quiere.

—¿Quién puede saber eso? —Viktor soltó aire y tomó todo lo que necesitaba de la habitación de Dimitry. Kenji había quedado al cuidado de Laryssa, quien probablemente ya estaría en la pista con Yukie, y Sasha debería estar con sus abuelos, por lo que debería ser un buen momento para pasar solo con su bebé y hasta con su hermano —Vámonos a casa, Vlad. Hoy tengo que pensar como le diré a todos lo de Yoshiro, además de que me puedes ayudar a comprar algunas cosas para su nueva habitación.

—Yo tengo que irme al hospital, pero si necesitan ayuda, pueden llamarme —Brendan dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Viktor y un beso en la frente de un somnoliento Dimitry. A Vladya le tendió la mano y le regaló de una amistosa sonrisa —Nikiforov, cuida a Dimitry.

Viktor parecía querer replicar, pero se guardó las palabras que iba a soltar y rió con amargura.

—Oh, sí. Eso me recuerda que ahora solo soy Nikiforov.

Porque sí, ese día lo habían despojado de un apellido que llevó con orgullo un par de décadas, y de un hombre que lo hizo sentir orgulloso un poco más que ese tiempo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Terminamos por hoy, Katsuki. Prefiero que vayas a tu clase de ballet porque parece que hoy no cuento con tu concentración.

La joven japonesa detuvo sus movimientos en la barda de la pista de hielo, respirando hondamente para estabilizar su cansancio, no teniendo la menor intención de levantar la mirada para contestar a su entrenadora y coreógrafa.

—Si, entiendo —le respondió a Laryssa, segura de que la mujer se acercaba a ella —No practicamos los saltos.

—No quiero que Viktor me reclame porque su otra hija también se rompió algo por no saber saltar —Yukie tuvo el impulso de gritar. Si, podía no tener a Viktoria como la hermana ejemplar, incluso parecería que el rencor no había menguado ni un poco, pero eso no significaba que iba a permitir que Laryssa tomara su accidente como una broma —Y no me mires así. Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Ella era aún pequeña para hacer ese salto. No lo terminó, pero no porque no fuera capaz.

—Y tú ya eres casi una adulta y sigues sin poder hacerlo, así que imagínate que decepción —la mujer sonrió un poco al ver la turbación que provocaba en la joven —Solo piensa que por lo menos me estoy preocupando por ti y no es mi intención que te lastimes.

—Sí, claro. Yo, por mi cuenta, no. Pero tú puedes hacerme lo que se te venga en gana —reclamó, apartándose de la mujer y patinando con rapidez hacia la salida.

—Créeme que tampoco es de mi agrado pasar el tiempo aquí, y solo estoy haciendo lo que te mereces, en el sentido que le quieras dar —le tendió los protectores de cuchillas y una chaqueta de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje —Sólo retírate y haz lo que te acabo de pedir. Mañana haremos lo de los saltos. No quiero que perdamos tiempo antes de las asignaciones —cuando la vio lista y sacudiéndose el cabello, siguió hablando —¿Cuándo es tu siguiente competencia?

—No participaré en ninguna hasta el Grand Prix, en donde sea que me asignen —contó, con total seguridad.

—¿Qué no hay un par antes de eso?

—Las hay, pero no quiero participar en ninguna. Es mi… —mordió su labio, nerviosa. Una mirada a Kenji, que estaba dormido en una silla de autos que habían acomodado en las gradas, le hizo sentir aún más que su decisión era la correcta —Puedes pensar que soy ridícula, Laryssa, pero no me importa. Es mi forma de luto por la muerte de mi hermano. No quiero celebrar nada por un tiempo, ni siquiera las victorias. No hasta que yo misma sienta que he superado su partida.

Contario a lo que Yukie llegó a pensar, Laryssa simplemente calló. El brillo que decoró sus ojos era algo que nunca esperó ver en una mujer como ella y le provocó hasta un poco de congoja. ¿Era posible que ella sintiera algo parecido a la tristeza? Porque su mirada reflejaba algo que iba más allá de estar triste. Era una melancolía infinita, una nostalgia como de aquellas que corren por las venas e inundan cada rincón del ser. De esas que llegaron un día y se negaron a marcharse.

Quizá solo por ese momento, Yukie entendió que Laryssa era algo más de lo que mostraba. Que tenía dentro de ella un corazón que palpitaba con sentimientos reales, tangibles. Que sentía, y sentía demasiado, tal vez más de lo que ella misma podía soportar.

—No, no es ridículo —contestó, dándose la vuelta y agitando su negra cabellera para ocultar eso que, de vez en cuando, la consumía hasta no dejar tranquilo ni un ápice de su mente —No podría esperar menos de ti.

—¿Qué? —Yukie se preguntó si había escuchado bien, o si alguna de las dos ya había perdido un poco de su cordura.

—Que eso es lo mínimo que deberías hacer, niña —rodó los ojos, denotando fastidio. Alzó su mano y la batió en el aire —¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Vete ya. Estás perdiendo tiempo que no tienes.

—Laryssa…

—No me hagas perder la paciencia, Yukie. Ya nos veremos en la noche. Procura no seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Aunque le fastidiaba que siguiera sobre lo mismo, cuando Laryssa mejor que nadie podía darse cuenta de que unos meses de espartanos trabajos con ella habían valido lo suficiente como para mejorar la calidad de sus rutinas, en esa ocasión el intento de menospreciarla no le supo igual. Solo bastaba oírla como para saber que no le estaba diciendo con el convencimiento y la altanera seguridad con la que siempre hablaba y se hacía ver superior a los demás.

Podría pensar que esa mujer que la dejó por ir a estar al lado de Kenji no era Laryssa. Pero no, esa no era la mujer a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, y no tenía manera de decir cuál de las dos versiones era la verdadera. Pudo haber sido solo un vislumbre de algo diferente en la rusa, pero había sido tan sincero y demoledor, que la hizo trastabillar.

Se encaminó hasta los casilleros, confundida y quizá hasta molesta, por el asunto de Viktoria, pero más que nada, dudosa. En verdad odiaba encontrarse en situaciones como esa, en donde no estaba segura de que lo que pensaba acerca de una persona, Laryssa en específico, fuera lo correcto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que dudar? Ella le gritaba, la trataba como si fuera una escoria, y Yukie vivía esperando el día en que hiciera algo que hartara a la novia de su padre y terminara por abofetearla.

No. Laryssa era mala… para ella. Porque otra historia se contaba cuando se trataba de la convivencia con Viktor y con Kenji, con su hermano más que con nadie. ¿Era posible que dos polos opuestos de una conducta se hallaran en la misma persona? Se negaba a creer que eso era posible, más aún en Laryssa.

—Si te soy sincero, hay algo que me encanta en ti cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos.

Yukie respingó. Había estado tan absorta, repasando esa mirada verde, que sus movimientos fueron mecánicos y no se percató de que había llegado a los casilleros, mucho menos de que en esa zona, Jeremy se encontraba calzándose los patines. No se esperó verlo a un lado de ella, pero lejos de que fuera una sorpresa agradable, quiso sentirse fastidiada, y logró que su mueca dijera todo.

—Gracias, pero no gracias —espetó, cerrando la puerta del locker, con la bolsa en la que guardaba los patines que Yuuri le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Le dio la espalda al inglés, esperando que encontrara el gesto lo suficientemente claro como para que se fuera.

—Yu… no puedes pasar la vida ignorándome —trató de detener el trabajo que hacían las féminas manos, pero ella las retiró inmediatamente —Somos compañeras de pista y tus padres son mis entrenadores…

—¿Y? ¿Eso significa que tengamos que ser los mejores amigos o algo más? Si tano quieres hablar o estar con alguien, tú sabes donde se encuentra Viktoria. Deberías marcarle.

—Si te interesa, me mandó un mensaje ayer. Y dice que está bien —Yukie levantó la mirada unos segundos para encontrarse con la mirada azulina de Jeremy, pero al notar la fuerte insistencia, regresó sus ojos hacia sus patines, dejando que su melena suelta cubriera su rostro.

—Genial.

—¡Yu! No puedes ser tan evasiva con todos. ¿En verdad no te interesa nada?

—Sí que puedo ser evasiva, solo mírame —agitó su cabello negro de la manera más diva que pudo, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó directo a la puerta de salida, con la completa intención de cortar ahí toda la conversación, pero…

—Tú no eres así, Yukie —la afirmación la detuvo en seco, percibiendo un extraño calor corriendo por su cuerpo —No eres la chica que sé que eres. Aunque tú digas que…

—¿Qué sabes tú de que es lo que soy o cómo me siento? —sí, era un poco de indignación que iba en camino a ser enojo puro.

—Claro que no sé nada porque no me has dejado acercarme a ti.

—¿Y eso por qué será?

—Ya sé lo que hice —Jeremy también se sentía cerca de alcanzar el límite de su paciencia, y cada día que se enfrentaba a los continuos desplantes de la japonesa, se daba cuenta que de verdad tenía un fuerte interés en ella, por no decir que estaba enamorado —Créeme que tu hermana y yo sabemos a la perfección nuestro error, además de que no ha habido día en que alguno de los dos lo lamente, sobre todo porque tú te encargas de recordarnos que fuimos escorias.

—Yo no dije que fueran eso, pero si, lo demás es todo cierto.

—¿Te estás regodeando en esto?

—¡No! —gritó, sin darse cuenta de que una tercera persona había entrado al lugar, pero de forma discreta —No es que me esté regodeando en absolutamente nada —las palabras y las confesiones que había tenido con su tío la noche anterior se aglomeraron, sentir que sus acciones empezaban a carecer de sentido, que su propia vida no tenía un rumbo, pudieron con ella —Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, quiero que todos me dejen en paz. Si… si nadie va a ser sincero conmigo, no quiero a nadie cerca de mí.

—Yo estoy tratando, Yukie —Jeremy se acercó a ella, cuidando de mantener una distancia prudente y sensata. Se alarmó de ver que su mirada se enrojecía, como si estuviera esforzándose por no sucumbir —Aunque… aunque no quieras nada conmigo, déjame acercarme a ti, por favor.

—Jeremy… —una voz tan especial como la de Yuuri logró lo que Yukie estaba queriendo evitar. Solo fue una, pero esa lágrima fue suficiente como para que se sintiera como el ser más débil del mundo —Deja… olvida esto por ahora, ¿está bien? —el chico se quedó dónde estaba, sin saber si hacer caso o quedarse al lado de Yukie —Por favor, ve a la pista. Necesito hablar con mi hija.

Jeremy tuvo que obedecer, porque sabía que sería una imprudencia de su parte quedarse en medio de algo tan íntimo como la relación -escabrosa- entre padre e hija. Queriendo decir mil cosas más, y reiterar su deseo de acercarse a ella del modo en que decidiera, tuvo que tomar todo su equipo y salir cuanto antes.

Yukie se quedó rezagada, a un paso de también salir corriendo. Pero nunca había podido, no con Yuuri. De él no podía huir, menos aun cuando reconocía en la expresión abrumada de su padre como la propia. Sus achocolatados ojos estaban rojos, y Yukie sabía que eso solo podía deberse a que había llorado, y mucho. Pocas, por no decir nulas, habían sido las veces en las que ella había visto a Yuuri tan devastado y si sabía lo que pasaba era porque ella debía verse y sentirse igual que él.

—Yu…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? —ambos se sorprendieron al ser ella la que iniciara con las preguntas.

—No ha sido una mañana sencilla —respondió Yuuri, no queriendo ahondar en los detalles —No te angusties por eso, ya lo resolveremos.

—¿Tú y Viktor? ¿En serio?

—No lo digas así, Yukie —escuchar el tono sarcástico de su hija no era nuevo, pero que este viniera acompañado con un deje de dolor, era algo casi insoportable —Sí, es con tu padre. Pero eso… tendrá solución.

—Dime si me equivoco, pero creo que el abogado de Viktor llegó hoy a casa —Yuuri asintió y no habló por temor a no poder hacerlo —No significa otra cosa más que lo que creo, ¿cierto? Ustedes… firmaron otro de los divorcios, ¿no es así?

Como si un gran peso se hubiera instalado en su pecho, apretando su corazón y haciéndole doloroso el intento por respirar, Yuuri volvió a sentir con un gesto cansino, pero que a él le supo cómo rendición. Ya no quería seguir llorando, y agradecía que podía haberse escondido en algún lugar del hotel para dejar salir el llanto que reprimió mientras seguía poniendo fin a su matrimonio. Pero no contó con que había una sola persona que, a veces mejor que el mismo Viktor, podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin tener que hablar demasiado.

—Sí… eso es —suspiró, avanzando a pasos moderados hacia su hija —Para eso nos reunimos hoy y… bueno, él ya no es más un Katsuki ni yo un Nikiforov.

—No es como si alguno de nosotros estuviera esperando que eso no pasara, pero me gusta pensar que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

—Claro que no lo es, Yu —Yuuri se encontró de frente con la joven, pero le dio un inusual miedo siquiera tocarla, recoger con su mano las lágrimas que ya habían corrido por sus mejillas de porcelana. Lo había hecho infinitas veces, pero en aquella ocasión, simplemente no pudo —Tú sabes que, a pesar de todo, Viktor para mí es…

—No creo que lo que sea que estés a punto de decir —lo interrumpió, no estando dispuesta a escuchar una sola mentira o excusa más —Ahórrate hacer o decir algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.

—No te entiendo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?

—Pasan muchas cosas, papá. Siempre, siempre hay tantas cosas que suceden. Ese no es el problema —sus miradas se conectaron solo cuando Yukie decidió que así lo quería. Ambos llorando, ambos al borde de un colapso, ambos queriendo desaparecer.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué tanto conozco de todas esas cosas, papá? Y no me refiero a los asuntos tuyos y de Viktor. Procuro que esos ya no me interesen —en otro momento, Yuuri pudo haberse molestado por el tono que estaba usando su hija con él, pero había más en esa altanería que no alcanzaba a comprender y lo dejaba helado —¿Sé lo que necesito saber? ¿Todo lo que me involucra a mí?

—Creo que siempre he tratado de decirte la verdad.

—¿Solo tratado? ¿Eso significa que hay cosas que no me has dicho?

—Hay algunas que no es necesario que sepas —podía mencionar varias de ellas, peor justo en ese instante, comenzaba a pensar que, solo tal vez, su hija tenía el derecho de conocerlas —¿De dónde estás sacando todo esto?

—¿Eso qué importa? —gritó, por fin, y Yuuri siguió sin poder reaccionar —¡No importa! ¡No importa de dónde lo saque o que es lo que creas!

—Yukie, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Solo pasa que ya estoy harta! ¡Tú y Viktor son más egoístas de lo que pensé!

—Modula tu voz, por favor —era su padre, después de todo, y que le gritara no iba a mejorar en nada la situación que tenían —Podemos hablar esto con tu padre y…

—¡No podríamos! ¡Ustedes no podrían! ¡Odio verlos comportarse del modo en que lo hacen! Fingen que se odian y terminan haciéndolo, y nos arrastran a todos con ustedes. ¡Y encima tengo que saber que nos mienten!

—Nunca te he mentido, Yukie.

—Ah ¿sí? —la japonesa sentía su piel hirviendo, como si un volcán alimentado de todos los resentimientos estuviera a punto de estallar sin compasión, arrasando con todos los restos maltrechos de lo que era su relación con su padre —¿Quieres una lista de todo lo que ahora dudo?

—Yukie…

—¿Por qué vivimos aquí y no en Rusia? ¿Por qué mi tío Vlad apareció de la nada? ¿Por qué tú y mi papá se divorciaron tan… rápido si en Navidad estábamos todos felices? ¿Quién demonios es Laryssa y porqué puede contigo? —tomó aire, y se preparó para soltar lo que más le pasaba —¿Hablas en serio cuando dices que te importamos? ¿Por qué, entonces, Viktor siempre te reclama de un egoísmo que no entendemos? ¿Nosotras, Viktoria y yo, fuimos el producto de algo egoísta?

El japonés no retuvo el llanto, y aunque estaba de pie, su rostro descompuesto fue suficiente para que su hija entendiera que Yuuri no quería contar. Comprendió que, quizá, era algo más fuerte de lo que podía soportar y se negaba a escuchar lo que sea que Yuuri tuviera que replicar a eso.

—Ustedes… no… no tienen porque…

—¡Claro que debo saberlo! ¡Es mi vida, papá! ¡Todo lo que está pasando es porque nadie en esta familia se quiere comunicar!

—Si decidí no decirles fue porque…

—¿Lo ves? Además de que nos dejaste, nos mentiste —Yuuri pocas veces había sido testigo de una tremenda decepción en las facciones de su hija. Lo que vio, le asustó, porque tuvo que pensar en ese momento si todo lo que había hecho por el bien de aquellos a los que amaba había sido lo correcto —No me pidas que te entienda, porque no puedo.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? —quiso saber, porque no concebía que Yukie hubiera sido tan perspicaz como para concluir todo eso tan rápido.

—Mi tío Vladya quiso hablar conmigo anoche, y dio por supuesto que yo sabía la razón por la que habíamos salido de Rusia —no quiso mentir y cubrir a nadie, porque no tenía sentido hacer lo mismo que estaba reclamando —Obviamente yo no tenía idea y él no quiso decirme. Y no creo que nadie quiera hacerlo, así que no tiene sentido que siga aquí.

—¡Yukie! —su papá la tomó del brazo justo después de que se diera la vuelta para salir del lugar. Sintió su cuerpo temblar entre sus manos y se odió por provocar eso en su hija —Por favor, amor. Déjame…

—No. Ni por favor ni nada. Tú no te tocaste el corazón para hacer todo lo que hiciste —a Yuuri se le antojó muy injusta la acusación, pero algo de verdad tenía que llevar si había lastimado tanto a su hija —Yuuri, te lo pido porque no puedo ser grosera contigo. Déjame. Quiero irme.

—Necesito que me escuches.

—Y yo necesitaba la verdad, pero antes. Ahora no quiero —Yukie no estaba segura de querer que Yuuri cediera. No quería que la dejara ir. Necesitaba que su papá le demostrara que le importaba lo suficiente como para hacerla quedarse. Pero no fue así.

La soltó. La volvió a dejar ir.

—Espero que… que algún día quieras… —no sabía que decir, como pedir perdón y como explicarse por todo, quizá incluso por lo que sucedió cuando se enteraron de ellas. Pero la iba a perder, definitivamente lo iba a odiar si le decía y le daba pánico perder a otro de sus hijos —Necesito que me entiendas.

—Yo quería que tú me entendieras. Yo te necesitaba a ti.

Yukie se negó a ver cómo, otra vez, Yuuri se deshacía frente a sus ojos. Para ningún hijo era sencillo ver a su padre desmoronarse. Ella no iba a negar que le dolía verlo así, deshecho. Lo amaba, por supuesto que sí, y por eso mismo dolía saber que se habían llevado a tantos extremos, a no poder decir que todo estaba bien, que se querían, que confiaban. ¿Cuándo eso iba a poder volver a ser?

—Yukie…

Escuchó su nombre, no supo de quien, pero no quiso voltear. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar en su cama hasta que la tristeza se drenara de su cuerpo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Lamento mucho el altercado que se suscitó en la casa del señor Katsuki —de nuevo en el hogar Nikiforov, sentados en la mesa del comedor, se reunieron los hermanos rusos y el abogado para juntar todo lo que había pasado ese día. El abogado Petrov seguía pareciendo muy impresionado por las reacciones en la familia —Pero, pensando en que ya conseguimos la firma en este divorcio y el acuerdo de los bienes, creo que conseguir los últimos documentos será más sencillo.

—Sobre la repartición…

—El señor Katsuki nos dio carta banca para hacer lo que deseemos. Le recomiendo, señor Nikiforov, que valoremos las propiedades y posesiones y usted decida cuales corresponderán a cada uno de sus hijos, incluyendo a Yoshiro.

—Me encargaré de eso esta misma semana —respondió Viktor, distraído y divertido de ver como Dimitry, en brazos de Vladya, se entretenía con las muecas que le hacía su tío —Tengo pensado que es lo que quiero para cada uno.

—¿Está seguro de que tengo la lista de todos los bienes? Me refiero a que alguien con su nivel adquisitivo quizás…

—Creo que no.

—Solo está la casa de nuestros padres… —murmuró Vladya, sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

—No fui a la lectura del testamento, pero no creo que nada de todo eso sea mío, ¿o sí? —Viktor sonrió, pero la seriedad de su hermano lo hizo dudar —Vladya…

—No recuerdo, tendría que revisarlo. Pero también estoy seguro de que no había nada para ti. Y con sus condiciones, probablemente a mí tampoco.

—¿Podría enviarme una copia del testamento de sus padres, general Vladya? Quizá haya algo que se deba hacer —pidió el abogado, y Viktor sintió que su usual curiosidad salía a flote.

—¿No recuerdas de quien es la herencia de nuestros padres? —preguntó, riendo también al ver el cabello de su hermano siendo jalado por su hijo.

—Son muchas cláusulas, Vitya.

—Si me lo pueden mostrar, con gusto resolvería los trámites que hagan falta para cobrar lo que sea necesario.

—No repliques, Viktor —Vladya cortó al abogado, notando la intención de su hermano de volver al mismo "No quiero nada de eso" —Sí, señor Petrov. Le haré llegar una copia y estaré en contacto con usted.

—Perfecto —el hombre comenzó a guardar todos los papeles, listo para asegurarse de que dejaba todo en orden —Creo que es todo lo que tenemos que hacer por hoy. Me aseguraré de que conserve su ciudadanía japonesa a pesar del divorcio.

—Se lo agradecería.

—Por cierto, señor Nikiforov —el abogado se detuvo, y su atención se concentró en un abrigo femenino que descansaba en el sofá de la recepción —Usted está viviendo con su novia, ¿verdad? Me refiero a la señorita Novikova-

—Sí, ¿ha algún problema con eso?

—A decir verdad, sí. Usted, legalmente, ya es padre del niño Yoshiro Nikiforov —el pecho de Viktor se infló de pura alegría. Sonaba hermoso que ese pequeño que tanto quiso desde que lo conoció ya tuviera su apellido y estuviera a días de formar parte de su familia —Cuando el niño ya esté viviendo aquí, los representantes de Servicios Infantiles tendrán que venir a inspeccionar que, en efecto, el niño esté bien. En el reporte que se envió, después del divorcio, no mencionamos a su pareja. Por lo que sería algo anormal y no declarado la presencia de ella.

—Es decir que…

—A no ser que se case con ella e iniciemos un nuevo proceso para que se considere la madre del niño, yo preferiría que no viviera aquí, en la misma casa en la que habitará el niño. Por lo menos un año, hasta que se normalice la situación y pasen todas las pruebas. Después de eso, ella podría buscar la manera adoptar al niño si contrae nupcias con usted.

—Eso no va a pasar —Vladya casi se atraganta con su propio aliento cuando reprimió una carcajada ante la aseveración instantánea de su hermano, quien le regaló de una expresión fastidiada —A lo que me refiero, es que no creo que eso pase en un futuro cercano. Y… preferiría que Yoshiro quedara solo bajo mi custodia.

—Entonces le pediré que hable con ella para que lleguen a un acuerdo. Solo recuerde que tienen que haber prioridades.

—Y mis hijos, todos, siempre serán prioritarios —sentenció, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano le sonrió con orgullo —No se preocupe por eso, yo hablaré con ella.

El abogado terminó de comentar algunos detalles con Viktor y le aseguró que todo estaría resuelto en el menor tiempo posible. Con dos actas de divorcio resueltas, de las tres que se tenían que concretar, con los bienes cedidos y una adopción concertada, el ámbito de lo legal marchaba de la mejor manera.

Cuando los hermanos se quedaron solos, el corazón de Vladya tomó una decisión. Viktor estaba hecho un desastre controlado, pero en su mirada, su expresión, su andar, su suspirar, podía darse cuenta de lo deshecho que estaba. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? Acababa de separarse del amor de su vida, de alguien de quien no quería hacerlo.

Vladya lo reconocía en él mismo. Dejar ir a quien no es solo una pareja, sino que es parte del alma y del corazón era como arrancarse un pedazo de carne viva y ser obligado a sobrevivir con la herida abierta y sangrante. Eso se sentía no estar con quien se amaba, y casi no podía tolerar la idea de que su hermano estuviera pasando por lo mismo que él sintió tantos años atrás.

—Vitenka… oye…

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó, aún de espaldas a él, sus ojos fijos en la madera de la puerta —Yo… a mí me pareció que no le importó.

—¿A quién?

—A Yuuri. Tú viste como firmó esa… hoja tonta —regresó sobre sus pasos, fingiendo que recogía la mesa del comedor —No le importó. Y lo que me dijo… no pensé que fuera tan urgente para él hacer todo eso.

—Tiene sus motivos, Viktor —Vladya reacomodó a su sobrino entre sus brazos, notándolo somnoliento —No creo que le haya dado lo mismo. Tú lo conoces, no estaba bien.

—Ya no sé si lo conozco, yo solo…

Su corazón se disparó como si fuera una pequeña bomba de tiempo que se activó por el cálido abrazo que lo envolvió. Recordaba muy bien las últimas veces que su hermano lo había abrazado. Cuando era niño, cuando se casó y cuando las cosas se complicaron en Rusia y tuvo que irse con su familia. Pero nunca, como en ese momento, había necesitado tanto del contacto suave y reconfortante que su hermano mayor podía brindarle. Sabía a ese cariño paterno que se perdió un día y renació cuando recuperó a Vladya.

No le regresó el gesto, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrar algo. Se dejó envolver, y por solo esos instantes, se sintió el niño que corría de su habitación a la de su hermano mayor porque acababa de tener una pesadilla. Siempre había preferido el consuelo de su hermano, aunque el de su madre era mucho más como una caricia al alma. En eso se parecían Anastasia y Vladya. Aunque él fuera un duro general, su calidez era de lo más bello que había sentido.

—No importa, Vitenka. Sea lo que pase, aquí me quedaré. No te voy a dejar solo.

Sí, su niño interior había reconocido a su protector. La pesadilla se estaba haciendo interminable, y aunque sabía que tenía que despertar, a pesar de no estar seguro de cuando, mientras esta durara, por lo menos sentía que había alguien esperándolo. Aunque las palabras correctas, como _"perdón"_ , siguieran sin poder figurar en la conversación que tenían pendiente desde muchos años atrás.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Listo, Jeremy. Es suficiente por hoy —indicó Yuuri, saliendo él mismo de la pista y calzándose los protectores de cuchillas —Creo que hemos terminado de pulir la rutina, así que espero que, después de mañana, nos enfoquemos en los saltos.

—Ya tengo un boceto de la nueva composición. Puedo enseñárselo más tarde o mañana.

—Mañana. Hoy no me siento de la mejor manera —el joven inglés vio a Yuuri tallarse los ojos y suspirar. No había querido hacer hincapié en su evidente pésimo estado, pero, de alguna forma, le mortificaba no poder hacer nada al respecto —Si… si a usted le parece bien, quizá pueda darse el día de mañana. Yo podría entrenar en el gimnasio o solo practicar las secuencias.

Yuuri quiso darse una palmada en la frente. Era inaceptable que sus problemas personales se reflejaran en la forma en la que trabajaba con su pupilo. De los entrenadores que tuvo, ninguno -por lo menos hasta que él lo permitió- había mezclado el trabajo con su vida privada.

—Perdóname por esto, Jeremy. No mereces que te afecte lo que sabes que pasa en casa —se disculpó con una ligera reverencia —Aunque no debería, voy a tomarle la palabra. Por la noche te daré una serie de cosas que quiero que hagas. En verdad, siento mucho que te veas afectado.

—¡No se preocupe! —insistió, un tanto avergonzado por el gesto de su entrenador —Creo que el saber lo que sucede me hace un poco más responsable y… empático. Yo entiendo los problemas.

—Supongo que esperabas que no fuera así. También lamento si te desilusioné o no cumplí con tus expectativas.

—No pasó nada de eso, se lo prometo. Entrenar con usted ha sido como un sueño, si considera que fue por usted que yo decidí que quería patinar.

En otro momento, en uno mejor, las mejillas de Yuuri probablemente se habrían pintado de un suave color carmín, feliz con él mismo de lograr ser referente para alguien, justo como Viktor lo era para él. Sin embargo, después de las confrontaciones, sobre todo las de esa misma mañana, ya no estaba de su podía ser digno de admiración. ¿Cómo, si había cometido una estrepitosa serie de garrafales errores?

—Gracias —fue lo mejor que pudo decir —Ya puedes marcharte. Te espero en la noche en la cena.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Jeremy se apuró a salir del hielo, prestando atención de que un conjunto de niños comenzaba a llegar al Ice Castle, para sus clases de patinaje con Yuko. No quería perder el tiempo, así que apresuró sus movimientos y, justo cuando estaba por terminar de guardar, una mano posándose sobre su hombro detuvo todo lo que había.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor —la voz de Yuuri se escuchó un tanto dubitativa, pero su expresión reflejaba que estaba convencido de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea.

—Tú… creo que hoy terminé de convencerme de que… bueno… hay algo contigo y mi hija…

—Bueno… —el inglés si se sonrojó, pensando que era más extraño que el padre de la chica se diera cuenta antes que ella de que lo que pretendía era verdadero —Es más algo que hay conmigo… sin que a ella le importe demasiado. Más bien… pareciera que me odia.

—Fue lo del asunto del beso con Viktoria —era posesivo y celoso con sus hijas, no podía negarlo, por lo que mencionar esa situación le provocó un retortijón en el hígado.

—Le he tratado de explicar muchas veces que no es lo que ella piensa. Puedo entender que no confíen en mí por eso, pero les prometo que jamás fue mi intención que llegáramos a esa… situación. Solo quise apoyar a Viktoria y las cosas se me salieron un poco de control.

—Fue demasiado para todos, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte —el inglés asintió y Yuuri se resignó a que él no podría llegar al corazón de su hija, por lo menos quería asegurarse de que hubiera alguien en quien ella pudiera confiar, con quien pudiera sacar todo lo que le dolía —Me estaba preguntando si sería posible para ti… acercarte a ella.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Me refiero a como un amigo! —aclaró rápidamente —Como un amigo, un mejor amigo.

—Señor Katsuki… creo que no… no es la mejor idea que la presione de esa manera. Solo terminará odiándonos más.

—No la estoy presionando. Yo sé que tú… bueno… tus intenciones con ella son más profundas que las de una amistad —tragó en seco —No es como si te estuviera pidiendo que… llegues a ella porque yo te lo pido. Lo que quiero es que te… esfuerces en lo que ya haces.

—Es decir que…

—Solo no quiero que la dejes sola, o que Yukie se sienta de esa manera.

—Si sabe cómo es la relación que llevamos… ¿de verdad cree que yo sea la mejor opción?

—No hay nadie más en este momento en quien pueda confiar, Jeremy. No por ahora. Además, créeme que para mí significa mucho que Viktoria haya decidido confiar en ti —hizo una leve reverencia, apenas notable, dejando sorprendido a su pupilo —Lamento que te pida esto, y lo siento aún más si soy atrevido. Pero ya viste lo que pasa, así que… es lo único que me atrevo a pedirte.

—Lo haré, señor Katsuki —afirmó el chico, mostrándose seguro y firme, a pesar de que la figura de Yuuri, tanto por la admiración que le tenía como por ser el padre de Yukie, aún le causaban una fuerte impresión —Pero no es solo porque usted me lo pide. De verdad quiero hacer algo por ella. Todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias. Estoy seguro de que ambos te lo vamos a poder agradecer.

Jeremy le aseguró, antes de retirarse de la pista, que se esforzaría por ganarse la confianza de Yukie, para ella tuviera una persona con la que pudiera contar si las situaciones seguían complicándose, lo cual era lo más probable.

Una vez que se encontró solo, con los protectores de las cuchillas puestas y listo para irse a las duchas, escuchó una sonrisa tierna y cálida sonar cada vez más cerca. Podía reconocerla en cualquier y, del mismo modo, sabía de quien eras la femenina voz que hacía reír a su hijo.

Se quedó parado en el lugar, esperando que se encontrara con ellos. Tenía que decir que saber que Kenji era feliz era de lo que más le importaba, y casi podía pasar por alto que era Laryssa la que lo hacía estar así. Tenías muchas cosas en contra de ella, pero nunca la iba a reclamar nada si seguía siendo la madre que prometió para su bebé.

—¡Papi! —gritó Kenji en cuanto vio al japonés esperándolo cerca de la pista.

Por un acuerdo que se formó en una mirada entre los adultos, Laryssa, con sus reservas, dejó a Kenji en el piso, para dejar que diera una corta y tambaleante caminata hasta las piernas de su padre, que ya lo esperaba en cuclillas y con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola, bebé —Yuuri lo tomó y sintió su corazón entrar en un suave calor, propiciado por la risa de su pequeño —¿Cómo estás?

—¡Allá! ¡Allá me gushta!

—¿Dónde? —lo vio señalar hacia la segunda pista, que había sido una ampliación que Viktor hizo después de adquirir el Ice Castle —¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

—El entrenamiento de hockey —intervino Laryssa, acercándose un poco, pero manteniendo una prudente distancia —Estuvimos observándola la práctica del equipo y a Kenji le gustó mucho. No se durmió, como siempre pasa cuando se queda en nuestros entrenamientos de patinaje. Creo, solo es una suposición, que le gusta más eso que lo que nosotros hacemos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me ha sorprendido bastante. Pero creo que, si quiere hacer algo de eso, podríamos enseñarle a patinar primero y después podemos hablar con el entrenador del equipo, ¿no crees?

Yuuri se quedó momentáneamente estupefacto, con su bebé moviéndose inquieto en sus brazos. Laryssa… ella sonaba entusiasmada y como alguien normal. Quizás así debería sonar una conversación amena. En el mejor de los casos, él, como un exesposo normal, podría llevarse de una linda manera con la actual novia de Viktor, pues ella sentía una empatía increíble por sus hijos. Claro, en un contexto ideal.

Pero era precisamente Laryssa la que estaba frente a él. La misma mujer a la que, sin importarle la depresión en la que estuviera sumido, iba a dejarle en claro que Viktor era suyo. La que usó todo lo que tenía para tener a Viktor. A la que solo le bastó presentarse una vez para convertirse en una sombra que lo persiguió hasta el final de su matrimonio.

No sonaba como ella. O no a lo que él conocía de ella. Y eso le dio miedo, porque entonces… ¿la conocía de verdad? ¿Había algo más en ella?

—Sí… sí. Claro que, si él quiere hacer eso, lo ayudamos. Aunque solo tiene dos años…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Casi dos años y medio. Pero supongo que puede intentarlo. Viktor sabía hacerlo desde que tenía la edad de Kenji. No dudo que él sea igual de talentoso.

—¿Eso quieres, amor? —Yuuri se dirigió a su pequeño, acariciando su cabello y deleitándose un momento de su mirada azul y brillante de emoción.

—¡Queo! —tanto Laryssa como Yuuri rieron, seguros de que el bebé no estaba seguro de que era lo quería.

—Ya veremos. Me lo llevaré al hotel, Laryssa —indicó Yuuri, estirando la mano para que Laryssa le diera la pañalera.

—¿Viktor sabe de esto?

—Es mi bebé. No tengo que pedirle permiso a Viktor para pasar con él un día.

—Controla tu humor conmigo, Katsuki —replicó la mujer, tendiéndole las cosas del niño —No sé qué pase contigo, ni me interesa. Así que procura…

—Ya firmé —espetó, sin saber muy bien porqué tenía que decirlo en ese momento —Hace unas horas. Volvimos a divorciarnos.

Laryssa calló y la sonrisa solo salió de sus labios unos segundos después de que le llegó la noticia. Era casi como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

—Entonces hoy tendremos que salir a festejar, ¿no crees? —volvió el tono sarcástico y mordaz que le era más natural —Gracias, Yuuri. Y felicidades. Solo piensa en lo bien que nos va a hacer eso a todos.

—No tienes idea, Laryssa. Ustedes, más que a nadie, tendrán el mayor beneficio de esto —la rusa se vio algo confundida ante la declaración de Yuuri —Lo único que puede decirte es que les deseo mucha suerte. Espero que lo hagan bien.

Laryssa recibió una seca despedida y lo vio alejarse con su pequeño Kenji en brazos, que no alcanzó a despedirse de ella por estar ocupado jugando con su papá y sus mechones de cabello negro que se habían escapado del peinado, producto del entrenamiento.

Ella no iba a detenerse, y mucho menos insistir, en saber a qué se refería Yuuri con lo del mayor beneficio. Confiaba, o algo así, que Viktor le diera los pormenores de lo que había sido ese encuentro con Yuuri y como era que, de forma intempestiva, el divorcio ya estaba firmado.

Aunque se ocupó en estar lista para la clase de los niños que Viktor le había pedido cubrir, no pudo estarse quieta. Se sentía nerviosa, un poco alterada y hasta ansiosa. Lo peor era que sabía perfectamente porqué. Ese mismo día, un par de miradas, del mismo color, tan penetrante como podía ser su sobrio chocolate, habían ingresado un poco más allá de la barrera que había puesto sobre su corazón. Y sí, eso la asustaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Necesito buscar un departamento cerca del hospital.

Fue el primer pensamiento de Brendan cuando llegó a Yutopia, después de una jornada más que agotadora. De alguna manera, se supo que la inminencia médica que había desarrollado el "Procedimiento Detroit" estaba en una pequeña ciudad de Japón, trabajando en un hospital privado. De ese modo, un par de parejas japonesas habían llegado ese día, solicitando la aplicación del procedimiento, así que en las consultas y legalidades se había ido todo su día.

Era profesional, todo el mundo podía dar fe de ello. Pero su mente decidió que no quería serlo ese día, haciéndolo lucir distraído dentro de sus consultas, algo que no podría perdonarse tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, no había forma de esperar otra cosa de él después de lo que había pasado en la mañana con su novio y el ex esposo de él. Peor aún, el pensamiento de que había otro posible hijo de ambos, y que hubiera olvidado decírselo, lo estaba matando.

¿Cómo es que Yuuri sencillamente lo hubiese olvidado? ¡Era su hijo! Lo único en lo que podía pensar para justificar esa actitud, además de la depresión que le había provocado el deceso de Kujo, era que no lo había olvidado, sino que decidió no contárselo. ¿En eso se resumía todo? ¿En él tratando de ser la mejor pareja posible para alguien con la fragilidad de Yuuri, y Yuuri esquivando todo eso? Le frustraba, y si no fuera porque de verdad lo amaba, no estaba seguro de poder seguir.

—¡Benda! —apenas entró, el regordete y pequeño cuerpo de Kenji chocó en sus piernas. Que el bebé lo reconociera casi de inmediato, lo hizo soltar un suspiro. Siempre había algo que lo hacía olvidar sus pesares —¡Aiba!

—¿Qué haces, campeón? —el cansancio se le olvidó. Dejó su maletín en el piso y tomó al pequeño de los costados y lo alzó hasta que pudo acomodarlo sobre su cadera. Ahí notó que sus mejillas estaban encendidas —¿Por qué estás sudando? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Papi Uuri… me sigue… —respondió, resoplando y riéndose.

—¡Kenji! —Brendan iba a preguntar dónde estaba Yuuri, pero el grito de él, claramente alterado, llegó antes de que pudiera preguntar. El japonés llegó corriendo y agitado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su novio con su hijo —Brendan…

—Hola, Yuuri.

—¡Coe! ¡Coe! —Kenji se agitó con violencia en sus brazos, y el americano tuvo que bajarlo para no arriesgarse a que se cayera. Apenas tocó el piso, el niño volvió a correr hacia otro de los pasillos del hotel, no sin antes jalar del pantalón a Brendan con la intención de que lo siguiera en su travesura.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —le preguntó, siguiendo a Kenji solo con la mirada.

—Kenji ha estado muy inquieto toda la tarde. Me ha tenido corriendo y ya estoy cansado. No lo hubieras dejado ir.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que no puedes hacer demasiados esfuerzos —lo dijo en un tono molesto, pues todos los acontecimientos del día se estaban juntando, a nada de hacerlo explotar —Pudiste haberle dicho a quien sea, como a Vladya o a Viktor, que vinieran a ayudarte con él.

—¿Después de lo de hace rato? Me niego. Además, yo puedo hacerlo solo. Simplemente no estoy en la mejor condición.

—Ni lo estarás si sigues haciendo caso omiso de las recomendaciones.

—¿Estás enojado? —Yuuri lo captó de inmediato, y todo en él estuvo listo para ponerse a la defensiva —Brendan… no sé qué pasa, pero…

—¿No sabes qué pasa? ¿Lo de hoy en la mañana no te da ni una pista? —Yuuri resopló por las palabras de Brendan, haciendo que este se molestara más —¿Por qué haces eso? Yo no tenía la menor idea de todo lo que se dijo en la mañana y tuve que quedarme callado para que no terminaras colapsando.

—Pues lo hice.

—Porque quisiste, Yuuri —replicó —¿No te he dicho que estoy aquí? Te he repetido mil veces que para eso estoy aquí, para que confíes en mí. ¿Es mi culpa que hayas llegado a todo eso?

—No lo es porque no te estoy involucrando en esto. Yo no quiero que…

—¿Qué, Yuuri? ¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No es eso. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que… solo no quiero que tengas problemas que solo corresponden a mi familia.

—Ah… —Yuuri se dio cuenta al momento de una tristeza que no había visto nunca. No estaba entendiendo, hasta que su novio volvió a hablar —De acuerdo. Entonces, aunque lo intente, no voy a ser parte de esto, ni de tu familia.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso —le dijo rápidamente, aunque Brendan ya se veía lo bastante afectado —Sólo no quiero incluirte en este… embrollo.

—Yo pensé que la familia estaba en los buenos o malos momentos. Pero como si no cuento como eso, tienes razón. Quizá lo mejor es que…

—¡No! —Yuuri lo abrazó inmediatamente, y Brendan casi se asustó por la fuerza con la que lo hizo. Lo sintió temblar en el contacto y llegó a pensar que estaba pensando y asumiendo cosas que no le correspondían —No, por favor. No… no quiero que te vayas.

—No dije eso, amor —Brendan fue cediendo al miedo que le daba que Yuuri cayera en alguno de esos ataques o pesadillas de los que ya había sido testigo —Iba a decir que tal vez tenga que hacer distancia con ustedes hasta que resuelvan todo.

—Tampoco quería decir eso. Lo único que pretendo es no afectarte con todo eso.

—Lo que me afecta es que creas que no te puedo ayudar o entender —Brendan lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos. Viéndolo de cerca, por muchos años que hubieran pasado, su rostro se veía apenas marcado por la edad, gracias a sus benéficos genes japoneses. Aún, después de esos años que lo había conocido, seguía viéndose como el hombre que era fuerte, pero tenía el alma más frágil que jamás había conocido —¿Una adopción, Yuuri? ¿Cómo olvidaste eso? O bueno… ¿lo olvidaste?

—No creo que haya sido eso —se recargó en la palma de la mano de su pareja, respirando, pues casi podía sentir la ansiedad corriendo por la punta de sus dedos —Pero es que han pasado… tantas cosas. Lo de Kujo…

—Lo sé. Pero aun así no me explico. Y no nada más de ti. Está bien que Viktor sea olvidadizo, pero… ¿un proceso de esa magnitud?

—No nos justifica, pero nunca lo olvidamos. Desde que conocimos a Yoshiro hace cerca de tres años, nos hemos ocupado de él —se explicó, sintiendo que se instalaba un fuerte peso sobre su hombro —Incluso cuando supimos que estábamos esperando a Kenji y a los… los… gemelos —tragó saliva, esperando no romperse —Lo visitamos varias veces y nuestro abogado nunca dejó de trabajar para conseguir que nos lo dieran. Con todo lo que pasó… hacía meses que nunca había pensado en él. Saber que por fin… bueno… que Viktor lo logró, me impresionó.

—¿Y no estabas dispuesto a…?

—No. No suspendería el divorcio. Y no creo que haya manera en la que podamos compartir la paternidad sabiendo que estamos pasando por esto.

—Yo creí que Viktor tal vez iba a pedirte que lo hicieran juntos. O eso parecía que hacía, no sé.

—No. Claro que no. Quizá solo me lo estaba diciendo —bajó un poco la mirada, recordando el fulgor de la mirada del ruso cuando le confirmó que Yoshiro ya podía ser su hijo —Es solo eso, Brendan. Yo… le voy a desear mucha suerte a Viktor y espero que pueda seguir siendo un gran padre con él, pero nada más que eso.

—¿No planeas ayudarlo?

—Sí… si lo necesita, lo puedo hacer. Además, él será hermano de mis hijos, también puedo ayudar con eso.

—Me gusta más que seas así, Yuuri —Brendan lo volvió a acercar a su cuerpo, pero en esa ocasión, a propósito, buscó que sus labios se rozaran —Por favor, no me hagas esto de nuevo. No quiero sentir que no te hago falta o que solo estoy estorbando. Quiero ayudarte. A ti, a tus hijos… hasta a Viktor y a Vladya.

—¿Eh?

—Después te explico, mi amor. Ahora… —llevó sus manos suavemente alrededor de su cuello, acariciándolo, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos cada pedazo suave de piel blanca —¿Me lo prometes? Por favor, dime lo que te suceda. Te amo, pero quiero entenderte también. Y… es difícil si no me ayudas.

—Te prometo que lo intentaré… amor.

Brendan sonrió ante eso e hizo lo que llevaba rato necesitando. Unió sus cuerpos e hizo de sus labios un solo suspiro, ansiado, fuerte y demoledor, que absorbió el aire de sus pulmones, aunque con un beso tan entregado, aire era lo último que necesitaban.

Del mismo modo que Viktor necesitó muchas veces escuchar las palabras que acababa de oír de la boca de Yuuri. Llevaba varios minutos escuchando, desde que llegó a Yutopia con la intención de dejar a Dimitry, que ya dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Vladya le había pedido que se retiraran. Por más de una razón, ese no era el lugar donde deberían estar. Pero Viktor se quedó anclado al piso, y escuchó la promesa que muchas veces necesitó, y que obvió por el bien de su matrimonio. Intentarlo, solo quería que Yuuri lo intentara.

—Vitya… —para rematar con lo evidentemente sensible que se había puesto, la siempre dulce Hiroko se hizo presente, y notó de inmediato la escena que estaba protagonizando Yuuri, dio por sentado la razón de la palidez de su hijo ruso —Ven, cariño. Vamos al comedor.

—Yo creo que mejor me iré, mamá —Vladya se enterneció a pesar de la situación, pues habían pasado muchos años desde que escuchó a su hermano referirse a alguien de esa forma —Solo me llevaré a Sasha y a Kenji y dejaré a Dimitry.

—Creo que querían quedarse aquí hoy, mi niño. Si quieres tú puedes…

—No… —Viktor trató de soltar una sonrisa, pero era más bien como una mueca de felicidad decadente —Yo… entonces mejor me iré. Por favor, diles que les deseo una buena noche.

—Lo haré, Vicchan —le aseguró la mujer, angustiada de verlo tan afectado.

—Vladya… ¿vienes conmigo o te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó Viktor, preparándose para salir, escuchando a lo lejos la risa frenética de Kenji, que probablemente estaba enloqueciendo a su abuelo o a su tía.

—Voy contigo, Vitenka. Por lo menos hoy no quiero que te quedes solo —Vladya lo tomó por el hombro y lo instó a salir.

Viktor se despidió de Hiroko por última vez y le pidió otra vez que cuidara a los niños y también se cuidara ella de las travesuras que pudieran realizar. Salieron, pero antes de que Vladya dejara la estancia de Yutopia, se detuvo para ver lo que pasaba con la pareja que ya protagonizaba muchas de las pesadillas de su hermano. Yuuri ya no estaba ahí y solo estaba Brendan, atento y observador a lo que había pasado.

Vladya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. El doctor era una persona digna de ser querida y, de hecho, él mismo lo apreciaba. Pero no sabía qué hacer cuando esa misma persona, aunque no lo quisiera, le causaba momentos tan dolorosos a su hermano.

Y Brendan lo sabía. Su corazón se encogía cuando pensaba en lo mucho que debía estar pasando. ¿Eso era el amor, a fin de cuentas? ¿Dolor? Se negaba a pensar eso, y así como Viktor tendría que encontrar quien lo ayudara, él iba a encargarse de que el corazón de Yuuri olvidara y se rehiciera. Porque sí, nadie más que él, sabía el sentimiento que seguía latente y ardiente dentro del cristal que era el corazón de Yuuri.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡No queo!

—¿Tienes que irte?

Vladya rió. Un mes atrás, apenas se habría imaginado que tendría a Sasha abrazado de su cintura y a Kenji colgado de su pierna, ambos negándose a seguir con la despedida del hermano de su padre. Les había hecho falta solo una semana repleta de actividades como salir a los parques, ir juntos a los entrenamientos, recogerlos en la escuela, pasar noches en vela viendo películas y hasta cocinar, para que el lazo entre sobrino y tío mostrara pistas de que estaba ahí y que no se había roto. Para Yukie, incluso más que para sus hermanos, Vladya significó un desahogo, porque él podía escucharla durante horas, sin juzgarla, solo atendiendo lo que decía y abrazándola cuando las lágrimas se subían a sus ojos.

Ella también estaba renuente a decirle adiós a su tío, pero estaba segura de que ese encuentro no se iba a significar que no volvería. Apenas lo conocía y lo asimilaba como su tío, pero sentía con su corazón que podía confiar en él.

—Ni yo quiero, pero también tengo mis responsabilidades en Rusia —respondió a sus quejas, cargando a Kenji y acomodándolo en su cadera y rodeando a Sasha con su brazo —Pero les prometo que en un mes o antes volveré.

—¿Y algún día podremos ir a verte a San Petersburgo?

Yuuri rió, esperando que Viktor lo hiciera también. Sin embargo, Nikiforov solo hizo un ademán de risa, pero no siguió. El japonés había notado durante toda la semana, después de la firma del divorcio y del asunto de Yoshiro, que Viktor, deliberadamente, lo estaba evitando. No se había presentado en el hotel más que cuando él no estaba y las pocas veces que encontraron, un asentimiento con la cabeza era el mayor saludo e intento de comunicación que recibía. No iba a decir que no le dolía, pero entendía que Viktor no quisiera tener mayor contacto con él, y estaba bien. No le iba a insistir, porque quizá, por fin, ya habían entendido de la distancia que necesitaban, aunque se sentía extraño.

—Claro, quizá dentro de unos meses, cuando tengan vacaciones. A mi nana le encantará conocerlos.

—¡Pomesha! —Kenji levantó su meñique, como Vladya se había esmerado en hacerle aprender durante toda la semana.

—Es una promesa, campeón —Vladya devolvió el gesto y procedió a encerrar al bebé, su bebé, en un abrazo fuerte y un par de besos en sus mejillas esponjosas —Te quiero mucho, Kenji. Sé buen niño y espérame, que te prometo que vendré y jugaremos mucho, ¿está bien?

—¡Shi!

Vladya le pasó a Yuuri a Kenji y, antes de que lo llamara, Sasha fue al encuentro de los brazos de su tío, enterrando la cara en su cuerpo y aferrado como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

—Vas a volver, me lo prometiste.

—Te lo estoy jurando, Sasha —Vladya entendía un poco la desconfianza de sus sobrinos en él. Pero esperaba que lo que estaba haciendo sirviera para reparar los años de ausencia y, solo tal vez, un poco de su propio dolor —Te escribiré todos los días y puedes llamarme cuando quieras. De verdad, Sasha, ante lo que sea, y sientas lo que sientas. Voy a estar a una sola llamada de distancia. Si es necesario, vendré hasta acá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te quiero —dijo Sasha, después de asentir a todo lo que dijo su tío.

La necesidad de insistir sobre eso se debía a que Vladya sabía que en pocos días tendrían que recibir la noticia de que llegaría un nuevo integrante a lo más nuclear de la familia. A momentos había notado que Sasha, aunque quería a Dimitry, exigía más atención que él, y pasaba malos ratos cuando el bebé era el centro de las miradas y no él.

Al terminar, se dirigió a la mayor de todos, quien lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa algo torcida. Sin embargo, no desperdició la oportunidad y abrazó a su tío tanto como sus delgados brazos se lo permitieron. Percibió las manos de él posándose en su espalda y nuca y aprisionándola en el más necesitados de los abrazos.

—Sabes que estoy siempre y para lo que sea, ¿verdad? —le susurró en el oído, y Yukie asintió de forma casi imperceptible —Pero no olvides esto, Yukie. Nada ni nadie puede lastimarte si estoy yo, a menos que tú lo permitas.

El cuerpo de Yukie se tensó y a Vladya le dolió un tanto más que ella tuviera que pasar por lo que sabía, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Ya sé. Te lo diré, también lo prometo —Yukie se soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque su intención iba más allá. Se paró de puntitas para llegar a su oído y susurrarle —Envía saludos. A todos y cada uno, ¿de acuerdo? Y que se esfuercen mucho.

La sangre del general bajó hasta sus pies, sobre todo después del guiño de su sobrina. ¿Lo habría descubierto? Quizá había sido demasiado obvio cuando sacó los patines y trajes de Viktoria, en uno de los días que entró a hurtadillas a su habitación. Como Viktor lo llamó, tuvo que aventar todo por la ventana hacia el jardín y pasar por todo después.

Del último que se despidió, y con quien se dio el lujo de ser excesivamente cariñoso fue con Dimitry, muy a pesar de la mueca de disgusto que Sasha trató de disimular. Le dio besos en su cabello y en la frente, acariciando su pequeña cabeza y pidiéndole en su mente que fuera muy fuerte, que tenía que recuperarse completamente y ser un niño maravilloso.

También se despidió de la familia Katsuki, quien le reiteró que siempre iba a ser bienvenido como un miembro más de ellos.

—Yuuri… —la tendió la mano a su excuñado, quien se la estrechó con gusto. A Vladya también le daba una especie de desazón fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando ocultaba a la hija de ese hombre que siempre se había portado de la mejor manera con él. Pero, en su defensa, él le provocaba noches de insomnio a su hermano, así que casi podían decir que estaban a mano —Me alegra verte mejor y espero que sigas así.

—A mí también me alegró que hayas decidido dar este paso. Sé que él estará orgulloso de que hayas decidido cambiar.

—No lo sé. Ya veremos —no hubo sonrisa, solo resignación ante ese comentario —Cuídate, Yuuri. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Con una última despedida a todos dentro de la recepción, excepto de Viktor, tomó sus maletas y salió hacia su transporte, patrocinado por Brendan, quien se había ofrecido a llevar al buen general, en vista de que su hermano iba a estar ocupado revisando las nuevas rutinas de Yukie, de Sasha y de los pequeños que, además de su hijo, también participaban en competencias junior. Ya había dejado que el tiempo y la tristeza hicieran de las suyas, y aunque aún las sentía, tenía que comportarse como el hombre maduro que se suponía que era y poner orden en todo el trabajo acumulado.

Tanto el médico como el militar iban hablando amenamente, pero ambos notaron al instante que la mirada de Viktor estaba perdida en algún punto incierto del paisaje veraniego que lucía Hasetsu a esas alturas, con mayo cayendo y junio a tan solo unos días de distancia. Los dos compartieron un gesto de preocupación, y Brendan le señaló a su hermano, incitándolo a que actuara, aunque Vladya no necesito del gesto para hacerlo. Pensaba hablar un poco con él antes de irse.

—Vas a tropezarte, Vitya —le soltó, esperando que provocarle una sonrisa. En efecto, sonrió ladinamente y les prestó atención cuando notó que ambos lo estaban observando.

—¿Qué sucede con ambos? —preguntó Viktor, ante la insistente atención.

—Bueno, por lo menos a nosotros si piensas dirigirnos la palabra —el menor de los rusos rodó un tanto los ojos ante las palabras del médico —¿Te sucede algo?

—No...estoy tranquilo.

—No le digas tranquilo a estar de mal humor, Viktor. Algo te sucede.

—¿Qué les hace pensar eso? —lo cuestionó, con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

—Viktor… —a Brendan podía fastidiarle esa actitud, pero estaba más preocupado por eso que ofuscado —Hasta los señores Katsuki notaron que llevas toda esta semana evitando a Yuuri.

—No lo estaba evitando.

—Vitya, no mientas, ¿está bien? Ni Brendan ni yo te estamos acusando de nada.

—Ya sé. Pero no estoy mintiendo. No estoy esquivando a Yuuri —se defendió.

—¿Entonces? No nos niegues que ni siquiera has tratado de saludarlo o entablar una conversación —Brendan abrió la cajuela de su auto, casi tan lujoso como algunos de los que tenía Viktor, y que había adquirido pocos días atrás —Viktor…

—Absolutamente nada —indicó, levantando los hombros y mostrando una indiferencia que su hermano pocas veces le había visto —Solo no quiero, ¿está bien? Creo que después de todo lo que pasó y dijo, prefiero sentirme estable y mantenerme a una distancia prudente de él.

—Eso significa que…

—No, no estoy rompiendo nada de lo que prometí —aclaró, antes de que alguno de los otros hombres replicara —Claro que voy a estar siempre para él si me lo pidiera. Pero, solo por ahora, quiero ser un poco egoísta de mi mismo y estar bien para mí y para todo lo que pasará pronto.

—Por Yoshiro.

—Por todos mis hijos y por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eso fue algo que discutiste con tu psicólogo?

—¡Vladya! —Viktor enrojeció al instante. Había supuesto que el tema solo era del conocimiento de Brendan, Yuuri y él. No quería que nadie más se enterara —¿Quién…?

—Te escuché hablar con él por teléfono, después de lo que pasó con el divorcio y la adopción del niño —reconoció el general, pero ante la mirada inquisitoria de su hermano, tuvo que confesar —Y Brendan me lo confirmó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el médico —Pero también había pensado que no deberías pasar todo esto solo. Y Vladya es tu hermano, no es un extraño.

—No, Brendan —Vladya lo detuvo, no queriendo que ellos discutieran o que quedaran malos entendidos. Se dirigió a su hermano, quien se había cruzado de brazos, esperando lo que tuviera que decir —Si soy un extraño y sé que no puedo culpar a Viktor —movió sus palabras hacia su hermano —Sí, no te culpo. Solo… quiero aprovechar la oportunidad que me estás dando. Entiendo que no quieras decirme que estás viendo a un psicólogo, por los motivos que sean. No vine en vano, Vitenka. Vine por mis sobrinos y por mi hermano. Así que tendrá que ser al ritmo que tu marques, pero va a ser.

Viktor se tomó la libertad de observar a Vladya guardar su equipaje, que era en mayor cantidad que con el que había llegado. Brendan se había apartado un tanto, comprendiendo que, en cuestión de ellos, necesitaban su propio espacio. Hasta que todo estuvo listo, tanto Brendan como Vladya pensaron que Viktor se quedaría sin decir nada y se iría de la misma forma.

Y tal como Vladya lo pensaba, no tendría manera de culparlo. Ya no. Meses atrás podrían haberse gritado de nuevo, hacerse mutuamente responsables de las calamidades que pasaban y faltaban por venir. Pero desde que Viktoria había llegado una nueva perspectiva de la vida de su hermano se le había hecho presente. Y es que padre e hijo eran historias diferentes con un desarrollo muy parecido. No eran más que niños asustados y solos, a los que habían dejado de lado y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por tener control. Vladya reconocía que ambos tenían sus modos. No tenía más opción que apoyar a Viktoria y orientarla en lo que pudiera.

Pero Viktor era otra historia, porque Vladya sabía que el daño, en gran parte, era su responsabilidad. Él fue el hermano que le dio la espalda y lo ignoró por un resentimiento. Él se había encargado de sembrar en su hermano el pensamiento de que la soledad era donde estaba el secreto de la fortaleza. No consideraba una obligación lo que estaba haciendo con Viktoria ni el querer ayudar a Viktor. Era porque eran su familia, y no tenía nada más en el mundo que su hermano y sus sobrinos. Y Katerina, por supuesto.

—Ya estoy listo —anunció Vladya a Brendan y este asintió, entrando a su auto y dejándolos solos —Ya es hora, Vitya. Te avisaré cuando llegue a San Petersburgo. Los niños me exigieron que los llame sin importar la hora, así que…

—Vlad… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —el general asintió, acongojado por la mirada un tanto vidriosa de su hermano y por la forma en que lo llamaba, semejante a cuando era niño —No les falles, ¿de acuerdo? Los hiciste creer en ti y les has prometido demasiado. No seas otra decepción, que ya han tenido bastantes en los últimos días.

—Vitenka… —Vladya abrió los brazos, y se sorprendió de que, sin titubear, Viktor fuera a su encuentro, dejándose envolver por el abrazo firme —Lo prometo.

—Y a mi también, Vladya —le pidió, resistiendo el nudo en su garganta al sentirse de nuevo bajo la protección de su hermano —Yo quiero lo mismo que les prometiste a ellos. Estoy creyendo en ti.

—Lo sé. Y te lo digo abiertamente —le susurró en el oído, no pudiendo explicar el latido frenético de su corazón. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían encontrado de esa forma? ¿Más de dieciocho años? —No quiero decepcionarte, no de nuevo. Pero…ayúdame —Vladya estaba tentado a confesarle en ese momento que Viktoria estaba con él, pero no podía no respetar su promesa con ella, así que solo podía pedir una cosa —Aprende a perdonarme, por favor. Cometí, cometo y cometeré muchos errores, puedes estar seguro. Pero ninguno es con la intención de lastimarte. Te quiero, Vitenka, aunque no lo haya demostrado antes. Y todo lo que hago… espero que entiendas que lo que pretendo es ayudar, nada más.

Viktor se iba a quedar solo con eso, con que su hermano quería estar ahí y estaba haciendo lo posible por ganarse el lugar que siempre había suyo y que abandonó por voluntad. Quería creer, y aunque su experiencia y los muchos años que ya llevaba a cuestas le decían que había una pieza que faltaba acomodar en los repentinos hechos, necesitaba, en verdad anhelaba con cada pedazo de su alma, confiar de nuevo.

Al verlo irse en el auto, regresando a donde pertenecía, solo había un pensamiento que lo llenaba, que la apretaba el corazón y le provocaba el miedo más intenso que el hecho de ser papá de nuevo.

" _No me dejes solo otra vez. Vuelve, te lo ruego. No quiero que pasen más años"._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hay unos pañuelos en la guantera, general —indicó Brendan a Vladya, después de que, durante casi todo el viaje, había ocultado que, a cada minuto y pensamiento, una lágrima más se hacía fugitiva en su rostro, por mucho que el ruso tratara de que no se notara.

Vladya refunfuñó un poco, pero los tomó, limpiándose el rostro y sintiendo que la cabeza la iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y ojalá que no lo hiciera dentro del avión. No solo el peso de sus palabras los estaba sintiendo en la espalda, sino que la culpa estaba royendo sus venas y le daba pánico imaginarse del desastre que se iba a desatar cuando se supiera, en pocos meses, que Viktoria siempre había estado con él, que había mentido al omitir la verdad.

Él no dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que quería proteger a su sobrina, pero le laceraba el alma que Viktor no entendiera eso y lo tomara como una nueva traición, porque casi podía apostar que, por esa misma razón, ya no iba a tener cabida para que lo perdonara. Ni siquiera sabía si el resto de sus sobrinos iban a entender que estaba cuidando de su hermana.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer si lo volvían a rechazar? Iba a perder mucho del sentido que, con dificultades, había recobrado su vida.

—General Vladya, si usted lo desea… puede hablar conmigo. Ya le dije…

—Yo te dije que me dejaras de llamar "general, Brendan. Y yo accedí a dejarte de decir "doctor" —replicó Vladya, esperando lograr que se desviara la atención del tema, cosa que dudaba.

—De acuerdo, Vladya —el americano sonrió, no menos preocupado —Entonces lo repito. Si necesitas hablar, ya te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo.

Vladya miró su reloj, mientras se acercaban al área en la que podría descender a las salas del aeropuerto. Estaba en la hora justa para entrar a las zonas de abordaje. No iba a tener el tiempo como para explayarse con todo lo que le gustaría contarle, aunque reservas. Sin embargo, pensando en Yukie, si que había un poco de cosas que le podía decir.

—Hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Tanto como para tenerte así? No es que esté para no darme cuenta que no es solo preocupación lo que te tiene así.

—No, claro que no —Vladya se reacomodó en el asiento, un poco impaciente por la lentitud del tráfico que se hacía a la entrada del área de descenso de viajeros —Si te lo digo, es porque espero que puedas… ayudarme. No como una obligación, sino porque es lo que tú deseas.

—Claro que sí. Lo único que he pretendido desde hace un tiempo es ayudarlo, aunque ni Yuuri ni tu hermano lo entiendan siempre —el general rió, porque de un momento a otro, Brendan resoplaba ofuscado, recordando que siempre había alguien en Hasetsu que podía hacerle perder un tanto los estribos —En fin, lo que sea, dime. Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

—Iré directo al punto. Tú y Yukie no tienen la mejor relación, ¿verdad?

—No, pero no porque yo no lo haya intentado —aclaró el médico —Yukie es muy… aprensiva. Y no sé si sea porque estoy con Yuuri o por la forma en la que Viktor y yo nos tratamos cuando llegué a Hasetsu, pero solo sé que sería feliz si no me volviera a ver.

—¿Crees que haya manera de solucionar eso?

—¿Perdón? —se giró a verlo, un tanto apanicado por la pregunta.

—Eso, Brendan. ¿No hay posibilidad de que resuelvan sus diferencias?

—No quiero ponerme al nivel de una joven de dieciocho años, lo único que tengo que decir es que no voy a rogar por un perdón que no debo.

—No creo que sea lo que Yukie quiere —Vladya pensó un poco sus palabras, perdiéndose un momento en le perfil masculino y delicado al mismo tiempo del americano —Lo que quiero decir, es que ella es más como una niña que tiene miedo y mucho que decir. De verdad, siento que hay algo que le sucede y que no quiere decir.

—¿Sabes si le oculta algo a Yuuri y a Viktor? —Brendan dejó de lado un poco la conmoción. Aunque tuvieran sus problemas, las gemelas tenían un lugar especial en su lista de preocupaciones, pues las estimaba por todo lo que representaban.

—Lo sospecho… y también temo que sea algo malo —pésimo o desastroso hubiera querido decir, pero tampoco quería ser precipitado y ponerse demasiado en evidencia —Pero sé que, si le digo lo que sea a esos dos, van a estallar y solo la hostigarán.

—Ya entendí —Brendan comenzó a perfilar su auto hacia el estacionamiento provisional —Lo que quieres es que yo averigüe lo que está pasando con ella, muy a pesar de que me odie.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Es demasiado —Vladya salió en cuanto el auto se detuvo junto a la acera. No estaba enojado, solo estaba dándole unos momentos al médico para que lo pensara con calma o para que le dijera que no. Y tal como lo supuso, Brendan bajó unos segundos después y el suspiro que le escuchó cuando abrió la cajuela lo hizo sonreír. No le iba a decir que no.

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo, bajando el par de maletas sin mirarlo —Date cuenta. No se ve normal que el hermano del exesposo de mi novio me pida que sea el guardaespaldas de mi hijastra que, por cierto, me odia.

—Si lo dices así, claro que no suena bien.

—No hay otra forma de decirlo, querido general —Brendan le tendió la mano cuando Vladya estuvo listo para marcharse —Lo haré. No te prometo que seré su nuevo mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero si quieres que la observe para saber si de verdad algo le sucede, puedo intentarlo.

—No es nada como seguirla día y noche.

—Ni puedo hacer eso ni es correcto —Brendan rió al igual que Vladya, mientras se daban la mano de forma afectuosa —Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo? Quizá si tiene algo y por eso se comporta como lo hace.

—No es una mala persona, Brendan.

—Ni tú lo eres —el médico sonrió, esperando que entendiera un poco el trasfondo de esa frase —Ten un buen viaje. Te di mi número, así que no dudes si me necesitas.

—Gracias. Ha sido un placer encontrarme contigo, Brendan. Les deseo a ti y a Yuuri mucha suerte.

Brendan esperó a que Vladya desapareciera por las puertas de abordaje. Por su parte, y a pesar de que sabía que su presencia generó muchos conflictos -y lo seguiría haciendo-, él se sentía feliz. El general era todo un mundo, y tenía la perfecta capacidad de ocultarse si así lo deseaba. Saber lo que le había pasado fue una impresión muy fuerte, y entendió porque había necesitado cerrarse a todos y esconderse del mundo.

Pero, como se lo había dicho, estaba bien sentir dolor, pero eso tenía que terminar antes de que lo consumiera. Viendo el paso que el podría dar por pequeño, supo que Vladya estaba listo para soltar y seguir.

Y eso le causaba una particular felicidad.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Galya se levantó de la cama como un resorte. Ni un solo día, desde que había llegado a la casa de la familia Nikiforov, sus sentidos estuvieron con la guardia baja. Solía pasar que el menor de los ruidos la despertaba, aún más cuando Vlad o Vitenka se enfermaban y tenía que estar junto con Anastasia para cuidar del enfermo en cuestión.

Después de que la noche anterior Viktoria hubiera presentado un breve cuadro de fiebre, la nana había estado pendiente, incluso cuando la enfermedad cedió. Por lo mismo, el sonido de un auto, aún en la lejanía de la gran reja que protegía el terreno de la familia, la despertó. Sabiendo quien era la persona que los honraba con su presencia, se levantó, muy a pesar de que el reloj marcaba una hora cercana a las tres de la madrugada.

Sus pasos lentos la guiaron a la cocina y en menos de un minuto, en tanto la camioneta que siempre estaba al servicio de Vladya se estacionaba, ya tenía el té calentándose y un poco de sopa de verduras en la estufa. Escuchó la puerta, seguida de un par de voces que hablaban en susurros, la puerta siendo cerrada una vez más y después unos pasos que trataban de ser silenciosos y que fallaban magnánimamente en el intento al chocar con las sillas del comedor.

—Vladya, ya te escuché —anunció en voz alta desde la cocina, puesto que ella era la única persona de la servidumbre que vivía ahí y que Viktoria no los escucharía desde la planta alta.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —la cuestionó, mientras entraba al lugar con ella y su estómago le anunciaba que lo que sea que estuviera cocinándose, debía estar delicioso.

—Te escuché llegar, mi niño. A mí no puedes ocultarme eso —le dijo, mientras lo atraía a un abrazo y le daba un beso en la frente. Se alegró de notar que, contrario a las épocas en las que la depresión era muy fuerte, su cabello comenzaba a crecer sin que a él lo molestara y lo cortara, llegando ya a cubrir un poco de sus orejas y nuca —¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cansado y demasiado largo, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Esa es mi cena? —quiso tomar un pedacito de carne que flotaba en el caldo, pero Galya le dio una palmada sobre el dorso de la mano —¿Qué?

—Aún no. Ve a guardar tus cosas. Y ve a ver a tu sobrina, por favor.

—¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Ya pasó el resfriado? —Vladya se resignó a no comer nada por el momento, pero aceptó la taza de té que le tendieron.

—Sí, solo era cuestión de buenos cuidados. Un médico vino a verla y le dio lo suficiente. No entrenó ni con Katerina ni con Yuri.

—¿Tan mal está?

—No de salud, cariño. Es otra cosa —la mujer se vio preocupada, y le tocó el brazo —Anda, ve a verla. Quizá le agrade escucharte.

Vladya asintió y, después de pedir una segunda taza para ella, se dirigió hasta la antigua habitación de Viktor. El pasillo estaba oscuro y aún le causaba un poco de escalofríos al recordar la historia de una mujer fantasma que Ivánovich le había contado. Igual, llegó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, esperando que hubiera una respuesta desde adentro.

Al no escuchar nada, abrió con cuidado, asegurándose de que la joven habitante de ese cuarto estuviera dormida. En efecto, en cuanto entró, se encontró con un precioso cabello plateado desparramado por la almohada y un cuerpo cubierto hasta el cuello con las gruesas cobijas.

Sonriendo, se adentró por completo hasta llegar al pie de la cama. Dejó ambas tazas de té sobre el buró y se sentó junto a ella. Le dejó una cálida sensación en el corazón el verla abrazada al pequeño Teddy que Viktor había olvidado llevarse cuando era niño. Lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos como si fuera lo único a lo que se podía aferrar, y cuando vio sus mejillas pálidas y con un rastro de agua que se perdía en su cuello lo entendió.

Su sobrina había estado llorando esa noche, y aunque creía imaginarse las muchas razones, le gustaría escucharlo de su propia voz.

—Vik… princesa, despierta —colocó su mano en el hombro y la movió un poco —Viktoria… ya llegué a casa.

—Mmmm… —solo hasta que le acarició la mejilla y le revolvió un poco el cabello, la joven rusa soltó unos quejidos de molestia mientras se movía lentamente, estirando sus hombros y abriendo los ojos con pereza —¿Qué es?

—Hola. Lamento despertarte, aún es de madrugada.

—¿Tío Vladya? ¿Qué es?

—Nada, Viktoria. ¿Cómo te sientes? —apoyó el dorso de su mano en la frente de ella —Parece que no tienes fiebre.

—No… no la tengo desde la mañana… ¿Nana te dijo?

—Me dijo que estabas enferma, no me dijo por qué.

—Yo le dije a Katerina que no podía estar mojada tanto tiempo. Mi salud en cuanto a eso no es la mejor —se explicó, despertando más al ver su oportunidad de quejarse de todo lo que había pasado esa semana —Todos los días estuve así, y con el frío de la pista…

—¿No estás soportando? —Viktoria vio un poco de la duda en el rostro de su tío, muy a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, solo interrumpida por finos surcos de luz de luna —Tal vez Katerina es demasiado exigente.

—Eso ya se lo dije, pero parece que…

—Solo está haciendo lo que le pedí, Vik. Yo le dije que te exigiera más de lo que parecía que podías dar.

La aludida suspiró, rendida y muy cansada. Agotaba pensar que tenía que cumplir con lo que esperaban de ella, más si era de alguien que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por ella. No quería decepcionarlo, pero vaya que era complicado estar a la altura de las expectativas.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a hacer.

—Vamos a discutirlo mañana, ¿está bien?

—No estás confiando en mí.

—¿Por eso lloras en la noche, Vik? —ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza, no queriendo responder a eso —¿Crees que te sobrepasa?

—No. Te estoy diciendo que si lo haré —refunfuñó, volviendo a taparse con sus cobijas —Tanto Katerina como mi tío Yurio están exigiéndome demasiado, y no puedo ni quiero decir que no seguiré. Así que mejor sí, dejémoslo para mañana.

—Sólo me gustaría saber que estás bien, Viktoria —le pidió, ayudándola a cobijarse y siguiendo en su tarea de acariciar su cabello —No hagas nada que no quieras. Todo lo demás no importa. Eres tú la que tienes que estar bien.

—Lo sé. Ya veremos. Tú ocúpate de que no haga tonterías —Vlad sonrió, olvidando por completo que la taza de té seguía enfriándose y sintiéndose un poco mejor de ver a su sobria, aunque igual de destruida, un poco más dispuesta —Por cierto… ¿cómo están en casa? Mis papás y mis hermanos…

—Todos están muy preocupados por ti, pero me parece que se han resignado a que es lo que escogiste. Viktor, un poco más que Yuuri, se altera de pensar que no sabe lo que sucedió contigo.

—Pero los mensajes de Jeremy…

—Hay que admitir que eso, para ningún padre, será suficiente. Pero bueno, resignados en la mejor palabra que se me ocurre —Vladya revivió le miedo que seguía sintiendo, y la resignación iba a ser lo mejor para él cuando todo se supiera —Hay un par de asuntos más. Son muy… impactantes, supongo.

—¿Tanto como para quitarme el sueño?

—Te lo quitarán.

—¿Son urgentes de saber o podemos esperar a mañana al desayuno para discutirlo?

—Ambas están hechas, así que mejor esperemos a que amanezca —se levantó de la cama y dejó un beso en la frente de Viktoria —Mañana tampoco entrenarás, así que tómate la libertad de dormir un poco más. Descansa, princesa. Estaré en la habitación de al lado si necesitas algo.

—Gracias. Oye… —Vladya frenó su caminar al escuchar que lo llamaba —Solo contéstame algo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Soy hija de un divorcio consumado? ¿Eso es lo que hicieron?

—Viktoria… bueno, sí. Solo les falta uno, pero sí.

—Pero la decisión está tomada.

—No hay vuelta atrás para lo que ambos han elegido, y sé que duele. Tus hermanos me lo dijeron y no esperaría que fueras la diferencia.

—No… incluso a la distancia, duele mucho. Descasa, tío. Y gracias por todo.

Vladya la vio darse la vuelta en la cama y volver a abrazar el osito que eran como retazos de una infancia feliz. Viéndola así, queriendo hacer tanto, pero reprimida por los muchos demonios que la acosaban, como el camino directo a una depresión, seguía sosteniendo lo que pensaba.

Sabía que iba a perder demasiado por el secreto que estaba guardando, aún más porque iba a incumplir la promesa de confianza. Pero no podía dejar a Viktoria sola, no cuando ella había depositado todo lo que tenía y era en él.

Dolía, sí. Pero no se iba a arrepentir en ese momento. Ojalá que Viktor lo entendiera así, pero de lo contrario, nada más podía hacer. Esa era su mayor muestra de amor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola! Ya mejor ni trato de justificarme, porque voy a parecer repetidora. Mejor solo les pido perdón subiéndoles capítulos largos, muy largos. Como ven, ya vamos a empezar a hacer un poco más de saltos en el tiempo, para que no sea tan tedioso. En el siguiente capítulo vamos a ver la reacción de los niños y Laryssa ante la noticia del nuevo pequeño integrante de la familia (dos de ellos no lo van a tomar ni un poquito bien). Además, nos iremos pasos atrás para que conozcan un poco de la historia de Yoshiro que, por cierto, es -en su mayor parte- basada en la historia real de un niño que conocí en una casa-hogar en la que trabajé hace como dos años.**

 **Muy bien, los dejo antes de que empiecen a apedrearme o lo que sea. Disfruten mucho, háganme preguntas de lo que no entiendan y perdónenme de nuevo.**

 **¡Los amo a todos! 3**

 **Por cierto, si tienen recomendaciones de canciones para las nuevas coreografías de Viktoria, Yukie, Sasha y Jeremy, pensando en lo que están sintiendo todo, les agradecería mucho que me las comentaran. Tengo algunas ideas, pero siempre agradeceré recomendaciones. Ustedes saben más que yo.**

 **Iamyuurikatzuki: Tienes razón, FanFiction no se va a ningún lado, pero los lectores sí jaja. Creo que muy pocos recordaban que, en los primeros capítulos, Yuuri es el que hace mención de que tendrían que resolver unos papales de adopción, y son los del niño. Hum… bueno, Yoshiro se va a influenciar y causará conmoción, pero eso va a ser bueno, porque va a enseñar muchas más realidades que no se daban cuenta o no querían aceptar. Si yo bien sé que quieren ver que todos ardan en las llamas del infierno, y sí, para allá vamos, pero ténganme paciencia, te prometo que tus deseos son órdenes. ¡WOW! ¡Arquitectura! Es genial, muchas felicidades. Yo, que ya estoy a un año de titularme, te puedo decir que siempre va a parecer difícil. Te diría que en algún momento todo se calma, pero no, no es así, solo consigues darte cuenta de que tan fuerte y persistente eres. ¡Mucho ánimo! Ahora es complicado, pero cuando termines, la satisfacción que tendrás será la mejor sensación de la vida. ¡Abrazo enorme para ti!**

 **Zryvanierkic: La verdad prefiero responderte aquí, porque Wattpad me da mucho trabajo para los comentarios grandes. Bueno, aquí va la biblia. ¡Yo extraño escribir de ellos contigo! Ya quiero hacerlo de nuevo -llora-. A veces siento que mi Vladya se me va de las manos. Porque sí, es un personaje con muchos matices y partes sueltas, por lo que a veces es difícil hasta para mí saber como es que va a reaccionar ante algunas situaciones. Últimamente estoy dejando que él me lleve por lo que cree que es lo mejor para él. Creo que, de todos, es el personaje que más ha tomado las riendas de su propia situación, y nada más me usa de medio para transmitirlo. Ay, mis niñas… bueno, ya vas viendo que son complicadas también, y piensas algo de una, pero actúa de otra forma. Están locas, es lo único que puedo decir. Viktoria tiene que ponerse fuerte y Yukie tiene que empezar a comprender. Pero mira que les va a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Ojalá que hayas visto las maneras sutiles de sembrarle a Brendan la duda frente a la situación. Mira que él va a ser la salvación de quien menos te lo puedes esperar. Y bueno, ahora vamos con Yoshiro. Sí, tienes razón, tanto Viktor como Yuuri han dado un paso gigante con sus decisiones, aunque no lo parezca. Viktor está comenzando a soltar, a entender que él y Kujo son personas diferentes y entendiendo sus prioridades. Aún le duele, claro que lo hace, su bebé, pero ha encontrado sus maneras de comenzar a sanarse. Y Yuuri, aunque parezca egoísta, creo que es lo mejor que pudo hacer. No está listo, y lo sabe, para aceptar a nadie más hasta que se sane por completo. Yoshi va a ser un cambio muy fuerte para todos, y aunque les va a costar, traerá cosas buenas. Y bueno, ya habíamos hablado de Kotaro y su papel aquí, solo reiterarlo, gracias por prestármelo dos o tres capítulos. No había nadie mejor que él para hacer esto. ¡Te adoro, Meli!**


	60. Mis sentimientos como los tuyos

**Capítulo 60: Tus sentimientos como los míos**

Le incomodaba un poco tener que caminar por los pasillos de cualquier edificio militar ruso y ser detenido en innumerables ocasiones por jóvenes que le dedicaban un saludo militar, o por viejos conocidos que muy probablemente suponían que le fascinaba hablar de temas escabrosos. Y no, no era así. A Vladya jamás le importó nada relacionado a cosas como la política de su país, y si llegaba a comentar algo era de aquello que podía repercutir en su vida personal. Sobre todo, esa vez, cuando fueron publicadas esas ridículas leyes que prohibían la "propaganda LGBT"; él sabía que todo eso era una forma de decir que buscaban callar esas voces que luchaban -literal- por hacer oír su sentir. Y no solo lo comprobó por las múltiples y exageradas detenciones sin cargos demostrables, sino por su propio hermano y su familia. Cuando por esas presiones que se tornaron en amenazas la mejor decisión que Viktor y Yuuri pudieron tomar fue abandonar Rusia.

Justo por eso, odiaba con su alma la hipocresía y lo conservadores que eran todas aquellas personas de su mismo o mayor rango que él, aunque odiaba más que él mismo se hubiera comportado como ellos, hasta que un par de ojos azules se le cruzaron en el camino. Nunca entendió que tanto sentido tenía la lucha de unos pocos hasta que sintió en su propia carne y alma lo que era amar de una forma diferente, a la que nadie parecía agradarle, pero era más pura que muchas de las que había conocido.

Y agradecía a quien sea que fuera el dios que se encontraba rigiendo el universo tener la oportunidad de, todos los días, encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada, aunque con un agradable toque femenino. La hija de Gregori siempre iba a ser una de las mayores bendiciones que la vida le pudo regalar, muy a pesar de que hubiera cometido errores colosales en el pasado.

—Buenos días, general —absorto en sus pensamientos, no se fijó plenamente en su camino y se topó de frente con la risa burlona de Katerina, que se esforzaba por verse profesional ante sus compañeros, aunque en el fondo se le estuvieran ocurriendo un cúmulo de buenas bromas a costa de su distracción.

—Koslova… buenos días —Vladya regresó el gesto del saludo militar que la chica le dedicó —A ti quería verte.

—Lo sé, general —el hombre bufó. Ella ya sabía que Vladya era un general retirado, que si se encontraba ahí era porque había accedido a otras obligaciones, pero que no era necesario que lo llamara "general" a cada oportunidad que tuviera. Ella solo lo hacía por molestar —Desde que volvió hace dos semanas, general Nikiforov, he tratado de seguir todas sus instrucciones respecto a su sobrina, pero no creo que sea el camino que debemos tomar.

—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué? —preguntó, al tiempo que ambos iniciaban su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

—No creo que esté dando todo lo que tiene que dar —Katerina dio un vistazo al interior del edificio cuando lo dejaron atrás y llegaron a los verdes parajes. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca de ellos para poder hablar a sus anchas —Te juro que he intentado hacer que haga esto, y también sé por Plisetsky que en los entrenamientos de patinaje no está… haciéndolo como todos lo esperábamos.

—¿Quieres decir que no se está esforzando? —Vladya recibió de manos de Katerina un fólder con papeles, que registraban un avance casi nulo en Viktoria.

—No. De hecho, creo que se está obligando a creer que se esfuerza. Siento que… quiere hacerlo, pero no sabe cómo… o no quiere. Ustedes los Nikiforov son demasiado complicados.

Vladya se preocupó genuinamente de lo que estaba viendo, casi sin creer que todo lo que Yuri y él habían hablado con Viktoria parecía ser insuficiente. Estaba seguro de que no era el asunto de la adopción. Dos semanas atrás, cuando llegó de su viaje a Hasetsu, lo primero que hizo a la mañana siguiente de su llegada fue hablar con ella acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando en Japón. Viktoria le dijo que tenía cierta idea de que sus padres harían eso, pues en más de una ocasión se enteró por ellos mismos de que visitaban un orfanato en la capital del país. Él estaba suponiendo que fue el imaginarse el estado de devastación en el que se encontraba su familia, sobre todo Yukie, lo que la hizo decaer por completo.

Pero sabía que no era todo, y que el corazón de su sobrina no estaba dispuesto todavía a externar todo lo que llevaba a cuestas. Él no podía reclamar por eso, pues también tenía sus secretos, y su miedo residía más en que debería ser sincero para conseguir lo mismo de la hija de Viktor.

—¿Qué supones que debemos hacer?

—No sé si exigirle más sea lo adecuado —respondió Katerina, preocupada sin demostrarlo del todo —Temo que se lastime si sigue haciéndolo al mismo ritmo. Puedo exigirle, pero no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si ella no responde.

—¿Sugieres algo? —Vladya levantó una ceja ante la risa sarcástica de la chica a su lado —Ahórrate eso y mejor dime lo que piensas.

—Tú eres el que no me deja explotar. Tengo toda una lista de cosas que puedo decirle para que se motive.

—¿Y cuántas de esas no la van a dejar llorando?

—Ninguna.

—Entonces olvídalo —Vladya distinguió la figura de su sobrina, de pie y esperando la instrucción de quien sea, y alejada del resto de mujeres militares que se tomaban un descanso de los primeros minutos de entrenamiento —Hay que insistir de esta manera. Yo sí creo que podemos hacer que lo logre pidiéndole más.

—Lo que tú no quieres entender es que no todo en ella es pedirle. Hay que escucharla un poco más, pero también hay que decirle las verdades que necesita oír —Katerina suspiró y se preparó para entrar en su modo entrenador —Haré lo que me pides porque eres mi superior y porque no quiero que después, si algo le pasa, me digas que es mi culpa.

—Yo acepté la responsabilidad de ella.

—Sí, pero yo voy incluida en lo que tenga que ver contigo, Vladya.

Ante eso, el general no tenía mucho que objetar. Cierto era que Katerina, por mucho que lo hiciera rabiar cada que podía, jamás lo dejaba solo. Desde que ambos se necesitaron el uno al otro, ella se había quedado para todo. Si Vladya se equivocaba en lo que sea que refiriera a su sobrina, Katerina se iba a atribuir la misma culpa.

—General —Vladya saludó a las jóvenes que reaccionaron de la misma estricta manera en cuanto lo vieron llegar. Katerina imitó el saludo de todas y Nikiforov no tuvo más que responder de la misma manera, orgulloso por la fuerza que mostraban esas chicas que habían decidido dedicas su vida al servicio a la nación.

—Descansen, señoritas.

Todas atendieron a la orden y se dispersaron, incluyendo a la joven Koslova, en tanto que Vladya se dirigía hacia donde estaba agazapada Viktoria, esperando que nadie prestara demasiada atención a su presencia, aunque ella sabía que eso cambiarían en cuanto Katerina diera sus instrucciones. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que todas las demás chicas que estaban en el lugar pausaban lo que hacían para observarla o solo lo hacían desde la discreción.

—Siento que no te agrada estar aquí.

Viktoria dio un respingo, pues estando absorta en la convivencia del resto de sus "compañeras", no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su tío. Se apartó el cabello suelto que el viento azotaba contra su rostro. Sus ojos azules buscaron enfocarse en cualquier lugar que no fuera expresión interrogante de Vladya.

—No es mi lugar favorito —le contestó, cubriéndose los brazos para protegerse del aire helado que siempre corría en esa zona de campo —Pero ya entendí que no gano nada oponiéndome a ustedes.

—Tú sigues pensando que te estamos obligando —Viktoria rodó un poco los ojos, queriendo hacer oídos sordos al probable sermón que ya veía venir —Y no es eso. Lo que queremos es que te des cuenta de que…

—De que esto es lo que debo hacer y que es el único camino, lo sé —se adelantó a las palabras de su tío —Ya sé eso. Me queda muy claro.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces? Plisetsky dice lo mismo que Katerina. No es que no puedas esforzarte, es que no quieres.

—Es que no sé cómo… y no sé por qué o para qué.

—¡Viktoria! Ven aquí.

El llamado de Katerina y la ida, que más parecía de huida, de Viktoria, impidió que Vladya dijera alguna otra cosa, pero lo cierto fue que creyó entender que era lo que le faltaba. Quizá una dosis de motivación, que alguien le mostrara el final del camino para entender porqué debía recorrerlo. Eran muchas las cosas que estaba cargando como su responsabilidad, que no la dejaban despejarse y darse cuenta de que la vida seguía andando, y que la única que se iba a quedar estancada era ella.

—Me gustaría que observara el circuito que he planeado para Nikiforova, general. He pensado que lo mejor hoy es que lo haga en solitario, con ayuda en alguno de los obstáculos —Vladya observó la tensión en los hombros de su sobrina al escuchar que todo el mundo tendría su atención en ella —Quizá así se dé cuenta de las deficiencias que presente y usted proponga una solución.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Que empiece ahora.

—Sí, señor.

Los pocos momentos después de la orden, Katerina delegó a un grupo de las jóvenes militares para que se colocaran en alguno de los obstáculos que, por experiencia previa, sabía que Viktoria no podría completar sola.

Koslova, desde un principio, había estado muy orgullosa de la planeación que había hecho para la sobrina de Vladya. Noches enteras estudió su caso y acomodó cada ejercicio para que, por muy rudo que pudiera parecer, no comprometiera el bienestar de su cadera o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo resentida por el accidente. Y nada la hacía sentirse más frustrada que ver que no estaba funcionando, no porque no fuera bueno, sino porque la que debía ejecutarlo no daba nada de su parte para que lo hiciera. Katerina podía presumir de su paciencia, pero la patinadora estaba logrando que sus nervios fueran incrementando, dudando de lo que pasaría el día que terminara de explotar.

—Viktoria, quiero suponer que ya estiraste tus músculos, ¿verdad? —la joven patinadora asintió con mal humor, pues lo peor que le podía estar pasando esa mañana era que Vladya estuviera ahí para juzgarla después de que hiciera uno de sus mediocres intentos por seguir la rehabilitación (porque ella misma sabía que eran eso, insuficientes) —Entonces ve a posición. Harás solo la ruta más corta.

Vladya la vio caminar hasta el inicio marcado por un banderín verde. Aunque todas las demás chicas trataban de mantener la compostura, los años de experiencia no pasaron en balde, así que fue capaz de distinguir algunos de los cuchicheos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba feliz con la presencia de Viktoria. No creían en ella y estaban seguras de que una niña mimada, caprichosa y casi soberbia no tendría oportunidad alguna de llevar a término todo el tratamiento que Katerina tenía planeado para ella. Lo peor era que Vladya sentía el remordimiento de pensar casi lo mismo. No creía que fuera tan mala, pero si sabía que era frágil. La trataron como si fuera de porcelana en cuerpo y alma, y ella terminó creyéndolo.

—Tan rápido como puedas, Viktoria. Procura no hacerme quedar mal —Katerina rió para sus adentros al ver un suspiro exasperado de la aludida —Si ya hemos trabajado un mes, creo que puedes completar la mitad del total. Así que adelante, todo tuyo. Hoy, que tenemos visita, espero que te esfuerces un poco por no hacer el ridículo.

Nikiforova tuvo la necesidad de gritarle mucho y muy fuerte a Katerina. Alteraba sus nervios y, solo para demostrarle que no siempre tenía la jodida razón, se obligó a pensar que tenía que dar todo su esfuerzo para callar a esa chica que ya poblaba muchos de sus deseos casi homicidas.

—¿Le das la salida? —la militar la tendió una de sus armas de fuego a Vladya, tanto como para incentivar a su "alumna" como para hacer lo mismo con el general que, a plena vista, se encontraba nervioso.

Vladya no contestó, simplemente tomó la pistola y espero a que la mirada de Viktoria le diera la señal de que estaba lista. Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza de la chica la indicó que estaba preparada, y al ver en su mirada un poco más de determinación que la habitual, levantó su brazo al aire y jaló el gatillo, dispuesto a ver con la mayor atención lo que sea que Viktoria pudiera exteriorizar. Tan ensimismado quedó en ella, que las vibraciones del móvil en su bolsillo pasaron por completo desapercibidas.

 ***.*.*.*.***

—No contesta, amor. Quizá está ocupado.

Sasha se sintió someramente decepcionado de no haber recibido ese día el habitual mensaje de buenos días de su Vladya. Desde su partida, se había hecho costumbre entre ambos desearse una buena jornada y, por la noche, preguntarse por sus actividades.

Preocupado por la ausencia de su tío, Sasha le pidió a Viktor que él le llamara a Vladya para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero sus llamadas no eran contestadas a pesar de la insistencia. Para esas horas de la tarde, el niño no sabía si preocuparse por si algo le había pasado o porque lo hubiera olvidado.

—Entonces creo que esperaré a la noche —Viktor acarició el cabello de su pequeño, preocupado.

—Sabes que tu tío a veces tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Estoy seguro de que no se olvidó de ti, si es lo que temes.

—Eso supongo… —su ánimo bajó bastante, muy a pesar de que las caricias de su padre sobre su cabeza se sentían tranquilizadoras. Sentía un presentimiento extraño que no lo dejaba estar en paz —Papá, ¿puedo quedarme con mi papá Yuuri hoy?

—Me parece que hoy él y Brendan iban a salir. Solo iré al hotel a buscar a Dimitry para traerlo a casa.

Contrario de lo que podía ser para Sasha, Viktor tenía el pleno conocimiento de porque estaba tan nervioso ese día. Además de que, por segunda vez, Dimitry iba a poder ir a su casa (gracias a la intervención de Brendan con Yuuri), ese día iba a hablar con todos sus hijos presentes -o con los que estaban- acerca de quien era Yoshiro y porque se iba a convertir en el nuevo integrante de la familia. Su miedo residía, sobre todo, en que ellos no lo aceptaran de la mejor manera. Era consiente de la situación por la que atravesaban y las muchas incorrectas interpretaciones que se podían dar. Pero también confiaba en el gran corazón que tenían sus hijos, y que sabrían entenderlo después de que hablara con ellos.

—Brendan me había dicho que me iba a enseñar unos libros.

—Pero él y Yuuri estarán ocupados hoy —no quiso decir "tendrán una cita", porque la idea, desde que el médico se lo compartió, le provocaba una sensación espantosa en el pecho —Si quieres puedes quedarte con tus abuelos. Puedes ayudar a Hiroko en la cocina o algo así, ¿no? Yo había pensado en estar todo el día con Kenji, Dimitry y Laryssa. Tu hermana si se quedará en el hotel.

Su novia era un asunto completamente diferente. Quizá miedo era la palabra precisa para lo que sentía por tener que decirle las noticias. No tenía la menor idea de como se tomaría el hecho de que, a pesar de que él la había invitado, tendría que salirse de la residencia Nikiforov para que Yoshiro pudiera vivir con ellos. No se lo iba a tomar bien, eso lo sabía, pero lo que viniera después le preocupaba más.

Si lo dejaba… No quería ni imaginarse eso. No soportaría que lo abandonaran de nuevo. Estar solo y desconsolado una vez más le daba auténtico terror.

—Bueno… me quedo con mi abuela. De cualquier forma, quería preguntarle si podía dejarme ayudarla a hacer algo rico.

—Un katsudon siempre será la cosa más deliciosa que tu abuela pueda hacer —Viktor se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado con su hijo, estirando sus brazos para disminuir la presión del estrés en sus músculos —Ve a terminar de cambiarte mientras esperamos a que llegue Laryssa. Te llevaré al hotel y me llevaré a tu hermano.

—Sí.

—Sasha… —el niño estaba por irse, pero se detuvo ante el llamado de su padre —Quiero… bueno, es un favor que quiero pedirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Tú, a pesar de que eres un niño, eres una personita muy madura —se hincó para quedar un poco más debajo de la altura del pequeño, quien se veía nervioso por las acciones de Viktor —Yo sé que lo que ha pasado en la familia te ha puesto a prueba. Lo que menos quiero es que tú o tus hermanos sufran por las decisiones que yo o tu papá tomemos. Es lo que quiero pedirte: que siempre me digas lo que sientes.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—No quiero que te quedes callado con tus sentimientos —le tomó la mano y la encerró entre las suyas, sintiéndola suave y fría —Hablé con alguien hace poco y me sugirió que te dijera esto. Y también creo que lo necesitabas saber. No importa que sea, tienes que decírmelo, ¿está bien?

—¿Tú ya le dices a alguien lo que sientes? —preguntó, disfrutando del calor que sentía de las manos del ruso.

—Comienzo a hacerlo, y créeme que se siente muy bien sacar lo que llevamos dentro.

—Lo haré, papá —suspiró, pero sonrió al final de eso, tranquilizando a su padre —Te prometo que voy a intentar hacerlo, ¿está bien?

—¿Ya te dije hoy que te amo, bebé? —Sasha soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, arrojándose a los brazos que Viktor abrió para recibirlo —Te amo mucho, Sasha. Solo no olvides eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda que yo también necesitaré que me entiendas.

—Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

Viktor lo soltó y el niño corrió a su cuarto para estar listo para el día con los abuelos. Al mismo tiempo, Viktor escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse, sabiendo de sobra que era Laryssa, llegando después del entrenamiento con Yukie. La rutina de los domingos decía que lo siguiente que hacían era despertar y bañar a Kenji para que pasara el día completo con Yuuri. Pero ese día, por petición y acuerdo con Brendan por el bien de las circunstancias, los bebés se iban a quedar con Viktor, que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para comentarles a todos (aunque Kenji y Dimitry no lo entendieran) acerca de Yoshiro y de todo el procedimiento que llevarían para que él llegara a casa a convertirse en un hermano más.

—Hola, amor —ella llegó por atrás, abrazándolo y quedando sus manos a la altura de su abdomen, dejándole un beso pequeño en la zona posterior de su cuello —Bonita tarde.

—Hola, nena —Viktor se giró y le dio el beso en los labios que esperaba, sintiéndose un poco más presionado por el buen estado de ánimo en el que venía su novia, y que muy probablemente se vería arruinado dentro de poco —¿Cómo estuvo la mañana?

—Bastante bien, en realidad —Laryssa le dio un beso más y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, buscando un vaso de agua —Yukie y yo hemos logrado cambios importantes en la rutina y, cuando lo veas completo, verás que tiene mucho mejor rendimiento que antes.

—Te agradezco mucho que hagas esto —Viktor la alcanzó en la barra y la abrazo por su estrecha cintura mientras ella bebía —Por favor, si en verdad quieres que te pague por el entrenamiento de Yu, solo tienes que decírmelo. No tendría ningún problema y lo entiendo a la perfección.

—Y yo ya te dije que no me interesa tu dinero, Viktor. Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte, es todo —recargó la cabeza en el hombro masculino, pues su altura era perfecta para quedar acoplados de esa manera —Además, siempre hay otras maneras más… divertidas en las que podrías retribuirme el arduo trabajo de entrenadora y coreógrafa.

—Por supuesto —le guiñó un ojo y apretó con picardía el cuerpo de la mujer contra la de él —Sí todo sale bien durante el día, señorita Novikova, recibirá su… recompensa.

—Solo quiero que conste que lo del entrenamiento no lo hago por el sexo contigo —sonrió y se separó, dejando los trastes en el lavavajillas —Mi intención es ayudar, lo demás es porque queremos.

—Lo sé, Lary. Solo estoy jugando, pero no bromeó con lo de esta noche. Espero, de verdad deseo que todo esté bien —la rusa lo miró confundida, pero no quiso insistir ante la sonrisa confiada de él, por lo que solo asintió —¿Me ayudas con el baño de Kenji? Tengo que revisar unos papeles de mis alumnos. En cuanto termine, podemos ir por Dimitry y pasar la tarde los cuatro.

—Me agrada eso. Voy a bañarlo y te alcanzo en un momento.

Se regalaron de un largo beso en la cocina, acompañado de caricias que prometían un satisfactorio desenlace por la noche. Laryssa se fue para buscar al bebé y darle su baño matutino.

Mientras la veía alejarse, con su paso elegante, seguro y firme y su cabello negro cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda, Viktor pensó que debía valer la pena esforzarse por ella. Nadie, en mucho tiempo, se había mostrado tan interesado en ayudarlo. Meses atrás, Yuuri habría sido el primer nombre que se le vendría a la cabeza si quería pensar en alguien que nunca lo dejaría solo. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, quizá era eso lo que más le dolía, lo que le seguía pesando. Que casi podía entender el divorcio, que quisiera hacer algo más con su vida e intentar una nueva relación. Viviría con eso, pero fue Yuuri el que decidió dejarlo solo. Y eso se sintió como una traición.

Y si algo nunca había hecho Laryssa, a pesar de todo, era traicionarlo. Por una persona como ella, que no lo dejaba solo, bien podía intentar confiar de nuevo. Laryssa valía la pena.

 ***.*.*.*.***

—Pero… se supone que hoy era nuestro día.

—Lo sé, Yuuri. Créeme que lo sé.

Viktor escuchó la discusión de su exesposo y su novio a lo lejos, cuando llegó en la búsqueda de Yuuri para que le diera a Dimitry. Planeaba hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con el japonés para que le permitiera al bebé quedarse en la residencia Nikiforov durante esa noche. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de poder dormir en su cama con su bebé, ver su pequeño cuerpo estar relajado y confiado. Ansiaba despertarse por las noches para darle de comer y arrullarlo hasta que se quedara dormido de nuevo. Alguna otra persona diría que no era agradable desvelarse por el llanto de un bebé. Pero Viktor no había pasado ni un poco de eso con su pequeño, tanto así que estaba temiendo que su bebé no lo reconociera como su padre. Y con tal de que eso no pasara, estaba dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones que Yuuri quisiera imponerle.

Toda su determinación estaba en hablar con el japonés ese día, muy a pesar de que las tres semanas después del divorcio había sido una constante de evitar encontrarse, y hablar solo para lo más necesario. Pero tuvo que reconsiderar todo eso cuando escuchó los que, aunque no eran gritos, si eran una discusión acalorada. Tanto, que se quedó momentáneamente estático en el pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones de Yuuri, Brendan y Dimitry, solo escuchando.

—Pues no parece que te importe. No sé si recuerdas que hoy…

—Yuuri —el ruso se sorprendió por la fuerte voz del médico, que interrumpió a su novio —Un mes más. Lo sé y lo lamento. Pero soy doctor. Hay responsabilidades que tengo que atender.

—Pero es tu día libre. Era solo para que estuviéramos juntos —Viktor ya estaba decidido a meterse al cuarto de Dimitry para tomarlo e irse, pero el tono decepcionado en la voz de Yuuri le hizo decidir que lo iba a esperar en la habitación del bebé. Podían ya no tener una relación, pero Viktor lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese tono era difícil y doloroso de alcanzar para Yuuri —No… no quiero pensar que no te importa, o que te importa más eso que lo que tenemos.

—No puedo responder a eso, Yuuri.

Dentro de la habitación de Brendan, y ajenos a que Viktor había estado afuera, el médico terminaba de ajustarse la bata y de guardar ciertos instrumentos dentro de su maletín. Sus manos se movían rápidas y ágiles, pero su mente estaba abocada en disculparse con Yuuri, quien lo observaba de pie, cerca del marco de la puerta, debatiéndose en comprender, a pesar de que estaba molesto, o mantenerse en su postura "inflexible" y demostrarle a su pareja lo decepcionado que en verdad se sentía. O quizá, pensó, solo debía dejar de meditarlo y no dar demasiada importancia al asunto.

Pero no. No podía. Nunca se había visto en esa situación porque la única persona con la que había pasado cosas como una cita nunca dejó de ponerlo a él antes que a cualquier otro asunto.

—¿No hay ningún modo de que canceles esa consulta o lo muevas a otro día? —Yuuri se permitió ser egoísta un momento. Le sabía extraño tener que ser él quien pidiera, y más todavía el ser rechazado.

—Ni puedo ni quiero cancelarla, Yuuri —espetó Brendan, estando a punto de hartarse de la discusión que llevaba más de una hora de empezada, sin que la razón se inclinara para alguno de los dos.

—¡Pero tenías un compromiso conmigo!

—Tengo una responsabilidad con la medicina.

—¿Y yo?

—¡Lo siento! ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? De verdad, lo lamento, perdóname, me arrepiento. Ya no sé que más decir —Brendan aventó instintivamente el estetoscopio que estaba a punto de guardar hacia un lado de la habitación, nervioso y fastidiado. De solo ver a Yuuri en el mismo estado que él, tuvo ganas de dejarlo hablando solo —Tengo cosas que hacer, asuntos con los que me comprometí desde antes de ti.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que los dejes por mí —o por lo menos, eso es lo que quería hacerse pensar —Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me consideres y respetes que tú y yo teníamos algo que hacer justo hoy.

—Y yo necesito que comprendas que soy un médico, y que desde siempre he puesto mi profesión, mi procedimiento Detroit y a mis pacientes por encima de muchas cosas, incluso de mi vida personal.

—¿Eso me incluye?

—Incluyó a cualquier pareja que tuve, Yuuri —Brendan sintió perder los estribos cuando el japonés rodó los ojos y su rostro quedó con una mueca que el doctor no quería aceptar que era de una mordaz ironía —¿Qué?

—Creo que eso es suficiente para entender a todos ellos.

Desde la recámara de Dimitry, ya con él en brazos y con su pañalera al hombro, Viktor hizo una mueca de sorpresa al escuchar un reclamo casi ininteligible de Brendan, una puerta siendo cerrada con violencia y los pasos del doctor sonando pesados hasta la salida del hotel.

Extrañado y deseoso de irse cuanto antes, aseguró a Dimitry en su brazo izquierdo, tomó también su portabebé y se apresuró a salir del lugar para pedir a Hiroko que le avisara a Yuuri que ya se había marchado con su bebé. Pero, por supuesto, la suerte decidió que quería exponerlo al momento más incómodo. Apenas abrió la puerta, el tuvo que proteger a su pequeño con su brazo libre, dejando caer todas las demás cosas, pues el cuerpo hecho una furia de Yuuri chocó de lleno con él.

—¿Qué? —todo lo que estaba de rojo por el enojo, lo estuvo inmediatamente por la sorpresa y hasta la vergüenza cuando se descubrió, prácticamente, recargado del cuerpo del hombre con el que, tres semanas atrás, había firmado la segunda parte de su divorcio. La sangre se les fue a los pies y lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse de inmediato del cuerpo del ruso, quien también quedó sonrojado de la impresión —¡Perdón! Viktor… lo siento —su corazón parecía querer escaparse de su pecho y sentía como su pálpito doloroso estaba motivado por nerviosismo —¿Qué… qué haces…?

—Vine por Dimitry… hoy es… bueno… el día de hablar con lo niños —Yuuri se vio algo confundido y el platinado se vio obligado a revivir el tema que había causado una confrontación entre ambos que apenas había permitido que cruzaran palabra —Me refiero a lo de Yoshiro. Recuerda que te mencioné que llegará en una semana y ahora sí necesito que todos lo sepan.

—Una semana… ¿tan pronto?

—No tanto. Solo han pasado tres semanas desde que me concedieron la patria potestas de él. Incluso Vladya llegará en uno o dos días para ayudarme con la habitación de Yoshiro en casa —Viktor iba a comenzar a entusiasmarse por poder compartir con Yuuri algo acerca de su nuevo hijo, pero verlo, así como estaba, en una complicada combinación de sorprendido y enojado, además de decepcionado, lo hizo detenerse. Se pensó un momento si lo que iba a decir estaría bien, aunque no tuvo que meditarlo demasiado. El japonés siempre había demostrado que, cuando algo le molestaba, dejar que dijera todo lo que lo hacía estar así era lo ´mejor que se podía hacer con él —¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?

—¿Eh? —había estado distraído en la voz de Viktor, que siempre sonaba muy linda cuando el entusiasmo lo movía. Fingía que no estaba tan atento dándole una caricia a su pequeño en los brazos de su exesposo, pero la pregunta lo hizo levantar su mirada—Sí, todo en orden.

Era un mentiroso. Viktor hubiera acompañado ese pensamiento con una sonrisa irónica, pero la situación del pelinegro no le permitía tal gesto.

—Oye… no le voy a dar rodeos a esto, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, sabiendo que lo aceptaba al notar que se mordía el labio. Casi le resultaba increíble que, después de evitarse durante todo ese tiempo, ahora fuera a portarse como su consejero emocional —No quería, pero escuché un poco de la… conversación que tuviste con tu novio.

—Eso no era una conversación, Viktor —Yuuri soltó una amarga risa, que hizo que el ruso frunciera los labios —Eran gritos y dos tercos con un problema. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó?

—Solo si está bien para ti.

—Bueno… —Yuuri resopló, pues, para variar, nadie iba a escucharlo de la manera en la que Viktor lo hacía —No sé si Brendan te dijo, pero hoy cumplíamos un mes más de ser pareja —el peliplata si se permitió sonreír en esa ocasión. Yuuri era de los que no le encontraban demasiado sentido a celebrar mes con mes una misma fecha, hasta que Viktor llegó con su dulzura a ponerle magia a ese festejo —Teníamos planeado salir a pasear ya que te ibas a quedar con los niños. Incluso reservé una mesa en uno de esos restaurantes de Fukuoka.

—Me imagino cual —le regaló de un guiño y Yuuri asintió.

—Sí. Ese que siempre me ha gustado. En fin, todo estaba listo y, a decir verdad, yo estaba entusiasmado —Yuuri extendió la mano para tomar la pañalera del hombro de Viktor, con el pretexto de revisarla —Estábamos preparándonos para salir cuando lo llamaron del hospital. Al parecer le pidieron una consulta del procedimiento Detroit. Yo… —Viktor se sintió morir, pues los dulces ojos de Yuuri se cubrieron de una cortina de lágrimas que, aunque no cayeron y el japonés trató de ocultarlo, no pasando desapercibido por el ruso —Le pedí que la postergara.

—Estabas en tu derecho, Yuuri. Tenía un compromiso contigo.

—Lo sé. Es lo mismo que le dije. Si hubiera sido una emergencia, algo de vida o muerte, lo habría entendido —se adentró en la habitación del bebé para buscar algo dentro de los cajones y añadirlo —Pero era un asunto del que le habían avisado hoy. Dice que la pareja viajó desde Italia para encontrarlo aquí. Lo entiendo, pero también creo que debería tener prioridades.

—¿Qué es? —Viktor señaló lo que el japonés había metido y este le mostró una cámara de inhalación para lactantes, que usaban para darle las medicinas que requería para seguir fortaleciendo sus pequeños pulmones —Yuuri… no quiero justificarlo, pero quizá hay que… comprenderlo un poco.

—Tú nunca me dejaste así, Viktor. Lo sabes. Si teníamos un compromiso entre los dos, era seguro que lo cumpliríamos, a no ser que fuera algo extremadamente urgente —por un momento, Yuuri quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. No entendía que fuerza lo había poseído como para hablar de su relación en sus mejores tiempos cuando la situación para ambos era tan tensa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Sí, entiendo eso. Pero somos deportistas, y él es un médico. A nosotros muy pocas cosas nos requerían tanto como para dejar todo de lado —Viktor disimuló de forma magistral la revolución que se hizo en su interior al escucharlo hablar con naturalidad del pasado —Brendan tiene responsabilidades fuertes.

—Lo que tenía que hacer hoy no era tan urgente, Viktor. Simplemente no sabe desentenderse y darse un tiempo para lo que también es importante.

—¿Y fue eso lo que no quiso escuchar? —soltó una carcajada al verlo sonrojarse —De acuerdo, no escuchó lo que le gritaste.

—Nos gritamos.

—Sí, ahora si ya entendí. Lo que tienes es que estás decepcionado.

—Sí, supongo que es eso —Yuuri suspiró y se dejó caer sobre un sofá que usaba para sentarse cuando daba de comer a Dimitry —Y eso es todo. Me quedaré aquí y ya veré que hago.

—¿No quieres ir con nosotros? —el impulso de preguntar ni siquiera lo pensó. Solo se descubrió invitándolo a pasar la tarde con ellos —Laryssa estará con Kenji, Dimitry y conmigo. Entiendo que tú y ella no sean tan… afines —Yuuri hizo una mueca interna. Esa no era la palabra con la que describiría la relación que tenía con la novia de su exesposo —Pero quizá podemos pasar una buena tarde juntos. Hasta puedes ayudarme a pensar como le diré a los niños de su nuevo hermano.

—Te agradezco mucho, Viktor. Pero no quiero interrumpir o ser un estorbo en tu día —le sonrió con sinceridad —Y aunque ahora no se me ocurre una manera sencilla de decírselo, en el supuesto de que no lo tomen bien, puedes contar conmigo para ayudarlos a entender.

—Gracias, Yuuri. En verdad, si pienso que te necesitaré —le dio una vista a su reloj, sorprendido de que hubiera pasado más de media hora hablando con el japonés, cuando solo le parecieron unos pocos minutos —Ya tengo que irme. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir con… conmigo?

—Seguro —se levantó y se acercó a él con cautela. Decir que las piernas le temblaron eran poco, pero en verdad quería terminar lo que estaba pensando. Con cuidado de no apretar a su bebé o a Viktor, se puso un poco de puntitas y rodeó al hombre mayor con un brazo. No quiso extender demasiado el gesto, pero sentía que le debía el abrazo —Gracias por escucharme. Me siento un poco mejor.

—Gracias a ti por contarme. Sabes que, cuando quieras, estaré para oírte.

¿Cuánto no hubieran dado ambos porque ese abrazo se extendiera más allá de lo posible? Había un dolor en su pecho extraño, como si sus corazones no soportaran la emoción que los embargaba. Y aunque dolía todo lo que llevaban contenido, ambos pensaron que, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a haber un lugar que se sintiera tanto como en casa que dentro de esos abrazos que solo ellos se sabían dar.

—Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró Viktor en el oído antes de soltarse —No significa que no te quiera o valore. Solo… es diferente.

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo —le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño —Ya váyanse. Te mandaré mensajes cuando tengas que darle su medicina. Y sí, también he puesto una muda más de ropa para la noche. Que se quede contigo. Pero cuídalo con tu vida, Viktor. Por favor.

—¡Lo prometo!

Yuuri rió ante la amplia sonrisa de corazón de Viktor. Ya se imaginaba que Viktor quería también pasar una noche con Dimitry. Aunque ya podía verse a sí mismo todo ese tiempo sin dormir por la preocupación de no estar en el mismo lugar que su bebé, también sabía que Viktor había demostrado con creces que su situación de pareja no afectaba ni un poco su papel como padre. Se merecía tener a su hijo en su casa, con sus hermanos. Y sí, quizá también le estaba dando una oportunidad a su madrastra.

Un apretón de manos después, Viktor salía del hotel con todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche con Dimitry. Laryssa ya lo esperaba, mientras jugaba con Kenji a perseguirlo alrededor de los jardines de Yutopia. Lo cargó cuando vio venir a su novio. Apenas Viktor terminó de acomodar a sus pequeños hijos en sus asientos de bebé en la parte trasera del auto, ella soltó un comentario que hizo reflexionar a Viktor un buen rato antes de llegar a su destino.

—Vi al novio de Yuuri salir bastante enojado. Estoy llegando a pensar que ni un hombre como ese médico para ser suficiente para él. Eso, o algo muy complicado hay en ese japonés.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Lejos de sentirse seguro por la hermosa y peculiar escena que estaban protagonizando su pareja y su hijo pequeño, le daba un tanto de miedo el pensar cómo terminaría ese momento, después de que ella supiera todo acerca de Yoshiro. Quizá, por la misma calma que estaba presenciando, porque se sentía fuerte con Dimitry en sus brazos.

Si iba a explotar una bomba, mejor que explotara ahí. Porque no había mejor lugar que en medio de todos, en un restaurant.

—Lary… —llamó su atención, hablándole lo más dulce que podía —Hay… un asunto del que me gustaría hablarte o… comentarte.

Había estado a punto de bromear sobre la insistencia de su mirada sobre ella y su hijo, pero ya que él había tomado la palabra, solo le quedaban dos opciones: o se adelantaba a los hechos y preguntaba sobre la escena que habían presenciado entre el japonés y su médico, o dejaba que Viktor se explicase.

Lo observó un segundo, y en ese momento decidió optar por el papel de la mujer ideal para él. Por demostrar que ella era mejor en todos los sentidos.

—Por supuesto, mi amor, ¿tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de los niños?

—No, nena. Aunque de eso sí que quiero hablar después. Pero ahora no. Es sobre… —les dio un rápido vistazo a sus bebés, pues la conversación, de alguna forma, también era para ellos —Es acerca de… de… mis hijos. De la familia, en general.

—Oh —agudizó su vista, apretando ligeramente la cucharita que había estado dirigiendo hacia los labios del pequeño Kenji —¿Hay algún problema en casa de tus exsuegros? Me pareció que el pediatra de tus hijos estaba un poco… contrariado… por no exagerar —claro que esa no era precisamente su percepción, pero cuanto menos Yuuri apareciese en esa mesa y en sus vidas, mucho mejor.

—No —respondió, tajante, porque no quería pensar demasiado en lo que había pasado en Yutopia, no porque fuera malo, sino que ese sentimiento que le había dejado Yuuri seguía latente y no quería que lo dominara —Olvida eso, no tiene mucho que ver con lo que quiero decirte. Esto es más… un asunto que nos concierne a nosotros. A los que estamos en casa.

Aquellas palabras se parecían a algo que ella anhelaba con toda su alma. Viktor no lograba engañarla, se había visto afectado por aquella discusión, pero el que emplease la palabra "familia" asociado a la casa que compartía con sus hijos, y con ella, fue más de lo que su corazón podría haber esperado para una tarde tan cotidiana.

Disimuló su emoción desbordante fingiendo darle un nuevo bocadillo al niño, y luego de limpiarle la comisura de su boquita con su babero, alzó la vista una vez hacia la fuente inagotable de sus suspiros y deseos.

—Te escucho. Ya sabes que tú y yo podemos formar una familia completamente sólida en cualquier momento, amor. Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Su estómago se contrajo en puro nerviosismo, y un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad. Después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado, antes y después de su anterior etapa de relación, no se veía como algo justo que le hiciera eso. Pero tampoco tenía mucha opción, porque, a pesar de lo que sintiera, su corazón no podía hacer otra cosa que preferir a sus hijos. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Lo sé. Y espero que… que tú y yo avancemos lo suficiente como para considerarnos una familia. Creo que, para llegar a eso, uno de los pasos que tenemos que seguir es el escucharnos y entendernos, ¿no crees?

Las mariposas que habían empezado a revolotear cayeron en su interior, como por efecto de un insecticida.

—Ciertamente. Para escuchar y entender al otro, lo recomendable es que ambas partes hablen con la verdad absoluta, ¿no crees? Porque cualquier actitud puede malinterpretarse con facilidad —no iba a ser directa, pero esperaba que Viktor entendiese que estaba empezando a crear un caos con sus emociones.

—Y lo que menos quiero es eso, que me malinterpretes —le alcanzó la mano que tenía la cuchara de Kenji, acariciando con el pulgar sus suaves nudillos —Prefiero decirte todo lo que pasa sin ningún filtro. Ambos somos adultos y estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo al final de esto. Pero, te lo pido como un favor muy especial, el mayor de todos. Entiéndeme.

Lejos de recibir con sumisión aquella caricia, retiró la mano con algo de brusquedad elegancia, para apoyar el mentón en esta mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una frialdad creciente.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Viktor? No me digas que Yutopia se ha convertido en tu nueva consejera emocional.

—No, y por favor, deja de pensar que ellos tienen algo que ver. No es nada con ellos, comprende eso primero —desistió de querer intentar un contacto con ella, para no alterarla o provocar un altercado que alterara a sus bebés —Lo que voy a decirte es algo conmigo, solo conmigo, aunque antes alguien más estuvo implicado, ya no es así. ¿Puedes entenderlo o lo discutimos después?

—Vaya… —sonrió de lado; en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría sido un gesto provocativo, más aún por el vestido escotado que había elegido para esa salida. Pero en ese momento, era una señal de advertencia, como el sonido previo a un ataque de una serpiente de cascabel —Me estás dando a entender que como Katsuki se acuesta ahora con ese doctor atractivo, soy tu opción más viable para cuidar a sus hijos, ¿es eso?

—¡Laryssa! —Kenji dio un salto, Dimitry se despertó y hasta Viktor se sorprendió por su grito, todavía más por el golpe con su puño que dejó caer en la mesa. No, no solo era que ella lo provocara, sino que la mención de esa persona en circunstancias que lo laceraban lo alteraba en demasía —¡No! ¡No es nada con Yuuri! ¿A qué viene eso? Si se acuesta o no con su médico no es problema mío ni tuyo. ¡Que no te importe!

—No he gritado, así que contrólate, Nikiforov. Estás asustando a mi hijo —acurrucó contra su pecho a Kenji, al notar que el pequeño gimoteó y temblaba un poco —No pasa nada, mi amor, papá se había atorado con un… trozo de cerdo —lo miró de mala manera, mientras regalaba dulces caricias a su pequeño.

Golpe bajo. Muy bajo.

—No juegues con eso, Laryssa. Nada de todo aquello tiene que ver con lo que quería decirte.

—De acuerdo, te otorgo el beneficio de la duda, Viktor —Kenji se tranquilizó, y empezó a jugar con los mechones oscuros que caían sobre los hombros de la mujer —¿Qué ibas a decirme que no pudiste contarme hasta antes de ver lo mal que tu exesposo se está llevando con su actual pareja?

—¿Qué diablos tiene Yuuri para que te obsesiones así con él? Estoy pensando que superarlo es más difícil para ti que para mí.

Laryssa solo alzó la ceja, con incredulidad, y tamborileó los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede, Koslova? ¿Quieres por lo menos decirme eso? —insistió, porque estaba obligándose a guardar la calma antes de soltar la verdad —Cualquiera que sea tu problema con él, lo mejor es que me lo digas antes de que continúe.

—¿Problema con él? Ciertamente ninguno, a diferencia tuya, me alegra mucho que haya encontrado un hombre que lo valore y que lo ame… Sin embargo, no soy tonta, y eso que acabas de decir huele a mentira a kilómetros de distancia —se enderezó para encararlo —Llegaste el otro día diciendo que ya había firmado el divorcio, pero eres, desde esa maldita fecha, el divorciado más taciturno del mundo. Y hoy que fuiste a recoger a tu hijo y te encontraste con esa escena, mágicamente recordaste que debías hablar conmigo sobre "la familia". ¿A qué juegas, Viktor? ¿A qué quieres enfrentarme? Tú aun lo amas —no era una pregunta —No te das cuenta, pero todo tu universo gravita en torno a él, tú ni siquiera eres capaz de ser completamente padre sin él.

—¿Que no he hecho lo suficiente para demostrarte que te quiero y quiero amarte...? ¡Me he desvivido por hacerte sentir apreciada! ¡Estoy dejando que Kenji te diga "mamá" cuando no lo eres! ¿No es más de lo que debería dejar? Te quiero en mi familia, te quiero como mi pareja, pero estás haciendo que esto sea jodidamente difícil —ya poco le importaba que más de una persona los estuviera observando de forma perpleja. Si montaba un espectáculo en el lugar, le daba exactamente lo mismo. Ella se estaba metiendo en terrenos a los que no dejaría que nadie entrara. ¿Qué si quería el amor de una pareja? ¿De Yuuri o de ella? Era lo que menos importaba. Nadie, ni siquiera ella, le iba a cuestionar lo que estaba dando de sí mismo con los únicos que debían importar —Y sí, quizá tienes razón. Quizá no estoy del todo seguro de lo que sigo sintiendo por él. Pero eso no significa que no he dado todo por mis hijos, y que sacrificaría lo que sea por ellos. No seré un hombre con amor, Laryssa, pero he sido padre sin necesidad de él y lo seré de nuevo sin necesidad de ti.

Aquellas últimas palabras encendieron sus alarmas personales. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de contexto y quien tenía más por perder, evidentemente, era ella. Simuló hacer lo posible por contener un discurso que en realidad no tenía, demasiado alterada en sus emociones como para pensar con claridad. Pero luego suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento, y volvió a mirarlo, intentando sonar en verdad arrepentida, aunque esa ambigüedad sobre sus sentimientos hacia aquel maldito japonés la orillase segundo a segundo a mandarlo al mismísimo infierno.

—Lo lamento, no debí decir algo tan estúpido sabiendo lo mucho que te desvives por tus hijos, pero sería mentirte de manera descarada si no te dijese que odio cada atisbo de amor tuyo hacia él. No voy a criticarlo porque sabes bien que puedo entender parte de su dolor, pero, deberías dejar de preocuparte por él, Viktor. Me tienes a mí que, aunque sé que aún debo trabajar mucho en mí como para lograr que seas capaz de amarme, amo a tus hijos como si fuesen míos. Y en Kenji tienes el claro ejemplo: si no fuese la madre ideal para ellos, él no me llamaría mamá, ¿no crees? —el bebé, como entendiendo, le acarició el rostro, y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Viktor trató de respirar con serenidad. No quería que Kenji se asustara, no quería gritar, no quería que todo su intento de paz se fuera al diablo. Aunque, por lo visto, ya había pasado. En fin, pensó para sí, ya nada podía salir peor que el que ella misma le recordara que aún había un sentimiento extraño solo y exclusivo para Yuuri.

—Si, sé que ellos te quieren y que tú lo haces. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te agradezco que permitas que te quieran de esta forma, sabiendo lo que hemos vivido —en otro momento, la hubiera abrazado, pero no tenía ni un poco de motivación para hacerlo —Y porque sé eso, es que me atreveré a pedirte que eso que sientes por mis hijos, lo sientas por alguien más. Que comprendas que, antes que nadie, incluso de mí, están ellos. Los que están aquí… y los que van a llegar —dejó ir, esperando que pasara lo que sea, ya casi pensando que ella se iba a parar e irse.

Y claro, Viktor no era precisamente un analfabeto, pero tenía una clara incapacidad para enlazar su mente con su boca. Laryssa se tensó por completo y abrió los ojos por completo, al igual que la boca. Y cuando logró reaccionar, un sonido de evidente indignación se dejó oír en la forma de un quejido.

—Me estás diciendo… que vas a ser padre… ¿Y quieres que críe como si fuesen Kenji a esos…? —se abstuvo de completar la idea más por la indignación que por otra cosa —¿Cómo pudiste embarazar de nuevo a ese japonés? —perdió los papeles, al punto de hacer que Kenji se pusiese a llorar. Su odio por aquel que consideraba un fenómeno la llevaban a actuar con impulsividad.

—¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —se levantó de la mesa, aún con su bebé en brazos, para lograr que ella se calmara. Pero decir que se veía furiosa era quedarse corto. Su mirada reflejaba estar totalmente fuera de sí, y si para Viktor había alguna señal, aunque él no la asimilara, esa era —¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que he intentado algo con Yuuri? Eso… no, jamás pasará. Y mucho menos te estoy pidiendo que te hagas responsable de mi siguiente hijo.

Lo dijo. No sabía si un peso había caído de sus hombros, solo para ser suplantado por otro.

El pecho femenino, que había mostrado signos de querer salirse de su blusa apretada durante su explosión de furia, esta vez perdió movimiento durante los segundos que tardó en procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Y luego adquirió unos movimientos vacilantes, como si la mujer desease al mismo tiempo huir y quedarse para destruirlo.

—¿...tu siguiente hijo…? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Nikiforov? —lágrimas de rabia brotaron sin que ella lo notase —¡¿Con qué mujerzuela te acostaste?! ¿No fui suficiente?

Viktor le alcanzó el rostro y limpió uno de los surcos de agua salina que se escapaban de las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos. Aunque sintió el rechazo inicial, no quiso responder con gritos a las acusaciones muy fuera de lugar que estaba lanzando como veneno.

—No quiero y me niego a hacer un espectáculo en este lugar, mucho menos frente a los niños —con la mirada, le señaló a Kenji, que estaba haciéndose más y más a un lado, como si quisiera escapar de lo que estaba viendo —Pero está bien, te dejo gritar lo que quieras, no voy a escuchar ni hablar nada si vas a comportarte así —se limpió la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, asegurando a Dimitry en su regazo, que poco a poco iba despertando —Iré con ellos a comprar algunas cosas. Tú decide lo que quieras hacer.

Laryssa, sin embargo, tomó en brazos a Kenji y lo pegó a su pecho, acariciándolo con visible amor, aunque a Dimitry no le dirigió ni una sola mirada.

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de intentar revertir la discusión, sugiriendo que Kenji y sus sentimientos no me importan. Él es mío —casi gruñó, alejándose de Viktor —Por más que actúes como si me quisieras desechar, no puedes negar eso. Yo soy su madre.

—Su madrastra, Laryssa. Y ni siquiera eso, porque no estamos casados. Así que, por favor, decide. O nos quedamos aquí y hablamos como las personas civilizadas que se supone que somos o me das a mi hijo y te atienes a lo que he decidido sobre mi vida.

Lanzó un jadeo que pareció un intento de risa ofendida, pero se controló, alejando más a Kenji, casi preparada para salir a velocidad con el bebé en brazos.

—Puede que estés habituado a quitar de tu camino a quien no está a tu altura, pero conmigo te equivocas, Viktor. No soy una cosa a la que puedas desechar, soy yo la que decidirá si mereces o no que me quede contigo.

Sintió que lo estaba retando en toda la extensión de la palabra. Así que sí, se iba a dar el lujo de caer en eso, solo una vez. Regresó a donde estaba y acomodó a Dimitry para que quedara un poco sentado.

—No, Lary. No quiero quitarte de mi camino. Aunque sí, tienes razón, me gusta estar por encima, no considero que desechó a las demás personas, como lo estás sugiriendo —no le quitó de encima la vista a Laryssa, pero estaba pendiente de Kenji, pues si todo se salía de control, iba a tomar a sus pequeños y a retirarse —Si me escuchas, tú decidirás si te quedas o te vas de mi lado. Y no voy a negarte que no me dolerá si decides marcharte, porque eres y significas demasiado para mí, pero no quiere decir que no podré hacer yo solo lo que me propongo.

Palabras similares a las que ese psiquiatra de pacotilla la sometía sesión tras sesión. Claro que lo sabía, al igual que llevaba meses con la certeza de que Viktor no le convenía a nadie, al menos no en el estado en el que se hallaba, pero no pensaba separarse de él. Devolverle la libertad para que se acostara con otros, menos con aquel estúpido japonés y la puta que estuviese embarazada… No, imposible.

—Te escucho —sonó monótona y fría, sin mover otros músculos además de los de sus labios.

—Gracias —a pesar de lo rígida que se veía, trató de sonar amable. Respiró hondo, pues ya sabía que su cerebro iba a necesitar de todo el oxígeno posible —Y solo quiero aclarar que yo jamás he sido ni seré infiel a ninguna de mis parejas, y no eres la excepción —atendió los gimoteos de Dimitry, así que se tomó solo un momento para girarlo y que quedara sobre su pecho —Nadie está esperando un hijo mío. Él, de hecho, tiene ya diez años. Es mayor que Sasha por un par de meses. Por ahora, vive en un orfanato en Tokio. Viajaré hasta allá dentro de una semana para terminar los trámites que hacen falta para que quede registrado como mío. Y ese mismo día, lo traeré aquí.

Iba a recordarle aquella noche en que, siendo el esposo de Yuuri, habían estado a un paso de acostarse, cuando el secreto de su compatriota le cayó como un baldazo de agua helada.

—Espera… ¿Hablas de adoptar un niño? ¿Un niño huérfano?

Viktor notó, al instante, el cambio en el tono de voz de Laryssa: de estar completamente fría y enojada, parecía verse infinitamente más frágil.

—Sí —contestó, cuidando de sonar más suave. Solo él sabía cuánto podía ser complicado para ella —Sí, lo es. Ha vivido en ese lugar desde el primer día de su vida. Llevo poco más de dos años tratando de que me concedan su custodia. Hace tres semanas, cuando firmé el divorcio con Yuuri, mi abogado me anunció que, por fin, podía reclamar a Yoshiro como mi hijo.

—Sé cuán burocrático es ese asunto, ¿por qué tardaron tanto en otorgar…? Oh… —creyó entender —No me digas que les negaban la custodia por ser una familia homoparental...

—Entre otras tantas cosas, esa era una fuerte razón para que alargaran la espera —notó el cambio en su actitud, así que se permitió tener un poco de esperanza para un acuerdo sano para todos —Fue incluso antes de que nos enteráramos de que Kenji venía en camino, así que puedes imaginarte que tan largo y complicado se volvió ese proceso.

—Pobre pequeño. Debió vivir una angustia atroz pensando que se estaban arrepintiendo… —susurró para sí —¿Cómo es que pensaron en adoptar?

—Hace dos o tres años, invitaron a Yuuri a dar un pequeño curso de patinaje a los niños de ese orfanato. Yo solo iba como observador y de acompañante —comenzó a contar, recordando aquellos bellos días como si fueran parte de una fantasía —Conforme avanzó la clase, Yuuri me invitó a unirme a ellos, y los niños se entusiasmaron por tenernos a los dos. Los teníamos a todos junto a nosotros, excepto a Yoshiro. Él solo veía a lo lejos y nos imitaba, sin querer acercarse demasiado o preguntar. Ambos lo notamos y… bueno, después de que terminamos nos tomamos un momento para hablar con él —Viktor quiso guardarse el detalle, pero lo cierto era que fue Yuuri quien dejó la clase a cargo de su esposo para ir con Yoshiro. En realidad, fue el corazón del japonés el que cayó primero por ese infante —Lo discutimos después y pensamos que sería algo hermoso tenerlo en nuestra familia.

Laryssa casi podía imaginar cuánto miedo a la esperanza debió sentir aquella criatura inocente. Claro que podía identificarse con Yoshiro: había vivido en carne propia la ilusión y sabía cuánto dolía creer en algo y terminar cayendo en picada ante un imposible.

—Fue algo muy bello de parte de ambos, no dudo que le abrieras el corazón de esa manera, pero ¿cómo queda todo ese proceso ahora? Acaso… ¿seguirán con el trámite? ¿Se puede, a pesar del divorcio? —el miedo se filtró en sus palabras temblorosas.

—Justo por eso mi abogado se tomó estas semanas —siguió contando, pendiente y tranquilo de ver cómo su bebé se estaba quedando dormido en su hombro —Le dije a Yuuri que aún podíamos tomar la oportunidad de ser ambos los padres de Yoshiro, pero fue él quien se negó. Así que solo había que dejar claro que será mi hijo y solo mío.

Laryssa arrugó la nariz al escuchar aquellas palabras. El que Viktor mantuviese su promesa de hacerse cargo del niño la llenaba de orgullo y admiración, sobre todo porque Yoshiro llegaría en un momento en que el corazón del ruso estaba fragmentado en muchas partes, con una hija desaparecida y un bebé fallecido como máximas expresiones de lo que la vida puede llegar a regalarnos en los momentos menos pensados.

Por otro lado, la actitud de Yuuri la ofendía. Entendía, y lograba comprender el dolor de haber perdido a un bebé (e incluso era capaz de considerar la pérdida de Yuuri mucho más dolorosa, porque lo había perdido después de conocerlo). Pero para su mente alterada, el que se lavase las manos y dejase sobre los hombros de Viktor no solo el compromiso asumido sino también la firma de aquel niño convertía a Yuuri en una persona sin sentimientos.

—Tanto mejor, no necesitas a Yuuri para darle a Yoshi el hogar que se merece, Podemos casarnos por lo civil en una semana, y así firmarlo ambos para acelerar el proceso.

Y ahí estaba el gran temor de él. Le constaba, estaba seguro y podía jurar que Laryssa, a raíz de las muchas situaciones que había tenido que atravesar en su propia vida, tenía un gran corazón y era capaz de ser empática con los complicados momentos que estaban viviendo. Por eso mismo, estaba esperando que se ofreciera para darle la familia "completa" a Yoshiro. Más que saberlo, lo temía, porque no había una sola respuesta que no fuera un contundente "no". Hacer que entendiera eso junto con todos los cambios que eso conllevaba, y que no explotara en el camino por eso iba a ser el mayor reto de esa tarde.

—Lary… —trató, de nueva cuenta, tomar su mano sin que ella pensara que podía ser un ataque o una manera de minimizar lo que estaba por decir —Creo que tenemos que ir un poco más tranquilos con eso. Sé que cuento contigo si te necesito, pero por algo decidí adoptar yo solo a Yoshiro. Quiero que estos trámites y él se queden en la intimidad de mi familia. Por favor, no creas que no te considero como parte de ella, pero me refiero más del… vínculo sanguíneo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto es la sangre lo que define la familia, Viktor? Tú, más que cualquiera, sabe que no es así —rememoró la época en la que Viktor y ella comenzaron a ser grandes amigos, antes que una pareja. Lo que más le venía a la memoria era que él siempre hablaba de lo solo que se sentía, y que su familia eran, precisamente, con los que no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco.

—Y mantengo lo mismo. Yurio y Otabek, por ejemplo, son como mis hermanos.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que me gustaría que entendieras es que es un proceso que inició con lo más íntimo de mi familia. El que en aquel momento era mi pareja y mis hijos. Ahora son solo ellos, Yoshiro y yo. Quiero que se quede así.

—Lo que quieres decir es que… ¿no quieres que me incluya en el proceso de adopción y crianza de ese niño? —fue cautelosa en su pregunta. No por Viktor, porque por él estaba a punto de explotar. Lo hizo porque Kenji la miraba y jugaba con ella como si nada pasara, y porque no quería que sus palabras terminaran arruinando todo lo que estaba logrando —¿Lo quieres hacer solo?

—Sí, en concreto, es eso —Viktor suspiró, y se descubrió moviendo su pierna ansiosamente —Yoshiro será solo mi hijo y tendría que pasar algo extraordinario como para que dejara que alguien compartiera su patria potestad conmigo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero con la mirada fija en el otro. No se decían nada, y solo estaban esperando cualquier movimiento para decir una palabra. Sin embargo, la mujer fue la que no pudo guardarse más. Estaba reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenía, toda la compresión que sabía que poseía. Pero necesitaba saberlo hasta el último detalle.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme?

—No —Laryssa apretó las manos debajo de la mesa, al borde del desespero —No, no es todo. Si hay una cosa en la que me puedes ayudar. Sé que va a representar un gran sacrificio para algunos de nosotros, pero espero poder recompensarlo. Sobre todo, a ti.

—Solo dímelo.

—Mi abogado me ha insistido en el hecho de que, aunque haya ganado la paternidad de Yoshiro, no significa que pueda mantenerla sin importar nada —acarició con suavidad la espalda de Dimitry, descubriendo que eso le daba una increíble tranquilidad —Estaré con un año de prueba para que tengan la certeza de que el niño está con los mejores cuidados. Servicios Infantiles inspeccionará constantemente que lo que yo haya declarado acerca del lugar donde vivirá y de que las personas con las que convivirá son las que ya les había mencionado.

—De acuerdo. Alto ahí —le pidió, poniendo una mano extendida frente al rostro de Viktor —Déjame adivinar. Yo no figuro en la lista de las personas que van a vivir con tu nuevo hijo.

—Exacto.

—Así que lo que me estás queriendo decir es que ya no puedo vivir en tu casa, para que tú no tengas problema con las leyes de Japón, ¿verdad?

—Sí… es eso.

—De acuerdo —se limpió la comisura de sus labios, aún cuidando que su labial no se corriera. Suspiró y se puso de pie de la forma más ortodoxa y parsimoniosa que el ruso le había visto.

—¿Mami? —Kenji buscó tomar su mano, y ella solo le regaló de una caricia en su cabello.

—Voy a salir un momento, mi amor —Viktor si se levantó de inmediato y, contrario a lo que esperaría de la actitud de Laryssa, el cuerpo completo de ella parecía estar a la defensiva —No. Viktor, no. Tienes que darme un momento. No me pidas que en este momento diga que sí a todo.

Tal como lo dijo, Laryssa se levantó y salió del establecimiento. El corazón del ruso se sintió algo confundido. Por un lado, sí que quería salir e ir a reconfortarla, prometerle hasta lo que no sabía si podía cumplir, con tal de que se sintiera mejor. Pero no quería presionarla, pues temía que explotara y terminara por abandonar todo. Lo último que quería era perderla de su lado, pues Laryssa seguía haciendo lo que alguien más no había hecho. Quedarse a pesar de todo.

Él estaba seguro de que iba a terminar por entender. No era para menos, pues nadie mejor que Laryssa podía entender, más que a él, a Yoshiro. Entendería que se tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que ese niño se quedara permanentemente con la familia. En el fondo, Laryssa quería ayudar, eso lo sabía, pero le dolía todo lo que tendría que sacrificar.

Se permitió estar con sus bebés media hora más, solo ellos. Tuvo que ceder a la petición de postre de Kenji mientras que con su barbilla sujetaba el biberón de Dimitry. Y aunque si que se le dificultaba, de verdad que disfrutaba de atender a sus pequeños, y sería muchísimo más feliz de saber a sus hijos juntos, aunque solo fuera él quien los cuidara. Cuando Yoshiro llegara, cuando Viktoria apareciera, cuando Kujo no fuera un recuerdo doloroso…

—Queo mi mamá, papi —murmuró Kenji después de un rato en el que Viktor se perdió en sus sentimientos.

El ruso le asintió a su hijo y le solicitó a un mesero la cuenta. Mientras pagaba, se encargaba de desplegar la carriola multiusos que había encontrado en una tienda, en la que podía llevar a Kenji en un asiento delantero y a Dimitry en una especia de pequeña cuna en la parte trasera. Eso le ahorraba mucho espacio. Una vez que salió del establecimiento lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su novia.

No la encontró rápidamente y decidió distraerse entrando a ver algunas tiendas de artículos para niños, como camas, muebles, juguetes y ropas. Encontró muchas cosas que le fascinaron, tanto para Yoshiro como para Sasha; se abstuvo de comprar cualquier cosa, porque ya le había prometido a Vladya que eso lo harían juntos. Algo que le gustaba de la situación, entre otras tantas cosas, es que sus dos hijos mayores tenían la misma edad, con la diferencia de que Yoshi era ligeramente mayor que Sasha.

Estaba por meterse a otra tienda cuando percibió la figura atractiva de su novia caminando por los alrededores. No se veía nerviosa, enojada o impaciente. Simplemente se movía con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, con la espalda recta y el cuerpo fluido. La vio detenerse en algunos aparadores del centro comercial, analizando todo. Lo único extraño en ella podían ser los largos suspiros que se evidenciaban en el subir y bajar de su pecho.

Viktor se permitió un momento para observarla y convencerse de que ella era lo mejor para todos, para él. Le gustaba, mucho, y más de lo que admitía. Era una mujer soberbia en su imagen, preciosa para quien la viera, además de que sabía vestirse para realzar su belleza natural. Ese día iba vestida con un pantalón negro entallado a sus delgadas piernas, de un material parecido a la mezclilla, pero visiblemente más fino. Su blusa blanca lucía un pronunciado escote, dejando lucir los lindos senos que poseía, y que se enorgullecía de que llegaran firmes hasta la edad que tenía. Se completaba con un blazer de azul oscuro, con las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos. Como si fueran unos zapatos muy descansados, calzaba unas zapatillas color crema de un tacón alto y fino. Laryssa siempre se prestaba para verse asombrosa, sensual y elegante con el toque perfecto de su actitud segura.

—Hola… —la mujer se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Viktor a su lado, pero no se inmutó. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a una banca, donde se sentó, esperando que su pareja hiciera lo mismo —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que te estás llevando la peor parte de todo esto —le contestó Viktor, alcanzando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos —No quiero ni de cerca que pienses que te estoy relegando. Eres de lo mejor que tengo ahora mismo.

—Aunque creo que es muy noble de tu pare lo que vas a hacer con ese niño, no creas que me hace muy feliz saber que tendré que salir de tu casa —le dio una ojeada a Kenji, completamente dormido —Creo que entiendes que no me gusta pensar que no estaré tanto tiempo con mi bebé como quisiera. Y que no estaré contigo.

—No pienso desatenderte, ¿sabes? —sintió que el ambiente se estaba relajando un poco, pues la mujer se iba acercando más a su cuerpo —He pensado en todo, te lo prometo. Ya encontré un departamento que no está lejos de casa y, si te gusta, podemos comprarlo mañana y adecuarlo como quieras.

—No es todo eso lo que me preocupa —su tono de voz cambió y Viktor entendió al instante que era lo que en verdad quería.

—Lary, los niños también tienen que ir a la escuela, entrenamientos y clases de danza. Aunque Yoshiro no patine, también puede incluirse en las actividades que le gusten. Te juro que tendremos tiempo para solo nosotros dos. Haremos… lo que quieras.

Laryssa sonrió de lado por un momento, hasta que se rindió. Se volteó, tomó el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos y se encargó de que el beso que le dio durara lo suficiente como para que le quedara claro que su aceptación tenía una muy grande -y excitante- condición.

—Está bien. Puedo hacerlo.

Viktor le agradeció del mismo modo: con un beso largo y profundo que no podía dejar lugar a dudas. Él iba a dar todo.

Y Laryssa se felicitó a si misma por poder controlarse. Aunque al final se había logrado calmar, solo ella sabía cuanto no le costó gritar de desesperación en los sanitarios, no salir corriendo de ese lugar y mandar todo al infierno. Para variar, las técnicas de ese psiquiatra que la desesperaba habían servido. Respirar una y otra vez, más de las diez veces requeridas, contar hasta que veinte se convirtió en cien, caminar hasta saciar las ganas de huir.

Solo cedió porque Viktor estaba dispuesto a compensar todo y porque estaría demente si pensara en alejarse de Kenji. Y sí, porque iba a tratar de simpatizar con Yoshiro, pero del mismo modo que los demás Nikiforov, todo dependía de como esos _pequeños_ se comportaran con ella, de que entendieran la posición de ambas partes en la familia.

 ***.*.*.*.***

—¡Vamos! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Más rápido!

Curiosamente, la voz de Katerina era la única que escuchaba cuando estaba haciendo el duro y jodido circuito. Estaba consiente de que habías muchas personas más entrenando como ella, algunas otras que también le gritaban, y alguien, siempre había alguien contando, taladrando su cerebro y recordándole que sus ejercicios iban a un ritmo bastante más lento del que se supondría que era el indicado.

—No más de quince segundos —le dijo una de las soldados cuando llegó a su siguiente obstáculo.

Viktoria seguía sin comprender como esperaban que alguien con su fuerza o complexión, subiera una especie de pared falsa con la ayuda de una sola cuerda con nudos que, por cierto, dejaba sus manos hechas jirones, y que, además, bajara por el otro lado en tan solo quince segundos. Si le daban media hora, tal vez lo haría bien, pero quince segundos era una soberana estupidez.

Más ridículo era que tuvieran que exigirle una inaudita cantidad de flexiones o abdominales o lo que sea que se les ocurriera apenas sorteaba alguna de las barreras. Para concluir el circuito, que cada semana aumentaba en longitud y dificultad, tenía que arrastrarse, literalmente. Había unos alambres sujetos como una cama a unos cuarenta centímetros del suelo. Debajo de ellos, una pila de tierra al punto de ser lodo se extendía a lo largo de los siete metros que medía.

Eso era lo que más la dejaba agotada, pues el agua y la tierra ejercían una fuerte resistencia y mover las caderas y los pies para arrastrarse la dejaba algo más que agotada; a eso, había que sumar que muchas de las veces pequeños pedazos del alambre, que más parecían púas, le llegaban a rasguñar la espalda o tirarle del cabello por no poder agacharse lo suficiente y tener un pésimo empuje.

Terminar de hacer todo eso era que acabara con el cuerpo completamente adolorido y con hematomas por todas partes. La suciedad y el lodo llegaban a traspasarle la ropa y dejar su melena plateada verdaderamente irreconocible. Su rostro manchado por todo, sus manos temblorosas y un dolor que le atravesaba como el infierno en la cadera eran solo un poco de lo que todo eso le llegaba a ocasionar. Era solo hasta el final, casi nunca al inicio, cuando su voluntad flaqueaba y se preguntaba mil y una veces si quería seguir con todo eso, si había un propósito detrás de todo lo que hacía.

Pero ese día no fue como los otros, y Katerina ya estaba comenzado a notar que era lo que provocaba ese cambio en Viktoria.

—No se ve tan destruida como me dijiste, Koslova —murmuró Vladya apenas la vio terminar de salir del obstáculo de arrastre, llegando a la improvisada meta. Su sobrina se detuvo y comenzó a respirar con desesperación. Pero fuera de eso, no se veía diferente a lo que un entrenamiento común haría con ella. Katerina había dicho que siempre caía al piso, quejándose de la cadera y un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Pero no esa vez. Solo estaba apoyada en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Aunque le causaba una especie de desasosiego ver en semejante estado a su sobrina, el mayor sentimiento que le gobernaba era sorpresa. No creía, por lo que había escuchado, que Viktoria pudiera completar todo eso con los requerimientos que le pedían y terminar de una pieza.

—Siempre es así —respondió Katerina, también observando a la joven patinadora —Todos los días termina igual, excepto cuando pasan cosas como lo que hice antes de que empezara.

—¿El qué?

—Retarla. Poner en duda su fuerza, su convicción o su capacidad de hacer lo que sea. De las veces que lo he intentado siempre obtuve el mismo resultado —sonrió cuando la vio sacudirse con fuerza el cabello, maldiciendo por la ruina en la que se encontraba. Apenas se veía algo de lo plateado que era, porque mayormente, solo era lodo escurriendo de su cabeza —Cuanto más se ataque su ego, mejores resultados obtienes.

—Tampoco creo que se trate de humillarla —alegó Vladya, sin dejar de mirarla —Nuestra intención es que se supere, pero no necesita que la trates así siempre.

—Por favor. Me ofende que pienses que soy cruel y que lo que quiero es acabar con su autoestima para que la rehaga desde el principio —la rusa rió con ganas al ver la mueca de desespero del hombre. Básicamente, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, aunque claro que pensaba en otros modos que no implicaran dejar la psique de Viktoria por lo suelos —Se me ocurrió alguna otra cosa que podemos hacer con ella, pero dudo que te guste.

—Katerina, no quiero seguir exponiendo a mi sobrina.

—Creo que es la última forma que puedo pensar. Yo sé que no crees en eso, porque si así fuera, no hubieras terminado como un ermitaño —la ceja de Vladya se alzó y Katerina distinguió en su silencio la comprensión —Sabes de lo que hablo.

—Te seré sincero. Esperaba que no tuviéramos que recurrir a esas instancias. Quizás pensé que sería como tú, que lo pudiste hacer sola.

—Vlad… un psicólogo no significa que algo está perdido, y ni siquiera debería ser nuestra última opción —el general sintió la mano de ella colocarse en su hombro —No pienses que esto hará que le exija menos. Lo haré más, tenlo por seguro. Pero, por favor, considera esa opción. Creo que Viktoria tiene demasiado que hablar y una terapia así la va a ayudar.

Vladya no le respondió, haciendo entender a su oficial que no estaba negando ni aceptando la propuesta, sino que solo la iba a pensar. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules y agotados de su sobrina, quien se extrañó por la plática que ambos mantenían al tiempo que la observaban tanto, que resultaba incómodo. Al parecer, no iba a tener mayor -o mejor- opción.

La patinadora también sabía lo que pasaba con ella, y odiaba con el alma ser la única forma en la que ella se sentía reaccionar, que las fuerzas y el ánimo le regresaba al cuerpo. Más todavía, le molestaba sobremanera que Katerina ya lo hubiera notado y usara eso mismo en su contra, porque, eso sí, se negaba a creer que Katerina hiciera todo eso por su bien. A veces era tan dura, que parecía que la intención era lastimarla, recordándole lo miserable de su estado y lo débil de su mente.

Pero tampoco le iba a dar el lujo de manejarla como quisiera. Aunque tuviera que obedecerla todo el tiempo que su rehabilitación durara, tenía que esforzarse porque le quedara claro, a ella y a todas las que la observaban con curiosidad siempre que iba a ese lugar, que el hecho de ser una artista del hielo no significaba que era menos fuerte. Que tuviera problemas en cada aspecto de su vida, no significaba que la iba a detener de alcanzar su objetivo… a pesar de que no estuviera segura de cual era.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Yukie y Sasha llegaron a casa por la noche y en medio de una portentosa lluvia, después de ocuparse todo el día en pasar tiempo de calidad con sus abuelos. Cuando entraron a su casa, se encontraron con una escena que emocionó a la chica, pero que en el niño causó un tanto de resentimiento.

Su padre se encontraba sentado en uno de los amplios sillones, con Kenji a su lado y mirando con curiosidad al bebé despierto en los brazos de su padre. Aunque Laryssa se encontraba en otro de los sillones, con la atención perdida en la pantalla de su celular, lo bonito del momento era innegable, casi como si fueran una familia ideal.

—Hola, papá —Yukie llegó por detrás del sillón y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a Viktor, quien se giró un poco para regresar el gesto —Buenas noches, Laryssa.

—Igualmente, Yukie —la mujer apenas levantó la vista, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Hola, nena. Dimitry se quedará a dormir con nosotros esta noche, ¿no es genial? —Yukie se mostró verdaderamente sorprendida, porque no creía que Yuuri tuviera la confianza de dejar a su bebé en la residencia Nikiforov.

Su padre parecía estar respetando con creces la distancia que había pedido. Desde su altercado en la pista dos cosas le habían llamado la atención. Yuuri estaba limitando su contacto a lo estrictamente necesario y Jeremy parecía querer continuar con sus intentos de acercarse a ella y ganar su confianza de una manera mucho más sutil y cautelosa, no con los sentimientos desbocados con los que llegó. Y aunque estaba bien, para la joven japonesa era más un desconcierto que una alegría.

Sasha también llegó junto a su padre y, aunque no le dijo nada, también le dio un beso antes de quedarse observando a sus hermanos menores. Por un momento, le pareció que Dimitry le sostenía la mirada. Aunque ya no era un bebé tan pequeño como cuando lo conoció, sus dos meses de vida aún lo hacían ver como un recién nacido. Sabía que aún necesitaba ayuda de medicina y constantes revisiones para estar completamente sano.

No era que no lo quisiera. A él o a Kujo. Sasha sabía que amaba a sus hermanos, pero desde un tiempo y hasta ese momento, algo había en la relación con los pequeños de la familia que no terminaba de cuadrar en su corazón. Él mismo se sentía confundido la mayor parte del tiempo respecto a que era eso que le impedía sentirse a gusto con ellos. En especial, con Kenji. Por lo menos con él, si estaba seguro de que le desagradaba que demandara tanta atención, aún cuando no era consciente de que, por eso mismo, los demás tendían a dejar de lado a su hermano mayor. Viktor y Yuuri probablemente nunca iban a admitir que en su escala de quien merecía más atención, Dimitry y Kenji estaban por encima de los demás.

—Ya cenamos con Yuuri, papá —le dijo Sasha al ruso, esperando que, en vista de que sus hermanos estaban presentes, no le fuera completamente necesario convivir demasiado tiempo —Iré a hacer mis deberes.

—No, Sasha —Viktor lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano y manteniéndolo a su lado —Quédate aquí un momento. Necesito hablar contigo y con tu hermana de un tema que requiere mucha seriedad.

A Yukie le dieron escalofríos de solo escuchar eso. La última vez que los reunieron para hablar de forma serie, terminaron todos en medio de un divorcio y el quiebre de su familia. Sasha sintió lo mismo, y aunque estuvo tentado a querer zafarse del asunto de alguna manera, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse.

—Yo me llevo a los bebés, ¿está bien? —Laryssa se levantó del sofá y extendió los brazos. Con un cuidado del que Yukie se sorprendió, recibió a Dimitry en su regazo y tomó a Kenji de la mano, para dirigirse a la habitación en donde estaban las cunas de ambos bebés. Los hermanos mayores no lo sabían, pero el cuarto que, en un principio, se había destinado para Kujo y Dimitry había sido vaciada ese mismo día y ya estaba esperando a su nuevo ocupante —Voy a quedarme con ellos hasta que se duerman.

—Gracias, amor —los niños fueron testigos de un beso pequeño y sencillo entre la pareja de su padre y él. Como siempre, les causaba hasta repudio, pero la sonrisa de Viktor después de eso podía más con ellos —Te alcanzaré más tarde.

Laryssa se marchó y Viktor le pidió con la mirada a sus hijos que se sentaran enfrente de él. A pesar de que le quemaba la impaciencia por hablar acerca del nuevo integrante de la familia, se tomó el tiempo para que sus hijos le hablaran acerca de su día y lo bien que lo pasaban siempre que los abuelos Toshiya y Hiroko se quedaban con ellos, además de que la tía Mari era divertida y estaba constantemente instándolos a pequeñas travesuras.

—Estoy seguro de que todo lo traviesos que son es por herencia de ella —rió Viktor, recordando que, desde pequeñas, Yukie y Viktoria eran siempre alentadas en sus diabluras por su tía —Lo cierto es que me da mucho gusto que, aún a pesar de todo lo que ha estado pasando, ustedes sean capaces de encontrar momentos así, en los que pueden sentirse alegres.

—Mi abuela dice que, aunque a veces no lo parezca, siempre hay algún motivo por el que sentirse felices. Y tiene razón, ¿no crees? —Yukie miró a su hermano y a su padre, esperando que la entendieran —Creo que con tener a Dimitry con nosotros y estar relativamente juntos es más que suficiente.

—Y saber que Viktoria está bien, donde sea que esté —completó Sasha, a lo que su padre y su hermana asintieron, evitándose comentar cualquier cosa al respecto de eso.

—Yo también tengo otra razón. Es… algo nuevo. No puedo decir que inesperado, porque ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora por fin se está convirtiendo en una realidad —los hermanos alzaron la vista, asustados, pues eso de los cambios era un asunto que los tenía escaldados —No, tranquilos. En lo absoluto es algo malo.

—Eso de las noticias de último momento ya no me dan confianza.

—Lo sé, Sasha. Pero esto es muy diferente —Viktor le alcanzó a retirar un mechón rebelde de cabello y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. El ruido de la lluvia lo hacía sentir seguro, como un calmante natural para lo inquieto que se sentía —Tengo miedo de decirlo, no les voy a mentir. Pero creo que ustedes son lo suficientemente grandes como para entender.

—Suena a algo muy malo.

—No lo es. A mí me ha hecho muy feliz desde que lo supe —Viktor suspiró. Aunque conocía la nobleza de sus hijos, siempre había una posibilidad de que no se lo tomaran de la mejor manera. No le iba a dar demasiados rodeos a la situación, lo mejor era decirlo con todas sus letras y esperar lo mejor —Ustedes… ¿recuerdan que hace tres años, más o menos, Yuuri y yo viajamos a Tokyo para dar una clase a un grupo de niños? Estuvimos ahí un par de días más del tiempo que teníamos planeado.

—Los niños del orfanato, ¿no? —Yukie inmediatamente lo recordó. Ellos se habían quedado en Hasetsu al cuidado de Mari y el tío Phichit, al que le encantaba visitar junto con su hijo a sus mejores amigos. Por un motivo del que no sabían mucho, el viaje de sus padres parecía haberse extendido. Pensarlo así le dio un poco de luz sobre lo que pasaba, pero no quería adelantarse —Sí, sí me acuerdo.

—Yo no mucho.

—Es que estabas más pequeño, Sasha. Pero eso pasó. Fue un viaje bastante interesante para Yuuri y para mí. Desde ese día nos volvimos benefactores del orfanato, y de… de un niño en específico.

—¿Eh? ¿Un niño?

—Se llama Yoshiro —el ruso mayor sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su nuevo hijo —Él, curiosamente, es muy parecido a Yuuri. Es… de la clase de niños que prefiere hacer todo por su cuenta, sin pedir ayuda. Ese día, en la pista, Yuuri y yo enseñábamos a los otros pequeños, pero Yoshiro nos observaba a lo lejos e imitaba lo que hacíamos. Hasta que Yuuri fue quien decidió acercarse e incluirlo.

—Entonces es igual de tímido e independiente como papá, ¿no? —aunque Viktor interpretó esa pregunta de Sasha con interés de su parte, en realidad no representaba más que un creciente temor de parte del niño.

—Sí, más o menos. Supongo que por captó nuestra atención en primer lugar. Nos dimos a la tarea de conocerlo un poco más durante los días en los que alargamos nuestra estancia. Y bueno, al final, sucedió algo que ni Yuuri ni yo pudimos evitar.

—Oh… —la mirada de Yukie se agrandó, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que su padre quería darles a entender —¡Pensaron en adoptarlo!

—¿Eh? —murmuró Sasha, de forma tan inaudible que ni su padre ni su hermana llegaron a escucharlo.

—Sí, lo pensamos. Esa semana, nuestro abogado vino a casa y… comenzó con el papeleo.

—¿Desde hace tres años?

—Ha sido muy complicado. El gobierno japonés puso demasiadas complicaciones. La principal era porque… bueno, éramos una pareja homosexual.

—Que ridiculez —se quejó la joven. Para ese momento, Sasha se estaba encogiendo sobre sí mismo, taciturno y nervioso —Eso no significa absolutamente nada. Ustedes han sido mejores padres que muchas otras parejas heterosexuales. ¡Cómo me molesta que piensen eso! ¡El niño tuvo que esperar tres años por sus tonterías! —se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir —Lo siento. Ya sé que no…

—Sí, tranquila. Pero cuando éramos pareja, Yuuri y yo de verdad queríamos hacernos padres de Yoshiro.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Nació Kenji, los trámites se alargaron porque éramos una familia numerosa y tenían que comprobar que podíamos solventar los gastos de todos. Cuando parecía resuelto, tuvimos que reportar que seríamos más en la familia y todo lo que pasó después. Hasta hace poco, lo cierto es que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

—Pero…

—Pero hace tres semanas, cuando el abogado Petrov trajo los papeles que debíamos revisar tu padre y yo. Entre ellos, estaba una carta del orfanato y la aprobación del gobierno japonés —Viktor se emocionó más que nunca al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasha y una lagrimita escapándose de las lágrimas de su hija —Lo sé. A mí también me pareció increíble de creer al principio. Después de todo este tiempo…

—¡Desde hace tres semanas que lo sabes! ¿Porqué no nos habías dicho? —gritó Yukie, lidiando con todas las emociones que se estaban aglomerando en su pecho.

—He pensado en muchas formas de hacerlo, y no sabía cómo. Pero… creo que debía ser solo así, ¿no? Lo medité mucho —Viktor se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, observando a sus hijos. Fue ahí que notó que Sasha estaba inusualmente callado, con la mirada baja —Antes que nada, por favor, díganme que es lo que piensan de todo esto.

—¿Yuuri también será papá de él? —preguntó Sasha, sin levantar el rostro.

—No. Su padre decidió que era mejor… que se centrara en Dimitry. Necesita tiempo y recuperarse. No quería que algo de todo lo que aún siente le llegara a afectar a Yoshiro, así que decidió que lo mejor para todos era cederme la patria potestad de Yoshiro.

—Entonces… ¿lo lograste? ¿Sí te dejaron ser papá de…? ¿Yoshiro?

—Sí, se llama Yoshiro. Y sí… —por fin, soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo desde un buen rato —Desde hace tres semanas, Yoshiro, legalmente, ya es mi hijo y es su hermano. En una semana viajaré a Tokyo para ir por él y traerlo a casa.

—¿Una semana? —la pregunta, que sonó a pánico en la voz de Sasha y a una emoción nada comparable en la Yukie, salió al mismo tiempo.

—También entiendo que es muy poco tiempo para que lo asimilen. Yo mismo aún estoy asimilándolo. Sin embargo, todo esto me llena de emoción. Es… —se interrumpió cuando vio que Yukie se tapó la cara con sus delgadas manos. A su lado, Sasha hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su llanto no fuera lo delatara, pero las gruesas lágrimas ya no tenían cabida en sus ojos. Viktor tuvo que levantarse a ir a arrodillarse frente a sus hijos —Amores… ¿qué pasa? ¿No… no les parece esto? Yo… lo siento por no decirlo antes. Pero sigo teniendo miedo de que esto no sea lo mejor para ustedes y para mí —ante el silencio de sus hijos, interrumpido solo por los sollozos de los chicos —Yo sé que lo de Kujo es muy reciente aún. No creo que lo hayamos superado todavía, pero…

—No, no es eso —Yukie por fin levantó la mirada, y al instante, Viktor limpió el surco de agua que corría por su mejilla —Es que… no sé cómo decirlo…

—¿No quieres?

No, jamás era eso. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Yukie no tenía ni la menor idea de que nombre ponerle al sentimiento. Pero quería, con toda su alma. Nunca llegó a pensar que querría tanto y tan rápido que algo pasara. Le emocionaba y, como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, su corazón se sintió cálido y listo para dar tanto amor como el que les profesaba a todos sus hermanos. Estaba en extremo sorprendida, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero claro que quería. Si lloraba, no era porque no quisiera, sino porque era de lo mejor que le había pasado en meses.

—¡Claro que quiero! ¡Tenías que haberme dicho esto antes! —Yukie se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, y este sintió un alivio enorme. El abrazarla así, estando de acuerdo en algo, era de lo más glorioso —Por supuesto que sí. Claro que será genial tenerlo en casa. Siempre tenemos amor y espacio para uno más.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —Viktor le estaba dando espacio a Sasha para que lo asimilara, así que tuvo que aclarar algo que era necesario —No quiero que nadie piense que Yoshiro es…

—¿Un reemplazo de mis hermanos? —la voz de Sasha salió completamente rota, deshecha. Tan lastimada que a Viktor le dieron escalofríos —¿No es eso?

—Nene… no lo es. Y se lo dije a Yuuri. He estado mucho tiempo trabajando, y ya me convencí de que no significa que le daré el amor que le tengo a Kujo. Son dos personas diferentes…

—¡No es cierto! Todos aquí buscan reemplazar todo —Sasha se levantó de donde estaba. Viktor, aunque sorprendido, sabía que tenía que actuar con tranquilidad. Le sujetó la mano a Yukie para que ella también entendiera que no debía exaltarse —Tú cambiaste a mi papá y él te cambio a ti. Y Viktoria nos cambió a todos.

—Sasha… ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? Me gustaría que entendieras que…

—¡No! —el niño comenzó a alejarse —Yo no voy a cambiar a mi hermanito.

Tal como temió Viktor desde el principio, Sasha se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sintió un dolor de cabeza crecer exponencialmente. Pero, tal como se lo había dicho todo el mundo, no iba a presionar a nadie a entender la noticia. Se consideraba afortunado de que Yukie lo hubiera entendido, así que iba a ocupar toda esa semana en aligerar el tema con su hijo. Antes que nada, debía hacerlo entender que nada se trataba de reemplazar. Todas las nuevas personas eran únicas y tenían sus propios motivos para estar con ellos.

Para variar, le tendría que tomar la palabra a Yuuri. Solo por esa noche, iba a dejar que el asunto pasara por la paz. Con Yukie feliz y Laryssa aceptándolo, casi no podía pedir nada más. Excepto que Viktoria estuviera ahí, compartiendo la felicidad que a su hermana le embargaba.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Vladya se dio un golpe en la frente cuando vio las muchas -muchísimas- llamadas perdidas de Sasha en su celular. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Nikiforov, se dio cuenta que su móvil se había quedado olvidado. No le habría preocupado tanto sino fuera porque, anexo a las llamadas se Sasha, había un mensaje que, básicamente, decía que le urgía comunicarse con él.

—Viktoria —llamó a la chica, apenas esta estaba subiendo las escaleras para darse un baño después del sucio entrenamiento en la base militar —No tardes demasiado, ¿está bien? Hay un poco de tráfico hasta la pista.

—Perdona, pero sigo con lodo en lugares en los que no debería haber nada —Vladya se sonrojó de una manera que a Viktoria le resultó graciosa —Olvídalo. Me tomaré el tiempo que necesite.

—Estaré en la oficina —terminó el general, despidiendo a su sobrina con un gesto de la mano.

Se apresuró a entrar a su oficina dentro de la residencia y, sin perder el tiempo, marcó el número de su sobrino. Nada lo preparó para que lo primero que escuchara fuera el llanto de su sobrino.

—Tío Vlad…

—¡Sasha! ¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó, desesperado.

—Lo que papá Viktor nos dijo… ¿ya lo sabías?

 ***.*.*.*.***

 **¡Hola! Pues, ahí está. Dos meses trabajando a marchas forzadas (porque esta escritora ya forma parte del mundo laboral), pero les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Sí, ya sé que mi constancia y mis promesas están del asco, pero en serio que me esfuerzo por no dejar de escribir. De hecho, tuve que cortar el capítulo aquí, porque hay otro pedazo de capítulo que tendrá que ir en el siguiente.**

 **Espero no tardar mucho en hacerlo. Igual, ya me he decantado por no hacer promesas. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esto! Como ven, las cosas comienzan a ser interesantes. Ahora quiero ver si alguien puede odiar a Sasha, así como algunos lo hacen con las gemelas o el Victuuri fallido.**

 **¡Los amo a todos! Gracias por seguir aquí a todos ustedes. Y muchas gracias a los que, en estos últimos días, le han estado dando una oportunidad al fic. Me llena de emoción que se conozca más lo que hago con mucho amor.**

 **¡Abrazo para todas y todos!**

 **P.D.: Este capítulo fue hecho con la ayuda de** **Zryvanierkic.**

 **Izania Vondelux: ¡Hola! Creo que ahora sí ya te puedo contestar el comentario después de meses jajaja. Pero como también ya te lo contesté por Messenger, así que nada más déjame decirte que te sigo agradeciendo mucho que sigas esta historia y que le des amor. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, que te lo hice con mucho amor.**

 **Guest: (Que no sé si también es Natii, pero creo que sí). Creo que, antes que nada, debo darte las gracias por la paciencia y por el mucho amor que le diste a la historia. Perdón por no poder hacerlo más rápido, pero te prometo que me seguiré esforzando por actualizar más rápido. Créeme que yo pasé por lo mismo cuando escribía. Lloré, y me reí, y grité y hasta me desesperé. Pero ya aprendí a superarlo y seguir haciéndolo jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones en las canciones! Ya las he escuchado todas y las tengo más que consideradas para las rutinas. ¡Mil abrazos!**


End file.
